Reminisce for once lived Hyms
by ecm84
Summary: The final installment for the song to the Siren trilogy. Selene awakes from hibernation into a world so changed from the one she last lived, chaos is the supreme ruler accompanied by the race of Voradors.
1. Malfunction

**Silence surrounded the hibernated flesh of the sleeping souls that lay in the stomach of the pitch black tomb. The large motor parts creaked and turned as the clock turned Forty two years every thing ran as smoothly as it should each part turned accordingly to its purpose behind its large steel protective cover. **

**Each clock on both sides ticked away normally till the right hand clock's runes began to move faster than normal the runes clicked out of place and began to shift place out of their normal programmed routine. **

**A loud creaking echoed though the chamber breaking the black like cracking ice making some sort of life in the chamber. The parts in the walls on the right hand side began to moan deep whines of metal movement of parts that have remained sleeping like the hosts in its belly. **

**The chamber dimly lit itself up from a few small lamps upon the roof revealing a few dried up corpses and numbers of piled human bones of hunters who had found the chamber and fell right into the gas and acid trap that awaited them. **

**The large panels upon the right hand side creaked then made a horrific squealing of pulleys and aching movement as they shifted out of place revealing the true decorated chamber beneath. Bones, bodies and machinery they had tired to use to break in rolled and tumbled along the floor cover rolling onto the decorated tile floor bunching up around the edges.**

**The two gracefully appearing statues emerged from the floor, then in moments the right side floor groaned and ticked from gears moving, the floor opened up like a mouth and spat out the coffin from within that held the still sleeping host. As it stood erect another click was heard and the coffin turned itself lying horizontally flat. **

**The right hand clock made a nasty crack sound as three runes fell from their place making a loud clanking as they hit the floor something had malfunctioned. **

**The chamber once again fell still as only the large pendulum swung half exposed at the back of the chamber still ticking for the second asleep. For more than five hours the chamber lay still until finally movement came from the coffin that lay exposed. A subtle breath and a faint heartbeat was to be heart by immortal ears and that it did, deep in the shadow a looming darkness watched as a dry skeletal hand rose from the coffin and placed itself on the edge. **

* * *

**Thankyou all for your reviews for Chours of Dark Revelation. This is sort of a pilot/teaser for the final thrid instalment of the Song to the Siren series, I put this up for those who are continuiously asking for more. :) I may post the odd chapter over the next few weeks till then Im still on a break, see you then **

**-Evelyn-**


	2. 556 AD

**556 AD **

**A tall well built well dressed male strode arrogantly down a torch lit hallway with his head held high, as he passed though the darker shadows of the light his eyes glowed their brilliant blue. A guard dressed in medieval wear bowed to him as he stood in his path **

"**My Lord, Lord and Lady Merrick has arrived" he spoke clearly with his head remaining bowed down. **

**He said nothing just frowned a little and continued on to his destination he first set out on. He stopped at a large door waiting a moment as two armored guards pulled open the doors for him revealing his wife lying on the bed. Her pale face seemed quite pink for a Vampyre from her breathing though the pain of childbirth. He crossed his arms frowning at her, she looked down afraid to look up at him**

"**This should not take this long" He growled at her **

"**The child is almost born my lord" the midwife spoke out of her place only to receive a fist of knuckles across her face flinging her across the room**

"**Very well. You know what to do if the child is a girl put it in the sun, if is a boy tend to his needs" He grumbled marching out the guards once again opening the doors for him. **

**His wife began to sob harder than before praying to whoever would listen that this time the child was a boy. **

"**I pray you Lady Phoebe if the child is a girl let me take her to safety if you allow me so" the maid asked of her**

"**I can not, fair not I think it is a boy and I must not anger my husband"**

**Merrick stood scratching his chin standing tall adjusting his gold trimmed robes waiting, he was becoming most impatient **

"**Lord Merrick" a cold voice spoke aloud. **

"**Hector, my arrival here was less than welcoming here, one such as yourself should be wiser than to treat me in such a manor since your list of allies grows thin" **

**Hector frowned narrowing his cold blue eyes at Merrick not even pronouncing his title insulting him.**

"**You know very well my wife is with child" **

"**It is easy to send word by messenger" Merrick snapped back narrowing his own yellow eyes back at Hector. Both of them sat across from each other to discuss matters. **

"**We plan to make a weapon" Merrick came out forward with his plan.**

"**What sort of weapon?"**

"**A sword forged by our best smiths"**

"**A single sword? Are you a fool? A single sword cannot win this battle" **

"**This is no ordinary sword it is created from the rarest of metals blended into one, it will not be breakable it is always sharp it never blunts, and it will contain a rare crystal that has the power to kill any being even the most powerful immortal, even from angels to demons all will fall at it's power"**

"**No weapon is that powerful"**

"**It is, it was foreseen years ago, then a child born of each race will be born and take the weapon…"**

"**I know the story, but it also told the child or being will bring the world down into utter ruin and chaos as it lingers in the dark" **

"**And told will then change the world bringing balance" **

**Hector huffed in his own arrogance waving his hand though the air as if he where brushing it aside**

"**You Voradors and your myths and legends I do not believe in that rubbish such a weapon is not possible and that is final we have to win this battle though strength, tell them to attack on a full moon and feel the power of my dog slaves then they will think twice" **

"**Simple Vampyre's you forget our potent blood"**

"**I did none of the sort I said my slave dogs, not my Vampyre kin, Lycans are worth nothing, like the cattle beasts if we run out we will simply fetch more from the wild. After all they are a nuisance to the petty humans"**

"**I will make this weapon" Merrick uncrossed his arms and took out a piece of paper**

"**I have found the location of the crystal"**

"**That has been your doings while in absence? Looking for a shiny rock! I have been keeping our Vorador foe at bay and you have been looking for this?" Hector stood looking down at Merrick. Merrick remained calm and handed him the paper**

"**Just take a look" **

**Hector snatched the piece of paper and unfolded it to examine the map from within. Along the boarders was an ancient writing even he himself could not read**

"**Well be not silent tell me what this mess is!" he threw it down on the table.**

**Merrick growing tired of Hectors arrogance laid the map flat and pointed to the painted symbol **

"**An old philosopher and rumored sorcerer lives deep in this mountain he posses this crystal. Hector this crystal is the one destined for the sword, some say it is the frozen tears of Pandora after she opened the box, drops of frozen acid and death it consumes the very life of those who bleed upon its presence, others say it is the eye of death that fell out of the very socket of the grim reaper himself causing his frail body to turn to a skeleton and now it posses his work and maybe some of his powers" **

**Merrick finally had Hectors attention**

"**Hector I want to win this war as much as you I will send my armies to your aid while I retrieve the crystal" **

"**Very well make your sword, I have battle to plan" Hector snapped sitting back down. The main doors swung open and the Lycan midwife slave hobbled in keeping her head bowed **

"**My lord…" She trembled**

"**Speak up slave! This better be worth your life" He yelled at her**

"**My lord, Lady Phoebe has given birth to a son" She now trembled before him almost on her hands and knees. Hector stood up strait pleased**

"**It is about time that woman put herself to use" he snared considering himself giving mercy as he flicked his hand for the woman to leave. **

"**May the great ancestors have mercy on those in your path Hector" Merrick snared as he marched away. Hector said nothing watching Merrick as he walked away. Merrick greeted his wife in the ready carriage in the yard below.**

"**Damn ignorant fool" Merrick cursed, his wife gave him a questioning glance. **

"**Hector is more cruel and heartless then any ruler that has been in both the Vorador and Vampyre sides" he growled **

"**I have never heard you speak such a way of him" his wife spoke up.**

"**It came to my knowledge by a lose mouthed servant of his cold cruel doings to even his own young" **

**Her face dropped**

"**He defies is own parental instinct and makes himself a nature like a petty human and does not wish a female as his young. He has already burned but three of his young infants in the sunlight all for being female" **

**His wife immediately became even paler and absolutely disgusted**

"**He has finally been given a son" Merrick assured her**

"**How could he do such a thing" his wife murmured **

"**Because he is Vampyre, a race evolved from petty humans, not of pure race such as the Vorador" he said holding his head high watching as the black outline of the castle faded behind the hill. **

**Seven years passed of relentless battles and Merrick's long journey to the mountains far to the north taking the crystal from its resting place and dragging the screaming human sorcerer philosopher back in a cage.**

"**I order you to stop making this ruckus immediately!" Merrick yelled at him as they wheeled the cage on the wagon into the castle yard.**

"**You spend seven years in absence to bring back a whining old fool?" Hector yelled marching toward Merrick**

"**And this" Merrick flicked his hand and on command a slave Lycan brought the small chest forward and flicked it open revealing the small eye sized crystal**

"**That is it…" Hector was almost entranced by its clear beauty there was clearly nothing like it he had ever seen. **

"**So it was true" **

"**Yes" **

"**I condemn you and your leeching kind you unearthly creatures!"**

"**Silence" Merrick bashed his sword on the side of the cage making the old man jump**

"**I am a great philosopher and sorcerer! I will curse you for taking the crystal!" **

**Hector narrowed his eyes **

"**If you are a great philosopher and sorcerer then you would have foreseen us coming"**

"**I'm not an Oracle!" he yelled at Hector only to receive a whip from a near by Vampyre. **

"**Either way you will silence yourself or I will cut that tongue out of your mouth" **

**He finally silenced himself as the lords made their way into the castle before sunrise.**

**Merrick set the chest down on the desk in Hectors office and began to show Hector the plans of the weapon design and how it could be used in the library next door. **

**A Lycan stood next to the chest guarding it with his life when a young seven year old boy well dressed like his father came in carrying a book and scrolls his mother asked for him to return. He looked very much like his father, cleanly dressed, his hair brushed back round eyes and unfortunately his prominent ears that gave him an innocent cuteness about him. The boy looked up at the Lycan with his bright azure blue eyes at the Lycan as he passed him and reached up sliding the book onto the table, the Lycan smirked at the boy**

"**Do you know what is in that chest?" The Lycan asked.**

**The boys round blue eyes looked at him questioning **

"**No"**

"**Want to know?" **

"**No that is father's chest we can not open it" **

"**Just a look aye" The Lycan snared mysteriously**

"**No don't or I will tell my father!" he snapped **

"**No you wont your afraid of him" Everyone feared Hector he was a loose cannon quick to shed blood in any situation. Even his own son was terrified of him**

"**Go on" The Lycan deliberately taunted him finally having power over a Vampyre whether it was a child or not. The boy watched in panic of what the Lycan was doing yet somewhere inside he wanted to be a normal boy and look inside the chest. The Lycan opened the chest revealing the beautiful gem inside the boy stood staring at the crystal in awe of its beauty and unknown power. He stepped closer to see it in better detail when the Lycan deliberately knocked it off the table smashing the chest and throwing the crystal from its resting place. The boys face filled with horror as it landed at his feet making the loud crash as his father opened the door to the library leaving him in full view of the chest at his feet. The Lycan bowed and looked at him from the corner of his eye with a devilish grin on his face neither Hector or Merrick would have seen. **

**In fear and attempted innocence the boy scrambled for the door into the hall running as fast as his small legs would take him his little black heart pounded in fear hearing his cursing father yelling after him followed with his loud footsteps. The boys eyes watered tears of fear as he ran down the hall and dove under a table trying to crawl away out of reach knowing it would anger his father further but when anyone was as afraid as he, reason and common sense went out the window. As he crawled along giving himself carpet burn that healed in moments he felt a forceful thud into his back painfully throwing him to the ground he couldn't help but let out a squawk in pain. He then felt a tight fist clamp painfully around his ankle and roughly dragged him out **

"**Foolish to run boy!" he yelled at him grabbing the cord of a thick window curtain and wound it around his fist**

"**I'll teach you to interfere with what is not yours! What the hell did you think you where playing at!" Hector yelled at him whipping him so bad it cut his flesh that healed back giving Hector more reason to beat and whip him even more. The boy cowered on the floor whimpering streams of tears **

"**Well!" He yelled grabbing him by the scruff of the neck**

"**You crying boy! Crying like a little girl? Useless that's what you are useless I should have left you in the sun like the other girls and had a _real_ son!" he whipped him again and again.**

**The boy did not scar on the outside but deep from within it left cuts so deep no amount of immortal history would heal them.**

"**It was the Lycan!" the boy finally spoke up **

"**Don't lie the box was at your feet!" For what Hector thought was a lie the boy received a punch to the face throwing him to the ground**

"**Well what do you have to say for yourself" Hector yelled power happy. The boy with a broken jaw could not find the strength or courage to answer. Hector lifted his arm to strap him again when Merrick intervened grabbing his arm**

"**You will not commit such an act on a mere child in my presence, Hector I have never intervened until now but you disgust me to the treatment of your own flesh and blood you treat your enemy and slaves better that makes me sick" **

**Hector snatched his arm back **

"**You have crossed the line Lord Merrick. What goes on in my castle is my business not yours" Hector threw the cord at his son and left him piled in a ball against the wall trembling with fear and pain waiting for the next strike **

"**Besides this is a pathetic excuse for a son he has too much of his mother in him" Hector turned his back on the child and marched back with Merrick to the office leaving the boy. **

**He laid still his little body shaking and popping as everything tried to put everything back in order, it was his mother who came to him after being alerted by a maid since no one else was aloud to touch him. This was one of the many of times his mother cried finding him in such a beaten state **

"**My darling son" She sobbed gently rolling him onto his back and into her arms cuddling him, he automatically clung to her.**

"**It was the Lycan mother, I swear" He sobbed**

"**It doesn't matter dear" She hugged him. Clearing his eyes he looked at the Lycan who knocked the chest off the table walk out of the office completely unharmed down the hall. The Lycan looked at him and gave a smile of satisfaction seeing him crying in his mothers arms **

"**Let's run you a bath and I will read you a story" She tried to cheer him up as she stood him up seeing his blood soaking his cloths, it cut her deeply. The boy didn't respond his eyes narrowed coldly at the Lycan who smiled back at him. **

"**I hate you and your kind" the boy silently mouthed at him, it was known that he was picked on by a Lycan slave child, his father always bet him since he did not stick up for himself. **

**His mother looked back down to him not seeing what had happened her words drew his attention back to her away from the Lycan who wandered away.**

"**Come on Viktor" **


	3. The prophecy

**The sword took seventeen years in total to forge having the rarest of metals combined the design of the sword and balance carefully planned along with where the stone would be placed.**

**The sword was then strengthened having the metal folded over a thousand times, cooled then bathed in oil each time made the blade one of the strongest in existence. **

**Merrick was pleased with the sword when it was done, it was not over decorated with gems in face it looked very much like other weapons yet it was meant to give this impression to fool whoever it was destined to kill. He took the nicely polished blade his fingers ran over the handle and over the V for Vorador at the base where the crystal now rested. **

"**Lets test this blade, call for Hector" Merrick commanded carrying the blade out to the court yard. Hector and Viktor with a few soldiers and servants where guests at Merrick's castle while the blade was finished Hector was growing more then inpatient of this 'grand' weapon's creation. **

"**Well it's about time" Hector marched out toward Merrick with a seventeen year old Viktor following close behind.**

"**This is the blade?" Hector said in disgust looking at the sword**

"**Its better then it looks" Merrick held it up swung around and swung it at a solid bronze statue behind him cutting it clean in half. **

**Hector lifted a brow**

"**It has weight and its sharp but any sword can be made this way" **

"**It never grows blunt, here feel its light weight it glides so gracefully though the air and is one hundred percent balanced" Merrick handed it to him. Hector managed a cruel smile as he lifted the sword it was a sight Viktor had rarely seen to see his father smile. Hector turned to a servant **

"**Bring forth a Vorador prisoner" Hector said with satisfaction wanting to see the true power of the blade. **

**In minutes four Lycans dragged a screaming kicking out into the court**

"**Let's see this crystals true power" Hector swung the blade cutting the Vorador clean in half. Each half of the body fell to the ground completely dead, no regeneration or healing attempts it killed the Vorador instantly. **

"**Impressive" Hector said pleased, Voradors where hard to kill, they had the ability to put severed limbs back on and heal instantly. **

"**This will destroy our enemy all will fall at this blade no matter what species they are" Merrick said crossing his arms pleased with himself. **

"**We should give immediate word to our allies and rally them together" **

"**Both my messengers are at Roun's keep" Merrick told him**

"**We need to inform Lord Diego immediately he has the largest army that ill be most useful to us we will make a surprise attack"**

"**Send him" Merrick pointed to Viktor who stepped back reacting in almost shock. **

"**Him? He will get himself lost" Hector never even looked at him**

"**Then let him prove himself I do not trust my servants or guards with such a message" **

"**If you want to be let down" Hector placed the sword in its case then marched back inside. Viktor stood tall watching Merrick**

"**Let me down boy and it's the last thing you will do, follow me" Merrick ordered Viktor bowed his head slightly and followed him.**

**Merrick wrote a message upon a scroll and placed an old book with a box and placed it into a bag for him.**

"**Take this and take it now, there is a marquis Delwen a Vampyre noble who will grant you stay in his home during the day you will then continue on to Lord Diego's castle go now, travel like a pheasant take a horse from my stables" Merrick snapped. Viktor was stunned that he had to go alone but not surprised by the cold uncaring ness that was always in flicked upon him and his mother. There was not a day that passed that he didn't hate his cruel father especially since his mother gave birth to a girl in the last few days and his father made him watch the infant burn in the light from the shade of the building. Horrific it was and it would always stay with him though out the rest of his immortal life. **

**Taking a pheasants cloak he slung the bag over his back and wrapped himself in the dark brown cloak and made his way to the stables to confront a Lycan stableman.**

"**Lord Merrick wishes I borrow a horse to take a message" He stood and ordered like his father. The Lycan ignored him and continued to scoop up manure **

"**Fetch me a horse dog!" he snapped like his father wanting respect. The Lycan glared at him then flung a hard pile of manure at him **

"**Get out you pheasant!" **

**Viktor's eyes glowed even brighter as his temper rose, he pulled off his cloak and gave it a flick. The Lycans face dropped seeing the crest on his robe**

"**Forgive me sir let me fetch you a horse" he quickly ran to the stall and saddled a horse and brought it out. The Lycan bowed and placed a box next to the horse for Viktor to use. Getting respect for the first time felt good a power he could see his father easily got drunk on. **

**Letting it go reminding himself of what his mother had always told him not to follow in his father's footsteps.**

**He mounted the large dark brown thoroughbred and took off alone into the night galloping at full speed toward the nearest stop for the day. **

**Riding for almost three hours he arrived to the bridge he allowed his horse to slow to a walk and stop to take a drink. Hidden in the bushes from the road he waited as the horse guzzled down water to have an incoming galloping charging in his direction along with barking. Looking up to the sky he saw the moon was only crescent so it could not be Lycans. Waiting patiently his sharp eyes spotted a covered rider upon a white and cream blotched mare behind them was three men on horseback yelling and waving torches about along side them normal dogs chased the rider. Is they past with speed Viktor could tell it was obviously a Vampyre, the other indication was the three men where waving stakes yelling 'Demon' never even noticing his presence. He drew his sword and charged out onto the road chasing the humans, his pure thoroughbred easily caught up, as the man turned to see him the razor sharp blade of Viktor's sword sliced though his neck removing his head, his horse panicked charging ahead only to ride past the other two riders who turned to see their headless companion ride right past. **

"**In the name of…" before he finished Viktor pulled him from his horse and sank his teeth into his throat draining his very life then snapped his neck letting him fall to the ground. The remaining human tried to veer off into the trees diverting away from the track into the trees but there was no such luck Viktor knocked him down and bit into his throat. **

**Getting to his feet Viktor let the corpse fall to the ground he stood silent for a moment it was the very first time he had ever killed and fed of a human, his father never let him hunt only train in combat, he was never convinced Viktor was strong enough for anything.**

**Viktor broke out his thoughts hearing the dogs snarling and barking. The sound was obviously mauling. **

**Viktor ran on foot though the trees to find the hooded being on the ground with the dogs on top their mouths full of cloak ripping it away. Viktor swung his sword cutting the largest dog flinging it off when another came from the trees behind him knocking him down as its large jaws clamped onto the side of his face and neck. Slipping a blade out his sleeve he drove it into the canine's chest with a loud yelp the dog fling itself away cowering back into the other trees. **

**With a bleeding face Viktor turned on the two remaining dogs who realized the match against Viktor was not a wise move and headed off into the trees after their wounded pack member. **

**Flinching slightly as his face struggled to seal itself back together he looked down at the bundled being on the ground**

"**Show yourself! And give thanks" he ordered with his hands on his hips and gave the Vampyre a kick on the foot making sure they weren't dead.**

**A groan came from under the cloak they sat up and pulled the hood right back.**

**Viktor's stern face dropped as the face being revealed was that of a young woman who looked at least fifteen. **

**Immediately he was taken back by her young beauty **

"**You save me on your own accord then order thanks!" She said snapped**

"**Then you kick me while I'm getting up" she almost cried the shock of the chase and being attacked by dogs was getting to her.**

"**I… I'm really sorry I didn't mean to" His face filled with guilt he had been arrogant to the wrong person and felt terrible.**

"**Here let me help you" he put his hand out and pulled her to her feet.**

"**I'm not usually like that really"**

**She looked at him and his bleeding face for a moment and saw the sincerity**

"**I believe you after all you did save my life" **

"**What is a lady such as yourself doing out here in the night alone?"**

"**I borrowed my father's horse… I got caught and charged out of the stable as a joke when the humans attacked and chased me out here when a brave handsome young man rescued me" she smiled.**

**It took him a moment to realize what she said his pale face became pink as he blushed. **

"**So what is a pheasant boy doing out at night alone in these times of war?"**

**He froze he knew he wasn't to tell her**

"**Just taking a parcel to a lord" he stuttered, he wasn't a very good liar at this point in his life. **

**She smiled buying his story for the time being forgetting everything else but her. **

"**Are you just going to stand there or clean the blood off your face, it looks as though the dog got you good" **

"**Oh" he put his hand to hid face only to gouge open the wound with his finger. She giggled then reached into her sleeve and pulled out handkerchief and gently dabbed his face. He winced slightly but still managed a smile **

"**I'm sorry I kicked you I really am" He said again, entranced by her own blue eyes. **

"**That's alright so do you have a name?" **

"**Viktor"**

"**I'm Ilona" **

**He smiled sheepishly blushing a little **

"**So you're delivering what exactly?" **

"**A… Oh no!" He realized the bag he had sung on his back was no longer present. He ran back the way he came desperately looking for the bag**

"**My father is going to kill me!" he panicked looking everywhere. He found his horse grazing in a small clearing that was it. **

"**You're looking for this?" She held up the bag. **

"**Yes thank you" he held his hand out but she didn't hand it over. **

"**What is it?" **

"**Please hand it over good lady" **

"**Good ha, ha! More curious" She teasingly began to undo the bag.**

"**Please" he pleaded. **

"**Alright" She gave into his sappy face. She threw it to him he caught it only to have the bag come undone and the book fall out onto the ground. **

"**Just a book?" She asked picking it up before he could.**

"**This is old…" She studied the large leather covers that was embossed with stitches the pages where thick and made from pounded skin. **

"**It's hand written" She said opening it up.**

"**I better take that back" He tried to grab it but she swung around moving it out of his reach. **

"**It only has one written prophecy in it" **

"**Do not make me take it from you!" Viktor asked holding his hand out. **

"**You're annoyed yet you keep your calm dear Viktor that is very noble and passive of you, surely not a young man who would kick a young woman" She taunted him. **

"**Please you do not know my father he will beat the life out of me if I do not deliver the book" **

**She paused hearing the desperate tone in his voice**

"**Do not worry friend I will give it back, though I do like to read prophecies will you not let me read this before I hand it back"**

"**Well I… I do not see the harm" Viktor sat down next to her. She opened the book at the beginning **

"**I will read it aloud for you" **

**Viktor was about to snap that he could read but it would have blown his cover. **

**She gave him a smile then began reading aloud**

"**In time thy time come the great breed shall fall into forgotten time a myth in the ever vacant wind. **

**In mounds of ashes before done a blade would stand swallowed in flames, thus the blade did not melt. The creator, hence one of the slain of the blood forged it from the metal of every land balanced by a gem of taking lives"**

**Viktor's eyes almost popped out of his head it was the sword Merrick and his father sung only a few hours ago**

"**Is there a picture?" Viktor asked looking closer. **

"**Faintly though the paint has chipped" **

**On the opposite side was a faint painting, the blade was badly painted but it was still the same blade. **

"**Read on" Viktor was intrigued more with every passing moment.**

"**It just says about the swords making… and it was designed to kill an undying race putting them into extinction" **

"**A single sword? What race?" **

"**It does not say it then reads; One soul takes the sword for his own to carry it across the centuries of leadership"**

**Viktor's chest sank he already knew the race that fell was the Voradors could his father be the one who will rule for centuries to come? He hoped like hell not.**

"**It just goes on about time… typical most prophecies are full of nonsense over explaining the main story all of it so far is based around this sword"**

"**Does it say anything about the man who took it?" **

"**No… wait here the prophecy changes it says a child of his in time that blends the species… its hard to read its slightly worn I can't make out if that is Vampyre or Vorador, it could be child or grandchild the book is so old everything is smudged" Turning the pages it shows various faded painted images of a faceless figure in battles then with an infant. **

"**This part is interesting clear, like the whole point of the prophecy; a child born of all blood taken down into the darkness pulling the world down into chaos. All races, species will flea into turmoil braking balance"**

"**Then what happens?" **

"**It doesn't say here… but it does say the sword is the only thing that can destroy this being, but the sword is destined to be the beings weapon" **

**They studied a faceless figure that stood surrounded in fire part of the figure looked as though it had wings the main feature of the painting was the figure holding up the blade in which white light radiated from it. **

"**Strange" Ilona ran her finger down the inner spine of the book**

"**What is it?"**

"**The remaining part of the prophecy has been torn away leaving only blank pages" She turned to look at him only to find he was cheekily sitting closer every time. **

"**Who would rip it out and why? It's just an old prophecy" **

"**Or maybe they didn't like the ending they didn't want it to come true" his face was only inches from hers **

"**You know you are cheeky yet well spoken for a pheasant" She didn't bother to move away. **

"**Who said I was a… The sun!" Viktor remembered seeing the sky beginning to lighten. **

"**Return to my fathers lands, he will give you shelter for the night I'm sure he wont mind since you saved me" **

**Viktor had no other choice it was too far to lord Delwen's home. **

**She gave the book back as promised and he stuffed it into the pack along with the scroll he was lucky she didn't see. **

"**Here" Being the gentleman he helped her up onto her horse that had found her then mounted his own. **

"**Follow me… If you can" She charged into the trees at a full gallop then back up onto the road he was quick behind. **

**Both sets of hooves roared along the earth followed with young laughing and giggles as Viktor tried to pass but she wouldn't let him she darted in front **

"**That is cheating!" he smiled. He had never been so free his father wasn't there to beat him or yell at him, he was never aloud to play as a child and only had one wood toy horse his mother had given him that they hid when his father was around. He never smiled much nor had a friend near his age he was smiling so much it made his face hurt. **

**His smile was shortly ended as her fathers so called lands was a castle home of Lord Knox, a Lord that his father did not agree with he wanted to say out of all affairs only to be cornered into taking side with Hector and Merrick's sworn Vorador enemies. **

**If they discovered Viktor's message or who he really was he was as good as dead and his father along with Merrick's plan would fail. **

**He followed her into the stables where Lycan slaves took their horses **

"**Come on I want to introduce you to my father"**

"**I can't" **

"**Why not, I'm a messenger he will want to know what for"**

"**A messenger… I thought you where a pheasant and delivered things" She snapped stepping back.**

"**I am a book is a message is it not?" **

**She narrowed her eyes at him**

"**What? No it isn't!" **

"**Then I am a… delivery boy" **

**She smiled **

"**Simple pheasant yet so innocent" She giggled**

"**Come this way delivery boy my father will reward you with a feast" **

"**I cannot, I am in no condition to see him I will remain here for the day" **

"**But you…"**

"**Please if you want to reward me for helping let me stay here" He didn't want to he was loving spending time with her he couldn't stop staring and examining every move she made. **

**She frowned stepping back **

"**Very well good sir, but I will forget you are a pheasant for today" She took him by surprise leaning up giving him a kiss on the cheek. **

**He swore his heart pounded well over a thousand beats per minute his head spun he had never felt like it before. The smile on his face was uncontrollable, while he was in a daze of bliss he never realized she had already gone. **

"**Ahh boy, don't let it get to ye head she is out of ye league don't go falling in love with that young lady I'm telling ye now she is trouble, trouble with a capital T" **

**Viktor turned to face the Lycan slave **

"**The daylight quarters is over there" He pointed to the small shed linked to the stable out of the sunlight making it accessible from the stable and castle without having to go out into the sunlight. **

**Viktor said nothing and headed over finding the empty bed that was reasonably clean. For the first time ever he fell to sleep smiling. **

* * *

**Synch14: Sorry the future is not for another chapter, I wanted to show how hte voradors became extinict how Viktor knew about it, exactly why he feared a blending of the speicesand why he hates Lycans, not to mention show why he is the way he is. **

**Elvishphoenix: Thanks, Yeah you thought Viktor was bad I wanted to show where he got it from. Viktor is a littlepixie with a golden halo compared to his father. **

**Azn-baby13: Thankyou. :D very much so, I plan to make Hector worse. **

**Mouse: Thank you, yup chapters will be a little more constant now, Im going to dare doing two stories at once. Dont usually but what the heck. **

**Ehlayah: Haha I can make people sympithize with Viktor the "Evil" elder. Well there has to be some reason to why he is like that, no one else has seem to go into Viktors past so its all originality free swiming from here!**

**The beast within:I dousually update fairly fast, faster than this I asure you :D**

**Syndic-Machiavelli: Thank you your comment is much appreciated. The story was practice origanally thenI really got into writing it its nice to see I have inproved pointed out by a reader not myself I dont notice anything even if it bit me in the arse. Sorry i still cannot spell to save myself hehe. No the Lycan is not Lucian, Lucian wasn't born till hundreds of years later. **


	4. Living lost

**2065 AD**

**The dry tight leather skinned skeletal hand only ever so lightly grasped the side of the coffin. Deep from within a gasp of air sighed inward making a scratchy raspy inhaling sound of the air making its way down into the dry hollow body. The body gave a sudden jerk as the dry lungs refused to take in the breath and the purified heart lacking of fresh blood tried desperately to beat keeping the body alive. **

**The mind reeled in panic as consciousness tried to come together trying to figure out what was happening and realizing the body was not responding to normal bodily functions.**

**The tomb that had malfunctions was in fact Selene's, since she had never been in a hibernated state before her mind was all at random, the whole ordeal was scaring her utter confusion and the darkness around her was all she knew. **

**Her fear make her leap with more fright as from the ceiling a large stone gargoyle face suddenly lowered down stopping barely an inch above her coffin. From its large stretched open stone mouth a whistle of air rang much like her own throat and dry convulsing body until her nose burned at the familiar smell of blood struck her nose. **

**From the stone mouth a warm blood began to pour down onto her dry bare barely living naked corpse her skin lovingly absorbed the red liquid in moments. The flow became more constant by the second till it was a large stream pouring down onto her filling the coffin like a bath. Her body came to life, her skin tingled, the dry organs seemed to relax and expand lapping up the blood. She felt the warmth creep up her sides, the brown dark skin became more pink in an instant her lungs and heart where the first to fully function letting her let go of her panic to breathe and enjoy the warmth surround her it crept up under her ears to the side of her face and continued to rise till it passed her ears and eyes up her chin leaving only her mouth, forehead and nose out of the blood yet the blood level continued to rise. Taking in a breath the level rose up till it fully covered her entire body, finally the gargoyles mouth shut off and retracted back up into the ceiling. She let the blood flow into her mouth it was unmistakably cloned blood that had been heated. The blood had been preserved in a cylinder above the chamber until the coffin was lifted as soon as it sat horizontal the tank automatically heated then released the blood into the coffin below. She could hear the echoing clank through the blood and felt something beneath her move raising her head and upper body till it was out of the blood allowing her to breathe. Taking an easier gasp she relaxed unaware of anything else but the wonderful warmth around her making her drift of into a light sleep. **

**573 AD**

**Viktor woke suddenly about an hour before sunset, the previous night came flooding back as he sat up realizing where he was, along with a smile thinking of Ilona. Snatching up his pack and cloak he pulled it and jogged back to the stables hoping to leave as soon as the last ray of sun left the sky. **

**Viktor walked among the stables looking for his horse when he ran into the Lycan he met the night before**

"**Where is my horse?" **

**Viktor asked a matter of fact not wanting to deal with the Lycan anymore than he had to. **

"**I have been forbidden to tell you"**

"**By whom?" Viktor snapped getting inpatient **

"**I could not let you leave with out a proper thank you or without a full stomach for your travels" **

**Viktor was once again mesmerized by her beauty and stood mouth half open dopily speechless since now she stood in a light blue evening gown. **

"**Are… well my lady I really must…" **

"**Nonsense I have told my father much about you he is keen to meet you"**

**Viktor's heart sank, oh god lord! His mind screamed hoping her father did not recognize him. **

"**Come, this way good sir" She grabbed his arm and dragged him into the main castle. He was delighted to be walking with her but it was quick as she brought him into the main hall where only her father and two older brothers sat. **

**Viktor lowered his head swallowing hard as he stood in the bowl of his fathers enemies keep. **

"**You should not be nervous you have nothing to worry" She whispered pulling him to the table finally her father and brothers fell quiet looking at him. **

"**So this is the boy who rescued my dare daughter?" **

"**It is father" **

"**Well step forward boy let me see you" her father scoffed with a mouth full of food. **

**Viktor stepped forward letting her father see him closer Viktor was certain he was surely doomed. Her father was a tall man with light hair, his facial features where dominant and strong even as they hid behind a well trimmed beard.**

**Picking a piece of food from his teeth he finally gave a smile, his face was so much warmer than Hectors **

"**I love my daughter dearly, my wife was unfortunate to lose her own life giving life to my daughter who also almost lost her life. So I am thankful for both her and my sons, though I do get to see my wife in her every day she grows, even if she does 'borrow' my horse without permission" he smiled looking at Ilona who looked away grinning. **

"**However, any young man who risked his life to save my daughter and return her safely is welcome in my home and must share a feast at my table, no matter what his status" He smiled gesturing for Viktor to sit. Viktor smiled and bowed his head a little then took at seat next to Ilona at the table. He was absolutely mesmerized at how kind her father was to her and her brothers, he gave them such love and respect, something his father had never given him or let his mother give him. He was almost jealous but he was not going to let it get the better of him, he rather sat and enjoyed the meal while he was there in her company where his father was not demeaning him and no one was talking down at him. **

**Viktor was quick to excuse himself from the hall as soon as it was fully sunset, he was always cautious of the sun since his father burned him once for his own amusement and to prove his point of pain, which was absolutely no point at all in Viktor's view. He cringes thinking about it. **

**He was only six when Hector over heard Viktor ask his mother why they didn't go out in the sun Hector took him to a window sat him on the floor and opened the window letting in only a narrow line of light burning Viktor across his chest, Viktor screeched in pain instantly scrambling away. Hector snatched him by the ankle and slid him back under the light then burning his back. Hector finally slammed the window shut to the point it wouldn't kill Viktor only burn the skin off his back.**

"**Pain! That is why boy, don't question again!" Once again Hector had left Viktor in a pool of his own blood sobbing. **

**2065**

**Selene suddenly woke with tears streaming from her eyes she was dreaming his memories, witnessing why he was the way he was. She slowly sat up shaking a little slowly moving her long unused muscles she barely sad up and looked at the floor where Viktor's tomb sat holding his body still lying in sleep. **

**She couldn't imagine how a parent could inflict such cruelty on a child so young, it made her sick to her stomach she could never do that to any of her children. A twinge of such sympathy then filled her chest along with a large bout of respect, never had Viktor ever hit or abused her, or had he Sonja he made sure he was not his father that was until he burned Sonja. Selene wondered how he would have felt, he loved her but he feared the prophecy then and only then he became his father. **

**Selene stretched out her wings that had lost all their feathers, in the time she had fallen asleep in the coffin small new feather growth had grown through. **

**The coffin had lowered to the ground to avoid her falling out when she got up letting her slowly find her feet again as she got up. Observing her surroundings she was entirely confused, never had she seen this place or had any recollection of it in her mind. She slowly hovelled around her coffin looking down at the metal cover that covered Viktor's side of the tomb. It was the only thing she had just known when she woke up was that he was close also sleeping near, the blood bond between them was still strong. **

**She stood dazzled looking around at the bodies still utterly confused. The tomb was still so quiet the only noise was a faint ticking for the machine that was running to wake Viktor on time. Selene was about to sit on her coffin when she noticed something odd about the cover on Viktor's tomb, someone or thing had jammed a something metal into where the gap was between the plates sealing Viktor's side shut. **

**Looking closer she observed either someone didn't want Viktor to wake up, or someone was trying to get to him, damage was mainly only done on his side of the tomb. **

**Selene suddenly jumped when a large door on her side of the tomb opened up revealing a small room with clothing, a bed and many of her items from the castle. Though the first thing her eyes fell upon was the mirror. When she looked down at her anorexic naked body it was pale grey much like Viktor when he woke except her skin was a bit more pink, since her body had laid only forty two years in sleep not two hundred. **

**She made her way to the room that was much warmer than the tomb as soon as she was well in the door a movement monitor closed a set of wooden doors behind her to protect her in this state and keep the room warm. Still quite drowsy she was determined to head to the mirror, it was the horror of curiosity that was driving her mad to see what she looked like, she had nothing else to do, nor did she have the strength, not to mention at the time in the tomb she had not yet seen a way out. **

**Slowly she edged in front of the mirror, instantly she took in a sharp gasp of shock as her once beautiful face was now mostly a skull, her eyes where so far back in the large hollow sockets her jaw bone where so easily seen as where the tubes in her throat and the bones in her neck. **

**Almost every bone in her body was visible.**

* * *

**Im sorry sorry this has taken so long to post, I havent posted any chapters on Goodnight moon either I ahve been seriously ill and am still suffering alot so posting a chapter let alone getting along with my life is becoming not so easy. I cant promise another chapter in the next few days but I will try to write another one as soon as I can**

**Thankyou for your patience and wonderful reviews they make my day**

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**Christian Jonsson: Yes I didn't make Ilona she was Viktors wife, I got her from the Underworld book "Blood enemy" its a prequel to Underworld. :) Ive just always wanted to some how show or create a reason or show why Viktor is the way he is and why he hates Lycans. **

**Synch14: Yes, she is. I want to show how the Voradors became extinct. **

**Elvishphoenix: Sorry and no there was no phropecy on Roz but thats okay thanks for the help. Yes this will be like CODR it will be long. :)**

**Sailorfusion: Oh good another Viktor fan. Im a big Viktor fan! Oh yes there will be much much more on him he plays a bigger part to all this than people think. There will be more to why he hates Lycans that is comming up. :)**


	5. Fortress Burwood

**573 AD**

**Viktor had no hassles delivering the book to the lord and rode back with an hour to spare back at Merrick's keep. **

"**Maybe you are not as useless as your father tells me of you" Merrick spoke up to Viktor as he walked up to the steps. **

"**I do my best my lord" Viktor bowed his head **

"**Yes you did your best to take my personal stallion!" Merrick's voice quickly turned to a snarl **

"**My lord… the Lycan in the stable brought the horse to me" **

"**Yes… your father often told me of your cowardly blaming your insolence on the Lycans! I am beginning to see why your childlessness would drive him to say what he says about you!"**

**Viktor lowered his head, his eyes trailed to the side where the stables stood from where he had just come. In the door the smirking Lycan did not go unnoticed. **

**They where the same everywhere he thought wanting to cringe bitterly. **

"**However you are fortunate that I am capable of mercy, you have delivered the bag I am guessing there is a scroll for me?" **

**Viktor's heart pounded hard, he handed the scroll to Merrick who snatched it up checking the seal on it had not been broken. **

"**Good, now see to your father" **

**Viktor counted his lucky stars each day as he was fortunate Merrick did not tell Hector he took his horse. More then that Viktor's mind was on Ilona a young woman he knew was dearly out of his grasp or was she? Over a week later he finally decided to do something about it. **

**A sharp knock on the door followed with it suddenly swinging open Viktor shot to his feet. Viktor sighed with relief when he spotted his mother close the door behind her. **

"**He is absent, gone for the night to sort out his army, oh how I can feel this will be the end of us, or some fall!" **

"**Some fall?" Viktor questioned with a slight smile happy his father was gone for a short while. **

"**There will be much death I can feel it" **

"**Yes mother, you predictions have never been wrong" Viktor subtly smiled sitting down again. **

"**You are not all that concerned my son, I sense a change in you" She closely observed, as she came closer he could clearly see the fresh cuts and bruises on her face. **

"**I am still the same mother" **

"**Ahh but there is not my son, who is she? A mother knows when her son is in love" **

**Viktor's eyes widened, his pale face became pinkish with the Vampyre's version of a blush. **

"**Will my son leave me in suspense?" **

"**Just a girl I met a week ago" Viktor muttered too embarrassed to say much more. **

"**Her name?" **

"**I… I fear I cannot say" **

"**And why the bloom in blazers not?"**

"**She… I can not" **

"**Is she a pheasant? It's alright if she was you could invite her to the castle I would love to meet this young lady who has stolen my son's heart" **

**Viktor's face dropped **

"**Heavens mother no! Lord Hector would rip her apart I could never do such a thing"**

"**Well you are already above the age to have an arranged marriage your father has left it to me" **

"**Because he does not think I would make a suitable husband for any woman" Viktor crossed his arms as his chest felt tight realizing there was no way he could ever be with Ilona. His mother took his hands and uncrossed his arms so she had his full attention **

"**You are a better man then your father would ever be you have kinder nature lords do not have to always rule with an iron fist. You would make an honorable husband"**

**He let himself fully smile when his mother pulled him in and gave him a quick hug. **

"**So are you going to tell me her name?" **

"**Ilona" Viktor finally spoke up. **

"**Ilona… that sounds familiar"**

"**Well you see mother that is what makes the situation so much more complicated" **

**His mothers smile instantly fell as the thought crossed her mind**

"**Oh dear lord you do not mean Lord Knox's daughter!"**

"…**Yes, I meet her when delivering the book for Lord Merrick"**

"**Viktor he is your fathers enemy, if he had not been I could have easily had her married to you but there is no chance with this girl"**

**Viktor lowered his head**

"**Her father was forced to take the side of the Voradors is there no chance they could join us" **

"**I'm sorry my son but that is a slim hope" **

"**It still may be possible" **

**She sighed sympathetically for him **

"**Indeed she has stolen your heart. Yet you cannot let her we are in a time of war we cannot let your emotions get in the way" **

**Viktor flopped down onto his bed**

"**Please son do not throw yourself around like that, love for us is not aloud…" She stopped hearing a thump from outside the door. Viktor leapt up and ran to the door instantly swinging it open, he barely caught a glimpse of a Lycan servant scrambling down the hall. **

"**I am sick of you mangy dogs!" Viktor snarled angrily he knew the Lycan would tell Hector all she heard to get a reward often Hector got the Lycans to spy on his family. **

"**Viktor no!"**

**His mother grabbed his arm fearful of him and his anger, she saw Hector in him when he could no longer contain himself. **

**She knew one day Hector was going to push him too far and all the inner scars and bottled up anger would someday cause Viktor to crack. **

"**She will tell Lord Hector!" **

"**I will handle it" **

"**No you have handled enough I will deal with it when he arrives" Viktor couldn't look at her bruised cut face again. **

**Indeed Hector heard about Viktor's love interest when he arrived merely moments before sunrise. **

"**My lord you are late I feared something had happened to you" Viktor's mother spoke up.**

"**Be seated" **

**Both Viktor and herself sat after Hector sat down. Viktor could hear each pound of his heart waiting for his father's reaction.**

**Hector was still covered in blood from the battle**

"**I took care of both Vorador villages, there is less against us, it turns out Merrick's sword proves much more useful than I thought" **

**Viktor was astonished his father was telling him of the battle. Silence hung above them till Hector finished his meal**

"**You will be joining me tomorrow" He then snapped. **

"**For battle my Lord?" his mother spoke up.**

"**Yes, if he is old enough to believe in a ridiculous theory as love, he can fight! You need to cease mothering him and he wouldn't be chasing dresses instead of Voradors" Hector stood to his feet.**

"**A marriage is not for this boy, he does not possess the necessary traits to carry on_ my_ blood line" Hector marched out without a word more. **

**Viktor looked to his mother his eyes wide, she shook her head there was nothing she could do.**

**Rising before sunset Viktor was taken to the armory where he was fitted with armour. To his surprise Hector had ordered him to wear armour much like his own baring his family's crest. **

**Never the less Viktor had worn armour many times before, this was his first battle. Maybe he thought his father didn't care if he lost his son, it would be an annoyance that was easily disposed of in a useful manner to him. **

**Viktor was nervous as he pulled himself up onto the horse ready. As soon as the sun had set Hector led the way with Merrick galloping out the castle grounds with Viktor close behind along with hundreds of Vampyre's and Voradors on horseback, behind them Lycans marched on foot. **

**Barely an hour past the cantering horses quickly made the journey easy reaching the Vorador city below. **

"**Formation" Merrick snapped. **

**Viktor moved his horse next to the rest of the captains not sure of what he was classed as exactly when a large Lycan captain moved his horse **

"**Over here" Viktor recognized him instantly, it was one Lycan his father did not like, yet he was a good warrior giving him the only reason to keep him around. Viktor nodded to the Lycan, even though he still was bitter to what he was. Watching his father chat to a scout in the pitch black night his nerves where starting to get the better of him. **

**At least ten minutes later the scout returned in a hurry from the look on his face something had happened. **

"**My lord the entire city has been slaughtered!" the scout said loud enough for the whole army to hear. A subtle sigh of relief came form Viktor maybe he didn't have to fight after all. The Lycan captain who still stood by his horse turned and looked up at him**

"**You're first time in battle?" **

**Viktor frowned at him he didn't want a petty Lycan to know he was scared like a little girl. He gave an answer of silence. **

"**Your look tells all. You have no worry I am not one to judge. I had a son who would have now been the same age of you he gave that same look to me before he first went into battle" **

**Viktor winced unsure of this Lycans motives. **

"**He died?" Viktor couldn't help but ask.**

"**Not in the battle no. He was killed on the way back from a silver human arrow" The Lycan turned and looked up at him again**

"**Helpful advice, you are never out of the battle till you're behind the doors of your very home, keep aware at all times if you do not want to end up like my son. I can help you get though this if you wish me so"**

"**I have no reason to trust Lycans. Why would you help me?"**

**The Lycan looked at Hector and nodded his head**

"**At least I loved my son. I have only one daughter left of the litter of four, my other two daughters where killed by Voradors. Because of him" the Lycan narrowed his eyes at Hector. Viktor raised a brow in surprise the Lycan was so open, he seemed different to the other Lycans it seemed a honor for the Lycan to serve him instead of his father, it was the Lycans way of getting back at Hector. **

"**Then what is your name Lycan?" **

"**Hudson" **

**They fell into silence when Hector turned back and rode over to Merrick who rode closer of earshot to Viktor. **

"**The entire city is dead" **

"**The entire city? Impossible!" Merrick looked to the large stone walls. **

"**It is possible, and by the creation of your very own sword" **

"**It can't be" **

"**Your own arrogance was what makes your kind fail Merrick, it was the humans who slaughtered the entire city in the light of day, and there is not one body in there alive with a head" **

"**How could this possibly be connected to the sword?" **

"**We all know it Merrick the sword will bring our enemies to their death, Voradors are only powerful in numbers, the less there are the weaker the race, you blood is poisonous to us yes but the less there are of you the thinner and weaker your powers become"**

**Merrick snarled at Hector**

"**What is your point Hector"**

"**By creating that sword you doomed your own race" Hector ended the conversation by riding away. **

"**Now all we have to do to hit our enemies hard is destroy Melciah and his fortress" **

"**The fortress of Burwood? Are you insane? Nothing could bring that to the ground!" **

"**Then we bring the ground to it, we bury it" **

**Merrick knew by the look on Hectors face he had a plan.**

**2065 AD**

**Selene was in complete shock at the corpse that stood in front of the mirror. She was not one obsessed with her own image it was only her sheer curiosity that drove her to look at herself. **

**Pulling her self away from the mirror knowing she would not look like this for long she slowly walked over to a robe hanging ready. It took her a while to finally get it onto her frail body now she knew how the elders felt when they awoke, she felt like shit. There was so many questions she wanted, why was there no one there most of all she wondered how long had she been in slumber. **

**Sitting on the edge of the bed the sting of loneliness was hitting her hard, she used to love sitting atop the towers looking down onto the city alone night after night, now all she craved was the company of her family, to see and hold her children. Feeling the weakness of lack of blood whoosh over her head she slowly laid down in the bed she found four tubes with needles in each tube fresh blood. Sliding the robe off her shoulder she flinched slightly from the sting of pushing the needle into her skin letting the blood enter her system. She did the same in her other shoulder then the remaining two into her forearms giving her the blood her body still needed. Carefully laying down this time in a warm comfortable bed she returned to her thoughts only to quickly drift back to sleep as soon as her eyes closed. **

**573 AD**

**The Burwood fortress was the home and origin of all Voradors, it was one of the largest stone fortresses built in its time, no Vampyre, Lycan, human or Vorador could bring it down or even siege its walls.**

**This did not detour Hector in any way. The fortress sat against a hill, one that had been eaten away to build the fortress leaving the hill steep and narrow. In Hectors view unstable. **

**Viktor stood admiring the sheer size of the fortress while Hector planned with Merrick. **

"**We need to create an avalanche on the lower side closest to the fortress" **

"**And how do you plan on doing that?" **

"**Simple. Dig a tunnel close to the fortress then take out all the support beams then down come the hill onto the fortress" **

"**Good, we will return when the tunnel is done" **

**In total it took another three months for the tunnel to be dug, in the mean while Hector took Viktor on village and castle raids forcing Viktor to kill running people, Voradors, Vampyre's, Lycans and humans all on opposing sides. Who ever got in their way. Trying to prove himself to his father Viktor did as he was asked, so called growing a spine in his fathers view. But it was still not good enough for Hector. Viktor had to face battle not easy slaying of pheasants and burning villages to the ground. In the length of three months Hector had already destroyed over thirty villages countless castles some not even apposing him, now some where starting to declare and question Hectors insanity. Not only was he driving Voradors to extinction leaving only Merrick's castle and Fortress as the only found place Voradors lived but he was killing off countless Vampyre's. Along with the humans slaying Vampyre's and Voradors the immortals population was decreasing at an alarming rate. This was believed all to be because of the creation of this 'sword'. **

**Viktor was counting down the days till his father in his drive to spill all blood that was not under his rule or Merrick's to when Hector turned his bloody sword toward the hills where Lord Knox's castle stood, the one house that held the beautiful Ilona. **

* * *

**Synch14: Kill his father? nope. Yes you will see most the characters from CODR but one has died.(And it is a main character one of the family)Want to guess? hehehe I wont tell you who it is. **

**Christian Jonsson: No she dosent, but if you where half shriveled walking corpse and and there is a mirror in range the curiousity would be to much even for a vampyre like Selene. You'll have to wait and see about Viktor. Hmmm I have been undecided about Racheal since she was human. Twins... well like Viktor you will have to see. **

**Elvishphoenix: Was it you that sent the email? I recieved one but it had no name. Yes ive always wanted to do Viktors history. I probably should have put it into a story of its own but then it would have been hard to show that it was Selene dreaming his past. Yes there is a reason she is dreaming it. Just wait and see...**


	6. Rage

**537 AD**

**Viktor was most fortunate Hectors eye did not turn to the mountains, it was fixed on Burwood. The tunnel was ready on the verge of collapse in the midst of the nearby forest Hector and Merrick's armies waited for their command. Viktor sat in full armour for the second time, this time the beings Viktor had to say would fight back not run away. Hudson stood by Viktor's horse once more ready. **

"**Leave none alive!" Hector yelled at the top of his lungs. It was the last thing heard before the deafening roar as the tunnels collapsed, a loud splitting of earth and rock invaded the air as the hill side gave way. Masses of earth charged, falling down the hill side heading directly toward the Burwood fortress. **

**The inhabitants on the north side of the fortress screamed and yelled desperately scrambling away as the roaring of the earth grew drawing near, more and more earth joined it picking up speed.**

**In moments the avalanche collided with the fortress with the loudest of roaring, the walls cracked and crumbled on the northern side. The tallest tower on the tilted as its foundation crumbled beneath it sending it down onto the lower fortress crushing everything in its path building and creature alike. **

**Hector smiled a sinister smile as the tower toppled the dust and smoke rose from the fortress from the destruction. **

"**Keep up the attack" Hector rode out of the trees**

"**Sir the walls have not yet fallen we cannot breach the main fortress yet" the soldiers observation was followed with the thud of his head now diced from his body rolling along the ground. **

"**Bring forth the catapults!" Hector snarled. **

**A loud growling and howls along with sniffles and snorts of fully formed Lycans grunted through the trees. Attached to them where numbers of chains that pulled taught as they dragged along the large wood catapults and carts of boulders ready for firing. **

**Viktor sat on his horse, his nerves on end when his sharp eyes managed to spot the large fortress gate open up and rows of armed Voradors poured out. **

"**Fire!" Hector screamed as soon as the catapults where loaded. With howling Lycans, yelling Voradors and hissing Vampyre's the field in front of the fortress became alive. The boulders flung though the air, some landing on the marching troops others smashed into the fortress causing even more damage. **

**Voradors on horses came though the upper gate charging at them, Hector leapt up onto his steed and screamed at the top of his lungs**

"**Charge, kill them all! I want none alive! This fortress will fall covered in the blood of our foes!"**

**Instantly the soldiers around Viktor charged toward the cavalry charging at them, Viktor joined in drawing his sword following everyone else. Holding onto his saddle he could do nothing but watch as the Voradors collided with the front line, blades cut though flesh splattering red vivid spays under the moonlight. Horses fell along with their riders Viktor ducked a swinging blade that barely missed his head lifting his blade he swung it only to miss himself. Vampyre's and Lycans began yelling in pain from the blood spilled from the Voradors splashed and sprayed onto their skin. Viktor was beginning to wonder how far his father was willing to go, all the Vampyre's and Lycans along with him would surely die against the Voradors, their blood alone was defeating them. Vorador blood splashed onto the hip of his horse causing it to react with a charge galloping at full speed right though the Voradors. Viktor in sheer fear and trying to hang on Viktor dropped his sword and grabbed the saddle when the horse reared up before the charge, leaving him a free target for the Voradors. **

**It was not the Voradors of their blood that struck Viktor but two arrows, one hitting him in the side imbedding in his rib the other hitting him mid chest stopping right before his heart throwing him off the horse onto the ground only to be dragged along the rough ground as his foot became caught in the stirrup. Letting his body fall limp as if he was dead he opened his eyes looking to where his father stood up on the ledge, he had hoped for once in his life his father would feel something for the loss of a son, it was a foolish hope and well wasted as there was nothing in his fathers expression only the typical look of disappointment and the mouthed word 'pathetic' thinking his son was dead. At this point in his life Viktor considered him self a waste and as good as dead letting the horse drag him into the forest before the blood finally killed it making it come to a stop. Viktor lay on his back looking up at the faint stars giving in. What was the point of him even being born if his father hated him and despised him all his life? It all seemed so pointless. Feeling his semi warm blood soak the cotton cloth under his armour he closed his eyes when he thought of his mother, she was the only one who had ever loved, cared and wanted him in her life. Opening his eyes he realized him giving up was not fair on her she loved him it would kill her to see him give up dieing at the first fire of arrows. His father would most likely kill her if she mourned for him simply because it was weak. His father was going to stop at nothing, killing everyone, even Ilona and her family. His heart fluttered when the well kept image of Ilona in his mind passed into focus. **

**Pushed too far tired of his fathers cruel ways Viktor decided he once and for all he never had a father, something in him snapped changing him to become somewhat like his father, his new mission was to end Hectors life before he reached Ilona's home. **

**The anger and years of abuse dwelled to a massive burst of power coursing though his veins pulling him to sit up and yank both the arrows out. His eyes blazed a vivid azure blue powered with rage he plotted a plan to destroy his father before he destroyed everything else, his father would not see an attack coming from his own '_pathetic_' son. **

**Viktor smiled sinisterly for the first time. **

**Hector turned to face Merrick who had just arrived solo carrying the sword Hector so desired to be only his. **

"**It took you a while to arrive your men are finally proving useful against the Voradors" Hector spoke casually yet loud to overcome the roar of battle behind him. Merrick however was white as a sheet his face in pure distress **

"**You fool! You are destroying everything leaving my home in rubble! While I came out to assemble the army for you unmarked men slaughtered my family and razed my lands to a flaming ruin!" **

"**I could never have seen that coming that is the out come of war" Hector heartlessly spoke"**

**Merrick gritted his teeth and clenched his fists**

"**I'm with drawing my soldiers!" Merrick snarled his yellow eyes blazing bright his form began to grow in size his ears pointed out, his claws draw longer. **

**He finally got a reaction out of Hector who snapped his head looking back at Merrick **

"**No! You will not! Leave with those men and we will lose this battle, all will be lost! If we take down the fortress nothing will ever be able to stand against us ever!" **

"**If I stay in this battle all my kind will become no more!"**

"**This is nonsense! You lie about your home so you can cowardly retreat!" **

"**How dare you accuse me of lies" Merrick snarled his face instantly became relaxed as a wave of realization came over him**

"… **the book" there was a subtle hint of sad defeat in his voice.**

"**Now what are you on about?" Hector spoke facing away from Merrick who was now sitting on his knees overwhelmed at his loss.**

"**The species that falls in the book… I thought it was human or Lycans… Vampyre's even… this was not meant to happen! Voradors forged the sword! ...we are not meant to die!" **

**Hector sniffed holding his head high then cleared his throat in disgust of Merrick on his knees. **

"**You started the silly prophecy by forging the sword it's your own fault. Speaking of which, since you are not using such a weapon I will put it to good use" Hector grabbed the handle to the sword only to have Merrick grab his hand before Hector could pull it free**

"**This weapon does not belong to you, and I _will_ withdraw my men" **

**Hectors brow pushed deep over his eyes with anger **

"**You have lost everything, do yourself a great favor old friend give me the weapon and I can end this war" **

"**Never will I let you take this weapon the chaos it would create in your hands would be catastrophic!"**

"**You stand in my way… then you are against me" Hectors eyes shone vividly in the darkness. **

"**You dare challenge me? You may have your lordship, armies, and a home to return to yet it comes to battle dear Hector, the Vorador has the upper hand when it comes to brute strength and a poisons system!" Merrick head butted Hector back onto the ground then drew the sword **

"**Your rein of blood will end here on these grounds"**

**Drawing his own sword Hector jumped to his feet, in his blind fury and arrogance thinking he was beyond death Hector locked into combat with Merrick. Every solider on the field seeing Merrick and Hector instantly became confused, it was not long until it was every man defend for himself killing anything that threatened him. **

**Viktor had followed the trees to where the large path of avalanche rubble lead to the fortress sat in his path. Covered half in mud from being dragged from battle he managed to successfully blend into the rocky surface along the hill side. Looking down into the battling field his eyes narrowed**

"**Yes kill each other… all of you are selfish scum you all disserve to die" he muttered coldly to himself. It did not take him long to realize why everyone on all three sides was killing each other, at the foot of the trees where the first charge emerged was Merrick and Hector locked in combat. He was not surprised, he was glad Merrick finally saw Hector for what he really was, yet angry since he wanted to kill Hector. Stepping closer to get a better look Viktor lost his footing and fell onto his back and slid down the steep slope on the dirt and gravel beneath him. Eventually after picking up a bit of speed he the side of the fortress that lay half in hill side. Giving off a moan he stood up gritting his teeth looking down at his hands where the gravel had taken off his skin, along with his aching backside that struck a few sharp rocks on the way down. Still angry he went on knowing the skin would heal, and was grateful the sharp rocks only hit his backside not his groin. **

**Fate so it seems was giving him a chance since he stood below a ladder that had fallen from the collapsing tower landing right under an abandoned post that held a large mounted crossbow. Looking at the ladder then at the cross bow then over to Hector it did not take him any thought to know what to do. In moments the ladder was up and he was on top of the post holding the trigger of the large powerful weapon that he rotated on its axis aiming it clearly in Hectors direction. **

"**For a life of pain" Viktor said in satisfaction not even taking a split second to let any hesitation even think about coming in. The large weapon made a loud metal creek and spring release clang firing the large metal bolt though the air. Viktor smiled as there was no way it would miss its Hector who was unaware of its approach. Viktor's smile instantly fell when a bolder from a catapult intercepted its path clipping the back of the bolt causing it to clearly miss Hector. Unfortunately this also meant it drew the attention of the catapults toward him. Viktor as quick as possible lifted another bolt into the weapon grabbed the crank and began to wind the weapon back ready to fire again. He took the trigger and turned it toward the catapults took aim only to see a bolder already flying strait for his post giving him only seconds to react. Before he could leap clear of the post the bolder collided with the stoned beneath him sending him flying into the very fortress itself. **

**All was dark. Viktor coughed as dirt and dust got itself caught at the back of his throat. Letting out a small moan of pain once again Viktor could feel his body healing itself from broken bones. Observing his surroundings he could see he had clearly fallen though the now crumbling fortress floor into the tunnels below. Unsure of how long he had been out he could see from the light in the hole above it was dawn and the sun was up, he was fortunate to have rolled out of the sunlight's rays. Getting to his feet he knew he would have to stay in the tunnels until the sheet of night would allow him to leave. Low on blood, sore, weak Viktor slowly hovelled down the tunnel wondering what had happened in the battle above, all he could do now was just stay alive. Even now his chances looked grim since he was in the belly of his enemies. **

**As he silently tried to find blood or a place to hide he came across a hall that seemed empty, at the centre of the table was a bottle of blood along with a feast of foods. His mouth watering he quickly leapt from the shadows and snatched the bottle of blood that was cold but it was still thirst quenching enough to do the job. After sculling the liquid he sat in the shadow for a moment letting his body absorb the much needed blood and begin to heal itself much faster. A strange sound came from one of the doorways at the end of the small furnished hall. Creeping closer Viktor looked down into the doorway, he could still see so little so he silently crept closer down the steeps looking into the small room it was clearly a dead end but it was the stone circle on the ground that drew his attention. Two well dressed Voradors in cloaks opened up the many crates that held numbers of glass vials of blood all individually labeled. **

"**Start with the captains" One said to the other opening a box with the words captain written on the side. **

**Viktor knew this was the last of the legendary resurrection circles that replace the armies even after they died the night before. This was why the fortress was so invincible the army always returned from the dead. **

**Not this time he thought returning to the hall to take one of the mounted swords from the wall then slowly snuck back down the steps. **

**With their backs to the entrance ready to pour the reserved blood onto the circle they never saw the blade swing from behind cutting their heads clean off. Viktor was careful not to let any of their blood splash onto the circle or on him self for that matter. He had to get rid of the creates, carefully he carried each one out of the room and into the empty kitchen pouring out the blood down the stone drains, watching his back every minute. Most the remaining fortress inhabitants where up fixing what they could Voradors and Vampyre's of this home would no doubt be sleeping away from the sun. He himself after a good blow to the head had had enough sleep and was well awake sharp enough to dispose of every crate of blood. **

**Standing at the table of food that had been prepared for the soldiers who where brought back he took another well earned drink when he realized he wasn't alone. **

"**Where is my army… who are you!" the Vorador captain snapped at Viktor. **

"**I am a no one" Viktor said putting the cup down. The Vorador drew his sword when Viktor looked up at him. The Vorador looked about the same age as Viktor**

"**Remain where you are! How did you get here!" the Vorador snapped.**

"**I fell from the post when a bolder collided with it after I tired to kill Hector. I fell and ended up waking up down here. Now good sir who are you?" **

"**I am Orlian, son of lord Odthran the ruler of this great fortress… what's left of it. So it was you who fired that bolt"**

"**Yes" **

"**Strange… yet so dishonorable"**

"**What are you implying?"**

"**Why would a son try to kill his father?"**

**Viktor froze**

"**I know who you are Viktor I saw your crest" **

"**The crest that was a target" Viktor snared since it was right though the crest the arrow struck him. **

"**Yes it did make it easier for me to hit you. Never have I stuck something with a arrow that has still lived, let alone twice" **

"**You shot me!" Viktor growled**

"**I did what was necessary. And yes you tried to kill your father yet you are a traitor, I cannot trust such a Vampyre who would kill in such a manor to roam free in my father's fortress. Bow and I will give you a proper honorable beheading" **

"**I bow to no one!" Viktor snarled drawing his sword. **

* * *

**My apologies for the time it took to post my health still has not inproved all that well. Hehehe but Im still alive. On an up note the rest of my time as been someone else, lol Im dating another fanfic writer. Hehe 'scandle'.**

**Anyway every single review keeps me going I appreciate all of them thankyou ever so much, **

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Synch14: I cannot confirm any guesses on which character lost their life or it will ruin it. In my sotry most Vampyres can hybernate, but only if they are over 100 years old.**

**Elvishphoenix: Thankyou, Yes there will be angry Voradors I dropped a couple of names of Voradors in this one that have been mentioned/in the story before... can you peice it together?**

**Sailorfusion: The first few chapters is all about Viktor at the moment. And Merrick is a man's name just because she tittled her book that does not mean she created it. Merrick wasfrom a surname which was originally derived from the first name Maurice, a french name derived from the Roman name Mauricius.I picked the name for that reason for its age so it would fit. I like studying Etymology my guessing Ms A. Rice would be the same :). Icant say I have read any of her books im not one for reading Fiction. Yes weirdo I know and I write the stuff. Badly too. **

**Christian Jonsson: Yes In Stts they fought on the Burwood ruins/feilds. You'll have to wait and see what has happened to Roslyn.**

**VampyricAngel: Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews, and you are the first to realize Hector was like Selene's father! clever indeed. It will change Selene's vewi of Viktor before the memories are over and she walks free from the crypt. **

**Starlight Rogue: Ahh another clever mind you remembered about Lilly having the baby. But I cannot say what happens it will just ruin it of course. Thankyou for you reviews. Nice name too :).**


	7. Cold lands

**2065 AD**

**Selene woke with a sudden jolt from her rejuvenation sleep. The images of Viktor fighting Orlian seemed to bring things full circle. Viktor had fought Orlian, Selene already knew the outcome that Viktor surely won. It seemed strange it was both Viktor and Orlian who where enemies because of their fathers both in the long run where the ones who created Selene. It was Viktor brought her into immortal world and Orlian who created her part Vorador making her the balanced being who forever seems to escape death. **

**Strange how things come full circle. **

**Selene now fully rejuvenated sat up feeling her powers slowly return to her she could feel it would take a more than a few days before she had them all fully back. Slowly she sat up, the sting of the no longer needed needles ached in her back and shoulders. Tensing her muscles she forced all the metal needles out with her skin alone. Placing her hand on the area that had the needles she felt her warm blood still seep out in droplets. Her skin took a little longer to heal than usual **

"**Ouch" She muttered feeling what it was like to be some what mortal again in her weakened state.**

**Getting to her feet she saw herself in the mirror a second time, a slight smile crossed her face as she now recognized herself. Pulling open the wardrobe door she was quick to discover Marcus had not left her usual death dealer suit rather armour and his selection of clothing. It was all defense rather than attack, which concerned her of what kind of world she had woken to. **

**Dressed in black with a thin well patterned layer of armour Selene was surprised how heavy the fabrics where along with a large coat with feather trims with a note from Marcus saying 'You will need this'. **

**She eventually found her box of 'toys' at the bottom of the wardrobe where her normal sword sat ready along with her always favorite Berettas, throwing stars, lazar knife and a few more nasty gadgets to her liking. **

**Selene finally emerged back into the tomb to find the coffin that had encased her was back in the ground with the thick metal casing back over top. Walking though the empty cold tomb she pulled her large coat shut seeing why Marcus left the note. **

**With a clear head and mind Selene could now observe the chamber, along with all the decaying bodies and bones littered around. Curiosity she scuffed her feet among the dry corpses and bones when impulses lead her toward the book sitting under the broken clock. **

**Finding the book she began to read, almost instantly most her questions where answered as she read on. It was the amount of time written that struck her the hardest, her chest heaved at the thought fifty years had passed. Her eyes fell on the runic clock and then to Viktor's that still ticked and a glimpse of hope filled her heart, she had indeed woken up earlier than Marcus had intended but how early? She asked herself trying to make sense of the runes. Still in every way she was disheartened she knew she had now spent a long time absent from her children's lives. Especially Roslyn who if had grown would she even recognize her? Selene knew Roslyn would be too young to remember her. **

**The impatience dwelling in Selene was too much she quickly skimmed though the pages of the book looking for how to get out there didn't seem to be anything she could see. Throwing the book to the ground she decided to open the door herself. The reached the first door that was covered in the same runes as the clock, it was obvious Marcus had planned to be there when she woke to let them out. **

"**Bloody hell I can't read this…!" She snapped at herself. She squinted at the gate until she suddenly realized not all of the symbols where ones she did not recognize. Near the top of the round lock sat the same symbol that was on the amulet Viktor gave Kain. It was planned out that Viktor no matter what was supposed to wake at the same time as Selene, he was familiar with such symbols. Selene grabbed her head taking a deep breath, Viktor had tutored her in the ancient symbols when she was first coping with her Vampyre life. All she needed to do was concentrate hard to remember what she could of the lost language. **

**Selene sat down and stared at the symbols, it took her fifteen minutes to find each symbol of all her children, it was just a matter of turning them to the right area, if only she knew which ones. **

**After a while of staring at the door tracing her memory it suddenly came to her. The symbols of the children where to match the symbols of the stars for when they where born. Leaping to her feet she grabbed the runes and pulled them around to the correct time and star, in moments metal gears changed turning the lever for the door unlocking it. She grabbed hold of the large steel handle and with all her effort pulled the heavy door open she was still fairly weak from her years of slumber. Icy air rushed down the dark tunnel to greet her whipping past her body causing her to shudder. Feeling rejuvenated and full of energy even if she didn't have her powers she jogged up the tunnel, before she reached the top the stone coffin at the top moved aside letting her out into the ground level crypt. Emerging into the crypt she was greeted with the warm colours of the stain glass windows to the sides of the crypt. Selene found another door with the same markings only this time it was the elder's original symbols she easily turned into the right places. **

**Like before the door unlocked, except this time the door took more needed strength to pull open it gave off a icy crackling from the frozen outside sealing it tight. **

**Selene stepped back shielding her eyes from the bright white snow of the outside world. **

"**A cemetery" She mumbled to herself slowly letting her eyes adjust to the brightness as she emerged out into the world. **

**Pulling the door closed to protect Viktor in his weakened state she head the lower door of the tomb close it self and both doors lock. She lingered among the ancient headstones listening to the crunching of her boots in the snow everything was so silent, so calm all except for the light fall of snow making visibility a little harder. **

**Squinting her eyes Selene headed down hill keeping her self warm with a steady pace, stopping from time to time to look around all she saw was her cold breath on the air and the canyon walls around her. Though cold what seemed to be aimless wandering she finally came down though the graves to the rusty gate that lay half twisted open. Though the light blanket of falling snow she made her way into the trees and down the mountain side. **

**The snow was too thick to fly making her have to walk, not to mention she was too weak to face anything or become an air target, she had no idea what world she had woken into. **

**The forest track was muddy and treacherous it seemed to go on and on, along with the creeping nightfall that began to hinder her vision. **

**It seemed like hours later when nightfall was almost fully upon her, yet her surroundings still had not changed. So many trees, the same mud with quickly melting snowflakes and the same mossy covered rocks. She leaned against a tree becoming tired her stomach began to growl. She looked not a day over twenty five yet she felt as though she was beginning to feel what it was like to have age creep up on her. **

"**Now I feel old" She grumbled realizing now after years of hibernation she was well over two hundred years old. Ignoring her growling stomach she pushed on continuing on in the dark, her immortal eyes still gave enough for her to see the way. **

**Sleep however was the last thing on her mind. She felt as if she could stay awake for years against the amount of sleep she had just experienced. **

**Lost in thought she suddenly got a shock when she tipped a little into a stumble when the track came to a flat. Looking down she realized she was on an old dirt road**

"**Better than nothing" She muttered still cold and getting quite annoyed at her stomach's continuous complaining. **

"**Left or Right?" She asked herself quite content on talking to herself for company, there was nothing else to talk to or give any sound. She sighed taking a deep breath looking back up at the direction in which she came. Maybe she should have woken Viktor? This time asking herself in her mind. Being alone like this was really getting to her and she was so disorientated bringing down her confidence. All her life she had still been around people, Vampyre, human or Lycan. Even up on the towers at night there was still civilization below, out here she was completely alone. **

**She dropped her shoulders looking up at the silhouette of the mountain she had just hiked down and didn't feel like walking or flying back up. The snow was still too thick to fly anyway, even if she did want to stretch her wings. **

**She started wandering left down the road since it headed down hill till finally she reached some what of civilization. She had reached the petrol station Marcus had used to fuel the helicopter before taking her and Viktor in their hybrid state up to their tomb. **

**Jogging into the abandoned station Selene gladly dove into the shelter out of the cold snow. There was nothing but rusty old empty vending machines, the pumps all dried out making the station run down. She sighed looking though the paper work all over the floor to see if she could find a map of some sort to indicate where she was. Kneeling down on one knee she flung the dusty out dated magazines from her day to the side when she had a feeling she was being watched. She swung around quickly to catch anyone out, but all that moved was the light falling snow falling past the empty doorway. **

"**Paranoid" She called herself reassuring herself it wouldn't have mattered anyway, if it was someone she could seek help or if it was an intruder they would fix her complaining stomach. **

**She found nothing. Instead she found an old chair with all its padding what she could use to sleep on for the night. Hopping up onto the chair she curled her legs up then wrapped her wings around herself ending up in a cozy ball warm with her own heat and feathers. **

"**What has happened to the world" She whispered thinking aloud once again with no one to talk to. **

**Deep in thought and still letting realization of everything sinking in she drifted off to sleep letting Viktor's memories continue showing her his past.**

* * *

**Have I been gone so long they have changed fanfic around again! what a pain in the arse! Sorry for the wait. **

**Thankyou for all your reveiws!**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Christian Jonsson: Im going to balance it out a little more with Viktors past and Selene in the future. There isn't that much left in Viktor's history anyway :)**

**Synch14: As I said to Christian J. Im going to try and balance it out a bit more. It doesnt say much about Amelia in the book but as far as what has been said yes she is. **

**Elvishpheonix: Yeah got to round it up make the story a bit more understanding. I hope.**

**Sailorfusion: Thats okay. Im not much of a reader myself since im an artisit and I cannot see things though numbers and letters very well they said my mind reads visually. Thats another reason I write to help my writing better though it doesnt help being Ambedextrous-dislexic not to mention I cant spell to save myself then when I do people tell me Im still doing it wrong not realizing it is how we spell it here in NZ. Lol thats why I dont read. Thankyou very much for your reveiws, always appreciated!**


	8. Lament

**As usual Viktor's past returned to Selene's dreams as she slept lightly rolled in a ball in the abandoned petrol station. It was inevitable that Orlian and Viktor battled to the end and Viktor won. How he won Selene did not quite dream as she woke she did not remember the hazy way Viktor escaped death, or the face Orlian's blood was on his skin not burning him. When her dream continued it showed only Viktor on night fall running from the fortress as it began to crack and crumble sinking into the ground. A huge dust and rubble debris cloud formed around the area anything and everything near was sinking with it, along with rest of the hill toppling down over the ruin and onto the battle field burying everything. Viktor's heart was beating hard, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him the debris landing at his heals treating to crush him if he slowed down or tripped on the fried remains of the immortals upon the ground. **

**Finally he reached the trees collapsing at the roots breathing hard, his chest convulsed with wanting for air, his muscles burned but exhaustion was a small price he was willing to pay to keep his life. **

**After a few minutes of rest he finally sat up when his strength returned and the hazy cloud caused by destruction had some what cleared. He coughed from the dirt that got caught at the back of his throat and took a better look around. **

**Everything was gone, eaten by the land that greedily swallowed everything up. He looked on at the sight he alone had brought the fortress down single handedly. His thoughts instantly changed from amazement at what he was capable of, to the hatred for his father. A small glimpse of hope was that his father perished in the sun or died at Merrick's blade. Observing his surroundings he noticed he stood in the trees not far off where Hector and Merrick where fighting. Jogging though the trees, hopping over the large roots and tree trunks he searched the ground and found what he was looking for. **

"**Lord Merrick…" Viktor sighed in disappointment finding Merrick's body impaled with at least several spears rammed into a tree trunk. His body and the bodies around him where not burnt from protection of the shading trees. **

"…**Viktor" Merrick spluttered with blood oozing out his mouth. **

**Viktor was shocked to find Merrick was still barely alive. **

"**Lord…" Viktor stopped he was not certain if he really wanted to help him. **

"**Fear not… Hector has lost his… insanity" Merrick barely spoke.**

"**Yes I know and I intend to kill him" **

"**Then you… you will destroy him… take this" Merrick struggled to pull a glass vile from the leather pocket on his belt. **

**Viktor gratefully took it up**

"**What is this?" **

"**A rare deadly poison to all… creatures… even immortals. It is mixed… with Vorador blood…" Merrick's choking was becoming more constant. Viktor grabbed the spear lodged in Merrick's lung and ripped it out. Merrick gave a shriek through his teeth. **

"**Don't bother!... I am past the point of healing… I am doomed for the obis my kind has… fallen" Merrick's head began to lower **

"**How am I to inflict this poison on him?" Viktor stressed before Merrick's death**

"**Put it on… the blade… I hope for the sake of the world… you succeed" **

"**I will"**

"**You will do what I could not… _Lord_ Viktor" Merrick spluttered the last words with every last effort giving Viktor honor in truly naming him a lord handing him a small metal crest. Viktor bowed his head in respect for Merrick finally some respect it was almost as if Merrick was handing his lordship and power over to him, it would not go wasted. **

**Keeping the spear Viktor had he charged off into the trees fueled on encouragement, and self power. Heading out to the road fate seemed to be letting him follow Hector easily, on the road side was a saddled horse munching on grass. Careful not to get any blood on the horse Viktor mounted the horse and headed in the direction of the hove marks in the mud. His heart sank when he realized it was in the direction of Lord Knox's keep, Ilona's very home. Fate gave Viktor yet another gift, a stray Lycan who had lived though the collapse of the fortress stumbled out onto the road in his full form. It was clearly one of his fathers Lycans the scared brand mark on his back and shoulder where visible even in this light and form. **

**Ears ringing from the loud rubble crash the Lycan never even noticed Viktor down the road and headed off following the tracks looking for his master Hector. **

"**Good dog" Viktor mouthed to himself smiling that the stupid animal in front of him would lead him right to his father. **

**Sure enough the Lycan led Viktor right to Ilona's home **

"**Nooo!" Viktor screeched seeing the large wood and metal gate rammed in and orange flames coming from the tower. Please be alive, please be alive! His mind screamed over and over until he saw his father standing in the courtyard. In front of him Ilona, her father and brothers knelt in the mud with their hands bonded behind their backs. Hector stood above them holding his sword**

**Charging to a gallop Viktor stormed into the courtyard alongside the Lycan. He was relieved to see her still alive.**

"**Hector stop" Viktor snarled in a manor he never had before. The entire court fell silent in shock at the way Viktor dared snarl at Hector and not even bother to address him. **

"**What a surprise to see the useless son… Alive" Hector smirked then turned to face Viktor who stayed on his horse.**

"**Look at you, battle has done thee well I think you sit high and mighty with battle wounds, finally deciding to grow a spine"**

"**Sir Burwood is destroyed" The Lycan informed him **

"**Really? Then I wont need them after all" Hector looked over at Ilona and her family who sat quiet. Her eyes watered looking at Viktor his own eyes found hers and found a sight he never wanted to see again. She looked at him with pain of betrayal and anger. **

"**I brought it down sir, the Burwood fortress" The Lycan lied. Viktor's face turned to fury.**

"**How dare you claim my defeat!" Viktor yelled at him**

"**Claiming someone else's Victory Viktor? So you still are spineless and pathetic" **

"**I do not care, your words are nothing" **

"**How dare you…"**

"**How dare I? You have gone insane killing everything!" **

"**Get off that horse now! And you will address me as Lord you delinquent!" **

"**You will address me as lord I am not your son that much is true a lord will not take orders from a lord"**

"**You think you are a lord?" Hector began to let his anger slide for a moment and found this amusing. **

"**Yes, at his death Merrick handed his lordship to me" Viktor held up the small metal crest he then clipped on overtop of Hectors crest on his robe. **

"**That fool was dead" **

"**Not quite" Viktor finally got down off the horse still holding the spear he marched over to Lord Knox. **

"**You! I let you take shelter in my home, you made friend yet you where my enemy! You planned all this!" **

"**You made an alliance with another lord?" Hector growled at Viktor. **

"**Yes, it was not my intention to do so good lord, you are a good kind lord who disserves to rule the lands, I am alliance and friend to thee not him" Viktor spoke formally then pointed at Hector. **

"**You would betray your own father!" Hector snarled**

"**Father? You are no father! You said it yourself! A father does not beat a child barely old enough to walk over an innocent accident, beating to the point you broke every bone in my body! You burned all my sisters in the sun at birth! You tortured mother! You are no father, no husband, no lord you are only hate manifested in a bodily form, and that is nothing but a waste of space and life itself, you bring utter shame onto our kind!" Viktor yelled at Hector getting years of torment out of his system. His throat hurt badly after yelling at him. For once Hector was silenced and intimidated. **

**Viktor didn't bother to look if his father would then show any remorse or sign of being a father that he had always wanted to see, he didn't care anymore he only cared about Ilona's safety. Viktor took the time to turn around and cut Ilona free. He tired to help her to her feet but she pulled away moving toward her father not sure of him. Her actions cut his chest apart hurting him deeply she would react to him like that. **

"**So, this is the whore you are in _love_ with?" Hector growled.**

**Viktor's eyes blazed he lifted his spear and in the blink flung it Hector. Hector not expecting this from Viktor barely dodged the spear that tore though his armour grazing his shoulder. Hector hissed from the Vorador blood on his skin, it was not enough to kill him, just burn bad and weaken his arm. **

"**Kill them all!" Hector screamed drawing his sword facing Viktor. **

"**That was foolish boy!" **

"**I don't fear you! It was foolish of you to insult her and treat her family like this" **

**Hector yelled in a fit of anger like a three year old not getting his way. Around Hectors soldiers attacked the villagers until hiding soldiers came out taking up battle protecting their home. **

**Hector held the sword of legend above his head, Viktor stepped back knowing its deadly wrath especially in the hands of one as insanely unbalanced in the mind as Hector. Viktor snatched a sword from the body of a dead warrior barely blocking Hectors swing in time. From the Vorador blood on Hectors arm it weakened his blow not giving the sword its full power. In an instant Viktor realized this giving Hector a light smirk in the moment their swords where locked. Viktor kicked Hector in the chest flinging him back lifting his own blade he swung at Hector again and again with power and speed Hector could barely block each attack as Viktor brought each blow down at him. Anger and hate gave him endless fuel, since this is what hector did to him when he was only a child. Before Hector could even think to attack Viktor finally struck Hector across the hand cutting off one of his fingers, leaving another to dangle half off and make Hector drop his sword. Yelling in shock Hector grabbed his hand holding his severed fingers. Viktor lifted his blade to give a final blow when Hector took him by surprise stabbing him in the shin with a dagger hidden in his gauntlet. From the force of the blow Viktor stumbled falling onto his back yelping in pain for a moment before he realized he had dropped his sword. Looking up he saw the legends sword lying in the dirt just out of his reach. Scrambling across the dirt he reached out t grab the sword but Hector got to it first. **

"**You can not win boy"**

**Hector lifted the sword up into the air ready to bring down on Viktor who looked up at him in horror. **

**Viktor's wide blue eyes blinked as he flinched when the metal clank of sword struck each other inches from his face. Hectors look snapped over to Lord Knox who stood freed holding a sword out above Viktor's head protecting him.**

"**You have proven your worth" Knox told Viktor as Hector glared**

"**Dare you interfere!" **

"**You underestimate this young man and myself" Knox twisted his sword looping it across his body making Hector fling round and go face first into the dirt. **

"**I see now why you did such a thing" Knox quickly helped Viktor up while Hector climbed to his feet. **

"**Forgive me I never spied or committed such an act it was only chance our paths crossed!" Viktor quickly rambled **

"**Please protect my daughter" Knox said moving away from Viktor to Hector who was now on his feet turning to face him. **

**Viktor looked around hearing Ilona screaming he desperately looked thought the running and battling soldiers around him trying to pinpoint her scream. **

"**Ilona!" He picked up a sword from the ground then another one equaling one in each hand. His sharp eyesight spotted her being dragged away by two large male Lycans into the near by doorway. **

"**Get your filthy hands off her!" he yelled running across the court in desperation watching the wood door close behind them. A number of soldiers took him on with rage he killed each one, as he ran until he reached the door. **

**Sure enough it was locked of course no lock was going to keep him, when all else fails use your head, Viktor thought using not only his body but his head to smash in the door. The sight before him enraged him more than his hate for his father**

"**Get out" the Lycan yelled at him, while the other was trying to rip the clothes of Ilona**

"**Believe me it's not worth your life!" Viktor snarled at the Lycan on top of Ilona.**

"**Your father ordered me to do this" he ignored Viktor trying to hold Ilona down, one hand over her mouth to stop her screaming, her face was lined with streams of tears her eyes full of fear. Viktor marched right up to the Lycan standing guard and sliced off his head in the blink of an eye before the Lycan could react. The Lycan on Ilona froze**

"**I don't believe you, all you Lycans are crawling scum you work for her father!" Viktor wasn't stupid. **

"**Move and I will snap her neck, this bitch is mine" **

**Viktor narrowed his eyes gritting his teeth to try and hold in his rage. **

"**Harm her and I will torment, enslave and hunt all of your kind as long as I live! And as for you, if you do kill her, the death I deal you… lets say even the people who hate you will cry at your defiled remains!" Viktor hissed with an icy tone.**

"**You don't scare me"**

"**I don't want to scare you, I want to kill you"**

**The Lycan backed off at the same time scratching Ilona's face with his claws. Viktor instantly lunged at him throwing him against the wall**

"**What about our agreement" The Lycan snapped **

"**I don't remember making any agreement other than killing you" In a moment he drove the blade into the Lycans chest killing him. It felt good to finally be some what higher than a creature his father treated better than himself, a creature that always taunted him, a creature that tired to rape the love of his life. **

**Pulling the sword out he turned back to Ilona pulling his cape off to cover her**

"**Please forgive me" He pleaded getting down on one knee covering her up, he was afraid she would have the same look on her face as she did before.**

"**I was never a spy just a beaten son ordered around" he kept his head low. **

"**You proved yourself when you risked your life to save me the first time and now…" **

**He looked up to see forgiving eyes. A forgiveness and gentleness their daughter Sonja would inherit. **

**He smiled as she gently brushed her hand over his cheek his thoughts where quickly disrupted when he remembered her father battling his. **

"**Pardon for the abruptness but I must get back to the battle if I am to save your father" He tore away toward the door when she grabbed his wrist**

"**_Pheasant_ boy I have something for you" she joked. He looked back only to find her face barely millimeters from his before he could pull back and apologize for not being a gentleman she kissed him lightly on the lips. His head spun almost throwing him off balance, his heart fluttered at the sensation. When she pulled away he smiled so hard it almost hurt, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he physically tried. **

"… **Well… are… you… stay here you should… to be safe that is…" Viktor was lost for words almost forgetting what he was leaving to do anyway tripping on the door as he left making her giggle. **

**He popped his head back though the door**

"**Hide, please for safety" He disappeared back through the courtyard toward Hector who was still battling Lord Knox who unfortunately had suffered too many wounds making him weak. Viktor reached into his belt and pulled out the vile of poison Merrick had given him and poured it onto the blade letting it drip down the whole way making any cut lethal. The moment he stood up seemed to much in timing, Hector drove the blade right though Knox's chest killing him**

"**No!" Viktor snarled running at Hector holding the blade up ready, in his blind rage Hector heard Viktor coming grabbed his hand that held the sword and grabbed Viktor's throat with the other holding him up**

"**I have grown tiered of you" Viktor choked kicking about gasping for air as his father strangled him and squeezed his wrist making him drop the poison blade. **

"**I should have never bothered myself with offspring! I am immortal and invincible I will live forever anyway" Hector squeezed even tighter. Viktor tried kicking Hector again and again, in the face and stomach it seemed hopeless. Until he shoved his claws of his free hand into Hectors cut making him finally drop Viktor who took a deep breath. **

"**You feel pain like every other mortal, you _will_ die" Viktor choked **

**Hector hissed having enough of Viktor and his snide remarks he picked up the sword Viktor had poisoned turned swinging at Viktor, only to miss as Viktor dodged. Hector fell to one knee unable to breathe his chest hurt frowning he looked up at Viktor who stood still holding a sword. **

**Thee sword. **

**Hector in shock looked down to see Viktor had cut his stomach half open, blood, stomach acid and small intestine leaked from the wound. **

**Looking back up at Viktor he saw Viktor holding the ledged sword he had pulled from Ilona's dead father above his head**

"**You don't have the…" Hectors sentence finished with his head falling to the dirt separated from his body.**

**In moments all the Vampyre soldiers stopped battling on looking at Viktor who held the sword of power and both great lords dead at his feet. They looked at each other for a moment then one by one most of them got down on one knee pledging allegiance others fled into the trees.**

"**I want every one of those who fled killed, as does every dirty Lycan!" Viktor ordered with authority.**

**They bowed and chased after the fleeing Lycans and Vampyre's running from the scene. **

**Ilona slowly emerged out from toward him wrapped in his cloak**

"…**Father" She sobbed seeing her fathers body laying on the ground**

"**I'm so sorry… I tried to fight with him yet he fell before I arrived" **

"**They killed my brothers too…" She leaned against him for comfort.**

"**Every last one of them will pay with their lives, I promise you that. I will build a Castle for all the remaining Vampyre to live in peace" **

**She smiled up at him her glassy eyes gazed at his, her face instantly changed like a turning page**

"**What about the Lycans?" her voice held disgust for them**

"**The placid ones I may keep as slaves, the rest we will hunt down and dispose of" **

**Selene woke suddenly at the sound of Viktor's cold voice in her dreams. It sent a shudder down her spine, now she knew why he hated them so much. Giving off a yawn she stretched only to shiver as her warm wings unwrapped her body so she could stand. Walking over to the window she could see the sun rising in the horizon. Thankfully the day was clear giving her the opportunity to fly down the mountain and finally see what had happened to her family. **

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, Ive been on my mid year exams and Im going on two weeks holiday soon to just recover from everything, at least my health is getting better. Thankyou for all your wonderful reveiws, love them all :)**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**To some peoples delight yes that was the last flashback for a while everyone mainly knows what happens with Viktor there on in anyway :)**

**DArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Ahhh one of the few readers who is realizing how its all fitting in. There was a few other things no one has picked up yet. :)**

**Synch14: The Lycans in the old days where either slaves or wild Lycans killing off normal people in lage quantities, this was why the Vampyres hunted them down and killed them because the Vampyres where being blamed for what the wild Lycans where doing. The slave Lycans looked on their wild families in disgust thats why they didn't mindhelping the Vampyres hunt ie Lucian. The Lycans where not always ill treated they where rewardedgreatly for anything they did to help or protect the Vampyres, except some the Lycans under Soren who was creul thats why most Lycans (older ones) hate him. **

**Christian Jonsson: Maybe you will have to wait and see. But you knew I was going to say that lol :)**

**Syndic-Machiavelli: Oh yes there is a big one going to strike not even Selene will be able to handle. Hehehe I didn't put "Chaos" in the discription for nothing :). The next chapter will reveal what has happened.**

**Starlit-Rogue: No prob. Its now into the future :)**


	9. Home sweet home

**The air was cool on her body and wings as it lightly flowed under her but easily carrying her weight along the wind currents. A few solemn rays of blight light poked though the high clouds shining down onto her back as she passed though so gracefully. She knew she had been sleeping for so long and the freedom air flowing past her face seemed wonderful, she could feel the joy of life restored in her. Playfully she tilted her wings quickly spiraling around dancing though the air riding on the wind gust down the mountain side picking up a fair amount of speed.**

**It was not till she flew across the farm lands she realized where she was. Following the roads along the farm her memory flashed to the car chase that was years go, yet the old barn still stood along with the hole Erika had made out one end. Smiling to herself she followed the road to the castle she couldn't help but smile happy to be home. **

**Her heart jumped a beat when the castle came into view, however the outside had changed. She landed on the road before the gate that was grown over with climbing weed and vines sealing the gate closed. This was ultimate proof of the years gone by. Jumping over the gate she found a completely different situation on the other side. The road was old cracked and the forest around was overgrown. She stood on a shingle path where the drive had been, around her a new beautify maintained garden was kept. **

"**At least someone is here" she thought aloud slowly wandering around the garden in front of the castle. **

**Reaching the doorway she pushed on the main door to find it did not budge in the slightest, it was bared shut from the other side she assumed. A little confused she shrugged it off and made her way around the side of the castle, so much ran though her mind it almost gave her a headache. It was like steeping into a parallel universe or like some sort of dream she wanted to wake and get back to her normal life. But this was real, she had to live with it yet it was nothing new to her she had been though this before when she was transformed into a Vampyre she had to let her human life go. Running her hand along the rough bricks of the tall castle walls she made her way around to the conservatory where she married Marcus. Her hands dropped to her side it was strange seeing her home like this, the gardens and surrounds where so overgrown lush and green, inside seemed still absent of life, yet had a hollow silent sleeping grace to it. One she would rather have the laughing of her children fill. Frowning like she usually does she moved though the long grass toward the conservatory that now had missing and smashed windows with greenery through.**

**Climbing though a smashed window she looked around to see the now hazy windows, foggy with time and overgrown plants everywhere. The pond was half empty and completely full of bright green algae. The small blossom tree that stood in the middle of the conservatory was now so overgrown branches stuck out the top and though the sides of the conservatory letting in little beams of light.**

"**If the tree has grown this big… I've been gone for years…" She told herself knowing before she even searched the castle her family no longer lived here. But someone did, she thought someone had to be maintaining the garden near the main door. Pushing her way though overgrown knee high weeds she reached the double doors into the castle. Pushing against it, it budged only a little way stuck with all the crawler over it. She pushed again it buckled and cracked open, the wood had become rotten from the moisture trapped in the conservatory over time. Stepping into the hall she stepped into darkness the only light that came though was the light from a few broken windows the rest was boarded up. It was cold damp and eerie, not the home she left it felt like only ghosts of the past inhabited the halls now. Knowing the way without the aid of lights Selene made her way to the main stairwell with little trouble. All the furniture was either gone or smashed, the floor had countless numbers of dried leaves and some of the walls had been vandalized. Moving to where the large portraits of her families had been, only light patches of where they hung on the wall remain, and someone's smart arse version of a portrait spray painted giving the tongue and pulling a finger. **

"**Charming" She muttered wondering if Marcus had taken the portraits. She climbed the stairs to the top floor and made her way down what was now her unfamiliar home toward her room. **

**It was sad to see everything this way although they where only material possessions she told herself she just wanted to see her family more than anything else. **

**When she arrived to her room she found it was only this room that was boarded up solid. Immediately curiosity sank in as to why only Marcus and her room were closed off with so much effort. She grabbed the planks and began to rip off each one carelessly biffing them away she eventually found another rune lock on the door, the same as on the tomb door. **

"**He must have known" Selene smiled thinking Marcus had left this room shut up for her to find. She moved the runes opening the lock in no time and pushed the door open looking for answers. The room was exactly as she had last seen it, not a thing was out of place. **

**Finally she thought something familiar.**

**Closing the door behind her she looked around the room that only had a thin layer of dust upon everything. Standing in the centre of the room she looked around there was nothing as to any clue to where anyone was, Marcus had left nothing, no note, book or tape of anything. **

"**Where are you?" she wondered aloud. She checked all the draws and shelves, everything. Only the photos where gone from the room, no doubt another thing Marcus had taken. She even looked in the bathroom, still nothing. What was the point of locking the room if there was nothing there? She asked getting annoyed. Getting up she decided to check the other rooms on the level, leaving she locked the door behind her incase there was something she had missed. Moving down the hall to her children's rooms she stopped suddenly feeling a presence from down the dark hall. Shadows from the skylights seemed to play with her eyes trying to trick her as they danced along the walls and floor, she wasn't fooled. She could see nothing was there and she feared nothing living or dead, however she still had the feeling of being watched, the same feeling she had in the old petrol station up on the mountain side. With such absence of life around her she was most aware of all movement and sound. She took a sharp breath and spun round when the creek of a door broke the stillness in the hall, she had hoped it was some one yet only the wind had pushed open the door of what were Erika and Duncan's room. She moved to the doorway and peered into the empty room that seemed darker than it should be. Only the old bed frame sat on the floor broken to pieces and a solemn chair sat next to it with one missing arm covered in dust. Wandering into the room she sat down on the chair, sitting to complete silence. Taking a deep breath she stretched her neck then scratched her forehead lost. Moments turned into minutes as she sat silent staring into thin air until she decided to head toward the city, surely there it may have on record things that had happened if the castle was sold or any information, mostly because she was becoming so hungry. Getting up she returned to the hall where the presence still lingered and moved over to an open window. She never looked back down the hall, only jumped out the window taking back to the air. Flying across the garden and over the fence line she flew low over the trees, following the road until she reached housing. Landing she pulled off her coat folded her wings under then covered them over traveling the rest of the way on foot to avoid being seen. **

**Although as she walked along the road she highly doubted she would be seen, every home she passed was empty and abandoned. Half burnt out cars lay scattered or smashed in against fences and poles. Greenery grew out the windows as did it around the homes. This was strange. She paused when movement came from a house nearby**

"**Hello?" She called waiting for a reply. She headed over to the house climbed the fence and reached the front of the house. She looked in though the window to see boxes all over the floor, some piled on top of each other around the room. Letting herself in thought he open door she walked into the front room**

"**Hello?" She called again hoping for an answer. She slid her hand behind her back and rested it on her pistol just in case who ever or what ever she meets was hostile. Slowly and silently she moved though the house a noise coming from the bedroom near the kitchen made her draw her gun and keep it ready. Moving into stealth mode she moved in and around the kitchen so she would come round with a clear sight into the room. Sure as sure she could sense life from within the room in reaction she held her gun out**

"**Come out" She called holding her gun out with both hands waiting the movement sounded again and the presence moved toward the door. She waited to see the person only to see a small skinny stray ginger tabby cat walk out and look at her. Sighing to herself she dropped her shoulders and put her gun away. **

"**Not what I had in mind but at least a sign of life" She smiled at the cat. Strangely enough her mouth watered for a bit as the Lycan part of her told her the cat was food. Easily Selene resisted and crouched down calling the cat over to her**

"**Come on, come here" The cat slowly walked over, he was clearly hungry and dehydrated. **

"**I won't hurt you, I can't kill the only life I've meet so far" She gently picked the cat up and gave him a pat. He wore a collar around his neck, it was old tatty and almost falling off he was once someone's beloved pet.**

"**Sniper" She read the name on the tag. The cat just seemed to go floppy in her arms trying to purr it had lost most its spirit, it was savoring a much loved affection it once had from human companionship. **

"**Huh, I always manage to find a animal pet looks like your it this time" She smiled putting him down on the bench then tried the taps to see if they would work. The pipes creaked as water filled them it took a few moments before rusty coloured water flowed out and eventually cleared. She poured water into a chipped plate and placed it down in front of the cat that lapped it up immediately. **

"**Thirsty huh. I bet you're hungry too" She was just enjoying having something to talk to and take her mind off things. She drank at least four large glasses of water to try and fill her stomach and stop it from aching it helped for the mean time. While the cat drinking away at its second saucer Selene walked out onto the back porch. The garden was overgrown but she could still see a water fountain in the middle of the grass. Leaning against a pole she drank from her cut lapping up the much needed water when she spotted the fountain tap down by her foot. **

**Smirking she kicked the tap out of sheer boredom turning it a little, like the sink pipes creaked and clean water sprouted out the top and into the concrete levels filling it up. **

"**Woo who" She sarcastically snared at herself and the small amusement of the fountain. She raised her glass to take another drink when over her cup she saw the garden began to move. Out came another skinny cat racing over to the water and began to drink. Then birds flew down from the trees all surrounding the top layers till there was no more room for anymore around the sides. Even smaller mammals who where prey of cats where so thirsty they came out from the bushes to drink. **

**It rained the day before yet the animals where thirsty she thought they must have only been alive from surviving from puddles of rain water. **

**Putting the empty glass down she was now determined to see what the city was like what had happened to dive animals, pets even to scavenge water. **

**She headed out the door and down the road, Sniper following her behind. **

"**Don't suppose you could tell me what happened Sniper?" She joked asking the cat who looked up at her as he trotted along side. She watched him as he looked up at her until they reached the end of the street. His small eyes changed as he looked on, as if seeing a dog he coward and ran back the way he came with a burst of precious energy to get away. With ears down he was gone in a flash. **

"**What the…" She watched him scatter then turned to see what he was so afraid of. She looked on to see the city in clear view, what she saw she was not prepared for. **

* * *

**I apologize for the wait Ive been getting back into things and sorting things out thankyou for your patience and wonderful reveiws.**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Synch14: Thanks again for the info, its for the new feature on the site. It is a plain one but took alot of work to create. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Hmmm your theory? Im keen to hear it hehehe you click onto most things I wonder if you have figured it out like you have done other times lol.**

**Ironwoman1010: Thankyou very much, its the final story so I hope it will be. I know what I want to do for the story but I have no idea how long it will be, probably 100 chapters at least. Maybe lol.**

**Hollysgirl: Thankyou, I passed the exam hehe. Barely lol. **

**Christian Jonsson: There will be the odd chapter of Viktors past. He knows a key factor to what is going on, most the secrets are locked in his memory and past which Selene will discover... wait what am I doing Im giving some of the story away I better shut it hehe. Thanks for the review :)**

**Shannon: Thankyou! the site will be updated soon. As I said to Synch14 the update is simple but it took me a very long time to create because I did it by hand. hehe you'll see. Don't expect something to great Im not that good. **

**Starlit Rogue: Thankyou, and thankyou for your Goodnight Moon reviews.**

**Sailorfusion: Ahh you will have to wait and see about Viktor. I was wondering if someone would ponder about that hehe. Thankyou for the review :)**


	10. The city

**The city Selene once knew was no more. Before her lay only ruin and empty places derelict of any soul. Along the roads outside the city lay bones of both human and animal alike scattered about like rubbish. **

**Selene stood still mouth open hardly taking a breath, she had never seen anything like this in her life. Now the tears of worry for her family began to dwell in her eyes. What had happened? Was everyone she loved dead? Did the humans finally make everything extinct? She put her hands on her forehead trying to take everything in. This was impossible… could she be the only one alive? **

**No she thought there had to be some thing or some one still around. Moving on she straitened her self up and walked toward the city observing her silent deathly surroundings. If there was a gas or chemical it didn't matter to her making her press on. Some buildings sat still complete, just empty while others lay in ruin blocking up various streets. **

"**Anyone?" She yelled so desperately wanting an answer. Strangely enough the city did not contain any skeletons only the outer rim of the city had them lying about. **

**The likeliness of food she thought would be slim in a place like this. Some of the tall ancient buildings she once sat upon as a death dealer lay on the street before her some amazingly enough still stood. As she wandered flabbergasted about she could not find anything of a hint as to what had happened, no papers lying about, no vandalism, nothing. **

**In the middle of the street she sat down on her knees lost. Putting her head in her hands she swallowed hard, thinking maybe she was better off in the tomb where now she was beginning to think most likely no one would come, even on the date of her awakening. **

**Viktor she thought, would it be wise to wake him? Would it be for company or the fact she was lost? Would it be wise she thought to wake him only to have him starve like her self? It was better off at the castle she thought, at least with familiar surroundings she could think of something. **

"**The garden!" she reminded herself, someone had to be maintaining the garden. Getting up not able to bare the silence of the still city she ran back though the streets back the way she came. Slowing to a walk she studied the bleached bones upon the ground until she found something most strange. Picking up a skull she observed the teeth, they where not usual human teeth but sharp pointed teeth, Hybrid teeth. **

"**Immortals bones…" She was now starting to wish she had not awoken at all. **

**Her discovery made her throw the skull down in denial that this was all true, it had to be a horrible dream she told herself running back to the castle. **

**Reaching the gate she fell against the leafy covered bars, her face wet with tears. **

"**This is not happening" She had kept telling herself every step she took running along the way. Her ears picked up a small scuttle of shoes upon the gravel path behind the gate. **

"**Hello?" She called, her heart skipping a beat with hope. To her joy footsteps ran away from her direction. **

"**Wait!" She jumped the gate and looked around. She could see little from the plants around her instead the tried to pick up the scent and follow the foot steps along the path, only to lose them across the wet grass. **

"**Where are you" She desperately looked around for any sign. No one. **

"**Please!" She called in hope. She had not recognized the scent or could tell what it was. **

"**Shit… shit…Fuck!" she screamed then gasped for breath.**

**Instead she gave up and made her way inside back toward her room. Still the presence lingered and she put it down to a silly ghost. One that does the gardening even in her mind it sounded ridiculous, she didn't care anymore she wanted her family. Pulling top sheet off the bed she removed the dust along with it then laid down looking across at where Marcus used to lay. Even his scent was well gone leaving her nothing but cold possessions. Her eyes trailed over to the crib that still stood near the bed, from when Roslyn was born. After staring blankly at it for at least an hour she finally brought herself to get up and walk over to it. Inside sat the small dust covered soft toy horse, immediately she reached down and grabbed it. Brushing the dust off it her ears pricked up something falling at her feet. Looking down her eyes found the hope she was looking for. **

**Reaching down she picked up a folded piece of paper, unfolding it she suddenly picked up a scent off the paper. Erika's. Could she be alive! Selene thought now hope that only this city was abandoned and everyone moved elsewhere. Turning the paper the right way around Selene read the note aloud;**

"**Selene help her, water to the sky b" The words made no sense at all and from the way it was written was written fast, a small smear of blood was the indicator of Erika's scent crushing Selene's hopes once again. **

**She flopped back onto the bed, what was it suppose to mean? Water to the sky? What was the b supposed to mean? She cursed Erika for her stupid riddles yet was almost grateful for something even as useless as it was. **

"**Water goes down not up" Selene told herself lying on her back thinking hard. **

"**How can water go…" She sat up suddenly realizing what Erika had meant, the b had stood for bath water goes up in the form of steam, Selene had realized this when she spotted the frosted Skylight in the bathroom. **

**Running into the bathroom Selene turned on the taps pouring cold water into the tub there was no hot for obvious reasons. That was not problem Selene stuck her hand in the cold water and began to heat the tub with her fire power. Slowly the water began to bubble and boil creating steam that drifted up to the window. Selene realized Erika may have not wanted to write directly the message for some reason. Selene smiled looking up as letters and numbers began to appear, the steam refused to stick to the greasy finger marks on the glass revealing the message. _'23 L-H. Kitchen. Child.' _Selene memorized the numbers and letters then rushed out though the halls toward the main kitchen. In the main kitchen there was a hiding place under the old pantry where Kain and Lilly used to hide only Erika and Selene knew about it. Selene moved though the dark empty kitchen toward the pantry. Opening the doors it was clearly empty apart from a few empty rappers but she knew very well to lean down and pull the board out of the back, there sat cans of food. **

**Her heart sank that it was not another message but her stomach celebrated that she found some food finally. Hope was not lost. She pulled the cans out only to find what she was supposed to find, a single sheet of paper. A page ripped out of the local book on street and farmland maps. At the top was twenty three. Selene placed each finger on L and H then slid them down and the other across till they joined on the map. The square was empty only uninhabited area. However Selene knew the map could mark nothing there when now there was. She over looked the piece of paper to see any indication on where the area was, the top line had half the name ripped off, only 'tone' was left of the name however the road's name was clear**

"**Avondale rd… Redstone!" She realized where the area was. Smiling to herself full of hope she folded the paper and stuffed it in her coat. First things first she thought, she needed a full stomach, easily clawed open a lid off a can of spaghetti and heated the can with the other. Out of date, foul tasting or soupy she wouldn't have cared food was food she was immortal it was not like she could get food poisoning. Flinging the well and truly empty can away Selene looked into the space for anything else. Erika had left a back pack which contained dry sachet foods and enough space for the cans in the back along with a hand pistol and a clip. **

"**Erika you are an angel" Selene stuffed everything into the pack and headed out silently toward the garden to see if she could spot the mystery person or thing. There was no one to be seen they where well gone. Onto better clues Selene pulled back her coat and opened her wings jumping into the air she wasted no time in heading to the guided location. **

**In less than fifteen minutes she arrived to the area on the map, over the flight she had not seen any farm animals of any sort. Landing on the small clearing amongst the trees Selene was grateful to be greeted with a large steel door sitting amongst carved stone walls sitting emerged in the trees, partly covered in moss. The door thankfully looked clean and used, upon the door another rune lock sat. Marching impatiently up to the door Selene pushed a rune to unfortunately find the door was already open.**

* * *

**Im glad to say my site has finally been UPDATED! there are 2 new areas, (dont expect to much they are nothing amazing but still took alot of work to do) there is the Timeline and the A-Z characterprofiles. If you think I have missed something on them please email me and I will add it. If you like it please leave your comments in the guestbook it will be most appreciated! Thankyou for the wait**

**-Evelyn**

**For the site update, reach the site though my fanfiction profile though the link under the discription or click on my homepage thankyou.**

* * *

**Synch14: I bet it would be at any time. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: lol I can sometimes too, thats why there are lots of postit notes everywhere on my desk and computor of storyline ideas. The Burwood feilds yes, she will have to visit there again, but will it still be the same? You know me I love mean cliff hangers. Its now an addiction lol.**


	11. Marble towers

**The door gave the typical classic whine as it was pushed open not surprising Selene in the least. Before her a dark hall sat with large high marble beams each side making a magnificent felling of power. **

"**Hello?" She called observing her surroundings even more. **

**Only an echo of her own voice gave any answer. She stood looking at her long silhouette of her body shape on the floor before her, the floor was clean no chance for any dirt of dust to settle meaning it was still used. Selene snapped around looking at the door when a small noise drew her attention. That lingering watching presence was still there. Yeah my paranoia she thought narrowing her eyes at the door way. Selene reached back and drew out her gun, Erika had given her a weapon, maybe it was for a reason. **

**With no where else to go Selene held her gun ready and ventured though the marble towers, she could tell the hall slowly began to dip into a slant heading down into the ground for a little way. She eventually arrived in front of two large doors that this time where clearly locked with a rune combination lock and no clue as to how it works. She immediately started fiddling with the lock and tired combinations unsuccessfully trying to get it open. **

**Time to go the old way in she thought smiling to herself slowly but surely changing into her black mist form only to discover the door had some sort of air seal making it even a door she could not surpass. Hovering about thinking for a moment she observed the door again then its surroundings, it wasn't long before she spotted a crack in the marble near the roof. Bingo she smiled in her mind hovering up to the crack, it was small but she would eventually get though if she filtered herself slowly. **

**Taking half an hour to filter though the crack it took longer than she had planed however she was though. Inside was colder than outside but well lit with thick solid windows upon the roof that was clearly lined up with the floor of the forest making the place almost invisible. Crimson red carpet lined floors that gave a frosted reflection making it look like ice. **

**This time she decided to remain quiet and investigate the place for herself and made her way down the closest hall. Everything was beautifully furnished nothing was damaged or vandalized yet everything still remained empty. Sighing loudly she dropped her shoulders as she looked room to room everything was there but no life. Almost getting lost she wandered around aimlessly hoping to once again find something with the watching presence still watching. Moving back out Selene headed down the arched roof cold marble hall when she heard movement from the large open room down the hall to her left. Staying still see stared at the room that looked like a large dinning room from what she could see was empty. **

**She silently took a few silent steps toward the chamber when she heard a definite moan. From the direction it echoed it sounded strange but there was something defiantly causing the sound. With her warm breath clearly visible in the cold air around her Selene cautiously approached the end of the table where the small sounds originated from. **

**Selene's ears pricked at a something taking in a sharp breath trying to stay quiet, it was behind a chair under the table Selene could now see the slightly moving shadow. **

**Holding her gun out Selene swung around holding it out ready, her eyes where greeted with watering blue eyes as she faced a blond woman on her knees sobbing she recognized her instantly.**

* * *

**Synch14: Trying to make a new concept I suppose. **

**Christian Jonsson: Yes Im a Bitch I know, Im cliffhanger happy. Its now an addiction.**


	12. The miracle of timing

"**Lilly!"**

**Lilly now looking older and so much like her mother stared in disbelief at Selene standing before her. Selene smiled form ear to ear finally someone she knew, someone at all. **

"**Selene… How… your in sleep it cant be you" Lilly cried **

"**No I woke up myself" Selene crouched next to her**

"**Selene! It is you! Thank god, you have no idea how pleased I am to see you! You're finally awake!" she broke down then rolled forward crying again**

"**Are you alright?" Selene approached her Lilly was huddled with a blanket around her.**

"**No… I've been alone for such along time..." She paused her face displayed serious pain.**

"**Selene… It hurts so bad" Lilly sobbed looking to her. As Selene approached her to comfort her with a hug her, her eyes fell upon Lilly's swollen belly**

"**You're pregnant!" Selene put her arm around her and began to rub her back, desperate for comfort Lilly hugged into Selene tightly squeezing her hard. Selene hugged her back just as grateful to find someone alive.**

"**It's going to be okay" Selene comforted her sensing the labor. **

"**I'm so scared I thought I would have to do it by myself" **

"**Where is everyone?" **

"**I don't know they all disappeared" Lilly puffed breathing easier, Selene could feel her relax and calm more now she was there with her. **

"**Are… what about…" Selene didn't know if she and Kain where still an item instead gestured to her belly.**

"**The father? Its Kain, he went missing months ago" **

"**Sorry to hear that" Selene rocked her a little, then wrapped her wings around her to keep her warm. Lilly couldn't not believe Selene had showed up, to her it was a miracle. Lilly let out a small cry as a contraction ripped though her again, she panted for a bit then relaxed again**

"**So much has happened…"**

"**Don't worry about that just concentrate into bringing this baby into the world" Selene reassured her continuing to rub her back she wanted to know but it could wait she had found someone and didn't want to lose her. **

"**I'm so glad you are here" Lilly cried looking up at Selene ever so grateful and relieved **

"**I know, just breathe it will be alright I've given birth three times, and was there when you where born I'll look after you sweetie" **

**Lilly let out another cry and squeezed Selene's hand almost to a pulp**

"**Where is a bathroom?" **

"**Though there" Lilly pointed to the large wooden door. **

"**Okay I'm going to run you a hot bath it will help"**

"**There isn't any hot water nothing works here anymore" **

"**That's no problem" Selene smirked helping Lilly up and slowly walked her to the bathroom. Selene noticed Lilly grip was like iron she was not going to let go of her easily but fair enough she thought, Lilly was terrified and could tell by her body language this was her first child.**

**Selene turned on the tap and filled the large bathtub with water that was freezing cold. **

"**Everything is cold here" Selene wondered if there was any other season other than winter. **

"**I know it's always cold it's never warm anymore" Lilly panted trying not to roll over in pain. Selene noticed the amount of warm clothing Lilly was wearing**

"**How are you going to heat the water?" Lilly puffed soon after gritting her teeth as another contraction ripped though her. **

"**That's the easy part just focus on breathing" Selene told her rubbing her back again. She then closed the door and windows shut tight then went to the middle of the room**

"**My master power is fire" Selene reminded Lilly. In moments Selene became a large like bonfire warming the room in moments. Putting herself out she moved over to the bath and put her hand in the water like before her hand became bright red like a kettle heating the water. The bathtub water began to rise in temperature until steam began to rise. Lilly gave a warm smile, as warm as the air**

"**It feels so good to have heat again" Tears rolled down Lilly's face as she looked up at Selene**

"**You really have no idea how happy I am to see you, you're my second mum" **

**Selene stood up feeling warm and fuzzy, she could see the pain in her eyes and the depth in her words Lilly was hurting emotionally and bad. **

"**Thank you. Now let's get this labor under control" Selene helped Lilly undress, she couldn't believe how cold Lilly's skin was even under all her cloths. **

**The water was hot to touch at first from her cold feet, but slowly edging into it, it felt wonderful, heating her right up again the heat easing her back**

"**Oh that is so much better" Lilly sighed lying back in the water. **

**Selene found a soft sponge in the cupboard and began washing Lilly's back gently rubbing the muscles**

"**I know how good a back rub feels when pregnant, when I was first pregnant with Kain Julian gave me one, it was the best one ever" Selene talked to her keeping her mind busy**

"**I think this one is also going to be the best…" Lilly stopped sighing gasping in pain again as a contraction passed again**

"… **The water helps… that wasn't as bad" **

"**Good, it's also because you're relaxing more, tensing up makes it worse" Selene was pleased Lilly had calmed right down. **

"**I'm so glad you are here" Lilly kept telling her **

"**I know it's going to be okay"**

"**I didn't want to do this alone" **

**In minutes she yelped again as yet another contraction took place. **

"**The contractions are getting closer you will be ready soon" Selene moved around to check how far she had dilated**

"**You're not far off" Selene decided to leave her in the water for a few more minutes.**

"**After your next contraction I'll take you out and put you in a comfortable bed or something to start pushing" **

**Lilly seemed to go pale.**

"**I know you don't want to get out but you have to" **

"**No it's not that…" Lilly realized Selene didn't know**

"**What is it?"**

"**Nothing, I'm just nervous" Lilly lied **

"**That's natural I was terrified when I had Kain" Selene's words where cut short as Lilly had another contraction**

"**There it goes" Selene helped Lilly stand up **

"**Wait" Selene reached over and grabbed a towel **

"**I think my water broke in the bathtub" Lilly looked down at the blood and mucus dripping from her. **

"**That's good better there then all over the floor, we don't want to slip over" Selene wrapped a towel around her keeping a bright positive attitude with her.**

"**Where is your room?"**

"**I don't have a room" **

**Selene frowned at her **

"**Where do you sleep?" **

"**Where ever I can find, there is a bed I think about three doors down" **

"**I will go check" **

"**NO!" Lilly screeched in fear**

"**Don't leave! Please not even into the hall!" **

**Selene could clearly see the desperation in her face.**

"**Alright" She was shocked and confused at Lilly's reaction, and agreed with her wanting to keep her calm. She dried her off, helped her into her cloths then took her down to the room. **

"**Good a nice big bed" Selene helped Lilly onto the bed and put her into a comfortable position. **

"**Okay we need, scissors, blanket and some clips or string… fuck its cold in here" Selene could see her own breath more clear than before. She soon spotted the fire place full of un-burnt wood, she shot a clean bolt of flames onto the wood setting it alight and made herself a walking bonfire again warming the room. **

"**That's better" Selene said investigating the room looking for what she needed.**

**Lilly sat back concentrating on her breathing she spotted the top of the roof near a shadow move**

"…**No not now… I can't run!" Lilly screeched trying to get up**

"**No Lilly lye down it will be over before you know it" Selene tried to calm her**

"**No" Lilly screamed hysterically.**

**Selene realized there was something seriously wrong but not with Lilly.**

"**Tell me what it is" Selene spoke to her clearly. Lilly pointed to the shadow area in the top corner of the room. Selene narrowed her eyes and instantly spotted what Lilly was so terrified of, there in the shadow an even blacker shadow figure with purple eyes moved along the ceiling watching them.**

"**What the hell is that!"**

"**Like a wraith they steal peoples bodies, human and immortal and they hunt us we have to run you cant fight them they are invincible your powers and claws go right though them!" Lilly panicked as the shadow jumped down off the ceiling heading for Selene who stood fearless**

"**You cannot inhabit me" Selene snarled at it**

"**No please Selene don't I don't want to be on my own again they can defeat anything, even you!" Lilly cried in worry and pain. **

"**Now that you're down here I have seen one of you before" As it got to arms reach of Selene it grabbed her throat and tried to take over her body only to find it couldn't. Selene didn't have to do anything to resist it, it simply could not inhabit her body. It jumped back then arrogantly swiped at Selene trying to wound her to find it didn't even affect her in any way. Lilly's eyes widened as she watched in amazement as finally one of these things had difficulty taking on Selene, Lilly almost smiled as Selene's eyes turned red, her anger brewing Selene in a way knew this thing was one of the causes to everyone missing.**

**It turned to take on Lilly instead when Selene grabbed it by the scruff of what would be the neck stopping it. It screeched in shock turning around seeing Selene holding it, it then realized who she was along with the extent of her powers as she changed into her darker looking form. Lilly gasped with happiness Selene had the ability to grab it**

"**Ha! You bastard! You can't take on the Queen! Suffer!" Lilly cheered in pure happiness and excitement finally a being stronger then there kind. In pain of Selene's sharp claws it tried to get away but Selene and mortally wounded the creature attacking it, Lilly should have realized Selene's powers where beyond all, Selene in her black mist form was much the same as this creature except her eyes where red now it made sense to Lilly**

"**You think you can hunt and take over who you want! Think again bitch!" Lilly continued to cheer to the point tears rolled down her face, it was the first time she had seen victory in years. **

**Selene clawed it and tore it apart until it finally lay motionless she bit into its eyes killing it. It let out a horrible screech and became sucked into thin air dieing followed with screeches from all around the castle that faded away. **

"**They are running away… they are scared of you!" Finally Lilly felt safe. **

"**Alright let's bring this baby into the world" Selene picked up the items she attained and sat ready, more concerned about Lilly and the baby at this present moment.**

"**Do I start pushing?"**

"**Yes" **

**Lilly did her best to push, like most on her first go didn't quite get it **

"**Try again, push"**

**Second time around Lilly did a lot better**

"**Good, now again push" Selene instructed her. Lilly groaned loudly as she gave another forceful push**

"**Excellent your doing really well I can see the head, another push" **

**Lilly gritted her teeth pushing the baby out as hard as she could handle she knew she was almost there as she felt the baby passing though **

"**That's it one more" Selene smiled delivering her grandchild.**

**Lilly put all her effort into her last push. **

"**That's it…" Selene gently took the new born infant **

"**What is it?" Lilly panted glad it was over.**

"**It's a boy… he's beautiful" Selene wrapped him in the spare blanket and passed him over to his mother who was in tears, she was relieved someone was there, someone who could defeat_ them _and her son was born safely. **

**Selene stood watching Lilly with a large smile on her face it was such a beautiful sight after all she had encountered. It reminded her of Roslyn, but all those questions could be answered later. **

"**Oh lord…" Selene smiled scratching her head. Lilly finally looked away from her mewing infant son and looked up at Selene face covered in tears**

"**What!"**

"**I'm a grandma…"**

**Lilly let out a small giggle**

"**But you knew you would one day. After all is it so bad" Lilly looked back down at him. **

"**Of course not. He looks a lot like Kain when he was born, huh that seemed like only the other day…" Selene noticed Lilly had tensed when she mentioned Kain's name. **

"**So any idea on names" Selene quickly changed the subject due to Lilly's reaction. **

"**I was thinking… maybe Caleb or Quin"**

"**Quin is nice and is not a common name" **

"**That's what I thought, Quin it is" Lilly relaxed again cuddling him, he was slowly drifting off to sleep. **

"**I still can't believe you are here… I mean what is the chances of you finding me in time for this"**

"**From what I've learnt over the years fate has intricate plans, I was supposed to wake and find you in time… which brings me to the question, how long have I been gone?" **

**Lilly's head tilted down and her expression changed into deep pain**

"**Too long, too long as in forty two years" **

**Selene's face went blank**

"**I could imagine you have plenty of questions" **

"**Yes but now is not the time, you need to rest" Selene was almost afraid to ask, but also wanted Lilly in full health as soon as possible she did not want to add any emotional stress. **

"**I'm fine"**

"**You should sleep for a bit" **

"**Are you sure?" **

**Selene nodded yes making a small make shift bed for Quin**

"**Just leave him at reach" Selene made sure the bed was warm. Setting them up and lying them down**

"**Don't leave, not even out this room" Lilly pleaded**

"**I won't" **

"**I mean it, not even when I'm sleeping" Lilly grabbed Selene's wrist and held it firm **

"**I promise I wont leave" Selene assured her.**

"**Thank you" Lilly closed her eyes still holding onto Selene. **

"**I don't know where anyone is, but I do know Roslyn is alive and well" Lilly said before drifting off to sleep giving Selene at least one piece of good news, she knew she would have to tell her more bad news then good.**

* * *

**The site was a waste of time.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Thank you, I thought it would be nice to give Erika a bit of the spot light for a change not all blonds are bimbos. Its weird Im the same age as Sophia Myles who plays Erika I feel old.**

**Synch14: :). Raze was hard to draw.**

**Christian Jonsson:Evil cliffhanger woman; Yes. Spanked author; No. lol what does (TBC);) mean?**

**Fig-aruna: Thankyou! I thought maybe there had to be a reason Viktor was like the way he was. He's a bastard yes but he still has some emotions and care toward others making him not to much of a bad guy. Well I thought so anyway hahaha. It is confusing reading 2 dif stories I found it harder to write both GM and RFOLH even harder so thats why this one was put on halt till I finished GM cause it was short, this one is not :)**


	13. Revenge

**Deep brown eyes stared intensely at the orange licks of flames that danced in the air winding freely about as the eyes watching on held there own sadness. Sitting in front of the warm flames Selene pulled herself out of deep thought and looked down checking on her newborn grandson. He looked so much like Kain she thought watching him as he began to stir a little. **

"**Selene!" Lilly yelped sitting up quickly waking suddenly. **

"**I'm here" Selene spoke calmly turning to see her. **

**Lilly relaxed seeing Selene sitting by the fire holding Quin**

"**He was getting cold, about to cry and wake you so I brought him over here" As Selene spoke she noticed the first thing Lilly had done was look around the room mainly focusing on the shadowed areas. **

"**It's nice to wake up warm" Lilly smiled remembering everything that had happened she could still not believe Selene was there with her. **

"**For now on you will, things are going to change" Selene reassured her, she was not sure if she really could change things or make a difference but she wanted to at least comfort Lilly. **

"**Yes, yes they are!" Lilly smiled gratefully, the smile was warm and full of happiness, confidence and assurance, just what Selene wanted to see. **

"**You look gaunt, when was the last time you ate?" **

"**About an hour before I went into labor, I had ventured out to find food but I didn't find much"**

"**Here" placing Quin into her wing Selene took a can of soup out of her pack and prepared it for Lilly**

"**You need your strength, eat up" **

**Lilly almost snatched the can and skulled the warm liquid down she had not eaten properly in months. Selene tired not to giggle and handed Lilly another one making sure she ate until she was full. **

"**Alright now this one needs a feed" Selene gently handed Quin over to Lilly. There was minutes of silence, Selene went back to watching the flames while Lilly breast fed Quin. **

"**No body knows where the shadow lurkers came from, but it had to be because of the Voradors, they came at the same time as there arrival" Lilly began to explain. **

"**But the Voradors where destroyed, my mothers spirit disposed of them I saw it with my own eyes" **

"**Yes, she did. All but one and one was all they needed, the right one" **

"**That cant be, Michael had a Vorador in him if that was true then that Vorador would have done it years ago" Selene frowned**

"**It couldn't, Michael was too strong for it to fully take over they where weak then. Then you had imprisoned both the other two making it impossible for them to return to the Burwood fields. They needed a weak human. Humans are not strong enough to fight a Vorador so one waited patiently hiding until it had the chance, it was avoiding you. As little as a year after you where put into hibernation they came, they came with a vengeance. For some reason they wanted Viktor"**

**Instantly Selene knew why, she had seen all the memories for a reason. **

"**How did that one escape… was it Rachael?" **

"**No your cousin Renee. The Voradors swarmed the city taking peoples bodies, then the shadow lurkers showed up. After you had been put into sleep Marcus moved everyone he somehow knew something was going to happen so he built this place, just in time too no one ever found us until the shadow lurkers did. Everyone began turning on each other, it was like cabin fever. Everyone didn't want to live together anymore Saxon was the first to leave. Marcus and Roslyn took it hard, Saxon left so suddenly without warning he was just gone. One by one every one left or just disappeared" **

"**What happened to Marcus?" **

"**I… I don't know" **

**Selene could see Lilly was clearly lying. Her face fell and a sharp pain stabbed her in the chest**

"**He's dead isn't he?" Selene swallowed hard her eyes beginning to water she could barely breathe. Lilly looked away unable to look Selene in the eye**

"**He fell… I'm sorry. He was the only one who knew I was pregnant he promised he was going to look after us… So much has happened"**

"**Sophia?"**

"**I don't know" Again another lie. **

"**Do you know where anyone is?" Selene was getting desperate for more answers if Roslyn was alive she wanted to see her. **

"**Well Julian, Kahn and Harmony said they where moving to an old base up near the lakes" Selene knew Lilly was still avoiding talking about Kain.**

"**Well we will start there" Selene got up and turned away from Lilly to wipe her face not wanting Lilly to see her cry. It was hard to try and hold back the tears it hurt bad, it was worse when she ran her finger along her wedding and engagement rings. Selene felt Lilly's hand on her shoulder as sympathy, all Selene wanted to do was hide under her wings and cry. **

"**You have awoken to a world of fear, chaos and pain" **

**Selene turned to see the serious truth in Lilly's face**

"**I know you are planning to change things, but even you cannot single handedly defeat the Voradors. Over the years of lying in a sort of purgatory trapped in the ruins they have became powerful bitter and twisted. I fear they will come after you, they have powers to over come you remember they managed to put you in a drug like state? I also fear if they destroyed you all hope is gone" Lilly's matter of a fact words in such an expressionless tone sent a shiver down Selene's spine. **

"**Well if lying in state makes them powerful, then so am I. I am just over two hundred years old now, and in my time of sleep have learnt much and seen the past. I will balance everything out to what it used to be, no yellow eyed scum is going to stand in my way" Selene's pain of loosing Marcus was turning into wrath, Lilly could feel Selene's power radiate from her Selene was right, now with age Selene was more powerful than before. Was it enough? Lilly thought, hoped rather. If Selene had become powerful enough that the Vorador have no vice over her there was a slim chance.**

"**Let's get moving" Selene packed up the bag while Lilly wrapped Quin up warm. As Selene placed the tins into the pack she could feel a familiar feeling that had once ruled her before, it was almost comforting to feel it again yet almost unwelcome. It was the feeling, the need, the want to hunt like she did after her family was killed. As much as she had aged Selene still feels the simple emotions like most beings do, this one was always clear. **

**Revenge. **

**Hunt them down and kill them all. **

* * *

**Synch14: Re-read the story Lukas was not bitten or trensformed he is not a hybird he is a human inhanced with the genes, meaning extra strength and immortality, no powers, no change. He is not a exact clone of Lucian only enhanced. Haha telling me I dont get my own character right, now that is cheeky. :) What did you mean by Saxon vanished off the face of the air? you where freakishy close to the storyline. Michael... well you'll see. **

**Christian Jonsson: Ahhh thats what it means. Im not very good at sayings, slang, or stortened things like txt. Sorry this chap took longer than planned.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: I have a blond friend and she is really intelligent. I've said more stupid things then her and I'mdark brunette lol. Hehehe everyone knew Lilly was going to have a baby in this one, it was just a matter of when, thought I'd ram it in the front where no one expected it. Well tried to anyway.**

**Shannon: Nice to hear from you again, lol yes Im getting too cheeky with the cliff hangers, this chapter doesnt really have one, for the first time I am trying to cut back on them lol. Yes this will be a long one. Selene has not had all her bad/good news jsut yet.**

**Fig-aruna: That was funny, a missing persons list hehehe had a good chuckle at that one. It is like a missing persons list hehe. Gotta have Selene kicking butt! she's gonna get really angry and kick alot more butt too**

**Hollysgirl: Lol I cant shake off that cruel streak it jsut gets the better of me each time! though I did try today, its sorta not a cliffhanger, we know they are going to the base by the lake so no thrill there hehe.**

**Ehlayah: Don't give up reading I know you like Marcus... but ohhh cant say anything without giving it away, what happened is alot different. Tell me again when you post another chapter :)**


	14. Return to Burwood

**It took at least an hour for Selene to drive Lilly and Quin up the back road in the old jeep from the garage. **

"**Did they say where on the lake?" Selene asked trying to keep the jeep steady as it drove over rough ground. **

"**I think it goes under the lake and that there is a large old house guarding the outside" Lilly said huddling Quin from Selene's driving. **

**Selene came to a skidding stop along the mud after passing a drive**

"**What is it?" Lilly asked watching Selene fiddle with the gear stick. **

"**Bloody piece of junk" Selene sneered pumping the clutch trying to get the old sticky gears into reverse. The gears clanked and wined Lilly had to hold on to Quin tighter when the jeep suddenly speed backwards then suddenly stopped flinging them deeper into their seats. **

"**Sorry" Selene tried changing the gears again. Her driving never changes Lilly thought dare not saying it, with Selene in a mood. Selene speed down the muddy slippery track sliding the jeep around the corner at high speed as if she was driving a rally. Lilly grinded her teeth nervous however as reckless driver as Selene was, she never really hit anything. The jeep came out onto the lake side road, a large old house now came into full few. **

**Selene slowly drove the jeep over the grass and parked in front of the house**

"**I will check it first, stay here" Selene said quickly pulling the blanket back checking Quin. **

"**You know the draw, aim and pull the trigger" Selene handed Lilly a pistol. **

"**All else fails, scream I will come running" She drew her weapon as soon as she got out of the jeep.**

"**Forget it I'm not going anywhere without you" Lilly got out of the car and followed Selene. **

"**No, your not endangering Quin, get back in the Jeep" **

"**So you can disappear like everyone else? Forget it you are not leaving my site" **

"**Then he goes in my wings where I can protect him" **

**Lilly pouted not happy with the deal but held Quin out knowing very well Selene could keep her word. Selene folded her wings back making a small pouch Lilly placed Quin in. Selene studied the worried look on Lilly's face**

"**Don't worry I used to carry you in my wings like this" Selene stopped when she was ahead starting to really feel old. **

**Guns out ready both headed around the house to find the second half of the building had been totally burnt out. Slowly stepping over old charred weather boards into the threshold of the crispy building Selene scanned the area carefully **

"**This was burnt years ago" **

"**Damn" Lilly's shoulders dropped in disappointment. **

"**No, there has been recent and frequent movement though the burnt rubble" Selene pointed to shapes along the black charred ground that all looked the same to Lilly. Studying the area more Selene could sense the feeling of being watched again, this time along with something else. She moved over to Lilly and whispered**

"**Can you feel that?"**

"**Feel what" Lilly looked at Selene quite blankly. **

"**We're being watched…" **

**Lilly immediately looked around trying to see anything looking on**

"**I can't see any…" Lilly was cut off by Selene twisting around and opening fire on a large piece of wood on the second floor that fell from where it sat down onto a flimsy piece of corrugated iron knocking it over revealing a solider standing armed. Selene stood still gun high aimed at the being, she could see it wasn't Vorador since the eyes where blue. **

"**Don't move!" Selene yelled.**

"**Selene" Lilly tapped Selene's shoulder. Selene glanced around at immortal speed only to see both of them where completely surrounded by the soldiers. **

"**They are hybrids" Lilly said relaxing. **

**Selene lowered her gun observing her surroundings. **

"**Who are you and why are you here" A soldier stepped forward. **

"**We are immortals like yourself. I am looking for my family and answers!" Selene sturdily spoke back.**

"**I don't believe you, you could be a Morph"**

**Selene looked to Lilly who shrugged looking just as confused. **

"**Give us all your weapons and leave. If you do not comply we will kill you" **

**Selene instantly took offence and an aggressive tone yet it was Lilly who spoke up first**

"**You fools this is your queen don't you recognize Selene if ever saw her?"**

"**Liar, our queen is still in slumber she is not rising for another eight years" **

**Selene's eyes became red as the swarm of hybrids approached her to take her weapon or kill on command. **

"**What is this!"**

**Selene knew that voice. Both Lilly and Selene turned to see Julian and Kahn both with shocked expressions plastered all over their faces. **

"**Tell them to back off before I rip them to shreds!" Selene snarled**

"**Silence or we open fire" the captain snapped**

"**Silence!" Julian yelled at the captain who looked at her in shock**

"**This is your queen and this is how you treat her! Bow in respect!" She ordered them to teach them a lesson. Each of them lowered their weapon and copied Kahn and Julian as they bowed. Whispers quickly traveled amongst them as they straitened up. The captain bowed to Julian **

"**We thought they where Morphs" **

"**She has red eyes I told you only the Queen has red eyes, no morph can do red eyes!" Julian became angry. **

"**You said anytime I needed to come here for me to come, I came and this is what I got!" Lilly then started. **

"**Silence all of you" Selene spoke up.**

"**Forgive us Selene I thought I had trained my soldiers better, in times such as these" Kahn spoke up. Selene's temper settled and softened as her old friend stepped forward. **

"**I understand, we need shelter and I want answers" **

"**Follow us" Julian and Kahn in the long run where most grateful to see Selene, yet still had the same question as Lilly, how was it possible. **

**Both where taken though the burnt ruins and down a well hidden hatch into the base under the lake. Selene and Lilly soon found themselves in a room with thick clear walls showing the lake floor, along with some of the fish swimming around. **

**Lilly finally took Quin back up in her arms now that they where in a safe well guarded area. **

"**We will be back in a moment… You had a baby Selene?" Kahn asked stepping closer. **

"**No Lilly had a baby, I found her on her own surrounded in shadow lurkers!" Selene snapped. **

"**Everyone separated believe me if I had known Selene we would have gone to retrieve her and brought her here" Kahn assured her, Selene believed him.**

**Kahn nodded to the both of them and disappeared leaving them alone. **

**Selene and Lilly both took a seat at the table in the centre of the table next to Lilly**

"**I want you to stay here, I'm not staying"**

"**What! No I'm going with you no matter where you go"**

"**Lilly you have a new born son you cannot go running out following me with him, it is safe and secure here they can look after you both"**

"**But…"**

"**No questions Lilly you are both staying, I'm ordering you. I will give Julian and Kahn strict instructions to look after the both of you" Selene cut her off she was not going to risk the lives of either of them. **

**Silence filled the room when the door slid open, a young woman walked in smiling her eyes focused on Lilly**

"**So it's true!" she smiled warmly walking toward Lilly and Quin.**

"**You had a baby!" She said looking at Quin. Lilly smiled getting to her feet giving the woman a hug with her free arm.**

"**It's so good to see you alive and well!" Lilly smiled in return. **

"**Boy or a girl?" **

"**Boy, his name is Quin"**

"**He's adorable" Her attention was on Quin till she looked up at Selene past Lilly.**

"… **Auntie Sele?"**

**Selene had her suspicion that the young woman was Harmony she looked a lot like her mother. **

"**Harmony… You're all grown up" Selene stood up to greet her. Harmony gave her a fright when she jumped on her for a hug.**

"**I was little but I do remember you, I always wanted to grow up and be like you when I was little" **

**Selene smiled not sure of what to say.**

"**Harmony, could you take Lilly down stairs and get her settled in I have arranged for Elaine to check her and the baby over, we wish to speak to Selene in private" Julian politely asked.**

"**Sure mum, come on you" **

"**I don't want to leave Selene" Lilly refused**

"**Lilly I told you before you're staying here, I can look after myself you know that it's safer for you to stay here" **

"**Damn it woman you can't go out there with your son what are you thinking? Beside you look half starved lets get some food into you" Harmony grabbed Lilly's arm.**

"**That's what I told her" Selene agreed with Harmony.**

**Lilly gave Selene a hurt look she knew Selene would be fine**

"**I just didn't want to lose any more family" Lilly said near the door being dragged by Harmony**

"**I will come back don't worry" Selene told her as the door closed. She turned around to face Julian**

"**Kahn told me what you said, if I myself had known I would have gone to find Lilly, we did check there but we found no one only shadow lurkers" **

"**Yes I know. I know about how the Voradors came back and such but what I want to know is where is the rest of my family, why they spilt up where Saxon went anything" **

"**Well no one knows where Saxon went… except for…" Julian froze looking at Selene wondering if Selene knew.**

"**Marcus?" Selene barely spoke his name**

"**I'm so sorry" **

"**How could he die from falling?"**

"**He was on the mountain, some say looking for Saxon when he fell off the edge down deep into a cave. No one ever saw him again"**

"**It doesn't make any sense Marcus was over a thousand years old he can't just die by falling and besides who saw it?" Selene denying it all Julian could see it. **

"**Sophia I think" Julian felt bad for Selene. **

"**Where is Sophia now?"**

"**She is safe"**

"**Safe? I know that but where? And where is Roslyn or Kain?" Selene noticed Julian was trying to avoid that subject.**

"**I'm not going to get any decent answers am I?" Selene snarled**

"**We don't know much we are struggling to keep hidden and stay alive" **

"**Because of the Voradors?" **

"**Yes" **

"**Where are they"**

"**In there fortress, Burwood"**

**Selene froze looking at Julian**

"**As in the fields?"**

"**Yes… your not going there are you?" Julian asked after Selene as Selene got up and headed for the door**

"**Well I'm not getting any fucken answers here am I!" Selene growled angrily. Julian decided it was better for Selene to find out for herself**

"**I warn you Selene, it's not what you expect" Julian called to her as Selene never looked back heading up the stairs.**

**Selene clenched her fists marching out toward the exit when a dark brown haired woman called after her**

"**Selene?..." Selene stopped glancing back the woman who looked at her adoringly with great admiration.**

"**Yes?" Selene snapped hardly looking at her. **

"**You're leaving so soon?"**

"**I have to leave" **

"**Then I should come with you I know the way around" the young woman stepped in front of Selene to gain her full attention, however Selene's mind was elsewhere. **

"**I work alone" Selene turned away and opened the hatch. **

"**Wait!" the woman desperately called after her but Selene shut the door**

"**You're better off here" the door closed and Selene disappeared. The woman's shoulders dropped and her eyes watered in hurt and disappointment. Harmony walked up behind her and put her hand on her shoulder**

"**Maybe it would have been better if you told my mum to tell Selene" **

"**She never even recognized me… my own mother" **

"**Roslyn she hasn't seen you since you where a baby, she's upset her head is out of place she said she would come back for Lilly, you will see her again" **

* * *

**Synch14: Never seen blade, dont want to either. Not saying its a bad movie just not my type of film. Belive it or not I don't like your usual Vampyre or Warewolf movies, I only like Underworld for many reasons many its style. Of course Lukas is not full human, but he's not bybrid either.Yes sama age, well a few months younger if the info I saw on her was correct. How old did you think I was? **

**Ehlayah: Awe, well the story is not over yet. As for what you said on your story I will review my answer to that :)**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: All will be answered soon enough hehehe. The time line and profile was a bit of a teaser. Im trying with the cliffhangers :D**

**Christian Jonsson: lol or you can just call me stupid just as easy. **

**Glil: Thankyou, I am inpressed you got through it all, bad spelling errors and all! you probably got to read the edited version of Song to the Siren then, most people dont know but a few small things in most of it I changed while I was fixing it up. I never finished editing it though. I cant say anything about Marcus just yet. Hint; what Selene feels is to do with Marcus (Presence) I havent published my book yet, Im still working on it I pulled it back to re-edit it I wanted to change something, Im not getting it published for anotheryear and a half till I have finished Polytech. **

**Fig-aruna: Ooooh I cant say anything about Kain either, there is a good reason why most characters Selene meets will avoid talking about him, I can say that he is most definatly NOT dead. **


	15. Human

**Still pouting Selene speed the jeep down toward the city still aggravated with the conversation earlier. Everyone was avoiding everything that had happened**

"**How the hell am I supposed to fix or help anyone if I don't know anything or where my family is" Selene grumbled to herself. Driving over the bones into the main roads is far as she could go she parked the jeep in an old abandoned garage. She had wanted to investigate the city first before going on to the Burwood felids. She turned the engine off and sat for a moment calming her self down. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and sighed loudly, thinking more she knew she hadn't really given Julian much time to explain anything.**

"**At least they are alive" Selene was grateful for every person she found alive that she knew. Climbing out of the jeep she pulled away some debris to hide the jeep and headed out into the street. Looking up her eyes narrowed on the few random windows spattered in blood. **

**She had walked these streets more than one thousand times, this isn't right. **

**Maybe the humans would be more helpful she hoped then doubting herself since it was unlikely humans would have associated with the immortals. **

**Climbing over a pile of concrete rubble Selene hid her wings under her coat making herself appear human incase they took hostile action. Her assumption was correct upon finally finding signs of life she looked to the warning signs clearly written. 'No immortals' was the most clear repeated signs along with treats of death. It had seemed with the amount of hybrid bones the humans had indeed discovered a way to kill them, she hoped they had also found a way to kill Voradors. **

**Looking down into the ally she spotted movement, letting her eyes adjust she noticed a number of people, some dressed in amour some with gas masks, all heavily armed. Slowly she approached them keeping her hands clearly open and visible showing she was no threat. Alert to her approach all gripped their weapons and faced her ready to open fire.**

"**Halt where you are!" A large male that looked like Kahn walked toward her, he was incredibly tall for a human she didn't even reach his shoulder. Stopping at a fair distance he looked at her eyes and studied her face**

"**Remain still" He took out what looked like a cell phone except with a small camera on the front. Holding it up a small red sheet of light scanned her body before he could study the results the power in the device overloaded frying the system. **

"**Odd" he frowned tapping the device. Selene watched them she realized the scanners they had where to tell what she was. Slowly she focused hard on becoming only human form she had done it in Lycan and Vampyre now for human. **

"**Here try this one" a masked male walked over to him handing his one over. Selene focused as hard as she could, trying to become her human form. **

"**Remain still" He held out the scanner and once again the red light scanned her body she stood waiting hoping she didn't have to kill them.**

**The scanner gave off a small beep clearing her Selene gave a smile, not because of being cleared rather that she had managed to willingly change into her human form by will in a matter of minutes. The humans lowered their weapons and returned to their posted positions. Selene lowered her arms watching the large man approach her with a smile**

"**I'm glad to meet another human from elsewhere, it gives us hope" he gestured politely for her to follow him. She walked along side him studying each human as they headed for the large heavily armed iron gates. **

"**Where did you come from? And how did you survive the snatchers?"**

"**Snatchers?" She looked up at him wondering if he was referring to the shadow lurkers. **

"**The yellow eye snatchers, have you not encountered them?"**

"**Voradors… Yes I'm hunting them"**

"**Voradors, I've heard the immortal ones call them that" His tone was not so friendly referring to immortals.**

"**It seems the immortals know a fair amount about them"**

"**How is it you know this" He stopped before letting her in**

"**I meet one"**

"**I see… you are a true hunter I see" his eyes found the guns under her coat.**

"**Yes, I plan on destroying as many of the Voradors as possible" **

"**Then we could use your help" He smiled knocking a rhythmic pattern on the door for them to open up. **

"**Well that depends" **

"**On what?"**

"**I want information" **

"**I am most certain that you can find someone inside who will help you" He didn't leave the gate only stopped to point the way.**

"**Continue down the ally then make a left"**

"**Thank you" Selene forced a smile in return. The iron gate creaked shut, the sound echoed down the ally following her till she reached the streets. She stood in awe looking around at the life the humans where trying to keep. The buildings had been joined right to the top, over head bars, chicken wire and gates stopped anything from coming in the sky or anywhere else. The streets where kept clean, the roads had been ripped up to make gardens for food, everything seemed recycled some of the poorer people lived in hand made shacks, yet managed to keep warm. There where people everywhere all seemed assigned to a task bussing about, keeping alive. What caught Selene's attention more than anything was the amount a large lights lighting almost every corner of the fortified city **

"**To keep the shadow lurkers away, as you know they cannot last long out of the shadows" A male voice spoke to her. She turned around spotting the person in which the voice came. Leaning against a beam munching on a green apple a solid man stood studying her. What caught her attention was he looked somewhat like Marcus except from his eye under his chin to his mouth lined a scar, lighter then the rest of his tanned face. **

"**You know much about the lurkers?" **

"**Sure do… I'm a hunter" He was charming and smiled warmly, slowly approached her handing out an apple offering it to her**

"**Hungry?" **

"**Thank you" without asking she knew it would have been something not offered up lightly. **

"**So the light weakens them, where does the city get all its power?" Selene looked around but couldn't see how it could be produced. While she was looking away for that moment he had snuck a quick look, scanning his eyes over her body. **

"**Underground water generator, and there are solar panels on the roofs"**

**She looked back at him frowning slightly she knew what he was doing but didn't want to be rude.**

"**So tell me about the shadow lurkers" she was keen at least to get a bit of information. **

"**They travel though shadow, they came from Burwood they are servants of the snatchers. They take us as hosts and take us back to Burwood so we can become hosts for the snatchers" Finally something that seemed to make sense. His eyes had scanned her form again only to spot her weapons**

"**So you're a hunter as well?" he asked in shock. **

**Selene pulled her coat forward over her guns this was when he noticed her wedding rings**

"**You're married… I'm sorry I hope I didn't offend you, I wouldn't have imposed if I had known" **

**She smiled a little almost flattered but it still stung inside about Marcus, he read her emotions clearly.**

"**I know that look and feeling you lost your partner… so did I" He held his hand up to show her the wedding ring. **

"**She died years ago, and I have moved on… don't know why I never took it off, just reminds me of how life used to be I guess" **

**He wasn't giving up she thought even after finding out Marcus had died**

"**Here" She held out the apple for him to take it back**

"**No keep it, I insist. For my rudeness" **

"**Thank you, it's been nice talking to you" She began to walk away. He jumped over a crate and swung around the pole to come up beside her **

"**Wait let me start again as a friend… or potential friend"**

"**You don't want to make a friend out of me"**

"**Don't say that" he insisted following her**

"**You don't know me" She was becoming annoyed with his persistence**

"**Well you are a hunter full armed who marched in out of no where and didn't know anything about shadow lurkers… and rather attractive I must say… I'm more curious" he had coughed though saying attractive yet she understood him clearly.**

**She shot him a cold glance giving him the warning that he was over stepping the mark**

"**Sorry" he apologized again. She knew she was going to have a difficult time getting rid of her stalker and decided to just load him with questions annoying him instead**

"**So this is the only human place?" **

"**No, there are a few others one who worships the '_one_' the so called _Queen_ of us all our so called savior that hasn't bothered to show up, then there is the other side who wants to destroy the others believing the '_one_' is going to destroy us all"**

"**And this place?" She asked finally biting into the apple as they weaved though the people along the street. **

"**This is the last human resistance they simply want to live and survive that's all" **

"**And you, what do you believe?" she half smirked knowing all the truth**

"**I don't blame the people for wanting to live it's our nature to survive. As for the _Queen_ yes they saw her years ago but she was found hung on a lamppost she's long dead, she is not going to come back" **

**Selene felt like someone poured cold water down her back at what they had believed.**

"**But there were two of them the one found hanging was the one who had killed many people"**

"**Who wrote that? It was said the Snatchers took the other one and will use her as a weapon against us. I don't know, I wasn't even born then who knows"**

"**The immortals"**

"**Immortals?" he hissed sharply and coldly**

"**They do nothing to help us they ran and hid they gave the snatchers power, they are half to blame" **

**Selene remained quiet knowing in some way it was true, there war had opened the past on the Burwood fields letting them out. **

"**And what do you believe? Who side are you on?" **

"**Theirs" Selene pointed to a couple of children sitting with their parents who where trying to sell recycled goods. **

**He nodded in respect she was right, it was a stand still answer ending the conversation. She carried on only to find he did not give up lightly and followed her**

"**Did you forget something?" She asked quickly glancing at him.**

"**Yes as a matter of fact I did" **

"**And?" **

"**You're name… I have been a little rude, I'm Dorian"**

"**Selen…" She stopped realizing she shouldn't have given him her name. **

"**Selene?" He checked **

"**Yes got a problem?" She had no point in hiding it now.**

"**It's the same name as they refer to as the '_one_'"**

"**I thought you didn't believe in that"**

"**Yeah but every one knows the name of Selene" he rolled his eyes shrugging it off like a joke.**

"**Oh really?" She crossed her arms staring at him.**

"**Don't give me that look… You can't tell me you don't know about the so called queen, the woman who is so called one of every bloodline? First things first that is impossible, you can't blend bloodlines and besides she had a hard life so have we all, from the stories she was foul tempered, trigger happy, emotionally unstable, moody human turn powerful immortal?... What?"**

**Selene wanted to slap him but it would give her away, she was shocked to find what the people knew of her and how they saw her. **

"**Nothing"**

**His face dropped, he gasped and slapped his forehead**

"**Oh I am making an ass of myself, I'm sorry one of your parents was a follower of that, let me guess you where named after her?" **

"**Yeah something like that" She lied. And walked on **

"**So that's the way out" She pointed to another well guarded gate at the end that was huge. She had had enough of the city, had answers now wanted to go onto Burwood.**

"**Sure… wait your leaving?" **

"**Yes"**

"**But you just arrived… and you can't go that way!"**

"**Why not?" **

"**That gate goes directly to Burwood!" **

"**Perfect" **

* * *

**Synch14: Yes she is, but I still like her. Oh yes I forgot to put it in but Lucian didn't actully kill Erika in Goodnight moon, I had cut a chunk of the chapter out to make the end work, he let Erika run away. Hehe nope, in my 20's... feeling old. **

**Ehlayah: Out comes evils? what do you mean? must be a teen thing, I grew up in the 80's. Anyway yeah Hybrid born more self dependant thats cool idea and possible. Like the kiwi, only one in the world that does it.Sorry havent reviewed yours yet, Im a few chapters behind, I'm finding it hard since I dont know the Buffy charaters.**

**Glil: Thankyou though I have to say, your not entirely wrong about the shadow lurkers, your sort of on to it :) kind of.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Next chapter Selene will reach Burwood. Selene would have rekognized her by her scent if she was not so angry. Thats what Rosly was relying on, Selene knowing her own youngs scent thats what hurt Roslyn most.**

**Christian Jonsson:** **I didn't say you where, I can be a bit dopey sometimes lol. Selene and Roslyn will meet. Yeah Some things never change; ie Selenes driving, in my books she will alwaysdrive like a class A lunitic.**

**Fig-aruna: Hehe in my novel I couldnt finish writing a sad of a death of a characterscene cause I was bawling my eyes out lol. They will be united soon, (dont need the tissues it will be happy)**

**Chou-hime: Thankyou very much, this story will be a little longer then the others, I hope you along with everyone else will enjoy it :D**

**Starlight Rouge: lol I know, I am trying. Really. No honestly I am. :D. Yay vacation hope it was a good one, I went on one for long enough, got my arse cold and forzen up on Mt Fox Glacier where they filmed lotr. I slipped over on the ice lol**


	16. Out look

"**Are you wanting to kill yourself?" Dorian asked concerned on her intentions**

"**No, I want to talk to Renee" **

"**Who is Renee?... was your husband taken by the snatchers?"**

"**I wish" She pushed past heading for the gate**

"**Selena wait"**

"**It's Selene" She kept going.**

"**I know but I wasn't going to call you name aloud, people get a bit funny" He said lower catching up to her. **

"**Selene, just because you lost your husband doesn't mean you have to go and get yourself killed or worse yet possessed" he voiced his concern**

"**As I said you don't know me" She kept shunting him off. **

"**Believe me I know it hurts loosing your partner, but the pain stops you can learn to live again, wouldn't he want you to move on and be happy again?" his voice was soft wanting to help her the pain was clear in her eyes, in her view that was because he kept bringing it up. **

"**Look Dorian, it's been nice meeting you but really you don't know me or what I'm capable of I have a mission and I'm keeping to it I want to see Burwood and what has become of it" She had swung around to give him full eye contact giving him the message. **

"**Alright… well personally I don't see anything wrong with having a friend, in this day and age you need as many friends as you can get" he finally backed off**

"**It was nice meeting you Selene" **

**She nodded her head **

"**Thank you for the apple Dorian" She turned away and headed over to the gate and banged on the gate in the same rhythm as the human she met at the other gate had done. **

**It opened up revealing a woman in a gas mask with one arm holing a flame thrower**

"**What?" **

"**I want out" **

"**No, by law you cannot leave this way"**

"**I will leave any way I want" Selene pushed her out of the way and marched past. **

"**It's your funeral… Bitch" She snarled closing the door.**

**Selene walked off toward the trees though the large buildings**

"**Hey she can't leave!" An armoured man came down off his tower**

"**Let the Bitch she pushed me"**

"**No one is allowed to leave though this gate, no one is aloud to kill themselves either, hunters or not bring her back" **

"**Na, if I had fallen over and broken my arm I would be useless you go get her"**

**Selene had reached the dirt road heading into the trees only to hear footsteps running up behind her**

"**Ma'am please stop right now" **

**For his politeness Selene stopped and turned around**

"**The law of the resistant forbids me to let you leave in this direction, please come back with me, if you are leaving to die we have people who can help"**

**Selene frowned at him she did not like being talked to like a child**

"**No one can help me, I don't want help I'm the one helping you" she remained polite as he had done. **

"**I'm sorry but I'm going to have to arrest you for refusing orders" the guard thought he had given her a chance.**

"**Steady on James she is with me" Dorian walked up behind them.**

"**Doing what exactly Dorian?"**

"**Out of a romantic walk in the woods, what do you think?" Dorian sarcastically snapped then continued**

"**We are on our way to the out post near Burwood to get an update" Dorian half told the truth. The guard narrowed his eyes at Dorian suspicious for a few moments then stepped back.**

"**Very well" The guard returned to his post letting them get on their way.**

"**Come on this way" Dorian insisted**

"**I know the way" Selene walked off to the left into the trees**

"**But it's this way" Dorian pointed right up the road.**

"**Believe me I've been there years ago I know a small tunnel into the ru… place" Selene would have said ruins yet from what she had heard it was no longer ruins anymore.**

"**Bollix, no one has ever been to Burwood and come back" he said following her anyway thinking he was protecting her.**

"**None of them are the great queen Selene" **

"**Funny" he smiled she was opening up to him even cracking a joke, a joke that was actually true.**

**Dorian had trouble keeping up with Selene not because he was human, he blamed in on his armour. Selene never said much only silently planned on how to get rid of Dorian or how to explain to him what she was if she needed to use her powers in front of him.**

**They reached a small clearing, Selene willingly walked out toward the middle when Dorian's arm weaved around her middle pulling her back into the trees**

"**Get your hands off me" Selene pushed him away **

"**We will be spotted"**

"**No we wont" She marched out into the clearing and stopped near the middle. At her feet was the hatch she had used years ago only to find it was sealed shut with layers of steel. **

"**Damn" she muttered. **

"**Selene get back here" Dorian stayed crouched in the trees, he wanted to protect her but she seemed too suicidal. His eyes widened when he spotted movement in the trees on the other side. The purple eyes where the give away**

"**Pssst!... Selene the shadow lurkers are here!" Dorian panicked. **

**Selene stood up strait looking into the trees, sure enough there was at least a dozen staring at her. With her back to Dorian Selene had a chance to use her power without him seeing she lifted her lip revealing layers of sharp teeth and changed her eyes to their blood red. They sensed her powers and began to screech in fear**

"**Go, go tell your masters I am coming for them" Selene hissed on a level Dorian did not hear but the shadow lurkers could. **

**They retreated though the trees Dorian could not believe his eyes**

"**Impossible…they are gone something much have scared them off!" He finally came out and walked over to her. **

"**Or there is too much light in the clearing for them to manifest, they will warn their masters we have to move, where is that out post?" **

"**Not far from here… wait is that?" Dorian looked at the sealed tunnel**

"**That was the tunnel I escaped last time, come on lets go" She let Dorian take the lead. **

"**Sure this way" he led her to the small outpost, a small viewing tower the humans used to see Burwood without them knowing. **

"**Here" Dorian politely opened the door for Selene who avoided eye contact and headed up the steps, it was not to be rude she was just keen to see what had become of the Burwood fields. **

**She stepped out onto the top, she gasped at the sight before her**

"**Impossible…" She stood mouth open, since before her the fortress that had toppled now stood again. It looked exactly like when it stood years ago before Viktor brought it down**

"**They are making life like they used to live…" She muttered to herself figuring it out. **

"**What was that?" **

"**Nothing, it's just changed since I was last here"**

**There was a moment silence while Selene took everything in**

"**Have you ever been close enough to see a Voradors yellow eyes?" **

"**Yes, even gold" She thought of Roslyn wondering what she would look like with her gold eyes then it hit her like running into a brick wall. Her heart dropped she knew what Roslyn looked like a vivid image of the young woman who stopped her in the base appeared in her head, her mother instincts finally kicked in overpowering her anger she remembered the scent and her gold eyes she had shunted off her own daughter and never even gave her the time to realize.**

"**Oh fuck!" She felt like bashing her head for stupidity, though now she knew and saw that Roslyn was alive and well**

"**What you're angry about I don't know but the reason I asked was we're surrounded" **

**Selene looked over at Dorian who had drawn his weapons**

"**I have to get back" **

"**Too late we have to fight!"**

**Selene leaned over the rail and looked down at the people standing at the bottom armed all had yellow eyes looking up at them. **

* * *

**Ehlayah: Oh good :) Argh Barney! I hate those kids shows they freak me out, really especially the wiggles its just so wrong an Octipus does not wear boots it doesnt have feet, that is f'd up, As soon as barney is as extinct as the rest of the dinosaur chums the better! Dorian will be a regular character, along with his crush on Selene. **

**Synch14: The Quin profile was just a random silouette I did, but there will be time passes. Michael will come into it later. Maybe others have had children you will have to find out. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: A little like Kraven on the crush side but not as sleazy hecan be agentleman. He's not as a coward either. **

**Christian Jonsson: He'll find out lol oh I have fun planning the reaction :D**

**Chou-hime: Thats okay I appreciate all reviews :D**

**Shannon:Thankyou.Marcus's not the only character. I love twisten hehehe and my cliff hangers :D**


	17. Yella

**Dorian was shocked at Selene's relaxed posture and carelessness as she leaned over to look down at the Voradors standing around the bottom. **

"**Selene move away" he edged forward to pull her back. **

"**There's only… three… eight…. Fifteen…" Selene sorted out the situation**

"**Now is not the time to start counting!" **

"**Damn stay still would you" Selene snapped in a stupid mood over happy, she couldn't wait to see Roslyn nothing was going to change the mood. **

"**Where screwed… as long as they can't get up here we'll be okay" Dorian almost ripped his short hair out to think of an escape plan. **

"**Don't worry I'll negotiate" she then leaned over the rail **

"**You here now" She pointed to the Vorador on the horse to ride closer.**

"**Selene they can't talk" **

"**Bull shit of course they can, you haven't seen them talk because they communicate telepathically" She looked back down at the Vorador on the horse**

"**I know very well you can talk and understand me this way…" **

"**_And this way" _Selene narrowed her eyes and threw her voice telepathically she couldn't do it before she went into sleep, but could now. **

**All the Voradors began to move looking at each other in shock looking to the captain on the horse who almost gasped in shock trying to hide his reaction. **

"**I do believe a certain ruler of yours or original creator so it seems is Renee, my cousin" **

**They stared silently at her not sure of what to make of her or what she was trying to say. **

"**I want to talk to him some time, but right now I want that horse" **

**Dorian stood in disbelief at her demanding them he was now starting to wonder if she was delusional. **

**The captain on the horse smiled at her not giving in, Selene suddenly turned around swinging her fist though the air right at Dorian who stumbled back in fright at her sudden movement quickly realizing she wasn't targeting him but the Vorador behind him. She grabbed the Vorador by the throat and slammed her down on her back the Vorador put her fingers on Selene's forehead trying to take over her making her weak like they did years ago only to find Selene's mind was much to strong **

"**Not anymore you can't, you are going to take a little message back to Renee or what ever inhabits him, tell him Selene is back and I'm coming for a little 'chat' soon" Selene whispered in her ear then pulled the Vorador up by its throat and flipped her off the side of the tower narrowly missing the captain on the horse. **

**Nothing Selene had done made her look immortal, yet Dorian was thinking she had some sort unique style that out witted the Vorador. **

"**Quick" Selene grabbed him by the wrist before he realized and pulled him to the rail he knew instantly when she looked down at the horse what she had in mind**

"**You _are_ insane!" She gulped as she jumped over the rail taking him with her she landed onto the Vorador knocking him off, Dorian barely landed behind her half falling off, half holding onto the saddle as the horse kicked about at the sudden weight landing on its back. Selene held on as the horse reared making the near Voradors scatter out of the way in shock at her sudden actions, and weary of what she could be capable of. Lying on his stomach across the horse Dorian held on for his life as Selene charged though the trees.**

"**Let her go" The woman Vorador Selene threw off the tower spoke up to the rest, almost cowering at the very sight of Selene. **

**Dorian had only been on a horse once in his life but no one needed to be taught how to hold on that came naturally**

"**I don't believe it!" He yelled to her with a huge smile on his face as Selene slowed the horse to a walk after making it down the hill and in sight of the city. **

"**Don't believe what?" She helped him sit up and swing around in the saddle to sit properly. **

"**We just faced the biggest group of Voradors I have ever seen and left with our own body alive!"**

"**Yes that was fortunate" Selene played along**

"**Might I say you where… amazing I have never seen someone so calm in combat and so soundly accurate" **

"**Thank you, it came at a price. It took years of practice" Selene condensed the truth. She became slightly uncomfortable as Dorian had slid up in the saddle sitting against her, it was an innocent action since where he had been sitting was most uncomfortable. She could feel his toned chest against her still human form back again reminding her of Marcus it still hurt yet was almost comforting she just hoped she didn't relax and accidentally come out of her human form and let her wings form out of her back.**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the short chapter and its lateness, i have been unable to log into fanfiction till now**

**-Evelyn**

**

* * *

**

**Synch14: Not quite 25 years. Your close with Saxon but not Quin :)**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Im still planning Dorian's reaction, he will stay in the story for a long while. **

**Christian Jonsson:**** Sorry not just yet but Selene will soon go after someone when she finds out someone else is dead too.**

**Fig-aruna: hehe thankyou, gotta have the humans fighting for their life its our nature. I had to have another Character like Kraven one you like but dont like, Dorian I hope to make a bit more lovable then Kraven. Dorain is just naive but he has a spine and will face a fight unlike Kraven used to be :)**

**Glil: Thanks, the gold eyes had to click in sometime, Selene may be a queen but she was still human to begin with and still makes mistakes.**

**Holly's girl: Maybe a particular some one isn't dead wink wink, and maybe someone you think is alive is dead :P thankyou Im pleased with the way people like the new world so far, if people love this oune then they would love my original fiction.**


	18. Giddyup

"**Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Selene asked Dorian**

"**No, horse's are rare Voradors have them all and steal them from us they are worth a fortune, we are fortunate to have this one saddle and all thanks to your quick thinking" **

"**I've been in a lot of situations, you don't think you just act on instinct, besides the reason I ask if you can ride is because you need to ride back to the city" Selene had brushed off his attempt to flatter her. **

"**You mean solo?" **

"**Yes the horse is yours I don't need him at the moment" Selene moved to hop down but he stopped her by putting his arms around her sides to take the reins**

"**Just show me how first" He was pushing the boundaries he knew it but he wasn't actually touching her and she could easily slip away if she wanted to.**

"**Please?" he insisted. He smiled when she turned to give him a cold glance.**

**Pausing for a moment she then smiled mischievously**

"**Alright but I have to sit behind you" Selene pulled her leg up rolled off the horse and back up again behind Dorian. Copying Dorian she put the reins in his hands showing him how to hold them**

"**Like this, and the end of your foot in the stirrup hold on with you knees. Move in the saddle to the pace of the horses left leg" She pointed and adjusted. He smiled loving the attention she was giving him unaware of what she had installed for him. **

"**Right crash course!"**

"**Wha…!" Dorian screeched as Selene suddenly put the horse into a full on gallop along the road. **

"**Shit!" Dorian flopped about trying to stay on.**

"**Push you knees in, point you toes" Selene grinned knowing he was freaking out, this would teach him for being cheeky, yet after a few moments Dorian began to get the hang of it **

"**Hey!... I'm getting it" he smiled it was the first fun thing he had done in years taking his mind off everything else. As the horse galloped around the corner and down a hill he began to automatically learn how to move with the horse leaning back and to the side becoming more confidant. The city gate came into view from the road Dorian stopped grinning suddenly**

"**How do we stop!" he panicked**

"**Easy" Selene pulled the reins outwards ad back firmly, the horse came to a skidding halt sliding its hooves in the soft dirt, Dorian however went flying over the horses head and head first into the dirt in front of all the guards.**

"**Oh yes, lean back when you stop, and keep holding on with on knees. At all times" **

**Selene climbed down off the horse then gave it a pat phrasing him. The guards stood laughing as Dorian sat up spitting out dirt. Selene watched the guards with a frown, she felt sorry for them they had obviously lead hard lives and lost many they love they where the same as her wanting to protect what they had left. They kept high spirits, and still saw humor in little things maybe to keep sane she thought but either way it made them strong. She knew it wasn't just about her or her family anymore it was life itself, the balance was completely tipped up. She sighed knowing she had been like her old typical arrogant self, if she where to gain these humans trust and loyalty she needed to show her kind side more often. **

"**Here" Selene helped Dorian to his feet and brushed a bit of dirt from his shoulders.**

"**You could have told me how to stop before hand" Dorian was not seeing the funny side of it.**

"**Yes but its how you lean you'll do it once then always remember after that. It was how my father taught me, you'll be a professional at ridding from now on and you can teach others" **

"**I'll name it Selene then after you so I'll always remember" **

"**Charming, it's a male" **

"**Oh… I'll think of something" **

"**How about Dirt face" an oncoming guard walked over to them**

"**I landed in the dirt not the horse," Dorian snapped **

"**Who said I was referring to the horse?" The guard put the rest of the guards into laughter again.**

"**Anyway" The armored male looked at Selene **

"**You brought back a horse. Alive. That earns respect, you are a true hunter you are most welcome here we need someone like you"**

"**Brought a horse? Huh that is not all this woman can do she faced twenty Voradors and got away, she threw one of the scenery tower with her bare hands!" Dorian explained with enthusiasm. **

**The guard's eyes narrowed and his hand slid back toward his scanner giving Selene a questioning look. **

"**He's over reacting, I barely flipped the Vorador away before it almost killed us and made a narrow escape from seventeen Voradors by stealing the horse it was a very lucky break" **

**The guard relaxed giving her a nod**

"**Very lucky, still we need more hunters you have good wits about you to escape that many" He said leading them to the door as it opened up for them and the horse. **

"**I have a small place on the other side of the city near where you came in, you can stay at my place anytime you like" **

"**Thank you but I really must be moving" **

"**So you're not staying after all?" his voice sounded disappointment. **

"**I will return I just need to see someone" **

**She could tell his look held curiosity as into whether is was a lover or just a friend. **

"**My daughter" She answered his wordless question.**

"… **Your daughter?" he said in shock now feeling a right asshole for coming onto her. **

"**Yes, you have no children?"**

"**No my wife was killed before we got the chance. You have just the one daughter?" **

"**No she is my youngest, I haven't seen her in a long time, I can't wait to see her again… what?" Selene studied the shocked look on his face**

"**You just look so young to have more then one child" **

"**I'm older than I look" She wanted to avoid that conversation especially since Roslyn to human eyes looked the same age as Selene. **

"**You are fortunate I wish I had had the chance" **

"**You're still young" Selene tried to make him feel better as they walked though the exited crowd watching the horse. Before he even said anything she realized she probably shouldn't have said that. He smiled at her warmly she could tell what was thinking but he respected her and answered differently to what she thought.**

"**Maybe I'm also older than I look" **

**She for once had nothing to say back or any expression to give him. **

"**Do you know how to look after a horse?" Selene changed the subject**

"**Yes, I'm not stupid, feed it brush it and check its hooves, anything else my mate Karl can tell me he looked after the horses that the city used to have"**

"**Why do you not use cars?"**

"**Cars?" Dorian frowned at Selene**

"**No one has used cars in years there is no fuel left it ran out years ago that's why horses are so valuable… where have you been not to know this?" Dorian asked staring at her till his curiosity was satisfied. **

"**Asleep" She answered very quietly **

"**Oh" he thought she had meant metaphorically, as if she had meant mourning for her husband he decided not to ask again. **

"**Excuse me, my little girl would like to pat the horse is that okay?" Selene turned around to see a father holding his four-year-old daughter. Selene almost winced at the burn scar on the girls face. **

"**Sure" **

**Selene watched the young girl smile in absolute delight as she ever so gently patted the horse's side. **

"**It looks like we have a handful" Dorian watched the children gather round **

"**You do he's yours I have to go and see my own daughter" Selene handed the reins to Dorian **

"**Sure… but you got him he's yours I can't take such a gift" He tried to hand the reins back. **

"**No I insist, for all the help I have my own means of transport" **

"**Really I can't" **

"**Take him or I'll give him to someone else"**

"**Are you ever coming back?" **

"**Yes" **

"**Then I will look after him just for you" Dorian smiled studying her delicate features, enjoying her beauty in case he never saw her again. **

"**Very well see you around Dorian" **

"**I hope so" He smiled watching her walk away. **

**Selene banged the correct tune on the large door to be greeted with the same large male who she first met. **

"**Leaving so soon? That's a shame I heard what you did, we could use your help it's rare to find people with talent such as yours"**

**Selene hardly saw combat skills a talent **

"**I'll return some time there is much work to be done" She gave a small sympathetic smile as she walked past. He wasn't sure of what she meant as long as she returned to provide the much needed help she could give. **

**Selene ran on foot at immortal speed as soon as she was out of sight, she didn't care about the jeep it was faster flying. Reaching the trees completely hidden Selene stopped to take a breath, she sighed in relief as she let her natural inhuman form regain itself and let her wings form falling free from her back, it was like the feeling of holding standing for hours on end then finally sitting down relaxing the muscles. Stretching her wings out she gave them a shake and wasted no time taking to the air, she used all her strength and power to move though the air at this point she could have out flown a fighter jet. In just over a minute she landed in the small clearing in front of the old half burnt house by the lake making a small indentation in the ground from landing at such a speed. **

**Back in the city Dorian's mind dwelled on Selene, he couldn't help it he hadn't thought about someone like this since he had met his previous wife. **

"**Don't be stupid" He told himself knowing she wasn't interested in him, but he didn't see the harm in enjoying her beauty. Leading the horse into a small garden behind the building he lived he progressed to take the reins and saddle off the horse unintentionally smiling to himself thinking of 'her'. Pulling the saddle free he placed it on the fence when something shiny fell lightly from the saddle, he crouched down to look closer to find a rare object. Picking it up he studied a large silky black feather lined with gold and silver pattern**

"**Peculiar…" **

**Selene charged into the base hastily looking around trying to find the face of the young woman she met earlier. Kahn looked up at Julian **

"**That's what that tremor was, Selene's back" He grinned rolling his eyes. **

**Selene ran into Harmony and a younger boy who looked the whole of fifteen, his eyes lit up seeing her like meting a celebrity**

"**Wow that's Selene?" he whispered to Harmony**

"**Harmony where is she?" Selene ignored the boy.**

"**You did realize" **

"**Not till well after I was so angry I couldn't pick up anything… I could imagine she's upset" **

"**I hate to be honest but she was quite hurt and left in a hurry"**

**Selene dropped her face into her hands. **

"**Actually…" He spoke up almost nervous to talk to her. Selene looked at the boy with a questioning look, to what he meant and who he was he had a similar scent to Harmony **

"**Brother?" Selene looked at Harmony**

"**Yes this is Tom" **

"**You look like your father… except with hair" **

"**Harmony is out by the lake I saw her sitting on the dock" Tom spoke up.**

"**Thank you, nice to meet you" Selene didn't wait for a reply and ran back up the stairs. **

**The day was growing dark, only a single ray of light peaked though the clouds reflecting on the slightly rippled lake as a cool wind lightly flowed over the lake. **

**Roslyn sat with one knee up against her chest the other off the side of the dock dangling freely. She huddled her leg and rested her chin on her knee her wings sitting loosely flopped half off the doc just hanging off her back. Her eyes where slightly red and glassy, her gold eyes watched the water ripple patches of lake. The water fell still, her eyes glanced down at one of her feathers just like Selene's only dark brown fall lose and drift down to the water level. Her eyes followed it watching it hit the water lightly and cause only ever so small circular ripples. She closed her eyes and wiped her face with her hands at an attempt to wipe the previous tears away then looked down at her reflection on the water to see how red her eyes where before she headed back to the base only to see another reflection behind her own. There in the waters image was a face like her own smiling intensely at her watching her in the reflection. **

**Roslyn looked up and swung around to face Selene standing behind her, Selene's eyes where just as glassy with guilt and happiness to finally see her. Selene took a small breath watching her daughter stare at her, her baby girl was all grown up, she was beautiful Selene couldn't have been more proud of her daughter surviving though such a time. Roslyn stared back at the face she had been waiting for years to see, the face she had only seen in pictures was now living and right in front of her**

"**Gold eyes… I should have noticed I'm ashamed of myself" **

**Roslyn looked down she was angry but happy her mother was finally here, she was unsure of how to react it was not like how she had imagined it in her mind, it was more, awkward. **

"**Roslyn I'm sorry… could you forgive me" Selene let her emotion and guilt show.**

"…**mum!" Roslyn's happiness to see her over powered the small anger and she let the tears out. Selene immediately pulled her into her and embraced her with a warm motherly hug wrapping her wings around her. She could feel Roslyn hug her tight she felt the warmth of love for her daughter and happiness. **

**They sat on the end of the dock till it was completely dark an hour had passed both just happy in a mother daughter bond. "I dreamed of you, all I could think about when I woke was what happened to you, you where so little when I left. When I found out years had passed it hurt because I missed so many years of your life" **

"**You're here now… I finally feel at home with family for the first time since… dad…" **

"**I know… I know he took good care of you didn't he" **

**Roslyn let out a giggle**

"**Yeah, as far as the others where concerned I was spoiled rotten… I really miss him" **

"**So do I" **

"**It's strange… within a year I lose my father and gain my mother back… why couldn't I have both"**

"**That's one thing I learnt over the last two-hundred years. Fate is an asshole."**

**There was another silence till Selene finally brought up the courage to ask a question she knew would cause Roslyn to remember a painful memory. **

"**Roslyn… where did your father fall?"**

"**Fall?" Roslyn sat up and frowned at Selene**

"**I want to find his body, to burry" **

**Roslyn fell silent looking shocked at Selene**

"**Roslyn is there something wrong?... please tell me"**

**Roslyn bowed her head taking a deep breath then closed her eyes**

"**He didn't fall" She spoke quiet. **

"**What!" Selene sat back in shock**

"**But everyone told me…" **

"**That's what they where told… I… I was there… mum it was horrible" Roslyn's face became littered with tears again. Selene found it hard to fight back the tears her daughter was hurting, she herself had a sharp breathlessness in her chest knowing the truth was not going to be an easy thing to take in.**

"**Sweetie, if you can't tell me…"**

"**I have to…" She looked up till she had full eye contact with her mother**

"**You know why no one talks about Kain, and Lilly avoids it… well she was there too… it was…" Roslyn took another sharp breath her heart heavy not wanting to tell her**

"… **Kain…?... no…" Selene's chest dropped hoping like hell Roslyn was not going to say what she thought she was going to say. Roslyn decided it was better to spit it out**

"**Kain killed dad…"**

* * *

**Grrr fanfiction is pissing me off! I wanted to load this one up yesterday!**

**Synch14: Not a spiritaul retreat but a retreat, later you find out why. Huh Sophia is compleatly like Selene. I wouldnt know about underworld 2 I dont have time to investigate it. Or read books Im not much of a Lycan person, I dont put them in the story unless I have to.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Haha he gets thrown off, just not by her wings lol. I cant tell you who is dead that will ruin it :)**

**Hollysgirl: Haha that was the idea. Yes cliff hanger, and I left hell of a cliff hanger this time I just couldnt help this one :D**


	19. Lost

**Selene never breathed, moved or even blinked taking the news in this was almost too much for her to take in. After moments of breathlessness Selene finally swallowed giving in a sharp breath. Roslyn watched her mother in shock**

"**No one talks about it" Roslyn lowered her head wishing she hadn't. Selene pulled Roslyn back for another hug**

"**At least I have you" Selene was ever grateful for having one of her children alive and with her. **

"**Where is Kain now?" **

"**Arrogantly living in a fortress with his own army, he's alive and well he doesn't even know Lilly has had a baby"**

"**He doesn't need to know at the moment, what about your sister?"**

"**She lives with Kain and Michael she copies everything he does she looks up to him. That's why Marcus and Saxon went there"**

**Selene didn't know how to feel, she felt numb, lost. **

"**Do you know where Saxon went?"**

"**While Kain and Marcus where arguing Saxon was convincing Sophia to leave the fortress, but Kain had filled Sophia's mind with lies I don't know what he had said but it was enough to make her turn on Saxon. As Marcus and Kain began to battle Sophia disappeared and Saxon was trying to stop Kain attacking but Michael came out of no where and attacked him, he wounded Saxon badly almost killing him making Marcus turn to help him giving Kain the advantage of Marcus being distracted and… well you already know" **

"**Why did Lilly say he fell?"**

"**She didn't see Kain stab him only push his body over the edge… I jumped on Michael's back scratching him enough giving Saxon time to get away he just ran and ran. Lilly then disappeared now I know why, she was pregnant"**

"**What happened after Saxon ran?" **

"**Michael threw me against a wall almost knocking me out he had cracked my skull, then tried to fry me to death by electrocuting me I don't remember much after that but I do remember some of it, its hazy but I remember I saw this strange purple light coming from where Kain was standing, I remember seeing Sophia yelling at Michael before I passed out" **

**Selene sat eyes wide listening to Roslyn's version of the event. **

"**I think Sophia saved my life she was the last face I saw before I passed out. You know, she looks so much like you it's not funny except her hair is dark brown not black" **

**Selene smiled listening to Roslyn talk away trying to change the painful subject. **

"**She even dresses like you used to years ago dad said, when you where a death dealer. I think she really misses you" **

"**I miss her… at least I know she's alive. You know you look a lot like your grate grandmother, my mothers mother we had only one photo of her but I loved it because she was smiling, back then it was rare to have a smiling photo every one took getting their photo taken very seriously"**

"**Did you ever meet her?"**

"**No she died when my mother was pregnant with me. When I was little I wanted to grow up and be just like her" Selene rambled on yet Roslyn loved every minute of it both trying to secretly deal with what had happened in the back of their mind. Roslyn just smiled and watched her mother remember and tell her of times when such things as Voradors and shadow lurkers did not roam the land, she often used to dream that her Selene was sitting next to her when she was little, telling her all the things she needed to know or stories of the battles she had been in. Selene eventually stopped talking at watched Roslyn's gold eyes slowly blink, they watched her so lovingly and wanting to hear more yet so tiered and red from all the tears. Like her own they glowed in the darkness, they glowed red like her own instead of their beautiful gold colour. **

"**Your eyes are like mine" Selene grinned watching Roslyn sheepishly smile. **

"**You look tiered, come on lets go inside its getting cold" Selene climbed to her feet then helped Roslyn up. They walked silently back along the dock Selene smiled to herself continuously looking to her left watching Roslyn walk along side obviously deep in thought of everything happening. Selene realized why she never saw Roslyn's wings the first time around and why they looked dull and tatty Roslyn never bothered to hold them up rather drag them along the ground like a piece of fabric. **

"**Pick up your wings" Selene sounded very mother like all she needed to ask next was to tuck in her shirt. **

"**Why? I never use them, they are nothing but a pain in the arse I don't know how you can live with them they are a nuisance" Roslyn said opening the base door for Selene, immediately warm air flowed out from the central heating. **

"**A nuisance? You never use them?" **

"**No, all they have done is cause me trouble, I can't go anywhere with them without being shot at or worshiped like some sort of super being" Roslyn led Selene toward her room, Selene followed her silent. Before opening her door Roslyn looked back at Selene who was looking at her tattered brown feathers her face full of hurt. Roslyn instantly felt guilty she had hurt her mothers feelings **

"**Mum I…" **

"… **I suppose they can be sometimes… especially when someone steps on them, or in Saxons case when he was little chewing on them" Selene shrugged it off, still secretly hurting. Roslyn immediately pulled her wings up so that they where of the ground and sitting on her shoulders. **

"**This is my room" She flicked on the light revealing a moderately sized room, with a couch and desk in one corner a large bed on the other, the rest of the room held shelves. Everything was nicely tidy, clean and well placed, all over the top of the shelves where numbers of photos of the family all except Kain that had been removed. The largest photo on the wall was of Marcus and her self holding Roslyn as an infant, the other next to her bed of just baby Roslyn and herself both with their wings out. Selene smiled looking around I'm the one to blame for your 'perfectly laid out' habits, I used to be shocking" Selene picked up the photo next to the bed looking at it closer. **

"**Funny, dad said that" **

**Selene sat on the bed still studding the photo in her hand remembering the day. **

"**When you where little I couldn't wait for the day I got to teach you how to fly, just the two of us. I was looking forward to having someone who could fly with me and know how great it feels like to dance along the wind" **

**Roslyn looked down at her wings then looked at her mothers, she could see Selene took much pride in her wings taking good care of them**

"**You make it sound so wonderful to fly… You know you still could teach me I've only ever glided with them I don't know how to fly" **

"**You've never flown? Ever?" **

"**No. Look mum I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I just had a lot of problems with my wings, I didn't know how to fly no one could teach me, the other kids never made friends with me because of them, except Harmony and Lukas… Everyone thinks I'm the one in the prophecy… I just…"**

"**Found it hard to be unique, I understand. But they are a gift we are the only ones with this gift try not to be ashamed of them be proud of who you are, I'm proud of you" Selene gave Roslyn another hug still loving being in her company, she was pleased her daughter opened up and didn't feel nervous to tell her how she felt. **

"**Thank you mum, dad used to say the same thing he used to say you went through a lot to bring me into the world with wings and that you loved having a child with wings, he would always pull them up and groom them for me" **

**Selene gave a small chuckle **

"**Well, he's exaggerate sometimes you where premature because of the size of your wings, huh for a long time they thought you where a phantom pregnancy but I knew it wasn't I could feel you kicking and I could sense you, they couldn't see you on the scan because of your wings wrapped around you. And believe it was not trouble you where caesarean they did all the work, with the amount of drugs they put me on I was dancing with the fairies" Selene joked, she was slightly angry Marcus had said what he said, she could see the affect it had on  
Roslyn. Roslyn giggled listening to Selene hearing the light more happier version of stories, Selene had noticed this and told them lightly.**

"**I was that drugged if I had been more awake I probably would have found the situation funny, or tried to do it myself. They probably gave me so much so I didn't feel any pain, by oath if I had your father probably would have strangled them with their own intestines he was so protective and snappy that day. Thank goodness you where born putting him in a good mushy, gooey mood or he would have killed someone" Selene enjoyed watching Roslyn smile and laugh. **

"**So, you have any photos of you growing up? Because I really want to see every one of them" In the back of her mind Selene knew there was a lot to do and there was the Kain, Marcus situation to sort out though Selene knew it was a better to stay and sped some time with Roslyn, she felt like she owed it to her and she needed a little sane bonding time. **

**Lilly carried Quin along the halls rocking him to sleep she walked along side Harmony and Julian heading for Roslyn's room. **

"**Sounds like it went well" Harmony said hearing the giggling coming from the room. As they reached the door before them Roslyn sat next to Selene on the bed going though the second large photo album**

"**That was my tenth birthday party Lukas decided to eat the whole cake and ended up being sick on him self… see"**

"**Oh that is disgusting" Selene laughed at the photo. **

**Julian smiled at the sight it was nice to see Roslyn so happy for the first time in years. Both Roslyn and Selene looked up**

"**Quin!" Roslyn jumped up to see her nephew.**

**Julian walked over to Selene and sat by her on the bed**

"**She's the happiest I've seen her in years" Julian had to tell her. **

"**She's an amazing person Marcus did a good job raising her"**

"**He did. We have a room for you down the hall" Julian quickly changed the subject from Marcus. Roslyn looked up at Selene**

"**I think I'd rather stay here if that's alright" Selene hinted to Roslyn **

"**Sure!" Roslyn almost jumped. **

**Julian and Harmony didn't stay too long since it was getting late giving the small family some space. Selene watched Roslyn pull the couch out into a bed and Lilly cradle Quin, her family was getting bigger by the day. **

**Eventually Lilly fell asleep on the bed made couch with Quin, Roslyn was going to sleep on the floor but she fell asleep cuddled up against Selene on the bed. Sitting quietly awake Selene slowly got up careful not to wake them, going into mother mode she picked up the photo albums off the bed then covered both Lilly and Roslyn with the covers then checked on Quin. **

**Slowly she lay back on the bed next to Roslyn to go to sleep, yet as she lay there in the dark silence Roslyn's words came back echoing in her mind of what Kain had done. Deep in the silence she stayed still trying to take everything in as the small invisible tears rolled down her cheeks, she missed Marcus and wanted him back but she also missed Kain and loved him, he was her first born son. **

**Selene felt completely lost as to what to do or feel.**

* * *

**Synch14: There is a reason for the fight, but once again not saying anything. There was a scene in the book two, but they never put it in. How did you find that out? or are you guessing? Saxon... Michael... get along? hmmm not likely. Michael tired to kill Saxon, if someone tried to kill you would you be their best friend?**

**Chou-hime: hehehe thankyou (it all made perfectsense) I like to think of what other people don't think, nothing like a good shock and a twist. **

**Glil: It was a nasty cliffhanger but it was one I had to do, I like shocking people hehe. Yeah Michael does have something to do with it :D**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Heheheh theres always more than I tell, read so much you figured that lol. I put hte horse in cause its a theme, for a good flow keep one thing constant, in this case its horses since Selene's family farmed horses. it sounds odd but it seems to keep it together in a differnt way.**

**Fig-aruna: Life will never be easy for Selene, its the price of immortality. Yet have to keep some small bits of happyness for her to keep going. **

**Christian Jonsson: Hmmm cant really say anything... ;) Roslyn and Selene will always get on, they may not look alike but in every other way they are very alike and will become very close. There will be a fight soon enough, all in good time.**


	20. Time riddle

**Selene finally woke late in the morning to the aroma of coffee filling her nose. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Roslyn place a cup of coffee on the table next to the bed **

"**Morning" Roslyn crouched watching Selene lay and look at her, almost waiting to hear so much more squeezing every bit of attention out of her mother as possible. **

"**Thank you sweetie" Selene sat up and gratefully took the coffee taking a light sip. She frowned looking at the coffee**

"**Horrible?" Roslyn asked watching her reaction**

"**No, it tastes like I used to make" **

"**Dad said no one could make it like you could but he also knew your secret" **

**Selene grinned slightly taking another sip of the hot liquid**

"**And what would that be?"**

"**Salt" **

"**Well I could never really hide anything from your father I'd always catch him watching me" **

**They lightly chitchatted while Selene slowly woke up to Roslyn she was holding onto the little things that didn't really mean anything it just felt good to talk about something else before getting back to reality. The chitchat was shortly ended when Lilly came in holding Quin trying to burp him. **

"**Sit please, I want to see my grandson" Selene still winced at being a grandmother but it didn't matter in an immortals life, she still adored Quin It just seemed a little getting used to. **

"**Here" She handed him over gently Selene managed to burp him within seconds. Roslyn awed at her nephew watching him stuff his hand in his mouth**

"**It's hard to believe the last time I held you, you where only this big" told Roslyn who smiled sheepishly. Roslyn, Harmony and Selene where the only ones Lilly would let near Quin, she inherited her Vampyre nature like her parents, Selene being the only person allowed to hold him.**

"**Except when I burped you, you where more interested in trying to grab my ear or my hair anything you could grab to pull" **

**Roslyn giggled smirking at Selene **

"**You had tight little fists too getting your hands open was a pain in the arse, you father tried tickling you but that made it worse" **

"**Wonder what he'll be like" Lilly smiled watching him fall to sleep against Selene's shoulder.**

"**He's a lot like Kain was when he was a child" **

**Lilly's face almost turned sour Selene could have cut the air with a knife the tension was that thick. Roslyn ignored the comment and looked elsewhere**

"**I need to speak to Lilly alone for a few minutes if that is alright" Selene asked Roslyn giving her a warm smile still adoring her grown daughters face to try and change the tension in the air. Roslyn almost jumped out the door off to get breakfast closing the door behind her. Lilly looked a little hesitant at what Selene was going to bring up, where as Selene noticed how much more colour was in Lilly's face and how she had seemed so much more relaxed. Until now.**

"**I know the truth Lilly" Selene spoke up even though Lilly was looking away. Lilly refused to say anything just stared at the ground**

"**I needed to know"**

"**I told you what I knew"**

"**Kain killed Marcus how did you not know?" Selene wanted the truth out of Lilly. Lilly looked up at Selene, her eyes glassy and full of mixed emotions but most of all denial**

"**Because it's not true!" She snapped not wanting to talk about it. Ever. **

"**Lilly denying something doesn't mean it didn't happen" **

"**No one saw Kain actually kill him only him go over the side, Kain is not a murderer" Lilly was adamant the father of her child was not a cold blooded killer, Selene could see this clearly. **

"**Then how did Marcus go over the edge? And why have you not gone to see Kain? He may have done what he did but he still has the right to know about Quin he is your mate Lilly"**

**Lilly puffed a breath lowering her posture**

"**Mum was right, becoming mates so young was a mistake" There was a bitter tone in Lilly's voice there was something else in there, a hint of another situation other than Marcus. **

"**You should talk you may feel better" Selene gently tried to get the truth out of her.**

"**No, I'm fine its time for his bath" Lilly stood up and took Quin from Selene walking out without a word. There was defiantly something else, the fact Kain killed Marcus and the fact Lilly only told Marcus about the baby seemed strange there was a piece of the puzzle missing. **

**Selene got up and headed for the shower the hot water was so welcoming on her skin that for the first time since her blood bath in the tomb. Taking a deep breath she let the water drip down her hair to the very tips forming into droplets. Inside she was raw from so much emotion that it drained her emotionally making her feel weak. She curved her wings letting the water soak into her feathers slowly she watched the lose feathers fall free and onto the base by her feet to swirl around toward the drain eventually clogging it up. She smiled remembering how Marcus always grumbled when he pulled out all her feathers yet always told her it was fine giving her a smile. With such a memory it stung and joining the water droplets down her cheeks her tears flowed she wanted him back more then ever. **

**Showered, dressed into new clothes Selene headed out the bathroom making sure her eyes weren't red and wandered into the kitchen. Roslyn looked up greeting her with another large smile, the rest of the hybrids in the kitchen fell silent watching her. Selene sat down across from Roslyn and pulled up a bowl.**

"**How did it go?" Roslyn inquired with half a mouthful of food.**

"**Not as well as I had hoped" Selene paused for a moment**

"**Do you know of anything that happened between Lilly and Kain before… you know" **

**Roslyn squinted her eyes searching her memory **

"**No not that I can think of they stayed to themselves most the time"**

**Selene sighed then took a mouthful of oats only to spit it out**

"**Good lord that's awful!" Selene scraped her tongue with her spoon getting it all off. **

"**You must have had an off lot" Roslyn giggled reaching across and trying some for herself to also spit it out**

"**Yup" Roslyn handed her the pot she got hers from**

"**Try this one" **

**Selene remained quiet eating the not so rotten breakfast noticing Roslyn was holding her wings up for a change. Selene smiled to herself before telling her**

"**I'm happy to see you holding your wings up" **

**Roslyn smiled**

"**Well actually it's so people don't step on them"**

"**Bloody hurts doesn't it" Selene smirked now having someone who knows exactly what it's like. **

"**Damn right"**

**There was another silence before Selene went back to reality questions**

"**What happened to Erika and Duncan?"**

**Roslyn took a deep breath**

"**Well that's another story all together. Duncan went missing years ago he turned invisible you know like he does and never came back no one knows what happened to him its like he vanished into thin air" **

**Selene nodded waiting till she swallowed her mouthful to avoid spitting breakfast everywhere.**

"**And Erika?"**

"**Once again only Lilly and Kain knows… If Kain did what he was capable of… I hate to accuse…"**

"**Then don't accuse, we can't make that mistake it just leads to bigger…"**

"**Selene!" **

**Selene jumped with fight when Elaine yelled her name exited to see her**

"**Elaine" Selene smiled standing up to greet her. Elaine took Selene by surprise giving her a hug**

"**It's great to see you again"**

"**You too" **

"**Sorry this has to be short but I have to do a check up on an eight month pregnant hybrid" Elaine shuffled along quickly**

"**I'll see you later" Before Selene knew it Elaine disappeared, though she did notice the work done on Elaine's hands she had successfully grown back her right hand completely, she only was missing her finger nails, her left had was only half done. **

**After a reasonable quiet breakfast Selene headed to the one place she always felt at peace, always felt comfortable, the armory. **

**The selection of weapons had long since changed since she last went into battle some where more evolved others more primitive yet all just as effective. **

"**Where are you going?" Roslyn asked walking in behind Selene.**

"**I'm going to see Kain then to see the humans"**

"**Humans! You can't go there they will scan you and find out what you are, and as for Kain…"**

"**Yes I know I still need to see him, I need to find out what happened even from his side of the story, he's still my son and your older brother whether you hate him or not. And as for the humans I have the ability to change into my human form making me free to walk amongst them under the radar, so can you"**

"**I can?"**

"**Yes just put your mind to it" **

"**I don't need to, I don't need to see the humans anyway its pointless" **

**Selene's face cringed slightly at Roslyn's disregard and lack of respect for them.**

"**Don't talk about them like that they are still living people like us. I saw how they are living they are starving, scared, and loosing all hope"**

"**I don't understand, how can you say that after what they did to you? They cut off your wings!"**

"**Not all of them are bad Roslyn, there are good people as much as there are bad over all just because of what people before them did doesn't mean they have to suffer for it I saw them with my own eyes, there is no hate for anyone, no blame, they simply want to live and they have that right" **

"**Vorador's have almost wiped them out anyway" Roslyn stubborn like her mother stood her ground.**

"**That's why I'm going to deal with them"**

"**You want to save the humans?" Roslyn seemed shocked**

"**Yes, they don't deserve to die don't disregard lower power life forms like rubbish everyone has there place in this world there has to be a balance" Selene pulled her coat on ready to go her eyes fell on Roslyn who reminded her so much of herself when she was a young death dealer standing with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame her face with a pout. **

"**Just remember I was human once you where born into immortality and power you have no idea what its like to fear death to be prey of something you would stand no chance against, to watch you loved ones be killed. And you end up feeling hopeless because you are only a human" **

**Roslyn didn't argue rather stayed quiet on the subject instead she swiped her coat up and snatched a leather pouch from the metal rack next to the door and followed Selene up the stairs**

"**What are you doing?" Selene asked watching Roslyn follow her**

"**I'm coming with you" **

"**No your not"**

"**Yes I am, I've meet you I'm not going to lose you like I did dad, I'm not a child I'm going with you I know this time and land I can fight just because I cant use my powers or wings don't mean I can't defend myself" Roslyn demanded, Selene couldn't help but frown at her now knowing the stubbornness others had put up with, with her. **

"**And besides you don't know where Kain is, no one else will tell you Lilly certainly won't"**

"**Alright, alright I could do with the company anyway I'm sick of traveling alone" Selene smiled not really wanting to get into an argument Roslyn had a good point and she wasn't a child.  
Both of them marched side by side mother and daughter, Roslyn only looked a little like Selene mainly in the eyes but in character, walk, posture, stubbornness where all so alike. **

"**Selene what are you doing!" Lilly called jogging up behind them before they left at the north exit on the other side of the lake. **

**Selene and Roslyn turned to face Lilly who looked like she was ready to brew up a storm. **

"**I have to go see him Lilly you know that I've already told you why" Selene gave a firm tone one that Lilly would not dare argue with her. **

**Lilly's face in two seconds drained of the anger and filled with the hurt that finally showed though. There Selene saw the part of Lilly that still loved and cared for Kain, she could see it wanted her to go with them yet it came and went in the blink of an eye. **

"**Maybe I could arrange for him to meet you alone" Selene asked her sympathetically. Lilly's face and eyes wanted to say yes but her mind instantly changed Selene could almost feel her put a brick wall up between them with her emotions and expression.**

"**Lilly I know what its like to be a mother taking care of an infant alone" Selene put her hand on Lilly's shoulder for support Lilly snapped her shoulder away as her eyes watered**

"**Tell him he can stick his ideals and arrogance up his fucken arse!" Lilly swung around and marched back the way she came, pain was clear in her voice. Both Roslyn and Selene stood quite baffled for a moment**

"**Never seen her swear like that before, she's usually so… nice" Roslyn voiced her thoughts. **

"**Let's not waste any time" Selene wanted to push on. **

"**This way" Roslyn led Selene into the trees though a short track onto an old overgrown shingle road. **

"**Two days walk that way" Roslyn pointed west. **

"**There is a small safe house where a immortal father and twin sons live they will take us in for the night" Roslyn began walking, yet she did not hear Selene's footsteps following her. She turned around Selene's face looked at her partly smug**

"**You are kidding right" Selene asked with a smile**

"**What do you mean?" Roslyn frowned not getting her mothers game or if she was mocking her.**

"**We have transportation" Selene lifted her wings**

"…**um no I'm not ready" **

"**Come on it's easy we'll be there in just over an hour" **

"**Mum, not now I can't fly" Roslyn insisted on walking. **

"**It's the perfect time and place to learn" Selene could see the road dipped down at a few hundred meters down the road. **

"**I… I can't okay" There was almost a hint of fear in her voice**

"**Are you scared?"**

**Roslyn pouted and began walking**

"**I'm not making fun of you, I'm genuinely asking" Selene followed her. Roslyn didn't answer just kept walking**

"**Roslyn don't be like that" Selene spoke up sympathetically not meaning to hurt her feelings. **

"**I am" Roslyn finally said after a minute of walking. She stopped on the road and looked at the ground yet still faced Selene**

"… **I'm scared of heights. _Yes_ I _know_ I'm immortal but when I'm up high I just get all… woozy and stuff" **

**Selene could see the embarrassment in Roslyn's face**

"**Stupid I know, with wings and all" Roslyn looked up at Selene**

"**Pathetic huh" She asked waiting for her mothers reaction**

"**It's nothing to be ashamed off you should have just told me I can help you with that, you wont crash anyway I can catch you with telekinesis"**

"**I know… I just…" **

"**Look why don't you ride on my back while I fly low, just to get you used to the air and height, over time I'll climb higher and higher until you get the urge to use your own wings" **

"**Really!" Roslyn seemed enthusiastic. **

"**Sure why not" Selene knew she couldn't carry Roslyn very high due to her own wing span but her powers could take care of that. Roslyn was almost exactly the same height as Selene making her weight about the same**

"**Alright" Selene picked Roslyn up like piggy backing a small child. **

"**I feel ridiculous" Roslyn noted to no one in particular as a grown woman getting a piggy back ride from her mum. **

"**Please don't tell anyone about this or my fear" **

"**Of course I won't! Besides I'm adamant that it won't be a fear anymore" Selene almost struggled to hold Roslyn on her back until she used immortal strength. **

"**Thanks mum" Roslyn looped her arms around Selene's shoulders like a hug putting her head on her shoulder. Selene stretched out her wings summoning a burst of power to launch off **

"**Wait what if I fall off?" Roslyn quickly asked. Selene rolled her eyes **

"**You won't if you hold on, if in any unlikely event just spread your wings and let them glide you down" **

"**But…" Before Roslyn finished Selene propelled both of them into the air until she hit a low wind current helping her fly just above the trees. Roslyn had let out a squeal right in Selene's ear making it ring and almost strangled her holding on tight. **

"**Geez can you loosen up your grip!" Selene almost choked **

"**Sorry… I'm scared!" Roslyn spoke loud over the wind whistling past them from the speed. **

"**Roslyn its okay I won't drop you!" Selene reassured Roslyn but it was hopeless Roslyn was not going to loosen her terrified grip. **

"**I can't!" **

"**If you don't I'll do a barrel roll" Selene smirked at how fast Roslyn loosened her grip. **

"**I am going the right direction right?"**

"**Yes just follow the road until you reach the river" **

**Slowly over the next twenty minutes Roslyn began to relax and get used to the air, her woozy feeling had disappeared she had been studying how Selene tilted her wings to glide on the air current**

"**There is the bridge" Selene glided down landing on the other side of the half crumpled bridge that left only enough for people to walk across. Roslyn jumped off**

"**Why did we land?" **

**Selene smiled**

"**See the air is not so bad" **

"**Yeah… but I can't fly… yet" Roslyn hesitated secretly wanting to but was still a little scared. **

"**I'm not used to carrying someone I need a break" Selene stretched looking at the old bridge that had a sign with flakey paint saying 'one person at a time'. Selene's senses suddenly perked up as that feeling of being watched that she had forgotten about suddenly came back. Her eyes scanned the area but still there was nothing there.**

"**We are here sooner than I thought… mum are you alright? What is it?" **

"**Here?" Selene frowned looking back to Roslyn **

"**Half way point, the family live though there… are you sure your alright you seem a little… tense" **

"**I'm fine. You don't think they will mind if we stop for lunch" Selene grinned, her appetite had been atrocious since awakening leaving the subject of the unknown presence for later. **

"**Why not, this way" Roslyn led Selene in though some thick bushes to an almost invisible dark stone track that lead up a steep incline up the hill. **

"**Everywhere so overgrown since I went into sleep" **

"**Because everyone abandoned where they lived" **

**Selene watched Roslyn easily make it up the incline like a mountain goat, she couldn't fly but she could sure climb. **

"**Here we are" Roslyn pointed to a camouflage house carved into the hill side under the trees. **

"**Clever" Selene muttered following Roslyn over to the door. She stopped and looked at the door waiting. **

"**Aren't you going to knock?" Selene mused**

"**No they know where here the perimeter sensors would have gone off they can see us" Roslyn nodded to the camera above the door. Selene's sensitive ears picked up two pairs of light footsteps jogging loosely to the door, it was easy to tell that they where children's feet. The door opened up to reveal two identical bright small little faces grinning at Roslyn **

"**Roslyn" both called. Their smiles became shy when they looked to Selene unsure of who she was. **

"**Where's your dad?" Roslyn asked **

"**This way" They moved back to let them in. Selene smiled at the two of them they looked at least six years old **

"**Their scent is familiar… I know the father" Selene had never been any good at remembering who's scents belonged to who, it was like remembering the whole name of every person you met. **

"**I don't believe it" A males voice spoke up from the next room.**

"**Dad Roslyn and a lady with wings is here!" They called out to him, before he walked in Selene had finished studying their faces and scent**

"**Soren, I never thought you as a father type" Selene looked over at Soren standing in the doorway. **

"**How is it that you are awake?" Soren talked calmly and still like he usually does that had not changed. **

"**Long story" **

"**Another time, come this way" He lead them though into a warm living room where toys where scattered all over the floor, a familiar sight to Selene.**

"**I gather you are on the way to see Kain" **

"**Yes… you're the first person who has not mentioned his name with contempt" **

"**He knows I'm here, but he does not bother us he lets us live in peace he knows I don't want my sons to be part of the Chaos" **

"**Fair enough" **

"**So you know each other?"**

"**Yes since I became a Vampyre, Soren is the oldest living immortal" **

**Roslyn looked shocked**

"**What! I thought that was Viktor"**

"**In a way yes but technically, its Soren Viktor was, well killed then resurrected in the Burwood fields. Soren was never killed although he came close to it many times and some how miraculously lived"**

**Soren had no idea Selene had held him in such great respect**

"**Wow… I didn't know that" Roslyn mused over the new information. **

"**I'll go get a drink" Soren got up and walked out silently as he does, he was never much one for words. **

"**I can't believe he has children, he just never seemed the father type you know" Selene scratched her head watching the twins play with their toys on the mat. They noticed her looking**

"**Who are you?" One blatant but innocently asked.**

"**My name is Selene"**

**Their faces lit up knowing that famous name**

"**The real Selene!" They ran over and sat in front of her on the floor. **

"**Yup thee Selene" Roslyn grinned provoking their excitement. **

"**What are your names?" **

"**I'm Shaun" **

"**Scott" the other said watching her. **

"**Can you tell us a story!" **

"**Not now boys another time" Soren told them walking in carrying a tray of cups. **

**They dropped their shoulders and took a cup each that Soren held out for them **

"**Drink up and play with your toys" **

**Selene looked at Soren strangely it still seemed so odd him running a house on his own. **

"**I know you keep to yourself but do you know anything that happened not to long ago when Marcus was killed? Or do you know what happened to Duncan or Erika?" **

"**No sorry" Soren answered instantly.**

"**No wait… I do remember a large purple light, that's all" **

**Roslyn's eyes lit up**

"**So you did see it" Roslyn asked narrowing her eyes. **

"**Never said I didn't, a few hours later that was when I found Roslyn out cold laying on the edge of the perimeter" **

**Their conversation was disrupted by one of the twins bursting into tears **

"**Daddy my foot!" He lifted his foot to reveal a small bit of sharp wood had gone deep into his foot. Soren leapt up and picked him up giving him a cuddle **

"**Its alright lets get it out" Soren's usual bland tone changed to a much more caring one when he took the twin into the kitchen, the other twin following close behind. **

"**What happened to their mother?"**

"**She died giving birth to them it seems the weakness of Vampyre's vulnerability to death during birth passed onto the evolved Vampyre's, and with twins Rachael didn't stand much of a chance she died between the births, Soren was so distraught when they had to cut Scot out" **

**Selene sat silent taking in the news of another deceased friend and the horrible way she died leaving Soren with twins. **

"**He was stronger than most people thought and he does everything to look after them and keep them safe, but now that I know he's the oldest immortal now I know why"**

"**Poor Rachael" Selene said quietly remembering how terrified she was when she had Kain as a Vampyre. **

**Selene looked though into the kitchen at Soren who had given Shaun a sweet treat bandaged his foot and was tickling the other foot to make him laugh and be happy again. **

"**Vampyre nature to be like that I hope that side of Kain will kick in" **

"**You're going to tell him?" **

"**He needs to know"**

"**Don't you think that's Lilly's choice?" **

"**From her reaction she won't but he may get worse or angrier if later on he finds out he had a son and everyone else knew but him" **

"**I don't know maybe you should wait" Roslyn was not exactly happy with Selene's choice. **

**Soren came back in carrying a twin under each up like Marcus used to do, he put them both on the couch then thoroughly checked the floor for anymore wood splinters as if Selene and Roslyn where not there at all. **

"**We better get a move on" Selene finished her drink and placed the cup down. **

"**You'll come back?" Scott asked staring at her intently waiting for an answer **

"**I sure will" **

"**Yay then you will tell us a story?" **

"**Sure" They smiled and waved to her as Soren led them out. **

"**Thank you" Roslyn said facing him before he closed the door**

"**Anytime visitors are good for the twins" **

"**Sorry to hear about Rachael" Selene gave her late condolences. **

"**Same about Marcus" For the first time Soren spoke with emotion in his voice to Selene, they knew exactly what the other's pain was like.**

**Heading into the hills even more Selene walked with Roslyn over an even more overgrown path down to track along side the river. **

"**How much further?" Selene asked swatting at a small sand fly that kept buzzing around her face.**

"**Half a day walk if where quick… they don't itch if they bite…"**

"**Cause we are immortal I know, that doesn't mean they are not annoying!" Selene slapped one on her neck squishing it**

"**Bit cold for them anyway isn't it" Selene muttered walking behind Roslyn.**

"**There are no seasons anymore its always cool weather because of the cloud cover no one knows where it came from" **

"**Well we can make it another twenty minutes if we fly" Selene said clapping the air then looked at her palms as she opened them up**

"**Gotya little bastard" She grumbled not liking the fact to insects she was a walking buffet yet before long the insects soon avoided her learning of her poisonous blood dropping dead. **

"**We can't fly up they will see us and shoot us down taking a hostile attitude to us" **

"**For goodness sake we are immortals we don't have to walk at a snail pace, not stay still this will keep us invisible" Selene became her black mist form.**

"**Wow dad always said you could do that I always wanted to see it!" **

"**Stay still" Selene's voice came out the air. Roslyn giggled as the mist surrounded her and picked her up making her hover in the middle. **

"**All the way up the track?" **

"**Yes just stop before you get to the waterfall" Roslyn giggled amazed at the amount of her mothers abilities. **

**Like before Selene made little time of making it up the side of the hill reaching the tall narrow water fall. **

"**We have to walk from here on in and keep your hands empty visible" **

"**I don't see why" Selene huffed **

"**Mum… don't expect Kain to be hospitable in fact don't trust him at all he may be your son but he's… well you'll see I just wanted to warn you" Roslyn knew what Kain was like but she needed Selene to find if for herself. **

**Selene was now hesitant to see Kain, she was eager before that was beginning to fade. They walked around the narrow track and across a small bridge across a canyon that went between the hills splitting them apart going deep into the ground. Selene stopped looking down into the darkness, a cold shudder traveled down her spine and seeped out though her skin. This she already knew was where Marcus was thrown according to Roslyn **

"**Yes that's it" Roslyn said not looking down she couldn't bare it. **

**On the other side of the bridge was a tall gate with gargoyles either side and iron bars between them. Behind them carved into the rock hill face was an image of a male standing victorious holding a very familiar sword. **

"**That's Kain and his _self glory_" Roslyn sarcastically snapped not giving the image much credit or attention. **

"**He didn't get that from me… I hope" Selene didn't ever think Kain would become arrogant to this degree. She noted how Kain looked so different yet the way he was depicted here may not be what he actually looked like though the great detail and accuracy of the sword, 'Viktor's' sword was credible. **

"**He's holding Viktor's sword… he has it?"**

"**I don't know" Roslyn refused to look at the image still angry at her brother she'd rather barf on the image than look upon it she thought crossing her arms. **

**Both of them stood at the locked gate looking though the bars past the carved away stone archway toward a large wooden door.**

"**We only want to talk" Roslyn called out. Selene looked down at a large rock next to the gate**

"**What are you looking at" She said to it crossing her own arms like Roslyn.**

"**Mum why are you talking to a rock…" Roslyn froze as the rock stood up it was a hybrid dressed in armour that looked like rock giving an effective camouflage. **

"**Shit" Roslyn was slightly shitty she was fooled by the armour. **

"**How did you see them?" Roslyn whispered**

"**They are everywhere, there, there, there and there" Selene pointed to each place, as she did the hybrids stood up revealing themselves discovered. **

**Selene and Roslyn stood quiet waiting, as did the guards who stood there staring**

"**Did you get eyes for Christmas? I want to talk to Kain my…" **

"**Tell them his little sister is here" Roslyn cut her off. **

'**_Don't tell them who you are' _Roslyn spoke telepathically to Selene. Selene looked at her shocked **

'**_I didn't know you knew how to use this ability'_ Selene spoke back silently. **

'_**Besides by my wings I think they know who I am already'**_

**Both their attention was turned to the large wooden gate that gave a large clunk and began to open. **

**In a cool room a figure sat in front of a warm fire relaxed lying back on his comfortable settee. In one hand he held a glass of blood mixed with wine the other ran though his shoulder length raven black hair. His chocolate brown eyes watched the fire flicker about, the orange light lit up his strong handsome features his slightly tanned face held a small dominant unshaven chin that sat under strong cheeks. He was grown and his face handsome yet his eyes still held a cute youngness about them that Lilly had once loved. A knock on the door broke his thoughts when a figure walked in from the dark hall**

"**You're little sister is here… with someone else you'll never ever guess who" Michael said walking toward his son**

"**Mum?" Kain sharply sarcastically remarked**

"**How did you guess?" **

**Kain dropped his glass, the room was filled with the sudden sound of glass shattering upon the smooth marble floor sending a radius of glass shards and gold and red swirled liquid across the floor. **

* * *

**Sorry for the lateness, but I hope the size of the chap makes up for it. ...wait that sounds wrong ah you know what I mean. Ive had alot of work to catch up on and my tropical fish just had babies so I've been taking care of the nursery.**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Palenovember-xx: Well its nice to hear from you again. I know what you mean thats why I dont read fanfic's just write them so I dont get tiered of the characters to much. After this fic im not writing another fic until U2 comes out. Thanks for the review.**

**Christian Jonsson: Yes yes soon enough. Im just buliding the tension up between the characters, then let them at each other :D**

**Chou-hime: Wow thankyou that is one of the generous comments Ive had on this story :) I'm glad you like it it makeswriting it worth while.**

**Glil: Oooooo you are very close about one thing but I cant tell you which part or it will give it away! You will find out soon, though you are right about one thing... you'll see**

**Hollysgirl: Kain will voice his opinion next chapter and part of the truth will come forth...**

**Fig-aruna: Awe. Yeah I figured if she is so focused on being a perfect assassin/death dealer she would be a devoted loving mother cause she has such focus and passion about things she puts her mind to. Must be a Capricorn lol.**


	21. Temper flare

**Selene stood staring at the gate her eyes completely focused**

"**I have a feeling that there's something that I missed…" She mumbled low.**

'**_What do you mean' _Roslyn asked confused at her mothers random comment.**

"**Ever had that feeling when you walk down somewhere and felt like you have been there before yet you've never seen the place in your life?"**

"**You mean like de-ja-vu?"**

"**Sort of" the spoke quietly among each other while a masked figure headed toward them from the large wooden gate**

"**This way"**

**Roslyn narrowed her eyes at him as the bars opened Selene could feel her tense up looking at the guard as he led them in though the doors under the archway into a large carved stone court along side the canyon upon the other side was a large fortress carved into the stone hill side. Most the beings Selene and Roslyn saw where hybrids and Evolved Vampyre's along was a couple of Lycans. **

**They where taken into a large room inside the main door, it was cold inside but the stain glass windows made it look warm lighting the room with many patches of colour. **

"**My lord will be in soon" **

"**My lord? Damn Rick you are pathetic why do you kiss Kain's arse?" Roslyn snapped at him, Selene's eyes widened another person she knew.**

**Rick took off his helmet revealing his black hybrid eyes**

"**He gave me the immortal gift" **

"**The little boy from down the road you have grown up into a warrior" Selene smiled keeping as many people she meets on good terms with her as possible. **

"**Mrs Corvin… it's surprising to see you awake, I'm sure Kain will be shocked to hear of your arrival" **

"**That is between us, you know Kain gave you a gift, and that's the thing it's a 'gift' gifts you do not pay back with an immortal eternity of service or slavery" Selene had always hated the elders attitude on forcing the 'gift' upon the person them making them a servant it was unfair. **

"**I choose to do this" He turned and marched out. **

"**Everyone knows he stays because of Sophia"**

**Selene turned to Roslyn**

"**Well if you told me that earlier I would have interrogated him" Selene jokingly went into protective mother mode. Roslyn was surprised Selene was so calm, or seemed to be. Selene had now gone into excitement to see her children grown up other no matter what their attitude was. They stood waiting standing still crossing their arms and sighing with annoyance. **

"**Bloody cold, he lives in a fridge" Roslyn grumbled.**

"**So is the person on the other side of the door" Selene said loudly sensing a presence there but the scent was to far to tell who it was, she could also see the shadow of their feet in the small light crack under the door. Instantly the footsteps walked away after being discovered **

"**You always know people are there why don't you say something right away?"**

"**Well the trick it to let them think you cant sense them because they usually like the element of surprise on the person they hide from its better to turn it on them or give enough time to out wit them" **

"**Ah I see" **

"**It's not great to fill people's heads with crap?" **

**Selene and Roslyn swirled around, before them in the doorway Kain stood with his eyes fixed on his mother. **

"**Oh that's ripe coming from you" Roslyn growled at him her gold eyes changing red. Selene only stood still watching him her eyes did not glare but hold a softness seeing her first born son all grown up, he looked like the image carved into the wall only his hair grown. **

"**Kain I…" Selene stepped forward with a smile **

"**Don't bother with the '_mum_' shit" He growled making her back off. Roslyn felt a stab of strong sympathy for her mother from the hurt look on her face. **

"**I know why you are here, how you are here and not in your tomb where you belong is what I want to know otherwise you are not welcome"**

**The harsh words of her son cut her deeply swallowing hard she kept her emotions at bay. Foot steps came from behind him in the hall Selene looked over his shoulder desperately to see if it was Sophia, Kain saw this immediately and used it to attack her again**

"**Don't bother looking for Sophia she doesn't want to see you" cold harsh words flew at her like a blizzard **

"**What has made you like this?" **

"**Who do you think? There is only one person to blame for all the chaos, for letting those fiends onto the land the only one who brought the human's world into ruins after killing their kind disrupting the balance and bringing the prophecy into the world to finish destroying it" Kain then looked to Roslyn narrowing her eyes. Kain's remark against Selene and accusation toward Roslyn make Selene's temper change**

"**How dare you" Selene snapped **

"**How dare I? You haven't been here the last forty years don't you 'how dare you' me!" **

"**Well it's not like you have done anything to help anyone you have the power and wealth to help yet you cower up here hiding in the hills, while they deal with the Voradors everyday and their people die just trying to live" Selene growled back at him her eyes becoming red.**

"**Well I know whose fault that is"**

"**It's not her fault" Roslyn stepped in**

"**Keep you of it you weren't even born when this started" Kain tried to put her in her place.**

"**Neither where you" Selene hissed. Kain snapped a cold glance at her no this was all because of you if you hadn't attacked the human groups this wouldn't have happened.**

"**Don't you lecture me on things you know _nothing_ about!" Selene straitened up and took a step closer to him **

"**The human resistance was around long before I was born"**

"**You still summoned Vorador" **

"**Summoned? Like some sort of little creature? They where a race thousands of years ago killed out by the Vampyre's that is why they are bitter not because of what I did" **

"**Liar" **

"**Liar? If I happen to recall it was you who woke up Michael after I told you to not to go to the Burwood fields and what was Michael resurrected with?"**

**Kain's face became blank he had nothing to say back he had just had his theory taken from him like pulling the mat out from under his feet. Selene did not like yelling at Kain the way she did but he seemed so stubborn and naïve just like herself, she hoped not all of her children had inherited it. **

"… **You can't blame this on me" **

"**Can't you eat your own medicine! Not nice when you're on the other end is it! You can't blame her for everything" Roslyn decided it was her turn to lay into him verbally. **

"**Roslyn" Selene spoke softly**

"**You've become a hollow cold shell who blames all your problems on everyone else, you're a useless leader, brother, son and person and not to mention a useless father" Roslyn suddenly stopped realizing she had spurted the one thing she had asked her mother not to mention.**

"**Roslyn it's time to go" Selene couldn't stand being there anymore it was hurting to much, this man was not the son she once knew. **

"**No I want to know why you killed dad!" Roslyn was now screaming with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. **

"**Marcus and I never got on, he never did _anything_ for me! All he did was tell me what to do and expect too higher expectations, I _hate_ him!" Kain screamed till he was red in the face and the veins on the side of his neck and forehead where clearly showing.**

"**Not ever done anything for you?" Selene asked rising her head **

"**_Never_"**

"**When you where a few months old you where kidnapped by Amos, Cyrus's sister she tried to kill you by throwing you off the old tarot on the north end of the castle, you would have landed on a rusty jiggered piece of drain pipe impaling you killing you instantly but you didn't because Marcus threw himself out the window and caught you almost killing himself impaling himself on the pipe. If it wasn't for Marcus you'd be dead" Selene's words where low calm and had the cold icy ring sending the room into silence.**

**Once again Kain was stumped **

"**Father? What crap have you been feeding her?" Kain looked back at Selene trying to find something to fight back with. **

"**I haven't fed her any lies you in your own arrogance hasn't even noticed you have a son, Lilly is to scared to tell you" **

**Kain frowned gritting his teeth**

"**You really are pathetic and cruel, what kind of a mother would make up such a lie to twist my mind so that I always obey you? And join your little side? You really are a twisted fuck" His temper was boiling over, in a way he was loosing the verbal fight. **

**Selene's face fell she felt like he had just stabbed her in the heart with a frozen sword why would he say such a thing**

"**You can't say that, she's our mother" Roslyn stepped closer to Selene. **

"**I have had enough" Kain stood up strait and arrogantly **

"**First of all I did not kill Marcus he fell, second of all I have no son it's a lie you plotted, Lilly was and never has been pregnant she betrayed me and went her own way, and last but most of all _she_ is _not_ my mother" Kain swung around and marched out while many other guards rushed into surround them weapons ready. **

**Kain stopped in the doorway not even bothering to look back**

"**Don't come back you are not welcome here they will attack you on sight" He marched away fists clenched by his side. **

"**Lets go" Selene was the only one to speak then was quickly escorted out to the gate. **

**From the tower top watching the two winged beings march along the court yard escorted Sophia looked down. She wanted to yell she wanted to jump down but Rick stood watching her. **

"**Kain said Selene didn't want to see you" Rick reminded her gently. **

"**Doesn't mean I can't see her, I want to see her she is my mother" Sophia was fed up with waiting tiered of being locked in the tower for what Michael said was 'safety'. She swung around to kick the door off to face Kain standing at the open door**

"**Believe me Sophia it's not worth the pain, she isn't our mother anymore" Kain said gently managing to make his eyes water for the lies**

"**But I want to see her" Sophia was clearly upset. **

"**She was bitter… she blamed me for the Voradors because I woke Michael, it wasn't my fault" Kain pretended to be hurt giving her a hug she gave in and hugged him still upset. Kain pulled back and put his hands on her shoulders **

"**We have each other little sis, we are family, blood and we will live on though these times. Now cheer up Rick wants to take you to dinner remember let him and have a good time" Kain smiled then turned around silently marching out. Sophia only remained still watching him leave she could feel Rick watching her**

"**Let me help you" Rick insisted politely offering to escort her downstairs gently taking her upper arm **

"**Get your hands off me" She growled snapping her arms away and marched herself down the tower with a persistent Rick following. **

* * *

**Sorry to Synch14 & dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA I was in a hurry posting the last chapter I forgot to push save changes button before posting the review deleting my responce.**

**Synch14: For the lastreview I only mentioned Lucian does come into it eventually he has done the same thing as Saxon. In the book it doesn't mention who's father is who's or how far Marcus's bloodline goes to the original Corvinus, it did say in the book Lucian's parents and bloodline are wild scavengers thats what made him unique leader, he also bet a Lycan 3 times his size to become the pack leader by out witting him. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: (As for last chap) No reason why Viktor hasn't been awake Selene will eventually say why. Selene has alot to teach Roslyn yet, there are still more truths to be uncovered yet.Kain is very gulity of something, Selene kiss ass? or did you mean kick ass? Selene's trying to find out as much as she can before taking action. Yeah I have a tropical aquerium or mollies, plattys and sharkbarbs, I didn't name them all, but I did name the long black molly who is a cross bread Pongo because he's quite a uniqe fish. There is 28 little terrors tryign to eat everthing they come across. My home is bit of a zoo, 40 tropical fish (breed them) 23 pond fantails,1 dog,1 cat, 2 bantams and a snail called Gary. **

**Glil: Thankyou :). Hmm I have to say no they are not with Saxon thats allI cansay. **

**Starlit Rogue: Hehehe yeah sort of cliffhanger sort of not. Sorry about the wait.**

**Christian Jonsson: Don't worry someone gets really shitty in the next chapter and someone else dies because of it. **

**Chou-hime: Thankyou. Hehe your still more talanted then me I cant learn other languages to save myself! Hows this for embarassing, I got 4 out of 174 right on my Japaness test (it was conpulsory) and that was because I guessed at the mulitchoice questions!**


	22. Strange tracks

**Selene barely picked up her feet as she slumped along the ground behind Roslyn who walked ahead wiping her face. Selene stopped the other side of the bridge over the canyon and sat down, silently she stared into thin air recalling everything in her mind. Roslyn stopped turning to see her mother sitting slumped and her face full of hurt, silent. **

"**If Marcus fell… don't you think he would be alive? It's not like an immortal to die from a fall" **

"**That was a lie mum don't believe it" She sat next to her **

"**I saw it with my own eyes… Kain stabbed him Viktor's sword was though his chest that sword kills everything" **

**Selene's face grew even more hurt finding out another painful piece of information**

"**You forgot to mention that earlier" **

"**Sorry" **

"**It doesn't matter" Selene lowered her head again but then looked up and swung round looking at the other side of the bridge narrowing her eyes. That presence was there again this time stronger then ever along with another weaker one. **

**Selene got up and looked down unsure of the truth **

"**It looks far" Selene couldn't see the bottom from where she sat**

"**Who knows" Roslyn didn't want to look over the edge**

"**Hey you two move" A guard spotted them he was the source of the smaller presence. The guard immediately became hostile drawing his weapon**

"**My son hasn't taught you much about me has he?" Selene's face turned malicious as she stood to her feet her eyes turning red. **

"**I'm warning you back away and leave!" The guard arrogantly yelled at them.**

**Selene turned to look at Roslyn**

"**Let's see how deep it goes" **

**The guard didn't even have the split of a split second to even naturally react a blink before Selene was behind him even Roslyn stepped back in shock at the speed**

"**Be sure to scream" Selene simultaneously knocked the sword out from his hand with her right fist while kneeing him in the back with her left knee to stop him from turning then sent her left arm swinging around into his chest tripping him on her right foot flipping him over the edge.**

**Selene watched and listened to the guard fall all the way down into the darkness below her incredibly sensitive ears listened as the guard hit the rocks bouncing off the sides, the sounds slightly made her cringe knowing that's what happened to Marcus. Finally and very faintly the guard hit the bottom there was a small silence and her heart sank **

"**It's really deep" Roslyn spoke the conclusion**

"**No wait!" Selene put her finger up to silence her, deep from below she heard the guard scramble about groaning in pain**

"**He's alive! Marcus being older and stronger would have lived!" Selene chirped in excitement. Roslyn sighed not wanting to break her mothers hope**

"**But he was stabbed remember" **

"**I still want to find his remains… of closure because it just doesn't seem real" **

"**I understand… So you're going down there?" **

"**I have to, I have to have closure or know the truth once and for all" **

"**I'm coming with you" **

**Selene carried Roslyn in her black mist for like before hovering off the bridge and down into the darkness below. Light quickly faded the deeper they went it was minutes before they reached the bottom by hitting the sand, there was barely any light. **

"**I can't see anything"**

"**Don't use your eyes, use your ears, sound bounces off everything" Selene spoke clearly to set the example. Roslyn focused, clapped her hands and listened hard, sure enough the sound bounced of the narrow walls it was strange in her mind a picture formed, a view of where everything was including the guard with a number of broken bones healing slow since his blood loss was bad. Selene had found an old dry branch that she broke free then took a strip of fabric off the guard and wrapped it tightly around the end**

"**Please" The guard begged in pain**

"**You see that's a lesson no body learns this day and age, you don't take on a life form more powerful then you, or in your case mouth off, orders or not" Roslyn had to add her two cents. Selene however wasted no time**

"**Do you have any spirits?"**

"**What!" The guard groaned again holding his side trying to breath**

"**If you have it, give it to me and I will end your suffering" **

"**I took an oath I'm not helping you" **

**Selene gritted her teeth cringing in anger and frustration **

"**Why do they always have to be difficult" Selene grumbled carelessly grabbing him rolling him over. He screamed in pain at his almost sealed bones snapping apart again **

"**Okay! In the belt pouch!" He cowered but it was too late Selene had already found it **

"**No, I don't offer mercy twice" Selene snarled too angry to bother with him anymore. Selene soaked all the spirits into the tightly bound cloth ignoring the guard yelling and cursing in pain at them his mouth slowly spitting more and more blood, slowly dieing. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks hoping this was not what Marcus went though. Putting the bottle down Selene heard Roslyn stand back against the wall watching her and the guard knowing not to intervene yet from her breathing Selene knew Roslyn was thinking the same thing about Marcus as herself.**

"**Here" Selene threw the branch to Roslyn distracting her to focus on catching it while with her other hand she whipped out her pistol held it to his head and pulled the trigger. Roslyn had caught the branch but dropped it with fright as her sharp ears was hit with the gunfire in a closed space making it seem louder, she had often wished her ears weren't so sharp since they also picked up half his head spraying against the canyon wall. **

**Selene with sharper eyes then Roslyn could see the horrified look on her face and the tears falling down her cheeks. Selene walked over and picked up the handmade torch and placed it in Roslyn's hand then gave her a hug**

"**I'm sorry" It was clear to Selene Roslyn had not been trained much or killed before.**

"**It's okay… its just I've never heard or seen it happen" Roslyn cried, everything was slowly getting to her. **

"**Dad didn't train me to kill, I've never killed anyone. He sheltered me from it because he knew I wanted to be normal like all the other kids so he tried as hard as he could to do give me a 'normal' life"**

"**There is nothing wrong with that" Selene felt a little guilty of wanting and trying to teach Roslyn her powers. **

"**Everyone says I'm the one destined to destroy everything in the prophecy… that's why I didn't want to learn my powers, so it couldn't come true" **

"**Don't worry about the stupid prophecy do what you want to do, for now we bring what we can of our family together that's all that matters… even if they hate me" **

"**I don't hate you" Roslyn got a smile out of Selene **

"**I hope your smiling" Roslyn giggled. Selene put her finger to the end of the torch and set it alight with her flame ability revealing her smile to Roslyn.**

"**Now you have to teach me that" **

"**You may not have it, Fire is my hybrid power its different yours will be different to mine" Selene lit her hand in flame**

"**I can make a torch any time that's why I made that one for you" **

"**Thanks" Roslyn held it up avoiding looking in the direction of the dead guard. **

"… **Marcus fell from that platform yes?"**

"**Yeah that way" Roslyn pointed to her right. Selene took a deep breath preparing her self for what she may or may not find. **

**Walking between the sandy rocks they ducked under a few reaching the area underneath the platform, they knew it was under the platform not because of the fact there was a little more light, rather the fact there were a few sets of bones lying about.**

"**Looks like dad was not the only one who 'fell' from above" Roslyn muttered over her heart beat that beat so hard if felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. **

**Selene stopped looking at the ground**

"**What was Marcus wearing?" **

"**Um… jeans… a bit of armour… and a black t-shirt… why?" Roslyn could barely ask thinking her mother had found him. She sighed with relief when Selene sighed her self and continued on walking past a male figure laying face first in the dirt wearing only brown pants missing his left arm. **

"**Wrong colour hair anyway" Selene reassured walking on. **

"**So… if there isn't another body here? Then what?" Roslyn asked keen. **

"**Then we follow the only way he could have got out, I can't see any footprints though… only a dogs paw prints which is odd" **

"**Maybe one got down here some how… a scavenger" Roslyn thought watching how her mother studied the sand.**

"**Either way the way we came was not a way out he could only leave this way, the way the dog prints go" Selene pointed into the darkness. **

"**You first" Roslyn kept behind Selene. Carrying on Selene failed to see any humanoid footsteps and the bones had stopped at least five meters back**

"**We have well and truly past the platform by now… Marcus isn't here!" Selene smiled yet she was still confused**

"**But it doesn't make any sense, why is there no footprints?" **

"**I don't know… there are no ledges that I know of. Either way this place gives me the creeps" **

**Selene had noticed Roslyn had stayed very close behind her.**

"**Marcus can't fly to my memory… and he wouldn't have had the strength to climb out if he was wounded and these tracks are far too small for Lycan" **

"**Maybe the wind blew them away… and the dog was here recently" Roslyn was now starting to see hope. **

"**Not this low the canyon is too deep the wind cannot blow down here unless there is an opening at one end but there is nothing, the air is too still"**

"**Then what do we do then?" Roslyn became annoyed. **

"**Follow the dog prints" Selene kept going still watching the ground for any chance in the tracks until she came to a fork in the path**

"**Which way?" Roslyn sighed**

"**The dog went into the right then came out see more prints there then there"**

"**I see… so that's a dead end?"**

"**Yes… but there's something deep in there" Selene squinted her eyes to something small and white deep in the darkness. **

"**What is it… your going in!" Roslyn was clearly scared**

"**We are immortals it will be alright" **

**Selene ducked her head going into toward the light **

"**It's a cave" Selene noticed it was a dead end, and a dead end quite literately the source of light was a mere reflection off a metal necklace sitting around a burnt almost skeletal corpse. Selene knew the pendant well, she knelt down and gently picked it up holding it in her hand **

"…**Erika" **

* * *

**Ehalyah: lol go right ahead. Sorry I havent read much of your story yet Im trying to catch up but I will soon :)**

**Synch14: Kain has grown up and become powerful, and because his mother has been in sleep he thinks his powers has over come hers since he was a natural born. He will challange her eventually...**

**Chou-hime: Thankyou, Selene would have loved to have slapped him but she didn't because he's a grown man and she cannot control him anymore, but as I said to Synch14 they will confront each other again and she wont take shit a second time. **

**Glil: Thankyou :)Hmmm I think most this chapter answered your questions hehe. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Selene didn't mist over (Yet) because she is still to hurt to confront Kain and after finding Marcus's body was not at the bottom she has no reason to not believe what Kain said even though he had lied about some things. She will also begin to doubt Lilly and Roslyn's accounts of the event. My cat never shuts up, and my dog is fat (but I don't call it fat, its just love and affection... affection ina tasty treat for him hehe)**

**Fig-aruna: Yeah fanfic has been stuffing a lot up lately I dont see why they cant just leave the lay out as it is and actully fix the problems they already have notcreate new ones! Aw thanks I want to make her a good mum :) Well becauseeveryone loved Kain to begin with and now he isthe wayhe is makes people hate him morecause they liked him to begin with. Yes I will confess they do eventually end up in a fight. (A littlehint to those who wantit, in the end of CODR look at how Kain and Selene where there and his attitude thatis part of the reason) **

**Christian Jonsson: The brain spray was just for you :D it wasn't a fight but gore's just as good. **


	23. Sand creatures

"**I guess that solves what happened to Erika" Roslyn had a feeling Erika had been dead for quite some time. **

"**Her outcome… what happened is entirely another matter" Selene looked around the cave and above the remains. **

"**It looks like she 'fell' as well" Selene was gritting her teeth trying not to let the emotions over take her she needed to stay sharp for any clues. Above the remains was a tunnel going strait up at the end a faint light**

"**She caught fire… and fell" Roslyn kept wiping her face**

"**Or was set alight and fell" Selene squeezed the pendant in her hand angrily she had lost her husband now her best friend. **

"**How are we going to tell Lilly?"**

"**Leave it to me" Selene looked down at the necklace in her hand**

"**She'll want this" Selene hooked it around her neck and slid it under her shirt against her skin for safe keeping. **

"**We'll come back another time and pick up her remains for a proper burial" Selene headed back out the cave.**

"**Bye Erika" Roslyn couldn't hold back the tears and she broke out as soon as she reached her mother at the fork. **

"**I'm sorry"**

"**For what" **

"**I'm such a sop crying about everything, you must think I'm pathetic" **

"**Not at all, emotions are better out than in, don't get me wrong it hurts me too but I need to be strong for both of us" **

**Roslyn was now crying almost in hysterics she ended up sitting down **

"**It's alright" Selene felt for her but was jealous in a way Roslyn could so easily let her emotions come naturally like they should, unlike her cold reputation. **

"**It's just Erika was like a mum when I needed it…" **

**Selene could almost smile now knowing Erika had looked after her daughter for her, now she had done the same looking after Lilly. **

"**Do you want to keep going? Or should we go back? It's alright if you want to go" **

"**No I want to keep going" **

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes" Roslyn wiped her face. **

"**Alright" Selene helped her up and handed her the torch.**

"**Lets go follow rover then" Selene encouraged Roslyn to walk next to her showing her how to track along the way keeping her mind off everything else. They walked though small tunnels and over large rocks following the small footsteps though the winding path. At one point Selene and Roslyn had to crawl though a hole and out into a wider opening **

"**It just keeps going and going" Roslyn stretched looking into the darkness. **

"**We could fly out" **

"**But what if we miss something" Roslyn was beginning to enjoy tracking with her mother.**

"**Well we'll keep going another half hour if it doesn't change we'll fly out" **

"**Alright" **

"**You want to lead?" **

"… **Really?" **

"**Sure" Selene would easily see if Roslyn had missed anything. **

**Roslyn smiled walking ahead confidently reading the tracks the best she could, even though she already knew it was easy, it was more showing her mother had faith in her and trusted her judgment. **

"**I think there is something ahead" Roslyn spoke up after a few minutes.**

"**Why is that?" **

"**Look" Roslyn pointed to her torch, it flickered a little bit from side to side**

"**There is a slight air current" **

"**We must be close" **

"**Yes but there is something else look, footprints" Roslyn proudly pointed to the sand sure she was right. **

"**Yes!" Selene looked at the prints examining them while Roslyn looked around. **

"**That's strange… these tracks don't make any sense… they appear out of no where and then disappear in a small radius" **

"**I know why" Roslyn smiled. Selene looked over at her daughter who had a big grin on her face**

"**Look" Above them was a small ledge that had been above them for a while**

"**It only must have started a way back, there is a tunnel up there, that's where the air is coming from… see" Roslyn held her torch up and it flickered even more from the air. **

"**Well done, you're a natural tracker" Selene spoke proud of her daughter Roslyn was a quick learner like Marcus and herself. **

"**I'll have a quick look" Roslyn put the torch in her mouth and climbed up onto the ledge disappearing into the small cave. **

**Selene stood staying where she was letting Roslyn look around not wanting not break her confidence she patiently waited. After three minutes she began to grow concerned **

"**Roslyn?" **

**Selene's ears picked up a small scratching sound from the darkness in territory they had not yet ventured, her nerves where on edge and aware that something wasn't right in the canyon it was clearly haunted. Frowning she shrugged it off not all that worried and sighed knowing Roslyn would be fine it was only _three_ minutes she thought she should at least give her a good five minutes first. **

**What Selene didn't notice was the ground down behind her feet. **

**Her ears had picked up the sound but her attention had not from the wall black blood seeped silently down the sandy stone walls over the sand to the small mound behind Selene. Slowly it seeped itself into the sand until it was no longer visible Selene frowned turning around to look only to see nothing there. Still not bothered her eyes found the tunnel waiting for Roslyn the sand behind her slowly began to silently move ever so lightly like a small breeze the san moved aside as it began to rise out of the ground. In moments a round shape appeared then two hollows and another one below them in the centre. **

"**Mum I found something!" Roslyn suddenly appeared holding something in her hand waving it around exited. **

**As if her face where a switch Roslyn's excitement instantly turned to fear**

"…**mum" Roslyn spoke wide eyed seeing the black skeletal creature rising out of the sand so silently not even Selene heard it.**

* * *

**Synch14: I get what you mean and that is the point Kain only thinks he is more powerful because he has become so powerful over the years of Selene's absence making him one ofthee most powerful immortals until Selenerose. The power has gone to his head. Soren is powerful and incredibly strongbut more in the sense he survives things rather than becamepowerful he is only eveolved Vampyre not hybrid or natural born. In the book Natural born vampyres (Pure bloods)are incredibly stong, even stronger then older bitten vampyres but not by much.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: He can summon wings from his power yes Im glad you remembered that however that was not how it happened hehehe I cant say why or it ruins it. **

**Glil: Thankyou for reviewing though for some reason your reveiws sometimes double up, dunno how that happens :D, this chapter was a little mean on lack of information and I bet people are annoyed so I will say what Roslyn found is to do with Saxon. **


	24. Metal map

"**There's a…" Roslyn stuttered not knowing what it was terrified. Selene smiled **

"**I know dear" Selene suddenly pushed her wings together crushing the creature instantly like a bug in a book then made a quick flame lap over top of her wings cleaning it off.**

"**Looks like Kain threw a Vorador down here, little bastard" **

"**Kain or the Vorador" Roslyn smirked**

**Selene glared at her for a second not answering.**

"**I found a message from Saxon come see it!" Roslyn got back to her discovery quickly.**

**Selene's eyes lit up she was up onto the ledge before Roslyn knew it waiting by her side for her to take her to what she found.**

"**On Saxon's twenty-first birthday I gave him a ring, a stainless steel one with Celtic patterns on it" Roslyn explained leading the way. As she talked Selene could see the tunnel getting lighter and lighter and an air current picking up. **

"**I found that ring" **

**Selene didn't see any sense to the importance since it could have fallen from when he escaped Michael.**

"**How do you know he didn't drop it?" **

**Roslyn smiled smugly knowing it was a message**

"**Oh it's a message alright, a ring doesn't fall and hang itself on a particular place like that" Roslyn pointed to the end of the cave that went out to a complete cliff drop, the ring hanging just off the centre of the cave roof held up by sticks pushed into the roof. **

**The ring turned slightly in the wind till they could see right though it, there though the centre only one mountain in the distance was in the centre of the ring.**

"**He's showing us where he is" Selene said smiling, proud of Roslyn and her find**

"**Maybe where _they_ are. And the best thing of all, I know on that mountain where Saxon had once been, there is small hidden ruins up there of an old castle" "We can start there then" Selene filled with hope unlatched the ring and handed it to Roslyn **

"**I think its best you hold onto it so you can give it to him again" **

**Roslyn gratefully took the ring **

"**But there is something else" Roslyn said sliding the ring onto her middle finger. **

"… **About the ruins?" Selene guessed **

"**How did you know?" **

"**I didn't I just guessed, there is _always_ something about ruins" Selene crossed her arms. **

"**It's the remains of the original Corvinus Castle" **

"**Saxon found it? Or Marcus knew where it was all along?"**

"**I don't know dad never mentioned it" **

"**Even I've never been there… it seems fitting for Saxon for a place to hide" Selene looked forward to seeing a bit of Marcus's history for a change since he never spoke of it much or how he became a 'friend' of Viktor.**

"**We'll head back" Selene said unfolding her wings.**

"**But aren't we going to see Saxon? We know where he is!" **

"**That is further than it looks, it will take a while to get there even flying we need to prepare, besides the humans are on the way I want to check in on them, they are running low on resources" **

"**The humans…" Roslyn spat, irritated again by Selene's care for them. Selene shot her a don't start that again look**

"**Lets go" Selene signaled Roslyn to climb onto her back, quietly Roslyn climbed on little pissed off they weren't going to see Saxon strait away. Selene knew better than to go charging into a territory she didn't know about in case Saxon or someone else had placed traps.**

**Each was silent the whole way, Selene landed outside the base putting her down. **

"**Stay here I'll be back later before we leave" Selene ordered **

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To see the Voradors"**

"**What! What would you do that for!" Roslyn was shocked at Selene's insane idea.**

"**Supplies, from what I've seen and how fat the possessed people are they have more than they need. Plus this kind of distraction they will be occupied with where the hell all the horses and food went rather than follow the flying object heading toward the mountain" **

**Roslyn smiled seeing her clever plan**

"**Good idea… just one thing" **

"**What?"**

"**I'm coming with you"**

"**No your not, you don't know how to use your powers they will catch you" **

"**Don't worry I will wait down the road, I can help you with taking the supplies" Roslyn really wanted to spend more time with Selene seeing her in serious action.**

"**I would like you to come but…" **

"**Great let's go" Roslyn cut her off**

"**But…" **

"**No buts, I found the clue for Saxon didn't I? I helped I can help again, I'm not that useless"**

"**I never said you where, you are and were helpful and a quick learner but I thought you wanted to be normal? Because if…" **

"**Because now that I see you using your powers I want to do it too" Roslyn continuously was cutting her off annoying her but the last statement made Selene think. **

"**If you do, you have to learn three things first and believe me one is not easy"**

"**Alright fire away" Roslyn stood cocky with her hands on her hips.**

"**First you have to learn how to fly yourself" **

"**I'm confidant of the air now" Roslyn knew that wasn't going to put her off.**

"**Second you have to learn how to mist, I'm sure you can since it's a Vorador power"**

"**Okay… but wouldn't they know or see us since it's a power they have" Roslyn was a little more hesitant on that one**

"**They take form of black liquid we are more evolved making it mist, almost invisible" **

"**Okay and the last one?"**

"**You have to change into a human form" **

"**What!" Roslyn didn't think it was possible**

"**That's the hard one, It took me years but I'm sure you are confidant enough to try it" Selene now thought it would be good to teach her these in this world and before they made their way to the Corvinus ruins. **

"**Alright first we fly" **

"**Mum it's almost nightfall" **

"**Perfect no one will see"**

**Kain sat cracking his knuckles grinding his teeth still angry after his mothers visit. He sat in the dark looking at the window, the stars and dusk where giving only a small amount of light. The darkness was broken by the door behind him opening up letting warm light from the hall into the room.**

"**Kain…" Rick asked slowly walking in.**

"**What" Kain snapped though his teeth**

"**They left the canyon end, out though the small cave… they killed a guard and found _the_ remains"**

**Kain breathed deeply not happy about the news**

"**You are supposed to be making my sister dinner" **

"**I did! Had it all nicely set up and everything but she won't come out of her room. I didn't want to nag her or be pushy that might put her off and I don't want to blow it" Rick pleaded to Kain hoping he wasn't going to take his anger out on him. Kain turned to look at Rick and sure enough Rick was nicely dressed holding flowers. Kain smirked a smile at Rick since he was always bending over backwards for Sophia but she never gave him the time of day, Kain was pleased at least his little sister didn't take any shit or let anyone walk over her. **

"**Nice flowers" Kain could clearly see Sophia had jammed them in the door from the bent angle. **

"**Let me talk to her" Kain got up and headed up to her room with Rick once again trailing behind everyone like he always did. **

**Kain bashed on the door **

"**Sophia open up" **

"**Piss off" **

"**Sophia its me your big brother, open up" **

"**Fine, just a minute" She grumbled. They heard her moving around the room then unlock the door. Opening it up she forced a smile for Kain then frowned at Rick **

"**What?" She grumbled obviously tired. Rick smiled studying her since she was only in her long nightgown and dressing gown over top. **

"**He made you dinner you should have gone"**

"**Oh so he came and told you all about it, like going to tell on me? Bo who get over it and get the point I'm not interested" Sophia shut the door on their faces.**

**Kain lifted his brows looking to Rick who looked absolutely heartbroken **

"**Go on I'll talk to her" **

"**No your not, I'm going to bed so F' off" Sophia yelled though the door. **

"**Alright, alright, goodnight" Kain shrugged it off walking back to the lounge. **

**Rick dumped the flowers in the fire place and flopped into the seat, Kain could almost feel the pain just by looking at his face.**

"**She hates me" Rick had watery eyes, yet like a man he didn't cry. **

"**She's just upset after today, she'll calm down I know she doesn't hate you, she likes you, just give her time"**

"**She likes me that's it, nothing else" Rick sighed staring into space.**

"**Sophia is like my stubborn mother she hated Marcus at first then years later they ended up together" Kain referred to them bitterly, yet wanted to bring out the little moral of his story.**

"**Really?" **

"**Yeah why not, maybe she's not ready or doesn't want a relationship yet, you two would make a good couple because I'm not having any other little sleaze ball I don't know or trust touch my sister" **

"**Or maybe she bats for the other team" Rick had often wondered.**

"**What are you implying" Kain wanted to be sure of what Rick just said**

"**Well she has had a lot of close female friends…" **

"**Woman immortals companionate themselves with other women it's their nature… besides she would have told me, she would have known I understand" Kain poured himself a drink**

"**Well at least I hope so" Kain said pouring one for Rick handing it to him. **

"**I hope not, otherwise she might as well secure my heart over a spit roast" **

"**I don't think so, drink up and get some sleep" Kain ordered sitting back by a window looking out over the land, in the distance small light areas showed where each civilization was. **

"**See you tomorrow" Rick walked out shoulders down closing the door behind him. Kain had heard him yet didn't respond since his mind was elsewhere. **

"**Lilly…" he whispered wondering where she was, he often thought of her from time to time he wanted to see her again, badly. Though on his mind what Selene had said would not seem to leave he knew there was some truth in Selene's words but Selene could also easily have lied. The time calculation of last being with her added up yet he thought something like this she would have told him. **

"**You miss her don't you?" **

**Kain jumped so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his father walk in**

"**She told me something… but it was a lie" **

"**Then why are you dwelling on it"**

"**Because it was cruel…"**

"**Because maybe it wasn't a lie"**

**Kain looked at Michael whose face was honest in his opinion**

"**It was more Roslyn who said it… Selene backed it up it could have been a ploy"**

"**What was it?" Michael sat down next to him. Kain looked back out the window**

"**You can trust me son, maybe I can help" **

"**She said Lilly had a baby… our son" **

**Michael's face dropped**

"**I know you hate your mother… but I don't think she is capable of telling that kind of lie and if you doubt it was a lie then maybe it is true what does your gut instinct say? Remember immortals can sense their young if they focus hard enough. She can't sense you now cause as you got older and more independent it wears off. Give it a try" **

**Kain stood up moving closer to the window focusing **

"**Why didn't Lilly tell me then!" he was still hesitant that is was true struggling to sense anything. **

"**She could have been scared, you two didn't exactly split on good terms" **

**Kain flopped back into his seat**

"**I don't know, part of me says yes I can sense something, the other is telling me it's a trap"**

"**Well I have an idea" Michael stood up **

"**I'm listening" **

"**How about I sneak down find the base and see if it's true, I can travel though the cables into the base"**

"**No one knows where the base is" **

"**It's on the lake we know that, it's not a huge lake it wont take me long to find it" **

**Kain smiled liking the plan**

"**And then what if it's true?" Michael crossed his arms leaning against the wall**

"**Capture them and bring them here where they belong"**

**It took less time than Selene had expected to teach Roslyn how to fly, like her self it came naturally after a few tries. Marching down the hall toward the exit to retrieve them from outside Harmony found them climbing inside. **

"**Hey Harmony I can fly! All by myself!" **

"**Wow that's so cool! You have to give me a ride on your back sometime" **

"**Yeah I'll need a bit more practice first" Roslyn blushed a little bit, Selene however whispered **

"**Needs to avoid trees" She mouthed more, picking a leaf out of Roslyn's hair.**

**Harmony bit her lip trying not to laugh**

"**It's not funny" Roslyn sulked**

"**I'm not laughing!" Harmony turned away**

"**Anyway I was about to call you two, dinner is ready" Harmony changed the subject smiling so Roslyn couldn't see, leading them to the dining room. **

**Eagerly everyone sat down to see what Selene and Roslyn had found of encountered from Kain. Lilly however sat quiet constantly watching Quin who lay in his small carry cradle watching the small toy hanging above him content. Selene felt a little sick to her stomach that she had yet to tell her about her mother and that Kain now knew about Quin whether he believed it or not. **

"**No one told me Soren lived up near the hill with twin sons" **

"**We forget, he keeps to himself he has that right" Julian spoke up. From Julian's attitude and mood Selene was not going to ask anymore questions.**

"**We found a clue to where Saxon is we think he may be with dad and that they are alive…" **

"**_Don't tell them anymore" _Selene telepathically told Roslyn **

"**_Why?"_**

"_**Spies, you never know who is listening" **_

**Everyone had light chatter over dinner, all like usual avoiding the subject of Kain. Selene noticed Lilly begin to act a little strange, she was looking around for something or sensing something then without warning she got up marched over and picked up Quin holding him close to her. Before walking out she looked around her again, Selene got up and followed. **

"**Lilly!" Selene called to her as she paced down the hall. Lilly had been avoiding her since she had returned**

"**You bloody told him didn't you!" Lilly snapped swinging around to face her**

"**You told him about Quin!" She hissed causing Quin to cry. **

"**Actually I accidentally said it… It was my fault" Roslyn spoke up walking up behind them. **

"**That was none of your business you had no right!" **

"**I'm sorry" Roslyn felt horrible. Selene nodded for her to leave them and let her talk to Lilly, by the time she turned around Lilly was already down the hall heading to her room. **

"**Lilly I really need to talk to you" Selene ran after her following her into her room before Lilly could slam the door shut on her face. **

"**I can see why you are angry… and why you left him" Selene's words made Lilly stop and pause. **

"**He's not who he used to be anymore" Lilly spoke quietly sitting down on the bed rocking Quin till he stopped crying. **

"**Now he is trying to sense Quin… I don't want him too" **

**Selene could almost see why, Lilly had had enough of this world and just wanted to raise Quin in a safe happy environment, just like she had when she had Kain. **

"**I understand your anger. And your right he's not who he used to be… and I had to see that for myself" **

**A moment passed as Quin settled slowly going back to sleep she placed him on the bed safe and snuggled up warm.**

"**I know you understand and went though the same thing. I'm sorry I screamed at you and I do still appreciate you being here" Lilly was trying not to cry. **

**Selene decided to tell her about her mother later on when she wasn't so emotional but it was too late, that was already the reason**

"**You found her didn't you" Lilly could barely breath half sobbing she had just seen part of the necklace under Selene's shirt.**

"**I'm so sorry Lilly… I was going to tell you when I thought you where ready. I picked this up for you I know she would have wanted you to have it" Selene took the necklace off and latched it around Lilly's neck. Lilly broke down crying harder then before. **

* * *

**Synch14: Not in my books. **

**Chou-hime: Thankyou, although I'm not as fast as I used to be, I used to post a chapter everyday, but I dont have time anymore. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Heheh thanks yeah didn't give much on the last chap only had half an hour to write, post and respond.**

**Ehlayah: Hehe yay camping is fun, but then againthat depends on where you camp. Cant come up with something? um didn't you have an idea before you started? interesting way to write, Im not picking or anything Ive never done it that way. Something will come to you eventually, and Im sure it will be good :) but it was NOT a mistake that you wrote it! the more you write the better. Try thinking of the end first like where the whole story is going to end up, then move the story and characters torward it. (just an idea you dont have to do it)**

**Starlit Rogue:** **Exactly lol she's not even bothered by them either.** **I will say, Selene does have a weak point, and you know who will find it dont you :D**

**Christian Jonsson: Yes when Selene goes to Burwood there will have to be someone who gets hurt. **

**Glil: lol you where right about Saxon going back yes, but you where right about one of the other characters too. heheh yeah Im mean but you will know when you read it, and you can go "Haha I knew it" :D**


	25. Haste

**Roslyn sat in the hall waiting for Selene to return wondering how pissed off Lilly was going to be at her. **

"**Strange place to sit" Harmony walked up to her **

"**Just waiting for mum, she is going to teach me a couple more things tonight" **

"**Powers and such?" Harmony asked sitting down next to her on the floor.**

"**Yeah, it's actually really fun better than I thought"**

"**Is that because you're spending time with your mum?" **

"**That too, but seeing her use her powers want me to learn how to use mine. You know she is not like I imagined her… well she is but she's more… nice. Everyone, like your dad said she was stern and strict and that she never smiled. She's not like that at all" **

"**Well that's because you're her baby daughter that she didn't get to raise, hell you could jump on her back, pull her hair and poke her in the eyes and she wouldn't hate or attack you, if I did that I'd be a dead bitch that's for sure" **

**Both started to giggle, enjoying the peace and quiet even if they where sitting on the floor giggling. **

"**What's so funny?" Selene asked in a serious yet slightly curios tone.**

"**You kicking her ass" Roslyn pointed to Harmony who stopped laughing immediately. **

**Selene forced a smile still a little down after trying to comfort Lilly's pain and breaking the news to her**

"**I won't ask. Anyway time for you to learn the second two abilities, we can't waste any time we need to learn this and get at least some sleep before sunrise" **

"**See you round" Roslyn said getting up**

"**Sure, bye Sele" Harmony grinned calling her, her old nickname. **

"**Bye"**

"**I'm ready" Roslyn was as enthusiastic as Selene wanted to see her, not to mention she had noticed Roslyn now held her wings off the ground while walking instead of dragging them like an old sheet. **

"**This way" Selene led Roslyn outside out behind the old half burnt house to the conservatory. **

"**See that door" Selene pointed to the glass and iron door in front of them, it was still in one piece but had a number of chipped off holes and small gaps**

"**You have to mist though it" **

"**Okay" Roslyn remained confidant**

"**Without moving or knocking anything over" **

"**That's the easy bit it's the changing into the mist is what I'm puzzled about" **

"**If you can't change into mist you can't change into human, they are both similar except one you keep your form" **

**Roslyn wanted Selene to get on with it already, Selene knew this in Roslyn's posture**

"**Take your time and focus, there is nothing worse then rushing and making a life threatening mistake" Selene carried on. **

**Above them distant around the lake Michael searched for the base on foot, sure to keep within the shadows. It was not till half an hour later slowly searching the water edge he spotted Selene holding a stick waving it randomly in the air laughing away. Laughing Selene suddenly lifted off the ground and hovered about then slowly began hanging upside down still laughing**

"**That's cheeky! Okay you did it and your good at it, put me down" Selene said amongst laughs.**

**Michael frowned wondering if his eyes deceived him, or could Duncan still be alive? Could Selene have fully lost the plot after her son rejected her? Slowly he snuck closer keeping his presence low. Selene was having too much fun with Roslyn playing about she didn't even notice him**

"**See, this was easy!" Roslyn's voice came from the darkness making Michael suddenly click to what was going on, Roslyn had the same mist ability as Selene. **

**Selene was lowered to the ground and Roslyn came back into physical form**

"**That was fun" Roslyn laughed watching her mother get to her feet.**

"**Okay, now for the last one. Since you mastered the mist so well it should be easy" Selene patted Roslyn on the back walking back toward the base. Roslyn headed in and opened the hatch**

"**Bingo" Michael mouthed silently. **

**Selene stopped suddenly and swirled around looking in his direction her eyes red searching the area **

"**Mum what is it?" **

"**I'll meet you in your room… I just need a bit of time to think and plan I won't be long" **

"**Okay" Roslyn disappeared down into the base eager to tell Harmony what she just did before Selene came back in. Selene marched over to the trees, eyes blazing red in the darkness heading right for him, they looked ghostly and threatening floating in blackness. **

**Michael began to fidget trying to think of something quick to either escape or talk his way out of it, she must have sensed him he thought he had kept forgetting the extent of Selene's abilities, they had changed so much compared to when she was the simple Vampyre he first met. Her eyes seemed to look right at him I thought she had seen him when something instantly drew her attention away from him to movement in the trees to the left of him. Her eyes narrowed looking and listening sharp focused on anything, she could sense that presence, the one that had been following her from the very beginning and now it was stronger than ever. Michael sighed silently thinking her attention was no longer on him until his ears also picked up more small rustling to his left turning his focus to what she was looking at. **

**Selene gasped a little seeing a scrawny stray dog walk free from the bushes, she thought someone would appear, not a stray. Michael however was not so comfortable the dog was looking right at him eyes fixed on his, he knew it would not take Selene long to realize the dog was looking at him. Selene thought that the dog was a coincidence to the presence and didn't seem too bothered about the stray turning away till the dog barked at her. She turned back to the dog that was now looking at her its eyes seemed strange like she had seen them before, it whimpered with its tail and ears down almost crawling over to her licking her hand as soon as it reached her side. Could she also have picked up or grown the same ability as Kain? Possible, or that Vampyre nature she still had and never shook of she thought bending down to pat the dog who was loving the attention from her, it wouldn't stop smooching or licking her hand. Michael stayed still watching hoping that the dog would leave soon and that she wouldn't sense him, that hope was short lived. The dog stood up and looked right at him again and began to growl **

"**What is it boy?" Selene followed his eyes looking into the shadow, Michael kept low behind roots and over grown grass hoping even with night vision eyes she wouldn't spot him. To Michael's surprise Selene didn't see him she was tiered and didn't look hard enough, and the lingering presence was blanketing Michael's scent and presence. Selene turned away heading back toward the base when the stray barked at her again trying to gain her attention Michael impatient picked up a stone and threw it at the dog hitting it in the shoulder making it yelp. Selene turned around looking to see why the dog randomly yelped this time spotting Michael move. She ran at him, and on instinct he leapt to his feet making a run for it but as usual he was to slow, no one out runs the queen. Selene leapt onto his back using her weight to throw him to the ground, he tried to flip her off but she rolled him over top of her making herself land on top of him pinning him down**

"… **Michael!" she hissed **

"**Just wait!" Michael yelped in case she had any ideas of wounding him. Selene paused a second thinking on it then decided to back off letting him sit up, not that he minded her straddling him, pinning him down. **

"**Why are you here… I thought you where with Kain and his little empire" **

"**Well he is my son, but I heard you paid him a visit I just wanted to see you again I have nothing against you, you know that" **

**Selene narrowed her eyes watching him cautiously **

"**It was you waiting on the other side of the door" **

"**Kain wanted to talk to you first I let him, he is your son" Michael kept calm and natural**

"**Not as far as he is concerned" **

"**I wouldn't worry about that he really is thinking about what you said" **

**Selene sat back crossing her arms**

"**And what about Sophia? Does she really hate me as much as Kain?" **

"**To be honest I don't think so, she follows everything Kain does she has always looked up to him like that" **

**Selene took a deep breath relaxing, Michael had just given her hope that maybe she would be able to see Sophia eventually. **

"**So why are you here then" Selene put her guard back up still not trusting him yet. **

"**Well… I really wanted to see you" Michael didn't need to lie, it was no secret that he still felt for Selene and used it as a cover for why he was really here so she would never suspect. Selene looked down a little uncomfortable **

"**I know this is horrible… but Marcus's is gone and"**

"**Don't you dare!" Selene growled knowing what he was implying**

"**Selene it isn't fair, Marcus stole you from me we never broke up by rights you should be my mate. Fate has moved him and put me back here does that not mean anything?"**

"**Michael don't start this again" Selene gave him warning**

"**Every night I sit wondering what it would have been like if I didn't die… and Sophia was my daughter but it's still possible" Michael did not heed her warning**

"**That's the point Michael, you _died I _moved on, Marcus was there for me I married him. We have three children and I wouldn't change that or them for anything, Kain may hate me but he is still my son and Marcus always saw him as a son, he was there from the very beginning of Kain's life even delivering him… Marcus loved Kain as a son and that arrogant little prick can't see that" Selene snarled moving closer trying to intimidate Michael sick of this issue. **

"**But I've always been in love with you" Michael gave the puppy impression and eyes. **

"**Michael…" Selene looked away knowing his trick very well. Michael leaned in hoping a kiss would change her mind, she had only looked up when his lips bushed against hers about to join when the stray decided to intervene leaping onto Michael biting at his face. **

"**Get off you mutt!" Michael yelled grabbing the dog and throwing it at a tree. It yelped and slowly got up limping into the bushes. Selene sat back in shock looking at Michael's bleeding face**

"**Bloody vicious stray!" Michael held his bleeding face looking to Selene who was watching where the dog had disappeared **

"**I did what I had to, it attacked me" **

**Selene got up and looked though the bushes **

"**It's gone… Like you should go" Selene was cold and insistent little to know that it was Michael's plan for her to leave him alone, yet he still got to confess his feelings. **

"**Selene wait" Michael still wanted to talk a little more**

"**I told you to leave or I will force you to" Selene lit her body in flames **

"**Alright… I'm going" Michael walked off into the trees heading in the opposite direction till he could sense her no more getting the message. Selene let her powers down heading back into the base keen for an hour or so of sleep while Michael on the other hand had sat by the creek waiting till he knew she would have gone and headed back toward the base sitting back under the bushes where Selene was not to long ago enjoying her still lingering scent. He would wait until Selene leaves the next morning to make his move into the base, with her around there would be no way he could make it into the base unnoticed.**

**Selene found Roslyn sprawled out on the bed laying flat on her back almost snoring. The body long mirror had been moved to near the bed obviously Roslyn had been practicing her changing ability in front of it. **

"**Sleep" Selene whispered thinking how good sleep would be right now. She was surprised she got tiered especially after sleeping for over forty years. Gently she tried to roll Roslyn into bed only to wake her**

"**Your back" Roslyn groaned waking up**

"**Must have dozed off" She squinted her eyes to look at the clock **

"**I was longer than I thought, sorry. We should get some sleep, we have an early rise tomorrow, we have to get the supplies out before sunrise we can learn how to change into a human on the way" **

"**No need I did it by myself" Roslyn proudly got up **

"**Watch" She focused hard for a moment keeping her eyes shut, just like Selene her wings slowly retracted into her back disappearing. **

"**I'm impressed" Selene smiled**

"**There is only one problem, my eyes they are still gold" **

"**We can fix that someone around here can get contacts or sunglasses at least, in fact it will be more convincing since immortals don't wear glasses" **

"**Yeah, wish I knew how to do this when I was younger, it would have made the whole 'normal' phase easier" Roslyn smiled only to see the half smile on Selene's face**

"**I'm over it don't worry I want to be anything but normal like you"**

"**Thanks" Selene lifted a brow **

"**I mean that in a good way!" **

"**I know" Selene let out a smile**

"**Now into bed we have to get up in four hours" **

**Both wasted no time in getting into bed, though Selene was annoyed she couldn't fall to sleep strait away even though she was tiered and wanted to. **

**Michael woke shivering in the cold waiting for Selene to leave, it was at least 4 in the morning but he was persistent to find out if Lilly did in fact have a child, not only for Kain but finding out if he was a grandfather. Almost drifting off to sleep again movement caught his eye from the base. Keeping low he studied the figures noticing it was in fact Roslyn and Selene leaving toward the city. He didn't know why they where heading that way neither did he care now he had the cover of early morning and night to make his way in. **

**Silently Michael waited patiently at least half an hour after Selene and Roslyn flew away before making a move. He thought it would be hard to get to the house unnoticed on the cameras but it was easier than he thought since the ground was wet it made reaching the security camera cables and traveling though the wires easy. He already knew it was easy getting in it was getting out that was the hard part especially if he had to take a mother and child with him. Flowing though the wires Michael was able to slip past the serge guards that would set off the alarm especially designed against him or a shadow lurker, the only way past was feeding though slowly or taking form and walking along past the cameras hoping no one was watching. To his fortune no one was at the time, fate had delivered him the same time of changing of the security guard, he noticed this from the amount of activity he could hear. Guards eventually headed up the hall to where he was walking, by the time they got to the top of the stairs Michael was gone all there was left was a flickering light bulb**

"**It won't be long before this place is a hole" the first guard flicked the bulb making the flicker stop**

"**What are you kidding it _is_ a hole" The other chuckled walking away. **

**Michael slowly traveled along the wires till he found the sleeping quarters of the higher ranked immortals, he was haste since some of the base was beginning to stir. **

**Reaching the end of the hall Michael eventually picked up Lilly's scent directing him toward her room. Silently he poured out the power point into the room taking form. He was cautious not to make a sound since Lilly was still sleeping, Erika's pendant clearly hanging around her neck the base resting in her palm clasping it tightly never to lose it. Michael stood still his stomach stopped along with his lungs he knew it Selene was telling the truth. On the other side of Lilly Michael could clearly see the small cot with small face lightly sleeping contently. Slowly Michael moved around the bed to get a closer look, it was Kain's son alright it looked like him at that age and had a similar unmistakable scent. Kain would be happy yet pissed off his mother was right and the fact Lilly did not tell him. Michael smiled at his grandson's little face, he had always been disheartened that he was not there when Kain was born now he could be a part of this little ones life. Michael pulled a small syringe out his pocket ready for Lilly until a huge pain drove into his side, Lilly now awake and furious at finding him over Quin holding a syringe took to her natural nature of motherly protection and sank her teeth right into Michael's side bowling him over. Lilly so intent on protecting Quin didn't realize she had left her back open Michael on the way down had flicked the cap off the syringe and used her own weight against her to dive it into her back injecting the drug. Lilly gurgled a yelp her jaw locked on his side softened**

"**Sorry" Michael watched her face fill with pain she had failed to protect her son. Her eyes slowly darkened and her body became limp as the drug forced her to pass out **

"**Damn!" Michael grabbed his side holding the large chunk of skin that she almost bit off where it should be. Tearing off a shred of bed sheet Michael tied it around himself to hold his side on and keep the bleeding at bay. **

"**Alright time to go home to dad" Michael gently picked up Quin and placed him in the carrier sitting on the couch. **

"**There we go little man nice and snuggly, you'll like your proper home it's nice and warm, you'll get to live with daddy _and_ mummy. You'll get to see your auntie Sophia too" He lightly whispered to Quin who was on the boarder of waking, Michael's soft whisper kept him calm and quiet. Michael had wrapped Quin up warm and pulled the cover forward it was cold and raining outside. Michael wrapped Lilly in a blanket then stuffed all the baby gear she had into a bag and swung it onto his back. Scooping Lilly up, he leaned her over one shoulder supporting her with one arm while carrying Quin in the other**

"**Time to go" **

**Selene and Roslyn sat under the large pine trees **

"**It's not so fun flying in the rain, I'm soaking wet" Roslyn grumped grouchy from lack of sleep. **

"**Just don't sit on the ground you'll make it worse and you'll get pine needles stuck to your wet cloths and when they get under your cloths they go everywhere" Selene joked trying to lighten Roslyn's mood but it only made her grumble more**

"**Great" **

**Selene studied the gate near the east side of the fortress, the area with all the stables. **

"**We'll mist in and find the food first then well move it to the stables using the pack saddles to mount them on the horses. After that I will make a distraction and you gallop out with them all. **

"**No" **

"**Why not?... Roslyn are you with me on this or not or do you want to go back?"**

"**No not that" **

"**You can't ride?"**

"**Its not that either I can ride, its just…"**

**Selene could see from Roslyn's face Roslyn was scared to confess something she was hiding.**

"**Roslyn?" **

"**Maybe I should create the distraction" **

"**Hell no! You're not ready"**

"**Believe me mum I'm better off…"**

"**Roslyn what aren't you telling me?"**

"**Let's just say… If I walked in right now and asked for the food and horses… they would give it to me" **

* * *

**Chou-hime: I love my sleep :D And I was never aloud to do PE class. Sucked at all sports anyway and my head seems to be a magnet to basket balls. **

**Ehayah: Thats why I dont freelance, it creates writers blocks or dead ends (for me). Sometimes its the jorney that makes thestory, you can have an ending butthe possiblities of how the character ends up there is compleatly unlimited! I love twits and cliffhangers, but I think everyone knows that. I have 5 moreassinments to go before I can read anymore of thestory, but I have an hour breaktomorrowso I'll try and catch up. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yeah and Selene thought she had it rough. A dead angry Vorador, would you waste your time with it when you are looking for your son and husband? hehehe that was Selenes thought anyway. Wings come in handy not just for flying. **

**Synch14: Yes he does and yes Viktor is more powerful. Kain suffers from arrogance and subborness as much as his mother. No no mention on how old he is, my time line was a guess. **

**Christian Jonsson: All in good time. There may be a little violence in the next chap Im undecided yet I have two ideas. **

**vampireeve: Thankyou. I don't know I just get some many ideas to the point it gives me a headach. I guess I never lost my imagination since I was a child lol. **


	26. Remorse to the soul

**Selene crossed her arms this was worth hearing with full focus **

"**_Give_ you supplies?" **

"**Well the King of the Voradors is Odthran claimed he helped create me, said I had all the strength of the Voradors but I never understood what he meant"**

"**I know what he meant, and I know who he is" Selene crouched down to came face to face with her**

"**Did Marcus ever tell you anything that happened to me when I was pregnant with you?" **

"**No…" Roslyn's face filled with ideas and horrible possibilities**

"…**Dad's not my real dad! The Vorador is!"**

"**Settle down, Marcus is your real father and that's that. Odthran used to take host in Michael, when I was pregnant with you he managed to over power me to manipulate your genes. He didn't hurt me or you, only made your Vorador genes more stronger and dominant giving you your gold eyes"**

"**Bastard!"**

"**At that point all I knew was that they just wanted to survive… I saw into their history and I can see why"**

"**But they made me a freak!"**

"**You're not a freak, there is nothing wrong with you and even when I found out I wasn't concerned because I knew you where going to be stronger and then later on when I gave birth… well had a cesarean you had wings, you wouldn't have had them if the he hadn't adjusted your genes. I wasn't angry at all I was happy so was your father, that you had wings like me"**

"**Dad was happy after what he did?" **

"**Not till you where born… he tried to kill Michael and the Vorador along with him, but I wont go there that was one hell of a situation"**

"**So you're not shocked?"**

"**Only that you didn't tell me sooner. I'm not surprised he welcomed you here I should have expected it. I on the other hand will not be accepted the same… I did try to destroy them my mother's spirit ended up doing that. But is seems Odthran got away like he always did" **

"**Well maybe I exaggerated… I would have got them for a price"**

"**Price?" Selene narrowed her eyes**

"**Odthran wants to marry me to his son" **

"**Orlian! Impossible Viktor destroyed him twice, in body then in liquid form"**

"**No, Oscar" **

**Selene rolled her eyes**

"**Typical they think like old times, arranged marriages and rhyming names or starting with the same letter" **

"**Sophia and Saxon both start with S like Selene" **

**Selene lifted her brows **

"**That was you're fathers idea, he's old fashioned too" **

"**Roslyn isn't" **

"**Because that was my choice, stop changing the subject do you want to do this or not" **

"**Yes like we planned I'm just nervous… I mean what if we get caught? Odthran will hate me" **

"**Stay in your mist form the whole way and they will never know okay?" **

"**Okay" **

"**Good follow my lead and remember…"**

"**No sound or telepathy I know" Roslyn finished her sentence. In minutes both changed into their mist form and began hovering down though the trees silently completely invisible moving though the darkness. Past the security trigger wires, past the guards though the bars and over the large brick wall into the grounds below. Inside the main land of the fortress was well kept, some Voradors had built small cottage homes and gardens providing food living comfortable lives. Their human hosts had also adapted them to the sunlight now making them daylight creatures. **

**Selene could sense Roslyn behind her keeping close, she only had so much time to find the storehouse before sunrise. Reaching the foot of the fortress Selene and Roslyn moved along the ground searching each door using the Lycan part of them to sniff out food. She picked up a scent slowly hovering past two guards totally oblivious to their presence and under a large wooden door into the empty storeroom. **

**Selene immediately saw both the security cameras, this modern thing unfortunately they had picked up on. It was still easy to slide past find a handful off mud and cover both lenses. **

"**Stay in your mist" Selene whispered so very quiet changing into her physical form. Along one wall was sacks of grains, the other crates of vegetables at the end dried meats where hung and some food kept in a refrigerated area. Roslyn knew the idea was to take at least thirty horses so if they lost any or some where captured again they would still have a fair amount to take to the humans. **

"**Ten sacks of grain, twenty crates, ten what ever else in bags" Selene explained, the crates where small easily fitting either side of the top of the saddle. Roslyn picked up the first large sack of rice at least half her size easily making it hover in the air. Selene climbed up on top of the empty boxes moving a few to gain height up to a bordered window. Silently she pulled the plank of wood open and slowly opened the glass doors. The window was just big enough for a sack to fit though as long as they did it slowly it wouldn't rip and give them away. Once a great death dealer, now a petty thief Selene chuckled to herself in her mind. Below the window was four guards smoking pipes on the deck muttering to them selves telepathically. Selene could see there was a fair way to go, slowly they had to take each item out the window along the wall and past the mill to the stables, on top of the stable roof was some what flat giving them a place to put the items until they attached them to the horses. Selene signaled Roslyn to follow her then took back her mist form grabbing a sack herself. Out the window the food hovered right past the guards along the wall over the mill and onto the stable roof under the fortress ledge where a small area was dry. Again and again they took each item at a steady speed, only one at a time to avoid any accidents. **

**Roslyn put the last back down on the roof that was almost going to collapse from the weight**

"**Wait here I will saddle the horses" Selene misted down though a gap and into the stables where a large number of horses stood, most sleeping others with their heads in the buckets trying to lick up any remaining oats on the bottom. Selene checked the stables before taking her physical form, she had to otherwise she would scare the horses. Quick as she could go Selene picked the larger and fitter looking horses strapping the pack saddles on and attaching extra rope she found in the mill to hold the supplies on. Checking for the guards again Selene climbed back up onto the roof signaling to Roslyn for the first sack. It barely passed though the gap between the wall and the stable roof, Selene was getting worried about how wet the sacks where getting from the rain making the grains useless. Piling the sack onto the horses back she secured it firmly then placed a saddle blanket over top to try and keep the sack from getting any wetter. She took the first loaded horse into a stall out of sight then came out ready for another one**

"**Bit early for stable work isn't it" Selene froze she had her back to the Vorador in the process of latching up the stall gate. Closing her eyes she focused**

"**I spoke to you, turn around!" The guard snapped insulted by her rudeness not to reply. Selene turned around revealing yellow eyes**

"**Sorry half asleep" Selene spoke now in a cross of her human and Vorador form. The guard frowned at her then sighed walking off. **

**Selene realized the sun light was beginning to show brining in more light and waking Voradors. **

"**Shit" She jumped up popping her head above the roof for another sack when in a moment Roslyn's mist form gave what would be a kick right to Selene's face snapping her head back**

"**Oww" Selene grabbed her nose that dripped a bit of blood.**

"**Sorry!" Roslyn whispered **

"**I saw your yellow eyes and thought you where a Vorador" **

"**Did Erika teach you how to kick like that by any chance" Selene grumbled rubbing her face heading toward the sacks. **

"**Help me take all of it down as fast as possible we need to hurry, steady and secure isn't an option anymore we have to get as much as we can" Selene grabbed two sacks and a crate" **

"**How about I bring it down off the roof and you attach?" **

"**Good idea" Selene headed down. **

**Loading up the horses as fast as she could go Selene had most of it done.**

"**Just two more crates" Roslyn held them up**

"**What the hell?" The same guard had retuned moving around his patrolling area, all he saw was Selene standing next to a horse and two floating crates**

"**It's a ghost!" Selene yelped**

"**I'm not that stupid! Guards!" he called out. Grabbing his spear he lifted it running at Roslyn who dropped the crates ready for him, instantly the spear was lifted into the air and the guard followed becoming surrounded in the mist Selene snatched the spear free flipped it around and drove it though the Voradors chest. Roslyn dropped the guard when three more came running in Selene held onto the spear running at two of them impaling them both all on the one spear **

"**Mum look out" Roslyn called watching the fight, Selene turned to see a Vorador drive a blade right through her upper arm. She yelped for a second then turned grabbing the guard by the throat crushing his air pipes. **

"**Mum!" Roslyn screeched worried. **

**Selene threw the Vorador down **

"**I'm fine! Get on a horse take the rest and go don't worry about the last two crates!" Doing as her mother asked Roslyn climbed up onto the horse that was supposed to have the last two crates, already saddled and ready then grabbed the rope joining the rest of the horses. The horse she was on became spooked of an invisible rider making it panic and gallop out making the others follow at a better speed then planned. **

"**Mum the gates!" **

"**I'm on it" Selene jumped up onto the roof now dodging flying arrows whooshing past her face, she jumped across the road onto the tower wall, climbed round the side then flung herself onto the wall. **

"**Kill her!" The soldiers from the ground ordered**

"**And stop those run away horses!" He yelled. A number of soldiers climbed onto their own horses and took after the stampede heading toward the gate. Selene on top of the wall ran along side at immortal speed over taking the horses to reach the gate first, she was too fast for the Voradors to aim and hit her. She flipped though the window smashing the glass rolling onto her feet in the gate tower, she stood up strait facing a guard quickly moving to his right lifting her arm bringing it round with her snapping his neck. She pulled the leaver on the wall out and turned the large wooden cog handle opening the right gate, the left had to be open from the other side. Looking up she saw the other side along with an arrow that the guard in the other tower had fired smashing though the glass and driving right into her shoulder. **

"**Asshole" Selene growled ignoring the arrow in one shoulder and a broken blade in the other, she smashed out the window with her fist and jumped across to the other tower landing right though the broken glass and on top of the guard. He lifted the crossbow but it was too late Selene had a chunk of glass she dove right into his throat. Dropping the glass she swung around pulled the leaver then turned the wooden cog like before opening the gates fully just as the horses began to pour through. **

"**Yes!" Roslyn felt on top of the world riding out the gate making it out of the fortress. She looked back to see at least five Voradors on horses galloping up behind.**

"**_Keep going I'll meet you in our arranged place"_ Selene** **called to her telepathically **

"_**But there is some following me!"**_

"_**I'll take care of them just keep riding!"**_

**Roslyn looked ahead and focused on the road ahead keeping her speed eventually the horses became tiered slowing to a canter then to a trot and finally a walk. Looking behind Roslyn was surprised to see the five riders gone and most the horses still linked up except for maybe three off the back. **

**She had succeeded they had a majority of the supplies they intended to get. **

"**Bitch!" the Vorador captain yelled climbing off his horse. The captain and a number of guards had followed Selene and the horses down the road only to find the five riders hung by ropes across the road on a branch. Two off them still giggled about one was nerves the other hadn't quite died.**

"**Cut him down and trans-body the others the others" He ordered walking along the dirt road.**

**Four of the captain's guards stood under the four dead soldiers letting the Vorador ooze out of the body drip down onto the guards entering the body though the ears eyes nose and mouth sharing the host until they got a new one. **

**The rain had stopped and the ground had absorbed the much needed rain that they rarely got showing up drips of Selene's blood. The captain crouched looking at the blood puddle**

"**This is odd" **

"**Sir?"**

"**She had to be immortal to have been able to jump, climb and run like she did not to mention if she was human she would have gone down the first time she was shot by the arrows"**

"**Then we should tell the King the hybrids did it?" **

"**No, you see she's not a hybrid, look at the colour of the blood, it shouldn't be dark red almost black like this. This woman… creature is clearly both hybrid and Vorador" **

"**There is only few like that sir and they are inside the keep"**

"**No, this is all bloodlines… there is only two beings who have blood like this" **

**Roslyn stopped all the horses at the meeting point near the creek with a tiny bit of water from the rain. Now in her physical form she led them all to have a drink counting them all. **

"**Five… ten… fifteen… twenty six all together" She said pulling her coat around her closer keeping warm. **

"**Make that twenty nine, plus five extra horses" Selene gave Roslyn a fright riding down the bank into the small meadow area with the three horses who came lose from the bunch and the guards horses.**

"**Mum… you're hurt!" **

"**I'm fine I just need to pull them out and I'm fine" Selene climbed down, she had pieces of glass in her face, arms, hands and chest an arrow in her left shoulder, a broken blade in her left and a gash on he leg that had already healed itself leaving a pink mark.**

"**Are you sure?" Roslyn helped her sit down.**

"**Yes, I'm just a bit on the rusty side since being in sleep" Selene began pulling the glass out, the wounds closed up as soon as the glass was out leaving little pink spots. **

"**Give theses horses a drink" Selene gestured to the horses she just brought in. Roslyn took them over to the creek while Selene pulled countless sharp objects out of her skin. Roslyn had to help her with the arrow in her shoulder but it was not long before all the wounds where healed, after eating a small well disserved snack even the pink marks where gone.**

"**Alright lets get them all linked up" Selene rejoined all the horses dividing them into two groups for each rider. **

"**That was amazing and sort of fun, I mean I was terrified ad some points but it was so exhilarating!" **

"**That's the thrill of the hunt" They chatted walking the horses down the road not wanting to push them to hard. **

"**Do you always find it this fun?" **

"**Most of it, not the part where you are having a good hundred arrows shot at you or pulling them out later on, but the rest is fun"**

"**Even killing?" **

**Selene went quiet for a minute before answering**

"**You do what you have to do"**

**Roslyn accepted the answer but couldn't help but say something**

"**You do know you only kill the host" **

"**I know, but I had a talk to Julian the before you got up this morning, and she said yes they are hosts and they are innocent people but it was proven the Vorador existing in the human makes them brain dead after living in the body after a few years unless the Vorador decides to keep the human spirit or soul what ever you want to call it alive, other wise it dies or leaves then the Vorador owns the body. Like a car really, smash it crash it get out and get a new one, even if it is someone else's and they are already in it"**

"**I don't know if that is true… I find it hard to believe. And you still killed them even as much as you care for the humans in a way you are killing humans" Roslyn put up her thoughts. **

"**Well look at it this way would you want to be a vegetable for an eternity? Let a creature keep your body keeping you in some sort of purgatory? Or would you rather die and be free?" **

**Roslyn looked away thinking on it**

"**I suppose I can't say unless I was in that situation" **

"**We should just help those not infected at the moment they are the ones who need us right now there isn't much hope for those captured by Voradors" **

**It wasn't really an argument and was friendly just a complicated conversation. Nothing much else was said until they reached the city and yet Roslyn seemed more scared of the humans and their city then she was of the Voradors**

"**According to you they are weak and worthless, yet you fear them more than powerful Voradors. Is this because you don't want to face what they suffer and feel the guilt or is it because the Voradors took less of an aggressive attitude with you?" **

**Roslyn glared at Selene**

"**Don't give me that look, it was an honest question. Anyway now is the time to see how the humans really are, when they are not shooting at you" **

**Roslyn didn't say anything just remained quiet as they approached the gate Dorian and Selene had left to go to the post. **

"**Remember you are my sister" Selene smiled but didn't get one in return from Roslyn who silently took out her sunglasses and put them on her face, both of them had changed into their human form. Selene recognized the one arm pyro woman at the gate that verbally abused her last time. Selene made sure she was in front approaching the gate so they could clearly see and recognize her. **

"**I don't believe my bloody eyes" The woman headed toward Selene along with a number of guards. **

"**I said I would help and I did" Selene got down off the horse**

"**Where did you get all this?" **

"**It doesn't matter, the people need it" **

"**You right. All of this is for the people?"**

"**Yes every single thing right down to the last horse" **

**The woman and guards stood still in awe of such a generous gift. **

"**We'll I underestimated you, I hold you in much higher regard now Selene. I am Jean" She put her flame thrower down to shake Selene's hand. **

"**We still have to scan you to check for any hitchhikers, presuming this was where you got all this from?" The large guard that was stationed at the other gate last time approached her**

"**Sure" He held up the scanner and waved it over her clearing her. **

"**And what about her who is she?" **

"**My sister… Rose" Selene looked back at Roslyn who had her head down and her hood over her head nervous**

"**Alright rose you're most welcome just please hop down and stand still" The large male reached up to help her down, she hesitated at first and took his hand climbing down. **

"**Thank you" He said holding up the scanner. Selene and Roslyn swallowed hard as the scanner seemed to take longer processing only to beep up clear. **

"**Alright bring it all on in" The guard from the tower yelled opening both the large gate doors. Selene smiled looking to Roslyn who still had a stern face silent she only took the rope and reins of her horses following Selene in with hers. **

**A round of applause roared as Selene walked in with the horses and food the same again when Roslyn came though the gate**

"**_Everyone_ gets to eat a proper meal tonight" A guard announced to the people. Selene was surprised people didn't stampede for the crates, they knew they would all get distributed a fair share. Taking the horses into an open courtyard workers immediately attended the horses giving them clean water and unpacked the heavy load off their backs taking it into the storehouse. **

"**Thank you" A random woman hugged Roslyn taking her by surprise **

"**Yes the city owes both of you for such a generous gift, anything you need we will offer it freely. You have given more than you can imagine, since we can grow fruit trees from the seeds its not just a crate of fruit and vegetables its hope for the new generation, we can afford to expand the city now" A tall man in armour and decorated cloak announced from the steps. Roslyn saw the smaller children look though the wooden planks off the fence, they where skinny and some scared**

"**Look more horseis" The same scared girl Selene saw called to her friends pointing to the horses. **

**Something inside Roslyn tweaked, it was horrible it made her feel sick to her stomach. Guilt. She remained silent watching all the faces in the gathering crowd smile, along with her mother who took a couple of oranges over to the children. Selene took only two so the captain didn't complain about her distributing the food recklessly and the adults didn't mind her giving the children much needed nutrients. She peeled the oranges then split it into equal segments for the children **

"**What is it?" the young girl asked gratefully taking the piece of orange **

"**It's a fruit called orange, you'll like it it's sweet" Selene smiled crouching down to their level. Each of them giggled biting into the oranges with big smiles, before they knew it the orange was gone and they were licking their fingers**

"**Yummy" **

"**What do you say children?" her father asked.**

"**Thank you" they said in sink all happy on having such a rare treat. **

"**You're welcome. Now who wants to pat the horse?" Selene led them over to the large passive Clydesdale and showed them how to pat him nicely. Roslyn only looked on realizing what her mother had meant about the humans. They had done so much to her and would probably harm her if they really knew what she was, yet she put that aside and still held compassion for them. **

"**Well, well she returns again in all her beautiful glory baring generous gifts" Dorian's voice jokingly called though the crowed. Selene turned around to see him leaping over the fence like a frog.**

"**And you kept your word coming back and so soon" Dorian smiled heading over to her.**

"**And I knew you'd show up so soon" Selene smirked back taking the children back to their parents. **

"**Huh. How is your daughter?" **

"**She's great I was most happy to see her again, I'm very proud of her" Selene made sure Roslyn herd her glancing over to her trying to lighten her mood but it seemed pointless. Dorian had caught the quick glance turning to look at Roslyn**

"…**who is this" Dorian asked with a huge smile in delight**

"… **My sister" Selene didn't like the way he was looking at her youngest daughter. Roslyn blushed slightly at Dorian's smile**

"**I didn't know you had a sister, I can see beauty runs in the family" Dorian immediately strutted over and politely held out his hand. She took it lightly **

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Rose" He shook her hand gently then attempted to bend down and lightly kiss her hand when he received a firm foot into his rear-end almost sending him into the dirt. Roslyn still blushing covered her mouth trying not to giggle, Dorian thought it was jealously from Selene. **

"**Let's get going" Selene prompted **

"**Hey leaving so soon" Dorian rubbed his backside delighted at the attention form both of them**

"**I'll be back later on you have my word as usual" Selene didn't turn back. **

"**Bye Dorian" Roslyn sheepishly smiled giving a small wave following her mother. **

"**Bye" Dorian waved still trying to put his spine back in place.**

"**Love hurts" he groaned standing up strait.**

"**Leaving so soon?" The guards asked opening the door to Selene. **

"**We have to be somewhere we're in a hurry if you don't mind" **

**Selene and Roslyn marched past**

"**Thank you very much please come again" A guard yelled down as a joke. Selene gave a wave before disappearing down around the bend marching behind the building.**

"**You didn't tell me you have human friends, Dorian is cute" Roslyn thought Selene was shitty at her for being in a foul mood at Selene for so long. Selene huffed not looking at her just kept marching with Roslyn now going back into a foul mood grumbling behind her. **

"**What did I do?" Roslyn finally snapped **

"**Nothing, can't you sense that!"**

**Roslyn stopped rolling her eyes**

"**Sense what?"**

**Selene turned around her face full of hurt**

"**I'm too late…"**

"**What?" Roslyn's face changed her mothers concern concerned her since it seemed serious, more then ever. **

**Selene flopped down sitting on an old overturned barrel **

"**They have taken them" Selene muttered dropping her head into her hands. Roslyn frowned standing still utterly confused for a moment then it hit her like a brick wall**

"**Lilly and Quin are gone… I don't know how I know" **

"**You just feel it, I know where and it's all my fault" Selene lifted her head her eyes narrowed in anger at being fooled**

"**Michael" She snarled quietly in anger clenching her fists, if there was any way to insult Selene or make her even angrier and that was to make a fool of her. **

"**I can't believe I fell for Michael's lies" Selene growled kicking the barrel down the street. **

"**Then what are we waiting for! Let's get that bastard" Roslyn waved her arms around angrily.**

"**There is no point in charging up there, Kain will know we are coming. Better make him wait and think he has gotten away with it then get to him when he least expects it. I know he won't hurt Lilly or Quin somewhere inside he still loves her I saw it in his face so they are safe" **

"**So what do we do now?" **

"**Well the humans are good for supplies for the moment and the Voradors will be upping their security weary now that they know we are lingering around, they know we can get in and out and easily defeat them"**

"**They know it was us" **

"**They know it was me, they won't blame the humans, I don't think they are like that. Well at least I like to think so"**

"**So we wait" **

"**No we will go into Kain's keep with reinforcements" **

"**From who...? Wait… you mean Saxon?" **

"**With the three of us we stand a chance hopefully I can talk Sophia around, that's _if_ Kain decides to try and disembowel us"**

"**Sound's like a plan"**

"**I will need to train you more, this time in combat and weaponry" Selene straitened her coat. **

"**I did alright at the powers didn't I?"**

"**I know" Selene grinned. Roslyn lowered her head almost in disgrace**

"**What's wrong?" Selene wondered if there was another confession coming out**

"**I'm sorry" **

"**For what?" Selene was puzzled**

"**You where right… about the humans they are not useless. Those children, they were scared… I had no idea they still lived on in such hope still after all these years" **

"**There is nothing to be sorry about, it is easy to feel more superior having powers. But the fact that you saw it and now understand and respect them makes you a better immortal. In a way we all need each other to make a balance those children have just as much courage and strength as us to keep living…" Selene stopped both Roslyn and Selene's eyes snapped toward some old crates as they toppled over.**

"**Someone has followed us" Roslyn whispered**

"**Keep in your human form" Selene whispered back heading over to the crates, her hand slid up under her coat her hand resting on the handle of her Beretta. Moving into shadow Selene snuck around behind an old dumpster out of sight to the back of the crates while Roslyn remained in full view standing still looking at her fingernails. **

**Selene slid around out of shadow to below the crates where she saw a hooded figure in a black leather coat watching Roslyn pulling her gun out she aimed it right at the head**

"**Turn around slowly any other movements and I will blow your head off" Selene frowned looking at the coat as the woman turned around, the coat was like the ones she used to wear with the Celtic patterns embossed on the back. The woman was old in her fifties at least immediately she held her hands up getting down on her knees **

"**Don't shoot please I'm unarmed" She was strong in her voice she still had good presence for her age. **

"**What is someone in an age like you doing out here you could be killed" **

**The woman looked dazed as if she had lost all her marbles looking up at Selene as if she was an angel **

"**You look just like I remember you"**

"**Remember me… where did you get that coat?" **

"**Don't you remember? You gave it to me when I was ten… you saved my life" **

**Selene could remember only saving one young girl and giving her, her coat**

"**I remember you… that seemed like only yesterday" Selene said, in a way it was only the other day since being in sleep shortened time to her. Selene put her gun away the woman was clearly no threat**

"**I have been waiting for the day you returned it seems like eternity had passed. Every news paper article every photo or clip of information about you I kept, even these I found one in your another on the roof, then I found a dark brown one I thought it was a shade or summer coat but now that I see it belongs to your daughter" The woman smiled holding the feathers so carefully not to damage them, then looked to see Selene's wings**

"**Wonderful you can change form I knew you had such ability no wonder you are able to hide" **

"**Look if you want another feather for your collection I have tones of them under my bed, but if you don't mind we have to go" Roslyn said politely but wanted her to hurry along. **

"**Be patient this woman just may be able to fill me in on things I wanted to know"**

"**Yes everything I collected everything, they called that other one the savior and you the demon but not me I didn't believe a word of it _I _knew the truth all along and some people believed me… when they said your name Selene and what you had done I knew it was you, I had to make sure since I am one of the only ones old enough to know what you look like, I saw you before you left and… it was you" **

"**You… you're that old woman they spoke of, the one of the following" Roslyn looked to Selene with a smile**

"**Her and her people worship us" **

**Selene didn't see a humorous side to it at all **

"**Don't worship us, we are not Gods or angels far from it but I do intend to try and put an end to suffering or at least bring balance to the races. You are equal" Selene helped the woman up off her knees**

"**Come, come with me they are keen to meet you" **

"**Not now, Roslyn is right we have a situation to attend to"**

**The woman's face fell**

"**I will come back but it is important you must not tell anyone I am back or I will fail, the humans mustn't know who I am yet or I cannot help them" **

"**You have my word I will tell _no_ one!" the woman made a gesture of zipping her lips shut**

"**Good… how will I contact you?"**

"**Just stay in the city I will waiting for you"**

**Selene gave her a nod turning to leave**

"**Wait!…" the woman called, Selene and Roslyn looked back**

"**There are humans who are hell bent on killing you, some of them know what you look like and I heard rumor from one of our spies that they are going to investigate who you are next time you return. You can tell who they are since they all have a tattoo on the side of their neck of a burning angel and a dark blue band around there arm with a red symbol" **

"**Thank you" Selene and Roslyn headed off, the woman watched them briskly walk down the street, she smiled when they reached the end letting their wings open up ready to fly.**

"**Come back soon our Queen… and save us" She whispered, her eyes watering with happiness watching them.**

"**Not for you she won't" She quickly turned around to see a hand reach out of the shadow and grab her throat. **

**Kain knew of Michael arrival and his heart palpitated in nervousness of the outcome of Michael's findings. He stood pacing back and forth in the hall tapping his feet and grinding his teeth. All that played back and forth in his mind was what if he was a father, what if he wasn't. If he was then Selene didn't lie, if he wasn't she did proving him wrong about her, yet still part of him really wanted it to be true since he had wanted to be a father for quite some time, if it wasn't true and Selene lied it would cut him deep betraying anything left of his trust. Michael walked up the hall bare handed still rubbing his side from Lilly's bite, Kain's heart almost sank thinking his mother lied**

"**Lilly, bit me and hell she bites hard" Michael lifted his top to show the mark was still there. Kain didn't care **

"**What about Lilly… was it true?" **

"**Go see for your self" Michael pointed to the double doors down the hall. Kain wasted no time to see Lilly he knew she was back since he had later ordered Michael to bring her back child or not. **

**Opening the door Kain's heart went into palpitations, his stomach filled with butterflies, he had this feeling every time his eyes fell upon Lilly even though he could never confess it though his own arrogance. **

**Silently he closed the door behind him watching her sleep she lay in the middle of a luxurious large bed wrapped in the blanket from the base. He sat down next to her on the bed she looked as beautiful as she always had done, even with her hair out of place. Gently he lightly brushed the few blond locks away from her face, his finger then ran lightly over her cheek and jaw to her lips that he so craved to kill**

"**I've missed you" He whispered watching her breathe lightly. So he thought Selene lied to him, he knew it but he was happy Lilly was back where she belonged with him. **

**Until he heard a small groan that of a waking infant. His eyes widened his chest tightened and his body froze listening. There again a small groan and movement came from the other side of the bed, he had been so caught up in seeing Lilly again he hadn't looked elsewhere around the room presuming Michael would have put the baby with Lilly, instead not wanting to wake either he had left Quin in the carrier on the chair next to the bed. Looking up Kain took a sharp sudden breath seeing the small movement under the pattern baby blanket. Standing up suddenly he swallowed stumbling back a step seeing a small infants hand reach up followed by a small cry. Breathing erratically Kain stumbled around the bed quickly**

"**It was true…" Guilt for not being there, hate for his mother's righteousness and feeling of disappointment at himself for arrogance all hit him at once but most of all the joy of finally being a father. He smiled so hard it hurt his face he fell to his knees in front of the chair low enough to see his tiny sons face. Love and affection along with the instinct to protect, all the fatherly laws hit him suddenly all at once. **

"**I have a son…" He finally stood up to pull the blanket off Quin to pick him up and hold him for the first time**

"**No!_ I _have a son!" Lilly gave off a snarl like hiss, he swung around to face her it was too late she kicked him right in the middle of the face breaking his noseand throwing his head back, flinging a small spray of his blood though the air sending him to the ground landing flat on his back. **

* * *

****

**Sorry everyone this chapter was suposed to have been up over ten hours ago but bloody fanfiction wouldnt let me in _AGAIN._  
**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Um well Michael didn't get his but kicked much, got a good bite taken out of him, but Kain got his but kicked... well face kicked really, lol Lilly has the same powerful kick Erika had. **

**Synch14:** **Damn shoulda left Lilly there whatever... what did that mean? Yeah it would be cool if Viktor became hybrid in the film, the unstopible evil. He looks good with long hair in underworld 2, I'm amazed Bill Nigh at his age filmed some of it on horseback himself (or so they say)**

**Vampirelycaneve: Thankyou. lol want it to end so soon?. Vampire-lycan-eve... your name Eve? oryou like the name? just curious I havehardly ever met another Evelyn or Eve before. **

**Christian Jonsson: Comprimise I mixed violence and the not so violent versions together so you got semi violence. The reason I cut it back it would have dragged, she was going to kill more voradors and actully show/tell her hanging the soldiers outside the gate as they woke up but I thought the chase scene was a better idea and then finding the guards in a tree, it probably drags on anyway.**

**Glil: I hate it when that happens half of this chapter was _supposed_ to have been posted yesterday but my net was playing up so sincebeing on the other side of the world and you guys wern't up till later on anyway I dicided just tokeep writing making hte chapter bigger. So should always be there when you wake up.**


	27. The journey begins

**Kain sat up holding his splattered with blood face, Lilly still half drugged had put all her effort into kicking Kain leaving little strength for her to pick up Quin. She huddled him close to her as she flopped back on the bed **

"**He's _my_ son keep away" She snarled at him, watching him climb to his feet.**

"**Oh and he's a miracle child with no father? I am his father and have the right to be in his life" Kain growled back only wanting to hold his son.**

"**You don't disserve it, he doesn't need you" She diverted her attention down to Quin who was squawking, hungry, cold and uneasy at his mother's distress. **

"**You have no right!" Kain growled back loosing his patience. **

"**Stop yelling your scaring him" Lilly pulled the blanket up to cover him, he was not crying harder than before. Kain clenched his fists**

"**Very well" he spoke quietly though his teeth**

"**I just want to hold him" he tried being polite**

"**No" Lilly sat back on the bed glaring at Kain she knew in her weakened state she couldn't go anywhere. **

"**You're stuck here with me now and you dare say no!"**

"**He needs a feed, he is scared I need to calm him down" She hissed on a low level**

"**Very well" Kain growled marching out in a fit of anger. **

**Michael stood on the other side of the door waiting for Kain **

"… **I have a son. And she wont let me hold him" Kain spoke quietly to Michael. **

"**We could drug her again" Michael suggested reaching for his pocket. **

"**No!... no that will betray any trust we could have. Keep guard of this room, make sure the monitors are on so she cannot teleport, she can't stay awake forever when she does sleep I will take my son" **

"**Selene, Roslyn!" Harmony screamed running out of the base heading toward them**

"**You don't need to yell we already know" Selene spoke calmly**

"**But what I want to know is how the hell did Michael get Lilly and Quin out of the base?" Selene's tone changed to a more aggressive tone. **

"**We don't know how he got in… we tried to catch him as he was leaving but he struck at least seven of our soldiers with lightning" Julian explained coming out of the base. **

"**That's not good enough, you security is slack and now Lilly and my grandson is gone and in the hands of my arrogant son" Selene growled at Julian who was keeping her ground**

"**We do the best we can for security and our cameras picked up you talking to Michael, _you_ led him here so don't you bloody point your finger at me"**

**Selene paused never had Julian turned and yelled at her like she did.**

"**You're blaming me?" Selene snarled angrily since this was the same attitude Kain took. **

"**I never said that, but you where seen on camera with Michael that I know… but now I don't know if I can trust you, how do we know you weren't plotting to take her? Or that you are helping Kain?"**

"**She is not helping Kain!" Roslyn growled defending her mother.**

"**I would never force Lilly to go to Kain, not in this lifetime! And besides I don't remember leaving you in charge" Selene folded her arms she was not going to admit she was fooled by Michael. **

"**Marcus left me in charge" **

"**Well your not anymore, you failed to look after Lilly and Quin while I was gone, you are incompetent. I will chose someone else to run this place" Selene marched past Julian who stood silent her eyes glaring at Selene as she marched past. Harmony followed Roslyn hoping to get to Selene though her while Tom remained with his mother**

"**Mum... she can't do that!" Tom faced his mother **

"**Yes she can"**

"**No she bloody cant, she hasn't been here, she can't just march in and take over" **

"**Tom, she can. This is Marcus's base"**

"**But he's dead, you are in charge" Tom insisted**

"**Selene doesn't think so"**

"**I don't care what she 'thinks' you are in charge!" Tom yelled getting pissed off**

"**Stop yelling, you don't understand Selene is Marcus's wife Marcus ran this place, Marcus dies or disappears then Selene takes over it is _not_ _my_ base Tom" **

"**That isn't fair!" He kicked a broken branch in anger. **

"**We have no choice she is the Queen, even if Marcus is alive she would still be in charge. And remember they took your father and I in giving us and all immortals a home they have been generous, and as much as I hate loosing my rank I respect her and her decision. We cannot spit that back in their face" Julian turned and headed back inside. Tom crossed his arms to mad to do anything else. **

"**Maybe Kain was right" He muttered heading over to the lake to let off some steam. **

"**Who will she leave in charge?" Harmony asked Roslyn following her to the kitchen Selene had sent Roslyn there to gather enough food for at least 3 days**

"**I don't know but she's pretty pissed off" **

"**That's not mum's fault" **

"**I know but shouldn't have blamed mum for it either, because that's what Kain said" **

"**Your mum blamed my mum too…" Harmony helped Roslyn pack the food into the pack. **

"**Parents huh, they both shouldn't have done it." Roslyn smirked.**

"**They're both stubborn. We can blame our stubbornness on them" Both of them cracked up laughing, really in all it was not their problem. **

"**I'm sure as soon as my mother is over her anger she will put Julian back in command, she has been doing a good job so far" Roslyn said confidant in her mother. **

"**Yeah but it just seems a bit unfair, your Selene cant be everywhere at once, okay she is the most powerful immortal but she can't prevent everything from happening, no one can. Neither can my mum"**

"**I know but you can't tell them that, we'd get out buts kicked"**

"**Tell me about it" **

"**Pack food for five" Selene stepped into the doorway. **

"**What? Who is going to carry it all?" **

"**We will all carry an equal share, here" Selene handed them three more bags. **

"**Why four?" Roslyn frowned **

"**You and I are going on a little mother and daughter camping trip with Julian and Harmony up the mountain" **

**Both of them just stared at Selene who stood with her hands on her hips. **

"**Is there anymore questions?" Selene bitched.**

"**Why am I going?" Harmony had to know**

"**Because a little bird told me you know the way when you where once in a search party for missing hybrids"**

**Harmony's face fell **

"**Please no not that way… there are Vorador like outlaws there"**

"**She was the only one who came back" **

"**Why?" Selene kept her stance stern**

"… **I ran away… I had no choice" Harmony lowered her head in shame**

"**There is no shame in running instincts to run and look after your own neck is natural" Selene's tone and body language softened up.**

"**Mum why can't we just fly?"**

"**Because both Kain and the Voradors will be watching the skies for us, we have to travel along the ground. We leave tomorrow morning" Selene walked off.**

"**It will be find, both our mums can handle anything and at least you are trained, mum is in the process of training me" Roslyn tried to reassure Harmony**

"**I bloody hope so" **

**Roslyn and Harmony gave Selene and Julian their packs to fill it with what ever else they needed then retired for the day. Roslyn was a little concerned as Selene had disappeared for a long time finally returning at sunset. She had said little just ate her meal then went to bed this time falling asleep before herself. **

**The morning came sooner then Selene had wanted, she slept better then the last few nights putting her in a better bright mood. **

**She was surprised to see Harmony and Julian already waiting at the main door with Kahn. Harmony giggled watching Roslyn half asleep dragging behind Selene carrying her pack**

"**Bit early for you Roslyn?" Harmony grinned, Roslyn replied with a sarcastic smile. **

"**Alright ladies, have fun" Kahn added happy he was not going along, four premenstrual women in the forest was the last thing he wanted, spending time with Tom would be good he thought. **

"**Keep a sharp eye out for anything and watch the power cables but I doubt he will be back" **

**Kahn gave a nod he was more then happy that Selene left him in charge so was Julian. Most all immortals where shocked Marcus picked Julian not Kahn to run the base, finally Kahn had his chance. **

"**This way" Selene headed for the road**

"**But I thought I was leading the way" Harmony frowned confused**

"**Not yet, I have to meet someone first" **

**They remained quiet following Selene down to the road, after five minutes of walking Selene turned and told them to wait**

"**Stay here, he is a human and I don't need him to know what we are" Selene instructed them, immediately they sat on the side of the road waiting. Selene changed into her human form heading over the ridge though the bushes onto the road below. **

"**Dorian" Selene called to him he sat on a horse holding the reins of four horses in one hand. **

"**Ah Selene. Here are the four finest horses just as agreed" He said politely handing her the reins. **

"… **Rose" He smiled warmly sitting up. Selene turned around to see Roslyn in her human form wearing her glasses**

"**Hi Dorian" Roslyn sheepishly waved. Selene's good mood just turned bitter again in just a short time**

"… **I thought you may need a hand" Roslyn smiled taking the reins of two of the horses. **

"**You two… heading somewhere?" He observed looking at their packs. **

"**We are on our way to find our brother" Roslyn spoke up. Selene turned and glared at her for giving too much information away.**

"**I'm great at tracking… I can help you" **

"**No thank you, I know where we are heading" Selene smiled.**

"**Seriously you have done a lot for us it's the least I can do" **

"**No, we are _fine_ thank you" Selene gave a tone this time. Then looking to Roslyn who gave a pleading face **

"**We have all the help we need" Selene spoke up again. **

"**Alright, see you another time" Dorian kept watch of Roslyn the same in return. **

"**Come on" Selene led Roslyn and the horses away out of sight. **

"**Why couldn't he come?" Roslyn asked as soon as he was well out of ear shot. **

"**Because he is human and will discover what we are"**

"**But I like him he's the first person who likes me for me not because of what I am" **

"**Don't let that get in the way… I'm sorry to say but human and immortal relationships don't work" **

**Roslyn went quiet quite hurt by her mothers comment. **

"**Horses" Harmony said getting to her feet. **

"**You always manage to get a hold of what you need" Julian smiled taking the horses reins Selene handed to her. **

"**Sometimes. Lets get a move on the further we get in daylight the better" **

**Harmony led the way heading back up the road across an old paddock and toward the mountains going to the best of what she could remember, Selene behind her, then Roslyn and Julian at the back to protect Roslyn in the middle. **

**Further down the track on their heels another set of hooves followed their tracks.**

* * *

**Sorry a short badly written chapter, not in the best of moods and had nothing else to do but write. **

**Synch14: Can't help you on Peirce or Taylor I'm not into Lycans. Thant was an immortal who grabbed the woman... are you _telling_ me? that is nerve, you seem to say things like that often, im sorry but are you stating, saying or sugesting? **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Thankyou, I only named Roslyn Rose because it was the first short name of Roslyn I could think of. (I'm not saying you in particular) but I noticed people keep typing her name as Roselyn like pronouced Rose-lyn its not its Roz-a-lyn :D**

**Chou-hime: Thankyou hope your feeling better, there's nothing like an annoying flu to irritate your day. Thanks for the speed comment, I'm a little slower than I used to be but im glad someone appreciates it.**

**Fig-aruna: That's not good, we get alot of hurricanes and stuff here but we are used to it. Don't worry about reviewing just look after yourself:) I hope better fortune for you.**

**Starlit Rouge: Hehehe good, got to have a few info giving chapters or it will just be boring... probably that anyway. Yeah Guessing and hinting gives it away!**


	28. The minds delight

**The day was non eventful apart from sore legs from riding the horses of a long amount of time. Harmony had lead the way well or so Selene had thought they where heading in the right direction. **

"**We'll stop here for the night" Selene spoke up climbing down off her horse. Only Harmony and Roslyn quietly chatted to each other while making camp at the foot of the mountains, they where fortunate to find a small opening in the rock face giving them shelter from any wind. **

"**I'll go find some wood" Selene had done her fair share anyway and walked into the trees by herself. Selene was becoming tiered, not just physically but mentally, it was slowly getting to her, everything piling up like a brick wall. On horse back she had no other choice but to stay trapped with her thoughts. Looking up Selene could see she had wandered further than she thought daydreaming to the point she came across a dried up river bed, all that remain where the large rocks and pebbles in a road down the mountain. Walking out she listened to the sound of the scrapping pebbles against her boots until she reached the other side where dry chunks of wood lay tangled in piles from a flood years ago**

"**It'll do" She muttered to herself. There was still a good amount of daylight, there would be at least an hour left. She loved her daughter but she loved her alone time too, so taking the opportunity to leave the chaos behind for a short while and avoid a possible argument with Julian Selene sat down on a weird but convenient shaped rock. She could not see much toward the city direction but to the mountain it looked beautiful, it was untouched land for hundreds of years. At least she thought, with a lot of the human and immortal disease gone from the world the environment had healed itself, the air she had noticed was cleaner even near the city since there was no cars or factories the air was clean and the patches of blue sky appeared more azure then ever when they had the chance. Sitting back she rested her head on the hood of her cloak looking up at the mountain, could Saxon and Marcus really be there? Her mind was once again pulled back to the situation at hand. The light breeze was not cold and the clouds above her where pinkish-grey signalling a possibility of snow, but that was not unusual with that height on the mountain. She sighed closing her eyes for a moment almost dozing off. She gasped sharply sitting up waking quickly opening her eyes looking around, she dozed off more than expected the day had noticeably got darker. **

"**Well at least I can stay awake longer" She muttered again to herself heading for the wood when she realized it was something that woke her. A presence moving though the trees headed toward her breaking sticks and shuffling leaves. She stood up facing the direction it came fearless she climbed up over the wood up onto the river side in toward the trees. Drawing her trusty weapon of choice she kept it at her side waiting. Her eyes eventually locked onto the movement it was on horse back a dark solid figure, a male. Her heart was beating hard she had no idea why somehow she knew who it was heading toward her it wasn't beating from fear, she was unsure of her feelings rising in her, confusing her completely. The figure spotted her immediately picking his speed heading toward her, in automatic reaction she lifted her gun aiming at his head that she couldn't see from the hood he wore over his head. She could see a familiar masculine square jaw the mouth above it smiling. He pulled back the hood Selene's eyes widened she lowered her gun**

"… **You… you where following us?" Her eyes watered she could barely breathe she realized why she felt the way she did. Her gun made a small thud hitting the ground after falling from her hand as he silently climbed off his horse. She ran over to him throwing her arms around him so fast she bowled both of them over onto the ground**

"**Selene…" Marcus spoke softly hugging her back just as hard. Locked in an embrace they remained there for a long moment until finally she lifted her head to see his face. He smiled intensely seeing her face he raised his hands cupping her cheeks wiping her tears away with his thumbs**

"**I thought you where dead" **

**Marcus just laughed it off continuing to smile**

"**I'm here now, I've missed you so much I've needed you, we have all needed you these last years. I love you" **

**She smiled happy in simply being in his arms once more, he only made her heart leap about and her happiness rise as he locked his lips on hers indulging in a passionate kiss both of them had longed for, for so long. The kiss just kept deepening along with both sets of travelling hands, Selene let out a giggle then a flinch breaking the kiss**

"**Your hands are cold" She smiled at him still in awe of seeing him again. She didn't know how he got there or where he had been he was there that was it. **

"**Maybe I should warm them up" He suddenly slid them up under her top fully onto her bare skin**

"**Argh!" Selene squealed then burst out laughing trying to get his hands out. **

**Falling back into a hug Marcus watched her look down at him she looked and always had looked angelic even more so now as light snowflakes fell though the branches above lightly drifting down landing in her raven hair. Cupping her face again he still hadn't wiped the smile from his face connecting his eyes with hers**

"**You're always beautiful" he leaned forward to kiss her again, she let herself fall in to him until her ears picked up movement breaking her away**

"**Something's coming" She looked around**

"**I don't care it's just the horse" **

**She looked back at him immediately her face filled with concern, her features bunching together confused **

"**Marcus your nose is bleeding" **

**Marcus frowned putting his hand to his face that was now covered with blood, Selene heard the light footsteps now running toward them faster and faster they where light and rhythmic**

"… **It's an animal" She sat up at the same time the stray dog that attacked Michael leaped out of the bushes into mid air going right for Marcus, who lay on his back venerable. Quick search Selene found she had no weapons**

"**Strange" She gasped swearing she had more than one gun. Her eyes fell on her gun lying on the ground meters from her, by this time the dog was about to land on Marcus, instead she threw herself in front of the dog that landed on her throwing her to the ground, its teeth landing on her neck. She yelped at the tight feeling around her throat forcing her eyes shut, suddenly it was black she sat up suddenly holding her throat breathing deeply. It took a moment to read her surroundings she was still on the rock, it was all just a dream. Slowing her breathing she sighed feeling heartache, it was so real she had him back for a while but only in her mind now it felt like she lost him again. Looking to the sky it had darkened but only a little**

"… **Fire wood" A little shaky she got to her feet and tried to take her mind off things again gathering wood. Leaning down she grabbed a handful wood when her ears picked up _that_ sound the one in her dream. She dropped the wood deliberately on her foot to make sure she was awake and sure enough pain, this time it was real. Eagerly she climbed the river side like in her dream moving to the place she felt she had been before again looping her arm under her coat she pulled out her trusty weapon and held it firmly watching the trees. Her heart began to beat hard again, could what she dreamed not been a dream? A premonition? It was possible she had power anything was possible. Her heartbeat increased this time she knew why, the wait, the anticipation of the movement though the trees, that branch crack, the leave rustle it was all the same, hope now filled her heart a strong possibility. It has to be she thought why would she have dreamed it. Horse hooves where now recognizable a smiled was almost forming on her face, a corner of her mouth rose as her eyes found the same male shape on horse back riding toward her. This time she did not raise her gun as the hooded man rode toward her **

"… **Marcus!" Her eyes watered slightly waiting, that horrible few seconds before revelation. **

**She dropped her weapon like before when he pulled his hood back**

"**Who is Marcus?" Dorian asked wondering why Selene looked so pale, her eyes glazy. She stood vacant staring at him**

"**Selene are you okay?" He climbed down off the horse not noticing her wings yet. He slowly walked over to her his face full of concern **

"**Selene" He put his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her disappointment. **

"**Dorian… what are you doing here" She spoke subtly changing her form into human, her wings slowly disappearing up under her coat. **

"**I wanted to help… looks like it came in handy after all" He smiled he paused looking at her, she was not the feisty Selene he had encountered other times**

"**Are you sure you're okay… you're cold" He put his hand against her cheek, his warm hands almost burned against her icy skin from sleeping. He pulled her coat up and rapping it around her neck closer trying to warm her**

"**The trick is to keep your neck, head and feet warm and you'll be right. We lose sixty percent of heat out our heads" He smiled trying to make an effort. **

"**I'm fine I just fell asleep and had an odd dream" She spoke quiet and calm**

"**That will be why you are cold. An odd dream that has you pretty shaken up I'm guessing about this… Marcus?" He innocently realize he had hit a nerve, her face changed to hurt like he had never seen before**

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you"**

"**He's my husband. I found out there is the possibility he's not dead so I'm looking for him"**

"**I thought you where looking for your brother?" Dorian frowned a little confused not wanting to accuse incest **

"**Yes we think he is with him or found Marcus" **

"**Ahh" He smiled relaxing. **

"**So I'm guessing from the direction you are going your heading up the mountain" **

"**Yes, we have evidence that's where they are hiding"**

"**A mountain that on the way holds a dangerous mentally unstable group of wild Voradors and goodness knows what else"**

"**Yes… you scared?"**

"**No, not when travelling with you and your sister after all I've seen you out wit Voradors, I could learn from you" Dorian was glad to see her returning to her normal self.**

"…**A man wanting to learn fighting strategies from a woman… that's amazing" **

**Dorian lifted a brow**

"**Well not all of us are chauvinistic arrogant pigs, I defiantly don't want to be one" he insisted on being charming and polite even as insistent he was. **

"**Funny you remind me of someone I once knew who wants to be the opposite" Selene smirked referring to Kraven's original ways. Dorian stood a little baffled not sure of what to say**

"**Well… why don't we get some wood I'm sure Rose isn't liking being alone out here, it is getting dark we can't just stand around talking" **

"**Sorry but I don't really need your he…" Her eyes widened watching his face blood was dripping from his nose. **

"**Dorian…" Selene pointed to his nose, he wiped it with the back of his hand then saw it for himself**

"**Huh I thought I just had the sniffles from the cold" He looked at her concerned face**

"**Oh don't worry, just a nose bleed I get them all the time it runs in the family" He insisted on shrugging it off taking a rag out of his pocket. Selene was not seeing the light side of it, past her face light white little snowflakes began to fall her head snapped toward the bushes just waiting, knowing there was a chance and before she even scanned the trees the footsteps sounded, those light little paws running at them faster and faster. Her eyes flew looking at the ground, her gun sat in the same place waiting to be picked up and fired. **

* * *

**Synch14: They have a little history but not much. No you said "**That was an immortal who grabbed the old woman" **no ? please put ? so I can tell what you meanif you canthankyou :) it just sounds like your telling thats all.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Oh it wasn't just you it was others, dont mind me last time I was in a really bad mood. Lol yeah only Dorian the dumb yet lovable human followed them. **

**Starlit Rogue: lol I could be mean and say they find one of them and someone else... thats not telling its just making you guess more :D**

**Christian Jonsson: Everyone knew it was Dorain, the only one daft enough. Julian was Marcus's captain and Kahn was Selene's. Julian proved most loyal to Marcus and did alot for theCoven where as Kahn trained themmaking Marcus's decision lean to Julian.**

**Chou-hime: This was going to be posted yesterday but I was just too tiered so I added more and posted it today, the cliff hanger was going to be when she realized it was Marcus in the dream just to throw everyone off but I probably would have been hated for that lol. Yes I work better under pressure too, mainly because I have to I get given so much work and want to write at the same time too :) Selene's attitude was a reflection of my attitude at the time unfortunatly.**


	29. Shadow pillars

**Selene noted she was closer to a large branch near her foot, picking it up she held it ready for the dog waiting. She didn't want to kill it yet, it was a miracle it was alive from Michael's kick. Sure enough the dog leapt out of the trees strait for Dorian its mouth wide open teeth baring only to receive a hunk of wood go right rammed into his mouth throwing him back to the ground. Yelping it got up looked at her cowering hurt almost then ran back into the trees. Dorian pulled out his gun ready to shoot at the dog when Selene pushed his arm off aim**

"**No don't kill it" **

"**Why? It just tried to maul me and you saw its eyes there was something wrong with it, it could be a servant of any side of the immortals" **

"**I know but I… I don't know why just don't kill it" Selene knew there was defiantly something strange about the dog, both times it attacked anyone near her and cowered when looking upon her. **

"**Alright" he wiped the remaining blood from his nose.**

"**There it's stopped" He smiled stretching his face. Selene sighed watching him smile at her, the chance of the dog coming back or anything else targeting Dorian was likely and she wasn't about to have another life on her consciousness**

"**The camp is this way" Selene picked up her gun and walked back down to the river. **

"**I guess this mean's I'm coming along" He grinned walking in an upbeat stride behind her. **

"**As long as you can carry wood" She smirked pointing to the wood along the river side. **

"**Easy" Like most he picked up a lot of wood showing off strength piling up so much until he could hardly carry anymore. **

"**Don't give yourself another nose bleed" Selene carried less wood, not just to let him keep his ego rather the fact she wouldn't be able to see where she was going other wise since the tack back was on an angle and getting dark. **

**Walking back though the trees Selene could hear Harmony and Roslyn talking, she just hoped Roslyn didn't have her wings out in plain view. **

"**Selene there you are, we where beginning to worry" Julian stood up then froze seeing Dorian.**

"**I ran into a friend" Selene dropped the wood distracting Dorian who moved his foot before it landed on it. Roslyn quickly put her wings behind it going into a focus changing into human. **

"**You're traveling with friends?" Dorian smiled seeing Roslyn**

"**Yes, this is Julian, Harmony and Rose, everyone this is Dorian who will be traveling with us" **

"**Oh _this_ is Dorian" Harmony smirked looking at Roslyn with a smirk, instantly Roslyn turned red. Selene let out a small sigh of relief she could tell Julian and Harmony knew Dorian didn't know they weren't human from the story Roslyn had just told them. **

"**Let's get a fire underway shall we" Julian said getting up **

"**Let me" Dorian and his over polite ways hopelessly tried to impress Roslyn by setting up the wood and trying to create fire with sticks. Harmony and Roslyn giggled **

"**He is cute… kind of hopeless but cute" Harmony whispered to Roslyn who was trying not to laugh. **

"**Dorian… you want these?" Roslyn pulled a small box of matches out of her bag Harmony embarrassed him by falling into a fit of laughter.**

"**That was mean" She laughed watching Dorian gratefully take the matches bright red**

"**I wanted to see if he could do it" Roslyn muttered clearly loud enough for him to hear**

"**Well matches are hard to come by now" He smiled anyway getting back to lighting the fire.**

**At least four meters from the camp Julian stood with Selene**

"**Why is he coming?"**

"**He insisted I can't leave him out here, he's a friend"**

"**He doesn't know what we are, what if he finds out? He'll tell the rest of the humans ruining your plan" Julian stood with her hands on her hips**

"**I know… but I don't think he will" **

"**If he finds out you want me to kill him? Keep us safe?"**

"**No!" **

**Harmony, Roslyn and Dorian stopped to look at Selene **

"… **Put the match under the wood" Selene covered up**

"**I know" Dorian said holding the match a little confused. They giggled watching him trying to light the lighter sticks below. **

"**At least give him a chance to see how he reacts" Selene continued to whisper.**

"**I know you can stay in form for a while but can Roslyn?"**

"**I'm sure she can or she can put them under her coat" **

"**Alright but I don't like this" Julian crossed her arms walking back to the camp where Dorian's match had gone out. **

"**Damn" **

**Selene rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers setting the wood alight**

"**Wow" Dorian sat back **

"**Really dry, you have to give it a few seconds before lighting and wasting another match" Selene lied walking past. **

**Selene made sure the horses where secure while the others ate, her eyes watching the trees in the now pitch black darkness, looking though the shadows the trees looking like black pillars. She was watching for the dog and anything else that moved. **

"**You need to eat" Dorian came up behind her holding a metal plate of hot food. **

"**Thank you" She took it gratefully and began to peck at the food. **

"**If there is any left over give it to the horses" She told him before he walked back. **

"**He has a thing for you" Harmony nudged Roslyn watching him give the plate to Selene. **

"**Well… I…"**

"**Go for it" She insisted. Julian just rolled her eyes and kept eating while they gossiped away.**

"**... Mum said with a human was a bad idea" **

"**That's a load of shit" Julian finally spoke up, both Harmony and Roslyn looked up at her.**

"**I was with Kahn a long time when I was human" **

"**See" Harmony smiled**

"**I don't know" Roslyn sheepishly smiled, all of them going quiet as Dorian came back. Nothing more was said during the night, everyone was sleepy after eating so much, all except one. Selene sat awake keeping watch the dream had shaken her up and in a way she didn't want to sleep incase she dream of him again making the waking even more painful, missing him. Slowly since Dorian was asleep she let her wings out, so had Roslyn wrapping them around her body and covering them in a rug so he wouldn't see if they woke. **

"**Are you alright?" Julian whispered seeing Selene leaned up against the rock her eyes open watching the darkness past the fire**

"**I'm fine. Just not tiered yet, besides I can keep the fire going" **

"**Well I did set up perimeter sensors if anything came close it will go off" Julian assured her. Selene looked at the small grey boxes spread out around the camp, a new invention she had never seen, she did not fully trust them. **

"**I know" She answered. **

**It fell quiet again and over an hour passed Selene was still weary, that presence was there but very faint. The dream played over and over in her mind what did it mean? What or why is that dog following her? Her questions eventually put her off to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Once again this would have been posted hours ago but Im really having problems with fanficiton.**

**Starlight Rouge: ****Thankyou, I didn't think I could pull off that it was a dream and everyone guessed it would be. Lol that would have been a good cliffhanger but everyone knows that Selene is to powerful to be jkilled by a dog. Sorry short, not very full of information chapter.**

**Synch14: I don't know I don't read about Lycans, they are not even in the book. The moive puts more about them than the books. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA:**** Nothing gets past you, your not thinking too much your onto it. Very close.**

**Chou-hime: As much as you hate to hear it, don't waste your days at school. I did and I regret it, its now affecting my career, If I could go back, pay attention and do the work i would. lol I get on with my siblings its just the dumb people at the polytech I want to stangle now they are stupid, one woman came to work with an iron burn on her shoulder, and later confessed to ironing her shirt on herself... then later was confused when buying a bottle of orange juice from the milk fridge, thinking cows produced orange juice. _That_ is stupitidy at its worst, I didn't know wether to laugh or hit her over the head and put her out of her confusing misery.**

**Christian Jonsson:**** It could haave been worse. :D**


	30. Second level

**Selene woke to the combined smell of coffee and breakfast that was most welcoming after a restless night of strange dreams, dreams of Marcus and various nightmares trying to haunt her again. Pulling her blanket back she popped her head up to see all four of them watching her. Selene sat half asleep just staring back her slow blinking eyes saw the thin layer of snow everywhere finally Julian got up carrying a cup of tea over to her**

"**Here" Julian held it out for her to take Selene frowned as to why they gave her such a sympathetic look and giving kind smiles.**

"**It's late" Selene noticed the time.**

"**We herd you last night… you didn't sleep very well so we didn't want to wake you up" Julian lifted the mug and brought it closer insisting on her taking it. Selene took the cup looking down a little embarrassed and began sipping the tea silently. **

"**We'll finish packing the horses" Julian suggested nodding for Dorian and Harmony to follow her leaving Roslyn alone to talk to Selene. **

"**Mum are you alright?" Roslyn asked sitting in front of her.**

"**I'm fine, I just didn't sleep well" **

"**I know. You sort of… talked in your sleep last night" **

**Selene looked up shocked she had never done it before or to her knowledge.**

"…**talked?" **

"**Well calling. For dad" **

**Selene lowered her head back down trying to hide the pain in her face**

"**I've been dreaming about him and something bad happened each time. I'm missing him more then ever" Selene was honest in her answer.**

"**Well it's not too late, it's only about nine. Harmony reckons if we ride continuously like we did yesterday we should cover a lot of ground to where the ruins may be. Then that will leave us all tomorrow to find them. So we are close to finding out the truth" **

**Selene smiled a little watching Roslyn try raise her sprits and hope like she had done to her. **

"**You remind me of him, I see him in you. You have his kinder more fun loving gentle nature you certainly didn't get it from me" **

"**I don't think that's true. You have your kind side and you show it to me all the time" Roslyn had kept glancing at Dorian who watching them, still well out of earshot. Selene glared at him noticing**

"**You like Dorian don't you?" Selene sighed knowing she was going to have to face it sooner or later. Roslyn blushed**

"**Well… yes" **

"**And I know he likes you. But if he hurts my little girl I will disembowel him then strangle him with his own intestine" Selene spoke so calm and serious it almost scared Roslyn to the point she actually thought Selene would actually do it. Yet Roslyn smiled it was a form of approval**

"**I don't think he's that kind of guy" **

"**Well first things first you will have to tell him your real name" **

"**I know… what about what I am?"**

"**Just give it a bit more time I want to see how he reacts to your real name first" **

"**Okay" Roslyn got up and headed over to him, Selene had noticed he hadn't taken his eyes off Roslyn the whole time. **

**Shifting into her human form Selene got up and headed over to the horses ready to go. Julian sneaking moved around Selene's horse so she was in ear shot of Selene who was watching Roslyn and Dorian talking **

"**So you gave the approval, you want a second pair of eyes on him?" Julian asked, relating to Selene in a mother way watching their daughters. **

"**I don't know, I have to keep remembering she's not a baby anymore and can make her own decisions she is well old enough"**

"**Not for an immortal. Personally I think he's harmless and would look after her to the best of his human capabilities"**

"**I know, I'm just hoping she doesn't fall for him then he finds out what she is then he doesn't want to be with her anymore? It will break her heart"**

"**Well we can't really decide that can we?" This was Julian's way of getting Selene to back off. Selene gave a sigh as an answer then pulled herself up onto her horse**

"**Let's not waste anymore time" Selene said loud enough for all of them to hear. **

"**About time" Harmony grumbled sitting on her horse in front of Selene, she had been waiting over a good five minutes. **

**The old dirt road they came back out onto was wide enough for two to go in double file. Of course Dorian rode up long side Roslyn while Selene came upside Harmony, leaving Julian in the middle. **

"**It's not far from here those crazy ass wild Voradors live" Harmony said quietly a little nervous. Harmony was a strong woman like her mother but Voradors where the only thing she feared. **

"**We'll be fine just keep going"**

"**You can fight them though" **

"**Yes, I won't let them use you as a host I promise" **

"**Thank you and I know you won't but I've been thinking just recently" **

"**About what?" Selene frowned **

"**Well you see, when a Voradors host is killed they seep out in that black form right…" **

"**Yes…"**

"**Well I once saw one of them take host in the body of another hosted body, like hitching a ride" **

**Selene didn't see where this was going**

"**That means they are venerable and weak"**

"**But they can still take host in anything that goes near it" Selene said still not sure of Harmony's point.**

"**Yes but that's all they can do, could they get out of a bottle once stuffed into it?" **

**Selene's face clicked to what she meant**

"**If its air tight then no they couldn't get out… Actually that would work when I first stumbled upon the chamber in the ruins years ago they where trapped in an air tight chamber, it was not till they where able to leave that they bothered to try and create a form" **

"**Well maybe we should invent some sort of device to suck them up into a container" **

"**You mean like a vacuum cleaner, like they used to use for the floor?" Julian spoke up overhearing their brain storm. **

"**That would work, if they still made them and if you could plug it into a tree" **

"**Oh good lord you cracked a joke. And I meant you modify the vacuum" Julian rolled her eyes. **

"**I know" Selene grinned looking back at her, and at Dorian and Roslyn trailing behind her, they seemed to get further and further behind.**

"**You two keep up!" Selene yelled.**

"**Give them a little privacy" Julian said looking back at how happy Roslyn seemed.**

"**Any other time yes but this is unknown territory to me and we know there is a threat in the trees they must stay close" **

**Julian nodded seeing her point**

"**I'll ride behind them" Julian pulled back until Roslyn and Dorian had passed catching up behind Selene and Harmony. **

**Light conversation and the growling of their stomachs was all that was heard for the rest of the darkening day, Selene didn't want too much noise so she could hear in the trees. The snow became thicker but the horses slowly kept going obeying their masters walking up the mountain side. The path was getting thinner and the air so much colder, the mountain side more steep. **

"**Stop at the next clearing" Selene yelled back, she was now in front there was no need for Harmony to be vulnerable up front anymore there no choice but to go up the one path. It was almost pitch black before they came across the next flattest clearing**

"**The snow is thin here, it will melt quickly from the fire" Harmony got off her horse a little jelly legged like, everyone had sore legs for riding constantly and the horses where tired. **

"**Can you two get the horses unsaddled and brushed, we will set up camp" Selene Pulled the pile of dry sticks she kept off her saddle and into the middle of the small clearing. Julian was impressed Selene was taking it well giving Dorian a chance. **

**Selene lit the fire in no time supplying warmth and light, Julian had put up the barrier sensors securing the site. Harmony tried to sit on a rough bark log trying to rest and get comfortable after another boring day riding, wearing down her nerves**

"**I hate _camping_" She grumbled shifting her bum again this time onto her mat, shuffling closer to the fire trying to get warm. **

"**Nervous?" Selene asked sensing her edginess.**

"**Well I know what's out there… you could say I'm paranoid" **

"**Don't worry I will be watching tonight and I want shifts"**

"**But the sensors?" **

"**I don't rely on them"**

"**Rely on what?" Roslyn asked taking seat next to Selene. **

"**Sensors" Selene was surprised to see her without Dorian following her at her every beck and call, but then was instantly more interested in her food pack she had just unwrapped. **

"**Selene?" Dorian called for her to go over. About to take a bite of food she sighed put it down and got up.**

"**What" She moaned walking over past the horse.**

"**Um well I know your Roslyn's older sister and protective she said" Selene lifted her brows Roslyn had told him her real name. **

"**Very protective, why you ask?"**

"**Well I thought it would be polite to ask if it's alright with you to ask her for a date" **

**Selene stood still frozen for a moment trying to decide, the mother part of her wanted to slap him upside the head the other knew Roslyn liked him.**

"**You better be good to her, one hair out of line or you upset her or hurt her in anyway, you will learn the true meaning of wrath, what I do to you even people who hate you will cry after they see what I've done to you, because she is the only family I have at the moment" Selene let her mother side slip out a little too much. Dorian's face was pale he was still as a statue highly intimidated by Selene in which this side he had never seen.**

"**I swear by my life I would _never_ hurt her _ever_" Dorian spoke up, Selene knew he was a man of his word and for a human to charge with her toward the Voradors he had some spine at least. **

"**Good" Selene smiled totally calm. Dorian swallowed hard then walked over joining Roslyn by the fire, she had her head down a little embarrassed.**

"**Are you okay" Dorian asked her**

"**Yeah… just tired so she okay with us?" **

"**Sure is" He grinned**

"**She just gave the big sister speech"**

"**I bet" **

**Julian was trying her hardest not to laugh, Harmony was too tiered to care and Selene was back sitting down getting into her food to care about anything else. She knew Dorian was making Roslyn happy, she wanted her to be happy but she knew she still had to tell Dorian what she was. **

**Harmony was asleep before everyone almost snoring while everyone ate Julian and Selene rolled her over and tucked her up in a blanket. **

"**She is taking this well" Julian made her bed next to her daughter.**

"**She had a good idea too" Selene did the same rolling up pulling the blanket over her so she could let her wings down. **

"**They're pretty tired huh" Dorian whispered. **

"**Yeah" Roslyn was a little nervous, she never really had a real partner before, and her confidence wasn't that great and didn't think anyone would want her because of what she was now still she had a lie as a cover, covering who she really was. Sheepishly smiling she blushed a little looking up at him all he was doing was smiling at her. She slightly giggled **

"**Sorry" She whispered **

"**For what?" **

"**I'm just… well…" She didn't know quite what to say, her eyes where locked on his and her heart was going haywire as he leaned in closer until his lips where lightly touching hers, like a static shock she was compelled to close the gap leaning into him. It was a moment in front of a warm fire, Selene knew she couldn't interrupt even though she stayed awake to keep watch, she didn't want to ruin the moment. Staying still and lying down she heard Roslyn and Dorian lightly chat to each other about themselves until eventually they fell asleep and the fire died down, by this point Selene had become comfortable and unintentionally fell asleep. Red embers in the fireplace died down dousing the camp in pitch black. All was silent but movement was present outside the camp, pair by pair surrounding the camp glowing floating yellow eyes looked stared at the camp below them, slowly moving toward them closing in.**

* * *

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: I will do another flash back but a particular thing has to happen first for it to all work out, or pretty much activate it. Dorian would have shot the dog if it landed on him, he lives in a time its kill or be killed you just have to survive. I wouldnt shoot it in anyother situation but when its lungind at him to rip out his throat he will. **

**Synch14: No, its about even in the books. I don't like Lycan's much and if you read Blood enemy you'd know why. Okay the Vampyres enslaved them but they did it for a bloody good reason. I like Selene (which is obvious) Im a Kate Beckinsale fan.**

**Chou-hime: ohhh so close about the dog, one of you got it exactly right but I cant say what or it will really ruin it. Yeah we cant complain if we use the free service, its just annoying and unprofessional. About the school thing its a bit log for me to reply here but email me everything (email; Under my profile it should be there) and I will email it back to you:) I have been in that same situation.**

**Christian Jonsson: So close, so close... argh cant say anything else it will ruin it. (Yes there will be a fight next chapter) **

**Hollysgirl: ... I never thought someone would guess what it is, but you are soooo close on one of your guesses its not funny. However you have to guess what guess it was of yours but I cant tell you or it will ruin it. Damn! sooo close your pretty much right. **

**Starlit Rogue: Thankyou, I always appreciate every reveiw I get no matter what size or even if its abusive. :)**


	31. Puppet

**Lilly refused to sleep, eat or even talk to anyone who came though the door, she had locked it, jammed it with a chair and any movable furniture refusing to open it unless she was allowed free. **

**This was trying Kain's patience he had tried offering her food but she didn't take it thinking it contained drugs. Michael returned to the kitchen holding the tray of food**

"**She won't take it from me either" **

"**This is insane, she is starving herself!" **

"**Mother instincts she won't give him up"**

"**Stuff mother instincts… Let's get Sophia to try" **

"**She won't do it" **

"**She might" Kain picked up the tray and headed up to Sophia's room bashing on the door. **

"**What the hell do you want now? Can't I get any piece and quiet?" Sophia stormed over to the door and swung it open glaring at Kain, it softened a little looking at the food**

"**I can feed myself" She sarcastically snapped. **

"**Good cause it's not for you. I need you to give it to Lilly"**

"**What! Lilly is here? And you never told me?"**

"… **Well there is a good reason for that" **

**Sophia's body language dramatically changed from strong to a sheepish guilt. **

"**Not that reason I found out I have a son, you're an auntie. I'm a dad and she wasn't even going to tell me, she won't even let me hold him not even for a minute"**

"**So, she is a prisoner… and you're drugging her?" Sophia didn't grumble or yell rather for the first time in a while spoke calm and normally. **

"**She eats sleeps, wakes up and sees Quin is still there… Sophia I just want to see my son is that too much to ask?"**

**Sophia felt sorry for him falling right into his trick**

"**I know but… I can't face Lilly not after what happened"**

"**She doesn't know and she doesn't need to know" Kain tried to persuade her. Sophia lowered her head a little thinking on it, the guilt by just looking at Lilly would eat her alive.**

"**Fine" She snatched the tray deciding to face her demons.**

"**You have no idea how much this means to me little sis, I owe you big time" **

**Sophia was lead to the room where Lilly was kept, she had the ability to change into an air like form like Selene and Roslyn but more invisible and she had to be constantly moving in a flow or she would fall out of her air form into her physical state. Sophia also had the ability to turn what ever she touched into an air form like herself. Taking her form Sophia easily flowed under the crack of the door, under the furniture and into the room where she found Lilly barely sitting up, her eyes red and swollen her arms shaky fixing up Quin's small top after changing his diaper. Immediately Lilly was alerted to Sophia's presence**

"**Show yourself!" Lilly snapped her throat so dry her voice crackled. Sophia took form holding the tray**

"**It's just me" **

**Lilly narrowed her ringed eyes at Sophia**

"**I just brought you some food since the others couldn't get it though the door" She placed the tray down at the end of the bed the closer she got Lilly growled louder.**

"**Your dispute is between you and Kain, leave me out of this I have done nothing to you" Sophia cringed at the half lie. Lilly didn't budge, unless Selene or anyone from the base walked though that door she was not going to talk or let anyone take Quin. Sophia looked down at Quin giving a smile**

"**He's so cute, huh I can't believe I'm an auntie" Lilly hissed at Sophia baring her teeth. **

"**Okay I get the point, don't starve your self he needs a mum" Sophia's chest ached on the subject as she walked toward the door. **

"**Your mother still loves you… don't believe your brother" Lilly whispered weakly. Sophia froze, she didn't want to bring the subject up incase she revealed something she shouldn't, instead she left silently under the door. **

**Over the last day Lilly had been strong, yet her grumbling stomach eventually won over there was no point in starving herself her mind reasoned with her eventually making her give in. Slowly she ate the food that turned out Kain had not drugged, Michael still with his medical knowledge had instructed that Kain did not need to drug her since the full stomach and tiredness would eventually make her want to sleep anyway.**

**To Kain's surprise Michael was right. Michael took under a minute to get though the wires in the wall into the room and remove the furniture from the door so Kain could enter. Silently he moved over to the bed and gently, careful not to wake Lilly picked up his son for the first time. **

* * *

**To All readers and reveiwers: Thankyou for your patience and unfortunatly I ask for your patience a little longer. I started this chapter days ago but could not finish it and am unable to for at least another week. Sorry for the wait **

**-Evelyn**


	32. Sight of fire

Not even Selene woke to the slow silent movement she was tiered from the day's events. Moving close some of the eyes slowly disappeared becoming black ooze easily slipping past the monitors and into the camp area. Julian was only fortunate to wake from her blanket slipping off her shoulder sitting up she pulled the blanket over her all the yellow eyes disappeared in time, the back ooze all close to Harmony came to a halt. Julian yawned and lay back down only to wake Selene by kicking her lightly suddenly Selene sat up with a jolt with fright only to instantly sense the Voradors surrounding her. Not caring if Dorian saw what she was or not she jumped up red eyes blazing though the darkness leaping forward toward Harmony knowing very well where each Vorador was. All the yellow eyes appeared instantly focusing on Selene each and every one of them backed away, knowing very well what red eyes meant all but one. It took its chance being so close to Harmony who still slept heavily, Selene opened her mouth baring her rows of fangs moving into a more aggressive form she roared angrily trying to scare the Voradors and wake the others yet it still did not deter the Vorador in liquid from next to Harmony's head. Selene desperately tried to pull Harmony away by grabbing her feet but it was to late the Vorador had hold of her skin.

"**What the hell was that?" Dorian sat up in the dark scrambling looking for Roslyn. Harmony woke from being pulled along by her leg she looked up at Selene confused as to why she was pulling her along by her feet.**

"**What the… argh!" She screeched instantly realizing what was creeping up the side of her face, it burnt badly like someone pouring boiling along the side of her face. Screaming she tried to grab it only to burn her hands, she could feel it go into her ear and along her face up though her nose and in her mouth, now it was like drowning in boiling water rather than wearing it. **

"**Harmony!" Julian screamed desperately moving toward her daughter, who by now was to far gone infected with the Vorador. **

"**What the hell is going on!" Dorian yelled utterly confused since he was the only one who could not see in the dark. **

"**No, you can't take her" Selene growled not wanting to break the promise to Harmony that she wouldn't let them take her. Harmony's skin instantly changed from the raw red burnt exposed flesh to normal skin as the Vorador took over, healing its new host. Her eyes became yellow as she sat up looking at Selene who stood still staring, still half asleep. **

"**Give me back my daughter you fucken body snatcher!" Julian screamed wanting to attack but couldn't because she was still her daughter. Even Selene was at a loss as to what to do she couldn't kill Harmony and had no idea how to remove them properly just yet. Now on her feet Harmony now as a host stood wearily watching Selene, she stood with some arrogance knowing well by Selene's reaction she did not yet know how to attack them with out killing the host. The other Voradors had disappeared back into the trees, Harmony and the Vorador slowly backed away past the alarm that finally went off**

"**_I'll get you sooner or later. You can be sure of that"_ Selene scowled telepathically at the Vorador who turned swiftly and ran away.**

"**Harmony!... No!" Julian screeched till she no longer had a voice, her face streaming with tears wanting to follow her daughter. Selene grabbed her and held her back**

"**We will get her back I promise" Selene now in her human form spoke caringly to Julian. By now Dorian had finally re-lit the fire giving some of the light, from quick observation he saw Selene holding back Julian and Roslyn hiding under Selene's blanket peeking out under the edge. **

"**Harmony is gone!" Roslyn spoke up in horror looking at Harmony's empty bed. Julian swung around to face Selene whacking herself out of Selene's grip**

"**And it's all _your_ fault! You made her come out here she didn't want to and me, I was running the base keeping the others alive and well hidden but since you arrived some have been killed, Kain knows where we are now and now my daughter has been taken by the Voradors! Everything is _your_ fault! Your selfish and you always fuck everything up!... Now I'm starting to see Kain was right about you" Julian growled so cold at Selene who stepped back **

"**Julian I…" **

"**No, fuck you Selene! I'm going to find my daughter!"**

"**You can't they will infect you aw well" Selene grabbed her before she marched off Julian froze and glared back at her, her eyes black **

"**Get your hands off me bitch!" Julian snapped her arm out of Selene's grip swung around took Selene by utter surprise and punched her in the nose flinging her back. Selene tripped and fell back onto the ground, it was not Julian's strength since Selene was clearly more powerful it was shock and surprise that caught her off guard. **

"**Immortal…!" Dorian yelled at Julian half in fear, he picked up a half burning branch and waved it at Julian standing in front of Selene**

"**Get back immortal!" Dorian yelled holding the fire out in front of him. Julian didn't care she ran into the darkness disappearing from sight, scent and presence. **

"**Julian!" Selene sat up calling after her. **

"**It's no use she won't come back" Roslyn finally sat up emerging from the blanket. **

"**We don't need the immortals... I thought she looked too young to be Harmony's mother. Are you alright?" Dorian saw a small drip of blood coming from Selene's nose. Selene wiped her nostrils with her hand and looked down at her own blood smeared along her pale hand. **

"… **It looks awfully… black" Dorian looked down at the blood frowning, Selene went to wipe it off when Dorian moved closer to see only to move the flames at such and angle to catch the blood redness reflection in Selene's eyes. **

"**What the…" He backed away instantly **

"**You're immortal too!" Selene stood up her eyes changed their full blood red, she opened her mouth showing her numbers of metallic fangs, her wings came free and opened up, her body began to glow its dark crimson red, Dorian only stood in horror and fear**

"**Dorian get down!" Roslyn jumped onto Dorian sending them both to the ground just as Selene growled lunging forward. **

**Dorian opened his eyes upon the ground and spat out more dirt for the second time that week. He turned to see Roslyn still in her human form on top of him, behind her Selene was covered in flames going mental quickly moving about.**

"**She… she _is_ the real _Selene_… the so called _Queen_" he freaked**

"**Dorian please understand…"**

"**So all the legends are true…" he pushed her back to sit up. **

"**Dorian listen, she is harmless she is not evil she wants to help people you saw it for yourself she stole food and horses from the Voradors to give to the people she wants to help them" She stressed over her mothers growling. **

"**She's an animal… wait… you…" He shuffled back along the ground away from her **

"**You're her sister… your one too!"**

**Roslyn's face filled with heartbreak at how harsh his words where**

"**I'm not her sister, she's my mum"**

"**Your still one of them, your eyes are gold… my god… your… you're the one in the legend that will destroy everything! The child!"**

"**No! I'm not going to hurt anyone!" Roslyn cried her eyes watering from hurt and rejection for once again being what she was. Dorian just shook his head in disbelief of it all that's when Roslyn's heart was ripped out and torn even more, upon Dorian's neck was the famous tattoo the old woman had warned them against, there was the mark of the burning angel. **

"**No… your one of them!" Roslyn moved away from him. He put his hand to his neck for a second then bounced to his feet snatching up his pack he grabbed his torch and jumped onto a horse riding off into the darkness. Roslyn made no attempt to follow him only watched the torch light fade away into the trees. Sitting for a moment her pain turned into anger**

"**Mum! Why did you have to go mental now! You could have told him you where still human!" She screamed at her mother who was now on the ground. Beneath her was Julian, well what she thought was Julian that was now a Vorador**

"**I was saving his ass" Selene yelped as Julian bit her forearm. Selene flung her head down head butting Julian making her let go. **

"**Those bastards don't take long" Selene growled trying to hold Julian down. **

"**Well you might as well not bothered saving Dorian" She spat bitterly. Selene could hear the heart break instantly**

"**He was one of those resistance people that want to kill us he had the tattoo on his neck" Roslyn sobbed.**

**Selene felt heartache for her daughter who had finally meet someone she liked only to have it blow up in her face. **

"**I'm sorry sweetie" This was exactly what Selene wanted to avoid happening to Roslyn. The Vorador within Julian began to laugh uncontrollable, a crazy tone was clear. **

"**Shut up!" Roslyn screamed at her wanting to attack her, not caring if she was in Julian's body or not Selene only looked away for a second, it was an easily mistake Julian's host rolled her legs back and kicked Selene in the stomach flinging her back a little enough to scramble away. **

"**Get back here!" Selene snarled at her ready to chase her **

"**Merrick will be keen to meet both of you" **

"… **Merrick" Selene paused shocked to hear the name she had learned in her visions. The Vorador slipped away Selene did not give chase just yet Roslyn was on her knees sobbing, the last thing she wanted to do was run after her and leave Roslyn all by herself. Clenching her fists Selene wanted to scream, once again she had failed. Sitting next to Roslyn she put her arm and wing around her to try and comfort her pain.**

"**I'm sorry for causing this… I failed. Again"**

"**No you didn't, you tried to tell me… you where right. Like you where right about the humans… but to me now they still are all the same" **

"**Don't judge them by what Dorian did" **

"**He lied… he was one of them"**

"**Yes. Yes he was. But we lied to him so we are both are just as bad as each other. So in the long run Humans are no different to immortals"**

"**What are we going to do?"**

"**We are going to stick together and don't let anyone break us apart. We are going to find Saxon, Harmony and Julian and we'll get through this"**

"**But the humans know who you are now"**

"**That is only a little thing I will try and regain their trust later on. For now we need to focus on the matter at hand and get our family back together"**

"**The last time I saw Saxon before he went against Kain he was coming up with a way to remove Voradors from the people without killing them" **

"**Maybe we should find him first… then find Harmony and Julian. He may know about the Voradors around here" **

**Roslyn didn't respond, Selene felt guilty about Harmony and Julian and horrible that her daughter was hurting. Next time she saw Dorian she would keep her motherly warning.**

* * *

**Sorry for the long absence. It officially has been the worst month of my life and I have just had no will power to write. I can't live here anymore either so in a week I'm shifting so I can't write then but I hope to do a few more chapters before then. I will try to keep writing, yet after after everything that has happened I know the story will probably not have the same spirit it used to for that I'm sorry. I will keep writing since its the only thing that holds me back into what was my normal day to day life I hope you enjoy, thankyou for all your wonderful reviews They have kept me going**

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**Synch14: Most things in my story are taken from real life or things that have happened to me, and after just recently I could properly relate to Selene in a way. Something I would not want to wish on anyone. Sorry I don't like/watch Blade, Im not saying its a bad movie just not one I like. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yeah Roslyn andDorian was short lived, but we havent heard the last of Dorian.**

**Christian Jonsson: It's not the fight I promised, I cant write to much violence at the moment but lately hurt turns to anger and I get that out though writing so one chapter will most likely be violent or gorey its hard to say at this point. **

**Hollysgirl: The Dog is importance and when it does get revealed you will be able to say "I knew it!" :)**

**Glil: Lol thankyou, I'm like that sit down to do work and end up writing instead.**

**Chou-hime: Another smart mind pondering about the dog, as I said to Hollysgirl your not far off it. Sorry about the email I havent been able to do hardly much lately other then pack boxes.**

**Starlit Rogue: Sorry it took so long. lol Selene had to give a speech she's a mother all mothers or fathers do it, its better then what Marcus would have done. **

**Jondy13: Hi thankyou for your reveiws on all my storys I have remembered them all and appreciate them all, and sorry for the slow posting, Im usually alot faster I used to type up one chapter a day but I'm getting back into it now so I hope you keep reading and enjoy the story.**

**Vampirelycaneve: I would like to tell you a little to reasure you but I can't or it will ruin it! and if someone else reads it and didn't want to know then whoops! **

**Ehlayah: Yes computer _always_ crash at the most inconveniant times I got so shitty at my other computer I litratly kicked it across the floor. It did eat and I mean utterly distroyed 2 years of work and at the same time chewed up the back up disc that was loading. I want to throw it out a window or something lol maybe I should.**


	33. History meets present

**987AD**

**It seemed to take many hours even though it was only a few. Viktor sat waiting patiently by Ilona's side giving her every bit of support she needed until a small squawk of a newborn was herd. **

**The servants delivering the baby hesitated and looked at each other making Ilona worry **

"**What is it?" **

"**It's a healthy girl" They thought she had meant the sex of the child, however that was why they hesitated since wondering if Viktor would be like his father. Ilona realized after hearing the horror of what Hector did and looked to Viktor who was ginning as far as his face could go his eyes slightly glassy**

"**That is wonderful news" he stood up excited arms out to take the baby**

"**Hand me my beautiful daughter" he demanded, instantly they gave her over along with a small blanket. He sat back down so Ilona could also see her he could see the hesitation in her eyes**

"**She is perfect, she will grow and be as beautiful as her mother" He smiled to reassure her, he was more happy that is was a baby girl even at a time boy's where preferred but to him the was getting back at Hector going against what he believed, he was determined to love his daughter and be a good father raising her equal as any male. The servants where more then happy with his response leaving the new parents time with their infant**

"**What will we name her?" Ilona asked only having a few names in mind**

"**Well I was thinking Sonja. I know you love the name much and it was your mother's name"**

**Ilona's face lit up with an even bigger smile**

"**I would love that so, are you sure?"**

"**Yes, a beautiful name for a beautiful daughter"**

**Selene woke suddenly and a little out of place, it was still dark but the by the sky she could tell it would be sunrise soon. Another memory of Viktor's she thought, one she wondered if triggered by her love and concern for Roslyn because she was hurting. She looked at Roslyn clinging to the side of her like a small scared child still sleeping deeply. Smiling to herself remembering how she felt when Roslyn was born she decided to let her sleep a little longer.**

**Meanwhile far in the distance in more comfortable surroundings Kain sat on a large cushioned chair holding Quin in absolute awe of his tiny son and for the first time in years he felt absolute love and care for something other than himself now something really mattered and the rest of the world didn't. His head snapped up when he sensed Sophia walk into the room**

"**She's awake and pissed off… actually no I'll rephrase that, she is really fucked off. She is going absolutely mental, she is smashing everything she can grab and is now taking chunks out of the wall to get to the restriction perimeters" **

"**But I can't just hand him back he's my son" Kain in the short amount of time had connected well with Quin**

"**Look at him he's so content sleeping in my arms even awake he didn't cry, we have a real bond" Kain insisted, Sophia sighed in a mocking yet happy way she had never seen her brother so happy.**

"**You'll understand when you have children of your own" **

"**Huh I don't think so" She crossed her arms. He hated it when she it, she was so much like their mother. **

"**Anyway you better do something because she's gonna manage to get out of there and she will not only kick your arse _or_ kill you she'll come after me for helping you. _And_ Michael"**

"**She brought on herself for not letting me see him, _that_ was unreasonable don't you think? You know I wouldn't harm him or her" **

"**You still love her then?"**

"**Of course I do… she won't listen. She'll take him away first chance she gets and will go to _her_" He spat bitterly meaning Selene. Sophia sighed again this time in annoyance**

"**Look, see how you feel about Quin, want to care for him forever no matter how much he grows and goes though? Did you ever stop to think maybe this is how mum feels about us? How would you feel if he turned on you and said he hated you and didn't have a dad?"**

"**She doesn't want to see us and its difference she stuffed up not only ours but everyone's world" **

"**I don't know but I now find that hard to believe, she came all the way to find us you can't say it was for nothing and if Roslyn came then it had to be because she wanted to see us" **

"**That doesn't mean anything" **

"**Oh come on Kain are you going to turn everyone against you? I have and you should have any quarrel against her she hasn't done anything" **

"**Yes she has she attacked dad" **

"**Because he was trying to kill Saxon!" She wasn't going to put up with shit this time round. **

"**They have hated each other for years everyone knows that it was between them not us. Besides you weren't there, Roslyn feed some bull shit to Selene that I killed Marcus" **

**Sophia frowned, she instantly realized there was more to this then Kain let on, she trusted him but not one hundred percent. **

"**You're right" She played along once again agreeing with him but this time she wasn't going to let it slip so easily she was going to look into it secretly without anyone knowing and she knew the perfect person to manipulate to do so. **

"**Can I hold him?" She smiled sitting next to Kain**

"**Sure. Here's Auntie Sophia" He gently handed him over to her**

"**I will go see what Lilly is doing, be back soon" Kain quickly got up. As soon as she heard him jog down the stairs she pulled her phone out her pocket while holding Quin with one arm she dialed a number.**

"**You are so cute" She cooed waiting as the dial tone rang. **

"**Sophia!... Hi" **

"**Rick, I'm in Kain's private lounge can you come up here immediately" She ordered then hung up, like a moth to a flame he went running up immediately. **

**As soon as the light peaked over the mountain Selene could see clearly the mess from the chaos in the night. All the horses where gone, most he packs where gone apart from three and they only had one blanket, the Voradors had taken everything else. **

"**Roslyn… Roslyn sweetie wake up" **

**Roslyn groaned slowly waking up not wanting to come back to reality, Selene could hardly blame her. **

"**We have to travel on foot from now on so we better get moving" Selene pulled the blanket off her to wake her up more. **

"**Hey! It's freezing!" Roslyn shivered sitting up looking at the snow around her. **

"**We have three packs left, I can carry two you can carry the other and this if you want" Selene held out the blanket, Roslyn took it back quickly wrapping herself back up. **

"**You should use your wings to keep you warm" **

"**They don't keep me very warm at all" **

"**Because you haven't groomed them properly, you need to keep them well kept"**

"**I don't want them" Roslyn moped, it was clear she was having problems with her identity again. Selene let out a small sigh in frustration, it seemed all she tried to teach her went out the window. **

"**Here, eat. We will talk on the way"**

**Breakfast was quick and silent. Roslyn kept the blanket over her wrapping it over her head to keep warm and keep the lightly falling snow off her face. **

"**Do you know where we are going?" Roslyn asked walking close behind her mother. **

"**There is only one way. Up" **

"**Guess your right there" Roslyn grumbled still half asleep. **

**At least an hour later of hiking Roslyn noticed something in the snow**

"**Hey mum… those are fresh prints like in the canyon" She pointed to the little holes along the side of the track.**

"**I thought I saw some of those earlier… good spotting" Selene knew it was that dog coming back, why it was behaving the way it was and following them was bizarre. **

"**Hey there it is" Roslyn pointed to the stray standing up the track watching them intently it's tail wagging, as soon as it saw them looking it headed down the track toward them**

"**He's friendly" Roslyn smiled crouching down as the dog walked up to her and began smooching her and licking her hands.**

"**I have met this dog before… there is something strange about it" Selene stayed back from the dog that once again seemed normal even after many blows. **

"**Don't be silly it's just a stray they wander everywhere, he probably followed us because we are the only ones out here not threatening"**

"**No there's something other about it… it can't be one of Kain's, it attacked Michael… and went Dorian"**

"**Maybe it just doesn't like guys" **

"**No, this dog is different Voradors keep them as pets and guards like humans, they would have adopted it" Selene kept back from the dog. **

"**You are quite right there" A males voice spoke up from the trees, slowly out walked a tall male neither of Selene or Roslyn had met before. He stood in a non threatening manner but his eyes where yellow, Selene knew it could be only one Vorador she could think of**

"**Let me guess, Merrick?" Selene narrowed her eyes watching him.**

* * *

**Sorry short chap, they are all I can do at the moment, but it feels good to be writing again. **

**thankyou for your wonderful reveiws**

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**Chou-hime: Thankyou :). However I would gladly swap the living hell I just went though with yours, then again I would never want anyone, even someone I dislike to go though it, no one. Working under pressure is good but that late, tsk tsk. lol but if your like me you'll probably do it again, hehe I never learn. **

**Christian Jonsson:Thankyou. A long long longtime. Violence and gore... not yet, still to raw. Sorry but it will get its day.**

**Hollysgirl: Thankyou, thankyou very much :D that means alot to me, its just a day at a time. I will write over the next week then take a break (cause I have to, shifting away and my computor will be in a box) but it feels good to write again. Reviews like that really keep me going, thankyouagain :)**

**Synch14: Just like Roslyn can't handle he is one of the humans who wants them distroyed. But I have been thinking about the immortal thing hehehe.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yes Merrick is back, and you know who he'll want to find dont you ;) Dorian acted like that out of shock. **

**Ehlayah: Thankyou. That must be so fustrating, I don't know how I'm going to handle being without my computor while I shift!**

**Glil: Thankyou, Everyone has their little secrets even Dorain. But he wont be gone long ;)**


	34. The ruin queen lay

"**That was a good guess" Merrick smirked**

"**No, it was pretty obvious" Selene grumbled**

"**No one other stands with such arrogance" She continued not giving him any chances proving she was not going to take any shit. She knew who he was and had had a glimpse into his past and death but she still did not know him fully, hence not trusting him. He narrowed his eyes at her uncrossing his arms**

"**I know very well who you are, but don't you even try to presume who I am!" he growled insulted with her lack of respect.**

"**You are the one making the mistake of presuming who I am, since I know who you are Merrick, you created the sword to bring balance but Hector got hold of it and turned on you" **

**Merrick's face dropped in shock**

"**I've seen it all" Selene stood her ground. **

"**Maybe. Yes you may have taken on Viktor's memories, I know you are his daughter, but you are my Vorador decent. You may have seen the history but you know nothing about it" Merrick slowly approached her**

"**You're decent… how?" Selene was not prepared for that piece of information.**

"**Odthran is not Orlian's real father. I never wanted Hector to know I had a son and tried to hide him only to have him kidnapped from us, by none other than Odthran. But guess who helped him?"**

"**Hector" Selene didn't really need to guess now everything was falling into place.**

"**Hector helped him to turn you against him so you would attack them" Selene pieced it together**

"**Yes. However no one planned or saw Viktor turning like he did, he was deliberately shot down but the hate for his father kept him alive and in doing so he destroyed Burwood… along with my son" **

**Roslyn stood back not understanding anything, but Selene grabbed her sleeve and pulled her close wanting to keep her in reach for protection **

"**Stay close" She muttered**

"**But I don't understand who is he? Who is Orlian?" **

"**The Vorador who adapted my blood, who in the long run created my Vorador half"**

"**That doesn't work…" Roslyn was still confused**

"**Shortly after I was killed but the Vorador half of me since I was in the Burwood fields kept me alive, along with all the other bloodlines coming together at the same time making me what I am and when I was reborn out of… well what ever that place was I came back as part Vorador" Selene quickly explained, Roslyn didn't look so confused. **

"**That would have been the life chamber" he was slowly inching forward.**

"**Look I don't care, I don't care what you want to do but leave me out of this I'm going to find my son" **

"**Ah but you see what I want… or should I say who I want does concern you and has to do with you" **

"**Don't come any closer" Selene hissed at him but he never even winced, his eyes unlike the others seemed a lot brighter yellow. **

"**It's for the better for everyone" **

"**I don't care I'm not telling you where Viktor is" **

"…**Viktor yes, I would like to see him again and settle my quarrel with him but that's not why I'm here" **

**Selene's heart sank even before he spoke up again**

"**I'm not here for Viktor I'm here for the chosen one… Roslyn" **

**Roslyn freaked and crouched behind her mother holding her tighter**

"**You can go to fucken hell before you even lay a finger on her!" Selene's eyes changed red her teeth baring powers rising**

"**I've already been in hell as a liquid form dormant for years. I'm not going to hurt her she is the _one _she will be treated like a queen and I'm not going to spend all that time like that just to let her go either"**

"**I don't care, she's my daughter and she doesn't want to go with you!" She changed even more, her skin becoming dark into its burnt hot black cloudy form **

"**Don't try my patience Selene, I don't want to hurt you unless I have to this is the only way for balance" **

"**I'm not going with you! She is the powerful queen she will easily kick your ass!" Roslyn hissed at him making her own golden eyes glow with anger. **

"**I don't think so, you are the one you will be more powerful, Selene you may be of all bloodlines but you do not know how to use the full extent of your powers, they are nil compared to my time and power in this world of thousands of years" He warned her changing his stance realizing Selene was not going to give up Roslyn without a fight. He sighed closing his hands**

"**I'll give you one more chance" **

"**You can't expect me to hand over my daughter can you? Would you have handed over _your_ son?" **

**A small amount of compassion flickered in his expression now seeing her view**

"**The world depends on this I cannot give choice. What say you?"**

**Selene's answer was clear though extending her claws ready for a fight**

"**Hide" Selene whispered to Roslyn who ran listening to her mother, she scrambled up across the snow covered wet ground for the nearest place she could hide. The dog followed her running in front trying to show her where to go. It gave a small bark sprinting toward a huge rock face with a small hidden shelter, Roslyn was quick to claw inside the dog surprisingly turned around and stood guard. **

**Selene growled almost arrogant since there has not yet been a foe she could not yet defeat most had misjudged her power. Selene stood in Merrick's way keeping an unthreatened stance. **

"**Step aside" **

"**Never" **

**Merrick took Selene by complete surprise, he moved faster than even her eyes could follow whipping up clasping his hand around her neck. In response she swung a punch at him only for him to catch it with his other hand, immediately he squeezed holding her in place. She coughed a little she could not believe her hot evolved skin was not affecting him at all, her strength was nothing against him not even her speed seemed to match his, for the first time she was some what powerless. This didn't mean she was going to give up if not power at least she could try out wit him. She engulfed her body in flames making her skin as hot as she could possibly go, she tried making her self mist but his grip seemed to avoid her from doing so. He never flinched even though his hand burned eventually he lifted her up with little effort**

"**You still have a part to play in this world Selene I really don't want to hurt you" **

**She hissed at him angrily then kicked him in the face flinging his head back he looked up at her only for her to do it again, this time he kept his head back and lifted her higher, with a grunt of effort he threw her a distance along the path. She hit the ground almost knocking out one of her fangs never had she encountered such power, Viktor's strike when fighting Michael was hard but this was even more powerful. Rolling though the dirt is forced her back into her normal state, she slid off the edge of the trail over the rock face her hands and claws scuttling, nails ripping and clawing into the ground holding on before she went completely off the edge. Pulling herself up back onto the edge she growled despite the pain of a couple broken bones and the large bleeding gash along the side of her face that was healing quickly.**

"**You have determination… You clearly inherited that from Viktor and him from Hector" **

**It was clear to Selene Merrick didn't know she was only Viktor's Vampyric daughter. She moved slowly studying his physique looking for any weakness **

"**Don't bother Selene I know you love your daughter, a bond no one can brake but it's for the better" **

"**Never! I just got her back, I'm not fucking letting her go, not to you not to anyone!" **

**Merrick sighed again seeing her hurt and protection over her youngest daughter and gave a small look of compassion**

"**It has to be this way Selene" **

"**No it doesn't! You are a fool to believe in that stupid book! You're nothing but a puppet"**

"**We make our future yes, that _book_ only told what would happen and I know Roslyn's fate is to become the one she needs to be enlightened of history, it was written and will happen I will make sure of it, I did not just spend and eternity in ruins for nothing" He headed up the hill, Selene leapt into the air opening up her wings gaining his attention, immediately as he turned she gave off a bright light reflecting off her wings blinding him.**

"**Argh!" Merrick shielded his eyes, Voradors eyes where still sensitive to bright light. Selene took her chance and flipped behind him jumping on his back claws out going for his neck, she embedded her fingers into his shoulders grabbing the collar bones so he could not flip her off. Growling loosing all patience with her he grabbed her wrists but it was her head that attacked him, she head butted him then bit into his neck going for the bones sinking her fangs in as far as she could clamp. He had no choice but to swing his fist back and start laying punches into her head before she broke his neck. Instead she let go of one collar bone he thought she was loosing grip when she pushed her hand down even further summoning her claws heading right for his heart and lungs with her mouth still clamped firmly on his neck savoring the tasty rich flavor of his blood, she had forgotten how good it felt to feed. He could sense her Vampyric side take control giving her even more strength, a angry mother was bad enough but a blood hungry one was worse. The balance of struggle changed in an instant when her hand almost pieced his lung he managed to grab the tip of her right wing he stuck his nail right into the tip causing her to pull her hands out and mouth away to give off a painful screech. He took his chance and flung her away for enough time to heal she hit a tree but landed on her feet ready to attack him again. **

**She was proving a lot harder to bypass than he assumed and now with a blood thirst after the taste of his blood her eyes where bright blue and the rest of her eyes blood red. He knew his blood would make her stronger since the ooze form they took mixed and bonded with the blood of their host. Her fangs and mouth dripped with his blood her eyes fixed on him her back arced and her wings out in a treating manner hissing at him. **

"**You love your children and are a dedicated mother that much is clear, but keep going like this and it will end up with one of us in liquid form, it won't be me" **

**His threat didn't affect her, she never even heard him she was focused on her next plan of attack. This time he attacked her as she was about to go at him blocking her attack managing to grab her wing again finding her weak point squeezing tight he rolled under her wing flipped around changing hands before she could move and grabbed her neck for the second time, he looped his foot in under her tripping her up as he pushed her forward ramming her head into the rock face of the mountain. Both heard the cracking of both her nose breaking and her scull cracking as he rammed her head with intense force into the rock. She yelped undecided on what pain was worse, the rock being driven into her face or the pain of her wing being clawed. He pulled her head back again and hit her head once more almost knocking her out completely, her head gushed with blood but only for a short time he knew it wouldn't kill her she had just fed off him making her wounds heal quickly her limp body fell to the ground. He summoned his claws before picking her up and shredded her wings so she couldn't fly**

"**Learn form your experience" He flung her body off the side of the steep mountain side letting her fall like a rag doll onto the jiggered rocks far below. **

**Merrick never looked back and headed up toward the hiding place, Roslyn lay on her side her face covered in tears after hearing her mother screech in pain along with the crack of her skull against the rock all to protect her. **

"**Mum" She whispered to herself sobbing, her heart ached even more her chest held a sharp pain thinking her mother had been killed, that very sound would scar her emotionally. **

**The dog keeping guard suddenly went feral on Merrick going for his throat like Selene did, but like Selene Merrick easily got hold of him and threw off the same mountain face as Selene. **

"**I have had enough!" He growled with utterly no patience left. Roslyn squealed trying to crawl away, his hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her out**

"**Don't fear me I won't hurt you, I'm going to train you into a great warrior" **

**Over an hour passed and Selene still lay motionless on the cold snowy rocks below. Her spine had been snapped in half her wings still shredded and torn, like always they took a long painful time to heal. With other broken bones and extreme blood loss fate was not going to leave her there. Feet moving at a speed climbed quickly up the rocks easily traveling along to where the ruined Queen lay. Observing the area there was another blood mark of a smaller creature that had got up and left on all fours clearly the dog. Moving quickly they picked up Selene into their arms and carried her to a more sheltered alcove like area and laid her flat in a better healing position. Within minutes they tended her wounds straitening her bones to heal, laying out her wings and wrapping the larger gashes. Slowly as her body had stopped losing blood it began to heal quicker making her slowly come around. Slowly she opened her eyes but her vision was hazy, her nose however recognized his scent and vaguely she could see the famous gold pendant around his neck. **

"**Lucian…?" Selene barely spoke, she was in so much pain and wondered if her mind was playing a trick on her it seemed so, since she hadn't seen him yet and the likeliness of a friend finding her seemed impossible.**

"**Yes, just rest easy it's okay I'm going to help you" **

* * *

**Synch14: Yup. And here is Lucian.**

**Chou-hime: Dorian will come back. Merrick was supposed to _appear_ friendly. Huh Sophia is not stupid, she is like her mother and she has a sneaky way of getting things. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: There may be another flashback yet. Merrick does want Viktor but not just yet. Merrick is old, _very_ old.Yes Dorain will come back soon.**

**Christian Jonsson: Expalins what Merrick wants. Why? haha that is another matter. Felt angry, so little violence. **


	35. State

**Lucian sat back from Selene since her blood was all over the smooth stone ground. He had been careful when tending her wounds not to come into contact with the crimson acidic poison now all he could do was wait. She had awoken but her blood loss had placed her into a drowsy state, her body had lost so much blood it was on the verge of becoming its black liquid form. Lucian knew it was not death for Selene yet shifting into liquid form would slow her down and take a long time to regenerate back into a full physical form. He leaned forward to check on her, he was about to speak when she opened her eyes looking strait at him**

"**I know, I don't plan on turning to goo just yet" Her determination brought a small smile to his face that was the stubborn old Selene he knew.**

"**I didn't expect any less old friend"  
Selene even managed a small smile that faded quicker then it appeared. **

"**They took Roslyn" **

"**Yes I saw. Blood Voradors think they own and run everything. But don't worry we'll get her back"**

**Selene did not answer instead she closed her eyes **

"**I know why you came here, you're looking for Saxon" he waited but she still did not open her eyes.**

"**Selene I know where he is"**

**Her eyes shot open and that small spark of hope and joy was clear in her pale expression**

"**I was just on my way to see him" **

**It did not take Rick long to reach Sophia like a called dog. **

"**You rang?" He smiled walking briskly up to her he smiled warmly watching her in a more passive mood cradling Quin gently. **

"**Yes I believe you where the first to greet my mother and sister at the gate"**

"**I'm not aloud to release any information"**

"**I'm Kain's sister and Selene is my mother what is there to hide?"**

"…**well"**

"**So Kain is lying… I bloody knew it!" **

"**Well not necessarily" Rick realized he was going to be in the shit with Kain for this. **

"**Don't bother spurting a load of Bollix I'm sick of hearing it" **

**Rick dropped his shoulders**

"**Sophia he will kill me"**

"**Look I won't tell him, but who are you most loyal to Rick? Him or me?"**

**Rick stood absolutely lost for words, he was piggy in the middle of a very dangerous game. **

"**Well I… um… this isn't fair" **

"**Look at it this way, I don't plan on killing you, I need to know the truth Rick it's for the better of everyone besides maybe I could make it worth your while, money a better room whatever you want"**

**Rick grinned now seeing an advantage to this **

"**A date…?" **

**Sophia sighed a little she knew that would be the case**

"**Very well, tell me everything you know and see, follow Kain cautiously" **

"**Sure thing and besides an our date I could tell you everything then no one will interrupt us" **

"**Yes… what ever goes" She gently shuffled Quin in her arms as he jiggled about waking up wanting to stretch.**

"**You're a natural… ever want children?" He couldn't help but ask**

"**What?" She snapped her attention back from Quin to Rick she knew what he said but didn't want to acknowledge it snapping at him**

"**Later tonight then… the date"**

"**Yes, you better go find Kain and keep your end of the deal first" **

"**Got it" He practically ran out of the room on his way to scrounge any information becoming her personal little spy.**

**Merrick dragged a reluctant Roslyn down the steep path into a small gorge where a small castle was being constructed. His grip some how stopped her from changing into her mist form just like it had done her mother but that didn't stop her resisting being taken into the castle. **

"**Give up Roslyn" Merrick mumbled still annoyed after the fight.**

"**Let me go" She screamed creating a large amount of attention causing everyone to stop and stare. **

"**Don't be so selfish this is the better for everyone" **

"**Bull shit that makes no sense"**

"**It will in time I will teach you everything I know then you will understand"**

"**I don't want to all _I_ know is that you're a murderer" **

"**Your mother will not and did not die, she will only become liquid form you will see her again" **

"**I don't believe you" She continued screaming until she was dragged past two familiar faces**

"…**Harmony! Julian!" **

**Merrick never even looked back at her**

"**You fucken bastard! You can't take people like that, you're the selfish one!" Roslyn screamed until her throat was raw, again Merrick didn't even look back until he felt a set of teeth chomp into his arm, Roslyn copied what her mother had done. Merrick growled looking down at Roslyn clamped on his arm**

"**A nipper, just like your mother, bloody vampyres have to bite everything that walks" He grabbed the back of her neck lifting her like a puppy causing her to let go **

"**That's enough of that" he still kept his anger down not hurting her. **

"**Time out for you" Holding her up he carried her though a large wooden door into a warm room and placed her down. **

"**Don't even try to escape we have crystals in the walls. This will be your room from now on" He marched out slamming the door behind him she leapt up trying to get though but hit the door instead. **

"**Bastard!" She yelled getting to her feet. Standing brushing herself off she immediately looked to see of anyway to escape. The room was plain, a lit fireplace, a simple desk and a solo bed the cold stone floor had only one royal red rug the only sense of warmth in the room. **

"**And one stinking window" She headed over to the solid glass and began trying to get it open, the strange thing was every time she touched the glass it burned, the same happened when she changed into mist trying to find any cracks but there was a hot burning like force stopping her. **

"**Stupid _crystals_. It's a blood prison in here" She crossed her arms, though she was not going to give up so easily. **

"**Fire place" She smirked heading over to the flames shifting into mist she tried moving up the chimney. She got a fair distance until she found a grate with the same crystal stopping her **

"**Fuck!" She grumbled heading back down into the room. Taking her normal form she stood covered in a little soot going onto thinking of another idea. Standing soon resided in sitting on the floor and slowly into a loud annoyed sigh. **

"…**Roslyn" A whisper called her. Her head perked up looking around but she didn't see anything. **

"**Roslyn" The voice was louder, she frowned looking around now knowing she was not crazy and someone was calling her.**

"… **where are you… who are you?" She couldn't pin point where the voice came from. **

"**Under the bed" it whispered again. **

**She turned around and lifted the bed covers and peered under the bed, there was nothing there**

"… **What?" She asked looking around again.**

"**No move the bed" She grabbed hold of the headboard and pulled it along making a loud scrape sound**

"**Quietly!" **

**Stopping instantly she lifted the bed and quietly moved it along. **

**Placing the bed down she looked at the empty space, there in the corner on the back wall was a small metal grid vent. Getting down on her hands and knees she looked into the small space yet all she saw was darkness**

"**Hello?" She waited listening to silence. Frowning she looked closer, suddenly the grid came off and seemed to be floating in mid air**

"**There is no crystals you can mist through" the voice continued to whisper **

"**Wait… who are you? How can I trust you?" **

"**Oh come on don't you recognize me?" the voice spoke louder and more normal, instantly she realized the accent was Scottish. **

* * *

**Chou-hime: Thankyou a bit fo action was over-due. Hehe a couple of characters back.**

**Synch14: The story will eventuallytell what Lucian's been up to.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: It was suposed to be confusing, well a little bit anyway on Merrick's behalf. He doesn't want anyone to know what he's up to or the truths he knows about the ledgend. Also probably because I haven't written in a while I didn't write it properly anyway, sorry about that. **

**Christian Jonsson: Selene can't win everytime. In immortal years she is still young and another character who will remain unnamed will tell her that and remind her she is still young and will teach her how to unlock her true power.**

**Hollysgirl: Thankyou, yeahone day at a time. Though the writing helps it takes my mind off things for a while and Im really enjoying it again. **

**Magnolia Solace: Thankyou I know what thats like with lots of work, at uni level with alot of work and other art gets stacked up but I still write, mind you I don't watch tv, its nowthe biggest load of crap this century and a wast of time. Not to mention it rots the mind, I only watch it if I have nothing else to do, which is like... never. :)**


	36. Hollow

**Selene had dozed off again waking suddenly as her spine made a loud painful pop sound pushing her vertebras all back into place realigning her wings along with it. **

"**Ouch, that sounded painful" Lucian spoke up just to let her know he was still there. Selene's body had healed to the point her wounds where now only red marks, her wings where sealed but her feathers too torn and too tattered to fly, her bones where fragile as porcelain and her strength seemed non existent. **

**Slowly she still attempted sitting up**

"**Maybe that's not a good idea just yet" **

"**Believe me this pain is not as bad as the pain of failing your child" **

"**As you know, I know of that pain" He spoke briefly meaning Sonja and his unborn child. **

**Selene looked at her black blood all over the ground most of it still liquid, its in-human values kept it moist keeping it from drying up. Frowning she held out her hand and placed it in the blood and lifted it up again, turning her hand around she studied her hand and the blood upon it. Lucian watched with curiosity wondering if she had had quite a blow to the head enough for her to lose a few marbles. **

"**Going to do a cave painting?" Lucian tried to lighten the mood. To his surprise Selene smirked her eyes focused on her hand the entire time. After a few seconds she looked up at him and turned her hand around to show him her palm. **

"**That's a nifty trick" He stared at her clean pale palm, her body had reabsorbed the blood. Placing her hands and wings back in what blood was left on the ground she reabsorbed everything even the blood in the torn fabric bandages Lucian provided. As soon as the last drop was absorbed she climbed to her feet**

"**How do you feel?" **

"**Almost normal… a little weak but enough to walk on" **

"**Good" he flopped his hands on his knees relieved**

"**Well even as powerful the Vorador may be, your rejuvenation power is far superior then his" He said getting to his feet. **

"**I need to find Roslyn" **

"**You need to eat and fully regain your energy" **

"**I'm not leaving her with Merrick" She headed off back to where the fight had taken place. **

"**Selene it would be a better idea to go with reinforcement to get Roslyn then get your self thrown off a cliff again" Lucian reasoned with her.**

"**Your reinforcement" **

"**Not enough he's built a castle… In fact I've been watching them for quite some time and some how they are different. They are smarter, stronger…. Older even"**

"**I want my daughter" Selene kept walking. **

"**I know, but there is more like Merrick we won't stand a chance" **

"… **_We_?"**

"**A lot has happened Selene. I saw the world fall into chaos and didn't want to side or follow that path being infected by lies. I have waited, like Saxon for you to return because you have the old world and what it was like to live in peace still in your mind, you will fight for it again and that I support. You have led us far, I gladly stood down as alpha of the Lycans and follow you like a queen and it has never been a choice I have never regretted" **

**His small speech gave her reason to stop and think for a moment**

"**Selene you're a good mother and I know you love your children. But you need to focus. We all make mistakes and don't always win even the most powerful of us" **

**She finally looked back at him her eyes glassy failure was not something she took well. **

"**Saxon's base is not far from here" **

**She gave a slight nod**

"**We'll see if our packs are still on the track and carry on along it" **

"**Actually that is not the way there is a old hidden path back down the tack a bit that takes us up to the base" **

**Again Selene gave a small nod she trusted Lucian at the moment he was her best hope. As she climbed back up toward the track she wondered if she would recognize Saxon when she saw him, she still felt terrible for not recognizing Roslyn she hoped to at least know her youngest son seeing him for the first time since he was a child. Almost near the top of the track a voice called from above**

"**Roslyn?... Selene?" **

"**Idiot is going to attract unwanted attention" Lucian whispered drawing his claws not knowing who it was. **

"**Wait… its Dorian" She got up and marched up onto the track.**

**Dorian stood on the track holding the pack Selene had dropped. Hearing her footsteps he swung around and faced her **

"**You're alright... where is Roslyn!"**

"**You broke her heart! I'm going to break your neck!" She waved her fist about walking hastily at him.**

"**Now Selene please just wait a second and let me explain!" he coward with fear now knowing what she was. Eyes red teeth baring she grabbed him by the collar **

"**One minute" She threatened giving him a small chance. **

"**I was in shock! And hurt she didn't tell me, I didn't expect it at all I ran away but I didn't think anything would happen because she was with you the powerful queen… please don't kill me I care for her I really do I don't care what she is only who she is" He spluttered faster and faster as she slowly squeezed his collar. **

"**I proved it by coming back didn't I?" in the reflection of her crimson eyes he could see himself, in the eyes themselves he saw great anger. **

**She narrowed her eyes, she sense his mortal fear but courage at the same time. "Please give me a second chance to prove it, I'll do anything"**

**A moment silence passed then instantly he fell to the ground as she let him go**

"**Thank you" He spoke up gratefully**

"**What about that tattoo on your neck?" She snarled crossing her arms looking down upon him keeping authority. **

"**My idiot days, I only joined that stupid group so I could meet a girl her father was one of the high commanders or something. I thought it was all crap it turns out it was true, well the part where you exists of course the rest of it was ridiculous"**

"**You married that girl?"**

"**Sure did. Believe me Selene if I could get this taken off I would" There was truth in his words. She knew if he had gone that far for his ex-wife he would go the extent for Roslyn, if not she would then take the delight in snapping each and every one of his scrawny little bones **

"**Roslyn was taken by the Voradors. I'm going to find my son then rescue her" She huffed turning away. **

"**Sound's like a good plan…" Dorian paused seeing Lucian who's eyes where black studying him. **

"**Dorian" He introduced himself holding out his hand. **

"**Lucian" Lucian decided to give him a chance since Selene had also shown some mercy and shook his hand. **

"**So you're an immortal too… and the legendry original Lycan alpha"**

"**You could say that" **

**Selene picked up the pack and shoved it into Dorian's hands**

"**Carry this. We don't need the horse anymore either" She took the saddle and bridle off the horse letting it free. **

**Lucian led the way with Selene then Dorian behind**

"**I thought the ruins where up the mountain" **

"**They are, but this way" Lucian revealed the hidden track both Roslyn and Selene missed. **

"**How far is it?" Dorian asked looking at the rather steep and slippery looking track. **

"**If you want to stay on my good side shut up" Selene hissed at him bluntly. **

"**Sorry" Was the last thing Dorian said until spoken to. **

**The hours passed on the trees grew less and the snow depth grew more in various patches heading into thick untamed bush. The chilling wind whipped across their faces making their eyes sting and their cheeks burn it seemed hard to go on let alone see any track visible. Yet Selene still trusted Lucian, his tracking ability and memory for places had no faults. **

"**Is it much further?" Selene shouted over the whipping wind**

"**No, we are here" Lucian pointed at the small cave entrance grinning at Selene's uncanny timing of asking. Wasting no time they hurried into the entrance out of the wind that was beginning to carry snow and slate into the warm cave. In her mind Selene could see why Saxon would hide here, she could reach him where as hardly anyone else couldn't and no one would bother going to all the effort to get there. **

"**This way" Lucian pointed at the dim light though the cave. Shivering they followed his soft footsteps in though the winding cave until they reached a large metal door in their path. **

**Selene smiled for a moment excited to see her grown son when she felt Lucian tense up**

"**What is it?" She asked walking up behind him**

"**This is not right… something is wrong" He picked up the door security panel that was in pieces. **

"**No don't tell me this!" Selene sighed feeling she was unable to take anymore.**

"**The door is open" Lucian pushed it open easily with his hand revealing the large sky lit base that was in ruin. The roof had caved in and snow covered the rubble and base scattered everywhere. **

"**Lucian… when exactly was the last time you saw Saxon?" Selene's tone was not a pleasant one, his answer would affect her anger**

"**Honestly not for over a year… two years… almost three" **

"**What!" She growled**

"**Selene he was in good health and no one knew he was here but me, and earthquake could have caused this, he may be hiding somewhere near, he's strong like his father he will be alright" Lucian was cautious of his response.  
Selene clamed herself Lucian seemed the only reliable ally she had and the only one she trusted, it was not his fault for what had happened. Her expression told him this clearly and still he gave her a small smile trying to understand the pain she was going though as a lost mother. **

"**Let's keep looking, spread out" **

**Each began investigating what was left of the base looking for any clue to what happened or where he may have gone.**

**Dorian began looking around the main area and Selene wandered into what seemed to be Saxon's living quarters. In the quarters her heart sank as her sharp nose could pick up his faint scent. He was only ten when she last saw him, her nature was to still find him and protect him even though she knew he was grown. Her face beamed a smiled for a short time when she found a picture, one of himself and her on his tenth birthday which to her seemed like yesterday. Placing the photo back down she then smirked picking up a woollen top up off the floor**

"**Still leaves clothes all over the floor" She muttered to herself almost giggling. **

**Lucian sniffed around moving into another side room where Saxon kept most his valuables in a vault. Everything was gone all been moved or stolen **

"**Selene…" He poked his head out then froze spotting Dorian who had wandered though the passage between the rooms Selene and Lucian where in and into a small outside area. Placing the pack down in the deep snow he slowly knelt down looking at something sticking out of the snow. With his sleeve pulled up over his fingers to keep them warm he brushed the snow off the smooth curved surface, it was square and made of stone, from a distance Lucian could already see what it was. **

"**Oh shit" **

"**You called me…" She walked out asking him holding a small wooden box. Her attention was immediately drawn across to Dorian from Lucian's quick glance**

"… **Dorian" She barely spoke, it was not her words rather the loud echo of the wooden box hitting the floor and smashing to pieces that made him jump with fright stopping him from clearing away the deep snow. **

**Her eyes had only read here lay, before Dorian turned to see her he was thrown aside by her fear and impatience. Her own hands dove into the snow she hastily shovelled the snow away at a rapid speed like a dog digging a hole while repeating only one word**

"**No!... no, no, no, no!" her eyes watered, her heart sank with horror as each letter was revealed, until she collapsed not wanting to accept the truth. Dorian sat up and stared at the tomb stone**

"**Saxon… he was your son…" Dorian spoke sympathetically. **

**Selene didn't respond, she let her face sink into the freezing snow she had been dealt enough she wanted the earth to swallow her up, loosing her family was one thing but her child at a time she couldn't even help him was unbearable. She couldn't breathe, her chest had such a hollowing pain of sudden horror and her mind resilient not wanting to believe, not registering fully what was before her. **

**A warm hand gently touched her shoulder and rolled her over onto her back**

"**Selene" Lucian tried to help her. **

**A sharp intake of breath made a horrible shriek that sent a shiver down both Dorian and Lucian's spine. Neither of them felt like they could sooth her pain nothing could at this point. She sat blank, no emotion just a shell she couldn't cry. Finally after half an hour she spoke**

"**I shouldn't have woken up…"**

* * *

**Yes a bad cliffhanger (kinda) and the one I'm going to leave you with for a few days I'm shifting tomorrow so I wont beable to use the computor for a while. I'll be gone a week max, but I don't think so. Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews they keep me inspired to keep going :)**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Ehlayah: Ahh first to get it right. **

**Synch14: There's only one scottish character :D **

**Chou-hime: Ahh if you where thinking Duncan yes, but you are the first to think '_why_' he's there, clever(hehe not telling you though). I haven't gone into what Lucian's been up to too much cause it will give it away, but that will be revealed. **

**Christian Jonsosn: In time she will kick ass but I cant say when what why cause it ruins it. (there will be another violent fight since she really hates Merrick now. Harmony and Julain are now Vorador hosts and that voice, there is only one scottsman in the story :D**

**The Bricadian Poetrist: Yes, go out on a limb and guess and you got it right. Thankyou, you don't have to reveiw every chapter. I appreciate every reveiw I get, but more importantly your enjoying the story andfor me thats fantastic! **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yes! Duncan. Yeah monkey see monkey do. Roslyn's veiw; Mum did it, so will I. If all else fails in defending yourself bite the bastard. **

**Jondy13: Thankyou :). Merrick was Hectors ally till he turned on him, he was in her flashbacks. Yes I have often thought and fitted another child in, but am a bit warey that others may not like it since she has had four already and it being repeditive but it was in the original idea for a reason and Im wondering how to either get around it or just let her have the baby. Mum has an uncle younger then her :)**

**Hollysgirl: Thankyou, guess the break did me good after all. I hope.**

**Glil: Thankyou, no not many answers but its sloving who is alive and who is dead at the moment. And that "Something"... well a big ;) **


	37. Stone

"**Duncan!" Roslyn whispered loudly with surprise**

"**Yes, come on we can get out off here" **

"**But you… you've been missing for years we thought you where dead" **

"**I'll tell you everything later lass, just move a little faster he'll come back to check on you soon" He hurried her along. **

**Changing into mist form she pulled the bed back into place then sifted herself though the small vent into the walk space in along the wall. **

"**This way" She floated still waiting **

"**Um Duncan… which way I cant see you" **

"**Sorry… um put out your hand"**

"**Have no hand I'm mist"**

"**Just like your mother… You'll be right in normal form for now" **

**Roslyn chanced back instantly she felt his hand grab hers**

"**This way" He directed her to the left though the narrow passage. **

**Merrick had fully calm down walking back to Roslyn's new room, yet he knew he still had to be cautious of her powers. His firmly clenched fist pounded on her door**

"**Roslyn" He called her name as a warning that he was entering. A metal key combined with a cloudy crystal turned the lock making the door open with a loud click. Pushing the door open he expected her to be sitting on the bed or in front of the fire glaring at him, his own arrogance made him believe there was no possible way to escape the room making his eyes widen in shock when he didn't see her.**

"**Roslyn?" He called closing the door behind him marching into the centre of the room. Not looking around he could tell she was close and came to the conclusion she was only hiding**

"**This is childish come out immediately" He walked over to the fire place, bent down and looked up the chimney. Frowning slowly his nostrils flared easily telling she had been there not long to ago**

"**Roslyn…" He followed her scent track to the middle of the floor then over to under the bed. Getting down on his hands and knees he peered under the bed with his bright yellow eyes to see nothing there. **

"**That's impossible!" he yelled getting shitty, he designed this room himself to keep her in. **

**Roslyn heard Merrick's words echoing down the narrow walls chasing them, as they moves at a quick pace it seemed the walls where getting more narrow with every step as desperation to escape was heavy on their minds. **

"**Watch your head we have to crawl through a small dark crawling space before we reach the outer wall" **

**It was not so dark Roslyn could see Duncan by the echo off the wall like her mother had taught her.**

"**I can see you" She whispered following him, she expected to see him naked but he was fully clothed and had a beard **

"**I thought you had to be naked to full come invisible" She whispered crawling though the small space **

"**I can will things invisible if I touch them, keep moving" **

"**Nice beard" She sniggered almost at the other end.**

"**I'd shave if I could see my face" He chuckled seeing the funny side of it. They came out into a small area in front of a large metal grate, though the middle of the small area was a curved in gutter where the water flowed along. **

"**These gaps all come from the roof so the water can drain down and out the grate" **

**Roslyn could see a small make shift bed in the corner**

"**You've been living here?"**

"**Yes, I've been watching Merrick and what's he's up too"**

"**But Erika and Lilly needed you"**

"**I would have left years ago, if I could!"**

"**Where stuck in here?" **

"**No, with your ability of getting though bars and such we can finally break free! I couldn't believe it when I heard you screaming at Merrick"**

"**So what's the plan from here on in?" Roslyn was more desperate to get back to her mother as quick as possible in case she was still alive. **

"**Up there, I climbed it about a year ago but there is another metal grate at the top but it has a lock on it, even with hybrid power I can't break it free but there is a key near the edge of the roof that someone has dropped I think it is the right one" **

"**That was a year ago, it might not be there" **

"**Well they are busy constructing the rest of the castle and add on there is no point going to the tarot" **

"**Okay let's get going" She leapt up into the narrow steeply angled tunnel, she could hear Duncan scrambling up behind her. **

**With her haste and scratching claws scraping up along the tunnel as it became even steeper she finally reached the grate. **

"**Can you see it?" **

"**Um…" Roslyn pushed her face against the bars looking onto the large stone roof, a small piece of slightly rusted metal caught her eye**

"**Yes! Yes its still there!" She changed into her mist and progressed though the bars.**

"**Careful" Duncan whispered eager to finally taste freedom. **

**Roslyn hovered slowly since the roof was slightly wet**

"**Bloody key" she grumbled since it was right near the edge. She had slightly overcome her fear of heights but that was because her mother was there to catch her if she fell now she had to do it on her own. Duncan pressed his face against the bars and watched the small key eagerly, just waiting for the moment for it to hover over to him only to see it slip over the edge along with Roslyn's cursing**

"**Fuck!" **

"**No!" Duncan yelped **

"**Wait" Roslyn slowly and nervously crept to the edge, it had fallen onto the brick edge below**

"**Its okay I can still get it… I think" She spoke quickly and nervously reaching out over the edge for the key.**

**Duncan watched eagerly waiting he couldn't see anything happening**

"**Roslyn?" There was no reply **

"**Roslyn?" He almost lost his grip and fell when she suddenly appeared in from of him holding the key**

"**Roslyn!" Merrick's voice boomed from below, Duncan jumped with fright this time loosing his grip of the bars and falling, Roslyn instantly used her instinct reached though and grabbed his arm by chance. She saw Merrick right though Duncan, his yellow eyes blazing **

"**Oh shit! How the hell did you get in here?" Duncan grabbed hold of the bar pulling himself up**

"**Unlock it quick, quick!" Duncan continuously glanced down at Merrick crawling up the tunnel. **

"**So this is where you have been hiding _Duncan_!" **

"**Hurry up come on Roslyn!" Duncan panicked he could almost feel Merrick at his heels **

"**I'm trying but it wont turn its stuck!... or the wrong key" She jiggled the key around trying to get it open.**

"**No it has to be! Keep trying!" Duncan kicked about barely holding on **

"**Come on you bastard" She tried turning it again, she could see Merrick was closer then ever almost in arms reach of Duncan **

"**Roslyn don't make it worse for yourself you belong here" Merrick growled **

"**Oh fuck up I'm sick of your babbling shit you don't make any sense" She growled getting angry still trying to turn the lock.**

"**Roslyn!" Duncan called feeling Merrick grab his ankle **

"**He's got me!" Roslyn sat back panicking **

"**Shit" She quickly looked around then crawled over to the edge**

"**Roslyn where are you going!" Duncan called thinking she was leaving.**

**She turned aground with a chip of brick that she broke off the edge**

"**Move your head" She pushed the brick though aligning it with Merrick's head. Merrick looked up just as she let go **

"**Ros… argh" he didn't quite dodge it in time clipping the side of his head but not enough to let got of Duncan.**

"**Let him go!" She hissed trying the lock again. **

"**That wasn't a smart move Roslyn!" **

**Duncan then took him by surprise by kicking him in the nose this time making him lose his grip**

"**Got it!" Roslyn chirped after pulling a chunk of dirt out of the lock then unlocking it. **

"**Yes!" They pushed the grate open, Duncan leapt onto the roof swirled around and slammed the grate shut placing the lock back on just as Merrick reached the top. **

"**Roslyn…" he growled then suddenly spoke calm and gently**

"**Roslyn, I could give you a good life and help you unlock your true self. I would treat you like my daughter if given the chance, just hand me that key" **

"**Like a daughter? You will never replace _my_ father you scum ball! And you killed my mother! I fucken hate you!" She threw the key off the tarot in anger.**

"**That was not a wise move, you have no where to go" **

"**Really" She opened up her wings**

"**Mum taught me how to fly. Asshole"**

"**Right!" He growled weaving his arm though the bars grabbing hold of the lock twisting and pulling at is **

"**Fuck he's breaking it!" Duncan stepped back **

"**Let's go" **

"**You can fly?"**

"**Yes, like I said mum taught me… I just haven't carried anyone… or flown by myself yet" **

"**Oh… you're afraid of heights right?" they quickly spoke as the metal began to twist.**

"**I have to over come it, grab onto my back" Duncan grabbed onto her shoulders as if she was going to piggy back him. **

"**Okay… breathe" She whispered opening up her wings to full span. She moved to the edge then hesitated**

"**Don't look down, look at the horizon" he tired to help her. **

"**I know" **

**He could hear her heartbeat racing, her fear was strong. The metal lock gave way to Merrick's awesome strength making part of the lock ping.**

"**Roslyn, I know you can do it but you have to do it now!" Duncan yelped looking back at Merrick who leapt clean out of the hole then ran at them. Roslyn looked back with a yelp of fear Merrick was right behind them she fell forward in shock of him being so close and fell right off the edge. **

"**No!" Merrick growled jumping for her he barely grabbed her foot but couldn't get a grip falling off the side off the tarot. Roslyn and Duncan screamed as they fell yet slowly began to glide outward flying over the Voradors watching below then back up in a clean swoop back into the air, Merrick meanwhile landed with a crash going though the roof of a small shed below. **

"**I'm doing it!" She managed to fly past the castle boundary**

"**Yes!... no Roslyn the ground!" **

"**Argh!" Roslyn never had much luck with landing, and landed like an airplane into the long meadow grass tumbling along the ground down a bank and into some trees. **

"**Ouch" they both groaned getting to their feet. **

"**Hey… I can see you!" **

**Duncan looked down at his hands that he could finally see for the first time in years **

"**It must have been those crystals… I'm finally free! Freedom!" He leapt about. He looked tatty, his hair was long and his clothes torn his beard was a mess she barely recognized him. He stopped noticing her staring**

"**Sorry a William Wallace moment" he chuckled so happy to be some what normal again**

"**We'll you saved my ass… you look so different"**

"**I probably look like a bum… anyway you helped me out saving my ass too! I can't believe we made it" he leapt forward and gave her a hug. She could smell he probably hadn't had a decent shower in months, years even.**

"**Duncan… we better get going!" She heard footsteps running across the clearing.**

"**Right lets go" They headed on foot Roslyn leading the way back to where the fight had taken place. **

**Lucian sat next to Selene watching her suffer even more when Dorian began clearing away the snow even more from the tomb stone**

"**Dorian what are you doing! Have some respect"**

"**Well did Saxon live with anyone?" Dorian asked looking up at him, Lucian frowned**

"**And there was things taken, this place was obviously destroyed from the inside"**

"**How did you know what I found"**

"**I may be human but I'm not daft" **

"…**Yes Saxon lived alone" Lucian realized in their tiredness and eagerness to find Saxon they didn't really look at the evidence. Lucian god up and began to help Dorian dig**

"**And we are looking for… ?"**

"**Stone" **

"**Stone?"**

"**Yeah this is a court you can't bury someone in stone" They continued to dig wildly when Lucian noticed Selene had sat up watching them with great intensity **

"**Selene…"**

"**Have you found stone?" she almost whimpered as if using the very last little piece of hope she had left in her. **

"**Lucian" Dorian called reaching the bottom. Lucian almost didn't want to look he wanted to spare Selene that pain, she needed something to go right and finally as he looked down at the ground he could give her that hope and news she needed. There beneath the snow in a small clearing was tightly packed stones not only a court yard base but it had tightly backed tree roots strangling the stones**

"**There is no way you could bury someone here, the tomb stone is just sitting on the stones. This is not a grave" Dorian spoke up, there was no reward better for using his initiative then a mothers smile of hope reinstalled in her. **

* * *

**Sorry about the delay but I can't hook my machine up to the net yet ****L I had to sent this chapter though 3 networks and across 5 drives to get it here! A pain in the bum. Anyway a not so interesting chap sorry 9after all that) but I hope you enjoy sorry again for the wait. **

**-Evelyn. **

**Synch14: He he it's a great saying.**

**Christian Jonsson: Yes I know. But its addictive.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Ahh Roslyn wasn't in Burwood, Merrick was against Odthran who rules Burwood not Merrick I think thats why the conversation eariler was confuseing. Well nothing gets past you on the story front you knew lol.**

**Chou-hime: I hate maths. hmmm how Eriak died well that goes more into the Kain part of the story. I know it didnt say what happened to Dunanc but it will in time :)**

Glil: You knew it before I posted it hehehe very clever. Thankyou.

Jondy13: It is but what doesnt kill you makes you stronger Selene jumped to the conclusion too fast.

Chrmd red black rose: It is supposed to be depressing at the moment, Selene has awoken to a would of fear chaos and suffering if she wants to fix it like she says she needs to feel what its like living in this new world. That is also why teh remaining life so desperatly wants the ledgend to be true and come to life to fix everything.

Thankyou for your reviews they are all always appreciated :)


	38. Cold keep

**Selene leaned on Lucian's shoulder and looked down into the hole to see the stone for her self**

"**See he must have moved" Dorian sat striating up opening now he was in her good books. Selene remained quiet staring into the hole**

"**Where would he go…" Lucian muttered to himself. He heard her sigh with relief turned and faced her then placed his hand on her shoulder **

"**It was said that in the wars a mother could tell when her son was killed, she just knew she wasn't going to see him again by gut instinct" Lucian paused watching Selene **

"**What does your gut tell you?" he continued.**

**There was a long moment of silence while Selene searched her feelings though she knew the answer strait away**

"**He's alive" She barely spoke with a half smile.**

"**Well then lets go find your son nothing is lost we where just a little miss led" Dorian spoke in a chirpy tune both him and Lucian grabbed each of Selene's arms pulling her to her feet. They began heading back into the main base area but Selene did not follow**

"**Selene?" Lucian asked both Dorian and himself had stopped to look back at her.**

"**He's not that way… there" she pointed to even further up the mountain. Dorian sighed**

"**I don't want to go any higher its freezing as it is" he grumbled to himself. **

"**She is his mother she will know if she looks hard enough" Lucian walked back toward Selene Dorian eventually following. **

"**If I get close enough I may be able to call him… Like he did me when he was a child" Selene started wandering randomly though the few dead trees in toward the rocks just looking at the mountain peak. Suddenly as if a train hit her she fell to her knees grabbing her head letting out a yelp. With her eyes closed tight she could see visions instantly pouring into her mind very much like the ones she dreamt. **

"**Selene!" Lucian called running to her side**

"**What's wrong?" Dorian called but Selene could not hear their voices she became lost in another vision. There she saw the very same mountain she stood upon yet there was not as many trees or as much snow revealing another small hidden stairway. There a young Marcus stood dressed in his blue and silver tunic sheltered from the harsh UV light from the thick could surrounding the mountain, it was obvious he was still only vampyre. **

**Like leading the way her vision followed Marcus up the long climb past the point that any tree grew and into the cold rocks until a keep carved out of the mountain side stood clearly and strong. Marcus reached the great doors and placed his hand on a crest, the Corvinus family crest Selene then realized this was the original home and origin of the immortals. The crest spiked his hand making a small drop of blood drip into a gargoyles mouth summoning the door to open. Before he emerged into the great structure he turned and looked back, almost right at her as if she was standing right there.**

"**Marcus!" She called desperately, Lucian and Dorian sat back as she sat up slightly.**

"**Selene can you hear us?" Lucian tried again. Instead Selene kept calling for Marcus right until the vision let her go almost not letting her into the keep. Selene was greeted with the cold snow in front of her as her vision returned she breathed more slowly, her eyes flickered coming back to reality**

"**Lucian…?" She asked wondering where he was.**

"**Right here" he leaned forward so she could see him**

"**What happened?" Dorian asked, sick of sitting in the cold snow.**

"**I just got shown the way" She sat up this time with a full smile feeling warm that in a way she had just seen Marcus. **

"**The way… to where? By what?" Dorian was confused. **

"**To Saxon… maybe Marcus" she got to her feet. **

**Lucian knew exactly what she was talking about, he knew the original ancient keep was somewhere on this mountain but where had always remained a mystery. **

"**You had a vision. Of the keep yes?" Lucian walked next to her. She glanced at him for a moment**

"**Marcus just showed me the way. Up over the rock face is a small very narrow track and steps"**

**Lucian hesitated**

"**Not scared of heights are you Lucian?" She smirked. **

"**No but the vision was it now or years ago?"**

"… **years ago, Marcus was a teen" **

"**Well then the path may have worn away, its easy for us since was have claws and can cling to the rock however he does not" They both stopped and looked back at Dorian who paused, he hadn't been paying attention**

"**What?" **

**Rick may have become Sophia's spy but he was still spineless and a coward. Instead of putting his ear to the door and listening in on the conversation he stood near the end of the hall waiting for Rick to leave Lilly's room. In this case that was good fortune since Michael came wandering down the hall from the other direction. **

**Bashing on the door Michael stood waiting **

"**What?" Kain's muffled yell came from the other side. **

"**Quin is crying he needs a feed… and a nappy change"**

"**Fine we'll be right there" Michael stepped back as Kain opened the door, Rick stepped back around the corner to avoid being seen. Both Rick and Michael where shocked Lilly came out following Kain completely calm and quiet. **

"**Where is he?" **

"**Sophia has him" Michael spoke blankly as Kain and Lilly silently walked past. **

"**Oh man" Rick whispered and charged up the steps running at full sped to reach Sophia before Kain and Lilly got there. **

**Sophia jumped with fright when he barged though the door**

"**Kain is on his way" **

"**I_ know_ that, I sent for him. Yes I'm auntie and I will baby sit but when it comes to continuous crying and shitty nappies Kain can take over being daddy again" She spoke up over Quin's crying.**

"**Yes but Lilly is coming with him she is calm and acting… normal as if nothing has happened"**

**That gained her interest**

"**What did he say to her?"**

"**I don't know I couldn't get close enough Michael was near the door" Rick twisted the truth. Before she could ask Kain barged in with a very still Lilly behind. Sophia instantly tensed seeing her walk in the room behind him, Lilly never even gave her eye contact her eyes where either at the floor or on Quin. **

"**Thank you" Kain took Quin off Sophia and stared at both Rick and her self to leave. Sophia marched out quickly not wanting to be in the room with Lilly much longer Rick marched closely behind**

"**There is something up with Lilly… you okay? You're tense" Rick asked worried about her.**

"**Something is not right, that was not the Lilly I saw earlier" She froze and her face fell, eyes widening**

"**Maybe he told her…" She whispered in horror, her chest tightened and her stomach churned making her feel ill at the very thought.**

"**Told her what?" **

"**Find out something decent, not information I'm about to learn a few minutes after anyway" She snapped and quickly disappeared up the stairwell in a whipping wind form. **

"**What am I getting myself into" He muttered heading back.**

**Dorian hung onto Lucian's back for dear life, shivering his ass off in the freezing snow filled wind. Lucian was right, there was hardly any track left but Selene still knew the way smashing her claws into the rock and ice making her way along. The wind was merciless trying to knock them off and at narrow point where there was no where to stand only cling on with claws**

"**Lucian!" Selene called loudly for him to hear over the roaring wind. **

**He climbed and clawed his way over to her, she pointed at the rock**

"**Claw marks" She smiled at him, her eyes squinting from the cold and stinging wind, even with her fire power this was too cold for her. **

"**Recent" Lucian yelled back returning the smile. She gave a nod keep moving, it would be dark soon and there was still at least another hour of climbing left. **

* * *

**Synch14: Yeah I saw it to it looks pretty f'ken good. About Roslyn... I dunno yet. hahaha Selene walks in on them lol that would be funny.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: hehe yeah a good old lovable scottsman. lol like my parter hehe.**

**Christian Jonsson: Me? toy with readers? lol I wouldnt do something like that now would I? ;P**

**Glil: He hesitated cause he didnt want to give Selene a sudden false hope and was unsure if Marcus was with Saxon or not. **

**Starlit Rogue: thats fine I appreciate all reviews anytime :). things will look up for Selene soon :)**

**The Bricadian Poetrist: Yeah Duncan is definatley the fun character :)**


	39. History is opened

**Energy was low, the ice seemed unearthly cold not even Selene or Lucian could stop themselves from shivering uncontrollably their numb claws and hands barely hanging onto the rock as the now gustily wind tried its best to throw them from the mountain side. Lucian was beginning to wonder if Selene was lost**

"**This is becoming insane" He muttered, Selene did not hear him over the chilling wind, she just kept pushing on. She knew she wasn't lost this was the way, the constant claw marks she found was clear evidence and the vision was still fresh in her mind.**

"**Selene! We have to turn back or find shelter, it's almost too dark" Lucian yelled. She barely heard him and looked back she could barely see him either from the thick snow filled wind **

"**We are almost there, just around that bend it will go onto the sheltered side of the mountain" She yelled back even louder, unfortunately too loud. All three of them looked up as a loud crack followed with a rumble sounded from above.**

"**Oh shit" Selene cursed as the large avalanche of snow began to crash its way toward them coming down the mountain side at full speed. **

"**Hold on!" Selene screamed lifting her wings in protection just as the full force of the snow collided with them. The roar was deafening and the chill even worse then before throwing them into icy blue darkness.**

**Roslyn and Duncan seemed to have out ran the Voradors heading back up the mountain side**

"**Where are we going exactly?" **

"**Back to where mum was" They slowed to a fast walk puffing fast as they moved though the trees. **

"**Wait… I heard you say your mother taught you, but how could that be? She is in sleep" **

"**She woke up early and found me. Then we began looking for Saxon coming up the mountain and dad but it seems Kain murdered him…" She suddenly went quiet remembering finding Erika's remains. **

"**Marcus is dead? ...hard to believe he is such a powerful immortal. Then again, as soon as your mother went into sleep in a way a part of him was gone with her he never seemed himself" Duncan looked back at her**

"**Apart from when he was with his children"**

**She forced a smile her eyes slightly glassy**

"**Now I have lost both of them… I think" **

"**What do you mean?" they continued to talk keeping up the steady pace. **

"**Mum forght Merrick. But she lost, he kept hitting her until most her bones broke and cracked her skull. I can still hear it in my mind she was only trying to defend me… then he threw her off the mountain side and she didn't get up or come back" **

**Duncan came to a stop**

"**I don't think that would have killed her, disabled her maybe but not kill. Besides… is that where we are heading?" **

"**Yes, I have to find her" **

"**We can't that is the first place Merrick will look" **

"**But I want to see her! I want to see if she is alive!" **

"**Calm down. I have an idea, it's almost nightfall and they will be searching the area where she is… was. If we camp out we can sneak up on the area tomorrow, barging in is not going to change the situation except maybe get caught again" **

"**Very well" She was not fond of the idea but went with it anyway. **

**A heavy blanket of snow covered all the rock and ice where the track lay only a slight muffle came deep from within.**

"**Well at least we are out of the wind" **

"**Shut up Dorian" Lucian growled.**

**Under the snow Selene had managed to make a shield and small hollow taking the force of the avalanche. **

"**How are we going to get out?" Dorian asked still clinging to Lucian his face covered but it was clear he was getting hypothermia quickly, his lips where blue and his skin as pale as a Vampyre's.**

"**Just give me half a minute I'll get us out of here" Selene focused on her powers careful not to move her wings or the small cave would collapse. **

**On top of the snow a small mound rose up and melted slightly making a hole. Selene poked her head out of the snow looking around still squinting, the wind had not let up at all. Giving herself a minute to readjust and get her sense of direction again she finally put her head back down like a rabbit in a hole. **

"**The snow is pretty thick" She said hopping down into the now frozen cave. She had melted the snow around them into water for Lucian to now control, freezing some of surrounding walls. **

"**Can you just sort of melt our way though? It's warmer and out of the wind" Dorian suggested. **

"**She won't be able to see where we are going, one false move and off the mountain side we come" **

"**But she said there isn't far to go… right Selene?" He smiled looking to her**

"**Its over ridge… merely meters away" **

"**Okay then, are we giving it a try?" Lucian wanted to be clear.**

"**Better then slipping off by lose snow" Selene looked back at the ice and rock in moments then became a large torch melting the snow which was then controlled by Lucian with Dorian still on his back. It seemed effective before long they got past the deep snow area in the avalanche had taken place. **

"**The ridge" Selene spoke a little more quiet this time pulling herself up over the steep step and onto a more sheltered wider path they where able to walk. Dorian finally could get off Lucian's back**

"**Don't make me claw you off" Lucian knew his warmth was probably the only thing that had kept Dorian from freezing to death. Trying to peel himself off Dorian struggled to move **

"**I'm half frozen" He said finally standing up on his own, his legs shaky and brittle like cracked ice. **

"**You look like a Vampyre" Selene said summoning a snake of fire**

"**Stay still" She weaved the hot snake around him though the air creating a shield around him for a few minutes while it gave him much heat. **

"**Huh and you look like Santa" Selene smirked looking at Lucian who had a lot of snow in his beard and hair making it look white.**

"**Well its bloody cold enough to be the North Pole that's for sure" He grinned happy to see Selene a lot more bright. **

"**Yeah we need elf's to bring us hot food and drink instead of toys" Dorian smirked but Selene's attention was elsewhere**

"**Would you look at that" She spoke with awe in her voice. All of them had been warming up and appreciating being out of the wind not to notice the gigantic keep in the mountain side across form them. Both mountains sat close together joining at some points, the large stone to the door of the keep had broken but that was no problem at all. **

"**Now, that is amazing" Lucian looked upon the great structure, it was even bigger and more amazing then in Selene's vision.**

"**It is… the place our lines came from" **

"**I never knew such a place existed" Dorian could see this was not built by mortal hands, it was ancient.**

"**Congratulations Dorian, you are first immortal to ever lay eyes on the Corvinus keep, and the first ever to step foot in side" Lucian looked to Dorian who in a way seemed honoured. **

"**I hope they have heating" Dorian smirked feeling excited that now he was on a sort of adventure into a place no mortal has been like he dreamed as a child. They headed down along the track toward the stone bridge**

"**It's amazing it's just a pity it's so far up hidden away from everything, even the snow falling into the designs on the front still stand… its just incredible"**

"**Its so far up so only immortals can get to it, Vampyres because they are some what resistant to the cold and can walk in the day here and Lycans who with thick fur and claws can climb to this location. Mortals where never supposed to find this place and as the mortals and immortals died this place turned into a myth then non existent to anyone's knowledge" Lucian explained.**

"**Except the Corvinus family" Selene added. **

"**You're a Corvinus?" Dorian asked **

"**My married name, my husband is Marcus Corvinus. That's how my son knew of this place and maybe how I got the vision" She stopped at the foot of the bridge. **

"**They are big gaps, yes I know you two can jump them easily" Dorian inspected the bridge closer**

"**It's not that, it's if we jump but the force at the same time may make the bridge give way making us lose our boost on take off" Selene said fully opening up her wings**

"**I will go across first, for at least if I fall I can glide back up from the wind currents flowing up here"**

"**Why don't you just fly?" Dorian finally asked wondering why she didn't just fly.**

"**Because my wings are still damaged I can only glide" She snapped still shitty about what Merrick had done. They waited as she slowly edged out to the large gap, the bridge was solid stone**

"**Looks sturdy" She knew better then to rely on looks. She crouched down and sprung across the gap like a grass hopper. **

"**Yeah its sturdy enough, come on" She called from the other side.**

**Dorian was a lot more hesitant this time it was a fall to a bottom he couldn't even see who knew what kind of nasty jagged rocks and ice could be lurking in the depth for them to land on. **

"**Ready" Lucian asked piggy backing Dorian over to the edge**

"**Sure" Dorian quite cockily smirked even though he was scared shitless. To Lucian's surprise he didn't scream like he half way expected him to**

"**That was kind of fun" Dorian stood up ready to follow Selene who stood facing the keep staring at the walls**

"**I think maybe Kain has been here" She wondered looking at the designs carved into the stone.**

"**What gives you that idea?" **

"**His fortress is built and partly carved out of the side of a canyon like this keep is out of a mountain and the designs are similar… like he copied it" She spoke studying the fine detail. These images where clearly much bigger and unlike Kain's images of self glory these where of battles already passed.**

"**Kain does have Corvinus blood in him and could find it, that much is possible"**

"**Maybe that's why Saxon destroyed his own base" She finally looked away **

"**To mislead Kain if he ever came back" **

"**We'll soon find out" The three of them headed to the large door that had clearly been recently used. All three of them stood in front of the large Corvinus crest with the hand indentation as the key. **

"**How do we get in?" Dorian shivered. **

"**Blood, Corvinus blood, it's the only type that can open it"**

"**Oh what! We came all this way up here and we can get in? What ever happed to good old fashioned knocking?"**

"**Don't fret Selene can open it" Lucian calmed him down. **

"**Unlike mortals who only use marriage as a bond or rings, immortals share much more, emotional bond to connect to each other, a blood bond and in-depth trust and loyalty" Lucian explained to Dorian as Selene placed her hand into the lock.**

"**So she has his blood?"**

"**Yes and he has hers"**

"**Sounds sort of romantic" **

**Selene grinned to herself since her back was turned to them she rolled her eyes then instantly winced as a sharp needle stabbed her hand taking a sample of her blood. **

"**Your blood is black…" Dorian noticed **

"**Is that because your part of everything?"**

"**Yes" Selene snapped getting sick of his questions she knew he asked them to get to know them better, in a way he was 'greasing up' a little too much. The blood like in the vision dripped down into the gargoyles mouth and into a mysterious system that activated the doors to open. Inside seemed even bigger then outside huge pillars lined the walls making them seem like the size of insects. **

"**It's warm" Dorian marched in grateful for more warmth. **

"… **Selene I don't know about you but that is some what… familiar" Lucian pointed to the larges statue over the room. It was a woman that looked like Selene, she wore a highly decorated intricate armour, the more the three of them looked they noticed the statue itself made up the structure of the room. The roof was her main body and the walls her wings, the pillars where feathers, her arms where stretched out toward the door they just emerged from, the eyes looking down as if inspecting everyone who passed though. What gained Selene's interest the most was again a familiar sword she held in one hand marked with the V yet in her other hand was something she had never seen before.**

**Duncan and Roslyn sat around a small camp fire in the shelter of a narrow cave. Duncan looked at his reflection in a small pool of water**

"**Damn I do look like a bum, I'm an utter mess! But at least I can see myself again and what a relief that is" he sat back and looked at Roslyn who stared at the flames it reminded her of her mothers powers and the night Dorian ran away. **

"**This is the first time in seven years I have seen my reflection. I sat for hours looking in the stream of water wondering how much my appearance changed" **

"**So why where you gone for so long? How did you get there?" She asked **

**Duncan came over and sat by the fire**

"**I was captured by Merrick when he fist immerged. He wanted my body because I could become invisible giving him the ability he could use. But you can't take host in a body you can't see. I was prisoner for a long time just staying invisible hiding from him so not bothered by it he got a scientist to try and take my blood and extract my ability for himself that way and that's how I got out. You see the same crystals that keep you in where supposed to force me into being visible at all times but instead it did the reverse. I hid though out the castle or what was built of it at the time anyway until I fell into the no mans land between the walls. They knew I was there but they sealed it up instead, if I wanted out I would have to surrender. So I've been stuck there in a small cold prison, there was one who helped, the chef in the basement left food scraps near the drain for me to reach. I talked to her a couple of times but as much mercy she gave me by giving me food she did not help me get out" he told his small story. **

"**That sucks" **

"**Ah there is more, time did not always go to waste. While down there I overheard Merrick may of times. I know why he wants you so badly and what he wants you for"**

**This rose Roslyn's head to full attention.**

"**The ledged… Prophecy, everything everyone knows is only quarter of what was written. Viktor only found the first part of four pieces to the story the rest of the book was missing, divided into equal sections Merrick possess one of them"**

"**He knows more?" **

"**Not exactly, see most prophecies is one story, one outcome, one predicament… This however has three"**

"**That doesn't make sense" **

"**Ah that's what I thought. But it does. Who ever owns or befriends the chosen one, prophet, the _one _will end up sort of choosing the outcome. Merrick has the part of the book as to what will happen if the one was raised and trained by Voradors" **

**Roslyn sat back some of it was beginning to make sense**

"**What are the other two?"**

"**I don't know, no one knows where they are" **

**She sat quiet taking in what information he had giving her.**

"**You look tiered get some sleep I'll keep watch"**

"**Thanks Uncle Duncan" She rolled over on her side, he smiled softly she hadn't called him that since she was little. Giving off a stretch he raised his arms and yawned as far as his mouth could stretch. He cringed at a horrible smell, sniffing around he looked for anything in the cave then comically lifted his arm and sniffed again**

"**Phew!" he screwed up his nose. He heard a small giggle come from Roslyn. **

"**You could have told me I stink worse then a dead skunk left in compost on a hot day" **

**She giggled even more, which was what he was aiming for to cheer her up.**

* * *

**Synch14: Could be more then one person too.**

**Christian Jonsson: Thankyou and I hope this chapter was helpful, its about time some of the vital information is known.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: I hope it will be to I plan it to be a good one there is more though the keep yet, things not even Selene, Viktor or Lucian knew. She wuill find someone :D**

**Chou-hime:** **Na I used to post this fast all though Song to the siren, sometimes even twice a day, but I dont have that kind of time anymore. Im amazed anyone can make any sense of what I write, lol my tutors cant thats for sure.**

**Jondy13: Thankyou. Yeahin a way its true, I hope you enjoyed this chap :)**

**chrmd red black rose: lol thats true, she'd probabbly be scared to wake up to everyone sining happy songs running thought the medows. Not ever character can survive, Erika is dead yes but its how and who. Is he asleep:D thankyou :)**


	40. Sever

"**Lucian what does that look like to you?" She pointed at the statue **

"**A shield" he said looking at the other shape next to the sword**

"**I know that, but the creature on the front the pattern itself embedded in the shield" **

"**It looks like some sort of…gargoyle or dragon or something. I've never seen anything like it before"**

"**It looks familiar to me but I can't pinpoint when I saw it" **

"**Nothing like it was in the prophecy so it could just be decoration" Lucian said thinking nothing more of it heading over to Dorian to keep an eye on him. To Selene the shield seemed significant.**

"**So who is the one, everyone says will destroy or save or whatever" Dorian already had a sneaking suspicion who it was.**

"**We don't know. It first everyone thought it was Kain, but as soon as Roslyn was born with wings like her mother everyone thinks it's her. The Voradors are most certain it's her so are few of the other immortals" Once again Lucian explained.**

"**Oh" Dorian went quiet sitting down in the one spot keeping warm only to see Selene glaring at him watching his reaction he knew it was so see if his feelings or thoughts had changed about her daughter**

"**So this is all the more reason to save her soon" Dorian was quick to reassure her. The three of them jumped as the large door creaked shut making a boom as it joined sealing the entrance. **

"**Where from here?" Lucian asked looking around**

"**Saxon!" Selene called loudly hoping to hear a reply. Loud movement from behind the walls began to turn making a loud creepy moaning echo.**

**The pillars along each side of the wall rumbled and creaked until they began to open, the feather patter split in to revealing metal and stone statues of creatures in each one, the very same creature as embossed in the statues shield. **

"**Okay Selene that's no more yelling for you" Lucian spoke up watching the statues.**

"**What's wrong… they are just statues" as soon as Dorian finished his sentence the statues began to move, cracking at the joints so they could walk. **

"**Oh shit" Dorian freaked out grabbing his guns. **

"**They are huge! There has to be at least ten of them" Lucian changed into his hybrid form ready to be attacked. The statues where stone but had metal armour and large metal swords one in each hand**

"**I don't understand… why are they attacking us? I have Corvinus blood" Selene was puzzled yet only for a short time now she had to worry about keeping everyone alive. The statues where strong and deadly but they moved slowly each step they made, made a loud bang each time it hit the ground all heading toward them, their swords lifting in a threatening manner.**

"**Dorian get over here now!" He didn't hear her he only began firing on the statue above him but the bullets bounced right off the metal.**

**Selene ran over to him and grabbed him by the collar dragging him away before he was sliced in two. **

"**I can destroy them, just stay out of the way" She yelled at him so he would listen.**

"**They are invincible" he babbled trying to reload his guns**

"**They don't call me the Queen for nothing" She snapped turning to see where Lucian was. Lucian was already on the back of one of them, ducking the swings of the statues blades as it tried to get him off his back.**

"**Lucian look out" Selene yelled, he turned and crouched just in time as another statue swung its blade that ended up taking off the head of the statue he was on. **

"**Selene _you_ look out!" Dorian yelped one was right behind her bringing the blade down, she flipped back and rolled under its legs looked up only to suddenly duck and roll again avoiding another one swinging at her.**

"**One is down nine to go" Lucian snarled leaping onto one turning to go for Dorian. **

"**Their armour is too resistant even to mortals, use them against each other!" Lucian yelled to Selene jumping off the statue he was on as another smashed it to pieces. Selene got to her feet and turned around **

"**Come on over here brick brain" She lured three of them toward two making them all come at her at the same time. All with their swords raised up she remained in the centre until they where close enough as soon as the blades began to move she leapt up out of the middle and latched onto the roof. **

"**I have a score of three" Lucian yelled. **

"**Five" Selene smirked**

"**I don't think so! Four!" he jumped again.**

"**Don't think so?" She looked down to see they had only broken off all their arms and still stood. **

"**You have to take off their head or damage the body!" Lucian yelled. **

**Dorian was having problems of his own, one persistent statue kept going after him following him around and around a single pillar. **

"**Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Dorian fired the rest of the remaining bullets he had at the face of the creature but it didn't seem to have any effect at all. Dorian tripped back landing on his back giving the creature a chance to catch up, it raised the sword ready to strike. Dorian didn't give up he scrambled along the floor on all fours on his back the statue gave a swing down at him and he barely rolled away only to hit the wall trapped like a rat. **

"**Oh fuck" he sighed sure this was it as it raised the blade one more time, it came swinging down just as Lucian lunged onto its back and drove a steel pole he ripped off the wall into the neck of the statue using it as a lever to crack off the statues head. Balancing himself forward so the statue would fall back avoiding crushing Dorian Lucian landed like always on his feet. **

"**Shit" Lucian saw the sword still standing up right, below it was Dorian eyes wide staring at it.**

"**That was too fucken close!" Dorian snapped looking at the blade that had embedded into the stone between his legs. Helping him to his feet the both of them moved out from the wall looking for Selene and they quickly found her standing above the destroyed statues holding one of the massive swords in her hands**

"**The queen right" Dorian grumbled under his breath at her supposed protection. **

"**No matter how low you whisper I will always hear you" Selene gave a warning putting the sword down. **

"**I'm guessing that's where we are going" Lucian spoke up seeing the wall at the feet of the statue open up. **

"**Modern weapons are useless just stay close" Selene told Dorian**

"**I'm sorry but that's a little hard when one of you leaps onto the back of a creature and the other leaps onto the roof hanging about leaving me as a floor scrambling target" to him it was starting to feel a prejudice from them he was used to looking after himself not baby sat by two immortals. Selene swiftly turned back to face him**

"**Dorian, are you dead?" she snapped at him slightly baring her teeth **

"**No" **

"**Then shut up" She turned away with her fists clenched, patience was no longer in her temperament at this time.**

**They reached the open wall to see a short hall, at the other end a small dimly lit room. Along the walls of the hall where holes in which a fire like light seemed to light the way, on the floor each tile had different marks the roof was filled with a strange repetitive Byzantine like pattern again containing holes. **

"**This looks like a sensor trap if I ever saw one" Lucian leaned slowly forward trying to see into one of the holes but ready to fling back if necessary. **

"**Well at least they made it easier to tell back then. I'll go first" Selene volunteered once again with no argument from the other two. She looked at the markings on the floor none of them seemed to make any sense or pattern whatsoever. Slowly she stepped out into the hall hesitantly watching for any movement from in the walls right until she reached the end. **

"**Nothing" She turned and shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Okay" Lucian then moved though the hall to reach Selene on the other side**

"**It's a false alarm, done to fool people into thinking it's a trap" Lucian said gesturing for Dorian to follow. To prove he was no coward Dorian marched right though the hall without hesitation and like the other two reached the end, however as soon as he was out of the hall a sharp metal scrape flung from the walls. They looked back to see the hall entrance was closing and sharp spiked silver bars had flung out of the walls.**

"**Its forcing us to move forward" Selene said stepping into the small room, as her foot hit the ground something else in the walls moved activating the roof to move. **

"**Bloody hell, now what have I done" Selene grumbled seeming to be the cause of activating everything. The rood suddenly opened giving a large beam of ultra violet light down into the room, as that happened each and every brick in the walls and floor flipped themselves over to pure silver lining on the other side. **

"**Jump" Surprisingly Dorian said jumping over the row of bricks as they turned over until the entire room was full of silver and bright reflecting light. **

"**What was the point in this?" Dorian looked around for a way though or even better out. **

"**It's to get Lycans and Vampyres, if we where one of them we'd be pretty screwed right now" Selene explained standing still.**

"**But where from here on in?" Dorian asked putting his hand out to touch the silver bricks. **

"**Just wait these sorts of traps have a timer, long enough to make sure for any Vampyre or Lycan to burn to death completely" Selene said crossing her arms.**

**They stood in a moment of silent until the walls and roof began to move again this time instead of the bricks turning over they began to move outwards creating a door into another short hall just like the one they had just been though. **

"**Ladies first" Dorian smiled knowing she would go first anyway. She stopped at the beginning **

"**This one feels different" She narrowed her eyes realizing this hall had more vertical holes then the other yet she still stepped out into the hall and made her way forward toward the other side. **

**She was quick but this time the machine was quicker some sort of silver blade had shot out of the wall across into the slot across from it, Selene had thrown herself to the ground and she was not fast enough.**

"**Fuck!" She screeched with pain.**

"**Selene!" the other two called wanting to run to her but knew it could be them on the ground as well if they moved to far. **

**She groaned rolling over, her right leg had been cut off below the knee and three of her fingers had been diced off her left hand. **

"**Oh my lord... I'm gonna be sick!" Dorian's face was pale. **

"**I'm okay… just missing a few things"**

"**Just missing a few things! You're leg is over there and your fingers are all over the place!" Dorian said in horror almost gagging. **

"**She'll be fine she can put herself back together she has that ability, see" Lucian pointed to Selene who was picking up her fingers and making sure she put them back on the right stubs then sucked the remaining blood off the floor regenerating like last time. She let out a small giggle and smile seeing a funny side of it **

"**Have you seen my leg?" Never in her lifetime had she ever thought she'd ever ask that question. **

"**Yeah it's right here" Lucian pointed to her leg it was between her and their end of the hall. Looking at the walls she observed the gaps for a minute. **

"**You can crawl" She said seeing the slots where all at knee, waste and head range. **

"**You want to put yourself together first?" Lucian had to remark with a smile.**

"**See this is the lowest range… oh for fuck sake!" she had placed her finger to high pointing to one of the slots which activated with her movement cutting the top of her finger. It healed instantly **

"**Could you slide my foot to me?" **

"**Um… okay" Lucian wasn't repulsed by what he saw but the fact now he had to pick a limb up it was not so funny. **

"**The glory of being an immortal" he grumbled rolling his eyes as he got down onto his stomach to slither across the floor.**

"**Don't touch my blood" **

"**I know" He grabbed hold of the ankle then threw it forward it landed in two pieces in the pool of black blood coming from her severed leg. **

"**Thanks Lucian" her tone was half sarcastic yet it didn't really matter since it was already severed and she never felt it that time. The blood on the floor itself moved about joining the two parts together then like a rope pulling it in it connected to her lower knee and finally joined making her leg whole again. **

**She turned around and crawled over to Lucian placing her hand in the puddle in front of him cleaning it up sucking every last drop back into her body. **

"**You're making a habit of this ya know" **

"**At least I clean up after myself" She pointed to Dorian who had just thrown up in the last room. Lucian screwed up his nose **

"**Nice" He sarcastically snared facing Selene again. **

"**I hate that smell" He gagged then carried on behind Selene who had already turned around and begun crawling toward the end. **

"**Once you have kids you get used to it" Selene grinned reaching the other end. They looked back at Dorian who sat up seeing them at the other end, without them even asking or giving them the chance he got on his stomach and crawled his way though. **

"**He's very determined and bloody brave for a human" Lucian barely whispered at a pitch Dorian could not hear. Selene said nothing only put her hand out for Dorian to help him up as he reached the end. After grabbing her hand he winced a little seeing the hand she used had three pale red marks across three fingers. **

"**You heal so quickly" he was amazed at her abilities, she gave him a brief smile then turned around heading into the next room.**

"**Do all immortals heal that fast and… well like she did just did sort of just push it back on"**

"**She is an exception. Other immortals won't die if they loose a limb unless they bleed to death which is rare because the end of the limb seals itself up by healing. The older the immortal gets the quicker the limb will eventually grow back" Lucian explained slowly and cautiously following Selene through a narrow passage. **

"**That's a good ability to have chop goes limb and zoom there goes replacement"**

"**Not quite that fast, when I said grow back that means years" **

"**Oh" **

**Lucian could tell by Selene's body language she was becoming increasingly annoyed with Dorian yet as far as Lucian could see Dorian was just curious and seemed to want to be a little more educated on them if he was going to be with Roslyn. In a way it was almost like Selene deliberately left Dorian with that statue since she didn't know if Roslyn would take Dorian back or not, almost like she didn't want him to be with Roslyn anyway. But Dorian's small bouts of bravery seemed to be keeping her tolerance of him at a good level enough to keep him around. **

"**More of those bloody passages" Selene scowled getting sick of this booby trap little maze. **

"**Well you're a comedian" Lucian looked into one of the halls that were covered in dry blood. Selene didn't even realize she had cracked a pun. They stood in the middle one hall was to the front and one each side, they looked at each **

"**Well we know that one is a trap" Dorian said looking at the blood. **

"**And most likely the way" Selene had to add. **

"**Not always, they all may end up at the same place just different traps in each" Lucian said, before anyone could respond the floor beneath them split in two opening up letting each of them fall, Lucian grabbed the edge just in time barely hanging on, Selene and Dorian fell into the darkness. **

"**Selene! Dorian!" Lucian called before pulling himself up into the nearest hall there was no floor for him to reach the other halls. "Selene!" Lucian yelled about to look down, his view was instantly blocked by the floor instantly closing up separating him from them. **

"**Shit!" Lucian knew there was no way of getting to them he had to keep going though from where he was to hopefully meet up with them somewhere else of find Saxon. **

**Selene was shocked this time it was Dorian who helped her out, he had caught her with one hand while the other hand barely held onto a thin brick ledge right before each of them fell onto a nasty range of rusty spines. **

"**I can't hold on for much longer!" Dorian grunted though his teeth his arms shock with the strain of both their weights. It wouldn't have killed her but it still would have hurt and she could have gotten stuck. **

"**Let go I can float on my own" She said beginning to change into her mist form and after him seeing what she could do he did as she asked then grabbed the ledge with both hands. Like she carried Roslyn she grabbed hold of him and lifted him away from the edge.**

"**What the hell!" He shouted beginning to squirm as he was lifted by a black cloud **

"**Stop squirming or you will fall, I can take a hovering mist form" **

"**You're full of surprises" he said still nervous as he floated above the spines. Following the passage above the spines she headed in though the darkness, yet below they could hear the spine flinging out of the ground at them as they passed above.**

"**All traps must be motion activated" Selene spoke up. They came to a stop as the passage ended below it level with the spines was a small wooden door which compared to Selene's boot did not last long. Stepping though the door they came into a small working room where it seemed the spines where made, the walls where covered in gears and cogs all working the traps though out the keep.**

"**A working quarters, that means we are inside the main keep"**

"**That means no more traps right?"**

"**Sure does" She began looking around shifting things around and examining the walls**

"**What are you looking for?" **

"**A way to turn everything off in the trap department… a leaver or something" **

"**But where out" **

"**Yes but Lucian isn't!" She growled at his carelessness. **

"**Oh yes" he muttered helping her look. **

**Lucian made it though the hall easily enough but in nothing happening in the hall something had to happen in the next room. Taking an empty flask that once contained water he threw it out into the middle of the room, instantly large sheets of metal dropped from the ceiling cleanly slicing the flask into three. **

"**Great" he muttered, this was a tricky one. Lucian in hybrid form was fast but fast enough for overgrown razor blades was another story. Grabbing an old coin from his pocket he crouched down, changing into hybrid form he focused his eyes and flung the coin across the room as fast as he could throw it then recorded in his mind how fast the sheets came down. The coin almost reached the other side not even one step away from getting across, he knew he would have to be faster then the speed of the coin.**

**Roslyn woke up to a cleaner smelling Duncan sitting next to a re-lit fire. **

"**Morning" He smiled, she cracked up laughing as soon as she saw him, he had tried to cut his own hair and beard off and made an absolute mess. **

"**Nice hair cut" **

"**Thank you, I did it myself with an old craft knife" His hair was all lengths and in tufts. **

"**I can see" She sat up.**

"**It's better then the long dreaded hair I did have" he grinned then got to his feet.**

"**Let's find breakfast"**

"**No, I want to find out now" She stood up and grabbed her things. **

"**Roslyn we need a full stomach" **

"**I need to know" She began marching out without him.**

"**Fine" he ran after her then led the way. They approached the site where her mother's body was with caution**

"**I can't see anyone… where did she fall?" **

"**On those rocks up there" She pointed to the area **

"**I saw her lying there when Merrick had me" **

"**Lets get a better look then" They crept up out the trees quietly incase any Voradors where around. Climbing up a few rocks they got a full sight of the area. **

"**She's gone!" She said excitedly then crouched suddenly realizing she made too much noise. **

"**See, it takes more then that to kill your mother" **

"**Then where is she?" **

"**Hey!" A Vorador from the ledge Merrick threw Selene yelled down at them.**

"**Time to go" Duncan grabbed Roslyn's wrist and pulled her off the rocks with him. **

"**Get her!" They heard them yell as they scrambled into the trees running on foot. **

"**We have to get to safety"**

"**What about mum!" **

"**Roslyn she is alive she was a death dealer once she can take care of herself!" he huffed as he ran, they could hear them coming down the mountain after them.**

"**We have to get to shelter, the base even we need protection" **

"**Okay" She agreed puffing as much as him self**

"**But the old base is no longer used we have a new one, this way come on" She led him though the trees and down the mountain side, it seemed so much quicker going down then it did up. **

**Selene and Dorian found nothing. **

"**Maybe there is a control room or something" Dorian suggested pointing to a metal winding stair case that went up about the same distance they fell. **

"**Best shot so far" **

**They jogged up the winding stairs, even Selene felt a little dizzy by the time she got to the top still wanting to walk left. Like the first door Selene kicked the wooden door off its hinges revealing a nicely decorated hallway, one that she could see was commonly used years ago not a booby trapped area. **

"**It must be this way" Dorian said pointing to the left as that was the direction they came though the spiked passage. **

"**Wait!" She saw on the dusty hall floor fresh footprints heading to the right.**

"**Someone's been here… going that way" Her eagerness to find Saxon or Marcus was becoming too much. **

"**Well how about I go left you go right, if I can't shut it down maybe Saxon can" Dorian suggested"**

"**Are you sure" **

"**Even I can tell we're out of the danger zone" **

"**Good" She gave a nod and headed to the right**

"**Good luck" he wished her well, it was appreciated. Keenly she followed the prints for quite some distance it seemed like the hall seemed to go on forever twisting and turning though the dim yet elegant hall aged with dust and cracks. The prints lead to a huge hall then up past more statues with wings right up to a large wide carpeted staircase. One thing that seemed strange to her was that the prints had no scent, was it possible she was chasing a ghost? Reaching the top of the steps she thought it was about time she gave another call**

"**Saxon!" her response was an echo. She now couldn't see anymore prints on the carpet but she walked on ahead following her instinct further though the large maze deeper into its stomach. Sighing to herself becoming tired she needed to rest but first she had to turn back and find Dorian and Lucian she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing they could be killed. Heading back though the carpet halls her ears picked up movement from the way she came spinning around to head back she stepped back in fright as in the shadow of the hall a large male silhouette stood, in his hand was clearly a sword as the blade cast a silver reflection.**

* * *

**Sorry about the wait my heath hasn't been the best over the last couple of days but I hope the long chapter made up for it :)**

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**Synch14: Obviously. I'm getting stills off teh trailor soon, all too easy. **

**Christian Jonsson: Yeah there will be alot more information too, well ya its a shield but... sort of not the way you'd think. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yeah Selene is immortal butnot a genius lol. Everyone has their share of stupidity or make mistakes even Selene. Selene should of but Lucian took her from that area before she could have.**

**Glil: Thankyou :). Yeah I will admit and give away there that you are right about one of the peices in the keep, thats why its so well guarded. **


	41. Vivacious

**Tall with broad shoulders the familiar well toned immortal body, the unmistakable strong masculine features of the figure told her only one person as he lowered his sword**

"**Marcus!" **

**He stepped out of the shadows frowning yet as he stood bare chest only in trousers she noticed there was no tattoo on his chest only one on his right upper chest of a crest and another on his right arm. His features where younger and slightly softer she noticed his eyes where not black but red.**

"**Mum?" Saxon looked utterly confused as to why she was standing before him.**

"**Saxon! You're alive!" She leaped forward and threw her arms around her grown son, he was taller then she was almost making her have to lean forward on her toes. **

"**This… this is impossible" He dropped the sword in shock but still happy to see her. **

"**No, no it isn't I'll explain everything later. I've been looking for you for days" She pulled away to see him fully. **

"**I've missed you. We really needed you here" **

"**I know, I've missed you and missed being there for a big part of your life… You are a spitting image of your father, I mistook you for him" **

**He grinned then became a little embarrassed when she straitened up his hair**

"**You need a hair cut" **

"**Mum" **

"**I'm only kidding, still you look so handsome" her eyes where watering from the pure happiness of seeing him alive. It was comforting to now know all her children where alive, not exactly on good terms with them but at least alive. Her face changed remembering about Kain**

"**Saxon, Kain has a…"**

"**I know but I don't believe his lies, I never have that's why he tried to kill me. I've always believed what you did was always in the best interest for us, you only wanted to make things better but things back fired you had no control over that" **

**She leaned in and hugged him again just as tight. Her eyes suddenly shot open remembering**

"**Shit, Dorian and Lucian! They are in the halls with all the traps" **

"**What? How the hell did they get in there?"**

"**There was no where else to go"**

"**Follow me" Saxon ran down the hall past the stair area then dove into a large throne like room then into a small side room full of levers. In a mad rush he clicked and pulled each lever back locking it into place deactivating the device. **

"**Where are they now?"**

"**They should come out in the original foyer where you first came in" **

**Saxon led Selene though the halls to the original foyer where only Lucian stumbled about. **

"**You're alive… are you alright?" Selene walked over to him. He turned slightly to face her, his face was half burnt as where his clothes **

"**I'm a little fried but I'll heal" He grumbled slightly pissed off. **

"**Great… I'm guessing you're Saxon" Dorian came in from behind following them since hearing them run though the halls. **

"**Who are you" Saxon frowned at him**

"**Dorian" he held his hand out to shake, being polite Saxon took it**

"**Saxon… you're a mortal"**

"**Yes… you don't like mortals?" Dorian ask in a more concerned tone**

"**Oh its not that it's just no mortal has ever survived the trip here" **

"**Or got though the bloody death maze" Lucian added grumbling sourly. **

"**I'm sorry about that. I don't know why it activated it shouldn't have, I don't understand. Then again it is very old and can beginning to malfunction" Saxon said talking to Lucian. While they talked catching up and meeting Dorian Selene watched her grown son finding it hard to believe the youngest son she remembered that was still so fresh in her mind was the tall grown man in front of her. He looked so much like Marcus he was undoubtedly Marcus's son anyone could see it. Marcus she thought she had been eager to ask Saxon about him from the moment she saw him but there was a time and place to ask, the sheer joy of seeing her son was enough for now.**

"**Mum… _Mum_" Saxon spoke louder bringing her out of her daydream**

"**Sorry" She spoke up snapping out of it.**

"**We'll head up stairs and settle down for the night, it is almost midnight" **

"**Sure" **

**They followed him back though the halls back to upper keep where she had found him. He gave Dorian and Lucian their own rooms, each room was so elegantly decorated with huge beds and anything they could need. Leading Selene further down the hall to a set of double doors**

"**I think it would be most suitable that this was your room" he opened the doors revealing a room that seemed oversized with its own library bathroom and tarot. It was not the fact that it was huge but the fact it was Marcus's original room where he was raised. Selene could tell instantly by the paintings on the walls and the sort of presence of history there. **

"**I'll see you in the morning then" he gave her another hug**

"**Alright, goodnight" She kissed him on the forehead like she did when he was a child and she got the same usual annoyed groan as a response, some habits die hard. He headed off to his room two doors down but stopped before he opened the door and looked back. She still stood in the same spot watching him, to Saxon he saw his mother but he saw another side of her she didn't look like the powerful queen he used to see when he was young, he saw another side to her the human side, the emotional side that seemed so lost in the new world. Was it so that she felt like she felt useless? Her children where grown and independent they didn't need her anymore? His mind questioned but he knew she just wanted to ask him one question but a part of her was afraid to ask.**

**Smiling he lifted his hand and waved to her as he opened the door she waved back and finally turned away.**

"**Mum" he called summoning her attention again. He had to tell her to ease her question, to let her sleep a little easier.**

"**He's alive" **

**She smiled warmly as a feeling of relief flowed though her body till her skin tingled. She nodded a thank you and retired to her room, to her it seemed finally good things where starting to happen. **

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but I'm afraid the wait will become even longer, I have been very ill and I'm up to my eyesocets in work I just dont have time to write even as much as I want to. I had to post a short chapter cause it would be cruel to leave it any longer on who it was as I'm sure you will agree. I finish my year in two weeks then its summer holidays for me (more writing time) but for now I will do teh odd small chapter till then :) ****thankyou for all your wonderfulreviews!**

**-Evelyn**

**

* * *

**

Synch14: Before I open the first review email I always know it will be your review each time :) Yup Saxon is alive. So is Marcus.

dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Sorry I got carried away with traps you can do so much to an immortal (mainly Selene) and they will walk... or hop lol away from it. Yes that is Lillys power but Kain knows about the crystals Merrick uses and besides just maybe he has blackmaled her, or lied or could have done something :D

Christian Jonsson: Told ya hehehe. I wanted to do aoms more gorey traps but it would take too long andI could only do so much to the poor characters.

Glil:lol yes Im having to try and think harder to out wit half of you guys to get a good twist your all so fricken smart. but now you know both of them are alive. so now you gotta guess "so where is Marcus then?" hehehe give that one a shot. I'll cry if you get it right.

Chou-hime: Yup Saxon it is. oh don't metion work! I have one art historyessay, 1500 word mimum (lucky its small) 20 page figure drawing workbook to fill/finish, digital workbook to do write, create one movie trailor (cut and edit) 15 page gental drawing workbook to fill/finish with tone and color wash then a A3 color 3 angle finish work all the study of aromur, a 3D animation film to finish directing, and a line animation to finish... I have two weeks left :( . Want to swap? lol :D

The Bricadian Poetrist: Thankyou and yes its Saxon :D


	42. None of the above

**Duncan and Roslyn managed to lose the Voradors after becoming invisible and heading though the mud on the lake side making their scent is as invisible as they where themselves. Waiting under the trees out of sight they watched the Voradors eventually give up and head back**

"**That got rid of them" Duncan grinned standing up **

"**That was too close the base is right over there and we almost led them right to it" **

"**But we didn't, lets go, the sooner we get the mud off the better we look like abominable swamp creatures" He said since both of them where now in full form. He picked up a twisted mud covered branch and put it on his head then stuffed another two branches in his belt to make it look like extra arms**

"**Duncan what the hell are you doing?" She frowned, now he was trying to be funny even though she didn't need cheering up anymore.**

"**Do you dare me to go in like this?" Duncan laughed shuffling about walking behind her imitating what a creature would do.**

"**It would be funny on my part since you would get shot, yeah I dare you" She giggled to herself leading him up the bank to the back entrance of the base. **

"**Freeze" A guard called razing his weapon followed with three more guards. Roslyn put her hands up as did Duncan only to lose one branch arm**

"**It's me, Roslyn and this is Lilly's father Duncan" **

"**Don't count that arm" Duncan laughed when the other one fell off**

"**Or that one" **

**The guards frowned at Duncan **

"**Don't mind him he's been prisoner for too long" Roslyn wound her finger around her ear giving the gone crazy signal while Duncan pulled off clumps of mud. **

"**Right… head on in" The guard gave a nod letting them pass. **

"**This is nice" Duncan said following her though the halls, she froze coming to a stop to have Duncan walk into the back of her. **

"**Sorry, what is it?"**

"**Kahn's coming" She whispered seeing him head toward her hearing of her arrival. **

"**Roslyn your back… who are you?" Kahn squinted his eyes looking closer at the messy haired mud covered face of Duncan**

"**Don't you recognize me mate?" **

"**Duncan? We thought you where dead… why are you both covered in mud? And where are the others?" **

"**Um… We need to talk" **

"**Alright in my office" Kahn turned away to lead them**

"**I would like to clean up first, I'll be quick" **

**Kahn stood still for a moment trying to figure out the situation, was it bad news or was it just a message, he then gave up**

"**Alright, be quick" he turned and marched away. **

**Roslyn sighed it gave her enough time to think of how to break the news to him. **

"**Come on this way" Roslyn showed him to men's showers and headed back to her own private bathroom. **

**Waiting at his desk Kahn tapped his fingers along the edge in a wave pattern while he stared at the door his gut instinct knew the news was not going to be good. His fingers finally came to a still when the door clicked open and she finally walked in taking a seat across from him. From when he last saw her and since Selene had come back into her life Roslyn was changing she was becoming stronger and more confident.**

"**We travelled though the gorge and…" **

"**Roslyn you know what I'm like, just give it to me strait"**

"**We where ambushed by Voradors, they got Harmony first. Julian took off after her but then was captured as well, mum tried to stop them" She stopped seeing the painful expression on Kahn's face.**

"**I'm sorry"**

"**Why didn't Selene defeat the Voradors? I thought she could, she claimed she could, this shouldn't have happened!" Kahn raised his voice getting angry that he wasn't there.**

"**She couldn't they almost killed her I don't know where mum is now but I know she's alive and she is hell bent on finding Saxon and getting them back I know she is and she will" **

"**Almost killed her? You can't kill Selene that much is obvious something's not right these are just Voradors, what are you not telling me?" Kahn stood up. **

"**I know you're upset, but listen these are not ordinary Voradors, they are older, _much_ older and stronger ask Duncan that's where he has been all theses years, imprisoned in their castle he knows about them" She remained sitting staying as calm as she could, thinking and just knowing this would be how her mother would react and it seemed to work Kahn sat back down. He let his head fall into his hands supported by his elbows on the desk**

"**You mean there is more then one colony of Voradors? I thought they where just mad escapees from Burwood"**

"**No they are two different clans from what I can tell" **

"**And you know where their castle is right?" **

"**Yes they took me prisoner" **

**Out side in the hall another set of ears was listening in, Tom stood clenching his fists. His head sharply turned away when he saw Duncan coming**

"**Tom, you've grown up" **

**Tom only glared at him then shot off down the hall. **

"**Tom?" Duncan frowned scratching his head. Duncan was now fully cleaned up, properly shaved, new clothes and a decent haircut. **

**Sophia endured a boring date with Rick although she couldn't complain about the cooking it was better cooking then the keep's cook. She was a little irritated he really didn't have much to tell her but hoped it was an incentive for him to be a bit more nosey and find out anything and everything she needed to know. **

"**Would you like to go for a walk, I know the best place for this time of night" he used it as an excuse to sit closer to her, he had been disappointed she came wearing the clothes she had worn all day but was still most happy that she was even there. **

"**No" She answered so coldly, his face dropped but he didn't give up**

"**That's okay we can stay in" He fidgeted she could tell he was nervous and was waiting for the right moment to try it on yet hesitated each time. **

"**Look Rick, for your end of the deal you haven't really given me much information" **

"**We'll I haven't had the chance but I will tomorrow" **

**She sighed quietly, if he didn't she'd kick his ass so bad. While in her thoughts Rick finally got the courage to make his move and leaned in to kiss her, coming out of her thoughts she turned her head making his lips brush against hers but she was not the one that broke it up, it was Kain barging in that made Rick jump and pull away. **

"**Rick you n… oh" Kain felt awkward barging in on a moment. Sophia was happy he did saving her turning bitch on Rick, finally Kain had done something useful she thought. **

"**Rick outside!" Kain growled angrily slamming the door behind Rick. Sophia rolled her eyes when she heard Kain give Rick a warning**

"**Trying it on with my sister huh!" his voice came muffled though the door. **

"**Oh for goodness sake" Sophia grumbled getting up and heading over to the window. She looked back at the door then jumped out dropping six stories onto the courtyard below. **

"**But I thought you wanted us to be a couple" Rick said utterly confused and a little pissed off at Kain's timing.**

"**I know but what kind of brother would I be if I didn't give you a warning" Kain laughed and gave Rick a friendly whack on the arm**

"**Sorry mate" Kain grinned, Rick smiled Kain was having him on. **

"**Just don't knock her up, or Marcus wont be the only one who can't talk" Kain put on a serious tone again threatening him. Kain smiled then walked off leaving Rick alone**

"**What have I gotten into" Rick mumbled opening his room door.**

"**Sorry Sophia Kain and I…" He stopped seeing she was gone it was obvious she had jumped from the now open window. His shoulders dropped and his chest suddenly felt tight and heavy with heartbreak disappointment. **

**Sophia walked across the small court and into the main hall though the arch ways she stopped instantly when she saw Lilly sitting by the far window nursing Quin. Sophia decided to face Lilly despite how she felt every time she talked to her. She headed over to her with a soft smile Lilly returned the smile as soon as she saw her. She wouldn't smile if she knew Sophia thought feeling her stomach turn. **

"**I'm sorry… but I'm curious to what Kain said to make you stay" Sophia sat down across from her. **

"**He reasoned. He mainly brought up a few points I didn't think of, ones I couldn't really argue with"**

"**He's good at that. But do you want to stay?"**

"**I don't know… yes maybe. He did build a lot of this place for me and he is Quin's father" **

"**What did you say to you?" Sophia still found Lilly's temperament was still intimidated. Lilly remained quiet **

"**Lilly?" **

**Still nothing, she only watched Quin.**

"**You don't want to stay do you?" **

"**It's not that" Her eyes where glassy**

"**Then what is it? Is he blackmailing you?" **

"**No, heavens no" **

"**Then what is it? You seem… quieter and just so suppressed, just not your usual self" Sophia sat waiting she wanted to help her it was the least she could do. **

**Eventually Lilly gave in**

"**I was so angry at him and I don't believe everything he says about Selene or the way he talks about the world… yet I still love him. When he came in I wanted to kill him, I attacked him and I almost did but I couldn't do it, I hit him I stabbed and clawed yet he never hurt me once. All he said was that he still loved me and would do anything to prove it he just wanted to take care of us and be a family. Even though I could have killed him I had that chance I just couldn't do it because a part of me knew what he said was true" Lilly finally had a smile on her face. **

"**Stupid love huh" Sophia grinned thinking maybe she was making too much of a small situation and maybe spying was going too far over nothing. **

"**Easy to say when you haven't been in love. Besides I think I'm just postnatal depressed, it was a hard birth and it's taking me a while to get used to things" **

"**Sophia I thought you where just upstairs" Kain spoke up emerging from the shadows, the smile on his face suggested he overheard most of the conversation. **

"**I was grateful you barged in" Sophia crossed her arms looking away. **

"**He's a genuine nice guy Sophia, give him a chance" **

**Sophia rolled her eyes and got to her feet**

"**I'm going to bed _good_night" She spoke slightly sarcastic to give him the hint not to take it any further**

"**She can be so cruel to him, he is head over heals for her and she walks all over him dragging him along like a toy" Kain huffed amused taking a seat where Sophia sat. **

"**How is he?" **

"**Drifting off to sleep" She handed Quin over to him. Kain smiled watching him while Lilly smiled watching Kain. She had him fooled she thought, though there was truth in what she said to Sophia as well. She did love him but the deeper reason she was staying was to find out what happened to her mother and where her remains where.**

* * *

**Synch14: As I said Im not into Lycans or Raze. Interesting about Kahn though.**

**Christian Jonsson: lol yeah why not. They are immortal after all, though I have to say its fun hurting characters that diserve it.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yes there is a little link and of course Merrick knows all about them, so how would kain know ? hehehe. Well I don't think Selene is really that cold to begin with she just doesnt have patience or people skills to be tollerent of their ingnorence of arrogance, though Im trying to have her learn. Thankyou :)**

**Glil: Yes you figured it out _Again._ And Yes Marcus wont be there for a while yet**

**Chou-hime: lol yeah but I just walkde out on the director part. Thank you but like with everything I always think there is room for improvement :)**

**Jondy13: lol yup, my uncle was in that one it was filmed not far from here. I don't usually use quotes but that one time I was just being a smart arse :) Flashback not till later sorry.**

**Hollysgirl: Hmmm a hint... oh I cant give any without giving it away. I'll think of one :)**


	43. Lucid

**Selene had quickly and quite easily fallen asleep in Marcus's old bed some how his scent and presence was still there giving her comfort. **

**Shadow filled the room apart from the smallest light from a near full moon though the window above. Along the outline of the room the shadows shifted in a walking pattern though the darkness along to the bed. Looking down at her the large eyes stared at her face, still so beautiful and sleeps so sound looking so delicate and innocent, a mere canvas for her true nature. **

**Leaning forward slowly and silently not to wake her, the large form studied her closer basking in her scent the temptation too touch her was becoming to much until his eyes fell on both her wedding and engagement rings still on her finger ever so lightly poking out of the sheets with her hand. Smiling inside he reached down and lightly touched the shiny rings yet the moon light revealed his hand a large paw with claws, his fur tickling her skin causing her to stir. Instantly the large creature like figure retreated to the shadows disappearing from sight. **

**Selene instantly woke up with a bolt sitting up suddenly looking around, rubbing her face she looked again but there was nothing there. Had it been a dream? She wondered if she would have a vision from being in Marcus's old room. Visions was a gift at times, letting her see him again but they where also a teasing curse now making it hard to determine what was real and what was not.**

**Roslyn felt terrible being the bearer of bad news, Kahn was clearly distraught. Sitting on her bed she wondered what was going to happen from here on in.**

"**Roslyn" Kahn pounded on the door. **

"**Hang on" She moaned wanting to be left to her thoughts and hopefully sleep. Opening the door she was greeted with Kahn and Duncan.**

"**Have you seen Tom?" Kahn asked desperately.**

**Roslyn frowned **

"**No, sorry cant say I have" **

"**Duncan said he last saw him outside my office when you gave me the news, he ran off do you have any idea where he would go?"**

**She nodded her head from side to side**

"**Sorry. Why did he run off?"**

"**We think he may have overheard you tell Kahn what happened" Duncan explained.**

"**I haven't seen him but if I do I'll…" Roslyn paused suddenly remembering something.**

"**Oh shit…" She clamped her teeth then continued**

"**I think I know where he's gone" **

**A tall guard walked into the office slowly approaching the large chair where Kain sat.**

"**Sir"**

"**I said no interruptions" Kain hissed angrily holding the sleeping Quin up high enough for the guard to see.**

"**My son is having trouble sleeping" Kain whispered angrily. **

"**Yes sir I know, but there is an immortal boy asking for you" the guard whispered becoming fidgety watching Kain place his hand on the handle of a sharp letter opener sitting on the desk in front of him. **

"**So? It's early in the morning!" **

"**Yes sir…" The guard hesitated remaining in the same spot. **

"…**But" Kain narrowed his eyes picking up the small dagger shaped object.**

"**Sir he's ranting on about he hates Selene and wants to help you… he's from the lake base" **

**Kain stopped and put the letter opener down his facial expression changed to a more interested expression.**

"**What is his name?"**

"**Tom, sir" **

**Kain smiled cruelly **

"**Bring him to me" **

* * *

**Sorry its a short one but however I have finished my course for the year so summer holidays it is meaning lots of writing time! so hopefuly I can finish this before UII comes out :)**

**Thankyou for waiting **

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**Jondy13: Just got an email from you :) I emailed you back. As for your reveiw thankyou lol Lilly has a bit of Erika in her so its in her blood to know how to manipulate and double cross. Yup your all up to date :D**

**Synch14: I don't know. They're not real.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yup found out real soon. In this chapter in fact :D Tom's actions are understandible.**

**Christian Jonsson: No I meant its way more fun to hurt characters who diserve it, you can be so sadistic and peole will love you for it... oh that sounds like thearapy. There is more to Sophia's history then meets the eye.**

**Glil: thanyou. Hehehe I cant say really I cant but the start of this chapter was a hint, I wasn't going to put it in originally but I thought I should cause people are asking, that chapter plus this one is meant to confuse. A story that makes you curious and think :D.**


	44. Wild Lycan

**Yawning wide Selene sat up in the dim room. She knew it was day but since Marcus used to be a Vampyre there was not all that many windows. Rubbing her eyes then stretching her wings Selene slowly shuffled her feet over the side of the bed placing them on the cold floor. She was still a little drowsy yet it had still been the best night sleep she had had since waking in the crypt. **

**Giving a shiver she grabbed her coat and pulled it on heading out her room. Slowly coming back to reality, it was moments away from remembering the numbers of questions she had for Saxon. **

"**Mum" Saxon called out from behind her. **

**She turned around and immediately returned a smile**

"**Sleep well?" He asked straitening his hair before she got the chance. **

"**Sure did" She lifted a brow watching him, her face changed into a smirk **

"**What?" Saxon grinned crossing his arms. She quickly licked her thumb and rubbed his cheek.**

"**Missed a spot" **

"**Argh!" he stepped back and wiped his face. She always had some annoying mother habit to annoy him and she knew it. **

**Saxon rolled his eyes**

"**Anyway, good morning mum. I came to tell you most your clothes from the castle is here. This way I'll show you" Saxon took her hand and led her to another room only two doors down. Opening the door Selene got a strong flow of Marcus's scent making her heart flutter. The room was laid out just like their room had been in the castle, with both hers and Marcus's things. **

"**You brought all our things here?"**

"**I brought it yes but it was dad's idea, he set it up" **

"**You're father is here?"**

"**No, he was but he left" He could fell her eyes drilling the side of his head almost digging herself for the answers. **

"**Where?" **

**He turned and faced her**

"**Mum… Get dressed and I will tell you over breakfast" **

"**No Saxon, I've had enough of pissing about where is your father!" She stood with her hands on her hips eyes locked on him giving him the motherly if you don't tell me look your in trouble look she gave him as a child.**

"**I'm grown up that doesn't work now" **

"**Saxon! I've been wandering around for the last week finding one lie after another in a fucked up world where one son hates me I lost Roslyn trying to find you I just want to know where he is" **

**Saxon sighed dropping his shoulders a little **

"**To be honest mum… I don't know" **

**Selene's face fell, her whole body language expressed exhaustion. **

"**I do know, all I know is he's alive that's all. I was going to tell you what happened over breakfast. And besides what do you mean you _lost_ Roslyn?" Saxon asked. **

**Selene sat down on the end of the bed**

"**Merrick took her, I don't know why but I couldn't bet him… he somehow overpowered me" **

"**What!" Saxon growled in general anger but not at her.**

"**They have Harmony and Julian too. As soon as he gripped my arm it was like I became weak" **

"**Yes I know what you mean I've faced him before" **

"**You faced him? Over what?" **

"**The prophecy. Unfortunately I've faced him more then once. This is not the first time he's taken someone" **

"**Who?" **

"**Just an old friend. He got quite a few hybrids he aims for them I think because they are better then human, Vampyre or Lycan. To do with strength I think"**

"**He took Roslyn because he thinks she is the prophecy" **

"**Everyone does. Everything points to her anyway" He said getting up. **

"**You don't seem so sure" She said watching his body language. **

"**I don't think it is. In fact I don't think the prophecy has even been born yet" **

"**And what makes you think that?"**

"**I dunno. Maybe cause it would have happened already if they had. Anyway get dressed we are going to visit Merrick after breakfast" **

"**You think the both of us could over power him?" **

"**No, but I've figured out why can over power us. Can you still change so one bloodline is dominant?" **

"**Yes why?" **

"**Well Merrick has an ability to control and take power of Voradors, it's the Vorador part in us he is controlling. If we single every other power over top of the Vorador he may not be able to over power us" **

"**It's a plan and as good as any" She smiled getting up. **

"**Oh yes I think that's why the traps where activated in the foyer. They activate if Vorador blood is used to open the doors, well in your blood anyway. So same again go into your Vampyre form if you go though the door again" He quickly said closing the door. **

"**Where do I go from here?" She called though the door.**

"**Left down the hall then the fifth on your left down another hall then it's the second on the right. Otherwise follow your nose" he had to talk over the grumble of his stomach. **

**Saxon had woken Lucian and Dorian already but let his mother sleep till she naturally woke, a bad mood was the last thing they wanted Selene to be in. **

"**Is she awake?" Lucian asked with a mouthful of food. **

"**Yes" Saxon sat down and grabbed a plate piling it high. **

**Selene came in eventually wearing her usual black clothing and the coat Marcus left her. **

"**Don't have enough workers to get this place fully running yet, in parts of the castle its cold." Saxon told her after swallowing his mouthful first. **

"**You have workers now?"**

"**A few. A couple of Vampyres in the lower half out of the sun light and about six hybrids in the upper half, oh and one Lycan in the bottom of the caves, he's crazy but he stops anyone coming in" Saxon went right back to his food. He even ate like Marcus, except he ate more. **

"**Got a good appetite" Selene watched Saxon finish off what was left after everyone had eaten. **

"**Its cold up here, you will begin to eat more to kept the furnace burning" he grinned patting his stomach. **

"**So what's the plan?" Dorian finally spoke up as he finally woke up. **

"**We're going to visit the Voradors" Selene replied. Saxon however crossed his arms, his eyes narrowing in on Dorian. **

"… **Visit them? To get Roslyn right?" Dorian checked. **

"**Mum why did you bring a human here and who is he?" Saxon whispered low, shockingly Dorian heard him. **

"**Saxon be polite, it doesn't matter what he is. He's a friend of Roslyn's" **

**Dorian knew better then to butt in, even as insulted as he was by Saxon's question. Lucian noticed Selene did not mention Dorian was after Roslyn's heart. **

"**We'll let's get going then" Dorian was eager to see Roslyn again. **

"**You're staying here" Selene said standing up. **

"**What? No I'm coming as well" **

"**Voradors are not to be trusted you are a potential host we cannot risk it. Besides getting you back up the mountain will be another mission" She explained. **

"**Actually, no one uses that anymore it's too dangerous. Dad, myself and a few hybrids built an elevator shaft though the caves below and dug a tunnel out lower down the mountain. It made it easier to cart everything up and eventually the rest of the hybrids" **

"**Great" Lucian said sarcastically. **

"**Let's make an agreement then. I come along but when it comes to the castle I will wait back. How about that?" Dorian insisted. **

**Selene grumbled under her breath. **

"**Very well" **

**Saxon supplied proper snow coats and hats along with weapons before leading the way though a new door placed in a knocked down wall. Moving though newly metal caging over a bridge across a cavern they headed to the elevator. Saxon pushed a large green button that turned on all the lights around the metal contraption. **

"**I thought underground was warm" Dorian shivered. **

"**What you mean like molten heat and a red glow?" Saxon smirked holding the door to the elevator open for everyone.**

"**Yeah" Dorian snarled. **

"**Nope. That's a load of crap unless you are in a volcano. Otherwise its pitch black and goes no warmer then eleven degrees" He walked in and closed the door latching it shut and headed over to the control panel. **

"**This is the real underworld and its bloody freezing" Saxon turned on the powerful spotlights that lit up the cavern. The machine started up with a whirl and the cage they stood in shook a little. **

"**You might want to hold on, this is the fun bit" Saxon grinned. Dorian grabbed hold of the rail in front of him next to Saxon while Selene and Lucian grabbed the back. The cage rolled forward into a tunnel **

"**It will drop on a steep slope for about a minute then move into the lower caverns then into another tunnel" Saxon explained right before the cage jumped forward then began to pick up speed moving downward. The lights lit the way as the cage moved at a fair speed. The roar of the speed, passing rock and support beams made it hard for anyone to hear but Lucian still tried to talk to Selene anyway. **

"**He looks like Marcus doesn't he" **

**Selene easily heard his voice and gave a smiling nod in return. **

"**I couldn't help but notice you didn't tell Saxon what Dorian did or his intentions with Roslyn" Lucian asked sure Saxon couldn't hear him.**

**Selene leaned closer **

"**If Saxon is anything like Marcus which clearly he is, Dorian wouldn't have lived though the night if I had told him" **

**Lucian let out a laugh that was muted by the roar **

"**Good point" **

**They kept their grasp on the rails solid until the roar became softer as the cage rolled along the track into an open cavern. The wind became stronger whistling though the cage rustling lose a few of Selene's feathers. Grinning she opened her wings a little to let the wind groom them setting a few more feathers loose. **

"**Mum! Cut it out" Saxon turned and yelled over the roar. Selene only laughed while Dorian tried to catch the feathers. **

"**The feathers are amazing" Dorian said to no one in particular looking close at the feather in his hand. It was just like the one he found in the saddle in the city now he knew why. **

"**Yeah the feathers are nice until she moults and they're everywhere" Saxon laughed still happy however to have her around. **

"**Are you moulting now" Lucian spluttered spitting a feather out. The wire around the cage was too fine to let her large feathers through trapping them inside the cage as it moved with speed swirling the feathers around in the one area. Selene just giggled letting her wings out now shaking them, this would save her hours of grooming later. The cage came to a quick stop before changing tracks Selene was the only one not properly holding on and landed on Saxon. **

"**Having fun, mum?" Saxon growled softly**

"**It's not every day you get a free groom" She straitened herself up. The cage shuddered a little more as it clicked onto the right gears and track to go strait down the shaft. **

"**How long did this take to build?" Lucian asked since it was such a large contraption and went for such a distance. **

"**A couple months" Saxon answered grabbing the rail as the cage began to lower into the darkness below, this time not as fast. **

"**A couple months? That's impossible" Dorian didn't believe him. **

"**For humans yes, hybrids no. Besides with my power of earth I made the tunnels in a few days, the rest of the time it was the hybrids constructing it" Saxon explained. Dorian still looked at him in disbelief. **

"**Hybrids can work faster then humans, and they can work longer hours. Unfortunately now Merrick has most of them" **

"**So you have somewhat of a score to settle with him?" Lucian asked **

"**Do I ever" Saxon's words where bitter, he couldn't wait to try and see if his new theory about Merrick's strength was true. The drop seemed to take forever until eventually the cage began to slow down.**

"**You said there was a crazy Lycan in these caves" Selene asked to be sure. **

"**Yeah I call him Rover" **

**Lucian glared at him**

"**You are part Lycan Saxon" **

"**I'm not demeaning him, its just that's why he's crazy he thinks he's in Lycan form twenty for seven, even in human form" **

**Selene leaned closer to Dorian who looked confused **

"**Thinks he's a dog" she explained. **

"**I could put a collar on him, he responds to me. Doesn't seem to like anyone else coming in here. He's a good guard dog… human" Saxon looked at Lucian who was frowning at him. **

"**He's just wild" Lucian sharply stated.**

"**I think I see him. Over there" Selene pointed into the darkness. Saxon turned the spot light into the darkness. On the ledge was movement, there he was in his Lycan form.**

"**Speak of the devil he must be old cause he's in Lycan form most the time I've only ever seen him out of form once chasing what he thought he had a tail. We found him in here we don't know where the hell he came from. He was aggressive at first but soon learned we had food" Saxon held up a small bag that was hanging on his belt**

"**Which is why we need this" He opened it to reveal meat and a few bones inside. **

"**An easy meal. It will keep him interested in something else" Saxon grinned looking at Dorian. **

"**I thought you said he wasn't aggressive" **

"**Not to immortals like us" **

"**Oh I get it I'm just a slow footed dinner? Pick on the human cause I don't live forever? And you wonder why people hate you immortals!"**

"**Dorian calm down. It's not a personal attack, its just the natural meal for a Lycan is human, to him your prey Saxon is making sure he's interested in something else" Lucian explained.**

**The cage came to a stop and Saxon opened the grate door exposing them to the lower caves. Saxon stepped out and heaved the bag up toward where he was sitting, immediately at the smell of food he wagged his tail and headed over quickly starting on the meat. **

"**Hurry up, it wont take him long to finish it all" Saxon lead them out through the passages through the cave creek and out into the open. **

"**That was defiantly easier" Lucian said breathing in the fresh air. **

"**Come on, this way" Saxon led the way along a newly made track that eventually became covered in snow. **

**Dorian wasn't one for silence and like always he had another question.**

"**Why doesn't he get infected with Vorador… stuff, possessed like?" **

"**He's too wild and crazy. They can't and wouldn't want to inhabit him because they wouldn't be able to control him. Besides he really hates Voradors. I think he doesn't like the smell or something. Either way that's why we keep him in the cave and keep feeding him" he looked back at Dorian**

"**Now quiet, we can't let them hear us coming" **

**Saxon knew the way and easily found the main road to the castle. Moving through the trees they came along the eastern side**

"**Dorian we had an agreement. You go no further" **

**Dorian kept his half of the deal and sat on green grassy area, gun ready. **

"**If anything happens, run. Go back to the city and forget about us" Selene explained. Dorian gave a small nod understanding. **

"**Good, let's go" **

**The three of them marched out of the trees down onto the road and toward the gate, their presence was instantly alerted and the tower bell rang. **

"**Remember what I said, no Vorador" Saxon whispered to Selene. The Burwood Voradors had backed away in fear, while these Voradors stood arrogantly and fearless. They reached the gate that remained closed they didn't need to ask they knew Merrick would come out soon enough. As they waited Selene noticed in the shade of wall surrounding the castle a couple of shadow lurkers watched her**

"**This is where those monstrosities come from?" Selene whispered gesturing to the lurkers with her head. **

"**Yes, they are his scouts. Burwood has them too but as far as I know Merrick created them" Saxon stopped explaining when the main door creaked open. A very foul tempered Merrick marched out**

"**I need not ask why you are here" Merrick was surprised to see Selene so well and rested.**

"**Mother and son reunited how sweet" Merrick snared. **

"**Body snatcher, we want them back" **

"**You're walking in here asking for them back? You have no right or power to do so" **

"**Like you have no right to take people's lives,_ hypocrite_" Selene was very sharp and sour, her glare cold. **

"**You are one of these people who do not learn from their lessons" Merrick reached up to grab Selene by the throat except Selene snatched his wrist ready for him.**

"**I learn, I learn _your_ moves" her eyes changed to intense yellow becoming her Vorador form. **

"**Mum no, I told you what to do!" Saxon was shocked she did the complete opposite to what they had planned. The surrounding Voradors grinned knowing Merrick was more powerful**

"**I'm giving you one chance to turn around and leave Selene" Merrick's eyes became brighter yellow, Selene only smiled. **

"**Release them" Merrick's grin cracked becoming a slight frown as he realized she was beginning to drain his power like he had done to her. Both veins on each of them became dark red to black as Merrick tried to drain her power becoming in and instant locked battle. The surrounding Voradors gasped stepping back shocked Selene was resisting Merrick's power. **

**Their muscles began to tremble with intense grip, their veins burned from power but neither one of them could seem to over power the other. **

"**Your persistent, I'll give you that" he hissed at her. From her eyes and slight smirk he could tell what she was planning opening her wings to reflect the little sun there was he closed them in time. **

"**Not this time!" He snarled **

"**Yes this time" She gritted her teeth summoning all the power she could in the moment she jumped bringing her feet up then letting go of his grip she kicked him square in the chest sending him flying, smashing right through the gate shattering it open. Arching her back so her body would flip over she managed to land on one knee balancing her self with one hand down. **

"**Go Selene" Dorian cheered quietly from behind the tree. Flinching he felt something cold and wet on the back of his neck like a cold slug. **

"**Err" He turned around coming face to face with Rover who stood still, eyes fixed on him. He had followed their trail though the trees**

"**Rover… good boy…" Dorian slowly slid along the tree and crawled back very slowly on all fours. The Lycan followed him just waiting for him to make any sudden movement **

"**Merrick was…" **

**Dorian was fortunate two Vorador guards came running though the trees gaining the Lycans attention.**

"**Oh shit, a wild Lycan" the second Vorador ran off leaving the first Vorador as lunch. Dorian heard the snarl then the screech of the Vorador as he became mauled, yet he didn't look back he only ran strait for the main gate where he could still see Lucian. **

**Reaching the road Dorian began to slow becoming out of breath when he heard the pounding of four heavy paws coming out of the trees right after him. **

"**Lucian!" Dorian screamed trying to keep up his speed even if it was hopeless. **

**Lucian turned around to see the Lycan right behind Dorian **

"**Oh Shit, Saxon Rover followed us"**

**Saxon swung around to see the Lycan almost on top of Dorian. Before he could react it was too late the Lycan sank his teeth into Dorian's leg. **

"**Dorian!" Saxon turned ready to attack the Lycan, only to have a Vorador fire and arrow into its side. Yelping it turned and went feral snarling and snapping about running toward the wall roaring at the archer at the top. **

**Lucian ran to Dorian's side**

"**It tried to eat me!" Dorian yelled in pain holding his leg. **

"**One bite" Lucian looked up at Saxon**

"**He'll change or die" **

"**Take him back to the keep, ask for Arthur he'll help him" Saxon instructed then turned back to Selene and Merrick. **

**Lucian bound the wound tight then looped him over his shoulders carrying him back. **

**Saxon ran back into the gate to find Selene was gone but Merrick was climbing to his feet. **

"**You're mother is a fool" Merrick snarled just to irritate him. **

"**You're not in a position to threaten" **

"**She's running after nothing, Roslyn is long gone she got away with that Scottish bastard" **

"**Either way this is not over" Saxon snarled at him.**

"**You've seen the power of the Voradors, what makes you think your part is going to beat ours? _I _forged the sword, _I _found the prophecy it will be _my_ path it will turn" Merrick hissed at him. **

"**Your kind doesn't belong in this world" Saxon growled back**

"**The very same kind that saved your mother, my blood runs in your veins and you know it" **

"**Saxon time to go" Selene came running out with an unconscious Harmony drooped over her shoulders, a series of Voradors ran after her. Selene ran right past them **

"**Come on" Saxon glared at Merrick for a moment**

"**You know it's true" Merrick mouthed before Saxon turned away taking off with Selene. **

"**Let them go" Merrick called them back letting Saxon and Selene take Harmony away. **

**Watching them disappear over the clearing Merrick got to his feet. **

"**We'll let them have their little victory for now, because it's the only one they are going to get" **

* * *

**Grr I am having major tecnical problems to please bare with me time wise. Thankyou**

**-Evelyn**

**

* * *

**

**The Bricadian Poetrist: Yes I am thankyou.Sorry for the wait.**

**Glil: Maybe. like usual cant say anything. Chapters are more constant now so you will find out sooner. (then again it depends on the hard drive transfer.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: You'll find out soon it will reappear in the next few chapters.**

**Chou hime: You know Kain, can't see past his own ego.**

**Kat: lol yes he was a mumma's boy, but the people you love the most you hurt the most. Kain is too much like his mother on the stubborn side in veiws.**

**Synch14: I figured it was you :) your the only one who... talks like that. Anyway Corvinus had 3 sons remember not just one that became Lycan. Either way it looks like he helps Selene to get her to kill his own son Marcus. Corvinus does not have to be Lycan or Vampyre to be immortal he moulded the plauge making his blood strain imortal and inprintible.**

**Christian Jonsson: lol I laughed pretty hard when I read your review. Simple request yet so hilarious in a twisted way. Yeah yeah Marcus is coming into it very soon.**


	45. Blood air

**Harmony woke up with an awful pain in her throat nose and ears her eyes where drowsy but she could feel she was slumped over something. As she come round a little more she could feel what ever she was slumped over moving and from the glimpse of feathers she saw though her dangling hair she knew it was Selene. **

"**Selene…" Harmony groaned calling for her. **

"**Yes I hear you, we're almost home" Selene replied. **

"**You have to stop… I'm going to be sick" Harmony yelped not feeling well at all, her stomach on the verge of spilling. Selene stopped feeling Harmony beginning to convulse. **

"**Hold on" Selene gently put her down and supported her leaning her forward to freely vomit. **

"**Saxon wait" Selene called after him. He turned back realizing they had stopped**

"**She's awake" **

"**Something the Vorador ate isn't agreeing with her" Selene rubbed Harmony's back as she threw up the second time**

"**What happened" Harmony groaned.**

"**You where host to a Vorador but I got rid of it" She convulsed dry then stopped taking a more calming breath leaning back.**

"**Better?" Selene was kind to Harmony not that she wouldn't have been anyway. Selene still felt guilty for letting the Voradors capture her after she promised her she would protect her. **

**Harmony shivered with her arms crossed tightly across her stomach her hands rubbing her upper arms**

"**I'm cold" **

**Selene was about to take off her coat but Saxon bet her to it **

"**Here this should do it" he placed the coat over her shoulders. She looked up at him her face turned to shock when she saw who it was**

"**Saxon your alive… where the hell have you been?" **

"**Working, I needed to sort a few things out" **

"**And you never bothered to tell us?"**

"**I couldn't" **

"**We thought you where dead. We needed you"**

**Selene could see an argument brewing and some other history she was yet to know about. **

"**Come on talk later, we need to get you back to the base to recover" Selene scooped her up in her wings carrying her more comfortably against her back. Slowly as they walked everything was coming back to Harmony **

"**Where is mum? Or Roslyn and that Dorian guy?" She asked figuring out there must have been quite a time gap from the camp to Saxon appearing. **

**Selene hesitated trying to think quickly for an explanation**

"**Dorian is with Lucian and Roslyn is at the base" Saxon answered for her. **

"**A mum?" **

"**I'm sorry Harmony but I couldn't find her but I'll get her back" **

"**She's a Vorador!" **

"**I got you out didn't I?" Selene asked in a matter of fact way. **

**Harmony's answer was a groan. Silence filled the air for next six minutes till they reached the base. Carrying her inside a hybrid ran up to them immediately**

"**We are so glad you are back" **

"**I need to talk to Kahn" Selene demanded.**

"**He's left" **

"**Left… where? And what about Roslyn was she here?"**

"**Yes, well she was. She went with him to Kain's keep" **

"**What! Why?" Selene yelled surprised by Roslyn's actions**

"**Tom went to Kain after finding out what had happened to Julian and Harmony… though I see you got Harmony back, how is that possible?" **

"**I don't believe my brother would run off to Kain" Harmony spoke up. **

"**We have to go either way. Take her, she's weak" Selene opened her wings for Harmony to slide down. **

"**No I'm coming. If Tom is there he will listen to me over everyone else" **

"**You're weak" Saxon said concerned. **

"**She's right though" for once Selene agreed.**

"**All I need is something in my stomach and I will be fine" **

"**A glass of blood will fix that right up" Selene suggested thinking she could do with one herself. **

"**Alright but we should be quick" Saxon said crossing his arms, very much like Marcus used to do. **

**Walking along the dirt road the trio Kahn was becoming annoyed at Duncan's continuous talking since he hadn't had anyone to really talk to in years. Roslyn remained quiet until Duncan got to Erika and Lilly**

"**So Lilly, Erika and Lucas live with Kain?" Duncan asked they could see with the bounce in his step he was excited to see them. Roslyn gritted her teeth, why did she have to be the bearer of bad news she thought looking back at him.**

"**Yes" What she said was not a lie Erika was at the keep just not alive and Lucas disappeared there. It just dawned on her that Duncan wouldn't know about Quin either. **

"**Not exactly a good situation" Kahn mumbled to himself. **

"**What do you mean?" Duncan's enthusiasm was dropping with each moment. **

"**Kain and Lilly sort of separated. But then Kain kidnapped Lilly once he found out…" Roslyn stopped not sure whether to tell him but it was too late she had to tell him now. **

"**Found out what?" Duncan snapped **

"**Lilly had a baby" Roslyn told him, both herself and Kahn had stopped to read his expression waiting for his reaction. It was blank. **

"**She had Kain's baby?" **

"**Yes" **

**Duncan's face pulled every muscle in his face to the full extent of a smile **

"**I'm a granddad!" Duncan jumped up and down on the one spot. **

"**Let's get moving!" Duncan ran ahead even more keen to get there. **

"**Duncan wait up!" Kahn yelled both Roslyn and himself running after him. **

**The three of them slowed down when a large shadow moved across the ground. **

"**Only two people I know can fly" Kahn pulled his gun out.**

"**Hey!" Roslyn snapped.**

"**Okay three people" Kahn corrected himself. **

"**What if it's mum" Roslyn asked wanting him to lower his weapon. Whether it was her mother or Sophia she didn't want a family member shot. **

"**They landed on the bridge" Duncan could see the figure round the bend through the trees. **

**The three of them slowly moved off the road into the trees and approached the bridge. **

"**You can come out" Selene called looking in their direction. **

"**Mum!" Roslyn jumped up and ran across the half broken bridge over to her mother embracing her with a hug.**

"**I thought Merrick killed you" **

"**How on earth did you escape?" **

"**Duncan helped me" Roslyn turned around so Selene could see him coming down off the bridge. Like Roslyn Duncan ran up and hugged her**

"**Selene!" **

"…**Duncan" **

"**Roslyn told me about Lilly and Kain having a baby, we are grandparents! Real family now" Duncan jumped around. He hadn't changed she thought, however it was easy to see Roslyn had not told him about Erika yet. Selene looked past Duncan at Kahn, her smile faded and she lowered her head **

"**Kahn…"**

"**Don't bother Selene" Kahn snared coldly. **

"**Dad, don't be so harsh" Harmony came out from behind Selene. **

"**She saved me and tried to save mum she feels horrible as it is" **

"**You're alright" Kahn hugged her tight. **

"**Selene got me back and she said she will get mum. I trust her" **

**Selene was shocked that Harmony was forgiving and still trusted her. **

"**Well this is a great reunion! Come on lets go see the others" Duncan was sickly positive. **

"**No, we have one more arrival yet" Selene looked at the ground. **

"**Should we visit Soren and the twins on the way?"**

"**No we wont bother him this time, it may ruin his neutral stance" Selene said then stepped back a couple of steps. The earth below them began to open with dirt and rock came out of the ground forming a large figure. As soon as it fully formed the ground returned to its original state the rock and dirt chanced colour into tan then cracked apart revealing skin and clothes underneath. Saxon shook the remaining earth off him and looked around to see a few familiar faces he had not seen in years. **

"**Hey guys" **

"**You found him!" Roslyn grinned jumping up giving her big brother a hug. **

"**My life just keeps getting better" Duncan said unable to wipe the smile off his face. Most of them knew that would be short lived.**

**Before arriving in view of the gate Selene held back**

"**Maybe it's not a good idea if I go, he wants me dead" Selene decided to wait. **

"**You're not the only one I think it will be better if Roslyn and I wait as well" Saxon suggested.**

"**Fine, but if there is any trouble you get your asses over to that gate" Kahn grumbled. They watched the three of them walk out into the open across the canyon bridge and toward the gate. **

"**You know we are almost a family again" Roslyn smiled looking at Saxon and Selene who where focused on the other three almost at the gate. **

**Guards where locked onto the three of them as they arrived at the large metal gate, they stood patiently waiting for someone to speak to them. As usual Rick came strolling down to greet them**

"**Duncan?" Rick asked giving a smile remembering him.**

"**Rick. I'm here to see my family, especially my grandson" Duncan was beside himself with excitement. Rick relaxed seeing Duncan's relaxed body language and smile.**

"**I don't see why not… and they are here because…?" **

"**We just want to talk to Tom that's all" Harmony said lifting her hands to show she was unarmed Kahn did the same. **

"…**Well I have to check with Kain" **

"**Come on buddy I want to see my family" Duncan pleaded sweetly. **

"**I don't see why not… but I still have to check. I won't be long" Rick disappeared behind the second wooden gate. **

**Kain stood looking out his window**

"**She's near… spying" Kain grumbled, his eyes narrowing at the trees. **

"**You mean Selene?" Tom asked standing behind him. **

"**You can sense her power easily. It's strong but it has been dormant for too long. We have nothing to fear of her"**

"**Good. I want her dead" Tom snarled angrily. **

"**Sir, Rick sent me apparently a Duncan, Kahn and Harmony are at the gate" A guard informed him casually walking in.**

"**Impossible. Duncan is dead and Harmony was taken by the Voradors"**

"**Then who are they Sir?" The guard asked.**

"**Intruders, disguised. I bet it's my bloody mother" **

"**It _is_ Kahn though. Sir" Kain looked at Tom who seemed to want to talk to his father. **

"**Its dad… he was angry about Selene. Maybe he will join" Tom was hopeful. **

"**Sorry but that's unlikely" Kain turned to the guard**

"**Turn them away"**

**At that moment Lilly barged in with Quin, on her face a shocked but happy expression was plastered over her face**

"**Kain you won't believe this but dad is at the gate! I saw him out the window!" She spoke fast and loud.**

**The guard looked at Kain wondering if the order had changed.**

"…**um… that's a miracle" Kain stuttered.**

"**Let him in I can't wait to see him!" Lilly jogged out the door not waiting for a reply. **

"**Now what" Tom asked sharply. **

"**Patience" Kain clenched his fists **

"**She has to sit by the bloody window doesn't she!" he growled knowing he would now have to let them in.**

"**Sir?" The guard waited. **

"… **Let them in. But only into the court lock the surrounding entrances so they can't go anywhere else" Kain ordered reluctantly.**

**The guard sprinted out the door leaving Kain in a foul mood. **

"**What if it is Selene? You said you where going to teach me powers so we could defeat her, I can't face her now!" **

"**In time. We wont face her but we will keep a weapon at hand incase something does happen" Kain took out a key and walked over to the shelving against the wall. Pulling it out like an opening door revealed a hidden door behind it. Kain unlocked the door and entered the small volt while Tom waited outside. Walking past rows of lockers and a small prison Kain unlocked another air tight door that opened an even smaller room with only one rectangular object in the middle of it. On top of what looked like a concrete box were engraved symbols around a combination lock. Turning the right sequence or runes Kain opened it up revealing any Vorador or immortals garneted death including Selene. **

**Tom watched Kain return with Viktor's sword**

"… **Is that _thee_ sword?" Tom's eyes feasted on the ledged laying in Kain's hands.**

"**Sure is" Kain held it up for him to see. **

"**I've seen many pictures of it but its bigger and more beautiful in real life… there's a piece missing" Tom noticed the crystal missing. Kain had hoped he wouldn't notice**

"**Yes thanks to _Marcus_" Kain spat his name like a sour lollie then slid the sword to a sheath on his belt under his coat out of view. **

"**How did Marcus get the crystal? The base doesn't know he has it"**

"**Because Marcus is a liar and not to be trusted" Kain told him as they headed downstairs. **

"**Sounds about right. But how did he get it?" Tom insisted on knowing. **

"**Originally he had the blade and I had the crystal. We were to separate and not tell the other where we hid our part of the sword. But Marcus didn't hid his half or keep his word and went looking for the other half. I found out and took it back, he found out I had it then came for it. After a fight he managed to get hold of both halves and tied to join them. I grabbed the blade but he managed to keep hold of the crystal" Kain stopped before he opened the door to the courtyard. **

"**And you know why I couldn't get it back?" **

"**Why" Tom was engrossed in Kain's story. **

"**The shit head swallowed it" **

"… **but that would have killed him" Tom began to disbelieve him **

"**Not if it's sealed in a leather bag" **

"**He swallowed the whole thing!" **

"**I could have laughed when he almost choked to death… actually I did" Kain laughed remembering. Tom laughed along beginning to idolize Kain. **

**It seemed forever before Rick came back to the gate**

"**Sorry about that" Rick said unlocking the gate opening it up for them. **

"**Come on in, follow me" Rick led them through the large wooden door into the court yard. **

"**Dad!" Lilly screeched seeing him walk through the gate. Duncan hardly touched the ground running over to her embracing her, but not too hard to crush the delicate bundle she held in her arms.**

**Tears where welling in both their eyes**

"**I've missed you" Duncan didn't let her go**

"**I've missed you… but I thought you where dead" **

"**No, besides it doesn't matter… Oh here… he or a she?" **

"**He, his name is Quin. Here" She gently handed him over to Duncan who melted over his grandson. **

"**He's perfect" Duncan's eyes over watered into tears**

"**Hello Quin, I'm your granddad" Duncan cooed over Quin as he slowly open and closed his eyes briefly looking at him. **

**While Duncan and Lilly sat reuniting Harmony and Kahn stood looking for Tom. **

"**He's not here" Harmony spoke up to her father, at that moment the keep doors opened revealing Kain, Tom was hidden behind him and the door. Kain's eyes fixed on the two of them he was not bothered by Duncan in the slightest since he was so preoccupied with Quin. **

"**Kahn" Kain hissed, yet his expression was a little confused when he saw Harmony especially after Tom told him she had become a Vorador host. **

"**You lied Tom. Your sister is fine" Kain turned around glaring at him**

"**Impossible" Tom stepped out stubbornly he froze when he saw Harmony **

"… **But Roslyn said you where a Vorador…" Tom said in surprise. **

"**It's never wise to trust the rest of my family" Kain whispered. **

"**Tom come home you belong with us" Harmony pleaded. **

"**And do what Tom? Take orders from my mother? Lose your sister for real? I could guarantee Selene would sacrifice them for her own selfish purposes to gain power" Kain whispered again only so Tom could hear. **

"**Tom don't listen to him, I'm your sister you know I've never lied to you" Harmony continued to plead. **

"**Tom your coming with us you belong at home, that's an order!" Kahn yelled at him loosing his patience.**

"**At the base they will use you Tom, I will train you to become great. You are old enough to decide for yourself and be treated like a man your father can't order you around anymore" Kain insisted.**

"**What is he telling him" Harmony quietly asked Kahn**

"**He's poisoning his mind" Kahn growled. **

**Tom stood silent listening to both sides unsure of who to choose. **

"**Tom this is ridiculous, come home. Yes it's true I was a Vorador but I'm not now" Harmony said taking a step closer. **

"**And where's mum?" He finally spoke stepping back. **

"**She… she's a Vorador, but she will be saved like I was, Selene…" **

"**Selene! Always with Selene! I'm sick of her I hate her she is a liar and a traitor! She doesn't care about anyone but herself and her own sick games of power! Kain is right" Tom cut her off. The mention of Selene made him make an instant choice. **

"**Tom you get over here _now_! You're coming back with us end of story" Kahn growled louder then he had ever done at him. **

"**No. I'm old enough to make my own decisions! I don't need either of you!" Tom turned around and stormed inside out of view. **

"**Fine. Harmony we are leaving" Kahn grabbed her arm and turned around**

"**Um actually no your not" Kain hissed, immediately all the guards pointed their weapons at the both of them including Duncan holding Quin. Lilly and Duncan had eventually noticed the argument between Tom and his family. **

"**Kain!" Lilly hissed at him her face in desperation them looking to the guards aiming their weapons at Duncan and Quin. **

**Letting out a loud roar Kain turned to face them in hybrid form **

"**What the fuck do you think your doing!" his primal instincts of protecting his son kicked in. Growling he belted the first guard sending him flying right up into the air then turned on the other two who had lowered their weapons and backed off. While Kain had turned away Harmony and Kahn decided to make a break for it running for the gates. Immediately the guards open fired, the bullets sprayed everywhere including in Lilly and Duncan's direction setting Kain off even more wild and angry then before. Duncan immediately turned around using himself as a shield to protect Quin carrying him toward the keep, while Kain turned to face the guards**

"**Hold your fire!" Kain snarled so aggressively only half of them understood what he said. **

**Kahn pulled harmony closer to him taking most the bullets in his body she was struck by a few. Pulling the door open he used it as a shield pulling her out into the caged area where they where greeted with more guards aiming weapons at them. **

"**We just want to leave in peace" Harmony screeched in pain cowering behind her father. A guard came though the door from behind and struck Kahn hard in the back of the head knocking him out cold. Falling face first into the dirt Harmony fell back from his weight taking her to the ground with him. Immediately two guards leapt onto her and laid into her with the butts of their guns to take her out cold like her father. **

"**Sele…" Harmony screeched with pain cut off with a hit to the jaw. She wondered why Selene hadn't helped her since they where in clear view of where Selene sat. With another kick to the side Harmony rolled over giving into unconsciousness yet the last thing she saw before falling under was the brush of Selene's black feathers coming into land at a speed. The last thing she heard was Selene's hiss and the breaking bones of both the guards who attacked her and the violent attack against her and her father stopped. The gunfire stopped the guards knew it was pointless shooting Selene and none of them were brave enough to take her on. After killing a few of his own guards Kain saw Duncan who had a few bullets lodged in his back give a thumbs up that Quin was fine from behind the door. **

"**Take him upstairs Rick will show you" Kain ordered trusting Duncan. Frowning to himself he noticed Lilly was not with him. **

"**Lilly?" He called and a cough came as a reply. Looking to where she and Duncan had been sitting there was a fair amount of blood sprayed on the wall and a blood slide pattern underneath it. Running to the concrete bench he looked behind to find her choking on a bullet wedged in her neck. **

"**Fuck! Hold on!" He slid his arm under her back and lifted her upper body onto his lap so he could easily see her neck. **

"**Lilly please trust me, I'll get it out" He spoke calmly to try keep her clam while trying to convince her to take her hands off her blood drenched neck so he could get to the bullet. Giving a split second to decide she had no choice but to trust him. She flinched with pain as he pushed his fingers into the wound, it was hard to aim since her chest began to convulse with her lungs screaming for air. **

"**Just hold on" He continued to speak calm and encouraging. Focusing he felt the object he was after and pulled it free from her neck **

"**Got it!" he yelled flinging it away then tending to Lilly. **

**But she had stopped convulsing. **

**Her eyes now blood shot form suffocation sat half open and wide her lips where blue and her skin pale.**

"**No!" He held the wound until it was closed then laid her flat on her back. Tilting her head back he squeezed her nose closed and opened her mouth then locked his mouth over hers pushing air into her lungs. Watching he could see her chest rise showing the airway was clear and had healed. Giving another breath he checked for a pulse that luckily was still there. With no way of giving up he pushed more air into her lungs in a breathing pattern until she finally began to breathe on her own. Choking she eventually coughed up the blood pooling in her lungs. **

"**Easy" he gently rolled her on her side supporting her head with one hand and her shoulder with the other so she could easily cough out the remaining blood without choking on it further. Waiting till she could breathe normal and just keeping an eye on her breathing in general he eventually rolled her over cradling her into his arms. **

"**I promised I would take care of you no matter what happens" He spoke calm and loving holding her firmly against himself. He smiled when she leaned her head into his chest and snaked her arm around his neck for more contact with him, she was seeing the loving honest Kain she used to know. Drowsy and weak from emergency healing of a serious wound her body remained weak. Looking up at him giving him eye contact her eyes remained soft and gave the once adoring look she always gave him. Cupping her hand onto his chin she smiled at him seeing his gentle smile and teary eyes of almost loosing her. **

"**I love you and I'm not going to lose you to anyone of thing" Such caring sincere words came from him she had not heard in years. **

"**There you are Kain… I've been looking for you" It was like she looked right through him into his mind and soul sending a shudder down his spine. Resting her head against his chest she closed her eyes and let herself rest. He however stood blank with wide eyes since her words seemed to echo right through him. Was it guilt? Or some part of him that he had lost years ago, someone he once was and who he could be again. **

"**It's too late…" He whispered to himself with one solo clear tear making its way down his cheek. Was it all really worth it? His mind was disrupted with a guard slowly approaching him**

"**Sir" he whispered loudly. **

**Kain looked up at the guard who gestured his head for Kain to look behind him. Looking at the surrounding guards who cowered ready to run Kain knew very well who was behind him watching the whole scenario, her powerful presence was unmistakable. **

**Feelings in him changed like the flick of a switch from caring to bitter**

"**This is _your_ fault, you brought _them_ here" he snarled without even turning to face her. **

"**It's so easy for you to blame it on me" Selene spoke calm now convinced there was still caring in her son after what she just witnessed. Kain finally turned around to face her still holding Lilly in his arms. His expression changed again **

"**It doesn't have to be like this" Selene's words where almost a whisper displaying pain and pleading. His face softened and she thought for a moment maybe she was getting through to him**

"**I don't want to be like this… if it's my fault let me put it right"**

"**So much has happened since you have been gone…" Kain's words where not harsh or hateful, they where above a whisper like her own with just as much feeling. This was until Saxon stepped through the gate behind her and instantly Kain's eyes narrowed his expression hateful **

"**None of you are welcome here" he hissed remembering about the sword on his belt. **

* * *

**Synch14: Immortal either way cause he's still alive and has a little chat with Marcus and Selene.**

**Christian Jonsson: I'm sure you do. As thrilling Kain goes into a blander its not how the story will go, already planned it. Yes, things may "heat up" a little when Marcus finally steps into the picture. Merrick will get whats coming to him eventually. But not from who you think. Oh look Iv'e given too much away as it is better shut it now :D**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Well at least Dorian wont now feel the odd one out. Not Rovers fault he's just doing whats natural and naturaly Dorian was just fast food and see its not good for you, he got shot. **

**Glil: Thank you :D and just to think I used to update every day once. If I had the direct conection (which I cant get yet, grr) I could do that again:) **

**Jondy13: Thanks. lol yeah the things love does. It's like that with a few relationships though. Though there was a small spark when they first met thats why she hated him cause she was afraid of her feelings for him not wanting to let Michael go, and he well its obvious he fell in love with her at first sight :). Don't take the last email too personally its not an attack or a 'dont email again' email its just i get annoyed at those fwd emails cause I get so many.**


	46. Impact

"**What a family reunion. So you found him… alive" Kain snarled watching his younger brother. **

"**Where is Marcus" Saxon growled but it was his mother who turned and answered him**

"**Back off Saxon and take care of Harmony and Kahn" Selene was getting somewhere with Kain until Saxon came through the gate. **

**Kain wanted the sword while his mothers back was turned but he still had Lilly in his arms. **

"**I'm not going anywhere" Saxon refused to move. Selene turned back around to face Kain**

"**Kain why don't we talk in private?" Selene suggested she knew it was unlikely but tried anyway. **

"**Actually… why not" Kain half smiled, this was his chance to place Lilly in safety and access the sword freely. **

"**This way" Kain carried Lilly through the doors. Selene knew he had some trap in place for her but there may be some way to reach him again. Selene followed and Saxon marched up behind her and grabbed her arm**

"**This is a trap" he whispered **

"**I know. I can handle it" She smiled at him.**

**Kain turned around in the foyer **

"**Wait here, I'll just take her upstairs" Kain spoke abruptly then turned around carrying her out the room. **

"**He's up to something" **

"**I know just keep calm and watch his hands" **

"**Why his hands?"**

"**Well unless he's going to use his foot to attack, he'll grab or activate something" Both of them swirled around when the door behind them creaked open.**

"**Bloody hell Roslyn" Saxon sighed seeing his little sister walk though the door. **

"**Where is Kain?" **

"**What are you doing here, what about Kahn and Harmony?" Selene asked wondering if the guards now had them. **

"**All the guards where too shit scared to take me on so I carried them on my back and took them to Soren" **

"**That quick?" Saxon asked with a frown.**

"**I flew back, right over the gates and into the yard. That reminds me, whose blood is that on the court yard?" Roslyn asked concerned. **

"**Lilly's. You can fly?" Saxon asked surprised after years of her going on wanting to be 'normal'.**

"**Mum taught me. Is Lilly okay?" **

"**She's fine Kain just…" Selene had swung back round to face the stairs only to freeze coming barely half a meter face to face with what she thought for a minute was her reflection. Silence deafened the room while Selene and Sophia stared face to face, both of them waiting for the other to move or talk. **

**Selene could not believe how much Sophia looked like herself almost all her features where almost exactly the same only she had dark brown hair and no wings. She was a spitting image of her death dealing days. **

"**Sophia…" Selene finally spoke unsure of how she would react to her. Sophia reacted in a split second charging out the room on foot running away. **

"**Wait!" eager to see her Selene took off after her following her through the halls and up the stairs tracking her scent. Thinking her mother was after her Sophia changed into her air form flying through a half open window and up the keep wall.**

**Selene was surprised at first of Sophia changing but it didn't shock her as she knew Sophia had that ability. Changing into mist Selene followed Sophia's scent, the flowed through the window then took full form outside letting her wings carry her out the keep. Landing on the ledge Selene knew Sophia was around somewhere, she could sense her close by just couldn't see her. **

"**Sophia I…" Selene spoke up, instantly Sophia came into physical form dropping off the ledge onto Selene's back knocking both of them off the keep wall. Selene felt Sophia's claws dig into her back and her knees digging into her spine as they fell. Sophia managed to keep Selene under her when the lower ledge came flying at them using her as a soft landing. About to flip off her mother Selene flung herself on impact flinging Sophia out off the ledge toward the canyon drop below. Sophia managed to grab Selene's arm taking her with her sending them both falling again this time down into darkness below. Sophia didn't let go of Selene but eventually lost sight of her as they fell only to feel Selene deliberately fling herself under her before they hit the bottom letting Sophia land in her wings. Sophia had heard some of Selene's bones break on impact, she was shocked Selene did such a gesture taking the blow**

"**Why did you do that" Sophia barely whispered not understanding. She stepped back she could clearly see her mother's blood running from a couple of large wounds caused by jiggered rocks. **

"**Why wouldn't I?... I'm your mother, I'll do most things to look after you no matter how old you get" Selene's voice was full of pain. Sophia stepped back standing over her mother watching her with clenched fists swallowing hard as the feeling now overwhelming her took place. It felt like someone had poured cold water through her body, the cold sudden realization that her gut instinct that Kain was lying, was right all along. Guilt made her dizzy and her stomach turned, leaving her body with a horrible feeling, the feeling like before your sick. Lifting her hands and opening them she could feel her mother's warm blood dripping off her palms **

"**How could I let this happen again" Sophia barely spoke, guilt plagued her and she could barely stand it taking off on foot though the canyon leaving Selene alone. Getting to her feet it took only a moment to fully regenerate, it was Sophia's words that had stun her. **

**Selene knew Sophia had something to hide. Worried for Sophia Selene followed her scent yet she found it hard to concentrate with the amount of questions through her mind, she only wanted to talk to her and maybe relate to her past since she was no saint either. **

**Kain gently placed Lilly down onto the bed and pulled the covers up over her floppy slumbering body keeping her warm. **

"**I'll be back soon" He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Duncan strolled in holding Quin **

"**Michael told me you saved her, thanks" Duncan gave Kain a half hug.**

"**You saved my son, fair exchange" Kain smiled realizing Duncan was no threat he would stay where ever his family is. **

"**Could you sit and watch her?" Kain asked he knew she would be fine but better safe then sorry. **

"**Sure" **

"**Here" Kain put his arms out asking for Quin, immediately Duncan handed him over incase Kain quickly changed into a foul mood. Kain smiled picking Quin up gently he laid him on the bed and checked for any injury**

"**His alright I checked him" Duncan said watching him, he couldn't help but notice this was a very familiar sight, this was exactly what Selene used to do with Kain. **

"**I had to see for myself" Kain was satisfied with his check and wrapped him up again taking him into his arms for a cuddle before laying him in his cot. Smiling he placed him down and watched him for a moment while he settled and went back to sleep. The cot was close to the window, not to close but close enough for the warm light to touch him. Kain did not expect to instantly see Sophia and Selene locked to each other fall past the window. **

"**What the hell!" Kain grumbled jogging to the window. He pulled it open and looked down onto the ledge below where he was just in time to witness both of them tumble and fall into the canyon. **

"**Shit!" Kain closed the window, something just dawned on him. Selene would find Erika's remains… yet had she already. Kain looked at Lilly in the bed and he could see Erika's pendant now covered in blood was around Lilly's neck. Selene had been snooping around in the darkness. Kain noticed Duncan had not seen it yet**

"**Duncan can you watch him just for a sec, I'm just going to check Lilly" Kain gestured to Quin**

"**Sure" Duncan's full attention turned to Quin while Kain quickly took the pendant from Lilly stuffing it in his pocket. One question was now in his mind, was Lilly here for him and was still in love with him or was she only here to find out what happened? He thought watching her sleep. **

**She wouldn't he thought she wasn't cruel and craven so he left it and turned away.**

"**Keep an eye on both, I'll be back later" He spoke without even looking back at Duncan.**

"**Alright" Duncan called back. Kain could feel the pendant in his pocket he counted himself lucky that he got it before Duncan saw it. **

"**Kain" Michael called from the hall way jogging toward him.**

"**Your mother took off after Sophia" **

"**Yes I know they where having a mid air battle and now they are in the bottom of the canyon somewhere. Is Saxon still in the foyer?" **

"**Yes, so is Roslyn" **

"**Good, I'll tend to them. You find Selene and get her to stay put somewhere then send for me" **

"**No problem at all" Michael smiled with an idea. **

**Roslyn stood by herself in the foyer not sure quite of what to do. She didn't think Kain would harm her so she waited anyway. Kain came down the stairs to see her standing by herself.**

"**I thought Saxon was with you?" Kain snapped at her. **

"**He just took off after seeing Michael" **

"**Where?" **

"**The way you came" **

"…" **Kain was about to respond only to have Saxon jump down off the roof and tackle him to the ground. Kain rolled over managing to kick Saxon off in the process flinging him down the stairs. **

"**You'll have to do better then that _little brother_" Saxon stood up to face him**

"**But I did" Saxon held up the sword with a grin. **

"**You lured your own mother into the keep to kill her" Saxon growled.**

"**We don't need her anymore, look what she has done to our worlds" **

"**Oh cut the crap Kain! Get over it, she didn't do this solely the humans did you know that! She never intended for this to happen. Besides you're sitting nice and comfortable in your own little copied keep glorifying yourself always getting your way. But no you still moan and say your world is screwed up because of her you sound like a spoiled child Kain playing the same old tune everyone is tired of hearing" **

"**Lovely little speech, was it one you prepared earlier?" Kain sarcastically snapped. Saxon knew he just left Kain with nothing to stand on since it was such a weak comeback. **

"**Why can't you stop? Are you so blind and arrogant to notice you are already killing mum? She loves us and you, she doesn't know what to do and it's cutting her up inside. You don't have to say your wrong Kain, but at least stop hating her. We can forget about this before it's too late"**

"**_Too late_? It already is too late. Even if we where to be 'happy families' then what? What in the world is there to live for now? There is nothing out there but a race of humans who hates us and a growing power of Voradors who wants our bodies" Kain growled back just as harsh as Saxon slowly coming down the stairs.**

"**The prophecy" **

"**Ohhh the prophecy, the one that hasn't bloody happened yet and one I think wont ever happen. I mean look at her, she doesn't even want to learn her powers what use is she" Kain pointed at Roslyn. Before Saxon could reply Roslyn cut in almost in tears**

"**That's _your_ fault Kain" Her words held a deep pain that stung their ears.**

"**You're… blaming me?" Kain asked as if it where a joke. **

"**You blame mum for what happens to you and this world. I blame _you _for hating myself and what I was. You where always mean to me and I know it was because I have wings like mum. You where so cruel, I did nothing to disserve that! Why did you do that Kain, I didn't choose to be born like this!" by this time tears where streaming down her face**

"**I looked up to you and you always cut me down… you where my big brother, you where supposed to look after me not the other way round" **

**He stood speechless just staring at her**

"**Your nothing but a hypocrite" She swung around and charged off out through the main doors**

"**Roslyn!" Saxon called after her but she was already out the gates, each guard had moved out the way fearing her power. While Saxon had turned to call for Roslyn Kain took his chance and swiped the sword from Saxon's grip. Saxon turned to face Kain and retrieve it back only to have the blade held against his neck**

"**Don't even think about it" Kain snared with black eyes. **

**Roslyn kept running until she tripped over a dead log and toppled over the ground down a grassy ledge. Landing in dirt she gave up running and sat up staying in the one spot. **

"**This isn't fair… I'm not the prophecy, I don't want to be, I just want to be normal!" She screamed in anger forgetting everything her mother taught her. Clenching her fists in anger she let out a growl wanting to be left alone. In reaction to her anger the ground rumbled and shook. She looked up and it stopped as soon as she opened her hands. **

"**But I don't want this" She cried, face full of tears. Lowering her head into her hands he wept for a while till noises came from the long grass. Finally looking up she saw the stray dog that she and her mother met on the mountain.**

"**You again… You helped me last time" She smiled at the dog that wagged its tail running over to her. It sat next to her giving her warmth**

"**Nice dog" She started to pat him feeling calm already. Moments later the dog stood up beginning to growl at the bushes at the way she came**

"**What is it?" She turned around to see one of Kain's guards quickly step back to stay out of view. She didn't know how but she could tell there were at least five of them. **

"**Leave me alone!" She screamed at them. Being found out they came out holding up their weapons aimed at her**

"**You're coming with us" **

"**No, just fuck off would you!_ Just_ _leave me alone_!" She hissed getting angry again clenching her fists. Again the ground shook a little but this time the trees began to move pulling up roots walking on them, multiple branches became like arms heading toward them**

"**Oh shit!" they cursed seeing Roslyn dead still her yellow and red eyes blazing. Truing to make a run for it was hopeless the grass had become like millions of hands grabbing their feet holding them in place, twigs wove around them like snakes. The first tree snatched a guard pulling him apart almost devouring him along with the others one by one till there was one left standing freely in the dirt. Most the trees had sealed their trunks around them in a protective circle around Roslyn leaving the guard no where to go. A gorse bush came from under a tree at him, spitting old dry prickly chunks until it reached him sucking him into the bush ripping his skin and cloths imbedding the prickles into his skin. Before it killed him totally Roslyn's eyes changed making it spit him out. **

"**Go to Kain and tell him I'm not putting up with any of his shit anymore. If he wants me he can come see me himself" She ordered him. **

**Badly bleeding and full of many fine prickles he painfully stumbled toward two trees that opened up to let him pass. They closed again as soon as he was gone leaving her safe with the dog. **

"**I realize now what mum has been trying to say all along…" She talked to the dog beginning to pat him again. **

"**I will never be 'normal', there is no such thing. It felt good to find my power… it felt natural" She smiled after having gotten everything out of her system. The sky began to sprinkle rain, immediately the trees covered her with leaves to keep her dry and the grass came up from underneath getting her out of the mud. **

"**Maybe it isn't so bad" She decided to stay for a while before heading back. **

**Selene followed a path she had been before. From the disappearing footprints she could tell Sophia was back in air form**

"**Sophia please wait, I'm not angry at you" Selene yelled hoping she would hear the echo. Selene's blood almost ran cold following Sophia's scent into the small cave where Erika's remains lay. She remembered there was a tunnel above them if Sophia went this way it was the only way she could have gone maybe giving a clue to Erika's death. Selene heard Sophia moving up the tunnel and changed into mist form careful not to disturb the remains. **

**Reaching the top Selene moved though a small opening in stone that had been smashed open leading to a fireplace. This she thought explained why Erika's remains were burnt. Selene remained in mist slowly emerging into the room, Sophia took physical form thinking her mother hadn't followed her or knew of the passage and ran into the bathroom trying to wash the blood off with scolding hot water. Horrid realization settled in Selene, this was clearly Sophia's room. Taking physical form she looked around, it was scary not only did Sophia look like her but her room was the same as how Selene used to have her room when living in Ordoghaz. She could hear Sophia crying in the bathroom, putting the two together, what Sophia had said in the canyon and the tunnel leading to the remains it was now clear Sophia was a part of Erika's death. **

**Sophia had wiped her face and barged out the room only to walk right into Selene giving herself a hell of a fright. **

"**I don't want to hurt you please don't run" **

"**But I'm not the daughter you remember" Sophia couldn't look her in the eye. **

"**I don't care. I'm still your mother, I still love you" **

**Sophia began to cry yet she still tried to hide it wiping her face. Selene pulled her in and gave her a hug wrapping her wings around her. For a moment Sophia let it out glad she was there but her mind instantly rebelled. Pushing herself away from her she stepped back**

"**I can't…"**

"**This has to do with Erika doesn't it? I know they are her remains" **

"**I…I… You weren't there…" Sophia didn't know what to say. Part of her wanted to run, another to break down and the other to lash out in anger to protect herself not knowing how to handle it. **

"**You need to talk. Sophia I'm not going to judge you, maybe I can help I have done things I'm not proud of either" Selene tried to encourage her. Sophia sat down on the bed, immediately Selene went over and sat next to her. **

"**You look so much like myself its scary" Selene smiled trying to make her relax. Sophia only stared at the floor**

"**Sophia?" **

"**I'm sorry" Sophia muttered barely opening her mouth. **

"**It's okay" **

"**No it's not…" Sophia looked up at Selene**

"**It's my fault" **

"**Dwelling on things that happened won't change the past. I learnt that the hard way. We have to accept what happened and learn from it to make ourselves better people" Selene said trying to help.**

"**But I'm not a good person" **

"**Sophia…" **

"**No, you don't know what happened or know me, I'm a horrible person and nothing you can say is going to change that" Sophia cut her off letting her anger go. **

"**Then show me" Selene asked.**

"**What… how?" **

"**Give me your hand" Selene wanted to see if she could in fact bring on a vision if she tried. Sophia paused thinking about it first, hesitating she held out her hand. Selene took her hand and closed her eyes focusing. Nothing. Opening her eyes she took a breath looking at Sophia who was waiting, just staring at the floor. Before she closed her eyes the vision hit her like a tone of bricks making her head heavy and her body jolt and the vision begun. **

**Sorry about the wait its just so many tech difficulties it's a pain in the arse. I type it on my computer put it on external carry it though plug it in again and transfer it onto this computer then try and load it up onto dial up (cause that's the only temp internet we have) only to find fan fiction wont work. Its just such a fken hassle. So sorry for the wait**

**-Evelyn**

**Synch14: You'll find out later what happened to Dorian. Yeah Kain's like that.**

**Jondy13: Thankyou Yes Marcus will appear in the next chapter! Kain well… Kain is Kain. He's so much like Selene was when she was a young vampire.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: There will be a flash back to what happened explaining the full proper event.**

**Glil: Marcus is in the next chapter! Kain can't keep arrogance up 24-7.**

**Christian Jonsson:  I'm sure I don't lol.**


	47. Dark flame

**With a small blur of light that settled into darkness a room gradually appeared bringing Selene into the vision of Sophia's memory. Watching like a ghost she saw the events beginning to unfold with Erika marching into Sophia's room.**

"**What are you doing here?" Sophia asked, she seemed pleased to see Erika and had a kind tone. **

"**You know where Kain is, tell me!" Erika was angry and started waving her finger at Sophia's face. **

"**I don't know where he is, what's the matter?"**

"**I'm tired of the way he is treating my daughter and what the hell as he done with Lucas? Cause he never came back. He said he was coming here to see you" Erika growled at Sophia who by now was in a foul mood of being yelled at. **

"**Look I told you I don't know where he is and I haven't seen Lucas" Sophia growled back. Erika stood back glaring at Sophia**

"**I know your lying" **

**It did seem like Sophia was hiding something it was clear in her body language. **

"**How dare you come in here and start screaming in my face! Stop being a bitch and go find him yourself!" Sophia hissed in Erika's face. Sophia didn't expect Erika to slap her across the face.**

"**Your mother would be disgusted at you with the way you and Kain are acting, what the hell do you think the both are you are doing! And to turn and blame everything on her! You're own mother! It's disgraceful, you're disgraceful and you call yourself a Corvin. You haven't even spoken to your father!" Erika practically screamed in Sophia's face, she was so angry she almost blew every blood vestal in her neck. Sophia stood with her mouth open her face hurt**

"**You just wait till your mother wakes up, she'll be ashamed of why you've done" Erika began to continue screaming. That turned Sophia over the hurt point into an angry rage, immediately she slapped Erika back a little bit harder but Erika tripped stumbling back falling toward the floor, her back hitting the cast iron barrier around the fire place stopping her from fully hitting the floor. She did not get up, instead she gasped for air and looked up at Sophia who's face was changing slowly realizing something bad had just had happened.**

"**Erika…" Sophia switched to panic as soon as she saw blood dripping down onto the fireplace and some leaking out her shirt. Coming closer Sophia could see the tip of one of the old iron spikes on the corner had impaled Erika through the chest.**

"**Oh shit!" Sophia yelped running to Erika's side **

"**I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen!" She began to panic as Erika began choking on her own blood. Sophia had no idea what to do she could only sit and stare in shock**

"**Erika!" Sophia called to her keeping her awake as she placed her hand over the wound to stop her bleeding. Erika looked up at Sophia**

"… **I didn't mean… what I said I, I was angry… I just want to keep everyone toge…ther… and bring what's left… of my family together" Erika choked between each word yet still managed to speak clear enough**

"**I'm so sorry!" Sophia cried feeling unspeakable guilt leaning in closer to Erika she felt helpless as Erika slowly closed her eyes and stopped choking, then in one last breath without opening her eyes **

"**Your mother would never… be ashamed of you" Blood now oozed like a flowing tap from her mouth when her body fell limp, her head falling to the side. **

"**Oh… what have I done" Sophia began to shake holding up her blood covered hands staring at them in horror. **

**Sophia sat staring at her hands and Erika's body still impaled on the spike for quite some time, she was numb still trying to comprehend what she had just done. A loud bashing on the door startled her bringing her out of a daydream into reality again. **

"**Sophia" Kain called from the other side. Sophia's heart sank, she couldn't let him see what she had done. She sat still hoping he would think she wasn't there. **

"**Sophia… I know your there" He persisted. **

"**What do you want!" She snapped. **

"**Are you okay? I can smell blood" **

"**I spilt my drink" She got up looking around now in full panic. Her eyes fell on the fire place sparking a horrible idea. Lifting Erika's body she pulled her off the bent iron spike and began to fold her up stuffing her into the fire place then pulled the solid cover over hiding her. **

"**Sophia what the hell is going on in there?"**

**Sophia looked around quick and desperate for a cup, she grabbed the glass of water off her bedside shelf biffed the remaining water out the window and smeared the blood from her hand inside the glass. Hurrying she placed it in the middle of the blood on the fire place **

"**Come on little sis open the door" by this time she knew Kain knew there was something up. She wiped her hands on a dirty shit and threw it under the bed. Running to the door she finally opened it **

"**I've mad bid of a mess" She said putting on a fake smile. Kain saw through her **

"**Are you alright… did you cut yourself" he looked down at the blood on her hands. **

"**No, I'm fine really" **

**Kain frowned watching her. She was pale and slightly trembling and instead of interrogating her he walked into the room making her even more of a nervous wreck shaking with guilt. Her heart beat increased with each step he took closer to the blood. **

"**It's just a spill I can deal to it" She insisted but he ignored her and bent down picking up the glass. Lifting it up he could easily see the glass never properly held blood and her fingerprints where clear. He turned and looked back at her**

"**Did someone do something to you?" **

"**No, no nobody has done anything" **

"**This glass never held blood Sophia" He walked back over to her still holding the glass.**

"**Cause if someone has harmed my little sister I will hang them with their own intestines" **

"**No one has hurt me Kain" Her words where strong and clear. **

"**One of the guards said he heard screaming did Erika come see you?" **

**Sophia froze, she couldn't draw breath or even swallow. **

"…**Erika…?" **

"**Yes she's on my case about something _again_ don't know when she'll ever leave me alone" **

**Sophia shrugged her shoulders. **

"**Well if you need anything or want to talk you know where I am" Kain walked out into the hall, she practically slammed the door behind him.**

**Sophia had come up with only one way to dispose of the body. Snatching the kerosene lamp from top of the bookshelf Sophia was not really thinking about the whole situation, only panicking desperate to get rid of evidence before anyone else came in. She pulled the fire place cover back and broke the top of the lamp off. Sprinkling the kerosene over Erika's body she emptied every last drop and grabbed the matches. Pulling one out and holding it at the end she hesitated**

"**What am I doing…?" She croaked, her face was soaked in tears and she wanted to be sick. Then the thought crossed her, how would she explain blood on the floor_ and_ a burnt corpse in the fireplace? **

"**Fuck!" She put the matches down and grabbed Erika's ankles about to drag her out when there was another knock on the door. **

"**Sophia" Kain's voice once again called through the door. **

"**What the fuck does he want now" She mouthed throwing a childish fit waving her arms about mouthing a series of curses. **

"**What?"**

"**Are you sure your alright I'm worried about you" **

"**I'm fine, go away I'm getting changed" She said so he wouldn't come in. While snapping at her brother she noticed a large crack in the back of the fireplace. **

"**I'll just wait" **

**She silently gave a finger toward the door then looked back at the crack in the fireplace. Slowly she climbed over Erika and looked closer, putting her hear to the gap she could hear a faint air current coming through.**

"**Bingo" She whispered sitting back she put her legs up then kicked the stone as hard as she could cracking it even further. **

"**Sophia, are you alright?" Kain asked hearing the thud. **

"**I'm fine" She yelled without thinking, she only concentrated on her next kick giving it all she had. The back crumbled in making a hole big enough to fit Erika through.**

"**Sophia!" Kain called worried about the crashing noise he just heard and she did not respond. **

"**That's it I'm coming in!" Kain grabbed the handle only to find it was not locked from before. Barging into the room what he saw was the last thing he could ever have expected. Sophia was in the fireplace trying to push a clearly dead blood covered Erika into the hole. **

"**Sophia… what the hell are you doing… what have you done" Kain spoke quietly in shock staring at the sight before him. **

"**Kain… Kain I can explain everything!" Sophia still crying dropped Erika and approached her brother. **

"**It's not what it looks like" She pleaded with him. **

"**You're covered in blood standing over my dead mother-in-law who you are trying to stuff down a hole" **

"**Kain please hear me out at least" **

**Kain slammed the door shut then locked it so no one else would come in. **

"**She came in screaming at me, she hit me I hit her back but she tripped and fell… onto that" She pointed at the blood covered iron spike off the fire cover. **

"**It impaled her through the heart. I didn't mean for it to happen Kain" Sophia dropped into a ball and cradled her head in her hands. **

"**I don't believe this" Kain ran his hands through his hands staring at Erika. **

"**I'm sorry" Sophia cried. **

**Kain strolled back and forth thinking hard staring at Erika's body. **

"**Lilly's going to kill me, how am I going to tell her?" Sophia sobbed.**

**Kain stopped pacing and turned around grabbing Sophia's shoulders. **

"**Sophia, we are not going to tell her" **

**Sophia looked up in shock. **

"**For all Lilly knows a Vorador did it" **

**Sophia looked at him in shock but with thanks to him not turning on her**

"**You're my little sister we are family we help each other out and have our little secrets. Now wipe your face and we are going to continue with your plan" Kain ordered. Immediately she wiped her face and climbed to her feet**

"**So you where trying to stuff her into the wall then cement it over?" Kain asked clearing that that was the plan. **

"**No I was going to burn her, she's covered in kerosene" Sophia picked up the matches. **

"**Alright" Kain pushed Erika further into the hole**

"**I'll push you burn" Kain didn't exactly like what he was doing but he always looked out for Sophia even if it was helping her cover up a bloody trail. Sophia swallowed hard as she lit the match and dropped it onto Erika's body setting it alight in a quick second. **

"**Shit" Kain pushed the body back but it got stuck. **

"**Give it a kick with your foot… Oh lord I just said 'it' I mean her" Sophia kept realizing horrifically over and over again what she had done. Kain lifted his foot and gave her a push sending her down but two flaming hands grabbed his ankle and immediately Erika began to scream and kick about. **

"**Oh fuck she's still alive!" Kain yelled in fright. Sophia began to scream at Erika's burning arms and face, her black eyes where easily seen through the flames **

"**Erika, grab my hand!" Kain yelled reaching out for her wrist. Sophia clicked out of it realizing and leapt forward to grab Erika who seemed to have trouble gripping, her skin had burnt off removing her ability **

"**Erika!" Erika had lost her grip of Kain's leg and only had the ledge both of them tried to grab her but the heat and pain made her pass out and fall into the darkness below. Startled Kain and Sophia sat still eyes wide in full disbelief at what just happened.**

"**I thought she was dead… it impaled her through the heart" Sophia stuttered. **

"**I know… It was all an accident, I thought she was dead too" **

"**But what if she's alive!" **

"**She won't live through that" **

"**I'm going to check!" Sophia switched into air form and flew down the long drop right to the bottom, sure enough as she reached Erika's still flaming corpse this time she was dead. Sophia sat by Erika till the fire settled, she vomited against the side of the cave that smelt of burning flesh. Sophia had punished herself by making herself watch what she had done. **

**Selene gasped pulling her hand away finally falling out of the vision wanting to be sick herself, she could smell the smell in the cave fresh from the vision. Sophia sat in the same position stating at the floor. **

"**It was an accident" Selene said clearing her eyes and swallowing hard she could even taste it in her mouth. **

"**It was at first but then it became murder" Sophia looked up at Selene. Her eyes glanced behind her mother then at her. **

"**Sorry" Sophia said rather heartlessly, at first Selene thought it was a forced apology but it was not that at all. Selene was not quick enough or prepared for a sack that was slammed over her head and a rag doused with chloroform.**

**Sorry I had to cut this chapter short and sorry it's late. I know I said Marcus was going to come into this chapter but I didn't have time and I've found out I'm having surgery on Thursday. So I won't be posting another chapter till after then but don't worry it will be a good long one and Marcus will appear I PROMISE! **

**Synch14: Sophia some long lost son out there? Did I say that? Geez don't remember putting that. Everybody makes F' ups in there lives Sophia make a bit of a biggie.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Roslyn is very capable of a lot of things she doesn't know about yet  Thank you**

**Christian Jonsson: Kinda the lot. Sorry no info on Marcus.**

**Glil: I'm thinking about how to bring Marcus in with a cliff hanger or not. But since I made everyone wait one chapter more for him I might not. **

**Jondy13: Thank you, sorry chapter is only the vision.**

**Chou-hime: Viktor will come into it not too long after Marcus. Roslyn is more powerful then she realizes. Grrr I know what you mean about Computer breakdown! Mine this one I'm on has been misbehaving! It's so frustrating. **


	48. Marcus

**An all too familiar feeling came over Selene, the gluggy drowsy feeling of coming out of a drugged coma, the quick wonder of what happened and heavy limbs.**

**Like too many times before Selene woke up on a soft surface clearly a bed.**

"**Hey sleepy head" Michael's voice spoke gently moving toward her.**

"**This might make you feel a million dollars better" **

**Selene opened her eyes slowly cautious of bright light yet she didn't need to see what he had, her nose told her it was hot chocolate with blood. Glaring at him she sat up and snatched the cup just about spilling it**

"**Why the hell did you drug me?" She snapped then took a sip. **

"**Better me then Kain since Kain's intentions is to make you suffer, mine is not" **

"**That is no reason to drug me!" she spat then going to her drink again. **

"**Well you're not the easiest person to ask or persuade without being turned on or rudely walked away from" **

**Selene's face turned from pissed off to shocked**

"**Rude!"**

"**Selene, don't take it the wrong way but you talk down to people and do tend to end the conversation by walking away. That's rude. But that's just you" Michael honestly explained. **

**Speechless Selene knew he was kind of right and realized she did do that yet she was not going to confess that, or even show it. Baffled she put her head in her cup and finished the contents.**

"**Its rude to drug people" She grumbled enough for him to hear. **

"**You are unbeatable in combat and very hard to trick or outwit. You can take almost anything but you are still like every other mammal in this world, you're still vulnerable to drugs"**

"**So, my chance at becoming a junkie is still high enough then?" **

**Michael smiled and gave a small chuckle **

"**You could say that" He couldn't believe how relaxed she had become, yet he was weary since she could be distracting him and buying time till the drowsiness fully wore off and she had her full power back. **

**Michael picked up his own cup and sat on the bed facing her and immediately his eyes fell on her wedding and engagement ring. It was almost as a bitter reminder she could never be his again. But he still wanted her back badly he always had he could never deny it or accept she was Marcus's mate. **

"**Selene" he gained her attention again, goodness knows what she was thinking he thought since she seemed quiet. It took her a few moments to realize he had locked her eyes with his giving her a look she once had fallen in love with. **

"**Don't look at me like that" She pulled herself to look away. **

"**Why? There is nothing wrong with there being an _us_ again" **

**Selene couldn't help but think Michael was beginning to sound like the Ordoghaz Kraven. **

"**Yes there is. There is no '_us'_. I'm with Marcus you know that and don't tell me he's not alive because I know he is" Her words where stern and cold yet Michael didn't budge or react. **

"**Why hasn't Marcus come back to you then? Everyone knows your awake even the humans and Voradors. Where is he now?" Michael wasn't bitter he asked caringly like he was reasoning with her. Selene's face slowly changed, he could see she was trying to hide a painful expression.**

"**Sorry. But you need to know" he put his hand out. She looked up at his hand a little confused**

"**My memory doesn't lie. Let's just say… Well Marcus wasn't most loyal to you when you where gone. I saw it for myself" **

**Selene's face was mixed with anger, disbelief and hurt and for a moment she was unsure whether to scream at Michael or just take his hand and see for herself. **

"**Memories cant lie even you know that" He repeated lifting his hand a little higher and closer to her. She almost broke his hand snatching it she couldn't believe Marcus would do such a thing. She still wanted to see for herself, she closed her eyes even though her mind told her it couldn't be true not Marcus. Like before it took a moment for the vision to take place, a hall formed in front of her she knew it well it was the castle she and Marcus lived in for so many years. Michael was walking down the hall eating toast in one hand and carrying mail in the other humming to him self just in a happy casual mood heading for Marcus's office. Giving a tap on the door Michael waited trying stuff the remaining piece of toast into his mouth making it bulging full. Wiping his hand on his shirt he knocked again still no answer but the door partly opened with his knock. Pushing it open he decided to leave the mail on his desk and headed into the empty office. Placing the mail on the desk Michael yawned looking out the window while he stretched and scratched **

"**Damn I got ripped off room selection and a view" he muttered quietly to himself. It was clearly mid morning since the sun wasn't all that high. Michael turned to head out when he heard a muffled sound from Marcus and Selene's bedroom and since Selene was in hibernation Michael didn't think he would walk in on anything. Michael opened the door to tell Marcus his mail had arrived, his face dropped at the sight before him**

**A naked hybrid woman Selene had never seen before was lying naked in bed on top of Marcus who was also clearly naked.**

"**Do you always like sleep naked?" She asked him seductively before her attention was turned to Michael walking in. Michael just about choked on his own sentence he was about to say but was put off. Michael instantly backed out and slammed the door shut before Selene could see what he did next she yanked her hand out of his bringing herself out of the vision. Michael opened his eyes to see shinny streams down Selene's face and an expression of such pain and hurt he knew he'd ever forget. It made him feel bad and almost wish he hadn't shown her what happened. **

"… **It can't be true" **

"**It is. It's why I left the castle and came here with Kain I couldn't look at him without wanting to hurt him for betraying you" **

**Selene could barely breathe let alone stop the streams of tears strolling down her face. **

"**I would never do that to you" He shuffled closer and pulled her in hugging her trying to sooth the pain he just caused her. **

"**We where meant to be, right from the beginning" He whispered hugging her tight since she didn't reject it. With her in his arms and her scent filling his senses he couldn't help himself and began killing along her neck changing the hug into more. For a moment in spite of Marcus she let him, revenge was something Selene always basked in. But she had changed and something inside made her pull away**

"**No" She sat back. Respecting her 'no' Michael backed off. **

"**Sorry, too fast I know. It just feels good to hold you again" He smiled gently.**

"**There is no '_us'_ Michael" She decided to make that clear.**

"**But I love you, I always have I'd _never_ do what Marcus did give me a chance" **

"**I'm still married to him… I'm not lowering to his level and doing what he did. I'm better then that" She leapt off the bed not wanting to face anyone at this moment. The anger was clear and she wore the cold expression mask to hide her emotions like she always did. **

"**Don't follow me" Selene snapped before shutting the door so he wouldn't follow. Respectfully he didn't follow her he felt he had done enough damage as it was, yet even as guilty as he felt he didn't lie what Marcus had done was what he saw. Besides with brewing anger it would be wise not to follow. **

**Selene marched on foot down the hall not bothered about reasoning with Kain anymore she couldn't face him now. With each step she took eventually the pain took over and she let the tears come since there was no one around. She had never felt so hurt or fragile it was a different pain to loosing someone it was a deeper betrayal, she didn't think anything could possibly make her hurt any worse at this time and to her horror she instantly discovered a pain more intense. Instantly from a fast walk she came to a stand still. It was not the blade through her stomach or the fact it was Viktor's sword, it was Kain's hand that had drove it through her, her own son with so much hate and selfishness that drove him to do such an act. With tears streaming down her face she felt every bit of strength leave her making her fall to her knees. She was tired of being strong around others with the sword still through her middle she cried a screeching sound of pain and hurt Kain had never seen her do and for once in his life she was not the great powerful immortal everyone betrayed her as, she looked… human. **

"**This pain is worse then anything I've ever had in my life…" Shaking she looked up at him staring down at her blank. **

"… **worse then any injury, worse then death… worse then Marcus's betrayal"**

"**The sword is powerful" Kain spoke quietly.**

"**Not the sword… your action" **

**The blade was making her weak and with no strength and mental will that was also weak she was becoming frail quickly. Kain didn't swallow or take normal breaths he felt a horrible sensation flood over him, his heart felt like it sank right down through his feet, the hand that held the sword began to shake and his eyes began to water. Reaching up Selene made one last effort to reach him asking for his help and for a split second she thought he was, he reached out but his hand passed hers and grabbed the handle of the sword and as it did it drove the blade in deeper.**

"**I'm going to end it all" He whispered as she gasped in pain feeling the blade cut even further. Kain did not like the feeling that was plaguing him, he wanted it gone. Her screeching of pain was unbearable and it fed the horrible feeling within him.**

"**I'm not perfect, I haven't always been right… and in a world that did not understand us wanting our kind dead I wanted to protect you, you're my son I love you" She croaked barely able to breathe as blood entered her lung.**

"**I love you to but it has to end" Kain's face began streaming with tears his hands shaking a part of his mind was asking him what was he doing and why, was it really necessary to kill his mother to prove his own selfish needs and pride? **

"**Kain! Kain please… tell me what to do to make it right…" She began to plead. The blade was not powerful enough without the crystal to kill her strait away but slowly over a long time it would surely destroy her since some of the crystals power still remained in the blade. And with her weak mental state the blades power was winning over**

"**Kain…" Selene reached up and placed her hands on each side of his face. He couldn't respond since now he was second guessing himself with much doubt to what he was doing, but then suddenly something invaded his mind and he lost all control of his body and thoughts. Selene closed her eyes and let not only her memories pass into his mind but how she felt too, forcing it upon him. **

**Kain did not understand what was happening at first it was like he was standing in another room he had never seen, an old bathroom where his mother stood alone in front of the sink and mirror.**

"**Mum… what the hell's going on… where are your wings? What have you done with the sword!" He asked confused at what was going on.**

**She did not hear him or even react like he was even there she just rubbed her flat belly and smiled.**

"**I love you so much already" she whispered. It took him seconds to realize Selene was forcing him into her memories, this was days after she found out she was pregnant with him. Even then she felt such love for him and he could feel everything she felt, the love was enough to obliterate every piece of hate he had in his mind he thought he had for her. The vision quickly shifted to a small bathroom where she was a lot heavily pregnant and crying by her self he knew by the hurt she was feeling that he could feel that this was just after Michael died.**

"**Damn you Michael" she cursed at herself squeezing her eyes shut causing the tears to fall. He forgot she had had him all alone. **

"**So innocent and unaware" she whispered gently to herself and the baby. Kain felt weird watching her rub her belly what is or _was_ him. **

"**I'm sorry you will never see your father" more tears strolled down her pale cheeks, talking to him as if he was there. **

"**And I'm sorry to bring you into this shit hole of a war, but I'm not sorry you happened. You are not accident, and never will be, you where conceived with love and are the best thing that ever happed in my life" **

**Kain felt his chest sink even lower, it was the memory she was looking for the one he needed to see, immediately he wanted to say he was sorry take it all back. She was showing him and reminding him of a bond she once had. His thoughts seemed so loud in his mind, she had raised him and done everything she thought was right to take care of him and love him but he had been so arrogant to realize she only wanted to be a good mother and after all she had done for him this was how he repaid her for bringing him into this world. **

**He knew the feeling was guilt and he wanted to hug her and make it right but for some reason she let her memories keep running, she had something else to show him. **

**The room changed again this time into a bunker where he saw his mother heavily pregnant moaning in pain sitting with a scar covered man he never met and Marcus taking him from his mother, this was his birth. Horrified as no person really wants to see themselves born, he still stood speechless because he never knew that it was Marcus who delivered him.**

**The vision changed again to the hospital room where he lay on the bed with his mother standing over him seeing him for the first time. Her gentle smile and once again her undying love plagued him till the point he was crying with guilt and the true realizations he had missed her all these years. The anger came from the fight with Alexis when she wouldn't let him help her, all he ever wanted was to fight along side her and be as good of a warrior but wouldn't let him. He thought she was holding him back, but she was afraid of loosing him and afraid he would be hurt. Now being a father he realized how she felt, if he had lost his son or anything happened to him he would never forgive himself. **

**She could hear his thoughts and realizations clear enough but she still did not let him go there was one more thing. **

**She showed him the memory of Marcus with a drain pipe through his shoulder but he did not understand why she was showing him this. Their interaction of memories and thoughts was instantly broken with Saxon's fist slamming into Kain's face. **

**Kain flew back into the wall away from Selene, Saxon didn't stop he thought Selene was dead and jumped onto Kain laying punch after punch into Kain's face and chest pulverizing him.**

"**You fucken bastard!" Saxon was now in full immortal form his skin was deep dark metallic purple like Marcus, he was now even bigger **

"**I hate you, you are not my brother!" **

**Kain changed form to try and take the beating but Saxon was twice his size and his skin was like stone making him resistant. Anger and hate was giving him strength of over one hundred immortals and with Kain completely off guard Saxon was getting the better of him. With all the noise Michael had come running out of the room **

"**Selene!" he yelled in horror she lay on the floor with the sword still through her but he couldn't get near her from all her poisonous blood over her and the floor. With Kain out cold Saxon's anger and attention turned to Michael. Michael looked at Kain who was a complete bloody mess **

"**What the hell have you done!" Michael yelled changing form**

"**He had it coming!" Saxon snarled standing up strait, his head almost hitting the roof. Michael hesitated**

"**You've grown up into a big bastard" Michael swallowed, Saxon's size would make Raze look like a school kid. Saxon's fists dripped with Kain's blood, he lifted one hand and pointed at Michael's face **

"**I've been waiting for this for a very long time" He growled deeply still with hate toward Michael. **

"**You hate me because I hate your father? Well your father had an affair while your mother was in hibernation"**

"**Liar" Saxon roared almost making the walls shake.**

"**Ask your mother she saw the vision…" Michael was cut short by Saxon's hand clasped around his throat. **

"**I've been looking forward to this for a very long time!" **

"**You could fight and kill me_ or_ you can save your mother" Michael struggled. **

**Saxon gave him a questioning look narrowing his eyes**

"**Think about it _Saxon_ I didn't pull the sword out cause I cant touch her blood only you can, you have to pull it out soon!" Michael could talk better since Saxon had loosened his grip to look at Selene. Now more focused his senses told him there was still life in her but barely. Giving off a growl Saxon threw Michael to the floor and moved to Selene's side. He grabbed the handle of the sword, immediately her eyes opened and she gasped in pain**

"**Sorry! I thought you where dead" He said distracting her and in a split second pulled the blade free, immediately Selene sighed with some relief. **

**Saxon was shocked Selene looked over at Kain with a concerned look on her face before looking at him.**

"**Mum?" Saxon asked to get her attention, he just saved her and she was concerned about Kain who almost killed her. She finally looked up at him**

"**Don't kill him, he's your brother I know he's sorry for what he's done" **

"**He's _not_ my brother!" **

"**Don't be angry, I will not see my family fall apart, I…" she stopped speaking as her eyes widened, she gasped as all her veins where turning black her skin becoming dark purple. Her expression held so much pain**

"**Mum!" Saxon wanted to pick her up and hug her to sooth her pain but it was like she was melting, her skeletal features where easily seen by this point**

"**I'm not dieing, I'm becoming my Vorador liquid state" **

**Both Michael and Saxon let out a sigh of relief **

"**I will come back soon… tell Kain to ask Elaine" Selene struggled to keep her full form to tell them and as soon as her message was clear she disappeared into a large puddle of black Vorador goop. **

"**Tell Kain ask Elaine?" Saxon asked confused looking at Michael, when he did he saw Sophia standing not fat behind him her face horrified staring at what was her mother then at Kain covered in blood, and of course Saxon's blood covered hands**

"**What the hell have you done!" She screamed at Saxon.**

"**I didn't do anything!" **

**Her eyes drifted to the blood on his hands**

"**And why should I believe you?"**

"**He didn't do anything. Kain tried to kill Selene, Saxon stopped him and pulled the blade out. Selene isn't dead she is in her Vorador liquid sort of… form, she told us before it happened. I saw it all for myself" Michael explained.**

**Saxon was shocked Michael stuck up for him and told the truth**

"**Well what happens now?" Sophia asked believing Michael since Kain always did. **

"**I think the family feud is over. We are not enemies any longer… I think Kain and Selene sorted it out" Michael carefully walked around the black puddle**

"**Sorry if I step on you Selene" Michael said incase she could hear him, there was a sense of relief in the air, the hate had gone. Michael picked up Kain and threw him over his shoulder **

"**I can imagine he will need a good sleep and recuperation" Michael carefully walked around Selene again. **

"**I don't know what your going to do now but your welcome here I'll command the guards to stand down" Michael said then looked down at Selene**

"**I don't know what you're doing but it might not be best to lye in the hall. You may get stood on" Michael was sure Selene could hear him. To their surprise it began to move along the floor toward the wall. **

"**And off she goes" He then turned around and headed off**

"**Still walking or crawling away from people when they're talking" He quietly joked to himself, Selene still heard it anyway. Sophia just stood staring at the moving black blob while Saxon was still unsure of Michael glaring at him as he disappeared down the hall. **

"**Should we put her in a bottle?" Sophia asked**

"**What!" Saxon was horrified at her suggestion. **

"**Well just to move her to a better place to rejuvenate… maybe… no… Just an idea" She crossed her arms and looked away. She did feel better since her mother found out but she still felt like a murderer that would always be in the back of her mind. **

"**Well… maybe we should ask?" Saxon didn't think it was a bad idea. **

"**Um… mum do you want to be carried, like in a jar or bowl or something?" Saxon asked loudly. **

"**I don't think she'll fit in a bowl, maybe a bucket" Sophia suggested. **

"**Guess not" Saxon said watching Selene crawl up the wall and onto the roof. **

"**What will we do now?" Sophia asked watching her mother. Saxon noticed she said 'we'**

"**I thought you hated us?"**

**Sophia sighed deeply**

"**Not really. Okay Kain always looked out for me but I'm here for other reasons. I don't really hate you at all" She paused and crossed her arms, like her mother she did not like revealing her feelings.**

"**I'm just… just lost that's all" She quietly confessed.**

"**You're not the only one" Saxon confessed.**

"**I was just confused why you stayed here with Kain. Dad was worried about you. I just don't understand you could help Kain do what he did. Is that why you're guilty?"**

"**Guilty…" She looked at him shocked. **

"**You seem guilty about something"**

"**No I'm just tired" **

"**I may have not seen you in along time but you're still my twin I know when you're guilty and unhappy about something"**

"**You mean like twin intuition?" She laughed it off. **

"**Yeah, but not just that. I can tell by the way you carry yourself when you walk. I do the same thing" Saxon also knew because she wouldn't look him in the eye directly. **

**Sophia's shoulders dropped and she looked away, even in the roughest of times the two of them may go different ways but they never really ever turned on each other or got angry at each other. **

"**Eww mum! You're dripping on me!" Sophia flinched when a stringy black thick drip came off the roof down onto her neck and shoulder. Saxon laughed for a moment but then realized what Selene was doing. **

"**No offence mum, but yuck" Sophia tried to step back only to be dripped on again, it was like two arms coming off the ceiling grabbing onto her. **

"**I think she's grabbing you…" Saxon looked up at the roof where Selene was fully moving down dripping onto Sophia. **

"**Mum! What the hell are you doing!" Sophia was confused as the goop began dripping in her ears, she knew her mother wasn't going to hurt her but she didn't like this uncomfortable felling of cold slime goop crawling in though her ears. **

"**She's inhabiting you" Saxon had seen this before it was the same way Voradors took a host. **

**He could only stand back and watch for the few minutes it took for Selene to take host in Sophia. Shaking her head Sophia got to her feet**

"**What the hell did you pick me for?" Sophia growled feeling her mother's presence. **

"**Sorry, I'll make it up to you later I just need a ride" Sophia was shocked as she had no control over her mouth and her mother's voice came out. **

"**But why me?" **

"**You're a woman too. Saxon may not be comfortable with mummy watching him pee" **

"**This is so weird" She shook her head again however she could feel the sheer power her mother had she knew it was powerful but to feel such power was almost intoxicating. Lifting her hand she could set it alight and put it out with the blink of an eye.**

"**Neat" Sophia smiled.**

"**My powers are not for you to play with" Sophia's hand flapped putting it out. **

"**Are you completely taking over?" Sophia seemed a little concerned.**

"**No you will have most control it is your body. Like I said, I'm just hitching a ride" **

**Sophia relaxed not too pissed off about what her mother had done, just a little uncomfortable. **

"**Then where are we going?"**

"**Out of the keep. I need to get away from the sword its keeping me weak" **

"**I'll deal to that" Saxon picked up the sword **

"**Where is Roslyn?"**

**Saxon remembered what happened**

"**She ran into the forest to cry" Saxon told them. **

"**Alright, you take that to the Corvinus keep and we'll look for Roslyn that should be enough time for me to generate" Selene explained. Saxon gave a nod and headed off, he was also curious if Dorian lived or not. **

**Selene immediately wanted to head out but Sophia stopped her. **

"**What are you doing" Sophia fought Selene not to leave. **

"**Going to find Roslyn" **

"**Not like this we're not I want my coat and weapons" Sophia insisted. **

**Selene sighed and let her jog back to her room and retrieve her things. **

"**Oh yeah thanks for letting Michael drug me" Selene said rather bitterly. **

"**Sorry I didn't know he was going to do that. I was in the vision too I didn't see him till the last" Sophia responded clipping the ammunition clips onto her belt then pulled her coat on looking in the mirror checking if its strait. She never heard Rick walk to the door and watch her confused swearing he heard her talking to herself. **

"**That's scary you know" Selene said. **

"**What is?" Sophia asked**

"**You look so much like me when I was a death dealer" Selene explained. As far as Rick could see was Sophia was talking to herself about herself putting on voices in the mirror. He frowned, was she pretending her reflection was talking to her?**

"**Really? I've only seen a few photo's of you as a Vampyre" Sophia answered striating up her collar. **

"**Why do you dress like this?"**

"**To be honest it's because you did. But I like it too because it's easy to combat in and it catches on nothing" **

"**It is convenient until you meet sand" Selene smiled**

"**Yes I discovered that" Sophia smiled enjoying her mother's company like she used to. **

"**Or when you have a partner" Selene said. **

"**Ah… Didn't need to hear that" Sophia flinched at the thought. **

"**Oh come on your grown up" Selene laughed at her children still not wanting to know. **

"**Mum, don't make me find a happy place!" Sophia was not finding this funny at all.**

"**What are you going to do put your fingers in your ears?" Selene was noveling in this experience. **

"**Not all mothers and daughters can be as close as this" Selene joked, she didn't realize it but she was doing and saying anything to avoid remembering what just happened or what Michael had showed her. Anything was better then going back to her thoughts about Marcus **

"**She's lost the plot…" Rick whispered watching her. **

**Sophia jumped with fright turning to see him.**

"**Rick" Sophia squawked a little angry**

"**How the hell did you sneak up I never sensed you… must weaken with host" Selene then muttered to herself. **

"**Are you alright you're having a great conversation with yourself" **

"**Well I'm…" **

"**In a hurry" Selene cut her off. **

"**Don't tell him" Selene whispered taking over Sophia's hands putting them over her mouth. Rick stood frozen watching with great concern at her strange actions**

"**Fine, I'll handle it" Sophia whispered back. **

"**What are you doing here?" Sophia asked Rick. **

"**I came to tell you I found this in Kain's coat pocket" Rick lifted up Erika's pendant. Sophia's face fell and immediately she snatched the pendant from Rick's hand**

"**Good find? Everyone knows Erika was wearing it the day she went missing" Rick asked following her into the room like a dog waiting to be praised while she stuffed it into her draw. **

"**Getting your boyfriend to spy on your brother?" Selene again asked low so Rick couldn't hear. **

"**I thought he was up to something" **

"**I know" Rick answered thinking she was talking to him. **

**Sophia walked past him and into the hall, he immediately followed her, she stopped and locked the door as soon as he was out.**

"**So… dinner tonight?" Rick asked. **

"**No, I'm going out of the keep" She turned around and headed down stairs.**

"**But I brought you something… I thought you said if I did bring you information you would date me" Rick gave a scorned look. **

"**That's mean Sophia" Selene snapped at Sophia for her cold actions toward Rick.**

"**He was loyal to you and you're playing with his heart and that is cruel" Selene was angrier at her miss treating Rick then at accidentally killing Erika. **

"**I don't want to go on a date" Sophia told Selene becoming grouchy. She marched them down stairs, Rick still followed.**

"**I wasn't angry at you for accidentally killing Erika because it was an _accident_. You where afraid of being a bad person because of it but it's the way you are treating Rick that is making you a bad person. If you don't like him let him go, if you do let him know. Don't drag him around keep your end of the deal then finish it" Selene told her sternly, Sophia could tell she was not asking. Sophia stopped and gave a sigh she turned around and faced Rick who still looked hurt then took him by complete surprise and kissed him **

"**That good enough payment?" She asked blankly**

"**Yeah, sure is" Rick went bright red he instantly stood tall puffing his chest proud of work well done and because there where other guards in the foyer watching. **

**She marched out the door only to have another guard slap her on the arse**

"**Got a kiss for me too love?" **

**She turned around and the guard instantly realized his mistake and who she was. Immediately she punched him in the face breaking his nose and jaw cracking his skull. **

"**I you just let me have your power then didn't you?" Sophia asked smiling looking at her arm smiling, the power was awesome. **

"**If it was me I would have killed him for touching my daughter like that" Selene said but Sophia was still smiling at her hand marveling at the strength she had**

"**To harness such power…" Sophia muttered liking the borrowed power a little too much. **

"**You! Which way did Roslyn go?" Selene took over and asked a guard who almost shit his pants when she asked. **

"**That way… but you know the rules no one is to leave at nightfall the gates are locked" he answered flinching in fear. **

"**Like that matters, besides its not dark for two hours yet" Sophia snapped she could sense her mother already had that sorted. Selene took over again and used her powers to make them leap clean over both gates into the clearing. Sophia could fly in air form and leap but not like that. **

"**Damn! I have to borrow your powers more often" Sophia smiled. **

"**Let's go" Selene followed her senses still in control of her body.**

"**I'll let you do it, mother bond is stronger" Sophia sighed wanting a break anyway.**

"**So why don't you give Rick a chance?" Selene asked as she walked just curious. **

"**Do we have to talk about that now?" Sophia moaned**

"**I'm just curious and just wondering if it's anything I can help with. I know it wouldn't have been easy to ask your father or brother about anything like that being a woman and all" Selene was more intent on helping rather then prying. **

"**Rick's a nice guy. But that's the point he's too nice and polite everyone walks over him like a welcome mat. He hasn't got a spine, I had to punch the guard back there myself he would have been to scared to do it"**

"**Why is he a guard then?" **

"**So he could get closer working with Kain and I" Sophia didn't sound very happy about it. **

"**Well did you ever think maybe he's like that because he feels threatened by your powers? He may feel pathetic because he couldn't be a great powerful immortal and protect you because you do that yourself?"**

"**Oh the whole guy insecurity thing? Come on its modern times women look after themselves now days" Sophia moaned about it.**

"**Well Immortals have natural instincts and that's one of them. They want to protect us and give a home bring home food yada, yada" **

"**Dad didn't do that though, right?"**

"**Yes he did. He was worse then a lot of the others"**

"**But everyone calls you the powerful queen, wouldn't he feel threatened?" Sophia seemed confused.**

"**Ahh now this is the trick my mother taught me" Selene grinned, Sophia was keen to hear this. **

"**You let them 'think' they are in charge but all women know they can bribe or get their partners to do most things for them" **

**Sophia burst out laughing **

"**So we are in control. I like that mum, got anymore?"**

"**Well not in control. As soon as you get the whole 'who is in control' thing you get problems. I see it as more 'getting our way'." **

**Sophia felt the best she had in years**

"**I've missed you and our talks" **

"**I have you too. We'll get through this Erika situation" She stopped when she saw the trees all joined together with the smell of blood.**

"**She's near by… She's changed..." Selene said lifting Sophia's head using her senses like reading the air.**

"**She's discovered her powers" Selene said slowly approaching the trees. Immediately as if the trees knew who she was opened up letting her through. **

"**Awe she's asleep" Sophia saw Roslyn curled up asleep in the grass and from her red eyes they could tell she had been crying. **

**Sophia unlike Kain had always given Roslyn the time of day, she always had a soft spot for her baby sister. **

"**Roslyn… Roslyn wake up" Sophia gently shook Roslyn's shoulder waking her. **

**Roslyn sat up suddenly alert but calmed as soon as she saw it was Sophia. **

"**Sophia?" **

"**Yeah it's me and mum" She was cut off by Roslyn hugging her. **

"**I never got to thank you for saving my life" Roslyn smiled hugging her big sister. Selene's attention instantly sparked on what Roslyn had just said but that changed in a moment when she saw the dog by her side. **

"**That dog again" She snapped still unsure of it. **

"**He looked after me he's my dog now…. Wait… Mum?" Roslyn became confused by her mother's voice coming out of Sophia.**

"**I don't trust that dog. Yes it's me, just give me a moment" **

"**Mum what are you doing?" Sophia felt sick and instantly began to convulse. She leaned over and vomited twice getting all the black goo out of her system. **

"**Yuck! Have you been eating Voradors?" Roslyn moved back repulsed by the mess before her. **

**Sophia dizzily sat up**

"**No that's mum. I had to be her host" **

**Selene slowly took form returning to the state she was.**

"**Mum that was disgusting" Sophia grumbled at her **

"**You think that was disgusting for you" Selene huffed stretching her wings. **

"**What the hell is going on?" Roslyn asked completely confused. **

"**I could ask the same thing" Selene looked at the dead hybrids. **

"**It doesn't matter we should get back to the keep it's almost dark" Sophia said feeling better. **

"**I'm not going back to Kain's keep. I want to go back to the Corvinus keep Lucian took Dorian back" **

"**Dorian" Roslyn spat his name**

"**Yes he was bitten by a Lycan" **

"**But its full moon tonight" Roslyn seemed concerned but changed again quickly**

"**Not that it matters" She grumbled crossing her arms**

"**He still cares for you Roslyn he traveled back with us looking for you. For a mortal that's a pretty big thing to do" Selene explained.**

**Roslyn remained quiet as if deciding. It gave Selene a sting as she remembered what Marcus had done, Roslyn would be feeling a similar pain. For a quiet moment Selene could not get the image out her head it was now becoming hard to keep the thoughts out of her mind. Yet still she hid it well**

"**Let's get going" Selene opened up her wings. Roslyn picked up the dog and opened her wings.**

"**No he's staying behind" **

"**He's my pet and I'm keeping him" **

**Selene grumbled then sighed **

"**Fine" **

**Sophia looked a little lost at what to do next. **

"**Are you coming?" Selene asked **

"**I could do with a break from the keep, so sure. Show me the way" **

**Selene launched herself into the air and Sophia gave Roslyn a hand carrying the dog making wind currents under her wings then took to the air herself following them. Selene flew ahead, it was times such as this when she couldn't talk or wasn't around someone to keep her thoughts at bay it got to her and the hurt was deep. Still she thought in the up side trying to keep her spirits up it was nice to fly with her daughters. It was now becoming evident in the immortal races that males powers was size, strength and resistant bodies, where as females was speed, agility and the gift of flight, no male yet had that gift. **

**They arrived at the gate at the base of the mountain just before nightfall. Saxon had sent the metal cage elevator back down for them and left it on automatic ready just for a button to be pushed. Walking toward the cage Selene noticed Rover sitting on a ledge scratching still in Lycan form. **

"**That's the Lycan that bit Dorian" Selene pointed. Her voice drew Rovers attention, it immediately wanted to attack Roslyn's dog but with three immortals together and learning after last time it was not a wise idea to attack what he saw as a pack. Shutting the cage door Selene turned around with a grin. **

"**You'll want to hold on. Oh and Roslyn fan out your wings you are going to love this" **

**Saxon saw the small light on the small board near his desk light up indicating that the elevator through the caves had been activated. Walking down the stairs he stood at the doors waiting for the cage to arrive. And he waited. And waited, until eventually the elevator took twice as long as it should off to arrive. The cage pulled up into the bay where Saxon stood staring at the feather filled cage. Opening the door he saw one very feather covered Sophia who was not finding the situation very funny at all. Roslyn was laughing her head off and Selene had a small smile. **

"**What took so long?"**

"**_Those two_ decided to play with the bloody _controls_!" Sophia bitterly pointed at Roslyn and Selene **

"**Come on that was fun" Roslyn laughed **

"**Not since I had to vomit earlier" Sophia grumbled exiting the cage. The dog a little bow legged stumbled out after her followed by the other two, minus a lot of loose feathers. Walking through the halls Selene walked up next to Saxon**

"**What happened to Dorian?" **

**Hearing her mother ask Roslyn came up close behind them listening in. **

"**He's one of us now" Saxon answered leading them through to a plain room where Lucian and a hybrid stood watching Dorian who was chained to the wall, he was still human but his clothes where ripped as the transformation was beginning. Roslyn was happy he was alive yet still angry at him and his retraction. **

**Sophia turned to Roslyn**

"**So you dated a human?" **

"**Kind of" Roslyn barely answered. **

"**Good for you" Sophia took her by surprise with her answer. **

"**Really?" **

"**Yeah, why should we have to stick to other immortals? You chose someone because of who he was rather then what he was. Good on you" Sophia smiled. Somehow that got rid of Roslyn's anger at Dorian for the moment, she had no idea why, it gave her the courage to step forward and come visible to Dorian. **

"**Roslyn! You're alright!" Dorian smiled seeing her**

"**I'm sorry for taking off, I just didn't expect it. I know that's not excu… argh!" He threw himself forward making the chain taught, the bones began to snap and crack changing shape as the Lycanthrope virus re-wrote his genes. Jumping at Dorian's sudden movements Roslyn stepped back. **

"**I'll stay here but it might pay if he didn't have an audience" Lucian told Selene and Saxon. **

**Giving him a nod agreeing Selene took Roslyn away. Retrieving a rather silent meal Saxon then gave Roslyn and Sophia their rooms. Selene waited in the hall **

"**There something you need?" Saxon had sensed some dramatic emotional change in her but thought it not polite to ask as it could have just been about Kain. **

"**Is there any other rooms for me to stay?" Selene asked quietly she didn't want to go into Marcus's old room or their new room anymore it would make it unbearable. **

"**What's wrong with your room?" **

"**I don't want to sleep in there" Selene brushed hair out of her face it was getting hard to hold it back. **

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Yes, I just want a hot shower and bed" She was almost biting her lips. **

"**No your not" Saxon walked up and hugged her**

"**It's been a full on day huh" It's what he put it down to. As soon as he embraced her with a warm hug she finally broke letting the tears flow. She had been holding this in for a while. He just stood letting her cry making a large drool patch on his t-shirt she cried heavily and constant for at least twenty minutes flat. Eventually she pulled back, her face swollen and she almost had a headache from crying so hard**

"**Sorry made a mark" She wiped her face seeing the mark on his t-shirt.**

"**It doesn't matter" he smiled and rolled his eyes.**

"**I've got plenty more. Besides, just dribble It's your blood that's toxic not ya dribble" he got a smile out of her. **

"**Come on I'll show you to your new room" **

**The room he gave her was smaller with a smaller double bed she smiled as this was exactly what she wanted. **

"**Thank you"**

"**Anytime mum. I'm still glad to have you back… and alive" **

"**Thank you for doing that. The blade would have fully killed me if left any longer" **

"**I'm guessing if it had the crystal you would be dead" **

"**Maybe. Or in hibernation again, that reminds me where is the blade?" **

"**Locked in a volt, out of everyone's hands"**

"**Good" **

"**Well Goodnight" He smiled wanting to get some sleep**

"**Goodnight" She closed the door and headed to the shower. Peeling off her clothes she saw the hole where the sword cut through, it made her wince remembering the pain. Kain's wound hurt but he was sorry for it and being his mother she was forgiving making the pain go away. The only pain she had now was the heavy betrayal of her mate. Turning on the water then testing it with her hand the shine of her wedding ring stuck out almost calling her stupid for ever trusting him. In anger she grabbed the rings and tried to pull them off, her wedding ring came free but her engagement ring would not. **

"**Bloody ring!" she cursed to herself. Maybe the soap would work she thought hopping into the shower, immediately the hot water felt so good on her skin enough to make her forget about the ring. **

**After a long time in the shower Selene finally got out and dried off. Walking into the room she found a gown that she easily fixed for her wings with her claws. Drying her hair she sat on the end of the bed giving a yawn, she still felt down but she had cried so much she couldn't possibly cry anymore. A thump from the shadow in the room snapped her out of her thoughts forcing her to turn around. Frowning she felt that for ever lingering presence, it was then she noticed her bedroom door was open.**

"**I know your there come out" **

**On command the shabby dog walked out from behind the bed wagging its tail. **

"**Get out!" Selene growled at it pointing at the door. It didn't budge just walked over to her and continued to wag its tail. Selene saw Roslyn had put a collar on the dog and grabbed it**

"**Come on, out!" She led the dog by the collar out the door. **

"**Stay out" She shut the door and headed back to the bed when the dog began scratching. She climbed into bed and ignored the dog that did not stop scratching at the door. Sighing with annoyance Selene rolled over and tried to sleep but the scratching kept going till finally it stopped. **

**Sighing again but this time with relief Selene relaxed to sleep only to hear the scratching again this time it was louder and went from the top of the door down. Her eyes shot open she always knew there was something up with that dog and now it was in their hidden keep. **

**The scratch happened again this time over the handle breaking it off and opening the door, outside she could hear the breathing of the dog which now sounded deeper and much louder. Slowly sitting up she looked at the door changing her eyes red, she sat up completely moving her legs under balancing on her arms ready to pounce on what ever came through the door. She noticed a shadow through the crack of the door what ever it was, was twice her size and hairy like a Lycan. Her eyes widened when part of a furry face peered through the door looking at her with one white glowing eye. **

**Selene hissed immediately leaping at the door, she knew it all along this was the thing following her from the very beginning, that dog was not normal. She didn't know where or who it came from she didn't trust it. She plunged through the air not taking any chances, but the creature seemed to have intelligence and slammed the door shut for her to plow into and took off down the hall. Hissing with aggravation at getting a face full of door Selene got to her feet and kicked the door open, she knew it saw her red eyes and seemed to fear them and her power. Selene saw the large figure disappear around the corner, at first it looked like a formed Lycan yet it had a full coat of fur and its head was shaped more like a lion. Selene chanced quickly into Lycan form running on all fours since it was the quickest form to travel in, she was fast enough to get around the corner and see it run into Roslyn's room. Selene reached the door to see it sitting next to Roslyn's bed, Roslyn was fast asleep and it was trying to find a place to hide. **

**Selene changed back into her normal form with her teeth baring at it, her eyes blazing even more since the creature was to close to Roslyn for Selene's liking. The creature was still hard to see but it was still one Selene had never seen, except… her face fell. This was the same creature she thought she had a vision of standing over her. **

**Moving back on its hind legs the huge creature held up its claw covered paws in as if for her not to harm it. She stared at it and its white eyes that glowed in the darkness. In them she thought she saw hurt much like her own **

"**Step away from my daughter" Selene whispered not to wake Roslyn the last thing she wanted to do was scare her. The creature stepped away further into the darkness where Selene heard it's bones clicking and she could barely see its paws become more like hands. She still kept up her guard moving further into the room toward Roslyn. Selene watched the creature that was now relaxed and did not stand in any threatening way but she was still unsure of it **

"**Step into the light, so I can see you creature" She asked it to step forward into the light of the open door way lit from the hall. **

"**Do you not recognize me in anyway?" It spoke up barely wit a deep growling voice she barely understood. **

**She hesitated, shocked it could talk but still she did not recognize him she stepped back unsure as he stepped into the light. His features where of dog and lion but they had a humanoid shape. **

"**Have I changed so much love can't tell anymore?" He asked the voice a bit lighter and more human this time. He leaned over in pain a little as his shape became more human and everything about him began to change, his size, shape and even his scent. Selene stood horrified as what once was a dog had become a creature and now was a naked man kneeling on the floor before her. On his left hand was the partner ring to her wedding ring. All she could do was stand in silence with mixed feelings as Marcus looked up at her. **

**Should she run to him and embrace him finally seeing him after so many years or deny him and give him the slap across the face he well disserved. Either way her eyes welled with water as he was finally there. **

"**Selene?" He asked quietly but with a soft loving face, confused at her hesitation to come near him. She looked at Roslyn still fast asleep completely unaware. Not wanting to wake her Selene shot right past Marcus and into the hall heading back for her room, she didn't know what to do. **

**Sitting in her room she tried again to pull her engagement ring off when he walked in picking up the door leaning it shut against the doorway. She kept her back to him still trying to get the ring off **

"**Selene…" He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders only to receive a sharp elbow in the gut, she stood up swirled around then slapped him hard across the face. **

"**Bastard!" She yelled at him then marched into the bathroom to get some soap for her ring. **

**Immediately he followed her**

"**What was that for, I thought you'd be happy to see me…" His eyes fell on her wedding ring on the sink and her soaping her finger trying to slide the other one off. **

"**Selene what are you doing" He looked hurt and confused. **

"**What am I thinking" She muttered making her finger mist form dropping the ring right off. It tinkled falling into the basin rolling around heading for the drain. Marcus quickly snatched it up before it disappeared down the drain**

"**Why are you doing this?" His eyes watered feeling cut inside and hurt by her actions **

"**Don't give me that hurt look, How do you think_ I_ feel? I'm not going to wear a ring to a man who is not faithful" She snared at him and tried to push past. He grabbed her arm **

"**Wait a damn minute before you charge off" He pulled her back and made her face him**

"**I have never cheated on you _ever_" **

"**How can you lie to my face like that?" **

"**I'm not lying!" Marcus pleaded a little confused at where she got this idea.**

"**Don't bullshit I saw it in Michael's memory!" She growled pushing him then stormed into her room. Marcus grabbed a towel and wrapped it around him following her he had realized what she was talking about. **

"**That I can explain"**

"**I doubt you could. Do you know how it feels Marcus? To be betrayed like that?" She yelled but she was in tears making it scratchy. **

"**Yes I do. I guess you forgot about the time we thought Michael was Roslyn's father" **

**Selene instantly took a step back**

"**You where getting e back for that?" **

"**No, because I let you explain what happened and we got to the bottom of it" **

**Both of them was so focused on the other they never heard Roslyn outside the door, she had over heard her fathers voice and came running to see him. Hearing the new information into her family she decided not to listen in any longer and took off. **

**Marcus took a deep breath, it hurt him to see her in tears but he was also angry she instantly believed Michael. **

"**I know what situation you are talking about but see my memory before you scream anymore, please" He held out his hands and placed them on her forehead.**

"**No, I will look into your memories" She pulled his hands away and held them closing her eyes. In a way he wasn't surprised she now had this ability most powerful immortals did. **

**It fell into the vision and like Michael saw Marcus was laying about in bed at late morning. Selene already knew he had a habit of sleeping naked and from what she saw at this point Marcus was indeed alone sleeping. Silently the hybrid woman entered the room through office the way Michael had come, she had avoided closing the doors to not wake Marcus that was how Michael got in. silently she took off her robe revealing her nakedness and slowly climbed into bed with Marcus. She proceeded to slowly climb and lay on top of him but it was her weight and cold skin that woke him. Looking up he came face to face with the woman, immediately he jumped with fright. At that moment Michael walked in, half asleep Marcus was still trying to piece together what was going on, he was then shocked by Michael walking in.**

"**Do you always sleep naked" The woman asked before noticing Michael. Michael's face resembled a gold fish for a moment, he then spun around slamming the door taking off. **

"**What the… Get off me!" Marcus growled at her pushing her away. **

"**Come on you need a woman's companionship while Selene is away" She began running her hands along his body but he snatched them and pushed her off him and the bed onto the floor practically throwing her. **

"**You fucken bastard!" The woman screamed at him for almost breaking her arm. **

"**Take this and get out before you lose your arm permanently!" Marcus picked up her robe and threw it at her. **

"**Either way I won, because Michael saw us. Everyone knows he still loves Selene he'll tell her for sure to get her back!" She hissed at him. **

**Marcus's face fell**

"**Bitch! You set me up!" He growled drawing his claws. She just laughed**

"**You shouldn't have rejected me all those years ago. I could tell Michael the truth at a price" She asked seductively.**

"**I can do that by memory, now get the fuck out you whore!" Marcus fully changed into his hybrid form trying to scare the woman. She lifted the robe to put it on he turned around not even wanting to look at her instead his eyes moved to the picture of the whole family on the wall at the beach, mainly Selene. He heard the door open **

"**You will regret this no one makes a fool of me or calls me a whore!"**

"**Go tell someone who cares" He smirked with his eye still fixed on Selene. The vision immediately changed to Marcus later on fully clothed walking into Michael's room. Without permission Marcus grabbed Michael's head and forced his memories into his head. Michael shook his head coming out of it then turned to face him**

"**I did not have an affair so don't even think about poisoning Selene's mind" The vision finished and Selene let go of Marcus's hands. She let her face fall into her hands feeling stupid she let Michael not show her the full truth. **

"… **I, I'm sorry" She whispered. She felt his strong embrace pull her in.**

"**Don't be, you've put yourself through enough thinking I had" Marcus knew it was a big thing for her to say sorry strait away. **

"**Nothing has gone right, I have screwed up everything since I awoke" Selene said finally lifting her head to see him. **

"**It's a chaotic time, nothing goes right with anyone. But it doesn't matter we are here and now, I only have so much time before I change back again and I intend on spending every moment in human form with you" **

"**What happened to you?"**

"**Your darling son Kain instead of killing me decided to turn me into a mutt instead. I only change into a human on a full moon. Like a Lycan only the other way around" He explained. He had seen her in his dog form but it would have been impossible to tell her who he was. Now he reeled in holding her again.**

"**But you where in a creature before" She said resting her head on his bare chest, her heart and feelings changed again to the loving and wanting feeling, her heart palpitated at being with him again and she wrapped her own narrow arms around his middle hugging him tight while he was still in human form. **

**I can turn into a Lycan like form at night but only for the few days before and after full moon" **

"**So it was you in your old room watching me sleep" **

"**Sure was. I couldn't talk to you so I was careful not to wake you" He looked down at her. He smiled and lifted he had, opening it she saw her wedding and engagement rings**

"**You still want these?" He asked with a smiled. She blushed a little then lifted her hand to take them.**

"**Ah-ah that's my duty" He lifted her hand and slid the rings back onto her finger where they should be. She smiled, now she was thankful she didn't stay with Michael, she would have felt even worse to find out he hadn't and she slept with Michael to despise him. **

**Marcus leaned down and locked his lips around hers, his head spun finally she was awake he had been waiting for this moment for too long. **

**The kiss was long and passionate, but it eventually broke**

"**Our children will want to see you"**

"**We have all night. Let them sleep a couple of hours first" Marcus began a trail of kisses down her neck.**

"**Marcus" She giggled but not complaining. **

"**I've watched over them for years. Right now I want to be with my wife" he said rather friskily, his hands seductively started walking over her body. Slightly ticklish and so relieved so much was over Selene giggled happily at Marcus this was so something he would do, she was not surprised at all **

"**Typical" She said before his mouth silenced hers again with another kiss. **

* * *

**Damn over 10 thousnad word in this one. Sorry it dragged for a bit but I've hand nothing else to do. It took longer then I planned but its a long chapter and MArcus is back as I promised. unfortunatly I cant do much writing at the moment I'm very slow the last few days Ive been in _alot _of pain. I've only just manage to start walking by myself again. Lol the first place I walked to was my computer. Anyway thankyou for waiting I hope you enjoyedthe chap please tell me what you thought**

**-Evelyn.**

* * *

**Synch14: Surgery to see if I had what they think I may have with is endometnosis they cut my abstomen open in two places which made it hard for me to do anything. You just dont realize what you use your abdomen for until they cut holes in it. It fken hurts to do everything, I cant even hold myself up without using my arms. Anyway enough of that, yeah I think your right that it was Kevin Greviouxwho wrote it.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Lol after your review I had to mention about the drugs. lol with the amount of times its happened to her she could become an addict. hehehe I just found that funny. Renee will apper but later on. Thanx :D**

**The Bricadian Poetrist: Thank you, I wanted it to be sort of tradgic. it would be hard to accidently kill an immortal. **

**Glil: Happy birthday for the other day :). Your a sagitterius (sp?) knew that because its my sister inlaws, brother and best friend's birthday over the last and next weeks. I remembered not to make it a cliff hanger :D **

**Christian Jonsson : Lol sorry the doc already got the best of me I have two holes in my abdomin. with the stiches and tape I have I feel like all i need now is to be mounted on the wall. **


	49. Human extinction

**Kain flinched as he opened his eyes, his face and chest was literately black and blue from severe bruising. Groaning in pain he did not expect to get a reply**

"**Kain?" A voice whispered gently. **

**He could barely open his black swollen eyes, thinking to himself what was worse, this pain in his face or his ego thinking that there was the possibility he was the prophecy and he was unstoppable with the sword. **

"**Kain are you alright? Do you want some pain killers?" Kain recognized the voice.**

"**It'll heal. How are you feeling?"**

"**Better then you look" Lilly answered with a smile even if he couldn't see it. **

"**He must have given you one hell of a hiding for you to still have visual burses" **

"**He was pretty pissed off… though I don't blame him" Kain admitted still cringing as his pulverized muscles moved back into place. **

"**Why?"**

**Kain didn't answer, he only tried to sit up a little. Opening his eyes painfully he looked at her sitting in the bed next to him**

"**I'm sorry" he spoke quietly. She looked at him confused**

"**What for?"**

"**Being a bastard. I will assure you things will change around here" **

**She knew he was serious by the sound of his voice something had changed about him she hoped it was for real. **

**Smiling to himself Marcus basked in the warmth of Selene's body against his words could not explain how good it felt to finally have her back, to be indulged in her scent and gazing on her beauty intoxicated him. **

"**Grinning to your self" Selene smiled opening her eyes, he had thought she had dozed off for a moment. **

"**I don't think I could be any happier right now" he looked down at her. **

"**Cause that was the first time you had sex in over forty years?" She giggled. He let out a laugh **

"**Well maybe but… It's more like I've fallen in love with you all over again"**

**She smiled as warmly blushing a little and leaned in responding with a kiss. That's my Selene, he thought she was all action and never words. **

**Giggling he slid his hand up her back rolling her with him till he was once again on top of her. Again like old times there was a distraction when Saxon came running in with a sword in his hand ready to attack. **

**He froze seeing no one was in the room other then the two in the bed**

"**Dad!…Oh" Saxon smiled when he saw his father then realized the rather embarrassing situation he was in. Selene pulled the sheet up to cover herself up.**

"**Why does this _always_ happen to _us_" Selene whispered slightly annoyed. **

**Saxon turned away covering his eyes**

"**Sorry I heard a noise on my way to the kitchen then saw the busted scratched door" He spoke fast stumbling toward the door keeping his eyes else where then picked up the door to put it back. **

"**Wait! Can you get everyone in the main hall in five minutes, I want to talk to everyone" Marcus called**

"**Sure" **

"**Actually make that fifteen minutes" Marcus changed it since Selene was deliberately rubbing her thigh against him.**

"**Ok!" Saxon pulled the door shut just wanting to leave, it didn't bother him what they where doing it was just very embarrassing walking in on it. **

**Moving through the halls he was surprised to find Roslyn already up sitting outside the kitchen **

"**Hey dads here meeting in fifteen minutes"**

"**I know" **

"**Oh… you walked in too?"**

"…**No. I over heard them arguing" She didn't get what he was on about. **

"**Never mind go down the hall then turn right it's the second on the left" Saxon quickly instructed then moving onto Sophia's room making sure to knock.**

"**For goodness sake even away from the keep I don't get a moments sleep" he heard her grumble heading for the door. Opening the door she just stood staring blankly at him**

"**Better have a good reason" She snapped**

"**Dads back and there is meeting in fifteen minutes" **

**Sophia's face lit up **

"**Where is he!" She asked sprightly**

"…**with mum" **

"**Yay" She slammed the door shut and proceeded to get ready.**

**He directed her where to go through the door then rounded up everyone to the main hall. **

**Sitting watching Marcus and Selene walk in, Saxon couldn't look at them without going red, Sophia looked at Selene wondering if she had told Marcus what she had done and Roslyn wouldn't look at her mother after hearing the part about them thinking Michael was her father. **

"**Dad" Sophia jumped up and hugged him realizing with his smile Selene had not told him.**

**After she let go he looked at Roslyn who sat quiet staring at the floor. **

"**Roslyn?" Marcus asked concerned for his baby girl. She just stared at the floor instantly the room was quiet watching her and waiting, wondering what was wrong. She got up and charged out into the hall since everyone was staring at her**

"**I'll talk to her" Marcus headed out. She stood in the hall looking distraught **

"**Roslyn sweetie what's wrong?" He tried to hug her but she stepped back**

"**Are you my _real_ father?"**

**Marcus's face dropped wondering how she could have gotten such an idea into her head. **

"**Of course! Why would you question that?" **

"**I heard you arguing with mum… did she have an affair?" Roslyn was worried her family that was almost back together was going to fall apart again. **

"**No she didn't it was all a misunderstanding. In short a Vorador that once was host in Michael twisted her mind to thinking she had when all it had don't was change your genetics to be more powerful and more Vorador. Remember how I told you about that?"**

"**Yes" **

"**That's all it was. Your mother had felt terrible for thinking she had done something she hadn't done at all"**

**She smiled and finally dove in giving him a hug.**

"**I missed you" she squeezed him tight to the point it was a little uncomfortable for him but it only made him smile**

"**You are our daughter don't let anyone tell you different" He hugged tightly. **

**In the other room Selene sat next to Sophia looking at Saxon who was still bright red, she was trying not to laugh. **

"**Sorry about that" Saxon mumbled looking away.**

"**What's so funny?" Sophia asked thinking she was missing out on the joke.**

"**I made an ass of myself that's all" Saxon grumbled lifting a large metal case onto the table. Lucian sat across from Sophia and Selene watching them smiling to himself at how they where so alike but then a thought he had not thought of for years popped into his head, would his child looked like Sonja or himself? He had thought about it but it was the first time in so long it came back. **

**The door swung open with Marcus and Roslyn entering both wearing warm smiles. Roslyn took a seat next to Lucian while Marcus walked up to Saxon**

"**You've been doing a good job keeping everything running" Marcus gave Saxon a pat on the shoulder.**

"**I knew you weren't dead… but where the hell have you been?" **

"**Watching" Marcus said taking a seat. **

"**Kain didn't kill me, and as you mother found out Kain turned me into a stray dog to wander and watch everything except on a full moon when I change back into my human form for the one night. For two days before and after I am able to change into a half Lycan like creature during the night" Marcus explained to everyone, they then understood why Saxon dragged them all out of bed since time was short. **

"**Can Kain change you back?" Roslyn asked spitting Kain's name.**

"**I don't know" Marcus answered**

"**Even if he could doesn't mean he will" Saxon added. Sophia sat in silence watching and seeing how much everyone had come to despise Kain.**

"**He will. I know he will if I ask him" Sophia stood up for her big brother. **

"**It doesn't matter. What we need to focus on now is the problem at hand and that is the Voradors. I have been watching them and they are taking too much and destroying everything. Give them ten more years and the humans will be wiped out for good" Marcus told them in a serious tone moving on. **

"**Voradors can't be stopped I have tried for years to figure a way to be immune to them, but they're just too powerful" Lucian sighed adding his point of view.**

"**Not exactly. There is a weapon" Saxon said suggesting the sword.**

"**Viktor's sword? But that will kill both host and Vorador. And besides its one sword there are hundreds of Voradors and no guarantee they will slither back into liquid form and take another host" Lucian debated. **

"**Yes but they strongly believe in the prophecy which they think is Roslyn as long as we have her we have something over them" Saxon was trying to keep their hopes up**

"**Actually it's only Merrick who believes in the prophecy we don't know what Odthran believes" Marcus corrected them. **

**Silence fell for a moment and Sophia sat up **

"**What if we turn them against each other? Maybe then we will find out how to kill one of them because only they know how they can die" **

**Saxon grinned**

"**Well actually they already do hate each other and are at each others throat… but its not a bad idea we could really make them go to war and bring down the keep or something" Saxon liked the sound of the idea. **

**Selene had remained quiet just watching her family trying to piece together what to do. She was proud of them they had become so strong and intelligent they had come so far in her absence, it was more then she could have wished for, for them and she knew it was all thanks to Marcus. **

"**Maybe I could take sides with one of the Voradors and convince them what they are doing is wrong or work something out" Roslyn suggested rather quietly thinking it wasn't a great idea. **

"**Maybe, but even then who's side would you pick? But then you couldn't really trust them. Who's to say which side was right? Or which was the right side to pick?" Lucian replied respectfully to her idea but he did not speak down to her or treat her like she was stupid.**

"**Well I was thinking Odthran" Roslyn answered**

"**Why him?" Saxon asked curious.**

"**Well he has been more kind to me then Merrick was. He never kidnapped me or tried to kill mum, he said I was free to come and go at the Burwood fortress as I pleased since I had Vorador blood" Roslyn explained**

"**We could use that to our advantage" Saxon smiled. **

"**No we wont" Marcus cut in. **

"**Why not?" **

"**I don't trust him" **

"**He's kinder then Merrick" Roslyn reasoned**

"**No… I'm not using you as a pawn" Marcus was stern about it**

"**Dad I'm old enough to make my own decisions" **

"**It's not that Roslyn…" He sighed then looked up at her and she gave him a look of not backing down, that meant he had to tell her.**

"**The Vorador I was telling you about in the hall before, the one that changed you before you where born was Odthran"**

**Roslyn's face fell and Selene turned to Marcus with a curious look with a hint of a glare as to why would he tell her about that. **

"**What about you Selene, you have been quiet" Lucian asked changing the subject before the situation got any worse. The room fell silent all looking to Selene waiting for her opinion**

"**I think its time the humans and immortals came together" **

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, I was summoned for jury juty stuff and I have to sort oput the papers for the surgery in Feb. I hope yoiu all had a good christmas, holiday/seasion I had a fantastic holiday, my partner proposed to me so we're engaged now :).But now Im back with lots of betterideas! thanks again for waiting**

**-Evelyn**

Synch14: We'll find out soon enough.

dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yeah and someone almost guessed that Marcus was the dog, I cant remember who it was.it is great living here, no comercial influence and just so many wild places to go.

Glil: Ahh it was you, thats right you almost had it right. Its getting harder and harder to write twists, your a smart on. Guess i'll have to think a little harder lol. Thank you Im feeling much better I just have two little crosses where the stitches where.

Christian Jonsson: lol I know the meat grinder sounds a load of fun but Kain still has a part to play yet.

Jondy13: Roslyn is a bit out of place and she she doesn't quiet know what to do with herself but she will become stronger. Kain and Marcus have to solve their issues before any changing is done :). Thank you

Missloaf91: I would recomend reading Song to the Siren, its not one of the best but it has alot of information in it :) you dont have to reveiw it but it may make things a little easier to understand, like how Selene got her wings to begin with and how. Ah your an animatior I just did that for a year now I hate it Im more of a realist though. Thankyou very much I love every reveiw and I useally post faster tehn this but alot has slowed me down recently.

PeteG: Dont take this the wrong way but there are so many Michael and Selene stories already. I'm an artisit so I like changing things cause thats what happens in life it changes people and nothing goes exactly how we plan thats why I wrote it like this. Michael was like that partly cause it was a set up and get back at Marcus remember 40+ years ahve gone by and you cant tell me that doesnt change someone. Im glad you liked Goodnight moon thankyou for the review, I did that as a short story before this one, I did it for those who like my writing but wanted a Michael and Selene story. Besides someone has to do something different and I love doing it lol. Thankyou very much for an honest review I love it when people do that its good criticism and I appreciate it. I put it to thought and he is a bit like Kraven, He was influenced by Odthran but maybe not that much.

Chou-hime: Yup that was a good short summery for a long chapter lol. Dont worry about the reveiw time Im still having trouble with my computor too. Thankyou :)


	50. Summons

"**There is no way you can bring the humans and immortals together, there is a human group who wants us dead" Lucian said shocked at her suggestion.**

"**I've been there and visited them. I have proven trustworthy and helped them, I'm sure I can convince them to join" Selene said adamant her plan would work.**

"**I just don't see how that would help" Lucian added. **

"**Immortals can protect the humans better then the humans can themselves. The Voradors will hesitate when they know immortals are there with the humans. We have to keep them alive, we protect them they can produce arms for us. We know they are clever within inventing it won't take them long" **

"**Lucian's right, it will be harder then it sounds. Besides we have to get the base to go to the city and they will not be very willing" Marcus stepped in.**

"**It's the best chance both our kinds have. We will die off of become hosts if we don't come together and create a stronger force" Selene was certain she could convince the humans. **

"**I think she is right. Until we find a way to defeat them both of us need to stay alive and ourselves. It's been done before years ago they took them out so it has to be recorded" Saxon said thinking hard on the situation**

"**Yes it is. I one very shriveled dried up brain of the sleeping Viktor" Marcus said not really wanting to wake him up.**

"**It was Hector actually. He knew since he was the one who killed out the Voradors" **

"**Hector? Who the hell is Hector?" Lucian asked frowning**

"**Viktor's father" Marcus snarled at the name then looked at Selene**

"**I haven't heard that name in thousands of years… how do you know about Hector?"**

"**Strangely after all these years I've finally been having some of Viktor's memories… Maybe it wasn't a coincidence at all maybe I was seeing it all for a reason. I know Merrick forged the sword and the battle… Yes that it!" Selene's face lit up remembering a part of her vision. Everyone watched her in anticipation**

"**Not Hector, Viktor himself! He killed Orlian originally"**

"**So" Lucian did not understand**

"**No you don't understand Viktor was immune to the blood, Orlian couldn't inhabit Viktor or burn him"**

"**So you're saying Viktor is part Vorador?" Sophia along with everyone else was slightly confused.**

"**No, no, no! Okay the vision I had was the big battle of Burwood Viktor got into the keep but then my vision failed then it came later after killing Orlian… he ran from the fortress after smashing the last of its foundations" **

"**He destroyed the fortress?" Marcus was shocked**

"**Well no. But he did bring the rest of it down, but that's not the point. When Viktor went into the fortress he was venerable to the blood but on the way out he became different. Somewhere in-between going in and killing Orlian Viktor figured it out or stumbled onto something that made him immune." Selene explained. **

"**Guess it's time to wake him up" Sophia said looking forward to seeing her grandfather. Marcus and Lucian didn't look that keen on it**

"**I don't know how I could have forgotten it. Either way the secret to defeating them is in that fortress" Selene looked to Roslyn**

"**So my idea wasn't so bad?"**

"**No it wasn't. I'm still not happy about it though" Marcus voiced his opinion quietly. **

"**Alright it's settled then. First things first we wake Viktor tomorrow" Saxon said then giving a yawn.**

**Fully healed after a night's sleep Kain had finally left the keep after a long time to see the world he had left behind. Trotting along the path toward the lake he kept aware of any unusual sounds. This would include birds singing or any farm animals grazing, the only sound now was the cold wind moving through the solemn trees. Life was not life anymore this was what Selene was trying to say. The family dispute was nothing the real problem was the dieing world he had turned a blind eye to. **

**He did know there was no sun there had not been sun in years it seemed to be a winter could cover everyday. **

**Following Michael's instructions and passed on message from Selene about Elaine Kain rode over to the old half burnt house**

"**Hello?" Kain called knowing he was being watched. **

**There was no reply.**

"**Look I know this is the base I just want to talk to Elaine" He lifted his hands to show he was unarmed. Harmony was the only one to immerge from the building well armed.**

"**What the hell do _you_ want?"**

"**I'm here to ask Elaine a question"**

"**If you want her to help you with Quin you can get stuffed! You made a big mistake coming here on your own" She snarled angrily**

"**Harmony I just want to ask her a question that's all" **

"**No. You don't disserve it! Don't think I have forgotten what happened at the keep! You almost killed us!"**

"**That was a misunderstanding" He stayed calm **

"**Some misunderstanding" She sarcastically snared. **

"**Look I'll tell Tom all I said was wrong and bring him back, just let me talk to Elaine" **

"**Why should I trust you? You're a liar!"**

**Kain slowly grabbed the crest Viktor had given him and lifted it**

"**You know I value this" He threw it to her. **

"**When I bring back Tom you will give it back" **

**Harmony nodded her head agreeing with the deal placing it into her pocket.**

"**But if you say or do anything to Elaine I will shoot out your eyes and cut off your ears so you have to sniff your way home" Harmony warned him **

"**Wait here" She then grumbled heading back into the base. **

**Kain waited patiently staring at the old burnt house tapping his fingers on the leather saddle making a rhythmic noise. He could feel his stubborn side trying to win back by making him think why was he there but he had to know, it was more curiosity then anything else. A very nervous Elaine slowly walked out he could sense her fear as she didn't want to come any closer**

"**I have no quarrel with you, don't fear me Elaine" Kain knew he had turned the base against himself but he had had no idea some of them feared him. It had to be because he was the first born hybrid he thought.**

"**What do you want?" She asked rubbing her hands together from the cold. **

"**My mother told me to ask you about Marcus" Kain told her but she seemed confused.**

"… **Marcus? I haven't seen him" **

"**No this is something I'm guessing that's in your memory, something about to do with Marcus helping me or something maybe when I was too young to remember" Kain guessed since that was the only thing he could think of. **

**Elaine frowned a bit thinking hard a little puzzled Selene told him to go to her of all immortals. **

"**Um… well she showed me a memory with Marcus through his shoulder but I don't know what that has to do with anything" Kain tried to refresh her memory. Her face changed into a semi smile remembering**

"**Ahh yes I remember, that was the same night Amos tried to kill me. I don't think I have ever seen your mother as angry as I saw her that night" **

"**Angry?... what did Marcus or Amos do?" Kain was interested already. **

"**I was your nanny, it was on the night of Erika and Duncan's wedding I went to put you down for the night when Amos jumped me and took you. She tried to strangle me to death but Marcus intervened. I managed to spray her in the eyes with pepper spray" Elaine said proudly about her brave move. **

"**Marcus tried to grab you but Amos still managed to get away with you. Marcus followed her to the tower where she climbed onto the roof took your blood and held you up over the edge to drop you"**

"**So Marcus talked her out of it?"**

"**Hell no she dropped you alright, that woman was a real cold _bitch. _And of all things there was a sharp rusty pipe at the foot of the tower"**

**Kain could clearly see where this was going**

"**So Marcus jumped out the castle and caught me landing on the pipe saving my life" **

"**You got it… although Kraven got the credit. No body but your mother and I know it was really Marcus. Kraven took you off Marcus so he could get up and by the time your mother got there she saw Kraven with you as did everyone else he was hailed the hero. Poor Marcus was then accused of letting Amos out when that was not the case at all"**

"**She wanted me to know Marcus saved my life" Kain said aloud to no one in particular.**

"**The pipe missed Marcus's heart by barely half an inch. It almost killed him. Though it was clear Marcus was in love with Selene then, he did everything in his power to look after you and your mother. He cared for you as if you where his own son, and now from years of seeing immortal couples with young that was rare" **

"**I know" Kain snapped a little, he had already had many lectures and did not need her to give him one. **

"**I can bet Amos died a horrific death as soon as Selene got her hands on her" **

"**I could imagine. Though you don't have to do anything to my mother or our family for her to deal you a horrific death, you just have to get in her path" Kain said seriously in a flat tone. Elaine froze becoming nervous again remembering the situation she was in. **

**Kain suddenly smiled**

"**Kidding" **

**She gave a fake laugh and smiled a little relieved but really wanted to go now.**

"**Tell them all I am not an enemy this base anymore. I have finally been made aware of the poor state of the world and what it has become. Thank you for your time" Kain turned the horse and gave a wave heading back he was surprised she gave a wave in return before he disappeared into the trees. **

* * *

**Chou-hime: Thanks. Well the last chapter was suposed to be posted well before new years but teh fanfiction crew had disabled the story posting part to do matinence which was fustrationg but for once they actully did a resonable job at fixing things instead of creating new problems like theyusually do.Happy new year to you too :)**

**Synch14: Now thats cool interesting information! where did you hear/read that?**

**Glil: It would have been posted earlier but you can thank fanfic for that problem they disabled the site for days. Happy new year to you too, I'm happily saying goodbye to 2005, probably will be a horifficyear scared into my mind for the rest of my life.**

**Christian Jonsson: He's not completely a golden boy and wont be, he's just not against his family anymore. Part of him will always be cruel or sinister just now at Voradors or intolerant humans. Oh and he may have settle score with his mother but he aint going to forgive Saxon for what he did anytime soon :)**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yes I am :) the wedding will be in about a year and a half. Blame fanfic for me being unable to post they disabled the system. It was called human extinction cause they came to realize if they didn't help the humans they would become extinct so the chapter was named after their theory. Thankyou :)**

**The Bricadian Poetrist: lol with the state of my house after the new year you would ahve to send a search party just to find the search party. Thankyou :)**

**Jondy13: Thats ok. Surgery bloody hurts when you've become immune to pain killers. Thankyou :). I cant wait for it either in the cinema already they have big images of Selene and these light things that make her blue eyes glow its pretty cool. Its huge though so I cant steal it lol.**


	51. The Corvinus Vaults

**Reluctantly, the family parted for the night, each of the children hugging Marcus while he was in human form before retiring back to their beds. Cuddled up in bed together, Selene and Marcus spent the rest of the night catching up on the years until near daybreak, when they finally fell asleep. Two hours later, a well rested Saxon approached their door, this time knocking very carefully. **

"**Mum? Dad?" he called, unsure whether Marcus was still human, and also unwilling to embarrass himself for a second time. Selene grumbled, slowly waking as she pulled the covers up over her head. She was tired from a long, eventful night and just wanted to sleep.**

"**Mum?" Saxon called again, hearing no verbal response but a low grumble. Selene rolled over and snuggled down even more. However, her forehead brushed against something cold and wet. Her eyes snapping open, she jumped when finding herself face to face with the straggly dog beside her in bed. It did not take her long to remember that it was Marcus.**

"**Sorry honey," she said resting her head back down. "It's just, well, you know!" **

**Leaning forward, Marcus licked her on the face, only to have her jolt away from him, screwing up her face. "I know you're my husband, but that is _too_ weird," she said, wiping her face. A gentle knocking came from the door again. **

"**Sorry to interrupt, but there's something I need to show you," Saxon called through the door. Selene sat up and rolled her eyes, now on the verge of losing her patience.**

"**We have _all day_ Saxon! What's the bloody rush for it now?" she snapped. **

**There was a moment of silence. "I just wanted to show you before the others get up, that's all," Saxon said, this time a little quieter. **

**Selene dropped her shoulders and let out a long sigh of annoyance. Brushing the hair away from her face, she asked, "Can I at least sleep for a few hours afterwards," making an attempt to reason with him.**

"**Sure, you can sleep all day," he replied**

"**Good enough for me," she said, slowly getting up. **

**Leaving Marcus behind, Selene dressed and met with Saxon in the hall. From there he led her down into the lower part of the keep that wound its way deep into the mountain. **

"**This is quite a distance, it wouldn't have mattered if the others were up," Selene said, thinking this was unnecessary at this time.**

"**Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't trust Sophia or Kain yet. I don't know Dorian either. They are all asleep and unaware to where we are going." Saxon explained. **

**Better be important, she hoped, still wanting to turn back and get back into bed. As they walked through the passage, Selene could tell this part of the keep was old since most the bricks in the walls where crumbling with time. Saxon had not said anything yet, but Selene knew this had something to do with the prophecy. **

**Their path was eventually blocked by two large metal doors, both engraved with the figure of a winged woman, again with Viktor's sword and the shield.**

"**That shield is constant throughout the keep," She pointed to it on the door. **

"**I'll tell you when we get inside," He spoke quietly as if someone was listening. Remaining silent, Selene watched Saxon open the door using the usual rune combination. Before he pushed open the doors, he turned and faced her**

"**There's just one thing," Saxon said, gaining her attention back from the pattern on the door. **

"**You must promise not to be pissed off," He said to her, when she looked up at him. Her facial expression instantly changed**

"**What do you mean _not_ to be pissed off?" She asked, her mind was now off going back to bed, and now focused on a curiosity of what was through the door. **

"**Just try not to be shitty. I did everything for a reason." **

"**Okay." Selene sighed. **

**Placing his hands on the structure, it took him quite a bit of force for him to push it open, and as soon as a small gush of wind flowed out, Selene instantly grabbed her stomach in pain.**

"**Are you okay?" Saxon asked concerned**

"**Yes I'm fine. The sword is in here isn't it?" **

"**Yes but its locked in a safe."**

"**I can feel its presence," She said, slowly standing up strait as the pain eased. The area of her stomach that ached was the exact spot Kain had stabbed her.**

"**I'm not angry but you could have warned me," Selene said thinking this was what Saxon was warning her about. **

"**Actually that's not why I said it. Come on this way," Saxon guided her through, closing the door behind them. Leading her further through another stone passage, and down under an archway, they came to a large circular chamber. From what Selene could see, the walls contained large lifelike sculptures evenly spaced around the room, all leaning out toward the centre. Each of the faces held a morbid expression the skin seemed to be so sucked in it showed the skeletal features giving the deathly appearance. **

"**This is a tomb" Selene figured, looking to Saxon.**

"**Well yes, it's the Corvinus Vault. The Ossuary's hold bodies, but others hold relics, books, scrolls, things recorded in history and such. And of course things like powerful weapons that no mortal or immortal should have, are kept here so no one will find them." Saxon explained.**

**Selene knew instantly he was talking about the sword, but was there a possibility the shield was in here too?**

"**Each of these metal engraved plates is an Ossuary," Saxon said, pointing to the wall. Between each of the deathly stone figures, was three metal plates all stacked on top of each other from the roof to the floor. Each plate that covered an Ossuary was at least the size of a coffin. **

"**Why is this place a tomb, and a safe?" **

"**Ah, now that's the interesting bit. In here there are the worst of immortal corpses and the best. Over here is the tomb of Hector," Saxon pointed to plate across the room. It was well sealed against the wall, with an extra inscription carved in the metal and stone around it, and to top it off it had metal bars over the plate sealing it good and proper.**

"**I can read the name Hector on it, but I never thought anything of it till last night when you mentioned him to Dad. Then I decided since you knew more then I thought knew, it was time you came and saw this place."**

"**Hector was… well evil. Why is he here? Why is he not lying somewhere deep in a ditch as a pile of bones?"**

"**Unless left in the sun a Vampyres body doesn't fully decay. That leaves a chance for someone to maybe one day find a way to resurrect them."**

"**Who the hell would want to resurrect Hector?" Selene spat, not liking the idea of ever meeting Hector. **

"**Not to resurrect, to keep from being resurrected. With this inscription seal around his remains makes it impossible to resurrect him, even from the resurrection circle in Burwood."**

"**Good," She said, taking another look around. **

"**Before we go any further I think we need a bit more light," Saxon said, taking a lighter out of his pocket. The room at this point was only lit by one single torch near the entrance. Flicking the lighter on Saxon wove the flame near the hand of the closest statue, instantly it caught alight burning as a torch.**

"**It's strange, the torches in here are the hands, it's like they are doing what you do when you light your hands with your fire power," Saxon moved around the room lighting them all, one by one. **

**Selene herd him, but she did not answer since her eyes were fixed on the circular rings on the floor. Each ring was metal, all a different colours, and contained unusual shapes and letter forms she had never seen. To her, it looked somewhat like a star chart, each ring had a round disc somewhere on it with a symbol, and some rings had up to five. Crouching lower she examined the rings as the room grew lighter, now she could see there was a clear gap between each ring that could only indicate they would or could, move at some point. **

"**That's the combination lock. It opens most the Ossuary's except ones like Hectors. Each Ossuary has its individual symbol that sits on the outer ring, when an Ossuary is not to be opened the symbol is removed from the ring." Saxon told her.**

**Selene looked closer scanning the ring with her eyes, it was true the symbol on Hectors Ossuary, was not there.**

"**I see," She said, looking at the rest of the plates. **

"**Good, because it took me quite a few weeks to work this bloody thing out," Saxon laughed. The room looked larger now that it was fully lit, and now Selene could see a different Ossuary on the across from the doors they came through. Instead of three levels it was one large plate that could lead to another vault. Each side of it had identical statues mirroring the other. They where of a well built man, whose face was full of melancholy looking down at the limp woman in his arms, who was clearly in the clutches of death. Saxon saw Selene staring at the statues with great interest**

"**That's another smaller vault. I haven't figured out how to open it yet, but I know who's in there." **

"**The woman?" Selene guessed.**

"**Actually both of them are. They where the very first Vampyres," He said smiling, he knew that would gain her full interest. **

**Selene swiftly turned around to look at him, her face was filled with surprise**

"**This is _their tomb_? I thought the legends said it was the sons of Corvinus?"**

"**Yes that's true, but there is much more to it. That's the great thing about this place it has so many records of what happened. I've been recording them into my computer because they are so old and frail, pretty much on the verge of falling apart," He explained, walking up beside her. **

"**He was the son of Corvinus and she was his wife." **

**Selene narrowed her eyes**

"**That's strange, it's like I've seen this scene before… her stomach!" Selene said going pale, she placed her hand on her own stomach. There on the stone woman's stomach was an identical wound. **

"**I know, but that's not the half of it. Look at this," Saxon gently brushed the dust off the chest of the male it revealed a tattoo identical to Marcus's. Selene was becoming very uncomfortable in the vault, too many things were coincidental with her own life.**

"**There is so much to uncover down here, that I don't know where to begin," Saxon said, then looked at his mother who was incredibly pale.**

"**Saxon, why did you really bring me here?" She snapped, not wanting to stay for much longer. **

"**That's what I don't want you to get angry about."**

"**_Saxon _just spit it out!" She was tired and didn't want any long speeches.**

"**Okay. The tomb that held you, it didn't just randomly malfunction. It was my fault, I stuffed up the levers and the gears," Saxon moved away from her in a round about way, and moved over to the middle of the circles upon the floor. **

"**What do you mean _stuffed up _the levers and gears?" She asked sternly. It was the same tone she used on him, his brother and sister when they where young, the 'your about to be in trouble' tone only parents have. Saxon bent down and began turning the small stone discs in the middle circle **

"**Originally Kain and Marcus were the tombs guardians, but when Kain turned against the base, Marcus reappointed me as a guardian replacing Kain," Saxon explained while continuing to move the discs. **

"**I unfortunately, lead those who wanted Viktor dead right to the tomb. There are still many immortals, and mortals who hate him. Yet at that point I didn't do anything since the defence mechanism took care of them." **

**Before long the large circles upon the floor began to slowly move **

"**That was until a pack of unruly Lycans swarmed the tomb to collect him. This was at the same time I found this place. There are languages in here only someone as old as Viktor could understand."**

"**So you moved him to here." Selene figured it out before he said anything. **

"**They weren't after you, but being immortal they did do a lot of damage to Viktor's side of the tomb. So I moved him to a place no one would find him." Saxon stood up and watched the symbols move until an alignment came together pointing at a row of Ossuary's. **

"**When I adjusted Viktor's clock so it would spit his coffin, I didn't realize it was also linked to your clock. I didn't mean to, and I thought I had fixed them. That was until you showed up in the keep… I had no idea dad had put a back up system in the device. That was what kicked in when the main mechanism eventually failed from my tampering," Saxon said watching the outer circle, it finally began to rotate after all the rest of the rings had come to a complete stop. **

"**You can just imagine my surprise when I saw you. I was relieved though, there was a chance what I did to the mechanism could have killed you, or trapped you inside never to wake up," Saxon continued. He hesitated since she had remained quiet he thought she was angry with him. **

"**You thought I would be angry over that? Other then waking up early, nothing bad came of it. You did it in the interest of protecting Viktor. I'm not angry in the slightest, however, next time if it's a contraption your father made, consult him before fiddling with it." She gave him a short lecture. Saxon smiled**

"**I know I learnt that," Saxon walked over to the row for Ossuary's the rings aligned to as the outer ring was slowing to a stop. It eventually stopped on a symbol matching the middle plate. Selene watched the metal plate come out the wall, making a horrible metal dragging along stone sound. The plate that at least three inches thick moved down as soon as it was clear of the wall revealing the end of Viktor's coffin. Saxon reached in and slid it out, placing it on the floor. Selene had seen the dry, shrivelled remains of Viktor before**

"**Just like a shrivelled prune," she mumbled with a smirk. After seeing Viktor's past she looked at him differently, there was a better respect for him despite his ruthless past. **

"**I think it would be best if you woke him, since you've woken him before." **

"**Or burn him to bits from my poisonous blood, besides we need more blood then a bite of the wrist." **

"**I know," Saxon reached in and pulled out a bag of blood packs. **

"**And your blood wont kill him, he's made from your blood remember." **

"**That was before I became part Vorador." **

"**Oh… I didn't know that," Saxon said, rather disappointed, dropping his shoulders. **

"**We can use that blood," Selene pointed to the bag.**

"**Not really, its sheep blood. Viktor doesn't need memories of eating grass, and staring at other sheep." **

**Selene let out a small laugh**

"**Kind of funny if we did, but there is the possibility that it won't wake him properly. It will be better if it was human like blood."**

"**Well that counts me out since I have blood like yours, so does Roslyn and Sophia. Lucian certainly won't do it, not to mention Viktor would be furious if his blood was used. Dorian is a Lycan, same thing… Dad?" Saxon suggested. **

"**How about the hybrid workers?" **

"**No they always prefer to be kept out of things like this, they have done for years, and I will respect their wishes."**

"**Well, your father it is… it shouldn't matter that he's a dog he still thinks like a human." **

"**Well it's the best we have. I know my way better, wait here and I'll get him," Saxon shoved the bag into Selene's grip, and was at the door in a blink.**

"**Saxon… Bloody hell" She grumbled, but he was already out the door and running down the hall not wanting to waste any time. **

**This was the last place she wanted to be alone, she was not afraid of tombs or the dead, but somehow this place seemed to send a shudder down her spine striking a small nerve of fear. She looked at the bag in her hand, and then at Viktor, she really wanted to wake him at this point**

"**Better not," She told herself, putting the bag down.**

**Sitting down against the wall next to Viktor's coffin, Selene sighed to herself feeling the pull of sleep making her close her eyes. **

**For a moment she enjoyed the hollow silence inside the vault, until the sound of fingernails quickly scraping along rusty metal broke the silence. **

**Her heart skipped a beat, and she shot her eyes open, surely she heard no sound it had to be in her mind. Since she was so tiered, she put it down to quickly drifting off. **

**Selene kept herself awake so her mind would not play tricks again, instead she ended up staring at the statues either side of the vault across from her. After at least a minute staring at the pair, she decided to get back to her feet and have another closer look. She had nothing to be afraid of since she was one of the most powerful immortals she reminded herself, yet history was long forgotten, and there could be truths or powers locked within that could kill even someone as powerful as herself. **

**Walking over to the door regardless of her instincts, she brushed away more dust and cobwebs from the males face revealing the fine detail. He looked a little like Marcus in his face, except he had longer hair and along his neck was long narrow scars. Selene expected to see a set of four small circular scars, but his neck was bare. Selene frowned with confusion, he supposedly was meant to have been bitten by a bat leaving a permanent scar. Moving toward the vault door, Selene leaned down a little and brushed the dust off the side of his neck to see if the bite was indeed on the other side. Still there was nothing, no scratch, no little round puncture marks. Either the craftsman left them off, or maybe he wasn't bitten on the neck at all, and the biting on the neck was something later Vampyres did since it was so close to the jugular in the neck. **

**Selene stood up strait, and stepped back getting a better view. She then looked to the main entrance wondering what was taking Saxon so long. **

**After another minute her attention went back to the statues. **

**Curiosity kills Selene more then it does the cat. **

**Crouching down, Selene took a look at the woman whose head was tilted right back almost hiding the face. Wiping the dust from her face, Selene could see the woman's mouth was partly open showing her set of fangs. Upon the woman's shoulder was a distinctive Vampyric bite, human size. Like the male looked like Marcus, the woman looked a more like Selene, then Selene was comfortable with. **

**Selene instantly sat back with a gasp, her eyes wide looking upon the statues eyes that where painted red.**

"**It can't be!" Selene swung around and wiped the dust off the second statues face, only to reveal paint marks. Red blood was once painted dipping from the wound down her neck, over her face and into her eyes. **

**Sighing with relief, Selene stood up and turned around to head back to Viktor's coffin when it struck her. Like walking into something in the pitch dark when you thought you knew where everything was, Selene's stomach sank, it felt like her blood was running cold though her hard beating heart. Never had she been scared like this, not since she was human. Before her, every statue's head along the walls of the round room had all turned to look directly at her. All the dark almost empty eye sockets stared at her, their skeletal features stern, watching. **

"**This better be another fucken vision!" She cursed to herself. **

**She was not going to stick around to wait and see what would happen next, and made a run for the entrance. As her feet hit the metal rings in the centre of the floor they began to turn, throwing her off balance and onto her side. The rings turned faster then they did before, she got to her knees and tried to stand up again and jump for the level stone floor, but the speed was disorientating her making it hard to jump. Instead she quickly stepped onto the next ring, which rotated the opposite way sending her back the other direction. Hopping from ring to ring, Selene finally reached the outer ring. Lifting her foot, Selene stepped forward off this involuntary carousal, only to have a section of the floor drop down and another ring rise replacing it. **

"**Why does this shit always happen to me!" Selene threw herself off the ring far enough to reach the wall, landing on a flat stable surface. Sitting for a moment she held her head, waiting for the dizziness to slow before she stumbled for the door only to find she was at the second vault where she began. **

**Huffing with frustration she shot up to her feet. **

"**I hate this place already," she grumbled, brushing herself off. **

"**Do fear here." **

**Selene froze, the statue of the woman moved, opening her mouth speaking. The sides of her mouth crumbled and chipped away as she spoke. Selene had seen this before when Orlian when he had taken a statue as a form possessing it**

"**Not again!" Selene hissed. **


	52. Birth of Vampyrism

**Selene stared at the statues face, not moving an inch of her body. It gave a smile while staring back at her, and then spoke "Now you will see." **

**In moments the fires faded out sending the whole room into darkness, swallowing Selene. It was so dark, that even her immortal eyes could not see a thing. Sitting and waiting, Selene stood perfectly still relying on her ears to sense what was going on. All she could hear was the quick rhythm of her breathing, and her inhuman heartbeat. As soon as she turned around to face the room, the vault door behind her flung open pouring white light into the room. Spinning around, Selene faced the light only to feel a wave of dizziness come over her. Trying to salvage her balance, Selene failed to step back fast enough and fell backwards toward the hard stone floor beneath her. In the few moments there was Selene waited for the familiar thud of her back hitting the floor, yet it never came. She seemed to fall further as if the floor had completely disappeared sending her deeper into the earth. What felt like a moment of loosing consciousness Selene woke by finally hitting a surface. It was not the cold stone surface she expected to hit, rather an uneven softer ground. Slowly opening her eyes she could see she lay in long thick grass outside a small cottage home. Sitting up slowly she let out a small moan, then took another look around. It was late afternoon, and there was not a cloud insight, a typical warm summer's day. Looking closer, Selene could see that the mud and stone made cottage was a very old style home, she was no historian but even she could see this was a time before Viktor, or even Hector. Smiling to herself she knew she had it figured out, this was a vision of the very first Vampyres coming into being. **

**Walking through the grass toward the cottage, Selene could see a woman inside washing clothes by hand in a basin. This wasn't any woman, this was the woman carved in stone held by a man either side of the vault door. Her face was covered with tears, but she did not let out a single sound of crying.**

**Selene reached the doorway, she knew the woman couldn't see or hear her, she was like a ghost. The woman's face shot up when hearing approaching footsteps**

"**Marcellus? Is that you?" She called, standing up. **

"**Indeed it is, my love," A tall man said walking in with a smile on his face. It dropped as soon as his eyes fell upon her tear stricken face. **

"**What is the matter?" His question was answered by her embrace. It was clear these two people were in fact the first Vampyres, yet at this point they where human. **

**Selene's attention was distracted to a young man riding up the path with haste **

"**Lord Marcellus!" The young man almost fell from his horse from yelling so hard, when it came to a sudden halt.**

"**What is it?" Marcus asked moving away from his wife. From the noise of the horse's hooves, and the young man's hollering, Selene had missed what the woman had quietly told her husband. **

"**Your brother, Lord Adrian, He has been attacked by a wolf!" **

"**Why has Nicholas or father not killed it?" Marcellus asked grabbing his chest plate and sword. **

"**The wolf was feral and it ran into the forest my lord. It must have infected Adrian with a disease. He is not himself, he ran into the trees yelling like a mad man. Nicholas did go after him, but he needs more help!" He explained. **

"**Give word to my father that I will find them both by nights end!" Marcellus instructed quickly strapping on his armour. **

**The young man rode away as with just as much haste, leaving Marcellus to prepare. **

"**You need not to go," She pleaded with him "Please, Nicholas can take care of it."**

"**Nicholas is still too young. With one wolf he could take it down, with many, I would be one less brother," He said sliding his sword into it's sheathe, and continued "Besides, you know which brother I'd rather keep. Adrian has caused nothing but trouble for us." His tome made it final, and she did not say a word more. Before leaving he grabbed is bow, facing her he gave her a smile, and reassured her "Do not worry yourself, there are other options yet available to us," He gave her a hug and kissed her gently. **

"**I fine huntsman I be, I will even bring back a kill for a victorious feed," He said, puffing his chest, standing in a hero like fashion making her laugh. **

**He traveled on foot down the hill, over the fence, through the moor and into the trees entering the edge of the forest. Moving along the edge of the forest, he reached a path that came from his brother's home. Crouching, he could see the tracks the wolf, small footprints of his younger brother Nicholas, and the heavier tracks of his older brother Adrian. Light on his feet, Marcellus, well built and fit, easily traveled a long distance in a short amount of time. **

**The forest led to the mountain side, a mountain side Selene only just recognized. The landscape was different but the mountain and position of the forest had remained in the same place. She did not recognize it at first since at this time it was not covered in snow, or merely as high. **

**It was almost nightfall, and Marcellus was getting cautious of the light he had left, until he saw the rising full moon slowly beginning to appear over the mountain.**

"**Perfect," He told himself, pushing on ahead. He knew it would give him sufficient light to return home. Like a ghost, she followed him right to the mountain's edge up to a cave. Before entering, he took up a branch and made a torch from items in his carry pouch, and lit it with a flint stone. Moving into the cave he lowered his torch to see all the same tracks again except for Adrian's tracks that had changed. He studied the tracks closer, **

"**Walking on hands and feet?" Marcellus was not sure if he was seeing it correctly, but it was all he could put it down to. **

**A yell, followed by growling and snarls echoed through the cave instantly grabbing his attention. Jumping too his feet, he followed the sounds until he caught sight of another torch deeper in the cave. Running until he could see what was happening, Marcellus dropped his torch, drew his bow and arrow, firing one shot. The arrow made a clean kill right through the wolfs head, Nicholas immediately pushed its body away,**

"**That was too close, thank you brother," Nicholas gratefully said climbing to his feet.**

"**Did it bite you?" Marcellus asked, concerned if Nicholas would get infected. **

"**No, I rammed my bow into its mouth to stop it," Nicholas said, holding up the bow as evidence, it was chipped and chewed from sharp teeth. **

"**Good. Return home! I will find our brother." Marcellus commanded.**

"**I am twenty-three years of age brother, old enough to make my own decisions."**

"**Twenty-three, with a wife and young child, that's a better reason for you to return home." **

"**You have a wife also," Nicholas argued taking up his torch. "We are just looking for Adrian that's all." **

"**Something about Adrian does not feel right," Marcellus said, picking up his own torch "Just this once, let me handle it." He asked his brother. **

**Nicholas gave in to Marcellus's stubbornness, and sighed "You always have to have all the fun, don't you?" **

**Marcellus didn't answer, he stood still watching Nicholas until he went, making sure he didn't follow him. Selene felt strange when Nicholas walked right past her, like she had met him before. She could smell his scent and feel the air current of his movement against her skin, but she was not really there. **

**Marcellus headed further into the darkness, it was becoming cavernous into the mountain, he hoped he would become lost. Never the less, he followed the tracks of Adrian that seemed to change shape every five steps. He came to a stop when the tracks came to an end, **

"**How could that be?" He asked himself, even more confused as to what was going on. No creature could disappear into mid air, he thought. His attention was quickly diverted to a sound scratching sound to his left. Lifting his torch, he could see a large faint shadowy figure crawling along the walls. From the fire the creature slowly crawled closer, and Marcellus could easily see it was no human or animal he had ever seen in his life**

"**Beast! You killed my brother!" Marcellus yelled, thinking this could be the only possibility there was. Opening its large jaws, it let out a snarl at him, its pointed ears tilted back, its large black claws dug deeper in the rock. **

**Marcellus took a step forward, and swiped at him with the torch in one hand, he drew his sword with the other. Angry from the hot flames brushing its furry face, it leapt into the air above Marcellus, who threw the torch in a defensive reaction thinking it feared the fire. This only started a chain reaction of events, the torch did hit the beast making its coat catch fire, as the beast flew through the air it stuck the roof disrupting awakening bats that came swarming down. The beast attached clung to the roof by its claws, its coat had gone out sending them all into pitch black. Marcellus stood still, he knew the bats would not fly into him if he made no sudden movements. The beast on the roof however, had grabbed a weaker part of the cave, which crumbled with his weight sending him down through the bats, and onto Marcellus. **

**Selene could see everything clearly, Marcellus was not badly harmed, only bowled over by the creature. Annoyed by the bats, the beast rolled over onto all fours, and made a run for it, all the bats followed. Marcellus started squirming around on the ground, from what Selene could see, one of the bats had gotten itself rammed down Marcellus's chest plate from the fall, and was trying to get out. **

"**You want out, I want you out! Just stay still!" Marcellus tried to reach in and grab the bat, but from its own natural innocence it thought it was being attacked or eaten, and sank its teeth right into the middle of Marcellus's chest.**

"**Argh!" Marcellus finally grabbed hold of the bat and pulled it out. **

"**You bit me, you little demon!" Marcellus threw it away. He slid his hand under his breast plate and clothes, instantly he felt his own warm blood against his fingers. **

"**Ouch!" He jumped when he accidentally brushed his finger over the wound. **

"**They bite hard," He muttered, sliding a clean piece of fabric over the wound. Selene had to admit to herself, this was not at all how she had imagined that this was the way the bat bit the Corvinus son. **

**Feeling around on the ground, Marcellus eventually found his sword. Taking it up in his hand, he used it to help himself stand up. The beast falling upon him caused a few ripped muscles and a large quantity of aches and bruises. Though, it was nothing to a man in that day and age of his build and strength. He stood for a moment to get his bearings back, and find his way out, but his path was shown for him when once again, when the yell of his brother Nicholas echoed through the caves.**

"**Nicholas!" Marcellus ran blindly through darkness. After tripping a few times Marcellus came to the entrance of the cave, where in the moon light Marcellus could fully see the large dog like creature with his mouth around Nicholas's throat. Marcellus dropped his sword, and once again drew his Bow and arrow firing upon the beast. The arrow struck the beast in the side forcing it to lose its grip of Nicolas. Yelping, it did not want to give up its dinner and bit into Nicholas's leg, in an attempt to drag him away. Marcellus fired off another arrow hitting him in the shoulder, then swiftly another one again into his side, then another into his arm, and finally he let go of Nicolas. It retreated into the trees leaving Marcellus to fall to his knees. Breathing hard Marcellus did not know what was worse, the unexplainable horrific pain in his chest, or the fact his little brother lay dead in front of him. Each pain made the other one worse. **

"**I will hunt it down little bother I promise you. I will avenge your death!" Marcellus stood up, he wanted to pursue the creature, but his lungs felt too tight, every part of his body ached, he felt cold, his vision blurred, it was like drowning in an icy cold lake. Selene watched him fall to his stomach, and grabbed his chest gasping for air. Selene knew this pain having experienced it herself when Viktor bit her. Eventually, Marcellus passed out. As he lost consciousness Selene seemed to lose her own vision, it returned again as Marcellus came around. **

**It was clearly early morning, and the sky was growing lighter. Sitting up slowly, Marcellus was horrified to find his brother's body was gone. All that remained, was a trail of smeared blood, his body had been dragged into the caves. Marcellus clenched his teeth furious the creature had come back to finish his meal**

"**Argh! I will kill you demon beast!" He instantly stopped when his echo flung back, it sounded ten times as loud stinging his ears. **

"**What's happening?" He gasped covering his ears from the loud sound. Only Selene could see his eyes where bright blue. Slowly getting up, he gave only small moans of pain. Looking into the cave seemed different, he could actually see through the darkness into the depths below. Nicholas was not in sight, there was only a blood trail, no remains, nothing. Marcellus knew he had no chance against the beast in such a weak state, and decided to return home.**

**Marcellus was much slower on his feet this time he struggled to get over the fence, and up the hill. **

"**Marcellus!" His wife called with joy, seeing him walking up the path. She had been waiting up for him all night. Exhausted, he almost collapsed on top of her **

"**We must go inside," He told her, walking with her to the door. "And lock the door behind us!" He said, collapsing onto the table. She did as he asked, then returned to him**

"**Marcellus, what is the matter! What happened?" She panicked seeing her husband so pale. She placed her hands on his shoulder, and rolled him onto his back, she couldn't believe how cold he was. "You're freezing," She said, still in a panic. She ran into their room, and grabbed every blanket and skin she could find, dragging it out into the kitchen. Dropping it onto the floor, she quickly moved around him pulling off every weapon, undoing every buckle, until only his chest plate remained. It took her a lot of effort to pull the breastplate off of him, and she had to jump out of the way when it fell onto the floor. **

**Immediately, she pulled back the fabric over the blood covered area revealing the bite, it was small, but deep. Running from one place to another, with a tear covered face, she boiled water, wrapped him in the warm blankets and skins, then slowly with the hot water and a rag, she began to wipe the blood away. Selene stood on the other side of the table, her eyes fixed on the bite that began it all, and what was happening to the skin around it. What she had thought was a tattoo like Marcus's was his skin swelling, and veins turning black and blue making a pattern on his chest. His breathing steadied from the warmth, and the pain eased. **

"**Celina?" He called his wife. For a moment Selene thought he was talking to her, Selene did not like this similar name coincidence. His wife leaned in closer to his face to hear him better, and let him know she was close. **

"**I am here," she said, now calm and happy he was responding. **

"**At day break, send a message to my father, that both my brothers have been killed," He told her, his own eyes filled with as much tears as her own. Closing his eyes, he lost consciousness for a second time, and like before Selene was thrown into darkness.**

**Vision returned to Selene, when Alexander Corvinus walked through the door. His face held much grief, as he walked through the house heading toward the bedroom. There had been a time gap in her vision since Marcellus was now in bed, sitting up against the wall. He still looked extremely pale, the rungs under his eyes where black, and his blue eyes shined from their dark sockets. The tattoo like black and blue markings was now complete, and all his veins where a black or blue easily seen through his almost translucent, white skin. His father remained back horrified by his remaining son's demon like appearance.**

"**It is alright father. No demon holds me, I am my own man, I am completely in control of myself," Marcellus was quick to explain, "It has to be an infection of some sort, I was bitten after all." **

"**Celina was telling me you feel better now?"**

"**Yes, I feel fine, better then fine. I can't explain it but now I feel stronger then I've ever had before, I can hear things from further away, I can see things at a greater distance and in the pitch darkness," Marcellus was the only one excited about his new abilities. **

"**Let me have a look at you," Alexander gave his son a medical check, and recorded all his findings in a small notebook. **

"**From what I can see you are physically fit, and there appears to be nothing wrong with you, except for your clear like skin and your body temperature is cooler then normal. However as for the rest, you seem better then healthy," Alexander scratched his head. "Although in saying that you may have got some skin or maybe blood disorder from the bat." **

"**What about his eyes?" Celina asked. **

"**I'm really not sure. For now stay here, do not go to the village or speak of this to anyone. I will aid you in what ever you need, if anything changes tell me immediately."**

"**I will." Marcellus answered. Alexander walked out with Celina into the kitchen**

"**Where is the rags and bowl you cleaned his wound with?" **

"**Over there," She said, pointing to the bowl that still contained the bloody rag, and a little of the blood stained water. **

"**I haven't had a chance to clean it up yet."**

"**I'm going to take that if you don't mind?"**

"**Take it, it is not good for anything now," She said, picking it up and handing it too him. **

"**Please send for me immediately if his condition changes. I know he can be stubborn, but I don't want to lose my last son," He said, placing his hat onto his head. **

"**It will be the first thing I do," She said with a sympathetic smile, "I promise."**

**Soon after Alexander left in his horse and cart, Marcellus was up and about. **

"**You should rest," She told him off, trying to lead him back to the bedroom.**

"**There is too much to be done and it is almost midday, I cannot let you do all the work." **

"**You are ill you need to rest," She was not going to back down this time.**

"**I feel fine, besides I need to take my mind off the events of last night," He said walking out into the kitchen. **

"**Marcellus!"**

"**No, I'm..." Marcellus stopped gasping at the hot burning pain in his right foot "Argh!" He yelled in pain lifting it up. He had stepped back into the sunlight pouring through the open door. **

**Celina ran to his side as he knelt on the floor**

"**What happened?"**

"**I'm not sure, it felt like I dipped my foot into boiling hot water," Marcellus cringed, he looked down at his bare foot that was red, and blistered. **

"**It's the light, you stepped into the sun light," She said, and pointed it out "Look." **

**Marcus frowned looking at the bright rectangle on the floor. Slowly he put his finger out and reach out toward the light, before his skin even touched the lights rays his skin began to feel hot and eventually burn. **

"**It's hot," Marcellus said in horror. **

"**The rest of your skin is going red too," she said as the white flesh she hugged began to turn red. She took her hands away, where her arms had been was still white, "What ever this virus is in you reacts to the sun."**

"**My skin, it's like its paper thin," He moved away into the darker shadows. "It's so hot in here." **

**Selene stood back watching him hide away in the shadows, eyes glowing blue from the shadows, he was fully changed. Vampyrism is born.**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, Ive been very busy, my brother is getting married soon. Besides it is the holidays and Im taking it easy. PLEASE dont blab about the new underworld film it hasn't come out here yet. I live in a beatiful contry at a price, its so bloody far away from everything else giving a delay.**

**Thankyou for your reviews and waiting**

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: lol typical fanfiction, it always goes down when you want to post something! I kind of have an idea on how to bring the humans and immortals together but it needs a bit more work.**

**Synch14: i know you like telling me things about the film and I know you will get to see it before me but please do not tell me anything about it at all, nothing. **

**Chou-hime: Yeah a little detor around the joining until I figure how lol. **

**The Bricadian Poetrist: Im sure you did fine :). Surgery isnt as bad as people think **

**renegadedrow: Thankyou. Listen (Im not saying this in a nasty tone) I wasn't the best student in class, thats when i was in class. The reason I am writing is to try and inprove and learn and I want people to tell me where I went wrong. Im not very literate, and it doesnt help when you say its disgusting (cause I already know that lol) and dont even say what it is exactlyIm doing wrong. Im not saying edit the entire chapter just a hint of one or two things. Anyway the large break I had I tried to get my partner to teach me, I dont think I did a very good job I dont learn very fast. Please be a little kinder in your wording when telling me, I get enough shit about it already and I am trying. Thankyou again for your review :)**

**Glil: Lucky! I have to wait another couple of weeks. We would have got it when it originally was suposed to come out but cause we are a small city in the furthest country away from any others theycouldnt fit it in and made a big delay. Bastards! Viktor will rise :). **

**Christian Jonsson: Ah Saxon hasn't been behaving himself that much :D lol you can see not many will welcome Viktors return. **

**angrytolkienpurist: Thankyou very much:) I dont usually take this long to post, so sorry about the wait!**


	53. Cruel reign

**Time in Selene's vision, began to speed up like fast-forward on a television. She watched as days moved in minutes, Marcellus growing slowly weaker, and how he did not understand yet, that he needed blood to stay rejuvenated. Eventually, Celina called Alexander back to the house concerned about her husband perish. Time slowed to a normal pace when Alexander came through the door**

"**How is my son?" He asked her with a concerned tone. **

"**He seems to slowly be getting weaker, now he can hardly walk," she said looking to the table where Marcellus sat**

"**He eats and eats, but nothing seems to fill his appetite. His stomach just keeps making sounds."**

"**I see," Alexander answered as he walked over to the table. He placed his bag on the wooden surface, and sat next to his son.**

"**Marcellus?" he asked his name, gaining his attention from distant stare. **

"**Father," Marcellus acknowledged his presence. **

"**Celina told me of your reaction to the sun. From my experience in medicine, I have never seen such a thing, but I can tell what you have, is permanent. You may never see the light of another day." **

"**I will not see the stars of another night either, father. This curse is slowly taking my life," Marcellus said, lifting his head he revealed brighter intense blue eyes then before. **

"**I will not give up Marcellus, I will find a way," Alexander wouldn't look him in the eyes.**

"**Is there something you are not telling me?" Marcellus asked, adamant his father was hiding something, he could hear it in his voice. Alexander gave in with a sigh, "Nothing ever got past you Marcellus," his father confessed and continued "Two days ago, your brother Adrian crawled through the door with many wounds."**

"**So he's alive." As much as Marcellus never got on with Adrian, there was a part of him that was slightly relieved, and happy, after all he still was his brother. **

"**Did they find Nicholas?" **

"**No, they did not. We are going to place a stone down for him."**

"**An empty gave!" Marcellus was angry he let the creature take his brother. **

"**It's not your fault." **

"**I should have killed the beast! Shot it through the head!" Marcellus raised his voice getting angry. Alexander's posture changed, he shifted away from Marcellus looking to the floor. **

"**There is something else you are not telling me," Marcellus knew his father knew more then he was letting on. **

"**You told me you shot the beast at least for times."**

"**Yes. I shot two in the shoulder, and two in the chest. How it didn't kill it is beyond my knowledge. Its skin seemed so thick the arrows barely penetrated its flesh, even at my close range." **

"**Marcellus, when Adrian came home, he wore nothing other then his own skin. He bared a burn on his side and four arrow wounds. Two in shoulder, two in the chest," Alexander finally told him, it was not an easy thing to tell a son he almost killed his brother.**

"**I did not shoot my brother! I shot a beast that killed Nicholas!" **

"**Adrian was the beast, you almost killed him."**

"**He killed Nicholas!" Marcellus roared with anger slamming his fist onto the table cracking it. **

"**Marcellus," Alexander tired to calm him.**

"**I feel ill to my stomach! What is worse is he ate his own brother! And it is his fault I was bitten and became like this!" Marcellus snarled loudly getting to his feet. He picked up his bowl of soup and threw it at the wall. **

"**Marcellus! Calm yourself!" Alexander screamed at him losing his patience. **

**Marcellus eventually calmed himself taking a deep breath and sat back down. **

"**How is it possible he turned into the beast?" **

"**He was bitten by the wolf, just like you where bitten by the bat and had a reaction. I think these bites are changing both of you into some sort of… inhuman creatures. They will not kill you, if you know how to feed the power."**

"**Have you been drinking father? This all sounds like mislead lies."**

"**Lies? Have you not seen your own reflection? How could you not believe this? It's all happening to you!" **

**Marcellus stopped to think about it.**

"**The way I see it Marcellus, you can see it as a curse or a gift. Nurture it and you will live. Rebel it and you will die."**

"**Does Adrian even know what he's done?" **

"**Yes, he claims the beast in him took over and he had no control. He is taking to his abilities well now. He is heals in minutes, like you he has extraordinary strength and agility."**

"**Why did he not turn like I have? This is no gift, it is a curse! I cannot even walk in the light of day!"**

"**Some adapt, some do not. I think this all has to do with your blood line from me. You can remember the stories I told you of the great illness that only I lived through."**

"**What are you saying?"**

"**Deal with it Marcellus. Find the good things about it. I'm sure Celina does not want you to roll over and die," Alexander stood up. **

"**I will help you Marcellus, but you have to be in the right mind to accept it, or you will remain like this for the rest of your life. Good night," Alexander picked up his bag and headed for the door. Before he reached out to open it, it flung open. Adrian stood in the doorway with a sour expression**

"**You are helping him!" Adrian growled in a jealous fit.**

"**He is ill." Alexander snapped back.**

"**So am I! You know what happened to me and you refused to help me!"**

"**You killed your own brother!" **

"**Nicholas was going to kill me! And Marcellus almost did!" Adrian pushed past his father into the house. **

"**Well, well look at you," Adrian's bitterness soon turned into a smirk, "Your looking a bit ill Marcellus. Its no more then you deserve." **

"**Get out of my house! Murderer!" Marcellus got to his feet again. **

"**Stop this now! Adrian, go home and will speak to you there!" Alexander yelled at him. **

"**You can't order me around you old fool. I'm tiered of your righteousness!" Adrian growled. Alexander reacted by hitting him across the face, Adrian only responded by hitting him back. Alexander flung across the room, he bowled down Celina then hit the wall knocking him out.**

"**Are you crazy… you are! You have gone mad with power!" **

"**Well it's about time! I disserve it after all these years," Adrian strolled casually through the room, holding himself in an arrogant manor. **

"**What do you mean you deserve it? You think you're the only one working the lands to make a living? You think you're the only one who grows hungry by the day with lack of produce this year?" Marcellus was not going to back down.**

"**You were always given what you asked for from father. You wanted a castle he built you one, you wanted gold he gave it to you, compared to a lot of people, you had it all, and it was handed to you on a silver platter!" Marcellus growled at him climbing to his feet. **

"**I never had it all!" Adrian snarled, his attention was turned to Celina for a moment as she scattered across the floor and hid beside the shelves. Marcellus paused for a moment, his face relaxed with a realization.**

"**I get it. For all the things you had, a castle, gold, land, none of them ever could match love, they didn't hug you or love you in times needed. They only brought a limited amount of happiness, but in the end from your selfish take, take, take you are lonely. You hated me because I was happier with love, a beautiful wife, a warm home, a simple life that is fulfilling," Marcellus could see Adrian's expression change bitterly as he stung him with a truth**

"**You are, and always have been jealous." **

**In a fit of anger, Adrian quickly swooped around and snatched Celina by the wrist, she screeched in fear and pain as he lifted her off the ground, holding her like a prize kill. Marcellus was furious, but his anger rose even more when he hears the snap of her arm breaking from the force. Now wishing he had killed his brother, Marcellus yelled in anger only for it to come out as a hiss, his teeth grew to their full extent, natural Vampyre nature was forming. With ears growing into a point like a bat, and extending claws, Adrian knew his gift was not the only unique one. **

"**You steal everything! Now I will take your wife!" Adrian snarled.**

**Celina however, despite the throbbing pain in her arm, had grabbed a small dagger from under her dress, and stabbed it right into Adrian's side. Adrian smiled for a second**

"**No wound or weapon can kill me I have the power to heal! You will… Argh!" Before he knew it a hot sharp throbbing came from his side. Dropping Celina in an instant, he stumbled back and grabbed his side. When he did he found he could hardly touch the handle even, since it burned his hands. His skin was becoming hard and black, reacting to the silver. **

**The silver dagger was a wedding gift Alexander gave her, a small self defense weapon that was easily concealed under clothing. Marcellus took his chance, grabbed Adrian, and flung him toward the door with all the strength he had left. He took Celina up into his arms defending her**

"**So, I'm allergic to the sun and you silver. I guess you will not want everything dished up on a silver platter now." Marcellus snared, Adrian glared at him.**

"**Leave, before I bring out the rest of my silver items!" Marcellus threatened him.**

"**You may have won now, yet my bite is not killing me. You're as good as dead, and when you finally die, she is mine!" Adrian screamed running out the door into the night. **

"**Are you alright?" He asked concerned about his wife. **

**Celina, with her good arm cuddled harder into him **

"**He was never like that before," she rested her head against her husband's chest "He could be selfish before, but he was never violent like that." **

"**He is not himself anymore…" Marcellus began to breathe hard, his mouth was watering, and an unspeakable appetite came over him. His mouth and all his limbs tingled with anticipation, he only just realized, he was staring intently at the blood over her shoulder. Selene had seen her get the wound when she was bowled over by Alexander being thrown across the room, Celina was shoved into the sharp corner of a shelf gouging a small chunk of skin off making it bleed. Celina was talking to him but he couldn't hear her words, only her heartbeat and the blood flowing through her veins, he could feel the warmth making his body crave it more.**

"**Thank the heavens you haven't changed like Adrian," she said, her attention was turned to Marcellus pull back the fabric back away from the wound on her shoulder. Thinking he was concerned about her she remained relaxed in his arms, "I hit the shelf when Alexander bowled me down," she said watching him lean in, placing his lips against her skin. At first she thought he was kissing her neck better, "Marcellus, what are you doing?" she asked when she felt his tongue lick the blood off her skin. She was still unaware of any danger, making no attempt to get away "That tickles, stop it." She was about to pull back when his true nature forming itself, fully took control showing him what to do and he sank his teeth into the curve of her neck. Celina in pure shock gasped before she could let out a scream alerting the slowly waking Alexander. **

**Alexander was quick on his feet for an older man, he grabbed the cast iron pot lifted it above his head and brought it down onto Marcellus's head, just enough to knock her out of his mouth. Grabbing her shoulder, Celina scrambled across the floor on her knees to Alexander's side trembling with shock and blood loss. **

**Marcellus hissed loudly climbing to his feet, he swung around facing his father with a face full of anger, his blood covered fangs bearing at him. Alexander could now see the truth of Marcellus's new nature, the blood feed his own life, returning Marcellus to near normal. His skin became less transparent and more of a light white skin, his face became more human, all that remained was the markings on his chest. Alexander could also see Marcellus was like a drunk, he wanted more. **

"**Marcellus, I know you are not in the right mind to reason with me but I know you can understand me, you need blood to survive, but not her, she is your wife, you love her! Don't become your brother and do what he did to Nicholas!" Alexander tried to persuade him. Marcellus's eyes fell to Celina on the floor, she lay breathing hard and shaking, reacting to his bite. Instantly his eyes became their normal brown and he was himself**

"**What have I done!" he yelled running to her side. **

**Selene watched her slowly transform, he was the first Vampyre she was the first Vampyre made by another, the mother and father of Vampyrism. **

**Time began to speed up again, more like a dream this time as time as it jumped forward to the next full moon. Selene saw visions of Adrian attacking the village biting everyone he could see turning them to his cause. Time moved again showing the bad consequence of his madness, his new pack of Lycans began massacring whole villages taking more then their appetite demanded. Her vision switched back to Marcellus, clearly years had passed and he had begun building the keep along with the remaining humans from his fathers castle. Celina held a young boy in her arms, Selene knew he would grow up to become Marcus's father. The time moved years again, the human's rebelled against the creatures that slaughtered their families and clearly blamed it on Marcellus and Celina, they where still the only Vampyres other then there son that existed. Selene witnessed a young human Hector and a group of his thugs kidnap Celina, Hector was eventually bitten before he finally killed her by impaling her on a large stake on the side of the road for Marcellus to find. Selene felt ill at the very sight of her, it was the wound shown on the statue, the same place Selene was stabbed. Eventually Marcellus found her at the same time as Adrian had. Both broke into a fight, in the end Marcellus out witted Adrian and killed him with a sliver plated sword. Like the sculpture, he took her from the stake and held her in his arms. The scrapes from Adrian's claws scared his face and body, her blood dripped down her lifeless body and into her eyes making them red like Selene's eyes. From this battle the rest of the Lycans were lost without their Alpha, Marcellus gave immediate orders to lock them up and enslave them as vengeance of what they had done. Soon after his order was complete, he was left along with his wife's body. Selene felt a great sympathy for him, his face held an unspeakable pain, one she knew, the pain of losing a loved one. Marcellus was soon to join Celina, as a now Vampyric Hector snuck up from behind like a coward, Marcellus too full of sorrow and having a full focus on Celina, it gave Hector his prime opportunity, and Hector stabbed him from behind. The wound pierced Marcellus's heart Hector left the blade in his back, took up Marcellus's own sword and beheaded him. Even in death and with a beheading Marcellus's arms never let go of her body. Standing alone over the bodies Hector picked up the silver plated sword, and smiled this was the beginning of his cruel reign. Selene walked up to him, he couldn't see her, but she so badly wanted to pummel his face in. **

**Selene felt a large understanding swell over her every part of her history was pieced together, for what reason was unclear, only time would tell. A wave of dizziness came over, her she stumbled back to keep her balance but her feet didn't grip the ground since it was no longer there, everything was fading to darkness again. She hit the ground, and it was the cold hard stone floor she originally was meant to hit. Her head hurt and her stomach felt unsettled, everything seemed to spin, though she never needed to open her eyes to know she was back in the time she belonged. **

"**Mum, did you just fall over?" Saxon spoke up as he walked in with Marcus by his side.**

"**I had another vision," she said with a moan rubbing her head. Saxon frowned looking around the room.**

"**That's odd, something's different," He walked onto the metal rings, "There were ten rings before, now there are eleven."**

**Selene looked at the floor, the ring that popped up was still there, so was all statue faces looking in her direction.**

"**That is strange, it was the most real vision I've had. It was like reality molded to my vision, like I was teleported back in time," Selene tried her hardest to explain, but Marcus and Saxon gave her blank confused expressions. **

"**I can't explain it. I was there, but I wasn't. You don't believe me." Selene gave up. **

"**Did you land in grass?" Saxon asked with a frown.**

"**Yes why?" **

**Saxon leaned forward and pulled a blade of grass out of her hair**

"**I believe you," Saxon smiled at her flicking the blade of grass away "Anyway, why would you lie? So what was the vision of?" **

"**How Vampyrism began. Now let's wake up Viktor and get out of here, I don't really want another vision."**

"**You _have_ to tell me after the wakening!" Saxon said exited to hear. There little text on the first Vampyres. **

**Marcus bit himself and let the blood drip into a pan, Saxon then dripped the blood into Viktor's mouth, Selene opened the blood packs and began to fill the coffin, pouring the blood over his skin in the process. His body sucked up the blood like a straw till he looked the living self he was. **

"**Now we wait," Selene instructed, sitting next to the coffin. As an hour went by Selene told Marcus and Saxon about her vision. Saxon recoded everything down on an old pad with a short pencil. Saxon was so into her vision, he never heard or saw Viktor slowly sit up. Selene never bothered to tell Saxon he was awake as a little payback for leaving her in the vault alone, and for waking her up early. **

"**There was never record of their names, or where he was bitten… ah!" Saxon jumped with fright when Viktor tapped him on the shoulder. **

"**Bloody hell Viktor!" Saxon cursed holding his chest from fright, he turned to face him. Viktor almost made the same mistake Selene had made. **

"**I was about to call you Marcus, but your Saxon," Viktor said with his crackly voice, pointing his boney finger "You're your fathers son, but you'll always have your mothers eyes." **

"**Alright, let's get you out of here," Selene helped the frail Viktor up, and then scooped him up in her wings. **

"**You clean up here, and I'll take him back to a room." Selene suggested.**

"**Sure, Dad will show you a room. Keen to get things moving, huh?" **

"**More like keen to sleep," Selene said heading out the door following Marcus. Viktor frowned a little confused **

"**Follow Marcus?" Viktor asked looking at the dog. **

"**It's a long story," Selene sighed, she was happy she was finally out of the vault. **


	54. No such thing as coincidence

**Selene filled Viktor in on everything she knew, everything from waking to arriving in the vault, even why Saxon moved him. Viktor never said much in return, he only listened to what she had to say and would think upon it when he rested. She had also told him of her plan about bringing together the humans and the immortals, to her surprise he agreed. **

**Selene was quick to return to her bed, and lying down she found it was harder to fall to sleep then she thought. The image of Marcellus holding Celina was embedded in her mind. She would hate to think of losing Marcus like that, yet somehow amongst all her thoughts and feelings Selene knew Marcellus and Celina where connected to Marcus and herself. There is no such thing as coincidence. Her thoughts slowly lead her to dreams, and before she knew it she was fast asleep. **

**By late afternoon, everyone knew about Viktor's awakening. Saxon guarded his door for the first few hours until he knew Viktor was strong enough to fend for himself. Viktor slowly woke in his large comfortable bed, he stretched out fully moving his muscles for the first time in years when his foot hit something sitting on the end of the bed. Cautiously, he slowly opened his eyes incase the room was bright it was lit by sunlight, but dimmed because of the thick cloud cover. **

**Looking down he saw a young woman sitting on the end of the bed, watching him. She never said a word, just lifted her hand and gave a little wave. Viktor lifted his fingers as an indicator to wave back. She seemed very shy, but keen to meet him. Viktor knew it had to be either Sophia or Roslyn, her scent was unmistakable. **

"**I know you are a daughter of Selene, but which one?" He asked with a soft smile. Roslyn lifted her wings from behind her as a hint**

"**Ah, my youngest granddaughter," He slowly sat up, still she did not respond**

"**Why the melancholy face?"**

"**I was just thinking, well hoping really." She said quietly. He still kept a smile on his face, she was there for something. **

"**About what? I know you're here about something. It's nice to wake up to a granddaughter waiting for me, but there is something on your mind. I can tell, you say more with your expressions then you do words, just like your mother."**

**There was a pause, she stared at the floor then finally spoke up.**

"**I was hoping everything will change now you are awake. I thought it would when mum came back… But it didn't," her eyes began to water as she spoke on "Don't get me wrong, but I do love having her back and she is teaching me, it's just…" **

"**She was not what you expected."**

"**I didn't know what to expect with her. It's just everyone always said she was so powerful and would change everything for the better, but nothing seems different. I'm not even sure she will go through with her plan," Roslyn stopped to wipe her face "I'm just tired of this world, tired of it always being cold! It's supposed to be late spring, and I'm tired of the fighting, since mum got back she's spent time with me, but its all about fighting and powers. I know I sound selfish but I just want to do something with her as a mother and daughter, things like Sophia and Saxon used to do. They always have a 'remember when we did this with mum and dad'." Roslyn hadn't intended on the full truth coming out.**

"**When Selene was young she wasn't the easiest girl to teach. She was so bloody stubborn. She always wanted to combat and fire weapons. At first I thought I had a little pyromaniac on my hands because she always tried to make flaming arrows and goodness knows what. I let her, and that was probably the biggest mistake I made. She buried herself into a violent nature, and I had let her because I thought that was how she would deal with it. No parent is perfect, and children do not come with manuals. She is your mother and may be a powerful being, but she is still only a person, and people make mistakes. No body is perfect, all children get a picture perfect image of their parents, but they are just people. I bet your mother is trying her best to make things better, she will have mishaps along the way, but that's how life works and how people learn. She won't intentionally, not spend time with you as a mother and daughter. You have to remember she has come back into this world with everyone screaming help, asking her to fix everything and that's a lot of pressure on her, don't you think?" He talked to her caringly, and she nodded with agreement having not thinking of it that way. **

"**As for her wanting to teach you how to fight, she just wants you to be able to protect yourself. Battle is the best thing she knows, it was her entire life for so many years. I'm sure after everything is over she will put her powers aside and spend some time with you."**

"**So you believe things will change?"**

"**I think it will. Hope is what keeps us alive."**

**Outside, Selene stood with a lowered head feeling terrible Roslyn felt that way. She had come to see if Viktor was awake and over heard the entire conversation. Before Roslyn emerged from the room Selene quickly darted around the corner and down the hall. She knew Roslyn never saw her or she would have darted after her. Stopping to take a breath, Selene felt a small knot in her stomach. She always worried herself about being a good mother, it turned out she wasn't at all, she thought to herself. With her back against the wall Selene faced a large set of thick windows. It was along the upper keep, and each window was covered in a small layer of ice, the clouds covered the sky and a cold wind that carried snow whipped along the walls. Naturally being this high there was snow, but it usually would have melted to a certain point and the skies should be clear and blue. **

**Staring out the window for a few minutes Selene eventually made a rash decision, one so typical of her to do. Selene headed back to her room, she avoided anyone she came across staying out of sight. From her room she collected her coat then headed back down to the vault making sure no one followed her. She entered the vault to find all the statues heads along the walls where now looking at the entrance, almost waiting for her to come back. **

"**No! No more bloody visions!" She cursed at them. She walked into the centre of the centre of the room and focused hard looking for the right Ossuary. Closing her eyes she focused, but it was no good, she couldn't tell which one it was. Opening her eyes she saw each statue pointing to one of the Ossuary's. She moved over to the plate and placed her hand on the cold metal. It was the right one. **

**She turned and looked at the floor, and she had no idea how to operate the dials to turn the rings. **

"**Could you open it?" she asked out of chance, sure enough the dials began to move on their own until right symbols lined up and unlocked the Ossuary. Like before the plate came out of the wall revealing Viktor's sword. Selene reached in and grabbed it by the handle, it was much nicer to hold it from the other end rather then feel the painful wrath it had the other. Since the vision took place she could no longer feel pain in her stomach from the sword, she was back in control of its power. Sliding it under her coat, the doors opened up for her letting her out. **

"**Thank you," She said aloud incase it was a sort of being doing it for her, she did not want to be seen as ungrateful or it may not help her again. Moving down halls through the shadows unseen, Selene made her way to a lower level balcony. The cold air brush against her face, she squinted her eyes from the chill and looked over the lands before her. Opening up her wings she stretched them out as far as they would go then back again. She stepped up onto the railing only to be spotted by Saxon from the room above the balcony**

"**Mum! What are you doing? Where are you going?" **

**Selene turned and looked up at him, his face held concern**

"…" **she opened her mouth to talk but thought it best not to say anything or create more problems. Letting out a sigh she forced a smile, but her eyes were glassy and he knew she was faking it. **

"**Wait!" He yelled as she fell forward off the balcony, gliding into mid air. The wind carried her at a speed higher into the air, she was on a mission, she thought. That was until she felt a sudden weight land on her back. She shot her head around to see Saxon holding on. He had leapt clean out of the window barely reaching her before she got too far**

"**Your upset about something let me help," He yelled over the chilling wind keeping a good grip he leaned forward closer to her ear "I'm not a boy anymore, let me help!"**

"**Go back to the keep and look after the others!" she ordered, she tilted her wings changing her flight path, circling back toward the keep. **

"**They can look after themselves." **

"**Saxon, get off!" **

"**No!" **

"**Right!" She snapped getting angry. She suddenly swooped down toward a higher snow covered balcony, in mid air she pulled her wings in letting them free fall, and before they hit the snowy surface she instantly spread her wings partly forcing herself to barrel roll flicking Saxon onto the balcony. With a sharp turn, she avoided the keep wall and dove down under the balcony to pick up speed before coming around in a loop heading back up into the sky. **

**Saxon didn't give up, he shot to his feet and leapt off the balcony. He barely made it this time grabbing her ankle. Selene's body jerked from his weight, she looked down at him with glowing red eyes**

"**Saxon you are really beginning to piss me off!" She snapped at him, he saw her try and grab him, but what alerted him was the fact she had her claws out. In shock and sudden reaction he let go, Selene panicked since the mountain side was quite a distance to fall, not to mention it was covered in sharp rocks and dead trees. Before Saxon could blink, Selene had looped down and caught him. Surprisingly she didn't use her claws. She flew back and dropped him off at the balcony a second time, then shot up into the air at a speed he could not follow. **

"**Don't follow her this time," Viktor said emerging from the door. **

"**I thought she was going to claw me for a second there." **

"**But she didn't and she wouldn't, she was only warding you off, it was just enough to scare you." Viktor grabbed Saxon and dragged him inside. **

"**What was up with her?"**

"**I have a feeling she overheard something Roslyn said to me. Something she needed to hear, and of course so goes and does her typical thing. Goes and sits on a cold roof top hunting something. Some things never change, no matter how much we try." **

"**Where do you think she will go?"**

"**I'm not sure. I am yet to this new world with my own eyes." Viktor said briefly then walked away. **

**The light of the day faded in the late afternoon bringing nightfall earlier. Merrick sat in the tower room looking out over the land. **

"**Husband! When will you stop thinking about the prophecy and do something about those bloody vampyres running about the dungeons like rats?" **

"**I would do something if I could bloody catch the little bastards!" Merrick huffed not bothering to look back at his wife. She marched up behind him**

"**What's so bloody important about staring out the window?"**

"**I haven't been able to sense Roslyn for days." **

"**How about me?"**

**Both Merrick and his wife jumped back in fright when Selene suddenly swung down over the window and spoke to them. She stayed in the window hanging upside down with red eyes, **

"**Shit yourselves?" Selene couldn't believe how easy it was to sneak up and give them a fright. **

"**What are you doing here!" Merrick snarled. **

"**I left the house after finding out I'm a lousy mother."**

"**So? Apparently I'm lousy Husband, but you don't see me swinging outside your window." **

**Selene just glared at him.**

"**I have no quarrel with you, so bugger off and go hang on someone else's window," Merrick leaned forward to shut the window only to have Selene grab it first.**

"**You have no quarrel with me because I have done nothing to you, however _I_ have a quarrel with _you_, you took my daughter," Selene growled moving further in the window. **

"**I thought you where a _lousy_ mother? If so what do you care? Because you certainly don't care about the future! or its salvation of Roslyn being in our care!" **

"**Cut the crap, I'm not here about Roslyn." **

"**Oh so you're here to moan about it, try and get me on your side," Merrick kept his stance high and strait showing no fear of her. **

"**No, I'm here for Julian."**

"**Julian? Who the hell is Julian... wait, the red head right?"**

"**Hand her over. You stole her life, and you stole a mother from her children. You have no right!" **

"**I have every right. We are higher on the food chain and highest, most powerful dominating species. Why would I just hand her back?"**

**Selene scowled at him in disgust of his arrogance. **

"**It's easy to see your arrogance has always been your downfall, and it will be again." **

**Merrick swung around snatched up his sword, and faced Selene again. He froze seeing his wife being dangled like a rag doll in Selene's firm grip. Merrick had to look twice, Selene was much faster then he thought. **

"**Let go of me bitch or I'll take host in you!" His wife nastily hissed. **

"**You can't, I'm already part Vorador. The names Selene," Selene just wanted to see how much of a reputation she really had and the reaction on the woman's face. **

**Sure enough it dropped, dropped like a tone of bricks. **

"**Merrick!" She began screaming and flapping her arms about trying to scratch Selene. Merrick flung himself forward taking a swing at Selene, at the same time she leapt off into the air out of his reach. She hovered in mid air still holding his wife.**

"**It's pointless Selene, kill her and you only kill the host." Merrick smirked. **

"**True, that's if I drop her on something sharp," Selene looked down to see if she could spot anything to her liking.**

"**No! We live but it still hurts!"**

"**Does it now? Now that's _interesting_. And did you ever stop to think how much it hurts the host when you take them!" Selene snarled angrily at her. She deliberately jiggled her around and pretended to drop her making her scream endlessly.**

"**Give up Selene you'll never have Julian back."**

"**Yes I will, hand her back over or I _will_ kill her." **

"**Are you deaf, or stupid? I just told you she will still live no matter what!" He yelled down at her, treating her like an idiot.**

"**Not if I did this," Selene gladly reached in and pulled Viktor's sword out from her coat. She was careful to cover the end with her sleeve making sure he didn't see the crystal was not on the end. **

**Merrick's face became pale, his eyes wide, and he lowered his sword. **

"**It can't be! Where did you get that!" **

"**Daddy gave it to me." Selene said patronizingly since she knew he still thought she was Viktor's biological daughter. **

"**You're just like your father!" Merrick snarled. Selene lifted the blade to the woman's throat.**

"**Julian, now!" She yelled losing her patience. Merrick grumbled under his voice "Very well," and marched out of the room. In minutes he returned with an unconscious Julian, Selene could easily sense she was Vorador-less. **

"**Throw her out the window."**

"**Throw her in the window." **

**Selene lifted the sword back her throat**

"**No,_ you_ throw _her _out the window." **

"**Fine!" He well and truly swung his arms and biffed her out the window. Selene quickly whipped the sword away, swooped down and caught Julian with her free hand. **

"**Now, for your end of the deal."**

"**Good trade." Selene turned to fly away leaving with both Julian and his screaming wife. **

"**Bitch! Where do you think you are going! You have no honour, and you can't keep your end of the deal, give her back!"**

"**No, people like you always screw over people like the humans and I, and never fight fair! I'm sick of it, you play mean, powerful, dominating species over everyone else, so on the behalf of all the humans you steal, I'm doing you over starting with her," Selene angrily shook his wife around. **

"**And for your information I was honourable to the deal, I ask for Julian in exchange for not killing your wife, I never said anything about giving her back."**

**Selene could see his face twitch with anger "I'll get _you_ and _your_ daughter!" he scowled. **

"**We'll see about that. Here is a little present for you," Selene's eyes began to glow a brilliant red, her chest breathed heavily summoning power, her aura became fiery, and a crackling sound came from the air around her. In seconds a bolt of red lightning shot out of her chest and connected with the ground sending a small shudder through the earth. She smiled at Merrick one last time**

"**Your Vampyre problem just got a lot worse." Selene let her wings take over her powers letting her fly out into the night. Merrick stood hearing his wife scream until he could hear her no more. Anger rose in him like a boiling jug, he broke the silence with a loud roar, picked up the table and smashed it against the wall. Breathing heavily, Merrick stopped throwing his own tantrum and ran to the window hearing people from the Vorador village below scream. **

**Normal un-evolved Vampyres, climbed out from the drains and dungeons where they hid from the sunlight, and into the free night. **

"**Stupid Vampyre's answering to your queen like worker bees in a hive, obeying her commands! You no match for…" He stopped seeing each Vampyre become covered in flames that did not burn them in the slightest. **

"**That bitch," He mumbled knowing well what she had done. A captain barged in **

"**The Vampyre's are on fire but they do not burn! They are burning everything they touch, how should we capture them my lord?"**

"**We cannot. Selene has given them temporary power and flame armour."**

"**Then what is our plan of action?"**

"**We don't have one! In this state they cannot be a host since we cannot get our liquid form past the flames, they cannot be wounded or killed, she has made them an unstoppable force for a certain amount of time, and they will destroy everything in their path." **

"**My lord, what do I tell the soldiers?" **

"**They can only burn us and our homes and create mass damage, but they cannot kill us," Merrick said looking at the village that was quickly going up in flames, "I want every search party out to find Selene, she will be very weak after a stunt like this, every minute they have power, it drains hers. That is the natural law of any powerful ability because it has to come from somewhere." **

"**And when we catch her, my Lord?"**

"**Kill Julian and bring her back to me. Unspoiled. I will make her realize Voradors will always be the dominant species!" **


	55. Glass and fire

**Merrick was arrogant, but he was not wrong. Selene was losing power quickly forcing her drop into some trees. She shielded Julian but not Merrick's wife**

"**I hate you bitch!" the woman screamed at her as the sharp pine needles whipped past her skin. Selene knew it was better not to land in a clearing, if they followed her that would be the first place they would look. Landing on the soft ground beneath the trees Selene dropped the woman on the ground, and sat Julian down against a tree trunk. **

**Immediately the woman scrambled along the ground trying to get to her feet, but she stopped when she heard Selene draw the sword.**

"**Don't even think about it." Selene snapped. Not saying another word Selene reached into her pocket and took out a set of handcuffs. **

"**What are you doing?" the woman asked getting to her feet. **

"**Turn around and put your hands together," Selene told her, she opened the cuffs ready, but the woman just looked down at her thinking she wouldn't. **

"**Look, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."**

"**You can't cuff me!"**

"**Your not in a castle anymore, you're my prisoner. You do what I say." **

"**No, besides you don't even know my name, a formal introduction is required." She so arrogantly still talked and looked down at Selene, whose patience was wearing very thin. **

"**I told you my name, and yours is prisoner, hurry up!" Selene growled. The woman was stalling her**

"**Lady Vivian."**

**Selene lifted her fist and punched Vivian hard in the face before she could blink. It didn't quite knock her out but it threw her to the ground. Vivian lay still absolutely shocked at Selene giving her one to the face. **

"**How dare you punch a lady!" **

"**I am a lady, so that rule doesn't apply to me."**

"**I meant a lady of status and power"**

"**Yes, that's what I meant." Selene roughly rolled her on her face and secured her hands tight behind her back. Vivian huffed in disgust**

"**You think you are a lady of status and power" She mumbled under her breath. **

"**Every race knows who I am and a majority of each race apparently fears me, so shut your face, another word from you, and I will go back on our deal." Selene pulled her coat back so she could see the sword.**

"**You wouldn't."**

"**Just try me. If anything, the world can do with one less Vorador, especially one as arrogant as you," Selene ripped a strip of fabric off Vivian's dress and placed it over her eyes blind folding her. **

"**You should gag her just for the sake of it." Julian moaned holding her sore head. **

"**Your awake," Selene changed her tone immediately, she was glad Julian was back in control. **

"**I've been conscious since he threw me out the window. I just didn't have the strength to speak up…" Julian's face fell pale, immediately she rolled over and vomited. **

"**Disgusting." Vivian muttered under her breath.**

"**Make her shut up! My head hurts," Julian groaned rubbing her temples. In consideration for Julian Selene tore another strip off her dress and stuffed it into her mouth tying it tight behind her head. Selene stood her up then spun her around till she was completely disorientated. She did not want her to know where she was going. **

"**You think you can hold on?" Selene asked Julian.**

"**I think so," Julian tried her best to stand up and walk over to Selene and climbed onto her back. **

"**Let's go," Selene grabbed Vivian by the waist and propelled her self into the air. **

**By the time Selene got to the base by the river she was exhausted, even now she still gave the vampyres power. On landing she ended up falling to her knees, breathing hard, but she got up and carried them both into the base. **

"**You will watch." Selene said pulling the cover off Vivian's eyes. Julian weakly stumbled out in front walking down the hall, immediately Harmony and Tom came running. They embraced their mother with joy, and tears filled their eyes.**

"**People are not shells you take host in. They feel and think exactly like you do," Selene tried one last time to get the message across. She may hate Hector but in a way what he did to the Voradors was better for history. Selene spotted Kahn jogging down the hall, her face fell with shock when she saw Kain behind him. He gave a small wave, and she nodded in return still stunned.**

**Putting the blindfold back on Selene took Vivian to a holding pit. It was a concrete room in the floor where the only way out was through the hatch. Selene dropped her in then threw in a blanket**

"**I'm not a complete oaf."**

"**How kind," Vivian sarcastically said picking it up. **

"**Good because it was for your host, not you," Selene closed the hatch door and headed into the guards office.**

"**You don't seriously think we can hold her, she'll leave her body and infect one of us." The hybrid soldier said.**

"**I know. That's the idea," Selene said flopping into a seat. "There is one air vent in there right?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Where does it go to?" **

"**Just out there in the hall, then it goes up the vents." He instructed. Selene got up and looked at the round pipe connected to the ventilation duct. She reached up and ripped the end of the duct off so the pipe leading to the pit that held Vivian was open. Selene put her finger to her mouth for the guard not to say a word. She mouthed for him to wait ran off for a few minutes, and returned with a large glass bottle, a piece of bent pipe, and some electrical tape. The guard immediately clicked onto what she was up to. With his help Selene connected the pipes by taping them, and then placed the opening of the bottle at the other end of the extended pipe.**

"**Now we wait," Selene whispered gladly taking a seat in the office with the hybrid soldier. **

**Time passed, it took longer for Vivian to begin to hate her dull surroundings, and try and escape the best way Voradors know how. Selene stared at the bottle, while the other soldier fell asleep. **

"**Interesting," Kain said walking into the doorway after looking at the pipe and bottle. "But none the less clever," He said taking a seat beside Selene. **

"**I know," he said before she said anything else "You're surprised to see me here."**

"**Of course. Although, I am more proud then shocked," She said with a small smile still watching the bottle. "It takes a big person to swallow their pride and try and fix things this quickly."**

"**Not if the person had only a false pride to begin with, because there is none in stabbing their own mother," Kain said watching the bottle as well. **

"**How is your stomach?" He asked.**

"**It's fine." **

"**But your presence is not, and you look exhausted. What's happening to you?" Kain seemed genuinely concerned. Selene was silent for a moment then spoke up**

"**A distance away from here the castle of Merrick stands between this base and the Corvinus keep. Right now a large lot of powered up flaming Vampyres are causing havoc in his castle and village."**

"**Flaming Vampyres?" Kain asked confused.**

"**They are fueled by my power."**

**He understood.**

"**You are growing weak from powering them. How long to you plan to keep this up?"**

"**Till I pass out. I can easily rejuvenate my power with a sleep and a meal."**

"**Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, both of them still had not taken their eyes off the bottle. **

"**I want to give Merrick, a good strong message." **

**A long moment of silence filled the room, till Selene broke it**

"**How are Julian and the family?"**

"**Good, and happy. I brought Tom back and straitened everything out with Kahn and Harmony. They are all united… just like we should be." Kain barely spoke loud enough for her to hear. She finally turned at looked at him, and she finally saw the son she knew. **

**Both of them jumped and the soldier woke up with a fright when the phone rang. He answered it and listened to the voice on the other side. **

"**Um, it's Kahn. He is asking for you to go to the lake side entrance," He told Selene hanging up the phone. Selene climbed to her feet to only fall onto one knee, Kain leapt forward and caught her before her whole body hit the ground. **

"**I don't think you should be going anywhere." **

"**What's wrong with her?" The soldier asked, concerned. **

"**She's losing her power, and now it's getting to the point its draining her strength." **

"**Should I get someone? Yes, someone to watch her and the bottle. Tell them to bring food, blood, and a warm blanket." Kain ordered. He placed her back in the chair but she didn't let go, she had her arms around him, hugging. He gave her a firm hug in return, and then sat her back into the chair. **

"**I think they've had enough power, you should rest" Selene sat back and closed her eyes. Kain stood up, he was about to turn away when a shine from under her coat caught his eye. Looking closer he could see it was Viktor's sword, and his eyes widened remembering the power he felt when he held the sword.**

"**Kain, Selene…." Kahn called him jogging around the corner. Kain looked up at him**

"**What's wrong with Selene?" Kahn asked concerned. **

"**Drained of energy."**

"**Well I'm guessing she was the one who put in an order for a hundred or so flaming Vampyres."**

"**They are here?"**

"**Yes they are at the door asking for the elder in charge, I'm guessing they meant her."**

"**They can wait, she really needs rest."**

"**I'll see what I can do." Kahn said then headed off. **

**Kain leaned in close to Selene**

"**Mum?" Kain asked waiting for a response. She slightly opened her eyes and gave a small moan. **

"**The Vampyres are here, you can stop giving them power now," Kain told her, within minutes a red light flew down through the hall and back into Selene. Her body relaxed and she breathed deeply quickly falling into a deep sleep. **

"**Sleep well," Kain smiled, his eyes immediately fell onto the sword once again. **

* * *

**Synch14: Thanks. Most teh reveiwers were great and didn't say anything then a friend in the us bloody blabbed! I was so pissed off. Going to see it tonight.**

**Glil: Sorry to hear that :( it sucks people never think to ask if you have seen it yet and blab!**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yeah how could you have all that power and no fun?**

**Missloaf91: Thanks :), Im ending up going to see it tonight anyway. A theature out of town has it :D. Ahh yay from the uk, at least you wont annoy me about spelling things with a U lol**


	56. Blood blade

**Selene awoke with an aching in her back, the chair Kain placed her on was not the best place to sleep. Giving a yawn then slowly sitting up, Selene looked up seeing if the bottle was still there. **

"**They took it to the lab," The guard said seeing her look for the bottle, he then explained "Your idea worked initially, but there was a little fault with the bottle being glass. Slowly she managed to some how expand and eventually cracked the glass. So we took her down to the lab and placed her in a containment jar like thingy, I'm no scientist, dunno what it's called. Anyway the main thing is she is stuck in it. Good and proper!" He paused for a moment and held up what looked like a child's drawing of a crane "Look I've come up with a contraption like idea that is connected to a small cell, the only way out is through here, and then they go through here and end up here, by the time they realize it's a trap, its too late." **

**He watched Selene just sit staring at the picture, her eyes where half open and her hair a mess, she was clearly still half asleep and not quite with it yet. **

"**It's a giraffe?" Selene asked, because she hadn't been listening to a single word he had been saying. **

"**No! It's a contraption I, well we came up with, to capture a Vorador."**

"**Oh," Selene said then giving another yawn. **

"**I think you have a few side effects to your Vampyre fire trick, you're a little drowsy I think."**

"**I feel tiered," Her eyes feel to the tray of food on the desk "Are you going to eat that?" **

"**Oh, no sorry, that's for you," He slid the tray closer to her. Selene at the food quickly, and she could feel her strength return to her. Getting to her feet she straitened up her jacket only to realize the sword was gone**

"**What the…" She looked on the floor and under the desk to see if it had dropped. **

"**Did anyone come in here while I was asleep!" **

"**Just Kain, but I didn't see him take anything."**

"**Son of a bitch!" Selene cursed.**

"**Isn't that insulting your self?" **

"**Shut up!" Selene said sternly trying to hide a laugh. **

"**Well which way did he go?" **

"**He went to see Kahn I think," The guard leaned back in his chair and picked up a biscuit he had taken off her tray **

"**Thanks," She whipped the biscuit out of his hand before he could blink and headed off down the hall. **

**Selene could sense Kain still in the base, it did not take long to find him. **

"**Where is it!" Selene growled at him as she barged through the door. Kain turned around and looked at her confused**

"**Sorry?" **

"**You took it didn't you? You wanted it back because Saxon took it from you!" Selene immediately became wary of his intentions.**

"**Mum," **

"**What are your true intentions Kain?" **

**At this point Kain realized what had happened, he sighed in annoyance a little pissed off she accused him**

"**It's going to take a long time to get your trust back isn't it? You have lost the sword," He said crossing his arms.**

"**It was stolen while I was unconscious." Selene abruptly corrected him. **

"**Actually," Kahn spoke up, he had been trying to get a word in but Kain and Selene were too focused on blaming the other. **

"**You where the last, and only one there before I passed out."**

"**I'm trying to fix things, why would I go to all this trouble then mess it up by taking the sword?" **

"**Hey, listen!" Kahn tried to butt in again.**

**Not listening Selene did her whole drop of the shoulders sigh and roll of the eyes while crossing her arms. **

"**Then where is it? Because I can sense it in here," She looked at his sides to see if she could see it. **

"**Guilty till proven innocent," Kain grumbled leaning against the desk. He almost didn't blame her, because he would have come to the same conclusion. **

**Kahn let out a sigh then yelled at the both of them "Would you both shut up!" **

**Selene and Kain stared at Kahn in shock at his unusual out burst. **

"**The both of you are as stubborn as each other! The bloody sword is in the safe over there, when I came to check on you and the Vorador situation I found Elaine with it. She said she found it on the ground beside your chair, she didn't know what sword it was, and was going to keep it safe for you until you woke up. But I couldn't let her leave it in her room for someone to easily take it, so I put it in the safe. That is a weapon you do not just leave lying around, it's too powerful." **

"**Not without the crystal." Kain said.**

"**No it is, it just cannot kill me," Selene said with a softer guilty tone. She gave him an apologetic look and he accepted it, he wanted to make a mends that would take time, so he let this slide. **

"**Okay, now for the issue of your Vampyre friends," Kahn said walking over to the safe. **

"**They are here?"**

"**Yes, we put them in a containment area before they fried in the light outside. They have some sort of box they want to give you, and only you." Kahn explained. **

"**It's strange how they have changed. They can't seem to say much, apart from 'Queen' and 'Selene'. They are skinny and scruffy. Where did they come from and what the hell happened to them to make them so… mutated like?" Kain asked. **

"**The tunnels under Merrick's castle, they scavenge from what I could tell. They are too far away from any place they knew of to get away without getting burnt," Selene said, she gratefully took the sword from Kahn as he handed it to her. **

"**Well they are just standing there, calling for you." Kahn said. **

"**Then show me where they are."**

"**Right this way," Kahn led her through a short hall up to a set of large grey and yellow doors. Kain followed silently and watched Kahn open the door for Selene revealing over a hundred zombie like Vampyres. **

"**They actually look like the zombie Vampyres the movies used to think we where like," Kain chuckled. His voice gained their attention, immediately they saw Selene and like a pack of excited children they hopped around saying her, each of them saying her name. They moved close but not too much to put her off, then from the crowd a bare chest emaciated male hobbled forward, he was tall, had black straggly hair and the brightest of blue Vampyric eyes. Selene could see they had mutated and evolved for herself, their ears moved along the back of their head more and where pointed like a bat. Their nails where now fully claws and she could easily see the muscles around their spine and abdomen had changed making their pale bodies longer and more flexible. He smiled wide seeing her as he slowly approached. He bowed to her a little then looked back into the crowd and opening his mouth he made a high pitch sort of squawk sound. Kain and Kahn flinched at the horrible sound, yet Selene some how understood the sound. **

"**He's summoning them to bring it forward." **

"**What?" Kahn asked, frowning at Selene**

"**Some how I can understand them. He's their leader." She explained. **

**A bald hunchback male in torn rags hobbled forward through the crowd carrying a heavy box in his hands. **

"**I think they brought you a present." Kahn smirked. **

"**Your very own fan club," Kain said moving forward to see what the Vampyre had. Selene's eyes lit up and her face became fully plastered with a huge smile**

"**Yes! You little angels," Selene said gratefully taking the metal box. She began to screech in high pitch talking to them. All of them smiled and hoped around. **

"**They're animals," Kain spat repulsed that he had a bloodline like their own. **

"**No, they're not. They are tormented souls who have created a life of what they had to survive. Don't talk down to them or disrespect them, they are still intelligent, they may have a few disabilities but they where once like us." Selene sternly told them both. **

"**What is in the box?" Kahn asked curious at what made Selene smile so hard. **

"**This is Merrick's piece of the prophecy. They didn't just raid, the plundered," Selene held up the metal box, around the edges was neatly carved and in the middle was Merrick's crest. **

"**I thought you didn't want to believe in it, so what value does it have to you?" Kahn asked.**

"**The fact it will piss Merrick off, because he does believe in it. Besides it may have a few answers I'm looking for." **

"**What will we do with the Vampyres?" Kahn asked.**

"**This will be their den. Make a hatch in the roof for them to get in and out, give them some clothing and defiantly feed them they are a bit on the starving side."**

"**We can't," Kahn refused to agree.**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because they are dangerous and unpredictable, they obey you and only you. If you are not here they will get out and attack us. When we went in there to take the box they tried to attack us."**

"**Because they wanted to give it to me personally, feed them and they won't attack you I will make sure of that. I've promised them a den and food, give it to them." Selene ordered. Kahn still did not agree**

"**I don't…"**

"**This is Marcus's base. I am next in command and I say feed them now." Selene gave the final stern order. **

"**I'll get right on it," Kahn closed the door to keep them in, and stormed off following orders. **

"**I know they where once like us, but why are you helping them now? Why are they following you?" Kain was curious at her sudden excess of compassion. **

"**From what they said Merrick had captured them not as hosts but as test subjects, they don't know what for. They got out and became scavengers in the dungeons. They could never get out because they were too weak, I found out about them through his loud mouth wife, and gave them the power to break free and get their revenge. In return they took the box and followed me, they knew what I did to give them power and now can sense where I go. I am all blood lines and from the connection between giving them the short term power I somehow learned their language."**

"**And now they want to serve you." Kain figured. They began to walk back to the main entrance.**

"**Well I told them they didn't have to but they want to. They said as soon as they had my power they knew who I was, because they believed their 'Queen' would one day save them. They think it's me," Selene explained. **

"**It _is_ you, everyone calls you that, and you have been called that for years." **

"**Just because I am all bloodlines, doesn't mean I'm a queen." **

"**Or maybe it's the fact you're capable of forgiving, yet killing when necessary. Making judgment yet being compassionate. You try to be fair, yet you'll deal with what needs to be done in the way you think best." **

**Selene stopped and looked at him with raised eyebrows a little surprised **

"**Something so wise coming from my son," She smiled at him **

"**No, I've known it for years from watching you. I wanted to be the same over my keep." Kain just confessed a jealousy. **

"**Well you've started on the right track. I accused you without evidence and you let it go," Selene paused a little and lowered her head "Sorry about that." She said quietly. Kain's jaw almost fell off, never had anyone ever got a verbal apology from his mother. He smiled to himself **

"**I better get back before Lilly wonders what happened to me." **

"**How is Quin?"**

"**Good. He likes to bite and chew Duncan," Kain said with a laugh. **

"**Most immortal children do. Although you weren't too bad, you didn't nip me but you well and truly bit Marcus," Selene then froze remembering Marcus's state.**

"**Who was the worst?" Kain asked not picking up on her sudden emotion change yet.**

"**Saxon, he'd always bite my wing…" She was quickly thinking of what to say without being to upfront about it. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin the small bond they had just healed. **

**Kain already knew. **

"**You're thinking about Marcus."**

"**You turned him into a dog," Selene couldn't help but come out and say it. **

"**Bring him back and I'll try and fix it."**

"**Try?" **

"**Well he's the only one I've ever changed, I don't see why he can't change back but I'm not sure if there are any side effects. Oh, I talked to Elaine to. I didn't know he saved my life. That was what you wanted me to know wasn't it?" **

"**It was." **

**Kain gave a nod**

"**Well see you later then," He gave a wave and headed out the door. **

**Before heading off Selene headed down to the pit cell to see what happened to woman that was host to Vivian. **

**Opening the hatch Selene looked into the darkness, it took her a moment to see the woman curled up in a ball in the far corner. She could hear her breathing indicating she was alive, her body shivered and shook from both cold and fear huddled tightly with the blanket Selene had thrown in, wrapped around her. **

"**Hey," Selene said gently to gain her attention. **

**The woman flinched and looked up at her for a second then hid her face back in the blanket. Selene jumped down into the pit, she could smell she had thrown up. She slowly approached the woman**

"**I'm not going to hurt you. You where a host for a Vorador and we got it out of you, we just want to help." Selene spoke softly. The woman looked up at her again, this time she didn't hide her face, she just stared at Selene with red glassy eyes. **

"**Vorador?" She whispered quietly.**

"**The yellow eyed people. One took you host but we got her out."**

**The woman relaxed for barely a moment, but then saw Selene's wings**

"**You're an immortal! Your one of them" She screeched in fear and huddled back into a ball cowering. **

"**Yes I'm immortal, but I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not the type that takes host in others." Selene said waiting. She got no reply from the woman**

"**Well there is a hot meal and a shower out of this pit for you, and then afterwards I'm going to take you back to the city."**

**Again Selene watched and waited, she still didn't move. **

"**There are many immortals. We are not the types who want to hurt people. We want to free them from the Voradors," Selene tried to explain "You can either sit down here in the dark freezing in this concrete cell, or you can go home." Selene stayed crouching for at least ten minutes waiting for something. The woman finally looked up at her again. **

"**It's a trick, you will eat me, drink my blood!" She finally got the courage to say something. **

"**Hell no, I prefer tea or coffee. I don't need to survive off others, my bloodline and body is too advanced, and it will burn up anything into energy. I could eat bark off a tree and it would do the trick, wouldn't taste that great, but I can survive off it." Selene did her best to be friendly to the woman, she needed her to persuade the rest of the humans, that the immortals were not going to harm them. **

**With so much to do, Selene gave up waiting and just grabbed the woman picking her up in her arms. Absolutely stunned at Selene's actions, the woman didn't fight back just stayed huddled under the blanket terrified. Selene jumped out of the pit and into the hall and proceeded through the halls and into the kitchen. She sat her down in a chair then walked around the table and sat across from her. Without her even asking the chef walked in and placed two meals on the table in front of them. The woman hesitated, she stared at her food with wide eyes since this was luxurious food the humans never were able to make, and clearly she was hungry but she stopped herself from eating. **

"**It's for you, eat up. You'll need your strength if you want to make it back to the city."**

"**Not if it's poisoned!" She snapped. Selene rolled her eyes**

"**Look, I don't want to harm you, I don't want to eat you or poison you, there is no reason for me to harm you!" Selene spoke a little harsher, still the woman didn't move.**

"**Fine, I still need to restore some powers, so if you don't mind," Selene began eating one of the meals, immediately not wanting to miss out on good food the woman began to eat. **

**Slowly the woman began to relax as she ate, before long she was sitting normally eating with a fork.**

"**What is your name?" Selene asked. **

"**Helen," to Selene's surprised she answered. **

"**Selene." Selene answered, giving her own name in return. The woman almost choked on her food hearing her name**

"…**Selene," She muttered her name then looked at Selene's wings then back at Selene.**

"**That's impossible… You're_ thee_ Selene? That can't be, it's only a story,"**

**Selene had heard the stories about her that rumored around the humans from Dorian. **

"**Yes. However the stories about me are not all true."**

"**I thought you're supposed to be dead."**

"**No, just been in involuntary hibernation for the last forty years or so. Now that I'm back I want to fix everything." **

"**You can't fix anything. We are just prey for every other race, and we will be wiped out before the end of the year!" **

"**That's what I don't want to happen. There has to be a balance between all the bloodlines, and the Voradors are upsetting that balance. We have found a way to extract them safely from humans like your self and contain the Vorador in a liquid state." Selene did her best to explain. **

"**I don't trust you, you could be lying."**

"**I'm not. This base and many other non-Vorador immortal forts want to defeat the Voradors and keep them contained. But with humans afraid of us and trying to kill us we will never be able to defeat the Voradors. However if we were to join then we would have a better chance with each others help," Selene told her but the woman didn't seem to really be listening, she was narrow minded and sure Selene was going to kill her. **

"**Is it true you have poison acid like blood?" The woman asked out of the blue, as she got to her feet after finishing her meal. Unthreatened by the woman Selene picked up both trays and took them to the main counter**

"**That doesn't matter…" With her back turned to the woman Selene stopped talking when she felt a sharp pain in her back. Looking down at the tray she could see a knife missing. **

"**That wasn't a smart thing to do," Selene was more concerned for her blood splashing onto the woman. Turning around unaffected Selene faced the woman**

"**When will you realize I want to help you!" Selene growled at her. In a way she didn't blame the woman really, after everything that had been done to the humans it was a natural way to react to try and stay alive. Taking a breath Selene continued being tolerant.**

"**Yes I have poisonous acidic blood did you get any on you?" **

**The woman gave a daft look a stupidity realizing what she did was absolutely pointless **

"**Um… no" She was shocked Selene didn't attack her, yet. It was still a possibility she thought, Selene could be toying with her. She quickly grabbed the second knife off Selene's tray and held it out in front of her, immediately she slashed at Selene's wing, she only narrowly missed. Selene instantly pulled her wings back **

"**Cut my wing and you will regret it," Selene hissed sharply warning her to give up now. **

"**So it's true, your wings are your weak point!"**

"**No, it doesn't kill me, it just bloody hurts." **

**Helen threw the knife at Selene's other wing, Selene turned to avoid it and Helen was out the door making a run for it. Selene sighed, she couldn't be bothered running after her on a full stomach. A guard who had been watching immediately walked in with another fellow guard. **

"**Tell them to get her when she reaches the upper level. I'm getting to old to for this cat and mouse shit," Selene grumbled frustrated. She sat down and continued after the guard gave the orders over the radio. **

"**I don't want her to let the rest of them know where this base is just yet." **

"**Sure… um what about that," The guard pointed above her. **

**Selene turned around and looked behind her **

"**What about what?" She looked a little puzzled. **

"**No, in your back." **

**Angry at the woman Selene forgot about the knife in her back.**

"**Oh," She tried to grab the knife by hand but it was just out of reach. **

"**She has a bloody good arm to stab that hard for a human,"**

"**Yeah, it's right to the handle. You want me to pull it out?" **

"**Please, don't get any blood on you," Selene clenched her teeth as the guard placed her hand on the handle then yanked it out with one pull. She handed the knife to Selene**

"**Thanks" Selene licked her own blood off the bloody blade. **

"**This bringing human and immortal thing together is going to be a lot harder then I thought." She grumbled turning the knife over to lick the other side. She noticed the guards staring at her eyes wide some what horrified. **

"**Mmm, so this is what I taste like," She joked just to get a reaction. **

**Their mouths fell open, and eyes just stared at her, shocked. **

"**What? You've never drank your own blood? Well if it leeks out this is the best way to put it back in." Selene tried not to laugh. **

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Again. Ive been really busy though, helping my brother with his wedding, Im one of the brides maids. Anyway i saw Underworld evolution, I wont say much cause I know some havent seen it, but personally first time I watched it I wasn't overly impressed. Its grown on me now but well, cant say cause as I said dont want to ruin it!**

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**Synch14: Yeah he's cool (especially in design) but he's also a good bastard too, I love a good villan.**

**Glil: Cheeky. I updated so many so fast because I knew I wouldn't be able to write another chapter till now.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: I don't know why but I just had to do it. Its good to have a little comic relief. I drew them too, I'll email you it later on :) when I get time that is. (thankyou for the holiday emails too)**

**Elvenrocker: Yes! finally some one who agrees with me! it was what I call a flat liner, there was no slower bits for the story to calm a little for you to take it all in it was just constant all the way through. And the speach at the end made absolutly no sense at all! However I do love the battle/fight scenes much much more. Thankyou for your review, alway apreciated. You may not have seen the other 2 before is because they are under a higher rating, many people have said they did the same thing as you :)**

**Missloaf91: Well am I doning better? yeah we put many U's in words that there dont. **

**Christian Jonsson: Send me an email and I will send an image of them back. Thats the best I can do.:D**

**Chou-hime: I know what you mean, this time of year is busy for everyone. Im going back to Polytech for my final year soon. I wonder how many lectures Im going to sleep through this time :) Thankyou, yeah you need a stuck up Bh now and then.**

**Sailorfusion: Ahh I was wondering when someone would notice that. They are not as sensitive as Vampyres, yet full sun will kill them. However now they are in human hosts and with the so called 'constant winter' has something to do with it.**


	57. The domino effect

**Sitting in Roslyn's room, Selene sat on the bed and laid Merrick's metal box out in front of her. Surprisingly there was no lock on the box, only four latches each side.**

"**There goes his arrogance again," She muttered to herself. He was so sure of himself that no one would be able to get it out of his possession. Pulling the lid back Selene carefully pulled the tissue paper back to finally reveal the first piece of physical evidence she had seen with her own two eyes of this 'prophecy'. Looking down at the skin pages, decay of age was clearly starting to show. Although most of the words were still painted there, marks were still clear of what the word was. **

"**Damn," She said in disappointment, she was unable to read the ancient text. But she still grinned, she knew Viktor could. Either way she had it and Merrick didn't. Gently wrapping the pages back up Selene lifted them up to see if there was anything else in the box and sure enough beneath the tissue paper was a small leather bag. Gently placing the book piece down Selene reached into the box and picked up the bag, she handled everything gently, even if her mind was controversial over the prophecy, these where still valuable artifacts of immortal history. Opening the bag, immediately a small reflection came from inside. She carefully tipped it upside down and two objects rolled out into the bed. The first item was one she recognized, the very same dagger Celina used to stab Adrian. She smiled at it, she felt honored to hold such an important piece of history, even more after she just saw it in the vision. Selene picked up the second object and held it with confusion. It was a small bubbly glass bottle with a cork in the top, inside was a clear liquid that looked like water. Pulling off the lid Selene raised the bottle opening to her nose and took a whiff, there was no scent at all. **

**Shrugging, Selene pushed the cork back into place and placed the bottle back in the leather bag, then back into the box with the pages of the prophecy back on top. She did not however, place the dagger back in the bag with the bottle. Instead she wrapped it in a handkerchief and placed it in her belt pouch for safe keeping. The Voradors did not disserve to ever have that in their possession again, she thought, it was a piece of Vampyre history that belonged in the keep. Yet somehow Selene knew she would not place it in the vault, she was compelled to keep it, but not for greed or power, rather an unspoken connection to the item. **

**Selene gave the box to her new army of Vampyres for safe keeping since no one in the base was going to single handedly take them on, and now fed they were growing stronger by the hour. She trusted them, they brought it to her and they would give it back. **

**Heading back out into the wild Selene was stopped by Julian**

"**Heading back out again huh? I can't wait to see what you bring back next time," Julian said then laughed "You never cease to fail on the things you bring back."**

**Selene gave her a smile**

"**I try my best. I'm aiming for a baboon this time." Selene sarcastically replied. **

"**Oh, this is a rare moment. I hardly ever catch you in a mood when you are humorous. I'm guessing you meant Merrick when you said 'baboon'." Julian said. **

"**Duncan, actually," Selene crossed her arms and leant against the wall. Julian rolled her eyes, she had forgotten Selene used to nickname him baboon from time to time. Selene's explanation was Duncan jumped around, scratched, belched and did too many silly things, warranting the name. Julian giggled, then spoke up about the real reason she was there "I just want to thank you for freeing me from Merrick." **

"**I made a promise, I do everything in my power to keep them," Selene remained leaning against the wall, since she could tell there was something else on Julian's mind. From the look Selene gave her, Julian knew Selene knew she wanted to tell her something. Sighing Julian gave up**

"**There's nothing that gets past you is there?"**

"**Body language is easy and important to learn and read."**

"**Look, I can tolerate we have a containment area changed into a Vampyre nest, but joining the humans and immortals together? Are you crazy? They won't join us! They will try and kill us on sight!" **

"**Not unless we have their trust. While everyone has been hiding in their little bases I've been visiting the humans. I've brought them food and transport so they will at least listen to what I have to say." Selene explained. **

"**Really? Like the human you just extracted a Vorador from? How did she thank you? She took the first chance and stabbed you in the back," Julian's words were stern she was determined not to go with Selene's plans.**

"**She was afraid."**

"**So is the entire city."**

"**If we don't do something then there will be no city left, humans will be gone," Selene was beginning to growl at Julian. **

"**They die or we die!" Julian growled back.**

"**It doesn't have to be that way we can both live! Why does it always have to be one way or the other? Only two options?" Selene yelled.**

"**That's reality it's the way it is. Life isn't the way you remember it, you have been asleep too long!" Julian yelled back. **

"**It's only like that if you believe it's like that! There is always a third option! It's just harder to see."**

"**You really are lost. You never listen to anyone else's opinion! It's your way or none at all. Your going to get all of us killed."**

"**In other names you will hide here forever, curl over and wait?" Selene walked toward Julian "And what will you wait for? Starvation? Becoming a host to Voradors? Death?" Selene got right in her face.**

"**We have a chance, the humans do not. They are almost gone why care about them now?" **

**Selene leaned in and looked Julian right in the eye, leaning in getting right in Julian's personal space breaking her comfort zone. **

"**Because we were human once, or have you forgotten that?" Selene backed off and headed back toward the door. **

"**You're starting to sound like a Vorador," Selene said before leaving. **

**Emerging into another grey day, Selene took in a deep breath of fresh cold air. It didn't seem like anyone understood what she was trying to do, or wanted to help. Except for half starved Vampyres, she thought smiling to herself. Changing her mind about going to see Quin, Lilly and Duncan, Selene had a gut instinct to turn around and head back into the base. Somehow she knew it wasn't the safest of places to be or trust Julian. Running through the halls Selene headed back into Roslyn's room where she found Julian turning the room over looking for the box. For a moment she froze shocked to see Selene back so quickly.**

"**What do you think you are doing?" Selene growled. **

"**I'm getting the box to return it! I am not having Merrick come after us for it. I am not going to let my family be at risk."**

**Selene marched over to the closet and pulled out an empty bag.**

"**You are not taking the box because I am. If he comes for it tell him I have taken it."**

"**He won't believe us!"**

"**Then use his bottled wife to barter with," Selene snapped, she pushed past Julian and headed over to the bookshelf. She pulled the entire shelf out with one hand to reveal a hole in the wall Selene had made to fit the box. She stuffed it into the bag and weaved it over her shoulders onto her back.**

"**You can't take it! Give it to me!" Julian marched over and tried to take it. Selene easily moved to the other end of the room before Julian could blink. **

"**I won't let you take it! I need it to protect us!" Julian hissed at her. **

"**He will not come for it because he doesn't even know the base is here," Selene became defensive, Julian was growing angry and was beginning to want the box badly. Julian hissed at her with her immortal eyes glowing, her fangs bearing.**

"**I don't know of any side effects from being a Vorador host, but this is not like you at all," Selene didn't bare her fangs back. **

**Julian lost it and lunged at Selene with all her claws out, Selene never panicked she only lifted her hand froze Julian in mid air**

"**I… I can't move!" Julian squawked. She looked down at Selene who stared at her with her blood red eyes and a cold glare. Selene opened her mouth revealing her many sharper fangs **

"**I do not want to have to hurt you," Selene warned her keeping her in the frozen state. **

"**Now listen hard, I am trying to resolve some of this mess in a _non _violent way, there _is_ another way that will not include death and suffering!" Selene's eyes returned to normal.**

"**Understand?" She snapped at her.**

**Julian nodded in agreement and Selene released her. Selene decided it would be a waste of time to say anything else and headed back out the base. On the way she finally ran into Helen again who was still trying to find a way out, instead she found a group of guards. **

"**You know the queen will probably keep you for a test subject or pet. She'll toy with you like a dog on a leash." One guard said.**

"**Most of you humans are almost extinct," Another spoke, all of them leaned over Helen who was cuddled up in a ball on the floor. The guards had their backs to Selene who silently approached them from behind. **

"**She said she would take me back," Helen sobbed, she hadn't seen Selene yet. **

"**Selene, take you back? Doubt it. Everyone said she was all so powerful and could fix everything but she hasn't done squat! She's nothing but a phony and she doesn't need someone as pathetic as you," The guard was showing off in front of the younger guards.**

"**She's not a phony," Another guard said, even though she hadn't seen Selene yet.**

"**Yes she is, she's not powerful at all, they made it up so people had something to fear," He went on, by now the rest of the guards and Helen had spotted Selene standing behind him with her red eyes. **

"**I'm an older immortal even I could beat her in a fight…" He stopped seeing their pale faces staring at him.**

"**She's right behind me isn't she?" **

"**Yup."**

**Trying to save some dignity he put on a brave face and turned to face her. Greeting her blood eyes he swallowed hard and spoke up, "I was just toying with her, I mean she did stab you after all," His words were quick and full of fear, this was the first time he had ever come face to face with her. She glared at him silently just to play mind tricks on him, and finally after making him squirm to her satisfaction she spoke "Are you going to move so I can get past, or am I going to have to make your intestine into rope?" She spoke calm. He scrambled out of the way almost throwing himself against the wall, he had now felt and witnessed only a portion of her power and it was more then he had imagined. Selene immediately helped Helen to her feet then faced the guards.**

"**Treating her like that is disgraceful. You don't deserve your immortal power if you don't use it wisely or for the better good. Acting like this makes you no better then Voradors." She finished her short lecture by marching off dragging Helen with her. Selene shoved Helen into her wings covering her so she couldn't see where she was when Selene left the base. Selene headed on foot toward the city, she had walked a good mile and was sure to twirl around a couple of times so Helen got disorientated, yet not enough to make her puke in her wings. **

**She opened them up and let Helen out**

"**Are you alright?" Selene asked again in a kind tone. **

"**I'm fine… where are we?" **

"**Almost at the city. Look, its right through those trees and down the hill," Selene pointed. Helen stepped closer to see the large buildings in the distance, a smile immediately plastered all over her face.**

"**I used to hate it, but now it looks beautiful to see it again." Helen said. She couldn't wait to get home, but her smile faded quickly and she looked at Selene with an apologetic look**

"**You know I didn't think you would really take me back… you kept your word."**

"**As I told you, our kinds need to stick together. They may not know it yet but we need each other. Especially if we want to survive," Selene began walking and Helen followed. **

"**Not all immortals are like the guards who found you." Selene continued.**

"**Well your not. I see now that there are some good immortals and bad ones. Just like people really." Helen said then gave a small giggle, "I guess we are lucky the most powerful one wants to help us." **

**Selene gave a small smile, finally at least someone was seeing what she was trying to do, it was one person but it was a triumph and as soon as one listens they all will one by one. They reached the old abandoned suburbia streets, and Selene recognized the street she was on, it was the same one she came down after she first emerged. **

"**I'm sorry for stabbing you," Helen finally said, she had been waiting for a moment to say it, and finally decided to just come out and say it. **

"**It was nothing really. You had a natural reaction to protect yourself in an alien environment where you felt threatened."**

"**Well you're not a bad person either." Helen was grateful for Selene's forgiveness. **

"**Really, it was nothing. Stabbing me is like you getting a splinter you just pull it out and your fine." **

"**That must be great to heal like that."**

"**It is, but then you have this," Selene stopped coming to the large flat of rubble and bones. **

**Helen stopped well behind Selene as cold shudder rushed down her spine. **

"**We are going through there?" Helen seemed scared. **

"**No, sorry only you are."**

"**What!" **

"**I cannot get any closer in this form or they will see what I really am."**

"**No, no, no! I'm not going through there alone! You said you will take me to the city, which means to the actual gates, safety!" **

"**That is the city," Selene said looking at the crumbling buildings.**

"**No _that_ is the old city. The new one is on the other side," Helen was getting in a flap because she really didn't want to venture through on her own. **

"**Why don't you want to go through?"**

"**First of all it's haunted, it holds numerous amounts of out cast Vampyres, serial killers and goodness knows what else!"**

"**Serial killers?" Selene tried to hide her smile, she maybe able to survive off eating many things but her old Vampyre habits still had a strong hold over her, and feeding off humans who had it coming was a delicacy she just couldn't refuse. **

"**Killers, rapists, nut cases anyone who commits a serious crime gets thrown into the old city. They are also branded with a big X on their forehead so people will know not to let them in again."**

"**Well since that's the case I'll escort you through."**

**Helen was relieved yet she was a little concerned with the smiled on Selene's face and the fact her eyes looked a little brighter red then usual. **

"**Before we go there is just one more…" Selene stopped and swung around looking into the trees on high alert. Helen darted behind Selene just to be on the safe side. Selene lifted her head sniffed the air and studied her surroundings for a moment. **

"**What is it?" Helen whispered **

"**Something… someone is coming," Selene said keeping her sharp eyes and ears on alert. She heard Helen's heart beat increase with fear**

"**Don't worry, it's a good mile or so away. We can make the city we just need to get across here and out of sight." Selene headed into the bone filled field. Helen stuck very close to Selene, her nervousness made her want to talk **

"**So what were you going to say?" Helen asked she didn't like the silence. **

"**I was going to ask you if you would keep quiet about who I am, if I want this to work I will need to remain hidden."**

"**_Remain_ hidden?"**

"**I've been to the human city before. I have a few friends there." **

"**Spies!"**

"**No. They don't know I'm immortal."**

"**How is that possible?"**

**Selene changed into her human state then looked back at Helen who went pale.**

"**So the immortals are walking amongst us and we don't even know it?"**

"**No. I am the only one who can change, I am the only one who is part every blood line."**

"**So you're like… sort of human?"**

"**Yes. It's why I want to help you and your people, our people. Immortals too, most of them were human at one point except for the naturally born." **

**Helen nodded her head and continued to follow her, Selene could see her out the corner of her eye staring mainly at her and avoiding the bones. **

"**Wait a minute… You're all the bloodlines right."**

"**Yes." **

"**Wouldn't that make you part Vorador, I mean what blood lines are you?" Selene could hear the contempt in her voice about the Voradors. Selene sighed almost not wanting to talk about it**

"**Unfortunately I am part Vorador yes. But that does not mean I like them." **

"**Why? If you don't mind me asking, it's just I don't understand. Why hate them if you have nothing to fear of them? We hate them because they take us as hosts, they can't do that to you."**

**Selene didn't answer for at least a minute but after thinking about it, it was better she knew so if she did tell the humans would see they share a common hatred of the Voradors.**

"**Years ago when I was a Vampyre I…" Selene fell silent instantly thinking taking Helen that far back was not a good idea since it just dawned on her she was the one who let the Voradors out to begin with, it was her who fell into the chamber along with Amos and set them free, releasing the virus like race into the world. A wave of guilt flowed over her as she walked amongst the ruins of a domino effect she started. **

"**Selene?" **

"**Sorry, I just hadn't thought about it for some time. I just remembered a few things I had forgotten."**

"**I guess it would be hard to remember everything you experienced as an immortal, there wouldn't be enough room in your brain." Helen tried to crack a joke, she thought she had roused a painful memory in Selene. Selene smiled before she answered**

"**I guess so, but some things are better forgotten." Selene never liked to remember the Burwood battle. **

"**The Voradors are arrogant, they piss me off. When I was pregnant with my forth child they did something to her before she was born making her more Vorador for their own selfish needs. She was fine, but when she grew up they wanted her, so they tried to kill me and they kidnapped her." **

"**Bastards, but you got her back right?"**

"**Damn right I did. You can't take a mother's child and expect her not to be angry. Their arrogance just really pisses me off!" Selene repeated frustrated.**

**They had almost reached the other side where the bones were more piled and some strung up. **

"**Why are there so many? What happened?" Selene asked to see if Helen knew. **

"**You don't know?"**

"**I told you I've been asleep."**

"**Oh, literately? I thought you meant that as a metaphor. It was a three way battle between the Voradors and the immortals. Of course you don't need to be told who won. The Voradors came with so many containers of the sluggers not even the immortals could go against it. You could say the immortals and humans almost fought side by side." **

**Selene almost threw a fit "And no one bothered to tell me this before!" **

**Helen stepped back **

"**Sorry, it's not your fault. It's just the incompetence or the hybrids and how they are becoming so arrogant." Selene grumbled angrily as they walked into the main of the old city out of view. **

"**What is a slugger anyway?" Selene asked. **

"**What the humans call the black liquid form of the Voradors." Helen said walking up so close to Selene she was almost pushing into her. **

"**Any closer and I will start charging you rent," Selene said for her to back off even though she knew Helen was shit scared. **

"**I don't want to get lost or separated." **

"**It wont happen because I will sense you by your scent, you could be ten meters away and I could still protect you so back off okay." Selene was getting snappy, she never liked people she didn't know get in her personal space. **

"**I smell?" **

"**No," Selene rolled her eyes, it was an innocent human question not arrogance**

"**Everyone has a unique smell." Selene said plainly.**

"**How can you remember them all?" **

"**Easy, its just like when you see someone, you know when you see them again, scent works the same way." **

**By the tone in her voice, Helen could tell Selene was becoming tiered of questions, so she remained silent. Following Selene, they walked through the empty winding streets, their footsteps echoed off walls. **

**Selene eventually came to a corner and stopped**

"**Around this corner down the street is the gate," Selene said taking a glimpse. As usual the guards stood outside armed and ready. Helen looked around the corner to see it was at least three blocks away **

"**Are you nuts? Something will kill me before I get there!"**

"**Well let's put it this way, are you going to tell anyone about me? Because if you do I can't help and return any more people like yourself." Selene laid it on thick playing on her conscience. **

"**I won't! Please don't make me go alone!" **

"**I'm not. I'll be watching and guarding you. I can move faster then any Vampyre or serial killer." **

**Helen realized no matter what she said Selene was not going to go any closer. "Thanks for everything anyway." Helen tried not to snap. She headed out into the open and began her quick walk toward the gate. It evolved into a jog, and then by the second block it was a full run. By then the humans at the gate had spotted her and lifted their weapons cautious of what she was**

"**I'm human! Please help me!" She lifted her hands up to show she wasn't armed. **

**Selene watched as they scanned her and cleared her letting her into the city. For Selene, now was just not the right time to go into the human city. She would of if she didn't sense something coming, the scent was off and hard to place. **

**Climbing up the wall like a spider Selene jumped across the buildings till she found the old favorite. On the highest tower next to the gargoyles she perched just like old times. To it was and always has been the best place to scout, she could see, hear and smell clearly. **

"**Just like old times," She whispered to herself giving a brief smile. She didn't just climb up for old times, but to see if she could spot the incoming presence. **

**Like a hawk she sat keenly watching, and after sitting for some time she could now sense the humans and Vampyres around her in the buildings, all hidden. They had always been there she just hadn't noticed them before. Most of them knew who she was and had stayed clear of her path. Looking at the sky that always seemed to threaten rain but never deliver she took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment. Perking her head up her ears finally picked up something, not the incoming presence rather a scrap that sounded like two Vampyres fighting. Jumping across the street onto the half broken tower on the opposite side Selene leapt up onto the building, sprinted across the top and jumped into an ally way onto a fire escape. Flipping herself over the rail she dropped two levels grabbed the railing again and flung herself through a boarded window and into the building. In the corner a Vampyre was pinned down with crossbow bolts by a human who was trying to cut a hole in his chest. The human sung around alerted to Selene's intrusion. **

"**Hi, can I join the party?" Selene said heading over. The human had an X brand on his head clearly marking him as a human criminal. **

"**Hello love," His interest turned from the pinned Vampyre to Selene who only smiled sinisterly. Selene had remained in her human form easily fooling the human who smiled a decayed teeth grin. **

"**It's about time I had fun with a bitch," He grabbed the buckle of his pants. **

"**Don't do that, it will only make eating you more enjoyable."**

"**I kill Vampyres and get money for every heart and head I hand over, you aren't going to be eating me_ Vampy_, you're going to add to my retirement." He lifted his knife, Selene could tell from his eyes he had quite a few screws missing.**

"**Now make it easy for yourself and get on the floor." He continued.**

"**You made one correct assumption and one bad one. Correct is that you will retire, much, much sooner then you think." **

"**Don't piss me off. It's not a good idea." He snapped. Selene rolled her eyes, she had seen this too many times, if only humans could sense power like immortals could he wouldn't be picking a fight or treating to rape and kill her. He swung a cross bow out from behind him and open fired at least five shots, all in which she easily caught in one hand. **

"**That was the bad assumption you made… thinking I was a Vampyre." **

**He lifted his knife ready to attack, Selene's eyes changed, she moved back into her normal form and opened her wings, drew her claws and bared her fangs. He remained still then dropped the knife when she let out a low growl similar to a lioness. **

"**Oh shit." He was out matched and he knew it. Before he could even think of a reaction she swiftly shot across the room and crushed him against the wall sinking her teeth into his flesh and finally drank a meal that was well over due. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the pleasure of a fresh feed even as much as her mind told her it was wrong, but she couldn't help it she told herself, it was her nature and still partly is. **

"**You really are like your dark father" **

**Selene opened her eyes to see who spoke but a steel fist slammed into her face breaking her jaw and sent her flying across the room. She smashed through the wall and fell six stories hit a fire escape spinning her two more stories down into an old shell of a car. She sat up almost immediately and healed in moments. There was only one immortal she knew could pack a punch like that, only one immortal she had really pissed off lately**

"**Merrick!" She growled looking up. Merrick looked out the window, he wasn't in his usual host, he was in the Vampyre who the human thought he was going kill. Merrick jumped out the window and landed on the ground a meter from Selene. He had a contraption on his belt that had thrown her senses off guard and he had changed body to hide his scent. **

"**That was a trap," Selene sneered at him. **

"**It's easy to lure you Selene, just as easy as it is to lure an insane Vampyre killer to lure you. Even as powerful as you get you cannot help but indulge in fresh blood. I don't blame you of course because your father taught you bad habits," Merrick took a few steps closer**

"**Do you enjoy giving humanly justice by deciding they should be killed? Or does it just help you sleep at night? The fact you only feed off killers?"**

"**Oh that's real rich coming from one who takes innocent people as hosts." **

**Merrick's eyes glowed yellow**

"**You took something that doesn't belong to you!" Merrick sneered having no come back. **

"**Again hypocritical, my daughter does not belong to you!" Selene stood up and straitened her back. She stood over him on top of the car wreck glaring down at him. There was no fear what so ever, he knew he would have to fight her to get what he wanted**

"**You over powered me once, it was a fluke and I was distracted. I am the oldest immortal! You cannot beat me in a fight Selene just hand it over," His eyes shifted to her back pack. Her eyes narrowed on him, she still had two small advantages. If he killed her he'd never see his wife again, and she just feed giving her a full tank of power. **

"**Careful what you say and do or you may never see Vivian again."**

"**You can't hide her, I know about the base by the lake."**

"**Not if I bury her in the middle of a desert. And what a shame if the sun finds her clear little prison?"**

"**It w…"**

"**Sunlight kills you in your liquid form, funny how there hasn't been a sunny day for so long," Selene cut him off. She only guessed this and waited for a reaction.**

"**I do not get on with Odthran, yet a cloudy sky is the only useful thing he provides," Merrick had clicked on to the fact she was trying to get him to confess to a weakness. She knew he knew**

"**Oh well, I'll just take right up past the clouds and see for myself."**

"**Ah you may be able to fight me but Marcus cannot. Kill my wife and I kill your husband." **

"**Eye for an eye? So that's how it's going to be," Selene's eyes changed red and she drew her claws.**

"**Very well," Merrick pulled off his coat and drew his own claws. **

* * *

**Synch14: She's about mid 20's. No there is no Vampyres in Blood enemy that falls in love with a female Lycan, the female Lycan falls in love with Lucian who only wants Sonja ( I know this cause I read the book) Sonja and Lucian were found out because of this woman lycan(her name isLeyba). Oh and Selene does a wicked (and funny) stunt with a large church bell. She also has a bit of a sense of humour in it from time to time. Of course all hybrid forms wont look the same, I did the same thing im ny story remember?**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Thankyou, and not saying much about the film and getting others not to say much will aviod people like you who havent seen it being ruined. All I can say is dont go expecting too much.**

**Chou-hime: Its nice to have a bit of comedy relief from time to time. I have seen it I said my opinion at the top of last reviews :)**

Glil: Thaks, hehe yeah got to have some humor. Sorry about the latess _again. _

Christian Jonsson: lol! if you were a human in a room of part Vampyres/immortals who eat your kind, I think you'd be a little paranoid too.

Sailorfusion: Thankyou you made my day! I agree with u on U:Ec it wasn't that great. Well I did love the action and they made Selene move more like an immortal, but the action was what was wrone with it. The film makers focused too much on the action leaving the charactes flat and the plot with holes you could drian pasta through. Im working on punctuation errors but Ive got to know where they are. And I know I use too much kiwi slang cause I type the way I talk which I probably shouldn't. Nope not a dumb question, they were norma vampyres who became scavengers, Merrick kidnaped them and stuffed them in the dungons (what he did will come up in the stroy) they mutated and developed into their new dark enviroment, they developed their new language so the Voradors could not understand them. Over all they are still vampyres.

Missloaf91: Thank you :). Hmmm a cure... try writing when your angry? take two characters who hate each other and make'em fight. Watch an action move before you do it, that works for me cause it gets me inspired. Usually I listen to music while I write and Im not ashamed to say I love classical, get the write type for the right mood you want to write, works like a charm for me :). (I just gave you my writing secret)

Jondy13: Yes, i didn't know if they where going to make it though, the prequl to Underworld is called Blood enemy, its already a book that came out last November, I read it. Its not that great in my opinion because I like the Selene side of the story more then the Lucian, and it focus's on Lucian and Sonja and a few other things. I would like to see it though cause Selene does a wicked (and funny) stunt with a large church bell. She also has a bit of a sense of humour in it from time to time. :) Review and read anytime you like, I've been the one who's been to lazy to post!


	58. Firefall

**Both stood facing each other, each waited for the other which told each other one thing, that each of them were hesitant to attack the other. **

"**You must want this bad to come out and hunt me down to find it." Selene provoked him. **

**He swiftly snatched a set of daggers out of his belt, through the air and toward her eyes Selene caught them an inch before they struck.**

"**Second time today!" Selene muttered, only to have her feet kicked out from underneath her Merrick took his chance of distraction and took her down by weaving his leg through hers, and twisting himself around. Saving her balance with lighting reaction Selene flipped her upper body over the side of the car head first, landing on her hands and with her lower body she used a twist back on Merrick flipping him over, off the car and face first onto the ground. **

**Selene pulled her self away on her hands but Merrick grabbed her ankles and with all his strength he swung her around, slamming her into the wall. The brick's crumbled and cracked at the pressure, and bricks began to fall. Selene landed on the ground face down, her fists clenched full brick and cement dust. Merrick was no gentleman, he kicked her in the side rolling her onto her back, and immediately she flung the dust into his eyes. Hissing he stepped back to clear his vision, she got to her feet while she had the chance and began using him as a punching bag at high speed. Before his eyes were clear she struck his chest, broke his collar bones, one fist then the other. All at speed human eyes could never see she struck the limbs next then a major upper cut swing to his skull. He flipped right back and over through the air onto his stomach, flat on the ground. She flung forward to slam her fist into the back of his head, pummeling his face but he rolled under a car, leaving her fist to hit the concrete. The ground cracked and trembled with the sheer force, around her fist hollowed a small crater. He was up already, grabbed the base of the car and lifted it swiftly, it shot through the air collected Selene and crushed her into the wall again. This time she was sent right through the wall and into the building. Letting out a small cough Selene rolled onto all fours and scrambled along the ground like a lizard heading for the door. Merrick smashed through the wall after her only to come face to face with a heavy large marble tile, smashing his face. Selene was ripping them out of the floor and throwing them like Frisbees at him. Holding his arms up in defense he ripped the railing off the wall and threw it like a spear making Selene flip out of the way, away from her marble ammunition. He charged at her before she got fully to her feet, he kicked her into the bench, she painfully rebounded off flipped over and grabbed the broken oven door swinging it round into his head throwing him off her. Both parted they scrambled for objects, Merrick snatched up the fin radiator while Selene jumped back over the bench and into the main of the kitchen, in the process she pulled out the cutlery draw. Tinkling sounded as they spread everywhere traveling along the floor. She snatched them up quickly and spared not time flinging them in Merrick's direction. Merrick held up the radiator, using it as a shield the sharp utensils bounced off the metal fins, some imbedded yet not one struck Merrick. Running out of cutlery Selene sat silent for a second. Merrick smiled lowering the radiator for a second only to see a split second of a square glass paperweight flying through the air, before it smashed into his forehead. Selene rolled past the gap through the door and into the bedroom she snatched the bedding, and flung it over Merrick to blind him. He ducked down in time swing the radiator in a full three sixty and plowed Selene square in the face with it sending her into the living room. Gasping in pain Selene refused to think about it and still got to her feet grabbing the old television cable ripping it out. Merrick barged in after her, Selene jumped across the room using the cable as a whip to strike him again and again, each lash cutting his skin. She whipped him again but this time he grabbed hold of the end weaving it around his arm and ran through the door into the next room giving the cable a sudden and violent yank flinging her across the room into the wall. Growling in annoyance Selene was at her feet already and running into the next room, Merrick was sitting on top of the large book case which he toppled over on top of her. Using his weight sitting on top of the book case to weigh her down, he used the cable to weave around her neck and choke her. **

**For a good ten seconds Merrick progressed to choke Selene till her eyes were extra blood shot. **

"**You made me have to do this!" Merrick hissed. He flinched when he realized the wood case he sat on was beginning to burn from Selene's fire powers. Her skin began to change with it, even though she couldn't breathe and he held his power over her, she managed to summon her power over coming his.**

"**No! You'll burn the book in your pack you fool!" Merrick screeched letting go of the wire. Before he knew it the case fell to the floor and Selene disappeared. Cautiously climbing off the case Merrick slid it away with his foot only to find a large burnt hole right through the floor down into the basement below. **

**Wincing at what she had in mind or what she had a hold off, he knew better then to jump into a dark hole where she was waiting for him. Two could play the waiting game, he thought so he sat patiently, waiting. She didn't emerge. **

"**Come on Selene, you can't hide down there forever," He called her out. There was no reply. He waited staring down the hole and at the door in case she jumped out, still nothing. Until the tap on the window, that is. Looking through the kitchen to the street window Merrick saw Selene standing with a smile on her face. She gave a little wave then slapped her hands together, before he realized what she had done, an explosion boomed from below, the building shook and the floor gave way. **

**Selene stepped back seeing Merrick disappear, then quickly ducked as the air pressure smashed out the glass, and a large radius of flames swarmed out into the air around her.**

**The apartment now in flames, Selene stood up to admire the view. Merrick finally got what he deserved she thought, brushing herself off. **

"**Where are the marshmallows when I need them," She smirked at her little triumph. All she needed now was a bottle or container of some sort to scoop up his liquid form. Observing her surroundings she noticed the hospital across the intersection, surely it would contain something of use. Heading across the road a chill ran down Selene's spine, this was the hospital she was taken to when she was pregnant with Kain but it wasn't that, something made her come to a stop. Something made her want to turn around. Instantly looking back, Selene came face to face with a very charred Merrick who was barely within arms reach of her. As she had wandered over to the hospital he had easily snuck up behind her since the roar of the flames hid his footsteps. His yellow and while eyes blazed at her with anger, they stood out against what was left of his reddish black skin. Cracks appeared through the skin, showing the raw muscles. He barely had any features left. All she could make out was the eyes and the mouth that held his fangs. **

"**Played with matches?" She deliberately provoked him. She was angry he still contained a host. **

"**Blow up the boiler, clever. But it's not good enough! Kill this host and I find a new one!" He couldn't pronounce many of the words. He had no lips and had holes in his cheeks. She still knew what he said. All that ran through her mind, was the fact she knew his host would not be able to take much more punishment. Nor would he be able to heal it in this condition. She quickly took a swing slashing her claws, it took off the side of his face leaving only flesh and bone but he suspected she would lash out in anger, and grabbed a fist full of feathers. She tried to yank her wing away, only to help him rip the chunk of feathers out. She clenched her teeth refusing to yelp, she was not going to show any pain. Her eyes however did, they watered intensely. **

"**I know that had to hurt," he spluttered messy, uncompleted words. Selene leapt back looking at the bleeding bald patch on her wing. He flapped the feathers about then let them go into the wind **

"**Just so you don't fly away, just yet," He hissed. As fast as his crispy legs could carry him, Merrick ran into the bank across from the hospital. Selene was now pissed, she healed but feathers didn't just heal. They had to grow back. He had grounded her. With her wing healed, her anger un-intentionally began to summon her greater form, a black smoke started to waft out of her skin and her eyes were full red. She didn't change completely because she was more focused on going after Merrick. Marching up to the bank doors, Selene reached out to grab the handle when Merrick swung through the doors feet first kicking her in the chest. She flung back, flipped over and landed on her feet. She was now greeted with a new host to Merrick.**

"**Another human reject," Merrick snared with a smile, he loved seeing the disappointment on her face. She would have to try and destroy him all over again. This host was better built and like the other humans, he had an X branded on his forehead. **

**Merrick was quicker to move this time, there was no more messing around. He struck a punch at her face, she dodged her head twisting it back, making him miss. Instead the punch stuck her shoulder, twisting her upper torso around. In reflex she grabbed his arm in defense and with the other swung a punch under his arm toward his chest, only for him to catch her wrist. Neither of them was going to let the other go, their arms were locked. Merrick felt Selene's arm and hand becoming warm**

"**No you don't!" He focused his own ability upon her, forcing her powers to recede. Her eyes remained red, glaring at his glowing yellow orbs in a fight of power. Each of them pushed against the other physically and with power. Their arms began to shake with the sheer force, teeth clenched and focus at full. From the force between them, an orbit of magnetic force began to form. Around them rocks lifted being pulled into their gravitational field, just like rings around a planet. The ground cracked and rumbled, yet each of them refused to stand down. **

"**Give it up Selene!" **

"**Forget it! You have had your hold over this world for too long!" She growled back through her teeth. Veins were beginning to show through in their skins, the pressure was starting to show. **

"**You can't win!" Merrick tried to break her spirit. **

"**Then why is it you are trying to hold off my power! You are defending yourself!"**

"**No,_ I_ am disabling you!" **

**Selene let out a growl of frustration, Merrick smiled since he saw it as her becoming weak. Selene smiled back after glimpsing at his arms that were now shaking. **

"**You can't hold it!" Selene growled.**

"**Neither can you!" Merrick growled back. Finally each of their powers came to defeat, the ground concaved as the gravitational force around them crumbled and collapsed inward creating a flash of light. Each Merrick and Selene were thrown in different directions, Merrick landed back in the apartment building on the third level and Selene was thrown into the second level of the hospital. **

**Apart from a few wood and glass shards, Merrick had a good landing compared to Selene, who went through the wall. He was up, out and across the intersection in under a minute. He jumped up onto the wall then leaped through the hole in the side of the building created by Selene. He found her lying partly on her side, against the wall. She wasn't moving, blood dripped from her head and mouth, her limbs were twisted under her limp body, and her wings were clearly broken. **

"**Selene?" Merrick called, he was cautious to approach her incase she had a trap set up for him. Waiting for a moment he couldn't believe there was a tiny part of him that almost felt sorry for her, the way she laid made her look small and pathetic, a bit like an injured puppy. **

"**Granddaughter, it's my blood in your veins that makes you so strong." He said softly. He knew it would annoy her and make her angry, but there was still not any movement from Selene. He slowly approached her and made out that he was reaching for her pack, but instead he grabbed the tip of her wing. She suddenly sat up with her claws out about to attack, as soon as she felt his grip she stopped immediately. **

"**I thought you were faking it," Merrick said with a grin, his hand still fully clenched around her wing. Remaining still she only glared at him**

"**The one regret I ever had in my life, was falling into that bloody Burwood chamber!" Selene hissed. This was something Merrick didn't know**

"**I was the one who woke the Vorador race, that's how I meet Orlain." Selene took her own pleasure in announcing, he didn't know everything.**

"**I knew Orlain was the first to return, I didn't know it was you. Interesting, my granddaughter, the rebirth mother of the Voradors, the very race you are trying to destroy. But it doesn't really change anything. You still have my part of the prophecy," He reached out to snatch the pack. She tried to stop him, but he squeezed her wing immediately stopping her, letting him freely take the pack. **

"**Thank you." He swung the pack over his shoulder with one arm while he kept hold of her wing with the other fist. **

"**Don't bother following me," He snared grabbing her wing with his second hand. Selene's eyes narrowed in horror as she realized when he felt for the bone, what he was doing. Before any reaction could take place Merrick instantly raised his knee at the same time he brought his hands down, breaking her bone right across his leg. **

**Selene gasped sharply, the pain was so intense she couldn't scream or breathe. Even labor pain wasn't this bad, she thought trying to gasp a breath through the streams of tears. Merrick let her wing go, stepped over her back, and took hold of her second wing. Again he grabbed the bone and clenched it tight, before he lifted his leg he stopped catching sight of Selene's arm swing around at incredible speed. A sharp feeling crossed his shins, he looked down but it tipped him off balance and he fell forward, even as he tried to hold himself up he fell back losing grip of Selene's wing. Immediately she crawled away dragging her ruined wing**

"**They always go for the fucking wing!" she cried. **

**Merrick sat up, he was puzzled for a moment then saw exactly why he fell over. His host feet still stood in the same position, cut off at mid shin. He looked down at the bleeding stubs under his knees, then at Selene's blood covered hand and there clenched tightly in her little fingers was Celina's silver dagger. It was just long, and sharp enough to cut through his legs. He shuffled along the floor to get back to his feet, only to have them kicked away by Selene**

"**Dare you break my wing, you mother fucker!" Selene yelled, she was red in the face, absolutely full of anger. Merrick had no choice but to heal off the stubs of his legs and walk on his hands. She got to her feet, her teeth still clenched as she put the pain aside. She jumped onto Merrick's chest, lifted her silver dagger and raised it to his neck trying to cut his throat open. Merrick grabbed her wrist and held her back, locking them again in a struggle of power. Selene used her body weight to push down, giving her the higher advantage. The blade was almost upon his skin, he let go only using one hand whipped his arm up and swung at her face. Selene screeched flinging herself back, immediately she grabbed her face. Merrick pulled himself out into the main hall, while Selene dealt with the rusty syringe through her eyeball. Blood oozed from the socket, she placed a finger either side of the metal and pulled it free. It had only pierced the soft flesh and eyeball, making no real damage. She held the one eye shut then headed out into the hall after Merrick. Darting through the door Selene immediately got a bed pan to the face. Merrick was using her partial blindness to his advantage. She kicked him across the floor sending him sliding down the hall. Rolling onto his front, Merrick used his hands and knees to crawl to the open elevator shaft. He pulled himself forward grabbing the cables in the middle, and then slowly pulled himself up along the cable with his arms. **

"**You can't keep that up for too long," Selene called after him, just to make him squirm. She wiped her face giving herself a moment. Thanks to her human dinner her eye had healed, it was still a little gluggy but that wouldn't last long. Her wing still hurt like crazy with the bone trying to fuse itself back together, it would still take another hour before it was usable. **

**Selene leaned into the shaft and grabbed the cable Merrick was on then gave it a good shake. Merrick held onto it tight, even though he could feel it warming up. **

"**Vorador Kebab," Selene joked, making the cable engulf in flames, spiraling up like a snake around a branch. Merrick swung off the cable onto the shaft ladder and continued up as fast as his quickly weakening arms could carry him. Annoyed Selene jumped into the shaft trailing after him. She landed on a bare wall using her claws easily puncturing the metal, clinging to the wall. Merrick heard her clawing her way up the wall so easily, he had to pick up speed or find a way out quickly. To his delight, the door on the next level up was jammed open. He barely managed to pull himself through the door, but Selene was already up and behind him. **

"**I'll take that back!" She pulled the pack off his back and placed it back on her own. Merrick rolled himself over so he was facing her**

"**For thousands of years I have been on this planet. But I have to say, you are the worthiest adversary I've had, only because you have been the biggest challenge," Merrick said, crawling along the floor away from her. Selene smiled briefly**

"**Thanks for making me feel young again," She wasn't going to let him talk her into a trap, or give him time to regain his strength and devise something against her. Instead she drove her claws strait into his chest and picked him up, Merrick looked shocked **

"**Don't give me that look, you would have done it to me and as I said, I'm sick of being the one screwed over! Heartless bastards like you have gotten away with everything by relying on mercy from those _with _a heart," She growled carrying him through the exit into the emergency stairwell "Not anymore!" She held him up over the rail.**

"**So you are the ruthless death dealer after all, you've been hiding behind a mother image." He spat. Not letting it get to her Selene just agreed with him instead.**

"**So what if I _was_. I'm out now" She pulled her claws free and let him drop.**

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, my external drive that I use to transport the file kind of crapped out on me. So I will be alot slower posting until we fix it or get teh network up.**

**Sorry I cannot do Reveiw replys today, thankyou for your wonderful reveiws and I will reply on the next chapter.**

**Sorry again**

**-Evelyn**


	59. Morgue melt

**Selene listened for the impact of Merrick hitting the ground. It echoed up through the stairwell, putting a grin on her face. She knew very well it wouldn't kill him, so she climbed over the rail and jumped into the darkness after him. **

**She landed so gracefully on both feet as if she were feather weight. In the faint light provided from a broken window one level above, Selene could see a pool of blood at her feet. The blood had traces of black his blood, this could only mean he was becoming weak. His blood was splattered along the floor and over the grey corridor walls from the impact, but he was not there. Her nose twitched at a lingering stench that wafted through the corridor. Merrick's blood revealed smudged draglines and hand prints of Merrick's escape, heading right toward the source of the smell. She screwed up her face, Selene covered her mouth it was the unmistakable smell of human decay. **

"**The morgue," She told herself as she headed in that direction. She remembered Orlian had a very nifty trick of puppeteer the dead, and there was no doubt Merrick could do the same. She wasn't fond of sharing another coffin with a corpse for the second time. She walked through the large metal doors, marked with the morgue sign following Merrick's blood draglines and the smell was becoming worse. Looking around the room she could see the metal tables all laid out, only three contained bodies still covered with white sheets that were stained brown from the body underneath. **

**All except for one. The body was covered yet it did not have the brown stain of flesh rotting and breaking down. Gripping the dagger firmly, Selene checked her surroundings before approaching the table. The sheet had a good layer of dust upon it, it clearly hadn't been moved in years. Looking at the floor for Merrick's blood marks, she saw them leading into the refrigerated area. It was freshly opened from being sealed for so many years, and the clear source of the smell. She wanted to cough because the smell was catching the back of her throat making her want to gag, but she didn't want to make a sound. Selene's curiosity still got the better of her, driving her to look under the unstained sheet. Lifting the head end she peeked under. Her eyes widened, and she pulled the sheet right back. The body was decayed, but not by much. It was the fangs in his mouth that caught her attention. What was a Vampyre doing in a human morgue? She questioned. He was still clothed and clearly wasn't a test subject for scientific curiosity. Instead he wore clothing and metal tags like the humans still alive. There was now so many puzzle pieces to what happened yet still none quite fitted since there was so many possibilities. The only one she could put this down to, was what Helen had said about the battle of the humans and immortals against the Voradors. The strange thing was, this Vampyre had no wounds, no bullet holes, no UV burns, nothing. Could have been a host she thought, and then something else crossed her mind. A small grin curved the side of her mouth up, as she remembered a lesson Viktor had taught her when she was young; learn from your opponent and advance past them using their own abilities against them. Closing her eyes Selene relaxed for a moment. Her wings folded down into her back slowly disappearing, her ears changed shape into more of a point, and her skin became more of a pale purple. Opening her eyes she looked at the broken glass pieces on the floor, her reflection showed her, her yellow eyes. She was fully in her Vorador form. **

**Focusing on the corpse in front of her, she lifted her hand and demanded with her mind for the corpse to rise. To her amazement it was much easier then she thought and the body immediately obeyed her command beginning to move about. A dry rasp whistled out his mouth and his skin crackled as it parted, and his leathery skin stretched and ripped a little when he climbed off the table. She controlled him with her hands summoning him to hobble into the old refrigerated area. As Selene had suspected, just as the corpse got through the door Merrick jumped down from above the door onto the corpse. Selene then lunged onto Merrick grabbing him for a second time, she put his head into an arm lock. **

"**Just before I bottle you, I wanted to ask why is it that Orlian managed to grow a body from parts of others, why didn't you or the rest of your stinking kind do the same?" **

"**So that's where you learnt your little Zombie trick," He hissed in pain, Selene could feel a lot of his bones were broken, he was using only muscle to move. She held and controlled him so easily, he was becoming so weak. **

"**Just answer the question!" She growled. **

"**He had to, to adapt you. He had to make and form the body to be purely his. That meant making it bit by bit. It was also the only way to get you pregnant in which he obviously failed," He stopped to let out a small chuckle then continued "But Odthran dealt to that without the hassle of trying to get you into bed, he let Marcus do that and just changed Roslyn's genes instead. He is my foe, but I have to give him credit on his cleverness."**

"**Shut up! Your chatter is pointless! You're telling me my own story." **

"**No you just confirmed it for me. I just wanted to see if it was right." His words splattered with blood. **

"**It makes little difference."**

"**But it does. It's why Roslyn is so important."**

"**Get it through your black mushy brain! She doesn't want to become the prophecy, I don't want her to nor will I let you touch her!" Selene bashed his head against the wall to get the point across. **

"**It's her fate. She has no choice in the matter." He refused to give in. **

"**There are three other options. Your part of the prophecy isn't the only one."**

**Merrick fell silent since he no longer had the power convincing her it was the only path. Selene slammed him down onto a metal table, Selene finally let out a cough and cleared her throat, the smell was really starting to bother her. Each fridge door was shut but brown and black melted flesh dripped out the bottom of the doors. Selene strapped Merrick to the table with the large leather belts connected to the sides**

"**You picked a hell of a place didn't you? I've seen death and smelt it but this is pretty vile." Selene grumbled. Her stomach was beginning to turn and she was feeling nauseous from the stench. **

"**I'll agree with you on that one." Merrick really didn't notice it till now, the pain was too much. **

"**Good, let's take you on a little trip." Selene wheeled him out the room back through the morgue into the corridor. Wiping the dirt off the information board, Selene gave it a good look over. **

"**Visiting someone?" Merrick grumbled. Selene didn't even look at him, she just reached back and poked her finger into a broken rib twisting it as she read the rest of the board. Merrick gritted his teeth willing himself not to let out a gasp of pain. However he couldn't help but snare an insult**

"**You really are a sinister bitch at times!" **

"**Thank you." She stopped poking him and turned around. A quick observation of his body told her he was slowly trying to heal himself. **

"**Don't bother healing because you're not going to have this body for much longer." She snapped and began pushing him along down the corridor. He remained quiet until she stopped. Feeling her pockets she looked for her dagger, but she couldn't find it. **

"**Bugger," She remembered she put it down to strap him to the table "Back to the putrid room we go." Selene wheeled him back.**

"**Oh joy." Merrick sarcastically added. **

"**Shut up."**

"**That's not a great bedside manner nurse Selene."**

"**I told you to shut up!" **

"**Oh, a kinky fantasy of Marcus's huh? Does he have an out fit for you as well?" **

**Selene knew he was doing or saying anything to annoy her since it was all he could do. **

"**You speak awfully well and modern for someone as ancient as yourself."**

"**I learn it from my hosts. You adapt and take a piece of their personality each time." **

"**That's why you are a big variety asshole." Selene let him roll into the wall bashing his head then walked into the refrigerated room. The silver shine caught her eye immediately, and she picked it up off the table. **

"**Phew, I swear its getting worse," She grumbled heading back out the door. Merrick was still strapped down but something made her stop. **

"**It _is_ getting worse." Merrick said staring at the ceiling. Her eyes narrowed as she focused all her senses her gut instinct was sending off an alarm, something was not quite right. She turned back looking into the refrigerated room, and each of the doors were open. Shifting herself into the main morgue she quickly closed the refrigerator door jamming it shut. Merrick smiled still staring at the roof**

"**Told you it was getting worse," He looked at her for a brief moment, "I haven't survived all these years with luck Selene. I will always have a way to overcome you." **

**Selene looked up at the ceiling, her eyes widened and her stomach churned making her change back into her normal form summoning her full power. **

* * *

**Synch14: Lucian was a kiss ass yes. He kissed Viktors ass like the sun shone out of it. Viktor tried to kill Leyba but he failed. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Humans do hear battles and did hear it but they do not uinvestigate for their own safety. **

**Jondy13: Aww and there was so much more I wanted to do with this fight. Still, its not over yet :)**

**Missloaf91: Do'oh! lol its okay, everyone can know how I write if it will help them too. Dorian is fine, he's still in the keep. Lucian is teaching him how todeal with being a Lycan. (Don't worry they will come back into it soon, for now Selene is getting a little pay back)**

**Christian Jonsson: _Always_ blood and gore! And theres is gonna be more! **

**Glil: yes merrick is smart, too smart unfortunatly. Selene is strong but she still has so much combat and power to learn. Yeah i love writing the big fight scenes, so much creativity avalible! there will be more one on one battle scenes too, I just enjoyed those chapters, haha a little too much maybe.**

**Spikeangelus: There is _always_ more, because I always finish a story whether it is crap or not. I just cant post a chapter a day like I used to :(. Music, I write well because of the types of music I listen to while writing :). Thanks for your reveiws, always appreciated.**

**Nightwind: Yes! you are right and have a good memory, Selene cannot really kill him with out both parts of the blade, however she does't know where the crystal end is. Im amazed no one has noticed whyshe hasn't pulled it out yet.  
**


	60. Flammable No3

**Like slugs along the fence, gooey human forms crawled along the ceiling. **

"**Sick." Selene snared. **

"**I'm giving you one more chance Selene. Surrender the prophecy to me."**

"**LikeI'm really scared of smelly corpses." Selene snarled sarcastically **

"**Why do you hate your own kind? Why not join us? We could make a powerful force,"**

"**No, don't start you dare start that! You had a good opportunity to ask nicely when we first met you, not after you have committed to many acts against me! I'm ashamed to say I actually felt sorry for the Voradors at one point being killed out, but now I can see it was the one decent thing Hector did." Selene meant every word and Merrick knew it. It struck one hell of a nerve in Merrick**

"**You will regret even mentioning his name!" Merrick snarled. On his command the bodies began falling from the ceiling on top of her weighing her down. Selene tried to shield herself from the bodies that grabbed, scratched and bit at her. Utterly revolted she still managed to easily rip them apart with her claws till they became only spare parts. Covered in rotten liquid flesh Selene finally hurled over vomiting. She ran out of the room already knowing Merrick had made an escape, she found his recent mangled host on the floor and a new Vampyric scent mixed with his own indicating a new Vampyre host. **

"**Bastard! Not again!" Selene snarled. She couldn't follow his scent because of the horrid smell that covered her, her stomach alone was threatening the empty the remains of her stomach as it was. Waiting for a second Selene came up with an idea.**

**Merrick wasn't happy about hosting in a woman's body, but a get away was a get away. She was too bloody nosey anyway he thought as he made his way down a ladder into the dried up sewer line. He walked till he reached a sewer outlet, he didn't have to worry about Selene he had pissed off to much, and he knew she would follow him. The combination of the thick cloud covered sky and his ability to keep the Vampyre skin from burning made it possible, for him to take any host he wanted. He had come out on the Southern end of the city, the industrial end of the city. He smiled a sinister smile on his feminine host's body, and he hoped he would find a male host along with a way of killing or trapping Selene. Heading down the street he made obvious tracks for Selene to follow, he headed into the waste management plant, on the search for chemicals. After finding the well hidden and secured chemical store, he hurried setting up his trap and waited for Selene. He waited and waited, but she didn't show. Could it be possible she didn't bother to follow him? He didn't think so, since Selene was too much like himself, she didn't back down from a fight like this. For another couple of hours he waited, still no sign. Giving up waiting, he finally headed out back toward the sewer outlet. HHHHHHH e decided to lure her instead, he climbed up into the pipe only to spot boot feminine boot tracks. On high alert for only a moment he remembered he was in a woman's body and the tracks were in fact, his own. Yet the stench was not. Climbing back out the pipe he followed his nose up to the road, there he came across Selene's tracks and the smelly drips of flesh. She followed him but then veered off and he could see why. Next to the old rusted railway was the water tower. **

**Cautiously approaching the tower, he spotted her coat, her clothes and her boots at the bottom. He could hear water moving in the tower, sloshing around and a bang against the side. Silently checking her clothes he found she had taken the pack with her. Climbing the ladder as silently as possible Merrick slowly reached the top, along the way he wondered if drowning her was really a possibility, the only way to find out was try. Looking down through the hatch he got a face full of steam. He could smell soap and Selene's faint scent, from the bubbles coming up from the water he could vaguely see deep in the water. She was heating it with her fire power to scrub off the smell. She finally popped her head up out of the water, scooped the wet hair off her face and looked at him in his woman host. She couldn't help but let out a smile at him being in a woman host**

"**Well that answers my question," Selene said still scrubbing her skin with the soap. She had wondered if Voradors would take a host despite the sex. **

"**Great death dealer you are, stopping to take a bath. You've only cornered yourself." Merrick was more focused on the task at hand. It was strange to hear his insults come out in a feminine voice. **

"**I'm still a woman, the smell was making my stomach hurt from constantly vomiting," Selene rinsed her hair, and watched him as he stepped up onto the narrow ledge "You can't drown me, if that's what you were thinking." She told him abruptly. **

"**I'll put that to the test!" Merrick summoned the Vampyres claws, ready to grab her. Selene dove under the water and thinking she was going to swim away from him Merrick leaned forward to find her. In an instant a naked Selene splash up from right underneath him grabbed the metal ledge he stood on and flipped it up. It wasn't a ledge at all, only the hatch Selene had bent onto the side to make it look like a part of the structure. Surprised by her nudity and quick action Merrick lost his balance and fell back ward off the tower. Selene heard him fall and hit the ground with a thud and a screeching metal sound. **

**Merrick laid still on his back staring up at the tower. Selene poked her face over the side and looked down at him staring back at her in shock. Upon the ground, Selene had spent a bit of time making a lovely arrangement of corrugated iron sheets and shards, rusty pipes, palings, broken pointed wooden posts, wire and of course numerous amounts of broken glass. Merrick had been so focused to see if the pack containing the prophecy was under her coat that he walked right past her trap. **

"**Bastard! I can still smell it!" She growled. **

**Blood oozed from Merrick's mouth, he could barley move anything. He had a wood fence paling through his lower chest to the right, a pipe through his hip, his right arm was wedged in jagged iron, wire through the side of his face and neck, and the back of his legs was completely shaven of skin and muscle to the bone as it went down a sheet of corrugated iron. **

"**The oldest tricks always work. Pity though, all that arranging and not one thing went through your heart," Selene grabbed a blanket she took from the hospital and wrapped herself in it before climbing out into view. Merrick couldn't respond because of the wire through his throat. **

"**This was inspired by something that happened to my husband," Selene continued to talk and annoy him. She walked around the back of the tower out of view then back again. **

"**I brought you a present. I think you will like it," Selene held up a metal canister.**

"**It's going to be your new home." **

**Merrick's eyes flashed bright blue then florescent yellow, and with a growl he lifted his good arm, pulled the wire out his throat and face then unwedded his arm. **

**Selene's face fell as she watched the body heal at a speed that could only mean one thing. His host had had a stomach full off blood that he was using to heal the body quicker then usual. Merrick struggled to pull his body off the wood but he got it off in no time. Selene started to jump up and down on the tower with force trying to bend and topple it, the support beams were so rusty it wouldn't have taken much. The tower began to sway with the weight of the water, and Selene leaned over the rail shifting the weight making it lean toward him. Merrick who was now able to sit up, gabbed hold of a heavy steel rail picked it up with both hands and threw it at the far beam holding the tower, breaking it. The tower squeaked and moaned for a moment as the weight was shifted again, then instantly fell the opposite direction with Selene still on top. **

"**Shit!" Selene cursed holding onto the rail. She couldn't fly off because her wing wasn't healed enough just yet, all she could do was jump and to Merrick's disgust she successfully leapt off onto an old black rusted carriage still sitting on the tracks. **

**She grinned at him and he grinned back, lifted a gun he had swiped from her coat pocket then open fired until the gun was empty. Selene crouched down under her wings to protect her self, but she only heard the clanks and echoes of the bullets hitting the metal carriage.**

"**You have shit aim…" Selene heard something metal hit the carriage that Merrick had just thrown. Looking down, Selene saw a lit zip land on the level right below the bullet holes that were all focused in one area and leek. Her nose twitched at an instant strong smell and her eyes shot to the clear reddish brown liquid leaking out of the holes then to the 'No. 3' marked 'flammable' diamond sign beneath her.**

"**Petrol?…" Selene never even had time to react, the tanker went off like a fire cracker, exploding high into the air engulfing in a large cloud of black smoke and bright orange and red flames. Merrick lay back and still, watching the pieces of metal fell from the sky for a moment before slithering out of his host and onto the ground. As usual this attracted the attention of a two human criminals, who made their way to his last hosts body thinking she was dead and they could plunder something. Merrick didn't just take one host, he parted and invaded both. Each of them fell to the ground at the same time and each of their eyes became yellow simultaneously. This was a new trick, he thought. It was well worth the effort, because it worked. Shifting carefully as twins through Selene's sharp artwork he cautiously headed over toward what was left of the burning cartridge. **

"**Oh shit!" They said simultaneously. He looked through the four eyes to see Selene's back pack under the carriage where she had hidden it. It was well alight. He made one step forward and burned his arms pulling it out. He could smell the flesh of the host cooking when he desperately tipped the metal box out of the burning pack then desperately tried to put it out. He didn't care his host was on fire, the metal box was black and buckled from the flames, making holes in it and from the way it burned, the contains inside was well alight. The second host watched and the other burned as he ripped open the box, yet both of them always spoke Merrick's words at the same time. **

"**No! No, no, no! Argh!" he yelled in disappointment as he pulled the lid off to find black smoldering ashes. It was no good, everything inside was soft black ash all had gotten covered in petrol and burned to smolders.**

"**It's lost! Our important history and future is lost! And it's all because of that narrow minded bitch!" The burning one threw the box parts away in a fit of anger. **

**Hot metal squealing echoed from the flaming wreck along with the quick flickering movement of abnormal controlled fire. Merrick would only admit to himself he had made a mistake. Not only did he burn his part of the prophecy he gave Selene her ultimate power, her lifeline other then blood. Fire. And lots of it with an extreme amount of fuel power of burning petrol that was everywhere to back her up. He had only done what he did so he could lure a new host but at a great price. Finally putting out his host and healing him Merrick looked in at the flames where the metal squeaked and twisted more then usual. His eyes quickly found Selene crawling through the flames that healed and fueled her back to full power after being thrown fiercely into the nearby tracks. He could see her black silhouette change form onto all fours and into a larger form. **

**She slowly emerged as a pitch black Lycan. Instead of a fur coat she had fire, her claws and teeth shone great white silver and her eyes remained blood red. Walking across the metal she dug her claws in and along the metal making the sharp scrapping and screeching sound signifying her anger toward him. She climbed up onto the nearby toppled water tank so she was above him. Looking down she held her ears flat, heckles up, nostrils fleering and teeth bearing. **

"**The prophecy has been destroyed because _you_ refused to hand it over!" He arrogantly spat in anger. Tiered of him blaming her for his actions and his own arrogance Selene let out a series of snarling barks and growls at him, then unexpectedly lunged strait at the host that had been burned. Merrick instantly reacted by diving behind a sheet of metal that Selene's claws tore right through like blades through paper. His second host picked up a long piece of jagged metal and swung it at her to distract her from the first host. She shuffled away just in time narrowly avoiding the metal. The first host snatched up a sharp rusted hook in one hand and a twisted metal paling in the other. He took a swing at her with each again and again. She stepped backward each time until she reared right up and took a swing at him managing to claw his face, but he drove the hook right into her chest and snagged her shoulder blade and ribs. Selene let out a hollering yelp that lasted only a few seconds, she straitened up on her back legs, pulled her ears back took a painful deep breath and let out a growl so loud the earth rippled beneath them, and Merrick's host's eardrums burst. She instantly spun herself around flinging Merrick away from her, forcing him to let go of the hook. She grabbed the hook to pull it free, but Merrick's second host came from behind and rammed a wooden shard into the back of her calf muscle with such speed it threw her onto her back. The first host was quick to ram the twisted metal paling into her back paw pinning her foot to the wood railway sleeper while the other took hold of a coil of old razor wire. With the first host trying to impale her arm it gave the second host a chance to snag the razor wire around the loop in the top of the hook in her chest. Selene snarled and growled till eventually her flaming coat went out and her normal Lycan form took over. **

"**You will pay!" Merrick was using pure anger to out wit Selene. Grabbing numerous amounts of objects Selene had collected for the trap, one by one they stabbed it into her, he didn't have power but he had speed. She was pulling them out with what she had but she just couldn't keep up with two of him, until he looped the razor wire over a near by over bridge using it as a pulley. She tried to dislodge the hook while his hosts grabbed the wire, desperately she even tried to change shape, and it began to rise as they pulled. With such a deep wound she was finding it hard to change, the pulling was becoming too much until they both used their full weight and strength winching her up into the air. She gave a high pitch yelp as her back paws were still pinned to the railway sleeper, and the muscles began to pull tight. Her ribs stretched upward and her muscles tore, then all of a sudden the wire became limp and her body fell back to the ground. Her body began healing itself instantly and with another full effort she finally managed to pull the hook free. Her ears picked up the sound of Merrick yelling and a harsh growl along with ripping flesh. She gingerly turned around and spotted Rover from the caves on top of one of first host beginning to eat him alive. Merrick slithered out of his host and up Rover's leg, but strangely enough he somehow couldn't take host in the insane Lycan. Instead he slithered across the rocks and into the second host making him whole again. Selene pulled the remaining pinning objects out of her paws and gladly got back to her feet. **

**Merrick made sure Selene saw him run into the waste management plant, he still wanted her to fall into his trap.**

**Now dressed Selene made her way into the waste plant cautious of her every step, she knew very well he had something installed for her. She crawled up the side of the building and onto the roof, careful not to make any sound. Silently she climbed through a broken window and onto a rafter where she perched like a bird. Studding her surroundings, she watched from the shadows looking for Merrick. Instead her nose picked up a stronger toxic scent. Walking along the rafter like a cat along a fence Selene spotted a contained area with a concrete pit about the size of a spa pool. In it was a freshly tipped chemical mix Merrick had created just for her. If drugs had an effect on her she hated to think what a nasty chemical mix would do, unless of course she threw Merrick into his own trap instead. Before Selene knew it a chain flung up and looped her ankle that was ripped out from under her, making her slip. Instinctively she flung herself back flipping over and landing on her feet. She was quick to grab the chain and un-loop her ankle. **

"**Don't want to go for another dip?" Merrick hissed pulling the chain. **

"**I've already had a swim, it's your turn," She hissed right back then pulled the chain so hard it threw him to the ground. She jumped at him with her claws out but he rolled out from under her. He jumped off the near by wall flipped himself and drew his own claws slashing at her as she landed. Dodging his claws and swinging her own they quickly became locked once again in battle. They were too evenly matched and the battle now just seemed pointless, every strike one gave the other, the other would give one in return. Except both was drawing very close to the edge of the chemical pool with every blow, all it would take was one mistake to fall in. Selene was sure Merrick was growing weaker since there was only half his liquid form controlling his host so she took her chance. She grabbed his wrist and lifted her knee putting her maneuver into place to flip him over her into the pool. Successfully she gave the blow to his stomach in flipping him but his quick reaction doomed them both. He slid his foot in behind Selene's knee that held her up, tripping her backwards sending them both backwards into the chemical pool. **

* * *

**Dont worry, it wont draw out anymore. One of them goes into the chemical pool in the next chaper and the battles over. This chapter would have been eariler but I lost my usb cable. Anyway my computor and netowrk will fully be fixed in about two weeks, no more temp snail dial up! Thanks for waiting**

**-Evelyn**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: I like this one better. Its so typical, classic style you know, just like action shows and you have to wait till next week to find out. I'll give you a horrible hint; You'll least expect the one towin. **

**Christian Jonsson: With the other characters? All in the next chapter. Ohhh I can barely contain it! I have something really good in plan for the next chapter! **

**Synch14: Well teach him how to handle the Lycan side, he's still too young to change at will. (Dorian)**

**Glil: Yeah you could say that. No I didn't burn insects, I had much sinister plans; i fed them lots of food and sugar making the nests huge till the point they went every where becoming a major pain int the backside. I did pull heads of dolls and i put my brothers GIjoes in the long grass so dad would run over it with the lawn mower. Everyone has a dark side... I think.**

**Spikeangelus: Im like that sometimes but ite more finding the time to write, and it doesnt help when my equipment breaks down or I misplace it. Thanks and I hope you liked this one. **


	61. Any other name

**Selene's feathers were smooth and unable to fully grip the concrete surface. Merrick hung onto Selene, his back barely inches away from the liquid death beneath them. With the harsh fumes rising from the mix Merrick's shirt began melting off his back, he could feel his bare skin beginning to sizzle along with it. Each of them began to cough from the fumes, Selene's wings started to shake they were not as strong as they usually were if one had not been broken and had to be healed**

"**Bet you wish you didn't break my wing now." Selene said coughing. His arm slipped to around her throat as he felt her trying to lower a little to dip him in, but she couldn't lower too far or she would slip and fall in herself. **

"**If I go, you go!" Merrick's arm gripped tighter around her neck. Selene gritted her teeth trying to hold their weight, but Merrick saw what she was really doing. She wasn't adjusting herself or her wings she was shuffling her body down till her feet were well over the end. She instantly raised her wings so they came together pointing strait up to loosen his grip and break his arm. He anticipated her move, looped his leg around hers his arms instantly wound around her shoulders and he flipped himself over on top of her. Selene tried to grab him but it was too late he rolled himself back across her wings and onto the concrete. He got to his feet and looked down at her**

"**This time it ends," He pulled out two knives, without risking anymore escape he immediately swung them down at her wings to cut them apart. Selene tucked her legs up and her head under making herself into a ball then instantly slid her wings back to the side and rolled herself over the chemical with barely an inch to spare. In a split of a second she barely climbed up onto the concrete as Rover leapt in through the doorway onto Merrick's back sending them both into the chemical pool. Selene swung around and grabbed Rover by the scruff of the neck pulling him out before hitting the chemical. Merrick's body hissed, bubbled and burned, his screeches echoed throughout the plant as he reached up trying to grab the edge, the flesh on his arm melted like butter in boiling water till nothing was left of his host. Black liquid flowed out, it floated like oil on water then slowly it began to bubble much like the flesh had done. Bit by bit it sizzled and broke down in to smaller blotches that then separated into even smaller blotches right down to nothing at all.**

**Selene finally let go of Rover who wriggled about trying to pull free of her grip growling and snarling. He was incredibly strong and very old, but she had figured this already. He went down immediately on all fours swung around and snarled at her. He eyeballed her, growling with his ears back and edging forward. Instead of intimidation him with her powers like she did last time, she knelt down and joined him at his eye level and stared him right back in the eyes. He growled and threatened to take a swing, snapping at her face barely inches from it, but something held him back from doing so. **

"**Easy," She spoke softly, yet it only made him react more. He packed a mental and started walking in a circle making a hell of a snarling racket. Saxon had said he was insane, Selene could see more anger in him then anything else. **

"**Calm down." Selene said a little sterner and still he clawed the concrete daring to take her on but would back out each time. She looked back at the chemical pool that was now still, finally the battle was over, no more Merrick. Rover had stopped and started to eyeball her again, he rolled back his lips and bared his fangs growling at her till he drooled. She wondered how he could always stay in his Lycan form. She lowered herself again and looked him in the eyes trying a second time to tame him, yet still he barked, snarled and growled.**

"**Nicholas." Selene called him sternly. He stopped snarling immediately, his ears stood up and he became absolutely still, focused on her.**

"**Nicholas." She called him again his eyes became gentle and he sat down quiet and passively. "You are so strong because your brother bit you making you the first Lycan. But you struggle to change at will. You have been living in that cave since Marcellus went to find you. He thought you had been eaten by your brother, but it makes sense now you never left the cave." Selene spoke gently. She reached out and patted him he immediately laid down and let out a whimper. Before she knew it his form changed into its human form revealing a naked, scar and dirt covered body. He looked up at her with his human eyes that were glassy, there in his eyes she recognized him from her vision. She hadn't before because of his long hair and shabby beard. **

"**I… I have waited centuries for someone to come back… for someone to say my name," His voice was dry and crackly, his words were weak "Sorry, I have not spoken in so long," He struggled but continued "I looked for my brothers, but every time I emerged from that cave the world had changed, I could not control my creature form… I eventually learnt of my brothers and fathers death, I was a danger to my wife and son they could never have accepted me for what I was. So I went back in the cave to rot but death never came." **

"**It's easy to see how living there would drive you insane."**

"**I have nothing left. No family, no home, no death. I heard you call and yelp, you remind me of… _her_." **

"**Celina?"**

"**Yes. All three of us fell in love with her. You are very much like her. Yet, I sense so much power in you. You have a faint Corvinus scent, are you a descendant?" He sat up with hopeful eyes "Are you a descendant of myself?"**

"**No, sorry. But I do know your descendant… He is my oldest son's father."**

**Nicholas looked at her puzzled, "Your other children?" **

"**Their father, my husband is descendant of your brother Marcellus." Selene blushed a little knowing it would take a little explaining. Nicholas seemed somewhat pleased his family and bloodlines still lived.**

"**Marcellus had a family?"**

"**After you were presumed dead," Selene stopped seeing Nicholas fighting with the Lycan inside, he was starting to change back. She stood up and watched him change back into a Lycan. **

"**Why don't you follow me and I'll tell you all I know on the way there." Selene suggested. He gave a nod, then for the first time in years he remained calm and walked along side her as they headed back toward the lakeside base. **

**Not even ten minutes from the base Selene noticed a large cloud of black smoke sky high above the lake. **

"**Shit!" Selene cursed. Nicholas looked up at what she was looking at then at Selene**

"**That's were we have to go, and quick!" Selene said about to run on foot when Nicholas came up from underneath her rolling her onto his back. She held on to his fur as he galloped through the trees toward the source of the smoke. As they neared she could hear yells and screams, gun fire, and a number of small explosions. Nicholas slowed down arriving to the lake side to look upon the chaos. Before them Merrick's army attacked the base, which was now on fire. Selene immediately spotted Kain on horse back riding through the battle, she realized from the armour on some of the bodies and ones fighting were his army. **

"**Mum?" Kain called catching sight of her. He was puzzled to why she was riding on the back of a Lycan. **

"**Kain," Selene called for him to come over, only to have Julian lung out of the bushes onto her.**

"**This is all you're fault!" Julian screamed she had clearly lost the plot. Selene grabbed hold of her with one arm and flung her off. **

"**Everyone is being slaughtered because of you!" **

"**Not anymore!" Selene hissed at her and rode in towards the battle. She took in a deep breath opened her mouth and let out an ear pitching roar. She lifted her hand and curled her fingers. Immediately the fire in the base went out, all of it sucked up into one small flaming ball that she summoned over. It disappeared into her hand and she closed it completely. At this point she had everyone's attention. **

"**I have destroyed Merrick, host form _and_ liquid!" She hissed to strike fear into the Voradors. Her eyes changed red and she opened her wings gearing at every set of yellow eyes there was. **

"**I have found a way to completely destroy you," She coldly snared opening her hand up revealing the flaming ball again. The Voradors immediately began to scramble and flee the battle. Nicholas gave out a roar watching the Voradors flee, in moments all the hybrids and Vampyres let out roars and hisses for success. Kain rode up along side Selene**

"**You killed Merrick?" He asked hopeful**

"**Yes, right down to the liquid form."**

"**He hunted you and battled you to keep you away from the base so you couldn't protect it. May I ask how you destroyed him?" **

"**I'll tell you in a more confidential place," Selene said glancing at Julian who sat upon the ground glaring at her. Riding through the destruction Selene felt a pinch of guilt because Julian was partly right, she aggravated Merrick and provoked him to attack, and now many lives had paid for it. Through the smoke Selene saw a large figure emerge**

"**Saxon," She called for him. Climbing down off Nicholas's back she headed toward him only to see it wasn't Saxon at all, he was standing behind him.**

"**Marcus!" Selene called with delight, so very happy to see him back to normal. She ran over to him and embraced him with a hug.**

"**You're normal again!" She said squeezing him tight. He squeezed her back just as tight**

"**I knew you would get the better of Merrick." **

**From a small distance, Roslyn watched her parents embrace.**

"**She's back," She said quietly to Dorian who stood next to her. **

"**I'm sure she's not angry about what you said to Viktor." He reassured her. **

"**They really love each other don't they," Dorian smiled looking to Roslyn.**

"**Yeah, they are both so different when they are around each other." Roslyn could feel his eyes watching her. **

"**I just think it's amazing that immortals can live together and raise a family over so many years and still be so in love," He said smiling, that clearly had a small hint. She still hadn't shown him any sign of forgiveness or affection, leaving him hanging on the edge, much like Selene did to Marcus. As soon as her eyes connected with his he took his chance and leaned to kiss her. Unlike her stubborn mother she let him. At the same time Marcus and Selene looked over**

"**Marcus," Selene warned him as she felt him tense up and instantly become protective father. **

"**If he does anything!" **

"**I've already warned him. Besides, Saxon is always watchful of him," Selene nodded her head toward Saxon who glared at Dorian.**

**Marcus leaned back and looked down at Selene, his nose twitching. **

"**Sorry honey, but you have a bit of a… stench coming off you," he sniffed again, "Phew that's pretty bad, like decay."**

"**I get the point! Yes it _is_ decay. Melted flesh if you must know, which I'd rather not talk about besides you don't exactly smell like a bouquet of flowers either," Smiling she deliberately cuddled into him even more. Now looking at Marcus she didn't know how she mistook him for Saxon, from being a dog for so long his human self had become scruffy and unshaved. His hair was long and knotty, and he clearly hadn't bathed in weeks. **

"**Mum, what is Rover doing here?" Saxon only just realized who the Lycan was and drew his gun. **

"**Saxon no!" Selene instantly pulled away and stepped in front of Nicholas. **

"**He's crazy he'll attack someone!" Saxon kept his gun in his grip. **

"**Put it away. He's not crazy, his name is Nicholas Corvinus he's your father's great uncle."**

**In shock Saxon lowered his gun**

"**That's impossible he was killed by Adrian, the text said so." **

"**No one knew he was alive so they presumed him dead. He was the very first created Lycan by bite, and if it wasn't for him_ I_ would be the one dead right now and not Merrick."**

**As Selene explained, Marcus approached Nicholas looking him directly in the eyes. For the second time willingly Nicholas changed into his human state. Immediately Marcus could see some of himself and his father in Nicholas, he was most defiantly family. Marcus put his hand out toward Nicholas who smiled and took it, shaking his hand.**

"**Marcus." He introduced himself. **

"**Nicholas."**

"**Thank you for helping my wife." Marcus said gratefully.**

"**She truly is unique, and she's family." **

**Selene smiled a little almost blushing but not quite. Roslyn and Dorian made their way over holding hands, that didn't go unnoticed by Saxon. **

"**Dorian, meet Ro… I mean Nicholas. Nicholas, Dorian," Saxon grinned and gestured to Nicholas introducing them. Roslyn immediately looked away from Nicholas's nakedness. Dorian frowned "Have we met?" Naturally Dorian felt a connection but didn't understand what it was or who Nicholas was. **

"**I don't believe we have," Nicholas honestly said since he couldn't really remember much when his Lycan form went primal such as hunting humans for food. **

"**You both have met, he's the one that tried to eat you," Saxon said with great delight to Dorian. Roslyn glared at him but it was Selene who slapped him on the back of the head. **

**Dorian flinched away from Nicholas when he looked at him.**

"**Sorry about that. I have absolutely no control of my animal half." Nicholas said. Dorian tried to smile, "No hard feelings," Dorian said since he ended up with Roslyn, and that was all he wanted. Nicholas grinned for a moment only to have it pulled away as his body began to twist and change back into its Lycan form. **

"**Alright, there's no point in standing around. Get everyone inside." Marcus yelled out his order. **

"**How badly is it destroyed?" Selene asked him. **

"**Only the entrance way and first level, you put out the flames before it destroyed anymore." **

**Selene breathed a sigh of relief. **

"**Why? What is the sigh for?" **

"**You'll see," She said crossing her arms.**

**Saxon made a new tunnel in minutes by moving the earth with his abilities. It lowered down to the second level to make a safe passage, just in case the original burnt passage collapsed. **

"**If anyone you know is infected with a Vorador, put them in the concrete holding cell. If you even _think_ they are infected, put them in anyway." Selene ordered. Everyone came together and as quickly as possible before the sun went down, they all helped to clean the battle field. **

**All except for Selene who headed down into the forth level basement, the lowest room in the base. Moving silently through the darkness she headed to the corner where an old safe sat on top of a crate. Silently as possible she lifted the safe and placed it down then moved the crate away from the wall. Underneath the crate was a small hatch she carefully pulled open. She reached down and pulled out a bag then quickly closed the hatch, placed the crate and safe back on top. **

**She took the back over to the light of the entrance door opened it up and looked inside to check the contents. Immediately a smile plastered her face**

"**Merrick, you are a fool." **

**She marched upstairs and wandered around until she found Saxon in a spare room. **

"**Are you alone?" She asked barging into his room then closed the door behind her. **

"**Yeah," Saxon replied with his teeth gritted together. Selene observed closer and saw him trying to dig a bullet out of his side. Selene's mothering instincts immediately kicked in**

"**You were shot," She was by his side in an instant and checking the wound.**

"**It's fine it's just wedged in the bone."**

"**And you were trying to pull it out with your fingers!" **

**Saxon rolled his eyes "Mum stop panicking, I'm not ten anymore I can get it out." **

"**_I know_, but you don't do it with your fingers!" She got up marched into the bathroom and returned with a pair of hot tweezers she was heating. Now Saxon looked at her concerned **

"**Mum, _really_ I can take care of it myself." **

"**You said it yourself your not ten anymore, you can handle it" She said nipping the tweezers "besides look for a wood box in that bag, I've brought a present for you." **

**He picked up the bag pulled Viktor's sword, then reached in again and pulled out a large wooden box. She lifted is arm and looked into the wound**

"**Open it," She said lifting the tweezers and poked them into the wound. **

"**Argh!" He yelped squeezing the box till it cracked.**

"**I said open it, not break it."**

"**It hurts!" **

"**Then sit still," She told him then continued to prod for the bullet. He grumbled under his breath but then opened the box to satisfy his curiosity. Frowning from pain and confusion, Saxon pulled away the brown paper to reveal a glass tube of water and a series of torn out pages of very old manuscript. **

"**Oh please tell me this is what I think it is!" Saxon said with excitement, but that was short lived when Selene pulled the bullet free**

"**Got it," She said holding it up for him to see. Saxon put on a fake smile **

"… **Yeah thanks mum." **

**The wound closed up immediately and he breathed a sigh of relief. **

"**And yes, it is what you think it is," Selene said wiping the blood off his side and he realized, no matter how old he got his mother was always his mother and would always worry about him. He smiled**

"**Thanks mum." **

"**No problem. Although I did have to kill Merrick for it, such a shame huh," She smiled thinking he was thanking her for the prophecy part. **

"**This is even sweeter victory knowing its Merrick's part. How did you get it?"**

"**I stole his wife and gave all the Vampyre's living trapped in his dungeons power, so in return they stole it for me." She explained with delight. **

"**Dad always said you were creative."**

"**He did?"**

"**Yeah. In a violent way," He chuckled carefully looking though the pages. Selene rolled her eyes and sat back down next to him.**

"**Can you read it?" **

"**Some… it's very faded. It's not in as good of condition as the one we have."**

"**Well keep it secret and keep it safe, I'm leaving it in your hands. No one knows I have it, and no one needs to know you have it except Viktor because you will need him to decipher it." **

"**Dad doesn't know?"**

"**No, he doesn't need to know just yet." **

"**Alright, I'll take it back to the keep tonight." Saxon really felt honored she was fully trusting him with something so valuable. **

"**I'll be staying here. Travel safely." Selene said heading for the door. **

"**Before you go, how _did_ you kill Merrick?" Saxon asked before she disappeared out the door. **

"**I threw him in a pool of mixed chemicals," She stopped the laugh "The very chemical pool he made for me. He showed me how to destroy his own kind."**

"**Fantastic." Saxon grinned.**

**Selene could see Saxon had the same cold streak of a violent sense of humor she had. **

**Selene wandered down the hall only to come across Elaine walking the other way**

"**Elaine." Selene said gaining her attention, she was unsure of how she would react since she wasn't on good terms with Julian. **

"**It was lucky you came back when you did, I almost got burned to death," Elaine said sprightly, very happy to see her and grateful. **

"**Burned?" **

"**I was trapped in the lab on the first level, you put it ou…" She froze when she saw Lucian walking up behind Selene. He hadn't seen her until Selene turned around to see who she was looking at**

"**Lucian," Selene said greeting him and he froze when he saw Elaine. Selene got a fright when Elaine flung forward and full speed and slapped him across the face**

"**Bastard!" She screamed at him then ran off. **

"**Elaine let me explain!" He took off after her leaving Selene standing quite baffled and trying to take in what just happened. Instead she headed on down the hall and found Marcus in one of the rooms. He was standing in a steamy bathroom looking at him self in the mirror, seeing Selene walk in behind him in the reflection turned to face her **

"**I swear I look older." **

"**Nonsense, you look as handsome as always, now in a rugged way." Selene said peeling off her decay reeking clothes.**

"**Have any idea why Elaine would slap the face of Lucian?" She asked, but Marcus just shrugged not knowing or caring, he was more occupied with his short beard. **

"**Want me to keep it?" he asked rubbing his bristly chin. **

"**Do what like, I don't mind." Selene piled every item of clothing in one area.**

"**You'll never get that smell out," Marcus said with a large smile on his face watching her taking everything off. **

"**Apart from my coat, I don't plan on washing the rest of it," She said placing the last item on top, then in a flare of flames the clothing burnt to smithereens. **

"**You have no idea how horrible the smell was, I actually threw up and I've never thrown up to a bad smell before," She said stealing his hot bath. **

"**Great now the water will stink." **

"**First in first served." She grinned sinking deeper into the water relaxing her head back. Usually he jumped in with her but this one time she knew the smell was that bad he didn't get in. Instead he headed back into the bedroom out of sight for a few minutes. **

"**Damn, even your coat stinks." He called out. **

"**I'm not destroying it!" She snapped back so he wouldn't throw it away. She went through clothes and never cared, but she loved her coats and boots. She waited for a smart response but none came. **

"**Marcus?" She called after him after hearing a thump of a body hitting the ground. There was no reply**

"**Marcus!" She sat up ready to get out of the bath, but he stepped into the bathroom holding his stomach, his face was pale.**

"**Marcus what's wrong?" She panicked because she just got him back and did not want to lose him so soon. **

"**It's alright, just guts-ach. Either I ate something that didn't agree or I'm still changing back to human form." He said taking a deep breath. **

"**Hop in the hot water, you might feel better," She said gesturing for him to come over to her. **

"**It's _not_ that bad," He smirked standing up strait as the pain eased. She splashed him with water **

"**See now it's on _you_, stinky." **

"**Fine," Marcus said jumping into the bath sending water everywhere. **

**For the rest of the night the base was quiet, the only sounds was the footsteps of the guards and soldiers returning from the medical unit. Selene woke the next morning, it was nice to wake in a quiet place next to the warm familiar body of Marcus. He was already awake watching her weaving a strand of her hair between his fingers **

"**Good morning." He smiled. **

"**Morning," She said closing her eyes again she was tiered after the battle the day before. But then her eyes opened again as a tingling traveled down her spine, something wasn't right. She looked at him who looked back at her with the usual smile.**

"**Are you feeling alright?" She asked him, she was worried the transformation back into a man didn't quite work.**

"**I feel fine. In fact I feel better then fine I feel great and I brought you a present," he held up a metal canister **

"**This is going to be your new home," As he spoke his eyes changed yellow and Selene knew instantly.**

"**Merrick! Impossible!" Selene said in complete shock. She barely even had time to react he dropped the canister and put his hands around her throat. It hurt, it hurt more then before because all she could see was Marcus doing this to her, but she could still faintly sense Merrick. The tightness around her neck and the pain of his grip instantly told her this was no dream. She quickly snapped out of shock and grabbed his wrists yanking her self out of his grip and she rolled herself onto the floor and away from him. **

"**No! You Bastard! I killed you!" **

"**Yes you did you bitch! Do you have any idea how horrific that was? Yet it was not impossible, you forgot I split myself into two hosts. One got burned and the other hitched a ride on your Lycan pet, then onto your coat."**

**Merrick didn't need to say anymore because everything now made sense to Selene, it all fell into place. Marcus didn't have stomach-ach it was Merrick taking host in him, Selene made Marcus immune to her blood but not to Voradors. She breathed deeply going into a full panic**

"**You fucking asshole!" She screamed at him shaking with anger, disbelief this was actually happening and hurt. She was not going to harm Marcus but Merrick could make Marcus harm her and Merrick knew it. **

"**You want your wife back? You can have her, just give him back."**

"**No. I want more." **

"**Name your price," She said holding back her tears. **

* * *

**EVERYONE: Sorry for the wait, I've havent been very well, yes I know again I stuggle with it but its coming to an end. Im having surgery this friday, and I dont have time to write before then or for a week after that, so no chapters for about2 weeks. Quite fankly Im shit scared, if you don't hear from me in over a mounth something went wrong. Its a small majority but of happening but if you've seen the health system in this county you'd agree with me. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, I left you wiht a nasty chapter ending, one I had ploted for a while.**

**Thanks for waiting **

**-Evelyn**

**PS the good news is I have broadband and my system is running prperly again!**

* * *

**Synch14: Yeah Lucian is teaching him how to handle it, Oh where did you reaad that? I want to read it. There was nothing in the book (UE2) about her being pregnant. Thankyou, thankyou for always reviewing and answering honestly. Thankyou for not bitching about my grammer. I think you are one of the few who like the story for what it is, not how its laid out, so Big thankyou!**

**Missloaf91: Thankyou :) yeah heres you cure, and I didn't lie either Merrick lost the battle, but he still won by taking Marcus host. And its not a dream its actully happening ( lol in the story that is) :D**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: I am so creul to my characters. But everybody likes it :) Like Synch I just really want to thank you forloyaly reveiwing, Thank you much. And a big thankyou for not bitching about my grammer! So what I dont know how and Im sick of everyone continuously telling me and not helping. It got to one point for ever time someone mentioned it I was going tokill off a character, but then I thought that wouldnt be fair on the lovely people, like yourself. So thankyou :D**

**Christian Jonsson: Making her day interesting mixed with exersize. :D You too I want to give a big thankyou for always reveiwing, not compaling about grammer (even if it is horrible)and sharing a lovely gorey humour I also have. Thankyou :D**

**Glil: Hehehe yup. I cant hide my darker side sometimes, especially around pine cones and the horrible erge to throw them. To you too a big thankyou for always reviewing, honest and funny coments that always gets a laugh out of me, not complaining about my terrible grammer (that I have totally given up on) so Thankyou:)**

**Spikeangelus: Ouch, loosingcomp stuff is alway sad, especially if it breaks down... or gets broken by.. ah, sort of, tantrums because its not working :D I just hate printers. Sorry for the wait, Thankyou for reviewing I appreciate it everytime!**

**Areie: Hehehe I threw in the Lucian and Elaine thing in just for you. :D. And can I say a bid thankyou for actully telling me in the grammer what it is, you are the first person to do so in a way I actully understood. People forget Im an artisit, not a genius. The Paragraphing isn't always intentional, I work in mircosoft word and whenyou hit enter it goes to the next line (I keep forgetting)that when you put it into fanfic it thinks that means a paragraph and splitsit up. And I sympathize because I suffer from Migrains with my eyes as well, so bad they put me in hospital sometimes. So if there is anything to make it easie say so appart form changing the bold, I cant see the text other wise :) Thankyou :)**

**Poppiesnroses: Thankyou for taking time to read my horendsly long badly spelt and bad grammered story, everyone who does diserves medal. Lol "Book" thankyou lol I printed Song to the siren out and man it's thick. I love writing because I love telling stories and it is fustrating being told about my grammer _all_ the time your not the only one, but this is why I wrote the story to begin with, to learn. It doesnt help my confidance when people point it out and not help or give a shown cut example of teh text then have it again corected. Im an artist tgat is because I can only see visual and 3D things I have alot of trouble reading text, Ive read the whole of 3 novels in my life. People see gramer and story and shit, I can only see paper and ink or black and white. It takes me a while to read something thats why I dont bother, and it hurts. Im a story teller not an editor, story telling is the imorptance of this story to me because its one of the biggest parts of the history of man. And thats what it is Imagination, and fiction you can do what you want with it, "real life mistakes?" this is a story made up, you can do what you like, its saying you cant do anything but logic and I took offence to that more then anything else, that rivals art and creativity. Yeah a few things didn't happen in the first flim like Soren getting killed but again its fanfiction there is no rule to stick to be exact in the film. That wont change because Im trained to be different. **

**Why is it all in bold? Simple, I cant see it otherwise. If I cant see it, I cant type it. I can barely seefull stops let alone comas, and I cant wearglasses for my condition.The irisis in my eyes don't move as fast as a normal person letting thewrongamount of light in, usually white, so it the text is thin it disapears. If its bold i can see it, just. Because of that I suffer from Migrans, I cant go anywere without dark glasses and it takes forever for my eyes to focus on something. Because I was too slow at reading I never sat english, I passed highschool and got into Uni (polytech)because I have a high art ability and can see things in 3D unlike others can. For years I did art and never wrote, I cant evern remember what I was taught in English, let alone ever payed attention so I never learnt grammer. Everyone critizies it (No I cant spell for shit either) but never teaches, how am I supossed to learn? However the speaking I have done a particular way dispite grammer and I did it delibratly. I write the way I talk, and Im from New Zealand. Ive gotten into a habbit I can't change by trying to get them to speak a particular way. Ive never responded like this to any reviewer before, you can ask any of them but you where the first person to review in the manor you did, quite disrepectfullyand Ive always been polite and accept constructive critisium but you got me at a very stressful time, and anilize writing when you dont know me, Im just tiered of seeing people do this not just to me but others too. Dont take it the wrong way butthepeople try to learn, but they are not going to with reviews like that, thats what stops people from writing, a way of looking down on someone who just wnats to write a story. Ive read some badly grammered short fanficstorys but i read them and understood it easily and Im partically blind. Oh yesthis is bad in capitals would only have been for grammer and would have been missread as for the story. Sorry Ive had this too much and it made me snap, I really dont care about the grammer anymore, I cant edit it myslef, I dont have time or the knowledge, yeah I' not smart, but all over all Im here to tell a story. Thats it. Thankyou for being so bluntantly honest, I do appreciate that, I always appreciate reviews, good and bad. One reviewer told me to go kill myself, Im tahnkful you didn't say that although you probalby want to now. Sorry if any word were backwards, I'm dislexic. Coming up with a good story is all I have. Thankyou for visiting my site, the art on there is crap to what I usually do cause they are only doodles. (this review reply is not angry one only hurt) Thankyou again for reviewing, your the first to have a reply so bldy long lol :D**


	62. Shadows return

"**I want my wife, the silver dagger, the sword and Roslyn." Merrick demanded arrogantly, he knew he had her on her knees. Selene's face fell **

"**No, you can have your wife, the dagger and… and the sword but you can't have Roslyn. Marcus would agree with me, I know he would rather die then hand her over." Selene snarled at him, Viktor's sword was a powerful weapon to hand over and she was reluctant but Marcus was worth so much more to her. Her stare was ice cold and her eyes were crimson red, her lip lifted only a little to show her fangs as if she was ready to snarl, but she kept her cool because she didn't want to risk loosing Marcus. She fought back her anger and sat on her knees waiting for him to answer. He stood thinking deeply with a small smirk on his face **

"**Very well," He finally spoke up "Bring me the red head you took back from the castle, she can be my wife's new host. That's it no more bargaining, bring me everything within ten minutes. If you take any longer or tell anyone I will kill Marcus," He said walking over to her, he then leaned down till his face was inches from hers "I'll burn him slowly from the inside out, I will make sure he suffers," He callously spoke right in her face just so he could see the pain in her eyes. She gritted her teeth so hard to stop herself from lashing back she felt her own blood ooze into her mouth. **

**She got to her feet grabbed her coat, buttoned it up and headed for the door, before she left he walked up behind her and grabbed her arm **

"**Wait." he said pulling her back. She stopped and took a breath, his hand on her skin felt so strange that is sent a shudder down her spine, she finally then turned and face him. With his other hand he grabbed her chin "He has a lot of happy memories with you," He leaned closer "His loving wife," He then kissed her and let her go just to toy with her. **

**She turned and walked out the door then marched down the hall with her fists clenched, she wanted to hit him, she wanted to scream and throw a fit of rage but for Marcus's sake she remained silent and in control. What plagued her next was guilt because she had just sold out Julian for Marcus. She had no choice, she told herself walking toward Julian and Kahn's room. **

**She bashed loudly on the door and waited. There was no reply so she bashed loudly again and started calling out for Julian "Julian, _Julian wake_ _up_! Answer the bloody door!" Selene lost her patience immediately and took it out on the door. She heard feet hit the ground then run over to the door and Kahn swung the door open with a very aggravated look on his face**

"**What?"**

"**I'm looking for Julian."**

"**She's not here, she got up early and walked off, I don't know were." He said then slammed the door on her face absolutely pissed off she woke him up. Selene stepped back panicking, she knew Merrick wouldn't buy an excuse, she had to find her. **

**Jogging around the halls Selene looked everywhere for Julian until she came across a bunch of guards standing around having a chin wag. **

"**You lot, have you seen Julian?" **

"**Yeah, she went down to the lower basement." The youngest guard said with a smile. Selene barged past them without a thank you and headed down the stairs, she knew where Julian had headed. She figured Julian must have followed her when she retrieved the prophecy the day before. Sure enough Julian was there, Selene picked up on her scent as she silently approached. Selene carefully picked up an old canvas only to have it catch on a create causing a noise gaining Julian's attention**

"**Who's there?" She called lifting her torch to look around the room. Selene's scent was in the room from the day before anyway giving her a small amount of camouflage. She headed over to the area she swore the sound came from and looked around. She instantly found the uncovered area that was not dusty where as everything else was covered with it. The sound of something dropping outside the doorway snapped up her attention and she shone the torch in that direction**

"**Tom if that is you paying pranks…" She threatened. She never saw or heard Selene drop from the roof above her, all she felt was suddenly being covered and swooped up, then a sharp blow to the head that knocked her out cold. **

"**Forgive me," Selene whispered painfully feeling the sting of betraying a friend. She had come from such an angle Julian never saw it was her so she at least had a chance of denying it was her, Selene thought when she placed Julian in the fetal position and wrapped her up. She easily swung her over her shoulder and took her up the emergency fire escape so no one would see her. She checked the hallway before making her way back to the room, she was sure no one saw her. **

"**With three and a-half minutes to go, you were cutting it fine." Merrick said sitting in the large arm chair with his arms crossed, he had a clock laid out in front of him literately timing her. Selene didn't even look at him, she only gently placed Julian down. **

"**Our little friend, open it up." He ordered. She pulled back the canvas to reveal the unconscious Julian. **

"**And the blades?" He asked cockily. **

**Selene walked around the bed got down on her knees and reached under, she pulled out the brown back, opened it and removed the blades.**

"**Place them on the bed next to her." He instructed her, he knew she wouldn't try anything but he wanted to make sure. Reluctantly she placed the blades down and stepped back well away from them, there was nothing to stop him from picking up the sword and taking off one of her limbs. **

**Merrick smiled delightedly at his success as his eyes ran along the famous sword**

"**I haven't seen in so long," He marveled, moving over to the sword. He picked it up so lovingly and checked how much the blade had worn down. **

"**You know I…"**

"**Forged it originally, I know." Selene cut in. **

"… **Peculiar you know so much, yet you still know so little, especially about your own kind." **

"**I know enough about my heritage." **

"**Not about your Vorador side. Besides, you don't have time for me to tell you, you have forgotten a part of our deal and you only have one and a quarter minutes to retrieve my wife." **

"**Shit!" She ran for the door only to have Merrick swing his leg under her tripping her up. She fell to the floor landing flat on her face and he let out a roar of laughter**

"**I've always wanted to do that, and literately make someone fall flat on their face." He smirked sitting down again. Selene quickly got to her feet and charged out the door. In merely seconds a fast pace stride walked down the hall,**

"**Too quick," He told himself realizing it could be someone else. He stood up and pulled the canvas back over Julian covering her up. He looked up as she walked in through the door**

"**That was quick, your empty handed!" He growled thinking Selene was playing a trick. **

"**What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped at him. He froze for a second realizing it wasn't Selene at all.**

"**Bloody clone," He mumbled.**

"**Dad, are you alright?" **

**His face relaxed, of course her other daughter he realized and was astonished she looked so much like her. **

"**Yeah… Just half asleep," He said rubbing his face. Looking closer he could see she was a little different. **

"**What's that?" She said gesturing to Julian. **

"**Just some dirty clothes." He snapped, and at that moment Selene ran through the door holding Vivian in her small containment flask. **

"**There you are," Sophia said turning to face her mother. **

"**You were looking for me?" Selene asked keeping the flask low and behind her coat out of sight. **

"**Yeah, I kind of really need to talk to you." Sophia said a little edgy. Selene looked at Merrick who eyeballed her. **

"**Sorry, I can't talk right this minute," Selene tried to walk past Sophia but Sophia stopped her.**

"**Please mum it's urgent," Sophia said and gave her pleading eyes. **

"**You can talk to both of us we are both your parents." Merrick said trying to speak like Marcus, Selene angrily glared at him. **

"**Um, if you don't mind dad, it's a _woman_ thing I need advice on," Sophia grabbed her mothers arm and tried to drag her out of the room. **

"**Your mothers not going anywhere, you can bloody wait for five minutes," He growled at her and got to his feet. Sophia turned around to face him**

"**There is something wrong with you." Sophia said frowning at him trying to figure out what it was. **

"**Sophia, this is_ not_ a good time." Selene felt for Sophia, clearly she was distraught about something. **

"**Mum, please."**

"**You heard your mother." Marcus snapped. Sophia leaned in and whispered to Selene**

"**Mum I think Lilly knows about Erika's accident," Sophia's was trying to hold back her emotions. **

"**Where is she now?" **

"**She's on her way."**

"**Go back to the mountains and find your brother stay with him and Viktor, I'll be there soon." Selene instructed her. Sophia tried to smile gave Selene a hug then took off without even looking at Marcus. **

"**Here's your bloody wife," Selene snapped throwing the flask to him. He caught it with one hand and looked at the clear window on it**

"**Hi honey," He sarcastically said then placed the flask with Julian. **

"**You had twins… and of course Kain before them. Roslyn is the youngest." Merrick said looking hard into Marcus's memories. **

"**I thought you knew that." **

"**I knew you had other children but I didn't know you had twins, I only knew about Roslyn and Kain because of the prophecy. We thought it was possible it was Kain, but then of course we found out Roslyn had wings and Odthran let it slip that he had enhanced her genes."**

**Selene just stood silent and stared at him with her cold expression. **

"**Believe me when I honestly say, you are very lucky to have your children." **

**Selene was shocked to hear emotion from him, she could see it was honest and true.**

"**Then you should know I love them more then anything else and will destroy anything that harms them." She spoke a little louder then a whisper. **

"**I don't want to hurt Roslyn Selene. I want to show her, her destiny and all the powers she can unlock. She is capable of so much." He said making sure he had everything. He quickly dressed then took up the sword and canvas.**

"**What are you doing?" Selene asked a little confused. **

"**I'm doing your trick. You thought you were going to get Marcus back like I was going to get Vivian back, but no that wasn't part of the agreement. I never said I was going to give him back, I only agreed not to kill him." **

**Selene felt a sting in her gut, she knew that would come back and bite her in the arse at some point. **

"**Besides, you haven't given me everything I asked for."**

"**What? I have so!" Selene didn't understand. Merrick held up the sword and tapped his finger on the end where the crystal should be**

"**It's not the whole sword."**

"**I don't know where the crystal is, Kain and Marcus lost it." Selene spoke dead serious. **

"**You better find it, or you'll never see Marcus again." He turned around and walked out the room. He left the base and walked over to the lake then gave a strange raspy humming noise for a few seconds and then headed off on foot back home. From the shadows returned the lurkers heading across the morning dew passing through the shadows and into the base. Selene stood stunned for a few moments her mind reeled over everything that was happening, until one name came to mind _Odthran_. From the memories Selene could see Odthran and Merrick were foes. **

"**Anyone who share's my foe is my friend," She quietly told herself still trying to keep her anger under control. Out the corner of her eye she caught sight of movement from the shadows in the corners of the room. **

"**Lurkers," She growled at them drawing her claws. She had thought they belonged to Odthran but they had belonged to Merrick. **

**Finally loosing her patience Selene's skin changed colour, her hair streaked red, her skin became its black mist and her eyes shone a brilliant red from the flaming darkness. She let out a roar, grabbed the bed with one hand and threw it across the room. Nothing but pure hate and anger tore through her veins and she completely lost control ripping up and burning everything she touched. She never even heard the fire sirens sound, or the scream of the lurkers or the fellow hybrids that fled the base. She came out of the burning room and into the hall as a sea of flames that ate everything with its intense heat and all she was, was a black feminine silhouette among the bright tense flames. Surprisingly enough no immortals were killed by her fit of rage, and she scared the lurkers sending them hovering back to Merrick yet she was destroying the entire base. Everyone fled to the cold water of the lake trying to escape the heat of the flames. They stood in the water staring at the unusually high flames that flung hundreds of meters into the sky, almost like a sun storm. **

"**That's Selene doing that?" Dorian asked Roslyn.**

"**Yes…" Roslyn answered staring at the flames**

"**Why? Why is she doing this?" He yelled so she would hear him over the roar. **

"**I… I don't know, I don't understand how she could do this or why… or maybe…" She stopped thinking this was her fault for what she said to Viktor about her mother. **

"**Maybe it's what I said to Viktor," Roslyn told Dorian only to spot Viktor walking toward her, behind him was Sophia.**

"**Speak of the devil." She said, but she was glad to see him.**

"**Did you talk to mum?" She asked him**

"**No, Sophia did. You need to come with us, we have important information." Roslyn gave an agreeing nod and followed them to a more secluded spot away from everyone else's sharp ears.**

**Viktor turned around and looked back at the base and the flames that seemed to get even higher by the minute**

"**She's finally let her anger blow to its full extent, and we should let it happen because it's supposed to. As soon as her rage burns it self out it will unlock more of her powers," Viktor stopped looking at Dorian "I didn't say you could come." **

"**He's with me, and he's trust worthy." Roslyn said taking his hand. Viktor took a deep breath, "Very well."**

"**So this is making her more powerful?" Sophia asked astonished. **

"**Yes, she needs this to evolve to protect you, I remember something in the prophecy about the destined one has a guardian," He told Roslyn, then turned to face Sophia "It might be better you told her what happened since you were there." Viktor told Sophia. Sophia felt pressured all of a sudden when her baby sister's worried face and glassy eyes stared at her waiting. **

"**Mum didn't kill Merrick. Well she kind of did but not fully, half of him got into a host… Dad." **

**Roslyn stood frozen with a horrified look on her face. **

"**I over heard them when I was in my air form, he wanted to take you but she refused so he forced her to kidnap Julian instead. He also forced her to hand over his wife in a flask, the sword and some old dagger she had. If she didn't do it, all in ten minutes he was going to kill dad. While she left to get his wife I played stupid and unaware and tried to intervene and get Julian at least but mum came back so fast I didn't have time. So I put on an act and lied about an issue I told mum about a while ago and that I needed private advice from her just so I could pull her away, but still it didn't work."**

"**So he's got it all, even Julian?" Roslyn's eyes watered as she spoke. **

"**Kind of, yes he has dad and he's smart but he's still only a Vorador. He's old forgetful," She turned and looked at Viktor "no offence."**

"**None taken," Viktor said, old is better then being a Vorador any day he thought. Roslyn swallowed hard now understanding why her mother was so angry. **

"**He hasn't realized he dropped this," Sophia said with a big smile holding up the flask that was Vivian's prison. **

"**What is that?" Dorian asked taking a closer look. **

"**It's Merrick's wife," Sophia said then gave it a good shake. **

"**So we have…" Roslyn immediately stopped talking, as did everyone in the lake. They all stood staring at the flames that began to behave very strangely and sound like they were screaming. In moments the long flares of fire started to come together and twist themselves into a spiral making what looked like a hurricane of fire. **

"**This doesn't look good!" Dorian said. It seemed to him that it was building up to something even bigger. **

"**I think we should run," Dorian started to get anxious. **

"**I don't think so, mum wouldn't harm us." Sophia was sure of it. **

"**Your mother is not in her normal state of mind." Viktor agreed with Dorian. **

"**The hybrids have all fled this doesn't feel good at all," Dorian started to pull on Roslyn's arm.**

"**Where will we go?" Roslyn asked, staring at the large flaming tornado that seemed to go as high as the atmosphere. In moments it began to grow when the clouds around it began to be sucked in like water going down a drain.**

"**Anywhere but here, run!" Dorian yelled dragging Roslyn behind him, Viktor was already off on foot and Sophia wasn't far behind him.**

**The fire began to grow burning up all the grass and then onto the trees. As Roslyn and Dorian ran they could feel the heat coming up from behind them**

"**Hurry!" Dorian yelled to her. Among the trees running with them were the skinny Vampyres from Merrick's den, they were traveling in the shade of the trees trying to avoid the light gaps. Their running even at immortal speed wasn't fast enough, the flames seem to get closer and closer, everything in its path was instantly turned to ash. **

"**Over here!" Sophia yelled. She and Viktor were down a bank in a small cave waving for anyone who passed to come over. **

"**Hurry," Viktor stood outside shoving Vampyres into the cave. Roslyn ducked down and flung herself into the cave, only to find as she went further in it larger and deeper into the ground. Dorian was close to follow then at least four more Vampyres. Viktor could feel his skin beginning to burn from the heat, he had done enough for the time being and threw himself into the cave just as the wall of fire flung past. But it didn't stop there, everyone ran deeper into the cave as a flare of fire entered down the cave following them. Viktor slowed staying behind everyone and changed into his metal form, he stopped at the narrow throat of the cave and instantly became a metal sheet creating a fire proof door. The crowded cave stood in darkness listening to the roar of fire outside and they waited wondering if it would ever pass or how long Viktor was going to be able to hold back the fire. The few minutes seemed like an hour before the sound died down and Viktor returned to normal shape but he remained in metal since the back of him was literately glowing red from the heat. **

"**Granddad?" Roslyn approached him to see if he was alright, as she got closer she could see steam pouring off him. **

"**I'm a bit burnt, but alive." Viktor said with a clear amount of pain in his voice. **

"**And so are we, thanks to you." Sophia thanked him. A skinny Vampyre hobbled up to him and gestured for him to follow, Viktor did so and he led him down to a cold pool of water near the end of the cave. Gratefully Viktor got into the pool and as soon as his metal body hit the water a sizzling filled the air and steam rose. He breathed a sigh of relief felling his body gradually cool down and he decided to remain in the water until he was cool enough to change into his normal human state. Sophia came up and sat next to the pool**

"**Better?"**

"**Yes," He looked at the Vampyre who led him over "Thank you," Viktor told him, and he nodded understanding then wandered back over to the others. **

"**It's a sad sight to see my once proud race as thin scavengers." Viktor told her. **

"**Mum said you were once the father of Vampyres although she never really said anything else about her days as a Vampyre." **

"**I think it was better she didn't, they were dark times of war. Anyway, as soon as we get out of here the first thing I'm going to do is find her and have a little chat about this burn everything situation," He said slowly getting up. **

**He climbed out of the water and changed back into his normal self. **

"**Wait here, I'll go check Selene," Viktor said heading out to the entrance of the cave. As he arrived he saw everything that was once green was now either charred back or ash grey. Even the very stone itself was pitch black and rounded as it seemed to have somewhat melted. Steam and smoke rose from the ground, everything was still so hot, anyone would think a volcano just erupted and a flow of lava just passed through. He headed to where the base _was_, and he could feel the heat rising through his boots. He even started to worry if they would melt to the ground. Movement through the ash and smoke snapped his attention, and he couldn't see more then at least five meters in front of him or anywhere around him because of all the smoke. The sound moved to the right of him and a deep red glow started to appear though the smoke**

"**Selene," Viktor called out for her, there was no possible way that it could be anyone else, and the air grew hotter as it approached. The heat movement stopped moving around him turned and headed for him. He could feel the anger radiate within the heat**

"**Selene, it's just Viktor." He told her hoping she wasn't going to go hostile. He could finally see her she was still covered in flames and was a black silhouette. He placed his hand up to shield his face from the heat, he looked through his fingers and faintly he swore he could se light fire streaks down her face, they had to be tears. **

"**Selene don't feel guilty, you must understand this was supposed to happen. Don't hold back your power in fear of what it's doing," He told her lowering his hand a little "Don't fight it, let it grow and create itself." He told her, and his words seemed to reach her even though she said nothing. He stepped back feeling the heat change, she fell to her knees and leaned back letting her fall back and face the sky. Viktor stepped back cautiously and began to watch a strange transformation. **

* * *

**Everyone: Hey I knew I siad I wouldn't post for a while but I had a spare couple of hours yesterday and leaving everyone with that cliff hanger was pretty cruel. So there was another cliff hanger lol**

**-Evelyn**

**Synch14: I know I was just curious. I thought the third one was going to be Blood enemy. Yup old nicky is alive and well. Lukas will show up when he's supposed to :D**

**Christian Jonsson: I'm scared. Really. lol, yeah it was cruel so I decided to leave you with a different cliff hanger hehehe. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: You can invent what was in it if you like :D**

**Spikeangelus: Yeah I have trouble sleeping before as well, but they are putting me out to it and Im out for a good day or so so I'll catch up on it. lol I think everyone read the last review where I lost it lol. Do you find the bold easier to read? hehe I could never spell either. Thanks :D**


	63. Spontaneous incineration

**Selene's body became lit in flames again, but this time it was different. The heat seemed to draw in towards her, instead of outwards like last time. Viktor stepped back to give her space, but he was beginning to wonder if what he told her and what he had presumed may in fact be wrong. Before him he watched her begin to yelp in pain as her own flames turned on her and began to burn away her skin. **

"**Selene!" Viktor tried to call her yet he only gained Sophia's attention. Sophia had followed him and she was struggling to follow his tracks through the ash. **

"**Viktor?" Sophia followed the glow of the light and found Viktor standing near her collapsed mother. Immediately her eyes fell upon her mother with great concern, she hadn't realized it was Selene just yet.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Sophia gasped trying to breathe without inhaling smoke or light ash falling ash. **

"… **That's mum," Sophia realized seeing the melting feathers falling from Selene's wings "Viktor what is happening to mum? _You_ said this was supposed to happen but it looks like dying!" **

"**The power is supposed to transform her, but it appears to be killing its own host," Viktor stumbled back and turned away unable to watch anymore. **

"**Then do something!" Sophia screamed at him. **

"**We can't. If we interfere her power will kill both of us and maybe her too."**

**Sophia looked to her mother only to quickly snap her head back toward Viktor, she couldn't watch her skinned mother scream and convulse about, burning to death. Sophia slammed her hands over her ears unable to listen to her mother's pain anymore. The ash floated down lightly, settling like snow. It clung to Sophia's tears that streamed down her face**

"**I'm going to kill him! I will make him suffer!" Sophia screamed again and again about Merrick. **

"**Sophia no!" Viktor grabbed her shoulders and gave her a small shake so she would look at him "don't follow the path of hate like your mother!"**

"**But she grew powerful and matched him in battle! And she had good reason!" **

"**And look what that power is doing to her now! Do you think she would want this to happen to you?" Viktor pointed at Selene. **

"**Hate made me my father and who I made your mother. I can finally see after my years of arrogance the truth of it all and I will not let you or _anyone_ in our family, go down that path." Viktor said wincing as Selene shrieked even more.**

**Sophia saw more then just horror, there was pain in his voice and guilt but it wasn't emotional, it was physical. **

"**You still feel what she feels. I thought they said that bond broke over time." **

"**I will always feel her pain and I should. It's more then I disserve after all I have done." Viktor wanted to say what he had done to her but he couldn't because now was not the time. **

"**What do you mean?" Sophia was confused by his strange and sudden confessions. **

"**I would take all her pain if I could…" Viktor took in a deep breath trying to stay conscious. From the instant silence they could tell Selene passed out.**

"**Go and take your baby sister back to the keep. I will deal with this." Viktor said with such a tone Sophia knew not to argue. All reason told her there was nothing she could do anyway, but her hate for Merrick coursed through her veins and no matter what Viktor said, it wouldn't change. She then did something she wished she had not; she looked over at her mother. Selene was now muscle and bone, her organs except her still beating heart had burnt away. Now she was a thin straggly mess, an image that would scar Sophia for the rest of her immortal days. It was a sight that would change her and her temper into a different person. Turning back to Viktor, Sophia found him passed out leaning against a rock. Distraught, she took off on foot back toward the cave. **

**Viktor could almost hear Selene's thoughts and what he heard of them made a pain deep in emotion, one he once helped cause.**

"**_And death we meet again. _**

**_It's been a while but I've been expecting another cruel visit. I don't fear you anymore and I do wonder if this will be the final boat ride to my judgment. I feel almost guilty in saying I want to go, I need to leave a world of chaos. I have no children no more, they have become adults I barely know, my love has been taken and never to be returned, and I tried to piece back together a world and a life long forgotten. I wrongfully awoke in this time and place, and it never accepted me. I ask for you to finish it for good, let me vanish in this_ _spontaneous incineration, end the suffering, don't send me back, please don't send me back…" _**

**The burning of Selene's skin stopped and she instantly found herself huddled with her legs to her chest and her head in her arms sitting against something hard. She slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head, taking a good look around. She was in a child's room that was lit by two kerosene lamps, one by the door and the other on a desk. Selene almost jolted with fright when she spotted a small girl's face staring at her from the other side of the desk. The young girl leaned forward into the light. **

"**Hello," she said smiling. She had dark hair that was tied up with crimson ribbons in two pony tails, one each side. She wore a hand stitched white dress with a floral stitched pattern around the neck, and brown leather buckled shoes. She was dressed so neatly and sat absolutely still, just watching Selene with a smile. **

"**Aren't you going to say hello?" She asked sounding a little disappointed by Selene's rudeness. **

"**Hey." Selene finally answered. She got to her feet and let her eyes adjust to the light. She herself wore a plain white sleeveless dress that was fitting and it was long and drooped over her feet. Selene now recognized the girl's room, it was her own room as a child. **

**Selene walked over and took a seat opposite the young girl and she could now see she looked like Sophia, which could only mean one thing. But Selene didn't understand**

"**Are you death? Manifested as my child image?" Selene asked. **

**Her young self gave a giggle **

"**No, I'm you silly," she smiled picking up her pencil and she began to write her name on the top of a piece of paper. Silently Selene tried to figure out what was happening, while deep in her thoughts she watched her carefully write each letter. **

"**We think so much and do so much, but we never say much." The child Selene said finishing the last letter. They were all neat and correct, just not entirely strait. Selene found it strange hearing wise words from her child self. **

"**I don't understand what is happening." Selene said. **

"**You will," the young Selene smiled again and handed her the pencil then pushed the paper toward her. Selene couldn't help but notice how she smiled so freely and so often, she had forgotten how her mother had always loved the fact she was a smiley, cuddly child. **

**Adult Selene turned the paper around and began writing her name just like her child self had done. **

"**I have to be dead. This is… insanely strange." **

"**No. Your abilities have evolved but so has your mind."**

**It fell into place for Selene**

"**You're my unconscious thought?"**

"**Sort of. I'm both part of your mind and part of your abilities. I'm going to teach you a few things."**

"**My own mind and power is going to teach me?" Selene smirked at the idea "but wouldn't that mean I already know?" Selene asked her child self. **

"**The mind can hold many things and you don't know it, for example things forgotten."**

"**Forgotten?" Selene wasn't quite getting the gist of it.**

"**No one ever teaches us anything new, they only help us to remember what we always knew." The young Selene said, again with a smile. **

"**There is no point. I don't want to go back because I'm tired of the world." **

"**All immortals get to that point they want to give up," the young Selene said taking the pencil and paper back from Selene as she handed it over. **

"**It hurts, my body is in so much pain and I feel like I'm dying. My skin was burnt off for goodness sake!"**

"**We're not dying. Our body simply cannot handle the power much longer it's not evolved enough. It's too restricting and cannot reach its full potential. We are capable of so much more, so it's rebuilding us to be even better. And it hurts us I feel it too, but that's why we are here. As I said I am part ability, our mind has made me bring you and you're conscious into this part of our mind to shut off the pain. This memory was chosen because you in this state reflected to yourself is the least threatening, and you are most calm. If I was someone we knew you would become even more confused then you were. At least here it didn't take you long to realize this is a part of your mind, not real life." She explained as she wrote Marcus's name down. Again she handed the pencil back to adult Selene for her to copy. **

"**Maybe I don't want to be changed," Selene said writing down Marcus's name. **

"**We need to be because we have so much more to do. We must get Marcus back."**

"**I know Merrick won't hand him back alive." Selene was starting to feel strange having a conversation with her own mind. **

"**But Viktor might." **

**Selene took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. **

"**I know it's selfish to want to leave my family… but I just can't do it anymore." **

"**We can. We are just tiered and upset, we want Marcus back. Don't give up on him because we were destined to be with him, like we've always have been." **

**It was strange the young Selene saying we, but Selene knew it was her all of it was her mind. **

"**And you still haven't figured it out yet," the child Selene said standing up "we found more in the Vaults then we realize."**

"**I thought you were going to teach me?" Selene became confused again. **

"**Not all at once. I can't just tell you because it would jumble your mind and give you a seizure while your body is changing. It's all too much for you to take in now, you have to slowly learn over time. I am teaching you by making you aware." **

"**A-huh." Selene sighed. **

"**My arrogant self. It's what hides the answers right in front of us. We do and find things without even realizing it," she headed over to the door "we're about to wake up, we better remember everything or we're going to slap ourselves." She laughed, and skipped out the door. Selene dropped the pencil and instantly got to her feet suddenly aware, she knew this transition back into bodily consciousness was not going to be an easy or painless one. Straitening up, her eye caught the mirror next to the bed, her eyes widened and she stepped back making her reflection disappear, but for that split moment of fright Selene swore it was not her own reflection. **

**Then out of no where like a brick through a glass window, something pieced together, it just clicked. Selene turned and tried to grab the piece of paper before the transition started but it was too late, yet she did get another look at the paper. Yes she thought, the answer _was_ in front of her, quite literately. She had unknowingly written it down, and even as the room faded and pain engulfed her body, her mind concentrated elsewhere distracting her from the pain. **

**It made so much sense now and it was true, she had done things and known the some of the answer, written it down and never even realized. Her mind instantly was drawn back to her body when she could feel her limbs and hear the world around her, because the pain became too much to concentrate on her thoughts. She was awake, and she had remembered it all. Guess there's no slapping myself, she thought with a smile in her mind. Her body did feel different, it felt stronger, better, even though it was no where near complete, but most of all it felt calm, and good. **

"**Selene." **

**She heard Viktor calling her name. Comatose she couldn't open her eyes, talk or move any part of her body. Somehow Viktor knew**

"**I know you're alive and you can hear me." **

**Strangely enough Selene wasn't badly bleeding, mostly everything was retained in her body she just had no skin or organs. Viktor couldn't understand how she was still alive, but he knew she wasn't quite dying either. **

**Crouching next to her took a closer look at her bone and muscle body, he finally saw what was going on. Slowly but surely new muscles were forming, and they were different to any natural human shape, Lycan or Vorador. They were something entirely new. Under the partly hollow ribcage two small triangular shape organs began to grow, they were in the same place as lungs should be, but an odd shape. **

**Viktor shot his head up and swung around immediately alert. Behind him carrying rinsed spare pieces of clothes off their backs was the scrawny Vampyres Selene had freed from Merrick. They all slowly surrounded Selene and with the cleaned cold damp pieces of fabric they tore them into strips and began wrapping Selene's hot flesh. They were careful not to touch the small patches of blood while they wrapped her gently, right until her entire body was covered and she looked like an Egyptian mummy. They wrapped her wings to her back and they had taken their time. While some wrapped her skin, others had retrieved a number of small logs and branches from the edge of the forest beyond the destroyed area. The smoke had provided a safety sheet from the light. Viktor silently watched them place two long branches down parallel to each other then placed the shorter ones across making a stretcher. They surrounded her till there were no gaps and all of them placed their hands under her and lifted her onto their hand made stretcher. Viktor slowly got to his feet and followed them carrying her down and back into the cave. There they laid her down and sat around her, watching, waiting for her to heal. **

**Sophia silently guided Roslyn and Dorian through the ash in the general direction of the keep. Sophia's main worry was heading too far west and running into Merrick's castle, she would love to face him, but she didn't want to take Roslyn too close. **

"**It's impossible to see anything and we could be going in circles." Dorian said. He wasn't going to let go of Roslyn's hand for anything. **

"**Shhhh," Sophia shushed him "we don't want to run into any Voradors."**

"**We are going in circles." Roslyn said glumly, agreeing with Dorian. She knew Sophia knew something had happened to Selene but she wasn't telling her what. **

"**No we're not." Sophia snapped trying to keep herself together. **

"**Yes we are." Roslyn stopped. Dorian stopped and looked back at her**

"**Are you sure?" **

"**We have passed that crispy corpse once before." Roslyn pointed to the dead hybrid. **

"**How the hell did that not fully burn to ash like everything else?" Dorian said taking a look closer.**

"**Everything else is burnt badly. They either stumbled in still on fire as the fire died out, or we are near the edge." Sophia pondered. **

"**Well they are facing that way, so why don't we go that way?" Dorian said pointing the direction the feet were facing. Sophia sighed loudly and looked out into the ash **

"**Might as well." She lead the way toward what she thought was the best way. **

**After another half hour of thinking they were going in circles they finally came across tall black trunks of trees that were still standing and not quite as burnt. Roslyn winced and began to feel tense**

"**What's the matter?" Dorian asked noticing her hesitation. **

"**I think it's my abilities." **

**Sophia stopped and turned back facing her concerned**

"**You're abilities?" She asked hoping Roslyn wasn't going to do something like her mother had just done. **

"**No it's the trees, I can feel them dying." Roslyn explained. Sophia immediately understood, she remembered what had happened to Kain's soldiers when they tried to fetch her. **

"**Her powers control any plant life." Sophia quickly told Dorian so he understood. Roslyn placed her hand against the trunk of a tree and the charred black bark crumbled beneath her finger tips.**

"**Fire can be a natural part of life; it burns away the old and regenerates new." Roslyn said staring at her hand. **

"**There is nothing we can do, lets keep moving." Sophia whinged. She was all for Roslyn connecting with her abilities but she wanted to get back to the keep, she had to tell Saxon what happened, she had to tell someone and get it off her chest. **

"**There is," Roslyn placed her hand back on the trunk of the tree and to both Dorian and Sophia's astonishment the black charred bark began to fall off the tree, and new bark immediately began to grow. It flowed up the tree, over the branches, new green buds immediately sprouted and in seconds opened up into new healthy leaves. The light and rejuvenation began traveling over the ground like flowing water, the ash melted and green grass rose from the black soil. The light traveled up all the trees around them and they too began re-growing bark, branches, leaves, fruit and flowers into a full healthy sight. **

"**That's amazing!" Dorian said with a huge smile. **

**The three of them jumped when Viktor spoke up coming out of the Smokey area beyond the healed trees.**

"**And it all sort of makes sense." He said walking toward them. **

"**Where is mum? You said you would help her!" Sophia growled at him, her eyes changed black. **

"**You were unfortunate to see her like she was, but there is nothing we can…" Viktor told her to clam her down but she cut him off.**

"**Later!" She snapped and glanced at Roslyn who wasn't paying any attention and Sophia didn't want her to overhear what had happened just yet, Sophia just wanted her to handle loosing her father first. Viktor frowned with frustration, he wanted to tell her, her mother would be fine but from her disrespectful attitude he remained silent. **

"**What did you mean it all makes sense?" Roslyn asked him finally turning her attention away from the blossoming trees. **

"**This world has been dying, it seems that fate or nature or what ever you want to call it made all your abilities worth while to restore everything. Roslyn is to heal forestry life, Saxon to re-sculpt the earth, Kain to restore and balance the animal kingdom, Sophia to keep the winds moving, and _Lucian _to restore the water." Viktor said explaining what he thought it could mean and he still spat Lucian's name. **

"**Sounds like a children's hero comic," Dorian laughed. **

"**It was just an idea and a possible possibility, smart arse!" Viktor snapped. He had never been too fond of Dorian or the fact he was with Roslyn, another part of it was the fact he was a Lycan. **

"**It doesn't mater, I don't believe in any of the prophecy bullshit nor do I care. I want to get to the keep, and sooner rather then later." Sophia grumbled. She headed off on foot not caring anymore if the others followed her or not. Viktor was starting to worry about her temper, she was too much like her mother. **

**On the verge of the destroyed area they came across the swarmed group of hybrids from the base. **

"**Hey there's Lucian, he's okay." Dorian pointed him out and headed over. **

"**Bugger," Viktor grumbled under his voice in disappointment, he had hoped Lucian had perished in the flames. **

"**Did many hybrids die?" Roslyn asked Lucian concerned. **

"**A few, but we only just managed to get out of destructions reach. Unfortunately it was only one hundred metres off incinerating Merrick's castle. **

"**Merrick's castle…" Roslyn turned and looked at the boarder of the burnt area.**

"**Actually it was fortunate it didn't burn Merrick's castle because it would killed dad." Sophia told him.**

"**What is Marcus doing at Merrick's castle?" Lucian asked confused.**

"**Long story, but either way Merrick isn't dead and he's got dad as his host." Sophia told him. **

"**Oh. Well Merrick would have seen it, and that means Marcus would have seen it too. In a way it was almost her way of letting him know she's not going to stop at anything to have him back." Lucian said, to Viktor it was a dig at him because it was a similarity of Lucian waging a war because he couldn't have Sonja back. **

"**Well she could have just sent a letter." Dorian joked, but no one found it funny, especially not Sophia who glared at him.**

"**I don't think mum is going after Merrick, she destroyed herself." Sophia said a matter of fact, still hurting and seeing the image of her mother in her mind. **

**Lucian's face fell shocked at the news.**

**Dorian immediately felt awkward at his inappropriate timing and turned away to face Roslyn to find she wasn't behind him anymore. **

"**Roslyn?" He looked around searching for her but he couldn't see her anywhere. **

"**Where is Roslyn?" He asked loudly with distress to gain attention of everyone around him, to get them to look for her. Viktor looked but he remained silent in not telling Sophia the truth, because if word got around Selene was dead, she could use it to her advantage. Before Dorian knew it everyone was looking for her but she was no where to be seen. Viktor's heart sank, so did Sophia's. They looked at each other instantly knowing **

"**Merrick." **

**Roslyn's face littered with tears after hearing of her mothers death as she headed along the destruction line toward Merrick's castle. She heard Dorian call for her but she didn't want to respond, her heart was too heavy with emotion. She wanted her dad and there was only one way to get him. **

**She began to run through the ash until she reached the clearing where she had landed when she freed Duncan. Taking a deep breath she looked down onto the large gates and her mind gave doubt to what she was doing. **

"**We have to go after her!" Sophia said with a harsh tone, she wanted badly to finish what her mother started and destroy Merrick. **

"**We can't rush off. He may kill your father." Viktor reasoned with her. **

"**Speaking of the devils, look over there!" Lucian pointed into the forest where five Voradors emerged from the old overgrown road. Everybody unarmed and exhausted from running, moved away from the Voradors as they headed toward them. Narrowing his eyes in disgust of them showing up pushed through the people and marched over to them. **

"**Where is she!" Viktor snarled.**

"**Who?"**

"**Roslyn?"**

"**We don't know. That's your own problem. We have a message for Selene." The front arrogant Vorador spoke down to him. **

"**That's pointless, and _you_ are a liar!" Viktor growled and his eyes changed black. **

"**I don't think so and I order you to pass the message on!" **

**Sophia suddenly stepped out from behind Viktor holding a twin barrel shotgun, she instantly lifted it up and held it to his nose **

"**Pass this on!" She snarled and never even gave a doubt and she pulled the trigger. Each of the hybrids stepped back in shock when his head exploded like a popped balloon, blood and brain matter sprayed over the four remaining Voradors who stood in complete shock. **

"**I'm sick of you bastards! I'm going to kill every one of you son of a bitches!" She screamed turning on the next Vorador who had no time to react before his head was blown off along with his fellow Vorador. His body hit the ground and the other three backed off a little**

"**_You_ can't do that we are _Voradors_!" she hissed at her. **

"**No, _you're _good as_ dead!"_ Sophia pumped the gun and held it up. **

* * *

**Synch14: What makes you think that about Lukas? Yes Nicolas will be the most powerful Lycan except for one problem; he cant control it.**

**spikeangelus: Your poor dog, I know how he feels, difference is I wont be licking my stiches.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yup, there is nothing left in the distruction area.**

**SilverO: I know, I know. But I fixed it with another chapter. A little.**

**Christian Jonsson: You have to wait and see. Sophia still has Merricks wife.**

**Glil: Ick, school. I have to go back to class tomorrow. Im not looking forward to it, Ive done over 17 years of study, im in my last year and Ive really had enough. **

**Poppiesnroses: Dunno if you got thf Fanfic PM or not, I have a OCD thing on time withing posting a chapter. Maybe ti wont work after all. **

**Areie: Thankyou :). Yeah they have put me on a med for the migrains, and its worked so far. I got them just after I was put into hospital and they have worked, unless I read large amounts of think text, then I just get a headach. Lucky. I cant read text very fast at all. takes me ages.**


	64. Food chain

**Sophia pulled the trigger for a third time and took out the third Vorador. Immediately the hybrids that remained began to flee in fear of becoming a host. **

"**Sophia you must stop!" Viktor yelled at her. **

"**I'm going to wipe every one of these arrogant bastards off the face of the earth!" She continuously screamed and shot at the forth Vorador who had just decided to flee. **

"**I _am_ your extinction!" Sophia shot him down and turned toward the last. She tried to pump the gun and reload it but it jammed on her. **

"**Bloody hell!" She growled then threw it at the Vorador but missed because he darted for the road. She took after him on foot, following him back onto the old road and she was hot on his heels**

"**This is what its like to be hunted! Taste your own medicine!" Sophia yelled at him slowly catching up. **

"**It makes little difference! I will get a new host before long!" He snared back, arrogant as always. **

"**Not if I get a hold of you!" she yelled, she was just out of arms reach behind him.**

"**Then you will become my new host!" He yelled back, only for it to shortly end as she finally grabbed hold of his shirt, weaved her foot amongst his leg and took his footing out from beneath him. **

"**I _am_ part Vorador, and know how to kill your kind," she said grabbing him by the scruff of the neck and holding him up. For once she saw fear in a Vorador and she savored it for a moment, but then wasted no time in sinking her fangs into his neck. She began to drink the blood and suck the Vorador from the host's body. Her eyes became black as she thoroughly enjoyed the sensation of the delicious blood running down her throat, Vorador and all. He squirmed and screeched under her bite, but she was too strong. She was a natural born pure breed of all the bloodlines from her mother, the Voradors had forgotten this. She was going to remind them that they are below her on the food chain. The body became limp and cold with the absence of life and she let him drop to the ground. Standing up strait she could feel her body dissolving the Vorador, killing it completely and turning it into pure liquid power.**

"**That's one way to destroy a Vorador, but what about the innocent host? You know your mother would not have approved of such an act." Viktor told her as he strolled up from behind. She wiped her face and turned to face him**

"**The Voradors slowly kill them and fully take over their body, if not they enslave them for eternity. Death is a kind release over those fates." Sophia stated in a matter of fact way. **

"**That is not your decision to make." Viktor growled. **

"**They are Marta's of war. They die and the Voradors die, then that's the end of it and the rest of the humans then have a better chance to live, _and_ the rest of us. Voradors take _everything_ and leave _nothing_." **

"**So you are going to eat every single one of them?" Viktor asked abruptly, hinting that he had doubt her plan would work. **

"**My powers have grown, so has my appetite." She snapped in a tone that she was not going to argue on it any further. She returned to where the four headless bodies lay in the long grass. The sprawled out hybrids stood well away waiting for the Voradors to seep out. Viktor had not followed her. **

"**Brilliant, you killed their hosts! _Everyone_ knows you don't do that! They will take four of us now!" A hybrid angrily yelled at her. **

"**Shut your face!" She screamed back at them, her eyes changed black but something in her eyes had changed. In her iris a bright red ring began to form, just like her mothers eyes. The hybrids watched on, they were shocked when she lifted a body and sank her teeth into the flesh and began to draw out the Vorador from within. Again she felt the power high fill her body, her anger was slightly replaced with a desire to devour the Voradors. She dropped the body and wiped her mouth but still she wanted more, and _there_ was more, plenty more. **

"**I should have thought of this earlier," she said picking up another body. The Voradors hadn't left the body, because they were waiting for a host to come close enough or a Vorador to retrieve them. Sophia happily fed off each of the bodies devouring them entirely. Lucian slowly approached still wary of the last Vorador Sophia hadn't eaten yet.**

"**Sophia, you're eating Voradors."**

"**No shit Sherlock. My stomach is dissolving them into pure power."**

"**Are you sure that is such a good idea?" He asked a little concerned**

"**I'm fine, in fact I'm great. I've found a way to destroy them at last, and I didn't order dinner to go," She lifted her hand and used her air ability to pick up the last Vorador that had slithered out its host and tried to take Lucian. **

"**Little bastard!" Lucian grumbled and stepped away, that was too close. **

"**A little snack for later," Sophia said opening the end of the flask and forced the Vorador in with Vivian then tightly resealed it. **

"**I don't care what you or Viktor, or what anyone else says, I have found a useful way to destroy the Voradors and to _my_ advantage. I will fight this war alone if I have to." She snapped, picked up her shotgun and walked off not even wanting anyone's opinion. Lucian thought she was hurting over the loss her mother, which was somewhat true, but it was still her heavy secret she carried on her shoulders. She killed Erika so she was a no good killer anyway, how was freeing humans by death any different? Viktor had failed Sophia. She had become the very thing he had made her mother in her death dealing days, cold, heartless and a hunger to kill. **

**Roslyn stood at the gate as it opened before her, it revealed both Merrick and her father. She smiled for a moment seeing her father, but her heart sank knowing it was Merrick in control. **

"**Roslyn, what a wonderful surprise," Merrick said cheerfully and he put out his hand to welcome her in "come in, you are welcome here." **

"**I'm here on business." She stated coldly. **

"**I know. Let's go inside and have something to drink, and discuss everything that has happened." **

**She silently followed him into a main hall that had previously been redecorated after being burnt by the flaming Vampyre incident. **

"**Please take a seat," He gestured to a large crimson cushioned chair. She folded in her wings and sat down, Merrick sat opposite her. **

"**I'm honoured you came so willingly, this could be the start of a strong alliance and friendship." **

"**You took my father and killed my mother, and you _think_ I'm going to be friends with _you_? Think again." She spoke with no emotion. He raised his brows and then turned his attention to the bottles and glasses upon the table next to him. He turned over two glasses and continued to speak as he poured the drinks**

"**You have me mistaken. I did not kill your mother, nor did I ever intend to. Apart when she tried to kill me of course, and I would have happily been her ally, she is more powerful then I realized," He said handing her a drink and to his surprise she took it. **

"**You're a fucken idiot." She snared at him. Merrick's face dropped in surprise at her sudden and random insult. **

"**Idiot? Do you know how old I am? And the knowledge I have acquired?" **

"**So? That doesn't mean your not an idiot, it just means you're a old idiot and that just makes it worse, because you never learned. Mum died because _you_ took dad. You could have so simply allied with us from the very beginning if you had just asked, but _no. You_ had to go be a _simpleton_ and kidnap me, fight my mother take my friends and then steal my father. _That_ makes_ you_ an idiot!" Her words grew louder the more she spoke. He grinded his teeth and tried not to let his anger for being spoken to in such a manor, get to him. **

"**I understand you are angry. And I didn't know your mother killed herself," He took a sip of his drink, "I suppose the hurricane of fire was her self destructing?"**

**She glared at him while she ran her finger around the outside of the glass. She knew he was trying to cut her down emotionally **

"**Let's cut the crap, I hate you but you need me. I will stay and learn your stupid prophecy if you safely release my father."**

**Merrick sat back in his chair and ran his index finger along his top lip thinking. **

"**Vivian my wife could be annoying, but neither the less she did no harm to anyone. Your mother killed her."**

**Roslyn winced as a quick decision was in her mind, either confirm her mothers innocence and tell him Vivian was alive and she could trade her, or keep it secret and let him suffer in what he thought was loss. **

"**I don't care, I want my dad." She decided to avoid it completely. **

"**That's a tempting deal because this host is the best I've had. He's strong, powerful and valuable. And the other doubt is that I don't have the prophecy anymore, your mother destroyed that too." **

**Roslyn snared her breath at him in disgust that he saw her father like a pet. She was stuck for words, but to her savior before showing weakness a guard rushed in and over to Merrick. He leaned down and whispered in a language she could not understand. **

"**Really, this should be interesting. Let him in. He is not to be taken host." Merrick ordered. The guard ran back out leaving Roslyn with a question in her mind, was it Dorian or Viktor?**

"**It seems your grandfather is concerned about you. It's been many years since I have seen him, and I must confess it will be interesting to catch up." Merrick answered her unspoken question. **

"**You knew Viktor?" She asked with curiosity.**

"**Yes, I was once ally with his father. I've known him since he was born."**

**Roslyn's face fell in shock because she was always told Viktor was the oldest immortal**

"**You're older?" She had underestimated his age. **

"**Yes," he answered matter of fact then changed the subject "You haven't touched your drink."**

"**I don't drink it if I don't know what it is, or if it's drugged." Roslyn answered honestly. **

**Merrick let out a small chuckle**

"**Smart. But then why did you take the drink to begin with?" He asked. **

"**To toast on a deal," she said finally placing the glass down. He smiled, there was more to her then met the eye, he thought**

"**You came here willingly and I want to teach you our ways. I wouldn't jeopardize your trust by drugging you." **

"**I'll never trust you, ever. Or ever forgotten what you have done. You have ruined my family." Roslyn couldn't hide the pain in her voice. The room fell silent when the door suddenly swung open and Viktor marched in. He instantly gave a sigh of relief seeing that Roslyn was fine. **

"**Well, well if it isn't Viktor," Merrick got to his feet "I have to say I feel sorry for you the fact you have aged to look somewhat like your father." **

"**You're just as cold and arrogant as I remember you." Viktor grumbled. **

"**That's the thanks I get after what I did for you?" **

"**You did _that_ in desperation on your deathbed. It was your last revenge carried on my revenge." **

**Roslyn sat silently unaware of what either of them were talking about. Viktor huffed up his chest defensive**

"**I'm not here to argue about the past, I'm here for my granddaughter," Viktor snapped then walked behind Roslyn and placed his hands on her shoulders in a protective manor. **

**Merrick watched him for a moment then completely changed his posture to a friendlier manor**

"**You may look like your father but it seems you are nothing like him. You have a daughter and two granddaughters, Hector would have killed them at birth," Merrick said sitting down again, Roslyn's face filled with horror listening in. **

"**My intervening I think. I gave you a steady headed nobleness,"**

"**Don't flatter yourself! It had nothing to do with you!" Viktor cut him off before he went into a vein speech. Merrick was somewhat wrong, Viktor thought, he was like his father because he had killed his own daughter. But he wasn't going to let that one slip, only few Vampyre's knew that truth. **

"**Hector was a," Merrick started onto to be cut off with a loud smash of glass, and whine metal coming apart as Sophia fell through the stain glass skylight and down head first into the wooden table smashing it in half. She hit the ground with a thud then lay still for a moment and the rest of them stood standing in shock of what had just happened. **

**Sophia let out a sigh then sat up**

"**Ouch." She said bothered by the shards of glass sticking out of numerous parts of her body. **

"**Sophia, are you okay?" Roslyn asked horrified. **

"**I'm fine. I'll just have another meal and all will be merry," Sophia said then let out a rather loud un-lady-like belch. Viktor rolled his eyes, Sophia had clearly eaten so many Voradors it was starting to make a toxic, alcoholic effect. It was the same with Vampyres who greedily drank way to much blood of other Vampyres at once. **

"**Lovely family reunion." Merrick smirked, somewhat amused at Sophia's state. **

"**There you are you mother fucker!" Sophia said getting to her feet. Her words were almost slurred.**

"**Huh that was a pun because you're in my dads body, and he," **

"**Sophia, I warned you about what you were doing and now you have too much power its intoxicating you," Viktor cut her off before she made an arse of herself. That caught Merrick's attention**

"**Too much? Too much what?" He asked.**

**Sophia turned to face him but Viktor stopped her **

"**We better get this glass out, your bleeding." Viktor pulled a large shard out of her back. **

"**Its okay the castle is full of dinners." Sophia focused for a moment and all of the glass in her body came out and fell to the ground, her body healed instantly. **

"**There, easy as." She said a little saner as her body used up some of the excess power. **

"**You… You've been eating your own kind!" Merrick growled in disgust. He rose to his feet only to have her suddenly swing around and push him back into his chair**

"**Sit down and shut up!" She yelled. Her anger was taking over again "If you weren't in my father's body I would have devoured you as well!" **

"**Precisely, one more slip up from either of you and I _will_ kill him!" Merrick growled, he was sour his perfectly good meeting was turning into a circus. **

"**Do that and I'll eat your wife," Sophia pulled out the flask from under her coat. Merrick's face slowly changed into a sour expression, this was a stand off. **

* * *

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: The only thing Selene is never threatened by is herself. Thanks :) Only Viktor and the vampyres that are taking care of her are going to know she's not dead. Selene is going to be absent for a while.**

**Synch14: Nicolas cannot control his ability because its too powerful he was the first bitten, (much like the movie basis). If you havent noticed already I dont to the typical story I like twisting things up, so you will have to wait and see what i do with Lukas. **

**Spikeangelus: Selene will be absent for a little while, and the rest of the characters will begin to realize (cause they think she's dead) she was trying to help and no one was giving her a break. They will see how she saw the world and will realize there is hope and follow what she belived to be the way in winning the war. :)**

**Christian Jonsson: Blood and gore Sophia. Shes going to be doing alot of that. You can just imagine how shitty she is going to be when she find out Viktor didn't tell her about Selene.**

**Glil: I would like to know, they just pop into my head. I think to much and too fast, just recently they are going to soon test me for ADD, if I am that will make _alot_ of sense, especially with my reading and gramaproblems. :(**


	65. Cocoon

**She was cunning like her mother Merrick thought, but a lot more careless. **

"**If you eat my wife, I _will_ kill your father." He tried to turn the table. **

"**You arrogant prick, _I_ made the deal first!" Sophia snarled at him and placed her hand on the lid, immediately Merrick flinched worried for a second Sophia actually would do it. Merrick winced realizing he had shown weakness**

"**Merrick you can't have your way all the time. You never could take your own medicine." Viktor said with a smile stepping along side Sophia. **

"**If I hand over your father, you will try and eat me the moment I leave his body." **

"**Well I was planning on that actually but I new you'd figure that so why don't you get in the flask with your wife?" Sophia asked with a large fake smile. **

"**You take me for an idiot?" Merrick snapped.**

"**You already know I do." Roslyn smirked. She didn't like her sister's recklessness but she had to give her credit for this unexpected move. **

**Merrick ignored Roslyn's comment and looked back at Sophia**

"**What else are you going to throw in if I give you your father back?" **

**Sophia huffed at the cheek in him asking for more**

"**And what would you give me? Your wife for my father, that is a fair deal. Don't even think of weaseling anything else out of us!" **

**Merrick gritted his teeth**

"**Fine but on one agreement, I will leave your father in one place and you will leave my wife in another. This will give me a chance to leave your father and into another host. Then we will meet and I will tell you where your father is and you will tell me where Vivian is." **

"**Agreed." Sophia didn't bother to shake on it. Instead arrangements were made and they departed their separate ways. **

**Sophia headed into the forest with Viktor while Roslyn returned to Dorian to let him know she was alright. Viktor followed Sophia closely and spoke quietly**

"**There is a flaw in this plan you know." He said.**

"**Let me guess, he will leave dad and not give us the proper location?" **

"**I wouldn't trust Merrick because he doesn't trust us. Our family has betrayed him before." **

"**It doesn't matter, besides he disserves it after all he has done. And as for the flaw in the plan, I'm way ahead of you." Sophia said coming to a stop. **

"**Here will do," Sophia said looking to the sky. **

"**And your plan?" Viktor asked, looking up to see what she was looking at. **

"**I'll show you." She smirked. Her body began to lift off the ground as she hovered slowly into the air and up through the trees. She slowed down and took a good look through the branches.**

"**This one will do," Sophia said wedging the flask between a forked branch.**

"**You're putting it in place and telling him the right place but it's out of sight. Very clever," Viktor said crossing his arms, but he didn't sound impressed with the idea. **

"**You don't like it?" She asked lowering back down to the ground. **

"**What if the sun comes out?" Viktor asked because he knew a Vorador in its liquid form would sizzle and burn like a sausage on a barbeque. **

"**Oh! What a shame." Sophia sarcastically pretended to be horrified. **

"**Sophia you won't be able to make a deal with him again if that happens because he won't trust you!" **

"**Viktor, honestly, have you seen the sun since you have awakened?"**

**Viktor stopped and thought about it for a moment, and she was correct, there had been no sun whatsoever. **

"**The sun hasn't shone in years. She wont fry, if she does, shit happens." She said without a care. With no way to argue with her, Viktor never said another word and followed Sophia back to an arranged place. They found two men already waiting**

"**Where is he?" Sophia asked one of the men, but the other answered**

"**Where is my wife?" **

"**I asked first." Sophia growled. **

**Merrick sighed, she was as stubborn as he was and she wasn't going to give him the location until she had hers. **

"**Very well, head one hundred meters into the forest that way," he pointed south "Until you come to the dry river bed. Then go right until you reached the burnt bank, he is there." Merrick instructed.**

"**That way, just keep going strait for a few hundred meters or so. Stop when you come to the weeping pine." Sophia said sharply and marched off not wanting to spend anymore time around Merrick. **

**Each parted their separate ways, both following the other's instructions. Sophia and Viktor easily found the river bed and headed down toward the burnt bank as Merrick had instructed. **

"**Merrick actually kept his word." Viktor said coming to a stop. Both of them looked down at Marcus lying against the bank. **

"**Do you sense that?" Sophia said cautious of the area around Marcus.**

"**I sense it. He's done something." Viktor agreed. Both of them had the strong feeling of being watched, the ground around Marcus was disturbed and had a strange presence. **

"**I'll hover in and get dad, you keep an eye out." Sophia instructed. Viktor gave a nod in agreement then changed into his metal form incase anything happened. **

**Sophia landed next to her father and crouched next to him **

"**Dad!" She gave him a shake, but he wasn't responsive. **

"**Dad!" She tried to wake him but nothing worked.**

"**No!" She placed her fingers on his neck to check for a pulse, for a moment she thought there was none, but then she just managed to find a weak rhythm. His breathing was shallow and becoming less**

"**He's dying!" Sophia panicked and hauled Marcus up over her shoulders. Only then she noticed the black burnt ground beneath them wasn't burnt ground at all**

"**Viktor, shadow lurkers!" Sophia yelled and quickly leapt into the air, but the lurkers now revealed emerged from the ground and into the air after her, jumping up and grabbing hold of her ankle. **

**Viktor picked up a rock and threw it at the lurker but it went strait through it**

"**Oh nice one!" Sophia grumbled "They are shadow lurkers, they are made of shadows, they are thin as air…" Sophia stopped with a smile. **

"**Air!" She waved her hand into the air and began to wave it round and round in a circle, creating a tornado. It spun down and sucked up Sophia and Marcus making the air impossible for the lurkers to hold on to her. They let go and retreated back into the ground**

"**They're gone!" Viktor yelled, he was holding onto a dead tree. **

"**Let go!" Sophia shouted from the grey and white twirling air. **

"**This is not going to be fun," He grumbled and let go of the tree, immediately he was sucked up into tornado. After swirling around a couple of times Viktor was pulled into the calm centre where Sophia hovered**

"**Let's get out of here." **

**Roslyn didn't see the harm in the rest of the immortals to be shown to the Corvinus keep since they had no where else to go. However Saxon did not share the same point of view, he was not pleased to see them arrive at the base of the mountain. He rode down the elevator and emerged at the base, immediately he strolled over to his sister and pulled her away from the rest. **

"**What are you doing?" Saxon asked harshly.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**You can't bring them here, this is our family's keep! There are secrets and items of power that cannot be taken or disrupted!" He whispered so no one would hear. **

"**Saxon do you have no heart? They have no where to go, and it was mums fault their home was destroyed." **

"**Roslyn, we cant trust everyone here you know that. I'm only doing this for our survival."**

"**Then keep them in the upper keep." She pleaded.**

"**Roslyn I can't keep an eye on them all the time."**

"**But…"**

"**If any of them find the vault,"**

"**Vault? What vault?" She cut him off.**

"**Never mind. What did mum say?" **

**Roslyn froze, her face drained all its colour and a cold shudder ran down her spine, Saxon didn't know. **

"**Um… Mums…" Her eyes swelled with tears, she stuttered trying to find the words. **

"**Something has happened?" **

"**Mum… well she sort of destroyed the base killed a few hybrids and vampyres, and… she killed herself." Roslyn barely spoke as the words got stuck in her throat like dry tablets. Saxon's face dropped**

"**What!" **

"**She's gone." Roslyn said, wiping her face. Saxon remained silent for a few moments. His body changed posture and he took a deep breath**

"**No. I don't believe it." He denied it with anger but his heart softened when he saw his baby sister in tears, her face was in her hands and she took sudden breaths between the sobbing.**

"**I'm sorry, you're hurting." He pulled her in and gave her a hug. **

"**I grew up in the base. These people are my family too." She said amongst the sobs. **

"**I know. And they can stay, but the lower keep is out of bounds and locked at all times. Each and every one of them has to do their part to keep the keep running for everyone." Saxon told her to make her happy. She leaned back and gave him a big smile**

"**Thank you!" She hugged him extra tight to the point she almost cracked a rib, then ran back over to Dorian and the others. **

"**Alright, ten at a time." Saxon ordered so the lifts weren't over packed. It took almost an hour to get everyone into the keep. Saxon was about to lock the elevator up for the evening when two more arrived**

"**Saxon help!" Sophia called out to him before he went up in the elevator.**

"**Dad!" Saxon panicked seeing his fathers limp body. He quickly took him off Sophia and carried him into the elevator, Sophia and Viktor right behind. He wasted no time and pulled the leaver starting the elevator up then laid Marcus down on the floor**

"**I've called him and shook him but he wont wake." Sophia said almost in hysterics. **

"**What happened?" He asked**

"**Merrick took him host." Viktor answered. Saxon paused at looked at Viktor with a strange look on his face.**

"**Tend to your father." Viktor pointed to Marcus, he knew Saxon had figured out that if his mother had died, so would he. The elevator seemed like it took an hour to get to the top, time didn't go fast enough in the dire emergency. **

**Saxon hauled his father onto his back and ran through the halls and into infirmary. Sophia and Viktor came in behind him, then a keep Vampyre**

"**He was infected with a Vorador." Saxon told the Vampyre. Roslyn came running in and stopped in the doorway horrified**

"**Dad!" She shrieked. Dorian placed his arms around her and pulled her in for comfort, all she could do was watch. **

**The Vampyre pulled a new metal box out of the cupboard and opened it up. Inside was three small bottles, one had a yellow liquid and the other two were clear but with different labels. He picked up one of the clear bottles, tipped it upside down and injected a syringe needle in through the rubber lid and drew out a certain amount, then again with the second clear bottle taking a similar amount to the first. He picked up the yellow bottle but placed it down with the syringe alongside Marcus. He ripped open his shirt to reveal his chest then looked up at Saxon for a moment and picked up the yellow bottle**

"**I know he won't move, but hold him to make sure." The Vampyre had a strong Russian accent. Saxon held Marcus down and the Vampyre picked up the syringe holding them both next to Marcus's chest being as close as possible. **

"**Ready?" he asked Saxon**

"**Yes." Saxon replied, he had seen this done before and it had to be done quickly before the chemicals fully mixed in the syringe. The Vampyre jabbed the needle into the bottle drew out the right amount quickly pulled it out then stabbed it right into Marcus's chest. He instantly pushed the end down pumping the liquid into him as fast as possible. Just as he thought, Marcus didn't move. He pulled the needle out threw it in the bin and pulled over a trolley of equipment.**

"**You can let go now. There is nothing more we can do, only monitor him from here on in." He said connecting Marcus up to the ECG. **

"**Come on, let's get these hybrids settled in." Viktor led them out. They headed down stairs but Saxon pulled Viktor back out of sight, while the others carried on.**

"**Why does Roslyn think mum killed herself?"**

"**Your mother couldn't take loosing your father,"**

"**I know my mother wouldn't kill herself! And I know since your alive, she is alive." **

"**I know you know, but she did almost die. She is restoring herself." **

"**Why does Roslyn and everyone else think she's is dead?"**

"**They came to that conclusion themselves, I thought it would be better if everyone believed it, so when Selene comes back she will have the element of surprise on her hands, our enemies won't see it coming."**

"**Clever, but you could have at least told Roslyn! That is pure cruelty to let her believe mum is dead. It's the least you could do because right now she needs good news."**

"**I will tell her I promise." Viktor assured him**

"**In the next hour!" Saxon ordered, he didn't want her to suffer anymore. He walked away not wanting to argue upon the subject any further. **

**As the hours passed the hybrids lingered in the great hall while slowly each of them were sorted and shown a room, and no matter how many there were, the keep still could accommodate twice as many. Saxon headed over to Sophia who turned to face him**

"**This place has more rooms and hidden places then a city."**

"**It _is_ a city, a fortress city that goes deep into the mountain, the keep on the outside makes it look smaller, and it's an illusion, a sort of mask to what it really is." Saxon explained. He took her arm and dragged her out of the hall and back to the elevator. **

"**What are you doing?" She growled yanking her arm away. **

"**I didn't want us to be in earshot."**

"**You could have asked." She grumbled.**

"**Look, just shut up okay. I need you to go and get Lilly and Kain."**

"**What the hell is your problem? You have been so snappy lately!" She yelled at him.**

"**Just get Lilly and Kain okay!"**

"**I'm not your bloody messenger!" She tried to march off after being snarled at but he snatched her arm**

"**Dad will die if you don't bring Lilly back to heal him!" **

**Sophia's face dropped **

"**You should have just said that." She said in a clam voice.**

"**I didn't want to scare you." He said with a sigh.**

"**I'm not a five year old," she said sarcastically "I'll bring them," she said not wanting to lose her father and headed down the elevator shaft. **

**When she emerged from the cave it had begun to rain heavily, aggravating her even further.**

"**Oh Yay rain, _again_." She mumbled and pulled her coat tight around her body clipping and buckling it up. **

**The rain would slow her down for sure, so she headed off on foot jogging at an inhuman pace. Curious if Merrick had found the flask or not Sophia took a short cut across the woodland which would pass the track she had been on. She hoped he hadn't found her because he didn't keep his end of the deal because he had drained Marcus of his life. Her jog turned into a run, she leaped from log to log hovering gracefully through the air landing feathery light with one foot upon the logs and rocks. Sheltered from the rain by the trees she could move quicker upon the ground and if she moved fast enough she could make it to Soren's before nightfall took the last ounce of light. **

**She slowed down recognizing the forest was changing and she was on the boarder of Merrick's so called lands. Lowering back onto the ground she silently moved through the trees alongside the track, and surely enough Merrick and companion were heading back from only just finding the flask. She pouted from disappointment but then smiled with an idea, surely there was time for a two minute detour. **

**Taking a quick look around, she found a good fist size stone and picked it up. Using Viktor's style, she shifted into her air form and emerged onto the track, then threw the stone through the air. Unfortunately, unlike her mother, Sophia's aim was not as good; she took after her father in that department. It missed Merrick and hit his soldier right in the back of the head. **

"**Argh!" he bent over from the force and grabbed the back of his head. Well at least I got one of them she thought, and found a bigger stone. Merrick slid the flask under his coat out of sight and drew Viktor's sword.**

**Shit, Sophia thought, she knew very well there was no way she could stand a chance against the sword, it was deadly to every creature. Still, she thought, no harm in throwing stones. Unless you're the one being thrown at, she giggled in her mind and threw the second stone at Merrick. He only just dodged the stone which hit his soldier for the second time as he was standing up.**

"**Argh!" He yelped then stayed crouched. **

"**Sophia I know that's you, so show yourself!" He growled. **

"**Damn," she whispered and returned to normal, appearing on the track in front of them. **

"**Throwing stones is childish, so is putting the flask in a tree," He growled at her.**

"**No, throwing stones hurts, and I didn't lie about where I put it I just didn't accentuate on _exactly_ where it was," She growled putting her hands on her hips "and besides, you didn't keep your end of the deal! We wanted dad alive you didn't deliver that!"**

"**He was alive when I left," he huffed arrogantly "you are so much like your mother."**

"**Thank you. Everyone says that." She quickly lifted her hand to use her air abilities to pull the flask from his coat, immediately he grabbed it but he didn't realize this was exactly what she wanted him to do. While his attention was on the flask, so was his main grip. With her other hand she used a long blue and white whip of air that wound around the sword, and yank it free of his hand. He leapt forward instantly realizing, tried to grab the sword back by the handle but he missed by a hairs length. Sophia took the sword in hand and held the precious weapon so delicately as if it was a baby**

"**Finally I get a turn," she said marveling at the blade, Kain kept it to him self and she never really had the chance to hold it. Merrick had landed face first on the muddy track, he slowly sat up with a muddy face and front. He glared at her and let out a small growl of anger. **

"**Now the trade was fair!" She snapped at him and quickly leapt off into the trees and took off into the air where he couldn't chase her. He let out a lour roar of anger then took a silent breath. Looking down he saw the clear window on the flask had broken from his weight falling upon it. One of the shards had gone into his side**

"**We are going to have to do something about that _bloody Corvinus_ family!" **

**Sophia decided to stick to the air even though it was colder and defiantly wetter. At least Merrick couldn't follow her. She was feeling pleased with herself, she was originally going for his wife but the sword was so much better. Kain or Saxon would be happy to see it, she thought but who would she give it to? The sword was originally her mothers, gifted to her by her father. Even as selfish as it seemed she didn't see why she should give it back to Kain or Saxon, she got it back fair and square it was her turn to possess it. She was the oldest sister and she was sure her mother would hand it down to her. Kain stabbed Selene with it; surely she wouldn't give it to him again, so she was next in line, why not? Her thoughts continued to debate in her mind as she flew through the air. **

**By the time she landed she had come to a decision. She realized her mother would give it to Saxon because of what she had done, but she was not going to hand it over to him. Standing outside Soren's house she held up the sword and looked at it properly. Yes, she thought, she would keep it despite what she had done. She was the only one carrying on her mother's war and she would need the weapon. If she was going to give it to anyone, it would be her father if he lived.**

**She reached forward and knocked on the door only for it to open freely about an inch or so. **

"**Soren?" Sophia called, but gut instinct told her something wasn't right. She tried to push the door open but something was stopping it from opening any further. Upon the floor beneath the door Sophia could see a pool of blood**

"**Shit!" She used more force to open the door and finally it shifted. As the door pushed open so did a smeared trail of blood, Sophia realized it was a body behind the door. Stepping over the puddle Sophia got through the door and into the room. The door pushed shut again from the body against it**

"**Soren…" Sophia said looking down at his body, it looked like it had been mauled. She crouched down and felt the temperature of his body, it wasn't deathly cold just yet, and the attack wasn't too long ago. Her ears picked up a scuffling sound from down stairs**

"**The twins!" She jumped to her feet and headed through the house and down the stairs. She checked the lower level and the sound became clearer, it was a growling and scratching she could hear. She gripped the sword and headed through the lower level until she found an open hatch in the floor of the twins room. The snarling and scratching was perfectly clear and she braced herself for the worst. Flicking on the light to the stairway Sophia saw a large Lycan scratching at the base of a large steel door at the base of the stairs, and it was scraping away the concrete trying to get in or at least trying to make a hole. **

"**Damn mutt!" She yelled at it to gain its attention. It stopped and swung around to face her, its eyes were yellow. **

"**Great, a Vorian." She grumbled. It opened its twisted mouth and barked at her baring its teeth. Un-intimidated Sophia lifted the sword for it to see, immediately it stopped and its ears pricked up, its face instantly held a fear.**

"**Your crazy but you know what this is," Sophia said heading down the stairs. It backed up against the door and got down on all fours with its tail between its legs giving her pleading pathetic eyes.**

"**This is for Soren!" She swung the sword and took off its head that hit the floor and rolled over to the base of the stairs. The blade was still powerful to kill the Vorador within the Lycan. Sophia looked at the door, it was locked solid with a combination lock, the only way it getting it open, was knowing the code or opening it from the inside. **

**There would have been no way that they would hear her, and even if they did they may not believe it was her. She ran up the stairs with an idea in mind, she knew they were alive, if they weren't the Vorian wouldn't have tried to have gotten in. Emerging into the room Sophia took a good look around the walls for an air vent, it was not long before she found it behind the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Shifting back into her air form she headed down the vent and into the small pitch black room. She couldn't see them but she could hear their little hearts beating hard with fear. She headed over to the doorway and felt along the wall until she found the light switch, and with a loud click light entered the room. The light bulb was old and didn't give much light making the room dim, but she could still see the small huddling bodies in the furthest corner of the room hiding behind a thick blanket. **

"**It's alright, I'm a friend of your fathers, my name is Sophia can you remember me?" She spoke softly and with a friendly tone. Scott lowered the blanket and looked at her, Shaun copied. **

"**You look like Selene." Shaun said quietly, they had remembered Selene well. Sophia smiled, **

"**That's right, she is my mother. I am Roslyn's big sister." **

**They remained still because they were still terrified to move**

"**Is the monster that killed daddy gone?" Scott asked. Their faces were covered with tears. **

"**Yes, the monster is dead I myself, killed him. He'll never come back," She reassured them, but she was confused at how they knew their father was dead "How did you know about your dad?" **

**They both lowered their heads and remained silent for a moment but then Shaun answered **

"**We saw it." **

**Sophia felt so sorry for them, they were horrified and it would stick with them for the rest of their lives. She slowly approached them**

"**And you came down here by yourself?" **

**They nodded their heads as a yes**

"**Well your very brave," she smiled to them "I just lost my mum, so I know how you feel." She sympathized. They finally leaned forward and grabbed hold of her hugging her tight. **

"**Where is Roslyn?" They asked. **

"**I'll take you to her, come on we must leave." Sophia knew she had to hurry for her father's sake. **

"**No! I don't want to see dad!" Shaun cried pulling away. **

"**You won't, now come on I will take you to Roslyn." Sophia didn't have the time to deal with child fears and messing around, but she couldn't exactly leave them here she thought. **

"**But," Scott started**

"**We are going," Sophia said taking each of them under an arm. They began kicking about and making a fuss too scared to leave. **

"**No! No, no!" They both yelled in fear. She didn't let go of them, she placed Shaun down and held him by the shirt so he wouldn't run off while she opened the door. She picked him up again**

"**Now close your eyes." She growled so they would obey. She felt horrible but it was for their safety, or so she thought so. She headed up into the lower level then up the stairs into the main floor. **

**She did not expect a pack of twelve Vorian's to be standing in the living room. Immediately all their yellow eyes were focused on her and the twins in her arms. **

"**Shit!" She cursed. She was in quite a pickle but luckily the twins still covered their eyes and hadn't seen them yet. She couldn't put either one of them down to grab the sword, she had no choice but to try and make a quick exit. Slowly they turned to face her, and she changed into her hybrid form making her eyes black. She quickly studied her optional exits and sussed out which ones were weaker then the others. They were crazy halfwits, she thought, it shouldn't be too hard to out wit them at least, it was just the amount of them that was going to make things difficult. Holding the twins in close she immediately side stepped as a Vorian leapt at her and kicked a chair at the same time flinging it at another close Vorian, letting the other fly into the wall. She leapt up onto the dinning room table right between them taking them by surprise. She flipped around and kicked the head off of one and jumped into the kitchen. **

**She turned around and kicked open the fridge door smashing it into the face of the Vorian heading into the kitchen behind her, then ducked as one jumped at her only to miss and land head first into the sink. The Vorian's tried to get through the door at the same time jamming themselves and tripping themselves up, giving her a spare few seconds to open the pantry and place the twins inside. **

**Finally she could draw her sword, and it was just in time, as she turned the blade around she dove it into the Vorian that came at her from the sink, she cut him completely in half. She grabbed hold of the fridge and pushed it over into the doorway stopping more coming into the kitchen. She dropped down when three of them got to their feet and quickly swung her blade across the floor cutting off their legs and the table legs sending the Vorian's back to the floor. **

**Before the table hit the floor she caught it with one hand and swung it across the kitchen smashing it into another's head that tried to get though the door, till it went right through. **

**While she was facing forward the door, she turned the sword and pointed it behind her impaling it into the head of one running up behind her. **

**She swung around just in time as a Vorian tired to tip the large fridge back onto her, she caught it and pushed it back crushing those still trying to get through the door and wedged it in the door frame.**

**She dealt to the fridge pusher in a quick swing of the blade taking his head and arm off. The head flew across the kitchen just like the many spray lines of blood, and landed in the sink next to the blood splattered dishes.**

**It was then she noticed the kitchen contained silver cutlery. Placing the sword under her coat she headed over.**

"**Nice." She said taking up anything with a point. She headed back over to the kitchen doorway where large Lycan arms reached through, and she began stabbing the silver cutlery into the arms. She heard yelping and the arms quickly pulled away. She turned back to the pantry only to find a smaller Vorian that had come in through the window, grabbing hold of the pantry door handle. **

**In a quick desperate second she leapt onto its back pulling it away just in time. It growled swinging its arms about trying to claw her, she ducked and swerved each swing with ease and then put an end to it by stabbing a fork deep in through its eye and into its brain. She swung around and pulled open the pantry door and scooped them back up into each arm. **

**She kicked opened the door into the back hall and finally saw the back door at the end of the hall. Which was just past the huge Vorian that is. Sophia didn't need to look behind her to know there was at least two running up behind her, their loud floppy feet would even alert someone deaf. She held on tight to the twins and ran at the Vorian who charged at her, before they reached her she just managed to duck into the laundry doorway letting them hit head on. **

**She carried on past the washer and through second door and reached the back door. It was locked, she was going to kick it in but on instinct she dropped to the ground onto her back instead and lifted her legs as another Vorian came through the roof. She kicked its claws to the side with one foot and used her second foot to fling it through the back door which fortunately took out another one standing right outside.**

"**These bastards are everywhere!" She growled quickly getting to her feet. **

**She charged out into the yard and toward Kain's keep, it was still only light enough to see where each tree was letting her narrowly miss them and find the track. She could hear at least five of them smashing their way through the trees and bushes trailing behind her, yet naturally she was a lot faster. **

"**No!" She yelled as she arrived to the gate of the keep. The gate was utterly destroyed and half the keep was on fire.**

"**Those bastards!" She swung around just as the five Vorian's emerged from the trees. In an instant she made a quick decision and jumped down into the canyon depths below. She knew this passage well and they would be foolish to follow her, but they didn't understand reason and leapt in after them anyway. She heard them hit the walls on the way down, and one didn't get up. **

**Sniffing their way, they followed her through the darkness and into the cave where Erika's remains lay. It stung Sophia deeply, because like she had been a mother figure to Roslyn, she had been there for Sophia as well. She couldn't see her remains so she tried not to step on that general area. Slowly she used her air ability to lift off and head up toward the fireplace, she couldn't go very fast since she had never carried people before, neither could she see any jagged rocks that the twins could hit their heads on. Below her echoed claws against rocks and sniffing as the Vorian's clawed their way up behind her, snapping and growling for their target. **

**Sophia looked into her room from the fireplace, it was completely empty and this half of the keep hadn't caught alight just yet. **

"**Okay, crawl through!" She ordered and lifted Shaun up to the hole. He didn't do as he was asked at first, but then she pushed him in**

"**Hurry or I could drop your brother!" She said, and she knew it was horrible but it made Shaun move and Scott want to get through. **

**Sophia pulled herself up to get through but in an instant she was yanked back down into the hole when a Vorian snatched her foot and used his weight to pull her back. She lost her grip and fell down onto the Vorian, she bowled him off the wall and both of them toppled down collecting the other three, each of them fell hitting the sides like a ball in a pinball machine. **

**Sophia landed on top of one of the Vorian's and tipped over landing face first into dirt. Ground where Erika lay, or should be lying. Sophia slid her arm across the ground and realized Erika's remains no longer laid at the bottom of the cave. **

**Could Kain have moved them? She thought, this moment of shock and distraction came at a price. Instantly she felt a sharp pair of teeth sink into her leg, and a set of claws go into her back as one climbed onto her. **

**Despite the horrific pain of one chewing her leg, she reached up and grabbed the top and bottom of the Vorian's mouth that was on top of her, before he bit into her neck. With her Strength she pushed his jaw hard shut till it bled and held her hand over his nose so he couldn't breathe at all. Using him as a club she swung him at the one that had its mouth around her leg and knocked it silly forcing it to let go. She got to her feet only to find she couldn't stand on her right leg because it was mauled so badly. It was pitch black, yet Sophia could see because of the rebounding echoing of the growls in the small cave, but it wasn't hard to see the Vorian's because their eyes glowed yellow in the dark. She could only count three, and the third quickly revealed itself by slashing its claws right down her back. Sophia let out a yelp and stumbled forward, she tried to grab her sword but the forth pounced on her knocking if from her grip. Now on her back being pinned down, Sophia decided to fight back and before the Vorian had a chance, she sank her teeth into its throat drank for a moment. Before it tried to pull away she grabbed its head and twisted it in a second, snapping its neck. The blood was enough to seal her back wounds with a thin layer of skin for the time being, but her leg was still badly mauled and hurt like hell. **

**She rolled onto her stomach and dragged herself along the dirt going for the sword, but the Vorian stepped on her back stopping her. She was growing tired and weak from the blood loss and had only one option, she had to bite and feed. She painfully twisted under the Vorian and onto her side and sank her teeth into its back leg taking as much blood as she could before it pulled away with a yelp. It was no use because another one already had sank its teeth into her shoulder, but she didn't give up. She grabbed a rock from nearby and smashed it into its head again and again, cracking its skull but it didn't let go. She felt another bite her leg again eating the flesh. **

**Everyone was settled into the keep, but Saxon was still anxious. Marcus was close to death and Sophia was taking much longer then expected. He knew she would be slowed down by the weather. In the reflection of the thick glass he saw Viktor walk in behind him**

"**Have you told her yet?" Saxon asked. **

"**No. She's talking with Dorian."**

**Saxon turned around**

"**I want you to tell her _now_." Saxon said in a low tone. **

"**It's rude to interrupt. I will tell her tonight, you have my word."**

"**You better. Because if you don't I will. And I will tell her that you didn't bother to tell her." **

"**You are becoming much like your father when he was a Vampyre Elder." Viktor snapped back tired of being spoken to so disrespectfully. **

"**Don't even start. Dad is not going to last the night. Just ease Roslyn's pain by telling her about mum."**

"**I told you I will. You should tell your father the same thing. Even though he is comatose he can still hear you, just like he would have under Merrick's control, and I know Merrick would have let him hear it," Viktor said heading back toward the door. **

"**He's dying so fast because he is giving up to be in death with your mother. Don't let him because your mother is going to need him." Viktor said before disappearing into the hall. **

**Saxon lowered his head in deep thought. He had not thought of seeing it that way and it did make sense, his father was usually a much stronger fighter but now his life was so easily slipping away. It wouldn't hurt to be by his side, it was known that the presence of others helped the healing process. **

**Viktor hated to interrupt but he knew he had to. He stepped into the open door and knocked on the frame breaking up Roslyn and Dorian's light chatter. **

"**Sorry but can I talk to Roslyn for a moment." Viktor asked in a way that it wasn't really a question, rather a get out. **

"**Sure. I'll get us some drinks." Dorian said getting the hint, got to his feet, and headed to the kitchen. Viktor sat down where Dorian was sitting in front of Roslyn, and took a deep breath**

"**Roslyn I haven't been entirely honest with you." He spoke in a kind and apologetic tone. Roslyn stared blankly at him waiting for what he was going to say next**

"**Sophia came to a conclusion that Selene was dead and everyone believed it." **

**Roslyn's face filled with confusion for a moment but then slowly formed into a smile**

"**She's not dead?" Roslyn asked with high hope.**

"**No she isn't. And I didn't tell you the truth, and I'm sorry." Viktor swallowed his pride and apologized. He had expected her to be angry, but all he saw in her face was joy.**

"**She's alive!" She said happily.**

"**Shhhh," Viktor shushed her with a finger over his mouth. "No one is to know that she is alive. Only Saxon, you and my self know this." He whispered.**

"**But why? Why should know one else know? This is great news." She whispered back excited.**

"**I did it so Merrick would think she is dead. He can tell when you lie and both you and Sophia told the truth of what you thought was true and now he believes it. So does everyone else, and this my child, will give your mother a cover, an element of surprise." Viktor explained. Roslyn gave a nod understanding and thought it was clever, however she didn't approve of the fact Sophia didn't know. **

"**Sophia took it really hard and I think you better tell her too. But I don't think she will take it very well."**

"**No. Not to well at all. I might have to run after telling her." Viktor joked. **

"**You will. But if mum is alive, where is she now?"**

"**Hidden, and it's best she stays hidden." **

"**Is she alright?" **

"**She's alive just sort of… cocooned. Her power and body is changing, I have no idea when she will be back."**

**Roslyn took Viktor by surprise and hugged him.**

"**I won't tell anyone, not even Dorian I promise." She assured him, she knew it was best.**

**Sophia was loosing all her strength, she was set out to do a simple task and she couldn't even do it, what was worse was her father was going to die as well. With one bloody rock she had smashed the head in of one leaving only two left that she could barely fight off. **

**In her last effort she threw the rock at the Vorian eating her leg and collapsed back lying on the dirt. The pain stopped, and her body tried to heal as the Vorian's suddenly disappeared into the darkness with yelping and screeching along with the sound of breaking bones. Sophia wanted to see who this ally was but it was too late, blood loss and dizziness took over and she passed out. The dark figure picked up a severed limb and took it over so Sophia. It never made a sound nor did and grains of dirt move beneath it like it stood thin as air. They opened Sophia's mouth and squeezed the blood out of the limb giving her just enough blood to avoid comatose or death. **

**Sophia woke with pain still in her leg but her back and shoulder was now fine. She was no longer in the cave but in her bathroom lying in the bath. She squinted her eyes from the bright light as she opened them and looked down. Rick was sitting at the end of the bath pouring a cup of blood over her leg, he wore rubber gloves to avoid touching her flesh eating blood. He smiled when she looked at him with gluggy eyes**

"**The muscles have just regenerated, but the skin hasn't grown back yet." **

"**How did I get here? What was that thing?" **

**Rick stopped pouring the blood**

"**I don't know. It was a dark hooded figure who said nothing. I couldn't tell what they were but the strange thing was they disappeared into thin air like a shadow lurker." **

"**Strange," Sophia said then winced as the pain surged up her leg again. **

"**Strange? It was the mask that was creepy and strange. It was just the top half of a skull. The rest of their clothing was black cloaking and black leather armour."**

"**Better friend then enemy," She said slowly sitting up, she had a mission she had to complete. **

"**Your leg hasn't healed." Rick debated. **

"**There's no time!" Sophia painfully lifted her leg over the side, she was amazed at how fast it had healed already considering it was almost completely eaten off. **

"**You'll bleed." Rick tried to stop her but she pushed him away.**

"**I'll be fine. A bandage will do the trick." She snatched a bandage and quickly wound it around her leg. **

"**There, all fine." She limped out into her room where Shaun and Scott sat on the end of the bed. **

"**Are you okay?" Shaun asked. **

"**Yes, you two are going to go with Rick to the school where you'll be with other children."**

"**You said you'd take us to Roslyn!" **

"**Yes but not now."**

"**Um, Sophia I can't take them." Rick said a little sheepish, he wasn't telling her something. **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**The entire keep is now over run by those things."**

"**What!" **

"**I barricaded the door down the hall. There has to be at least forty of them on the other side. Everyone is scattered through out the keep."**

"**No, we are leaving and we have to find Lilly!" Sophia growled, but then she remembered about the sword. **

"**My sword! That thing could have taken it!" **

"**No its here?" Rick pulled it out from under his coat and held it out for her. In an instant she snatched it back and slit it back into her own belt. **

"**Sorry, it's just I can't loose it now, it's our ticket out of here." She said seeing the hurt expression on his face. **

**She took a new set of clothes out of her draws and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her to get changed. The twins just stared at Rick, still scared. **

"**She's tough. We'll get out of here, and those things will history." He tried to assure them. **

"**Those things are Vorian's," Sophia said through the door "They where Voradors that went crazy for being in their liquid form for hundreds of years, s so they were kicked out of their families and castles and cast into the wild. They found a pack of wild Lycans and infected them creating Vorian's." Sophia quickly explained. "You can't reason with them and they never stop, they just eat and eat." She told him since she was the first to ever encounter them, years ago. She opened the bathroom door and walked out in a new clean un-torn death dealer like outfit **

"**I have an idea." She said tying her hair back. **

"**I'll lead and you carry the twins. It's important we find Lilly and find her soon," She said pulling out two black jackets, scarfs and beanies. She handed Rick one set and pointed to Shaun**

"**Put it on him." **

"**But Lilly is with Kain I'm sure they are fine. I was thinking we could go down that hole in the fire place and sneak out through the canyon."**

"**No you don't understand! I have to retrieve Lilly, if I don't my father dies!" Sophia snapped at him and stuffed the beanie on Scotts head. **

"**You should have said that earlier," Rick said wrapping Shaun in the jacket, the arms were so long the twins barely managed to get their hands out the end. **

"**These are armour plated," Rick said with concern. **

"**Only lightly. It's enough to protect them from a bite." She said strapping the coat up on Scott. **

**Rick took them up in each arm like Sophia had done while she heavily armed herself with every possible weapon she could carry. She kept the sword in her right hand and loaded a silver bullet gun in her left. **

"**Ready?" She asked Rick who gave a nod in agreement. Sophia unlocked the door and headed out into the hall**

"**Where did you see them last?" **

"**Heading toward the bunker in the upper keep." Rick answered. She led the way down to the barricaded door at the base of the stairs, she wasn't moving as quickly as she wanted to because of her leg. She pulled the steel stop bar out of place and moved the table rammed against it. She could hear the Vorian's growling on the other side. **

"**You'll want to take them back a bit." Sophia pointed to a curve in the wall for him to stand back behind. She slid her gun in its holster and pulled out two grenades from her pocket. She pulled the pins at the same time quickly opened the door and threw one in each direction. Before the Vorian's could react, Sophia slammed the door shut and placed the steel stop bar back in place. She dove back from the door and ducked into the curve in the wall opposite to Rick. **

**In seconds the grenades went off creating a loud explosion. The top half and lower half of the door that was thick wood blew open. Rick looked into the room that was entirely painted black and crimson with littered body parts everywhere. **

"**Keep your eyes closed," He told the boys then looked across at Sophia "how are we going to get through there? They could take us host or did you forget that?" Rick asked her a little angry. **

"**Don't worry, just wait here and protect them," she said drawing her gun and sword. Immediately half of a Vorian tried to crawl through the hole in the door, she kicked it back like a soccer ball, and opened up the door. There was at least fifteen bodied Vorian's left, but they couldn't attack her because the Voradors upon the ground were already attacking them. They wanted the remaining hosts and made their way into the hosts fighting them for control. Sophia walked into the middle of the room and took the boot off her bad leg. She folded up her pants leg and pulled off the bandage **

"**Guess I don't need this after all," she said and placed her bare boot into the blood. Like a vacuum the Voradors became sucked in, they slid along the crimson Lycan blood and were drawn into Sophia wound and liquefied into energy and healing power. In minutes Sophia drew all the Voradors that were not in a host, and her leg was fully restored. She felt all her power fully regenerate itself and she was ready to kill. **

**She quickly slid her boot back on and held the sword up, she leapt across the room onto the wall cutting in half two Vorian's along the way. She back flipped off the wall and stabbed the sword through the top of the head at an oncoming Vorian and kicked away two others behind it. She leapt across the room again cutting off more heads, the Vorian's were so busy fighting for host rights they never even saw her coming. Rick watched in awe at her graceful movements flying across the room and taking them down so easily, she took them all down within a minute. Like Selene would have wanted, and what Sophia wanted, Marcus had taught her combat well. **

"**Cleared, you can bring them through," she said taking a cloth out of her pocket and wiped the blade clean. **

"**Um, Sophia," Rick pointed to the doors across the room, their exit.**

**The doors stood half open and a horrified Vorian had just arrived and observed what _was,_ it's pack. Sophia lifted the sword ready to take off its head but it saw the blade, flung itself back, and took off down the hall with its tail between its legs. **

"**Okay, that one has half a brain." Sophia huffed, proud of herself. It was arrogant to do so but in a way she was making up for her past mistake of taking Erika's life. Now she understood how her mother felt and why she so desperately wanted to save the humans, not just because she was one a human but she wanted to continue making up for the years of slaughtering Lycans. **

"**Lets keep moving." She ordered. **

**They headed up to the bunker surprisingly with ease, it was if the Vorian that scrambled away informed the rest and they fled when they saw her coming.**

"**There's the door!" Rick said with excitement. At the end of the hall was a large steel engraved door with Kain's crest shape in the middle. **

"**See piece of cake." Sophia said marching toward the door. Until a Vorian who stood as tall as the door stepped into view between her and her destination. **

"**I'm guessing you're the alpha." She fearlessly snared at him. He was a mainly black but his back was blotchy grey and peppery, one of his eyes was missing completely, the side of his face was badly scared, and the teeth down one side of his mouth pointed in the wrong direction. **

**Sophia growled at him and provoked him by poking at him with the sword, till he snarled and reared back angrily. She let herself fall onto her back and he pounced on her thinking this was a chance, only to have the sword go right through his heart killing him instantly. **

"**That was quick." Rick said in astonishment. **

"**As I said, they are strong and feral but they are stupid," She said throwing his body to the side and got to her feet "It's the old bear hunters trick, use the creature's power and weight against them." She wiped the blade for a second time and slid it back under her coat. **

"**I wouldn't have thought of that." He smiled.**

"**Come on." Sophia still didn't want to waste another minute. She ran over to the door and turned the crest key in the middle of the door putting in the combination. The door clanked and slid open with a gust of air. **

**Immediately she saw Kain with Quin in his arms as soon as the doors opened.**

"**Kain!" She said relieved to see him. **

"**Sophia, how did you get past all of them?"**

"**I had help," she said with a smile looking at Rick, it was partly a lie because the real help was having the sword but she didn't want to tell him that. Rick stepped through the door letting it close behind him**

"**Sophia saved these two," Rick said with delight after thinking she was complimenting him and wanted to pay one back. **

"**So Soren was attacked too?" **

"**Yes I found him on the way here… you know." She didn't want to upset the twins again by talking about their father's death. **

"**Anyway, urgent matters, where is Lilly?" Sophia stressed. **

"**Here," Lilly snapped and marched out from the door to the left of Sophia. **

**Sophia turned to face her only to be greeted with Lilly's fist that struck her square in the middle of the face knocking her back. **

"**I know what you've done!" Lilly screamed at her. **

* * *

**_Everytime _I try to post a chapter, bloody fanfiction is down!. Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed the long chap,**

**-Evelyn.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Not too long but long enough. Sophia's taking over for a while :)**

**Glil: I get ideas from everyday life, insperation is everywhere. Yes Saxon has that power too but he's just never used it. He's focusing on more unlocking teh power of teh past to find some clue about the Voradors that could help them. **

**Christian Jonsson: "If you can't kill 'em eat 'em", I like that! lol, nice. Yes, Sophia'a having her turn at a Violent phase, but she still has alot to learn.**

**Synch14: You got it, nick has nocontrol. Lukas is out of the picture for a while, I will tell you he's not dead.**

**kayla: New reviewer:)thankyou. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I'm usually quicker then this. (You can thank fanfiction for that really, shhh)**

**Nightwind: New reviewer:)thankyou. lol Oh yeah! she is going to get a scolding alright. Accidently killing Erika was bad enough and Selene took it in her stride and accepted it but what she's done now will make Selene draw the line. Like mother like daughter.**

**Blooskyes: New reviewer:)thankyou. Selene is a kick ass chick in the film and even I don't know why other writiers make her the damzel in distress. Im sure if anyone called her weak or a pussy she would punch their lights out :) thankyou. Over time Ive got used to my eyes, but I hope to get this program that will read out what I write that should make things so much easier! I havent been having anyone leaving comments on the site, and I'm going to finally have it properly rebuit, but the only thing is its going to be a flash site, so those who have slow net probably wont see it.**

**C: New reviewer:)thankyou, and I must say your second review when I read it inspired me to write so much in a chapter, I was happy and couldnt stop! lol, thank you very much :). I was defensive about dialog because I've had a few people having a go at me for it because they didn't understand. I write the way I speak, Im from New Zealand so I guess we just talk really different :)**


	66. Still waters

**Sophia lost her balance, fell to the ground and landed on her back. Before she could open her eyes or even realize what happened, Lilly was already on top of her. Sophia felt Lilly's warm hands clasp around her throat and begin to violently squeeze down on her airways. **

"**You killed her!" Lilly screamed at her. Sophia grabbed Lilly's wrists trying to make her stop. She choked and tried to plead and explain but Lilly's grip was fierce, Sophia couldn't get a single word out. **

"**Kain she's choking your sister!" Rick panicked. Kain hesitated for a moment**

"**I really don't think we should get between this fight." Kain could understand how Lilly felt. **

**Sophia had no choice but to violently lash back to literately save her neck and she did so with a powerful strike to Lilly's chin. Lilly's head whipped back and her grip loosened just enough for Sophia so gasp in a breath. **

"**Let me explain!" Sophia pleaded as she gasped heavily. Lilly didn't respond verbally, she only returned a powerful blow to Sophia's head using her elbow. **

"**You killed her! You killed her and dumped her body like an animal! Like she was nothing at all!" She screamed with pure fury, she struck Sophia in the face with her fists and at almost every word. Sophia could barely block Lilly's strikes and she was stunned by Lilly's actions, she had never seen this side of her. **

"**It was an accident!" Sophia spurted between strikes, blood began oozing from her mouth and nose. **

"**Lilly! Watch out for her blood!" Duncan said as he only just entered with Michael. Lilly ignored him and wrapped her hands back around Sophia's neck instead. **

"**Help me," Duncan asked Michael who followed him over to Lilly. Each of them grabbed a shoulder and had to use quite a bit of power to eventually pull Lilly off of Sophia. **

"**Get off me!" Lilly screamed as she tried to pull out of their grips. **

**Sophia painfully rolled onto her front and coughed out the blood that was catching the back of her throat. **

**On her knees she remained leaned over letting herself recover for a moment. No one approached her, they either stared at her with judging eyes or helped Duncan and Michael drag Lilly into another room to try and calm her down. Sophia saw Rick walk out with the twins out of the corner of her eye, now leaving only Kain holding Quin left. Sophia slowly sat back and looked up at her brother with questioning eyes**

"**You told her," She snared then spat out a mouthful of blood. **

"**She was beginning to suspect me," Kain whispered and headed over closer to her. **

"**She would have taken Quin from me. I couldn't be blamed for something I didn't do." He explained rather heartlessly. Sophia felt a stab of betrayal pierce her heart**

"**But you helped me hide the body," she said painfully climbing to her feet. **

"**I know, and I shouldn't have. She had to know and I couldn't let her go through not knowing what happened to Erika."**

"**So you turned it all on me, your own sister." Sophia said trying to hide the pain. **

"**Lilly is my mate, my love, but most of all she is the mother to my son. And _you did_ _do_ this. Sorry but I had no choice in the matter, I have to make things right with Lilly." Kain had clearly made his choice, he chose his love over his family. **

"**And what if I told her then?" Sophia snapped in defense. **

"**She wouldn't believe you. And would you really cost Quin his father? Could you do that _to him_?" Kain held Quin up as an excuse, laying all the guilt upon her shoulders. **

**Sophia was defeated, her arrogant brother had his point and she didn't have the strength to argue or fight back. **

"**Why did you come back? Now of all times?" Kain asked, changing the subject as if they were in an everyday conversation.**

"**I came to get Lilly to take her back. Saxon sent me, Dad is dying because Merrick took him host. We exchanged him back for Merrick's wife but Merrick took the life from dad and now he's dying." She explained. **

"**And you expect us to go?" Kain snared arrogantly. Sophia glared at him, he wasn't changing like he had claimed, he was still the same and now she could see it for herself. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth**

"**Because you owe it too him after what you did to him! I thought you were _so called_ back on mum's side!" She scowled.**

"**Why didn't mum help him then?" **

"**Because she's dead!" **

**Instantly Kain's face fell**

"**She can't die!" He growled at her.**

"**Who ever said that? It was all Merrick's fault. She died because he took dad."**

"**How?"**

"**I don't know how he did it," She snapped crossing her arms. **

"**No, how did she die?" Kain finally expressed emotion other then arrogance. **

"**She died of heart break. Her powers overtook her physical and emotional state and self destructed. The base was destroyed, dozens were killed, and everything was burnt to ash." **

"**Fine, we'll head out in the morning."**

"**No you don't understand we have to leave now, I've wasted enough time with detours, we have to leave now or he'll die!" **

"**Sophia, I can't take a distraught partner and infant son out through the Vorian's and the darkness!" **

"**They are gone. That's what the detours were, Soren was dead and I saved the twins, killed a whole lot of them, got into the keep, found Rick then killed dozens more, took out the alpha male and… and that's it." She hesitated almost telling him about retrieving the sword. But Kain clued on that she was hiding something**

"**And what? How did you kill the Alpha?" Kain interrogated her with a stern tone and noticed she had suddenly placed her hand on her coats if almost to hide what was underneath. **

"**You have the sword… I can sense it!" Kain realized. He immediately placed Kain down in his cot and turned to face her with his hand out**

"**Give it to me."**

"**I haven't got anything," She denied it and pulled her coat closed tighter. **

"**It's not yours, so hand it over!" His voice became more stern and arrogant again. **

"**It's not yours either! I'm not handing it over!"**

"**Sophia quit being so stubborn!" he growled**

"**Quit being an arrogant asshole! People say you're arrogant and stubborn like mum was, but your not! She was way better then you'd ever be. You get it from Michael!" She took a dig at him. **

"**What the hell is going on?" Duncan growled as he marched out of the room next door. **

"**Sibling rivalry, nothing to do with you!" Kain snapped. **

"**Watch your mouth boy!" Duncan growled his older authority then turned and looked at Sophia who took a step back, almost cowering and with a heart full of guilt. **

"**Duncan, please hear me out, it was an accident I didn't mean to dump the body, I was scared." Sophia spoke with quiet apprehensive words.**

"**She was like a mother to me," She continued to plead but he cut her off.**

"**Sophia I've heard enough. I feel the same as Lilly but I can control my actions not to harm you. I don't think you realize the full extent of what you have done." **

"**I do, there isn't a day that has past that I haven't thought about what I have done, and the guilt eats at me,"**

"**No, stop right there! You could have come clean and told everyone. It's the fact you tried to hide it that makes this tragedy horrific. How long did you plan to let this lie? Or let her remains lie in the bottom of a cave?" **

**Sophia stood blank without an answer. At this point everyone had reemerged into the room, including Lilly who had clearly been crying. She stood behind Duncan and glared at Sophia over his shoulder. **

"**I saved the twins, I've trying to do right ever since to make up for my actions. I'm sorry," Sophia said, but then she quickly realized Kain was coming up beside her and she dodged away before he could grab the sword.**

"**You're not sorry you don't even care!" Lilly hissed going back into a fit of anger and marched toward Sophia. **

**Sophia stepped back in defense only to have her coat swing open a little and the sword was revealed. As soon as Lilly's eyes fell on the blade she immediately stopped and backed off. **

"**You have that and you could have used it on me!" Lilly said, stunned. **

"**I didn't and wouldn't, I'm not a murderer!" Sophia pleaded again, but it seemed hopeless.**

"**It doesn't belong to you, hand it over!" Kain said losing his patience. **

"**And I said it doesn't belong to you either!" She snapped back at him.**

"**Just hand it over Sophia." Michael told her. **

**Sophia froze for a moment and then placed her hand onto the handle of the sword but she didn't pull it out. **

"**Do as he says!" Lilly growled at her. Everyone stood watching and waiting for her to hand it over. Sophia pulled it out and Kain put his hand out ready to take it. Sophia was going to give it to him but then she had a quick thought; why should she?**

"**Why the hell should I listen to Michael? He's never been any good to anyone! He's _not my_ father, he's not my boss, or an elder! And I'm not handing it over to an arrogant, liar who hogged it all these years and tried to kill mum with it!" Sophia yelled, she finally, fully snapped. **

"**I'm sorry what happened to Erika I really am, but no matter what I do or say it will never be good enough! I can't change the past!" Her anger was mixed with painful emotion causing her cheeks to become littered with tears. **

"**And now I've fucked up again! Dad will be dead by now because no one here bothered to listen to why I came! Now three lives are lost!" **

"**That has nothing to do with it, just had the sword over!" Michael yelled back at her. **

"**Shut up Michael!" Duncan snapped at him, and for a short moment Sophia wondered if Duncan had been the only one who listened.**

"**What do you mean three lives lost? And what happened to Marcus?" Duncan asked full of concern. **

"**Dad was taken by Merrick who left him for dead. Saxon sent me to get Lilly to heal him and save dad's life. But its morning now and we are too late," Sophia said seeing the sky growing lighter in the distance, the new day was beginning. **

"**Who is the third person?" Duncan asked again.**

"**Mum. She died because dad was taken." Sophia felt like a broken record. But then she turned and faced Lilly who was still glaring at her and spoke right to her face**

"**You're hurting because you lost your mum? Well I just lost my dad and my mum for a second time. The circumstances may be different but the pain is the same."**

**Everyone remained silent believing Selene and Marcus's passing. **

**Since Kain had already heard the news his attention was more upon the sword**

"**Make things right Sophia and give me the sword," Kain asked for a third time. **

"**You know what Kain, get fucked. You're not my brother anymore! You stabbed me in the back. I won this sword back off Merrick fair and square! It's my turn to possess it! You have no rights to it at all!" Her anger rose again. **

"**Well we can't let you have it after what you've done. You've already proved you're dangerous. With that kind of weapon in your hands will only lead to more death!" Lilly snared at her "And how dare you compare your parents deaths to my mothers! You can't pass your guilt off like that!" **

"**I never said that! But now that I think about it, if you hadn't attacked me and let me deliver my message and gone back, my father would be alive. I blame you for his death!" Sophia screamed with anger so loud, most of them flinched. **

**She had had enough, if everyone was going to blame everything on her, she would blame her accusers. **

**With an entire simple mission entirely messed up she couldn't take it anymore, and her anger drove her to a selfish act and she quickly stepped forward and ripped Erika's pendant from around Lilly's neck then quickly transformed into her air form and flew out the door before anyone could catch her. **

**Lilly stood in complete shock with solid, hurt expression plastered on her face. **

"**She's lost the plot! We have to catch her before she does anything!" Michael growled in anger. **

"**And she's got the bloody sword." Kain snared. **

**Duncan on the other hand only wanted to comfort his daughter and pulled her into a hug.**

"**Why did she take the necklace…?" Lilly asked and her face became covered in tears again. **

"**People do stupid things in anger, you'll get it back."**

**Lilly cried heavily into his shoulder, she was just as exhausted from so much emotion. **

"**Am I just as bad? Am I really responsible for Marcus's death?" Lilly cried. **

"**No, you weren't to know. She didn't mean it, she is hurting as well. But it doesn't excuse her actions, she will have to face up to them sooner or later," He pulled her out, cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head back so she would look at him "You are not responsible for Marcus." **

**While Duncan spoke to Lilly, Kain attended Quin; however no one even noticed that Michael had taken off.**

**After a long restless night concern for his dying father and anxious to his sister's whereabouts, Saxon still barely remained awake. He sat at the door waiting for Sophia's return, and finally with the first light of dawn he saw her fly in empty handed. **

"**Where the hell have you been?" He growled. He was tired and grouchy.**

"**Don't start! I know I failed!" Sophia said, her face was bright red, covered in tears and was still badly bruised. **

"**What happened?" Saxon asked sensing his twin's distress. **

"**Kain is a bastard! I hate him!" She said dropping her face into her hands "I only have one brother," she looked up at Saxon "You were right about him, I'm sorry I didn't listen." Sophia said wanting to find solace in someone. Saxon gave her a hug, he knew this was a big thing for her to do, she never apologized like this. She started crying harder against his shoulder and his gut instinct told him there was something very seriously wrong that she wasn't telling him. **

"**What happened?" He asked concerned. **

"**Did Kain do this to you?"**

"**No. Just… I can't tell you." She said not wanting to confess what she had done. But a part of her wanted to tell him, maybe he would be accepting like Selene had been. But then another part of her said no because he would push her away and be just as infuriated as everyone else. On the other hand, she thought, he was going to find out sooner or later, news like that spreads like wildfire. **

"**Come on, I'm your twin brother, tell me." He tried to reassure her. **

"**You wouldn't understand. I did something really bad."**

"**Try me. And how bad could it possibly be?" **

"**You have no idea… let's just say… well… Lilly now wants to kill me. She did this to me." **

**Saxon frowned at her trying to think what she possibly could have done**

"**What do you mean she wants to kill you?" He asked. **

"**Please don't get angry at me,"**

"**Just tell me what you did." He cut her off. **

"**Saxon you have to promise me not to get angry!" She stressed. **

"**Sophia, just tell me what you did." He said in a calm voice to assure her. Sophia hesitated for a moment with doubt but then just came out with it.**

"**I… I killed Erika." She spoke with her head down and barely loud enough for him to hear, but he still heard it. **

"**You what!" Saxon's voice rose with shock. **

"**It was an accident! I didn't mean too!" **

"**Accident?" **

"**We were arguing…" She stopped when she saw the disbelief on Saxon's face. **

"**It's a long story." She said giving up. **

"**That's why you didn't come back so soon?" **

"**I had a few detours, I'm sorry. Lilly was too busy with trying to kill me then listening to what I had to say. But it is _my_ entire fault. If I had just told someone and didn't hide the body…"**

"**You hid Erika's body!" Saxon said in anger and shock at what she had done.**

"**What the hell possessed you to do that?" Saxon yelled at her. **

"**Stop yelling! I've already been screamed at and beaten! I was scared, and I panicked! I know it was wrong okay! I don't need to be told again!" Sophia realized she was going to be treated the same way. But she couldn't help but think; did she really deserve this? Her guilty conscience said yes. **

**She didn't say anything; instead she just turned around and began to walk back into the forest.**

"**Wait! Where are you going?" **

"**I don't care, just as long as not here." She moped of into the trees. **

"**We can sort this out Sophia."**

**She stopped and looked back at him**

"**No we can't. Everybody will look at me like I'm a murderer. They stare with their judging eyes, cutting me to the bone." **

"**But Sophia your not responsible for dad, Lilly wouldn't have been able to help him!" He called after her but she changed form and took off. **

**He rolled his eyes and gave a loud sigh,**

"**She should have let me tell her he's alive." He muttered under his breath. **

**Tiered and weary Saxon headed back into the keep and off to his room to get at least an hour of sleep. He leisurely strolled into the bathroom and washed up. Dressed in only a towel he gave a stretch and yawn, heading back into his bedroom. He almost leapt out of his skin with fright when he found Harmony standing in the middle of his room. **

"**Bloody hell, you scared me." Saxon said taking a breath. She didn't say anything she just looked stern at him.**

"**What are you doing here?" **

"**You look like shit. Did you sleep at all last night?" She said in her usual stern tone with him. **

"**No I didn't. Dad almost died, Sophia just confessed a horrific secret and took off."**

"**What about your mother?" She almost snapped. Saxon looked up at her and frowned**

"**Cut the crap, what the hell do you want?" **

"**We it's to do with your _mother_. I saw her on the security cam just before she destroyed _everything_ and she knocked my mother unconscious, kidnapping her. She handed her over to Marcus who took off with her. Now I see Marcus is back and fine but where is my mum?" She growled. **

"**I don't know. All I do know is dad was possessed by Merrick. I don't know why my mother would have taken Julian, nor did I have any part of it! But if she did like you say so, then it had to be for a bloody good reason!" He growled back. She clenched her fists and stared back at him, he took a step closer staring back at her.**

"**This isn't about her is it?" He asked in a calmer voice. He could see her eyes become glassy, she adjusted her chin, it was clear she was fighting back tears. **

"**My mother is gone, my father is missing and my brother won't even talk to me. And I know we've never seen eye to eye, but I guess I'm going to be living here after all." She grumbled. **

"**Why, why back then did you say no?" **

"**You know why!" She growled at him. **

"**Besides it doesn't matter anymore!" She growled and marched out. **

**Saxon gave a sigh then scratched his head. Slowly getting up he pulled on a pair of slacks and locked his door before anyone else barged in. Collapsing on the bed it barely took a minute before he was fast asleep. **

**Sophia had stopped in an old abandoned suburb, and landed next to an old bath sitting outside. It was full of water form the recent rain fall over night, and she looked down at the still waters and saw her reflection. Her face was still covered in blood, and Lilly's hand marks were still faintly around her neck. Sighing she dipped her bloody hands into the cool water, and began washing the blood from her face. **

**She paused when her sharp ears heard an electrical impulse swarm through the house in front of her, she looked up to see sparks flying out of the power box on the back of the house. Immediately she got to her feet and drew the sword ready. **

"**Show yourself Michael!"**

**On her command the box blew open and a large blue and white bolt of light flung out and manifested into Michael. **

* * *

**Sorry the chapters are taking longer, they will do this year becauseI have alot more work to do, and I just got two orders for paintings just recently.Could i ask everyoneif their computor isFlashfriendly****because if the site is to be constructed how it was originally planned it will have flash elements, and if not many actully have flash then I wont do it, thankyou**

**-Evelyn**

**Synch14: Yes he does :)**

**Christian Jonsson: Yes, Lilly gave her a bit of a wake up call. The only one who could reach Sophia now is Viktor, because they both now have something very big in common.**

**Turtle: Thank you very much :) even though its taken a while to post chapters lately, the one thing I always do is finish a story :) sorry about the wait.**

**Phoenix Flame: Ahh, tell me what you think, because I think your actully onto it! if thats the case Im going to have to make the plots and secrets a little more complicated for the twits:) Thankyou **

**Spikeangelus: Busy and making a mess of the studio lol. U?. Selene will be out for a few chapters but she will be back and she will have some of the clues and answers to history (In cluding where Voradors came from)**

**C: lol yes I know i cant help it! Sophia would have talked fast if she had the chance.:)**

**Horses05: :) thank you. Selene will be back, but she will be back and she will have some of the clues and answers to history (In cluding where Voradors came from)Thanks again and sorryfor the wait.**

**BlooSkyes: lol I think the chaper told you where he was :D. **

**Areie: Thank you :) Yeah I think women make good evil characters. There will be more rampages (thanks) and another battle, but not between the characters you would think. :)**


	67. Driving sideways

"**Give me the sword Sophia. I'm not your enemy and people make mistakes. I haven't harmed anyone so you have reason to give it to me." Michael spoke kindly. **

"**I can't." She said wanting to keep it for her self, because with no one on her side this was all she had. He took a step forward with his arms in the air**

"**Don't worry I'm not going to attack you like Lilly did. There has never been a fight between us nor should there be."**

**She could see he was fully unarmed and his power levels were kept low, he was showing her as much as possible that he wasn't a threat. **

"**Look, to be honest I don't blame you for what you did. I probably would have done the same thing." He said slowly walking around the old bath. She slid the sword back onto her belt and slid it right under her coat so there was no way of him reaching it or trying to make a move and snatch it. His expression didn't change**

"**I'm not going to take it," He said sitting on the side of the bath. **

**No he wants to talk me into giving it to him, she thought. **

"**Careful, even my blood diluted in the water can burn." She warned him. He gave a smile then a nod as a thank you for reminding him. **

**She still didn't trust him and decided not to waste anytime hearing his bullshit**

"**Look, no matter what you say, I am _not_ giving you the sword," she placed her hands on her hips, and stood in a standoff manor "so don't waste your time."**

**Just as she thought anger was brewing in Michael's eyes, his jaw clapped up and he then tried to put on a fake smile. **

"**You'd be welcomed back if you just handed it over to me."**

"**No I wouldn't, I'm not _that_ stupid Michael! And besides I'm not handing it to you because you will use it against Saxon! And if my father was alive you would have killed him too!" She growled at him.**

"**Why the hell would I do that!" He yelled getting to his feet. **

"**Oh just give up Michael! Everybody knows you still loved and wanted my mother! You could never let it go!"**

**Michael's face fell**

"**You have no idea what its like to be so in love with someone, so in love to the point you gave your life to protect them and your unborn child only to be resurrected and the love of your life is with someone else! And had children to them! It hurts! She was _my mate_ first! It's only a natural want to have her back!" **

**Sophia could hear the anger and pain in his voice, but that didn't mean she was going to trust him.**

"**It's natural to kill off the young of the other male as well! That's why you have always hated Saxon and tried to kill him, and you hit Roslyn a few times!"**

"**I never touched you!"**

"**Because you know I was Kain's baby sister!"**

"**Well you should have been _my daughter_, not Marcus's!" **

**This statement angered Sophia immensely and she drew the sword again**

"**My father was ten times the father you'd ever be!" **

**In a fit of anger Michael threw out his arm and a large bolt of electricity traveled up the sword using it as a conductor and threw Sophia across the yard and through the wall of the house. **

**Hitting the floor she dropped the sword and it slid across the floor and landed under the bed. She groaned in pain and sat up only to face Michael coming through the hole in the wall. He immediately kicked her across the face flinging her back**

"**That was for taking Lilly's necklace!" He said remembering about it. **

"**That reminds me, where is it!" He said jumping on top of her and pinning her down like Lilly had done. **

"**Get off me!" She screamed at him and her eyes changed, but this time they were full red like her mothers. But with the age on Michael, he was still physically stronger and she was too young to fully use all her power. **

**Grabbing both her wrists he held them down in one hand and immediately Sophia became very uneasy and did the mistake of showing fear. She had used too much of her powers fighting the Vorian's, flying and continuously changing from she didn't have enough to protect herself. He slid his hand around her thigh feeling for her pocket pouch around the back only making her squirm. **

"**Get your hands off me you creep!" **

"**As much as you look like your mother, you're not her. I just want the necklace!" At that moment he found the necklace in the pocket at the back and pulled it out. **

**In a quick reflex Sophia tried to head butt him but didn't quite hit him hard enough because he moved backwards at the same time. He placed the necklace into a pocket, then clenched his fist and struck her hard in the forehead to knock her out. **

**Her head snapped back and hit the floor with a thud; however it didn't quite knock her out completely. Drowsy she looked up at Michael who smiled down at her **

"**You should have just handed it over, argh!" Michael yelped as he never expected a sharp blow to hit him in the back of the head. Sophia never saw who it was, only the fact it was large male figure. Slowly she closed her eyes eventually giving in to the unconsciousness, she was so tired and she finally passed out hearing Michael moving away. **

**Michael turned around to see a tall male standing behind him, and with him at least six shadow lurkers lingered with their eyes fixed on him. **

**Yet these lurkers were ones he had never seen, they had red eyes, not purple, their body shape was more humanoid and stood up straighter. The males face was hidden mostly by a dark sliver helmet but he could see his eyes and they were yellow**

"**Vorador!" Michael growled, swung around and headed for the sword under the bed only to turn and see another lurker already holding it. This lurker was bigger and its body seemed to shimmer navy blue and it had longer pointed ears like a jackal. **

**Michael turned and looked back at Sophia lying on the floor**

"**Don't even think about it!" The tall male growled at him. **

"**Stuff this," Michael grumbled, he already had one thing to return with. He instantly transformed into his electrical state with a flash of light, and bolted up through the room into the smashed light bulb, and up into the wires. **

"**Hmm," the tall male smiled looking at Sophia. Slowly he made his way over to her side and took a closer look at her face. He smiled again brushing a strand of hair away from her face.**

"**Dark blood…" He looked up at the larger lurker who had the sword. It was playing with the sword like a toy and waving it about almost hitting the other lurkers.**

"**Oslo! That is the sword of the Vorador, not a toy!" He stood up, marched over and took it off the lurker. **

"**Pay attention." He snapped. He slid the sword into his belt and moved back to Sophia's side. **

"**She has no wings, she's Sophia." He told himself, working it out.**

"**And rather attractive," He quietly whispered to himself with a small smile. All the lurkers made a raspy laughing sound overhearing his comment.**

"**Shut up." He said trying not to blush. They stopped immediately but then slowly and quietly began to laugh again. He ignored them and gently slid his arms under Sophia's back and knees then lifted her into his arms. He turned around and looked at the lurkers who were making fun of him and they immediately froze, realizing they had been caught.**

"**Right, that's it, the lot of you back to the fortress! And tell my father I've found Sophia Corvinus." He growled at them. **

**He watched all of them leave, except for Oslo who always remained with him. **

"**Pull the plastic canvas off the bed," He ordered the lurker who did as he asked. Gently he placed her down on the bed and then took another look at her bleeding forehead. **

"**Sealed," He said seeing there were now only dry blood and a large blue bruise. **

"**Find a drum or something to light a fire, its freezing in here."**

**Saxon woke up suddenly when Viktor continually bashed on the door. **

"**I'm getting up!" He grumbled, slowly he sat up and slid on a shirt. Rubbing his eyes he gave a yawn and wandered over to the door. **

**He opened the door and gave Viktor a tired disapproval look for waking him up.**

"**Sorry, but Kain, Lilly and the rest of the family are here."**

"**Oh shit," Saxon said rubbing his temples "they will be here about Sophia." **

"**What about Sophia?" Viktor asked. **

"**She kind of did something bad… and she told me. I was a little pissed off but mainly shocked. Then she took off into the forest." **

"**In stead of fluffing about with long stories just tell me what she did." Viktor had feared Sophia would become like her mother used to be. **

"**She accidentally killed Erika then hid the body, now Lilly wants to kill her apparently." **

**Viktor rolled his eyes and let out a sigh in annoyance**

"**Do you know where she went?" **

"**No idea. She just said something about being away from everyone else, yada, yada."**

"**And you didn't go after her?"**

"**I didn't have the energy. I've been awake all night and I'm tired. She can look after herself, I know she can so I let her go to cool down and think things over. Although she does think both mum _and_ dad are dead." Saxon quickly explained as they headed down stairs. **

"**Great. This family is falling apart. See to Lilly and Kain, I will go looking for Sophia." Viktor said quite stern and almost angry. He knew Sophia had lost her way and he felt it was his responsibility to help her. **

"**Why? She killed Erika." Saxon said with contempt. **

"**She's your twin Saxon, and as far as I take it she came to you for help, she's looking for help because she's lost. Her family has turned their back on her when they shouldn't have. Everyone makes mistakes, but we are immortals and we have to learn to forgive or we will end up hating each other for an eternity," Viktor lectured him harshly "But most of all she is family. And I know a fair amount of people in our family have done some bad things they have kept it secret, and I don't see how anyone has the right to judge her." Viktor said then turned and marched off leaving Saxon to take it all in.**

**Saxon headed into the main hall where Lilly and Duncan stood looking at the large winged sculptures while Kain held Quin and Rick still had the twins. Behind him a small group of shabby battle worn hybrids and a few children stood. **

"**Saxon, good to see you," Duncan said with a large grin and headed over to him and held out his hand. Saxon took it in return and they both gave each other the typical pat on the shoulder. **

"**It's good to see you too," he looked over at Lilly and saw the forced smile on her face, but her eyes gave away the emotional pain inside. Saxon gave her a nod and a smile in return. **

"**Did _Sophia_ come to you?" Kain spat as he headed over to them. **

"**Yes she did." Saxon asked, he noticed it gained Lilly's attention.**

"**Is she here?" Lilly asked sternly. **

"**No. But she did tell me what happened, I got angry and she left. I don't know where." Saxon gave the truth. **

"**Good." Lilly grumbled. **

"**Anyway, I'm most keen to meet my nephew." Saxon said changing the delicate subject. **

"**Yes, this is Quin." Kain practically shoved him into Saxon's arms. **

"**Hey there little guy." Saxon smiled at Quin's little face who stared back at him, he was not quite sure of him. **

"**Is there any reason you have some of your people and there families here?" Saxon asked Kain. **

"**Yes, we have no where to go. The entire pack of Vorian's destroyed my keep. Who you see here, is all there is left." Kain said taking Quin back from Saxon. **

**Saxon's face fell**

"**And I suppose you want to stay here?" **

"**Why not?" Duncan asked sharply.**

"**Look, I don't mind you, Lilly, Quin or that lot staying its just you Kain." Saxon told him honestly. Kain frowned angrily at him**

"**Why the hell not?" **

"**Because I know you, you will want to take over and rule because that's what happened last time."**

"**Well I have a son to consider now and I've changed since mum awoke. If anything our kind is dying out, we need to stick together. We may have had our differences but we are still brothers." Kain held back his arrogant way and reasoned with him. **

"**Very well, but on one condition," Saxon said crossing his arms**

"**Name it." **

"**This is Dad's keep, you obey his rules and when he's gone you obey mine." **

"**Agreed," Kain held out his hand and shook on it with Saxon. Yet in the back of Saxon's mind he knew Kain would still try something. **

"**Wait a minute… Marcus rules?" Lilly asked she was a little confused. **

"**Yes," Saxon answered. **

"**But Sophia told us he was dying and that he would be dead by the time she got back."**

"**Well that would have been but the strangest thing happened. This person or creature simply appeared out of the shadows like a lurker and somehow healed him. He's still in a comatose state but he'll live." **

"**Creature…" Rick spoke up and stepped forward "did it have a black skull for a face, black leather armour and cloak, and seemed to hover moving without a sound?" **

"**Yeah, you've seen it before?" **

"**Yes, it helped Sophia before the Vorian's killed her." Rick explained. **

"**Bugger," Lilly muttered in disappointment, but no one heard her. **

"**I don't know who or what it was but it seems friendly enough." Saxon said, but it was the look on Duncan's face that caught Saxon's attention.**

"**Duncan, have you seen it as well?" **

"**Well, the description fits someone we once knew before any of you were born… but he died in the Burwood battle." **

"**Time will tell, but it will probably be back. Anyway let's get everyone settled in," Saxon sighed, doing this for the second time. **

**At that moment everyone jumped when Michael barged in through the door, he was puffed from running and held Lilly's pendant in one hand.**

"**This place is bloody hard to find." He grumbled walking over to them.**

**Saxon lifted his arm in anger and pointed at Michael**

"**He is _not_ welcome here!" Saxon shouted. **

"**He is a Corvinus, this is his keep as much as it is ours." Kain said.**

"**No he's a _Cor-vin_. I can't have him roaming free around the keep," Saxon snarled quietly to Kain. **

"**I will keep an eye on him, I assure you," Duncan said. Saxon was shocked to hear it coming from Duncan.**

"**Very well, but if anything happens he will be the first to go." Saxon went quiet as Michael approached. **

"**Here, I got this back." Michael held the necklace out to Lilly. Her face lit up with a smile and she gratefully took it from him**

"**Thank you!" She chirped and flew forward hugging him. **

"**It was nothing really, got to keep the mother of my grandson happy." He said cheesy. Saxon felt like making a sarcastic gag sound but avoided being childish. **

"**I couldn't get the sword, a Vorador intervened." Michael told Kain.**

"**Who?"**

"**I don't know, but I've never seen shadow lurkers like the ones he had before. Their eyes were red not purple." **

"**And where is Sophia?" Saxon asked, butting his way into the conversation.**

"**I don't know." Michael snapped at him.**

"**You just left her with the Vorador?" Saxon growled. **

"**I had no choice. They had the sword and she was unconscious so yes I left her, but it's no more than she disserves." **

"… **The sword! Sophia had Viktor's sword? And I suppose now the Voradors have it?" Saxon began to yell. **

"**As far as I know." Michael scowled back.**

"**Bloody useless," Saxon began and he was about to wallop Michael one, but Viktor intervened. **

"**Saxon enough!" Viktor called, and grabbed Saxon's arm. Viktor had gone to pick up a few supplies before he left, only to run into this little situation. **

"**I will deal with this situation." He told Saxon who turned to look at him. Viktor wore a black leather coat and black leather armour. He was also armed with a few guns, two blades and a single sword. **

"**Where did you last see Sophia?" Viktor snapped at Michael more then asking. **

"**In the outer suburbs, near Bachman's road." Michael saw no point in lying, if the Voradors got Viktor as well, it'll be doing quite a few people quite a favor. **

**Viktor grumbled under his breath and headed out the keep and into the forest with supplies he could easily last for days or for Sophia if she needed it.**

**

* * *

Arch, why do i bother with this bit. the whole of ONE person read the question! Thank youBlooskyes. **

-Evelyn.

BlooSkyes: Hmm yes Kain's a jerk but something Sophia never saw coming is about to happen to her. Thank you for your review, always appreciated, and thanks again for telling me if your comp is flash friendly. If no one else is, then tough, you'll be the only one whe could veiw it :).

Synch14: Nick hasn't had a girlfriend, he's been insane the last few cneturies, and wont get a girl fried cause he was once married, and for the same reason you said. Lol yeah Lilly can fight when provoked enough. It didn't say how old Lucian was to my memory.

dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: yes, I know ff is free and nice but when it comes to running things and orginization, a fart in the wind could do a better job. (Don't tell them I said that!) Yes everyone is mad at her. Except for Viktor. But her life is about to change cause something is going to happen to her.

Areie: Thankyou :). Damn! Your a very smart one! And must I say yes you are _exactly_ on the right track. Maybe I will have to twist it a little bit more... do something you wont expect, hehehehehe.

Christian Jonsson: I've never liked Michael. And Kain takes after Selene's father, hence the same name. Selene is hidden, and for a bloody good reason. She is so vunrible at this point even a human could kill her.

angrytolkienpurist: Hahaha, that would be funny. He could be a Vampyre.

kc-lee: Thank you :) 8 hours I think is the quickest so far that anyone has siad :D


	68. Crimson Flux

**Sophia slowly came around and immediately her head began to hurt. **

"**Ouch," She groaned lifting her hand to her head.**

"**I'm not surprised if you have a headache, he hit you pretty hard." A male's voice said out of the blue making her jump with fright. She instantly sat up and saw him sitting in a chair next to a barrel that contained a fire which warmed the room well. **

**Immediately she saw his yellow eyes and became alert, although her mind was still trying to get itself together. He smiled at her and for some reason she didn't seem to feel threatened by him at all. **

"**Who are you?" She asked calmly, playing it safe she thought, she knew she was still too weak to fight and really needed to eat and sleep. **

"**Oh, sorry how rude," He said pulling off his helmet. He looked to be about her age, maybe younger. He had dark brown hair like her self and an almost boyish charm about him, but the main thing about him was he didn't look entirely human.**

"**My name is Phoenix, but I get called Nick."**

**She remained silent looking at his unusual form. **

"**I know what you're thinking; I don't look like any Vorador you have seen. That's because I'm the first new Vorador born in this century. That's kind of why my father named me Phoenix, our race is reemerging." His skin was almost a hint purple, he was quite tall because of his longer built legs and his ears pointed. **

"**You're from Burwood," She said clearly seeing he was not one of Merrick's men. **

"**That's right. I'm actually prince Phoenix, King Melciah is my father." **

"**King Melciah?" She asked a little confused. **

"**He was the rightful ruler of the Voradors."**

"**I thought Odthran ruled Burwood?"**

"**Kind of, they both do. Odthran is my Uncle."**

**Now it made sense to Sophia, and in a way any inside information would be good to her one woman war. **

**With her mind back on track Sophia remembered about the sword and Michael.**

"**I suppose Michael got away," She said sliding her legs over the side of the bed. **

"**Yes, but do not worry he did not get this," he said pulling out the sword. Immediately Sophia flinched and she became even more cautious of him.**

**To Sophia's complete and utter surprise Phoenix turned the sword over and held out the handle first for her to take it. Sophia remained still looking at him then the sword and back at him again very vigilant of his intentions. A weapon like this wasn't just _given back_. Slowly she reached forward and took the sword, and quickly snatched it back in case he had a trick up his sleeve. To her surprise he didn't do anything, she knew by the look on his face he knew what the sword was. **

"**Why would you give this back? Do you know who I am?" She asked trying to ignore his warm smile. **

"**You're Princess Sophia."**

**Immediately she let out a bout of laughter**

"**_Princess_ Sophia?" She didn't realize it but she had lowered her sword and was standing fully relaxed which she never did around anyone she didn't know. **

"**Well your mother is Queen Selene is she not?" **

"**Well, yeah, but,"**

"**Then that would make you Princess then wouldn't it?" He smirked not giving her a chance to correct him. She narrowed one eye and looked at him wondering what he was up to, his body language and smile was deceiving to what he really could be planning. **

"**If you know who I am do you know what I've done?" Sophia accidentally let out a little emotion in her words. **

"**Eating Voradors? Sure. In Burwood you are a hero, you ate Merrick's scummy citizens."**

"**Then you know I could kill you plus you handed over a powerful weapon," She was completely confused at his motives. **

"**I got rid of Michael and gave it back, why would you want to kill me?"**

"**You're a Vorador." She tried to keep her stern cold side up but for some reason found it difficult. His face gave a hurt expression and she didn't know why she felt bad for saying what she said.**

"**But I'm not like them, I didn't steal a host, I was born just like you. Your part Vorador too, we both have the right to live." **

**Once again Sophia was flooded with guilt and she lowered her head feeling its weight**

"**Well not even my own kind of family care about me anymore, half of them want me dead," she said quietly, it wasn't meant to come out to a stranger but it was too late. **

"**Well I'm your kind, well part your kind and I don't hate you neither does the rest of my kin. The Voradors you met from Merrick's side are scavenging vultures. We are different, but if you want to condemn all of us for the few Voradors you have met along the way, that just seems a little unfair considering you've never really met us." He said in a little bit of a defensive manner.**

"**I've…" She stopped giving a sigh, why should she bother, really? She didn't know him nor could she trust him. Instead she flopped back onto the bed. He could see something was bothering her**

"**Are you alright?" **

"**You wouldn't understand." **

"**How do you know?" He said getting up and sat next to her. Immediately she got to her feet and moved away from him, it wasn't because she didn't trust him or that she felt threatened, in fact she didn't know what it was at all. Or maybe it was because she didn't know him**

"**Look, thanks for the help, I must be on my way," she said strolling over to the door and opened it. She almost leapt with fight when she saw Oslo on the other side and immediately she drew her sword**

"**No wait!" Phoenix said leaping to his feet. She looked back at him questioning**

"**That's Oslo, please don't hurt him! He hasn't harmed anyone." **

"**He's a shadow lurker…" She said slowly lowering her sword but then tilted her head slightly as she watched Oslo using a long stick to knock a chunk of brick along the ground like a golf ball. **

"**What is he doing?" **

"**Keeping him self amused. And he's a Shurian, that's the proper name for a _shadow lurker_ as people call them." **

"**A-huh." Sophia looked back at him and unintentionally smiled but it fell and she headed out through the hole in the wall. **

**She headed around alongside the house into the front yard only to meet Phoenix in the front yard after he had gone through the front door. **

"**Where are you heading?" He asked causally. **

"**Why are you asking?" She said still walking out onto the street. **

"**Well would you like some assistance?" **

"**Assistance?" She almost laughed, "Shouldn't you be heading back to your fortress Prince Phoenix, by the time you get back it'll be dark." **

"**Well you've had a fair blow to the head, and your power levels are not fully restored. Your bit of a target for any hunter, Vorian or predator of any type, till you reach your destination." He said. She was puzzled as to why he cared so much**

"**Destination?"**

"**Well you seemed to be in a hurry and you said you must get going." **

"**I didn't mean like that… just," She was lost for words and almost annoyed at his persistence "why do you care so much?"**

"**I can't let the Princess Sophia, who is on everybody's lips go missing now can I?" **

**She rolled her eyes and gave a sigh**

"**You don't have anywhere to go do you?" He said honestly "You said your family and your own kind was against you, the humans won't let you in their city, and I'm sure Merrick wants to kill you but you are welcome at Burwood. All your family has been, always." He said cheerfully, he was convinced she was emotionally distraught and needed a safe place to rest. **

"**This whole little ploy is to lure me back to Burwood, then what? Hold me as a hostage? Use me for experiments? What!" She said snappy. Again he gave her the hurt expression that brought back her guilt**

"**Don't give me that look!"**

"**Well I can't help it! We've always been called the bad guys! Okay we did some shit in the past doesn't mean we are always bad. And I'm not luring you or talking you into going but I'm giving you the option, consider it an invitation to view it there and see the real us. If you don't want to stay, then don't. We let your sister go didn't we? We never did anything to her." He made his point. Sophia realized Roslyn did accidentally end up in Burwood once and said they where kind to her. But what got her the most was they too were called the bad guys, like she had been. She couldn't discriminate those she hadn't met or talked to, almost like she had done to her. **

**Why was she considering this? She thought, but all her mind would say was go, they wouldn't hate her, and it would be a safe well fortified place to stay. Michael or Lilly couldn't get to her there that's for sure. But then a thought made her smile, she was kicked out and pretty much seen as the enemy so why shouldn't she join them? It seemed almost delightful to become a Burwood Vorador and embrace her bloodline to despite Kain, it would be where her angry family couldn't control her and it would be a great kick in the guts to them, especially Kain. **

**Phoenix could see she was thinking it over as she walked, and finally she came to a stop and looked at him**

"**They really would accept me as one of them? Even if I've killed your… our kind?" **

"**Hell yes, besides you haven't killed any of us, only Merrick's kin, and our people like that very, very much, especially after all he has done to us over the years."**

**Sophia gave it one last thought, what if it was a trap? But then again she felt like she was stuffed and had no where to go, even death seemed better then carrying around the guilt all the time, and she had an eternity to look forward to carry it. However it was what she saw that finalized her decision**

"**I'll go but we have to move now!" She said seeing Viktor heading up the street. Phoenix turned around and looked to what she was looking at**

"**Is that who I think it is?" He asked, squinting his eyes. **

"**Yes and he's probably going to drag me back to the keep, I don't want to go back!" She let her distress be heard to make him react. **

"**Follow me!" He said grabbing her wrist and led her back up the street and through the house. **

"**Oslo," He called the Shurian to follow. He led her back through the hole in the wall and into the trees behind the house moving at a quick pace. **

**Viktor had moved at a quicker pace when he caught sight of to figures moving in the distance. He eventually sped up to a run seeing a familiar figure he thought was being dragged into the trees behind the houses. Jumping the fence he his shotgun and ran up into the trees only to see them on horse back galloping through the trees. He lifted the gun and took aim and fired a shot at Phoenix, it struck a tree nearby, barely missing him**

"**Shit!" She yelled thinking Viktor was aiming at her.**

"**Don't worry, Flux is fast!" He tried to assure her but a second shot was fired and it hit him in the side almost knocking him off. He slipped to the side barely able to hold the saddle when she reached down and grabbed the strap to his chest plate and pulled him back up. Another shot fired and again it struck him, just only chipping his shoulder and going into his armor only wounding him a little. **

"**Bloody hell! He got me twice," he cursed now taking the reins and making the horse maneuver in and out of trees making it harder for Viktor to aim. **

"**I'm amazed he missed you the first time," She said tightly holding on. **

"**I don't think he would of if the tree wasn't in the way!" He gasped feeling the hot burning pain in his side. They galloped for at least another five minutes and no more shots where fired. **

"**I think we're far enough." He said breathing heavily. **

"**No he'll track us easily, we must keep going." She told him after taking a look behind them. **

"**We have to stop for a second, I'm bleeding."**

**She looked down at his side, it was drenched with blood, and so was the side of his pants. **

"**Okay." She slid down off the horse as soon as they came to a stop and then helped him off the horse. **

"**I don't have any bandages or anything."**

"**Just pull them out and it will heal," He said pulling the fabric and leather away from the wound. Sophia had never done this before and had absolutely no clue**

"**I've never done this before."**

"**Just reach in and grab any pellets you find." He clenched his teeth and waited, trying to prepare him for the pain. She winced then stuck her finger in the warm wound and immediately felt the small round foreign shapes. **

"**Yeah I can feel them," She said trying to grab one**

"**Yeah, so can I!" He said through his teeth. She finally got hold of one and pulled it out**

"**How am I going to know when they are all out?" **

"**Because the wound will heal." Another mans voice came out of the trees. Sophia and Phoenix turned around alert to see a tall burley man climb down off a stallion. **

"**Dad," Phoenix started but the pain stopped him from speaking. Sophia could see the family resemblance. Immediately she stood up and took a step back**

"**I didn't shoot him! Viktor was aiming for me," she spoke up quickly not wanting to be blamed. **

"**It was Viktor, and he's coming," Phoenix grumbled with pain. Melciah swiftly turned around and pulled a kit out of his saddle pack and did a quick temporary covering to stop the bleeding.**

"**Can you still ride a horse, Princess?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Take his horse and return home." **

"**Dad, she's coming with us." Phoenix proudly added. Melciah's face lit up with a warm smile **

"**Well, it will be nice to have you with us. Follow me," He said placing Phoenix up on his horse. Sophia climbed up onto Flux and headed off into the trees following Melciah, she could sense Viktor had not been far away but there was no way he was going to catch up with them now. **

**Viktor only just caught a glimpse of Melciah and knew there was no point running after them now, two horses were still too fast for his two legs to catch up. **

"**Shit!" He said throwing the gun at the ground in anger. He could go to the fortress in his metal form but it would still be risky business. Sighing he picked his gun back up and headed on, not toward the fortress but the cave he last saw Selene to check on her. On the way he was sure to come up with a plan. **

**The large metal plated gates slowly opened as Melciah rode up to the fortress with an almost passed out Phoenix lying across the saddle and Sophia close behind. They gained everyone's attention as they galloped through the Vorador city and into the keep courtyard, just past the market. Immediately an older looking woman came running out of the keep doors with a worried expression on her face. She ran over to Melciah and began talking to him in a language Sophia couldn't understand. Melciah spoke back to her making her smile then pointed to Sophia who immediately became alert in wondering what he was talking about. More Voradors came from the keep and took Phoenix inside, but what was beginning to bother Sophia was the citizen Voradors who were starting to look at her the same way her family had done when they found out she had killed Erika. She climbed down and marched over to Melciah**

"**What did you tell her? Everybody is looking at me as if it was my fault," She snapped, she was now starting to wonder if coming was such a good idea. **

"**Calm yourself down." He snapped at her. She stepped back then glimpsed at the gate that was still open, just in case she changed her mind and left. **

"**There is no need to be hasty and leave. You are still very welcome here. As for the people, they are more shocked to see you here. My wife and brother will assist you from here. I'm going to tend to my son." He said in a kinder tone, turned and walked away. **

**Sophia almost jumped when a males voice spoke up loud and clear to all the people, who listened. Again she couldn't understand what he was saying from the language barrier, but from the expression on their faces they no longer gave her a cold questioning look. Now when they looked at her it was with a smile, she was like a celebrity they were to shy to approach. She turned and looked at the man who stood on a wooden crate, he smiled at her **

"**How nice to see you again Sophia," He said jumping down "and my, you have grown into a stunning woman just like your mother." He said brushing a lock of his long brown straggly hair away from his face.**

**She frowned as she stared at him, trying to recall when in her life she had met him, then the penny dropped and she realized**

"**Odthran?" **

"**That's right. I will look different now, because I'm now how I originally looked when I was a Vorador except a little more human." **

"… **What did you do to your host?" **

"**I didn't do anything to a host, I built this body." **

**Sophia stared at him completely confused and a little horrified. **

"**Look, tell her later, we must get you settled in." The woman who came running out before said as she approached her. Sophia swung around to look at her and she was greeted with an outstretched hand ready to shake**

"**My name is Catalina, I'm Phoenix's mother." **

"**Sophia," She replied shaking her hand. **

"**It's nice to finally meet a Corvinus, even more so to join us," She said leading her inside. **

"**We have been trying to contact your family for quite some time to make negotiations to become allies." **

"**Well let's just say I'm not exactly part of the family anymore." Sophia said with hurt in her voice. **

"**That's a shame…" She replied. She didn't know what else to say to Sophia, but clearly she could see something was eating at her emotionally. **

**With light chatter about nothing in particular Catalina led Sophia to a room**

"**Here we are, I hope you feel comfortable in here," Catalina said opening one of the double doors. Sophia stepped into the room astonished at his elegance and sheer space. In the centre of the room was a large walk around fireplace, with skin rugs and woven rugs piled around it. It had a small library, its own bathroom, large walk in wardrobe, numerous amounts of furniture that was in immaculate condition, all lined with gold trim. The huge bed sat across from the bed against the wall complete with drapes and all. She headed toward centre of the room looked up and saw an amazing lead light that spanned from wall to wall. She could see the windows upon the other side of the bed led out to a balcony.**

"**It's amazing," she paused for a moment "This is my room?" she asked, surely there must be some mistake. **

"**Yes, it's your room." Catalina insisted. **

"**But I don't disserve this,"**

"**Nonsense, it's fit for a Princess. Now dinner will be in about an hour and a half. Maids will be up soon to assist you with some new clothes," Catalina said cutting her off with a big smile and headed for the door.**

"**Just one more thing." Sophia called after her.**

"**Yes?" Catalina answered. **

"**Look, I know Odthran said he was going to explain it to me over dinner but, how is it possible to have a Vorador without a host?" Sophia was still confused. **

"**Well actually that isn't a great topic when you are eating no," Catalina turned around and walked over to the couch and sat down. Sophia sat on the other end of the couch ready to listen. **

"**Well you see a Vorador while in our liquid form have two options; A, we can just take a host and either get along with them or kill them and take their body. That's what Merrick does; he does that so he cannot be killed. Option B however is a little more risky, you see we build our bodies from parts then replace it with our genes making it our original parts and form and what we looked like."**

**Sophia's face fell blank**

"**Parts?" **

"**Yes, when the battle was over there was too many dead to bury, so the bodies that were not claimed we took them and sort of recycled them." **

**Sophia looked horrified.**

"**We didn't harm the temporary hosts we borrowed, and don't worry we are not walking corpses, we are alive. Then I had Phoenix who is the first proper Vorador born. You can't do that in a host." Catalina explained. **

**Sophia realized something**

"**So that means if I killed you, that's it your dead, no oozing away and into a host?"**

**Catalina looked a little threatened by Sophia's comment due to Sophia's history. **

"**Well… yes. But please don't tell my husband I told you that, I don't think he wanted you to know just yet." **

**Sophia understood that trust needed to be built on either side**

"**Sure, I understand. And I didn't mean it in the sense I would kill you I just meant it as a figure of speech." She said in a round about apologetic way. **

**Catalina smiled**

"**I know what you meant," she climbed to her feet and there was a knock on the door "That will be the maids. I'm going to go tend to Phoenix, see you in an hour or so." Catalina said heading out the door.**

"**Bye," Sophia said with little effort, again she had screwed things up. **

**Viktor wandered over the black crispy ground, each step he took crunched beneath his feet as he headed toward the cave where he thought the Vampyre's had taken Selene. **

**Reaching the entrance he peered in to hear no noise and see no movement. Slowly he headed into the cave right down past the mouth and into the narrow throat and into the opening. There was no sign of anyone or anything that had been there, only the foot prints he could barely see. **

"**Shit!" He growled at himself for not keeping a closer eye on her. Clearly they had carried her out but where too was another story. There was so much mud and ash outside by the time it rained the tracks were well and truly gone. **

* * *

**Vampyrelycaneve: I forgot to tell you, I don't usually write two storys at once, so it will dramaticly slow this one down. **

**Synch14: I never have. I was disapointed when they brought him back in teh film, and so delighted when he died. **

**Areie: Thankyou :). The brother and sister team was Cyrus and Amos, otherwaise famous for attempting a C-section on Selene. Bloody hell! NOTHING gets past you! you fricken smart arse!LOL too bloody clever I think. No Lucas was a lycan thats it, he was raised by Erika and Duncan, Sophia would known him. Family tree is a damn good idea :)**

**Bloodsoakedrose: Thankyou very much :)**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Yeah its time Viktor became a hero. Lol got to put him to some use. I think everyone has gathered by now I never liked Michael. (Thank you :)**

**Christian Jonsson: Hehe yup he's off on a mission. Kain takes after Michael and Selene's father.**

**horses05: Thankyou, and you'll have to wait and find out :D**

**BlooSkyes: No, its not another race. Thankyou for reviewing my chapters :D**

**Glil:Welcome back. Hehe theremaybe romance, maybe not. As Selene said "You can never trust a bloody Vorador". hope your brother gets well soon.**

**C: lol disfunctional? you havent seen my family! Eventully it might. Michael is a key problem that Saxon would love to get rid of.**


	69. The shadows have ears

**Sophia felt very anxious and self conscious when the maids had silently measured her and made her an outfit without even asking her what she wanted. But still, to be polite she accepted it and put it on for the dinner.**

**Standing alone in the large luxurious bathroom she did feel a little pampered, more then what she disserved, yet it was nice to have it for a change. **

**She looked at herself in the wall high mirror, she wore a dark green top with black silver patterns throughout the fabric, the lower half dress was exactly the same that draped down over her feet. She felt a little over dressed, not to mention she had never exactly worn an evening dress before either. Unaware her mother always did the same; Sophia did not wear the heeled shoes. The dress was long enough to wear her boots and get away with it. The maids had left a makeup box and a hair brush which neither of them Sophia ever used. Her hair was a mess, it always had been and she didn't see the point in brushing it again when she was going to get it messed up anyway. **

**Heading back into her room she looked at the sword and where about to hide it, she couldn't just leave it lying around. After a few minutes of thinking 'where would the last place they would look' she finally hid it under the rugs by the fire. **

**Heading out into the hall, she wandered back the direction in which Catalina had led her in hope she would find someone to tell her where to go. But she ended up in the empty courtyard**

"**Where the hell is everyone?" She grumbled to herself. **

"**There you are." A male voice boomed from behind her, she jumped with fright and turned around to see Phoenix in clean evening wear with a grin on his face.**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Are you not going to dinner?"**

"**Well nobody told me where." Sophia didn't mean to snap. **

"**This way," He said backing away from her. **

**He silently led her through the halls and into a large hall teaming with delicious smells and the sound of many voices. Immediately she felt underdressed seeing everyone else**

"**Is there an occasion or do you do this every night?" She asked Phoenix.**

"**It's an occasion. It's all for you." He said this time without a smile and walked away from her heading across the room. A maid immediately took her by the hand and led her to a seat next to Catalina, but Sophia's eyes where watching Phoenix. He sat on the other side of his father next to a young looking woman, and on the other side of her was Odthran. **

"**Are you comfortable enough here?" Catalina asked her but Sophia seemed to be daydreaming.**

"**Sophia?" She asked and finally Sophia clicked out of it and faced her**

"**Sorry?"**

"**Are you comfortable enough here?" Catalina repeated, almost laughing. **

"**Um, yes thank you." **

**Melciah got to his feet and announced the celebration to start and how it was for Sophia's arrival. For the first time in so long Sophia felt welcome with her new coven. **

**Viktor scouted the trees for hours looking for any tracks but he couldn't find anything. With nightfall pending, he had to end his search and return to the keep in a foul mood. Not only had he lost Sophia, he had lost Selene. Heading up the elevator and into the keep Viktor didn't take long to find Saxon, he was in Marcus's room sitting by his side. **

"**Any improvements?" Viktor asked looking at Marcus's comatose body.**

"**No. The nurses don't know why he won't wake up, they recon something is holding him in a comatose state."**

"**He had a lot of stress on his body. It still may take a couple of days." Viktor said then gestured for Saxon to come out of the room so Marcus wouldn't hear.**

"**Did you find her?" Saxon asked as soon as the door was closed.**

"**Yes." **

"**Then where is she?"**

**Viktor gave a sigh**

"**The Voradors got to her first. They took off on horse, I couldn't catch them." **

**Saxon's face fell,**

"**Great, we can blame _Michael_ for that one!" Saxon growled. **

"**Well that's not all either…" Viktor added. Saxon froze**

"**Selene is gone; the Vampyres have taken her somewhere." **

"**Gone!"**

"**They will take care of her I'm sure of that and it may be better know one knows where she is because she's venerable in this state. But I can't monitor her anymore."**

"**We better find her. This has not been a good day, Mum's gone, Sophia is in the hands of the Voradors, and so is the sword." Saxon added their losses. **

"**I think it would be better if we didn't tell anyone about Selene." Viktor suggested and Saxon agreed. But with both of them so engrossed in the situation they never sensed the close being listening in. Viktor and Saxon headed their separate ways and Michael emerged from the shadows with his new information. **

"**Venerable?" he asked himself repeating what Viktor said about Selene. A smirk crossed his face and he headed back into the upper keep. **

* * *

**Sorry for it taking so long, Ive been soooooo busy. However I've come up with an idea. I'll take a vote on wether everyone wants **

**A: Short chapters more often. Or B:Long chapters less often**

**please tell me in your next reviews :) thank you **

**-Evelyn**

**Synch14**: **I don't know yet.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: lol yup.I'll email you later**

**horses05: Well Selene doesnt hate Sophia and neither does Viktor. Sorry for the wait and short crappy chapter. Just to think I used to write a 3 page cahpter minmum each day. Wish I had the time to write more**

**Glil: In a way even thoughMarcus is comatose he does know and they have a connection, but there will be more on that later on**

**spikeangelus: Well it does happen someitmes, thats what a transplant is lol. (in a way) Yeah thats fine, send aaway. ( you wont offend me, Im bi)**

**Christian Jonsson: Sophia is a little edgy and trigger happy lol. these Voradors are different.**

**C: Melciah wasn't in the flash back but he was mentioned.**


	70. Power of the Waterwind

**The railway yard lay silent as it had done for many years, but that was until the battle between Merrick and Selene. The explosion gained the attention of the exiled humans looking for a way back into the city, and two beings began to emerge. One had the X on his forehead the other was from the city carrying a small carry tank.**

"**Its petrol, I swear it, the smell and the way it exploded, it has to be," the man with the mark said leading the way. **

"**With a trip out this far it better be." **

"**It is, I know it!" the marked man insisted, leading him toward the tanker carriages. **

"**See, there is the one that blew up," He said pointing to what was left of a carriage, then pointed to one near by "And that one is marked exactly the same as the one that blew up was." He led the unmarked man over to the carriage.**

"**Alright, I'll take your word for it. But now you have the problem of getting what ever is inside out." The unmarked man said still uneasy, he didn't like being out in the open. **

"**No problem, this thing is so rusty!" He picked up an old lead pipe and headed around to the back. On the back contained a pipe link that was sealed shut hard by age and rust.**

"**This must have been how they emptied it," He said looking at the pipe closely for a moment, then stood back and swung the lead pipe onto it making a rather loud bang. The unmarked man jumped and swiftly looked around to see if anyone or thing had heard it. The marked man lifted the pipe and hit the end again creating another loud bang**

"**Alright that's enough! You can't get it open!" **

"**Just one more hit and it'll crack."**

"**No, you're attracting too much attention!" **

"**My ticket back inside is riding on this, just one more please I beg you." The marked man pleaded.**

"**You're one of my best mates and I went out on a limb to help you despite your conviction, but you're used to living out here, I'm not. It's not worth our lives!" He felt bad for saying it seeing the hurt expression on his friends face. **

"**You have no idea what its like to be framed and thrown out! I need this, I can't take being out here anymore and this is the only way." He continued to plead.**

"**As I told you there was no definite guarantee of you getting back in permanently."**

"**But I could still be a guard on the outer wall or post, at least I'll be fed!" **

"**And what will happen if you came across Dorian?" **

**The marked man hesitated at his question; he ground his jaw to the side trying not to react in an angry manor**

"**Well first things first I ask him why he framed me, his own family, even after I helped him get out of that stupid group!" He grunted and looked at the pipe. **

"**Listen Derek, I wasn't supposed to tell you this but… Dorian isn't in the city anymore. He left with a woman traveling to help her. I don't know where, but if you want your revenge first I suggest you deal to him outside the walls rather then in."**

"**If he's been out and for a while then something's bound to have killed him already. I just want back in the city no matter what, and then, _then_ I will get my evidence and he can stay outside with his own X mark on _his_ forehead, then he will really know what its like!" He growled and lifted the pipe and swung at the rusty stopper one more time, finally cracking it. A strong odor filled their noses and a clear red like liquid began dripping from the crack. **

"**See," The marked man said pointing at it "That is petrol," he smirked then took the container off this friend, opened the lid and held it under the crack. **

"**Okay now I believe you. But this is going to take forever." **

"**Not really," he said pushing his weight onto the cracked pipe forcing the crack open a little more turning the dripping into a flow. **

"**You're a clever bastard, you know." His mate smirked shaking his head in disbelief. **

"**Clever? Maybe. Or maybe stupid in being nosey at large explosions."**

"**There is a thin line between stupidity and many things."**

"**I'll agree with you on that one," The marked man said letting go of the pipe "This should be enough for them to experiment, test or whatever," He said carefully placing the lid back on then tied a strip of fabric around the pipe and stopper on the tank to slow the drip. **

"**My golden ticket," he said holding it up high "Well clear red anyway."**

"**Well then let's go see the council then. I want to get back before sundown." **

**They headed back and Derek couldn't take the smile off his face as he held his precious petrol, and while in his mind he thought of the look on his half brothers face when he saw him back in the city. **

**Sophia had spent most the evening sitting by herself just watching everyone talk and share countless jokes that in her opinion wasn't very funny at all, yet she was cursed with her mothers temperament giving her little humor unless it was violent. Even Phoenix had not come over to her to even say hello, he spent most the night talking to the young woman who sat next to him who Sophia had come to the conclusion was his partner. **

**Instead before the night was over Sophia had sneakily slipped out without anyone noticing, and she began to wonder if she really would find a home where she wasn't ignored or singled out at all. She headed back into her room and immediately checked the sword, and it was still there. Changing into a gown she found in the wardrobe, Sophia placed the sword under her pillow and snuggled down into bed with one hand still on the sword, she was not going to let it go at any cost. **

**Still, even if she was singled out at the feast she still felt a comfort in her own room, with so many Voradors around, no mortals or immortals even dared come near the keep making her feel some what safe, and before she knew it her eyes felt heavy and she fell asleep. **

**Just after midnight, Sophia sat up instantly almost letting out a screech. She breathed heavily and quickly tired to calm herself from fright. She had had the strangest of dream, one so vivid it almost seemed real. But somehow in the mid of the horror of her thoughts and dreams seemed to be a memory, a sort of message. She reached back to check the sword that was still there and pulled it out. Could the dream have been caused by the sword? She thought. She had seen her mother in her dream wielding the weapon she now held, but maybe it could be a dream provoked by her pain of missing her mother. Yet the woman her mother killed with the very sword she held seemed so vivid and kept reappearing throughout her dream as a decayed corpse almost like she was haunting her.**

**Sophia let out a sigh thinking nothing more of it, instead her mind now dwelled on something to drink. Now since she was wide awake she rummaged through the wardrobe and draws again to find a pair of trousers that were a little too big, but nothing a belt couldn't fix. She quickly shoved her boots on and pulled a jersey over her head followed with her usual body length coat that she strapped up tightly to keep her warm. Per usual she took the sword with her and hid it closely under her coat. Pulling her messy hair back up off her face, she headed quietly out of her room and began to wander around. The halls were only dimly lit, but it was plenty enough to see if anyone was coming or at least some indication of where the kitchen could be. **

**She headed down stairs toward the hall where the feast took place and sure enough she found the kitchen. Immediately she rummaged through the fridge and found some juice which was exactly what she wanted to clench her thirst. Looking into the jug she could see there was only a little left in the bottom anyway and decided there was no point in a glass, so she shrugged her shoulders and very unladylike she drank the rest of the juice from the jug. **

"**I thought I was the only one who did that." A male's voice spoke up and Sophia snorted with fright, spurting juice out her nose. She turned around to see Melciah standing in a dressing gown, his hair was messy, he looked half asleep and he had a large grin on his face that turned into a chuckle after seeing her with juice over her face and coming out her nose. He raised his brows **

"**Look's like you bet me too it," he said holding up his empty glass. **

"**Sorry, there was only a little bit left and I didn't see the point,"**

"**In using a glass, I know. I tell my wife that but she doesn't buy it," He said finishing off her sentence then reached into second refrigerator and opened a new glass bottle of fresh juice. She remained quiet, and since she had already made an arse of herself she didn't see it point in not finishing the juice in the jug and continued to drink the rest of it. **

"**I noticed you slipped away from the feast, but I can not blame you. I must admit, my family and people can be very standoffish. But as soon as you have been here for a few days and they've gotten used to your presence, they'll open up I can promise you that." **

"**I hope so." She said quietly.**

"**They will, and besides they have never met a pure blood breed before. You're more powerful then I think you realize, and you could say in a way they are scared of you." **

"**I've already stuffed up big time, and I don't intentionally plan on doing it again." **

"**Well I know you're still pretty raw about it, and your still hurting from loosing your parents. But you know you're not the only one in this fortress with a dark past." **

**Sophia raised her brows and looked up at him, he seemed so much like Marcus and he genuinely did seem to care about her welfare. **

"**If you need to talk to someone, Catalina is more then happy too…" He stopped noticing something had gained Sophia's attention. She was looking just past his head and past the refrigerator at the original brick wall. Upon the bricks were the original engravings from the fortress. He turned and saw what she was looking at **

"**That was a chunk of the original fortress. We dug most of it up and placed it back exactly where it used to be." He said fueling her interest. "Most the lower keep had sunk into the ground, but it's still all mostly intact apart from a few cracks."**

"**I swore I only just dreamed of those engravings, but it's the first time I've ever seen them." She said moving a little closer to have a look.**

"**Well you are part Vorador, it could be a memory passed on in your blood. But do feel free to look around the fortress, no where is off limits to you except for the very lowest dungeons of the fortress, they are dangerous and some of the tunnels have collapsed. There are things down there even I don't want to face."**

**This immediately had Sophia's attention, and like a naughty little child, she now wanted to go and have a look, the temptation was too much, just like a big red button saying do not push sitting in front of a bored person. **

"**Like bodies?" Sophia was beginning to wonder if her dream was a dream at all but a vision, it all began to fall into place and she realized it was the ruins her mother was in, this very keep. **

"**I'm not sure, we sealed it off. Anyway, we should both get some sleep," he said finishing his juice. **

"**Yeah, goodnight." Sophia said watching him head out the door. **

"**Oh, Melciah…" she called after him. He turned around and looked back at her "Thanks for the reassurance." She smiled thanking him, he was so much like Marcus and in a way she knew he was going to be like a father figure to her.**

"**You're welcome and goodnight." He said before disappearing completely. He headed up the stairs and back into his room where he quietly crept back into bed trying not to wake Catalina.**

"**You were gone a while." She said since she was already awake. He sighed and rolled his eyes**

"**I ran into Sophia in the kitchen. That young woman is a confused emotional mess."**

"**I know how she feels, been there before." Catalina said pulling the covers in her direction. **

"**I know. And reassured her it would take a few days for people to warm up. I hope you don't mind I told her if she needs to talk to go to you," he said pulling the covers back in his direction. **

"**That's fine, I'm more then happy to," she pulled the covers back her direction.**

**He let out another sigh and shuffled over to the middle of the bed so he was under the covers she was well and truly hogging.**

"**What else?" She asked**

"**Huh?"**

"**There is something else she said bothering you, I can tell by your breathing."**

"**She's been having her mother's memories. Ones from when her mother was in the ruins of the fortress, she is remembering the patterns on the stones."**

"**So?" **

"**I told her avoid the lowest levels of the fortress because they are not stable, but I know she's curious about it and she's going to go down there regardless." **

**Catalina sat up**

"**Melciah you cant let her go down there! Did you warn her about what is down there?" **

"**Some how I think she is already starting to know. She said something about the bodies, she's having visions and I can't stop her. Besides it's blocked off well, she will have one hell of a time finding a way in." **

"**I bloody hope so, because if she doesn't come back you'll go looking for her!" She flopped back down onto her pillow in a grump.**

"**Don't worry I've got Oslo to follow her."**

"**Even lurkers don't go down there." **

"**Except for Oslo, since he's not really a bright spark, but he can still lead us to where she got in." **

**Now Catalina couldn't go to sleep. **

**Melciah was right about Sophia's intentions. Sophia used the cover of early morning to investigate how far down in the keep she could go, she didn't know why but her dream had something to do with it. **

**Heading down stairways she kept heading as far down as she could go before she was stopped. Eventually the carpeted stairs turned into wood steps then to old chipped stone stairs, but still hanging light bulbs on wires still lit the way into rooms that were still used. She was below ground level at this point and the engravings where beginning to appear on some of the stones. Unfortunate to Sophia the lower levels were a complete maze and she began to realize that after too many turns. After wandering around she knew she was lost anyway be decided to keep walking. If all else fails she thought, follow the wires of the light bulbs back. But then it caught her attention, around the next corner was hardly any light at all, merely a flickering light. She headed up to the corner and looked around to see a large thick steel plate bolted into the wall covering a doorway. **

"**Bingo." She could see when the light flicked on, she could see every stone in the wall had the engraved mark upon it telling her she was on the right track. Except there was no way she was going to get past the plate, it was air tight.**

"**Surely this couldn't be the only way in," she muttered to herself, in response she heard a scuffle from the other side of the steel plate. Her eyes lit up and she leaned closer to the plate and listened again. Again the scratching and scuffling sounded as if someone was scraping at the other side. She placed her hand on the door to lean closer but immediately the sound stopped. Instead the sound came from behind her at the end of the short tunnel she stood. She drew the sword and turned around; she could immediately sense something was there**

"**Show yourself!" **

**She didn't expect them to step out immediately but Oslo wasn't the brightest. He stepped out and waved to her**

"**Oh, it's just you." She lowered her sword. **

"**I suppose the sent you to keep an eye on me huh?" **

**Oslo shook his head as a yes. **

"**You wouldn't happen to know a way past this door do you?" She asked on the off chance. Oslo lifted his head and looked past her at the steel plate then lowered his head and looked back at her. He scratched his head for a moment then finally shook his head as a no. **

**She headed out of the small tunnel and back into the light. **

"**Guess I'll try that way," she pointed down the tunnel she was sure she hadn't been. Oslo grabbed her arm and stopped her from heading off. She turned around and looked back at him to see him shaking his head from side to side.**

"**Don't bother stopping me, since my dream this is really bothering me now." **

**Again Oslo shook his head from side to side and signaled for her to follow him. **

"**Fine I'll find it another time anyway." She grumbled and followed him back up through the halls.**

**But then she noticed he wasn't taking her back to her room at all, but leading her down a different set of steps and along a tunnel that ran parallel to the steel plate covered door. The only difference was that this tunnel was better lit and carpet still ran along the floor. It was a main hallway to somewhere but Oslo wasn't showing her that at all. He stopped at one of the large tapestries on the wall and lifted it up. Behind it was a short tunnel much like the one sealed off with the plate, this one however had a large thick door that looked like it was used often. **

**To her it looked like a submarine door, form the shape of it. It had a wheel in the centre and water proof seal around the edge of the door. Oslo pointed at the door for her to go ahead and open it, and with great curiosity she did so in a hurry quickly turning the wheel till it made a clunk sound indicating it was open. She pushed on the door and opened up to a cave like tunnel that had slightly been carved. Behind the door was a large plastic covered light that lit the doorway and floor, and now Sophia could see why it was water proof. Hundreds of drips or water leaked from the ceiling and small streams trickled down the walls, everything was covered in water, and the air was extremely warm and muggy. Oslo stepped through the door, pushed it shut behind them and turned the wheel to seal it shut again. **

**The tunnel was very dark but in the distance Sophia swore she could hear the roar of water. Oslo led the way down the dripping tunnel, eventually it sloped down on an angle and became quite slippery until it hit the wide flat steps that were carved into the rock to avoid making the tunnel into a water slip and slide. **

**The roaring became louder as they approached an opening that led onto a stone bridge that she could see recently had metal support beams and rails added to it. Before they emerged out onto the bridge Oslo turned around and pointed to the rail indicating to hold on. Now with the roaring so loud Sophia grabbed the rail feeling a wind current from where she was already standing. They emerged out onto the bridge that stretched across to another cave like wall, and as soon as Sophia fully stepped out onto the bridge a gust of warm air hit her, she was absolutely amazed by what she saw to the left of the bridge.**

**A huge cavern dropped hundreds of meters below, and down it dropped a huge waterfall that sprayed the warm misty air toward them. She could see the top at least twenty meters up, and there at the top sat turbines that had just recently been added to power the fortress, yet it hardly interfered with the water other then making it glow from the lights of the small power station. However the water itself seemed odd, it had a strong blue tint to it and it seemed to glow all the way to the bottom. Yet as it dropped there were more lights lighting the entire cavern. **

**There was something so peaceful about the place, and the wind seemed to flow around her lovingly as if it knew she was its manifested form. With the water combined it began to circle around her and she could feel a enriching charge of energy and healing, and her Vorador part of her seemed to waken making her feel like she belonged there, she was supposed to be there and just maybe this was what she was supposed to find. **

**For the first time since Erika's death Sophia felt calm and healed, it was like a break from all the heavy emotion. She felt a tap on her shoulder and Oslo indicated again for her to follow him. Excited to see more she followed him down some winding stairs to another bridge that gave an even better view of water fall, and now she could see the bottom. It flowed out into a very deep pool that emptied down into more underground caves, but part of it flowed out into a slower flowing river that followed the cavern they where in. They eventually came out again on a lower ledge near the water fall's base, and it eventually led down to a flat sheltered area from the wind off the waterfall and down next to the small slow flowing river. Sophia could see this was a well kept family secret since the flat area was decorated with engravings in the stone walls, their family flag hung in a rows along the wall, beneath them sat tables, chairs, and even a small housed area with supplies and anything someone would need to stay a while. **

"**This is the holiday home then?" Sophia jokingly guessed. She loved this place already, and knew she would spend a lot of time down here. Oslo jumped about and then into a pool of water that came off the river. Sophia smiled for a moment watching him until he doggie paddled around making her laugh. Lurkers looked strange in the water; their skin seemed less shadow like and more normal skin. Oslo waved his arm about for her to swim too**

"**No thanks, not right now." She said sitting on a nearby chair. She watched him for a few moments more then finally spoke up again**

"**Thank you for brining me here Oslo." She said loud enough for him to hear. His head and ears perked up, his eyes gave a surprised expression almost shocked to receive a thank you. Excited he had made a new friend he climbed out the water and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the water**

"**No, I don't want to swim right now." She said a little sterner but he shook his head as in that wasn't what he meant. He let go and showed her himself dipping his hand in and out of the water, and she realized he just wanted her to test the water. Some how she thought this was a prank but neared the water, reached out and dipped her hand in anyway. **

**To her surprise the water was warm, not hot but at least body temperature. **

"**Alright you've convinced me." She said pulling off her coat. She still had her nightgown under her jumper and trousers making an easy bathing costume. Besides, she thought, there was no one else around other then Oslo who seemed as harmless as a puppy, and she climbed into the warm water to relax. **

**It was so soothing and relaxing just spending time by herself in the pool, well except for Oslo, who insisted on playing a fetch and dive game. She never realized how long she was in the pool while the fortress above woke for the new day, she was enjoying this secret paradise too much to the point she never noticed someone else come in. **

**Yawning, Sophia knew she needed more sleep and decided to finally climb out. She turned around and climbed out the pool, pulled her hair back only to come face to face with Phoenix who also didn't expect to see her. Each of them jumped with fright seeing the other, and then both quickly made an effort to cover themselves. Sophia's gown wasn't see through but it clung to her naked body and Phoenix had started to get changed and stood only in his underwear. **

"**I guess Oslo showed you this place," He said turning around to be polite. She didn't answer at all. **

"**Sophia?" curious as to why she didn't answer and with temptation to look anyway, he peeked over his shoulder for a split second only to see she was gone, and so were her clothes. Oslo stood there instead and waved at him**

"**Where did she go?" **

**Oslo flapped his hands like a bird and pointed at the exit**

"**She flew away?"**

**Oslo nodded his head up and down. **

"**Better luck next time I suppose." Phoenix grinned. **

**The keep remained silent throughout the entire night until the stir of morning. Kain was up early and nosily looked around the upper keep when he ran into Michael outside Marcus's door. **

"**What are you doing here?" Kain asked out of great interest. **

"**Just thinking," Michael replied without much effort. **

"**Not about something your going to do are you?" Kain narrowed his eyes at his father then looked into Marcus's room where he still laid comatose. **

"**No, I was thinking more about what your dear little brother is plotting with Viktor and keeping from everyone else."**

"**Look, I know my family doesn't always get on but would you give Saxon a break?"**

"**You've suddenly changed your tone. But it doesn't matter, it's what I over heard and what I saw yesterday is what matters." Michael said in an almost cocky tone.**

"**Well first of all, Selene defiantly isn't dead she's missing and in a comatose state like Marcus here." Michael had Kain's full attention. **

"**Missing!" Kain raised his voice.**

"**Shhhh! Yes, apparently Viktor knew where she was all along, he went back and she was gone."**

"**And what you saw her?"**

"**No."**

"**You said you saw something yesterday."**

"**Not about your mother but Sophia. She wasn't captured by the Voradors, she went with them. She's joined their side Kain." Little did Michael know his lie was an actual truth. **

"**No, that's impossible. She hates Voradors!" **

"**Not anymore. Kain we have to do something, by the time Viktor and Saxon pussy foot around lying to everyone it may be too late to find and save your mother."**

"**What do you suggest we do?" Kain asked crossing his arms.**

"**Well I think its time you and Saxon shared ranks while he's sleeping." Michael pointed to Marcus. **

"**We'll have to think of something. Come on, we'll discuss this in a more secluded place." Kain said looking to Marcus one last time before they headed off down the hall. The room remained silent but the comatose figure on the bed sat up and opened his eyes.**

"**But I'm awake now…" Marcus said narrowing his eyes at the doorway.**

* * *

**Hi everyone, Im soooo sorry its taken soo long to update, and with a lame chapter too. I've just finished weeks of my mid year exams (phew its over) but also ive been trying to cope with really bad morning sickness the last 9 weeks. But I'm sohappy I'm pregnant though, dispite the factI've had my head in a bucket most the time and I just couldnt concentrate on anything. but m feeling better now and Im on two weeks holiday so that means lots more chapters!**

**Sorry again for the wait**

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Oh he will, and I can tell you now he pushs a particular person too far that they will almost kill him. **

**Synch14: Sick, but happy thanks :). I dunno, not if one of them dies anyway :P**

**Ladymarit: Sophia still doesnt know Selene is alive, thats why she is beginning to confide in Melciah and Catalina for guidence.**

**C: Lol I know what you ment. Michael is the pain in the arse. You can vote for what ever you like but now that Im on holiday hopefully more writing!**

**Glil: lol, yeah it was a shortie. this one is a little longer but hopefully Im going to have more regular length ones and more constant. Well I'll try anyway.**

**Horses05: Cant stand long waits... SORRY. kinda had a good reason thought :D Im not answering any questions to anyone on teh Pheonix/Sophia situation. I cant ruin everything and that would murder suspense :D**

**Turtle: Oh man I just about laughed myself silly at Michael just randomly falling off a cliff! hehehe. But you have to have a character that aggrovates everyone and he seems to be doing the trick. **

**Blooskyes: hmmm not quite. She'll be back. Thankyou very much :)**

**Spikeangelus: Strange I always get that reaction. I just like and love people for who they are.**

**Christian Jonsson: Thankyou! I thought it sucked too thanks for the hoenst opinion. I rushed the last chap.**

**Ehlayah: Happy graduation (Even though its a little late hehe.) Thanks :)**

**The Bricadian Poetrist: Thanks :), yeah Im starting to fall out of it but I still like the story (because im in control hahaha)**

**Areie: like I said to most others Im not answering any qustions on Sophia and Pheonix :D yeah I know, I might kill off a few to lower the amount. Thank you**

**Dane: Vacation! I wish hehehe. Very sorry about the wait, I think thats the longest time I have ever gone without writing a chapter, what was it? a month maybe? dunno, bt I dont really want to do it again. :)**


	71. Static Symphony

**Marcus slowly swung himself around and placed his feet on the floor. He felt a little odd, his head was still dizzy and he couldn't seem to see strait, however what he heard Kain and Michael share was still fresh in his mind. He wondered if he had been given drugs through the lure needle in his arm. With little effort he yanked it out and continued to sit silently in the solo light from the doorway, slowly pulling him self together. Even though he thought of Kain and Michael's plan, his mind dwelled more on Selene. **

**He felt so strange as if looking through another person's eyes, and all his senses seemed out of sink but some how it still felt like Selene was close, watching him almost, yet still not physically there. He knew she wasn't dead. She was with him in a different way, one he could never explain. **

**After an hour of thinking Marcus finally climbed to his feet and dressed himself. Heading out into the hall at a slow walk, Marcus still found it hard to keep his balance. He had not eaten in a long time, only fed through the drip. Reaching the stairs he could hear shouting of a loud argument coming from the main hall and he realized Michael and Kain didn't waste any time in their plan. Getting down the stairs however seemed to take forever and he had to stop and brake for a minute at the bottom. He could hear almost everyone in the hall which was ideal for him because Saxon would at least protect him against Michael if anything happened. Straitening up he took another few steps forward then froze hearing light footsteps almost jogging down the hall just to the left of him. He was still out of sight at the moment and he quickly looked around to see if he could hide since he still wanted the element of surprise to throw Michael and Kain off their power trip. The figure jogged into view heading for the main hall but she stopped immediately and looked strait at him, sensing him. **

**Marcus was relived to see it was only Roslyn. Her face lit up and she smiled from ear to ear delighted to see him, so delighted her eyes watered and she was speechless for a few moments stunned to see him out and about. He lifted his finger and touched it to his lips indicating for her not to make a sound or tell anyone. She ran over to him and immediately wrapped her arms around him tightly, she was so happy to see him awake and most of all, alive. He gratefully returned the hug happy to see his baby girl safe and sound.**

"**You can barely stand up," She whispered when he almost fell over, and she ended up having to hold him up.**

"**I over heard Kain and Michael up to something, they can't know I'm awake." He whispered back. **

"**What are they planning?" Roslyn asked.**

"**They are plotting to take over the keep. Is that not what they are arguing about now?"**

"**Sophia."**

"**So it's true she's with the Voradors?" **

"**Well we are not sure just yet, some are convinced she has joined them others think she is prisoner, they don't really know." **

**Marcus tipped a little and she caught him again**

"**I don't think you fit to do anything at the moment."**

"**I just need to eat that's all. I have to surprise them." He explained. **

"**I can guarantee you'll do that, but first let's get something to eat," She pulled his arm over her shoulder and led him to the small lounge just down the hall. She sat him in a large comfortable chair then placed a rug over top of him to keep him warm. **

"**I'll be right back," She said heading for the door**

"**Then you have to tell me." He said stopping her from leaving. **

"**Tell you what?" **

"**What happened with Sophia?"**

**She paused for a moment**

"**Yeah… okay." She didn't really want to be the one to tell him what Sophia had done but he needed to know. **

**She returned with a tray of food along with a glass of blood incase he wanted it, and then while he ate she told him of Sophia's now revealed secret. Marcus didn't respond verbally he just sat back in his chair staring at his empty plate.**

"**Dad?" She asked trying to provoke an answer out of him. But he just stared at his plate thinking deeply.**

"**What will we do? Don't you have any other questions?" **

"**Just one." He said in a calm collected voice. He didn't seem angry or sad, or even disappointed, he seemed emotionless. **

"**Which Voradors did she go to or took her?" **

"**Burwood, they think it was Odthran." **

"**No, it would have been Melciah. If Sophia is there, she's there at her own will. I know she will not be harmed."**

"**How do you know this?" Roslyn asked with great interest. **

"**Melciah was good friends with my father. When you were young and war started I ran into Melciah. We made a truce that he had made with my father. We where not to be any threat to him or his family, nor was he to us."**

"**You allied with him? But they are Voradors!" Roslyn didn't understand how he could do such a thing.**

"**Roslyn, not all Voradors are like Merrick. And I know for a fact you have met Melciah yourself."**

"**How do you know that?" **

"**Because you don't seem too bothered about Sophia being there. You have been there yourself and know they are not like Merrick at all."**

**Roslyn sat back in her chair**

"**They were kind to me and seemed friendly, but I thought it may have been a trick so I didn't go back, well not till mum was awake anyway."**

"**Do you know where your mother is?" He asked out of curiosity.**

"**No but apparently Viktor does." Roslyn said confidently. Marcus realized she didn't know Viktor had no idea where Selene had been taken. **

"**She is fine. I don't know where exactly but I can sense her and she is comfortable in a warm safe place." **

"**You can sense her?"**

"**So can you if you try. Our immortal family has grown that ability and she only just informed me of it in a dream."**

"**She came to you in your dream?" Roslyn lifted her brow, this seemed a little over the top to her. **

"**Not like you think, I didn't see her but it was her I know it was. All you have to do is close your eyes and focus. In your mind you have to believe like she is in front of you, see her in your mind and talk to her."**

**Roslyn gave a smug grin, "but they said she almost killed herself." She didn't know how to take everything that was happing so fast.**

"**Just try it. Voradors have the telepathy ability, it should be stronger with you and your mother. There is a much stronger bond within blood and family connection." He tried to convince her.**

"**Even if she wasn't there when I grew up?"**

"**Yes, Roslyn we have been over this, I was there when you grew up. Why can't you just try it? You have always held yourself back by trying to be normal. And if you need your mother as much as I can see you do, you would try it. What have you got to lose?"**

"**Alright!" She said convinced. **

**Roslyn closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She focused on her mother in mind and didn't expect to see or hear anything, but she still called out for Selene. Almost as if she was making a phone call, Selene answered and somehow was in front of her, not fully visible but she was there. It was like her mother was a dry pastel drawing that had been smudged; she could still make her out.**

"**Mum? You have to help Sophia, she is in trouble!" She stressed caring for her older sister. Roslyn could actually feel Selene reach out and hug her**

"**Watch your father." Selene said quietly, her words where like an echoing whisper and she began to fade out. **

"**Why? Where are you going?" Roslyn opened her eyes and sat forward suddenly like waking instantly from a dream as Selene broke the connection. She didn't understand why her mother told her to watch her father when her sister was the one in trouble. **

"**That was strange, it was like she was really here… but I see what you mean, I could almost see her but I couldn't," Roslyn smiled still feeling her mother's warm hug on her skin. Marcus grinned**

"**And you doubted your old dad?" **

"**It just seemed a little far fetched that's all." **

"**It does, but it doesn't always work either. Like radio contact, it's hard to pick up sometimes." He said leaning forward, his strength was returning at a rapid speed. **

"**Maybe it works both ways; she has to know roughly where we are for her to reach us."**

"**Could be but with your mother's growing abilities I don't think its going to be long before she's able to pin point where anyone is at will, no matter how far away she is," He said finally pulling himself to his feet and gave a stretch. **

"**How are you feeling now?" Roslyn asked seeing more colour in his face. **

"**Like I can take on a crowd of arguing immortals." He smirked. She grinned in return keen to see the look on everyone's face when her father walked in. **

**They headed back down the hall and could hear the shouting had gotten louder. **

"**Can I go in first? I just want to see their faces," She asked. **

"**Sure, tell them something to gain their attention," He laughed and stopped a little way back from the door to avoid being seen. She nodded her head with a huge smile and opened both the doors wide open. Kain and Michael were yelling at Saxon and Viktor till they were red in the face and vice versa. Only Dorian looked up and smiled seeing her enter. **

"**He lost Selene! She could be dead because of him!" Michael yelled at Saxon while pointing at Viktor who glared at him.**

"**She's not dead because he's not dead you idiot!" Saxon yelled back. **

"**I still think we should rule as a family, make a council for the keep," Kain suggested, which was a rather peaceful way of looking at it. **

"**No! I was left in charge, this is Marcus's keep and until he is awake I will stay in charge! You swore to me you would not do this and not even a day later what are you doing?" Saxon snarled at Kain.**

"**My people are here to." Kain added.**

"**Because _I let_ _them_! You cannot be trusted Kain, you never will be!" **

**Michael growled at Saxon snarling at Kain **

"**Face it, Marcus isn't going to wake up!"**

"**Would you all shut up!" Roslyn yelled but no one listened. **

**Saxon's face overflowed with anger and he drew his claws at Michael's heartless statement. Viktor grabbed Saxon's arm before he made a move**

"**You were here first and left in charge. This is a Corvinus keep and Saxon is next in line to rule, not Kain because Michael is only a descendant, a weakened bloodline Corvin. It has always been like that in every immortal rule, and human rule that I know of." Viktor said in a matter of fact tone. **

"**He is the oldest son and ruled his own keep," Michael snapped but Viktor cut him off "That now lies in destruction."**

**Roslyn took in a deep breath opened her wings fully and used all her effort to let out the loudest hiss, stinging everyone's ears and finally gaining their attention. The room fell quiet and everyone turned to look at her**

"**I told you to shut up! None of you are going to rule, dad put me in charge!" She fibbed to fully have their undivided attention.**

"**_You?_" Michael spat, as if she was a joke. **

"**Don't question his motive, or he'll get angry."**

"**Roslyn, what the hell are you playing at, you cant rule, you are too young and inexperienced." Kain snapped. **

"**Besides, as I said, Marcus will never wake up. He's merely a potato…" Michael's face fell when Marcus stepped into the light up behind Roslyn and placed his hand on her shoulder. Immediately Michael and Kain sat down backing down completely, Marcus had stomped on their plan and caught them in the act. Viktor was surprised to see Marcus, but not surprised whatsoever of his dramatic entrance and rolled his eyes. **

**Saxon smiled smugly and crossed his arms, glaring at Michael who glared back. **

"**Nobody is to go after Selene_ or_ Sophia." Marcus ordered loudly in a stern voice. **

"**Selene is safe and I will deal to Sophia." He said marching up to the end of the hall where two large thrones sat. He took a seat in the left throne which was where his grandfather and father once sat, and his mother in the other which was now waiting for Selene. Saxon had respectfully ordered no one to sit in the thrones until his parents deaths would have been properly confirmed, but now Marcus sat in his rightful place. **

"**Out of curiosity, who is next in line to rule this keep if anything happened?" Dorian asked since none of the family had the guts to ask. **

"**I'm not answering that question in full, but I can tell you it's neither Kain nor Saxon." Marcus didn't take sides and was honest. Lilly who was sitting very silently finally looked up at Marcus with an odd expression, her eyes seemed to question him if he knew what his precious elder daughter had done, and the rest of her face was a mix of anger and hurt after he had sworn to protect her and disappeared. The anger was purely since Kain was not his son and Saxon was not Marcus's oldest child, it could only mean Sophia was rightfully next in line. **

"**I know what she is done. I will deal to this myself." Marcus said to her in a calmer tone. Her face softened and turned away satisfied with his answer.**

**The rest of the hall remained quiet still in a little shock from what just happened, not to mention the subjects that were being so fiercely argued about in both views had just gone out the window, leaving everyone with almost nothing to say. That was until Marcus's cold glare fell upon Michael who almost felt stupid for his narrow minded comments earlier on, but more annoyed that he was caught red handed. Everyone waited for Marcus to say something cold to Michael and Saxon sat so smug just waiting for his father to banish him.**

"**More then once you have gone too far, and I have little reason to trust you. However you one more chance to clean up your act and become a part of this keep and family. You are a Corvinus descendant and the true father of my stepson. You can be a vital part and warrior to the battle's yet to come, you should cherish what you have and we forget the past and make a new beginning." He said gesturing to Lilly and Kain. **

"**So what do you say?" Marcus asked. His words were neither cold nor arrogant, but merely neutral. Saxon's jaw almost fell of his face and Michael like everyone else sat in complete shock. **

"**I would like to stay." Michael said almost with a smile. **

"**Good. Everything is settled then. I think it's almost time for lunch." Marcus said in a manner dismissing everyone. **

"**I can't believe he did that!" Saxon whispered to Viktor who nodded in agreement**

"**Neither can I but in the long run it was a smart move on Marcus's part. If he keeps them around it makes the keep stronger since Kain, Lilly, Duncan and Michael are powerful immortals." Viktor explained to Saxon. **

"**Until dad or I wake up with a knife in our chest and in the hand of Michael!" Saxon grumbled. **

"**Don't make a fuss over it now, just keep an eye on him, if he messes up he has t**

"**He'll mess up alright, and _I'll _catch him," Saxon snared as he watched Michael and Kain leave with Lilly, yet Duncan remained behind to talk with Marcus. **

"**Just do anything stupid." Viktor said getting up and heading over to Marcus before Duncan got there. Saxon sulked and marched out in a foul mood. **

"**I do believe I'm seeing the elder Marcus return." Viktor said crossing his arms.**

"**I wanted peace and just to raise my family. Selene wanted to fight and deal to the problem first. She was right, and I turned away from it leaving her to do it single handed. That broken our family and I don't want it to get any worse."**

"**Well it's good to see this side of you again." Viktor said before turning and walking out. The room was now empty of everyone apart from Marcus and Duncan**

"**Duncan my old friend, I am very sorry about Erika." Marcus said sincerely in a sorrowful tone slowly taking down his strong elder stance. He was still a little exhausted but he trusted Duncan and relaxed. **

"**Thank you. You seem tiered." **

"**Still need to build up my strength but I will be fine." **

"**Good, it's good to see a friendly face again." **

"**Duncan is there something you want to tell me?" Marcus knew Duncan's round about way of trying to tell him something. **

"**I appreciate what you did for Michael since he does look after Lilly, but its getting to the point that now even I don't trust him. Kain was taking care of Lilly and Quin the way he should do, he cares for them and he's changing back into the good Kain I once knew. But then Michael keeps influencing him in horrible decisions for power and when that happens, Lilly and Quin gets pushed aside and it hurts Lilly I can see it in her face." Duncan said quietly so no one else would hear. **

"**You want me to get rid of Michael?"**

"**Well not after what you said, but I am going to keep a very close eye on him. If he gets up to anything you'll be the first to know. I just want to let you know I'm still your well friend over Michael." **

**Marcus smiled**

"**Thank you Duncan, you're a good friend and that's good to know," Marcus got to his feet "And now over lunch you have to tell me where you have been over the last few years."**

**Duncan let out a laugh **

"**That's a long story." **

* * *

**So sorry i said I'd write but I just couldn't, I have been so ill I cant concentrate on anything other then having my head over a bucket. **

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**Synch14: Lukas never was an important character. If William could change back there wouldn't be much of a storyline then would there?**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: lol not anymore. She gets into the lower level, that much is cirtan.**

**Christian Jonsson: Hehehe she sure is. You'll find out soon, I have another couple of chapters that will be loaded right up after this one, I couldn't load them the last few days because the phone companys are fiddling with the lines again. Bastrads.**

**Horses05: lol yeah I have to have a dramatic cliff hanger. Sorry it took so long to update, but at least it wasn't a month like last time.**

**Glil: Marcus is back yes and he's got alot to do. Again sorry for taking so long to update.**

**Skouris: Why Do I get the impression this was merely just an advertisment?**

**Areie: Thank you :) I'm so happy aobut it and Im coming up to 12 weeks (im starting to get bigger) but the puking aint so great:( ick. Again you are on the right track. She wont know thats what she can use until she finds it. If anything happens to me you can take over and write the story! you get it right everytime! lol. Thank you again :)**


	72. Undertone

**With her clothes bundled in one arm, Sophia returned to her natural physical state in the safety of her room. She was still sopping wet from her swim and beginning to get cold. **

"**Stupid." She spat at herself for letting her guard down. She dumped her clothes in a pile on the floor and pulled the wet nightgown off to try and warm her skin. She grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around her self, but then she realized. **

"**Oh shit!" She cursed running over to the pile of clothes on the floor and picked them up looking through them. **

**She had left the sword in the cave by the pool. **

"**Fuck!" She ran to the wardrobe and looked inside, she had already used the fitting clothes and the ones she brought back were damp. She pulled out all the draws and found nothing she could wear.**

"**Maybe he hasn't seen it," she said hoping aloud. She had no choice but to put the damp clothes back on in a hurry and head back down, but then she froze as it occurred to her again; she didn't fully know the way, she had rushed back so quickly that she didn't pay any attention.**

"**Of for f…" She started to curse when there was a loud knock on the door. **

**She stood silently still for a second and naturally sniffed the air, yet she did not know anyone here by their scent just yet making it harder.**

"**Who is it?" She asked loudly. **

"**Phoenix." His voice replied a little muffled through the door. As she walked closer she could hear his heavy breathing, he must have run all the way back she thought. She opened the door a little and looked through the gap with one eye**

"**Yeah?" **

"**It might pay not to leave this lying around. Lurkers have a bad habit of picking up things." He said avoiding eye contact still a little embarrassed then handed her Viktor's sword. Astonished opened the door a little more and gratefully took the sword back. **

"**Thanks." **

"**Um, you are allowed down at the waterfall you know, you didn't have to leave." **

"**Well… you gave me a hell of a fright, and I don't think your girlfriend would live me being there with you." She said stepping back from the door ready to close it. **

"**Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend."**

"**Okay. Thanks for the sword." She pushed the door shut. He scratched his head and frowned, then he realized. He knocked on the door again and waited for her to open it. Again she opened it a little way and looked at him through the gap**

"**At the feast that was my cousin, she is Odthran's daughter. I sat with her because she just broke up with her boyfriend and didn't want to be a loner." He smiled, but she just looked at him oddly**

"**Oh don't give me that look, ewe no way I would date my cousin, she used to tease me when I was little, and besides she would have blackmailed me if I hadn't helped her out." **

**Sophia raised her brows**

"**Okay… anything else?" She acted as if she didn't really care.**

"**Well sorry for not coming over to talk, that's all." **

"**It's okay, everyone scared of me anyway." **

"**They'll get over it." Phoenix said with a grin. There was a moment of awkward silence then finally Sophia spoke up**

"**I don't mean to be rude but is there anything else? Because I'm cold and my clothes are damp." **

"**Oh sorry, I'll see you round then." Phoenix stepped back from the doorway. **

"**Okay bye." She closed the door. **

"**Bye." He waited for a second then silently slapped himself on the head for making an ass of himself. **

**Tiered, Sophia hid the sword under her pillow again, and peeled off all her damp clothes for a second time and hung them up to dry. She climbed into bed and decided to nap for a little since she was up most the night and fell asleep almost instantly. If she had known her dreams were going to return and continuously haunt her again, she would have thought twice. **

**After a small nap and lunch, Marcus was now fully restored in health and power, yet something still did not feel right. It was like a small hangover that would not go away. Never the less he was concerned about Sophia and he wanted to at least talk to her.**

**Pulling on his long black leather coat, Marcus noticed his father's pendant crest that was handed down to him. He gently picked it up off the shelf and ran his fingers over the cold metal wiping away a thin layer of dust. Without hesitation, he looped the chain over his head and let the cold crest fall against his bare chest. **

"**It's good to see the elder Marcus back." Viktor said from the doorway already dressed armed and ready. Marcus turned around saw the range of weapons Viktor carried. **

"**I doubt you will need those, this is Melciah, not Merrick." **

"**Melciah was your fathers ally and my father's enemy. Besides this is a precaution in case we meet anyone along the way." Viktor said with a half smile and gave the butt of his sword a tap. **

"**You're not your father, you know that." Marcus said putting the subject aside then picked up his set of swords and clipped them to his belt. **

"**Now let's go see my daughter," Marcus marched out into the hall and headed down to the elevator. He saw Duncan along the way and gave a small nod which Duncan gave in return putting the final seal on their agreement that Duncan was to keep an eye on Michael and much to Saxon's disappointment, Duncan was left in charge of the keep. **

**Once again, Sophia woke instantly from the images of a decaying woman calling her. However, this time Sophia could almost hear her words even while she was awake which confirmed her theory that there was something in the lower fortress. It was midday and everyone was out and about making it harder for her to investigate, so she decided to wait until nighttime again before she headed back down. **

"**Ah there you are. Did you have a good sleep in?" Catalina asked with the usual smile. **

"**I was pretty tired." Sophia answered a little sheepishly. **

"**Its alright, Phoenix told me you found our little family secret. It's lovely down there isn't it?" **

"**It is. I can't believe how warm the water is."**

"**How about a spot of lunch then?" Catalina asked taking Sophia's arm. **

"**Well actually are there any other clothes, because I don't really have anything other then what I'm wearing and that evening dress." **

"**Sure, we'll get you some made after you've had something to eat." Catalina was insistent on her eating and led her to a small dinning room where food was already set out. **

"**We knew you hadn't eaten so we left you some, it's still hot." Catalina sat Sophia down. **

"**Thank you," Sophia said gratefully, she appreciated their constant hospitality to try to make her feel at home. **

"**You're welcome. I'll be back in a little bit," Catalina said, disappearing out the door.**

**Sophia had to admit she was slowly beginning to feel very welcome and more Voradors she saw did not react to her being around. She began eating the hot soup in front of her, she only got two spoons through when the door swung open and Phoenix marched in**

"**Finally lunch… hey," He froze seeing her sitting there staring at him holding her spoon. **

"**Enjoy," Catalina grinned and closed the door leaving both of them alone. Sophia immediately felt a little uncomfortable but continued eating her soup. **

"**Guess I wasn't the only one late for lunch." Phoenix said to break the silence. She didn't respond, only continued eating making it harder for him. **

"**I'm sorry about this, I can't help but notice it's like my mother planned it, because I didn't."**

**Sophia had only been uncomfortable because of the state they saw each other early that morning, but the statement that fell out of his mouth just then hurt her feelings. She still did want a friend closer to her age and what he said made it seem like he did not want to at all. She put her spoon down, rose to her feet and marched out the room without saying a word. **

"**Sophia?" He asked after her but knew it was pointless. **

**In moments, his cousin poked her head around the door**

"**Awe did you screw up with your girlfriend?" She patronized him. **

"**Oh grow up, she's _not_ my girlfriend." He snapped at her angrily. **

"**Yeah, and pigs fly." She gave a sniggering laugh and walked off in a cocky manor. **

"**You'd know ya pig!" He grumbled and continued his lunch. **

**He had almost finished when Catalina led in Melciah**

"**Where is Sophia?" Catalina asked looking around the room. **

"**I don't know, she got up suddenly and stormed out." Phoenix honestly answered. **

"**Did you say anything to her?" Melciah asked knowing very well his son was not the best with wording things. **

"**Not that I can remember." **

"**Well we need to find her," Melciah said walking back out into the hall. **

"**Why?" Phoenix asked getting up and following them. **

"**Her father and Viktor are heading toward the gate. I'm guessing Marcus will want to see her and if we cant find her and he doesn't see she is fit and well, we are going to have bit of a problem." **


	73. In lay stone

**Marcus and Viktor had run at their inhuman pace through the trees, past the suburbs, until they reached the road leading to the fortress. Walking at steady pace, they made their posture a non-threatening stance as they approached the large gate. Odthran appeared on the bridge above the gate and looked down at them**

"**Lord Marcus is alive. Your daughter led us to believe you were dead."**

"**She wasn't properly informed that I was only injured." **

"**I see." Odthran replied. He glimpsed at Viktor with an unwelcoming look then back at Marcus. **

"**We are not here to cause any trouble. I'm just here to see my daughter, and I'm concerned about her well being." **

"**Understandable," Odthran said in a friendly manor to Marcus, but the constant glimpses at Viktor were quite the opposite "Melciah has gone to fetch her. They should be here any minute."**

"**Willingly or is she being fetched from captivity?" Viktor asked in a cold sharp voice. **

"**Viktor I told you about the agreement." Marcus said in a correcting tone to Viktor. **

"**Of course willingly, we don't judge people as harshly for what they have done. None of us is perfect. Sophia seems happy here and she seems to be making a few shadow lurker friends." Odthran snared at Viktor.**

"**That's what I want to hear but I would like to see her with my own two eyes and talk to her myself," said Marcus glimpsing at the gate. **

"**Sure. If he tires anything," Odthran started to threaten pointing at Viktor, but Marcus cut him off.**

"**He won't." Marcus assured him.**

**Odthran waved his arm for them to open the gate, within moments the large wood and steel structure grumbled and opened up just enough for them to walk through. **

**Marcus began to strangely twitch as he came through the gate, which gained Viktor's attention**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine. It's just a twitchy nerve." Marcus lied, he felt strange but only thought it was the short coma wearing off. **

"**Marcus," Melciah said aloud walking over to them, "and Viktor." Melciah said uncertain of Viktor but not cold like Odthran. **

"**You, you shot me!" Said Phoenix from behind his father and pointing at Viktor. **

"**No hard feelings intended, from what I saw it looked like you were kidnapping my granddaughter."**

**Melciah was not listening to Viktor, his eyes fixed on Marcus's odd flinching body language, so was Viktor's attention even though he was talking to Phoenix. **

"**Sorry, I'm still recovering. Where is Sophia?" Marcus asked growing concerned.**

"**I'll be honest with you, I don't know. She is new here and she has been roaming around the fortress finding her way about. I've got everyone on the look out for her to tell her you're here." Melciah explained.**

"**May we go inside?" Marcus asked, he was beginning to look incredibly pale and his twitching was becoming worse.**

"**Sure. This way," Melciah turned around to lead them inside, even though he was a little weary of what was wrong with Marcus. Viktor however had a different idea and instantly drew his sword. **

"**Dad!" Phoenix stepped back and drew his own sword thinking Viktor was going to attack his father. **

**Melciah instantly swung around and drew his own weapon only to see Viktor with black eyes and holding his sword to Marcus's throat. **

**Melciah looked at Viktor with a questioning look for a second, then his eyes suddenly shot to Marcus sensing odd, and then there he saw it in Marcus's eyes.**

"**You see it?" Viktor asked Melciah. **

"**Yes, your senses are still sharp." Melciah told Viktor without taking his eyes off Marcus. Marcus had his hand on his sword almost as if he was ready to strike Melciah as soon as he had turned around. **

"**Move your hands slowly into the air where I can see them." Melciah said in a low stern tone. **

"**Dad what is going on?" **

"**That is not fully Marcus." Melciah leaned forward and pulled the two swords off Marcus's belt. **

"**I didn't see him put on any other weapons." Viktor said without moving his eyes off Marcus. Phoenix was confused to what they were doing to Marcus but then he saw it. In Marcus's eyes around the iris was a hint of yellow that would flick on every time Marcus would twitch. **

"**Get your mother to bring a vial out," Melciah ordered Phoenix. The guards surrounded them in a circle pushing the villagers back. **

"**Marcus you are still infected with a part of Merrick." Melciah tried to explain but Marcus was trying to fight it from taking over. **

"**Hold him down!" Melciah pushed Marcus to the ground and with the help of Viktor, Odthran and quiet a few guards they pushed him on the ground pinning him. Phoenix returned with a blue glass vile and a specially made canister**

"**Here," Phoenix handed them over to his father. **

"**We need to get his mouth open." Melciah ordered. They grabbed his jaw, but at this point, his eyes were becoming a stronger yellow and Marcus's body tired to kick about as Merrick tried to take over. **

"**Marcus I know you're still fighting him, keep it up! You have to swallow this; it will get rid of him once and for all." Melciah pulled the lid off the vile and moved it toward Marcus's mouth that Viktor was still trying to pry open.**

"**I almost had you." Merrick said through Marcus. Melciah never reacted; he only tipped the clear liquid into Marcus's mouth as Viktor got it open. **

"**Alright close his mouth and hold his nose." He said picking up the canister. Viktor held shut Marcus's mouth and Odthran held his nose forcing Marcus to swallow the liquid. After a few convulsions, Marcus willingly overpowered Merrick and swallowed.**

"**Let his head go!" Melciah opened the canister and held it over Marcus's mouth as he began to heave to vomit. Melciah held closed his nose and Marcus immediately vomited all the black ooze into the canister in one go. Melciah pulled it away and slammed the lid shut tightly, trapping a part of Merrick inside**

"**I've got a part of you, you bastard." He grinned shaking the canister about a little. **

**Marcus took a deep breath and relaxed onto the ground, finally he felt fully himself and fully in control. Back to square one and utterly exhausted Marcus didn't even have the strength to sit himself up**

"**Relax they'll carry you inside." Melciah said gesturing to the Voradors carrying out a stretcher. They lifted him up and loaded him onto it and carried him into the fortress**

"**He's not fit to go anywhere for a while, nor is he fit enough to get home before nightfall, it wouldn't be safe." Melciah told Viktor who still did not say much.**

"**You're welcome to stay if you wish, and I can say you nothing like your father. You had my back today and that's something I never forget, you are welcome here," Melciah held his hand out to Viktor to honor the start of a friendship, and Viktor took it in good will. **

**From storming off in such a hurry, Sophia once again found herself lost. Yet strangely enough, it was where she wanted to be. She had wandered though the old unused kitchen, past the storeroom and into a dark rarely used hall. Like the lower keep, the hall was barely lit up by hanging light bulbs that flickered from time to time. This hall led in the opposite direction from the others she had investigated. With nothing else to do in the afternoon, Sophia found herself with a smile on her face heading back down into the dark depths below. This part of the fortress was so old that half the bricks and stones hardly sat in their right place. She came across a loose handmade barrier of planks of wood nailed together with the words _'Danger, no access'_ written in ink along one of the boards. To her left was a two drawn up maps of the area, one seemed to be the map of the tunnels at the present showing where damage or cave-in had occurred or the tunnel was about to collapse, all marked with a red pen. The second map was to be the area after it was repaired, but from what she could see the tunnels where just too damaged for them to continue and they blocked it off. **

"**It could also mean possible entrance." She said to herself taking the present map off the wall. At least I have a map, she thought as she carefully pulled away a few planks making a hole big enough for her to fit though. She very carefully climbed through to the other side that was pitch-black. Letting her eyes adjust she could see an old switch just ahead of her upon the wall, and ever so cautiously she took a few steps forward and flicked the switch. Nothing happened for a moment, she only heard an electrical pulse surcharge up through the wires and before she knew it the light's flickered on. Strangely enough, they were actually brighter then the ones in the halls and tunnels she had previously been.**

**Holding up the map she took a good look at where she was, and luckily enough the area she was, indicated that it was safe and that there should be a storage room up ahead. She had to admit she was a little hesitant and maybe scared, but another part of her was excited after hearing so much about the Burwood ruins and her mother's adventure through it. **

**She easily found the storeroom that held numbers of wooden crates with wooden beams obviously meant for buttresses, and construction tools laid everywhere. Looking around she moved over to the table at the side of the room, her eyes immediately fell on a large heavy-duty torch sitting with a thin layer of dust blanketing it. She picked it up and flicked the switch, to her surprise it turned on without a hassle and seemed to have plenty of battery power left. **

"**Can't go wrong." She said, holding onto the torch. Looking around she could not see anything else of use, other then a first aid kit, which she didn't conceder much use since she was immortal and had a ninety percent immediate heal rate. Heading back out into the hall, she headed on down the hall into what the map called the 'red zone'. She headed down the twisting stairs and into the second hall seeing no doors along the way. She checked the map again and there should have been at least three turnoffs but she had seen nothing. She kept going until she hit another block, the entire hall had caved in making a dead end. **

"**Oh what!" She snapped disappointed. There was no other way she could see, there were no doors and the only room she saw was the storeroom. She dropped her shoulders and gave a sigh of disappointment, when a loud bang came from behind her. She jumped with fright and swung around fully alert only to see the light bulb behind her had blown and was now giving off sparks. **

"**Stupid light bulb." She hissed and headed back up the stairs. She looked carefully at the walls for any sign that they had covered over a doorway but there was none. She headed back into the storeroom to double check if there were any other maps; there was nothing she could see. She sat on a small stool, scratched her head and thought about how Melciah had really gone to extreme lengths to keep what ever was down there, there. Nevertheless, her dreams were so vivid, calling her almost, was she supposed to find something? **

**Drip. Then another drip. She frowned looking around the room hearing the small drips. Getting up she walked over to the creates and shuffled herself between them following the faint dripping sound that seemed to grow louder as she moved through the crates. Finally, she reached a wall with a good walking space, and she realized the storeroom was much bigger then she thought. She looked at the map and realized she had made a mistake. The first red line she thought was the wooden handmade barrier was in fact the cave in she found down the stairs. The room she now stood in was actually the access point to most the halls and tunnels in the area. **

**Moving at a steady pace along the wall she finally came across the door she should have gone through to begin with. It took her little effort to rip the padlock off the door and pull it open. She found another switch to light the way, flicked it on and headed down another set of winding stairs. There she came across the open doorways marked on the map. She checked each room, broken bottles in the first, absolutely nothing but dust in the second, and some old rugs and broken furniture in the third. She continued down the stairs finally coming across installed buttresses and scaffolding beams ready to fix the ceiling. On her right ahead was a set of double doors to a large room. The map had an odd symbol marked for the room gaining her curiosity. There were no red marks indicating danger or damage in the room compelling her to head strait for it. **

**The doors were only wood and beginning to rot away, she could almost stick her hand right through them. Carefully as possible, she tried to shift the door open without it falling apart. She succeeded in it not falling apart, but it warping starting to bow was another situation. She entered the dark room where there were no light bulbs like the other rooms, only a large fountain in the middle of the room that seemed to give it a blue like glow. She realized that this water was some how channeled from the great waterfall she had seen the night before. She approached the water and again she felt the warm calmness it had given her the first time. The fountain consisted of three women Voradors holding up a bowl from where the water flowed from at the top. They knelt upon a round engraved disc held up by five horses. They were breed of horse Sophia had never heard of, or ever seen before and upon the horses sat shadow lurkers. Why they would want this magnificent fountain let down in the darkness was beyond her, it showed Voradors in their more proud and honorable days.**

**She sat on the side of the fountain and looked around the room. There was nothing else in the room, only the fountain and some old chipped images along the walls. She turned on her torch and shone it on engravings; clearly, it was a series along the walls telling a tale. She turned around and looked at the engravings along the opposite wall that were again different like a different part of the tail. Starting at the door, she studied them a little more and her face dropped completely. This was tale told was no glorification of the Voradors or of any hero story, but from what she could see, it was telling where they came from. **

* * *

**Hehehe you havent heard the last of me!**

**-Evelyn**

**Glil: Thankyou :) Hehehe is this soon enough update for you:D**

**Horses05: Thankyou :) And he's back for sure. thaks I am feeling better andI'm on a roll i might even go write another one!**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Marcus knew she was safe, he just wanted so see his girl. and Merrick wanted to kill Melciah, through Marcus. Phoenix is a good guy in genral :) thaks for the review, like awlays :D**


	74. Shifting earth

**Sophia gazed at what she could see was the first image to the series. It had a tribe of people, unusual people, but they where human nevertheless. They lived in magnificent buildings that they all constructed by hand, shown by the people lifting the blocks. Sophia then recognized a fountain of water in the middle of the city similar to the one in the room with her. **

**The next image showed another tribe watching the first tribe living happily in their built city with fresh water and farming to supply them. As she moved along the images, it showed the second tribe becoming jealous of the first tribes ways of life and waged a war to take over the city for themselves. A battle took place, but with the first tribe's advancement in technology and armour, they drove the second tribe away. Time shifted to a few years later and it was indicated by an image of shifting stars. The second tribe returned in much larger numbers. Yet this time they were not waging war but bringing disease. They rampaged through the city spreading the disease and left leaving the first tribe seriously ill. However, the first tribe did not die in the large numbers as the attacking tribe had done, barely a single soul was lost and they remained healthy by drinking the water from the fountain in the middle of the city. Again, time passed with the second tribe retreating again with much more anger then before and plotted another plan to destroy the city. Upon the hill above the city, the second tribe had constructed a large catapult like device that fired a chunk of the hillside into the city and right into the fountain, destroying it completely. But as the fountain collapsed it caved into ground cracking the foundations of the city, the caves and cavern's beneath the city could not with stand the weight of the large stone structures and they began sinking into the earth swallowing up the whole city and the forest area around it. Every soul was sucked down into the darkness, and earthquake occurred, causing massive landslides from the rumbling of the shifting earth, filling over the hole. At the bottom of the caverns, it appeared that there were survivors, but then Sophia could read no more.**

"**Oh What!" She cursed looking to the back wall, which held the middle part of the story; someone had scratched and chipped it off. It was so damaged, she could not make out anything. She moved along to the last wall to see that it was untouched like the other side, it was only the back wall destroyed. The images now showed Voradors digging their way out and emerging to the surface. They were angry and wanting blood but as soon as they came out into the light it burned their eyes and skin forcing them to retreat back into the ground until nightfall came and they hunted upon a human village slaughtering and feeding off of the bodies. Sophia looked closer at a Vorador viciously stabbing a human, and on his chest lay the same symbol that marked the room, she stood in on her map. Lifting her brow starting to figure it out she jogged back over to the previous side and had another look at the first tribe city and their marks.**

"**They're the same… Voradors were once human!" She said aloud figuring it out. She jogged back over to the other side and continued reading the images. Now Voradors, they had returned to slaughter those who had slaughtered and destroyed their kind, she realized as she moved along the images. Now they showed her the Voradors splitting up into different groups hunting down the humans. These different groups became separate kingdoms evolving the different Voradors. Then the fortress was built right over the cave they emerged from, and where the city had once sat. She was standing right overtop of it. The finally image showed the Voradors successful, and then the arrival of Vampyre's and Lycans. **

**It was nice to have such a large piece of the puzzle, Sophia thought, looking to the back wall. All she had to find out was what happened to them underground that made them into Voradors. **

**Viktor sat fiddling with his sword waiting for Marcus to wake up. Melciah had assured him he would be fine and Viktor knew he was because Marcus was beginning to snore a little. Viktor got to his feet and walked over to the bed Marcus was sleeping on and lifted a brow with a smug look upon his face. **

"**If you snore that means you are sleeping and not unconscious," Viktor gave Marcus a prod in the side with the butt of his sword**

"**Marcus!" Viktor said loudly to wake him up. Marcus grumbled as she slowly became conscious.**

**Viktor leaned in to see if Marcus's eyes had any flicker of yellow, but there was nothing.**

"**Argh!" Marcus jumped with fright at Viktor's face being so close when he woke up. **

"**Don't do that!" He grumbled slowly sitting up. **

"**Just checking your eyes for any Voradors," Viktor said sitting back down "How do you feel?" **

"**Good, defiantly my old self this time, nice and normal. Energy a little low, but nothing a dinner wouldn't fix." **

**They were interrupted with a banging on the door, along with Melciah barging in.**

"**Good you're awake. You need to come with me." Melciah said without leaving them time to ask any questions. Silently they followed him into a small office like room with a table set in the middle where Odthran was already waiting. Melciah sat next to his brother, Viktor and Marcus sat opposite them. Food was immediately laid out in front of Marcus to aid him in recovery.**

"**You'll need it." Melciah said gesturing to the food for Marcus to eat. **

"**Why are we here?" Viktor asked bluntly. **

"**It's about Sophia; we cannot seem to find her anywhere. We know she ran from you when she wanted to come with us," Melciah said toward Viktor, "She may have seen you and hid somewhere, which is one possibility. Or there is a second the possibility." Melciah hesitated. **

"**And that is?" Marcus asked swallowing his mouthful of food.**

"**She has a curiosity and undying fascination with the lower fortress that we have blocked off most ways down there, but I'm sure there is still a few ways down we have not yet found." **

"**You mean she's gone down into the original fortress?" Marcus repeated just to be sure.**

"**We think so." **

"**Don't tell me this is the area Selene was re-created? Where things lurk that even immortals fear?" Marcus asked growing angry but concerned. **

"**Why do you think I tried so desperately to make it inaccessible? And besides we don't know for sure that she has actually gone down there." Melciah tried to reassure him. Marcus was put off food, he only sat with blank expression that was a fusion of anger and worry. **

"**I'm a father too Marcus and I when I was told you and your wife had died I openly accepted Sophia as if she was my own daughter. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I will make sure it."**

**

* * *

**

**horses05:**** Thanks:), while Im feeling better I write :D, and its to make up for lost time.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA:**** She's not quite down into the lower fortress just yet but she will next chapter. Selene knows all the historys, in her transformation its all revealed to her. lol I couldn't leave the last cliff hanger now that would be mean hehe. Thankyou :)**

**Glil:**** He's back no doubt about it. lol I think you missed a chunk out of your ps. cause it didn't make much sense but I understood what you mean :D thankyou very much that was sweet:). My parter thinks its a girl, (then again is probably hoping for a girl lol)**

**BlooSkyes:**** Hell yeah! make up for lost time! thanks :)****  
**


	75. The dark deaths

**As much as Sophia enjoyed finding a large clue, she was still not where she wanted to be. She was still not in the lowest part of the fortress where she still felt she needed to go. Heading back out into the main hall, she took another look at her map and studied the hall. It was marked with a red pen as an unstable tunnel, but she could already see that from the amount of supports they had added. Cautiously she walked quickly through the tunnel to the other side where she continued down some stairs and finally to another block. Again, the tunnel had collapsed in, leaving rubble in her path. **

"**This is really starting to get annoying," She grumbled to herself. Sighing she turned around to head up to a doorway she passed when she suddenly heard the sound of cracking beneath her feet. By the time she looked down it was too late and the floor beneath her gave way sending her into the dark depths of the Fortress below. **

**She fell only short way with rocks and gravel, before hitting a hard cold brick surface. Pain shot up her arm and across her back, and many stones and rocks fell upon her almost burying her. She gasped a short breath then coughed until her throat was clear. **

"**Ouch." She finally groaned, pushing the rubble off herself so she could sit up. Rubbing her head, she felt a sharp sting on her forehead, lowering her hand she saw her own blood smeared across her fingers. **

**Light poured in from the hole above her, but everything around her was complete darkness, no wires, no bulbs and the air had a lingering stale stench to it. **

**Now she knew she was finally in the depths of the fortress. Almost as if her dreams were calling her sounds began to echo around her, and like the depths were waking up. Slowly climbing to her feet and out of the rubble she painfully stretched feeling her muscles and bones healing and returning to their rightful place. She picked up her torch and flicked it on; it gave a small flicker threatening to go out until she gave it a whack setting it right. She looped the torch strap around her wrist so she wouldn't lose it then clicked it on and wove it around looking to see if she could see anything, but where ever she was, seemed to be fairly wide since she could not see any walls. A whisper of wind sounded like her name making her jump, which strangely was what happened in her dream. She followed the whispers until she reached a wall and to a doorway leading down, around the base laid a few dried up immortal corpses. **

**She continued down the stairs until a large hole blocked her path. She shone her torch down the hole but it was so deep she could not see the bottom. **

**Across the hole didn't seem so far and she knew she could make it with little effort, so without hesitation she leapt across the hole and easily made it on the other side clear of the edge. But as soon as her weight was on the floor, her feet were taken out from underneath her, not by the floor giving way but something wrapped around her ankle and pulled her down. Yelping with fright she grabbed the edge stopping her from fully going over but whatever had her was pulling hard, determined to take her down. Holding onto the stones at the edge of the hole she could see they were cracking and giving way. She desperately tried to grab the stone behind it but it was too late and she fell into the darkness. **

**This time without falling rubble around her Sophia hit another cold flat surface. **

"**Owww!" She groaned about to sit up when she realized the grip around her ankle was still there. She quickly swung around to see but by then it began quickly dragging her along the stony ground. Her torch came off leaving her nothing to light her way, she could only use her night vision. **

**In the darkness she felt her body swerve around corners, her ribcage sometimes caught the corner, painfully winding her. She was being dragged at quite a speed yet she heard no footsteps, she could only hear the echo of her gasps of pain as she hit loose stones that stuck up, and her body ran over it. **

**She was now beginning to wonder if coming down here was such a god idea after all, especially now she were being dragged down a set of stairs. At the bottom she felt her leg pull into the air and her body followed until she was completely in the air like being held like a rag doll. She dropped and the horror was beginning to sink in as she fell in the darkness, that gut wrenching feeling of falling along with a fear of when or what she would hit at the bottom. She tried desperately to change into her air form, but for some reason she couldn't, she could only freefall like some human. **

**So suddenly the familiar cold surface connected with her body with a nasty bone cracking sound. She could barely gasp the pain in the back of her head and back was horrendous, she couldn't even move. She felt warm streams drip out of the corner of her eyes, tears welled from the pain that was so bad. She could not focus or create enough sound to see anything, her head was spinning from the pain and free fall. **

**She was dizzy but she could still feel something looping around her body, it was like lots of skinny arms, but when she felt where it was holding her, there was nothing there. **

"**Get off me!" She hissed and barely managed to pull out the sword. She swung it above her body but nothing happened, it was if the darkness itself was coming alive. More arms it seemed crawled out of the darkness and gripped around her arms pinning her down. Before she knew it, she lifted off the ground and was slammed against the wall, and the sword she thought could kill anything, had no power at all. She had forgotten that it was not complete. **

**Like a snake her body began to feel tighter as if it was trying to squeeze the very life out of her. It wove around the sword and eventually snatched it out of her hand as she began to suffocate from the tightness.**

"**No!" She gasped angry that it was so easily taken from her. She head it hit the floor with a clunk, and the tightness around her body eased a little, just enough for her to breathe. Metal torches around the room lit up themselves finally giving her some light to see. She could finally see what was holding her up, they were like tree roots crossed with veins that was a crimson black colour. Across the ground more of the strange ooze seeped out of the stone floor and into a mass near a cut up skeletal body lying against the wall. Slowly the body began to move in a rotten decayed mass, got to its feet and walked over to her. **

**This was exactly the same woman Sophia had seen in her dreams**

"**It was you who called me here," Sophia said unsure of this undead woman, but all the woman did was stare at her, "Did you know my mother? You showed me in my dreams my mother." **

"**I knew your mother." A cold raspy voice told her. **

"**Well she died. I thought I was lured down here because this was where she changed into a being of all bloodlines, I thought she contacted you," Sophia could just see a satisfied look on the decayed face and she realized, "but you didn't lure me down here to help me see my mother, did you?" Sophia's heart sank. **

**A cruel smile barely shaped over the dried cracked skin**

"**Of course, you see I am most satisfied that your mother is dead, I was supposed to be the one who killed her, but she took my life and I want my revenge, even if its by taking your life!" She hissed. **

"**Who the hell are you!" Sophia asked trying to buy some time, the decayed walking corpse was picking up the sword. **

"**Your mother should have told you about me, she killed me with this very sword."**

**Sophia frowned then remembered the story Marcus used to tell Saxon and herself when they were younger**

"**Amos…?"**

**

* * *

Synch14: Lol I can see that too.**

**Glil:**** Kind of funny? more typo's huh. there was supossed to be a little humor, someone pointed out a very funny typo where I said she instead of he for Marcus. **

**Christian Jonsson:**** Sorry took a two day rest from writing. After pumping out 3 chapters back to back I didn't think many would mind. **

**Horses05:**** :D Yeah on a roll but I had a little writers block on this chapter, I knew what I wanted to happen but I just had trouble typing it out, you know what I mean? anyway took a couple day break and that fixed it, didn't think anyone would mind since I pumped 3 chapters out back to back :D**

**Blooskyes:**** lol! that was very funny typo, and it wasn't supossed to be she, but I'll leave it as a little joke anyway hehe. Ive been writing so many chapters about Sophia I've gotten used to typing 'she', I've probably done it more then once too :D**

**Syndic-Machiavelli:**** Kind of... an't really say. It's nothing like monsters or anything like that, I think that would be taking it a little too far. Yeah parents always worry about their children, even when they've grown up.  
**


	76. Life beings

**Sophia felt the unnatural hold around her tighten and attempt to squeeze the life out of her. **

"**Wait!" Sophia pleaded "I can bargain a deal with you."**

"**Deal? There is nothing you could possibly offer me, all I want is to see you die, then I will be satisfied." She stepped back and continued to let Sophia die. Sophia's eyes became bloodshot as she could no longer breathe, she could feel her bones breaking and her all her powers seemed useless. Her vision began to fail, but just before it did, she swore she saw a light appear in front of her, right behind Amos. **

**Marcus and Viktor where becoming impatient with the amount of soldiers returning with the same answer of 'not that tunnel'. **

"**Melciah I'm growing tired of waiting! It shouldn't take this long." Marcus growled.**

"**I have soldiers going through every tunnel passage and hallway in the fortress, we _will_ find her."**

"**Well they should have by now." He snapped and got to his feet. **

"**Marcus there are hundreds of tunnels, and they are looking through each and everyone."**

"**I'm going to look myself!" Marcus marched out of the small office and down the stairs. **

"**And just how exactly are you going to find her?" Viktor asked marching after him.**

"**A fatherly instinct," He snapped at Viktor then turned to a guard "You! Where have the soldiers not checked yet?"**

"**The old passage for the servants quarters, the fountain reconstruction area, and all the eastern tunnels that are also full of reconstruction areas."**

"**Viktor you go for the servants quarters, I'll check the fountain and then meet back here and we move onto the eastern tunnels." Marcus ordered. **

"**I'm coming with you, the fountain area is still crumbling and I know where the danger points are." Melciah insisted to Marcus, walking up aside them. **

"**Fine." Marcus said not caring, all he wanted to do was see Sophia alive. They headed down into the old area and Marcus was beginning to notice Melciah's uneasiness**

"**You really fear the spirits of the past." Marcus said knowing exactly what was down there, Melciah was stumped that he knew. **

"**Why did you choose this way?" Melciah asked changing the subject. **

"**I don't know, it just felt the right way." He said turning the corner and saw the construction area. **

"**And it seems I was right." Marcus said jogging over the wooden planks, he could see a majority of them to one side had been recently pulled free enough for her to get through.**

"**Her scent is on the boards, she came this way." Marcus said about to climb through.**

"**Wait, look," Melciah said pointing to her footsteps in the dust upon the floor. **

"**They walk down but then return, it was a dead end." **

**Marcus stepped back from the hole looking at the ground. They followed the very faint footsteps into the storeroom. **

"**She walked everywhere." Marcus said finding it hard to read the prints.**

"**She was looking for something… a way down. Over there," Melciah pointed to the creates along the wall "the footsteps walk away but don't come back." **

"**Then let's go." **

**Without argument they followed the prints down past the stairs and near the fountain room. **

"**In there." Marcus headed for the fountain but Melciah stopped him**

"**That way is… dangerous of collapsing. There is nothing else in the room other then a fountain and besides, she came back out of there." **

"**How do you know?"**

"**You can see from the doorway she isn't there, and the footprints that you are now standing on of hers lead back out again." Melciah tried to lead Marcus away from the fountain room. Marcus glared at him with suspicion**

"**Don't give me that look, I made a desperate attempt to fully seal off any access to the fortress area below but I haven't quite finished, time is of the matter and we need to find her, not just to get her out but to seal off where ever she found a way in." Melciah was still truthful. Marcus shrugged it off and looked down the unstable tunnel with all the support beams**

"**Looks like the only way she could have gone." Marcus said taking a look, then carefully headed through to the other side. Melciah followed as soon as Marcus was on the other side. They headed down the stairs and came across the large hole in the floor. The tunnel had collapsed in on the other side, but the hole was clearly recent. **

"**She fell through the floor." Melciah said crouching by the hole. **

"**Sophia!" Marcus called loudly into the hole.**

"**Shut up!" Melciah growled "We don't want anything else's attention." **

**Almost as an instant answer and conformation of what Melciah said, a groan echoed from the shadows. **

**Suddenly a beam of white light lit up the rubble upon the floor.**

"**Nothing down there I know of could create white light." Melciah reassured him.**

"**Good then let's go!"**

**Each of them without hesitation jumped into the hole.**

**Sophia's body fell limp much to Amos's delight but even as a corpse she turned around to see what the light was. It came from what looked like a large hole forming in the wall, opening up what looked like a portal. Out of it stepped a black silhouette that headed strait for her. Immediately she lifted the sword but it was too fast and she flew at the wall smashing her to bits. Her hold on Sophia demolished and Sophia's body fell to the floor. The figure floated through the air and knelt by Sophia's side. From the light came four more figures, one took up the sword and waited as Amos remade her decayed mess she called a body while the other four laid Sophia out flat and began waving her hands over her broken bones. With the light still burning bright, Marcus and Melciah had successfully followed it to the location. Marcus's eyes immediately fell upon Sophia lying upon the ground**

"**No!" He yelled and ran over to them. He froze when one looked up at him**

"**It can't be…" Marcus said a little confused. He looked at the beings that had skull masks and wore fully black with plain leather armour, nothing more. They all looked the same to Marcus, they looked like Kraven and how he used to dress as the daylight shadow. **

**He saw their hands over Sophia, from them came what looked like small bolts of lighting followed with popping of Sophia's bones back into place. He knew they were no threat since he had seen one of them before when he was in the keep dying from Merrick's trick. One of these had come and done the same thing to heal him. His attention then turned to the half-made standing corpse that was cornered by another skull masked being. **

"**_You_! You may be decayed but I know it is you. Your appearance has become an appropriate reflection of your soul." His words full of pure anger and hate. **

"**You can't kill me, I'm already dead." She said and laughed a horrible raspy laugh. **

"**Hmm, really? Maybe I have a punishment for you worse then death." Marcus said with a sinister gleam in his eye, Melciah could see he had a plan for her.**

**Amos smirked not believing him, he only grinned stepped forward and took the sword off the masked being, then sliced off Amos's head. It fell to the ground but her body remained standing. He snatched up the head and headed into a tunnel**

"**Marcus what are you doing!" Melciah said realizing what he was doing. **

"**Punishing her for what she did to Sophia!" He hissed walking over to the resurrection circle. Melciah ran down after him **

"**It won't work, not with bones it won't, only blood." Melciah said arrogantly.**

"**So there's the true Vorador." Marcus scowled. **

"**Marcus I had this place banned for a reason, no more resurrections!" **

"**She has to die in another place that does not give her power, this place does." He growled and placed the skull upon the resurrection stone.**

"**Besides, I don't believe you. I think it does work." Marcus said with satisfaction, and to back it up the circle began to activate **

"**And don't give me any more bullshit Melciah, I know the rule is whoever does the resurrection is in full control whether the resurrected from blood from their veins or a body part." Marcus snared. **

**Melciah stood silent and crossed his arms watching Amos's body become rebuilt. Eventually Amos stood full-bodied and with a pulse. She wore the same clothes as the day she died, slowly she lifted her hands and looked at them in a normal state and not the decayed dried flesh they had been for so many years. **

"**I'm alive…" She did not know whether to be angry or happy. **

"**Yes, and now you're my servant!" Marcus hissed, Amos's face dropped and she looked up just in time so receive a punch in the face from Marcus. An old feeling plagued her face as she flew back and hit the wall, it was physical pain, something no soul misses. **

"**Bastard!" She hissed only to receive another one.**

"**You lured her down here didn't you? To get revenge?"**

"**It's what my soul fed on, it was why I could never pass over." **

"**Well you didn't pass over did you? Even after you killed Sophia!" He hissed back at her.**

"**Not quite, those things interfered just before she died." Amos said getting lippy and snaky. **

"**Enough! You will spend more years suffering! And if you even think about harming anyone I will have your head cut off for the third time!" He growled almost face to face with her. He sent another blow into the side of her head knocking her out then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her unconscious body back up the stairs into the main room where Sophia was now lying awake, four of the masked beings had disappeared and only one remained standing protectively above her. **

"**Dad!" Sophia said with a huge smile happy to see him alive and well. Marcus dropped Amos and crouched by Sophia's side. **

"**You're alive!" He said just as happy to see her. **

"**You mean _you're_ alive, I thought you died in the keep." **

"**No, I never died. The same beings helped me." He said gesturing to the masked being. **

"**They've helped me before too." She barely spoke almost falling to sleep. He could sense she was healthy but just exhausted like he had been. **

"**It's alright, I'll take you home." He gently scooped her up into his arms as he had done so many times when she was little. Her head fell against his shoulder now feeling safe and he was grateful to have her alive, his precious first born child, no matter how old she would get he would always see her as if she was five, and always caring for her and her siblings. **

"**Could you drag her, I want to get out of here." Marcus asked Melciah. He sighed but then picked up Amos and threw her over his shoulder. **

**Marcus turned to thank the being but they had already disappeared but left a white orb to light their way. **

"**I guess we don't just have souls who want harm us, but souls who help." Marcus said heading out. Sophia opened her eyes and looked to the doorway Marcus had resurrected Amos and she smiled making note of where it was.**

**

* * *

**

**Synch14: Yes the Vampyre.**

**Horses05: Well its not exactly writers block for me (Im not trying to sound arrogant) but I usually always plan ahead what is going to happen so I know what I want to write and happen in teh story its just Im dislexic and I have trouble typing it out especally since my language is different and we talk different. its a little fustration when some people dont understand what you are trying to say or even worse I use a comon saying here and no one knows what it means, then trying to explain it is hard, and kinda funny :D**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: lol yeah lovely old fanfic does that.**

**Christian Jonsson:**** lol I have alot in plan for Amos and dont worry it includes violence.  
**  
**Blooskyes: Not far away, Selene is up to something and is closer in the story then you think ;)**

**Glil: Lol sorry, Amos is the Vampyre woman Selene fought against in Song to the Siren, pretty much Selene's first foe out of the trilogy. SAmos was the one who tried to kill Kain when he was a baby by throwing him off a tower. Selene ended up killing Amos by cutting her up like Sushi with Viktors sword, and Selene killed her in the Burwood ruins which is why Amos is still there. :D just ask if you need to know anything else.  
**


	77. River of dry

**Marcus rubbed his temples trying not to lose his temper. Sophia sat in bed in her Burwood room with her arms crossed and a frown plastered across her face. Viktor stood at the door rolling his eyes, Sophia was just as stubborn as her mother and father combined. **

"**You can't just hide here forever Sophia. You have to come back to the keep to sort out this mess." Marcus said in a stern voice but still forced a caring tone into his words.**

"**I told you I'm not going back. Lilly will kill me in my sleep, besides they told me to bugger off to begin with, and it was not just Lilly either it was Duncan _as well._" Sophia pouted. **

"**You still need your family around you."**

"**No I don't they already proved that. I'm staying here no matter what you say. They know what I've done but they don't give a rat's ass."**

**Marcus sighed knowing he was not going to convince her to return to the keep with him.**

"**Dad, I'm an adult I can take care of myself." **

**Marcus looked up at her with a disconcerting look, but he was not going to bring up what happened down stairs. **

"**Very well you can stay here, but on conditions." He reasoned. She gave a questioning look and waited.**

"**You must at least come to the keep during this week to talk and slowly settle what has been done. Secondly you are _not_ to go into the lower fortress again do you hear me?" **

**She grinded her teeth, she didn't like being talked to like she was a child**

"**Fine." She said with a sigh. **

"**And another thing," he said waiting for her to look up at him. She sighed again and turned and looked at him out the corner of her eye**

"**At least give your old man a hug." He smiled and she gingerly rolled over and placed her arms around him. **

"**Don't worry, when your mother gets back she'll talk to Lilly I'm sure." Marcus said quietly while hugging her back. Sophia's eyes lit up and she pulled away**

"**When she gets back? But she died, I saw her die." **

"**No, she didn't die. She is hidden herself where none of us know, she is recuperating herself." He explained.**

"**No wonder I could never fully believe it was true," She smiled then this time leaned forward and gave him a proper hug happy that the gut feeling deep inside was right after all. **

"**Now get some rest, I'll be seeing you later this week."**

"**See you then." She said watching him leave the room. Viktor gave a wave goodbye, which she returned, but then her eyes fell upon Viktor's sword upon her father's belt that caught the light. She wasn't angry that she didn't have it anymore; it was almost too much of a worry trying to look after it all the time and keep it from others. Now it seemed it was back in the right hands and not anyone against her. Healed but tiered she laid down and fell asleep instantly without Amos haunting her dreams, without the pain of loosing her parents or waking up suddenly to check if the sword was still there, all she had left now was the lingering guilt of what happened to Erika. Yet with what she now knew, she was happy the guilt would soon be over. **

**It was early morning and everyone in the fortress was sleeping, except for a few guards and Melciah who remained up to keep an eye on Amos sitting in her cell. **

**A guard came down the stairs and handed him a tray which he took over to her**

"**Here, I'm sure you would appreciate food after years in oblivion." Melciah said sliding the tray through the horizontal slot in the bars. Amos was cautious of him and remained sitting in the corner just staring at him with her red ring evolved Vampyre eyes. She looked at the plate and screwed her nose up at it**

"**I'm a Vampyre, not a hybrid! I drink blood." She snared.**

"**It's blood pudding." He snared back at her then sat back down in his chair. **

"**Why are you feeding me?" She asked sharply. **

"**Because I have a level of hospitality to both prisoners and guests despite their past, that is unless your Merrick's castle."**

"**And what if I was from Merrick's castle?" She sarcastically snared.**

"**I would have killed you already. Now I'm guessing Marcus isn't going to me feeding you, so you better eat as much as you can before he gets here." Merrick insisted. Amos heard a door open down the corridor and she immediately snatched the plate and began scoffing her food like an animal, but not before Marcus and Viktor arrived. **

"**You fed her!" Marcus snapped seeing Amos chow down as quickly as possible. **

"**I hope you bloody choke." Viktor grumbled picking up the keys and began to unlock her cell. **

"**You didn't say not to feed her, besides she'll have indigestion at that rate." Melciah said getting to his feet. Amos immediately threw the plate of the remaining food at Viktor who barely dodged it. Marcus drew the sword and pointed it at her before she could move**

"**Don't even think about it." **

**She lifted her cuffed hands to show she had nothing left in them. Marcus took no chances and pounded her face in until she was unconscious then threw her over his shoulder. **

"**Sophia has decided to stay, take good care of her."**

"**I will, and don't worry, I already have workers sealing over the hole as we speak."**

"**Good to hear." **

"**Well we meet again on better terms. Take these," Melciah handed him a bag with four blue glass vials.**

"**This is the same thing you gave me to rid Merrick out of my system." **

"**Yes. If you encounter him or he is trying to take you host, drink a vial. If you need more come and see me, there is plenty where that came from."**

"**Thank you," Marcus took the bag and shook hands with Melciah. **

"**You are welcome. Both of you," Melciah looked to Viktor now with a welcoming look rather then a cautious one "There will be two horses ready for you at the gate." **

**Marcus gave another nod as a thank you for Melciah's generosity, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was generosity or guilt gifts for letting Sophia get into the lower fortress. **

"**You'll never get it going." A human man snapped at another leaning under the hood of an old car. The one under the hood groaned as he stepped back and stood up strait. He was old but still seemed to know what he was doing**

"**I trained to be a mechanic when I was a young lad, when cars still ran. Don't tell me I'll _never get it going_ you ungrateful little shit." He grumbled at the younger male. He closed the hood and looked to the man sitting behind the wheel, he had the X on his forehead but after finding the petrol, he indeed had been accepted back into the city. To indicate this he wore a metal collar like pendant to indicate his reprieve.**

"**Alright Derek, turn the key."**

**Derek gave the ignition a twist, the car choked for a second but then gave roar of simple function. **

"**It works! The petrol works!" Derek said with a huge grin. **

"**The council will be pleased, this means technologies we once had are now available to us again. Leave it running, the battery is pretty old and there isn't much power left in it, the engine will charge it a little," he said wiping the oil off his hands, "I'm off to tell the council." **

"**Guess we're not so fucked after all." The young male ran around the other side and jumped into the passenger seat. **

"**I'll take it for a run." Derek told the old man before he headed off, but the old man just gave a roar of laughter **

"**So you think you can drive huh?"**

"**I read the manual." Derek said waving the old manual in view for him to see. **

"**_Right_, that car is manual drive, it will not be long before you stall it or bunny hop the gears. If that happens just turn the key and give it a little throttle." He instructed then turned away shaking his head and rolling his eyes holding back his laughter. **

**He was right, they stalled it at least seven times trying to change gears and use the clutch. Nevertheless, Derek eventually got the hang of it and was driving the car in no time, but at a very slow speed.**

"**Come on lets take it out the south gate, the road is clear there we could really put this to the test!" The younger male said wanting to put the car to the test. **

"**You've got to be kidding me." Derek said slowing the car down. **

"**Come on you chicken, look the gate is just there. Consider it driving practice and you can teach me so we can teach others," he tried to convince him, "Besides there is only a few clear lower roads that don't go anywhere at the south gate, it's barely guarded there's no harm in going for a short ride around those few roads." **

"**Alright, fine you convinced me." He rolled his eyes and turned the car heading down toward the gate. People had already stared in awe of seeing the car driving about, the guards at the gate were no different. **

"**Well I never thought I would see the day I saw one of these going." The guard said walking up to the side window. **

"**You… You've been given amnesty?" He said looking at the metal crescent moon around his neck.**

"**Yes I found a large supply of petrol, I tried to tell you and you shot at me almost killing me." Derek said sourly. **

"**I was just doing my job, do you have any idea how many come to the gate claming they have something that could benefit the city?"**

**Derek just rolled his eyes and pushed the subject aside**

"**Open the gate, we need to take a test run." **

**The guard just smirked and stepped back arrogantly**

"**So eager to get back outside, you're more then welcome," he turned around and waved to the guards on the wall "Open the gate!" he yelled to the guards near the lever. The gate slowly opened revealing the slightly bumpy but clear road in front of them. Their test drive sped up and Derek really put his driving to the test**

"**Come on faster!" the younger male said in the passenger seat. **

"**No I'll hit something." **

"**Pansy, how about letting me try then?" **

"**No you'll get us killed!" Derek snapped hogging the fun. **

"**That's not fair! Give me a try!" The younger male got shitty and grabbed the steering wheel.**

"**Get off!" He argued and fought back but the young male would not let go.**

"**I'll let go when you give me a turn!" **

**They argued and the car swerved side to side and they never realized they were picking up speed as the road tilted down hill. Ahead of them was a washed out bridge and the river had eaten away at the earth so much that it created a small canyon but a good drop. **

**The car smashed through the warning sign but by then it was too late it flew off the edge off the bridge. Now they noticed the bridge was gone and no longer beneath them. **

"**Argh!" Both of them screamed like women as the car flew toward the other side.**

"**No, we'll make it!" The young one screamed in hope but he was wrong, the car wasn't even close as the nose dipped down and fell into the new canyon. Almost grabbing each other in fear they watched in the final split moments before the car hit the bottom, they closed their eyes and waited for impact. **

**And they waited. And waited but the falling sensation had stopped. They opened their eyes to see the dry riverbed bottom moving away from them as the car lifted into the air.**

"**Flying car?" The young male said startled and confused to what was going on. **

"**There was no such thing as flying cars!" Derek snapped. **

"**Then how the hell are we flying?" **

**Both of them glanced at each other with confusion then at the same time leaned over to their windows and looked up. All each of them saw was large flapping wings. They leaned back and looked at each other, both was white as a sheet**

"**Did… did, you see feathers?" The young one stuttered. **

"… **Yeah." Derek answered just as scared. **

"**I think it's the powerful immortal flying woman I saw in the train yard…"**

**-------------------------**

**damn one of the fanfic buttons isn't working.**

**Sorry its been such a time since I last posted, I am really trying to keep up with everything but i just cant. I'm in my final year of my degree and I ahve work up to my eyeballs plus i have my job and I've always puking because of morning sickness so please understand why it will take so long between chapters.**

**-Evelyn**

**------------------------**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: hehe thanks. The old marcus is back. (and Amos too.)**

**Glil: Soon, Selene will be back very soon.**

**Blooskyes: lol I could put a dragon and princess in it but that would be too cheesy hehe. thankyou :)**

**Horses05: Phew thats good then, I was afraid I had a few NZ sayings that no one understood. **

**Christian Jonsson: When is Sophia never up to something?**

**Areie: Ive never read Dickn's. mind you I never read in genral lol. And yes thats what Sophia is planning. You are psycic!**

**Wentzie72: Wow I forget i wrote 2 others hehe, thankyou for taking the time to read them all. Usually I'm alot and i mean ALOT faster at posting chapters but I have alot on my plate, yet unlike alot of others I WILL finish this story. Thankyou :)  
**


	78. A small possibility

**The car landed on the ground with a clunk, and the two men remained frozen. They waited for at least five minutes before either of them moved**

"**Where did she go?" The young one whispered. **

"**I don't know… maybe she's on the roof."**

"**Then look," the younger one suggested. **

"**No! You asked, _you look_!" He whispered loudly. **

"**Fine, but if she eats me or turns me, I'll haunt you or come after you as my first meal!" He grumbled and poked his head out the window. Looking around he couldn't see anything. Slowly lifting his body, he raised himself high enough to see onto the roof. **

"**She's gone." He said sighing with relief and slid himself back into his seat. **

"**Sure?"**

"**Of course! There was nothing there. Let's just get back to the city." **

**Derek didn't need to be told twice, he started the engine and drove the car back to the city gate. With the toot of the horn, the guards gave a wave and the gate opened up. He drove the car back to the garage where the old mechanic had fixed up the engine. **

"**Okay it's agreed, next time let me drive and don't grab the wheel!" Derek growled at the younger male.**

"**Well next time don't be stingy and let me have a go!" **

**With both of them arguing, they never noticed the boot open up and a winged figure climb out. **

"**You would have crashed the car anyway!" Derek yelled back. **

"**You don't know… Oh shit!" The younger male said finally spotting Roslyn. **

"**What?" Derek snapped. The young male silently pointed at Roslyn who was brushing the dust off her clothes. Derek's eyes almost fell out of his head seeing Roslyn who hadn't turned around yet. **

"**That's what you saw at the yard?" The younger one whispered as he slowly backed away at the same time as Derek. **

"**No, the other one had black wings and shorter hair. I've never seen this one before." Derek whispered back. **

"**You mean there are _more then one_! They always thought there was only one. The council has to know about this!" **

"**No they can't! If they find out they'll throw both of us out of the city, and I don't want to go back out into that shit hole!" Derek snarled. **

"**Are you sure that isn't the same one?" **

"**Does it matter? Either way she's one of them and she's inside the city. That's a major problem not to mention she's blocking our exit." **

"**The one you saw was mother," Roslyn said speaking up and turned to face them "and don't worry, there is only two of us. Besides I'm not here to hurt anyone, I'm here to make friends." Roslyn tried to say in a non-threatening manor as possible. Both of them stared at her blankly, lost for words. **

"**Look, my mother has always tried to bring the humans and the hybrids together as allies, we both have a common foe." **

"**The Snatchers." Derek said knowing what she meant. **

"**Don't talk to her, it's a trick! She'll kill us!" **

"**Why would I kill you for no reason? Hybrid's don't feed of humans." Roslyn said rolling her eyes. **

"**I always wondered if what they told us about the hybrids was true. Besides, the other one, your mother, I saw her fighting a Vorador." **

"**Derek what are you doing!" The young male could not understand why Derek was talking to Roslyn. Derek turned and faced his young friend**

"**Think about it, when have the hybrids ever attacked us?"**

"**Voradors use their bodies then become even more powerful killing us!" **

"**But they themselves never have. I saw it on the outside, believe me." **

"**No I can't, you've gone crazy, and all immortals are out to kill us! The council has to know about this! And you are one of _them_!"**

**Derek leaned in, in an intimidating fashion "And I guess I'll tell them how she got in then shall I? You where in the car too, and I can handle being outside but can you?" **

**The young males face dropped**

"**She saved our lives. That is enough proof for now." **

**Roslyn didn't see Derek wink at his young friend. Finally the penny dropped for the younger male.**

"**Your right, but where will we go for now? She can't walk around the streets." He said agreeing**

"**How about the old _water house_?" Derek suggested. **

"**Well I'm really here to contact the council and bring peace between us. They will need to see me; I just needed past the gate. But with the two of you to back me up will make things easier." Roslyn suggested.**

"**Yes but you cant just walk out into the street and down to the city centre, you will cause panic and chaos, not to mention there is a hidden underground group that wants to destroy you and your mother." Derek explained. **

**Roslyn sighed, she hadn't really thought through what she was doing, she managed to get in but that was about it. **

"**Just hide in the old water house. Then we can go contact the council without causing chaos," Derek suggested "Plus there is an old ally to get there undetected." **

"**Alright." Roslyn's ignorance to being a powerful immortal over humans blinded her to their lies. **

**They were cautious to her following behind them as they darted around the dark ally corners and into an old glass building. **

"**This way," Derek said, leading Roslyn up a set of winding stairs while the young male remained by the outside door. **

**This way, there's no lighting so you'll have to be careful." Derek said still nervous around Roslyn. He led her across an old bridge across the empty old water tank. **

"**Wait, I don't think the stairs on the other side are stable," Derek said sneaking a few steps extra ahead of her. Before she even realized he was quick at pulling the leaver that let the bridge part sending Roslyn into the tank below. The old water shoot above the bridge made a hollowing sound from being dry for so long. Derek quickly jumped down onto the tank and pushed the seal back over the hole. He climbed on top and turned the wheel locking her in. **

"**Got ya!" He said with delight and climbed back up onto the bridge. **

"**Just because they are immortal, doesn't mean they are smart." He told himself pushing the lever back into place rising the bridge back up again. **

**He ran across the bridge and back down the stairs, closing and locking doors and gates behind him until he reached the outside door. **

"**Done, she's trapped in the old water tank. That thing has thick metal sides there is no way she could get out." Derek said so proud of himself. **

"**Good, I walked around the outside and locked all the doors. There is no way she could get out. Promotion and medals here we come!" **

"**I just can't believe she fell for it!" Derek said leading the younger male back through the ally. **

"**Ouch," Roslyn moaned getting to her feet. It was pitch black and other then a sore shoulder it was her pride, which hurt more. She could not believe she fell for such a simple trick, if her family found out she would be the laughing stock. **

"**Got myself into this, I can sure as hell get myself out." She groaned to herself. Immediately, just as her mother had taught her, she could see the large walls around her from the bouncing echo of her voice. She walked over to one of the walls and ran her hand along the surface. It was solid metal and with a tap, she could tell it was at least four inches thick. **

**She lifted her fist and pounded the side of the tank, surprisingly enough it did not hurt her hand as much as she thought, and it was the equivalent to a human hitting a thick sheet of cardboard. She knew the holding cells in base before her mother destroyed it were at least ten inches thick with another ten inches of concrete sealed with another electrified barrier, making this seem a piece of cake. **

**A hole eventually ripped open and she pulled the metal back making a big enough hole to climb through. Climbing down onto a gate floor she turned around to come face to face with three children standing against the wall frozen solid with fear. Roslyn froze herself and stared at their little faces that were absolutely terrified. Their eyes were as wide and round as their little mouths, and Roslyn could hear their hearts beating above speed. Two girls and a boy, looked at least seven or eight and undernourished. Their limbs tremor slightly as they stared, and one of the boys pants suddenly became wet, streaming down his pants. Roslyn's face softened and she felt a pinch of hurt strike her chest. **

**Three children had been told so many horrible stories of her kind, lies in most ways but elevated by the truth of what the Vorador's do. First things first she stepped back a little and tried to take a non threatening posture.**

"**Don't be scared, I'm not evil. I'm not going to hurt anyone." She said looking around to see where she was. She immediately spotted two more girls hiding behind a large cardboard box. They were in a room lit by a high glass roof at least two stories above them. None of them moved or responded, but from what she could see of pasted up pictures of human history they had found, they were using the old water house as a playground and hideout. **

"**I know lots of bad things about my kind but not all of us are bad you know. I'm not a Vorador's, you know the bad ones with the yellow eyes."**

**Finally the oldest looking girl behind the box stood up and spoke up**

"**But your eyes are yellow, I can see them from here."**

**Roslyn forgot about her golden eyes making herself feel stupid. **

"**Ah, not quite. My eyes are gold." Roslyn responded. **

**The curiosity got the better of the young girl and she leaned forward to have a closer look. **

"**You have wings too." She said observing. **

"**Yes, and Vorador's don't have wings." Roslyn said still looking for a door out of there, she had more important things to do then convince a bunch of children she wasn't evil. **

"**Some of the grownups say the winged lady will save us, others say she will kill us all. Are you her?" The girl asked studying Roslyn's wings. **

"**No. There is more then one person with wings. And I'm not here to hurt anyone, I want to make friends with the people here, all my kind does. I want to find the council and make a peace agreement." **

"**Does that mean the snatchers will stop coming here?" the second boy asked, the fear was so obviously clear in his voice. **

"**Well my kind doesn't come here or hurt you anyway, but we will help your people to keep the yellow eyed immortals away. They are our enemy too." Roslyn relaxed and started turning around looking for a way out. **

"**What are you looking for?" The older girl asked.**

"**A door, I want to leave." **

**Like a lot of children they were gullible and began to believe and trust her**

"**We can't get out, some man locked all the doors." The other girl behind the box said getting to her feet. **

"**But you can get to the roof by the ladder over there," the oldest said pointing to the ladder next to one of the boys. **

"**Why are you helping her?" One of the boys whispered loudly frowning at the girl.**

"**Come on, she doesn't look evil," She whispered back. "Besides, we are locked in, if she gets out then she can let us out. If our parents find out we are in here again we are in trouble." **

"**I'll let you out no problem." Roslyn said leaping up onto the ladder. **

"**Wow, cool!" the second boy said seeing how far Roslyn could jump. **

"**This is not a good idea." The younger boy who had wet his pants said quietly. His face was wet from tears of fear and embarrassment. **

"**Don't worry," She said, her eyes looking at his pants "We won't tell anyone." **

**Roslyn reached the top of the ladder and climbed over the edge into a small leveled clearing. The walls and roof was all glass like a hot house for plants and sure enough creepers had grown around the metal support structures. Old pieces of rugs and cushions sat on the ground and along the windows were small pots of plants that struggled to grow. **

"**It's warm up here." Roslyn said looking out the window. **

"**It's always warm here for some reason, even if it _is_ always cold." The oldest girl said walking up to Roslyn. She had a glum look on her face as she watched the rain drops splattering onto the glass as the rain started up. **

"**I know how you feel. It's been to long since I've seen the sun." **

"**You have _seen_ the _sun_?" The girl picked up an old glossy magazine and held it up showing a sunny blue sky day at the beach "Like this?" **

"**Yes. But it was when I was really little." Roslyn answered realizing that of course these children would have never seen a warm day. **

"**At least it's raining, it doesn't happen enough," The young girl said taking a closer look at Roslyn's wings. The other four had climbed up and cautiously kept their distance.**

"**This is your hideout? It's pretty cool." Roslyn said looking around for a way out. **

"**We collect stuff we find. A few things we not supposed to have, but they will never find this place." The oldest girl was the only one game enough to have a conversation. Roslyn tried opening one of the windows but it was rusted shut and she didn't want to break the glass of their hide out. **

"**Amy, the water," The youngest looking girl pointed to a jar underneath a plastic pipe that was tied with string to the outside guttering. Water slowly dripped down into the jar giving them water.**

"**You drink that?" Roslyn asked in astonishment.**

"**No, for our plants." The oldest one said pointing at the plants. **

"**Guess they are not growing well because of lack of sunlight," Roslyn paused thinking of an idea "Hey, you guys want to see something cool?" Roslyn asked with a grin. They looked horrified for a second but realized it wasn't going to be a trick to harm them.**

"**Okay." **

**Roslyn turned around and placed her hand over the strawberry plants in the pot closest to her. She poked one finger into the soil and closed her eyes concentrating for a moment. Before the children's eyes the plant became a lushes green and began to properly grow at an unnatural speed then began to blossom. **

"**See, we can help the city." Roslyn said convincing them. **

**Their eyes widened and finally gave her a trusting look. If Roslyn couldn't convince the current adult generation she wants to help, she was certainly convincing some of the next. **

**The boy who had wet himself was still frightened and backed away from Roslyn**

"**It's a trick!" He stuttered.**

"**Joseph, watch out!" The older girl yelled, but it was too late, the boy tripped on the rug and fell backwards over the ledge where they had climbed up the ladder.**

**Roslyn swiftly leaped across the room and over the ledge and managed to grab the boy with one arm on the way down and the ladder with the other about half way down. The children above looked down in horror of what they thought they might have seen, but their faces filled with a smile when they saw Roslyn climbing back up with the boy who had started to cry. **

"**You're a pansy Joseph." The youngest one said in a smug fashion, crossing her arms. **

"**Hey give him a break," Roslyn said putting him down after climbing over the edge "Not the safest place for a hideout, watch the ledge huh." She told him. His expression changed completely from fear to a little guilt of not believing her. **

"**Sorry." He said snorting his nose and wiping his face. **

"**There is nothing to be sorry about. Besides, if you wrap your jumper around your waist you can hide your accident on the way home. I'm sure your mum will understand." Roslyn sympathized with him. **

"**I don't have a mum." He answered wiping his face again on his sleeve.**

"**The Vorador's took her." Amy, the oldest explained. **

"**Sorry to hear that. But we have something in common; I grew up without my mum, in a way it was the Vorador's who took her too." Roslyn told him. She realized they were all now standing next to her and looking at her wings for a second time. Roslyn opened her wings a little so they could have a better look**

"**The ones inside are even prettier." One of the girls said seeing the patterns and the gold and silver rims of the feathers. **

"**Can I touch?" The oldest asked curiously. **

"**Sure, just don't pull any out because it hurts." **

"**Like pulling out your hair?" **

"**Yes exactly like that." Roslyn smiled.**

"**So are there no other doors?" Roslyn asked not really wanting to be there when the humans came back.**

"**There is one. It leads down an old staircase to the main hall. But we don't go that way because people will see us in here from the street." The oldest explained. **

"**Well I need to get out, that means the door will be unlocked if he didn't want people seeing what he was doing. Which way?" Roslyn asked. **

"**We'll show you, this way." She led them through a small door way, under a row of rafters and across a dusty wooden floor. They came to an old winding staircase that led into the hallway just as the girl had said, but it was the fact they ran into Derek, a group of civilians and at least fifteen armed soldiers was not part of the plan. The humans gasped in horror seeing Roslyn free and with a group of children. **

"**Monster! Using innocent children as shields!" One of the women who was clearly on the council snarled at Roslyn and pointed her boney finger at her. **

"**To be expected from an immortal!" Another hissed.**

"**Amy! What have I told you and your friends about coming here?" A tall lanky male growled stepping forward. There was a clear amount of fear in his eyes seeing his daughter so close to the so called dangerous immortal.**

"**Chill out dad, she's not here to hurt us!" She replied standing in front of Roslyn seeing all the armed guards aiming their weapons at Roslyn. **

"**Amy, I'm only going to tell you once! Get your backside over here _now_!"**

"**No, you lied! You all lied! Your nothing but big fat liars! Not all immortals are bad!" **

"**Amy!" He growled deeper warning her. **

"**No! She can make things grow we all saw it! And she saved Joseph's life. She's not bad!" Amy insisted. **

"**Foolish child, she has brainwashed you! Get away from there now! Immortals are dangerous!" the first council woman hissed again. **

"**Wait," another male stepped forward from the back "Joseph, I know you're a good boy and your father has taught you well. I know your not one to lie, did this immortal woman save your life?" **

**Joseph hesitated with all the attention and pressure of everyone looking at him, but he still stepped forward and nodded his head up and down. **

"**Don't encourage him!" The woman hissed at her fellow council member. **

"**Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm here to see whoever is in charge to make a peace treaty. My immortal kind hates the Vorador's, the yellow eyed kind that hounds your people and takes them as hosts. They take immortals as well but there are few of us born with a good bloodline which they can't take us host." Roslyn tried to explain.**

"**Like _you_?" The woman sarcastically hissed.**

"**Yes like me. We are developing a way to defeat the Vorador's and extract them out of their hosts without killing the host. We have already successfully done it. Does a woman named Helen ring any bells?"**

"**Do you know how many people are in this city you stupid woman?" The woman coldly continued to hiss at her. **

"**Well my mother freed her from a host and brought her back here safe and sound." Roslyn desperately tried to reason, but this woman had a heart of ice and didn't believe anything coming out of Roslyn's mouth. Suddenly Joseph took off and ran back up the stairs and headed for their hideout. **

"**Joseph!" the male that stepped forward took off after him. He followed his footsteps through the dust and into the hideout. **

"**This is where you have been coming?" He said with his face softening to the cozy hideout. He grinned at all the little things the children had collected and the amount of small pot plants they were trying to grow. **

"**Look," Joseph pointed to the strawberry plants Roslyn helped grow. They were still lushes green and the flowers had now turned into ripe red fruit.**

"**How on earth did you grow this?" The man said in amazement. **

"**It was like that," He pointed to a shriveling shrub "but then the lady helped it grow." **

**The man stood up strait and thought for a moment, he felt Joseph pull on his sleeve **

"**I thought she was bad too, but she isn't." **

"**I can see the good she has done and the many great possibilities she could do for this city. She could help us with growing our food, but how can we trust her? If she turned on us, there would be no stopping her." **

"**Let the others see," Joseph said picking up a larger pot with a dying plant. He took off back over the dusty floor and down the stairs where the children would not move away from Roslyn even after she suggested they should. **

"**Here, show them!" Joseph said holding up the pot with the almost dead plant to Roslyn. Even his father's friend who had followed him upstairs waited to see what would happen just out of curiosity. With a smile Roslyn placed her finger into the soil again and closed her eyes for a moment concentrating. Before everyone the plant began to change and grow new leaves, it became bigger, so big that it well over grew the size of the pot with large leaves and crawlers hung over the side. Even the foul tempered woman stood in astonishment seeing the plant begin to produce a large healthy pumpkin on the floor. **

"**See, she can help plants." Joseph said placing the pot down because of its weight. **

**The council was lost for words since humans always believed immortal powers could and would only ever harm others, this ability however seemed harmless and in the long run very helpful. **

"**How can we trust you? That plant could be poison. We cannot eat food from an immortal." The foul woman snared, she didn't want to show weakness. **

"**We you have before, because I've been here before under the name Rose. My mother and I brought a good thirty horses here stolen from the Vorador's. Most of them had creates of food strapped to their backs." Roslyn said with her hands on her hips. **

"**I thought I had seen you before." One of the council members said stepping forward. **

**The foul tempered woman's face fell in surprise recognizing Roslyn**

"**But… but that's impossible! How did you get past the scanners or the guards? You didn't have wings then!"**

"**We can hide them and our bloodlines." **

"**So the other woman, Selene… she is an immortal as well?" The woman gasped**

"**Yes, she is my mother. It was her idea to bring you all food to help you survive. She believes that humans have a rightful place in this world and disserve a fair chance. She brought all that food here so you would trust her and learn who she was before learning she was an immortal. We even made a few human friends here," Roslyn said respectfully, even if the woman had kept scowling hateful words at her "And from everything she has said she was right. She died fighting the Voradors and I want to continue what she was trying to do." Roslyn lied about her mother being dead. If there was a Vorador spy, her father's idea of keeping Selene hidden would work.**

**The humans hesitated at their new puzzling situation but Derek was piecing together something else**

"**Did your mother make friends with a man named Dorian?" **

"**Yes," Roslyn decided on a single word answer to avoid leading to the fact Dorian was no longer human.**

"**Where is he now?" **

"**Staying with us." Roslyn answered shortly again. Derek could almost see she was hiding something **

"**This is not the time for your petty revenge Derek." The head woman snapped at him this time. **

"**But you see this makes him a traitor." Derek insisted.**

"**Actually he didn't know until some Voradors attacked us and mum revealed what she was. He had no choice but to come back with us or he would have become a Vorador himself…" Roslyn stopped and her ears twitched to a growing sound coming from outside "What is that noise?" **

**In moments the sound grew louder; it was an air alarm starting up**

"**The city alarm! Get moving!" The woman yelled running for the door. As if Roslyn was the least of their worries all the soldiers ran out into the street with Roslyn following close behind. People ran through the streets diving into cover and locking the doors behind them. The few that saw Roslyn began to scream and create chaos**

"**What on earth is going on?" Roslyn asked the woman**

"**Either someone has seen us with you and set off the alarm, or those darn snatchers are back for more of us!" **

"**Well if they are, they will have me to deal to," Roslyn said crossing her arms. The humans lifted their brows in surprise, and in their faces Roslyn was sure she could see a small change in their opinion of her.  
**

* * *

**Well, what can I say. Its been a while, spare time as become something very rare for me. But it feels good to be writing again. I'm a bit on the rusty side so pardon the gramma and the lack of storyline and interesting substance in this chapter.**

**Thankyou for waiting**

**-Evelyn  
**

* * *

**Kopperia-no-Hitsugi:**** lol going the way you wanted it too?**

**Synch14: Thats because its supposed to be the prequl. **

**dArK-dAeMoIs-****DeA: Thankyou, this one may lack in intrest, didn't really put much thought into it, and it was written in so many different parts and put together. (Didn't know if I told you or not but Im having a girl) :D**

**Christian Jonsson: Sophia isn't having a teenage rebelion, its more along the line she's always felt like she's been shoved in last place and is sick and tierd of everyone ordering her around. Which they do. Yes I am pregnant I thought I said that at the top of one of the last review-responces? Never mind. I found out I'm having a girl anyway. and she loves using my stomach as a kicking bag!**

**Wentzie72: Thankyou, this story seems to be taking the longest, (Not willingly anyway) But I _will _finish it. Hehehe I think I fooled a few with the wings, I never said they were black wings.**

**Your-BlissfullSin: Hehehe new name? Anyway, got you too. Never said it was Selene or that the wings were black. Thankyou and yeah that was really true, when I forced myself to write I lost interest. I have that back really strong again and have many ideas. Its just getting the time, I finish my 3 year degree in 6 weeks, until then I feel like I'm caged.**

**Medieval Mystic: Thankyou very much :) (lol you had plenty of time to catch up! My lack of chapters and all.) Unfortunatly I don't actully read. Not books or other fanfics. Im not doing it deliberatly, I just have trouble reading, and I'm a plain out lazy bum. Kain was a idiot and partly still is, he's like his father. (Most people can tell I dont like Michael.) But Kain will come to help others again and get over his selfish ways. As for Sophia... lol she's gonna get herself into alot. I cant really say what she is going to do because it may ruin it in case others read it, but I will say you are not far off. Lol very close if you know what I mean ;)**

**Starlit Rogue: Thankyou, its a little girl. lol your sorry for not reviewing? Im sorry for not posting so long! lol I took alot longer hehehe.**

**Spikeangelus: lol long time no post. lol nice one. The morning sickness did go on forever though. Guess the old wives tale of if you have bad morning sickness its a girl, they were right.**

**Horses05: Thankyou :) Ah most thought it was Selene, but Roslyn thought she could handle it for a change. **

**Areie: Lol, yeah I have a plan in mind. Lucian will be back too because he ends up having another conflict with Viktor when no one else is around, last time it was Lucian after Viktor and Viktor hasn't forgotten. Thankyou very much and just remember I do spell some things differently because New Zealand spelling is different to American. However I know I do alot of typos. Yeah most of it was planned yes, but some it wasn't. It originally was only supposed to be 2 stories but it would have made CODR way too long. Plus making a 3rd made it trilogy which sounds nice. And it gave me excuse to add a few more things hehehe.**

**Shauniwritesit: Thankyou very much. Note; I don't usually take this long to post. I hope to write another one within the next two weeks, if not sorry. I will finish this story though, even if no ones reading it lol :D Oh she'll be back alright, and very soon too.**

**Syndic-Machiavelli: Lol I did something similar too. Except it was usuing the brake and my dog that was sitting in the very back ended up on my mums lap. lol I think the un-intentional donut was the funnyist hehe. Are you learning to drive a auto or a manual? Marcus will have a feild day with Amos lol. But I will tell you Selene is not going to be very happy about it at all.  
**


	79. Turning darkness

**Dorian suddenly woke to the sound of a closing door making him jolt upright in his seat. Half asleep he looked over to see who had woken him only to see Marcus and Viktor with a woman he had never seen. Lucian who was reading one of the old books from the keep collection stood up in surprise seeing Amos. He had never met her or knew her name but he knew the face.**

"**A face from the past. Where did you find her?" He asked out of curiosity. **

"**We didn't." Marcus said looking side on at Amos who glared back silently. **

"**Hello," Dorian said giving a wave and being polite, not yet aware of whom she was. Amos just lifted a brow and looked down her nose at him in disgust, Viktor could see she had sniffed the air and realized he was a Lycan. Dorian looked past the three of them**

"**Where is Roslyn?" He asked, immediately Marcus's attention span focused on Dorian**

"**What do you mean where is Roslyn?" **

"**She said she was going with you." **

**Marcus's shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh of annoyance. **

"**If she did go to Melciah's fortress we know she'll be alright, she may just be visiting Sophia." Viktor suggested. **

"**Need a hand with anything?" Lucian asked getting rather board. He could see Marcus was tired from running around. **

"**Yeah, take this one to the prison block. Don't let her talk, and don't take your eyes off her. Feel free to beat her if she tries anything." Marcus said shoving Amos toward Lucian. **

**Lucian climbed to his feet and dragged Amos by the arm out the door. **

"**Can I help with anything?" Dorian suggested. **

"**No. I'm going to go see Saxon. I'll be right back." Marcus said following Lucian out the door leaving Viktor watching Dorian with is icy blue eyes. Dorian immediately felt uncomfortable with the way Viktor was looking at him**

"**Who was that woman?" Dorian asked to try and change Viktor's mood. **

"**Amos. She was an original death dealer like Selene." Viktor said not taking his eyes of him as he walked through the room and sat down opposite Dorian. **

"**She didn't seem to like me much," Dorian said shuffling himself about in his seat. **

"**Because you're a dog." Viktor said coldly. **

**Dorian looked a little confused**

"**Dog?" **

"**It's what the Vampyre's call a Lycan, which _you_ are."**

"**Well it's not my fault; I didn't ask to be bitten. I didn't choose this." Dorian said getting very uncomfortable. **

"**Neither did I."**

**Dorian said silent for a moment but then decided to face up to Viktor**

"**Do you have a problem with me?" He honestly asked. Viktor raised a brow but kept his sharp look fixed on Dorian**

"**Not with you, but I do with you being a Lycan." Viktor's words were cold, but just as honest as Dorian's question. **

"**That's what I thought. Lucian told me you two hate each other." Dorian said watching Viktor climb to his feet. **

"**Yes, your so called teachings from Lucian," Viktor said pacing around the room "I don't approve that at all." **

"**But I'm a Lycan. He's teaching me how to control it. He was a Lycan for hundreds of years. I don't see what this has to do with you." Dorian said fidgeting in his seat as Viktor paced around him in an intimidating fashion, much like a predator around its prey before attacking. **

"**It has everything to do with _me_, and _my_ family. Roslyn is my youngest granddaughter and I don't like the idea she is with a dirty pathetic scrounging Lycan who cannot control his powers or his urges," Viktor spat getting closer. Dorian remained sitting feeling venerable; he was only a young immortal and understood it clearly. He knew he had no chance against Viktor, but a part of him sort of knew Viktor wasn't going to kill him since he was Roslyn's potential mate and love interest, and he hoped that this was a protective warning to keep his ass in line. **

"**Believe me I want to control everything," Dorian started but Viktor cut in "That's only partly the point. The thing is you do not need to go through all this. I will end it right now and give you full control of your abilities plus give you the power to protect my granddaughter like you should be able to." **

**Dorian was confused, it first sounded like he wanted to kill him but realized Viktor's intentions**

"**Well thanks but…" **

"**I didn't say it was a choice!" Viktor snapped cutting him off, he was quick to wrap his arm around Dorian's head and sink his teeth into his neck. **

**Both Marcus and Lucian instantly fell silent as they walked through the door right after Viktor laid his teeth in to Dorian. All they saw was Dorian's face plastered solid with the look of shock followed with a small gasp of pain. **

"**Viktor!" Marcus loudly growled. Viktor immediately let go of Dorian and took a steep back. Dorian grabbed his neck and threw himself forward onto the ground as a desperate attempt to get away from Viktor. **

"**I did what was necessary." Viktor spat with a mouth covered in blood. Lucian immediately growled and began changing into his hybrid form. **

"**Not now," Marcus snapped at Lucian, he had Dorian to deal with let alone another scrap between Viktor and Lucian "I'll deal with you later!" He then growled at Viktor and crouched beside Dorian to help him change into a hybrid, just like he had done so many times before. With Marcus's back turned Viktor gave a small grin and narrowed his eyes at Lucian who only glared back. **

**Viktor kept his smile and just silently turned around, then casually walked out as if nothing had happened at all. **

"**And exactly what are you going to do?" the older woman council member snared at Roslyn "Grow them to death?" she said sarcastically as they all headed for the main gate.**

"**Is that how you treat everyone who is trying to help you?" Roslyn barked back.**

"**Don't listen to her negativity, you must understand, she has lost her entire family to the snatchers. Children and all." The taller male explained and the woman fell silent. **

"**Sorry to hear that." Roslyn said as they arrived at the gate. Some of the people in the city had recognized her and followed them in curiosity and shock. **

"**Go home you fools and hide!" the woman screamed at them then turned to Roslyn "Well then, lets see what you can to. We will be watching," She said pointing to the brick building over the gate. The soldiers remained with Roslyn all geared up. She could sense their fear, but somehow amongst it all there was a small ounce of confidence and comfort. It was almost like they felt a little more confidant that she was fighting for them, yet there was still hesitation, they didn't know whether to trust her or not. The large metal gates opened up to reveal a second metal barred gate underneath the building, then another large metal gate upon the other side. **

**The guards had been told about Roslyn, but they were still cautious and gripped their weapons tightly. The gate behind them closed and the barred gate in front of them opened. To each side of the tunnelled area was large gas flame throwers, obviously a trap if any immortal got in. Roslyn was sure to move with the humans so this was not another trap for her, so she stayed in the centre of the group. Again the barred gate behind them closed and the last metal gate in front of them opened up to the outside. The human group moved out into the cleared area in front of them where a few guards stood including the one armed woman with the flame thrower. She stepped back so she was side by side Roslyn and looked at her. Roslyn was sure to get some smart arse or nasty comment but she was surprised with what she said.**

"**Guess you and other woman are defiantly going to be good for this city, immortal or not." **

**Roslyn saw the look in the woman's eyes and realized. **

"**You knew what we were?" **

"**I may only have one arm but I'm not stupid. We see more out here then other humans; I know not every immortal has the intention to harm us. Plus there was something about the two of you that was different. I always rely on my gut instinct and it has never let me down." **

"**It's good to hear a friendly voice," Roslyn said with a smile then looked out into the ruined street. **

"**They are on their way, our sensors went off." The guard explained.**

"**I know, I can sense them, they are Vorador's alright. There is about twenty or so of them." Roslyn said looking into the ruins. Listening in the soldiers around her looked at each other witnessing what an immortal could do first hand. **

**They waited a moment but then Roslyn spoke up a second time**

"**I see them." She said aloud and each human focused and aimed their weapon ready at the ruins. Sure enough figures in the distance began appearing into the street. Roslyn's head then snapped to the right as her eyes and ears focused. "There are another five in that building," Roslyn pointed to the closest building on the right. A small mob of soldiers moved away from the main group in front of the gate and moved into a position behind blocks of concrete ready for anyone who emerged from the building. Slowly the Vorador's with their yellow glowing eyes headed for the human gate armed with crossbows and jars of Voradors who yet needed a host. Roslyn could see how it would work, a human hit with a crossbow would create a hole in their airtight armoured suits giving a wound for the liquid Voradors to enter the host. The jars could easily be thrown after the crossbows were fired, smash on the ground and all the Vorador had to do was slither onto a human. **

**The Voradors came to a halt and a single Vorador stepped forward**

"**We demand our rights of ten people, now pay up!" He arrogantly called out. **

**Roslyn narrowed her eyes feeling a stab of anger and hate toward the Vorador for their blind arrogance. She suddenly felt ashamed to be part Vorador**

"**Do they always come like this?" She asked the woman next to her.**

"**At least once a month, sometimes twice. But we never hand anyone over we'd rather die fighting them." **

**The Vorador male stood with his head high and looked down upon them like animals. **

"**The usual silence? No spines as usual. Then again we will take what is rightfully ours." He said turning around to join the rest.**

"**How about you take your jars, stick them up your own ass and piss off back to the shit hole you came from!" Roslyn growled from behind the humans. **

"**What the hell did she say?" the grouchy woman council member snapped in disbelief from the room above the soldiers below. **

"**I believe she just told them to shove it and piss off." Derek said almost enjoying watching the conflict below. **

"**What! They will only take more or us for that!" **

**The Vorador male stopped and turned around with a glare on his face**

"**Who said that?" he waited looking at all of them "Which one of you pathetic mortals said that?" He faced them again and took a step forward "We will take more for your insolence!" **

**Roslyn could feel more anger building up, but she was also nervous. She had never been in a battle or major fight before; she only had her reputation to go on. Selene had taught her how to use her powers not trained her how to fight. She only had the basic self defence skills her father had shown her. **

**Still she would use every thing she knew, she felt bad for ignorance toward what was happening to the humans and it was becoming a strong force building in her veins. **

"**Move aside please," Roslyn said taking a step forward. They stepped aside revealing her to the Voradors, she walked out keeping her wings hidden. The male Vorador squinted at her sure that he had seen her before but couldn't put his finger on it**

"**You dare challenge me? Then you will be the first to be a new host."**

"**You can't take me host, and I won't let you take anyone else here!" She growled. Every time she spoke she could feel something build inside, her body grew tense and her fists clenched harder. **

"**And what makes you think that, petty human!" **

**Roslyn took another step forward so she was well and truly in his focus **

"**Because I'm not human," She hissed and opened up her wings. **

**The Voradors stepped back moving away from her, especially after what Sophia had been doing to them. Roslyn could hear the humans behind her murmur along with a boost of confidence that just maybe for once they stood a chance in a battle. **

"**They're actually moving away from her…" The council woman said in astonishment, watching the scene below. **

"**Typical hybrid kind, make a rather cheesy entrance. But you are nothing like your mother or your sister." He snapped back, but she could see he was still hesitant. The best thing she had to go on right now was her reputation, and she was going to milk it for all it was worth. **

"**Call the others out; I know they are there, so do the people." Roslyn ordered. **

**The lead Vorador male could see the humans hiding in position outside the right hand building. Roslyn was the only one who could hear him telepathically call them out and into the open and behind him. He scratched his head and relaxed his posture into a friendly manor toward Roslyn**

"**Look, I know my lord wants to become allies, even friends with you and your mother. There is no reason for us to fight." He reasoned with her. **

"**You are pushing humans into extinction." Roslyn snapped. **

"**We require humans, and as our law has been for years, we are entitled to a number of humans." **

"**Damn it they are not animals and you do not own them! You'll keep taking them till there is none left!" Roslyn growled she still couldn't believe their sheer arrogance. **

"**We will take what we need, and then will look elsewhere. Humans are just as bad, they wiped out many animal species in this world and now it is their turn, just like any other animal they killed off. Now they know what its like." **

**Roslyn stepped back there was a truth to his words and she knew it**

"**They were the generations before these people. And not all of them did so, some were conservationists and I think they have more then learned their lesson. You have taken enough!" Roslyn hissed. **

"**We take what we please! _We are_ the more _dominant_ species, _we_ take what _we_ need! And _we_ will take our share here today, even if we have to fight you!" He growled back and lifted his crossbow again aiming it right at her head. A stab of fear ran trough her chest but she held her ground and remained standing in front of the humans. She tried to think quickly of what she would do and looked around for a moment, there was no plants or trees, just cold hard concrete. She took a breath and focused her abilities instead**

"**One more warning; get out of the way." The Vorador warned. Roslyn let her anger rise and fuel her power, she took deep breaths and her eyes focused solely on the lead male. His eyes squinted watching her eyes begin to change into a crimson red just like her mothers and the Voradors could sense the power levels growing around her.**

"**Oh no you don't!" he snapped and pulled the trigger. She hadn't expected him to fire so soon and was stunned when the bolt struck her in the thigh. **

"**Argh!" She gasped never being shot before. Her concentration and power levels disappeared from the pain and she didn't understand how her mother could take hits like this and not even flinch. **

"**You're her youngest, and you have much to learn!" he turned and faced his soldiers, "Continue with the usual," He said waving his arm for them to progress forward. Roslyn's anger and pain grew even more as she held her leg slightly arched over. She saw the feet walk strait past her as if she was a pathetic human herself, she knew she was not her mother but she had her will. **

**This time her powers came back to her a lot easier then before, her eyes changed back to their crimson state and she took another deep breath and let out loud growl of anger. Before the Voradors began to fire they stopped at looked back at Roslyn whose form was unintentionally changing. Almost like someone or force was helping her, a black mist began to form around her. Her body naturally pushed the bolt in her thigh out and healed immediately as her power grew. **

"**She's got the power but doesn't know what to do with it," the lead male snared then turned back around heading for the humans, but as his back was turned a misty black arm flew out and grabbed him around the throat and hauled him back into the large black cloud she had become. The other Voradors quickly moved away as they heard him scream from inside the cloud as it lifted into the air. Immediately the Ground Voradors began firing upon the black misty cloud only to have their leader's body full of their own cross bolts fall to the ground dead. The Vorador that had been within the body floated down as an ash like dust completely dead.**

"**Shit!" The Voradors began retreating away from the cloud that sucked up another Vorador. The humans began firing flame throwers at the Voradors who had backed away from Roslyn and entered into their range, burning both Vorador and host alike. **

**One by one the black mist sucked up each Vorador but did not spit out the bodies. It grew in size until each Vorador was gone except for two who had fled back through the ruins. Not one human soldier or guard was killed, raising a cheer from the human soldiers. **

"**I suppose she kept her word and did her part." The woman watching from above snared to Derek. **

**The humans now stood waiting for what the black cloud was going to do since it still had the Voradors inside. But just like before, like ash from a volcano a black powdery mist wafted out from the cloud and floated down to the ground. Still on guard the humans watched with great curiosity as the mist slowly shrank spitting out dead bodies into a pile on the ground, except for seven. These bodies were laid gently upon the ground with Roslyn changing back into her normal form standing above them. **

**The guard with the one arm marched forward to her side**

"**That was amazing and it happened so quickly." She said giving Roslyn a pat on the back.**

"**Yes but I'm exhausted now," Roslyn said with a sigh, slouching over and leaning on her knees. **

"**Burn all the bodies." The guard yelled to the others. Immediately the soldiers began picking up some of the seven bodies in front of Roslyn**

"**No wait!" Roslyn shrieked desperately to stop them "These ones are still alive. The Voradors didn't manage to kill them and fully take their bodies." **

**The guard next to her took a step back **

"**You have got to be kidding!" **

"**No feel their pulse, they are alive." **

**She bent down and placed two fingers upon the man's neck, sure enough faintly there was a pulse. **

"**Get them into the quarantine medical unit!" She ordered, and on the double the soldiers were quick to scoop up all the living and take them into the city. Roslyn remained upon the spot trying to rejuvenate but she was just to tired to even stand up**

"**How did you do that? I mean it must have taken some effort because you look utterly pooped." **

"**I don't know. It was like it was something else, another part of me or someone that was in control." **

"**You don't know?" **

"**No." **

"**Well come on, I think you deserve a welcoming into the city and a good drink." The guard held out her one arm to help Roslyn who was now on one knee.**

"**It's okay, just give me a second I'll be right." Roslyn gratefully declined.**

"**Sure." She said taking a few steps back and re-examined the battle scene. After a moment Roslyn climbed to her feet feeling a little better. Her head felt tingly and she could barely focus on anything. **

"**You should lye down." The guard said summoning for Roslyn to follow with her hand. **

"**It wouldn't hurt," Roslyn said followed with a sharp gasp. The guard stepped back in shock, she didn't need to hear the bone cracking thud, she simply saw the sharp cross bolt end instantly push out of Roslyn's chest. Out of sheer shock Roslyn remained standing in the same spot only to be struck at least three more times with bolts flying from the air. The guard crouched and moved toward Roslyn who stepped back**

"**No, my blood is acidic poison, get to cover!" She gasped opening her wings just as another wave of arrows flew through the air and landed in to Roslyn's wing instead of the guard. Roslyn let out another shriek **

"**Run, get to cover." Roslyn said turning around to see where the bolts are coming from. **

**She had no energy to run, she could only fall to her hands and knees, it would have been pointless to try and run. She had only one option, and that was to play dead or seriously wounded and lye upon the ground. More bolts flew from the air and landed again in her flesh. Pain shot through her body and she could barely breathe as her body tried so desperately to push the bolts out and heal. She could barely see three stories up, in the windows on the left hand side of the street, four Voradors who had come back and taken a position to fire upon her. Exhaustion was pulling Roslyn down into unconsciousness and as she slowly closed her eyes she saw some sort of large object fly through the air and strike the building where the Voradors stood with a small explosion. From the footsteps she heard around her she could tell the humans were coming to her defence, but it did not last long. The Voradors had been quick to gather the second group of Voradors who had been waiting on the outside of the city. They ran out into the street firing their crossbows upon Roslyn and the humans who tried to shield her with their large metal shields but it was hopeless, there was too many being fired and they had to retreat behind Roslyn. They were just as stunned when yet another immortal being leaped out toward the Voradors. His body engulfed in orange flames, his claws drawn, slashing and tearing off limbs. Immediately the Voradors turned on Marcus and threw a jar containing a liquid Vorador at him which smashed on his forehead. With the liquid still in his system that Marcus had given him, he was immune. Instead they began firing toward him giving the humans a chance to place the metal shields in front of Roslyn to protect her from any further bolts. **

"**Who the hell is he?" One soldier said muffled through his mask to another. **

"**I have no idea, but he's attacking the snatchers, that can only mean he's friend to her." **

"**I hope so, either way he looks pretty pissed off!" **

**More bolts struck Marcus then Roslyn, but with his age, sheer experience and power they retracted out of his body instantly and fell to the ground. With Marcus taking on the battle almost single handed and the humans watching, no one had noticed the dark shadowy shapes moving down the walls of the building. It was not until they were upon the ground divided into two that one of the humans noticed **

"**Oh shit, what the hell is that!" a soldier said panicking and trying to move away to the shadow that shifted along the ground toward him. The others around him turned and saw what he was screaming about and immediately started shifting away leaving Roslyn once again exposed. **

"**Bloody lurkers are back!" one yelled watching it stop at Roslyn's side. The other group of shadows moving along the ground moved in-between the Voradors, and just like the one next to Roslyn they began to manifest up into the air, forming into humanoid shapes. Among the beautiful swirls of misty shadow shone pearl light that escaped from the gaps, it was like milk mixing into black oil. By now this had gained everyone's attention and the fight came to a standstill. **

**Slowly the shapes took a form Marcus had continually seen over the last few days, and especially the previous night. The black leather armour and black metal skull masks with dark vacant holes for eyes all appeared on each of the figures. **

**Marcus gave a sigh of relief with assistance arriving, and threw the Vorador on his back to the ground. The Voradors were stunned, they had never seen these creatures before and were unsure if they were friend or foe. **

**Their question was quickly answered when instantly when red lightning shot out of the creature's chests and began attacking them. Marcus quickly moved away letting them finish off the job so he could tend to Roslyn. By her side crouched what seemed to be the head creature, Marcus could tell this since now he could see the armour patterns were slightly different.**

"**You, _again_," He said gratefully "You have assisted my family and I so many times now." **

**The creature just stared at him with the dark empty sockets then turned its attention toward Roslyn. Like it had done with Sophia not to long ago it began healing her and removing the bolts. Immediately Roslyn came around and rubbed her head**

"**Ouch." She groaned. Her injuries were not as extensive as her sisters and her bloodline allowed her to heal a lot faster. **

"**Roslyn," Marcus smiled glad she was alright "What are you doing here and why?" he almost growled.**

"**I've made friends with the people, just like mum wanted to do." **

**Marcus's face relaxed and he let out a sigh, he knew she was only trying to help. He smiled and rolled his eyes**

"**Even as the lot of you have grown up it's still not easy being a father." **

"**Yeah, but you do a good job." She grinned. He helped her to her feet and she brushed herself off. He turned to see the creatures had chased away or killed the attacking Voradors in a short matter of minutes. **

"**Thank you, again." He told the lead creature who still stood in front of him. It nodded its head but then tilted it slightly taking a step closer. **

"**Dad, what is it?" Roslyn said stepping behind Marcus. **

"**Its alright, they are friends…" he frowned taking in a sharp breath when the lead creature placed its hand on his chest. All his own wounds and a few bolts that were left fell out of his skin and healed**

"**Thank you," He said feeling awkward since the hand on his chest seemed to be sparking feelings inside confusing him. **

"**What are you, and why do you look like Kraven?" **

**It kept its hand on his chest making him uncomfortable**

"**That enough, I'm healed…" Slowly he decided to investigate since the being did not move. He lifted his hand and placed it on the skull mask and gently pulled it free revealing a bright white pearly light. His eyes squinted from the bright light and Roslyn lowered her head behind his shoulder. There seemed to be nothing there, just pure light and power which seemed strange since the body was made of shadow. **

"**What the…" Marcus started but his expression of confusion changed as the light slowly faded and the remaining light took the shape of a face. Both Marcus and Roslyn's eyes lit up and a smile widened across their faces.**

"**Selene." Marcus smiled.  
**

* * *

**Synch14: Good thank you. Bubs is using my body like a kick boxing bag, and I can see her foot stick out my side from time to time but its all good. Just work work work otherwise. U?  
**

**Horses05: lol. Thankyou, I was a bit on the rusty side so half was just getting used to writing again, but partly it is a turning point in the story. What is your fave chap so far? (lol there is over one hundred to chose from, yet one usually sticks out. For me it was Plight of flight (chapter 20) of STTS. I had so much fun writing that car chase!)**

**Wentzie72:**** Thankyou. Im a suspense slut I have to admit lol.**

**Glil: lol thank you. Sorry it took so long. I still have no idea when I can post again. I've kept up with work so I get little time gaps to write (Thats if Im not to tiered or little miss isn't jumping about, its really distracting lol) But thankyou, I was starting to wonder if anyone thought if I had been hit by a bus. Just to think I used to post once a day. That may happen again, I finish my 3 year degree in 5 weeks, so I will have quite a bit of time (Thats is im not lounging around the beach all day again hehehe I can be such a lazy bum.) Yup Selene's back, like I said :D. Its hard cause I cant remember somethings Ive written, Ive got the bad memory pregnancy thing! I have to re read chapters lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: It's going to take a long time before we pick a name out. Our parents told us to have names in mind cause when she's born we'll look at her and just know what name. lol I was orignally going to be Olivia, but soon as my mother found out dad picked that name because of Olivia Newton John she wouldn't have a bar of it. Thank goodness!**

**Areie: Thakyou :). I do have something in mind, someone else is wanting to do a prequel and they were going to post it but I siad I will co-write it if they wait till ive finished this one. So ideas and chapters have been flung together for that. But it wont be to underworld, it will be the time gap between the film and when it starts with Selene on the bus. Your English then, well then only you have the right to tell me if I've spelt something wrong. And what is it with US spelling that they take the u out of everything! Yeah the US spelling thing pisses me off too. But I managed to change it to NZ, making it easier. Your so clever at working out whats going to happen in the story and you have 'proper' spelling. Your definatly taking over if anything happens to me lol!**

**Blooskyes:**** Thankyou :). And theres the was next one! Alot sooner then I expected to do. **

**Elvenrocker: Thank you :) It was a small battle but not much of one. There will be more to come of course :D. **

**Spikeangelus: Yeah a little girl that is using my body like a kickboxing bag. No we dont have any names yet but we are tryignto choose some just to have a list. Thankyou, I was getting worried people wasn't going to bother reading it anymore because of the wait. Yeah I do have a myspace, my partner is buliding it for me cause I dont have the time. Its up but there is almsot nothing to it other then a photo (A horrible one he chose lol) and his profile friend name link thingi. I dont know what my web adress is, but his is /jaymanson (put that in after the myspace com cause fanfic doent alow links) and my boring link is on there. I think he has a pick of bubs on his site on the slide show or something. :D do you have one?  
**


	80. Uncertain posibilities

**Murky swirling dark red eyes stared back at Marcus and Roslyn, who stood behind him staring over his shoulder. **

"**Mum?" She asked cautiously, it was Selene but seemed so unusual, it was like her body wasn't quite a solid mass. **

"**Almost," Selene replied, her voice sounded like an echoing whisper "I'm merely a manifested form of my conscious mind and abilities while my body is lying in change."**

"**Where? And how long are you going to be gone?" Marcus eagerly asked lifting his hand to see if he could touch her face.**

"**I cannot say." Selene answered. Her responses held only little emotion since that was all this form was capable of. Marcus's hand could feel a thin surface of living life form, it was warm and he could feel the strength of her powers growing. He suddenly pulled his hand away when a small spark of red lighting jumped from her skin into his hand, just like a static shock. **

"**I cannot retain this form for much longer, but I'm very proud of what you did today," Selene said to Roslyn with a small smile then looked to Marcus **

"**Here, this is important study it closely," Selene said handing Marcus one of the cross bolts she had pulled out of Roslyn.**

"**For what?" Marcus asked frowning at the object in his hand. **

"**She's gone." Roslyn said looking up at the same time as her father. Selene was already in shadow form and moving along the ground. Before they knew it her shadow joined the other shadows around them disappearing completely. **

"**The bolt is just like every other bolt on the ground." Roslyn said looking at it in Marcus's hands. **

"**Unless there is something else about it we are not noticing." He said stuffing it into his pocket. **

**A group of soldiers approached Roslyn, but were still cautious of Marcus. The foul tempered council woman and a group of her fellow council members including Derek, headed out of the gate toward them, yet still kept her distance from Marcus. **

"**I'm not even going to ask what that was. You however, have proven yourself," the woman said sharply directly to Roslyn "I will tell the rest of the council of the events today, but I'm sure this will open up a communication between non-Vorador immortals and our city in time." **

**Roslyn smiled and gave a nod, she knew very well that this was the most she would get out of them, it would be too much for them to thank an immortal at this point. **

"**I will come back. There is so much we can do to help each other." Roslyn smiled then turned to Marcus who had remained quiet so he wouldn't jeopardise what Roslyn had done so much to achieve. **

**The one armed woman guard gave Roslyn a smile and a nod then followed everyone else back into the city. Derek narrowed his eyes in on both of them continuously as he walked away, and Roslyn knew it wasn't the last time she would have to deal with him. He was some how familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. **

"**Come on, we have a lot to do back at the keep." Marcus said wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders.**

**Dorian slowly opened his eyes and let out a small groan. It felt like a train had run strait over his head.**

"**How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked. **

**He opened his eyes to see Roslyn sitting by his side. Immediately he smiled seeing her**

"**A lot better now," He said studying her fine features once again "I was worried, I didn't know where you went." **

"**Sorry about that, there was just something I had to do. The good thing is I saw mum… and sort of accomplished what I set out to do." She roughly explained, she didn't want to go much more into it. **

"**What did you do?" He asked still interested anyway.**

"**Just something mum was going to do, I did it for her," she brushed it off again and changed the subject, "Dad told me what Viktor did to you." **

"**Um yeah, he had me squirming for a bit there. I thought he was going to kill me." **

"**I know he wouldn't have. He told my why he did it and I can kind of see why he did what he did, he was only looking out for me."**

"**By biting off the side of my neck?" Dorian said a little distressed. **

"**I'm his youngest granddaughter. He's very protective, almost as much as Saxon and Dad. But he will go to any and every length." Roslyn tried to change Dorian's opinion of Viktor. She knew Lucian was turning Dorian slowly against him and didn't want that to happen. Dorian's face softened a little and he rubbed his temples, he could see Roslyn favoured Viktor no matter what. **

"**Anyway I wonder what ability you will have. It's rare for a Lycan or Vampyre to be changed into a hybrid. Dad banned it to keep control of what powers there was among the hybrids, but now I think he may want a few more changed to help fight the Voradors."**

"**Powers?" Dorian's attention perked right up. **

"**Yeah, when you are already an immortal and you are bitten by a hybrid you form special unique abilities. Or if you are born of two hybrids as well, like myself." She explained with a grin seeing his smile grow. His smile went from ear to ear and he forgot all about his headache. **

**Marcus sat leaning over the desk in Saxon's office staring at the bolt Selene had handed him. He still could not see anything unusual or any indication of useful information. Viktor sat in the chair across from Marcus with a sour expression plastered across his face, glaring at Marcus. **

"**What do you need me here for?" Viktor snapped, wanting to leave. **

"**Because…" Marcus answered rather vacant and didn't bother to finish his sentence. Viktor grumbled under his breath**

"**I told you why I did it. No wonder things have gotten as bad as they have around here, nothing gets done!" **

"**No, things get done, prejudice does not. You still hate Lycans, that's all it is and I bloody know it! So don't feed me anymore of your bullshit, Roslyn may have sucked it up but I didn't." Marcus snapped. **

**Viktor made an arrogant snort and tilted his head back brushing off Marcus's words **

"**What have you got there?" Viktor asked abruptly changing the subject.**

"**Well like I was going to say, I need you here _because_ I want you to have a look at it and see if anything rings a bell to you or looks unusual. Selene told me to study it." Marcus threw it at Viktor who caught it in a snap.**

**Viktor studied the bolt for barely a few seconds then looked up at Marcus **

"**It will be the crest on the bottom of the bolt." Viktor talked to Marcus as if he was an idiot. Marcus glared at him then swiftly got to his feet and reached over the desk snatching the bolt back from Viktor. What Marcus had thought was a tiny scratch was actually a small engraving. **

"**I don't remember this crest, it must be Merrick's."**

"**Actually, that's the thing, its not. I don't know whose it is but I know Merrick's crest well and that certainly isn't it." Viktor said arrogantly and sat back in his chair. Marcus's face dropped**

"**You can't honestly think there is another clan of Voradors do you?" Marcus asked a little disheartened. Could that be what Selene was trying to tell him?**

"**It's a strong possibility." Viktor answered only to annoy Marcus.**

"**I guess only time will tell." Marcus said throwing the bolt onto the desk.**

* * *

**Hi everyone, **

**So sorry as to how long I have taken to start writing again. And sorry for the sad excuse for a chapter. However after weeks of bloody hard work I've officially graduated and finished my 3 year degree, its finally over. And I did it all without doing a resit and I have dyslexia. Oh and for those who constantly are nagging about my grama, who even politely correct me, please actully go to a dyslexia site and read what it is, because it isn't just writing backwards like people think. Readers really have no idea how hard I find it to read and write, with a little understanding it will make my life easier if you understood how my head works and can explain it easier to me, thankyou.**

**I've also shifted out of the main city and I live on the beach front, it's so nice for summer, but sand goes everywhere!  
**

**Anyway sorry again for the rather really long delay, I finish work in a week and a half so I will have full free time to write, right up till i have my baby,**

**-Evelyn  
**

* * *

**Wentzie72: Sorry about the delay, I think thats the longest I've taken to post a chapter. Hope your still interested in the story . :)**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Thanks, the last battle scene wasn't suposed to be big. We are still struggling with choosing a name, we just cannot agree on anything! **

**Synch14: Amos is the same age as Selene, born in the same year. This will actully come into the story because it has an importance to it :D**

**Horses05: Again sorry for the delay! I really want to get back into writing, but I get so bloody tierd these days, carrying a baby round wears you out! plus I have stretch marks and Im starting to look like a Zebra :(  
**

**Spikeangelus: Oh yeah I forgot about my myspace. Just like Ive forgotten just about everything lol. I cant remember much of what I have written! I've had to go over the chapters and re-read them lol. **

**Blooskyes: Not fast update this time. And a cruddy chapter. Oh I hope I get the writing flare back, to be honest its died a little bit.**

**Shauniwritesit: Yeah she's back. NAd she's powerful but this time with conseqences. Oh dear sorry, I did leave it a long time on a rather nasty cliffy. Sorry.**

**Starlit Rouge: Thankyou, hope you haven't lost interest. **

**Aira Slyerin: Good question. I cant remember why I did that. I think just to fool people... I dunno. **

**Areie: Yes, Kain, Lilly and Quin come into the next chapter. Im due to have bubbs on the 5th of Feb (suposedly, but babies are never on time.) Yes, Im going to make the most of january and try and round up the story to finish it. Appart for on my birthday, that day Im gonna be lazy and sit on the beach all day. lol.**

**Nightwind: Yes, I know thats correct but that wont make me correct is as I don't understand. Please look up dyslexia and see how my head works then if you could explain it then, pretty please do! Because I want to learn but Im really struggling. **

**Kofe111: Thankyou very much! your reveiw was got be back to writing sooner then later :). lol in a way alot of mothers are what holds the family together, they love their family regardless and always put them first. I dont usually take this long to post chapters, its hard to believe I used to post one a day. I hope to get back to that soon so I can finsih the story for everyone. Thankyou again :)  
**


	81. The other side

**Sophia had well and truly intended to keep her promise to her father, to go see him later that week. Taking a pure black stallion from Melciah's stables she slowly headed toward the Corvinus keep along a narrow trial. She was hesitant about going, not about seeing her father, it was just running into anyone else would be awkward. **

**Her mind dwelled on the thoughts of her father, she knew he would try and persuade her to return to the keep, meanwhile Lilly and everyone else would surely threaten her life and tell her to leave. **

**Her eyes squinted from the fine misty rain that floated softly in the air, the type of rain that lingers then lands making everything damp, but not enough to fill any puddles or masses of water. Even immortals like Sophia were sick and tired of endless winter, all except Vampyre's of course. **

**She listened to the heavy footsteps of her horse break the silence of air that lingered around the trees that never seemed to change. Eventually the thud of the hooves on dry cracked dirt changed as the stone from the mountain emerged into the track, and before long Sophia found herself standing at the entrance of the lower entrance Saxon built. Sighing to herself she tied up her horse and made her way up into the keep. She treaded lightly through the halls hoping she wouldn't run into anyone other then either her father or Viktor. **

**But her luck was never that great, from behind her of all people, Lilly's voice screeched**

"**What the hell are you doing here?" **

**Sophia jumped with fright and turned around to see Lilly wearing a cold angry expression aimed right at her. **

"**I'm only visiting dad." Sophia said quickly and turned away from Lilly. **

"**Nobody wants you here! You are not welcome!" Lilly hissed becoming even angrier at Sophia for turning her back on her. Sophia just ignored Lilly and continued on her way, but Lilly wasn't finished. **

**Full of anger Lilly stormed up behind Sophia and slammed her fist into the middle of Sophia's back causing Sophia to yelp and fall forward onto her knees. Sophia gasped for a moment and finally turned back to look up at Lilly**

"**I never took you for a person who would strike someone in the back when their defences are down." Sophia snapped. She was shocked Lilly did such a thing. **

"**You can't talk. You killed my mother," Lilly hissed raising her arms ready to strike Sophia again. Sophia climbed back to her feet and stared at Lilly **

"**You want to fight me?" Sophia challenged her.**

"**I want you to leave." Lilly snapped not changing her stance at all. **

"**No, I can see it in your eyes, you want to fight me and you want to hurt me as bad as the pain of losing your mother," Sophia coldly provoked Lilly "I know that pain, I saw my mother burn nothing and it scars. I know she's alive but the last thing I remember of her is burning flesh."**

**Lilly's eyes changed black and she lifted her lip baring her teeth, only then both of them realizes both their mothers had burned. **

"**Don't even think about comparing them! Your mother is alive, mine is not. I have no sympathy for you! You murdered my mother!" Lilly screeched quickly swinging at Sophia who didn't expect a strike so quickly. Lilly was much like Erika in the way of combat, she has the gift of swift strikes that even powerful immortals find hard to dodge. She managed to strike Sophia in the collar snapping the bone like a twig. Sophia's body spun around from the force and slammed into the wall cracking it before falling to the ground. Immediately her shoulder made a crunchy click as it quickly healed itself back into place. Grasping her shoulder Sophia quickly leapt to her feet and away from Lilly**

"**I thought my mother taught you better then that, you not a clean fighter at all." Sophia snapped at her, she was shocked at Lilly's cold ways in combat. **

**Lilly didn't care at all, the rage and hate she felt toward Sophia was too strong. Before Sophia knew it Lilly had leapt through the air and was on Sophia's back trying to wrap her arm around her throat. Sophia hissed in pain when Lilly dug her claws into her back, Sophia barely managed to grab Lilly's arm and violently twist it backwards out of place. Lilly's joint make a ripping sound followed with a pop making her withdraw her claws from Sophia's back. **

**By now both of them had drawn attention from around the keep and people had come to see what all the commotion was. **

**Despite an audience, Sophia fought back Lilly and pulled on her arm swinging her off her back and slammed her onto the floor. Lilly was quick to defend herself being in such a venerable position and rolled her legs up snapping a kick right into Sophia's jaw throwing her into the wall for a second time. It gave her the chance to climb to her feet and head for Sophia who was trying to climb to her feet. Sophia saw Lilly charging at her in her hybrid form then picked up the hall table next to her and flung it at her to slow her down. Lilly barely put her hands up in time to block the table and flung it aside smashing it against the wall. She turned around and picked up a wooden leg splinter, but Sophia was already on her feet and running at her in her own hybrid form and claws out. Sophia swiped at her yet missed when Lilly ducked, Sophia thought she was going for her stomach and leaned back to avoid Lilly stab attack with the large wooden splinter but Lilly crouched lower and stabbed the splinter right through Sophia's ankle weakening her balance. Sophia fell back in shock to the floor and dragged herself back away from Lilly as she climbed to her feet. Lilly stood up strait looking down at Sophia with icy eyes. **

"**Your mother taught me better then you realize. Just because I don't parade around like a warrior and get into fights doesn't mean I can't fight." Lilly hissed at her. Sophia couldn't pull the splinter out of her ankle, it had pierced right through. Lilly took a step closer toward Sophia who instantly changed into her air form, but Lilly could follow since her teleporting form worked in a similar way, allowing Lilly to grab hold of Sophia and force her back into her physical form. She wrestled her to the ground and began laying punches into Sophia's head, but Sophia managed to flip her over and pin Lilly down instead and gave her a few knuckle sandwiches of her own. **

**None of the surrounding hybrids dared interfere, especially not with two older natural born hybrids in such a personal fight, yet one had the brains to fetch someone else. **

**Lucian was the first they found and arrived to find Sophia laying punches into Lilly**

"**Sophia! Stop!" Lucian weaved his arms under Sophia's arms and pulled her off Lilly. Sophia felt her own anger rise since now Lucian was pulling her back as if it was her fault and everyone stared at her as if she was the evil. **

"**Let go of me!" She hissed ripping herself out of his grip. **

"**This has nothing to do with any of you! Get away!" Sophia snarled at the staring hybrids who all took a step back. **

"**Go on, get!" **

**One by one they turned around and headed away. **

"**Look, now is no the time or place. I'm sure we can settle this peacefully." Lucian tried to mediate, but it was more aimed at Sophia. Sophia looked at Lilly who was climbing to her feet, her whole body language had changed and she now stood almost cowering as if Sophia was the one who came to attack her.**

"**You bitch!" Sophia growled angrily stepping forward to shove Lilly. Lilly again took Sophia by complete surprise buy jumping into the air folding her legs up underneath her self then snapped them both out to the side into Sophia's chest kicking her across the hall and through a window. Lilly landed on her feet staring at the broken window Sophia had smashed through. **

**Lucian stepped back in complete shock at Lilly's quick violent actions but put it aside since Sophia had lunged at Lilly, in his eyes she was defending herself. **

**Both of them quickly walked to the window and looked below to see what happened to Sophia. The icy wind whipped their faces as their eyes squinted looking at the ledges and rock faces below. **

"**This is not good," Lucian said stepping back. Weather Lilly was defending herself or not, Marcus was not going to be very happy about this at all.**

"**I will go tell Marcus, I cannot see her," Lucian said jogging off down the hall. Lilly had remained quiet since she did see Sophia laying half submerged in snow and half wedged up on a rock.**

**Sophia's body ached so badly but she was still alive. Her pelvic bone had taken the most the fall against the rock that she laid twisted against and the rest of her back arched back in an unnatural curve leaving her shoulders and head in the cold snow. She could feel a number of glass pieces wedged in her skin throughout her body, each piece stung intensely as her body tried to get rid of them. **

**Gasping in pain she slowly moved her hip around so it wasn't twisted the wrong way helping her body begin to heal itself. Involuntary tears streamed from her eyes fro the sheer pain as her spine realigned itself back into place. She closed her eyes for a moment, and breathed through the pain only to open them and see Lilly standing above her after teleporting down. Sophia bared her fangs and changed her eyes but Lilly didn't move she just glared at down at her. **

"**I'm not going to kill you. I'm not a murderer like you." Lilly said just loud enough for Sophia to hear. Sophia didn't reply, she could only breathe through the pain. Lilly leaned down closer to Sophia ready to speak when Sophia whipped out a dagger from under her gauntlet and sliced Lilly across the cheek. Lilly snapped her head back and stood up suddenly in shock, as a reflex she kicked the dagger out of Sophia's hand then struck a blow to Sophia's face with her fist. She then placed her hands over Sophia's throat ready to squeeze if she wanted. **

"**Bitch! But I'll let you have that one. Just look at yourself. You walk around like a warrior thinking you are like your mother. But your not. You have nothing and are no one, you can't fight properly, and you turned your back on your family," Lilly could see the look of defeat in Sophia's eyes, she was in too much pain to fight back.**

"**I could so easily kill you but as I said, I'm not going to. I'll let you live on one condition," Lilly said staring Sophia in the eyes. Sophia gave a questioning look in return.**

"**I don't care where you go or what happens to you, but don't ever come back. Leave this keep and never return. I don't ever want to see your face or hear your name ever again. Got it?" Lilly hissed squeezing Sophia's throat. Sophia nodded in agreement since Lilly's hands were beginning to choke her. **

"**Good. Bye Sophia." Lilly hissed stepping back. She instantly disappeared as she teleported back into the keep leaving Sophia to scrape herself up off the rocks. With Lilly finally gone, Sophia slowly with much agony dragged her body off the rock and through the snow. Slowly she dragged herself over to the dagger that was still splattered with Lilly's blood across the blade. **

"**Got you one good," Sophia smiled to herself knowing the cut would have stung. She slowly pulled a rag out of her coat pocket and picked up the dagger and wrapped the rag around it then slid it back under her gauntlet. Slowly rolling onto her back she laid in the cold snow for a few moments staring up at the forever grey sky above. Slowly more snow flakes drifted down and lightly landed on her skin and clothes, it was only the flakes that landed where her tears and blood dripped that melted. **

**Her mind dwelled on Lilly's harsh words, yet there was a cold truth to them. She had always tried to be like her mother or someone else and never lived a life on her own or by her own choices. She lived up to what everyone expected her to be and she had had enough. Maybe it was time to leave everything behind and not look back, her family was torn apart and scattered but what did that matter now? Everyone lived their own lives and maybe, she thought, it was time she lived her own. **

**Lilly arrived back at the broken window through her teleport ability. She seemed smug about what had happened; the fact she let Sophia live and gave mercy made her more arrogant then usual. She stood back from the window staring at the large hole thinking about what had just happened until a few minutes later the footsteps of Marcus, Saxon and Lucian drew her attention. **

"**Can you see her?" Lucian asked. **

"**I saw her running off, she's fine." Lilly lied. **

**Marcus's face dropped**

"**She was supposed to see me, I really wanted to talk to her." **

"**She was so angry, it would have been pointless." Lilly told Marcus. Her tone portrayed herself as the victim**

"**This is exactly why I wanted to talk to her." Marcus almost snapped looking out the broken window.**

"**she was ranting on, and she cut my face. I was only defending myself." Lilly said gesturing toward the window. Marcus looked up at her, she could see the father part of him was still not happy about what she had done.**

"**Lucian saw it, she went strait for me, when he got here he had to pull her off me." Lilly said in an innocent fashion. Marcus looked to Lucian with a questioning stare**

"**It's true, I did have to pull her off and Sophia did attack Lilly." Lucian confirmed. **

**Marcus's shoulders dropped**

"**She will still be angry and it's getting to late to chase her now. I will go see her later on." Marcus said with much disappointment. **

"**Get someone to fix the window," Marcus told Lucian who walked off glad to get away from the family dispute. Marcus walked away without a word but Saxon remained staring at Lilly. **

"**She was pretty angry?" Lilly said rubbing her face.**

"**Oh shut it!" Saxon snapped at her. Lilly's face dropped in shock**

"**Saxon…" Lilly said with a hurt expression.**

"**I don't by it Lilly. You were lying I can tell. You know I always thought you were a really nice person with a good heart but today I see the cold side of you." **

"**Your twin sister murdered my mother." Lilly snapped pointing her finger at his face but he didn't wince. **

"**That's where you are wrong, it was an accident and everyone knows that. You are making her something she is not. She feels for what she did I sense it in her. She would give anything to undo what she did." Saxon said defending Sophia. **

"**I don't care what you think, she cannot come back she is not welcome." Lilly almost demanded. Saxon's face changed to a frown and he stepped forward**

"**And this is where _you_ are out of line! You forget this is _not your home_! You or Kain _do not_ rule this place! _You_ have _absolutely no_ say in who is welcome here!" Saxon snarled angrily at Lilly "I know you have lost your mother, but you'd better start wising up because if you want to continue living here, I suggest you'd better start learning the word forgiveness." Saxon snapped then turned away marching off with an angry stride leaving Lilly put back in her place.**

* * *

**Hi everyone sorry about the delay, (Again) the pc with the internet I'm networked too got a virus and did a bit of damage. But all fixed now and I can finally post!**

**Hope you liked**

**-Evelyn  
**

* * *

**Starlit Rouge: a delay but not as long as last time!**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Its great living on the beach... in summer that is, not winter. Its fully how people think New Zealand is a warm tropical place, I can tell you now it isn't! we live next to antartica for goodness sake lol. But we do get some really hot days cause we also live next to Australia, so its like sunny day freezing wind or grey day, hot wind. But is is nic eon the beach, apart from the sand, its all through my house! As for Selene, its not what happened its what's happening. It isn't over yet. Yeah thought I'd be nice and not do a cliff hanger for once since the last one was really mean. Thankyou and what do you mean by gender, of the baby? I thought I told you its a girl.**

**Horses05: yeah its that bad. I had scars from surgery thats why the stretch marks are so dark so I do look like a Zebra, a rather fat one who has eaten to much lol. **

**Spikeangelus: Argh, thats my point! Dyslexia isn't spelling! I spell things so called "wrong" in most eyes because Im not American and we do not have American spelling. and I've always said I will always spell things the Kiwi way. Dyslexia is how my mind works, I cannot see words only images, thats why I don't understand alot of words or can construct scentances because they don't have images, just like the words 'the', 'and' or 'when'. It's interesting when you look it up. People are amazed that I managed to get a degree without much assistance what so ever. lol I used to be a nasty little biter lol too. and todlers are the trouble making age, the innocent one hehehe.  
**

**Areie: lol I can't keep track of it and I'm writing it hahahaha. I managed to do my 3 year degree with dyslexia and hardly any assistance, so if I can do it you can. It all a matter of where there is a will there is a way, you just have to want it. Thanks, yeah ive seen some bad grammer too, but again spelling isn't dyslexia. read the reveiw above and people who have it really should look it up because it really does help to understand it. If you do then great, cause I don't think readers who comment on my grammer and such really understand how hard it is for me to read and write, I mean this is why Im writing this, Im trying to train my brain into using words more instead of imagry. Very fustrating!  
**

**Your-Blissfullsin: Lol I have no idea what we are going to name our baby. We cannot agree or come up with anything!**

**Wentzie72: Yay thankyou. Not too long a wait this time :)**

**Synch14: ... that was a joke right? You have got to be kidding... if you were serious then... well you only figured that out now?! thats why Viktor killed Sonja, "because of the abonination (Hybrid) in her womb" as Viktor put it. lol, sorry thats just funny.  
**


	82. True lies

**The ride home was agonizing for Sophia, with her emotional state at such a low and with such a blow to her body, that it was taking her body much longer then usual to heal. Slowly just on nightfall she slowly rode through the fortress gates and up toward the large wooden door. She looked up with her face still covered in her own dry blood and dirt to see Phoenix and Melciah on a bench by the door eating fruit waiting for her.**

"**That was a short visit…" Phoenix started, but his words faded seeing the blood on her face and the exhaustion in her eyes. Melciah instantly rose to his feet**

"**What happened?" He asked heading toward her, concerned about the blood. She didn't answer, instead her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell limp passing out. Her unconscious body slid off the horse and hit the muddy ground with a thud where it lay still. **

"**Sophia!" Phoenix called as he marched up behind his father. Melciah was quick to scoop her out of the mud **

"**Open the doors and get assistance!" Melciah ordered to the surrounding Voradors, but it was Phoenix who was quickest to assist.**

**Sophia woke over an hour later, she still felt exhausted and her back ached but in general she was fine. **

"**Ah you're finally awake." Phoenix said from next to the fire place where he sat. The fire was roared away keeping the room at comfortable warmth, and she lay on her back in a clean gown in her bed. She slowly sat up and looked at the gown she was wearing.**

"**Don't worry it was the maids who changed you. You had a lot of mud in your cuts slowing down the healing, and they had to get it out." He explained with a half grin, but she didn't seem bothered at all, instead her eyes held a sorrow that couldn't be ignored. **

"**Did…" Phoenix stopped looking to the door just as Melciah walked in. **

"**Sorry I didn't think you would be awake yet. How do you feel?" Melciah asked. **

"**Sore." Sophia said quietly. Melciah's brow dropped sensing a change in her, usually she was always strong and had her wits about her but now she seemed a shell of the Sophia that left. **

"**Did run into Merrick?" Melciah asked desperately wanting to know. **

"**No…" Sophia said staring at the folds of fabric moving on the bed from her feet underneath. **

"**Michael?" Phoenix asked sitting up.**

"…**no, it wasn't them," She gave a sigh and frowned gritting her teeth. They could see her trying to hold onto her pride and stop the tears dwelling in her eyes. **

"**It was everyone. I got into a fight with Lilly, my sister in-law and everyone stared at me as if it was my fault. They blamed me after she attacked me," Sophia's eyes slowly shifted from the bed to the flickering fire recalling the events "She almost killed me. I could see in her eyes she wanted to." She told them. Her eyes shifted back to the bed sheets and she gave another sigh "They banished me from the keep. She'll kill me if I go back there I know she will. But the thing is no one cared, not even my own family. Neither Dad nor either of my brothers came out to see if I was even alive. I didn't think they hated me that much." Sophia's words were heavy with emotion and finally the withheld tears escaped her eyes. She wiped her face and hid it in her hands feeling vulnerable and embarrassed showing so much emotion.**

"**My family hate me and I have no home." She said sniffling. **

**Melciah gave a sigh and rolled his eyes with a half smiled causing her to look up.**

"**You were always welcome here. If you want it to be then it's your home. You can live here for as long as you want. This is your room and if you ever need anything else, just ask. You don't have to be all proud and put on an act here. Just are yourself and you'll always be accepted." Melciah said trying to get a smile out of her, but he really did want her to stay. She almost gave a smile**

"**Thank you." She said lying down again as both physical and emotional exhaustion set in again. **

"**You're welcome. In fact, tomorrow evening we will have a grand feast and dance, make a celebration of our fortresses newest member," He said with hands on his sides "And it will be held whether you like it or not." He said marching out the room so she couldn't refuse. **

**Phoenix rolled his eyes,**

"**Dad loves his celebrations." He smirked. **

"**I think it would be nice actually," Sophia said to Phoenix's surprise "Because then I can forget about everything in the past and start a new life. This is my new home, I have no biological family. They are all stuck in their own worlds or running off like mum. I couldn't care if they came back, and if they did I'm not acknowledging them at all." **

**He could hear her pain turn to anger so quickly. **

"**Don't carry the anger around. You don't need it, if you want to forget then just forget, but don't carry the extra hateful baggage around." He said getting to his feet. **

"**I'll let you get some rest." He said with a smile. **

"**Um before you go, where are my clothes I was wearing and the things I had on me?" She asked looking around. **

"**Oh just in here, a maid is on her way up to pick them up and clean them," He said pointing to two baskets, "This one has your things and this one has your clothes. **

"**Tell them not to. Just leave them as they are please." She asked closing her eyes. **

"**Sure." He nodded heading out the door and closing it behind him. **

**As soon as she heard his footsteps disappear she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. Pulling back the covers she slid out of bed and headed over to the basket containing her items. Pulling the lid off she looked down into the basket and gave a small smile. She picked up the belt and small pouch revealing the wrapped dagger below it. She reached in and picked up the dagger that still contained Lilly's blood but then put it down, it was not the item she after. Her intentions had changed. Instead she looked into the bottom of the basket then reached down again to pull the cold metal object out into full view. A look of satisfaction filled her face and a cold smile widened. **

"**But hate is so easy." She said looking at Erika's necklace that she had swiped of Lilly without her noticing. **

**Lilly pushed open her bedroom door hoping Quin was still asleep and sure enough he was still snoozing, but so was Kain sprawled out on to bed next to Quin. The sight of them both made her smile and forget for a moment about everything that had happened. She placed her hand on her neck thinking of her own mother and family to discover what Sophia had done a second time. Immediately her heart sand as she felt her neck was bare, she knew Sophia had taken it**

"**That fucking bitch!" She growled waking both her boys up. **

"**Hey quieten down, you woke him up." Kain said looking to Quin who was screwing up his face and slowly opening his eyes. **

"**You're bloody sister!" Lilly growled a little quieter. Kain was listening but not really paying any attention since he was focused on Quin who was starting to squawk sensing his mother's anger. **

"**Easy there little guy." Kain picked him up and gave him a cuddle to calm him down. **

"**Did you hear me?" Lilly asked walking over to the bed. **

"**Yeah I heard you, but you are scaring Quin. You startled him. He woke with such a fright, didn't you?" Kain said giving Quin a kiss on the forehead. Quin looked up at him with eyes trying to focus, but Kain was just happy he had calmed him down. Lilly's face softened**

"**Sorry. I'm just hurt and really pissed off," She said with a soft voice sitting next to Kain on the bed "I got into a fight with her." **

"**She was here?"**

"**Yeah, to see Marcus. I don't see why, he usually goes to her."**

"**Time will heal." Kain said still watching Quin who looked half asleep. **

"**If she doesn't come back. Even Lucian had to intervene to get her off me." **

"**Oh you mean a physical fight?" Kain asked, now she had his full attention. **

"**Yes. She cut my face and she took mum's necklace _again_," Lilly said running her hand over her neck where it used to sit. **

"**Why the hell did she do that?" He said growing angry at his sisters actions. He could see Lilly was cut up about having the necklace taken for a second time. **

"**I don't bloody know. It's like now she's out to get at me." Lilly said, leaving out the part where she was the one who provoked Sophia to begin with. Her eyes watered, but they were not crocodile tears, they were genuinely because Sophia had taken the necklace. **

"**Don't worry," Kain said putting one arm around her "I'll go to Burwood tomorrow and get it back I promise. You can stay here with Quin and you won't even have to see her." **

**Lilly smiled**

"**Thank you," She said and leaned forward and gave him a kiss of gratitude.**

**Marcus strolled through the halls like a lost soul deep in thought, he had so much on his mind that it was beginning to give him a headache. That was until he walked past the library. Stepping back after walking past the open door he looked into the large room to see Amos sitting in a large chair reading. She didn't look like she was planning or up to anything, in fact she just looked like she was contently reading about the years she had missed. **

"**What the hell are you doing here?" Marcus snapped at her. She jumped with fright and dropped the book. Her head swung around to face him and what was her rare content expression changed into its usual sour frown. **

"**Lucian left to deal with the blond hybrid and your daughter who is staying with the Voradors, the one that is a spitting image of Selene." **

"**Shut up, that has nothing to do with you. You should be locked in a room or cell."**

"**For what? I didn't do anything. _You_ were the one who resurrected me. I paid my dues for my past when Selene cut me up. Lucian dealt to the fight and could have easily run. But do you honestly think I'm that stupid? You think I'd run out into a world full of Voradors? I have no where to go," She hissed crossing her arms "Besides, it has more to do with me than you think."**

**Marcus glared at her **

"**And why do you think that?"**

"**Because I saw most the fight, well more then Lucian anyway." She said in a cocky tone.**

"**That makes little difference!"**

"**But it does," She climbed to her feet "Lets just say I now know not to trust the blond woman, she's a liar." Amos said with a raised brow. **

"**And so are you. Don't even start trying to turn me against my people and family, your lies wont work Amos!" He growled taking a step closer to intimidate her. **

"**Marcus, your own daughter was…"**

"**Shut it! I don't want to hear another treacherous word from you," Marcus threatened with changing hybrid eyes "Your not even here a day and already trying to cause problems!" **

"**Very well, lock me in a cell then." She hissed sourly. He roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her out the room where he ran into Lucian who was looking a little pale**

"**Ah you found her…" Lucian swallowed. **

"**I'll talk to you later," Marcus snapped pushing past Lucian, dragging Amos behind him.  
**

* * *

**Horses05: Thank you, I want to at least keep the twin bond between them strong, so he should at least beable to tell Sophia was the one attacked.  
**

**Synch14: Yes Im pregnant, I've told you that hehehe. She is due in 2 weeks or so, give or take since they never arive on time. I think probably it would look much like Marcus in the film since Sonja is a Vampyre and baby spends longer with mummy.  
**

**Wentzie72:**** Aw sorry to hear that. Havent had such a great week myself, it's almost impossible to get comfortable now, and she really kicks hard, it really hurts. It just makes me tiered and fustrated and that make a bad week. Hope you enjoyed this chap too :)  
**

**Spikeangelus:**** We are fine thank you, and you? I dont envy you, I've done my school years and Ive had enough. my graduation is in March then its all over for good. Yay!. Neurologist huh? wrists? My mum goes to one for her wrists. Its bit of a shocking experence hehehe. (well not funny really cause sometimes the test can hurt.) best of luck. No, no name yet. Cannot fine one let alont settle on one, but she is due in abot 2 weeks. Sorry but woop-de-fucken-do, if you want to adopt, then adopt. Your still at an age where parents aproval means everything, but believe me that will change, and its for the better. I don't want to sound or be nasty about your parents but if they cannot accept who you are or your decisions in life then what kind of parents are they? And they can look on the bright side, at least your not a suicide terriost or anything, which makes your story seem amazingly mild. :)  
**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA:**** lol your not the only one... what was it about? lol I forgot. Good old twin bond :)  
**

**BlooSkyes:**** Thank you, and yes! Its back!, it takes watching another film to do it. (Not underworld though, its V for Vendetta, one of my fave films)  
**

**Your-BlissfullSin:**** Thank you. A conflict that is far from over but the twins bond has to remain :) Lilly genuinly is, but the death of a loved one can bring the most hateful of people out of us, and i hate to say I've seen this first hand.  
**


	83. Sanctuary

**With a face full of pillow Sophia coughed as she woke suddenly. Giving a rather large unladylike yawn, she lifted her head off the pillow and slowly sat herself up. Pulling the hair off her face and out her mouth she forced a smile on her face. Today was a new day she thought, one were she was starting her new life and forgetting all about her old. She was no warrior with expectations to be like her mother, no murderer, no annoying sister or daughter, she was just Sophia. **

"**Breakfast," She said yawning again, this time with a stretch. Climbing to her feet she slowly stretched her back which felt good as new with a good night sleep. **

**Walking over to the baskets which still sat untouched at her request, she picked up all the items she had taken out and stuffed them back into the basket, picked it up and stuffed that basket into the basket with her old clothes. Shoving the lid on, she picked up the baskets then marched over to the closet and shoved them in the bottom at the back. Closing the closet door she brushed her hands off as if she had disposed of them for good. **

"**No more." She told herself. **

**Finally emerging from the room with an elegant tailored long sleeve shirt and fitted pants and boots that she found in her draws she headed for the kitchen. Maids and other Voradors scurried about like busy bees in a hive all weaving around each other getting their duties done. **

"**You slept well, and you look much better today." Catalina said coming up from behind Sophia who turned to see her. **

"**Yes thank you. But woke with bit of an appetite I'm afraid." Sophia said looking to the kitchen that was busier then usual. **

"**I'm not surprised since you've been asleep for a long time."**

"**Is it mid morning?" Sophia said surprised, but Catalina gave a small laugh**

"**No, it is mid afternoon. You have been out to it all morning," She said taking Sophia by the arm "Come on, I'll take you to a smaller kitchen, one that isn't being used for preparations," She said leading Sophia through the halls. **

"**Preparations for what?" Sophia asked seeing all the busy Voradors. **

"**The feast… I thought Melciah told you last night?"**

"**Oh yes, I forgot. Half asleep I guess." Sophia smiled since all the busy work was in her honour. **

**Trying to keep her thoughts away from the night before Sophia enjoyed her quiet bite to eat by focusing on the night ahead. Yet she was still trying to get used to maids insisting on doing everything for her, from taking her dishes away and cleaning up to making her bed. But she was sure she could get used to it, being called princess was already starting to grow on her as it is. **

**Leaving the kitchen she headed back to her room, and with every step she could feel eyes watching her, not with fear like they first did, but an excitement and acceptance, almost like she was a celebrity. Stopping outside her door she placed her hand on the door handle but then froze. Smiling to herself she looked up at a butler who stopped to see what she needed. **

"**Can I get you something Princess Sophia?" **

"**Yes… well if it's not too much to ask, could I get the maids who made my last dress back up to my room for a new design for tonight?" Sophia asked almost sheepishly. **

"**Not too much to ask at all, it would have been required for them to do so Princess. The fact you made it a request will please my lords and ladies. I will deliver your request immediately," he said with a small bow of the head and quickly strut away. **

**Sophia lifted a brow while watching the man strut off, she could tell he was being over polite and spoke in a typical servant fashion, but a little too much for her liking, she just wanted to slap him upside the head to make him talk properly. **

**Shrugging it off she smiled to herself and entered her room still with a small smile plastered on her face. She had an idea for her dress, this was very unlike herself she thought, but no, stuff it she thought, besides she was a woman after all it was time to feel like one and start over she reminded herself. Picking up a piece of paper and pen she began roughly scribbling down the dress only to have a knock on the door distract her. **

"**Who is it?" She asked looking toward the door. **

"**Georgia and Maria, we did your dress last time, you asked for us." A woman's cheery voice responded from beyond the door. **

"**That was quick. Come in." Sophia responded just as cheerful. **

**Both the woman came in and sat with Sophia while she explained how she wanted the dress to look, she knew they didn't have much time to make it before the evening started and tried to make it quick. Handing over the rather messy scribble of her dress, the maids took it away leaving her alone once again. She had almost half expected the knock on the door to be Phoenix or Melciah about the evening ahead, but she heard nothing from either of them. **

**Sighing to herself and still feeling emotionally worn out she poured herself a deep bath and settled into the hot water for a good long soak. Lying in the soothing heat she stared at her toes sticking out the bubbles at the end of the tub, and slowly the world outside the bathroom faded away leaving her alone in a soft silence. It made her thoughts seem as loud as a scream in an empty room, echoing back and forth haunting her. She realized it would take a long time to forget her past and start over. Anger brewed in her stomach toward Lilly but she didn't want it to take over her life. Yet there was one thing that did bother her. Yes she was leaving her past and family behind, but what about if or when her mother returned? She was sure she would listen and understand, besides she did last time, why would this time be any different? Her mother seemed to be the only one who saw that what she had done was an accident, not a murder. **

**A faint knock disrupted her thoughts, it was muffled through the bathroom door but it still grabbed her attention. She couldn't be bothered getting out of the bath to see who it was so she ignored the knock even though they continued to knock at least three times. She closed her eyes and forgot all about the knocking. Until later, it happened again. This time she woke with a jolt, sitting forward in the bath. She had dozed off in the warm water and had no idea how long she had been out to it. She heard the main door open and footsteps cross the room**

"**Princess Sophia?" a woman's voice came from the other side of the door. **

"**Yeah?" Sophia finally answered, wiping her face. **

"**Are you alright? Everyone is worried."**

**Sophia frowned to herself a little confused, why was everyone worried? But then she realized. The bath water was almost cold so she must have been asleep in the water for quite some time.**

"**Worried… what is the time?" Sophia asked loudly. **

"**It's almost seven o'clock. The celebration started almost an hour ago." **

"**Shit!" Sophia said quickly climbing out of the bath and snatched a towel. She quickly wrapped it around herself and opened the door. The woman was one of the maids who had taken her dress design.**

"**Everything is ready for you," the maid said pointing to the neatly laid out dress and items on the bed. **

"**Oh crap, I fell asleep. This is going to be embarrassing, I always stuff everything up." Sophia said pulling back a damp strand of hair out of her face annoyed. **

"**Not necessarily, it's fashionable to be somewhat late. It gives you a chance to make a grand entry, besides the evening is for you," The maid smiled and gave a small giggle. Sophia smiled in reply nodding her head in agreement**

"**Good, I'll help you get ready," The maid said picking up a box and opening it up. **

**Melciah sat in the large throne chair at the head of the large exquisitely decorated hall overlooking everything. Catalina sat in the smaller and slightly lower chair next to him on the left, next to her lower again sat Odthran. To Melciah's his right a little lower then Catalina, but higher then Odthran sat Phoenix, then along side him sat an empty chair in which Phoenix stared at tapping his fingers on the arm of his chair. **

"**I don't think she is going to show," Phoenix turned and said to his parents. **

"**She will, I'm sure. I saw her earlier and she seemed keen." Catalina replied.**

"**Maybe she's still upset about last night and changed her mind." Phoenix said turning to face everyone in the hall only to come face to face with his cousin who was grinning at him mischievously. **

"**You're worried your girlfriend won't show up." His cousin said in a teasing manor. **

"**She's not my girlfriend. She's a valuable assent and new member of this keep and we want her to feel welcome." Phoenix said much like his father with his head tilted back. He then looked to Melciah for him to agree and back him up, but Melciah lifted a brow and grinned, as did his mother. **

"**It's obvious you like her. You're worried she's not going to turn up tonight because you wanted to ask her out." His cousin continued to tease him. **

"**Shut your face Vanessa." He growled. **

"**Ohhh, that confirms you do like her that is so cute, Prince Phoenix and Princess Sophia. My little cousin is growing up." **

"**You can't talk, you broke up with boyfriend number goodness knows what." He tried to attack her to make her back off. But she didn't bite, only turned it back on him**

"**It's just all the more of a reason of how I know you like her." **

"**Cut it out the both of you. She's here either way." Odthran snapped as he rose to his feet. Everyone in the hall all got to their feet and faced Sophia who stood in the doorway a little stunned at everyone standing for her arrival. The music turned to silence as Melciah walked across the hall toward Sophia. Vanessa leaned in toward Phoenix who was staring at Sophia and whispered to him**

"**Did you get eyes for your birthday? She does look rather stunning, but you should at least shut your mouth," she lifted her finger and pushed his chin up closing his mouth. He finally looked away and frowned at his cousin letting off a grunt of annoyance. **

"**Hey, I'm just trying to help; you looked like a drooling goofball." She insisted. **

"**Just piss off. There is nothing between us! Yes she is attractive but I'm here to make her feel welcome. Not date her." Phoenix growled getting angrier at his cousin. **

**Sophia wore a dark crimson dress which was made of two parts, a corset then the dress. It was similar to her mothers wedding dress that she vividly remembered, yet a little different. Around the top was hand beaded with rubies and diamonds that had been a personal touch from one of the maids, and down the back of her dress was a strip of silkily patterned fabric that lead into a small train. Around her neck sat a silver network of links and chain with various rubies and diamonds like on her dress with similar long earrings and bracelets that sat loosely around her wrists. She had actually brushed her hair and the maid had done it up in a stunning looped fashion complimenting her face that had a small amount of makeup that the maid had also insisted on. Yet most surprisingly that even her mother didn't ware was the shoes. She actually wore black strapped shoes to go with the dress. **

"**Sorry I'm late; I had trouble getting all the knots out of my hair." Sophia said loud enough for everyone to hear. The hall gave a small amount of laughter to her joke before Melciah took her arm and began to walk her toward the throne area. She felt nervous, she had had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen, but she could see Melciah was doing his best to guide her. They came to a stop before the throne where Melciah turned to Sophia**

"**On the behalf of every Vorador in the fortress of Burwood, I as King of this fortress represent our people in welcoming you," he said formally and clearly spoken for all to hear. Catalina picked up a jewel covered box from beside her chair and opened it up revealing an intricate headpiece that contained so much hand carved beauty and detail with many jewels, it would have taken years to make. It looked a little like a tiara, but it sat more flat and its patterned flecks of gold and silver made it appear spikier, much to her liking. **

"**This has been worn by Vorador princess's over the years, and we now wish to hand it to you Sophia Corvinus." Melciah carefully placed it on her head amongst the locks of twirled hair. Sophia smiled liking the headpiece since it wasn't the typical type crown or tiara, it had a unique look about it. Melciah took her hands in his own and lifted his head.**

"**No matter what happens in the future or what happened in the past, Burwood fortress will always see you as a daughter, this is your home, your family and your friend. Welcome." Melciah said with a smile, immediately the hall filled with clapping and cheering**

"**Let us celebrate!" Melciah roared loudly. Music began to play and Voradors began bringing out hot food from the kitchens, filling the empty tables. Sophia was sat in the chair next to Phoenix, her official place of sitting in any occasion. Tables were set out in front of them and food was brought on large silver and gold plated platters. **

**The hall was filled with laughter and conversation that was all watched by Sophia with a smile. For the first time in years, she truly felt good about herself. **

**Phoenix leaned over while his father wouldn't hear**

"**Sorry about the stereotypical ceremony and speech." He said rolling his eyes. Sophia chuckled, it had crossed her mind but she wasn't going to say anything to be polite but since Phoenix agreed with her she replied**

"**If I'd known it was going to be so cheesy I would have brought some crackers." She joked with a cheesy joke just keep with the theme. **

"**That was terrible," Phoenix laughed "But it's the oldies way of life," He gestured to his parents. **

"**I know; mine probably would have done something similar. Well maybe not my mother but dad would have," She giggled gathering food on her plate. **

**To her, this was it. It was all official, this was her new home her new life, she was happy and it was the start she needed. **

**After the main courses and desert everyone sat stuffed with full bellies engaged in conversation. After letting the food go down after a shocking performance by a Vorador trying to be a jester, the music changed and the centre of the room was cleared for dancing. **

"**Oh no." Sophia grunted under her breath which no one heard. Well, what she thought no one heard. **

"**Can't dance huh?" Phoenix grinned. **

"**No, I can dance. They made us learn in school, I just don't like dancing."**

"**Really?" he joked. **

"**Really. Just because someone can dance, doesn't mean they can dance very well." She smirked back with a grin. Phoenix sat back in his chair laughing**

"**I agree," He said watching the Voradors dance on the already packed floor. **

"**I'll be back," Sophia said quickly nipping out to the ladies room leaving Phoenix sitting alone. From the dance floor his parents came up to him with grins on their faces**

"**You two seem to be getting along well." His mother said**

"**Please give it a break, she needs a good friend here," Phoenix said rolling his eyes and straitening up his cuffs. **

"**Come on, I've never seen you acting like this before." She continued. **

"**Ask her for a dance." Melciah insisted.**

"**No she doesn't like dancing; we were just talking about it."**

"**Go on just one." **

"**Dad," **

"**If you do I will give you the new stallion you helped train." **

"**What? You are bribing me to dance with her?" Phoenix said in disbelief. **

"**You could say that. It's either that or I blackmail the horrible way." **

"**Like what?" **

"**Depends on what you treasure most," Melciah said with an evil grin. Odthran leaned over toward Phoenix**

"**Look, it's a once off evening for Sophia. One dance cannot hurt, and besides it will confirm if there really is something between the two of you." Odthran encouraged him.**

"**Oh would you lot give me a break!" **

"**Not until you ask her to dance. I do have a lot of embarrassing stories of when you were little I would love to tell Sophia," Catalina added. **

"**Alright, alright, I'll do it if you get off my back," he got a smile from everyone "And I can have the horse." He added quickly. His father lifted a brow**

"**That's my boy. He's yours." Both his parents smiled and disappeared back out amongst the dancers as Sophia returned. **

**She took a seat back in the chair beside him and relaxed back. They were some of the few who remained sitting, most were up and dancing. **

"**Voradors like to dance." She said noticing the amount of people dancing. **

"**Yes, its tradition. Speaking of which, you are supposed to dance too since the evening is in your honour, I just got told that by my parents." Phoenix felt bad for lying, or in his view, twisting the truth in a way. Sophia lifted her brows**

"**I'm supposed to go out on my own and boogie down like an idiot?" **

"**Well no, I'll take you, everyone is in pairs." Phoenix said getting to his feet and held out his hand for her. She looked up at him then down at his hand then up at him again **

"**You're serious?" **

"**Well I'm asking you to dance and now I feel stupid and kind of hurt standing here with my hand out with you giving me that look in front of everyone." He said honestly. Her facial expression changed to a sympathetic one and she quickly grabbed his hand**

"**I didn't mean to." She said as he pulled her to her feet. **

"**I know, but I had to get you up somehow," he said with a smirk. She let out a gasp of annoyance at being fooled then gave him a slap on the arm. He only laughed and led her to the middle of the floor. She didn't quite know hoe to feel as he placed his hand on her side and took her other hand in his bringing them closer together. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked over the other shoulder at his parents who glanced at them with a smile. She could tell something went on to make him dance with her which made her feel almost uncomfortable. **

**Never the less they continued to dance among everyone else eventually forgetting about everyone else and engaging in conversation again amongst them. Once again Sophia felt intensely happy **

"**This night has been perfect. I feel happy for once." She confessed to him.**

"**That's good; it's what it's supposed to do. You are one of us," He replied with a smile looking down at her. **

"**I don't think anything could ruin it now." She said smiling back. They didn't notice guards barging through the door and through the people, heading for Melciah. Sophia saw them talking to Melciah over Phoenix's shoulder, usually she wouldn't care, but it was the fact his face dropped and he looked strait over at her with concern. **

"**I spoke too bloody soon about the evening being ruined." Sophia scowled at herself. Phoenix turned around to see his parents swiftly heading over to them**

"**What is going on?" **

"**It appears we have some visitors," Melciah answered then looked to Sophia "Your brother is here with two others." **

"**Which one?" Sophia asked cautiously, but she already knew it would be Kain. Her gut instinct told her he would be here for Lilly's necklace**

"**Kain. They are waiting in the entrance hall." **

"**After what happened they should not be welcome," Phoenix added coldly. **

"**No, I know why he's here. I'll be right back," Sophia turned away and headed through the people for the door, she didn't see the point in keeping the necklace anymore. She had had a taste of peace and happiness making her more then happy to hand the necklace back. **

**Before she reached the door a bight flash of light followed with the crash of doors swinging into the wall. With her hand on the door handle Sophia turned around to see Kain accompanied by Michael and Rick. Michael stepped forward with his eyes fixed on her and her hand on the door handle**

"**Coward! Running away!" He growled loudly across the hall. **

"**I don't run away, I know what you have come for and I'm going to fetch it." She said sternly. **

"**You expect us to believe you? You're going to fetch the sword that doesn't belong to you to use it against us." Michael snarled standing tall with his chest puffed out arrogantly, but it was Melciah who stepped up in front of him inches from his face**

"**You were asked politely to wait in the entrance hall. I do not approve of barging into my home like this!" Melciah growled with a low tone at Michael urging him to back off. **

"**Sophia, why did you attack Lilly? Then take her necklace?" Kain said stepping in. **

"**I didn't attack her! She attacked me." Sophia snapped back defending herself and headed back toward them growing angry.**

"**That's low and so childish. Blame Lilly." Michael continued so growl at her despite Melciah.**

"**Leave my home, you are not welcome when you barge in like this and make a scene." Melciah growled. **

"**This is a family matter, it is rude to interfere," Michael snared at him and stepped around him to face Sophia who was now standing next to Phoenix.**

"**I'm not talking to you! I'm talking to my brother." Sophia hissed at Michael.**

"**He's right, this is a family matter," Kain said taking a step closer to her "Just hand over what is rightfully ours." **

"**I was going to before he called me a coward," Sophia snapped at Michael. **

"**Don't make excuses. Just give me the Necklace and sword and we will leave." Kain ordered. Sophia's face fell**

"**The sword is mine to hold onto, dad said so." Sophia snapped.**

"**He is wrong and has no right to it I do, I am the oldest!" Kain growled.**

**Sophia narrowed her eyes at them, they were so arrogant and they ruined her night making her blood almost boil with rage. **

"**Sophia just hand them over and all will be good. You can come back with us and we can start over." Rick said kindly with a smile. She glared at him**

"**Forget it! I'm_ not_ going back with _you_." **

"**But what about us? We started off so well."**

"**_No_, we didn't. We were _never_ an item, get it!" **

"**But we could be," He said stepping closer to her**

"**Back off," Phoenix said moving in front of her "She doesn't like you so sod off, and that goes for you two as well!" Phoenix growled at all of them.**

"**Keep out of it you little rat!" Michael growled. **

"**Don't speak to my son like that," Melciah said lifting his arm and pointed to the door "Its time for you to leave." **

"**No! We are going to get what we came for!" Michael growled at him changing into his hybrid form. **

**Melciah's eyes became a brighter yellow**

"**You come into my territory and threaten me? Such a fool, we well out number you in age strength and power." Melciah waved his hands and before the three of them knew it they were surrounded in well armed guards. **

"**Sophia I promised Lilly I would bring back the necklace, it's the last thing she has of Erika's." Kain now pleaded with her changing her tone. Sophia's face softened seeing her old brother she once knew. **

"**No one believes me that she attacked me first," Sophia told him calmly hoping this time he would believe her. **

"**Damn it, stop lying!" Michael screamed in Sophia's face. **

"**Take them out!" Melciah growled almost stepping in front of Sophia blocking Michael's view.**

"**Stay out of it! This is family business!" Michael repeated himself.**

"**She is our family now, not yours. And you yourself just made yourself a foe to this fortress." **

**Ignoring Michael and Melciah Kain made one last plead to Sophia**

"**Come on little sis, just give it back." Kain said as guards began moving forward to escort them out. Sophia's face softened again and she took a deep breath, she was about to speak when Michael cut her off**

"**She's your family then huh? Do you know why she has the necklace? It's because she's a murderer!" Michael yelled, "Not to your kind but our own." Melciah's face didn't change but most others did, including Phoenix. **

"**She murdered her sister in-laws mother Erika in cold blood." Michael growled. Everyone in the hall fixed their eyes on Sophia, some giving a questioning look, some a look of betrayal and disappointment but all once again looked at her as if she was a murderer. Her heart sank feeling the eyes upon her, absolutely everyone stared, Even Phoenix. **

"**No, it's not true!" Sophia barely spat out as her emotions of guilt overwhelmed her and the hurt set in causing her eyes to swell from everyone once again looking upon her like a murderer in her new home. **

"**You have Erika's necklace don't you? It was handed to her only daughter Lilly, who you then attacked and took it from out of anger and hatred." Michael continued to cut her down. **

"**No, I…" Sophia said stepping back.**

"**Don't bother lying! They can see who you really are. It was hate and cold because this is the second time you have stolen it from Lilly, just to make her suffer more, even after murdering her mother!" He continued on his high horse cutting her down even more emotionally. Sophia tried to swallow, but her throat felt dry and gritty, a guilty bitter taste remained in her mouth and her heart wanted to jump out of her chest. Looking around everyone still stared at her**

"**Don't look for someone to believe your lies. You know I speak the truth." Michael continued on. Sophia stepped back again still looking around her only to notice Melciah was the only one who had not turned to stare at her, his eyes had remained fixed on Michael the whole time and he stood in a defensive stance as if he was ready to pounce on Michael at any moment. It was then she realized Melciah knew all along, he wasn't talking about her killing all the Voradors when he asked if she needed to talk about it, he somehow knew about Erika. **

"**I'm _not_ lying!"**

"**Then tell them, tell them the truth, do you have the necklace Sophia?" Michael asked. Sophia lowered her head; there was a cold silence for a minute before she lifted her head a little**

"**Yes, yes I have it." She answered**

"**They you admit it, murder!"**

"**No, I'm not a murderer!" **

"**But you just confessed to having the necklace, confessing your lies, showing I speak truth, if you didn't kill Erika you wouldn't have it." Michael said now almost an inch from her face. **

"**No!" She screamed now feeling anger starting to swell in her stomach. **

"**You're still going to deny it? Did Erika die at your hands?"**

"**You're twisting…" **

"**Did Erika die at your hands?!" Michael cut her off and repeated his question. She looked around at everyone staring at her for an answer**

"…**Yes," She answered dropping her shoulders and lowering her head again. The room filled with gasps and low whisper. Michael smiled and stepped back**

"**See, I only spoke truth. No you can see and understand why we did what we did, it was necessary." Michael spoke out to everyone. He turned and looked at Kain who wore a shocked expression; he couldn't believe what his father had just done. **

"**Don't give me that look, she brought it on herself and she wouldn't hand over what is rightfully ours." He whispered to Kain. **

**Sophia wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole, she could barely breathe with the constant stares and whispers, she had to get out, now all her mind screamed at her was to run. **

**And that's exactly what she did. She swung around and bolted away from them roughly pushing past the people toward the side door. **

"**See she was running! Coward! Get back here!" Michael yelled and stepped forward to give chase but Melciah finally intervened by grabbing his arm.**

"**That is as far as you will go!" Melciah shoved Michael back to Kain's side. **

"**Don't touch me Vorador scum! You heard my son, we need the necklace back tonight, he promised." Michael snarled. **

"**Well then you shouldn't have made a promise you could not keep. Time to leave, I will talk with Sophia later." Melciah snapped. Michael and Kain glared at Melciah, but Rick was glaring at Phoenix. Melciah's eyes suddenly moved off Michael and over his shoulder causing his expression to change to a more curious one. **

"**Does all your family barge in like this?" Melciah asked crossing his arms. **

"**Michael is not my family!" A cold raspy hiss sounded from behind Michael. Knowing Viktor's voice Michael turned around shocked to hear it**

"**See, even he comes for Lilly." Michael snapped arrogantly then looked back at Viktor for him to confirm, but he did not expect to come face to face with Viktor's fist that slammed right into his nose snapping his head back, that threw him off balance to the ground. He slid along the floor on his back and a small stream of blood dripped from his nose**

"**Bastard!" Michael snarled wiping his face. **

"**If the three of you do not return to the keep immediately, you will not have a keep to return to and will be thrown out." Viktor snapped. He looked over at Melciah who now seemed pleased to see him**

"**I will return tomorrow to sort this out. I need to talk to Sophia, but now is not the time. I apologize for their intrusion." Viktor said respectfully. Silently they followed him leaving the hall staring at Melciah. He took a deep breath and turned around **

"**The evening is over." He announced loudly. **

**Sophia just kept running through the halls until she reached an outside terrace, it was raining making the tiles slippery causing her feet to go out from underneath her causing her to land very unladylike on her back. **

"**For fuck sake!" She snapped sitting herself up in the rain. She couldn't be bothered getting up and just sobbed for a while, it seemed like she was out to fail at everything, and nothing was on her side, not even the weather that gave a sheet of cold thick misty rain that soaked into her skin. The dress was no protection against the weather; the cold damp night was sinking into her skin. She supposed it was the ideal weather for a cold murderer, she was being told she was a murderer so many times she was almost beginning to believe it. Sighing, she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. There was no point in sitting in the rain so she climbed to her feet then pulled off her shoes knowing well they would make her slip over. Stepping back inside she dumped them on a nearby table along with all her jewellery and the crown Melciah had given her. **

**Pulling the clips out of her hair, some getting stuck just to aggravate her even further, she headed back to her room. The halls were empty, everyone must still be at the hall, she thought, walking along in her soaking wet dress. **

**She arrived to her room once again exhausted and let herself collapse onto the floor drowning in her emotions and thoughts. Until she heard footsteps outside her door, but she didn't really care and decided to ignore them. She was going to leave the next day anyway; she couldn't stay here anymore that was for sure. **

"**Sophia?" Phoenix's voice came through the door. He was concerned about her sudden blot from the ball room. He opened the door to find her sitting on the floor with her face in her hands crying **

"**Sophia," He said again quietly to let her know he was approaching. He crouched by her side and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. Her skin was cold on his hand, he could see her hair was damp and in a mess, so was her dress that was also torn, and she was bare foot. **

"**You're freezing." He said concerned for her. **

**She finally lifted her head from her hands and looked up at him, her eyes were swollen and the smudged mascara didn't make it any better. **

"**I'm not a murderer," she said through the tears.**

"**I know, dad told me. They don't understand a natural fight for protection, and besides you will never have to go with them, we accept you for who you are not what you have done. You are one of us," he said in a cheerful manner to try and make her smile. She forced a small smile as she shivered, rubbing her bare arms. **

"**Come over to the fire, its warmer," He said taking her hands pulling her to her feet and leading her over to the warmth. He sat her down in front of the log fire on the large skin rug then stoked the fire placing another piece of wood on the flames.**

**She closed her eyes letting out a sigh feeling the welcoming warmth spread over her skin around her body. She suddenly became startled for a second when a soft blanket wrapped around her shoulders, but then she realized it was only Phoenix. She gave a sincere smile of contentment from the heat**

"**There that's better," He said seeing her smile, and he reached forward and brushed her cheek clean of mascara tear streaks.**

"**You should smile more" he said with a smile of his own.**

**She lifted her hand and placed it on top of his appreciating the kind gesture**

"**Thank you," She whispered "It seems like no one believed me." She stared at him, eyes locked on his yellow orbs that stared back with what seemed to her, much affection. His smile faded and his face dropped into a serious expression**

"**What?" She asked thinking she had done or said something, then without warning he leaned in and locked his lips on hers. She returned the kiss with just as much passion looping one arm around his neck and immediately her body filled with just as much desire and want as much as him. She could not deny she had been waiting for him to do this, she was had been scared to do it herself. She confessed she had liked him from the moment they met, and she almost couldn't hide her feelings, feelings she had never before had. Almost aggressively she grabbed hold of him and let herself fall back taking him with her and letting him land on top, with the kiss never breaking. **

**She had never had someone pay so much attention to her, to dote on her every move and give so much kindness. As stubborn and cold death dealer she thought she wanted to be seemed to disappear, and now she realized all she had wanted was love. Not from someone who bartered or blackmailed for a date, not someone who joined any army to try and prove himself like Rick had done, thinking he should be tough to get her attention. No, she wanted someone who gave her the attention she wanted in a kind respectful manor, someone who was himself, someone like Phoenix. She had been a tom boy but now she was being treated like a princess, and she wanted more. He was her sanctuary.  
**

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, network problems. But I hope the size of the chapter made up for it. :)**

**-Evelyn **

**BlooSkyes:**** I love V for Vendetta and highly recomend it. its one of my all time fav's, its got the lot, action,humor, ect blah blah. But I love the favct the humor is not stupid humor its some what inteligent humor, and the whole film how they've linked it all together is so well done. And in a way it reflects on a cirtain government of today.**

**Synch14: I already said it was a girl. My brother and sister in law had a boy. Not having a very good start to the year huh? Oh and dont you know Y chromosone thing? In a few hundred years or so it will hardly exist becayse X is stronger. But that wont be a problem though because you can make another eing from X but you cant Y so looks like man kind will become only woman kind. Or so the theory goes.**

**Ladymarit: Thank you, and this one is a little longer :D**

**Spikeangelus: I did a bachlor of art and design, character and scenery game design was part of it so was film and animation. Im what you call a concept artist, (Or pre-production artisit, it depends on where you are from) but Im also a photographer. Lol have you been reading my other reveiw replies? I was telling Blooskyes about V for Vendetta. Its one of my all time fav films. Not going to write for it though, love it too much and its perfect teh way it is. lol and I hate it when people go "but you didnt get to see his face after the whole film" thats's the bloody point! Um... is it silly season? second time Ive been asked lol. of course Ive seen underworld 2, and the 3rd one is suposed to Blood enemy a prequel. (so Ive heard anyway.) Ive read the book and Selene does a really funny kick ass stunt in it.**

**Areie: For my age Ive been through a hell of alot more then some people have in a lifetime. I observe everything and everyone around me and use it for my story. Unfortunatly my sister-in-laws mother was murdered over a year ago, and watched my grandfather die just before that so ive seen waht pain and death can do to people. its nothing glorius like some little goth teens or young ones think. huh and thats only the start of it, but this is not a biography and I wont ramble on anymore. i just think if you want real(ish) characters, look around you :). there is so much from everyday like people can add in their story :D Thank you for your review, I always look forward to yours.**

**Wentzie72: That's ok :). Yeah she's still kicking. She's due in 5 days too. I really cant wait to have her though, and I will be pleased to go into labor. ... well for a few seconds anyway lol.**

**Horses05: Thankyou :), well I finished up teh pheonix and Sophia lose end for you at least :D  
**


	84. Dreams of Screams

**A mix of water and slate pounded against the glass in the early light of morning which was watched with eyes that held deep thought from the night before. **

"**Always raining…" Kain quietly said under his breath stepping back from the window. Lilly Stirring in the bed pulled his attention back from his thoughts and to his mate who he now owed an explanation for coming back empty handed. **

**After a full body stretch, she slowly opened her eyes to see him standing by the window. Smiling she quickly sat up**

"**How did it go last night?" She asked eagerly. He looked away letting out a short sigh and scratched his head**

"**Not so well I'm afraid," He looked back at her "I didn't get the necklace, I'm sorry." He said knowing she would be disappointed. Sure enough her face fell and she lowered her eyes. **

"**But I can get it. I have a feeling I know she was going to give it to me but Michael interfered." He explained.**

"**I doubt it Kain." She said with her tone turning colder. She pushed the sheets back violently and climbed out of bed.**

"**No, she would have and I think she was going to. I know her enough to see she was going to." **

"**Bull crap. You didn't know her enough to know she murdered mum," She snapped as she marched over to the cot giving Kain the cold shoulder. She looked down and checked on Quin who was still fast asleep.**

"**I know your hurting, but the hate has to stop. Does everyone learn this the hard way like I did with my mum?"**

"**Don't bring your mother into this, she is no better then Sophia because she took her side, not to mention she has pissed off somewhere leaving us to clean up the mess." She growled quietly. **

"**Mum did not take Sophia's side, she simply tried to deal with the situation, besides blood is thicker then water. If Quin had done something like this you would defend him and listen to what he had to say before calling him a murderer when it was a bloody accident!" He growled back but just as quiet. Her expression changed to a sour expression and her eyes narrowed on Kain. She crossed her arms in a defensive manor and looked past her brow at him**

"**Blood is thicker then water. You're picking your sister over your son." She said with an icy tone. Kain pushed his palms to his forehead and let out a sigh of frustration**

"**Stop, stop Lilly just stop. Can't you hear yourself? I am right in the middle of this, between my sister, my mate and child. What you are forcing me to do is cold and I can't do it, I can't be cold and spiteful anymore. I've had enough! There is enough hate and suffering in this world that has gone to hell as it is, do we really want to create more for our son?" He said with every ounce of emotion he had, speaking from the heart. Her expression softened seeing his plight and she watched his exhausted posture slump down onto the end of the bed. Immediately her heart sank as she saw her own body language and expression in the mirror behind him, and he was right. She uncrossed her arms and her eyes began to water as finally she let go of some anger.**

"**You're right. What have I become…" She said quietly. Kain looked up at her with a forgiving look**

"**You have been so angry, you haven't let yourself cry over the loss of your mother," He said holding out his hand for her to take it. She swallowed hard feeling the hurt building up like bile in her throat and finally took his hand. He pulled her down next to him on the bed and immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her. She couldn't control it, the wailing and tears came out like a flooding river.**

**Lilly eventually fell asleep against Kain who gently laid her down on the bed careful not to wake her. Before leaving he checked on Quinn then silently left the room. Most the keep was up by now, all pottering around dealing to their business; overall it was a quiet morning. **

**Heading toward the kitchens Kain was relived it was so quiet, but of course it was hopeful thinking. As he turned the corner he ran into Viktor and Michael bickering in the hall. **

"**After your performance last night you're not going anywhere!" Viktor snapped at Michael. Michael glared at Viktor for a short moment before both of them turned to see Kain approaching them.**

"**What's going on?" Kain asked with a sigh.**

"**He's going back to see Sophia and so am I," Michael said crossing his arms.**

"**No your bloody not!" Viktor snapped. **

"**You cannot tell me where I cannot go." Michael snapped back. **

"**Shut up the both of you, no one is going back but me. I will talk to her myself." Kain ordered. **

"**You can't go back alone, she'll bullshit to you and you will believe her because you are her brother," Michael started but Kain cut him off**

"**No you bull shit! You humiliated her and made her out to be something she is not. You are not going anywhere, and neither are you." Kain said turning to Viktor who nodded his head to respect his wishes. **

"**Kain!" Michael snapped at him. **

"**Don't start. You have already screwed things up and blown it all out of proportion. You have done enough, if you really want to help me dad stay behind and look after Lilly." Kain said with great authority in his tone. **

**Michael lifted his bows shocked at Kain's sudden change in character, but he respected his son's wishes.**

"… **are… yeah sure." Michael answered. **

**Kain turned to Viktor and opened his mouth to speak but he froze with a blank look on his face, which turned into a painful cringe. **

"**Kain?" Michael asked seeing Kain grab his head and keel over landing on his knees. Michael then realized Viktor was beginning to do the same thing**

"**What's going on?" Michael said taking a step back.**

"**My head!... it feels like its going to explode! All I can hear is someone screaming in my mind! It won't stop!" Kain yelped among breaths. **

"**I'll get help!" Michael said turning to run when he heard the sound of two bodies hitting the floor one after another. Looking back he saw both Viktor and Kain passed out upon the floor**

"**Shit!" He said and took off down the hall. He headed strait for Saxon's office since it was closest. **

**Slamming open the door he almost ran strait into Amos who was standing staring at the floor looking rather puzzled. Michael saw Saxon passed out on the floor then looked up at Amos who turned to look at him, her expression changed immediately**

"**I didn't do anything! I swear! He just grabbed his head and fell over." She pleaded. **

"**I believe you, it happened to Kain and Viktor." Michael stepped back out of the room and headed strait for Marcus's office with Amos following closely behind him. **

**Arriving at Marcus's door a level down Michael came across Dorian who was panicking**

"**Michael, help! Its Roslyn, she was in pain then passed out!" Dorian said pointing his finger rapidly in the direction of Roslyn's room. **

**Michael realized this was no coincidence. He pushed open the office door to see Marcus still barely conscious.**

**Melciah sat at the breakfast table next to Catalina with a glum look on his face. **

"**For goodness sake, smile before your face cracks." Catalina said before taking a mouthful of food. **

**Melciah rubbed his forehead **

"**I have a headache." He grumbled.**

"**Then go back to bed. Besides I know you are still glum about last night." **

"**I told Marcus I would look after her. Now I don't even know where she is. Its bad enough they showed up last night but what happens when he does?"**

"**You just tell him what happened, simple as that." **

**Melciah didn't give a response, he only continued to rub his temples in a circular motion. **

**The short silence was broken by a maid knocking on the door as she entered. Melciah still didn't look up but Catalina did**

"**My lord I found these on a table next to an open door leading onto an upper balcony," she explained and placed the items upon the table in front of him where he could see it. His hands stopped circulating as he looked at the things Sophia had left behind; including the tiara like crown he had gifted her. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he breathed out. **

"**Thank you," he said and waited for the maid to leave before he spoke again "That confirms she's left."**

"**We wouldn't have been able to stop her Melciah. Stop kicking yourself. She's a troubled young woman and we did the best we could. She obviously wasn't meant to stay here," she said getting to her feet. She scooped the items up and bundled them in her arms. **

"**I'll go place these in her room just on the off chance she may return for anything she as left behind," Catalina said heading out the door. **

**Arriving outside Sophia's door she never bothered to knock and turned the handle not shocked that wasn't locked. Walking into the room she saw the bed had not been slept in but Sophia's things remained lying around the room. She gave out a sigh and dropped her shoulders disappointed Sophia had left so suddenly without having the chance to talk to her, or so she thought. Heading toward the bed her bare foot stepped on something damp on the floor. Looking down she saw the dress Sophia had been wearing the night before bundled on the floor. She froze realizing Sophia had have to have returned for it to be there. Studying the rest of the room she observed more clothes scattered over the floor until her eyes fell upon the body shaped lump under the fur rugs by the fire along with locks of her dark brown hair poking out the end next to her bare shoulder. She smiled relieved Sophia had stayed and was just about to speak up when a waking groan from under the rugs disrupted her but was not a feminine groan. A males hand then appeared over Sophia's shoulder cuddling her closer to them. Catalina's mouth fell open as far as it could go along with her eyes almost popping out of her head when she realized from the colour of the skin that it was her son. **

**Sophia snuggled into him as the sleeping couple began to stir making Catalina panic, she didn't want them to know she saw them and make them uncomfortable. **

"**Shit," she mouthed and quickly placed the items she held down on the bed as quietly as possible and tiptoed out of the room. Closing the door behind her she turned the handle and pulled it against its frame slowly to avoid it making a click. As soon as the door was closed she bolted back to the kitchen with a grin plastered across her face. **

**Melciah was still sitting with his head in his hands staring at his untouched breakfast, he never bothered to look up when he heard her enter.**

"**Oh you are not going to believe what I just saw!" Catalina said flapping her arms about. Finally she had his attention and he looked up at her**

"**What?" He said with no enthusiasm what so ever. **

"**Sophia is still here!" She started but he cut her off**

"**Oh thank goodness!" **

"**No! That's not all! Phoenix is with her."**

"**So she's alright." **

"**No, he's _with_ her." **

**Melciah frowned for a moment but then finally got what she meant**

"**Oh…Oh!" He rose to his feet "Fantastic! It's about bloody time too." **

**The maid who had brought the clothes back returned in a hurry with a worried expression cemented to her face**

"**My Lord! Please come quick its prince Phoenix, he's yelling for help, something is wrong with Princess Sophia!"**

**Amos and Michael watched Marcus fall to his knees holding his head **

"**Something's wrong!" Marcus yelped holding his head. **

"**What's happening Michael said grabbing a hold of Marcus before he hit the floor. **

"**The screaming, she's in trouble!"**

"**Who?" Michael asked**

"**Selene!" Marcus managed to gasp before passing out like the others.  
**

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry for the wait but Ive had my baby girl. She was 8lb and 12oz born on the 16th. She's such a good baby and a big time eater lol but a good one.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter they will take a little longer to post from now on but I will try my best.**

**-Evelyn.**

* * *

** Synch14:**** Then why did you ask?**

**Wentzie72: Thanks and everything did go well :) only 9 hours of labor. lol I bit my partner though because he tried to take the gass off me, I was taking too much. **

**Nightwind: Thankyou and sorry about the wait. Oh the days of writing a chapter a day, wish I could do that again. It was a good short(ish) labor thankyou.**

**Horses05: Hehehe thanks. People always have others on about likeing someone, if you dont where is the fun!**

**Your-BlissfullSin: Thankyou. lol I think Im the only one who has managed to turn readers against Michael. There will be mor eto the Pheonix and Sophia story yet to come.**

**Starlit Rouge: Thankyou. Things are about to change too.**

**Areie: Thankyou. Yeah it seems to be forking out and the story is spreading but I know how Im gonna bring it all back together hehe just wait and see.  
**


	85. Lost soul

**Like a thick woollen blanket, a fog lingered across the estuary and refused to move. Beneath it a majority of wild life still lived untouched amongst the reeds and various plants despite the weather change to a constant winter. Forever pesky seagulls always remained coming back and forth by the near by sea squawking and arguing amongst themselves and other birdlife competing for tasty snacks of small mud crabs and whatever else they could get a hold of. **

**Except today their attention was on something else that didn't belong in this inhabited area. Laying half submerged in seawater and half in mud a human body lay face down. Other then mud, the body seemed wrapped in old clothes and rags that bound the whole body bandages from head to toe. **

**After staring curiously at the body for a while the gulls decided it would make a good perch by the waters edge to sit and watch for food. Hours later with near midday, at least seven gulls sat upon the body along with countless droppings until their new perch rolled its head out of the mud and took a breath. Immediately they began coughing and spewed out a crab that had crawled into their mouth. The seagulls immediately took to the air with fright and squawked with disapproval flapping about the air insisting on disrupting every other creature in the area. **

**Barely holding themselves on their forearms the bandaged being coughed up water out of their lungs followed with vomiting their stomach contents that contained mostly mud and water. They let out a sigh of exhaustion and rolled onto their back facing up into the grey fog above them. Only the mouth was uncovered with a small rip in the fabric to allow breathing, absolutely everything else was covered, including eyes and nose. Taking a moment to breathe the precious air and let their lungs recover, they then rolled them self back onto their stomach and up onto all fours. Sitting back on their knees they pulled at the fabric around their face but with it so caked with mud and wound so tightly their fingers kept slipping off the fabric that seemed impossible to move even without the mud. **

**Cold and soaking the being slowly climbed to their feet and blindly began to stumble forward regardless with their hands out in front them absolutely confused and disorientated. They wandered through the mud, water and bushes with no idea where they were going, where they where or even who they were. Continuously ending up in cold knee deep water and falling to the ground they eventually became even more exhausted and frustrated that they didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Falling to their knees once again they crawled through the water until the ground rose up out of the water and the ground was just damp hard dirt and lay down onto the ground breathing deeply with exhaustion. But it all was still too much and they eventually passed out. **

**Like bodies in a morgue, Dorian and Lucian laid out the unconscious Corvinus family members in a row. They laid them out upon the floor of Marcus's office. Amos eventually dragged Saxon in by his arms through the door.**

"**He's going to hate you when he wakes up." Lucian said.**

"**Well he must bloody eat lead for breakfast because this bastard is heavy!" She said dragging him to Roslyn's side. **

"**Where is Michael?" **

"**He said he was going to looking after a woman named Lilly." Amos answered.**

"**Well someone needs to go to Burwood to check on Sophia; Marcus will want to know she is alright when he comes around." Lucian said knowing Michael had already been to Burwood but unaware of the conflict between them. **

"**I'll go," Rick said down Lucian's neck as he stepped around the corner. Rick thought this would be his prime opportunity to get Sophia back, get the necklace for his best friends mate, and prove to Marcus he would be ideal for his eldest daughter. Lucian turned around and glared at Rick for a moment for standing so close and butting in.**

"**I've been there before, Melciah should recognize me and Sophia should be happy to see me. If she's awake that is." Rick insisted. **

**Lucian didn't see the harm in sending Rick, it would save him a trip and save him the hassle of getting Michael to go. **

"**Very well. You better leave soon, take her with you." Lucian said pointing at Amos, talking as if she was a dog needing a walk. Amos snorted with disgust but followed Rick regardless.**

**Four large heavy feet of an old Clydesdale horse slowly walked in a smooth rhythm along the hard cold dirt road pulling a rickety cart containing two silent passengers. Both sets of eyes gazed into the fog that surrounds them watching for any movement out of the usual, and their ears burned for any sound other then the horses feet and the squeaking of the cart beneath them.**

**Until the footsteps and squeaking stopped **

"**Pongo has stopped," a girl's voice whispered pulling back her hood. She was in her teens and had sandy blond hair tied back in a messy ponytail. **

"**Stay here," An old mans voice replied from under the hood of the second passenger. The wide build man reached over the back and reached into a box. He pulled out a small black hand held device and a modified gun which he double checked was loaded before quietly climbing off the cart. **

"**What is it?" the girl whispered seeing some sort of shape on the ground. **

"**Amy, stay there," He whispered, holding up the gun in one hand and the device in the other.**

**The girl squinted her eyes studying the muddy shape through the thick fog trying to make it out, and finally she realized that the muddy shape was human. She gasped in fear**

"**Granddad it's a body!" She shrieked.**

"**Shhhhh! I know. I'm scanning it. It shouldn't be an immortal, Pongo isn't reacting." He said seeing the horse sniff the body. He looked down at the small scanning device in his hand as it gave a small clicking sound reading the body.**

"**It's not an immortal of any kind," he said giving a sense of relief "But there is no sign of life at all."**

"**A human body? All the way out here? That's impossible no one would have survived." She said puzzled.**

"**Could have had a host," he said looking closer "then again the body is completely bound up with rags like an Egyptian mummy." **

"**A slave maybe?" she asked still constantly looking around her to make sure there was no one else around.**

"**Poor soul. He must have gotten free, got all the way out here then died here," He said picking up the body by the arms and dragged it around to the back of the cart.**

"**We can at least burry him in the grave yard like a decent human being."**

**He bent over and pulled the body up onto his shoulder and dropped it into the back of the cart. He quickly covered the body with a tattered canvas and climbed back onto the cart. **

"**Let's get moving before this fog clears and exposes us," he said giving the reins a flick and his tongue a click getting Pongo moving again.**

**Heading across the estuary they reached the beach and headed on a hidden track through the sand and along the coast until it became rocky and the landscape rose forming a cliff face shore line. Heading into a few trees amongst weather worn rocks the horse came to a stop knowing the routine. The old man gave a grunt for the ach in his aged back as he climbed off the cart and headed over to some bushes. Pulling the fake plants away he exposed what looked like a bare rock wall. Lifting a rock off a ledge to the left it exposed a security panel which he quickly pushed in a short series of numbers. A loud clank came from behind the rock wall he placed the rock back in its place hiding the panel. He pushed on the fake rock wall which opened into a pitch black tunnel before them**

"**Almost home," he sighed lighting up kerosene lamp. Without being instructed the horse entered the tunnel and stopped just in the entrance way while the old man returned the bushes to their original position, checked the battery just inside the door, then pulled the door shut leaving them with only the light of the lantern. Taking the horse's bridle and lead the way on foot through the tunnel and out the other side back into the fog arriving into a bay surrounded by hills. There was no other means into this bay other then the way they came and the sea. Nestled in this bay half covered by the fog was a human sea side town built to be hidden from the world and to keep the Vorador's out. **

"**Home sweet home." He said sighing with relief. **

**They headed down into the centre of the small town toward the docks and into a court, stopping outside the tallest brick building.**

**Immediately people came from around to help unload the cart, pulled down the back and instantly stepped back with fright seeing the body under after pulling back the canvas.**

"**What the hell is this?" a man asked pointing at the body in the back.**

"**It was across the track, it's been scanned and its human, a right royal dead one at that. Poor sod deserves a burial at least. I had to move him off the track anyway so I didn't see the harm." The old man explained. **

"**Yeah alright," the man said wrapping the body in canvas and picked up one end while another man picked up the other. Everyone helped brining in all the boxes, bags and cans off the back of the cart and inside the building. **

"**Take the body into the back room." A woman said pointing at the doorway. They carried it through and placed it onto a table in the middle in the room. The young girl from the cart walked through and stared at the body under the canvas. She remained leaning against the wall as people came in and out not even noticing her. She remained in the room alone until her grandfather came in looking for her**

"**There you are," he smiled seeing her but his smile quickly faded seeing her eyes full of sadness "why so sad?" he asked.**

"**I wonder who he was and did he have any family? He died alone and they will never see him again, they will never know what happened to him."**

**Her grandfather smiled and lifted his hand brushing her cold rosy cheek **

"**Such compassion, don't ever lose it." It was all he could say since he had no explanation to life's cruelty. **

"**But don't worry yourself with such matters. We are here in our home and safe from the world."**

**She finally looked away from the body and turned to face him**

"**For how long? How long will it be before they find us here? There are hardly many people at all and by the time I'm an adult there will be nothing left to scavenge, I will probably end up like him." She said as her eyes glazed with tears of fear. Her words cut through his chest and pulled on his heart to hear the words pour from his granddaughter's thoughts.**

"**This was never the world I wished for my children or grandchildren. But there is hope, and we are surviving. All we can do is take one day at a time."**

"**Hope? It seems like a fairy tail, nothing good has happened in years. Sometimes I wonder why we bother."**

**He took her shoulders and looked her in the eyes**

"**Listen, the life we have here is better then a life out there as a slave. You still have your mother and I, which is more then others have. Every day above ground is a good day. It hurts me that you see the world that way, but we need to survive, it's our nature as human beings. If we don't then everything our generations did before us has been in vain."**

**She lowered her head and leaned forward hugging into him for comfort.**

"**I will always love my favourite granddaughter and look out for her," he said hugging her tightly. She finally smiled**

"**I'm you _only_ granddaughter."**

"**That makes you all the more special. You and your mother are my world, my hope, my everything," He said then let her go. He smiled warmly seeing her finally smile**

"**There's that smile I love to see." **

"**I think I will name him so he's not a nobody." She said feeling better. **

"**What a good idea. We can be his family, we cared." **

"**It seems a heart of gold runs in the family." An unshaven, well built man with long brown hair said standing in the doorway. He crossed his arms and leant against the door now having their attention.**

"**Lucas." The grandfather said acknowledging him.**

"**Graham. Could I talk to you for a moment?" Lucas asked nodding toward the door indicating to talk in private. **

"**Sure." He smiled and followed him out. The girl watched them disappear out the door and turned back to the table for ideas to name the lost soul. She was not prepared to find the body now sitting upright on the table and let out an ear pitching scream with fright.  
**

* * *

**Angrytolkienpurist:**** Thank you :) . I can deliver and always will its just a matter of when. Im really enjoying writing at the moment (when I get the time!) so I hope to post again soon!**

**BloodSoakedRose: Thank you :) She's Selene. It was my partners sugestion and he's not a fan of underworld, go figure. He liked the greek meaning of it.**

**LadyMarit:**** Thank you :) and the story will go back to that soon. **

**Synch14: Sorry i didn't mean to respond so harsh, I wasn't in the best of moods when i reveiw replied last time. And your question of Lucas is finally answered, because here he is.**

**Wentzie72: Thankyou :). I hope to write more at the moment! Her name is Selene at my partners suggestion. I was happy with that, it sor tof came down to his decicion for a girl mine for boy lol. He's not even a fan of underworld so I dunno how he got the idea. Anyway he's fine, it was only a little nip, I cant help it, it runs in the family. Mum said ever since I was born I had a horrible habbit of biting, especially when I was really happy or scared. She had to nip me back to get me to stop doing it. I hope Selene isn't the same. I Guess it comes down to my great great (so on) grand mother who was a Maori Queen of the most canabalistic Maori tribe there was. lol I guess some habbits may pass through genetics.**

**Spikeangelus: Thank you :) we are both well after birth. She is a really good baby. Icky, you are bound to feel better by now. I ended up in hospital the othter night with heat stroke but Im fine now.**

**Horses05: Oh what characters have you paired up in my story? (if you don't mind me asking) Her name is Selene.**

**Blooskyes: Thank you :). I try with the time I have!**

**Your-Blissfullsin: Thank you :). Im sorry Im seriously addicted to cliffhangers. But in teh long run it helps me to write more because I cant leave a cliffhanger chapter I have to write more. her name is Selene.**

**Starlit Rouge: Thanks :). I try, lol.**

**Wayne13: Thank you, that means alot to me since Im dyslexic. I hope to write another chapter soon!**

**Areie: lol thankyou :). Yeah a little Aqurius :) She is a really good baby, I love her so much.  
**


	86. Mud marks

**The young girl stumbled backward and fell to the floor still screaming. The body got just as big of a fright and fell off the side of the table and onto the hard stone floor hitting their head. Her grandfather and Lucas came running back to find her on the floor shaking with fright and fear.**

"**What happened!?" her grandfather asked pulling her to her feet.**

"**The body sat up!" She said pointing to the now empty table. **

"**Stay there," Lucas said heading around the table "Did you even scan the body?" He asked.**

"**I did and it came up with nothing at all."**

"**Must have been rigor mortis. They say sometimes a body will sit up or so I've heard," He said and gave the foot of the body a kick only to receive a fright himself when the body flinched and moved its hand.**

"**Wow!" he said stepping back "I think you have a live one!" Lucas pulled a scanner off his belt and scanned the body for himself. **

"**He's human for sure, but barely alive." He placed the scanner back on his belt and knelt by their side**

"**Hey, can you hear me? Can you respond?" Lucas asked after rolling them onto their back. All they could do was breathe heavily with a raspy sore dry throat.**

"**Amy, go and get your mother, tell her to meet us in the infirmary, quickly!" He instructed her. She charged out the door still slightly shaken while Lucas and her grandfather carried out the bandaged being and quickly carried out the building, through the people and into another building across the square. They took them inside and placed them onto bed in the middle of the first room. Amy returned with a woman who was a spitting image only older, holding a large metal bowl and some clean cloths. **

"**Put some water on the coal range to boil." The woman asked her daughter. Lucas opened the blinds letting in as much light as the fog outside would let in **

"**Need anything else?" He asked**

"**Candles, we need more light," she turned to her father "Get some scissors, these dirty rags will have to come off. I need to see if there is any injury." **

**Graham pulled out a sharp pair of scissors from the wall cabinet and handed them to her daughter. **

**The woman examined the rags over the face closely reached forward and pulled on the strip under the nose to fully clear the airway but the body flinched away with fright.**

"**Its alright, we are trying to help you. My name is Jennifer, I'm a nurse. Just stay still and I'm going to cut the rags away from your face." She explained. The person began breathing quickly then suddenly the body relaxed and the head rolled to the side.**

"**What just happened?" Graham asked.**

"**Passed out I think. He's still alive, the breathing is very shallow. I'll make the most of the time he's still," she said sliding the metal point carefully under the fabric and snipped away the first strip uncovering the nostrils. One by one she began carefully snipping more and more away from the face**

"**Some of these are so tightly bound," she said looking up at her father "could you get some clean sheets and get the bed in the next room ready." She said working on the upper face. **

**Lucas and Amy both returned at the same time carrying candles and hot water**

"**How is he?" Lucas asked.**

"**Well first of all, _he_ is a she. And underneath from what I can tell, she doesn't seem to be harmed at all so far. She's just severely dehydrated and malnourished. She's barely strong enough to breathe." She said. **

**She took the pot of hot water from Lucas and poured some into the bowl warming the water. Squeezing a cloth, she wiped away the mud clean from her face and the bound woman took a deep, easier breath and slowly opened her eyes a little.**

"**She's stirring a little." **

**The light revealed deep earthen brown eyes but only for a short time. They flickered then closed again sending her back into deep sleep. **

"**This is a miracle she is alive, where did you find her?" the mother asked.**

"**In the estuary, just lying across the middle of the track." The daughter answered. **

"**Just when we thought we were the last humans alive. This must mean there has to be some still alive in the city." The mother said continuing to cut away the rags. Amy smiled and headed out the room leaving Lucas to help her mother, then headed into the next room where her grandfather was making up a bed.**

"**You always said there was no such thing as coincidence after what I sad, the woman comes alive. A human alive from the outside, a miracle just like mum said. Coincidence or is this hope showing us its still there?" **

"**It is what you make of it. No I don't believe in coincidence but you know I believe every soul in this world has a roll to play. We found her for a reason and she will be alive for some reason. Maybe it was to remind us of hope, I do not know. Only time will tell." **

**Phoenix sat on the side of the large bed watching Sophia intensely, simply waiting for any sign of her waking. His hand sat upon hers, his thumb gently stroking the soft skin on the top of her hand.**

**From a distance his parents watched him through the open door down the hall. **

"**The doctor doesn't understand what has happened to her. She just simply won't wake up," Catalina said to Melciah who watched his son.**

"**They finally get together and this happens." **

"**I don't think he's going to leave her side until she wakes up."**

"**I understand how he feels. I remember feeling a similar way about you when I almost lost you after phoenix was born." **

**She smiled looking up at his softened expression**

"**You never us, not for a second, I don't even recall you sleeping at all."**

**He let out a small chuckle**

"**I don't either."**

"**He takes after you…"**

**Disrupting their conversation a tall lanky guard approached them with the unmistakable look of brining news. **

"**What?" Melciah snapped.**

"**One of the hybrids that were here last night sir has returned with a strange woman."**

**Melciah lifted a brow but then gave a snort of irritation**

"**They cannot leave her alone. It better not be Michael!" he growled heading down to the gate.**

**Rick stood outside the gate next to Amos who was more interested in chipping the old nail polish off her nails then what they were there for. **

"**What's taking so long?" Rick grumbled.**

"**Don't know, don't care," she snapped back. **

"**You're a lot of help aren't you."**

"**We never supposed to be. You're taking me for a _walk_." She spat and turned away to avoid having to talk to him at all.**

"**You!" Melciah shouted from atop the gate looking down at Rick as if he was an insect he was ready to crush.**

"**I'm here to see Sophia. It's just a friendly visit!" Rick yelled back. Melciah could hear eagerness in Rick's voice**

"**She will not see you right now." Melciah said not wanting to disclose anything.**

"**Please, just let me in, I won't cause any trouble, I promise. Michael isn't here either," Rick said hoping it would make a difference.**

"**It does not matter. This is Sophia's home and after the stint last night, which might I add; _you_ were part of, and if she doesn't want to see anyone, I don't blame her…"**

"**Come on!" Rick cut in.**

"**No. I respect her wishes. Leave." Melciah said bluntly and stepped back.**

"**Let her tell me that in person; just let me in… please." Rick pleaded.**

"**Just grovel like a dog, why don't you?" Amos sneered at Rick. **

"**Shut up you!" Rick snapped at Amos, she glared as a response. **

"**Hurry up then!" she crossed her arms. Melciah sighed with irritation and turned around to walk away**

"**Wait, please, Sophia and I have been friends for years I'm not angry or want anything from her but to see her. I would never hurt her."**

"**I know, I can see that and your intentions." Melciah narrowed his eyes down on him judging him to his very soul. Tilting his head back he looked down his nose at Rick and snared at him **

"**Come back another day if you want to see her. But I can tell you know that I think she will have little interest in you. She is… how should I put it… _occupied_ with someone _else_. She is happy with new _companions_ and friends now." Melciah said with a small smile of satisfaction almost breaking through his glare. This was one back for ruining the evening, he thought. The last thing he wanted was competition for his son for Sophia, especially since their relationship had just begun. **

"**That doesn't mean…" Rick started but Melciah cut him off**

"**I think you have overstayed your welcome. You are leaving now." He ordered them and stepped back out of site.**

"**Such hostility Melciah; it's because Sophia won't wake up isn't it?" Amos snapped loudly.**

**Melciah froze and stepped back into view after she had gained his attention. **

"**I told you to shut up!" Rick hissed quietly at her. **

"**It has happened to the rest of her family." Amos explained. Melciah only smiled and stepped back out of site without saying a word. She had just given him all the information he needed.**

**Rick grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from the gate**

"**Idiot! Now he knows!" **

"**He's supposed to know, as far as I can recall Lucian sent us to see if Sophia was the same and from his reaction she is. If Melciah finds a cure or whatever then we can use it, that's all. Let's go before it starts to rain again." Amos growled. **

"**I thought you were the Corvinus's family enemy why are you helping them?" Rick asked her as they trudged through the thick mud upon the path. **

"**Helping? Who said I was helping? Yeah I hate Selene's guts and as far as I'm concerned she can stay missing or dead, and can rot in hell for all I care, and that scum ball Marcus, don't even get me started on him. If he wasn't able to kill me just by thinking or clicking his fingers even I would be devising a plan for revenge!" Amos growled with pure hate pouring from her tone. **

"… **That's some hate you have there." Rick instantly had the urge to have a bigger gap between them as they walked.**

"**Marcus made my life hell and Selene killed me by cutting me up into pieces. If someone did that to you, do you think you'd hate them too?" She hissed. He was now seeing the dark hateful side of Amos that Kain and Marcus had told him about. **

"**Does that mean you hate their kids too?" Rick asked out of curiosity. Amos took a pause before replying, he could she was thinking about it.**

"**I suppose I have no feud with them… I guess. Makes little difference anyway, Marcus would have a field day with torturing me to death if I laid a finger on any one of them." **

**Amy sat at the table looking out the window at the afternoon sky that was still grey **

"**Fogs finally fully lifted." She said with no enthusiasm.**

"**Well we made the most of it. At least we got a few goodies this time. I still don't like you coming along with me though." Her grandfather said puffing on his pipe next to the open window. **

**Both of them jumped when her mother swung the door open suddenly. Graham pulled the pipe out of hi mouth and quickly tried to hold it out of view but his daughter glared at him**

"**I saw you! I bloody knew you were smoking inside!"**

"**Just a little puff, you know I always have a pipe after a successful trip. Besides the window is open and I'm practically leaning out it." **

"**That's not the point. It's a filthy habit and it skinks the place out," she said dumping the empty metal bowl on the table to the side of the room "I could smell it from the other room." She continued to grumble. **

"**How's the woman dong?" Amy asked curious about the new woman and ignoring her mother complaining. **

"**She's sleeping. She's completely unharmed and will pull though as soon as we get some food into her…" she said slowly staring into space, deep in thought.**

"**Something else about her?" her father asked lifting a brow.**

"**Well… yes," she sat on the home made wooden seat near the door "She has these strange markings on her skin. I can't make out what caused them. They are not tattooed, not scars or burns and they certainly aren't birthmarks."**

"**Can we go see?" Amy asked. Her mother hesitated**

"**Yeah, okay. But don't wake her up; she needs some sleep before she eats."**

**Both Amy and Graham headed into the room where the sleeping woman was now completely cleaned and cut free of the rags. She was in clean night gown and laid out strait in the freshly made bed with her arms out of the sheets. Next to the bed a single candle lit that side of the room while she slept. Amy walked in close and immediately looked at her face to see her for the first time. **

"**She's pretty." She smiled observing her fine features. **

"**These are bazaar," Graham said pulling out a small pair of glasses to look at the markings on the side of the woman's arm. **

"**They are on her face, neck and arms… I wonder how much of her body is covered." Amy said observing what she could see. The markings seemed almost tribal, but from what Graham could tell they were almost like birthmarks. The skin was just darker where the patterns lay. **

"**Now this is even more interesting," he said smiling and pointed to her wedding ring as Amy looked up.  
**

* * *

**Synch14:**** :) the story will reveal what he's been up to. Can't say just yet!**

**Kahuna85: lol nope. I like to finish what I start, and from all my other stories that are finished I think tha tproves it. Its just a little harder to update now that I'm a new mum :)**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Really? hmm. It has some importantce too. :) Thanks**

Wentzie72: Thank you :). She is a little non-biter sweetheart. So far.  



	87. Chapter 87

"**She's comatose alright."**** Amos said slamming the door shut behind her making Lucian almost leap out of his skin.**

"**Stop walking up behind me like that!" he growled.**

"**You're an immortal use your ears. Did you hear what I said?" **

"**Yes!" He snapped.**

"**Next time, send someone who will do the job, all Rick wanted to do was get into the fortress and hit on Sophia but Melciah wasn't going to let him. I had to find out if she was or not just before Melciah walked away." **

"**Why?"**

"**I don't know ask him yourself!" Amos snapped, she was tired of doing all the dirty work for the day. She slammed the door behind her just to spite Lucian and wandered off down the halls. **

**Lucian huffed with annoyance then scratched his head until there was a knock on the door.**

"**What?" He called, turning back around to face the door. Duncan popped his head through the door **

"**I heard what happened."**

"**Well a long time no see, where the hell have you been hiding?" **

"**I've been looking after the twins. Just trying to help them through loosing their father," Duncan said stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. He studied the Corvinus family on the floor for a few moments then tilted his head.**

"**There was no warning what so ever?"**

"**No. Marcus said something about Selene before he passed out, something like… like she was screaming in his head."**

"**Bazaar," Duncan said turning around to face the door when it was pushed open for him by Lilly**

"**Dad, Quinn won't wake up!"**

**Duncan looked down at his grandson **

"**He's a Corvinus like his father; he's passed out too… I'm sure he'll be fine." Duncan said trying to give his daughter hope even though a part of him had no idea what would happen.**

"**Come on; let's keep him snuggled in bed." Duncan placed his arm around her and led her back to her room. **

**Lucian sat back and continued to ****watch over unconscious family even as the afternoon shifted into evening. His eyes eventually fell upon Viktor who lay between Saxon and Kain. His mind began to dwell over the years and his hatred for Viktor eventually pulled him from his seat and led him until he was standing over Viktor's motionless body. I would be so easy and end years of suffering that he had caused. Lucian pulled a long hunting knife from his sleeve and clutched it in his hand tightly. He knelt down and held the cold metal edge toward Viktor's throat**

"**Selfish bastard… You should have stayed dead," Lucian pushed the blade against Viktor's throat but then froze. He**** didn't know if it was the fact he didn't want to be a rat or the fact there was no satisfaction in Viktor not witnessing his own death and his hands, but Lucian withdrew his knife and quickly slid it back into his sleeve. Sighing to himself, Lucian brushed back a lose strand of hair out of his face and stood up strait. He turned to walk away when something instantly clamped tightly around his ankle stopping him from walking away. Instantly Lucian knew and he closed his eyes taking a breath for a second. He looked over his shoulder and down at Viktor who looked up at him with a glare as cold as the blade that was held against his throat. **

"**Don't think I don't know," Viktor hissed at him then let his foot go when Saxon groaned. **

"**What the…" Roslyn said sitting up and looking around with drowsy eyes.**

"**Mum she's waking up!" Amy called loudly.**

"**Yes I know, you don't need to yell and frighten her," her mother said ****carrying a tray and towel, "Dad, could you sit her up please." She asked Graham who was sitting with a book in the corner. He placed the book down careful not to lose the page and headed over to the bed. Gently he wove his arms under the woman's shoulders and pulled her up in the bed. **

"**She's floppy like a rag doll," he said holding her as Amy pilled pillows up behind her. **

"**Very funny," Amy sarcastically smirked and rolled her eyes. **

"**What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.**

"**She was covered in rags, rag doll, get it?" **

"**Pun not intended." He said not even laughing at the bad joke. **

"**That's enough you two," The mother said placing the tray on the bedside table "She barely has enough energy to stay awake." She fixed the woman up so she was comfortable and her head upright. The dark haired woman breathed slowly and barely managed to keep her eyes open, they darted all over the room trying to make sense of her situation. **

**Jennifer picked up the towel and laid it across the woman's chest right under her chin and picked up the cup of water off the tray. She scooped a little with a deep spoon and dribbled it across the woman's lips and dripped a little into her mouth. She saw her daughter watching her intensely****, learning from her every move**

"**The water will moisten the mouth and it helps me to see if she swallow's and how much she can handle," she explained "any liquids are good but nothing beats good old water; always friendly to the system."**

"**I thought you said electrolytes were best?"**

"**They are, and they help re-hydrate and prevent dehydration but they can also be vomited." **

**She placed the cup of water down and picked up the bowl after the woman had swallowed the water she had given her. She scooped only a little and spooned it into the woman's mouth and she swallowed it greedily. **

"**Good," She said hearing the woman's stomach growl for more. Amy and Graham watched as she slowly fed the drowsy woman little spoonfuls at a time until the woman coughed**

"**Easy, don't swallow to fast!" She said placing the bowl down ready to help her and sure enough the woman coughed till she vomited a small amount of food.**

"**Yuck," Amy said screwing up her face**

**Her mother wiped the woman's face and placed the towel upon the tray with the bowl.**

"**You're not giving her anymore? She hasn't had much and you said she's half starved."**

"**Yes but you shouldn't feed someone who has been starving of eaten so little over time too much. Their stomach cannot handle it, so you should feed them only little bits at a time until they get used to it." Her mother explained, passing on the knowledge. She stood up and carried out the tray leaving only the cup of water and spoon behind. Amy leaned in closer in view of the woman who only slightly open and closed her eyes.**

"**Can you hear me?" She asked the woman who opened her eyes again and looked strait at her with drowsy eyes. She didn't respond, she only stared back at her.**

"**What is your name?" Amy asked and the woman slightly opened her mouth and let out a raspy sound from her throat.**

"**Leave her now, she needs more rest. Besides, from what I've seen she is mute. She is incapable of making any sound what so ever, not even a murmur." Amy's mother said, she had been watching from the doorway. **

"**How will we know her name?" Amy asked sitting back. **

"**We will just have to wait,****" her mother replied as she walked back over to the woman's side "You two should head home and start getting ready for bed." Her mother said and took the pillows out from behind the woman to lay her back down. She pulled up the sheets and blankets tucking her in, and almost immediately the woman fell asleep. **

**Phoenix could barely keep his head up from tiredness****, but he still sat by Sophia's side as she lay in her bed still unconscious unlike the others. He still watched over her adoringly and finally after what seemed like an eternity she began to move.**

"**Sophia?" He said trying to get a response. She didn't answer, her face just scrunched up and she immediately pulled her head down gasping, rolled onto her side and pulled herself up into a ball. Phoenix realized with her eyes closed so tightly she was in a lot of pain and didn't seem to be fully awake at all. **

"**Sophia say something!" He stood up and placed one hand under her and the other on her back to pull her in close to him to ****try and comfort her. For a moment it seemed to work but the hand he had holding her back felt warm, warmer then usual. Her shirt was wet and the warmth oozed through his fingers in a way that he knew it could be only one thing. Lifting his hand his eyes widened at the dark almost black crimson blood dripped from his hand**

"**Help!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and rolled Sophia toward him to take a look. Her entire back and all the bedding she had been laying upon was soaking wet with her blood.**

* * *

**Hi,**

**Sorry for the delay, this chapter has been waiting to be posted for a few days now but my daughter has had a cold so she's been pretty grisly. Oh could the person who Pm'd me about another site (Thankyou for your comments) but by accident I deleted the email with all the information on it, could you please message me again!**

**-Evelyn**

**Wentzie72:**** Thank you. Yeah its been stressful for me too. Hope you liked the chap!**

**Blooskyes:**** Thank you and yeah its obvious :). Sorry for the delay.**

**Horses05:**** Selene means Goddess of the moon. Its a little annoying though, because people ask if she is named after Celine Dion and im like "Hell no!". Thank you :) hehe I will prob be a little quicker with an update this week so you may just find out!**

**Wayne13:**** lol yeah its sort of supposed to be a little obvious. :D**

**Areie:**** Your always right!, maybe you should take over if I cant write anymore! lol at least your grammar would be better but spelling different. People forget we spell differently and keep telling me about it! Very annoying.**

**Rikku.potter:**** Yeah I've had the baby and it was a little girl. That's why my chapters are delayed. :) Thank you**

**Your-BlissfullSin:**** Thank you :). Yeah Selene is a little time eater :) But I love being a mum despite the fact I get no time to myself. Its amazing how you immediately lose all selfishness in anyway and focus completely on some one else and do everything for them, even if it meant giving your life. Hehe another cliff for ya!**


	88. Restart

**The instant loud echoing of the porcelain ****cup colliding with the tiled floor woke Phoenix with sudden jolt, forcing him to immediately sit up fully alert. Breathing a little quicker than usual as his heart skipped a few beats, he immediately checked Sophia who lay on her side in the bed still unconscious and undisturbed by the sound. **

**He sighed and looked down at the floor to see tea and cup chips scattered upon the floor beneath him. The cup had originally been in his hand before he dozed off and slowly let it go. He bent down to pick up the pieces when a maid came over to him and crouched beside the mess**

"**It's alright sir, I'll get it. Would you like another cup?" She asked in a kind tone.**

"**Um… no thanks." He said still putting his mind together.**

"**You should be getting some sleep." His father's voice boomed from behind him. Phoenix didn't turn around to face Melciah, only his shoulders dropped. **

"**You need rest, you no good to her continually falling to sleep at her side." Melciah lectured him. **

"**You've told me that again and again." Phoenix snapped still not ****facing his father.**

"**There's no need to be like that!" Melciah growled.**

"**No body is doing anything about it! She's been like this for three days now and continually bleeds from her back!" Phoenix yelled at him as he finally turned to face him. Melciah gritted his teeth then clenched his fists and glared at his son at being spoken to in such a disrespectful manor but he still kept his patience**

"**It may seem that, but maintaining her fluid intake is all we can do. Nobody knows what is happening to her." **

"**Liar!****" Phoenix snared. Melciah's face dropped in shock**

"**You're calling me a liar son? Why would I lie?"**

"**Yes why would you lie? I heard you talking to mum when you thought I was asleep last night. Apparently people come from the keep asking about Sophia's condition."**

**Melciah's shoulders dropped ever so slightly as he now lost his son's trust**

"**I didn't want to scare you," Melciah started but Phoenix cut him off**

"**Oh please! Stop treating me like I'm a five year old. They have to know something about this if they came and asked."**

"**Don't be foolish! They don't care about her anymore; you were there in the great hall when they so called **_**came**_** to **_**speak**_** with her." Melciah was now yelling as it grew into a full argument. **

"**That's beside the point! Besides, some of them obviously do care about her if they came to ask!"**

"**No they just wanted to see if she was like it too; it seems that it's happening to the whole Corvinus family."**

"**Even more of a reason to go ask them what they think is going on!" Phoenix said finally walking away from Sophia and his father. **

"**Phoenix!" Melciah growled but Phoenix just turned his back on him and left the room. Melciah growled loudly and kicked over the nearby bin which the maid had placed all the cup chips sending them once again scattering across the floor. He huffed and glimpsed at Sophia who was still out cold and completely unaware of everything happening around her. **

**Phoenix had gathered up everything he needed and placed it into a pack upon his bed where Oslo sat. He was not surprised in the least when his mother walked in, but like his father he did not turn to face her since he already could see her in the mirror before him. **

"**I suppose he sent you to reason with me." He said in a cold tone. **

"**Phoenix…" **

"**You can say what you want but you can't stop me from going. If I don't go she may never recover." **

**She remained silent for a moment glancing down at the floor then up at him again, meeting with his eyes in the mirror as he adjusted his armour. **

"**You really love her don't you?"**

**He paused then finally turned around to face her and his eyes said it all.**

"**Your love for her is driving you to do something foolish. We don't know the way to the keep. Only the hybrids do. And the weather is getting worse, not to mention travelling alone is dangerous in itself." **

"**I'm not travelling alone. Oslo is coming with me." **

**She lifted a brow and looked at Oslo and put her hands on her hips **

"**You can't be serious?" **

"**If I take a group for troops with me it will look like an invasion or threat of some sort. I need to talk to someone there and I really don't see the big deal." He picked up his pack and pulled it over his shoulder. She sighed and lowered her head a little**

"**Mum I'm not a child anymore. This is my decision and I'm going to do what I have to. This is all I know I can do for her." **

**She finally gave a small smile**

"**I know. Just be careful, the keep has many secrets and deathly traps, even for Voradors. It was built at a time our kind was not welcome." **

"**I don't see how that has changed. Come on Oslo." He nodded for him to follow and headed back to the small room where they monitored Sophia. He was not happy to find Melciah still there, but still entered anyway. **

"**You're still going I see." **

"**Yes." His answer was short and sharp. He never made eye contact with him and headed over to the bed and placed his hand back on top of hers where it had sat for most the time. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead**

"**I'll be back as soon as I can." He whispered.**

**Melciah sighed and waited until Phoenix was just ****about to leave before he spoke**

"**If you're not back before tomorrow night I will release hell's wraith of our army to come and find you."**

**Phoenix just ignored him and headed down to the stables.**

"**Still nothing yet?" Graham asked as he entered the room. Immediately Amy could smell his pipe tobacco as the air wafted in with him. **

"**No it doesn't seem like she can talk at all, or even has the will to." Her mother said instead, she was sitting by the door out of his view. **

"**She doesn't know how to write either, I tried putting pen and paper in her hand but she just smiled and scribbled on the paper." Amy said watching the woman who now sat up by herself in the bed. **

"**Over all she is physically fine. But her state mentally… well that has really got me in a pickle. I have never seen anything like this or ever herd of this kind of thing before. She has clear signs of amnesia, but it's almost like her entire body and mind has reset itself. She watches everything as if seeing it for the very first time ever. Even simple actions like feeding herself are almost new to her." Jennifer explained to her father.**

"**Did you try hitting her in the head?" He joked, but she just rolled her eyes at another one of his tasteless jokes. **

"**Clearly she was lucky to get away and escaped from being a host to one of those yellow eyed body snatching bastards. And it messed up her mind." Graham said ****changing to a more serious tone as if knowing it all. Jennifer pouted at him again for his use of language**

"**Either way she is harmless. All she needs now is a home and someone to take care of her until she either remembers something or can take care of herself." She had a small hint in her voice nodding her head toward Amy who was to show the woman how to hold a spoon and scoop the food out of the bowl. He smiled at the scene**

"**I can't remember seeing her this happy in a long time," He said and rubbed his chin.**

"**Its something for her to focus on, she is enjoying teaching her to remember the basics in life. She just needs to show her once and then it's like she suddenly remembers and does it herself." **

"**You don't have to talk me into it; of course she can live with us. Everyone has to have a family. I can never have too many daughters."**

**Amy turned around with a huge grin on her face**

"**Thanks Granddad!" **

"**Well we better give her a name then. We can't keep calling her 'Hey you', I already call enough people that." He chuckled. **

"**I've been calling her Jean, named after grandma." Amy said waiting for his reaction. At first his face fell with a little sadness but then returned to its warm smile**

"**Perfect." **

**At that moment Jean got the spoon in her mouth by herself but the potato fell off and rolled onto the floor. Amy grinned and shrugged her shoulders at the mess Jean was making.**

"**Well at least she got the spoon in her mouth." **

**Even the weather was not on Phoenix's side. As he rode his horse up the mountain side the icy wind had picked up blowing slate into his eyes. He wore a traditional metal helmet with a scarf across his nose and mouth to keep his face warm, leaving his eyes bare to the elements. It was only just reaching midday and at least he had the daylight on his side. He reached the rocky path that narrowed into a trail through snow and up toward Saxon's old base. He heard only rumours that it was there and was going only on his gut instinct which was a dangerous game. **

**Reaching the edge of the trees he climbed down off his horse and untied his back pack off his saddle. Pulling out a tin he opened it in the shade of the trees letting out Oslo and another shadow lurker. **

"**You, stay with the horse. Oslo comes with me." Phoenix said a little on edge, the path that he was on cut a little too close to Merrick's castle for his liking.**

**After a quick lunch snack Phoenix put Oslo back in the tin and headed up the trail, or what he could make of it anyway. Slowly the path became steeper and his lunch that he wolfed down was beginning to get its revenge with indigestion making his life that little bit harder.**

"**This is impossible!" Phoenix snapped pushing his way through the snow. He didn't understand how her family could get up and down the mountain so easily and quickly. He could no longer see where the path lead and if he took a wrong step just a little to close to the edge he would quickly find himself in a lot of trouble taking the quick route back down the mountain side. He pulled the tin back out of his pack and opened it up letting out Oslo again**

"**Can you see anyway forward?" He asked as Oslo wafted out like smoke. Oslo took form and quickly looked around. He gave a signal for Phoenix to wait then easily jumped along the shadows of the rocks looking around. Phoenix shuffled in under a rocky ledge and shivered a little trying to get out of the wind. The slate had turned to snow slowly making visibility much harder. **

**Waiting, he sat down and breathed his warm breath onto his hands trying to keep them warm, then instantly Oslo appeared next to him causing Phoenix to jump with fright.**

"**Bloody hell," Phoenix said holding his hand over his heart. **

**Oslo jumped up and down and pointed up the mountain. **

"**Great you found something!" Phoenix said with excitement and climbed back to his feet. **

**Shuffling through the shin deep snow and around the rocks, Oslo led Phoenix to Saxon's old abandoned base. **

"**I knew this was the way!" Phoenix said with a huge smile stepping into the half ruined building. He sighed finally stepping out of the icy wind and looked around. Suddenly he had a shiver down his back and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Not from the cold but something else that he couldn't put his finger on. Immediately he became very alert and aware of his surroundings, looking in all directions around him. Waiting for a moment he finally decided that it was nothing since he couldn't sense anything. **

**Phoenix quickly investigated what was left of the base but there was nothing of any ****interest or indication of where the keep could be. Walking out to the court yard he pulled off his helmet for a moment to scratch his head and readjust the scarf around his face, then once again the feeling that shot up his spine and made him so alert struck him again. He realized that it was a feeling of being watched.**

**Marcus was seriously tiered of the constant whinging and bickering of everyone in the keep. Everyone had gathered in the main hall for lunch and ended up at each others throats. He looked at Saxon who had clearly managed to turn himself off by staring at his plate lost in a daydream. Marcus rubbed his temples feeling a headache forming in the front of his head. And then Michael started**

"**So what are we going to do about Sophia then?" He had asked someone, but Marcus didn't see who. Enough was enough.**

**Marcus opened his eyes and stood up**

"**Shut up!" He roared loudly causing everyone to jump with fright. The room fell silent and everyone stared at Marcus who wore a tired frustrated face, but it was his eyes that were more noticeable. They had become dark and cold and they stared at everyone from beneath his lowered brow. **

"**I have realized how much I have let my coven fall apart and become bickering bastards who never get off their ass unless it's for their own gain. I'm tired of loosing Selene continuously because everyone always leaves it up to her to fix everything!" he growled. **

"**Take it easy," Michael said getting to his feet. **

"**Shut it! I'm sick of this! It feels like I have to do this all the time! But not more, I'm taking over the keep and the old rules apply. I am the ruler and if you don't like the rules then leave. This time I **_**mean**_** it!" Marcus's eyes glanced at Michael "punishments such as imprisonment will be enforced."**

"**No wait a minute, you can't do that. You are not the only Corvinus here. The blood runs in my veins too so I have rights, and I say this keep should run on a democracy." ****Michael said tapping the table in front of him as if to enforce his point. **

"**Democracy never works, it always becomes corrupt and I've seen it to many times," Marcus said ****rising to his feet to intimidate Michael with his height "Besides, you have no right to the throne, you are only a descendant and you are not married." Marcus snared at Michael and gave him a chance to sit down and know his place. Swallowing his pride Michael sat down in consideration for Kain and Lilly.**

"**Now," Marcus started taking his seat "first things first, we have to get this keep running sufficiently. Then we mu****st find and return our Queen."**

**Marcus caught Saxon sitting up out the corner of his eye and turned to look at him. Saxon wore a bitter face and had a slight look of feeling somewhat betrayed but Marcus continued on, he couldn't appear weak to anyone not at this point "I need a list how many people are living here and who is doing what." Marcus instructed. Saxon stood up and quickly walked out the side doors behind him but Marcus ignored him. He knew Saxon was in charge until he took over and Saxon was a little bitter about it. **

**Saxon wandered into the kitchen then opened the cupboard and pulled the board out of the back to reveal a bottle of spiced rum. He turned around to see Amos sitting at the table since she wasn't welcome to sit in the main hall. ****Saxon froze like a child caught with his hand in the biscuit tin. Amos grinned**

"**Pour me a glass and no one will ever know." **

**Saxon grinned and pulled out two glasses instead of one. Silently he flipped the glasses over and poured them quarter full. She reached across and grabbed her glass then lifted it in gesture**

"**Cheers," She said before swigging it back. Saxon lifted a brow before drinking his own and slammed the glass back down on the table. **

"**Pretty good stuff," she said looking at the bottle. **

"**Not a big drinker, but its one I like." He finally spoke. **

"**Not a big drinker? That's coming from someone who hides a bottle?" **

"**My parents are not big believers in drinking. They were afraid it would become a vice for the stress of immortality," he said pushing the lid back on and placed it back behind the board in the cupboard.**

"**True. But there isn't anything wrong with the odd causal drink or for hard times." She said just to make conversation. She was tiered of sitting and eating alone. **

"**Guess so. If my father comes looking for me tell him I've gone for a walk." **

**Amos withheld her grin hearing Saxon's sour tone toward his father.**

"**Oh I will." **

**Phoenix could not see anyone anywhere. ****The feeling could just be paranoia of being alone in dangerous area with little visibility. **

"**Bloody snow," he sighed looking up at the falling flakes. He knew he was on the right path ****but with the elements against him he doubted if he should go any further. **

"**Maybe we should camp until it clears a little, what you think?" he asked Oslo, who scratched his head unsure for a moment but then stood up alert. He began jumping up and down pointing to the mountain side down behind Phoenix. **

"**You want to go back? We can't, we are on the right track I know it." **

**Oslo shook his head from side to side then jumped back into the tin in the open side pocket of his pack. **

"**Oslo…" Phoenix turned to grab the tin when he saw exactly what Oslo was freaking out about.**

"**Oh shit!" Phoenix whispered in fear, before him was the largest Lycan he had ever seen. He was only a few metres away half crouched in the snow ready to pounce. Its wild blue eyes where fixed on him and waiting for the perfect time to pounce if Phoenix moved. Its lips were drawn back and its course dark fur stood up in prey mode. Phoenix knew this and kept absolutely still and the Lycan gave out a low growl to try and intimidate him into moving.**

"**Oslo you coward, get out here now!" ****He whispered loudly. But Oslo wasn't going anywhere. The Lycan took a slow step forward, its nostrils flaring and its mouth watered at the meal in front of him. Phoenix breathed heavily as he quickly glanced around him desperately looking for something to aid him in a quick escape. Luckily he spotted a small opportunity that sat between him, but there was severe downside. A large chunk of rock that sat just above them covered in snow was cracked along the bottom and with one powerful strike Phoenix was sure it would collapse between them blocking the Lycan's path just long enough to at least get some headway up the mountain since the downside was he couldn't head back down the mountain, he would have no choice but to head upwards. **

**With longer legs, Vorador have always been skilful and high jumpers just as much; if not more then Lycan's. All Phoenix had to do was hit his target and hope that the rock was cracked all the way through. **

**Very slowly he crouched until his hands touched the snow and his**** eyes were level with the Lycan. Phoenix saw his chance as the Lycan was distracted with a small amount shock by him crouching just like itself, and flung himself with all his might slamming his upper body into the rock. **

**Finally fortune smiled upon him but only for a short time. The rock did topple onto the narrow ledge below and even struck the Lycan sending both of them over the side and down the mountain. But it was not until Phoenix looked down he saw the now wildly angry Lycan hanging onto a lower ledge by his claws. It was not taking him long to scratch and claw his way back up with his hungry mouth snarling at Phoenix who was now making a desperate flea as far as he could go up the mountain side. **

**Using what energy he had, Phoenix began leaping up vertically along the rocks to try and gain distance from the jaws snapping at his heels. The mountain side was becoming more and more slippery and hard to judge where to jump to, let alone have many places to grip. Finally Phoenix jumped and gripped onto the last ledge he could see and tried to pull himself up when he felt a sharp stinging pain strike his left calf muscle. He yelped as his blood hit the white snow and dripped from the Lycan's claws. It had jumped but lost its balance because of its swing at him**

"**Bastard!" He snapped angrily and pulled his upper body onto the ledge out of reach for the time being. He heard the Lycan growl and jump up at him and he pulled his legs up just as it snapped at his feet, and he let out a gasp as the pain shot up his leg from his injury. **

**Desperately reaching forward he tried to grab an ideal grove in the rock to hoist himself up before the Lycan jumped again. His fingers stretched and landed on the cold rock only to be jolted away when the Lycan managed to grab the leather strap on his boot. Phoenix slid backwards as the Lycan dragged him back with its weight, pulling him off the ledge, but Phoenix managed barely hold on to the edge by his fingers. It yanked and pulled at the strap knowing he could barely hold on for much longer and violently shock its head and body side to side to make him lose his grip even sooner. Sure enough with the freezing cold numbing his fingers Phoenix lost his grip and slid over the edge.  
**

* * *

**I thought about it for a few moments then decided yeah, I'll leave it as a cliff hanger. I know its an evil one, I just can't help it. But hey bigger chapter, I was going to finish it earlier but decided to keep going. Sorry for the wait**

**-Evelyn  
**

* * *

**Synch14: Sure did. She's a great baby, but in saying that she decided she liked the sound of her voice all day today and made a racket. Still love her though.  
**

** Horses05: That is very true. But its fustrating at the moment because she likes being awake but cannot control her hands to play with her toys just yet so I have to try and keep her entertained.**

**Rikku.potter: Not at all, go right ahead. I would very much appreciate it. (Thats if they can put up with bad gramma from a dyslexic, lol) Thankyou.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Hehehe, you thought the last one was bad. Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed the short episodes. Gotta have some humor!**

**Wentzie72: Thankyou :). She's good, however she's getting her jabs tomorrow and Im not looking forward to it because I cry more then she does, but I dont want her getting disease so its for the best I guess.**

**Blooskyes: Thankyou, and she's all better now. lol both of them are!  
**


	89. Invisible shadows

**A split second was all Phoenix had and he used it wisely. It had been his Uncle Odthran who had taught him combat; not his father**** but Odthran had taught him well. Phoenix rolled into a ball and threw his weight back turning his body into a heavy ball that hit the Lycan strait in the head, its greedy jaws couldn't grab any flapping limbs since they were rolled up. With the weight of Phoenix sticking the Lycan it knocked it off balance causing it to step back toward the edge that could not support the both of them. **

**The rock cracked and gave way under the Lycan's paw making his leg instantly slip downwards. Phoenix bounced off the Lycan's back and fell over the edge and strait down the mountain side. The Lycan only barely managed to hold on with its claws letting Phoenix to fall onto a ledge below. His armour avoided his ribs from cracking as he handed on his side, but the edge crumbled again giving way to his weight sending him further down the mountain. This was finally it, he thought as he painfully bounced off the rocks and over a number of ledges. No matter how many he struck, he seemed to gain speed rolled off a ledge and down into the gap between two mountain sides. **

**He finally hit a wider rock ledge coming to a stop. In a horrific amount of pain but still alive phoenix groaned loudly in pain, and tried to move only to once again slip off the edge he was laying right next to. Waiting for the ground to break more bones he became floppy**** giving up against such terrible luck. The thud never came, and he realized he wasn't falling at all. With blood dripping across his eyes he slowly opened them to see the black misty hand of Oslo holding onto him. **

"**Don't mean to sound ungrateful but thanks for **_**finally**_** helping," Phoenix said sarcastically, looked up at Oslo and his eyes quickly widened "look out!" He yelped and pulled his head into ward his chest. At the same time Oslo barely ducked out of the way as the Lycan fell past them and into the dark icy depths below. **

"**Sayonara, bitch." Phoenix snared. Oslo pulled him up into safety, finally they were out of the wind on the sheltered side of the mountain. Oslo took a flask out of Phoenix's pack, opened it for him and held it to his mouth. Phoenix drank the warm liquid and screwed up his face in disgust at the taste.**

"**Its worse warm then it is cold." He said trying not to gag. A minute or so after drinking the liquid his body healed itself in moments.**

"**The herbal remedy tastes like nothing natural on earth but works like a charm every time." Phoenix said cheerfully. He was trying to boost his confidence after such a life threatening ordeal. His thoughts were mainly on Sophia and how much he was proving to her he could and would go to almost every length to take care of her. **

**Oslo once again gained his attention by waving his arm around pointing out of Phoenix's line of sight. Phoenix swung around instantly alert thinking it was another Vorador. **

"**Don't do that!" Phoenix snapped with relief, Oslo was excited this time, not scared. They had finally found the keep the hard way****, and by sheer accident. **

**Phoenix made a quick jump across the broken bridge**** and headed strait for the door desperate to get out of the cold. Without even thinking or reading the warning on the door he pushed the handprint lock in a moment and a needle spiked his hand taking a small sample of his blood. Phoenix quickly yanked his hand away**

"**Ouch," he said frowning down at his hand, although the pain was nothing in comparison of falling down the side of a mountain.**

"**Blood lock door obviously." Phoenix said to Oslo, thinking nothing more of it. The doors took a moment before making a loud clunk and groan opening up for them. **

"**Piece of cake. Not to mention nice and warm." Phoenix said feeling the warm air gush out. They entered completely naive of defence systems and how it was never as simple as walking in. **

"**Wow, now this is architecture." Phoenix said admiring the large statue of the winged woman that made up the room.**** The door made the usual boom as it closing them in. **

"**Hello?" Phoenix called and headed through the great entranceway toward the back. No one replied so he tried again, this time louder**

"**Hello!" His voice echoed and echoed, until he realized his echo had morphed with another. ****The pillars along each side of the wall rumbled and creaked until they began to open, the feather pattern's of the wings split in two, revealing metal and stone statues of creatures in each one. These were the same creatures Selene and Lucian encountered, but they were now somehow completely repaired and ready to kill. **

**Phoenix's shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh**

"**How do I know this isn't going to be good…****" **

**Saxon took a sharp deep breath before sneezing at least three times. **

"**Ick," He grunted as he took a handkerchief out his pocket and blew his nose. This part of the keep was uninhabited and he had never really taken the time to study it. He lifted his finger and held it against the wall as he walked along creating a clean line in the dust. Getting the large winding staircase that lead to the lowest part of the keep Saxon stopped. He lifted his lip in disgust at the caked dust on his finger then wiped it on his pants. **

"**How many times have I told you not to do that!"**

**Saxon jolted with fright and swung around to see the dark shadows mould into a human shape. He knew immediately it was his mother,**

"**Mum your back!" He said with the largest smile. Selene stood in her shadow form just like she had done in front of Marcus and Roslyn outside the human city. This time she had black markings upon her face**

"**Did you get a tattoo?" He said approaching her warily, he could sense there was smoothing unusual about her but he somehow knew it was defiantly her. **

"**Saxon you must listen. There is a Vorador in the entrance, and you must save his life. Listen to what he says, because he speaks the truth."**

"**You really need to see dad," Saxon started but she cut him off**

"**I know what I need to do. But you **_**have**_** to listen to me and do what I ask, please. You've got to do it now, for me." She pointed down the staircase at the door. His eyes followed her finger and he looked at the doors, just then he heard the gears of the defense device shifting.**

"**You cannot tell anyone from the keep I was here."**

"**What? Why?" he said turning back to her but she was gone**

"**Mum? Mum?" he called louder and waved his arm through the shadow but there was only air. **

**The gears shifted again and he heard a loud clunk bringing his attention back to what his mother had asked. **

**Phoenix dodged, darted and ducked between the large stone and metal guards as they came after him. Somehow he managed to destroy two by using them against each other after luring them both into swords length of each other. This time Oslo trying to help rather then hiding, but they never went for him or even recognized he was there. In seeing this Phoenix had an insane idea. **

**He came to a complete halt and froze as still as he could, leaning against a nearby pillar in the shadows. Immediately the statues came to a halt and scanned the area looking for him. He lifted his hand and waved it but they did not react at all to his movement. He took off his glove and held it just in the light and immediately they turned and headed toward it. **

**It became clear they could not see shadows or anything in shadow even if it was moving about. **

"**Oslo come here, I need your help!" He loudly whispered in case they could hear him. Oslo casually strolled on over to him as if nothing was wrong. **

"**I need you to completely cover me in your shadow and get me to that door over there," Phoenix said pointing to the door past the stone creatures. Oslo's hears stood up and then he shook his head from side to side in a rapid motion. **

"**Please bubby, these things cannot see shadow. They are going to kill me if you don't help!" Phoenix stressed to him. Oslo's whole posture dropped and he made sighing motion. **

**Phoenix had never done anything like this before and did not know what to expect. Oslo's body became like a cloud of smoke and it slowly wafted around Phoenix until he was completely covered. It felt like thick air, a sort of heavy dry fog that he could feel pushing against his skin. **

**A little hesitant at first Phoenix stepped out of the shadow and into the light. At first he didn't think it was going to work since they all turned to face him, but that was all. Step by step he slowly made his way in-between the first two; somehow they knew he was there but couldn't see him and didn't attack. Their bodies and heads followed his direction as he carefully moved between them ever to careful not to trip or brush against one. He was almost home free, until one of the creatures that had not yet emerged stepped right out in front of him finally activating. Phoenix leaned back trying to avoid walking into the creature at the last second, only to lose his balance. He desperately tried to recover his balance as the creature turned toward him and its arm caught his chin knocking him back completely. Phoenix fell out from Oslo's shadow and onto the floor, strait onto his back. **

"**Shit!" Phoenix panicked being in such a venerable position. Immediately the creatures all fixated on him and lifted their weapons. **

**Phoenix was completely surrounded and had no hope of escape, he could only watch as they lifted their large swords and brought them down with all their power. He closed his eyes just as their swords were about to make impact but once again his life was spared.**

"**Stop!" Saxon's voice boomed across the great hall. Phoenix's eyes opened to see the blades above his head and body, they were so close that even a sheet of paper could barely fit through. **

"**Withdraw." Saxon commanded. They pulled their weapons away and stood ready for any command. Phoenix sat up and looked at Saxon with the most grateful look he could give**

"**I'm glad to see you!" he said and studied Saxon's features for a second "You must be Saxon, Sophia's twin brother," He said as he climbed to his feet. He held out his hand for Saxon to shake**

"**I'm Phoenix. I thought I was a goner there, thanks for helping me." He waited as he held out his hand but Saxon never took it he just watched him silently trying to make sense of him since he had never seen a born Vorador before. **

"**It's about the third time I've almost been killed today. Strange, it's almost like there's someone watching over me to be this lucky." Phoenix said lowering his hand. He was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable. **

"**Yes, as a matter of fact you are being watched over. I have no idea why, but that's what I want to know along with why you are here and who you are, because you are not like any Vorador I've ever seen." Saxon crossed his arms then continued "I'm not a fan of Vorador's, but it's the fact that my mother is the one watching over you holds my curiosity." **

**Phoenix's face dropped with shock, he was almost honored that someone so powerful would look after him. But in the back of his mind he thought it was because he was in love and taking good care of her eldest daughter would be the reason. **

"**She told me to listen to you because you will be telling the truth. So I will give you exactly five minutes to explain yourself before I let the guards chop you up like Sushi."  
**

* * *

**MrsGGSparrow:**** Thank you :) Sorry it took so long to update, I usually used to be quicker. Yes my little one is named Selene, because of its meaning. **

**Synch14: I cirtanly would kill or die to protect my child. Im not sure where Lilly was born, but since both Kate and Michael are British, I'm guessing Britan since a majority of women like to have their baby in their home town or country. **

**Wentzie72: Yeah, I think I probably should read my story since I dont have a good memory at all. lol a little embarasing! Thank you :)**

**Your-BlissfullSin: Thank you :). Sorry for the wait after a bit of a really nasty cliffhanger.**

**Spikeangelus: Thank you :)**

**Horses05: Thank you and er sorry about that. It was a tad bit nasty of a cliff hanger, quite litratly since he was hanging off a cliff sort of, haha... yeah not funny. Anyway Thanks again.  
**


	90. Somewhat of a brother

"**I'm here for Sophia. She collapsed and never woke up. Two people from here came to us asking about her, so I guessed it may have happened to someone here. ****But since you are standing here, I guess not."**

**Saxon's posing posture changed to a friendlier manor "It happened, but we woke up." Saxon understood why his mother did not want him to tell anyone she or Phoenix was there since Marcus would order her to be returned to the keep and he knew very well she would not want to return at all.**

"**I just needed to see if anyone here knew about what happened or how I could help her." Phoenix saw Saxon look a little clueless on what he should to do.**

"**Maybe ask your father?" He then suggested. Saxon immediately reacted.**

"**No, the others mustn't know you're here."**

"**Then what are we going to do?"**

**Saxon paused for a moment then lifted a brow **

"**I know, I will go back with you and see her for myself." **

**Phoenix smiled **

"**I think she will like that, you're the only one she has talked about." **

"**Really?" Saxon asked with an astonished look plastered on his face.**

"**Well you're her twin." **

**Saxon curled his lip up a little to form a smile, maybe she didn't hate him after all. He then got back to business **

"**I'll sneak you out the back way, but before I sneak you through the keep you still have to answer the rest of my questions."**

"**I look like I do because was born in this age, and I'm the first and Vorador born in centuries. I look close to what they originally looked like years ago apparently, well before they became the liquid form" Phoenix explained. Saxon was most curious**

"**So, you can't go into a black liquid form and possess others?" Saxon asked bluntly. **

"**Well, no not really. Even I don't know how they can do that." Phoenix said with a small amount of nervousness. **

**Saxon grinned at this delightful piece of information since Phoenix was no real threat to anyone in the keep.**

"**As for your mother watching me, I had no idea she was." **

"**Sounds about right. She's like that, I don't think even my father can figure her out." Saxon sighed. **

"**Anyway, let's get moving while most everyone is still in the meeting." Saxon gestured and turned away from Phoenix and headed for the door. Phoenix quickly pulled a tin out his pocket and pointed for Oslo who had been hiding in the shadows to get in before Saxon saw him. Oslo leapt out of the shadows and into the tin to be stuffed into Phoenix's pocket. Saxon turned just as Phoenix took his hand out his pocket.**

"**Are you coming or not?" Saxon snapped annoyed. **

"**Yeah, but are these things going to kill me if I move?" **

"**No, the whole system will reset when we leave, now move it, we don't have much time." **

**Phoenix scrambled to his feet and followed Saxon up into the middle of the keep.**

"**Wait," Saxon said taking a step back and pushing Phoenix against the wall. He watched as everyone was returning to their daily routines from the meeting. **

"**Damn! We have to go the long way!" Saxon grumbled and waited till it was clear "Come on, and keep up!" he whispered. **

**Quickly Saxon led the way through the halls, only just avoiding being seen. They came to the hall where the elevator entrance sat at the other end. **

"**See that large metal door with the black and yellow stripes?" Saxon whispered to Phoenix and pointed to the door.**

"**Yeah…" Phoenix answered with disappointment since between the door and themselves stood Marcus and Viktor talking quietly "That's the exit?" **

"**Yup. I built it so we didn't have to come up the dangerous path you did." Saxon said with a smirk. Phoenix sarcastically grinned then nodded toward Marcus and Viktor **

"**And exactly how are we supposed to get past them?" **

"**We might have to wait. They shouldn't take too long since Viktor's not one for long conversation." **

"**We should hide in case someone walks past," Phoenix said looking at the door to their left "What's in there?" **

"**A store room," Saxon opened the door to the dimly lit room "Perfect. Hide here for now. I'm going to get some things and I will return when it's clear." Saxon whispered then closed the door shutting Phoenix in. He headed around the corner toward Marcus and Viktor who turned to see him approaching. **

"**I need to talk with him; I'll discuss this matter further, later." Marcus told Viktor, who nodded then walked away. **

"**Saxon…" Marcus started.**

"**You don't have to explain anything." Saxon said in a mater of fact tone and continued to walk past his father. **

"**You may not want an explanation but I at least owe you an apology." **

**Saxon sighed with annoyance, he had hoped to walk past without having to stop to talk to his father, but if he didn't it may have looked suspicious. **

"**I didn't mean to demean you in front of everyone, but as you know this keep is getting out of hand." **

**Phoenix could hear them faintly talking and rolled his eyes. This was going to take a lot longer then he had thought.**** He wanted to get back to the fortress as soon as possible since all his mind could do was dwell on Sophia. At least he thought he was earning likable points with her brother and showing him that really cared about her. Except for the fact Saxon didn't even know that Phoenix was in love with his Sophia, but Phoenix was waiting for a better time to be honest with him.**

**After waiting for at least a minute and pacing back and forth, he finally reached in to his pocket and pulled out Oslo's tin. The lid had fallen off in his pocket leaving only the base in his hand.**

"**Oslo?" He called him quietly. Oslo did not come out. **

"**Oslo?" He called again looking closer into the tin, but Oslo's little red eyes where not looking back. **

"**Oslo where are you?" Phoenix said louder and began to quickly look around. **

"**This isn't funny!" Phoenix looked around the shelves and in the shadows but he couldn't see anything. **

"**Oh no!" Phoenix said once again pacing back and forth in one spot, he knew Oslo must have crawled out when he was following Saxon. Knowing Oslo's curious nature he could be anywhere in the keep. Phoenix knew he had to find him before anyone else did or he would be discovered. Slowly he opened the door and peeked through the gap to see if anyone was coming then slowly he stepped out into the hall.  
**

* * *

**Synch14: Yeah he is, oh man I remember my mum watching Eastenders when I was little lol. Selene does the best she can and is honest about how she mothers and that she's not perfect at it which in a way she gains respect from her children, _but _the problem is she didn't really raise them except for Kain, and the twins until they were ten. Marcus did most of it and pretty much raised Roslyn as a single father. Erica was the motherly role model for Roslyn.**

**Blooskyes: lol, confusing or Sushi? anyway I so want to write really bad the last few days but Ive just had no time:(  
**


	91. Hurt

**Down the hall, Saxon was starting to get into an argument with Marcus**

"**Dad, covens just don't work anymore. Those who remember or were even in a coven are either dead or missing. You were and elder once but no one remembers it at all. The only thing that is going to bring them together and bring order is mum." **

"**Well she isn't here. But it's also exactly why I must take over and use everything we have to find her. You don't need to tell me that we need her because I already know."**

**Saxon wanted to tell Marcus about seeing Selene but he bit his lip knowing his mother didn't want anyone to know she was about. Before he could reply to his father, both of them heard a crash in the kitchen where Amos had been for lunch.**

"**What the hell was that?" Marcus grumbled heading for the kitchen. Saxon glanced back towards the storeroom for a moment then followed his father into the kitchen where Amos was still hanging about. Upon the floor Amos laid face down half covered in flour and dried herbs. In one hand she held a metal colander and a plain metal bowl in the other. Slowly she sat up and spat out the herbs in her mouth **

"**Ick!" she said followed with a cough.**

"**What the hell are you doing?" Marcus growled angrily and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. Saxon saw the shadow in the far corner move and instantly he knew what had happened. Amos saw Saxon's desperate expression, he put his finger to his mouth to hoping Amos wouldn't tell Marcus what she had seen. **

"**Well?" Marcus**** growled and violently shook her back and forth.**

"…**Cooking?" She said lifting the bowls. Marcus narrowed his eyes knowing very well that was all she was going to tell him. He squeezed her throat tighter until she went red in the face and began to choke**

"**You are really trying my patience!" He growled coldly and began digging his fingers into her neck. She grabbed his wrists and continued to choke, her face began to go a shade of blue and the whites of her eyes grew red veins **

"**Dad!" Saxon yelled at him****, but Marcus didn't seem to hear him, for some reason a heap of anger that had been stored away rose to the surface, and caused Marcus to begin glowing orange and red with his fury powers. **

"**Dad?" Saxon said giving Marcus a whack on the back to pull him out of it. Marcus instantly dropped Amos, swung around, grabbed Saxon by the throat slamming him against the wall and lifted his fist ready to strike. Before his swing connected with Saxon's face Marcus froze instantly realizing what he was doing. Marcus's face softened to a painful, realizing expression of what he had just done to his son and immediately let go of him. **

**Saxon grabbed his neck and slid along the wall away from his father ****then let out a couple of small coughs rubbing his neck. **

**Marcus felt ill from guilt at what he had just done, and the betrayed look along with a small dose of fear plastered on Saxon's face made it even worse.**

"**Saxon I…" Marcus said stepping forward but Saxon drew a knife out of his sleeve and held it out toward his father. Marcus stepped back**

"**I understand." Marcus lowered his head and quickly left the room. There was no way he could repair this situation so soon and he didn't want to appear weak in front of Amos.**

**Saxon knew his father was powerful, but he had never seen or felt it**** first hand before and he realized his father was far more powerful what anyone realized. **

**Saxon slid the knife back into his sleeve and stepped forward off the wall looking at Amos laying face down on the floor. She lay motionless and her face was still a shade of purple. He knew she was his parent's old enemy, but he felt guilty since she had helped him out only to almost be killed by his father. **

"**Amos?" He asked grabbing her shoulder and rolling her onto her back. She let out a small groan indicating she was still alive. Gently he slid his arms under her shoulders and pulled her up right and lent her against the near by cupboard. Her breathing sounded raspy and a small amount of blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. He frowned as he watched it drip**

"**Ouch. That bastard sure has grown a lot more powerful then I remember." She said following Saxon's eyes and wiped the blood off her face with her finger. She looked down at the blood and could see why he was frowning.**

"**Looks rather dark, almost black." She said staring at it with puffy eyes. Then before their eyes it disappeared and absorbed itself into her skin**

"**That's handy." She said lowering her hand.**

"**Only my mother and I can do that," He said getting to his feet.**

"**I was stuck down that dark hole of a prison for years. It only seems fair I picked up one of their abilities while I was there." **

**Saxon looked up into the corner where he saw the eyes but they were gone. **

"**What did you see?" He asked looking into all the shadows in the room.**

"**I don't know what the hell it was. It was almost like a ghost, but it had red eyes." She replied with her sore scratchy voice. **

"**Great, he brought a pet." Saxon grumbled**

"**What?" Amos asked not hearing him clearly.**

"**It's called a **_**shadow lurker**_**. Everyone must not know its here or it will cause extreme panic."**

"**Will it harm anyone?" **

"**No, I don't think this one will, I have a feeling it just wandered off." **

"**Either way, next time I cover for your ass, make sure your father isn't in a bad mood!" She said getting to her feet. Her face was now only a puffy red, but he could still see the finger marks in her neck. **

"**I didn't think he would do that. I've never seen him like that before."**

"**Well it just goes to show how much you really know about him. He used to be like that twenty four seven before he met your mother." She told him with a bitter tone. She could see the shock still buried in his eyes.**

"**I guess there's a lot you don't really know about your parents." **

"**And I don't need you to tell me," He said stopping her before she started to try and turn him against them "Yes I owe you one for keeping your mouth shut. But I really need to find the lurker right now."**

**Amos frowned with a small smirk**

"**Is that because you let it in?" **

**Saxon's face dropped **

"**No…" **

"**Come on I'm not that stupid. You knew what it was immediately and didn't want Marcus to know." **

**Saxon rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance**

"**Fine. Just help me look for it." **

**Amos crossed her arms and raised a brow. Saxon dropped his arms knowing very well what she meant.**

"**You want something in return?" **

"**Yes, for my silence, helping you and don't forget being strangled, I want a room to stay in. It doesn't have to be fancy, but a bed to sleep in would be rather nice. I'm sick of hanging around the kitchen and sleeping on the chairs in the hall like a dog. Even a prison cell has a bed, this is degrading I'm still a person." **

**Saxon lifted a brow**

"**Deal." He said rather pleased with her reasonable demand, he had halfway expected something nasty or ridiculous involving blackmail.**

"**Alright, you search the upper keep; I'll search the lower half. Try not to run into my father if you can." Saxon instructed.**

"**Ya think." She sarcastically snapped once again rubbing her neck. **

**They headed off in separate directions; Saxon heading to the store room first. He swung open the door and slammed it shut behind him**

"**You brought a bloody pet!" Saxon growled. Instead of Phoenix waiting like he had expected, a young male hybrid about nine stood holding a live bat. He looked completely startled **

"**I… I didn't know you weren't allowed pets. It has a hurt wing, I was going to nurse it back to health then put it back, honestly!" He said almost shaking, thinking he was in a lot of trouble "I found him in the cave on the ground; I was just looking for a box to put him in." He continued to explain himself. **

**Saxon couldn't believe his luck of coincidence. **

"**Well you can look after him then. But you must put him back afterwards because they poo everywhere," Saxon said grabbing a box off an eye level shelf. **

"**Here this should do," Saxon said and handed the boy the box "Now run along." **

**The boy placed the bat in the box and scrambled out the door. **

"**Phoenix?" Saxon whispered loudly in case he was hiding. After a quick observation of the room, he could clearly see that he wasn't anywhere.**

**Phoenix was having more trouble trying not to be seen then he was finding Oslo. Sneaking from room to room he was starting to feel like a thief or stalker invading someone's home. Eventually he came to dead end and reconsidered his chances of finding Oslo in the maze that was the keep. He decided to make his way back to the storeroom and wait for Saxon. He headed back down the hall only to spot Amos coming around the corner. Quickly panicking he darted into the first door on his left. His quick movement caught her eye and led her to the very same room. **

"**Hey!" She said opening the door swiftly. The room was a large study and was empty. She frowned looking around since she knew someone had darted into the room. On either side of the window were long thick crimson velvet drapes the main hiding possibility in the room. She snuck over to the heavy fabric and slowly took hold. With a quick swing of her arm she pulled it back to reveal only the window frame. She headed over to the other side and did the same to reveal the same again. Her shoulders dropped in disappointment in not finding anyone, but then the door clicked shut behind her. She turned around and expected the room to be empty since whoever it was had just left, only to see Oslo standing in the middle of the room. **

**Not afraid of him anymore she smirked and crossed her arms**

"**You cheeky little sod! You've been following me since the kitchen haven't you?" **

**Oslo nodded up and down and jumped about thinking it was all a big game. **

"**You know Saxon is looking for you right?" **

**Oslo tilted his head not understanding, however Phoenix realized Amos must know about him and he jumped down off the top of the book shelf. **

**Amos stepped back in fright and grabbed the letter opener off the desk to use as a weapon**

"**You! What are you doing here?" Amos growled. She recognized him from the fortress. **

"**Take it easy I was looking for him," He said pointing to Oslo "you in the tin now!" Phoenix angrily growled at Oslo who lowered his head and cowered like a dog. Phoenix pulled out the tin and held it open as Oslo hopped in**

"**I'll deal to you later," He snapped and pushed the lid on tightly "curiosity always gets the better of him."**

"**I suppose you want to find Saxon now?" she sighed and threw the letter opener onto the desk. **

"**That would be good thanks. Enough time has been wasted already." **

**Saxon had absolutely no idea where a lurker would hide and had no high hopes of finding him either, well at least not before anyone else in the keep. He stopped in his tracks and scratched his head, his mid wasn't really on finding Oslo it was replaying what happened with his father. It made him feel sick to his stomach, he knew Amos was never to be trusted but her words still rang through his mind. **

"**There he is." A woman's voice sounded from behind him, summoning him to turn around. A hybrid woman he had never met stood with rather upset Roslyn who had puffy eyes from crying. She immediately started crying again and charged forward wrapping her arms around him.**

"**What's wrong?" He asked. She started blubbering through her tears and into his shoulder but he couldn't make out quite what she was saying. She was sobbing too hard to make any sense. There was no point in trying to get an answer out of her until she calmed down. After a few minutes of crying she started to slow down at the same time Amos appeared in the hall. **

"**Saxon!" She called and waved her arm for him to come.**

"**Not right now." He answered. **

"_**I've found both the shadow thing and the Vorador,**_**" she mouthed silently. **

**Saxon smiled with relief**

"**Sorry Roslyn I've really got to go." He said letting her go.**

"**But!" Roslyn sobbed.**

"**Go see Kain or Viktor**_**. Not**_** dad." **

**He headed off down the hall toward Amos leaving Roslyn by herself. **

"**Where are they?" He whispered. **

"**He said he'd wait in the storeroom." **

"**Good."**

**Amos frowned**

"**What's with her?"**

"**I'm not sure. I'm starting to think dad can very well take over because I'm sick of all the drama and crap going on," Saxon said and turned back to see Roslyn watching them. As soon as she saw him looking she headed toward them.**

"**Could you take her to someone or just stay with her." He asked Amos. **

"**I'm a baby sitter now huh? She looks old enough to take care of herself." **

"**She's the baby of the family and she's upset. Plus do you want your room to have its own bathroom?" **

"**Fine. Go see your boyfriend." She sneered and headed toward Roslyn. **

"**Roslyn, stay with Amos I really have to go I will be back soon." He called to her then turned and jogged away.**

"**Wait!" She called after him but Amos stepped in her way. **

"**Why don't we have a girl to girl chat?" Amos sighed becoming rather annoyed. She was spending more time with Selene's brats then she wanted to, but it was literately saving her neck. **

**Saxon slammed the door behind him to the storeroom. **

"**I ignored the fact you brought a lurker into the keep in a tin and I expected you to keep it under control!" he growled. Phoenix realized Saxon knew about the lurker all along.**

"**Sorry, the lid came off and he must have fallen out. He's not bright, but he is harmless and a little curious that's all."**

**Saxon lowered his brow and grinded his teeth but let it go. **

"**Let's go." He said and headed out into the hall. The way was finally clear and they took their chance to scramble into the elevator.**

"**Right, before we go anywhere put this on," lifted a black bag.**

"**What?" Phoenix asked a little confused. **

"**Put it over your head or we are not going anywhere. I don't want any Voradors to know where the second entrance to the keep is." **

"**Can't I put it on at the bottom?" **

"**No." Saxon answered bluntly. **

**Phoenix sighed and took the bag from Saxon. Any other time he would have refused but this was for Sophia. He slid it on over his head and tucked the bottom into his collar to reassure Saxon he couldn't see anything. **

"**It's a bit of a ride so you'll want to sit down and hold on," Saxon said shoving Phoenix to the floor of the elevator. **

**Phoenix could hear the machinery start up and felt the cage shudder as it rolled along the tracks. He was not quite ready for the sudden drop as it whooshed downwards sending them on their way down the mountain. Phoenix fell on to his side but just remained there to avoid getting motion sickness.**

"**I give up telling everyone to hold on because no one bloody does!" Saxon said loud enough for Phoenix to hear over the loud sound of machinery and rushing air.**

**The cage finally reached the bottom to Phoenix's relief since he was seriously feeling dizzy and ill. **

"**Come on." Saxon said grabbing his shoulder to help him up. Phoenix felt like he had jelly legs and was totally disorientated**

"**Give me a second. I'm trying not to chuck in my head bag!" Phoenix said leaning forward on his knees.**

**Saxon grabbed the blood covered sack off the hook to his right and pulled out a large bone with a small amount of meat still left upon it.**

"**Stay here, you don't want to be eaten." Saxon said stepping outside the cage. He gave a loud whistle and waited for a moment. **

"**Where the hell is he?" Saxon grumbled.**

"**Who?" Phoenix asked as he finally stood up strait. **

"**Never mind, come on lets get going." Saxon grabbed Phoenix by the elbow and led him out the caves. **

**All Phoenix knew was that the ground was dry and uneven as Saxon led him through the trees away from the caves. **

**Suddenly Saxon stopped in his tracks looking into the trees. **

"**Wait here." He said letting go of Phoenix's arm. Now Phoenix was really uncomfortable, he was outside, blind with no idea where he was and exposed to anyone or anything. **

**Saxon crept into the trees and saw the young boy that was in the storeroom standing in a small clearing. Saxon was about to emerge out into the clearing when the boy morphed into Dorian. **

"**What the?" Saxon gasped seeing Dorian holding a large back pack. Saxon instantly put the two and two together on why Roslyn was crying.**

"**You're leaving!" Saxon growled heading into the clearing.**

**Dorian jumped with fright**

"**Saxon… it's not what it looks like!" **

"**You broke my sister's heart!" Saxon snarled becoming a protective big brother. **

"**No, look I'm just going back to the city to visit family she just didn't want me to go alone because it was dangerous! But I didn't want her to come because I didn't want her to get hurt either!" Dorian quickly blurted out, quick to explain. **

"**Nicolas is around here and if he finds you he will take a chunk out of you! Not to mention Voradors!" **

**Dorian's face fell **

"**Like that one!" Dorian said pointing behind Saxon. Saxon turned around expecting to see Phoenix or even no one if it was a prank but there was a large masked male standing behind him holding a sword above his head. It was clear to see he was a Vorador since his eyes were so vibrant yellow. Saxon barely darted to the side just as the male brought down his sword, but the blade still sliced the skin on his shoulder. Dark crimson blood dripped down his sleeve then disappeared into his shoulder returning into his body as the wound healed in seconds. The Vorador swung the large heavy blade at Saxon for a second time and very clumsily missed giving Saxon the chance to grab the handle of the sword. Both of them struggled for a moment until Saxon grinned. He was younger but still much more powerful. **

**The Vorador's eyes twitched as he still held the sword but watched as Saxon's skin grew lighter, gained black and blue swirl like crack patterns and it slowly became cold and smooth exactly like marble. The Vorador punched Saxon in the face only to yelp in pain as his knuckles cracked on cold stone.**

**Saxon finally let go of the sword and grabbed the Voradors shoulders instead **

"**Do you like sculptures?" Saxon said in a deep earthy voice. The male started to squirm but it was too late, his skin became pale underneath Saxon's hands and a cold ripping pain flowed into his body spreading like a virus. It took only seconds for Saxon to turn both Vorador and male host completely into stone. **

**Saxon took a step to the side just as he felt cold metal pass along the side of his face along with warm splotches. He swung wound to see another masked Vorador still standing but with the end of a sword covered in his blood sticking out his mouth. He dropped his knife and his limbs fell limp. His body fell to the ground as Phoenix pulled the sword he had stolen from the man out the back of his head. **

"**Guess they're not friends of yours." Saxon said changing back into his normal state.**

"**No," Phoenix said wiping the sword clean "I didn't appreciate being left standing in the middle of no where with a bag on my head rather venerable."**

"**I have to ensure my people's safety since there isn't that many left of them." **

**Phoenix gave a small nod agreeing with him as he clipped the weapon to his belt**

"**Fair enough. I think this is far enough to be without a mask, I can assure you I have no idea which way I came from. I took it off when I heard voices and was not going to become a sitting duck." **

**Saxon returned the nod**

"**Guess we are even now." He looked around to see if he could spot Dorian but he was long gone. **

"**Bastard." He grumbled, he didn't care what his excuse was, he made his baby sister cry and he was going to pay. **

"**What?" Phoenix said lifting his brows thinking Saxon had called him the name. **

"**Not you, Dorian. He upset Roslyn and left the keep." Saxon explained but Phoenix's attention was turned to something in the long grass. **

"**What is this?" He said bending down and picking it up. He turned it over and could see it was a corroded metal crest **

"**Odd, this was sitting on top of the grass as if it were dropped, not in the dirt," Phoenix said holding it up for Saxon to see. **

"**I've seen this crest before… but I can't put my finger on it." Saxon said studying the crest.**

"**It's very old and missing its chain." Phoenix said handing it over to Saxon who looked at the trees**

"**Dorian!" he growled angrily "he was standing here before and bloody dropped it!" **

"**Do you want to track him?" Phoenix asked.**

"**No. I'll find him later. Sophia needs us." He said placing the crest in his pocket. **

"**Good, I have a horse tied in the trees on the old path, it should make things quicker." **

"**No need." Saxon said lifting his hand. The ground beneath them began to vibrate and soil rose up into two piles in the shape of seats. Saxon sat on one and waited till Phoenix sat on his. As soon as the two of them were seated the soil rose again and took shape of a chariot. The ground in front of them opened up and a dirt creature attached itself to the front of the chariot to pull them along. **

"**Okay, this is different." Phoenix said feeling odd sitting on a creature and chariot made of dirt. He could see the creature was one of the creatures that tried to chop him up except instead of legs it just had a bit pile of dirt. **

"**You will want to hold on," Saxon said then gave a whistle.**

**For a moment Phoenix failed to see how this would work but as the ground rolled itself under them he could see exactly how. Within moments they were moving and beginning to pick up quite a bit of speed. **

**The ground shifted the trees aside creating a quicker path toward the fortress. **

**Eventually they neared the path Phoenix originally took and Phoenix saw the saddle on a branch through the trees. **

"**There!" He pointed.**

"**I don't think we want to stop." Saxon said not slowing down the chariot at all. **

"**What?" **

"**Look closer."**

**Phoenix studied the trees and could see blood spattered over the tree trunks and parts over the ground. **

"**That bloody Lycan!" Phoenix growled angrily.**

"**Uncle Nicolas? No, that's the work of Vorian's." **

"**How do you know?"**

"**Nick would have eaten it everything, he loves horse meat and doesn't waste a thing," Saxon then saw the look on Phoenix's face "Sorry."**

**Saxon lifted his hands and pointed across the clearing "Besides the Vorian's are over there." **

"**Bloody hell! You have to stop!" he said seeing two of Burwood soldiers being mauled by the pack of Vorain's.**

"**Don't kid yourself they are already dead. It would be suicide facing that many with only the two of us." Saxon said in a matter of fact tone, he was not going to stop for anything. **

"**My bloody father sent them to spy on me! I told him not to!" **

"**Shut up, we don't want their attention; we have been noisy enough as it is." Saxon said.**

"**Bit late for that!" Phoenix said seeing a Vorian running up behind them. Saxon lifted his arm and waved it in a circle toward the ground, immediately a hole appeared and the Vorian fell strait in. **

"**Great, but you may need a bigger hole," Phoenix said pointing the pack of Vorian's who had been mauling the Voradors were now looking up at them, watching them with their insane yellow eyes behind their blood covered faces. All of them were in full Lycan form and started making a coughing snarling sound as they lunged into the air toward the dirt chariot. **

**Saxon created a roof over the chariot to avoid them coming down on top of them, but it barely did the trick. Vorian's bounced off the roof and onto the ground but they were on their feet in seconds and after their new moving dinner. **

"**Look out," Phoenix yelled and pulled Saxon away from the side as a Vorian who had landed upon the roof took a swipe at them from the open area in the front. Saxon lost his concentration for a moment and the chariot almost tipped over and came apart, almost throwing them. **

"**I have to concentrate and watch where we are going or we will crash!" Saxon stressed. **

"**Okay, you drive I fight." Phoenix drew his sword and sliced the arm off the Vorian on the roof. It swung its head around and took a snap at him only to have that taken off and land at their feet. **

"**The one advantage we do have is the fact they are thick as a brick!" Phoenix said picking up the Vorian's head and used it to strike another Vorian in the head that had climbed aboard then stuff it in its open mouth. **

"**I can see why my mum would like you." Saxon laughed at Phoenix's use of limbs. He had always loved his mother's stories of 'using everything you have on the spot' situations. **

**Phoenix smiled for a moment then got back to business and climbed onto the roof to stop anymore jumping on. No mater how many limbs he cut off or wounds he inflicted upon them, they just kept coming back for more. **

"**Saxon you got to do something!" He yelled. **

"**Working on it!" Saxon said seeing a cliff on his left. **

"**Okay, when I tell you to jump, go for it!" Saxon yelled back. **

"**What?" Phoenix asked, and then saw the cliff dropping off into a gully**

"**Oh crap!" **

**Saxon quickly turned the chariot into the gully **

"**Jump!" he yelled at the last minute. Phoenix leapt into the air and flew across the gap just as the Vorain's had leapt onto the chariot sending them into the deep gully. **

**Phoenix landed in bushes on the other side with only a few bruises. **

"**Ouch," He groaned and got to his feet. He then realized he didn't see Saxon jump from the chariot at all.**

"**Saxon?" he said looking around. **

"**Quiet!" the ground said moving under his feet. Dirt assembled up into a human shape and Saxon took back his normal form. **

"**Well that's one way to get rid of them." Phoenix said sheathing his sword.**

"**Short cut too," Saxon pointed down the hill a little and they both could see the top of Burwood. **

"**Let's get going then." Phoenix said excited to almost be home to see Sophia again. **

"**Wait," Saxon said grabbing his arm "It's not over, not just yet." He whispered. Phoenix had been so focused on seeing Sophia again he didn't sense the Vorian scent that was near. The problem was neither of them could see it or pinpoint where exactly it was. **

"**Come out you bastard!" Phoenix yelled getting impatient. Now aggravated a snarl filled the air and out of nowhere a light brown Vorian came flying down toward them with claws and teeth at the ready. Both of them drew their weapons yet the Vorian never even got close enough to strike. Out from the bushes Nicolas sprung into the air and right into the side of the Vorian bowling it to the ground. Immediately they began fighting and as usual the Vorian didn't stand up to the power and age of Nicolas.**

"**Let's get moving while we can." Phoenix said not wanting to stick around for a reunion with Nicholas and bolted into the trees. **

"**Wait up!" Saxon said running after him "so you **_**have**_** met Nick before," Saxon laughed. **

"**Yes, it was a great game of tag." **

**Phoenix was relieved to finally back inside the safety the fortress walls and on his way to Sophia. As soon as he had stepped through the gate Melciah was alerted about his return and surprised that he brought back Saxon. **

"**Good you're back, and with a friend I see. You must be Saxon, I don't believe I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you yet," Melciah said holding out his hand toward Saxon as they arrived outside Sophia's room. Saxon only looked at Melciah's hand then up at him**

"**Where is my sister?" He asked in a level tone. Melciah pulled his hand back knowing he wasn't going to get a friendly reply.**

"**Here for business. You're just like your mother." Melciah said only to be snapped back at.**

"**Don't compare me to my parents because I'm not them." Saxon said. Saxon was pleased he compared him with his mother over his father after what had happened early that day. **

"**Your right of course, you're your own man." Melciah smiled still trying to make an effort. Phoenix sighed and rolled his eyes ignoring his father**

"**This way." He told Saxon pointing to the door. Saxon could see Phoenix was also having father and son issues just by his body language.**

**Saxon was not prepared for what he saw. He barely recognized her, if it wasn't for her scent and very weak presence he wouldn't have recognized her at all. She had become worse since Phoenix had left, now the back of her arms and rib area seemed to bleed. She laid on her side with blood stained bandages behind her, her skin was an icy pale white, her veins could clearly be seen and she had become so skinny. She looked dead. **

**He sat in the chair beside the bed where Phoenix had been sitting and picked up her hand that hung lifelessly over the side of the bed. It was so cold to touch and a wave of guilt filled his body and felt like it went right to his soul. He knew she thought everyone blamed her for Erika, and he knew he should have come sooner to see her to tell her he wasn't angry and now it seemed too late. Some how he felt partly responsible and now he felt helpless. **

**He turned to face Phoenix with glassy eyes but his smile was grateful**

"**Thank you bringing me here. But I don't know what to do." **

"**I know. But if does die, at least the one person she came into the world with, would be there for her when she left. She would be with the ones who love her." Phoenix confessed without taking his eyes off her. Saxon could see the hurt in Phoenix's eyes, but also the love**

"**You love her." **

"**We became an item just before this happened. I didn't want to tell you until the time were right. I just wanted to get you here for her. I didn't know how you would react." Phoenix now stared at Saxon almost fearful of his react, but Saxon didn't go into the typical Corvinus protective stance or attitude, instead he smiled slightly and nodded his head. **

"**You almost lost your life to bring me here to help her. That's good enough in my books. She needs the happiness of love after the way the family has treated her, and I can see you will take good care of her and make her happy."**

"**You talk like she will just wake up." **

"**She has an incredibly strong will and she's much stronger then people give her credit for," Saxon lifted her hand "look."**

**Phoenix's face lit up seeing Sophia's fingers very slowly curl around Saxon's hand. **

"**A bond only a twin has." Phoenix said with hope, now he was certain he had brought back the right person. The door swung open behind them and Melciah walked in**

"**Phoenix can I talk to you outside for just a second? Please." Melciah asked politely, Phoenix knew it was only because Saxon was in the room. Clenching his jaw he decided to give Saxon time with Sophia and once again reluctantly pulled himself away from Sophia. **

**Saxon stared at his sister unsure of what to do**

"**Mum you've got to help me." He whispered. He could hear a muffled argument outside the door between Melciah and Phoenix but he didn't care or bothered to listen in. **

**Saxon almost jumped when he felt a pair of hands slide onto his shoulders; from the warm presence he knew his was his mother. He looked up at her and saw her looking down at Sophia with much concern.**

"**Can't you help her?" He asked her with a whisper. **

"**No, only you can." She whispered back.**

"**How?" He asked in frustration. **

"**You're her twin remember, the same blood runs in your veins." **

**At that moment the door swung open and Phoenix marched in with a foul expression plastered across his face. Selene was gone before Phoenix hand even entered the room, leaving Saxon sitting with a baffled look on his face. **

"**The same blood runs in our veins…" Saxon repeated to himself as he stared at his sister. **

"**What?" Phoenix asked a little confused to what Saxon was on about. **

"**I've got it!" Saxon said jumping out his seat and making Phoenix jump with fright. **

"**I know what she meant; the same blood runs in our veins!" Saxon said excited.**

**Phoenix stared at him confused and waiting for Saxon to explain at any moment, he just hoped it was realization on how to help Sophia.**

"**I know how to help her, she needs my blood! My mother and I have an ability to suck up our blood back into our bodies, for some reason Sophia didn't get that ability," Saxon said grabbing hold of Sophia. **

"**Nurse!" Phoenix called loudly then helped Saxon gently roll Sophia onto her stomach. **

"**Sophia could have been evolving when we all collapsed and it disrupted the process, instead of being able to return the blood to her body, she's loosing it." Saxon said sure of his theory. A nurse came barging in and saw them moving her about**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**I need needles a blood pouch and tubing, anything else for blood transfusion." Saxon said cutting apart her shirt and bandages down the middle of her back exposing the bleeding skin and keeping the rest of her covered.**

"**This is where it started?" He asked looking at the seeping skin.**

"**Yeah, as far as I know." Phoenix answered.**

"**I'll need something to eat after this; so I'll give her as much as I can." **

**The nurse returned with a trolley full of equipment and wheeled it in next to Saxon. By now they had caused much attention and Voradors began gathering outside the door and looking in to see what was going on. Melciah returned once again as he wanted to fill his own curiosity**

"**She's not dying is she?" He asked with genuine concern.**

"**No, we are helping her. Could you close the door?" Phoenix snapped at him. Melciah glared at his son with the look only a parent can give then slammed the door shut**

"**I just want to help." He snapped back. **

**Saxon ignored both of them and grabbed the scalpel off the tray. Immediately everyone in the room stared at him watching with anticipation and a slight discomfort knowing what he was going to do. He held is wrist over her back and lowered the scalpel under his wrist. He pushed the clean metal blade against his skin and applied the right amount of pressure as he slid the blade across the veins. His face winced a little at the sharp pain but he had no time to worry about it, he quickly dropped the scalpel into the kidney tray and snatched up a syringe tube and pulled the handle end with his mouth and pulled it out leaving only the outer tube. He rammed narrow neck end into the open cut and finally let out a small groan of pain through his teeth. The rest of his cut was already healing but the tube was holding open a means for his blood to drip out of the tube and onto her back. His very dark crimson blood joined his sister's blood and pooled on her back and began to mix in with her own. **

"**Hopefully her body will remember what it was doing." He said watching the blood drip from the tube.**

"**Clever." Melciah said in amusement. **

"**Nothing seems to be happening." Phoenix said eagerly waiting to see improvement. **

"**She's lost a lot of blood, it may take a while." Saxon said moving his arm around her back to spread his blood evenly. **

"**Or maybe not," The nurse said picking up Sophia's hand. The dark veins were disappearing and becoming normal. **

"**It's working!" Phoenix said full of relief. Sophia's skin began soaking up Saxon's blood and before long started to accept her own back into her body. **

"**That should do it for now." Saxon said after a couple of minutes. He pulled the tube out of his wrist and held it shut. Sophia's body was now returning all her own blood out of the bandages back into her body on its own.**

"**I'll deal to her now if you like," the nurse said stepping forward. **

"**Dad, could you take Saxon through for something to eat?" Phoenix asked with a much lighter happier tone then before. **

"**Sure." **

**Saxon was a little reluctant to go with Melciah but he was starting to feel a little light headed and followed him to the kitchen.**

**The nurse cleaned then redressed Sophia and let Phoenix carry her back to her original room since her condition had greatly improved. He laid her in the bed and tucked her in keeping her warm. She still had a large amount of blood loss but she was out of deaths hands. **

**He sat by her side once again and watched her sleep. She now had much more colour in her face and watched hoping to see her eyes open at any moment. Reaching up he pulled a strand of hair away from her face and brushed it behind her ear. She took in a deep breath feeling the warmth of his hand and she finally began to stir. **

"**Phoenix?" She said, barely as loud as a whisper. **

"**I'm right here!" He said full of excitement and happiness. **

**She opened her eyes and looked around**

"**Your dressed… did I sleep in?" She asked a little confused as to why she was in the bed and not still in front of the fire. Phoenix let out a small laugh**

"**Yeah you could say that, a sleep in for about three days." **

"**What? What do you mean? What happened?" She said a little shocked. **

"**We are not sure. You started to loose blood through your skin. You almost bled to death, so Saxon come and gave you some of his blood. He saved your life." He explained in short. She returned his smile**

"**I don't feel any pain, just really tired," she said finding it hard to believe "Saxon was here?"**

"**Yeah, he still is. He's in the kitchen having something to eat since he gave you a lot of blood. I know you said you didn't want anything to do with the rest of your family, but he was really worried about you." **

**She didn't answer him; she only sighed and looked away going into deep thought. He gave her a couple of minutes to think about everything and take it in. He took her hand and stroked it with his thumb**

"**Either way, your okay now and that's all that matters." **

**She forced a smile and returned eye contact.**

"**Alright here's the rest," the nurse said marching into the room holding a pouch of dark crimson blood. Sophia knew strait away it was Saxon's by the scent. **

"**More blood?" She asked**

"**Yes, you have lost a lot and this blood is most effective and valuable to your system." She hung the pouch on a pole and connected up the tubes. She then pulled out the saline lure and replaced it with the blood which was still warm. **

"**Where is Saxon?" She asked.**

"**Just outside the door, he didn't want to come in unwelcome if you were awake."**

"**Saxon! Get your ass in here!" She called. He marched in with a frown upon his face still annoyed at the nurse missing his vein a couple of times. **

"**So what do you think you're doing here huh?" She said in a matter of fact tone, but he could tell she was only kidding.**

"**Saving your ass, like I always do," he said with a smirk and crossed his arms. **

"**Yeah right," she sighed and rolled her eyes "thank you," she then said sincerely. He just grinned**

"**You're always welcome; I can't let my twin die, so try not to bleed to death next time, huh?" **

"**I may almost bleed to death but I can still kick your ass, smart ass." **

**It was back to typical light sibling banter between them but the underlining subject was still wanting to be discussed. **

"**I'll let you two talk," Phoenix said knowing they needed to. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them Saxon was the first to speak.**

"**When you left, you never gave me the chance to talk to you."**

"**I ran because I had already been attacked by everyone else, verbally and physically by Lilly. I thought you were going to do the same. I don't blame Lilly, I did kill her mother after all, but the fact she made me look like a murderer in front of everyone else, like I killed her on purpose. She made it look like I was trying to kill her too, but I didn't attack her, she attacked me." **

"**I know." Saxon answered and sat on the side of her bed. **

"**I didn't murder Erika, it was an accident."**

"**Sophia you don't have to explain, I know it was an accident. I know you are going to stay here and I think it's a good idea. That Vorador fellow really does care for you; he almost got himself killed by going through the original door of the keep."**

**She smiled and looked away almost blushing**

"**I'm happy for you," he got to his feet "If you ever need me just come and visit. I better get back before the keep falls back into chaos, I can tell you now you're not missing out on anything, the drama's going on are giving me headaches." He leaned over and pulled her in for a hug. **

"**Thank you for coming," she said and gratefully returned the hug "but is there one thing you could do for me?" She asked.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Go to the closet there and pull out a box sitting at the bottom under a red rug." She explained. He headed over and found the box exactly where she said it was and handed it over to her. She opened the box in such a way he couldn't see what was inside and reached in. She pulled out a small bundle of fabric that was tied with a string and held it up. **

"**I want you to give this to Lilly," she said throwing it to him. He caught it in one hand and immediately knew it was Erika's necklace by the weight of it.**

"**It would be cold and selfish if I kept it and it doesn't belong to me," she said closing the box. He smiled and stuffed it into his pocket**

"**No problem. I'll see you around Soph," he said with a wave and headed for the door. **

"**Bye," she replied watching him leave. She felt so much better and a part of the everlasting guilt that sat in her gut finally lifted. Just when she thought things couldn't get any better everything really was starting to look up. **

**On the outside of the door Saxon faced Phoenix who sat on a bench across the hall. He immediately stood up seeing Saxon emerge from the room. Saxon shook Phoenix hand**

"**Good to meet you. I know you'll make her happy."**

"**Thanks," Phoenix nodded and headed back to Sophia. **

**Saxon took a different path home, and reached the keep just after dark. He saw Nicholas sleeping in the cave looking rather full. **

**Most of the keep were still awake and heading to the halls for dinner since it was almost ready. Saxon sighed thinking back to when the keep was quiet and peaceful. He expected his father to be waiting in his office or room to talk with him but he couldn't see him anywhere so he headed to Kain and Lilly's room instead. The door was already open and he walked in to see Kain dressing Quin after his bath in the bathroom. **

"**Kain," Saxon said to get his attention.**

"**What can I do you for?" Kain answered without looking up. **

"**Is Lilly around?" **

"**She's talking with Duncan."**

**Saxon paused for a moment, thinking**

"**Is there a problem?" Kain asked picking Quin up and finally faced Saxon. **

"**You went to get Erika's necklace from Sophia didn't you?" **

"**Of course, I promised her I would get it until Michael opened his mouth. Why do you ask?"**

**Saxon reached into his pocket then pulled out the tied bundle of fabric and placed it on the shelf. **

"**Now you can keep it. You owe me one brother," Saxon said and left the room. Outside he ran into Viktor.**

"**That was kind of you." Viktor said over hearing. Saxon just shrugged it off **

"**Ah, you're the one person who may be able to help me recognize this," Saxon said pulling out the crest and handed it to Viktor. **

**Immediately Viktor's eyes widened and his hand almost trembled holding the piece of metal**

"**Where did you get this?" Viktor asked with a shaky voice.**

"**Dorian had it. You do recognise it?" **

**Viktor didn't answer him, he swung around and charged off down the hall. Saxon barely managed to keep up with him and realized Viktor was heading strait for the vaults. **

"**Viktor wait!" Saxon called after him but Viktor wasn't stopping for anything. He reached the large door that held the rune lock.**

"**Open it!" Viktor said in a panic. **

"**Viktor this cannot have come out of vault, only mum and I know the combination." **

"**Just open it!" Viktor yelled at the top of his voice. Saxon turned the runes until the door opened. Viktor shoved Saxon aside and ran down the passage into the large circular chamber Viktor dropped the crest and felt sick to his stomach. Saxon caught up to him, he froze seeing his wide eyes fixed on the wall. For the first time Saxon saw fear in Viktor's eyes**

"**Hector was buried with that crest," Viktor said staring at the fresh large hole where Hectors tomb had been locked up.  
**

* * *

** MrsGGSparrow:**** Thank you :), as for the title, well I aways get stuck with them. So sometimes they are a little random, and to be honest I didn't think anyone actully paid any attention to them. It meant sort of Phoenix is almost a brother in-law to Saxon. Yeah I know. **

**Synch14: In a way year your right. Mothers tend to fuss more and worry then fathers do. I think its because they went through so much to bring the child into the world. But one thing I notice is verbally my daughter has a better bond with my partner because she could hear his deeper male voice all the time before she was born. She loves it when he talks to her, because its familiar and not mummys usual voice.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: What? human verification? I haven't seen that before. Maybe the ff team are paranoid, you never know. **

**Spikeangelus: Good thanks. How did it go? I like kittens but not cats, they murdered 3 of my pets and they piss and spray everywhere, not to mention get into the rubbish and spread it everywhere. I could but Len Wiseman would sue my ass. Listen to some music, that helps with writers block. Hope this chap was long enough lol its 3 chapters combined.**

**Lexa 26: Thank you :) I used to post quick but I have a baby girl now so it takes a little longer. This was also 2-3 chapters combined since I had to refrence my own story since I cant remember it all!  
**


	92. Division

"**This**** is impossible! It was sealed by every means possible! It had encryptions and was melted shut!" Saxon said in disbelief, staring at the empty hole next to Viktor. **

"**Not if you're told how and have the right equipment," Viktor said picking up a piece of paper. Upon it he paper had a copy of the encryptions, various instructions on how to get into the vault and how to use the tools effectively.**

**Saxon snatched the paper from Viktor's hand and looked and studied the paper.**

"**This was a two person job." Saxon said.**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Because it requires two people in the instructions, not to mention there are two sets of footprints in the dust. A male, most likely Dorian, and female because the second set of footprints are long, thin and light," Saxon froze for a moment remembering what Roslyn was like "Roslyn what have you done?" Saxon said in a quieter tone. **

"**Roslyn helped Dorian do this?" Viktor growled with a tone pouring with anger. **

"**Viktor I don't know that to be sure," Saxon said, but Viktor was already charging back up the passageway and into the upper keep.**

**Viktor could feel a cold chill spreading through his body, he knew very well the feeling was associated with his fear. He still felt sick to his stomach at the very thought of his heartless father alive once again, and he also knew he would be the first person that Hector came after since he was the one who took his life. **

**He barged into Roslyn's room to find it was empty**

"**Roslyn?" He called loudly in case she was in the bathroom. No reply. Snorting with anger he swung around and marched himself up to Marcus's office. Again he slammed open the door and found Marcus sitting at his desk and a tall male with dark hair standing across from him. **

"**We have a **_**major**_** problem!" Viktor snapped almost pushing the man out of the way. **

"**Viktor! There are appropriate ways of entering my office and this is not one of them!" Marcus growled. **

"**You're daughter aided her boyfriend in breaking into the vaults and breaking out Hectors remains!" Viktor continued to snarl. Marcus looked at the tall male **

"**Could you excuse us for a moment," Marcus said getting to his feet. He grabbed Viktor by the arm and dragged him into the lounge next door. **

"**What the hell are you ranting on about? What did Roslyn do?" **

"**She broke into the vault and released Hector!" **

"**That's ridiculous, why the hell would she do that?"**

"**Because her boyfriend had instructions from a Vorador, written and drawn on a piece of paper that we found in the vault." **

**Marcus sighed **

"**I'll deal to this later and look at the vault for myself; right now I am dealing with an immortal who may know the wear about of Selene."**

"**This is Hector we are talking about here!" Viktor snarled. **

"**Think about it Viktor, he would be a weak old immortal compared to us and he is still only a Vampyre. We could kill him again without any hassle; he is not evolved like us so this little situation is not a major problem."**

"**Marcus!" Viktor continued to growl.**

"**You are only angry and seeing it as a major problem because he is your father." Marcus snapped and headed back toward his office. As soon as he had his hand on the door handle Viktor spoke up.**

"**He killed **_**your**_** family remember." Viktor snared.**

**Marcus froze feeling a stabbing sensation in his chest at the very thought. He finally turned around**

"**And you killed Selene's. She forgave you. Being a death dealer and capable of forgiveness then I'm sure we all are or could at least learn from her." Marcus said opening the door. Behind it stood Saxon, Amos and Roslyn. Marcus's eyes immediately fixed on Amos**

"**What are you doing now?" He growled at her. **

"**What did you just say about forgiveness Marcus?" Viktor took delight in saying. Marcus just ignored him and turned his attention to Roslyn who still had a swollen face from crying. **

"**Sweetie did you break into the vaults?" He asked her. **

"**Saxon already asked, and I said no! I didn't do it." **

"**I believe you. Come in and sit down. I'll be right back." He said not making eye contact with Amos or Saxon. **

**Viktor calmed himself and didn't let his anger out at Roslyn**

"**Do you know why Dorian broke into the vaults?" He asked.**

"**I don't know, and I don't bloody care. The bastard can fry in hell." She snared. **

"**I see." Viktor now felt bad for instantly blaming her and his face softened as she spoke**

"**The bastard used me," she said trying not to cry. Viktor pulled her in and hugged her**

"**I tell you what; if I find him I'll strangle and hang him with his own intestines." Viktor said knowing he would have done that anyway. She smiled at his attempt to make her feel better**

"**Thanks granddad."**

"**Do you have any idea who could have helped Dorian?"**

"**No, he was with me most the time, or Lucian." **

"**I doubt Lucian would help him take Hector, or wear woman's shoes for that matter." Saxon said.**

"**Wait, just the other day I saw him talking to Harmony. She looked pretty angry about something; I don't know what it was over and when I asked he was very short about it. He grumbled something about the time that was all." Roslyn explained. **

"**There's a possibility that Harmony would help. She was pretty angry at mum and could have done this to despite her.****" Saxon explained remembering what Harmony had seen on the surveillance camera.**

"**Well then fetch her." Viktor snapped getting inpatient. **

"**Fine." Saxon signalled over for a couple of guards and ordered them to bring Harmony to the lounge where they waited. **

"**Who is Harmony?" Amos asked Saxon. **

"**Not now." Saxon said coming out of deep thought, he dreaded what Harmony was going to say.**

"**Why are you still here? Unless you have any information, I suggest you should leave." Viktor hissed at Amos.**

"**Good enough for me. Where is my room?"**** Amos hinted to Saxon.**

"**I don't know yet, just wait in the hall." Saxon said staring at the door. Amos grumbled loudly and left the room feeling ripped of and starting to doubt Saxon's sincerity. **

**Harmony decided to make a scene and did not want to visit the lounge. The guards tightly held her arms as she tried to yank them away**

"**Let go of me!" She hissed, but her tantrum stopped when she reached the doorway and saw who was waiting for her. **

"**What the hell is going on?" She growled at Saxon. **

"**Did you help Dorian retrieve a body out of the vaults?" Saxon asked her, strait to the point.**

"**Yes I did." She honestly answered with an obvious amount of satisfaction. Saxon was shocked at her honesty and thought he was going to have ****an argument on his hands**

"**Why would you do that?" Saxon hissed. **

"**Why wouldn't I? You call this a community? A coven? It's nothing but a prison of servants and slaves for you and your family! You care about anyone else in this keep!" She screamed at him and tried to lunge at him but the guards held her back.**

"**You have no idea who you unleashed!" Viktor hissed angrily and got to his feet. **

"**No, but I do know its going to cause a lot of problems for you and that's all I wanted!"**

"**She did this out of spite, she hates mum." Saxon told Viktor. **

**Roslyn looked at Harmony with shock and hurt in her face**

"**Why do you hate mum and my family? I thought we were friends?" She asked her. **

"**Friend? You're just as bad as they are except you are spineless! You have so much power but never use it; you're just a little scared cat baby of the family who cries when she doesn't get her way. And as for your mother, that bitch deserved to go missing and hopefully die! She's not all wonderful and a hero as everyone says, she's a cold hearted, selfish, controlling bitch that can kill whoever she wants and gets away with it!" Harmony screamed so hard it was starting to wear her out and she fell to her knees. **

**Viktor stepped forward to grab Harmony by the scruff of the neck but Saxon stopped him.**

"**She hasn't killed anyone here!" Roslyn snapped at her about to get to her feet.**

"**Really? Ever wondered why you haven't seen my mother? Or my father?"**

**Roslyn stopped and frowned for a moment realizing what she said was true.**

"**You haven't seen them because your mother took my mother and used her as a bargaining token for your father's life. She didn't care about my family or what it would do! My father was so upset over the loss of mum he left a few days ago**** but what was left his body came back in a box! The scout found him in the box with this note!" Harmony swiftly pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and threw it at Roslyn. She was so angry and upset she was shaking**

"**Read it!" She continued to scream. **

**Roslyn opened the piece of paper, flattened it out and read aloud**

"_**Corvinus keep; what is traded belongs to us. We are the rightful lords of this land and everything upon it also belongs to us. We let you live here do not disobey us. Anymore attempts at trying to claim something as yours such as land or hosts our generosity will end and we will take back everything that is ours, including you.**__**This is your final warning**_** signed; **_**Merrick**_**." **

**Harmony was now sobbing **

"**Your family sold my parents. Tell me; why the hell should we go look for your mother if you didn't look for mine?" She asked so coldly. **

"**You could sentence this entire keep including your bother to death by releasing Hector!" Viktor snapped.**

"**Now I still think you are overreacting Viktor." Marcus said appearing in the doorway. He had been listening in on the whole thing. **

"**I'm sorry your parents, it is a great loss to our keep. Your father was a good friend of mine and we will have a proper burial for him with full honours. There is a chance your mother could still be alive. I swear we will get her back. You are right in the fact to many people from this keep are going missing and nothing is being done. But that's why I want to change it." Marcus told Harmony and placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up at him; she just kept her face buried in her hands**

"**She should be punished for what she has done!" Viktor snapped still angry.**

"**A part of me did it because of spite… but it was because Dorian said he would get my mother back if I helped him, but he lied." Harmony sobbed with her head down. **

"**Losing her parents is punishment enough. I don't think any other further action is necessary. However you will be kept under surveillance from now on."**

**Viktor scowled at Marcus not happy with little punishment**

"**What about Hector?" Viktor snapped. **

"**Finding Dorian and what happened to Hector is your task Viktor. As for you Saxon, I want you to ask Lucian, Michael and Duncan to help you scout for Selene," he looked down at Harmony who looked up at him with swollen eyes "And I will see to freeing your mother myself. It's the least I can do for your father." Marcus finished giving his orders. Harmony was lifted to her knees and escorted back to her room.**

"**And what the hell do I do?" Roslyn snapped.**

"**You stay here. We need you at the keep." He answered.**

"**What? No! Harmony was right, I never do anything. Yeah I'm the youngest but I'm not a baby and I want a part of it. I handled it at the human city didn't I?"**

"**With you're mother aided you. If anything happens you will run the keep." He explained. **

"**Codswallop! Kain can take over. I'm going to help find mum or something!" She snapped becoming annoyed. **

"**She can come with me. I will need help with finding Dorian." Viktor suggested. He leaned in closer to Marcus and whispered **

"**Plus it will give her a little closure on the Dorian issue and I can keep an eye on her." **

"**Very well go with your grandfather." Marcus sighed and crossed his arms. Roslyn got up and marched out with Viktor**

"**I heard what you said!" She sulked. **

"**Don't worry, I know you are capable of looking after yourself," he gave a half grin and looked at her while they walked "I told him that to throw him off the fence. However if you like I can teach you a few tricks I taught your mother if you like, along the way that is." **

"**Really?" She asked enthusiastically. **

"**Sure. But you cannot tell your parents I taught you. I don't think they would appreciate it." **

**Roslyn gave a huge grin**

"**All the better." **

**Saxon flopped into the seat Viktor had been sitting in, he was a little uncomfortable with Marcus being there after what had happened in the kitchen but he felt even worse about Harmony.**

"**I had no idea Kahn had been killed. I feel so bad for her. As for Dorian; don't even start me on what I'll do to him!" Saxon sighed rubbing his eyes and avoiding the 'other' subject. He was tiered after his trip to see Sophia and craved some sleep, wanting to leave all of it behind just for a few hours.**

"**It was unexpected I know. And yes as for Dorian, he will get what's coming to him, he betrayed us all. But we do need to find him, not because of what he did but he also knows where the new entry to the keep is. Our location is no longer secret." Marcus answered in a matter of fact tone. He could see Saxon did really want to talk to him. **

"**He'll pay alright. And I swear it will be by my hand!" Saxon hissed enjoying the thought of ripping him apart little by little. **

"**I understand. He hurt two women you love. I did the same to anyone that hurt your mother."**

**Saxon nodded then froze finally twigging to what he said. He held back a glare toward his father but Marcus saw it anyway and realized he was hitting another tender subject. **

"**I don't love her. I did once but not anymore." Saxon said very short and sharp as he got to his feet.**

"**Okay. Anyway, come with me, there is someone I want you to meet." Marcus said leading Saxon into the office next door. **

**Sitting in the high back chair in the corner of the office sat the tall lanky male Viktor had seen earlier. His face was a little gaunt from malnutrition, but his features were chiselled and framed with black medium length hair. He gave a friendly smile and rose to his feet when Marcus returned with Saxon.**

"**Saxon, meet Apollo. He was one of the Vampyre's Selene freed from Merrick's castle then was there when your mother had her, flaming rein of destruction."**

"**Good to meet you." Apollo said and reached to shake Saxon's hand. Saxon returned the smile and shook his hand.**

"**I'm actually part Vampyre, my father was a Hybrid, my mother was a Vampyre." Apollo quickly explained.**

"**Like Kain." Saxon said. **

"**Anyway, Apollo took charge of the group of Vampyre's, and mixed immortals and thought of the plan to take Selene into the cave so Merrick wouldn't find her." Marcus explained wanting to get keep to the subject.**

"**Yes, after she gave us her power for a short time we were somehow connected to her, and made a sort of bond. We felt compelled to take care of her. We wrapped her up in what clothes we had, we kept her warm by lighting fires and we somehow knew she was changing. She eventually became wrapped in a metallic like skin and rolled into a ball that eventually hovered into the middle of the cave and just hung there. After time small pebbles and rock started getting sucked into the space around her and rotated her like moons around a planet. It was amazing, we could actually see that it was her abilities or powers changing her to the point she had her own gravity. I have never seen anything like it in my life, she looked like a cocoon. We continued watched over her and kept the cave warm, we knew she was vulnerable and we took care of her. But that was until Merrick showed up. All hell broke loose and he started killing us, not taking us as hosts but out right slaughtering us. We fought back but he had only one intention and that was to kill Selene. He took his sword and stabbed her, well into the ball anyway. Then the strangest thing happened. It was like time stopped for about three seconds, then the most horrific screeching sound almost burst our eardrums. His arm got torn off and his sword went with it as she became like a black void. The gravity around her sucked itself into the hole that instantly became a bright light. All I remember then was the ground shaking, a loud booming sound and the light filling the cave. The next thing I know I was laying on the ground outside. I was on my back and I saw the light bolt into the sky like lighting. Thunder roared and I could see the light sparking and glowing in the clouds. The next thing two identical bolts of lighting shot different ways and struck the ground far in the distance; one toward the mountain and the other toward the sea. It was too far for me to see where exactly they hit." Apollo explained.**

"**Did anyone else see it?****" Saxon asked.**

"**Not that I know of. I must have been in the right place because I was thrown quite a fair distance clear from the cave, the others were not. The Vorador's were angry and finished killing whoever was left, so everyone was to busy trying to get away or killing. They didn't see me and there was nothing I could do to help the others. Merrick still had his one armed host and was alive. He took a new Vampyre host then gathered up all the bodies and dragged them into the nearby dried up river bed. I stayed hidden and watched him burn the bodies in a pile." Apollo continued to explain. **

**Marcus pointed to a map on his desk**

"**Apollo said he was roughly about here," Marcus placed his finger on an area in the middle of the section marked forest "And he said the bolt was above him. One came toward the mountain on his left," Marcus picked up a pencil and ruler and drew a line from his finger toward the mountain "and the other went out to sea." He finished and drew a line toward the ocean. **

"**Now give of take a couple of miles or so, the lightning had to strike in these areas," Marcus said drawing out ****triangular areas from the point. **

"**Well that narrows it down at least. Michael and Lucian can search the mountain area and Duncan and I will search the area out toward the sea." Saxon said staring at the map. **

"**The mountain is close to Merrick's castle. Would it not be better if you and your rock ability and resistance to Vorador's taking you as a host, be more beneficial?" Marcus asked.**

"**It doesn't make any difference. It's snowy around there and I've seen Lucian control the rain and ice. Michael with his electrical ability can travel though the ice. Duncan and I however are on flatter land that is covered in Vorian's. We need to be able to camouflage ourselves which we can both do easily." Saxon snapped angrily at his father doubting his plans. **

"**I'll make copies of this and have them ready by tomorrow morning for all of you to use." Marcus said rolling it up and turning his back toward Saxon. **

"**I'll tell the others." Saxon said marching toward the door. **

"**Tell them Kahn's funeral is going to be in the cremation room just before midnight." Marcus said turning to face Apollo who was looking rather uncomfortable. Saxon left without saying another word easing the tension. **

"**Sorry. Few family issues." Marcus said honestly.**

"**That's alright. I'm not really talking to my twin brother either. In fact I don't actually really know where he is." **

"**Either way family is family. Saxon is my son and that will never change," Marcus grabbed his coat and pulled it on "You are welcome to call this keep your home. You have earned it after all you have done for my wife." **

"**Thank you." Apollo said giving a nod and headed for the door. **

"**Apollo," Marcus asked stopping him before he left.**

"**Yeah?" Apollo answered stopping before he disappeared into the hall. Marcus frowned and narrowed his eyes as he scanned his memory **

"**Have I met you before?"**

"**No." He answered. **

"**You seem familiar that's all." **

"**A lot of Hybrids have served you. You probably met one of my parents." Apollo smiled.**

"**Ah, that would most likely be it." Marcus said returning the smile and Apollo finally turned and walked away. Marcus let out a sigh. It was the worst he had felt in years. He couldn't find Selene, he was not on good terms with his son, his eldest daughter was living with Voradors, his youngest thinks she's useless and now a good friend's death was on his conscious. He turned and looked in the mirror to fix up his coat and sighed again. He had once had it all but like all things it came to an end.**

"**Things are going to change." He told himself and buttoned up his dress coat. It was long and dark crimson with gold and dark purple pattern trim. His hair was still long but now clean and brushed back, and he still had his short beard.**

"**I look like my father." He muttered but it didn't bother him at all. It was time to sort Kahn's funeral. **

**Almost everyone in the keep gathered in the cremation chamber, with family sitting in the front, friends beside them and everyone else who knew Kahn or just came to pay respects for a great warrior stood behind. The cold stone chamber was crowded but calm as everyone waited silently around the cremation platform. The doors opened and Marcus along with Viktor, Duncan and Kain carried the coffin over to the platform and placed it down gently letting it lock into place. Stepping back they let people place whatever they liked on top of the coffin. Since there was never any sun, there were no flowers, only candles and small notes from loved ones. Few words were spoken by Marcus and Elaine, everyone else remained quiet. Eventually Marcus pushed a lever near the base of the platform making the coffin lower down into a pit where wood, coal, oil and every flammable substance Marcus could find sat ready. Duncan returned with a torch and handed it to Marcus who lit the fire in silence. **

**Everyone watched the flames lick around the stone edges slowly becoming a larger fire. Neither Harmony or Tom shed a tear, they sat**** silent the whole time just staring at the flames; numb. **

**Marcus's eyes scanned the room until they fell upon Saxon who continually glanced at Harmony who was watching him. Eventually Saxon slid into the shadows unnoticed and took a deep breath. He looked toward the door wondering if he should leave when he saw a faint pale face hiding in the shadows of the dark corner. The face held sad red eyes that watched the flames flickering until they sensed him watching. Selene's milky featured face turned to face him and she raised her finger and held it to her mouth so he wouldn't make a sound. **

"_**I need to talk to you**_**" He mouthed silently. She stepped backwards into the shadow and disappeared completely, but then he saw the shadows shift and faint movement was barely seen moving toward the door. **

**Saxon waited for a few movements and silently left the room via the shadows and headed into the hall. **

"**Mum!" He whispered loudly.**

"**Mum I bloody know you're here!" He snapped and studied all the shadows. **

"**Are you trying to summon me like a dog?" She snapped back stepping out from underneath the shaded archway. Saxon sighed with relief seeing her**

"**No, I just wanted to talk. I'm supposed to search for you tomorrow morning but I don't know how to tell dad you're already here because you told me not to tell anyone." He stopped and waited for a moment then suddenly grew worried at his mother's state. She could barely hold herself up and looked completely exhausted**

"**Are you alright?" He said reaching forward to help her. **

"**I'm fine… I just find it so hard to keep my form." She said stepping away from him. **

"**Some immortal called Apollo is here, he said he took care of you. He said something about lightning." He told her with his arms out ready, wanting to assist her in standing up strait. She looked at him with a face full of confusion, but then changed the subject**

"**Kahn is gone. He was my oldest friend." She said sadly and slowly stepped backward into the darkness of the nearby room. Her face eased and she let out a sigh as her body stepped into the darkness almost like a burning person stepping into cold water. **

"**Mum let me help you." He said going after her into the room but she was already gone. **

"**Damn!" he growled turning on the light to reassure that she wasn't there. **

"**The light weakens her for some reason." Marcus said walking into the room behind Saxon.**

"**You know?" **

"**Yes, I have seen her before, in the city." **

**Saxon huffed and let out a sigh of annoyance**

"**What is the point of looking for her if she is here? And why does she want know one to know?"**

"**I'm not entirely sure." He answered taking a seat on the nearby bench. They were in one of the preparation rooms which was so cold they could see their breath on the icy air. Marcus could see so much plagued his son's mind and he was tired of avoiding everything**

"**What is on your mind?"**

"**Do you think maybe that Merrick succeeded?"**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Mum was almost translucent and she can't keep her form."**

"**You are suggesting she is a ghost."**

"**It could be possible."**

"**You want to know my theory?" Marcus asked. Saxon lifted his head wondering for a moment if he was really bothered about hearing it but eventually agreed to it**

"**Okay." **

"**I think Merrick disrupted her changing process, and when he stabbed her he cut her into two." **

"**That's your theory? And that is not supposed to be more ridiculous then a ghost?" Saxon snared. **

"**I'm not finished," Marcus grumbled "I think her ability or powers, what ever you want to call them tried to protect her from the wound, but what I think it did instead was completely separate her powers and mind from the body to save her life." Marcus explained. **

"**That would explain the two bolts of lightning," Saxon said with a half smile agreeing with Marcus's theory "but I told mum about the lighting and Apollo, and she didn't seem to know anything about it. You think maybe Apollo is lying?" **

"**No, he's telling the truth. I've told him to stay and he's taken up the offer but little does he know it was just to keep an eye on him," Marcus said scratching his beard "to be honest, I don't think your mother even knows what has happened to her. Either way if the theory is correct we have a major problem."**

"**Mum's body will be venerable. Maybe even mortal," Saxon said knowing it was going to be what his father was going to suggest. **

"**Exactly, if Merrick finds out he could kill her very easily."**

"**Right." Saxon said agreeing with him. The air them became an uncomfortable heavy silence, and Marcus couldn't hold it off any longer.**

"**You have no idea how sorry I am." Marcus said watching Saxon intently. Saxon knew exactly what he was talking about and avoided eye contact with Marcus, but he could feel his father's eyes boring into the side of his head. **

"**You have only known Amos for a short time. You have no idea the things she has done to our family. Do not trust or befriend her, her intentions are always selfish and never good. Yes I want her to suffer, and I let my hate toward her blind me to the point my rage and fury power took complete control." Marcus explained.**

"**Then why is she here?"**

"**Because I want her to see that she failed. And we lived on succeeding and her death was our benefit." Marcus answered honestly. **

"**That bottled hate almost made you ****strike me with your fist of fury; you've got to let it go," Saxon said lifting his hand to his neck and gave it a rub, he could still feel his fathers grip around his neck. **

"**She tried to kill your mother numerous amounts of times. Don't doubt her cold heartlessness. When your brother was young baby, Amos kidnapped him and threw him off the top of the castle. If she was still around and she got a hold of you as an infant she would have done the same to you. I barely managed to save Kain before he hit the ground. That is what kind of a monster she is."**

**Saxon's face fell in shock, he really had no idea of what Amos had done. **

"**I would never hurt you, and I never intended to. Yes I grabbed you by the throat but I stopped myself and I did not harm you. But I am still ashamed of my actions and I know it will take time for this to be forgiven." Marcus said hopping down off the bench. **

"**I know. It was the shock more than anything. But I had no idea what Amos had really done. I kind of understand your hatred toward her now."**

"…**yes. Anyway, your mother will take one hell of a chunk out of me when she finds out about what happens." **

"**She doesn't need to know." Saxon said heading for the door. He was relieved his father did bring up the subject since now it was less emotional weight and stress for him to carry. Marcus followed Saxon out into the hall and decided to walk with him**

"**You know if you need to talk about anything please do feel free to talk to me. About anything, like… relationships and things." Marcus said hoping to help. **

"**If you are talking about Harmony, it was a long time ago." Saxon sighed but didn't say anymore. They reached the upper keep and stopped in the main hall about to go separate ways**

"**I'm shattered." Saxon said rubbing his eyes.**

"**Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow morning, don't get up too early, I'll sort out everything." Marcus insisted.**

"**Well tell them your theory. I'm sure they will find it easier to understand." **

"**Good idea." Marcus said with a warm smile and turned away to go his separate way.**

"**I asked her to marry me." Saxon said staying on the spot. Marcus stopped and turned back with a questioning look on his face.**

"**I asked her to marry me and she said no. It didn't go right anyway. I know you were curious and now you know." Saxon told him then walked away.  
**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and the story will liven up with action soon.**

**-Evelyn  
**

* * *

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA:**** Yeah its annoying.**

**Wentzie72:**** Don't need to joke, yeah they are cruel and evil. The last few have been nasty so I didn't really do a cliffhanger on this one just to give you a break :D**

**MrsGGSparrow:**** Oh how I wanted to update so much sooner, but my daugther hasnt been well, and she's been crying alot and needs lots of cuddles so ive had a cuddle delay! Hector is Viktors bastard of a father. (excuse the language.)**

**Lexa 26: Thank you :). Sophia is alot like Selene but sorry to say her side of the story is going to be left alone for a little while. (not long) its just while everything is rounding up and coming together, not long to go!**

**Synch14: True, true. Its not an easy job being a parent. I feel for my parents and everything I put them through now! Really I mean this, be good to your mum and dad because the amount of shite you put them through (poo nappies crying feeding) they diserve a medal!**

**Blooskyes: She's coming back, don't you worry! By the way how did you come up with your name? I love it, its not a cheesy name like some Ive seen. It reminds me of a Tori Amos song. (Yes thats where I got the name Amos from)**

**Your-BlissfullSin:**** Thank you very much! I know I don't use reviews to write but reveiws like that make me want to write more!  
**


	93. Calm Seas

"**Amy where is Jean?"**** Graham called to his granddaughter who was sitting on the bench near the dock. A market had just opened in the plaza next to the harbour just as the boats returned with various supplies and fresh fish. **

"**She's over…" Amy pointed and turned around to see Jean was no longer where she thought.**

"**Oh crap not again." **

**Graham rolled his eyes**

"**She better not have fallen off the dock again!" He grumbled and jogged over to where Amy was sitting**

"**She was there a moment ago!" Amy said jumping to her feet and looked over the rail and into the water. **

"**Shit. You look on the left I'll search the right." He instructed and headed out onto the uneven wood planked dock. Half way down he finally spotted a pair of legs laying on an off ramp, the torso however could be seen since it was hanging over the edge.**

"**Jean what are you doing!" Graham said with concern, he did not want her to fall off, but mainly the fact he didn't want to jump in after her a third time. **

**She finally sat up with wet hands and holding something slimy and covered in seaweed. **

"**That's called ****kelp. You don't eat that, well not like that anyway. Everyone gets hungry around here but I've managed to make a good trade for a large tasty cod." He said with a chuckle and pulled the kelp out of her hands but she held onto the grey slimy ball. **

"**What on earth is that?" He cringed as he threw the bundle of kelp back into the water.**

**Jean stroked it gently and cuddled it in closer to her **

"**I don't know if you want to do that." Graham said a little reluctant to grab the ball. As he leaned closer he could then hear the small purr come from the bundle in her hands.**

"**Ah kitten. You found that in the water?" He asked giving it a little pat as it stuck its pathetic little wet face out to look at him. She nodded her head up and down then used her shirt to rub most the water out of the kitten's fur.**

"**You say kitten?!" A loud voice boomed with a strong Russian accent. Graham turned around to see a rather large dark haired man standing on the dock behind them. **

"**Ah, you must be Ivan." Graham said in a friendly tone.**

"**Isaak****!" He growled correcting him. He then pushed past Graham and leaned in to see the bundle in Jeans hands. His face immediately lit up with delight **

"**Sofiya!" He said holding out his hands gesturing for her to give him the kitten. She handed it over the little grey tabby with a face full of deep thought. She watched the man take off his coat and wrap the kitten with a frown, something about the name rang a bell somewhere in her mind.**

"_**Sofiya**_**…" she mouthed silently desperately trying to remember. **

"**Thank you for save my kitty. I been looking for her long time." He said as clear as he could, his English was not the best. ****He helped her to her feet and put his arm around her shoulder**

"**Mute lady and Captain Isaak good friends! You need anything at all I do my best to help you," He said walking her to the main walkway of the dock "See my ship," He said pointing to the largest ship at the end of the dock**

"**Run's on coal. Biggest ship here, it carry many things."**

**She studied the ship for a moment, it was quite rusty looking, the name in Russian letter forms on the bow and stern of the ship were peeling off and the ship seemed to lean to one side. **

"**Okay, it need a little paint… and balance, but she goes well and inside very nice."**

"**That thing will sink if you take it out one more time!" a French voice boomed off the yacht**** tied to the dock near by. Isaak glared and waved his fist at the Frenchman**

"**You and your stupid friend wouldn't know a true boat or Capitan if it was shoved up your backside!" **

"**I think its time to go," Graham said rolling his eyes at the never ending arguments between the captains and anyone else who owned something that could float. **

"**No, don't take this fine lady away, she should see our yacht, inside is very nice." He said with a grin and flicked his eyebrows. **

"**What the hell is going on? Who are you shacking your eyebrows at you stupid git?" Another French male voice said poking his head out the man hole on the deck. He turned to see what his friend was looking at and smiled **

"**Ahh I see. The mute lady huh, well you make up in beauty what you lack in voice." He smirked with a grin. **

"**Ay piss off you, I saw her first!" The first man said waving his finger.**

"**We both know I am the more handsome one, you, you have face like an arse!" **

"**Shut your face! You cannot be charming at all, you ruin your own and my chance at ever getting a woman!" The other argued back. **

"**No you scare them away with your hairy arse face, before I ever get to them! Why don't you go marry Isaak's behind, at least you will look alike!" He said laughing his head off. **

**Isaak glared at them**

"**Stupid Frenchmen! They are always arguing, they are the town idiots!" Isaak said to Jean but she had not been paying attention at all, she was watching a buoy floating next to the yacht deep in thought trying to remember why the name Sofiya was so familiar. **

"**Racist huh? You don't like French? She has a French name of Jean huh? Names after his late wife who was French!" the male on the deck pointed out and crossed his arms.**

"**No, I like French, just not you two!" Isaak growled then looked at Jean and Graham "You need anything just ask." He said before heading back to his ship. **

"**Having someone with a boat in this town who owes you a favour is rare and a privilege." Graham said taking her arm to lead her back to shore where he could see Amy heading back. **

"**Hey where are you going?" The man on the deck said running to get to the dock before they left.**

"**No you don't!" The man in the manhole said tripping him up and sending him overboard. **

"**My daughter, keep your hands off her!" Graham yelled to them looking back with a smirk on his face. The male in the water started yelling at his friend in French but his friend only laughed at him**

"**Who is the hairy wet arse now?"**

"**There isn't as many women in the city as there are men, you are a new face so you may be a little popular." Graham said honestly. Jean lifted her hand and pointed at her wedding ring. **

"**I know," He stopped and faced her just as they stepped off the dock and took a deep breath "I will be honest with you. It's more then likely that your husband is… well, not with us anymore. There is nothing outside the city walls or hills that isn't immortal and wants to kill us. It was a miracle and I mean an absolute **_**miracle**_** you got away alive." **

**She lowered her head as her eyes softened with sorrow. **

"**Besides, we have come to the conclusion you were a host to a snatcher. You can't be sure that it wasn't your host that married another host in someone else's body. And even if it was your husband by choice, I honestly think it would be better if you moved on and found someone else saves the pain of trying to find him only to discover he is dead. Make some new happy memories in a new life with someone knew. There are plenty bachelors for you to chose from, however I'm your father now and they will have to meet my approval of course!" He said in a comic fashion being the protective father and put his arm around her to comfort her. She forced a smile but then looked back down at her ring. She knew he was being fully honest and just wanted her to be prepared for the truth.**

"**I want the best for my daughters and for them to be happy. Just think about it." He said then looked over her shoulder at Amy who had waited back a little hearing what he was talking to Jean about. **

"**Okay, let's get going, I have a nice big cod to pick up." He said cheerfully. **

"**Cod? Again?" Amy said screwing up her face. **

"**You know its better then what others get or can afford and it's good for us. Not to mention it's fresh." **

"**Granddad, you would class rotten eggs as fresh." Amy said crossing her arms and leaning on one hip to emphasize her point.**

"**You can check it for yourself then, come on this way," He said waving his arm.**

"**Get used to fish because that is most people's diet here, it's the only reliable constant food source." Amy said as she walked past Jean who was rubbing her smooth wedding ring around her finger with her thumb.**

**At midday the air brought a light breeze with**** a lingering chill that just never seemed to go away, yet it never stopped anyone from sitting out in the fresh air. Jennifer and Graham sat inside watching Jean through the window sitting silently outside. They lived on the side of the hill that overlooked the docks giving her a good view, even if her mind was lost in thoughts. **

"**Is she alright?" Jennifer asked him without taking her eyes of Jean.**

"**That conversation we had about her the other day I sort of brought up. I asked her to consider forgetting her old life and starting again. I didn't want to but I think it's for the better." **

"**I didn't think you would say something so soon." **

"**We'll I'm going to take her out with us on the run to show her that a new life here is a great gift." He said pulling on his coat. The fog was coming in from the sea again, and it was the only time he would leave the city to venture out and search for anything useful. Jennifer sighed **

"**You know I'm not happy about Amy going, but to take Jean as well," she started at him.**

"**I know. I'm only taking Jean out once. Amy can handle the horse fine enough and I need her help. The big lug of a thing doesn't obey anyone else." **

**She rolled her eyes and flicked the tea towel she had been using to dry the dishes with over her shoulder. **

"**Like I always say, you better come back or I'll come looking for you and what I'll do will be worse then the snatchers," she said with annoyance and sighed to herself heading out to check on Jean "don't leave me completely alone." She said before opening the door. **

**Stepping out onto the deck she stopped to study Jean's lost expression. She, like her father and daughter had grown attached to Jean and saw her as family. It was like she was a new hobby, hope manifested as a person, even if she couldn't say a word. ****Jean didn't notice her step out onto the deck, her eyes were fixed on the sky as the strands of dark hair danced around her face on the breeze. She had pulled off her wedding ring and held it tightly in her fist which Jennifer had noticed strait away.**

"**You considered what dad said. It's horrible but, maybe it's for the best." She said taking a seat next to her. Jean finally looked down at her hand and opened it up leaving her middle finger still on the ring. She ran her finger around the smooth edge, looked up at Jennifer for a moment then down at the ring again and once again up at Jennifer. She then held the ring out toward her for her to take it. **

"**I wanted to get married once."**** She said picking up the ring.**

**Jean looked inside at Amy sitting with Graham. **

"**Um, not to her father no. I don't know what happened to her father, I only knew him for a short while," she said looking away "He was fling in my more reckless youthful days. He skipped town before I knew I was pregnant. I don't regret it though; Amy is the best thing that ever happened to me. It was hard of course but still the best thing. Luckily I had help from dad." She said in a way sort of making small conversation even if it could only be one way verbally, but she could still see what Jean meant by her eyes. **

"**Anyway, they want to take them with you out on the search for supplies. We are lucky that the fog has come back so soon, sometimes we have to wait more then a month for it and last time was not so successful. Well, except for finding you of course." She held out the ring for Jean to take it back but Jean shook her head from side to side not wanting to take it. **

"**So you've decided to start a new life. I think it's for the best," she said to comfort her "I will hold onto it for you." She said getting to her feet and headed inside leaving Jean alone once again. **

**Jennifer held up the ring after closing the door **

"**She's made her choice." **

"**Good, it will be no luggage for her she can start a new life." Graham said picking up his pack. Just as Jennifer lowered her arm something on the inside of the ring caught her eye. She looked at it closer and could see a small inscription around the middle of the ring that had worn away a little**

"**There's something on the inside of the ring." She said looking closer. **

"**One ring to rule them all," Graham said jokingly, but they rolled their eyes at another one of his bad jokes. **

"**It says… **_**To my one love, love Marcus**_**." **

"**Her husband! We should tell her." Amy asked. **

"**She just gave it up. I think it might be better she didn't know." Jennifer said placing the ring in a box near the fireplace.**

"**Your mother's right, it may make it harder for Jean. She's made her decision."  
**

* * *

**Sorry once again. I've been suffering from a stomach ulser and post natal depression so I havent really had the spark or insperation to get writing just lately. **

**-Evelyn  
**

* * *

**MrsGGSparrow: No Hector is my character. Bit of a bastard, but he's mine. **

**Lexa26: Sorry its a short chapter but I hope it will do. Sophia and Phoenix will reenter just not for a little while. They both still have a huge part to play.**

**Your-BlissfullSin: Thankyou, I need a little encoragement right now, finding it pretty hard. Viktor has to have some good lines. Merrick is hell bent on killing Selene, to the point he will stab her when she's down. He's that kind of bastard. I was hoping the Kahn part wasn't to over the top, I;m glad you liked it thank you again.**

**BlooSkyes: Quite right. I love it though, nice name easy to remember.  
**


	94. Cutting it fine

**As they had always done, Graham sat up front driving the cart while Amy sat closely next to him, but this time Jean sat behind them with her back leaning against his. ****Jean was wore a cloak just like Amy and Graham keeping her head covered. They travelled across the estuary until they came across the area they found Jean and Graham pulled the cart to a halt. **

"**This ****is where we found you," Graham told her pointing to the ground "laying right there."**

**Jean leaned over and looked at the ground then at the estuary around them. She looked almost horrified that she was left in the middle of nowhere, but then gave him a large smile in gratitude for him finding her and picking her up. **

**She then climbed down off the cart looking at the ground almost as if she was looking for something.**

"**Jean what are you doing?" Amy whispered loudly but Jean didn't seem to pay any attention. **

"**Jean we have to get going, we don't know how long the fog will hold." Graham told her but still she didn't listen and got down on her hands and knees feeling the ground.**

"**Jean!" Graham started to growl getting annoyed and rose to his feet ready to climb down**

"**Granddad wait," Amy said grabbing his arm to stop him "she's looking for something." **

**Jean used her finger tips like a blind person to scan the ground, her fingertips lightly tapping the ground, searching for something that didn't belong. He gave her a few moments to look before speaking up again**

"**Jean there is nothing there, we would have seen it when we found you." He told her and finally got her attention. She looked up then pointed at the mud near the track **

"**Yes that's where you crawled from. There is nothing there dear, come on climb up on the cart." He said sympathetically since she seemed to be a little upset she couldn't find it. She shook her head from side to side and lifted her hand to make a small circle with her finger and thumb. **

**Graham sighed realizing what had happened**

"**Ah, no, no, no dear you must have had a memory block, your wedding ring is back at home, you gave it to Jennifer remember." **

**She shook her head from side to side and pointed at the ground again.**

"**Come on, get on the cart." He said ready to climb off. **

**She made the ring shape again and pointed at the ground getting frustrated. **

**Graham was starting to lose his patience but he remained calm and tolerant, Jean didn't understand they were on a time limit and were in potential danger**

"**Jean this is no time for charades!" He said finally climbing down. Jean paused for a moment then headed out toward the muddy estuary.**

"**Jean!" He growled in a loud whisper. Amy just giggled at her grandfather grumbling**

"**She's like a three year old! I've got to have eyes in the back of my head!" He said going after her. Jean got to a muddy pool, crouched by the side and stuck her hands into the mud getting it everywhere**

"**Oh, get out of the mud!" He finally reached her and wove his arms under hers and pulled her up "I swear you lost a few of your marbles as well as your memory." He grumbled walking her back to the cart. He lifted her up onto the back and sat her there**

"**Stay there, you'll see when we get back the ring is at home, don't worry." He said again in a clam voice then climbed back onto the front of the cart. **

"**He's right I saw it myself, it's at home." Amy said as the cart gave a small jolt starting up again. Jean turned around to face them holding up her hand to once again make the circle with her muddy finger and thumb.**

"**Keep those muddy mitts of yours to yourself, there is enough mud around as it is." He said pulling a shred of fabric and handed it to Amy**

"**Clean her up if you can."**

**Graham drove the cart up into an abandoned sea side town that they had not fully searched. **

"**The rules are we stick together. So no wandering off," He instructed Jean "Or I **_**will**_** put a leash on you. Don't think I won't."**

**They carried a couple of sacks and back packs into the nearby shopping centre. **

"**We've checked the first couple of shops but had to leave due to the fog lifting. We will start there," He said pointing to a shop hard to identify. **

**A large hole in the ceiling supplied light as they rummaged through weather damaged items. **

"**We are looking for anything in good condition like bowls, cutlery, matches, candles, clothes,**** soap, you know anything that could be useful or anything someone has requested," Amy explained to Jean "Don't bother looking at food, its all rotten by now and especially don't drop any old rusty food cans. Granddad did that last week and it split open, it stunk so bad! It was over twelve years past expiry date." **

**She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and showed Jean the list of things some people hoped they would come across. Jean scanned the list and nodded her head.**

"**You can remember how to read." Amy smiled and continued to look though the shelves. Jean gave a slightly offended look but let it go and started to search like Graham and Amy. Until light flicking though an open door caught Jean's eye that led into the back storeroom. Looking to Amy and Graham who had their heads down searching Jean saw her chance to investigate the back room to satisfy her curiosity. Constantly looking back to see if they were watching she slowly slipped out of sight and stepped into the back room. The flickering light was a reflection off an old mirror leaning against the wall. Above it was a vent with an old fan above it that had lost the metal cover, letting in light. The fan was slowly moving giving the flickering effect. **

**She frowned knowing there was no wind outside and realized the small current of air**** was coming from somewhere else causing the fan to move. Shifting silently over to the mirror she leaned it forward to see a man hole smashed into the wall behind it, and it was clear to her someone had gone to the effort to clear away the debris and cover it with the mirror. Sliding the mirror across her crouched down and peered through the hole. It led onto an old original brick building against the sea. In the far corner the floor and wall had been eaten away by the sea, and as the waves lapped the shore and rock beneath the building creating a small draught. **

**Slowly getting on her hands and knees she crawled into wooden floored room then stopped when reaching the other side.**** The place looked like an old tavern with a few tables and chairs stacked to her left in the corner across from the hole. Behind it large wooden doors were nailed shut with planks of wood. To her right sat the wooden bar, but it was what was at the end that made her freeze. Someone's foot was sitting at the end and next to it the end of a shotgun. Slowly she crawled forward tried to peek around the corner but the next thing she knew what seemed to be a solid wooden floor beneath her gave way sending her falling with chunks of wood into darkness below. **

**The loud noise attracted Graham and Amy's attention**

"**What was that?" Amy said popping her head up. Graham looked for Jean immediately**

"**Jean!" He called for her. **

"**She can't answer granddad." **

"**I thought you were watching her." He said seeing the only possible way she could have gone was the back room. **

"**I thought **_**you**_** were watching her." She answered pointing her finger at him. **

**They headed cautiously into the back room and saw the hole immediately. He heard sounds from though the hole and crawled through. **

"**Stay back." Graham told Amy as he slowly crawled toward the new hole in the floor. Cautious of the edge she looked over the side to see Jean sitting amongst pieces of wood upon some crushed cardboard boxes.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked concerned. She didn't look up she just sat leaning forward and holding her head. **

"**Damn it." He grumbled as he carefully climbed over the bar and onto the other side. He hesitantly stepped down onto the floor carefully, cautious if it gave way. He watched his boots on the floor and slowly took one step at a time along the squeaky wooden boards. Looking up for a way down, instantly he jumped with fright seeing a face staring right at him. The skin was dark, leathery and sunken in around the bones, the black hollows of where the eyes once where gazed at him as if it could still see. Yellow stained teeth were visible behind the dried up curled lips almost smiling at him. He still was cautious, in these day and ages with the yellow eyed snatchers around, not even a dried up corpse could be trusted.**

"**Granddad?" Amy called, crouching to go through the hole. **

"**Amy I really need you to stay there!" He said not wanting her to see the body. **

"**Is Jean okay?" she asked.**

"**She's fine, just probably got a backside full of splinters, but she's fine. Wait there, I'm going down to get her," he told her sternly as he grabbed an old brown tablecloth sitting on the bar and threw it over the corpse. Slowly he reached over and placed his hand on the shotgun, stopped to double check the body wasn't moving under the fabric and gave it a tug. The dried up hand didn't let go, so he gave it another tug and it finally came free along with taking off a couple of fingers. Smiled looking at the gun since it was a good find, it would need a good clean and reconditioning but it was something needed for the city. **

"**We've got a gun and ammunition." He said and picked up the metal box next to the body. He slid the gun down along the bar then the metal box that was half full. **

"**Go put them on the cart." He told her. **

"**Excellent!" this classes as ours doesn't it? We can trade it for something other then Cod!" She said excited, grabbed the gun and ammunition box and took it back through the hole. Graham saw his chance and quickly bundled the body into the table cloth and carefully dragged it over to the hole and dropped it down before Amy came back. **

"**Is there anything else?" Amy said arriving back at the hole.**

"**Yes, I found a trap door; it must lead down to Jean. You can come through, you'll be fine since you are lighter, check the cabinets for any unopened bottles of alcohol." He said pointing to behind the bar. He had already realized the body with the gun sitting on top of the trapdoor had to be guarding something; he just hoped it was something they could use. **

**Pulling open the door he followed dusty steps down into a cellar where he could see Jean still sitting in the same position. **

**Jean's head however was in a different place. She had hit her head on the way down and was experiencing small faint flashes of random things**** she was sure was in her past. Her eyes wouldn't focus and quick images flashed before her eyes. It briefly showed herself looking down at her pregnant stomach then jumped to looking down at a baby lying before her on a bed. The memories blurred and fell out of focus as the throbbing pain in her forehead fully took over.**

**She immediately felt arms wrap around her shoulder and a gentle voice begin talking to her**

"**You'll be alright, lets take you back up to the cart," Graham said scooping her up into his arms like a child. He felt something give way in his back and he took in a sharp breath then clenched his teeth **

"**I'm too old for this!" He grumbled and carried her up stairs, over the bar and trough the hole. **

"**Is she okay?" Amy asked seeing the long lines of crimson blood dripping from a gash in Jean's forehead.**

"**She'll be fine. I'll wrap her up and put her on the back of the cart. You can wait with her; we will just have to collect another day." He said with disappointment. **

"**Well we got a gun and a couple of bottles of unopened wine, that's something at least." Amy said following her grandfather out to the cart. Graham wrapped Jean in the blanket and used his own coat off his back to make a pillow for her. He laid her on the seat along the side on the back and covered her in the spare canvas to keep her warm and dry. Amy climbed on the back and sat next to her**

"**You stay here. I'll quickly nip back to make sure I didn't leave anything behind. Use this if you need to," he said holding out the small modified hand gun. **

**Graham picked up the bags from inside then paused before going back out. He couldn't help but want to go back down into the room Jean had fallen into to see what the body had been guarding. Like Jean curiosity got the better of him and he headed back down. **

"**Jean I don't think it's a good idea to go back to sleep." Amy said to Jean giving her a gentle nudge on the shoulder. Jean opened her eyes and looked strait at her, her eyes still full of questions about her memories. **

"**You look sort of sad." Amy said reading her expression clearly. Jean pointed to her temple that was covered in lines of drying blood. **

"**Does it really hurt?" Amy asked**

**Jean shook her head from side to side. Amy frowned a little puzzled at what she was on about, but then quickly twigged. **

"**You remember something?" **

**Jean nodded her head upside down. **

"**Cool, what do you remember?" Amy asked with enthusiasm. Jean paused for a second then held her arms out as if she was holding a baby. Amy's face fell, Jean would not only deal with the fact her husband was gone, but her child too. **

"**I'm sorry." Amy said lowering her head a little. She wondered if Jean would want to go and find her lost child or still leave her past behind. Either way she was starting to consider telling her about the engraving on the ring. Jean just looked at her blankly for a while then lay down and closed her eyes. Amy had no idea of what to say and remained silent, but it was then she came to realize her grandfather was taking a long time.**

**She knew ****the rules were if someone didn't return after twenty minutes, they wouldn't return at all. Waiting she stared at her feet for a while looking at her muddy boots, then closely checked the bottles of wine she found for any cracks and made sure the seals were fine. Ten minutes passed she was really becoming worried to why her grandfather still had not returned. She already felt bad for Jean and now she felt even worse to the point she felt sick. Was she to leave Jean alone and venerable and break the rules by looking for her grandfather or was she to drive the cart back home leaving her grandfather behind. Constantly looking into the shopping centre she started to fidget and tap her hand nervously as the remaining ten minutes ticked over. She wanted to go back but she knew the rules. Her grandfather would have it no other way and it would be better if she returned with Jean, then neither one of them at all.**

**Her shoulders dropped and she slowly climbed off the back off the cart. She deliberately took a long time to untie the reins constantly looking back to see if he was coming. She made sure to spare a good couple of pats for the horse still looking back before climbing into the driver's seat. Lifting the reins she paused before letting off the brake. Instead she lowered the reins back down gently and tied them to the rail in front of her. She was breaking the rules and she knew it. She couldn't leave him without knowing what happened to him. He could be stuck for all she knew and needed her help, she thought climbing down. She checked on Jean who had dozed off and headed back into the building. Besides, she thought to herself, both her mother and grandfather always told her to follow her gut instinct and that was exactly what she was doing. She ran into the store they had been searching in**

"**Granddad?" She whispered loudly. Her reply was the sudden sound of what sounded like a plastic box hitting the ground coming from the back room. ****She jumped and froze to the spot**

"**Granddad?" She whispered not so ****loudly suddenly becoming afraid, but her love for her family made her head into the back room regardless of her fear. **

**Immediately she stopped in the doorway seeing a whole heap of air tight plastic containers and crates stacked up in room where they weren't before. **

**Suddenly another crate got shoved through the hole and Graham stuck his head up behind it**

"**Amy!" He said with a huge smile upon his face. It dropped when he saw his granddaughter leaning against the wall with her hand over her heart and a startled expression plastered across her face.**

"**Don't do that!" She snapped angrily at him, yet she was relieved he was alive. **

"**You are supposed to be looking after Jean." He said getting to his feet. **

"**Yeah and leaving! You never came back I was worried, I waited twenty minutes and almost left!" **

**His face filled with shock and he immediately pulled an old wind up pocket watch out of his top shirt pocket. **

"**I'm sorry! I didn't realize it had been that long." **

"**Lucky I went on gut instinct or you would have been left here." She growled more upset then angry. **

"**It doesn't matter, all is good and you will not believe what we have found!"**

"**It better be worth it, Jean is still alone outside." She said crossing her arms pretending to still be angry. **

"**Jean in all her splintered butt curiosity filled glory found the mother load," he said waving his arm for her to join his side while he opened a create****, "she is our new lucky charm!" He pulled out the plastic clip and opened the air tight crate. Inside contained first aid gear, blankets and emergency equipment. **

"**This isn't all; in the other crates are things we need, the foods I don't think are any good, apart from that this is still good! In the others are tools, sterilized hospital equipment, candles matches, guns ammo all things are still good, but most of all look!" He said in a frenzy of excitement leading over to a crate he had already opened. He picked up one of the boxes and opened it. **

"**Seeds! Vegetable, fruit, spices and herb seeds!" he showed her the packet and they looked fine to her. **

"**Will they grow?" **

"**I'm sure they will, finally we will have something to put in the green house!" he said absolutely ecstatic. She was immensely happy but a little confused**

"**But where did this all come from?" **

"**An air tight cellar underneath the store where Jean fell, I got bolt cutters and cut the lock off the door and carried all the crates up. That was the last one. I left the food behind since it most likely will be useless."**

"**Let's get it on the cart before the fog lifts. But there's just one thing," Amy said looking at the crates.**

"**What?"**

"**Will this all fit on the back of the cart?" **

"**We will make it!" He said picking up the box with the seeds "Starting with this one since its most valuable." He said carrying it out to the cart. Jean stirred a few times as the crates were loaded on but she was not entirely bothered. It took almost half an hour to stack most of them on to the point they couldn't fit anymore.**

"**How may are left?" Graham asked.**

"**Two."**

"**What are they?"**

"**One is loot. It has jewellery in it and a lot of money. The other one has alcohol." **

"**Well toilet paper is more valuable them money since no one uses it, and we get to make profit from the alcohol, I say we could get one more on top?" **

"**Couldn't hurt." Amy smirked and they dragged it out to the cart. They had to unload it then reload it on top of the cart then tie every thing down after covering it with the canvas. **

"**We have never had such a full load, will it hold?" Amy asked**

"**Should do." He said checking Jean who was now on top of a couple of creates as her new bed. He covered her over to keep her warm since she felt cold**

"**She'll be fine. Climb aboard." He said giving her a boost up.**

"**I'll be right back." He said darting back into the shop and returned with the last crate. **

"**It won't fit, and we don't need the money." Amy said.**

"**I took it out and put some sealed dried food. It's dried herbs and spices plus some normal salt so it might be fine." **

"**Yeah but where is it going to fit?" **

"**I'll put it on the driver's seat and lead the horse on foot." He said pushing the crate up onto the seat. Amy rolled her eyes and pushed the crate onto the floor section under her feet and placed them on top. **

"**There, I can ride with my feet up." **

**Graham smiled and climbed aboard**

"**Sure you can ride like that for long?" **

"**Yeah I'll be fine."**

**Graham picked up the reins and gave them a whip after letting off the breaks. He couldn't help but notice an uneasy look on his granddaughters face. **

"**What's wrong?" He asked as the horse struggled a little at first at the extra weight.**

"**It's nothing." **

"**No tell me, I can see something is on your mind." **

"**I don't know. Something doesn't feel right. It just seems strange that all that stuff was there untouched. It was almost too easy to go and take it all." She paused for a moment "Or maybe it's what Jean did." She said quieter. **

"**What did she do?" **

"**It was nothing; she just said she remembers a few things that I think she is going to not want to remember. I really feel sorry for her." **

"**Good things have happened since she showed up. And I think the luck has come to an end. Your gut instinct has never let you down, and I want you to know I love you very much." He said with the tone in his voice clearly changing. **

"**What's the matter?" She started to panic.**

"**Stay still and don't move. You were right, this gear was bait. I got to greedy. I want you to hand me the gun." He whispered and held out his shaking hand. He felt ill as the fear and horror of what was happening slowly sank in, but it was more painful seeing it in his young granddaughter's eyes. She handed him the gun breathing heavily with fear. He pulled her in closely to him and she finally turned around to see where he was looking to. **

**Standing in the middle of the road out of the small sea side town was a Vorador holding a steel pipe in an aggressive manor. There was another in the side ally, a couple outside a cottage and another behind them so they couldn't turn around. He pulled the cart to a stop and gripped the gun tightly, but not as tight as Amy's grip around him. She buried her face, she couldn't believe that it was happening, and she just wanted to be home or to wake up hoping it was a dream. **

**The Voradors slowly began**** closing in around them like a pack of wild animals going in for the kill. Graham tightened his grip even more with his finger on the trigger just waiting for them to get close enough to cause as much damage as possible; he was planning to at least sacrifice himself to give Amy and Jean a chance to escape. **

**The horse started to get uneasy and bucked his head agitated.**

"**You pack of miserable snatching mongrels! I hope the prophecy makes you suffer!" He yelled and lifted the gun at the Vorador in the middle of the road. Before he could pull the trigger a Vorador grabbed his wrist and yanked him clean off the cart and onto the road. Pain shot though his shoulder and head ****but he was more concerned about Amy who he could hear screaming. He finally looked up to see a large male holding Amy locked in his arms, but he was at least glad to see her kicking and biting, putting up a good fight, even though they both knew it was pointless. **

"**Pathetic." The Vorador above him spat at him then lifted his foot to give him a kick. Graham closed his eyes for a moment for the impact of the mans boot, instead he felt a small sharp pain in the middle of his back like he had been stabbed with a needle. It was followed with a**** loud bang and warm spray against his face. The voices around him suddenly spoke up loudly in a language he had never heard and Amy's screams had stopped. **

**For a moment he feared the worse.**** The unmistakable sound of a limp body hit the road next to him and he finally embraced himself and gained the courage to open his eyes. Relief filled him as next to him lay the headless body of the Vorador that pulled him off the cart. **

"**Amy?" He called for a moment reaching back to feel what the stinging was in his back. He immediately felt a small metal tube that he ripped out in an instant. He didn't feel drugged in any way and held his shoulder to painfully sit up. It took him a minute to try and make sense what was going on and even when his senses came round the scenario still didn't make any sense. It didn't matter, he could see Amy gagged and tied to the street light on the other side of the road still alive and kicking. The Voradors however were running around in complete confusion. Something was attacking them and they couldn't see it. ****This was his window of opportunity, if they were fighting amongst themselves then they could slip away unnoticed. **

**With the throbbing pain shooting through his side and back he slowly ****dragged himself along on his belly and under the cart. Amy had her eyes fixed on him the whole time; she knew what he was planning. She was not crying anymore she sat upright with a stern look upon her face focusing on getting free. He was so proud of her and how brave she was. He poked his head out from under the cart to see where the Voradors were and if it was clear to crawl out. Seeing her eyes fill with warning she shook her head from side to side, before he had the time to react a voice above him snared**

"**No you don't!" And he felt an arm wrap tightly around his neck. The Vorador started to twist his neck to break it**

"**We have no use for you old man, but die knowing your daughter will be plenty use!" He sharply turned his arm but didn't feel the neck snap against his arm. Graham let out a yelp at his neck being painfully twisted the wrong way but he was still alive. **

**He didn't know if he was going crazy or the stress of it all was making him see things but he could see foot prints walking across the dusty road beside him. **

"**Bloody Voradors!" A Scottish voice moaned as the Vorador who had tried to snap his neck had been stopped and was being held in the air by his throat. The Voradors bones started to break and he began yelping in pain letting Graham fall to the ground. As much as Graham liked the sound of the Vorador in pain, he was more astounded by what he was not seeing. He was sure there was someone there, he could feel their presence. Slowly reaching out he felt the air until his hand fell upon a solid fully clear object. His hand felt a clothes covered leg that wasn't there to his eyes.**

"**Oi, I'm helping you out, do you mind not feeling me leg up?" Duncan said dropping the dead Vorador. Graham yelled with fright and scrambled to his feet. Whether the way was clear or not he ran to Amy who was already untied by Saxon. **

"**Get away from her!" Graham yelled pulling Amy up into his arms and quickly walked her around the other side of the cart and peeked over the drivers seat at him, watching cautiously. Duncan made himself visible making the two of them jump. **

"**I didn't know you could now make your clothes invisible too." Saxon said to Duncan walking over to his side. **

"**Spending a few years' invisible and naked makes you want to learn." Duncan chuckled. Graham ducked down out of sight then checked under the canvas to see if Jean was alright. She was awake but frozen still, her eyes wide and starting at him quite aware of the situation but too afraid to move. He gave her a nod and put his finger to his lips for her to stay hidden. **

"**It's alright, we are not going to hurt you, and we are not Voradors." Saxon explained. Amy looked up at her grandfather waiting to see his reaction. He stopped giving it a thought wondering ****what he should do; every human knew you should never trust an immortal. Instead he remained quiet until another three Voradors came running out of nearby shop welding rusty swords. **

**Saxon was quick to leap over the cart and land in front of them before the Voradors arrived and full on started to pound them with brute force snapping their bones like toothpicks. Duncan took on another two that managed to heal themselves giving Graham and Amy another chance to ****escape.**

"**Quickly get onto the cart!" He said in a hurry pushing her back up onto her seat. He grabbed the reins and gave them a good whip before even sitting down. The horse was still agitated and gave a good jolt taking off with everything he had to pull the load along. **

"**No wait!" Saxon called amongst the fighting. Graham didn't look back, he was counting his lucky stars that all three of them got away alive and was not going to stop for anything. **

**The horse was no spring chicken, but he was still strong and managed to pull the cart load and all at a fair speed. **

"**Will we be fine at this speed?" She asked holding on, she had never been on the cart with the horse cantering before. **

"**We are on sealed road, we should be fine!" he said glancing back. Duncan was still fighting but Saxon had disappeared. Graham took a sharp left causing the cart to tip a little to the right, its wheels almost leaving the ground. Was no longer on the main road but a side street going toward the sea**

"**This isn't the way we came!" Amy said feeling her heart pound heavily. **

"**I know, but it will take us out of town quicker and it goes along the open sea side. It should lead to the estuary." **

"**We will get lost!" **

"**The fog is thicker here, it will hide us." He said confident of his plan, but he didn't count on Saxon appearing in the road ahead of them just past the last building before leaving town. The horse slowed down and came to a stop right in front of Saxon despite Graham giving the reins a whip and clicking his tongue. The horse flicked his head confused at what to do, with Graham telling him to go and Saxon with his arm up to halt, trying to calm him down. **

"**Easy," Saxon said placing his hand on the end of the horse's nose. The horse let out a calming sigh and lowered his head resting after his fast take off. Graham as astounded the horse took to Saxon so well. **

"**My mother had bit of a gift with horses which seem to pass on to me a little." Saxon said giving the horse a pat. **

"**Good horse, and strong for his age." Saxon spoke calmly trying to show he was no threat.**

"**If you are going to kill us just do it, don't taunt us!" Graham growled.**

"**I told you before I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not a Vorador. Or what you call a snatcher." Saxon said holding the horses harness so he didn't move. **

"**Then let us go."**

"**I will, I just want to ask you a few questions that is all."**

"**Well forgive me if I seem uncooperative but trusting an immortal is not exactly something us humans are big on." Graham snapped. **

"**Fair enough, I wouldn't trust them either. But we are on the same side, we want the Voradors destroyed. Immortals did help the humans fight the Voradors."**

"**Yeah and great lot that did! They all died! Your kind is no better!" Graham continued to snare. Amy couldn't believe he was growling at an immortal, but even she had to admit he didn't seem threatening, and there was something familiar about him like she had met him before.**

"**Our kind lived peacefully with the humans to the point you didn't even know we existed." Saxon argued back.**

"**Your kind brought the snatchers to our land!"**

**Saxon's face fell knowing the human was right. **

"**It doesn't matter," Saxon sighed with annoyance "Look, I'm just trying to find someone, that's all. She's in danger and she's very important to us." **

**Graham's face changed knowing immediately Saxon was talking about Jean. The change didn't go unnoticed by Saxon's keen eyes studding him closely. **

"**I'm sorry, I can't help you." Graham lied and Saxon knew it.**

"**You're lying." Saxon said outright. A thought crossed Graham's mind; what if these men were bounty hunters to retrieve Jean and take her back to continue being a snatchers slave after her brave escape. **

"**No I'm not. I haven't seen anyone apart from those yellow eyed bastards, the invisible man and you." Graham's eye caught sight of a row of darts upon Saxon's belt that was missing two. His eyes then scanned his granddaughter and found the small red dot on her neck. **

"**You drugged us!" Graham snapped. Saxon followed his eyes down to his belt and onto the darts.**

"**No, it's just a solution to stop you from becoming a host. The Voradors cannot take you as a host when it's in your system. It should last you an hour or so." Saxon explained but he knew they wouldn't believe them. Amy suddenly pulled out her grandfather's handgun that she swiped off the Voradors body and aimed it right at Saxon's head. She pulled the trigger immediately without hesitation throwing her hand back. A slug like custom made bullet took off with a bang and made its way cutting trough the air and moving though a still space as if life around it was on pause. It meet its target drilling into the skull and a small device upon the back of it triggered a tiny explosive inside blowing the head apart sending brain matter and blood every where. Saxon yelled grabbing the side of his head and turned around to see another headless Vorador lying on the ground behind him. Through the blood of the Vorador his own blood seeped through his fingers, from the side of his head that rang loudly. **

"**You blew off my ear!" He said in pain taking away his hand to show raw flesh on the side of his head and a missing ear. **

**Amy still held the gun in the air in shock, her eyes sat wide open and not even blinking. She hardly took a breath and her body was trembling ever so slightly. Her eyes slowly started to water as her stomach began to stir. Saxon could see the horror in her face and knew it was the first time she had killed. **

"**Sorry… it was going to attack you…" She said barely loud enough for them to hear. **

"**It's okay, watch," he said pointing to the side of his face. Both his blood and the Voradors blood absorbed into the skin and in under a minute skin covered the side of his head and an ear formed back to the way it was. **

"**You would not believe me if I told you that is the second time someone has stopped one of those bastards creeping up on me in the last couple of days." Saxon said with a smirk. Graham slowly took the gun off Amy**

"**It's dead let me have the gun."**

**Saxon walked up to the side of the cart with a frown on his face looking at the load.**

"**How many of you are there?" he said getting back to business.**

"**Just my Granddaughter and myself." Graham lied again. **

"**Are you sure? Because I sense a third presence."**

**Graham watched Saxon reach for the canvas exactly where Jean was lying. **

"**Hey," Graham said waving his hand for Saxon to come over to him. Saxon approached him and stood next to the driver's seat. **

"**If you want to know about your friend…" Graham whispered leaning down. Saxon stepped closer to listen in, but all he got was a sudden foot to the face as Graham kicked him as hard as he could. Not expecting such a move Saxon lost his balance and fell backwards rolling down the damp grass slope and onto the sand. Graham gave another whip of the reins and started to yell at the horse for it to once again take off. **

**Saxon growled rolling over and sat up. The cart was out of sight and he could hear the horse's hooves disappearing into the fog. **

"**Saxon!" Duncan yelled running along the beach toward him. **

"**Where have you been…? Oh crap!" Saxon said stopping his sentence seeing three Vorian's on chains being led by an oversized male that was covered in scars and didn't look much more sane then the Vorian's.**

**Graham constantly looked back before leaving the main road onto a dirt road through some trees and onto the original hidden track. It took them at least ten minutes to return to the estuary track well away from the sea side town. The horse finally slowed to a walk and Graham turned to Amy to see how she was. **

**She stared blankly into the air, her face mixed with emotions and lost in deep thought. She held her arms tightly to her chest almost shivering like she was cold. **

"**Amy?" He said her name to get her attention. She didn't move, just watched the foggy air waft past them. He placed his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug**

"**I'm very proud of you. You handled everything so well. We are both alive and now we are heroes. We are very lucky, and just remember we have to do what we do to survive. If you can do what you did and walk away, you can survive anything." He tried to give her a pep talk to bring her around. **

"**The thing is I wasn't disturbed by it… I don't know why I enjoyed pulling the trigger, but it scared me the fact I would do it again." **

**Graham smiled**

"**Don't be afraid, it's a good thing. These creatures ruined our lives. We are angry toward them. Do you think they care when they take us? They smile and seem to enjoy the power. I know it seems wrong to say it, but it only seems fair we find it empowering blowing off one of their heads. The host I'm sure would rather have it that way."**

"**I guess so," she said then let out a chuckle "I can't believe you kicked that immortal guy in the head." **

"**As I said we need to do what have to, to survive," he smiled immensely prod of his granddaughter but one thing puzzled him "But I have to ask, why did you stop the snatcher from attacking him?" **

**She paused for a moment**

"**I'm not sure. I guess it was because he untied me and let me go. I know we shouldn't trust them but he seemed sincere."**

"**They can manipulate our minds and they are good liars. Besides, I think it would be best if we didn't mention any of this to anyone. Especially your mother or she will kill me." Graham suggested. **

"**I know. But I'm not scared to come out again. It was scary but, I feel…"**

"**Alive? Not just sitting around waiting for something to happen I know. But don't go seeking that kind of dangerous life." **

"**Okay, party pooper." She sighed. **

"**Amy," He said with authority. **

"**I know. So what do we tell everyone about the load?" **

"**It was a stash someone had stored away and they died. Then we found it, that's it." **

"**Okay. Wait!"**

"**What?" He said getting a fright. **

"**You did scan the load in case there was a snatcher in any of the crates?" **

"**Crap!" He said pulling the cart to a stop. He pulled the scanning device out of his pocket and flicked it on. He wove it around the front of the cart taking in the readings. **

"**Nothing so far," he said then climbed down and walked around the cart scanning as he went. The small needle stayed on zero the entire time. **

"**Nope, nothing." He smiled standing next to her side of the cart. **

**Turing around and headed back around the cart and something made him look back down at the device before climbing aboard, and the needle was now well off the red end of the scale flicking as far as it could go. **

"**Shit!!!" He swung around to see Saxon standing behind him. Amy turned to jump off the other side but Duncan was standing in the way.**

"**Take it easy." He told her and she froze to the spot. **

**Both Saxon and Duncan were covered in healing claw marks and both looking very annoyed. **

"**Look enough crap I just want to talk. I'm trying to find someone very important to me. She's about this high and has black hair." Saxon grumbled holding his hand at Selene's height. **

"**What does she look like?"**

"**Brown eyes, fine featured I suppose."**

"**Yeah but does she have any tattoos or anything?" **

"**She has wings, no tattoos." **

**Graham smiled **

"**Sorry pal. I haven't seen any winged women." Graham said telling the truth. **

"**Then you won't mind me checking the cart." Saxon said pulling up the canvas exactly where Jean was lying. **

**Both of them stared at the crates that had a blanket lying over top. Saxon looked around the cart but there was nothing but crates. **

**Graham stood there a little baffled but pleased at the same time. Saxon stood a little puzzled since he could have sworn he sensed a third being. **

"**We are just travellers trying to survive." Graham told another lie. **

"**What ever you do is up to you. If you see a woman fitting my description tell her that her son is looking for her." Saxon told him. **

"**We'll keep looking for her." Duncan said following Saxon back the way they came and disappeared into the fog. **

"**They actually meant what they said and didn't hurt us." Amy whispered. Graham remained silent and placed his finger to his lips for her not to say a word then covered the load. He climbed aboard and started the cart again heading back toward the sea off the main track taking the long way around. **

"**Granddad." She asked wondering about Jean. He lifted his finger again to shush her and gave a wink showing her silently that he had a plan. **

"**Let's give old Jack a drink." He said stopping the cart and climbed down. He pulled a small bucket off the back and emptied a bottle of water into the bottom for the horse. The horse guzzled the lot and decided to have a snack on a small patch of grass and weeds as Graham placed the bucket back on the cart. Leaning over at the back of the cart he grabbed two handfuls of mud and suddenly swung them backwards into the air. **

"**What are you doing?" She whispered but then realized they didn't hit the ground. **

"**Err!" Duncan said with annoyance knowing he was exposed. **

"**Just leave us alone!" Graham snapped. **

"**How did you tell?" Duncan asked returning to full sight. **

"**You walk louder then the horse!" **

**Duncan gave a grunt and wiped the mud off his face**

"**I was just following you to make sure you're alright."**

"**Bullshit. We don't know where the woman is and we just want to go home, stop following us!" Graham growled and waved his fist. **

"**Alright take it easy. I'm going." Duncan turned around and headed back up the road. Graham waited for at least five minutes to reassure himself that Duncan wasn't coming back and finally climbed aboard. **

"**We have a problem." Amy said. **

"**It's okay I think I know where Jean is." He whispered. **

"**No, the fog is lifting." **

"**Time to go!" He said getting the horse into a trot back to the main path. **

"**So where is she then?" Amy said holding on. **

"**Exactly where we found her the first time," Graham said pulling the cart to slow down since that was exactly where they were arriving. Sure enough a mud covered Jean stood on the path with a huge grin on her face. **

"**You have dumb luck you do." Graham smirked as he gave her a hand to climb up onto the back. Jean grinned holding up a small round metal object. **

"**That's what you were looking for?" Amy said trying to see it closer but Jean wasn't giving it up. **

"**Its small enough, I'm amazed you found it. But what is it?" Amy asked leaning closer to look. Jean shrugged her shoulders then used a clean area of her coat to wipe it clean and held it up. It was a shiny silver mixed metal in the shape of a coin with a V on it. Inside the V looked like a crystal on one side of the edge was a hole. **

"**Looks like a pendant or something." Amy said not bothering to take it from Jean since she was fascinated with it and they had many other jewellery on board, not to mention jewellery wasn't worth as much as food. **

**Graham was relieved to finally reach the secret entrance to the town. It was almost nightfall and the fog had well and truly lifted. Immediately they gained everyone's attention with the rather large load, but Jennifer stood with her hands on her hips in the plaza not amused with how long it took them.**

"**Don't give me that look." He moaned climbing down off the cart. He helped Jean down while everyone did their usual jobs of unloading the cart absolutely in awe of what they had found. **

**Jennifer immediately saw the blood on Jean's face**

"**What happened?" She said taking a look at her head. **

"**She had bit of a fall." **

"**Great, this is the second time I have to clean the mud off you and fix you up." She said rolling her eyes and leading her home. **

**Everyone made quick work of what they could take and what belonged to Graham. Sitting at home in the candle light after dinner when both Amy and Jean were asleep Graham sat by the fireplace in deep thought. **

"**What are you contemplating then?" Jennifer asked quietly as she walked in. **

"**Jean. Will she be alright?" **

"**Yeah, just a few minor cuts and bruises," she paused and crossed her arms "what's on your mind?" She asked knowing it was something else. He knew what he told Amy but for the safety of his people, they had to know. **

"**We have to summon the council." **

"**Why?"**

**He hesitated to answer.**

"**Dad?"**

"**When we were out today, we meet two normal immortals.**** They were looking for Jean." **

"**What? What the hell do they want with her?" **

"**I don't know but he said that she was important to them. That means they are going to go every extent to find her."**

"**Did they follow you?"**

"**Tried to."**

"**But that will put the entire city at risk of being found." **

"**My dilemma exactly. Keep her safe and take the risk of being exposed or hand her over to the next immortals that come by and remain hidden."  
**

* * *

**MrsGGSparrow:**** Sorry, Im not always the clearist writier. Thank you :)  
**

**Your-BlissfullSin: Thank you, always, Thank you so much. The reveiws do help encorage my writing. This chap I made alot longer to make up for the last chapter. :) Yeah you like LOTR when you don't live in New Zealand, we want our country back, its not Middle earth! lol.  
**

**Lexa 26: Thank you. She will have to remember soon.  
**

**LadyMarit: Thank you, and things will liven up soon.**

**BlooSkyes: lol yeah it always does doesn't it. But sometimes its not as it seems. Thank you :)**

**Nightwind:**** Thank you. Yes Marcus would, but he doesn't know. Yet. Little Selene is doing great, she is such a good baby! Very happy too. :)  
**


	95. Silent scream

**Amy woke up in the morning ****to a quiet house. Climbing out of bed she headed into the empty kitchen and looked around.**

"**Mum? Granddad?" She called but there was no answer "Jean?" She called walking into Jean's room. Her bed was empty and so were her mothers and her grandfathers. She headed into the surgery and finally found her mother and Grandfather. They stood with their backs to the doorway silently looking down at the floor. **

"**What's going on…" Amy passed in horror taking a gasp seeing Jean's headless body upon the floor. Her hands were tied behind her back and blood covered the floor from the neck. Above her a masked man held a bloody sack and an axe**

"**No!!!" She screamed pushing past her mother "Why!" She turned to face them only to see that their faces had been blown off and they were hanging by ropes from the ceiling. The masked man quickly grabbed her from behind and bound her up like Jean and slammed her to the floor right next to her body. She screamed and kicked about trying to roll away but the male placed his boot on her back to keep her in place. She sobbed feeling powerless and finally laid her head down having no other option. To her right past the body she could see black hair sticking out of the sack and behind it in the tall mirror she saw the masked man lift the axe. She gave out one final scream through the tears and blackness filled her world. But she now see Jean in the darkness looking down at her. She was shaking her with a worried look upon her face. Amy breathed heavily grabbing her neck feeling it all intact and as reality came flooding in she was relieved that it was only a dream. Her face was wet with tears and she was shaking from the dream**

"**I hade a nightmare, it was too real." She sobbed hugging into Jean for comfort.**

"**It was horrible; they killed you, a man in a skull mask."**

**Jean stayed with her until she fell asleep and she now understood where her mothering nature came from.**

**Amy woke in the morning feeling ill. It was almost fear of a repeat of the dream or whether it was actually reality. Jean was no longer in her room and Amy made her way to the kitchen. A shudder travelled down her spine as she walked across the cold floor since there was no one around. **

"**Amy!" her mother whispered calling her into the lounge. Amy walked in feeling the strangest thing. Before her mother could point to the window, Amy realized her feet were now warm. Looking down she could see her pale feet standing on the carpet that was covered in full sunlight. Looking out the window she saw Jean dozing in the seat on the porch outside. Full sunlight beamed through a large hole in the grey clouds shining right down onto her. There was no wind and the air was warm for the first time in years. **

"**The sun!" Amy said with amazement since in her whole life she had never seen it. **

"**It's so bright," she said heading for the door. Jennifer disappeared into the next room and returned in a short moment with a pair of dark glasses**

"**Here take these," she said handing them to her daughter who quickly put them on. Stepping out into the full sun she felt her skin tingle and buzz filling her with a sense of warmth and happiness. She looked over the rail of the porch and down into the city where people began to gather in the sun near their house since it was where the sun was pointing. Some were running and others just stood in awe. **

**Sitting next to Jean Amy reached over to wake her up to see the sun only stop just before her hand touched Jean's shoulder. Under her hand she could feel intense heat and her markings were moving. They had changed a gold colour with white swirling through it like water. Her mother and Grandfather stood behind her seeing Jean's skin and Amy about to touch it. **

"**No!" Jennifer said pulling her away from Jean like she was diseased. **

"**But she is bringing the sun." Amy said wanting to put her hand back over the warmth. **

"**Dad, wake her up before everyone shows up!" Jennifer said pulling Amy inside. Graham kicked the seat not wanting to touch Jean in case something happened. Jean woke up with a fight and within minutes the sun disappeared. The people below the house sighed with disappointment and looked up to the house at Graham standing on the porch. Jean was out of sight but Graham knew that questions would soon arise. Jean had a grumpy look on her face a little confused as to why Graham woke her up**

"**Come on you, inside." Graham said taking her arm just after her markings had gone back to normal. **

"**Get ready, we are going to the festival you and Jean are going to trade what was on the list and you have some other things to trade for what you want." Graham said sitting Jean in a chair in the lounge and joined Jennifer in the kitchen. **

"**Are you sure Amy can take care of Jean?" Jennifer asked. Graham pushed the door shut and whispered lowly. **

"**Oh I think she can. I think Jean is capable of taking care of herself."**

"**Are you sure? She seems vacant sometimes, and her mind and attention wanders off like a child." She said getting breakfast ready. **

"**She looks innocent but there is something behind the eyes hidden. I just think she is a lot smarter then she lets on." **

"**You're saying it's all an act?"**

"**I'm not sure, something isn't right. And what we saw on the porch well that's going to make it hard to convince them to keep her here." **

"**I know you want to keep her as your daughter but what they say goes." **

"**If I can convince Lukas then we will be fine." He said opening the door only to jump with fright at Jean standing on the other side right against the door. **

"**Jean… Breakfast is ready." He said with a smile that she returned before sitting at the table. Graham looked over Jean and at Jennifer who gave a nod understanding what he now meant. **

**Amy stood in her room fully dressed and putting on her best clothes for the festival. She was excited to spend the day with Jean and have some trading items for herself for the very first time. But she was now paranoid about something else. Looking down at her the palm she used to touch Jean she saw a small round marking had formed exactly like on Jean's body. She rubbed at it with her fingers but it was like a tattoo and was not coming off. **

"**Crap." She said snatching up her gloves and pulled them on to cover it up. **

**Walking into the kitchen she sat down next to Jean.**

"**Good to see you've finally remembered to put your gloves on without me nagging you." Jennifer said placing a plate of dry mashed potato in front of her. **

"**Well I am getting things to trade am I not?" She said with a grin looking down at her hand. Jean was watching her and when Amy looked over, Jean pulled up her sleeves to show her identical markings on each arm. When Graham and Jennifer were not looking she pointed to an unmarked area of skin on her right arm. The marking that was once there was now missing. Amy looked at the other arm and saw the same round mark as on her palm. She looked up at Jean silently with a questioning look. Jean smiled and gave a nod before rolling her sleeves down and pointed at herself then at Amy to show her it was alright and that she intended it to happen. **

"**Gift?" Amy whispered and Jean nodded her head up and down. **

**The festival was a huge celebration of the birth of twins, the first humans in a few years to be born and Graham finding so much useful supplies. The air was full of cheer and everyone was in a good mood, yet Jean still got a few funny looks as she walked though the festival with Amy. **

"**Alright, I've traded what I want what about you?" Amy asked Jean who pointed to bar.**

"**You want a drink? I know they make Vodka and Rum." **

**Jean shook her head from side to side**

"**Just a plain drink then," Amy smiled and sat at the bar. Jean smirked and pointed to the end of the bar where a young man sat smiling at Amy.**

**She blushed and turned back to face Jean **

"**It's Andy." **

**Jean giggled and gave her a nudge to go over to him**

"**No." She said embarrassed and glanced over her shoulder back at him. He gave a small friendly wave and she got another push from knocking her off the seat toward him. His face lit up that she was on her feet and pulled up a chair for her. **

"**Thanks a lot Jean." She whispered. She was already on her feet and thought saying hello couldn't hurt. ****She got talking to him and forgot about the time and about Jean until her mother and grandfather came over to her. **

"**Amy! Where is Jean?" They asked bluntly**

"**She's right…**** oh;" Amy said seeing Jean gone "she was there just a minute ago." **

"**Stay here." He said again quite blunt. They split up and started to look either side of the bar. **

**Jean had wandered off for only a minute and only into the market to look around. **

"**Hey Jean over here," A woman's voice called her from behind a stall. She paused and waited then looked around to see if anyone else had responded but no one seemed to pay any attention or care. Her curiosity got the better of her and she headed over but there was no one there. She turned around thinking she was seeing things and her world suddenly went black as a sack was slammed over her head and she was tackled to the ground. **

"**Huh! Mute's can't scream for help." The woman's voice said trying to tie her hands behind her back but Jean was squirming too much. **

**She managed to pull a hand free and rolled herself over reaching up for the woman's face but instead she got a handful of hair and pulled it as hard as possible. She heard the woman bite her lip and scream into her closed mouth to stop herself from being heard. Letting go of Jean's other hand to grab the hand full of hair Jean punched her in the stomach hard enough to wind her and make her let go of her completely. Jean didn't waste anytime in whipping off the sack and got to her feet darting down an empty side street no even bothering to look back. She heard running footsteps behind her and could tell there was more then one person after her as the steps seemed to multiply. **

**She darted back out into the busy street and pushed her way through the people trying to get back to the bar. Panting she looked around not recognizing anything or anyone; she didn't see any of their faces and had no idea what they looked like. She calmed herself down and took another look around her and scanned all the faces. She acted normal and began walking toward the docks since she knew she could get home from there. She couldn't believe they attacked her in broad daylight and decided to hide at home. Finally she came to her familiar street and headed up the steps to her house. She snatched the keys out of her pocket that Amy gave her to look after and took a look around to see if anyone followed before placing the key into the lock. **

**Slamming the door shut behind her she locked it and leaned against it with her back to take a quick breath. ****She dropped her shoulders and strolled through the kitchen and toward her room when she heard a bang on the front door. Looking back at the door she heard it swing open and people enter**

"**Where is she?" a voice whispered to someone else. Jean made no effort to remain quiet and bolted into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind her and locked the door. Immediately fists started bashing on the door**

"**Open up, we are not going to hurt you!" The voice yelled from the other side. ****She ran over to the tub and leapt up onto the side and pulled open the window on the other side. Pulling herself up she pushed her upper body though the tiny window and wriggled herself through to the other side. Getting to her feet she was on the neighbour's porch higher up the hill and she scrambled toward the street. She headed back toward the market but never made it; in the blink of an eye she was yanked off the street though a doorway and into a nearby building. The sack was shoved over her head a second time and she was slammed to the ground and her hands bound easily behind her back with the assistance of more than one person. Yanked to her feet by her arms she had no idea where she was being led, she only knew it was near water since she could hear the sea lapping against the shore.**

**She was shoved into a chair and tied down so she couldn't move. The sack was finally pulled off her head in and she slowly opened her eyes and took a look around. There were three of them, one woman and two men, all of them wearing plain black masks. She was in a boat shed with the indoor dock, hidden from everyone outside. **

"**The scanner shows that she is human." One of the males said standing behind her.**

"**It doesn't matter. No one knows what she is. All that matters is the fact the immortals want her."**

"**You bloody bastards!" Graham yelled coming through the door with Jennifer close behind. The second male standing behind the door quickly stepped out into the light held up a gun to the back of Graham's head. **

"**Don't move!" He said cocking the gun.**

"**Dad!" Jennifer gasped taking a step back.**

"**Stay where you are or he loses his head!" He snapped and closed the door. **

"**You know you can't do this! The council agreed she was to remain with us." Graham growled. **

"**They are wrong! Keeping her is suicide! She's got to go!" He yelled as the woman tied both of them to the nearest beam. **

"**You know the council will punish you for this!" Graham snapped **

"**Not another word," he said tapping Graham's forehead with the tip of the gun to make his point. **

"**This is how it's going to work. Jean here is going to disappear because as far as everyone else knows she went looking for her family and got captured by the snatchers. You will keep quiet or your little granddaughter will disappear along with Jean." **

"**You can't hand her over; she is one of us now, that's murder!" Graham growled. **

"**I never said anything about handing her over." He pointed to the other two who carried in a wooden box and placed it next to the water then added few bricks to the bottom. Graham realized what they were going to do**

"**No! You can't kill her!"**

"**Now this is murder but you see it's for the better. We can't hand her over to the immortals because she knows where this city is, and I'm sure they could get it out of her somehow, even if she drew a map or sucked it out of her memory, or what ever they do when they take over your body." **

**Graham watched as they untied Jean from the chair and dragged her kicking and wriggling over to the box.**

"**In we go." The woman said pushing Jean's shoulder down into the box. Jean opened her mouth and sank her teeth right into the woman's arm.**

"**Bitch!" The woman screamed ripping her arm away. **

"**What?" The main male snapped turning around. **

"**She bit me!"**

"**Then don't stick you hand near her mouth." **

"**You can't kill her like that!" Graham stressed.**

"**You want to do it? I'm not shooting her because it will make a mess. Doing it this way will be effective and deal with the body," he leaned in and placed his hand on his shoulder "look at the bright side, at least you wont have to listen to her screaming." **

**Graham could see Jean kick about and desperately try to fight them off, but the two off them were to strong and managed to hold her down and squeeze her in to put the lid on.**

"**You have no heart!" He verbally attacked him since there was nothing else he could do. **

"**Oh come on, it's for the best. I'm protecting the city. It's for a greater good," he said in a sympathetic voice "I didn't want to do this but I have to."**

**They slid the lid on and locked it with a single bolt and padlock. Jean pounded on the wood trying to break her way out **

"**Let's get it over with." He said heading over to help them push it over the side. **

"**You're no better then the snatchers." Jennifer snared coldly. He paused for a moment then chose to ignore it and placed his hands on the box. **

"**Don't do it! You are better then that!" Graham pleaded. They just ignored him and used all their strength to slowly slide the box toward the edge. **

**Jean's heart pounded hard and she continued to pond on the wood as she felt the box moving underneath her. The ultimate horror and realization that she was screwed was when she felt the box tip to the side and hit the water. The bricks slid against her and roughly grated her skin but the box still seemed to float. **

**She could hear Graham and Jennifer yelling and screaming at her murderers along with their voices starting to wonder if they should have added more bricks. **

"**Give it a minute." One of them said and sure enough Jean's back began felling wet. The weight was pulling the box down**** and the water was starting to pour in through the gaps. She kicked about and let out silent screams and from the sudden start of kicking about again indicated to her murderers that water was leaking in. **

"**See, I told you." The other man said and turned to face Graham and Jennifer who had glassy eyes trying to hide the pain of hearing Jean kicking about inside the box. He looked back to watch the box slowly sink with the other two until it was full submerged. ****They threw the key into the water and swung around to face Graham and Jennifer who had their heads down from failing. **

"**It's…" The lead male gas****ped for a second as rock the size of a golf ball flew through the skylight window and hit him in the forehead.**

**He yelped and grabbed his head when another one flew through the window and hit the woman. **

"**I'll go see!" The third male said running out the door. He looked up and saw Amy sitting on the roof with a pile of rocks**

"**Hey!" He yelled but the next thing he knew he had a throbbing pain in the side of the head and he was lying upon the ground. Groaning in pain he looked up to see what had happened and saw Lukas standing over him**

"**Lukas wait," he tried to reason. Lukas didn't listen; he just slammed his fist into his face knocking him out. Heading into the boatshed Lukas immediately saw Jennifer and Graham tied up**

"**Jean's in the water! There still might be time if there is an air pocket!" Graham yelled to him. **

"**This has nothing to do with you Lukas!" The armed man said lifting his gun. Amy threw what rocks that she had left at the man trying to distract him. Lukas lunged forward and struck the gun clean out of his hand sending it flying through the air and landed on the dock near the water. The man attacked Lukas with his fists while the woman scrambled for the gun. It gave Amy enough time to climb down off the roof and untie her mother and grandfather. **

"**Where is Jean?" Amy asked not seeing what had happened. **

"**In the water!" Jennifer said running for the dock but the other woman stepped in her way pointing the gun right at her head**

"**Don't move!" She snapped. **

**Lukas had the man on the floor and was easily beating him to a pulp**

"**Stop or I blow her brains out!" She then screamed at Lukas. Silence fell upon the boat shed and another large bubble rose to the surface of the water from the box. **

**Jean's face was the only thing not submerged in water, her nose was pushed right up against the wood as she desperately breathed from the small pocket of air left in the pitch blackness surrounding her. Then randomly again memory flashes shot past her eyes. She could see she had been in this situation before, and was in a car semi unconscious under the water. She had more flashes of a long haired man and lying underneath a dock hearing water lapping against the sore then it stopped brining her back to the horror of about to drown. **

**Lukas backed away from the man and walked over to Graham and Amy. **

"**You broke my nose you bastard!" The man said getting to his feet. He spat out mouthful of blood and snatched Amy by the wrist**

"**This is what happens when you disobey us!" He pulled out a pocket knife and lifted it to her face**

"**You won't be pretty anymore!" He growled angrily. **

"**No!" Graham said grabbing his arm. The twisted his arm back and let go of Amy, but Graham didn't let him go**

"**You've harmed enough of my daughters!" He yelled but it was silenced with a horrific pain in the side of his chest. **

"**No!" Jennifer screamed as Graham took a step back after the man had let the knife go. It stuck clean out of his chest and slowly a crimson circle grew around it as the blood soaked into the fabric. With shock he fell backwards and stumbled onto the floor. **

"**Granddad!" Amy said crawling to his side. He was still breathing, he was just gasping in a lot of pain. **

"**Amy you know what to do." Jennifer said. Amy tore off fabric from her clothes and pushed them down on either side of the blade to stop the bleeding.**

"**You will pay for this!" Lukas growled at the man. Another air bubble rose to the surface and Jennifer's face fell, time was running out for Jean. **

"**No one will know about it." The woman snapped but then her face became puzzled. **

"**Hey!" The woman said to the man without using his name. **

"**What?" He growled back.**

"**I can't move my feet. I want to look but I'm not taking the gun off of her." She explained. He looked down at her feet and the ground seemed to be rising up and pinning her to the spot. **

"**What the hell?" He gasped in confusion. The floor right wall of the boatshed was solid rock since it was carved from the hill side. Everyone watched as the rock wove up like a snake and surrounded her body up her arm and over the gun. The woman screamed unable to move**

"**This isn't happening! it's impossible!" **

**Jennifer didn't care, she bolted past the woman and dove into the water swimming down as fast as she could go. The water was only about twelve feet deep but she had to find the key first. **

**Lukas took his chance to attack the man laying into him and finishing off his face until he was unconscious. He then ran along the dock to ****the water doors and pulled them open to let light into the shed and down into the water. Jennifer was relieved as the light poured in and immediately she saw the silver shine of the key lying on the rocks at bottom. She swam over and snatched it up and headed strait for the box. **

"**Lukas!" Amy gasped seeing the floor moving a second time. It rose up in front of the woman where Jennifer had been standing and formed into a large male shape. Amy recognized it immediately**

"**The immortal guy!" She gasped wondering how found them. **

**Lukas stood in front of Amy and Graham in a protective manor**

"**So you're the immortal they met." Lukas said in a stern tone. **

**Saxon's skin formed and he became his normal self. Looking at Lukas he couldn't believe his eyes**

"**Lukas? Where hell have you been?" Saxon growled. Lukas looked at him a little confused. Amy didn't care and she knew Saxon was harmless**

"**Its okay Lukas he won't hurt us, mum has been a long time!" **

**Lukas took a couple of steps toward the water and looked in. There was no sign of Jennifer or Jean.**

"**I followed the screaming vibration through the rock in the hill. What is going on?" Saxon asked.**

"**The woman you are looking for, we did have her. We just wanted to keep her safe. But these people are trying to kill her, they shoved her in a box and pushed it over the side, my mum is trying to get her out." Amy said telling the truth. **

"**Amy no!" Lukas snapped. Saxon went pale and had a horrified look frozen on his face. He bolted over to the water just as another air bubble rose to the surface along with Jennifer gasping for breath. **

"**Where is Jean?" Just as Lukas asked Jennifer lifted Jean's head out of the water, she was limp unconscious**

"**Mum!" Saxon said reaching forward and grabbing her. He pulled her out of the water and laid her on the dock as Jennifer climbed out of the water**

"**Move**** I'm the city doctor!" She said pushing Saxon out of the way. She rolled Jean onto her back and lifted her chin to perform CPR. To everyone's relief Jennifer only had to breathe into her once before she started to cough and splutter. She opened her eyes for a short moment but she was confused, her memory of lying under the dock and in the boatshed seemed to blend making her mind slip out of consciousness.**

"**Mum?" Saxon asked brushing the wet hair out of her face. He was relieved to see she was alive, and that he had arrived in the nick of time. **

**Everyone stared at him with questioning eyes, he looked the same age as Jean and even though she was human, he called her mum. Jennifer stared at Saxon closely**

"**You're the immortal my father met aren't you?" She asked missing the questions before.**

"**Yes. I've been looking for my mother for a long time." **

"**What do you mean mother? The scanner read that she is human, how could she possibly be your mother? If she was she'd be my father's age." She said pointing to Graham. He lifted the hand on the arm opposite to the wound and gave a small wave**

"**Hello again," he said and gave another groan "could we continue this conversation, say somewhere I can take this bloody thing out?" Graham said pointing to the knife. **

**Lukas stared silently at Saxon, and strangely enough he did know his face. **

"**How will we get him home?" Amy asked. **

"**He will have to try and walk with assistance." Jennifer said checking the wound. "Its lodged in good but it didn't hit anything vital. It's just a flesh wound." **

"_**Just**_** a flesh wound? Its just bloody painful I can tell you that." He grumbled. **

"**I'll tie them up and the council will deal to them later, then I will help you get Graham home." Lukas said grabbing a coil of rope off a nearby boat. Saxon helped him drag the two men over to the beam in which Jennifer and Graham were tied and bound them up tightly. They then gagged them and turned to the woman who stared at them with eyes full of fear**

"**You're a bastard immortal! Get away from me!" She screamed at Saxon who rolled his eyes**

"**I've heard it all before lady," he said releasing her from the rock and removing the gun from her hand. **

"**You're all traitors!" She screamed before being gagged and tied up like her two comrades. **

**Saxon wrapped Selene up in her coat and gently lifted her up in his arms. It was bazaar to see her so venerable, he had always known her as such a powerful being. Lukas took off his coat and hooded it over Saxon's head and shoulders**

"**You cannot let people see you or it will cause a panic in the city." **

"**Very well." Saxon said and followed them through the back streets and through the back door of their home. Graham was taken strait into the infirmary and Selene was taken into her bedroom and laid on her bed. She stirred a little then went back to sleep on a more comfortable surface. **

"**That's what he meant by tattoos." Saxon quietly told himself looking closely at the markings on his mother's skin. He sat down on the bed next to her like a guard dog and waited for her to wake up. **

**Graham needed five stitches to seal the stab wound and thankfully from the crates they found; morphine to numb the pain. With clean clothes and his arm in a sling, they sat him comfortably in the arm chair by the fire. **

**In moments they heard coughing from the bedroom and Selene came bolting out running over to them. **

"**Mum what's wrong?" Saxon asked walking out after her. Jennifer stepped in the way stopping him from getting any closer. **

"**Stop right there." **

"**Why?" Saxon asked full of confusion. **

"**She won't know you." Jennifer began to explain. Saxon frowned looking past her shoulder at his mother who looked at him like a complete stranger. **

"**She has no memory of her life before us finding her. It's a sort of amnesia. A similar thing happened to Lukas. When we formed the city years ago we found him lying on the beach unconscious." **

**Saxon looked hurt, but not as much as he felt. His painful expression summoned her to step forward, closer to him and loose her fearful expression.**

"**You don't even recognize your own son?"**

"**You probably gave her a fright when she woke up. And now that I look at you closer, you're her son alright, you defiantly have her eyes." Jennifer said stepping away from him as Selene approached. She frowned for a moment narrowing her eyes on him desperately trying to remember him. As much as she tried she just couldn't remember a thing yet she could see what Jennifer was talking about he did have her eyes. **

**Reaching up she touched his face and suddenly a memory flash struck her like a blot of lightning. She saw herself cuddling a small toddler with the same eyes, then again an older boy cuddled into her lying on the bed asleep. It changed to him standing behind cracked blood covered glass and her knuckles bled as she tried to break through to him on the other side. As if the memory and present were one the boy morphed into the man standing in front of her and her fists looked like the healed. She looked at her hand then at his face that now seemed so familiar and the desperation she remembered when she was trying to rescue him as a child seemed to stay with her now. **

**She smiled wildly knowing that he was indeed her son and lunged forward wrapping her arms around him tightly. **

"**You do remember!" He said with the biggest grin and hugged her back. He knew she wasn't quite herself from the separation anyway but at least she somewhat remembered him and acknowledged she was his mother. **

"**So you don't remember what happened?" He said letting her go. She shrugged and looked at him blankly. **

"**Well at least you remember me." **

**She lifted her hand and poked out her finger and thumb to indicate she remembered only little. **

"**Wait, why aren't you talking?" **

"**She can't talk. Her voice box doesn't work at all." Jennifer said taking a seat on the couch. **

"**So what is her real name then?" Amy asked full of curiosity along with everyone else. **

"**Selene Corvinus," Saxon answered taking a seat with Selene on the second couch. **

"**So you know me as well?" Lukas asked.**

"**Yes, you are my sister-in-laws younger brother. And you should know Mum too." **

"**I thought she was familiar."**

"**She should be because she was the one who found you when you were a baby and saved your life."  
**

* * *

**Hi everyone, Im really enjoying writing at the moment as you can probably tell, but I think it may be to late and that I've lost readers and reviewers. Sorry about the past delays.**

**-Evelyn  
**

**Blooskyes:**** Thanks, I tried with this one too. **

**MrsGGSparrow: Thanks:) always very, very, very, VERY happy to receive reviews!!!  
**

**Your-BlissfullSin: Thankyou. I know everything now may seem like its not going anywhere but there is an importance to why Selene is there. You just have to wait and see! Graham isn't so bad, he's just trying to protect Jean/Selene, he wasn't to know. And thank you so much about your opinons on the story, I love them all good or bad I want to hear it.**

**Lexa 26: Saxon was always going to find Selene, just not out in the open. I wanted Saxon to find the city himself. I dunno why but I like getting him to use his powers hehe. Thank you :)  
**


	96. The council

**Saxon didn't disclose too much about Selene at all, only about who the family was and how she found Lukas.**** He sat on the chair outside in the cool air of a new night. He was trying to get his head around everything that had happened since his mother woke from hibernation. Everything was like scrambled eggs and his family was split all over the place. Looking in through a gap in the curtains he could see Selene snoozing on the couch with Amy who was writing in her book. Graham was also asleep and still dopey from the drugs causing him to sleep with his head back and mouth wide open. He smirked to himself since Graham was a lot like Viktor but without the anger problems. She had found a new family but he didn't care, as long as she was alive.**

**The door suddenly swung open and Jennifer stepped out with two mugs of tea and handed him one before closing the door behind her. **

"**It's peaceful in the evening," she said taking a seat next to him. **

"**It's just nice not to see snow." Saxon said taking a sip. **

"**Snow? Where do you come from?"**

"**The mountains. I walked all the way with a friend. I was supposed to return with him but I decided to keep looking while he went back."**

"**That's quite a distance. But how did you know where to look?"**

"**I didn't. Just went on gut feeling I suppose." He lied.**

"**Mother and child bond is strong through any species," she took a sip from her cup staring out at the lights along the docks "so what will happen now that you have found her? Will you take her back with you?" she had been waiting to ask but she didn't want to ask in front of Amy since she had grown so attached to her.**

"**I don't know. I can't take her back on my own its too dangerous. I think the Voradors think she's dead. That's a good thing but still I don't really want to risk it. Yet if I go back without her dad won't be very happy."**

"**Marcus?"**

**Saxon's face fell**

"**How did you know his name?"**

"**Your mothers ring has an inscription on the inside. She gave it to me to look after."**

"**Why?"**

**Jennifer remained silent for a moment not really wanting to tell him. She rubbed the end of her nose from the cold avoiding it for a little longer**

"**She was going to move on." **

"**What!" **

"**We thought since she was human that her family was dead or snatcher hosts. We didn't mean anything by it; we just didn't want her to get hurt."**

"**If it wasn't for your family she wouldn't be alive. Thank you for taking care of her." **

"**Does that mean you will take her back?"**

"**Would it be too much to ask if I left her here with your family?"**

"**No. Amy's so attached to her, I've never seen her so happy." **

"**Good, because I don't think it would be fair to take her out of a comfortable environment into somewhere she doesn't remember. It may pay it introduce the family one by one until her memory comes back."**

"**How will you do that?" **

"**Well I'd like to bring my father here. He wants to see her so badly." **

"**I don't know about that****, we can't just let immortals in."**

"**It will only be family, and no one else will know. Besides Lukas is immortal you do realize that." **

"**Yeah I know."**

"**You mean you've always known?"**

"**Yes. I've been studying science and human biology for years. When I saw his blood I knew strait away he wasn't normal. Only Graham, myself and the council know, and Lukas of course. We could never understand how he could be human and have immortal gifts like healing along with brute strength. But now that you explained that he was the result of a scientific experiment, it explains a lot." She said leaning back in her chair. It was unusual to him that she was so relaxed around an immortal since they said they did not trust them. **

"**You seem awfully relaxed around me." Saxon couldn't help but say something.**

"**Why? Shouldn't I?" **

"**I'm harmless; it just seems that you have met my kind before." He frowned then looked though the window at Amy and Selene checking on them. **

"**Well the prophecy would say one**** of you would save us," she then realized what she said, "I mean not all immortals are bad, you know," she started trying to cover up what she just said.**

"**Prophecy?" Saxon smirked knowing it was a slip of the tongue.**

"**Damn it!" **

"**Its alright, I'm just amazed you know about it." **

"**What? Wait, you know about it?" She asked curiously. **

"**Sure, I have two pieces of it and the original book. We did have another end piece but Merrick got a hold of it." **

**She sat staring at him with her mouth open in shock**

"**What do you mean two pieces of it?" **

"**Well its falling to bits because it's so old but originally it was a book and it had four outcomes at the end. The four outcomes were ripped out and separated." Saxon was grinning; he knew very well Jennifer had to know where another piece of prophecy was.**

"**What's so funny?" She asked still in awe of this new information.**

"**You have a piece of it don't you." He said as more of a statement rather then a question. **

"**Well, maybe." **

"**Do not worry. I won't take it from you, but it would be nice to see it."**

"**Only if we can see the rest of it." She blackmailed him with a smirk. **

"**That will be a little hard getting it here. If you want to see it you may have to come with me."**

**She gave a small giggle**

"**I don't think so."**

"**Well, you wouldn't know if the other humans have the other piece do you?" **

"**No, the council know most people here, and none of them have it." **

"**No I mean the city inland, the **_**other**_** humans." **

**Jennifer's face fell a second time**

"**You mean another city like this one?"**

"**Yeah, the one were if they know you're an immortal they blow your head off if you get within metres of the gates."**

**Her face lit up**

"**There are others?" she said with excitement. **

"**Yeah, but they are hanging on by a thread. Barely. Mum and my sister Roslyn have been trying to help them, but of course they don't trust immortals of any type and are making it hard. They would be so much safer in our keep or here even but we cant tell them anything." Saxon said sadly. **

"**Your kind actually care about what happens to us?"**

"**Sure do. We both hate Voradors which should make us pretty good friends, but as I said it's the trust factor that's the problem."**

"**Well I can say we are a little more open minded since Lukas showed up," she bolted to her feet "would you agree to meet with the council tomorrow morning? You can stay here the night if you like. Its just the they really have to meet you and hear what you have to say."**

"**You mean your not going to treat me like a dodgy liar who's out to kill everyone?"**

"**Nope. Its time things changed and I think you have proven yourself." **

"**Okay, but only if my father can visit my mother."**

"**I can't promise anything, but I'll put it to them and see what they say."**

"**He is in charge of all my kind." Saxon said trying to get her to change her mind.**

"**Look I would but I cant approve of that, it just doesn't work that way. Please just wait and see what they have to say tomorrow morning." She asked.**

"**Okay." He said following her inside. **

**Everyone went to bed leaving Saxon to sleep on the couch. He dozed for a while but woke suddenly when he sensed someone was in the room and had been watching him. Sitting up he looked over to the corner of the room and barely saw the familiar figure of his mother leaning against the wall in the dark. He squinted his eyes now wondering which half it was.**

"**Mum?" He asked. The room was still dimly lit from the wood burning on the fire. She moved from the wall and over to him and took a seat next to him. From her markings he knew it was the human half**

"**Can't sleep huh?" he whispered careful not to wake the rest of the house. She nodded her head from side to side and leaned against him, her eyes were full of tears and she hugged him quite hard. He didn't know what to say, all he could think was how frustrating it would be to have random memories and no way to explain it. He hugged her back and it reminded him of the hugs he used to have with her as a child, and he wondered what she was remembering that was so painful.**

"**Everything will be fine. When you see dad he will know what to do, and I'm sure you will remember him." He tried to comfort her. He had not told her yet that she was only one half of herself.**

**Once again the morning was as cold as ever but this time with a frost that made everything look like a white winter snow. Crunching his way along the frozen grass Viktor made his way in his metal form over to Merrick's gate. He was in no mood to be polite and grabbed the hinges of the large gate and ripped them clean out of the wall letting himself in. Immediately guards came running with drawn weapons **

"**Hold it right there!" the captain first on the scene yelled at him holding up his sword. Viktor just glared at him coldly and clenched his teeth. **

"**You can't barge in like that!" The captain continued to yell.**

"**Its funny how such powerful creatures hide behind such walls. What are you hiding from? What is your kind afraid of?" **

**The Voradors frowned and looked at each other with a little confusion, they did not understand what Viktor was on about. **

"**We don't fear anything." One snared only to make Viktor smile**

"**That's what I thought." He lifted his metal hand and started waving his fingers about. Each guard laughed for only a short moment until their metal swords started to bend and move like snakes. They weaved up their arms and around their bodies, but they did not cut their skin, only provide distraction for Viktor to get into the castle. Unarmed Voradors stared at him and backed away as he walked casually through the halls. He walked into the kitchen helped himself to some breakfast then headed into Merrick's office and took a seat in his chair. **

**The door swung open so fast it cracked when it hit the wall from Merrick's powerful swing**

"**What the hell are you doing?" Merrick growled. Viktor yawned and placed his muddy boots up on Merrick's desk while he pecked at his plate of food. **

"**I'm here to see you of course. You've never been known to be very hospitable so I welcomed myself in, since we're old friends," Viktor said biting down on a strip of crispy bacon that he knew was supposed to have been for Merrick. Viktor grinned picking up the second piece and devoured it quickly, it made it even sweeter seeing Merrick's right eye twitch with anger. **

"**Don't test me Viktor!" Merrick snarled giving a warning.**

"**You brought it on yourself." Viktor said licking his fingers. He could hear Merrick growling under his breath, but he didn't know why Merrick was staying where he was and not attacking him. **

"**I do what has to be done." Merrick snared. Viktor shrugged and threw the plate over his shoulder to hear it smash on the ground**

"**Really." Viktor's tone was chang****ing from condescending to anger.**

"**When will you see there is no other way?" Merrick snapped then watched as Viktor started to go through the draws in the desk "You are acting like a child!" Merrick growled taking a step closer. **

"**No, I'm acting like a Vorador. Going in and taking what I want, when I want and where ever I want, acting like I'm superior," Viktor said quite harshly "Its not great when someone does it to you is it?" Viktor said getting to his feet and walked around the desk "How about I go kill your family when I want, just like a Vorador huh?"**

"**That's enough Viktor!" Merrick's tone wasn't so powerful anymore as Viktor was closer. **

"**Or how about I go and dig up your dead parents, like a Vorador?" **

**Merrick's face dropped**

"**I don't like your tone, and I certainly would like to know what you are talking about." He said with the cold glare at Viktor, his eyes never leaving him once.**

"**Don't play stupid with me. I know it was you that hired that blond haired bastard to take my father's remains." Viktor snared. **

"**Bullshit, I don't believe you. Your side is loosing the war and all you can do now is pick a verbal fight because you have nothing left and Selene is not here to save you anymore!" Merrick snared with a small amount of pleasure. **

**Victors face never changed its permanent casing of coldness and he barely moved a muscle **

"**You murdered my daughter and you took my fathers body, **_**you**_** are the liar!"**

**Viktor said marching angrily toward the door.**

"**Don't turn your back on me Viktor!" Merrick snared at his final insult toward him.**

"**You can bet that this is not over." Viktor said opening the door, he didn't turn around because he didn't want to give Merrick the pleasure of seeing the anger his face. **

"**Don't bother. You'll only lose; lamb's never beet the loins, its just nature Viktor." He told him as Viktor disappeared around the doorway. Viktor never winced or looked back, he steadily marched down the hall even as he could hear Merrick yelling after him**

"**Do yourself a favour, find somewhere dark and quiet to roll over and die!" Viktor felt Merrick's words travel after him. Viktor however was not going home empty handed, he headed into the storeroom and took what was most valuable; food. He snatched up a bad and stuffed what he could inside and pulled it onto his back. He then grabbed a sack and headed into the hen house and stole half a dozen chickens and a rooster. He figured if he couldn't beat the his granddaughters kidnapers he could at least get her something decent to eat. **

**Merrick stood silently thinking about the scenario that just took place when Vivian in Julian's body casually strolled in**

"**What on earth just happened?" She asked not really caring but still asked out of boredom.**

"**Just had a visitor." He snapped. **

"**My lord! Viktor is stealing food from the storeroom." A guard said lowering his head and standing in the doorway.**

"**Reduced to a thieving scoundrel, that is low, Viktor, very low." Merrick muttered under his voice at himself.**

"**Shall we stop him my lord?"**

"**No. Let him take what he wants." Merrick said waving his hand for him to leave.**

"**Let him take what he wants? Are you out of your mind? He is our enemy and you are aiding him!" Vivian asked a little confused to her husbands incentives. **

"**The fist thing he did when he was here was head to the kitchen which means they have little food. If they are hungry then Roslyn is hungry and no doubt Viktor will feed his precious, youngest granddaughter. We can't have her starving now can we?"**

"**I suppose." **

**Like always Amy was the last to wake in the morning. She quickly got herself dressed for the usual cold weather and headed out into the lounge where she heard her mother and Graham quietly laughing at a private joke.**

"**What is so funny?" She asked crossing her arms in against herself so her mother wouldn't see the mark on her hand.**

**Her mother shushed her silently and pointed in the kitchen at Saxon and Selene. Amy looked at them and frowned. Both of them were oblivious to what was going on and eating breakfast. Amy shrugged with a frown not getting the joke. **

"**Like mother like son. He's got her terrible eating habits, they are related without a doubt." Jennifer whispered. **

**Amy glanced back into the kitchen and sure enough they sat and ate in the exact same manner.**

**Amy lifted her brow**

"**Okay that's not funny." She said smartly and rolled her eyes. **

"**It is when you are a parent, its just cute how our children take after us." Jennifer sighed and she rolled her eyes just like her daughter and gave a sigh. **

"**Is he staying here? Is Jean still staying here?"**

"**We are going to see the council this morning, everything will be decided then. And call her Selene dear, its her real name." **

"**What! They get to go and I don't?" Amy sulked. **

"**Hold your horses, I said we as in the whole family. Yes you finally get to go, but you must do as your told at all times." **

"**Of course, I'm **_**not**_** five years old." She said heading into the kitchen. **

**Saxon had finished at passed her heading into the lounge**

"**Thank you. You have been very kind to let me stay." **

"**It's nothing, really." She smiled.**

"**Even if I have terrible eating habits." He smirked. Jennifer's face fell and Graham let out a chuckle of laughter. **

"**You heard that," she sheepishly said going a little red. **

"**Yeah. Just to let you know, immortals have impeccable hearing." He said taking a seat waiting for everyone else. **

"**Oh. Sorry." She said quickly leaving the room embarrassed. **

"**So this council, what is it?" Saxon asked curiously.**

"**They call it the secret council. Elder people, wiser or just outright intelligent people are elected. They sort of run the city or at least have the final say. There is ten of them, the people themselves are not very secret, but when and where they are held is a secret. We cannot have people listening in or influencing anything that is of subject at the time."**

**Saxon nodded his head understanding**

"**And what if the people do not agree with the council?"**

"**You get little scenarios happen like they did with your mother. But it hardly ever happens, most people follow the council since it was their idea to build this city here and hide everyone from the world. They have never let us down." Graham explained. **

"**Are you a member of the council?" **

"**Sort of. They want me on the council but I refuse to be. I am a firm believer of the prophecy so I would see myself as a little one sided. Other then that I'm the type of person who would rather go out and find food then sit on my ass and talk about it."**

"**I know what you mean." **

**At that moment there was a loud banging on the front door. **

"**I'll get it, it will probably be Lukas." Jennifer said jogging in. She glanced through the window to see Lukas standing outside with a pack then opened the door for him. **

"**They are waiting." He said closing the door behind him.**

"**Amy, Jea… Selene!" Jennifer called. **

"**You'll be coming with me," Lukas said throwing Saxon a hooded coat "We will be going the back way so people don't see us." **

**Saxon followed Lukas through the back streets and into some tunnels underground. They reached a small room that was dimly lit by weakly powered light bulbs. Amy and Selene were already there since they could take the quicker rout through the town.**

"**We will have to wait here." Lukas said pointing to the couch. They sat in silence, Amy read a book she brought and Selene vacantly stared at the light bulb as if it was going to blow at any moment. Lukas yawned and slowly stretched cracking his knuckles one by one.**

"**You sill do that. It used to annoy the hell out of Lilly." Saxon said quietly. **

"**She's my sister right?" **

"**Yeah." Saxon answered and the room fell back into silence, until Saxon broke it again after frowning to himself "If you lost your memory, how did they know your name was Lukas?" Saxon asked curiously. **

"**I have a metal pendant that has 'To Lukas, my only son, Lucian'," Lukas said pulling it out from underneath his shirt. **

**Saxon had told him he was adopted but he had not told him he was an attempted clone of Lucian. **

"**Lucian is your biological father. But at the same time, he's not really your **_**father **_**so to speak. Its hard to explain." **

**Lukas stared at Saxon with a lifted brow c****onfused as to what Saxon meant, but it didn't matter as the door leading into the meeting opened. Graham stepped out and pointed to Selene.**

"**Just Selene." He said summoning her over. She got up and followed him through the doorway and disappeared. Silence filled the room again and they waited for at least another five minutes before the door opened again. **

"**Alright, the rest of you can come in." He summoned them all to follow him. Through a dark hall leading downward toward the sea Graham lead them to a room that had a glass backing to the sea. Light poured in from the surface above lighting the room with a flicker through the water. Saxon could see it used to be some sort of marine place.**

**Twelve people sat behind a long desk in front of the glass, and each of them stared intently at Saxon as he entered the room. Selene stood to the side with Jennifer who gave a small smile. Immediately Graham lead Amy over to them leaving Saxon standing with Lukas. **

**With silent eyes studying him, Saxon felt like he was being judged for execution. **

"**Jennifer tells us you know of another human city, am I correct?" The oldest and frail looking man near the middle asked. **

"**Yes." Saxon answered. **

"**We are open to becoming allies with the non snatcher kind, since most of us older generation remember you. I myself saw you years ago, and we knew exactly who your mother was as soon as Graham brought her in," he said slowly as he recalled. Graham and Jennifer's brows lifted not knowing that the council knew until now**

"**Therefore I know you mean us no harm, and I know roughly how your powers work. Yet convincing the rest of the city that you mean them no harm however will be a lot more difficult. I am keen to meet Marcus and can bring him here but you must bring something else." He said lifting his old knobbly twisted finger. **

"**Sure." Saxon said with a nod.**

"**You must bring a human from the other city. This will be proof that the people will need and hopefully bring trust of your kind to this city." **

**Saxon nodded his head in agreement. He had no idea how he was going to do it but he was sure there would be some way. The council nodded their heads like fake dogs sitting on a car dashboard. **

"**Agreed. Now onto another issue. We need your help. From what I've heard of how you arrived into our city you will be great help to us. Out to sea was an island, one that we have turned into a sanctuary. The one last place humans can roam free from any immortal danger. But room on the island ran out. We have few paddocks of livestock there and the land is needed but with your earth moving ability you can help us in our land project. We have been lifting the sea along one side of the island and taking soil from the hill side here and dumping it to increase the size of the island. Its been working so far, but with your aid you could lift it out of the sea and all of us could live there in safety." A council member to his left explained. **

"**Sure, It will take a while but I will do it on one condition." Saxon said crossing his arms. **

"**We guess you would like to see our prophecy piece as Jennifer has explained to us." **

"**No. The humans inland are barely surviving. They cannot live there any longer. If they can live on the island, or their children at least, then I will do it." Saxon's answer took them by surprise.**

"**Of course!" They all nodded in agreement.**

"**It will be a big task and a dangerous one for all of us. Getting them here without being killed or seen will be difficult. But for the sake of our kind we must try." A woman on the end said patriotically.**

"**Well then, lets just get my father here first then we can make plans." Saxon said before they started anymore long speeches. **

"**Just one more thing." The man in the middle lifted his finger again and nodded to Lukas who turned around and picked up something square covered in a sheet and held it close to Saxon's head. **

"**This isn't a stick your hand in and guess what it is thing is it?" Saxon smirked but none of them laughed, only the odd smile came out of a couple of them. Lukas pulled the sheet away revealing five sparrows in a cage. Saxon didn't flinch, he just lifted a brow and looked at the birds**

"**Please don't tell me I have to eat one." Saxon said a little more serious.**

"**Of course not. But we have discovered that Snatchers are terrified of them for some reason. If one was hiding in you or you were one you would have freaked out. It was all we needed to know."**

**Everyone got to their feet and exited in different directions. The family headed home and lit the fire for the cold afternoon**

"**Well that was just weird, it was nothing like I thought. Rather boring actually." Amy said with a sigh. **

"**It's a bunch of old people rattling on about issues, what else could it possibly be?" Jennifer said from the kitchen. Saxon didn't remove his coat he just leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek**

"**I should be back before tomorrow morning with dad and a new friend." He told her. She hugged him tightly before he opened the door**

"**Don't you want a cup of tea before you leave?" Jennifer asked.**

"**No thanks. The sooner dad gets here the better." **

"**Lukas will show you where the entrance is." Graham said to remind Lukas. Lukas gave a nod and they headed up to the tunnel. Reaching the other side Lukas didn't step foot away from the door**

"**Are you sure you don't want to come? You can see your sister and father?" Saxon asked.**

"**No, not yet. Next time maybe." **

"**Alright, see you later then." Saxon waved before heading back.**

**Marcus was almost waiting at the door for Saxon.**

"**Where have you been!" was the first thing Saxon had bellowed in his face as the elevator doors opened. He knew it was more out of concern then anything else**

"**With mum." He answered shortly. Marcus's face lit up immediately**

"**You found her!" he then froze "alive right?" he asked for a small horrid moment.**

"**Yes, she's fine. Mute, but fine."**

"**Then where is she? And what do you mean mute?"**

"**Our theory was right, she has split into two. As a result her body human like half has no voice. She can't talk at all. But she is safe, a very well hidden human city by the sea is taking care of her. She's with a family who made her their own, being so vulnerable I wasn't going to risk bringing her back. The city however said that you and only you could go see her." Saxon quickly explained. **

"**Then what are we waiting for." Marcus said picking up his coat off the chair. He was practically ready since he was almost out the door ready to look for Saxon.**

"**Its almost dark, it would be best to go in the morning." Saxon said exhausted after the trip, but Marcus was revved up and ready to go.**

"**Travel at night get there in the morning."**

"**Dad I'm exhausted, I need sleep and there is a little more to it then just going." **

**Marcus frowned with annoyance**

"**What now?"**

"**We kind of need a human from the city to take back." **

"**Easy enough, I'm sure Roslyn could ask someone there." Marcus said not seeing how it was a problem.**

"**Yeah… are that's no the main problem." Saxon scratched the back of his head. Marcus sighed with annoyance and dropped his shoulders**

"**What?"**

"**Mum might not remember you. At all."  
**

* * *

**Sorry, a boring one I know. Just trying to get things moving.**

**-Evelyn  
**

* * *

**Lexa26:**** Not as soon, but sooner then usual. If you know what I mean. :) thankyou always for your reviews. Reviews do make the chapters be written a little quicker cause I know people are reading it :). I will still write it even if there wernt though.**

**Your-BlissfullSin: He is Lucian's clone child. When Selene in STTS 2 went to distroy the humans science lab she found they had cloned a child that had all an immortals strength and healing ability but no other side effects (done from Lucian's DNA). They let the mother die and Selene had already lit the lab on fire, she tried to save both but the mother died anyway and she took the child back with her. Duncan and Erica adopted him. He wasn't a main character before, thats why you may not remember him. Thankyou :)**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA:**** lol thats okay:) Thankyou for all your reviews :)**

**BlooSkyes: I've been slow at posting and people have lost interest :(. Im doing the best with the time I have though. I appreciate all reviews though! I will tell you that no mute Selene does not have powers. She is just like a human but without being human if you knwo what I mean. The sprit like form of Selene has the powers and the memory.**

**Nightwind: Thankyou, your reviews do the same to me, nothing like opening my email to see a review waiting. I need to know what people think :) **

**Synch14: I know how you feel I've been through heaps lately so the only dif is I have a crying hair pulling baby on my arm. What is Canon Underworld? And for your question, no. No more fanfic after this story unless its a co-writen one. I'm going back to my own writing and focusing on my family. Getting married in feb.**


	97. bone yards

**Marcus sat with a sour expression plastered across his face. He was not pleased to hear about his wife's lost memory or the fact he had to listen to Viktor yelling and carrying on about Merrick and his father. Now he sat in the freezing cold in the darkness of one in the morning in a light rain. He sat in a dark alleyway next to Saxon who was also not in the best of moods. He had red rings under his eyes from tiredness and he was also freezing cold. **

"**What is taking her so long." Marcus grumbled rubbing his arms. **

"**What?" Saxon said coming out of a daze. He had been staring drips of water accumulating on the end of his hood. **

"**Roslyn. She is taking a long time." Marcus repeated louder.**

"**Oh." Saxon said not really noticing the time, all he wanted to do was sleep, and the fact he had a trip ahead of him was not thrilling in anyway. **

**After a few more minutes of shivering Roslyn finally appeared with another armoured up woman. **

"**Nice get up." Saxon said looking through the clear mask at her face. **

"**Best protection out. Sealed all over, no Snatcher can get in. Made it myself." She said glancing at Roslyn with a question on her face**

"**He's big brother." She answered knowing immediately. **

"**How do you breathe?" Saxon had to know.**

"**Special filtered vents." She said following them as they headed out of the alleyway. Marcus couldn't help but notice she had only one arm**

"**She's got one arm." He grumbled to Roslyn. The woman heard him and turned around**

"**Doesn't mean I can't slap you with the other one." She snapped. He looked at Roslyn for a moment**

"**She was the only one who would come, and the only one ballsy enough to take on a Vorador to try and help me out."**

**Marcus lifted a brow and just let it go, they had a human, well most of a human and that was all they needed. Saxon however was more interested in her armour and flame thrower attached to her arm**

"**That's pretty clever." He said walking next to her.**

"**Thanks," she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable "your not trying to hit on me are you?" She said. He lifted his head**

"**No, no, sorry. Its just you've done an amazing job. I'm interested in your technology. We have similar technology of our own, if we combine it we could make effective armour."**

"**Yeah okay, but only if you keep your eyes to yourself." She snapped, she did feel safe and comfortable travelling with three immortals, but staring always bothered her since she got it a lot.**

"**Deal. Saxon by the way." He introduced himself.**

"**Rea." She shook his hand briefly and group fell into silence moving though the city guided by small torches. They reached the pitch black open area and one by one all the piled skeletons glowed in the torch light. **

"**I hate this place. Such a waste of life." Rea said looking down at the skulls as she walked past them, careful not to step on any of the bones.**

"**Now its even creepier in the dark." Rea mumbled, but the rest could see perfectly fine from the rain.**

"**I'm not even going to ask how you can see where your going." She said to Saxon who was leading the way without a torch. **

"**Our hearing. As the droplets hit the ground or any object around us gives off a sound or vibration making a sort of vision to our ears." Saxon briefly explained anyway.**

"**Could you see anything like a creature coming toward us?" She asked looking back toward the city.**

"**Yes. We see everything especially if it moves, it give off more sound and sticks out like a sore thumb." Saxon answered, she could see his eyes were blood red, his senses heightened. **

"**Your instinct is good. Something has been following us." Marcus said looking back toward the city.**

"**Or the fact you were looking back constantly was a give away." Rea sighed rolling her eyes. **

"**Its only small." Roslyn said squinting her eyes. **

"**Like a dog?" Rea asked.**

"**No bigger… like a child!" Roslyn said seeing a small body trying to follow the light from Rea's torch. **

"**What the hell is a child doing out here?" Marcus's fatherly instincts kicked in and ran strait for the child. The young girl holding a hand sown tiger had stopped when she had reached the skulls looking at the scary silhouette of all the bones paused in fear. Marcus slowed down so he wouldn't scare the little girl who looked only about four years old**

"**Hey there its okay." Marcus said softly. Her face was littered with tears and full of fear**

"**Rea!" She sobbed. Clutching her little tiger even harder**

"**Hey, I saw her first, she's mine!" A scavenger Vampyre said jumping out of a window. Marcus lit himself up in his orange fury becoming a large glowing being sticking out of the darkness. **

"**Correction, she's yours!" the Vampyre scuttled off into the darkness cowering away from him. Marcus quickly swept the little girl up into his arms. She was shaking from cold and fear as he carried her back to the group.**

"**Rea!" She squawked with her arms out toward her.**

"**Isobel!" Rea took her up in her arms from Marcus. **

"**Are you her mother?" Roslyn asked. **

"**No, she's and orphan that I take care of when I'm not on duty. There are a lot of orphans in the city and some people without volunteer their spare time to take care of a child. Kind of like foster care but only one child is assigned to one couple or person." Rea explained.**

"**We have to take her back." Roslyn said.**

"**No!" The girl squealed and held her tighter "You leaving without me!" she sobbed.**

"**We can't take her, its too dangerous." Marcus said. **

"**I know but she would be better off in the other town. This city decaying and the Voradors constantly are attacking it. No offence." Saxon said in Rea's direction.**

"**None taken, because it is a hole." Rea said.**

"**Are you angry?" The little girl sobbed. She sighed**

"**A little. You should not have followed me. You should be in bed at the centre with all the other children." He lectured her softly. **

"**I don't agree with this. We can protect you against Vorian and Voradors, and you can run fast enough or out wit them but a four year old cannot. I couldn't live with loosing a child under my care." Marcus said.**

"**We have the cover of dark. I will carry her and protect her myself." Saxon said holding out his arms. **

"**Can we get moving before we draw any attention!" Roslyn hissed so they would stop arguing. **

"**The decision is up to Rea." Marcus said. Rea stopped for a moment and thought about it. She looked up at Marcus then at Saxon**

"**Is this other city really safer?" **

"**I don't believe this!" Marcus sighed with annoyance. **

"**Yes it is. There isn't may children there at all and I know they will take care of her." Saxon reassured her. **

"**Fine lets go." She said handing the child to Saxon. **

**Marcus gave out a grumble**

"**No, let me carry her. I'm used to carrying children and protecting them. My instinct to protect will be quicker." Marcus said taking the girl before Saxon properly had her. **

"**I'm scared." She sobbed looking at the bones as they made their way through the piles of bones.**

"**Don't look at them, look at your toy, she's cute." Marcus said pulling his coat over her and kept his fury power low to keep her warm. **

"**It's a boy. His name is Sammy," She explained for a brief moment but kept looking back at the skulls. **

"**That's a great name. You don't need to be scared, you were brave going through the city all by yourself." Marcus continued to talk to her. Roslyn walked behind him so she would see her instead of the bones. **

**Before long they were away from the bone yards and into the empty suburbs. This was an area Marcus was not keen on since anything could be hiding in any of the houses including an ambush. To his relief there was none. It was almost daylight by the time they had left the suburbs and walked through overgrown areas and around the outside of the swamp. He could feel the girl was completely relaxed and fast asleep from a little heavy breath snore. The sky was lighter but no sunrise**

"**You remember that swamp?" Marcus whispered to Saxon. **

"**Oh yes. This is the same road isn't it?" He replied.**

"**As far as I remember." **

**Roslyn frowned having no idea what they where talking about, but she was too tiered to care.**

"**Can remember the gunfire so clearly. Bullets flew everywhere, and that woman officer." Saxon said as he scanned his memory.**** Marcus let out a small chuckle **

"**Theo really kicked some ass that day. Never had I seen a blind mute homeless guy successfully beat the crap out of a whole heap of armed people without getting a scratch on him."**

"**Can we have a break and stop for breakfast or somet****hing?" Roslyn said with a sigh and since she had no idea what they were on about.**

"**When we reach the estuary." Saxon said pointing down the road to Roslyn's annoyance. ****She rolled her eyes and gave a grunt of disapproval. **

**The group remained quiet until they reached the estuary and it was mid morning and the rain had eased.**** By now Rea had taken off her mask since she was away from the city. **

**The little girl had just woken up and silently watched Roslyn over Marcus's shoulder. **

"**Alright, we will stop here." Saxon said pointing to a few logs underneath a pine tree on the edge of the water. He brushed away the pine needles and dragged the logs out for everyone to sit down. Marcus placed the little girl down on the ground, she was barefoot, in her pyjamas and holding her tiger. She shivered from being taken away from his body warmth and immediately he took off his coat and wrapped it around her buttoning it up. It draped well past her feet keeping them warm and dry. He smiled to her, she reminded him a little of Roslyn when she was little. She had rosy cheeks, brown eyes and wavy light brown hair. **

**He lifted her up and sat her on the log between Rea and Roslyn who held her wing behind the little girl to keep her from falling backward. **

"**Breakfast." Saxon said taking off his pack. Roslyn wanted to snare 'its about time', but it wasn't worth starting an argument. **

"**Sorry, I know it's not a typical breakfast, and there is only four." Saxon said pulling out four bundles wrapped in paper. **

"**Food is scarce. Anything will do, besides I didn't expect food for us." Rea said. She was sure she could make the day without eating and only having water. The little girls eyes lit up with curiosity looking at the paper wrapped bundles. Marcus picked one up first and handed it strait the small girl.**

"**She can have mine, I'm not hungry." **

"**You sure?" Saxon said lifting up his own pack. Marcus smiled **

"**No you eat. I can go days without food feeding of my powers. You know that for a fact. I'm going to scout the area." Marcus said keeping watch. The little girls face lit up like it was Christmas morning opening up the bundle to find a fresh ham tomato and cheese sandwich, underneath was an apple and a biscuit. **

"**What is it?" She asked in curiosity. **

"**Delicious rare food, eat up." Rea said scoffing into hers. **

"**Is this from what Viktor brought back?" Roslyn asked. Saxon smiled**

"**Maybe," he smirked, she knew damn well it was. The little girl kicked her legs and hummed with delight at the nice food for first time in her life. **

"**He can go without food?" Rea asked watching Marcus stroll around.**

"**His powers can sustain him for about three days before they drain. Then if he eats again and rests they recharge themselves." Saxon explained.**

"**Can you do that?" She asked.**

"**No, I don't know how. Besides I think that's an ability that comes with age." He continued to explain. Saxon could see Marcus glancing back with a small smile on his face.**

"**Even if he needed food he would refuse until we ate. Its an immortals parental instinct to feet young first." Saxon said quietly. Isabel wasn't sure of the biscuit at first but as soon as she discovered it was sweet it was quick to go. She also made quick work of the apple leaving nothing but a very thin core with the seeds that Rea collected up.**

"**Good you ate it all, you need it since you're a skinny little thing." Marcus said returning to them. **

"**It was yummy!" She said with a big smile and kicking her feet. **

"**Good. You need it to grow up." **

"**I am growing up, I'm almost five." She said holding up her hand to show five digits. **

"**One, two, three, four, five." She said counting along her fingers. **

"**Well done, your very clever." He said picking her up. She was so light and small for her age, he knew malnutrition was a major factor. He felt a gut pulling sensation in his stomach, he knew Selene had been right all along and he did want to help the humans and now he knew he should have done it so much sooner. He never realized just how bad the situation was. **

"**Lets get going." ****Saxon said slipping on the back pack. The journey across the estuary would not have taken long but finding the hidden path took up time. He chose the path since it was solid and easier to walk along rather then trudging through the mud. So far they had encountered nothing and as they headed toward the sea a fog crept in across the shore. **

"**Creepy fog." Roslyn muttered watching it cover everything. Rea was becoming uncomfortable and she couldn't help but have the thought cross the back of her mind that this could all be a trick. **

"**Not far to go now." Saxon said knowing where he was going. They reached the shore, and even with the fog Rea took a deep breath taking in the fresh air**

"**It feels so good to be away from the city near the sea." She said looking at the sand to try and see the water. She could barely see a few laps of water roll along the sand then retreat back out of sight. The path began to rise and head uphill, Saxon knew they were close. Watching over Marcus's shoulder the little girl stared at Roslyn with amusement holding one of her gold tipped feathers that she had given her. She swirled it in her fingers watching the gold shine in the light**

"**Pretty." She said quietly and smiled again at Roslyn who returned the smiled even though she felt shattered. The small girl's smile instantly faded and her eyes widened with fear, she began shaking and grasping Marcus's shoulder tightly with her little fingers. She started to whimper loudly alerting everyone**

"**What?" Marcus turned around to face Roslyn who had stopped in her tracks. Behind her down the hill was a man shaped silhouette moving through the fog up toward them. **

"**I've got it!" Saxon said walking past them and back down the hill. **

"**It's alright don't be scared." Marcus said trying to calm her down. He felt sorry for her and knew she would be so terrified**

"**Your being very brave he whispered and pointed for Roslyn and Rea to continue up behind him. He was about to pass the child over to Roslyn when he heard Saxon laughing. **

"**Saxon?" He called but not to loudly. **

"**It's alright!" Saxon called back and jogged up the hill into view "it's just Graham," he pointed to Graham who now came into view.**

"**Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I saw the fog come in and came down to wait for you to make sure you found your way. No one knows this path better then I do," Graham said walking up the path and held out his hand toward Marcus "You must be Marcus, Graham." He introduced himself. Marcus nodded his head and shook his hand. Immediately Rea pulled out her scanner and scanned Graham **

"**Human." she said astonished, everything Roslyn had said was true.**

"**Yup, born and breed." He said noticing the missing arm, but unlike Marcus he kept any comments to himself. His attention then turned to Roslyn and the little girl**

"**Who's this and please tell me this isn't a human child." He said waving to the little girl to reassure her he was harmless. **

"**This is my sister Roslyn, she had to come or Rea wouldn't," Saxon said gesturing to Rea then turned to Marcus "This little one decided to come along uninvited, so she ended up coming with us." Saxon explained.**

"**That was dangerous, we haven't even sorted out a secure path between the cities. Couldn't you take her back?" Graham said leading the way up to the hidden entrance. **

"**My point exactly." Marcus grumbled loud enough for Graham to hear. **

"**We were already well out the city and past the main dangerous zone. She will be better off here anyway, we plan on moving them here, she was the first to come." Saxon explained his decision. **

"**What?" Rea said hearing their plan. **

"**We will tell you inside." Graham said as they reached the entrance. He turned his scanner on and checked everyone and the area to make sure it was clear. **

**Entering the city was different this time for Saxon then it was the last. People were only supposed to be told one by one slowly, but a few of the loud mouths and gossip queens overheard what was going on and before breakfast was over everybody in town knew about the immortals and the second city. **

"**You don't have to hide this time, everyone knows that the lot of you are immortal and that you are bringing a human." Graham said leading them through the street. People went quiet watching them and took a step back, yet the child Marcus held seemed to show a gentleness and trust that immortals have just like themselves. **

**He then lead them back to the house where the old man from the council stood waiting. He had watched them walk up the street and enter the house**

"**We agreed on just your father and a human." He said. **

"**Two humans and two immortals. This is my baby sister." Saxon said.**

"**By heavens that's a human child?" He said with concern.**

"**Like I said to Graham, she followed us and it was better to bring her with us. It also proves we can get them here safely." **

"**What about her parents?" He asked distressed. **

"**She's an orphan. And from what I've seen by just walking through your city, well he was right, she is better off here." Rea said stepping forward. The man face softened at hearing about the young situation.**

"**She looks half starved. But it wont take long to feed her up good, and I know of a couple who have always wanted to adopt." He said so delighted that Saxon had kept his word and there really was more people out there. **

"**Would you like a new mummy and daddy little one?" He asked with almost tears streaming from his eyes. She smiled and nodded **

"**Yeah!" She said becoming shy. **

"**Well, we have much to discuss. Please sit." He said to Rea and Marcus. **

"**Actually I would like to see my wife first." Marcus said putting the little girl down in front of the warm fire. **

"**She is in her room." Jennifer said popping her head through the kitchen doorway. **

"**Wait here, I'll go see her first and tell her." Saxon said heading up the hall leaving Roslyn to sit with Rea while Amy took care of the little girl. **

"**Come on, I have some old clothes that will fit you." Amy said leading her up into her room. Saxon heard conversation in the lounge start up immediately as he headed to his mothers room**

"**Mum?' He called giving a light tap on the door. He waited then remembered she couldn't answer, but then the door opened anyway. She jumped forward and hugged him strait away pleased to see he returned safely. He returned the hug and gave a sigh of tiredness. She could see he was exhausted through his eyes and pointed at the bed for him to get some sleep.**

"**Not yet there is to much to do, and I need to talk to you." He said as she pulled off his coat and dragged him over to the bed and pulled back the sheets. She shoved him onto the bed and pulled off his boots, he was almost to tiered to care as she tucked him in just like he was ten again. He almost fell asleep immediately **

"**Dad's here." He muttered as his eyes closed, but she was already heading out toward the kitchen. **

**Marcus knew the footsteps were too light to be Saxon's and he got to his feet watching the doorway to see Selene appear. ****He knew about her markings since Saxon told him but he didn't care****. A smile spread across his face happy to see she was alive and well, even if she didn't even look into the lounge where he stood and headed strait into the kitchen from the door to the hall. He walked over to the kitchen door from the lounge and peered around the corner watching her, he almost felt nervous like a teenage boy wanting to ask a girl out. Unaware of his watching eyes she poured a glass of water and headed back into the hall without running into him. **

**She walked down into her room where Saxon was almost snoring lost in sleep. Marcus followed her and again watched around the door frame as she placed the glass of water on the table next to the bed. She pulled the covers back over Saxon's shoulder and gently brushed the hair out of his face before kissing him on the forehead. She stood up strait with a large smile and headed out into the empty hall. She headed back into the kitchen where Jennifer had returned to make tea. Selene walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some cups to help**

"**Your son defiantly looks like his father." Jennifer said thinking she had already seen Marcus. Selene stopped and looked up at her puzzled. Jennifer realized she hadn't seen him yet**

"**You do know he's here? So is your daughter." Jennifer said pointing to the kitchen door that lead to the lounge. It was closed to keep the warmth in the lounge **

"_**So**__**phia?"**_** Selene silently mouthed, she took a guess since Sophia was the first child she remembered and the only one she could recall. **

"**No Roslyn." **

**Selene walked over to the door and quietly pushed it open just a enough to peer through. Marcus stood in the middle of the room after hearing Jennifer talking to Selene in the kitchen.**

"**She remembers Sophia without even seeing her." Marcus told Roslyn who was still in a foul mood. **

"**She didn't remember or even recognize me the first time she saw me, there's no way she would recognize me now." Roslyn snapped. The kitchen door shut suddenly as Selene pulled her head back feeling horrible. Marcus swung around to face the door **

"**Selene?" He called heading for the kitchen door. Selene instantly jammed a chair under the door handle before he could open it. **

"**What are you doing?" Jennifer asked crossing her arms. Selene's eyes watered and she took a step away from the door upset. **

"**It's just your husband, you don't need to be scared." Jennifer said walking over to her to calm her down. **

"**She didn't mean it!" Marcus called through the door. He turned and looked at Roslyn frowning angrily and waving his for her to come over.**

"**What? It's true." Roslyn grumbled getting to her feet. **

**The fact was Selene did remember Roslyn the instant she saw her and still felt guilty for not realizing who she was the first time she saw her, but she couldn't understand why she had no other memory of her at all, no childhood like she remembered Saxon. **

"**Roslyn you hurt your mothers feelings." Marcus growled at her. **

"**I didn't mean too." **

"**I don't know what your problem is, but ever since you left the human city you have been in a foul mood." Marcus grumbled, he wanted to sort it out before she faced Selene. Roslyn pouted and crossed her arms, Marcus did the exact same thing standing and stubbornly waiting for her to confess. **

"**Fine. I'm pissed off because I was hoping Dorian was in the city." **

"**You hate Dorian?" Rea asked.**

"**Yeah, I want to kill him." Roslyn sulked. **

"**Feel free, he's a wanted criminal. There is even a bounty on his head, he framed his poor brother." **

"**We'll get him don't worry. Anyway, don't take it out on your mother." Marcus said softening his tone. **

"**She did remember you Roslyn." Jennifer said from the other side of the door as she took the chair away. She opened the door but Selene wasn't there**

"**You can come in," Jennifer said pointing to Roslyn "but I'm afraid you can't." She said to Marcus.**

"**What?" Marcus asked shocked. **

"**I'll see why." Roslyn said walking into the kitchen. She was surprised to have Selene almost leap onto her and give her a hug. Immediately Roslyn felt better, after Dorian left all she wanted was her mum. She held back the tears and squeezed Selene tightly delighted that she remembered. **

"**Why don't you want to see dad?"**

**Selene had no idea how to explain it without using words. She tapped her forehead and held up two fingers**

"**You remember a little." Roslyn said standing next to Jennifer who also stared at Selene like they were playing charades. Selene held her finger up and made her fingers like little legs running **

"**Phonebook?" Jennifer asked. Selene rolled her eyes nodding her head from side to side then did it again. **

"**Running." Roslyn said and Selene nodded yes. She did it again and pointed to her chest indicating herself, then pointed at the door to where Marcus would be standing. **

"**Your running from him?" Jennifer said alerted. Selene pointed to her head indicating that's what she remembered. **

"**You remember running from him?" Roslyn said a little confused. Selene nodded her head up and down. **

"**I can explain that." Marcus said walking through the door behind her that lead to the hall. She jumped with fright and bolted behind Roslyn and Jennifer **

"**You just stay there." Jennifer said lifting her hand at Marcus.**

"**Selene just try and remember, a war was going on at the time we met. We were on opposite sides and yes I chased you, but not to hurt you. You where pregnant and wanted to help you before you were killed." He waited as she processed the information and scanned her memory. It flickered up in her mind, she saw him standing on something above her looking down. It switched to him fighting a Lycan with his bare hands and she felt hot like she was burning. **

"**Yes I did kidnap you, but it was to protect you, please remember." He said remaining where he was.**

**More memories flicked through her mind, she could see blood and remember such pain but she couldn't piece any of it together. She saw him again in flashes, and she still couldn't make sense of it. She flopped back into the kitchen chair holding her forehead feeling dizzy, memories swirled back but nothing she could focus on. **

"**Selene?" He called worried about her. Suddenly a flood of moments when he called her name crashed through her mind making her skull ache. **

"**Selene are you alright? Jennifer asked crouching beside her. Selene began gasping and rocking back and forth from the pain in her head, she could barely open her eyes, the bight light around her felt like red hot pokers gouging into her eye sockets, every sound to her ears felt like her ears would explode and her head felt like a clamp was tightening around it. **

"**Selene?" Marcus said wanting to go to her side.**

"**Just you stay there!" Jennifer said putting her arm around her to try and calm her down. **

"**Just breathe and keep your eyes shut." Jennifer whispered quietly. **

"**What's going on?" Graham said opening the door. **

"**Looks like she has a bad migraine." Jennifer said, and at that moment Selene reeled over and threw up over the floor and half over Jennifer. **

"**Nice." Roslyn said now feeling ill. **

"**We need to get her to somewhere dark and quiet." Jennifer said pulling Selene to her feet and guiding her through the lounge and up the hall. She took her into the bathroom that had little light and sat her on the side of the bath to clean her up. **

"**What happened?" Graham asked Marcus.**

"**I think I triggered too many memories." Marcus said feeling bad. **

**Jennifer cleaned Selene and herself up and gave her a shot of morphine to help her sleep and ease the pain. **

**By now nosiness and curiosity of the local people and neighbours got the better of them and they stood gathered outside rubbernecking in through the windows staring like fish through the glass in a tank. It wasn't just the immortals, it was the one armed human that also had their curiosity. Rea was sick of begin stared at **

"**Did you get eyes for Christmas?" She yelled at them and they scattered like a cat amongst pigeons realizing they could be seen. **

"**They think you cant see them staring at you." She grumbled sitting down. **

"**How did you loose your arm? If you don't mind me asking?" Roslyn asked.**

"**Ever heard of a wood chipping machine?" Rea asked and Roslyn went pale. **

"**Yeah you can gather what happened." Rea said no more. **

**Saxon woke on nightfall to a quiet house and the smell of cooking food. His sharp immortal ears could hear Marcus and Graham quietly arguing in the hallway outside his door. Getting up he wandered out**

"**What going on?" He asked half asleep. **

"**He can't see your mother, she needs to sleep. I don't want her to wake up and the same thing happens." Graham said remaining in the doorway not letting Marcus pass. Saxon could see his father was holding his anger in and was restraining himself well. **

"**It wont hurt if I sit next to her while she sleeps." He growled.**

"**What do you mean the same thing happening?" Saxon asked.**

"**She got a bad migraine from a memory overload that he set off. Just before it she said she was running from him to my daughter." Graham said. **

"**I accidentally set it off and she remembers running from me years ago. Now move aside." **

"**Dad, why don't you shave off your beard and cut your hair like you used to look, it might help." Saxon suggested. Marcus's brow lifted, he hadn't thought of it. **

"**Do you have a razor here?" Marcus asked. **

"**Do I look like I use a razor?" Graham snared pointing to his beard. **

"**I do in my bag," Saxon said pointing in Selene's room "I'll go see her." Saxon said, and Graham let him pass. **

**Stepping out of the bathroom Marcus didn't bother going to Selene's room. He had been thinking about it and thought it would be better to wait till she was ready to go to him. He wiped his face with a towel and headed into the lounge where Graham sat talking to Roslyn.**

"**Thank heavens you cut it off. You were starting to look really old." Roslyn giggled. Marcus rolled his eyes and sighed**

"**I am very grateful for what you have done for my wife. We are indebted to your family and I can see you took her in and you love her like your own. It was rude of me to give orders in your home." Marcus said in his way of an apology. **

"**Its alright. Roslyn here told me a little about immortal about immortal behaviour. I find it rather amusing." Graham said with a smile. Marcus noticed Rea, the little girl and the older man were gone.**

"**Gordon; the man sitting here earlier took Rea and the little one to a place on the main street for them to live with a couple." Graham then explained seeing him look around. Marcus said nothing more for the rest of the night.**

**The next morning Jennifer thought she was the first up only to find Marcus sitting exactly where Selene loved to sit outside on the porch. He watched the light rising onto the small city silently thinking about his situation. She silently headed over to the box sitting on the fire place, took Selene's wedding ring and headed out onto the porch. **

"**Up early." She said.**

"**I like sunrise. Always have since loosing the curse of Vampyrisim." He said quietly.**

"**You were a Vampyre?" She said a little uncomfortable.**

"**Once." He said without any emotion or even looking at her. She felt uncomfortable**

"**Would you like some tea?" **

"**Please." He replied. She was about to turn and go inside when he held out his hand with his palm flat, he still didn't give her eye contact. She waited looking at his hand for a moment**

"**Can I have it back please." He said finally looking at her. She knew he meant the ring immediately.**

"**Oh yes," She said with a smile and placed it in his hand. She was sure he didn't see her take it from the box. **

"**How did you do that?" She had to ask.**

"**Age gives you many senses."**

"**How old are you and Selene if you don't mind me asking?" She was curious. He smiled with only one side of his mouth**

"**Lets just say its about four digits for me and about three for Selene." **

**Jennifer smiled **

"**Oh good, finally I feel young," she laughed "I'll get you some tea." She turned to walk inside and saw Selene standing it the lounge staring at Marcus through the window. **

"**I'll make that for two." She said causing Marcus to turn around and see her. Jennifer disappeared into the kitchen and Selene slowly stepped out onto the porch watching him wearily. **

"**Good morning," he said with a huge smile. She didn't react, she barely glanced down at her ring in his palm. **

"**It's yours. It belongs on your finger," He said holding it out to her but she did not take it "You still don't remember much about me." He said with a fading smile. She nodded her head from side to side agreeing with him, but then to his surprise she suddenly took a seat next to him. He felt her touch his arm and lower her head to try and gain eye contact. He looked up at her in surprise and watched her point to her chest then make a sleeping gesture followed with her touching his chest.**

"**You dreamt about me?"**

**She nodded yes. **

"**So you don't remember me but you dreamt of me last night. What kind of dream?" He said lifting a brow and leaning forward. She blushed a little and looked away with a silent giggle. He had to admit he enjoyed her this way, it was almost Selene without the horrific years of losing her family and death dealing. The arrogance was pushed aside and the more gentle side was completely in control. Either that or the other half was really foul tempered and arrogant he thought. **

**She reached across to grab the ring but he gently took her hand and held up the ring and slid it on her finger for her. She looked up and locked eyes with him again and there was no doubt she knew he was her mate. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away**

"**A little too soon?" He asked and she nodded yes immediately. **

"**Sorry. Well I guess I'll have to court you and get to know you all over again. I can do that." He said with a large smile and kissed her hand.**

"**Ew, I did not hear that." Roslyn said going back inside, she was going to sit with them but decided against it. **

**Everyone gathered at the kitchen table for breakfast and the lingering question was finally asked. **

"**So what happens now?" Jennifer asked. **

"**Well, over time we will bring the people from the other city to safety and then…" Marcus let out a sinister smirk "Huh, we are going to hunt every single yellow eyed bastard and blow the fuckers into oblivion." Marcus said almost rubbing his hands together.  
**

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, and things are going to change. I may take a little time posting the next chapter cause everything is going to come together and in the story is going to be bit of a time jump. So please be patient!**

**-Evelyn**

* * *

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: Thank you. No one knows where her spirit is, that will be the problem.  
**

**Lexa 26: Thankyou! Please keep reading! hope you like :)**

**Synch14: Children do come first. Selene is a pretty good baby and doesnt cry too much. You didn't answer my question, what is Canon Underworld?**

**Blooskyes: lol that would be funny but I don't think she would quite know what to do with it. Probably blow a hole in the mountain side by accident. I look forward to reviews as much as you do chapters :)**

**sdg: Thank you :). What don't I kill? Quin was originally but Im not going to do a side story anymore, I don't have time with a baby.  
**


	98. Cold storm

**One year later. **

**Rain pelted down upon the rolling rocks that sleep along the shore. Saxon stood on the edge watching the storm fall from the dark clouds above as the Russian's ship landed against the dock just before the storm fully arrived. He ran up the dock and grabbed the ropes as they were thrown to him so secure the ship in place before lowering the walkway. Marcus was the first to emerge from the ship with Selene close behind tying to keep out of the wind. **

"**No luck finding her?" Marcus asked, everyone now knew about the fact Selene was in two halves. Saxon shook his head**

"**I can't find her anywhere and I can't get in contact with Melciah. Its been storm after storm and they are not easing in anyway." Saxon explained walking with them down the dock. **

"**They are going to get worse. A huge storm is coming and its going to do damage." Marcus said pointing to the sea. They headed up the hill and into their own home in the city, merely two houses above Graham's. Selene was grateful to be in the warmth, she was sick of feeling cold. Immediately she headed over to the roaring fire and sat down on the rug to warm up. Saxon watched her shiver for a little bit then almost doze off immediately**

"**What's up with her?"**

"**I think she might have a cold or something, I don't know." He said taking a seat next to her. **

"**Your back." Roslyn said coming out of her room hearing them talk. Lukas came out behind her**

"**How is the island coming along?" Lukas asked.**

"**Better then we hoped. The soil is fantastic and everything grows there really well. The people are happy and all the children have homes, things are really starting to look up." Marcus smiled looking between Lukas and Roslyn a few times. **

"**Good, we haven't found anyone else in the main city and it's a little cramped here but everything will work out." **

"**What else?" Marcus knew there was a problem they hadn't brought up yet. **

"**The human resistance, the ones that believe that our kind will destroy them, well they are starting to show themselves. There is only a few but we cannot pinpoint exactly who they are yet." **

"**They know the new laws."**

"**Yes but I'm sure they are still hiding in the main city and a couple spies are here." Lukas explained.**

"**We cannot make them come if they don't want to." Marcus said glancing down at Selene who had slowly leaned over and fallen asleep against him.**

"**Yes but we cannot continue with our plan if they remain there." **

"**We will think of something. You better get back before the storm settles in. Duncan came back with us, he should be home by now." Marcus said slowly lowering Selene down without waking her up. **

"**I'm going to go visit Lilly and Quin." Roslyn smiled following Lukas toward the door.**

"**Alright but don't get caught in the storm." Marcus said watching them leave. **

"**There's something going on between those tow isn't there?" Marcus asked Saxon. **

"**I think so, but they'll never admit it." Saxon said sitting down.**

"**And what about Viktor? He still wants to see Selene." Saxon said quietly. **

"**He can't. Not until we find her other half." Marcus said pulling a blanket off the couch and placed it over her. **

"**Why?"**

"**Because it will trigger memories that I don't want her to have. It will be to stressful for her to go though all the raw emotions again. She doesn't need it." Marcus explained. **

"**We have no clue where the other half is and nothing to go on." Saxon stressed.**

"**We will have to see Sophia then."**

"**Like I said he is not talking to anyone outside his fortress."**

"**Well he will have to speak to me." Marcus said and gave a pause as a flash of lightning poured through the windows followed with a the thunderous roar five seconds later. **

"**I'll head over to Melciah's tomorrow. Hopefully Sophia has seen Selene." Marcus said putting another piece of wood on the fire to keep Selene warm then headed into the kitchen with Saxon to go over some plans leaving Selene alone. Rain continued to pelt down upon the windows as if it was trying to get inside while the thunder and lightning danced about the sky slowly heading inland. Selene slept silently undisrupted by the storm and enjoying the warmth by the fire. Marcus had closed the fire box door tightly keeping the roaring flames contained. Silently the handle on the door slowly lifted up until the door was free, and by itself slowly swung open with the usual squeak. Almost like a magnet the flames started leaning toward her, orange and yellow tips licked out unusually long toward her desperately trying to reach.**

"**So who do you think has the forth part of the prophecy?" Saxon asked looking through the scanned copies on his computer. It was his way of showing the humans his copies without having to move them. Marcus gave a sigh**

"**I have absolutely no idea." He rubbed his temples. Saxon moved his attention away from the computer**

"**Um, dad, what if we don't ever find mum's other half?"**

**Marcus looked strait at him, Saxon knew it had crossed his mind and wondered what they would do.**

"**I don't know. We still have one half at least." **

"**If you don't do you think you guys will have any more children?"**

"**She's always known I would like more but its not the right time and its up to her I suppose. Its not an easy job being a parent, and the way the world is at the moment I don't think I have the heart to bring another child into it." **

"**What about when its all over?"**

"**I suppose. All of you guys are grown up and living lives of your own, she may be interested then. Why you asking?" Marcus frowned. **

"**Just wondering. I like being a big brother." He said shrugging his shoulders. **

"**Have you ever thought of having a family of your own? Have you even seen any woman you like? I wouldn't mind being a grandfather someday." **

"**I think you'll get one out of Sophia or Roslyn before myself." **

"**Why?" Marcus asked concerned on why his son was so down on himself.**

"**Don't know. Not into the whole dating thing I suppose and I'm not that great at talking to women." **

**Marcus lifted a brow at Saxon's confession**

"**I'm not gay." Saxon quickly said looking back at his computer screen. Marcus let out a chuckle **

"**You remind me of myself. Don't worry I went thousands of years just waiting for the right one and she came along. I wasn't good at talking to your mother either and I will confess I had a little help from friends." Marcus smiled making Saxon feel better.**

"**Really? So how did you get mum?" Saxon said taking a sip of his juice.**

"**Shot her with a tranquilizer." Marcus said causing Saxon to almost spray juice out his nose from sudden laughter. **

"**I wouldn't recommend doing it though. It took her years to forgive me for it but hey, she still married me." He said but his smile quickly became a frown. He lifted his head and sniffed the air**

"**Can you smell burning?" Marcus said and his suddenly widened**

"**Mum!" Saxon said, both of them bolted to their feet and ran for the kitchen door. Marcus grabbed the door handle and in a split second snatched his hand back from the intense heat coming from the metal. **

"**Shit!" He gasped deciding to kick the door open instead. Immediately a large ball of orange flames rushed out toward them, Marcus managed to grab Saxon and throw both of them to the ground before they where burned. ****Each of them threw their hands to their faces trying to protect themselves from the heat **

"**Selene!" Marcus yelled trying to look up and into the room. Wild flames poured from the lounge and crawled onto the kitchen ceiling, spreading. Marcus could barely see into the lounge, and there she was suspended in the middle of the room being held up by ropes of flame. It swirled around her lovingly as she hung**** with her head back unconscious as the fire seemed to enter and exit her body through her markings. **

**Saxon and Marcus could feel their skin starting to burn from the heat and had no choice but to retreat out the kitchen window**

"**What the hell is that!" Graham said yelling over the rain running up the steps. He was pointing to the sky, both of them looked up to see a large swirling cylinder of fire beaming up into the sky. Lightning was bolting down the middle and into the house**

"**The lightning!" Saxon said changing into his rock form and disappeared into the ground.**

"**I think she's using the lightning to try and summon her other half!" he yelled back to Graham.**

"**More like summon the Voradors! We have to stop her, it's a big flaming indication of where we are hidden!" Graham yelled over the roar of air suction being pulled into the fire above them. Rain was being pulled horizontally around the fire at such a speed it stung when it hit their skin. Marcus summoned his fury as a shield over his body and climbed back in through the kitchen window. **

**Bizarrely the kitchen door was back on its hinges and in place, the kitchen was no longer on fire and there was no indication of it ever being on fire, no scorch marks, nothing was melted. Saxon's computer still sat on the table with the screen up showing a small screen saver logo moving about the screen. Slowly held his hand over the lounge door handle to see if there was any heat, but there was none. When his hand touched the handle the metal was cold like it should be as if nothing happened. He pushed open the door and saw her back beside the normal fire sound asleep. The room was normal and nothing was burnt, just like the kitchen. **

"**Selene?" He asked quietly as he approached**** her. She didn't move, and he was quick to be at her side**

"**Selene?" He rolled her on her back and she frowned opening her eyes. He glared up at him with a questioning look as to why he woke her up, she was totally oblivious to what had happened.**

"**Sorry. Go back to sleep." He said pulling the blanket over her shoulder. She lay back down in a huff and closed her eyes again after a yawn.**

**He headed back out into the kitchen and looked out the window to where Graham was still standing.**

"**What happened?" Graham said stepping up closer to the window out of the rain. **

"**I'm not sure. The fire is gone, nothing is damaged." Marcus told him. Saxon reformed out of the ground **

"**The lightning stretched out and went the same way as Burwood." Saxon said almost out of breath. **

"**She might be near Sophia." Marcus said with a smile. **

"**What about being seen by the Voradors?" Graham said.**

"**We can't evacuate the city in this storm. We can only send out scouts to keep watch and make sure they didn't see us." Marcus said.**

"**That would only give us minutes in advance!" Graham said beginning to panic. **

"**We cannot put everyone onto the boats, the storm is to powerful, people could be killed if the boats capsize. They may not have seen it so its not worth the risk getting people drowned." **

"**I'll alert the scouts." Graham said quickly heading off down the hill. **

"**What shall we do?" Saxon asked. **

"**I want you to take your mother over to Duncan's then be in charge of the scouts. Keep a good keen eye in the direction of Merrick's castle." Marcus said heading into his room to grab his coat. **

"**What are you doing?" **

"**I'm going to see Melciah." **

"**Right now? It will be dark in a few hours." Saxon said quietly. **

"**He will talk to me, I know he will if the lightning is where her other half is then I will get there as soon as possible, I will have a better chance at finding her then." Marcus said in a hurry, grabbing everything he needed. **

"**Alright, see you when you get back." Saxon said watching him lean down and kiss Selene before bolting out the door. **

**Saxon tried not to wake Selene but he knew he would eventually when he picked her up. She stood herself up and gave him a questioning look with a stern pout, she wasn't happy about being woken up a second time.**

"**Sorry, dad's orders. I've got to take you over to Duncan's." Saxon said and picked up her coat**** for her to put on. It was her original black coat that he brought back from the keep, and even as a human with no memory of it she still loved it. She nodded her head from side to side and sat back down by the fire, she didn't feel like going anywhere, she just wanted to say in the comfort of home, sleeping in front of the fire. Saxon's shoulders dropped**

"**Come on mum, Quin will want to see you," he said and placed the coat over her shoulders. She wove her arms through just to satisfy him but she still didn't get up, instead she nudged him with her forehead as a strong no, she was not going anywhere. **

"**Fine." He picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. She flicked him over the back of the head and decided not to kick about like a child, it was bad enough she was being carried by her own son out of her own house. **

**The walk to Duncan's was only a short one but it was one that Selene was glad was over. **

"**Mum," Kain said with a large smile as he opened the door. He had moved into the city only a few months back with Lilly, Quin and Duncan to be closer to Lukas. He eventually wanted Lilly and Quin to live on the island in safety while Duncan and himself helped with the battle on the mainland. Michael wasn't allowed in the city or told the location, like Viktor, Marcus didn't want him anywhere near Selene since memories of him might confuse her to who her mate really was. Even if he helped them, Marcus never trusted Michael. **

**Selene was quick to give Kain a hug then head strait over to the fireplace and sit on the rug next to Quin.**

"**Nana!" He chirped and jumped onto her lap giving her a cuddle. **

"**Dad has gone to see Sophia and wants me to scout. He asked if you could watch mum, she might be coming down with something." Saxon told Kain quietly before leaving. ****He made his way up the hill in the pouring rain and up the wooden ladders and onto one of the hidden watch towers. **

"**Sir," the guard said with a nod seemingly pleased to see Saxon step into the tower. It was decorated with rock and shrub but had a over a one-eighty degree vision of the hill side facing the mountains giving them plenty of sight. **

"**I can't see anything in this rain, even with the night vision goggles. The heat sensors are playing up, and from the lightning I guess or what ever that flaming tunnel thing was screwed them up," the guard explained. **

"**What about the ground sensors?" Saxon asked looking out into the rain.**

"**One of them isn't going giving us a blind spot," he pointed to the screen in front of them. The circle beneath his finger was black, not the usual green.**

"**It would flash red if something crossed it. Either way its creating the blind spot leaving us vulnerable here," the guard repeated. A crack of lightning hit almost right on top of them and the power in the dark tower flickered a little. Saxon had brought wind generators from the city and the keep to power the sea side city.**

"**This weather will be giving everything hell. I'll go down and check the sensor then head up to the wind turbines," Saxon said.**

"**Take this, I'll tell you when its back online," The guard said handing him a walkie-talkie. Saxon checked it than stuffed it onto his belt**

"**I hope it works in this rain," he mumbled while making sure his weapons were all ready before heading back out into the rain. **

**Climbing down the slippery hillside was no problem, the rocks beneath him held him in place with every step. Down the hillside were three sets of sensors acting like invisible fences. **

"**You've just crossed the second line, keep going strait," the guards voice crackled over the radio. Saxon was surprised it was so clear with the thick rain. He climbed down over a step ledge and slid on some mud to a lower flat almost at the base of the hill. **

"**You're almost right upon it, it should be hidden nearby."**

"**Thanks, I'll find it." Saxon replied. He searched the ground only to discover it was a lot harder to find then he realized. **

"**Damn it!" He cursed wiping the rain off his face. He knelt to the ground and checked the few small mounds of weeds, rocks and long grass**

"**There you are," he sighed with relief seeing the small well hidden device. He pulled it out of the ground and flicked on a small light to have a closer look. The battery pack had come loose and disconnected. He pushed on the edge with his thumb and a tiny blue light flashed for a moment to indicate it was up and running. **

"**Online," the voice crackled over the radio.**

**Saxon knelt down and put it back in place and covered it back up with a few weeds. Standing up he brushed the dirt off his hands and turned to make his way back up the hill. **

"**What are you boy?" Saxon heard faintly over the rain. He stopped and turned around to look. He couldn't see anything or anyone around him and the weather made it hard to sense anything. He wondered if he was hearing things but waited for a moment anyway, still there was nothing but rain splashing into puddles. **

**There were a few trees nearby and some large fallen rocks covered in a few shrubs and just beyond it led to the estuary. **

**Shaking his head he turned around and headed up the hill**

"**Tell me what you are boy." The voice sounded again.**

**Saxon stopped in his tracks and swung around **

"**Show yourself!" He yelled at nothing behind him. His radio crackled and a broken voice came through but nothing he could make sense of. **

"**Do you see anything?" He yelled into the radio, the only reply was a crackle.**

"**Shit!" He swung around to forget about the voice and make a run for it up the hill and into a solid fist. He head snapped backwards and he lost his footing sending him falling down the slippery grass and into the rock and mud below. He felt his bones quickly pop back into position as he painfully sat up. Covered in mud he looked up the hill at a male figure walking down toward him. Squinting his eyes he noticed the familiar shape of Viktor's face**

"**Viktor?" He muttered. The figure stopped and he tilted his head then continued down toward him, Saxon was confused to why he was behaving so bizarrely. He wondered if he was a Vorador host as he grabbed him by the throat and lifted his fist**

"**Granddad its me, Saxon!" He gasped at his powerful grip. He instantly let go of him **

"**Hybrid," he grunted looking down at him as if he was no better then the mud he sat in. Saxon got to his feet and stood over him**

"**What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled. A bold of lighting lit the air for only a second and Saxon saw a Viktor look alike with different eyes and a narrower face with a goatee. Saxon realized it was Hector immediately**

"**Hector, we have been waiting for you to show your face." Saxon snared at him. Hector narrowed his eyes, yet it wasn't what concerned Saxon, it was the fact he had black hybrid eyes that worried him.**

"**You are my great-grandson." Hector snared taking a look at him. Saxon was much bigger then Hector and much more well built**

"**He had decent off spring at least." Hector continued to snare arrogantly. Saxon knew little about Hector; only that Viktor feared him and that he was ruthless. Hector was very old and now a hybrid he was bound to have new abilities and a unique power that made Saxon hesitate.**

"**At least your bitch mother provided a decent bloodline, maybe Viktor's weakness of failing to dispose of her was a benefit after all." Hector spat with a small amount of satisfaction. Saxon's eyes changed red immediately and he lunged forward gabbing Hectors throat**

"**Don't you dare insult my mother!" he hissed digging his claws into his skin.**

**Hector clamped his hands around Saxon's wrists and gave a smirk. Immediately Saxon had a horrific chilling pain shoot up his arms****, he looked down to see the water on his sleeves and leather gauntlets become an icy white. Saxon couldn't move his arms away, they where frozen to the spot, Hector then reached over and grabbed his throat **

"**Give it up boy!" Hector snared. **

"**Two can play that game!" Saxon snared back at him and used his own ability to turn Hectors hands into stone. Hector gave a grunt in annoyance realizing the standoff they were in**

"**Good, its my blood in you that makes you strong," He snared. Saxon couldn't believe his sheer arrogance and found it surprising not coming from a Vorador.**

"**People of your time are arrogant bastards!" Saxon snared trying to keep the freezing at bay with his earth ability.**

"**Give it up my great grandson!" Hector said looking up to the sky. The pelting rain started became colder to the point it froze into sharp needle drops falling from the sky. They fell at such a speed and with Hector drawing them in, they cut Saxon's skin like razors. Hector immediately felt Saxon's ability shift from his hands and back into his body to change his skin into hard marble to avoid being cut. This gave Hector enough time to lift Saxon into the air and swing him over his shoulder and throw him into the hillside. The skin from Saxon's hands tore off from the chill and force, he gave a loud growl pain shifting into his larger evolved form. His clothes tore apart at his growing body and his fingers became large shiny black claws. He looked much like Marcus in his more supreme form but his torso and snout was a little bigger. His skin was a deeper dark purple and his hair changed to black. Each strand was like a needle and stood up strait, so was the strip of black spiny fur down his back, and unlike Marcus or Selene, he had a small dog like tail. **

"**Huh," Hector snorted hardly bothered at all. Saxon let out a roar and flicked his flesh eating blood at Hector, yet it never even reached his face, it froze and fell to the ground like pebbles. **

"**A lot to learn, but I can teach you." **

**Saxon let out a growl and lunged strait at Hector who grabbed him by wrists stopping him from clawing him. Saxon reared his back feet up and kicked Hector hard in the ribs cracking every one of them as he threw him down into the mud. **

**Furious Hector snarled as he climbed to his feet drawing his sword. Saxon leapt at him a second time wary of the blade and took a another swing at him. Hector swung the sword and Saxon ducked and flipped himself around clawing Hector down his back. Hector dropped his sword and swung around kicking Saxon in the jaw, then slipped a harpoon off his belt. It was modified and contained a nasty spine shaped bolt ready to be fired. Saxon crouched to leap out of range but Hectors trigger finger was much faster. The gun gave a loud click followed with a hiss of gas and the spear flew through the air striking Saxon in the side of the chest. He fell to the ground immediately changing back into his human normal form. **

"**Shit!" He gasped holding the spear at the entry point in his chest. He couldn't pull it out, it had to many twisted barbs and he could feel most of them stuck in his rib. **

"**Experience always triumphs over brute stupidity," Hector said grabbing the end of the spare. Slowly down the spare began to freeze until it hit his chest making it even more painful. He let out a roar of pain and reached up to grab Hectors throat again **

"**You are going to answer my questions," Hector said grabbing his wrist then giggled the spare just a little. Saxon gritted his teeth and glared up at him.**

"**I could teach you much if you are willing to learn. Your strength is from my bloodline and so far you are worthy of my teachings and being acknowledged as a son of mine. Much more then Viktor anyway." **

"**I'm not your descendant!" **

"**Yes you are, I can smell it in your blood!" **

"**No I'm not! My mother is not Viktor's biological daughter," Saxon snared.**

"**He turned your mother, he made her his daughter by using his blood. That makes her his blood dark blood daughter, that blood was passed to you when she gave birth to you fool. That makes you my great grandson," Hector snapped. Breathing deeply Saxon relaxed a little, there was no point wasting his energy, Hector had him well pinned. **

"**Yes, your excepting that its true," Hector smiled with glee in his eye "Viktor's weakness in choosing a petty female was his downfall. I will soon put an end to his humiliation by retiring him from this world permanently," he leaned in closer "who is your father?"**

**Saxon remained quiet, he narrowed his eyes at Hector as he clenched his teeth knowing very well what he was going to do. Hector twisted the spear and this time Saxon made no sound, he just stared hatefully at Hector. **

"**Stubborn. Perhaps we could make a deal. I know how to deactivate the barbs and remove the spear. Answer my questions and I will take it out and let you go." **

**Saxon didn't move or make a sound. Hectors face twitched as he began to lose his patience. **

"**Don't make me kill you. I will if I have to. Tell me who is your father?" He said pushing the spear in further. Saxon bit his lip and took in a sharp breath **

"**Marcus," he gasped unable to take the sharp chilling pain.**

"**Marcus Corvinus?" He asked gleefully. Saxon nodded his head up and down keeping his teeth clenched. Hector stopped pushing it in and held it still, Saxon instantly gasped with relief. **

"**Clean bloodline at least, so little Marcus is all grown up, I remember him as a small boy just before I was murdered by Viktor," Hector let go of Saxon's w****rist but kept his hand on the spear "now you are going to tell me where Viktor and your mother are."**

"**Go to hell," Saxon said and spat a mouthful of blood he had accumulated in his mouth after biting his tongue. It splattered onto Hectors face and began eating away at his flesh immediately. Instead of pulling away in pain he only drove the spear right through Saxon's chest and into the ground pinning him**

"**My patience is growing thin!" He hissed freezing the blood on his face and picked it off like dry crusty blood. A good chunk of his cheek was missing to the point the bone was showing and his right eye was almost burnt out of its socket. Saxon could see the anger in his left eye, he was about to rip the spear out when Saxon finally gave him his answer**

"**The keep, in the mountains above Merrick's castle." Saxon only told half a lie, but it was enough to satisfy Hector. **

"**And what are you doing down here?" **

"**Helping out a few friends learn to use their immortal abilities," It was the first thing Saxon quickly could come up with. Luckily it was enough to buy him some time. **

"**I'll be seeing you again," Hector opened the end of the spear and pushed on a small button causing the barbs to retract back into the metal rod. However he left the spear itself in Saxon's chest keeping him pinned to the ground and walked away silently and without even looking back to see if he was coming after him. Saxon let him disappear into the cold darkness he was happy to see the end of him and was sure Viktor and Michael would be powerful enough to deal with him when he arrived.  
**

* * *

**This is posted a little sooner then I thought since I have a little more time at the moment. I was in bit of a serious car accident and just got out of hospital last night. I have such horrible luck that it really isn't funny. :( I don't think I've been so scared in my life. But on the upside I'm alive and I supose I have more time to write at the moment.  
**

**-Evelyn  
**

* * *

** Lexa 26: Kain is with Lilly and Quin in the human city. You'll find out soon what happened to Sophia. Thank you :)**

**Marit: I plan to answer most things, if I don't tell me because I've probably forgotten rather then decided not to write it in. lol yeah 300 sounds about right. No wonder I forget things. Thankyou :)**

**BlooSkyes:**** Thank you :), and thankyou for expalinging the Canon thing so simply. Guess I learn something new everyday since I didn't know that. The only canon I use is my EOS Canon camera lol I usually like doing things different so no Underworld canon for me.**

**Synch14: Thanks, as i said, I learn something new everyday. Yes I am British decent, a huge majority of NZ is, but unlike Austraila people came here willingly to start a new life, not like Austraila that was one big prison. New Zealand I would say was alittle more mixed though of other european countries and Island countries like Samoa ect. I'm mostly British decent but Im also part Islander/Maori. Related to the original Maori Royalty too, so I'm bit of a weird looking bugger lol.  
**


	99. Fireworks

**Marcus was well irritable by nightfall when he reached Burwood fortress.**** He had encountered a small pack of Vorian's feeding off what looked like an old deer carcass. After having to fight them off and kill them, he was in no mood to argue or be turned away from any Voradors. **

**The gates opened for him without him having to knock giving him a clear path to the main door of the fortress. ****Very few Voradors still lingered about, none of them bothered to stop and stare. Made his own way into the fist hall of the fortress where he was encouraged to sit and wait. Marcus could smell dinner being prepared and could hear the Voradors scuttling around like worker ants trying to get everything done before the day was over. **

**It was not long before Melciah and Catalina strolled out **

"**Marcus," Melciah nodded and held out his hand. Marcus took it and shook it sternly.**

"**It's been a while," Marcus replied returning the nod to both of them. **

"**How is Sophia and Phoenix?" Melciah asked. Marcus was a little taken back since it was the question he was going to ask. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**They left to see you at the keep well over a month ago. I assumed they were staying with you." **

**Marcus tilted his head a little, he had been to the keep within a month and they certainly weren't there.**

"**They are not there. You let them go alone?"**

"**They insisted. I know they can take care of themselves."**

"**Yes but not being seen for over a month is a little worrying don't you think?" Marcus raised his voice.**

"**Of course it is. I am just is worried as you." **

**Marcus could hear he was sincere and it did not take long to call the guards and arrange a search. **

"**You should stay here for the night, you look exhausted," Melciah insisted. **

"**No, I will do my own search." **

"**Well at least stay for dinner, you can't go searching on an empty stomach," Catalina added. **

"**Well," Marcus stopped when he felt his stomach grumble "sure." **

**He was a lot hungrier than he realized and ate his meal silently watching the rest of Melciah's family and Burwood Voradors. He was slowly coming to realize that there was un underlining tension between Melciah and his brother Odthran that Melciah was trying to keep well hidden. It was only in Odthran's tone could Marcus hear it. He was also beginning to wonder why Melciah wasn't letting Odthran approach him at all or even talk to him. Eventually Odthran was pulled away by Melciah and they seemed to argue about something just outside the hall, but the dinner hall was too crowded and noisy for him to hear anything they mentioned. **

**He didn't hang around for long and showed himself out without Melciah noticing, he was eager to head up to the keep. He stopped a few meters from the Fortress gate in the pitch black and pouring rain remembering about the fire shooting into the sky and how it had landed in this direction. ****Scratching the back of his head he gave a loud sigh and looked around. Night wasn't the best time to search for something and it was freezing cold and still pouring down. Then it dawned on him that the human city was close and quite possibly where the flames could have indicated. **

**With a stomach now full he made it to the city in no time at all. The gates were sealed shut to make the Voradors believe the humans were still inside, so he entered through tunnel on the south side that they used to evacuate the city. The streets were bright from the large lights mounted upon the buildings making it easy for him to see. **

**It was like a ghost town, so silent and eerie with a lingering stillness even with large droplets of water falling from the cage covers that stretched from buildings to buildings. The humans had been reluctant to leave with immortals at first, but with so much death and depression amongst the people they agreed to it anyway since they were on the boarder of lying down and giving up. **

**It was Selene's idea to rescue the humans and he now wondered if she was hanging around.**

"**Selene?" He called loudly and looked around. No movement at all, only an echo**** of his own voice. With a sigh his shoulders dropped, perhaps he should wait till morning. **

"**Die you foul demon spawn!" **

**Marcus jumped with fright as a woman holding a knife screamed at him running out of the shadows. She had a burning angel tattooed on most parts of her body along with words of hate toward immortals. **

"**Burn in hell demon!" she buried the knife into his chest in a screaming rage. **

"**How can demons burn in hell since that's where they apparently come from." Marcus said calm and collected not even bothered by the blade in his chest. The woman's face dropped with confusion for a moment **

"**Evil! evil, evil, evil! You confuse me to destroy me like you have done to everyone in this city!" She stumbled back realizing Marcus wasn't even bothered about her or the knife "You are the devil who brought death to them all, but not me! No, no, no," she said waving her arms about and Marcus could see in her wide eyes she was either a mental patient or on a lot of drugs "I saw you, I see you devil! You can't kill me for I am here from god!" **

"**Good for you," he said pulling out the knife and tossed it away like a ball of paper.**

"**You will not kill me!" she screamed.**

"**Of course I won't. I'm looking for my wife and daughter." **

"**Demon seed?"**

**He rolled his eyes really starting to become annoyed. **

"**No point in asking you anything, crazy bitch," he muttered then headed on his way. She followed him yelling and screaming, ranting on about hell and fire. He came to the end of the main road and looked around.**

"**You know we are going to blow this place up, you may want to leave the next time they come to look for people, I wouldn't want you to get killed so don't hide," Marcus said turning to head back the way he came. **

**This time there was a large group of them when he walked back out onto the street. All of them had the same tattoo on one side of their neck**

"**The hate group, great. Lets have a party shall we?" Marcus grumbled sarcastically, he really wasn't in the mood. They silently stared at him, each of them holding a weapon of choice from broken bottles to blunt samurai swords. **

"**Don't bother, you can't kill me with what you've got. You just don't understand we are trying to help you. My only advice is that you leave the next time we come to collect you. We are using it as bait for a bomb to blow the Voradors to pieces," Marcus explained for the last time and pushed past them to leave. As he walked away he heard a gun shot and a body hit the ground. He turned to see the people looking around up at the city walls panicking. One body lay dead on the ground facing down in a pool of blood. **

"**Where are they?" A man yelled before getting a bullet through the head. ****Before Marcus could react, mass amounts of bullets rained down from the windows, and gunfire was returned from the people in the streets.**

"**Stop!" Marcus yelled, but his efforts were ignored as the two human sides continued to kill each other. He knew very well that it was the human believers in the prophecy and the ones who didn't and wanted to kill all immortals.**** Dodging the bullets he stepped back realizing there was no way of stopping them. From the way they screamed at each other and killed each other without the blink of an eye, it was clear to see there was generations of hate between them. **

**A heavy scuttle landed on the ground beside him and rolled to a meter from his foot. **

"**Shit!" Marcus said with wide eyes glancing down at the live grenade lying upon the ground****. He bolted toward the tunnel just as the grenade went off, metal and fire exploded into the air catching his back and picking him up, throwing him into the air and onto the brick ground. With ringing ears he took in a gasp of air trying to straiten his eyes and realized his coat was on fire. Rolling onto his back he wriggled about trying to put it out, swiftly patting down the flames off the fabric. Getting to his feet he let out a small growl feeling the jagged bits of metal falling out of his flesh. By now bodies lay in the street and there was only a few still fighting and throwing grenades and pipe bombs into the streets. **

"**Stop you'll kill us all!" Marcus yelled, he could see all the wired Glycerine packs through the drains under the city ready to go, if any of the grenades fell down any of the pipes the whole city would go up like a firework.**

**He ran toward the man holding the pouch full of grenades**

"**Stop, the whole city is wired!" Marcus yelled at him. The man smiled and pulled the pin out of another grenade and tossed it away like a cigarette but. **

"**So I can kill you!" He grinned throwing the grenade at Marcus who ducked and it went bouncing along the street until it exploded. ****The man picked out two more holding one in each hand flicking the pins out with his thumbs**

"**Make you jump?" He laughed and threw another at Marcus. Marcus ducked a second time and this time it bounced off the street light and landed at the man's feet. Panicking he stepped back to turn and run but tripped and fell spilling the grenades everywhere mixing the live one with the rest, the other went bouncing along the gutter and rolled onto the drain**

"**Shit! Run!" He yelled to anyone who was alive taking off down the street as fast as his immortal legs could run. A young**** male ran toward him, Marcus scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder and headed into the building over top of the tunnel just as the grenades activated. The ground beneath him rumbled at the explosion, that grew bigger with every step. The streets exploded into the air and the buildings fractured and collapsed into the flames as more of the explosives ignited. Marcus could feel the rumble beneath his feet grow as he reached the tunnel and the roar of the flames consuming everything. **

**He reached the hatch, hurriedly ripped off the hinges to get it open and jumped down past the ladder. Another explosion boomed behind them, to close for comfort, making Marcus run even faster. Tiles fell from the roof of the old train tunnel from the vibration and Marcus could feel the air suction coming from the outside to feed the fire behind him.**

"**Fire!" the young man yelped seeing the flames charge down the tunnel toward them. Marcus ran as fast as he could go feeling the flames lick at his back and singing the hairs on his neck just as he leaped clear of the tunnel and into the darkness of beyond the city. **

**Well clear of the explosions Marcus turned and looked at the large fireballs wafting up into the sky as they followed the booming of the bombs. Metal melted brick crumbled and glass shattered at the vibration and the heat. It destroyed the entire city sending it sinking into rubble**

"**Waist of life," Marcus sighed sadly at the remaining humans that would have been killed.**

**He gently let down the young man over his shoulder who was still alive and immediately he fell to the ground. The skin over his face was badly burnt and he had been shot in the chest**

"**Here, I wanted to give this to you," he gasped handing his back pack to Marcus "I stole it from the Hurias," his hands were shaking, Marcus could see the shock was holding off the pain. Marcus took the pouch and put it beside him more concerned for the young male who looked about nineteen. **

"**Too many young dying," Marcus said sadly, seeing that the young man had to many severe injuries. Marcus grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him**

"**What are you doing?" the young man gasped in pain.**

"**I'm sorry," Marcus said head butting him hard enough to knock him out then sank his teeth into his shoulder. Marcus hadn't changed someone in years but it was getting to the point there was even more humans then hybrids, so a loss to the humans didn't go wasted. The young man needed to be unconscious to change successfully, if he was awake the stress would have killed him. **

**Waiting for him to change Marcus opened the back pack the young man had stolen and looked inside. Immediately he smiled and closed the pack to avoid the last piece of the prophecy from getting wet. Looking down at the young man he lifted an eyelid and checked his eyes. Slowly they were changing black into his hybrid kind**

"**Well at least this wasn't a total waste of time," Marcus said to himself as he pulled the pack onto his back then picked up the young male and headed for the keep. **

**Random explosions still sounded as Marcus walked up through the smaller buildings cutting across the corner of the outer city. He looked up the streets a few times at the large fire and saw buildings topple in its path. It would not be long before it reached where he stood, he could already feel the heat. **

"**Marcus," Selene's loud whisper echoed through the street and into his ears**

"**Selene!" He said finally seeing the spirit half of Selene standing in front of a large pile of scrap metal sheets and wooden pellets. **

"**We have been looking for you, you have to come with me!" He said relieved to see her. **

"**In there," she said pointing to the pile. She flicked her finger only a little and every single piece of metal and wood flew aside to reveal original base jeep she had hidden when she first awoke.**

"**Excellent!" He ran over and placed the young male into the back of the jeep "Get in Selene," he said cheerfully, apart from the city blowing up off cue everything else was working out. She pointed to behind the jeep where a woman lay facing the wall. Marcus walked over and knelt by her side and looked down at her. She was old and barely alive**

"**Turning her at this age is risky."**

"**I saved her years ago when she was a child." Selene said watching the woman, her eyes full of a vacant sadness. **

"**She's almost dead anyway," Marcus shrugged and bit the woman, then placed her in the back of the jeep with the young man. He climbed in and looked out the back to see Selene standing in the same spot**

"**Selene get in!" Marcus called to her. Another explosion vibrated the ground and this time it was a lot closer. Selene nodded her head from side to side**

"**No."**

"**Why? I need you to come back with me, its urgent."**

"**Okay," she said and got in the passenger seat. **

**It took a couple of tries for the engine to start but he finally got it running and drove out into the street. Through the buildings, out through the bone yards and up the road past the suburbs Marcus turned onto the cracked overgrown road up toward the keep. They drove in the dark for at least five minutes before Marcus spoke up **

"**What have you been up to?" He asked casually as if she had been out for the day**

"**Watching," her answer was vacant, her focus was on something else. Silence filled the vehicle for another moment**

"**Sure is nice to be driving other then walking for a change. Its been so long."**

"**Stop the jeep."**

"**What?"**

"**Stop the jeep!"**

"**Why?" He asked but before he could slow down she opened the door and jumped from the moving vehicle into the darkness. He slammed on the brakes letting the two unconscious bodies in the back slam into the back of his seat, it was a good thing they were already unconscious**

"**If they weren't out to it before they are now," Marcus muttered quickly climbing out of the jeep. **

"**Selene?" He called looking into the darkness, but she appeared to be gone.**

"**Damn it!" He yelled punching his fist into the air, he had her and lost her so quickly. **

"**What's your problem?" Selene called back from the darkness, still rather calm. He wandered over to where her voice came from and found her crouched next to a pool of muddy water**

"**What are you doing?" He asked seeing her place her hands into the water.**

"**It's here," she said feeling around. Marcus narrowed his eyes thinking hard, and then it dawned on him; Graham had told him about a similar action done by Selene's other half. Marcus was not surprised that Selene pulled Viktor's sword out of the mud and held it up. He smirked realizing each half of Selene had gone directly to each half of the sword when she was divided. His cleverness quickly faded as he realized Sophia had the sword and he knew she would not easily part with it or just drop it by accident. **

"**Marcus!" Lucian's voice said coming out of the rain and he took his solid form.**

"**Good you're here, is Sophia at the keep?" Marcus asked. **

"**No. But what happened with the city? I saw the explosion from mountain. Did the Voradors attack?" **

"**No, it was the humans. They got into a fight and blew it up," he headed over to the jeep "Two new hybrids, take them up to the keep, I need to get Selene to the other city." Marcus explained.**

"**No problem," Lucian jumped into the jeep and headed off. **

"**Marcus we need to move!" Selene said urgently, he could tell she sensed something was happening**

"**Sophia?"**

"**No Saxon!" She stressed grabbing Marcus's wrist. He felt her shadow ability take hold of him and transform them both into a mist. He thought she was going to carry him in flight but instead she let go of his wrist.**

"**What?"**

"**We are here," she said looking down at the ground. She had teleported both of them to exactly where Saxon lay with the spear sticking out of his chest. **

"**No!" Marcus crouched by his side seeing the blood oozing from the wound, Saxon was cold and pale from blood loss. Marcus immediately pulled out the spear but Saxon's wound did not heal instantly like it should.**

"**Saxon!" Marcus called lifting his torso. Saxon opened his eyes a little and looked at him for a moment**

"**Hector," Saxon spluttered, Marcus did not understand what he said. **

"**No you don't, your not dying on me. I didn't let you die when you where born I'm not going to let you die now," Marcus bit open his wrist and let his blood pour into Saxon's wound. Selene crouched on the other side of him and placed her hand onto his chest, he felt heat from her fingertips and a slight tingle that was giving him strength**

"**The Voradors," Saxon started.**

"**Just rest, you have lost a lot of blood," Marcus pulled him closer to keep him warm**

"**When you were born you didn't breathe. I warmed you up and kept you close, your going to do the same thing now," Marcus talked to him to keep him with him.**

"**Listen, the Voradors came, they've found the city, they are there now. Hector is with them out to kill mum," Saxon explained. Marcus's face fell, he had a hard dilemma, run and find Selene's other half before Hector did or stay and give Saxon the blood he desperately needed.  
**

* * *

** Synch14:**** Some where criminals to and religious nuts thrown out of Britian. Yes I'm Maori. the whole she cant be Te Kia or leader of the tribe because she's a girl is a load of crap though. It was never like that in most Iwi's (Tribes.) There were many Queens and I am a decendant of one. I was who ever was the oldest or most sane. Yes the story is coming together. Slowly. :)**

**Lexa 26: Thank you :). Yeah it will come together and they will come together. Of course Hector's gonna die, but by who's hands?**

**Your-BlissfullSin: What do you mean school has just started? Did you leave? Why? Sorry too nosey. Yeah I'm okay. My right side is covered in yellow and black bruising, and I have minor head injuries that has given me a 24-7 headach. I've lost my car :( the insurance said its a write off so I will have to get a new one. Thank you I do like every review for my chapters even as long as they take. This one would have been sooner but my little one is so clingy at the moment and wants me to pick her up all the time!  
**


	100. Underground

"**Dad go before they destroy everything****! They will kill mum!" Saxon said placing his hand over the wound. There had been some sort chemical coating over top of the spear that slowed the healing process down causing Saxon's wound to remain open and bleed.**

**Selene looked down at him confused**

"**I'm fine, I'm right here." **

"**No, your other half." **

"**What? My other half is your father," she smiled the looked up at Marcus, who smiled a little for just a moment before lowering his head**

"**He is right, you don't know it, but your physical side has been separated from you. She's human and they want to kill her."**

**Now was a good of a time as any to tell her. Marcus said biting open his wrist a second time to stop it from healing and keep the blood flowing. **

"**I don't understand, I'm here all of me," Selene said focusing on her hand over Saxon's chest. The wound was only now starting to slowly heal.**

"**Then give him some of your blood." **

**She immediately bit into her wrist and held it open but only a black smoky mist flowed out before the bite healed over. She looked up at him in disbelief for a moment and lowered her head looking down at Saxon **

"**The choice is not hard Marcus."**

"**Mum no. They will follow you, not me."**

"**I would rather die and spend an eternity in hell before leaving you to die here." **

"**As much as I hate it, I agree with your mother."**

"**You don't have to," Saxon said with cheerier tone and a growing smile as his body began to tingle. The mist that leaked from Selene's wrist wafted into the wound and attacked the substance slowing the healing process. In seconds it pulled his flesh together and healed his skin shut back to normal. The blood in his clothes and mixed on the ground with the rain water moved back toward his skin being reabsorbed back to where it belonged. He sat up feeling even stronger then before**

"**You didn't have blood but you had something better," Saxon said looking down at where the wound was. The mist still lingered around the area of the skin before it took a dark blue shape of a marking much like the markings on the human Selene.**

"**I hope we are not to late," Saxon said waving his arm for them to follow. Selene was close behind him and Marcus trailed a little behind watching them silently. It was time the Selene's were back together even if he did admit to himself he enjoyed the human Selene without the pain and suffering of her history.**

**Reaching the hidden tower that Saxon had originally come from he expected to find the guard dead or some sign of a struggle, but there was nothing other then little red lights flashing on the screen indicating the sensors had all been passed**

"**All the alarms are activated," Saxon said looking at the switches "Let us hope everyone had time to run or hide." **

"**Seems like it," Marcus said looking in toward the city. The air siren filled the air repeating its loud rise and fall as the Voradors in the streets below smashed down doors and windows looking for anyone or anything. **

"**Bastards will pay!" Saxon hissed ready to leap out of the tower at them.**

"**Wait," Selene said grabbing his shoulder and pointed to the hills across from them. **

**Down the hill came more Voradors dressed in different armour. Immediately the two sides of Voradors started to fight**

"**Which side is which?" Saxon squinted looking into the crowd, both sides were unmarked. **

"**It doesn't matter, we'll use this time to sneak past them undetected," Marcus said jumping out of the tower down at least seven levels onto the alley. Saxon landed beside him and waited for Selene**

"**Where is she?" Marcus asked looking up. **

"**Here," Selene said stepping out of the shadows across the alley. Saxon crept over to the entrance of the alleyway and looked into the street at the Voradors battling it out. He couldn't see Hector anywhere**

"**Follow me," Saxon whispered keeping low as he snuck out into the street behind market stalls to remain hidden. He weaved his way though crates, stalls and alleyways. Crouching on a dark corner Saxon pointed to the narrow street across the main street **

"**We need to get there," Saxon said then pointed to a group of Voradors standing watching the fight "without alerting them."**

"**We will need a distraction," Marcus said looking around the street to see anything.**

"**I'll lure them away, you get mum to Duncan's place," Saxon said standing up to run into the street. Again Selene stopped him and lifted her hand pointing at the Voradors. She flicked her fingers open and as if her hand created a huge wave they all fell to the ground away from them **

"**Quick, now!" She said pushing him out onto the street. Quickly darting across before the Voradors got up they headed up the street and into Duncan's house. **

"**Kain? Duncan?" Saxon whispered loudly as he closed the door behind them. **

"**There's no one here," Marcus grumbled with annoyance. **

"**Yes there is, one is here," she pointed to the hallway "down there." **

**Marcus took the sword from Selene and headed down into the dark hall only to have Duncan scare the wits out of him**

"**You don't need to stab me," Duncan said before coming into view. **

"**Where is everyone and what happened?"**

"**Everyone is fine except for Roslyn. A guy that looked like Viktor took her. Everyone else has gone into the bomb shelters. I was waiting for you guys," He looked past Marcus at Selene "Ah you found her. Good thing eh, we think human Selene broke her ankle when Hector tried to grab her." **

"**Where did Hector take Roslyn?" **

"**He was heading down toward the docks." **

"**Say here, I'm going after him." Marcus growled angrily. **

"**I'm going with you, I have a score to settle!" Saxon said pointing to the mark on his chest.**

"**Hector as in Viktor's father?" Selene asked a little shocked**

"**Yes." **

"**He was resurrected?" Selene asked angrily.**

"**Yes by Dorian." **

"**That's impossible. You said in the tomb the inscription around him would make it impossible to resurrect him."**

"**Well someone knew a way around it," Saxon said lowering his brow.**

**She said nothing more but the anger in her face said it for her. **

"**If he has touched her, I will kill him," Marcus snarled.**

"**Hector is a ruthless chauvinist bastard and he is not to be underestimated, he is quite powerful," Selene warned Marcus.**

"**I discovered that," Saxon said rubbing his chest "its his age that makes him so powerful," Saxon said.**

"**Not only that, he was one of the first Vampyre's. Celina, Marcus' grandmother bit him out of hatred and to protect Marius, your grandfather. Hector did not die, he became the very thing he hunted. But he also killed Celina by impaling her in view of her husband, the first Vampyre Marcellus," Selene explained remembering what she had seen in her vision "Hector is a cold evil spiteful man that needs to be fully eradicated, nothing of him can exist anymore," Selene said coldly. **

"**Well then, lets kill the evil bastard get Roslyn then get the hell out of here," Duncan said leading the way. Marcus followed behind close to Selene as they headed back into the darker alleyways**

"**I didn't know you knew so much about my grandparents. I didn't know my grandmother died so horrifically," Marcus said quietly to Selene. **

"**Show no mercy, Hector has done to many crimes and disserves to suffer."**

"**That will be easy," Saxon said looking back at her. This time he was a lot more prepared, as far as he was concerned they had nothing to worry about, it was four immortals against one, so Hector was going down. The storm had eased as the eye passed over causing only a light rain**

"**There!" Duncan said pointing to the docks. At the very end Hector stood under the dock light above Roslyn who lay flat on her back still. He had his boot on her throat and held the tip of one wing with his fist waiting and watching for them to come. **

**Selene winced knowing how painful it was to have the tip of her wing squeezed **

"**Bastard!" Saxon said charging forward but Marcus grabbed him by the shirt.**

"**No, it could be a trap."**

"**Come out Selene, I know you are watching!" Hector yelled out. **

"**Stay here, he wants me, that is what he will get," Selene said walking out into view, and headed onto the dock. Immediately he smiled**

"**Yes, a woman's weakness is her child."**

"**Hector," Selene spat, she felt nothing but pure cold hatred toward him just like she had hated the Lycan's, and every part of her wanted to tear out his throat and make him suffer.**

"**You are not welcome in this time Hector, you belong dead and that is where I tend return you." **

"**You cannot talk to me like that, your…"**

"**Keep your chauvinist opinion's to yourself, you are already a waste of my time." **

"**How dare you!" Hector growled**

"**Your in a lost world of your own. Here, only the whole of three people know who you are, and to them you are worth less then the dirt they walk on," she took a few steps closer to him "but what delights me the most, is knowing that you know, that your granddaughter and your great granddaughter are the most powerful beings," Selene said with a smile.**

**Hector hissed with anger letting go of Roslyn's wing and lifted his hands causing the water to rise up from under the dock into a large ice prison around Selene to capture her. She remained still in her frozen tomb staring at him**

"**See, no one will be more powerful then me," he said taking his foot off Roslyn's throat and walked over to the ice facing Selene's face through the ice "especially not woman."**

**At that moment Selene's hand reached forward and grabbed his throat tightly squeezing. She stepped forward walking freely through the ice, she didn't have a physical body therefore he could not freeze her. Ice grew out along her arm but still she stepped right through it**

"**Stop!" He warned holding his hand up toward Roslyn. Selene froze immediately but didn't take her hand away from his throat**

"**If you can't freeze me with your pathetic power, what do you think I could do to you?" **

**Hector waited for a moment lowering his brow**

"**Where are your markings?" He asked curiously, almost with a smirk. **

"**They remain when I'm in human form." **

"**Really," he said lowering his arm**

"**Hector!" Merrick yelled smashing through the ice. **

"**Well, well, well," Hector said lifting a brow**

"**Your supposed to be dead!"**

"**So are you." **

"**Cut the crap!" Selene said throwing Hector to Merrick's feet "I know you resurrected him," she said pointing at Hector. **

"**My murderer? I don't think so. I'm only here because he wants to kill Roslyn."**

"**How convenient. Both of you want kill me," she glanced down at Hector then up at Merrick "and one of you almost succeeded," she snared and narrowed her eyes at Merrick. **

"**You have an uncanny knack for refusing to die. I'm only doing what is necessary."**

**While Merrick argued with Selene Hector took his chance and jumped off the dock into the water. **

"**He's getting away!" Roslyn said rubbing her throat. **

"**Damn!" Selene hissed, looking into the water. He was well and truly gone, only a chunks of ice rose to the surface and bobbed about like buoys. **

"**This is your fault! I would have killed him if you hadn't intervened!"**

"**I was looking out for Roslyn!"**

"**If you ever wanted to look out for me you would stop trying to kill my mother," Roslyn snared. **

"**She is stopping the prophecy from happening. It was told that I would help the prophecy come into power and that is still what I intend on doing." **

"**But how do you know its Roslyn?"**

"**She is the child of you, one with all bloodlines. And she is winged like the images, it has to be her,"**

"**Yes, but how do you know that for sure? What if I'm pregnant with another child that is winged?" **

**Merrick's face fell, it had never crossed his mind**

"**Then it is you who is stopping it from happening isn't it?" Selene said and grabbed Roslyn by the wrist and led her back onto the shore and up to where the other three were hiding. **

"**What did you say to Merrick?" Marcus asked wondering why Merrick had such a stunned expression**

"**It doesn't matter, he let Hector get away and we need to find my other half because I think he knows." **

"**Where are they?" Marcus turned and asked Duncan.**

"**I'll show you, this way." **

**Duncan lead them back to the house and into the cellar. He pulled back an old shelf that had a hidden doorway behind it. As soon as everyone was through he pulled it back in place and lead them further down the passage and into an underground network. He lead them to the room with the clear walls to the sea where some of the people were gathered, others were in connected rooms. **

"**There," Duncan said pointing to the couch against the wall. The human Selene was lying down and clearly in a lot of pain. Her foot was elevated and was covered in black and purple bruising. **

"**Yeah that looks broken," Marcus said immediately couching by her side. The mist Selene stood perfectly still staring with disbelief. She didn't know what was more strange, seeing herself or the fact she was jealous of Marcus running to be by the side of her other self. Graham saw her and got up walking over to her**

"**Ah you are the other half of my daughter," he chuckled as he still considered her family. She lifted a brow confused and looked to Saxon **

"**Adopted daughter," he said and waited for a moment, the look of disbelief was still cemented to her face. **

"**Are you mute as well?" Graham innocently asked**

"**No, why?" **

"**Ah that's what you sound like. She's as mute as mute can be," he said pointing to the other Selene who couldn't see her past Marcus. **

"**Well then, lets get you back together and you can heal your foot," Saxon said walking over to Marcus who stood up hearing him. The human Selene could now see her and held the exact same expression. **

"**You have no idea who weird this is, its like she's a twin. Nice tattoos," Selene smirked and the human Selene just glared at her "time to return my weak half to me," she then said lifting a single brow. The human Selene lifted her hand and gave her the finger**

"**Yup, that's my other half alright." **

**Saxon and Marcus helped the human half up onto her good right foot and faced her toward the mist Selene. Neither of them had any idea on what to do**

"**What should I do?" Selene said coming in face to face with her physical side. **

"**We don't know," Saxon said shrugging his shoulders. **

"**Try just like walking into her or something," Marcus suggested. Selene nodded then stepped forward only to mist right though her human self. **

"**Nothing happened." Marcus frowned.**

"**Maybe its because your facing the wrong way," Saxon suggested. **

**Selene turned around and tired again but the same thing happened. She stepped back and stood in the exact same spot but they were not joining up and the human Selene was becoming annoyed with her mist version. **

"**They don't seem to be joining," Graham said rubbing his chin. The human Selene waved her hands around her head trying to get the mist out of her eyes**

"**Cut it out," her mist form said shaking her head, at this point it looked like she had two heads and four arms coming out of one body "this isn't working," the mist form grumbled and quickly pulled away tipping the human form off balance and sending her to the ground. In pain and in a foul mood the human Selene rolled over and punched the mist version in the foot, the mist half was surprised at how much it hurt**

"**Ouch," she hissed at herself. People in the room were starting to laugh but kept it quiet and hidden. **

"**Mum try not to fight with yourself," Saxon chuckled. The human Selene pointed to her foot with a grumpy face**

"**I know it will hurt, where is Lilly?" Marcus said scooping her up into his arms and placed her back on the couch. **

"**She went on the boat with Kain and Quin by my order," Duncan said. **

"**Maybe I can fix it," mist Selene said reaching for her other half's foot. Her human side jolted away and glared at her mist self. **

"**Don't be stubborn," mist Selene said grabbing her the ankle. Marcus lifted a brow **

"**Don't be stubborn huh?" he said sarcastically making a point. Only the mist version shot him a sly look and turned back to the foot. **

"**So what will we do?" Graham asked. **

"**For now we wait. They are fighting on the surface which will by us time to make a plan of attack. Will the boat return?" Marcus asked.**

"**Isaak said he would return in three days." **

"**Three days?" Marcus said in shock. **

"**It's the best he could do. He can't come back any quicker, and he didn't want the Voradors to take over his boat and go to the island. It's too much of a risk."**

"**It would ruin everything we worked for," Saxon added. **

"**Mum is fighting with herself again," Roslyn said trying not to laugh. Marcus rolled his eyes**

"**Selene," he said to grab her attentions.**

"**She wont bloody sit still. I can't heal it and I'm trying to bandage it up," she growled. **

"_**I don't **__**like her," **_**the human side mouthed with a look that could kill. **

"**This is a side, or should I say sides that I've never seen of her," Saxon muttered to Roslyn. **

"**Tell me about it, she… well they are two different characters or people. I wonder if she will be different when she is back together," Roslyn said still trying not to laugh. **

"**Keep an eye on them, I'm going to see what the situation is like outside," Marcus said, and scratched the back of his head. Duncan could see he was trying to come up with something but had little to go on.**

"**I'll come with you," Duncan insisted. **

**They headed back up the passages and into the cellar. Creeping through the house, making sure no one was in it they peered out the window.**

"**Still fighting," Marcus grumbled. **

"**It looks like we have no choice but to stay in the underground until they are gone."**

"**Only immortals should be aloud out then," Marcus said watching the battle closely, he was trying to figure out which side belonged to Merrick**

"**You can almost kind of see the old Selene can't you," Duncan said out of the blue. **

"**A little. I see the Selene I know more in the mist then the human, but her more passive and affectionate side I know very well, I see only in the human half." **

**Duncan grinned**

"**Well if she doesn't get back together can I have one?" **

**Marcus turned and glared at him yet his glare faded when he saw the joking smirk on Duncan's face, he was just trying to get a reaction. **

"**Oh come on, its greedy to have two," Duncan laughed as he followed Marcus back into the cellar. Marcus pulled open the hidden door**

"**Its bazaar enough as it is. Could you imagine two wives?" **

"**I can easily imagine one," Duncan said with a fading smile. **

"**Sorry, I didn't mean…" **

"**No it's alright," Duncan said pulling the door closed behind them. Marcus then felt uncomfortable for depressing the mood. Duncan leaned closer with a serious look **

"**You know, now is the time to consider it."**

"**Consider what?" **

"**Well if you've ever thought of a threesome now's the perfect time," Duncan said bursting out laughing. Marcus rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but smile. **

**Arriving back Marcus expected to see Selene arguing with herself, but they seemed to be getting along. Human Selene was looking at the engagement ring on mist Selene's finger with curiosity. **

"**The battle is still going on…" Marcus frowned "is it just me or is it colder in here?"**

**Saxon breathed out and could see his breath on the air**

"**Shit!" the mist Selene said bolting to her feet and ran over to the glass. Ice was forming quickly on the glass. She swung around**

"**Run!"  
**

* * *

**Synch14:**** Whats not to get? Did you know they were cannibals? I'm part french as well. It was a french captian that married my great (yada yada) Maori granmother years ago. Ah now I knew what a conquistador was. I don't remember them fighting natives sorry, but I have heard they slaugtered alot for gold. They came here to but they must have been the nice ones because they found an ancient Maori skeleton with a conquistador helmet and armour. lol maybe you were El sid. (Was it El sid?)**

**Lexa 26: Soone enough? lol sooner then ususal. Hope you liked :)! Thank you  
**

**Your-BlissfullSin: lol yup the cliff's are back. (and by that I mean not Cliff Richards fans.) Thank you :)! Bazar school times. We start in Feb and finish in late November. We have four 2 holidays inbetween and the usual one day holidays or long 3-4 day weekends too. I appreciate every comment! Love them all. Selene's cute though (My daughter) she is trying to say Mama at the moment. My hubby to be brought me a new car today so Im pretty happy and over my old one already:D Driving isn't that bad, i mean I've been driving for over seven years and this is my first accident so it isn't that bad.**

**Blooskeys: Lol, your review litratly made me laugh out loud. Cheeky but funny, and I kinda got one and a half out of three. Quicker update and Selene is together, but not 'together'. Hector can't die just yet, and Selene almost kicked his ass and she will, but she isn't the one thats going to kill him, you didn't take a guess :p Thank you for the great review :D  
**


	101. Beautiful otherness

**Panic flew through****out the underground as people scrambled about like headless chickens screaming. **

"**Move to higher ground!" the mist Selene yelled lifting her hands and placing them upon the glass. Darkness flowed from her fingertips and covered the glass just like the ice, trying to create a barrier to give them some time.**

"**Get her out of here, you know I can't drown," she told Marcus nodding toward her human self "she can." **

**Marcus nodded in agreement and scooped the human Selene up into his arms. The human Selene looked over his shoulder at the mist half and watched her as she was carried out. Her mist version stared back at her still feeling odd. **

**Cracks began to appear upon the glass from the cold chill against it. Only Saxon remained in the room with her now**

"**Leave, I can handle this." **

**Saxon changed his body into his stone form**

"**I don't need to breathe in this form either." **

"**I will deal to him Saxon, go help everyone else."**

"**No, you can't take him alone." **

"**He will use you against me, you'll be better off helping the humans," Selene snapped firmly not backing down. **

"**Fine," he grumbled and headed in the opposite direction Marcus had gone. **

**Above them upon the city streets one of the Vorador sides seemed to have retreated leaving Merrick and his soldiers in their victory. **

"**We can't find anyone anywhere," one of them said bowing to him.**

"**We are not here for humans, and I now want both Roslyn **_**and **_**Selene. Unharmed," he said turning toward the docks "Kill anyone that gets in your path, and you're not to leave until you have found them. Turn the city upside down." **

"**Yes sir." **

**Merrick headed down lingering around the dock trying to see where Selene and Roslyn had disappeared. Walking through an alleyway and onto a narrow street close to Duncan's house he paused and twitched his ears. Frowning he tilted his head hearing a faint screaming. **

"**Silence!" He growled at a captain telling a group of soldiers his plan. They looked up at him puzzled and quietly headed over to him. He pointed to his ear for them to listen, almost on cue another faint scream sounded along with the sound of a crying infant. Merrick followed it over to a drain leading down into the underground. He smiled pointing at the drain**

"**They are**** underground. Find the entrance!"**

**Selene could feel the stinging chill on her fingertips as she tried to keep the barrier up. All the glass was frosted over and appeared almost light blue. Her head shot down at the large crack that shot up the middle of the glass letting a small trickle of water leak into the room. She glanced down at the water upon the floor then back up at the glass only to come face to face with Hector on the other side. She jumped with fright losing her focus on her barrier letting it down and took a step back. Hector slammed his fist into the glass shattering it completely sending a wall of water flooding into the room with a loud roar. Selene was bowled to onto her back and quickly changed fully into her shadow form letting the water move right through her. **

**She stood up as the room was almost completely full of water and faced him. ****Hector never even bothered with her, he shot past her through an icy tunnel almost like flying underwater. He headed strait for the direction Marcus had carried the human Selene. Her mist form only had enough time to reach across and grab his ankle and be pulled along as he headed up through the filling passage.**

**The water filled the tunnels quickly, easily catching up to the fleeing people. Marcus didn't know the way through the underground and followed Graham. They had become separated from everyone else and headed up old stone steps to what looked like an exit. Water filled the tunnel behind them following them up the steps**

"**I could have sworn it was this way!" Graham sighed coming to a sealed off room, he looked around the room with his torch and only one steel door blocked their way. Marcus placed Selene on the ground and summoned his claws. Slamming them into the metal he made holes live fingers through warm butter. With a single pull he ripped the door out of place to reveal an old crumbling tunnel from world war two. **

"**It goes down!" Graham said looking down the stairs. Marcus felt Selene pull on the bottom of his rapidly. She was getting wet from the water that had reached the room. He scooped her up again and headed down the tunnel**

"**It's dry, that's what it is!" Marcus said in a hurry. **

"**I don't know where it leads," Graham said jogging behind him. **

**Marcus didn't care, he kept jogging until they came to a V in the tunnel.**

"**Great, death or death," Graham puffed out of breath. **

"**Left," Marcus guessed**

"**But that leads away from the city," Graham said. At that moment they heard a rumble and the ground beneath them shook. **

"**What the hell was that?" Graham said turning his torch back toward the way they came. Immediately a roaring wall of water came at them with such a speed neither of them had time to react. Marcus had turned but the sheer force hit him hard making him lose his grip on Selene who was sucked into the water away from him. Breathless and spinning though the cold dark salty water Selene could barely paddle from the strength of the current. Her lungs began to feel tight and she moved about franticly needing air. **

**Her lungs now began to burn and the fear of drowning for a second time was beginning to kick in. Dizziness was settling in and she started taking in water when she saw a light. The pain in her foot was pushed aside as she made one last effort to kick and swim for it, to have her head immediately bob out of the water. Taking in a deep glorious breath she let out a cough and cleared her eyes. Above her was a metal drain leading to the street, ****and just out of reach. **

**The pain in her foot by now was so horrific it was beginning to weigh her down as she could only kick with one leg. Her head sank into the water and she pushed with her arms to keep herself afloat trying to push up high enough to grab the bars. Again she slipped under the water and she pushed even harder to reach up, this time she reached the metal but her wet fingers slipped off the smooth metal sending her under the water again. Frustration made her try again and again tiring her out. She could not call for help and the water did not rise any further to lift her up. She kept her arms moving in the cold water, they burned as much as her good leg of trying to keep her afloat, she was not giving up until the last ounce of energy or consciousness was gone. At least she thought, the pain in her foot was keeping her awake. **

**Spiting out water and coughing she never heard the metal drain grate above her be ripped out of place, she looked up as her head went under a little to see a bright light being shone down upon her. Low on energy she was beginning to sink, she reached up toward the light for help hoping that it wasn't Hector. An arm reached down and grabbed her wrist before it sank into the water and with little effort pulled her out of the water and up onto the street. Lying down on the cold wet stones of the pavement she closed her eyes and relaxed her body breathing heavily, she was grateful to be out of the water. **

"**Let him go, he was right," a loud male voice said standing above her. She was semiconscious from exhaustion and just concentrated on breathing, she wasn't alarmed at who it was since they saved her life.**

**She felt them roll her onto her side and lift her head a little**

"**Selene?" He called her name and she responded with coughing out more water. He lifted her up over his arm and patted her hard on the back to get the water out. She heard the voices continue**

"**She'll live. Where is Roslyn?" **

"**We haven't found her yet sir." **

"**Pull open all the drains, and fish anyone you find out."**

"**What about Selene, sir?" **

"**I'll take care of this half, her other half will naturally come to her." **

**Selene finally looked up at a face she had never seen before. He looked down at her and could see she had no memory of him**

"**Take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you," He said lifting her up into his arms like Marcus had done. He could feel her cold body shivering against his and her rapid breathing**

"**Let's get you warm."**

**He carried her into a nearby house that had a fire going and was occupied by two Voradors. He placed her in front of the fire**

"**Warm her up slowly or you will kill her, then keep an eye on her," Merrick ordered before stepping back out into the light rain. **

"**Selene!" Amy said from the corner of the room. She was huddled in a blanket but her hands and feet were tied. **

"**Shut up!" the male Vorador growled at her. **

"**Enough, go heat some food," The woman Vorador growled at him. She then peeled off Selene's outer layers of clothing and mostly dried her with a towel before wrapping her in a thick blanket. She then looked up at Amy**

"**You know her?" **

**Amy nodded only a little and to her surprise the woman smiled to her**

"**She'll be fine. Nasty break on the foot though, I hope it doesn't get gangrene," She said looking at Selene's almost blue foot. The male returned with hot soup and dumped it on the coffee table next to the woman. **

"**Give some to her," the woman said pointing to Amy. **

"**Why?" **

"**Because she's cold." **

"**Do it yourself, I'm no servant to a human," he hissed before walking out the room. She poured Amy a bowl and took it over to her**

"**Drink up." **

**Amy hesitantly took the bowl but didn't drink.**

"**Go on."**

"**No."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because you are only trying to feed me to make me a host!"**

"**We don't take anyone under twenty five. Drink." **

"**Then ****you're going to kill me?"**

"**Why would I feed you if I was going to kill you?"**

"**Oh," Amy said and smiled, the woman smiled back to immediately get a bowl of hot soup directly in the face. Amy had untied herself and made a break for it**

"**I'll get help!" She whispered to Selene before running for the door. The woman screamed at the hot burning in her face gaining the attention from the man in the kitchen. He ran into the lounge and saw Amy at the door**

"**Stop!" he hissed drawing a knife. Amy swung open the door and ran out and strait into Merrick **

"**Going somewhere?" He snapped grabbing her arms. **

"**Let go!" She screamed and kicked as he picked her up and took her back into the house. **

"**That's what you get for being nice," the man laughed at the woman who was rubbing her red face. Merrick sat her by Selene next to the fire**

"**Stay here or we **_**will**_** make you a host," he growled at her. Selene slowly sat up and pulled her over to her protectively and glared at Merrick.**

"**Don't give me that look, its safer for her in here," he said changing his tone "Unless you want Hector to find her." **

**Marcus crawled up cold steps in the pitch black, he could hear Graham coughing further up the stairs. **

"**Graham!" Marcus called. **

"**Yeah I'm alright." **

"**Is Selene with you?" **

**Graham didn't answer for a moment, he felt around the ground for his torch and flicked it on shining Marcus in the eyes**

"**No."**

**Marcus's heart sank, he jumped up and snatched the torch off Graham and looked around the tunnel**

"**She's not here!" **

**Marcus shoved the torch back into Graham's hand and dove into the water lighting the way with his fury. He swam down as far as he could go looking for any sign of her. Graham watched as Marcus popped his head above the water**

"**I can't see her anywhere." **

"**Maybe she went down the other passage?" Graham suggested. **

"**She couldn't have, we were swept in the same direction." **

"**How far back?" **

"**Too far for me to swim," Marcus said crawling out of the water on his knees, he rolled his shoulders down with despair, and he knew she would have drowned by now. **

"**I'm sorry," Graham said putting his hand on his shoulder.**

"**I'm her husband; I was supposed to protect her."**

"**We don't know that she is dead yet. She may be in some pocket of air or the mist Selene could have her," Graham said to try and give Marcus hope. **

"**Shit!" Graham said shaking Marcus' shoulder and pointing to the water. It was starting to freeze over**

"**Go, I will deal to him," Marcus growled angrily, as far as he was concerned it was all Hectors fault. Graham took off up the tunnel leaving Marcus standing alone in the dark with clenched fists. **

**Hector eventually rose up out of the water bone dry and stepped onto the stairs without the mist Selene behind him. He cockily tilted his head back and looked up the dark stairway, it was empty. Knowing this was the way Marcus came by the scent he followed the stairs up to a ladder. At the top of the ladder the metal cover that had sealed it shut had been ripped off by immortal hands. Hector poked his head up into the warm room that contained five old large boilers that were still going. Many pipes ran along the walls and up through the roof into the buildings above. Slowly climbing out of the hole Hector stood up strait in the room and looked around. He narrowed his eyes into the darker areas of the room to see where Marcus was hiding. **

"**I know you're here Marcus." **

**He waited for a response then slowly moved forward past the first boiler. **

"**Hiding, hiding like a child. Just like you did when I disposed of your father." **

**Hector never saw Marcus perched on top of the hot boiler next to him, in rage he had torn off his shirt and transformed into his fully most powerful form. He had evolved over the years and his body shape was similar to Saxon. Markings from his tattoos stretched all over his body and glowed a dark yellow through his orange skin, the flickering fury that surrounded his body was translucent intense red that protected him from the heat. **

**Black eyes stood out from his glowing skin and stared strait down at Hector with anger. Stealth like, he leaned forward ready for the prime moment to lunge onto Hector and as soon as Hector turned around to check behind him, Marcus lunged off the boiler and onto Hectors back throwing him to the ground and landing on top of him. Large black claws tore into Hectors flesh as Marcus let out a deep roar of anger, Hector had not expected Marcus to come off the top of a boiler taking him by surprise. He was disabled as Marcus' weight held him in place as Marcus continued to rip the skin off his back to go for his spine. **

**To Marcus' delight Hector let out a hiss of pain trying to roll over and get Marcus off his back. He found it difficult to use his freezing ability because of the hot steamy room and was beginning to learn that powers drain after excessive use. Hector had no choice but to reach forward for one of the pipes on the wall and rip it out of place, burning the skin off his hand. Hot steam came gushing out and he bent it up toward Marcus' eyes. Marcus let out a growl at the steam blinding him for a moment but it was enough time for Hector to roll himself over and kick Marcus away. **

**Hector leapt to his feet and turned to face Marcus who was already on his**

"**You murdered my father, mother, sister, wife and almost my son. Now you are weak and you are going to suffer," Marcus said very low, cold, and controlled as his eyes remained fixed on Hector as he changed into his hybrid form. Hectors eyes were just as black but his skin was light blue with darker random blue streaks. He was not as evolved as Marcus but he knew very well at this point in time Marcus had the upper hand. **

"**You've grown up. Not the cowering boy that I remember," Hector said trying to buy some time, the skin on his back was just starting to heal. Marcus pulled Viktor's sword out of his belt **

"**Look familiar?" Marcus snared**

"**My sword." **

"**No, the instrument of your death for a second time," Marcus snarled and charged at Hector. **

**Hector knew if he had any change he would have to get out of the hot environment he was in, he turned and bolted on foot away from Marcus. **

**With a roar Marcus leapt up gaining speed by jumping form pipe to pipe along the walls, puncturing holes in the pipes letting out more hot steam making the room even muggier. It made visibility lower but it weakened Hector**

"**Run like a little girl Hector!" Marcus snarled seeing him running through the maze of pipes and valves. Hector darted through a low door into another tunnel lined with pipes, before he could turn Marcus swung down off the ceiling and kicked him back through the door and into hot pipes along the wall. A valve with a missing handle stabbed into his back, impaling him in place just long enough for Marcus to jump down and begin laying punches into his face. **

**Wanting to greedily feed his anger and revenge Marcus did not yet kill him, he wanted to torture him first. Marcus**** slid the sword back into his belt then proceeded to punched out most of Hectors teeth, he could feel bone crushing with every blow to his face to the point each blow was like hitting a fleshy bag of stones. Hector was still alive, his face was not recognizable and Marcus decided to disfigure it even more by grabbing his head, twisting it back and pushing it against a small hot pipe. His blood and skin sizzled like a sausage on a barbeque as Marcus held it in place. **

**Hector clawed at Marcus' skin you the fury surrounding Marcus protected him like a shield. Marcus smirked with hateful eyes when he let go, Hector looked at him with his black hybrid eyes, it was hard to tell what he was thinking**

"**Shall we match the other side?" **

**Hector didn't react, he just stared blankly back at Marcus' who nodded his head form side to side. **

"**No, I'll brake the rest of you first!" He said with a roar, ripped Hector off the pipes and threw him down tunnel and into a boiler in the room at the end. Hector fell flimsily to the ground and struggled to try and climb to his feet. **

"**Technically I am the oldest immortal because I have not died and been resurrected," Marcus taunted him. Hector lifted his head and slowly pushed his torso up with his arms. **

"**Need help?" Marcus hissed kicking him across the room. Hector hit another boiler bounced and hit another pipe then fell to the floor again. Before his eyes could open Marcus was above him and lifting him by the scruff of the neck and throwing him again. This time Hector landed on the floor next to the hatch he had first emerged from. He saw the hatch not a metre from him and lifted his hand for Marcus to stop. Fuelled with anger and fury Marcus hissed in arrogance**

"**What's this?" Marcus said stepping closer and bent over to look closer at him. **

"**We can make a deal," Hector spluttered, coughing blood. **

"**Sorry I didn't understand you," Marcus lifted his fist about to slam it into Hectors head when Hector used the last boost of power he had to form into ice and fly into the hole. **

**Marcus roared with anger at Hector fleeing him so quickly and jumped down the pipe after him. He spotted Hector reaching the steps slowly dragging himself into the cold water. He lunged at him but it was too late, Hector was in the water and gone in an instant. **

**Marcus roared with anger, angry at himself for letting Hector get away. He slammed his fists into the stone walls roaring with full fury, he knew now he should have killed him strait away rather then let his hatred take over.**

**Saxon stood in the city hall that he had sealed off the entrances and windows with walls of stone. It was the warmest place and most secure where he had gathered everyone he could find. It lead to the tunnels so it gave him an access point to find people and it was next to the generator room that was powered by some of the steam from the boilers below. ****Graham slowly immerged from the tunnels below and looked into the crowded hall**

"**Graham!" Saxon said running over to him. Graham took a deep breath and lowered his head as Saxon approached him**

"**What's wrong?" Saxon asked**

"**My sorry, but its your mother." **

**Saxon frowned with confusion. **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Your human mother… we think she may have drowned."**

"**No she hasn't, Merrick has her, she's alive. Unfortunately Merrick also took Amy and Roslyn too. As far as we can tell they have left the city," Saxon explained.**

"**Amy? That's impossible, Lukas took her aboard the boat along with Jennifer!" Graham snapped. **

"**Then she must have snuck back onto shore because I saw her with mum." **

**Graham bit his lip angry but he was not horrified his only granddaughter was a Vorador hostage.**

"**Where is dad?" **

"**Killing the freezing guy." **

"**Hector. I hope he kills him," Saxon said rubbing his hand over the mark where his mother had healed the wound, he could almost still feel the icy chill in his chest. **

"**Unfortunately not," Marcus said emerging from the same tunnel Graham had come. He was still in his full fury form with clenched fists, immediately everyone backed away in fear. **

"**Mum is alive, Merrick has her," Saxon said to calm Marcus down. Marcus' face softened and he returned to his human looking state. He briefly smiled and sighed with relief**

"**How did Merrick get hold of her?"**

"**I saw him fish her out of a drain, he took her into a house and kept her there until Roslyn showed up. I then saw them all leave with them, including Amy," an older man said stepping forward. **

"**And you didn't kill Hector?" Saxon asked.**

"**I almost did, but he got away," Marcus grumbled and looked around "where is Duncan?"**

"**We don't know, a few people and Duncan are still unaccounted for," Saxon answered. **

"**We have to go after Merrick!" Graham snapped angrily. **

"**What about the people? They can't stay here. Its not safe, if they get in they have no where to go other then water filled tunnels," Saxon said. **

"**The boat will be back in three days. They have to stay here, we have no other choice. You will watch them, I'm going after Merrick and Selene," Marcus explained. **

"**What if Hector comes back? And what happened to the mist side of mum?" **

"**He won't, he'll know she's not here and if he does come back, tell him where she is and that Viktor will be there too. But I do doubt that he will return, he's weak at the moment. As for your mist mother, she is around I can sense she is," Marcus said walking over to the stone sealed door "Open it." **

"**No, it isn't safe for the people here." **

"**Where will we take them? The keep? Its to far for this many people, they will be eaten alive by Vorian's. They can't go to the other city its now in ruins. Find what food and blankets you can and bring it too them, its only three days, not weeks. I'm sure they have been through worse," Marcus said beginning to get annoyed with Saxon "now open the door or I will smash it open with my fists." **

"**He's right Saxon, we can handle it," Graham added. **

**Saxon pouted and looked back at Marcus **

"**You better kill Hector," he said opening the door with the wave of his hand.**

"**You can be sure of it," Marcus said before walking out the door then turned around when he was on the other side "There's Duncan and your missing people," Marcus said pointing across the plaza. Saxon looked out the door to see Duncan, mist Selene and the remaining people walking toward them. Almost Jealous of her other half getting more attention Selene immediately walked up and wrapped her arms around Marcus.**

"**You seem tense," she said looking up into his eyes.**

"**I thought I had lost you. Merrick has your other half and Roslyn." **

"**I know, I saw them. Don't worry he wont harm them I know that for sure," she told him with a small smile and kissed him lightly on the lips getting a smile out of him. **

"**See I knew you like having two wives, ha, ha!" Duncan laughed. **

"**We better get everyone inside," Saxon said seriously. **

"**It's alright I've scanned the area, all the Voradors are gone. Amazingly everyone made it out of the tunnels too, I double checked when I lost my grip on Hector," Selene told Saxon "speaking of which, I saw him heading for Merrick's castle." **

"**So, it's safe to come out?" Someone asked from inside. **

"**At the moment yeah," Duncan said with a huge smile "come on out." **

"**Its not safe," Saxon growled making them stop, he knew they wanted to go home but he wanted to protect them as well. **

"**Yeah it is, we will set the perimeter up again and I have an idea," Duncan said cockily "so you have work to do." **

"**We will be back before the boat returns," Marcus said looking up at the sky again, it was becoming light but the storm was returning. **

"**I know you will keep them safe," Selene said smiling to Saxon who finally gave a half smile. **

**She wrapped her arms around Marcus and stepped into the shadows out of sight then they were gone. **

"**I know you almost died, are you alright?" Duncan asked giving Saxon a pat on the back.**

"**Yeah, its just been a long night. So what's this plan of yours?" **

**Duncan just smiled. **

**The shadows in the keep began to move and take form of a couple. Marcus stepped out into the light followed by Selene. **

"**I don't know what is wrong with Saxon but he's not thinking strait," Marcus grumbled. **

"**Give him a break, he's not as experienced as us and he's never had such an injury to almost die."**

"**I know," Marcus sighed finally fully calming down "I'm just so pissed off I let Hector get away."**

"**We will kill him,"**** Selene said following him through the halls. They ran into Viktor strait away. **

"**Just the man I'm looking for," Marcus said with a stern tone. Viktor frowned and faced him waiting**

"**I just had an encounter with your father." **

"**Hector!" Viktor snapped " I refuse to call him my father," he hissed.**

"**Either way he's on his way to Merrick's castle, so is Merrick with Roslyn and Selene's other half. They've also got a human girl who mustn't be harmed, we need to rescue them." **

"**Just tell me what to do," Viktor said with an almost shake in his voice, he wasn't looking forward to meeting his father. **

"**Get everyone who can fight, give them a vial of the formula and gather in the trees south of his castle as soon as you can. We will be waiting for you there."**

**Marcus didn't bother to explain any further and wrapped his arm around Selene and stepped into the shadows disappearing again. **

**They reappeared stepping out of the shadows from under the trees south of the castle exactly where they planned to meet. **

**Marcus walked out to the grassy bank and crouched down looking onto Merrick's castle, she followed him silently and looked onto the castle quiet grounds. There was a long pause before either of them spoke. **

"**They are not here yet," Marcus said heading back into the trees where it was dry. He sat down on warm, dry and soft pine needles and leaned against a large tree trunk. She sat in next to him, leaned her head against his shoulder and her arm around his middle. She studied his face carefully, he was the same man she married but he somehow looked older and worn out, his eyes carried so much trouble and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.**

"**What's on your mind?" She whispered.**

"**Just a plan of attack." **

"**What else?"**

**He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment then opened them, looking down at her**

"**Just thinking about our family. It's in shambles." **

**She tilted her head and curved her mouth thinking about it**

"**In what way is it in shambles?"**

"**It's scattered everywhere, I don't even know where Sophia is or if she's okay, Saxon is lonely soul that really needs to lighten up, and Roslyn I constantly worry about her and her safety."**

**Selene let out a little chuckle. He frowned at her**

"**I find nothing funny about it."**

"**Marcus, our family really isn't in shambles. Okay we are not the average Joe Blow family and things have happened, but if it didn't it would still be the same. Our children are living their own lives, Sophia is fine I can sense it. You will always worry about Roslyn because she's our baby girl, you will always want to break the neck of anyone who looks at her wrong, and as for Saxon, he's so much like you its not funny. You were a lonely soul for years, and you say he needs to lighten up? You both need to, your as bad as each other."**

**Marcus huffed a little and closed his eyes as he rested his head against the tree, he said nothing in return but she could see he was thinking about it.**

"**I think you miss having our children to look after and want it to be like it was years ago, but realistically that's not going to happen," she said gently. He lowered his head and gave a sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose.**

"**We can have a life to ourselves again. And hopefully the never ending curse of everyone walking in on us and invading our privacy will stop," she smiled and he finally lifted the corners of his mouth a little. He finally looked down and gave her eye contact, she could see his eyes were a little glassy and holding a sadness. **

"**All I wanted was that family life with you. But that didn't happen either."**

**Her smile faded and she looked away feeling guilty. Sitting back away from him she now avoided giving him eye contact since she knew her absence in her children's and husbands life was all her fault. **

"**Sorry," she said quietly.**

"**I didn't mean it like that."**

**She looked right past him and onto the clearing**

"**They are here," she said changing the subject and getting to her feet. **

**Merrick lead the way a top his stallion into the castle grounds as the gates opened on their arrival. Roslyn rode on a horse behind with Selene in front of her and Amy on the horse behind with the woman whose face she burnt. **

**Merrick climbed off his horse and walked strait over to Roslyn and Selene**

"**Give me your hand," he ordered reaching up to Selene. Reluctantly she took his hand and let him pull her off the horse and carry her inside. **

"**We need medical!" He yelled and carried Selene through the castle and up the stairs into the far east wing. He kicked open the door to reveal a plain but comfortable room. Immediacy Selene's attention was on fireplace that wasn't lit. **

"**You want me to light that for you?" He asked kindly. She nodded he head up and down and watching him smile in return **

"**Okay," he walked over and crouched next to the fireplace and proceeded to made a small stack of sticks and dry grass and scraped flint onto the pile. Selene watched him like a pyromaniac anticipating the fire with wide eyes. **

**He smirked looking at her watching**

"**I know why you like fire, its your base ability. It's also Lycan nature to crave heat, just like a dog loves to sit in front of the fire," he explained in a friendly tone. **

"**Sir?" a podgy man with a Welsh accent said stepping into the doorway. Merrick turned around and studied him for a moment **

"**Doctor?" **

"**Yes sir." **

"**Sort out her foot," he said pointing to Selene. The short man gave a nod and headed over to Selene and looked closely at the break. **

"**That looks nasty, when did you do that?" **

"**She can't talk, she's mute," Merrick said finally getting a small flame. **

"**Ah," he said and proceeded to poke and prod her foot. She glared at him wildly wanting to kick him in the head the next time he leaned over but bit her lip. He hummed and wrote down on his small piece of paper her symptoms, **

"**Alright open up," he said pushing a thermometer into her mouth. He listened to her heart and did the usual checks and took the thermometer back when he was done. He have another hum looking at the reading and lifted his brow**

"**Little low," he said putting the thermometer away "her blood pressure is low and her heart beat is a little erratic," **

"**Can you do anything?" Merrick asked.**

"**Well unfortunately it's a multiple break and should have been dealt to strait away. But she's been on it in the cold and it doesn't look good. She's broken the skin from the sharp bone and left a infected gash."**

"**Will she get gangrene or anything like that?"**

"**She has strong signs yes, but I'm more worried the fact she may also get blood poisoning."**

"**What does she need?"**

"**The foot can be healed if we take her as a host or it has to be taken off. It's a bit beyond repair in a medicine sense."**

**Selene's eyes almost fell out of her head, she shook her had from side to side and made a sawing action with her hand **

"**Then we will get a Vorador to take you host, as soon as they are they can heal your foot," the doctor said. Selene nodded her head from side to side not wanting that either.**

"**Selene you have to do one of them," Merrick said concerned. **

"**You won't feel a thing with the Vorador. Either way you have to pick one of them, or you could possible die if it turns into blood poisoning because we have no way of treating it. That's if the gangrene doesn't get you first, the flesh up your leg will slowly rot, ****basically it eventually causes organs to shut down,****" the doctor explained. Selene looked horrified**

"**Give her a little time to think about it," Merrick said.**

"**Alright, but make it soon, its been left long enough as it is," he reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle and a syringe "this will help with the pain for now." He took the desired amount from the bottle and wiped clean her skin before pushing in the needle. She flinched a little at the prick and watched him push the end of the syringe in. She felt uncomfortable at the liquid entering her veins, it was hot at first and her chest felt tight, but then in an instant she felt so relaxed that she didn't want to lift her limbs and the pain was no longer a problem. She smiled a little and closed her eyes feeling tiered. **

"**Keep her warm. I'll be back soon to check on her," The doctor said leaving his bag and walked out. **

"**You think about it and I'll be back soon," Merrick said following the doctor. Roslyn sat outside worried from overhearing their conversation.**

"**You're going to take her leg off?" She asked.**

"**No! We will get a Vorador to heal her. It's the safest option, but she can't know that or she will stress." **

"**Only if you promise that its only for healing her, as soon as its done you take it out." **

"**I promise. Let this be**** a way I can show you that you can trust me," Merrick suggested with another warm smile. Roslyn hesitated thinking about it**

"**I'm trying to help her, not kill her," he added. **

"**I know," she nodded her head "do it. But I want to be there." **

"**Of course," Merrick waved his hand to the doctor waiting at the end of the corridor. The doctor gave a nod in return and disappeared down the stairs. **

"**Why don't sit with your mother, she will like that," he suggested. She gave a small smile and walked into the room. Selene smiled immediately when saw her walking toward her. Roslyn could see from her drowsy eyes they had given her something for the pain.**

"**You don't look like your in any pain," Roslyn giggled and sat next to her on the bed. Selene just smiled in return and reached out placing her hand on top of Roslyn's. **

"**It's going to be okay mum." Roslyn smiled with a lowered brow, immediately Selene sensed there was something up. Merrick returned with the doctor and seven other Voradors.**

"**Let them do what they need to, don't resist it." She got to her feet and stepped back, she had to look away from the look her mother gave her of hurt, disbelief and betrayal. **

**Selene roller herself over trying to get off the other side of the bed but three Voradors were already at the other side of the bed and grabbed a hold of her. **

"**Watch it, she's a biter," Merrick said grabbing her the sides of her head and keeping his fingers clear of her mouth. Six of them held her down, she still tried to squirm about as the doctor and the remaining Vorador approached her. **

"**Come on Selene, its for your own good. We had to decide for you," Merrick said holding her head still. The Vorador woman that stepped forward was the same woman Amy had thrown the hot soup over. She smiled at Selene, **

"**It's alright, I wont hurt you. But you need to open your mouth, it will hurt if I got through your nose and ears." **

**Selene glared at her and continued to squirm and clamp her mouth shut. The doctor held her nose shut and gently grabbed the windpipe on her neck and pushed down making it extremely uncomfortable to try and breath through clamped teeth or swallow. **

**Selene had no choice but to open her mouth to take in a breath of air. In those quick moments the thick black gunk dripped from the woman's mouth into Selene's. Roslyn saw her mother still try and kick about and move, her fingers clawed the air and she tried to arch her back but it was pointless. The last drop disappeared down her throat and her body slowly became limp, her eyes closed and her breathing stopped for a moment. The doctor grabbed the host of the woman the Vorador had come from and laid her down on the floor. **

**They let go of Selene's body and stepped back. Roslyn watched feeling a stab of guilt seeing her mother laying motionless and now a host. After a moment Selene began breathing normally and her eyes slowly opened revealing bright yellow orbs.  
**

* * *

**Synch14:**** Oh yes, LOVE to fight. But not their own people. They ate enemies. My Maori ancestors are the only race of people the British could not defeat and colonise, so they had to make a treaty. This was because when they got off their boats and did the whole I claim this land in the name of her majesty my anscestors were like, no you bloody don't off comes the head, eat the body then the heads were left in plain sight for any more british. Although the Maori did like the Scots and got on very well. probably because they both hated the English and Scots are the only ones who don't have a problem pronoucing our launuage. I have dark eyes and dark hair from my british side and Maori. But my skin is soft and olive from the Maori side so Im lucky. Hector's alive, but not for much longer.**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: lol, everyone would argue with themseleves I think. :) Thank you**

**Lexa 26: lol got to have a little comedy. He will have his ass kicked again. Thank you :)**

**xXxUnReQuitEdxXx: Thank you :)  
**


	102. Cold collision

**Roslyn's guilt faded a little when she slowly watched her ****mother's foot slowly healing and becoming the natural fleshy colour. She sat next to her mother who lay flat on her back with her eyes closed upon a mattress on the floor, next to her lay the woman's host still unconscious. Roslyn wondered who the woman had been or if she had any family, all she was now was a immortal shell, forever a slave. **

"**Do not be sad, your mother loves you so much, she will be forgiving," the Vorador said from Selene's body.**

"**You can talk from her body?"**

"**Yes, our liquid form can take shape and replace things in the body. She will be mute again when I leave though," the woman smiled at her, it was bazaar seeing it from her mother, she could see Roslyn's mind ticking over through her eyes "don't worry it's easy to heal. I think you will like it here and even make some friends." **

"**I don't know how I can make a friend with a Vorador." **

"**Oh come on, don't be like that. We are not that bad and you are part Vorador anyway. We are a proud race." **

**Roslyn paused**

"**Proud race? Proud to steal someone's body and ruin their life?" Roslyn asked.**

**The woman stared**** at her with her mother's eyes but had no time to answer**

"**What's it like to make people live in fear? To let children starve? To let them have nightmares about you and tremble in fear until they are sick?" Roslyn almost hissed "are you proud of that?" **

"**Roslyn, it's…" **

"**Don't even give me the 'we are only trying to survive' or 'we are higher up the food chain sort of shit.' ****I can't listen to it anymore because when I see all the orphans you lot have created, it makes me sick to my stomach to know I'm part your kind." **

"**You think humans are better? They are exactly the same. Western ****countries and people grew fat and greedy consuming more then they need, exploiting other human beings until they swam in hordes material useless. Meanwhile they let the children starve when there was enough food to feed the world. And the general people grew the attitude of what they couldn't see couldn't hurt them, its not here so why care? I've seen the memory of human's Roslyn, and I'm only scratching the surface of what they did. The world would well and truly beyond repair if we hadn't taken over," the woman started to lecture harshly "they never learn anything, they're stupid, and it was only a matter of time before they destroyed themselves anyway."**

**Roslyn sat staring at her coldly**

"**You shouldn't punish the child for what the parent did," Roslyn said in a lower more quiet tone. **

"**You don't get it do you?" The woman hissed.**

"**Yeah I do. They were ruining the world; you took over killed them and are now finishing off the job they started. Your right, you both as bad as each other." **

**The woman's face fell; she did not expect Roslyn to turn it on her quite so well**

"**Are you finished yet?" Merrick asked the Vorador from the doorway. **

**She looked down at her foot then lifted it up, jiggled it around, and wriggled the toes. **

"**Still a little bruising but it will be fine." **

"**Good, return to your own body," Merrick said standing over her with his arms crossed watching. Selene lay back closer to the other woman's body and left her head facing her with her mouth open. Slowly the black liquid Vorador leaked from her mouth, crept along the floor and climbed up onto her original host, re-entering though back the mouth. **

"**Mum?" Roslyn said pulling her over toward her**

"**No! You don't want to do…" Merrick started to warn her but it was to late, Selene projectile vomited over Roslyn.**

"…**that," Merrick finished his sentence with a pout of disgust on his face. Selene coughed a little and opened her eyes to look at her vomit covered daughter with a horrified look plastered over her face. **

"**I'll get you a towel," the other Vorador woman said sitting up then got to her feet. **

"**That seems to happen a lot after leaving a host," Merrick said not getting any closer. Selene looked at Roslyn still a little drowsy, but she still gave Roslyn a look of hurt after what she had done. **

"**Well you at least have to consider forgiving me after vomiting on me," Roslyn pleaded. Selene gave her a smile and closed her eyes tiered**

"**Here," the woman returned with a towel and handed it to Roslyn. **

"**I feel sick," Roslyn moped getting up rather awkwardly, she was trying to have her soaked clothes move as little as possible against her skin. **

"**There is a large bathroom two doors down on the right, I'll get them to bring you some clothes," Merrick said stepping back out of her way. She didn't thank him, she just grumbled under her breath heading strait for the bathroom**

"**It's in my hair and my feathers!" was the last thing Merrick herd her grumble, before closing the door to the bathroom. **

"**Clean her up and put her in bed, then leave her to rest," Merrick instructed the woman before leaving. **

**As soon as the woman finished sorting out Selene she closed the door behind her leaving her alone to sleep. She never saw the face in the corner of the window looking into the room. Slowly the window was jiggled open with a crowbar rammed into the gap between the window and the frame. It quietly broke the metal latch free and freed the window to be opened. Narrow fingers with black nail polish slid around the window and pushed it open. **

**Amos climbed**** out of the rain and silently into the room then shut the window behind her. Water dripped from her loose strands of hair as she flicked it out of her face looking at the human Selene sleeping in the bed. Seeing Selene for the first time since she murdered her was a bazaar feeling. The urge to pull out her knife and stab her death was almost overwhelming, but unfortunately she knew she was needed alive. Marcus had promised her the power and bond of him controlling her from resurrecting her would be released and she would be free if she aided them in retrieving Selene's human half. The mist form of Selene did not know Amos had been resurrected and Marcus planned on keeping it that way or Selene would kill her regardless if she helped them or not. **

**Marcus chose Amos for this task due to the fact no one was better then Amos at sneaking around. She had the best stealth ability that had even fooled Selene a****nd Marcus a number of times. She has an uncanny knack at breaking into anything, and totally unseen, unlike Selene's style of guns blazing. **

**Amos smiled sinisterly at Selene, it was almost delightful knowing what she could do and simply amusing that the human Selene had no memory or could talk. **

"**Wouldn't have any delight in killing you, I would want you to scream in pain," she said quietly under her breath so she wouldn't wake her. She crept up to her and slammed her cold hand over Selene's mouth waking her instantly **

"**Shhh, Marcus has sent me. I'm to take you back to join with your other half," Amos explained with a whisper. She felt Selene relax and nod her head in agreement. **

"**Can you walk?"**

**Selene nodded her head up and down**

"**Then it's time to go," Amos said grabbing her wrist and pulled her out of the bed. Selene pulled her arm back away from Amos**

"**What?" Amos asked. **

"_**Roslyn,**_**" Selene mouthed and pointed to the door. **

"**Marcus is getting Roslyn, you are to come with me, lets stop wasting time!"**

**Roslyn was much happier after her shower and stood dressed in front of the foggy mirror tying her hair back. Picking up the towel she wiped the glass clean so she could see properly. She looked down and placed it on the side of the sink underneath and looked back up at the mirror seeing Lucian standing behind her. She almost yelped with fright seeing him looking back at her**

"**Bloody hell Lucian!" She snapped holding her hand over her heart. **

"**Sorry," he whispered. **

"**Did Marcus get it right by saying you willingly came here with Merrick?"**

"**Yes."**

"**For a shower?" Lucian lifted a brow and smirked a little. **

"**No, I came because Merrick had mum, and she vomited on me. It was gross." **

"**Gross? I just came out of the toilet water!" Lucian said pointing to the toilet. **

"**Oh that's disgusting!" Roslyn said screwing up her nose.**

**Lucian cracked up laughing**

"**No, I came through there." ****He said pointing to the window that was opened to the rain just enough for him to transfer from the rain to the steam in the bathroom. Her face fell **

"**Why are you in such a chirpy mood?" She asked crossing her arms. **

"**Nothing. Anyway do you want to know why I'm here?" **

"**A causal visit?" She said sarcastically.**

"**Someone else is getting Selene. You're leaving with me." Lucian said with a small smile. He was in a happy mood since the possibility of Hector killing Viktor was playing over and over in his mind. He had seen how Viktor had been nervous and uncomfortable all morning, making him smile the whole time. **

"**How are we getting out of here?" She asked pulling on a new coat after ripping holes in the back of it for her wings. **

"**Easy." He grinned.**

**Merrick carried a tray up to Selene's room and placed it on the table**

"**Here is something to eat," he said walking over to the bed. There was no response at all. **

"**Selene," he said pulling the covers back a little to reveal a pillow instead of Selene. On the white pillow was a drawn stick figure with its eyes shut and a number of Z's lined away from its head. Merrick growled in anger and picked up the pillow and threw it at the wall before storming out into the hall. **

"**Guards!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and telepathically. Immediately Voradors came running **

"**She's gone, I have a feeling she may have company. Find them!" **

**Roslyn stepped out of the bathroom with a fake puzzled look on her face**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Your mother's gone!"**

"**What! You weren't watching her?" Roslyn yelled angrily. **

"**Don't tell me you didn't have anything to do with this," Merrick snapped. **

"**I never went near her; you do know Hector is trying to kill her right? What if he knows and he's got her!" Roslyn said in a panic. **

"**He won't!" Merrick said clenching his fists and marched down the hall with her closely behind him. **

"**Get my gear and have the perimeter of the castle fully patrolled with every spare pair of eyes!" He yelled at the closest Vorador. **

**Both now dressed in the castle armour, Amos stood with Selene in the storage room waiting until the yard was clear to make a run for the west gate. **

"**Bloody rain," Amos snared looking out though the crack of the door to outside. She lifted the face plate and turned to Selene who was getting into the food**

"**Thinking with your stomach," she snared as she rolled her eyes at her "come over here, we can't run that distance, we will just have to blend in."**

**Amos looked back at Selene who was looking at her rather suspiciously like she was beginning to recognize her. Amos sighed and pulled the face plate down over Selene's face covering up the bulging cheeks of food. **

"**Hold this and follow me best you can," Amos said handing her a spear with the castle flag hanging off the end of it. Amos knew Selene in her human form was having a little trouble carrying the weight of the armour**

"**Stay behind me and do as I say, and if anyone comes up to us let me do the talking."**

**Selene's shoulders dropped and she lightly hit Amos who paused to hold back the urge to strike Selene back.**

"…**Sorry, I forgot," Amos said putting on a believable fake grin, saying she was sorry to Selene was like swallowing a mouthful of sand. **

"**Alright, we will have to go around to the small gate on the north side, the west gate is to occupied." she said pulling down her faceplate and opened the door. **

**She stepped out into the yard and casually and headed around and up into the stables. Out the other side and around the North tower Amos could see the small wooden gate. **

**Stepping out on the other side of the stables Amos headed toward the gate, she looked back to check Selene was behind her to see in time Hector leap down off the wall and landed in-between Amos and Selene. He swung around faster then Amos had realized and stuck her in the chest plate throwing her into the castle wall. Selene lifted the spear and ran at Hector but another masked male jumped off the roof of the stables and struck her in the back of the neck bowling her to the ground. He immediately wove his arm around her neck before she could sit up and pulled her up himself, holding her in a neck lock. Hector walked over and ripped off the helmet throwing it away.**

"**Found you!" **

**Amos came up behind him slid a knife out from under her sleeve and stabbed Hector right in the middle of his back. He swung around and took a swing at her only to miss as she rolled under his arm and stood up behind him and stabbed the knife from her other sleeve right over the other in his back. **

**He let out growl and swung at her again, but she was too fast on her feet and dodged the swipe again. **

"**I can't believe I'm protecting you," Amos muttered after glancing at Selene who was watching her with a smile, almost if she was cheering her on. For some reason she no longer felt awkward and angry toward the human Selene and had a bazaar feeling of enjoying the fight. **

"**After she's dead, you will be next Vorador!" Hector hissed. Amos pulled off her helmet and threw it at him making it bounce off his forehead. He was hardly deterred by it but more aggravated that it was a woman he was fighting, a woman with less power and she always seemed to be one step ahead. Hissing in anger he charged at her, she kicked wet chunky sand into his eyes and flipped clean over top of him landing right next to the spear lying upon the ground. **

**She snatched it up and held it above her in one hand using every ounce of strength she had to dive it into Hectors chest. He paused for a moment at the spear through his chest and looked strait at her with a blank face. Still holding the other end Amos also paused looking at his face. She frowned**

"**Viktor?" **

**Hectors face moulded into a chilling smile, Amos immediately loosened her grip to let go but her hand was frozen to the bar. **

"**Shit," she muttered and tried to pull her hand off the bar. The same chilling pain that Saxon had felt climbed up her arm toward her body. Instead of trying to pull her arm off she quickly pulled the spear back, ripping it clean out of Hectors chest. He took a clean breath as the wound healed itself up and she dropped the spear as soon as she felt the chill leave her arm. Clutching her wrist she gritted her teeth as she awkwardly moved her fingers that seemed still half frozen. **

"**Bloody hybrid powers," Amos said stepping back. Hector had refused to use them after discovering they weaken after excessive use. In this situation after recharging for a little while, he decided to put her aside until Selene was dealt with. He opened his hands and pulled all the rain around him in toward him and aimed it strait at Amos who had no time to react ****as a large wall of ice flew from his hands toward her, picked her up and pined her to the castle wall covering her body but not her head. **

"**You can watch and see how you fail," Hector snared. **

"**Only **_**you**_** will fail!" A voice just as cold snared at him. Hector looked up to see Viktor up on top of the wall staring down at him with his eyes full of hate, and in his right hand the sword of power that Marcus very reluctantly handed over to him to finish Hector off.**

"**Well, well, well, if it isn't my murdering son," Hector smiled in a way Viktor's skin wanted to crawl off his body. **

"**Hypocrite. My murdering ways was your influence."**

"**Oh boohoo. At least you finally grew a spine." **

"**Insult me all you like Hector, its still not going to change the fact I'm going to kill you. **_**Again**_**," Viktor jumped down off the top of the wall and took a couple of steps toward him holding up the sword. Hector continued to smile and turned his attention away from Selene, he then moved his arms around to his back and reached for the knives Amos had embedded there. Wincing a little he pulled them free and held them up ready, but Viktor was already advancing toward him.**

"**I will have much pleasure in watching you die, you were never worthy to be my son!"**

"**I never wanted to be your son!" Viktor hissed back**

**Amos was freezing cold but she still had enough energy to roll her eyes**

"**Kill him already," she snared at Viktor and tried to wiggle herself free. Just then she noticed a blond teenage girl hiding behind the hay shed just to the left of her**

"**Hey!" Amos whispered loudly over the clashing and yelling of Hector and Viktor fighting. The masked male was preoccupied by holding Selene and watching to see who would win rather then looking over at her. **

"**Hey you!" Amos said a little louder, she glimpsed at the masked man but he still didn't look. Finally she had her attention**

"**Your human girl aren't you?" Amos said before she ran away**

"**How did you know?"**

"**Doesn't matter. I'm trying to help Selene, but I can't while I'm stuck up here." **

"**What am I supposed to do?" Amy said shrugging her shoulders.**

"**Fire, we need fire!"**

"**Okay!" Amy scrambled back behind the hay shed and into the stables. She saw Voradors finally coming to see what the noise was all about and quickly darted into a stall with a large chestnut horse before she was seen**

"**Shhh, good girl," she whispered patting the horse to keep it calm. The Voradors ran right past her and strait out into the yard. She heard the masked man yelling at them if they came any closer that he would cut open Selene's face. **

**She took her chance and ran out of the stall and into the doorway leading to the castle. ****She found an metal torch mounted on the wall and grabbed hold of it trying to lift it off. It wasn't lit because the castle now used power but it would still do the trick if she took it into the blacksmith in the room next door to light it. That was if she could get it off the wall. **

"**Damn it!" She cursed finding it hard to lift off the wall. It was cast iron and a lot heavier then she could lift. Giving up with a sigh she quietly opened the door to the hot blacksmiths room where the blacksmith was still in. He stood**** smoking a pipe next to the anvil hammering away at the tip of a horseshoe. Silently she snuck into the room and crouched behind the workbench silently moving out of sight toward the fire. All she needed was something to light and take the fire away and she would be fine. **

**She peeked her head over the table to scan the room, the blacksmith turned and placed the shoe back into the fire, and there she saw on the bench next to him was a leather pouch of pipe tobacco and a**** Zippo lighter. She silently walked up behind him as he turned the hot horse shoe over in the fire and snatched up both the leather pouch and the lighter and ran back behind the bench before the blacksmith turned back and started pounding on the shoe again. She headed back the way she came and slipped out heading back toward the stable to see the torch she had been trying to move dislodge had fallen onto the ground. **

"**Finally some luck," she said barely able to pick it up. She dragged it through the stable and back behind the hay shed. Amos was still frozen to the wall and looking more then annoyed. The rain had eased only a little but it was still an nuisance. Amos was surprised at what she had brought back so quickly**

"**Put it under me and light it!"**

"**But it will burn your ass," **

"**I'll grow a new one!" Amos said to get her to hurry. **

**Amy crept out into view and stood the torch up in the dirt underneath Amos. With a single flick she lit the lighter and held the flame against the end of the torch. **

"**It's not enough," Amy whispered heading back to the shed. Amos now with an almost blue face and purple lips watched Amy climb into the shed then back out again with a tightly rolled bundle of dry hay. She jogged back and shoved it on top of the torch setting it a light. **

**Amy ran back and forth a couple of times brining more hay and lighting it on fire. **

**Amos could feel the heat on her feet as the ice quickly melted away at the bottom. The heat started to weaken the ice making it crack**

"**I think that will do," Amos said before Amy ran back to the shed "enough to melt the ice, but not burn me at the stake!" Amos said now trying wriggle and push away the cracked ice. **

"**I'll fan it," Amy said flapping her hands radically until her hand with the marking Selene had given her caught alight. **

"**Argh!" Amy yelped flapping her hand that was now on fire. She fell to her side, just as her body jolted and hit the ground the fire came off in a ball and flew across the yard, narrowly missed Viktor and struck Hector in the side, setting his clothes alight. **

"**Crap," Amos sighed, now Amy had everyone in the yards attention. Hector yelled flapping his arms about on fire, Viktor saw his chance and lunged at him, Hector barely managed to cover himself in ice putting out the flames and dodged Viktor's attack giving him an advantage, Viktor was now open as he had lunged to the side. Hector lifted his foot and kicked Viktor in the side as hard as possible sending him well over the wall. Amy's eyes widened in panic as she sat up looking at Hector who now had his eyes fixed on her. **

"**No, I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" she said glancing down at her hand. The fire had not burned her at all and the marking on her palm now swirled oranges, yellows and reds just like a roaring fire. Hector headed toward her **

"**Run!" Amos snapped. The surrounding Voradors lifted their weapons and stood between them to protect her. Amy scrambled to her feet, but by the time she went to take a step forward Hector had thrown the Voradors aside and had gripped her jacket. Amy squealed and slipped out of her jacket falling to the ground. She rolled on her back and tried to scramble across the dirt away from him**

"**A human?" He growled in anger and lifted his knife. Ice cracked behind him and Amos finally fell to the ground free of her freezing tomb. **

"**So cold!" She gasped finally free. Hector swung around knowing very well Amos was more of a threat**

"**I want my knives back **_**frosty boy**_**," Amos hissed. Hector lifted them up and jumped into the air flinging himself at her at full speed but never arrived. Viktor in his full metal form slammed into him in midair and crushed him against the castle wall. Both of them fell to the ground and began their combat all over again. Amos took the sword off a unconscious Vorador and headed for Hector**

"**No, get her out of here!" Viktor said pointing to Selene. Amos ran around them and over to the masked man holding Selene**

"**Come any closer and I cut her throat!" He growled at her.**

"**To chicken shit to fight? Your scared of me!" Amos taunted him "even if you do kill her, I'll only be even more angry because you took away what I want to do! She's mine not yours!"**

**He growled and threw Selene to the dirt and put his foot on her back to hold her down **

"**You don't match me, not even close!" **

**Amos tilted her head, he seemed awfully familiar, this had put her off for a moment and he lifted his hand pointing at her **

"**My puppet!" **

**Amos dropped her sword instantly as she felt pressure on her skull, before long her body began to tingle and she felt strange. It was like watching someone else's life through their eyes and having no control over their body, she couldn't control anything. Suddenly and completely unexpected her own fist came flying up and punched her in the nose. Blood oozed out as her other fist came up and hit her from the other side.**

"**What the hell?" Amos cursed, she had no control over her body. His eyes though the mask were black with a single white line going vertically through the middle. She realized he was a hybrid of some sort, with unusual powers**

"**Ya freak!" She hissed as he forced her to bend down and reach for the sword on the ground. He started to struggle as she fought back as much as she could trying to gain control making her limbs shake wondering who to obey. Fingers almost buckled and the hand shook touching the handle of the sword, but regardless of her resistance against him, he still managed to grab the sword and lift it into the air using her arm. **

"**Shit!" Amos said watching her hands turn the blade around and her arms extend out holding the tip toward her stomach**

"**Now who's scared of…!" his words cut short with a sudden gasp and he lowered his hand and quickly reached for his groin. Selene had managed to wriggle a little to the left and grab a chunk of brick from the castle and slam it into his groin. Amos shook her head and felt her arms return to her control**

"**Bastard!" Amos snared and ran at him. He looked up just as she swung the sword toward his neck, he stepped back and it only caught his chest cutting it deep rather then taking off his head. Selene was finally free of him and scrambled to her feet running toward Amy.**

**Marcus arrived on the scene and immediately saw Hector fighting with Viktor and Amos going for the man in the mask. **

"**Selene!" He said looking down and seeing her sitting next to Amy. He immediately gained both Viktor and Hectors attention, but Hector used it to his advantage and quickly snatched the sword from Viktor and grabbed the side of his head and slammed his skulled against his the stone castle wall. Lifting it back he slammed it again and again until his metal form failed and he heard Viktor's skull crack beneath his hand. Hector then turned to Marcus as he let Viktor fall to the ground and lifted the sword**

"**Where it belongs." **

**Marcus roared with anger and changed his form immediately**

"**Do it now!" Hector hissed as he hit Amos in the back of the head to get her off the masked male. He lifted his arm and pointed at Marcus who felt a heavy pressure on his head just like Amos had experienced. Marcus grabbed his head and gritted his teeth, growling in pain and trying to resist it, instead he lost his balance and fell off the wall and hit the ground with a thud. Hector used this time to head over to Selene and grabbed her, she tried to fight back, and her pendant that sat under her shirt came loose and fell into the dirt. **

"**That's enough!" Hector snared, grabbing her hair and dragged her in view of Marcus who tried to straiten his eyes. **

**Amy saw the round metal disc on a chain with the crystal V that Selene had found in the estuary and quickly snatched it up out of the dirt. She saw Amos**** with a blood covered face looking at it from a distance with wide eyes, so she held it up for her to see. Amos waved her hand for her to give it to her knowing very well what to do with it. The masked male turned and looked at her waving to Amy and kicked her in the stomach when a butt of a heavy metal sword struck him in the back of the head, throwing him to the ground. Amos gasped looking up to see a very angry looking Merrick**

"**Hector!" He snarled walking over to Amy. Hector turned to face him**

"**Don't try anything Merrick!" Hector said holding the blade closer to Selene. **

"**Give that to me," Merrick said holding his hand out to Amy who quickly handed it over. He grabbed her wrist and looked at the mark on her palm with a smile**

"**Interesting." **

"**Why did you resurrect him!" Marcus snarled at Merrick careful not to move close to Hector, he knew he was a loose cannon. **

"**I told you, I did not resurrect him. He betrayed me, there is no way I wanted to see him alive. But my question to you is, why was his body kept in your keep and not cremated, Marcus?" Merrick asked. **

**Marcus frowned, he wasn't sure why and did not give Merrick an answer. Hector snared to get their attention and forced Selene to her knees and held her at the back of her neck. She stared at Marcus with desperate eyes, waiting for him to help her. **

"**How about I do you a deal Hector?" Merrick said standing up strait with his hands behind his back in a very formal fashion. **

"**What could you possibly offer me?"**

"**What will you do once you have killed her? Walk away? Not very likely. I know for a fact a number of hybrid immortals with powers like your own wait beyond this wall, you wouldn't be able to get two steps before being slaughtered in the worst way possible." **

**Hectors eyes narrowed and his mouth arched a little. **

"**Step away from her and let her live, and you may hive this and go free," Merrick said holding up the round end of the sword. Hector glanced at the end of the sword and saw the end was missing. **

"**Oh how clever," Hector said and moved his lips from side to side glancing at Marcus then back at Merrick as he tilted his head back **

"**Give me the end of the sword," Hector said letting go of Selene's neck and stepped away from her. **

"**Merrick, he will have the weapon of power!" Marcus grunted.**

"**You rather he killed Selene?" Merrick snapped back. Marcus glared at him then gave a huff of annoyance stepping back, Merrick could see in his eyes that he was furious and on the boarder of breaking out into a fit of anger. **

**Merrick threw the end of the sword to Hector who caught it with a quick snatch and screwed it onto the end of the sword. **

"**Let him leave," Merrick snapped at Marcus who stared at Hector with black eyes. He took a slow step backwards just as Selene's mist half stepped out of the shadows into Hectors path. Hector stopped in his path staring at her, he stood between the two halves of Selene looking back between each of them. **

"**He has the whole sword!" She said staring at it. He lifted it up**

"**I know for a fact your not going to let me leave," he said holding up the sword****, he was in reach of both of them making her hesitate. **

"**I will give this back to you? Would you like it?" he said to her.**

"**Selene I made a deal with him, he gets to leave with the sword," Merrick told her sternly. **

"**No, if he offers it to her, she can have it," Marcus snared. **

"**Exactly," Hector nodded "I wasn't killing her because she was Viktor's daughter," Hector said glancing at Merrick, immediately Merrick knew Hector was up to something. "I only did it because I agreed to, its part of the deal."**

"**What deal?" Marcus growled. Hector only smiled **

"**You can have it back granddaughter!" Hector said quickly flipping the sword and flung it backwards through the air. Mist Selene could see her human side stare at her in shock, she felt a sharp pain in her own chest and saw the sword sticking out of her human half's chest, right through the heart. **

**Not moving or even blinking her human half flopped to the ground dead. **

**No one moved, everyone was in shock except for Hector who smiled enjoying the look on the face of the remaining half of Selene. She held her chest and out of her mist body crimson blood oozed and dripped through her fingers. **

**Marcus fell to his knees staring at Selene's lifeless body, only Amy went to her side. She looked down at the sword sticking out of Selene's body with her face covered in tears, she never even noticed that there was no blood, only a black mist leaked from the wound. **

"**I guess when you do kill one the other also dies," Hector smirked "my job is done," he turned around to claim the sword back but his smile suddenly fell and his eyes widened after his body jolted. Looking down he saw the sword now sticking out his gut. His eyes followed the blade to the handle where a young woman's hand held the blade. Amy's face was littered with tears starting at him with pure anger**

"**Die you fucking bastard!" She screamed pushing the sword in even further. His face could hold only shock at the pain and the fact a human girl had given a deathly blow. **

**With her mist half still barely alive Selene, looked up with red eyes and let go of the wound. **

"**No!" Marcus said running over to her and placed his hand over the bleeding. **

"**No, its okay," she smiled "this is supposed to happen," she said pushing him away. From the mark on Amy's hand red and orange flames travelled down the sword taking the marking with it, it travelled in through Hector and opened up on the other side like a worm hole toward Selene's mist form. Merrick reached forward and touched Amy's shoulder**

"**You'll want to let go and move now." He said pulling her hand away from the sword. She stepped back with him and watched as the clear field reached both directions grabbing a hold of both Selene's. Hector couldn't move crippled with pain, his skin began to smoke from the heat of the sword and he began to shake as the blood coming from Selene's mist form travelled through the air toward him, as did the mist from Selene's human body. The blood sucked in faster and faster burning and eating away at his skin as it gathered past him on the handle end of the sword forming into a hand joining with the mist. Wind picked up and water swirled around them, the ground began to vibrate and the earth shifted with the wind. A loud roar filled with the air and lightning cracked from the pressure above them in the storm that was being pulled into the whirlwind that was getting faster and faster. **

**Hector yelled in pain trying to move, but fire and acid blood shredded his flesh as a new form appeared in front of him. Wings formed and Marcus finally gave a smile knowing now what Selene had meant. ****As the wind slowly died down Selene's new full form was easily seen and both halves were completely gone. **

**Still alive Hector looked up at her full form, as what was left of his skin ****turned black and burned off until there was only a charred skeleton left dropped into a pile of bones. Selene kicked the bones that flew into the air and turned into ash disappearing in the wind, Hector was finally gone. She reached forward and picked up the sword and slid it into her belt, she was wearing black and her leather coat, both the clothes she had been wearing on each of her halves had blended together. **

**She looked up at Marcus and her face lit up**

"**Your alive!" She said running over to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. **

"**I can say the same," he said with relief hugging her tightly, closing his eyes. **

"**I thought Merrick killed you." **

**Marcus opened his eyes and pulled back to look her in the eyes, he realized she didn't remember anything in between. **

"**That was over a year ago…" he stopped not wanting to explain it all over again. She frowned and gave a small smile**

"**Wait… I remember, living next to the sea." **

"**Then it will all come back to you," He smiled, he was just happy she was alive. **

"**Yes I remember most of it…" she was disrupted by him sealing a kiss. **

**Merrick rolled his eyes and Amy watched with a smile. **

**They finally pulled away from each other, and she looked over to Amy**

"**Amy right?" **

"**Yeah," She said with a smile. **

"**Thank you. You killed Hector, you did the world a big favour." **

"**I thought he killed you." **

"**Not all of me," she pointed at Amy's palm "I had a backup. I had been wounded and stabbed by this bloody things so many times that this time it gave me life instead of taking it away," Selene said lifting the sword.**

"**You needed to be stabbed by it?" Marcus asked lifting a brow. **

"**Yup, that was the only way I was going to be put back together," She said putting it back on her belt. **

"**Well you got to stop almost dying on me, your making me a nervous wreck," Marcus said then looked to Merrick**

"**As for you, this is all your fault!" **

"**Marcus wait," Selene said grabbing his arm and stopping him for going Merrick. He looked back at her in shock**

"**He tries to kill you all the time, this ends now!" **

"**He wont anymore will you Merrick?" Selene said holding onto Marcus. **

"**No. I hope situation is the beginning of a new friendship." Merrick said bowing his head. Marcus snared and narrowed his eyes**

"**Don't count on it!" Marcus said walking past him toward the masked man who was starting to come round. **

"**I will meet with you another time," Selene said with a nod and headed over to Viktor who's skull had healed at the same time she had returned back to one person. **

"**Viktor?" Selene said crouching by his side. **

"**Is he dead?" Viktor asked barely able to open his eyes.**

"**Yeah," she said pointing to the pile of ash. Viktor barely smiled**

"**That's my girl." **

**She scooped her arm under his and pulled her up onto his feet to help him walk. **

**Marcus pulled off the mask to the male to see who he was**

"**Apollo?" He frowned seeing him open his eyes.**

"**You know him?" Merrick asked.**

"**Yes, traitor." Marcus snapped. **

**He immediately lifted his hand pointing at Merrick to try and take control but Merrick only smiled**

"**My mind is to strong for you." **

**The last thing he saw was Marcus's fist. **

"**You should go with them," Merrick told Amy as Marcus carrying Apollo and Selene helping Viktor headed toward the gate. Amy didn't need to be told twice and followed them into the trees where everyone else waited. **

"**Hey it worked!" Roslyn said happy to see her mother. Lucian wasn't happy to see Viktor alive but he was sure he would finish him off later on anyway. **

"**Lets get to the keep before nightfall," Marcus ordered to move everyone. Selene had Michael carry Viktor and Lucian, Apollo while she walked ahead with Marcus. **

"**Good to be yourself?" Marcus asked.**

"**You have no idea. My head feels like an unfinished jigsaw though." **

"**Oh?" **

"**My old memories are mixing with my new ones for some reason." **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Well I could have sworn I saw Amos. She's long time dead but in my recent memory." **

"**Really…" Marcus said avoiding eye contact. He knew Amos fled the scene as soon as Selene was whole in case she killed her.  
**

* * *

** xXxUnReQuitEdxXx:**** She has a hard life, but she's back together.**

**Synch14: Yeah they have no idea where they came from. Some think Hawai because the laungauge, patterns/tattoos are very very similar. lol Im similar. I know what you mean.**

**Lexa 26: hehe not as fast but a longer chapter. Not long now! Thank you :)**

**BlooSkyes: She's back together :) and Hectors dead. For good. :)  
**


	103. Short and sour

"**It must feel ****good to be whole and home again," Marcus said pulling off Selene's coat. He had been finding it hard to get a word out of her, she had been so quiet and vacant. **

"**I feel the same," she answered shortly and continued to remain sitting still on the side of the bed, letting him unbuckle and take the armour off her. **

"**You look a little different. Not by much, but there has been a change in your physical form," he said rubbing her shoulders. She didn't answer, she just stared into space, rolling her lower lip between her fangs.**

"**What's on your mind?" He asked.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Are you sure? You seem distant." **

"**Just tiered," she said lying down on the bed fully clothed. Marcus frowned a little concerned, she seemed almost depressed. Selene rolled on her stomach so she wasn't on her wings, then before Marcus she lifted them up straitening them out until they were touching the ceiling. Her feathers became transparent and changed into mist that sank down into her back and the markings she had as a human returned on her skin. She then rolled on her back and stretched out and gave a yawn. **

"**What just happened?" Marcus asked curiously. **

"**I put them away. I don't have to hold myself in my human form anymore, so I can finally sleep on my back and have room," she said without opening her eyes. **

**He sighed and rubbed his face before lying on the bed next to her. He gave her a light kiss on the lips before laying back and closing his own eyes.**

**A couple of hours passed as they lay silently sleeping completely unaware of the commotion in the level below. **

**A loud banging woke both of them, and made Marcus sit up grumbling.**

"**Tell them to go away!" Selene grumbled and rolled on her side. Marcus got to his feet stretched and walked over to the door and opened it, Lucian was standing on the other side**

"**Sorry to bother you but we have a problem down stairs," Lucian whispered, thinking Selene was still asleep. **

"**Can't anyone else sort it out?" **

"**Well it involves Selene." **

"**How?"**

"**Apollo has escaped, someone saw him wandering around, but bizarrely someone on the upper level said they saw him in the kitchen as well." **

"**At the same time?"**

"**Yes, maybe its another one of his abilities." **

"**Alright, we'll be out in a minute." Marcus closed the door and headed back over to Selene who was already sitting up with a glum look on her face**

"**I told you to tell them to bugger off," She grumbled.**

"**We have a situation down stairs."**

"**There's always going to be a situation downstairs, upstairs or where ever, point is; we cant run to it every time, they have to sort it out for themselves once and a while," she said lying down again. **

"**We are the king and queen of this keep, with our power comes responsibility. This is our job." **

"**Well its your job for tonight, it wont take the two of us." She growled pulling the covers over her shoulder. He knew she was in a foul mood before going to sleep, just not what brought it on. **

"**Fine," he snapped and stormed out the room slamming the door behind him. **

**Lucian stood in the hall with a lifted brow**

"**Sorry, its just…"**

"**Not your fault, she's never **_**delightful**_** when she is tiered," Marcus said following Lucian to the stairwell where people were gathered that had seen Apollo. **

"**Where is Selene?" Michael asked.**

"**She's sleeping," Marcus snapped at him.**

"**We need her as bait, he wants to kill her." **

"**I know. That's why I left her alone to give him the chance to get to our room."**

**It didn't take very long before a loud crash was heard along with a loud hiss and a series of thumping along the walls. Marcus stepped back just as a body in dark clothes smashed through a wooden door, and toppled down the stairs and landed at the bottom. A very angry looking Selene stepped through the broken door and pointed at him**

"**There's your killer!" She snapped. At the bottom of the stairs he rolled onto his back still alive and groaned with pain. Everyone moved well out of her way as she headed down the stairs toward him**

"**Try and stab me in my sleep you bloody coward!" She muttered angrily and reached out to grab a hold of him when his limp body was instantly pulled away from him and lifted into the air out of reach.**

"**Stop, please!" Apollo said standing to the side with his hand in the air using telekinesis to hold him up. Everyone whispered to each other seeing double, both of them looked exactly the same, except the Apollo holding his hand in the air had shorter hair. **

"**Twins," Selene said loudly. **

"**Yes, I am Apollo, and this is my brother Ajax. He's the one who joined up with Hector to kill you." **

"**And you didn't?" Selene asked narrowing her eyes on him making him uncomfortable. **

"**No. He believes you are responsible for our mother's death and our father leaving her before we were born. I don't." **

"**Lower him down, I won't kill him." Selene said.**

**Apollo lowered his brother until he lay on the floor. Selene stood looking closely at him with a face full of realization **

"**I knew I had recognized both of you from somewhere, but I still don't know how its possible… Is Kraven your father?" **

"**Yes."**

**Marcus's face dropped, but he was not surprised and Selene could see it. **

"**My son was not the first born hybrid was he?" Selene asked Marcus. **

"**I thought they had died, we were lead to believe that your mother had been killed, the two of you along with her," Marcus told Apollo, taking a step closer. **

"**I don't want to kill Selene, but I am angry at you for your actions. You never tried to find us, and you didn't let our father either," Apollo said coldly facing Marcus. **

"**How does he see this as my fault?" Selene asked in a softer more sorrow filled tone.**

"**Dad only wanted you. Marcus didn't look for mum because he wanted to look for you."**

"**Your father didn't know she was pregnant." **

"**Maybe, but **_**you**_** did, don't bother feeding me any crap either. I came here to help find Selene and keep her safe because I think my brother is after the wrong person." **

**Marcus turned to the guards**

"**Lock both of them up," He growled. **

"**What? No!." Selene said grabbing his arm.**

"**They are a threat to both of us. You just heard him," He said yanking his arm out of her hand and marched away. She turned to Apollo who was being chained up and given a collar that disabled his powers**

"**I'm sorry, I had no idea." **

"**I know," he said then looked away as they dragged him out of the room. **

**Selene bolted up the stairs and caught up to Marcus who headed into the kitchen.**

"**Why didn't you tell me?" She said angrily. **

"**It was nothing to do with you."**

"**Bullshit! Clearly it was." **

"**They were my actions, not yours I will sort it out." **

"**By imprisoning them?" **

"**They are a threat!"**

"**Just lock up all your problems then? And let them waist away." **

"**One of them tried to kill you!" He growled louder and turned to face her. **

"**Then give him the truth." **

"**No, if he's anything like Kraven he wont listen!"**

"**Kraven died for us, the least we can do is give his son's a chance," She snapped at him, turned and stormed off into the lounge next door.**

**Totally unaware of who had just walked in, Amos sat in front of the fire with her back to the kitchen door rubbing her shoulder. She had just finished her hot dinner but still felt the cold chill in her body from Hectors icy prison. **

"**This can't be…" Selene gasped seeing her. Amos turned around and saw Selene standing still staring at her.**

"**Oh shit!" ****Amos leapt to her feet and ran for the door away from Selene who picked up the closest chair and threw it at her. Amos barely ducked in time as it flew over her head and smashed against the wall**

"**Your supposed to be dead!" Selene yelled at her throwing another chair that Amos dodged again. **

"**Selene just listen!" Amos said holding up her hands, she did fear Selene now since she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against her. ****Taking a bite of his sandwich Marcus' shoulders dropped hearing Selene yelling at Amos in the next room**

"**Crap, this is not my night," he grumbled and took a seat, at this point he couldn't be bothered until Roslyn walked in.**

"**What's going on?" She asked since she had missed everything. **

"**Your mother has discovered Amos is alive. She's going to hate me," he said continuing to eat his food. **

"**Are you not going to stop her? She'll kill her!" **

"**Amos was starting to get on my nerves anyway."**

"**I don't believe what I'm hearing, you promised Amos freedom after helping mum and now your going to let mum kill her?" **

"**Their dispute is between them, we have nothing to do with it."**

"**But why are you letting mum fight and get all wound up? Isn't that bad for the baby?" **

**Marcus froze and his eyes widened**

"**Baby?" He asked with a puzzled look. Roslyn's face fell**

"**You don't know?"**

"**Know what?" **

"**Maybe I got it wrong…" Roslyn said scratching her head.**

"**Roslyn!"**

"**Mum said something about being pregnant when she was talking to Merrick, I didn't properly hear it or understand what she was on about, but…" **

**Marcus stormed out the room into the lounge not waiting for Roslyn to finish. Selene and Amos were gone, only a hole in the wall was an indication on which way they went.**

**Selene had chased Amos into the lower keep, Amos tried to reason with Selene but she was too angry and she was taking it out on her. Jumping off the stair rail Amos landed on top of the large foyer statue. Selene stood underneath and looked up at her with red eyes**

"**I'm not trying to kill your family anymore get over it!" Amos yelled at her giving up on reasoning with her politely. Selene only hissed and started to climb the statue. Amos crawled along the shoulder and onto the arms **

"**If you remember rightly, it was you who chopped me up! I think the debt is settled!" Amos hissed and jumped down. Her sudden weight movement caused the arm to crack and break sending Selene falling backwards rather then forwards to land on her feet. **

**The marble shattered loudly as it hit the ground, breaking into little pieces, right between the two of them. Amos used the time to bolt up the stairs, but by the time she got to the top Selene was already waiting for her. She punched Amos in the ribs sending her toppling down the stairs like she had done Ajax. Amos landed on her knees and looked up at Selene who stood over her on the steps looking down. **

"**Who resurrected you?"**

"**Your darling bloody husband did!" Amos said grabbing the rug on the bottom step and ripped it off pulling it out from underneath Selene's feet. Falling back onto the steps Selene saw Amos rip the rope end of the rug off and wrapped the end around her hand **

"**You liar!" Selene hissed getting to her feet. **

"**Oh he did, ask him yourself."**

**Selene took a step forward and Amos flicked the rope at her making a loud crack on the air, Selene stopped with a glare**

"**I don't know how scrambled your small brain is, but when you were human I saved your ass! In fact I kind of hoped you wouldn't join back together because I liked your human form better." **

**Selene stepped forward and Amos whipped at her again but this time Selene caught it. **

**Amos had no time to react, Selene ripped it out of her hand and had it around her neck before Amos could blink and began choking her immediately.**

"**Mum no!" Roslyn said running down the stairs. Selene was so angry she didn't hear her, only felt her jump onto her back making her let go. Amos gasped the air**

"**What is it with your family choking me!" She muttered rubbing her neck. **

"**Roslyn get off me!" Selene hissed angrily but didn't throw her off. **

"**Only if you stop attacking Amos!"**

"**You have no idea who she is or what she's done."**

"**I know what she did, she told me herself, about Kain and everything!"**

**Selene remained still, she felt sick to her stomach that Roslyn had become friends with Amos. **

"**Fine." Selene agreed. Roslyn climbed off her back and took a step back. **

"**Selene!" Marcus said running in. Selene glared at him**

"**Did you resurrect her?" She asked.**

"**Yes I did." **

"**Why the hell did you do that?" Selene growled at him, it was the angriest he had seen her in a long time. **

"**Her spirit was killing Sophia in Burwood, that was the only way I could make her stop, it's a long story and had a good reason." **

**Selene then turned back to Amos and grabbed her by the throat**

"**You haven't changed at all!" **

"**Please you made me an offer once. Reconsider it," Amos said quietly to Selene. **

**Selene frowned thinking about the day she killed Amos. She had offered for Amos to join her and fight on her side rather then be used by her brother Cyrus.**

"**I can't do that, you have done to much. But you can live," she squeezed her throat but then let her go "for now." **

"**I need to talk to you," Marcus said grabbing Selene's wrist and pulled her away.**

"**I'm listening." **

"**In full privacy," he said taking her back to their room. **

**He closed the door behind her and stood up strait to face her**

"**You better have a good reason to have resurrected her, I want to hear it!" Selene beat him to it.**

"**I don't give a shit about Amos, are you pregnant?" **

"**Well I give a… what?" she frowned.**

"**Are you pregnant, its either yes or no."**

"**Where on earth has this come from? Because if it's a way to make me forget to interrogate you for anything else you are hiding, think again!" She snapped crossing her arms.**

"**I'm honestly asking you because Roslyn seems to think you are," Marcus growled. Selene shook her head**

"**I don't know where she got the idea from, but I don't think I'm pregnant, it would be a bit impossible since I was in two halves earlier today," she snapped and put her hands on her hips "besides, now is not the time for another baby, we are in the middle of a war," she snapped quite coldly at him. His face filled with hurt and disappointment **

"**Don't give me that look. I'm not baby factory Marcus, or a stay at home mother." **

"**You've already proved that," he snared quietly, but enough for her to hear. Her face fell **

"**What do you mean by that?" **

"**Your right, now is not the time for another baby. You will leave it with me to raise again on my own and go and get yourself killed!" **

"**Oh no you don't, your not holding that over my head!"**

"**Your one to speak about holding things over peoples heads! Every time I do something you hold it over my head for ages. You were going to do it with the Amos and Kraven situation just now, weren't you? Just so you can feel righteous!" He took a step closer to her "I'm sick of you treating me like that, you are so cold sometimes, and so inconsiderate to others and your excuses are nothing but bullshit to make you right and get your way!" He was almost at the top of his lungs. Her eyes widened, he had never yelled at her like this before**

"**Your just upset because I'm not pregnant!" **

"**Yes, yes I am! I don't know about you but I love being a parent, it's the only good thing in this world, other then a husband which you don't treat me like one."**

**Tears gathered in her eyes and she took a step back and turned for the door.**

"**Yeah, just run, and never tell me where are you going. Great respect for me there." **

"**Merrick's." She answered quickly. **

"**Merrick's? Bloody hell, just rub salt in the wound."**

**She stopped with her back to him **

"**Just leave like you do every time. Its funny how you can face and fight your enemies but when you are at home and the conflict is partly about you, you just run. Go on." Marcus said watching her reach for the door handle "Run to **_**Merrick**_**, our enemy of all people." **

**She took her hand off the handle and turned to face him. There was a long silence as she stared back at him with her arms crossed, the air was so thick and tense you could cut it with a knife.**

"**Well, here I am, I'm staying." She snapped, her own eyes were glassy. **

"**That's all you have to say?" **

**She said nothing, she only leaned on one hip and lowered her head looking at him past her brow. **

"**You won't even answer me, fine. You know what, we have been apart for too long and I'm not putting up with this anymore. I'm your husband, not your door mat to use when it suits you," he snapped opening the wardrobe and pulling out a bag. She uncrossed her arms and her face turned from stern to concerned. **

"**Marcus what are you doing?"**

"**I'm doing what you do!" He snapped stuffing clothes and his personal items into the bag.**

"**What? Where are you going?" She squawked trying to get in his way.**

"**To Burwood, I'm going to find Sophia," He grumbled not giving her eye contact pulling on his coat and pulling the pack onto his back. **

"**But…"**

"**Its not nice when someone walks out on you is it?" He snapped pushing past her and pulled open the door "you can take care of everything for a change," he finally yelled and pulled the door shut.**

"**Marcus!" Selene yelped but he slammed the door shut leaving her alone. **

**Marcus ran into Roslyn on the way out**

"**What's wrong? Where's mum?"**

"**I don't care." He said walking past her and down the stairs.**

* * *

**Kryptonian250:**** Well kind of, but not on my scottish/french side (Father). All pure black hair with dark almost black eyes. My hubby is pure Scott blood (they were vikinglscandinavia ect) and all have dark hair but blue eyes. I was blond as a child but by the time I was 22 my hair is dark brown almost black. Yes genetics are interesting, it was the main thing I was good at in science/biology lol.**

**Lexa 26:**** Yeah they are not together for a reason. Its all to do with the ending :P Thanks :)**

**xXxUnReQuitEdxXx:**** I like suprizes! Not the ones like my daughter throwing up on me, but you know, the good ones :)**

**Blooskyes: Well I have worked on it but Ive hardly put any effort in it because people don't seem to be very interested. Besides, I haven't been drawing much anymore, only digital art and tablet drawing, 3D ect. **


	104. Failure

**Viktor lay**** sleeping silently with a bandaged head in his bed in his dark room. The weather had cleared for the night and a gap in the clouds let an almost full moon shine dark light into his room. He slowly to another presence in the room, not one intending to hurt him, rather a presence hurting and hiding in the shadows. Viktor looked down to see Selene bundled in a ball lying on the end of the bed. From the moon light he could see her cheeks glittered like dozens of small diamonds over her cheeks from tears. **

**His face softened with worry immediately **

"**Selene?" He said sitting up and reaching over and placing his hand on her shoulder. He head a very quit sob and she opened her red swollen eyes.**

"**Oh my child come here," he said pulling her up until she was sitting upright and leaned her against his chest. She laid her head under his chin and laid against him letting her hug her**

"**It's alright." **

"**It was a fight…" **

"**Don't worry, you don't have to explain anything," Viktor felt like a real father again, and no matter how powerful she had become he could still see the young human girl he turned so many years ago. He felt her burry her face into his shoulder **

"**Sometimes I think they expect too much of you." **

"**I don't know what to do anymore." **

"**You don't have to do anything," he said with a sigh "its always been planned for you." **

**She lifted her head away from his shoulder and looked at him with a frown**

"**What are you talking about?"**

**He gave a small smile and tilted his head**

"**You don't have to worry about your children, neither of them have never been the prophecy," he wiped her cheeks dry with his thumbs as he cupped her face sympathetically, his brow lifted and his eyes held much concern for her "it has and always has been you." **

**She pulled away and sat up**

"**No, it can't be the images and what Saxon has deciphered tells of a child," **

**Viktor let out a chuckle **

"**Images are not always what they seem. Years ago they loved to over illustrate things and hide the obvious facts," he smiled and crossed his arms. She paused and studied his expression**

"**You can fully understand the old text… you've known all along who it was!" **

**He lifted his brows **

"**Of course. But I couldn't tell anyone or I couldn't protect you. Someone else would find out and Merrick would eventually know then what was supposed to happen wouldn't. Besides if I told you, it would have changed everything, I had to let you do what you naturally needed to do, let nature take its course."**

**He sat back and looked at the markings on her skin **

"**And it all happened as it was told it would."**

"**Okay, say I was. Why are you telling me now?"**

"**Because now you need to know that you are destined to make balance."**

"**I'm at the end?"**

"**Very close." **

**She sighed and rubbed her eyes, then brushed the hair out of her face. **

"**I don't know… What am I supposed to do then?"**

"**Only you know. Just do what you want to do, what happens, happens." **

"**No, I don't know if I can believe this," She said getting to her feet. He sighed and rolled his eyes. **

"**I will show you," he said getting to his own feet and taking her hand "come on." **

**He lead her down through the keep and down to the vaults. The heavy sensation she had each time greeted her once again as she followed Viktor down toward the vault. She hated the vault, other then the visions and creepy moving statues there was something else unnerving that made her so uncomfortable and somehow scared her. **

**Instead of walking into the main circular chamber he stopped at the first rune door and turned to the left. She watched him silently as he ran his hands over the stones until he found the lose one he was searching for. Carefully he pulled it out to reveal a metal lever just behind it. Giving it a good pull, a series of stones sank into the wall and opened a hidden door. **

"**Who the hell comes up with all this shit?" Selene grumbled following Viktor into the well lit room. Like the vault, the room was circular with small side rooms through curved arches containing stacked books and boxes. In the centre of the room sat a large circular table on which every piece of the prophecy sat laid out.**

"**There it is, the whole thing." **

**Selene saw Viktor had taken each precious painted image from the book, separated it and laid it out to form of images all linked with circles. **

"**How did you know they all link?"**

"**Years ago I found all the pieces and put them together then. I didn't like what I saw and refused to believe it, so I gave them to someone I thought I trusted to destroy the pieces. I knew I was the only one alive who knew about it and hoped that was the end of it all. But it turned out the soldier who I gave it to hid all the pieces in different places against my orders. Now that I see that his defiance was a good thing, like many others who defied my rules and wishes," he said with a half smile watching her for a reaction. She gave a smug look and glanced side wards at him for only a moment before sending her eyes back to the pages.**

**She studied the images for a few minutes but could not see how it pointed to her**

"**I don't understand what I'm seeing here, how do you think this means that it's me?" **

**Viktor stepped closer to the table and looked down at the nine pages making the large square. He lifted his finger and waved it through the air just above the papers and traced the circles faintly sitting behind the images **

"**See this outer ring? It represents the year," he then shifted his finger to a sun sitting on the ring in page "this sun sits at just over one hundred and eighty degrees on the circle. That indicates the early eighteen hundreds, that was when you were born as a human."**

**He then shifted to the next ring inward, "this next ring represents the month," he shifted his finger along to a V shaped astrological sign sitting in the place of January "You were born in January, bloody stubborn Capricorn." **

**Selene blinked twice, so far it had been correct**

"**Coincidence, and how do you know your reading the chart properly?"**

"**Because I was taught how as a child, it's the same system we used years ago," he pointed to the next darker ring **

"**This ring is your second birth ring. See here it is connected to the outer ring right through July," He pointed to a moon on the ring that shadowed over July and onto the year chart close to the sun but a little further around indicating later in date. **

"**This is your birth into vampirism, a fiery tempered Leo immortal he said with a half smile." **

"**Yes but that's not right. It stated in one of the pieces that the prophecy was born into darkness, I was not. I was human and walked in the light." **

"**Not for very long, you have to be born before going into darkness. Your true journey began as an immortal. When I turned you it was night, surrounded by the dark and death, you suffered the darkness of pain. You became a Vampyre, a nocturnal creature, not a sun walking Lycan."**

"**But what about this piece?" She pointed to the winged faceless woman in the middle holding the winged child "my mother certainly did not have wings, so the mother has to be me, so the child has to be the prophecy." **

"**No. The child is not centred, the mother is. It indicates the prophecy is a mother, and you are the only winged mother." **

**He smiled and pointed to the top piece next to the Vampyre birth marking, in front of the moon that marked the change it has a warrior standing fierce above numbers of dead bodies "Look familiar? It indicates your death dealing days." **

**Selene frowned, she was now beginning to believe it**

"**So if this is all true, then these separate pieces were not outcomes like everyone believes, they just tell the path. That didn't mean I was going slaughter everyone, it just referenced my past," she followed the ring to the next part that was believed to be the hybrid part "the hybrid outcome that Saxon thought meant the prophecy would destroy all Voradors, vampires and Lycan's, only hybrids would rule over humans," she said staring at the image. The figure stood among hybrids and seemed happy with another hybrid close to her, she could see as she got closer that they were actually holding hands "my marriage, when we lived in the castle." **

**The more she studied the images everything fell into place, Viktor was right. She stood back and lowered her head looking at the hybrid image. Viktor noticed and lifted his head**

"**He will come back when he cools down, he always does." He tried to reassure her.**

**She didn't answer, just looked back at the images for answers and noticed the piece she stole off Merrick, she recognized it well. She leaned in closer and saw a tall Vorador standing next to the prophecy holding up his hands with a smile on his face. Selene suddenly stood up strait **

"**What is it?" ****He asked a little startled. **

"**I know what I have to do!" She quickly walked over to the computer and stuffed a disk into the tray. **

"**What are you doing?" **

"**Is this all in the computer?" Selene asked pointing to the laid out images joined together.**

"**Well yes, so are Saxon and my notes… Selene what are you doing?" He started to move toward her as he watched her copy it all to the disc then whip it out when it was done. **

"**What are you doing with that? That can't just fall into anyone's hands!" **

**Again she didn't answer him and marched for the door. He looked down at the images, his eyes fell on the image of the Vorador and the prophecy and immediately realized what she was doing**

"**Selene!" He yelled after her but she was already heading back up to the keep. She heard his voice echo up behind her, from his tone she knew that he knew what she was doing. **

**Her march turned into a run as she heard him jog up behind her**

"**Don't you give that to Merrick!" Viktor yelled at her as he ran behind her. She bolted out of the tunnel and into a hall way heading for the stairs. **

"**He's not to be trusted!" he growled, he knew he wouldn't be able to catch her, she was to powerful and to fast, and a lot younger. **

**Puffing, he came to a stop and decided to take a different route to cut her off. **

**Selene easily reached the top of the stairs and looked back to see he was gone. **

**She huffed cockily and headed back to her room where the argument took place. Like Marcus had done, she stuffed what she needed into a bag and dressed in her usual black leather attire. She slid the sword into her belt and stopped seeing herself in the closet door mirror. She stared at herself for a moment and slowly opened her wings. She took a deep breath and lowered her wings a little finally excepting the truth, because now it seemed so obvious. **

"**Why is my life so hard," she sighed under her breath. Her eyes glanced to a photo of her wedding, she stood smiling in another time with Marcus smiling with his hands wrapped around her middle standing behind her. **

**She felt a sharp emotional pain stab her in the chest, she felt hurt but like usual, she let her anger replace it and protect her from the pain. It was something she thought she could control, or was at least familiar with. **

**She snatched up the picture frame and slammed it face down. She heard the glass crack under the force and left her hand down on the frame. She waited for a moment before lifting it and reaching for a photo of all her children without Marcus or herself and stuffed it into her back just like Marcus had done. **

**Zipping her back closed she swung it over her shoulder and headed strait for the door. Swinging it open she came face to face with Viktor waiting on the other side.**

"**Give me the disc!" he growled holding out his hand. **

"**No. I know what I'm doing." **

"**No you don't, you don't know Merrick."**

"**No I don't. But I do know he can teach me and the disc is my proof to him that I'm the one he's looking for." **

"**I'm sorry but I can't let you do this, I will stop you!" He said changing into her metal form not letting her past.**

"**Viktor get out of my way!" She snared angrily. **

"**No!"**

**Her eyes became red as her tolerance levels dropped**

"**I will kill you a second time if I have to, now get out of my way!" Selene's voice got louder with every word. By now Viktor could sense her rising power, it was more than he imagined, he already knew she could easily kill him but didn't think she would**

"**Your power grows by the day. Its building up to much again." He said calmly. **

**She shoved him hard in the chest to move away from the door but he quickly stepped back into her path.**

"**You won't kill me, you know I love and care for you too much for that to be on your conscience."**

"**But I could." Lucian said standing behind Viktor. Lucian gave Selene a questioning look if she needed his help. **

"**Keep him away from me. But don't kill him." Selene told him. **

**Immediately Lucian lunged onto Viktor with his claws out, Viktor turned and caught his wrists stopping him from grabbing his neck. Selene took her chance and darted around the both of them and ran off down the hall.**

"**As much as I would love to rip out your throat, we must stop her!" Viktor tried to reason with Lucian. Lucian didn't answer, he just bowled Viktor to the ground and stood on him.**

"**Lucian she is allying with Merrick and taking him the whole prophecy, we have to stop her." **

"**She gave me orders."**

"**And since when did an alpha take orders?" Viktor said kicking Lucian off him and into the wall. He got to his feet and faced him**

"**Get it through your thick skull Lucian, she is joining our Vorador enemy against us!" **

**Lucian froze**

"**She wouldn't…" **

"**She is, and we have to stop her before she gets to the castle!" **

**Lucian grunted with annoyance, he knew Viktor well enough to know he was telling the truth.**

"**You don't give me orders!" Lucian snapped and charged up the hall in the direction Selene had disappeared.**

**By now Selene was at the bottom of the mountain and stopped to take a breath of fresh air. It was early morning and everything was covered in a dim cold light. For once it wasn't raining and she took a moment to take in all the calm.**

**Suddenly the elevator in the tunnel closed and returned back up to the keep, she swung around and narrowed her eyes at the doorway **

"**Viktor," she snared to herself and ran into the trees. **

**Darting through the trunks, Selene could sense the both of them moving behind her at a quick pace. Summoning her wings she expanded them ready to take off as she reached a riverbed that finally had water. Lucian came out of the trees lifting his hands rising a tube of water up into the air and encasing Selene just as she jumped into the air, drenching her completely. She was too wet to fly as she crashed into the grassy bank on the other side. **

**Sitting up she hissed at him as a warning only to see Viktor leap out of the trees and across the river toward her. Climbing to her feet she ran into the trees with him close behind. She could see the top of the castle through the trees and kept up her pace even with the heavy wet clothing. **

"**Stop!" Viktor yelled behind her, he couldn't catch up she was always at least five strides ahead, Until Lucian passed him and was right behind her. Her wings returned into her back and her markings reappeared to make her lighter.**

"_**Merrick open the gates**__**help me!**_**" Selene yelled telepathically as she reached the open road leading toward the castle. **

**It took barely half a minute for the gates in the distance to open, summoning her. **

"**Selene!" Viktor yelled still running behind her putting everything he had into speed. She didn't answer him and she certainly didn't want to turn and fight or use her powers against them in case she killed either of them in a fit of anger. **

**Selene could now see Merrick standing in the castle courtyard waiting for her. He lifted his hand for the archers on the wall to take aim at Viktor who had somehow managed to almost close in on Selene. **

**Seeing the Voradors watching him ready to fire Viktor realized he was not going to catch her in time. Selene ran through the gate as one archer shot a arrow through Lucian's left kneecap tripping him up and sending him to the ground before the gate. Selene puffed as she slowed to a walk and stood before Merrick. Viktor didn't enter the grounds he watched her and pleaded one more time**

"**Come back, please just think about what you are doing." **

"**I've made up my mind," she said sternly. He could then see her yellow eyes staring at him just like all the others**

"**So your one of them now?" **

"**Yes," she answered as she looked away. Merrick gave Viktor a sinister smile and placed his hand on her shoulder just as the doors shut on Lucian and Viktor's face. **

**Groaning Lucian got to his feet after pulling the arrow out. He enjoyed the look of failure on Viktor's face, but did not like the reason for it.**

"**We just lost our last hope." Viktor said quietly. **

* * *

**Lexa 26:**** No it isn't but if they didn't fight they wouldn't be like a real couple. Relationships have ups and downs, its just the way it goes. Im not saying anything about the pregnancy thing just yet. Yes they will be coming back into it very soon. Apollo and Ajax are new characters, only small side appearance, its linked to a posibility of a prequl if I feel like writing it later on. **

**BlooSkyes:**** lol yup. No it isn't, its one of many but definatly one of the more serious ones. Marcus is usually the one to fix things up and run after Selene, she's just to stubborn to do it herself, but this time Marcus isn't going to and she's going to start to realize she needs him more then she knows.**

**Kryptonian250:**** lol yes I know, Im not that daft. Well concidering they are a myth I dunno. I actully really are not that fond of Vampyre movies at all. It was bazar for me to like underworld to begin with, it was just the style I suppose I don't really know. My other fav films I can't be arsed doing fanfics for and I only like doing one at a time. But there is a New Zealand film called Perfect creature I think that is a Vampyre film. Saw it not to long ago, its a typical budget pisstake of New Zealand film, but thats half our problem, we never take anything seriously.**

**xXxUnReQuitEdxXx:**** Thanks :)**

**Mife: Thankyou so much reviews like yours really makes me feel like my writing is worthwhile and to keep me going. (And put a little more effort into it.) I'm kind of humming and harring about a prequl (that was going to be co written) to still go ahead with it later on. Lol thankyou for pointing that out! I couldn't remember who had it! Originally Marcus was supposed to have given it back to Sophia, but I forgot to put it in. Opps, I suppose I can fix that later on, could have dropped it looking for Sophia, Dorian could have taken it and he was too shamed to admit he lost it to anyone. Thanks again :)  
**


	105. Red book

"_**There comes the point**__** in everyone's life where death seems so beautiful. Silent and full of dull, soothing the soul from the chaos of the world. The easy way out, but also cheating. Those who give in and take their lives are the ones who never really lived to begin with. For a true character would take the souls and world around themselves into account, and consider them, then they will really see that death is not at all what it is glorified to be. Rather it is a lying dark hollowness that fools the soul and makes it overlook true happiness around them that they failed to see. Only when one has seen the true face of oblivion in a near death experience, they will see the beauty in the chaotic world."**_** Marcus lowered the book after reading aloud. He sighed and closed the red bound book and placed it on the bed next to him. He ran his hands though his hair brushing it back off his face, he didn't know what to do with himself. **

**A sudden knock on the door made him jump with fright. He got to his feet and slowly walked over to the door and opened it, he already knew it would be Melciah. **

"**Viktor is here to see you." **

"**Tell him to piss off." Marcus said before shutting the door.**

"**Alright, but he said he has some bad news." **

"**Why am I not surprised," he grumbled. **

"**Still want him to leave?" Melciah asked from the other side of the door.**

"**No, I'll be out in a minute." Marcus sighed, he didn't know why he was agreeing to it since he didn't really want to hear what Viktor had to say.**

**Viktor sat in the grand hall alone, he stared at the doorway Melciah disappeared though until he returned with Marcus behind him. **

"**What the hell do you want?" Marcus growled. **

"**Its about Selene." **

**Marcus's face frowned angrily at Viktor **

"**I don't care, if she can't come down here herself then she doesn't care, she didn't need to send me her lap dog." **

"**She didn't send me, I came myself," he glanced at Melciah "I need to speak to you alone." **

"**No, he is my trusted ally and joining forces. Anything I need to hear he can hear it too." Marcus said crossing his arms. Viktor rolled his eyes**

"**Very well. Selene has taken the whole prophecy and the sword to Merrick."**

"**What?" Marcus yelled angrily.**

"**She knows everything about it and has deciphered it," Viktor lied a little "and now he knows." **

"**I don't care for the prophecy and don't believe in it, it's a load of crap. So you have nothing to worry about, Merrick can go chase his fairy tail all he wants." Melciah said in a matter of fact tone.**

**Both of them looked to Marcus who was staring into space lost in deep thought. His eyes held a subtle sadness and his lips mouthed his thoughts that neither Melciah or Viktor could understand.**

"**Marcus?" Viktor asked trying to snap him out of it. Marcus looked up at him coldly**

"**He's right, it's a load of crap. If you see Selene tell her…" he froze and lowered his head "nothing, don't tell her anything. I don't care," He turned away and disappeared through the door. **

"**We have more major issues then a silly little prophecy and a silly little sword, if Selene is stupid enough to waste her time on it then she is as bad as Merrick and therefore in the right place."**

**Marcus paced back and forth in his room a few times before kicking a wooden chair across the room letting out a growl of anger. Melciah stepped into the door way and looked at the mess Marcus was making. Marcus stopped immediately **

"**Sorry," he grumbled and stormed over to the broken chair piled on the floor and proceeded to pick up each piece. **

"**Don't be. I'd be pissed off to if my wife chose a story over me."**

**Marcus glared up at him.**

"**They say it does, but sometime immortal marriages don't work. This is not your fault. You are doing the best in the interest of your family to help them, and what has she done?" he spoke in a sympathetic tone. Marcus' glare faded and he put the wood down and sat on the floor.**

"**She has betrayed us. She's done her own selfish thing. Maybe its time to let her go, since clearly its what she wants. You are the one who cares about your children, and we need to take care of our families."**

**Marcus didn't move, he just stared at the rubble on the floor. He felt a hand on his shoulder **

"**We need to find Sophia and Phoenix, they rely on us to find them, not Selene," he lifted his hand off his shoulder and headed back toward the door "You can trust me, I am your friend, and I was your father's friend," he lifted his shit to reveal a large scar on his abdomen "I got this scar from Hector while fighting him off to try and stop him from murdering your father." **

**Marcus looked at the scar shocked **

"**That was your body lying face down near his?" **

"**Yes. Hector murdered me along side your father. We gave our lives so your mother could hide you and your sister." **

**Marcus smiled for a brief moment, but the memories slowly started to return.**

"**What happened to her? Your sister?" **

**Marcus paused before answering**

"**Suicide. She climbed to the top of the mansion and leapt off the side into full sunlight. By the time she hit the ground she shattered into bits of charcoal." **

**He glanced at the red book that he had been reading earlier. **

"**I'm sorry."**

**Saxon watched the days pass by until Isaak's boat pulled into the dock. He was relieved to get everyone on board but bothered that his parents never came back. **

"**I'm sure they are fine, all three of them." Duncan told Saxon unaware that Selene was now one. **

"**I don't know, something's up." Saxon said scratching the back of his head. Kain walked down the ramp toward him**

"**I know what you mean, I've been sensing it myself," he stood next to Saxon and screwed up his nose "ever heard of a bath?" **

"**I've been on patrol for three days." **

"**If you have enough time to sleep you have enough time to wash," Kain smirked and stepped back.**

"**Anyway I'm going back to the keep." Saxon said crossing his arms.**

"**Great so am I. I will send a message when we need the boat to return." Kain said giving Duncan a nod. **

"**Good luck." Duncan smiled just before Graham came running down the dock**

"**What about Amy?" **

"**We will bring her back, mum will be taking care of her I'm sure." Saxon reassured him.**

"**Going back without Amy, my daughter is going to kill me." Graham grumbled walking back up the ramp and onto the ship. He knew there was nothing he could do anyway and would slow the brothers down.**

**Duncan untied the ropes attached to the dock and headed up the ramp before pulling it on board leaving Saxon and Kain behind. **

**Duncan gave a wave as the ship gave a muffled roar starting up. Slowly it reversed out of the deep port and headed out to sea. **

"**Where should we head first?" Saxon asked Kain.**

"**I know where your going," Kain said with a smile, Saxon frowned with confusion for a moment before Kain suddenly bolted forward and pushed him off the dock and into the water. **

**Popping his head above the water and taking a gasp from the icy cold water Saxon yelled at Kain**

"**Bastard!"**

"**Na, just being a brother," Kain laughed "You really needed a bath."**

"**Bitch." Saxon grumbled at him and climbed up the latter and onto the dock soaking wet. **

"**It's bloody freezing!" he grumbled as he walked with a squelch in every step. **

"**Lighten up, its only water." Kain said following him back to what was their parents house. Kain stood on the porch outside while Saxon got changed and gathered all his things. He stared at the sky silently and closed his eyes when the strong breeze brushed against his face. **

**Saxon stepped out onto the porch**

"**Ready."**

**Kain opened his eyes and turned to face Saxon**

"**Can you feel that… its something in the air." Kain said trying to sense exactly what it was. **

"**I know what you mean. The air pressure isn't normal, its almost like the bad weather is being sucked in this direction."**

"**The storms aren't over yet, there is a lot of electricity in the air, a big one is on its way and its going to be bloody cold," Kain said pulling the hood on his black cloak up over his head. **

"**Good thing Lilly and Quin are on the island, its much warmer there." Saxon said pulling up the hood on his own coat before following Kain into the street.**

**They headed up and over the large wall Saxon had built around the port and into estuary. They spoke quietly about Lilly and Quin as they headed into the old abandoned suburbs. **

"**Bloody hell…" Saxon said in shock seeing the large mass of burnt rubble that used to be the city. **

"**What happened?"**

"**It blew up." **

"**So the trap worked?"**

"**No, the humans that remained inside did it by accident." **

**Kain rolled his eyes and shook his head from side to side when he noticed something in the distance. He grabbed Saxon's arm and pulled him behind a open gate out of view.**

"**Don't the hill at the end of the street, two houses in, in the yard," Kain said pointing through the gapes in the wooden gate. Saxon studied the area where Kain was pointing and saw someone standing in the yard holding a back pack. **

"**Is that who I think it is?" Kain asked.**

**Saxon watched until the man turned around and recognized him immediately **

"**Yeah that's him." Saxon said with a sinister smile and glanced at his brother who was thinking the same thing. **

**Dorian stood in the yard stretching his neck and staring a body lying face down in the over grown lawn. He had blood all over his hands and mouth as he lifted the pack and looked inside to see if there was anything useful. **

**After taking the two tins of food and what few jewellery the woman had, Dorian dumped her clothes and family photos on the ground and turned for the street. He flinched with fright when he saw Saxon standing tall waiting for him. Dorian's face fell and he took a step back**

"**Saxon… how is Roslyn?" He asked with a small hint of a smile.**

"**Better then your going to be," Saxon said clenching his fist. Dorian swung around and bolted for the side of the house to make an escape but his path was blocked by Kain who had just checked the body for any sign of life.**

"**Murder now Dorian?" Kain asked with his black hybrid eyes staring intensely into Dorian's soul. **

"**I'm just trying to survive!" Dorian began to plead, he knew there was no way he could escape them, so he had no other choice but to talk his way out of it. **

"**Really?" Kain snapped.**

"**Please, I had no choice, if I didn't do what I did, they were going to kill Roslyn!" **

**Saxon tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes and he twitched his nose**

"**You smell that?" He asked Kain.**

"**Yeah, smells like bullshit." Kain answered stepping closer to Dorian and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.**

"**Wait… please!" He said squirming, he now knew from the look on his face that they were not going to buy his stories "what are you going to do?" He said trying to pull free from Kain's grip.**

"**You hurt our little sister, what do you think we are going to do?" Kain said with a small smile.**

**Selene watched Merrick silently as he studied the images on his laptop screen and read all of Viktor's notes. He glanced at her a few times putting it together in his head. He eventually sat back in his chair and rubbed under his bottom lip with his index finger.**

"**I didn't want to believe it but Viktor is right, everything matches up," Selene said.**

"**Indeed it does… Its so amazing to finally see the whole thing. It seems that I was supposed to stab you and split you into two, it shows division on the right middle piece, and then rejoining later on. The significance of it was Hectors powers which it says you absorbed," he smiled studying the images "delightful sight that was. I actually got to see the bastard die this time." **

"**I took his powers?" **

"**Yes."**

**She lifted her hand and tried to summon ice but only her skin became cold and pale.**

"**Its there, but your fire power is overriding it. I know what to do." **

"**Your going to train me right?"**

"**Yes."**

"**But I already know how to fight." **

"**No, not to fight, but to properly use your abilities. So far it has been controlling of you. You don't want another flaming mess like the base incident on your hands again do you?"**

**She lowered her head and sighed before answering**

"**Not really no."**

"**Then I will teach you all our ways and how to control. We will get these emotions sorted too, we cannot have them interfering."**

**She frowned at him but she knew this was what she was supposed to do.**

"**Forgive me for trying to kill you, it was my mistake. Its hard to know the full prophecy without all the pieces and as far as I thought it was one of your children," he said bowing his head in the traditional way of asking for forgiveness.**

"**Its fine. I understand why you did what you did now. But now I ask of one thing in exchanged for forgiveness," she said with a small glee in her eye. He was the teacher but she had the power. He smiled, he should have known it was coming**

"**You know how to bargain everything to your benefit, a clever gift. What do you want?"**

**She smiled **

"**I want you to free Julian alive and return her to the keep. Her children have lost their father, they need their mother." **

"**Of course."**

* * *

**SORRY the fanfiction tools are all fked up and really pissing me off. So I can't mark where the chapter ended. (Knowing my luck they will finally post attached and look messed up.) **

**Lexa 26: I will always update. The only thing stopping me from finishing the story is if I died. I like to finish everything I start even if it takes a long time. :) Lol You cant spell? haha your talking to the 'everything is a typo' excuse queen. S&P will return really soon, there is a good reason they disapeared. (they are not dead)**

**xXxUnReQuitEdxXx: Spill, Im interested at what people will think will happen! hehe**

**BlooSkyes: No you got it right thats exactly what she has done. Na, not as many as Lord of the rings, there is tones of characters in it, but yeah there is heaps which is why I had to kill some off. You forget them (so do I) because your not reading the story in a strait rythem like a book, you only get chunks with big gaps (sorry) inbetween.**

**Kryptonian250: Sorry I dont mean to be rude but yeah i know the plot, I dont like warewolves hence why I haven't read it. I didn't really like Raze as a character, he was just Lucian's lap dog.**

**Kinar Shadeslayer: Hello, and thankyou so much for your wonderful reveiw, it helped inspire me to get writing more! lol yeah I havehorrific spelling (dyslexic) and it is sneer, its just I can't tell the diference and no one points it out properly like that, is "just you spell bad". I'm writing so I can learn and train my dyslexic mind to understand words, so I need to know. Thankyou very much :) **


	106. Change in heart to mind

**The cold breeze drifted in though the open window and brushed through Marcus' short messy hair. Sitting in his room of the warm fortress**** with his back to the window he could sense a familiar scent hitchhiking on the air. For a moment he closed his eyes dwelling on it but they shot open again knowing it could mean only one thing. **

"**So you've finally decided to show yourself," he said not bothering to turn and look. **

"**I thought the two of us needed to cool off." Selene said appearing out of the shadows. She had her hair tied back and was dressed neatly in fine fabric tailored clothes in the dark purples and blues of Merrick's castle.**

"**A day would have been plenty long enough to cool off, not over a week!" he scolded "it only showed me how much you really don't care."**

"**That's not true," she said uncrossing her arms and walked around the bed until she was standing in front of him. He didn't look up at her at all.**

"**Marcus please I want to talk." **

"**You had your chance. But you chose to run off and get into a fight or go after the stupid prophecy over me," he looked up at her coldly "you don't care and I'm sick of it. Just leave." He got to his feet and walked past her without giving her eye contact.**

"**Marcus…" she placed her hand on his shoulder but he swung around and grabbed her wrist tightly. **

"**Don't!" he growled at her baring his teeth. She could feel all of his powers rising though his grip that was almost breaking her wrist. **

**She gasped in pain for a second then glanced at her wrist narrowing her eyes. He looked at his hand and realized he was hurting her and immediately let go. She pulled it back and cupped it in her other hand nursing it**

"**You've never done that before." she whispered quietly.**

"**You betrayed me. You've betrayed your family who cared for you and watched over you in hibernation for years."**

**Her face dropped even further**

"**No, Marcus you don't understand!"**

"**Really?" He reached forward and ripped off a small metal crest of Merrick's attached to the shoulder of her coat. He held it up right in front of her face **

"**You joined our enemy, that is betrayal." He glanced at the window as a hint "Your on your own!" **

**She didn't growl back at him, she just lowered her head a little and nodded. She calmly walked over to the window and jumped into the air disappearing into the night. Marcus sighed and decided not to dwell on it any further and headed downstairs running into Melciah on the way to the dinning room.**

"**She showed up." Marcus grumbled. **

"**What? Did you keep her here?"**

"**No."**

"**Why not? That's what we planned." **

"**I don't want her here."**

**Melciah nodded **

"**Alright. Get some food in your stomach." He said walking into the dinning room and took a seat. Marcus sat down silently with a solid cold expression**

"**He's been training her. There was a definite change in her, there seemed to have much better control of both her powers and emotions."**

"**Does she know I've been training you?"**

"**No, well I'm not sure. I think she may have sensed something when I grabbed her wrist." **

"**Makes little difference. Just forget about it and enjoy your meal." He looked around the room at everyone happily talking until he noticed Catalina wasn't sitting next to him on the other side. He signalled for the closest maid to come over, in moments a young mousy brown haired woman came trotting over**

"**Can you see where my has gotten to please?"**

**She nodded and glanced at Marcus with a smile then trotted off.**

"**Well your popular enough with the ladies here anyway. If things are over with you and Selene you're a free man to do what you like." Melciah said with a smirk and nudged Marcus in the arm with his elbow. **

**Marcus huffed not sure of how to reply to his comment and turned his attention to his plate. **

"**Suit yourself." Melciah said rolling his eyes. **

**Selene glided down to the ground and landed quietly just out of sight of the fortress grounds. She stood silently in the dim light of a three quarter moon stretching her wings before folding them away. She sighed with disappointment and dropped her shoulders before sitting on the large roots of a nearby pine tree. She rubbed her face and could feel her eyes watering from the rising emotions, but she didn't let them get to her. She sat in the silence for at least five minutes breathing calmly to calm herself down. **

**It took another moment to realize there was rustling in the bushes. Lifting her head and flinching her ear she closed her eyes and listened around her. She could hear faint slow footsteps moving across the pine needles on the ground getting closer. From the steps she could tell they wore boots and that the heavy and long stride that is was a male. She could sense the Vorador presence and wondered if it was a scout or guard who had strayed from the keep, yet the fast steady beating heat rate was from running, not fear. She heard them stop every few steps as he moved around her as if he was trying to get a closer look at who she was. **

**He was at least a good fifteen meters away yet she could hear him breathing and moving as if he was sitting right next to her. He could see her through the tree trunks and was sure that she couldn't sense him until she spoke up.**

"**What do you want Vorador? Lingering in the trees at night like this is asking to be Vorian dinner," she said calmly. **

"**You have to be Selene," A voice whispered heading strait for her. **

**She opened her eyes and looked at the young male slowly approaching her. He looked hopeful, his face was a little grubby but he smiled with delight seeing her**

"**This cannot be coincidence! I am so glad to see you. You may not remember me, I think we have only met once, but my name is Phoenix." **

**Selene's head lifted and she turned her head fully to look at him, now he had her full attention**

"**Where is Sophia?" **

"**Then you know who I am. She is fine, but we desperately need your help." **

* * *

Hello, yes Im still alive, Ive just had bit of a cold, but now its over and Im really in a writing mood! Yay. Anyway its only a short chapter before a long one, just to get the ball rolling again! Not long now! 

Thanks for waiting

-Evelyn

Kinar Shadeslayer: lol the list. I reply to people in order of who reveiws first yada yada, some love it some don't. If you don't want any responce thats fine :). Chapters will soon yes, Ive just been so sick the last week, and being a mother I didn't have any time to sit down and rest/recover so it sort of dragged on. Anyway enough blabering, no I don't hate you or dislike you, I was genuine, beleive me if I didn't like you, you would know, Im brutally honest that way. (Dyslexic's cannot see words like 'and' and 'the properly because there is no image for it, we can only see in pictures, thats why I have trouble reading, we sort of have to translate words into images in our head making us slow. And we constantly write backwards lol, it gets a little annoying sometimes.) Thats why I didnt tell the difference between snare and sneer, sounds the same and there is no image. But I have to say, I do think its more embarasing for the other readers who never pointed it out, haha. Lilly (you got it right) yeah she was the same as Selene, but since she was born hybrid, she had little problems with diet, Selene was a Vampyre so it was different, she didn't really understand that she had to have something other then blood at the time. I love long reveiws, hehe so thanks :). Ps, wonder where your roof is gone huh, I could say the same about my mind. If you find it, run.

xXxUnReQuitEdxXx: I think you meant Marcus. (lol year alot of M names, Im amazed I haven't already done it myself. Probably have) Maybe, things happen for a reason.

Lexa 26: Things will hapen as they are supposed to, cant really say much because it would ruin the plot otherwise. Michael is still alive and in the keep, he's just not a main character anymore. ( As you can gather, he's not my fav.) Thank you :)

BlooSkyes: I really can't say, because it will ruin everything. Things are going to come full circle soon, (well I hope so) and you will just have to see:)

Kryptonian250: We are called Kiwi's. Not the fruit, thats kiwi fruit not kiwi, which is really annoying since a Kiwi is our native bird and national icon, if you said you ate a kiwi here you would be arested. It would be the same as an american saying they ate a bald eagle. Do you mean Plonker? Yeah we say it here, it means like, sort of the same as dumb ass or fool. Its usually said as "You stupid plonker!". Can also be slang for penis.

Silthyan: Thankyou for your wonderful reveiw!, Yes there is more to come, probably about 10-15 chapters maybe, but that may change. I will definatly finish it. Unsless I died for some reason that is.lol I know what you mean about work, it gets to the point where the lights are on but nobodies home.


	107. Reminisce for once lived Hyms

"**If Sophia is fine, where is she?"**** Selene asked again.**

"**Home… sort of. Please understand I can't tell you where, or why we left," he said rubbing his forehead, she could tell he was unsettled and was in a great hurry "well not now anyway, and especially not here. But please, we need supplies, Sophia said you would help us." **

**Selene tilted her head and gave a half smile**

"**What do you need?" **

**Phoenix smiled and stepped out of the trees and handed her an old wrapper with a list of items**

"**These would be great." **

**She noticed his eyes dart around the as if they were being watched, he narrowed his eyes looking for something.**

"**It's your mother approaching." Selene said not alarmed, she didn't see why he would be alarmed by her. **

"**Don't tell her I was here!" He said bolting into the trees.**

"**What about the supplies?" Selene called after him.**

"**On the back of the list!" He yelled in reply. **

"**Phoenix!" Catalina yelled angrily running into view of Selene "get back here!" she yelled lifting a small hand crossbow and firing it through the trees. The arrow whipped through the air and pierced the tree right next to Phoenix's head. Utterly shocked at what Catalina was doing to her son Selene reached forward just as Catalina bolted for the trees and snatched the crossbow out of her hands. **

"**Are you insane? He's your son!" Selene said smashing the crossbow to bits against a rock. At closer observation she could see the bolts were tranquilizers.**

"**Stay out of this!" Catalina growled at Selene and in an instant took Selene by surprise when she slammed her fist into Selene's nose breaking it. **

"**Son of a…" Selene gasped grabbing her face as she felt the blood ooze from her nose. In a moment her nose cracked back into place and the blood on her face and hand absorbed back into her skin. **

"**Damn!" Catalina growled from the trees and returned to the clearing where Selene stood up strait with a disgruntled glare on her face.****Immediately Catalina's eyes fell on the small folded piece of paper in Selene's left hand**

"**Give that to me!" She snapped marching forward with her hand out. Selene quickly whipped it under her right gauntlet out of reach **

"**I don't think so," Selene snapped. Catalina frowned and bared her teeth**

"**This has nothing to do with you, now give it to me!" **

"**Obviously he doesn't want to see you so your not getting it. And this**_** is**_** to do with me, he is with **_**my**_** daughter." Selene snapped back but did not bare her teeth or show an aggressive manner. **

"**You don't know what your dealing with or what he has been up to. He's been lying to everyone and stealing from the fortress. He betrayed us," she leaned closer in Selene's face "In saying that, no wonder he contacted you. Betrayal is something you both have in common." **

"**How can you say that, he is your son!" Selene's tone was changing as she let the anger get the better of her. **

"**You have no idea what he has done! Your daughter was a bad influence on him! They even committed murder!**** I refuse to be the mother of a traitor!"**

**Selene found it hard to believe, but she knew her daughter was very capable of killing whether it was accidental or on purpose, much like herself. Selene narrowed her eyes and lifted her lip making her nose crinkle angrily**

"**Your not a mother," Selene scowled "You're a cold bitch," she said quietly. **

**Catalina's brow lifted and she let out a laugh**

"**Oh your one to talk," she put her hands on her hips and lifted her head "Marcus told us about your lack of mothering toward your children. No wonder they have turned out the way they have, just look at their pathetic example," Catalina said pointing at Selene's face. Selene clenched her fists and teeth, she was holding down the anger and trying to breathe through it like Merrick had taught her. She could feel the powers rising and trying to take control, somehow she knew Catalina was telling lies just to provoke her, but there was something else that spoke truth to a true hidden character. **

"**Bollocks. Your only having a go at me so I don't come back. You have had an argument with your only son because he wanted to leave with Sophia. You feel replaced by her and want all his attention back. Your only provoking me because I live in Merrick's castle. I'm not wasting my time with you," Selene said beating her anger and turned to walk away. **

"**No you don't!" Catalina swooped in behind her and pulled a dagger off Selene's belt and held it up to Selene's face as she turned around. **

"**All I want is the piece of paper. Just give it to me," Catalina said with a different tone, this time it was more desperate. Selene smiled, maybe what she said was right. **

**Kain sat silently and slowly chewed his food deliberately savouring the flavour. Dorian sat tied up in his cell staring at him with wide hungry eyes. **

"**You know, my mother taught me this trick," Kain said before taking another mouthful "most people will do anything when they are starving for food." **

**Dorian lowered his head**

"**I told you everything I know."**

"**No you haven't. You think I'm stupid and that you can manipulate me like everyone else. I know for a fact you are lying."**

"**I don't know who it was, they were masked!" Dorian yelled with frustration. **

"**I want the name." **

"**I don't have it!" **

"**Liar!" Kain growled and got to his feet. **

"**Just a single name will end all your suffering," Kain said before walking out of the room and into the security office where Saxon was sitting and watching them on a monitor. **

"**He bloody knows and wont tell us." Kain growled and dumped the plate on the table. **

"**They must have paid him good or exchanged something good for him to withstand so much torture," Saxon grumbled. **

**The door squealed as it swung open behind them and Roslyn walked in with Amos behind. **

"**Anything?" Roslyn spat looking at the screen that held Dorian. **

"**Nothing!" Kain grumbled. Amos walked past Roslyn and looked at the screen with a small smile.**

"**Your mother and I were taught the same methods. I think I have an idea on how to get him to talk." Amos said.**

"**My lord!" the young maid returned to the dinning room screaming. Melciah stood up immediately waiting for her explanation for her behaviour. **

"**My lord, its Lady Catalina, she's been stabbed!" **

"**What!" Melciah gasped and charged across the hall. Marcus followed them to the main foyer where Catalina lay on her back covered in blood with a dagger sticking out of her chest. Still alive she choked on her blood, her hands shook with shock and tears fell from her eyes. **

"**No!" Melciah ran to her side just as the guards pulled the blade out of her chest. Marcus watched as maids and medics ran into the foyer carrying first aid and began working on her. **

**Merrick stood in the foyer with his arms crossed staring at the door. He didn't change his grumpy expression when Selene finally came through. **

"**Your late," he paused and saw Selene's hands and chest was covered in blood and he could smell it was not hers, it was the almost black, pure Vorador blood. **

"**What the hell?" he asked stepping closer to her "I told you no fighting!" **

"**This is not what it looks like****!" Selene snapped. **

"**So a Vorador just bleed all over you did they?" **

**Selene just shook her head from side to side**

"**You were supposed to just talk with Marcus, that is all!" he lifted his head and twitched his nose watching her sigh. He could see she had, had a bad night**

"**It doesn't matter. Clean up and tell me what happened in the morning before training."**

"**I… I can't. I've to meet someone in the morning. Is it alright take a few things for my daughter?" **

**Merrick lifted a brow**

"**Sophia?"**

"**Yes. I want to see her I'm worried." **

"**Sure, take what you need, but be back at lunch tomorrow, I don't want to fall behind in your training." He said before turning around and retired for the night. **

**Selene changed her clothes and collected everything on the list. She was a little alarmed at the fact weapons and living necessities where the main items on the list. Never the less she packed it all neatly in a bag along with a few other things she thought they would need and left it all by the door before climbing into bed. It took her a long time to get to sleep, she couldn't stop thinking about what Marcus had said to her, it haunted her mind and her dreams. **

**She woke with a sudden jolt the next morning just before sunrise. She hadn't had much sleep, but the sleep she did have was decent. Getting herself dressed she pulled the large over packed bag on her back and checked the place she had to be on the slip of paper before sliding it under her gauntlet again. She picked up the two carry bags and headed out the door. ****She wasn't surprised that they were hiding in the original Corvinus castle, she only wondered where. Walking through the gates she felt strange standing before the main door once again. The rose garden still mysteriously maintained itself beautifully just like it had when she first awoke. **

**She pushed open the main door and walked into the empty foyer. She placed the bags down and stood silently, watching the sleeping shadows. She reminisced to herself the life she used to have in the castle, memories of life and love that she wished she could have back. But now it stood like a skeleton empty of life and love, a hollow shell holding only shadows and painful reminder of how good life had once been in times years ago.**

**Waiting for Phoenix she sat down on the bottom steps of the stairs and closed her eyes.**

"**Selene?" A voice whispered, but it was not Phoenix's. She got to her feet and followed what seemed to be a familiar voice.**

"**Sophia?" Selene called quickly picking up the bags and heading into the hall.**

"**No, keep going." The feminine voice whispered loudly summoning her to the shadows at the end of the long hall. Selene hesitated beginning to wonder if it was a trap. **

"**Who are you? Show yourself!" Selene said louder. **

"**Shhh!"**

**Selene's face fell seeing the blond figure step out of the shadows with her finger to her lips.**

**Immediately Selene's eyes watered, she half laughed but almost sobbed with relief and dropped the bags. She bolted forward and wrapped her arms around her best friend**

"**Erika your alive!" Selene was so happy for a moment to see a friendly familiar face she could trust, then her heart sank and she pulled back just as Erika tried to hug her in return "wait… you are Erika?" **

"**Of course! I left you clues upstairs to where the base was. That was before," she paused putting her hand on her chest "well you know, the Sophia incident. But she brought me back, so no harm done." Erika said with a large smile and gave Selene another hug. She felt Selene sigh with relief and could sense her sadness **

"**What's the matter?" Erika asked. **

"**Things between Marcus and I are not to good at the moment." **

"**That's surprising," Erika didn't really know what else to say "However I do have something that will put a smile on your face," Erika said with her usual large bubbly smile, picked up one bag placed her finger to her mouth again for Selene to be silent and for her to follow. **

**Selene picked up the other back and followed Erika into the lowest part of the castle into the hidden rooms below. Though a dark tunnel Marcus had once lead Selene through to show her his secret army, they came to the small office that was now a make shift home. The room was dim and lit by candles and Sophia was lying on a mattress on the floor with Phoenix sitting next to her. **

**Selene was relieved to see Sophia but she looked pale. **

"**Sophia?" Selene asked as she slowly approached her. **

**Before Selene got to Sophia's side her eyes widened and she stopped with a gasp of shock. **

* * *

Kinar Shadeslayer: Na, no harm done. Your not the first to respond like that, lol its just the way I am. You will find out what happened to Sophia pretty soon. No not stuck, just deflated. As for the roof, ask the bears who come into your room every night and rearrange everything then put it back exactly the way it was before you wake up. (lol if you've never heard that fairytail/story then Im going to look like random fruitbar. (Which makes a change from a nut bar.))

Lexa 26: Yes they are comming back into it (they have to because they are a big part of the end) I hope my other twits up my sleeve will work too, and that no body sees them coming. In that case I better shut up now then. :D

xXxUnReQuitEdxXx: In a little bit. At the moment is suprizes all round :D


	108. Winter room

**Late morning Marcus finally emerged from his room to find Melciah sitting in th****e hall slouched over with a cold anger frozen on his face. Without moving his head he looked up at Marcus who stopped in his path**

"**Did she survive?" Marcus asked with dread.**

"**Yes, she's fine," Melciah said just as cold as his expression. Marcus frowned a little confused at Melciah's mood.**

"**Then what's the mood for?" Marcus asked, deciding to be blunt. Melciah looked down at his hand that was holding something metal. He lifted it up for Marcus to see and read aloud the writing engraved along the blade of the dagger that he held**

"_**To my love Selene, Marcus**_**." **

**Marcus' heart sank.**

"**This was the blade they pulled out of Catalina's chest!" Melciah growled and rose to his feet.**

"**No, this isn't right, I know Selene and she wouldn't just attack someone like that unless she was provoked."**

"**Bullshit! She has lost the plot Marcus, the power has gone to her head, Merrick has poisoned her!" Melciah stressed to Marcus "she will never learn to deal with her anger."**

**Marcus lowered his head and rubbed his temple**

"**Let her go Marcus. She's too dangerous." **

**Marcus picked up the small blade and looked upon the writing and sliver engraved bone handle. It had been an anniversary gift years ago and didn't realise Selene still had it.**

"**I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to do this," Marcus said dropping the blade on the floor. **

"**Justice has to be done for this Marcus. Not only that, Selene lied to Catalina. She meet with Phoenix and knows the whereabouts of Sophia and kept it from us. She doesn't want you to have your daughter back, of for me to see my son," Melciah said picking up the blade. He placed his hand on Marcus' shoulder "I know its hard, but something has to be done and we need to find Sophia and Phoenix. You are a good father and always put your children first, that wont need to change," Melciah said with a tilt to the head and silently walked away from Marcus and headed back to his room where Catalina lay looking pale. **

**He closed the door behind in and walked over to her side **

"**He knows and I'm sure he agrees," Melciah said before placing the dagger down on the table next to the bed.**

"**He will help me find them, don't worry. And as soon as Sophia and Phoenix realize what a big misunderstanding everything was, then they will come running back to live here where it's safe." Melciah assured her.**

"**I just want them back here, I miss them."**

"**Selene wont get in our way again, I promise."**

"**Then give her back her dagger," Catalina said looking at the blade on the table next to her "give it back to her in the same way she gave it to me."**

"**Bastard!" Amos screamed as Kain dragged her into the cell block.**

"**You should of thought of that before you opened that fat mouth of yours!" Kain growled angrily. **

"**I try to help you with ideas and this is how you repay me!" Amos snapped as Kain dragged her into the empty cell next to Dorian. **

"**You tried to trick me!" Kain sneered before slamming the door shut "you don't belong here!" he growled before taking a step back. Amos got to her feet and glared at him as she moved over to the door standing in front of him. The only thing separating them was metal bars**

"**You have anger issues just like your bloody mother!" Amos said with a cold smile.**

"**Your words mean nothing." Kain growled at her before taking a step back.**

"**Oh really? You're sure your not upset because your mother married a loser like Marcus? Come on admit it, you've never liked him. No one did, he was a loner for years with major mental issues," she said just to provoke him. Dorian watched silently as Amos hissed at Kain angrily. Kain ignored her and turned around to face the switchboard on the wall across from the cell. **

"**What a wimp, not even a come back. Pity, you grew up to be just like Marcus, he should have just let you fall off the tower as a baby." **

**Immediately it struck Kain's nerve and he swung around and shot his fist through the bars and struck her clean in the jaw snapping her head back and throwing her to the floor. **

"**Shut your face, or I will finish shutting it for you." Kain growled angrily before swinging around and flicking the switch activating the barrier between the bars. **

**Amos sat up and smirked just to annoy him even further**

"**Woman basher." **

**Kain lifted a brow**

"**Woman?" he narrowed his eyes "barely," he said before looking into Dorian's cell. **

"**You going to give me any answers yet?"**

**Dorian flinched at the attention suddenly turned on him**

"**I've already told you all I know!" He insisted. **

"**Liar," Kain huffed then glanced at Amos who's face had already healed "don't bother talking to each other or you will both starve." Kain growled before marching out.**

"**What a wanker," Amos said taking a seat on the hard cell bed. ****Dorian didn't answer, he just sat silently still tied to the chair in the middle of his cell.**

**Amos sat silently watching Dorian for over an hour and slowly he began to fidget and his stomach was making some horrendous noises from hunger.**

"**Huh, that actually sounded like it hurt," Amos said lifting a brow. Dorian looked over at her for a moment then stared at the floor again saying nothing. "The old starving you trick. They are real bastards for that you know, they've done it to me a few times before," Amos said getting to her feet and had a long stretch before reaching into her pocket and pulled out a bundle wrapped in paper "it seems Marcus' little runts have inherited his nasty streak when it comes to torture," she said opening the paper to reveal two cold, stuffed baked potatoes. **

**Immediately she had his attention, his eyes lifted and fixed themselves on the food in her hand. **

"**Hungry?" Amos said holding one up. Dorian started jumping up and down to shuffle the chair he was on closer and closer to the bars between their cells. He opened his mouth and held it near the bars**

"**Hell no, I'm not feeding you. These bars have quite a few thousand or so volts running through them, you can feed yourself." Amos hissed. **

"**I'm tied up!" Dorian snapped angrily. **

"**Well turn around and I will untie you stupid!" Amos said rolling her eyes. **

"**Oh," Dorian said bouncing around in the chair once again until it was close enough for Amos to carefully place her fingers through and grab the rope, slowly loosening the knot just enough for him to wriggle free. Dorian sighed with relief as he pulled the rope away from his body and got to his feet wriggling his shoulders. **

**Now free he stretched with delight then gratefully caught the potato Amos threw through the bars. Before she could blink, the potato was gone and he was licking his fingers**

"**You really want that to revisit you in a painful way," Amos said eating her own.**

"**I'm starving!" he said looking for any more. **

"**I can see that." **

**Dorian went back to licking his fingers after realising she wasn't going to give him anymore. He paused for a moment and lifted a brow**

"**Why did you give me food?" **

"**Anyone who shares an enemy is a friend, yada, yada, you know how it goes."**

"**Fine by me and makes sense. When I first saw you it didn't seem like you where friends with anyone, you didn't seem to fit in."**

"**Huh it was that obvious then?" **

"**Yeah."**

**She sat back and narrowed her eyes**

"**I didn't fit in and I don't get on with any of them, hence why I'm here. You fitted in fine, why the hell are you here?" Amos said with an obvious tone that she didn't really care but made conversation anyway. She had shared her meal, as a consequence she had to listen to him prattle on. **

**At first it was nothing to listen to until Dorian became a big mouth and tell her about how he escaped Voradors. **

"**Wait, what were you doing out in the woods at night?"**

"**I was with Roslyn and Selene, and some other chicks, I don't who they were. But the Voradors attacked and I fought them off and ended up in the trees alone." He explained.**

**Amos knew he was lying but kept listening anyway as if she was interested**

"**Really? What happened then?" **

"**Well I met this big tough so called Vorador leader jackass who says he will make me a deal, he would give me some liquid potion shit and immortality if I get some dead guy's body to him." Dorian laughed but kept his words quiet forgetting about Kain and Saxon.**

"**So funny enough, I was travelling with them to the keep anyway so it all worked out perfect." **

"**Where you not dating Roslyn?" Amos asked as if it was nothing. **

"**Yeah, nothing serious. Hell I don't know why I even followed Selene, just protection I guess. Who the hell doesn't want someone as powerful as that guarding you?" He smirked and tilted his head. Amos was beginning to see that underneath he truly was a spineless con artist.**

"**So I got here and I ended up getting my immortal wish, then they taught me how to use it of all things, then some angry chick lead me to the vault, took the dried up crusty corpse to that jackass and bobs your uncle. I got paid in food and power." **

"**Some jackass, I wonder if he could help me out." **

"**I may do, but I seriously can not remember the name. These assholes want it for some reason, but I don't know why. Don't care really. A man has got to do what a man's got to do to survive these days. I got what I needed, and a little affection from a hot immortal chick along the way, all I need to do is get out of here." Dorian said smugly and flicked his brow at her and gave a flirtatious smile. She smiled back and leaned forward responding **

"**Huh, I meet a Vorador once, he wanted to strike a deal for me to be a spy. I think his name was Merrick." **

**Dorian sat up suddenly**

"**Yeah that was him. Tall guy deep voice." Dorian said keeping quiet. **

**Amos lifted her brow**

"**Or was it Melciah?" She asked herself scratching her head "Either way they all sound the same. All are scummy Voradors," she said pulling another wrapped bundle of paper, Dorian's eyes were fixed on the food and he spoke up without even thinking**

"**No he said his name was defiantly Merrick," he said with a smile "but those jerks don't need to know, as soon as they know I'm good as gone." **

"**Hmm, I don't think so. I did a lot of shit to this family and they are into their life long slave and torture stuff."**

**Dorian's face dropped but his eyes remained on the paper bundle in her hand**

"**Don't worry, at least it will give us time to plan an escape. I've done it before I'll do it again."**

"**Dorian sighed well that's good… I guess."**

"**Better then under Selene's rule. You better hope she doesn't come back, now that bitch will kill you." **

**Amos could see Dorian squirm a little in his shoes before he changed the subject**

"**What's that you've got?" He asked licking his lips looking at the bundle in her hand. **

"**This?" She asked holding it up "its another potato," she said throwing it between the bars at him. He caught it and smiled gratefully**

"**Thanks! Very generous." **

"**No, its payment." **

**Dorian stopped stuffing his face and looked up at her puzzled.**

"**You're a good actor, but I'm better. That was for you when you finally gave a name, like they agreed." Amos said with a cold smile looking down her nose at him through the bars, at that moment her cell door gave a click and slowly swung open letting her free. **

**He lowered his shoulders, suddenly his food tasted bitter and he was the one who had now been used**

"**That wasn't the name!" He yelled and gave a horrible laugh.**

"**Yeah it is, I saw your eyes, you were telling the truth for food. It took only a few hours to fool you like you fooled others."**

**Dorian lowered his shoulders and lifted his head with the tiniest smile on the corner of his mouth **

"**Maybe," his voice slowly changed into a voice she knew well and his face morphed slowly into the bony narrow face with sunken in eyes staring at her. Her eyes widened at seeing her dead brother standing before her**

"**Do as I tell you and let me out!" He yelled at her. She took a step back closer to the switch panel. **

"**Cyrus… No your dead, your Dorian, I know this is a trick!" She tried to tell herself but her eyes were locked on his and he held her in his stare to the point she would believe it was her brother. Saxon came bolting in and grabbed her arm and dragged her back to the control room. He shook her shoulders**

"**Snap out of it, his ability will permanently fool you otherwise!" **

**Amos let her head fall into her hands **

"**I got it out of him, I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth," she said sitting down. **

"**What did he say?" Kain asked glaring at her still angry.**

"**Merrick. I tested to see if he bit at Melciah but it was defiantly Merrick."**

**Saxon looked over at Kain who scratched the side of his head**

"**I think we better pay mum a visit." **

**Selene sat with her eyes closed and her legs crossed on a mat in the middle of a large empty room. It was silent except for Merrick's footsteps lightly walking around her. **

"**Relaxed?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Good. I must say you seemed a lot happier after returning from you visit with Sophia." Merrick said quietly.**

"**Very. She is alive and safe with an old friend that I trust. Its good to know."**

"**Yes. I also got word that the blood on you clothes belonged to Catalina."**

**Selene opened her eyes and looked at him standing with his arms behind his back. **

"**If you are going to kill her, next time finish the job off," he took a step closer and gave a small smile "anyway that is to be forgotten. No more emotions like I said. Now I want you to close your eyes again and focus on your hands. Using no emotion at all I want you to focus on your freezing ability and summon it only in your right hand." He said sternly.**

**Selene focused as hard as she could and sat silently. Nothing happened. She sighed with annoyance and opened her eyes**

"**Take your time and focus." He said and watched her close her eyes again. Like before nothing happened.**

"**This is hopeless, I can't summon that ability." **

"**Nonsense! You are letting the fire take control, you have to focus harder." **

**Selene tired again and sat silently for longer as he strolled around the room. Eventually her mind wandered the night before with Marcus and she lost some focus of what she was doing. **

"**Good," Merrick said feeling the air become much colder to the point he could see his breath on the air. She didn't hear him and her mind played over everything that was said and the pain of being rejected by Marcus was slowly seeping in. **

**Merrick smiled seeing her hand become icy, but the smile faded when he saw her other hand was also covered in ice.**

"**Selene your letting your emotion summon the power, stop it now!" Merrick growled but the room became colder by the second. Her mind had fallen into her new powers that emerged itself properly for the first time.**

"**Selene!" Merrick yelled loudly at her. She finally opened her eyes hearing him this time and saw her frozen hands and everything else in the room was covered in an icy white layer, including Merrick who had a few tiny icicles hanging from his goatee. He shivered slightly and spoke slowly**

"**What did I tell you about focusing! I can not stress to you anymore on why you cannot let your emotion control your abilities!" He said with a clear shiver in his voice.**

"**Sorry," she muttered easily defrosting herself. Merrick sighed and rubbed his red nose**

"**I think a hot tea is in mind. We will meet here again in an hour," he said stepping out of the training room "give me time to defrost." He**** muttered under his breath and shivered his way to the kitchen.**

**Selene got to her feet and saw the door slowly swing open on its own. She stretched and rubbed her eyes before yawning. She twitched her nose and narrowed her eyes looking around the room, she knew she was not alone. **

* * *

** Kryptonian250: Slang for then? where did that come from. Random, anyway I try to aviod slang unless a character is usuing it but again I have to be careful because of the nationality difference. World cup? of what Rugby? At ruby no, but there was a tour after wards where England team came here and we beat the crap out of them. Don't know not really into sport, Im your typical artist. If it was football then hell no we suck at that. And most europeans get all upset and throw seats at football matches, thats just usual.**

**Kinar Shadeslayer: Yeah I tried to post this one sooner but they had to change the power box on the house so I had no power for a short time. Bummer. Anyway, the title of the last one just really seemed to fit the chapter so it was the one that got the name. Oh good, still a fruity goodness bar. Its a random story I heard as a kid.**

**Lexa 26: Thankyou:) although you could PM me on what you think is going to happen or just say and I wont confirm it, im just curious to what people think will happen. (its also a heads up to see if anyone will see the twists I throw in hehehe)**

**Kayla: I will! well hope to anyway. I'm defiatly keen on finishing it! thank you :)**

**BlooSkyes: Oh please tell me what is confusing so I can fix it!**

**Nightwind: lol there are always a few who can see through my twists ;) And I had to bring Erika back, dunno why just did. She's not finished yet.  
**


	109. Search for the end of cold

**Looking into all the corners of the room Selene tired to ****pinpoint where the presence was coming from. Staring at the shadows she narrowed her eyes and tried to focus**

"**Selene?" Merrick said making her jump "Sorry. Here is your tea," he said standing in the doorway holding a cup. She looked over in the corner before walking over to the doorway. Merrick handed her the cup and looked past her shoulder and into the same corner she was staring at. Like she had done he narrowed his eyes and twitched his nose**

"**Little bastards!" He growled into the empty air. Selene turned around to see a number of shadow Lurkers jump out of the shadows and onto the floor. Merrick gave a loud whistle and yelled in a language she didn't understand, summoning more Lurkers into the room. Selene could see the difference between the two lots, Merrick's lurkers that he had summoned had purple eyes, the others had crimson just like her own.**

**Immediately they began attacking each other making horrific hissing noises and sounded much like a cat fight. **

"**Melciah's spies." Merrick grunted and sipped his tea watching them. Some began to howl in pain making Selene flinch**

"**Where did L****urkers come from?" She asked looking at Merrick "and what the hell are they?"**

"**I can't believe he has the nerve to send spies!" Merrick said trying to avoid her questions. **

**She frowned at him with annoyance, she didn't know what they were or where they came from, but she did know they seemed to be the Voradors slaves. **

"**They are killing each other, just send the other ones back," Selene said watching the crimson eyed lurkers try to flee. **

"**No, that's the consequence of Melciah sending them here." He said coldly. **

**She took a step back and lifted her hand **

"**Stop it!" she said summoning her Vorador form. Her eyes became yellow, her skin a faint purple colour and her ears pointed becoming the full form hoping they would obey her. **

**Immediately all of them stopped and stared at her, and with out realizing she was even doing anything, a clear ring flowed out of Selene's hand and flew across the room and through the Lurkers. **

"**What did you just do?" Merrick said pausing.**

"**I don't know," Selene said looking at her hands. All the Lurkers now stood up and faced her. Merrick noticed all their eyes were now a light blue and they had grown in size. They immediately bowed to Selene who looked somewhat puzzled.**

"**What the hell did you do?" Merrick growled at her.**

"**I don't know!" she growled for a second time. **

"**Get out of here, scat!" Merrick yelled at them and flicked his wrist for them to leave. **

**They did not move, they simply watched Selene, waiting for an order. **

"**You changed them!" Merrick said heading toward her angrily. They instantly moved to face him and began hissing, large spines flung out of their back, forearms, and down the back of their head aggressively at Merrick who stopped in his path. **

"**You are my Lurkers, you obey me!" Merrick growled but ended up having to duck a swipe at him from the closest Lurker. **

"**Looks like they are mine now," Selene smirked and patted one on the back.**

**Merrick took a step back and straitened himself up and calmed himself**

"**I suppose it would be natural since you are the prophecy. Well done." He said sourly and picked up his empty cup off the floor before looking over the Lurkers one more time. It didn't take a genius to see she had evolved them, they were clearly much stronger and he almost cringed to know what they were capable of. **

"**I'll get more tea. Clear the room and be ready for more training when I return," He grumbled leaving the room. **

**The Lurkers surrounded her and lowered their spines watching her. She lifted her hand and placed it on the wound of the closest **

"**What are you?" She whispered with curiosity. To her surprise the wound healed under her hand making the Lurker purr like a cat. It lifted its hand and placed it on top of hers. She smiled hesitantly as her head felt dizzy and her eyes blacked out. She didn't panic, she had felt this feeling many times before. Images of the past flashed quickly into her mind of what looked similar to the Lycan race in the caves underground. It changed to humans capturing and torturing them and using them to drag large blocks of stone and build a city. The images flashed again of the city collapsing into the ground taking the creatures with them into darkness along with the humans. **

**The Lurker let go returning her mind to the present**

"**You better leave. There is a castle near here where my daughter is hiding," Selene took out a piece of paper and pencil and wrote down a short message "Give this piece of paper to the blond woman, or Phoenix," she handed the largest one the piece of paper. It took it gracefully and nodded its head**

"**I need you to protect them and guard the castle."**

**In an instant they nodded understanding and leapt into the shadows disappearing. **

**The following afternoon Merrick was graced with another interruption of Saxon arriving at the gate. The weather was cold and was on boarder line snow. Shivering Saxon waited as they opened the gate and finally let him in. Merrick stood in a large skin coat staring at Saxon from the main doorway**

"**Why are you here?" He asked abruptly looking down at Saxon at the bottom of the steps. **

"**I'm not allowed to visit my own mother?" Saxon asked with a half grin. Merrick narrowed his eyes at Saxon's attitude and twitched his nose**

"**I'd rather you did not disturb her at the moment, she is doing well in her training today." **

**Saxon lifted his head**

"**Oh," he paused for a moment and looked around as he huddled his arms tighter against himself to keep warm from the icy wind "I've come all this way, can I wait inside to see her when she is finished?" Saxon asked narrowing his own eyes but it was from the cold rather then Merrick's bitter look. **

**Merrick let out a sigh**

"**Very well," he stepped back and let Saxon walk inside.**

"**Where is she?" Saxon asked taking in the warmth of the castle.**

"**I told you, she is training." Merrick answered bluntly. **

"**How are you training her? I thought she knew most forms of combat?" Saxon asked. **

"**Not that type of training," Merrick marched through the halls with Saxon following**

"**Your mother has years of combat experience, but not with her**_** other**_** abilities," he said glancing back at Saxon "she was not born with her abilities like you where so the harmony between her and her abilities can be a little disrupted by her emotions from time to time. They will channel themselves through her emotions and happily take over, then she looses some control." He swooped around a corner and headed up the stairs.**

"**You talk like the powers are another entity." **

"**In a way they are. A natural living force. Everyone has their own living force or gravity, what ever you'd like to call it, and when the unique cells of Lycan and Vampyre joined to create the hybrid cell, it wasn't la-de-da magic. From my understanding the cells seem to give off and energy or charge that attracts or connects with other living energies. Now depending on the person, their emotions or genetic makeup will determine what energy will form. For example, your mother's temper mixed with her genes gave her, her fire ability. The quick energy of lively fire matched her energy and came together like magnets and stuck."**

**Saxon lifted a brow, it was all very interesting to him but he wondered why Merrick was telling him. **

"**Okay, that has some sense to it. Evolution in a way. But it doesn't quite work, my ability is shifting earth or turning things into stone. Stone is not a living moving force like fire." **

"**Are yes, but everything has its own sort of… genetic makeup. And everything has gravity. Your energy binds to the organic matter of the earth and joins in a way it can manipulate it. It still works." Merrick replied.**

"**Yes, but if these so called energies of life forms are existent like a being, how can we control them? And how do they know what to do?"**

"**Your are the more supreme, evolved being over the energy so you can control it. It wouldn't exist without you so it's obedient. Think of it kind of like an organ, you need it and it needs you so you live together in harmony. And it just knows what to do with you, kind of like your stomach. You don't sit there after a meal and think 'oh its going to take me a white to digest those carrots' do you? Your stomach knows what to do and does it." **

**Saxon nodded his head and understood what Merrick meant. **

"**Selene's abilities however have fuelled themselves and attached themselves to her emotions. I'm training her to have complete control over them without them running wild every time she gets upset." **

**Saxon saw sense in what Merrick told him but that was as far it went, he didn't want to talk to him about anything else other then where his mother was. **

**Merrick stopped at a large wooden door with an engraved metal panel. He turned around and faced Saxon with his finger to his mouth for him to be quiet. He slowly opened the door just enough for Saxon to see though into the training room. **

**Selene sat in the middle of the mat in mediation position with her arms held up. Her right hand was engulfed in flames that burned at a controlled rate and didn't travel anywhere else and from her left hand icicles hung and her skin was covered in a white frost. Her eyes were closed and she had full concentration over her abilities. **

**Merrick closed the door and looked at Saxon**

"**Complete control, its what she needs. When she had her encounter with Hector, she picked up his ability. Because her genes somewhat matched from Viktor biting her, her body changed and adapted as she rejoined."**

"**But they are complete opposites, will that do anything? It won't clash will it?"**

"**No. It gives an even balance, it will keep your mother a lot more calm and relaxed. The fire didn't let the ice out, but now she can use them at the same time."**

"**So she's ready to return home?" **

"**No. She needs a lot more practice, and I'm helping her deal with her emotional issues as well. There is a lot of work that needs to be done on her." **

**Saxon found it hard to believe that his mother would take lessons and open up to a Vorador that tried to kill her. Merrick picked up on Saxon's doubt**

"**Your mother came to me. I'm doing the best I can to teach her what she needs."**

"**Or sculpt her as a weapon to use as you need." **

**Merrick huffed at Saxon's comment and lifted his head**

"**Your mother is the prophecy and I was destined to teach her. You can talk to her now and she will tell you the same." Merrick snapped before swinging around and marching back the way he came.**

**Saxon pushed open the door, she was in the same position completely still until he stepped onto the mat. Her eyes shot open and she smiled warmly seeing him**

"**Saxon!" she said jumping to her feet and jogged over to him embracing him with a hug, "good to see you."**

"**And you. We need to talk." **

"**If this is about your father, don't worry its between us and we will sort it out in our own time." **

"**I know, but this is about Merrick."**

**Selene rolled her eyes and took a step back **

"**You've been talking to Viktor. He doesn't understand." She said abruptly.**

"**He thinks you're the prophecy." Saxon said rather annoyed at her tone.**

"**So does Merrick. And they are right." **

**Saxon sighed, **

"**I don't see how. I've been studying the pages for years, it doesn't point to you. And speaking of the prophecy how could you give a copy of it to Merrick?"**

"**Because he needed to see that it was me so could train me."**

"**Its not you, I'm sure of it!" he said scratching the back of his head. Selene watched him and noticed it was exactly like Marcus did when he became annoyed or frustrated. **

"**Look, you can not trust Merrick. He may be deceiving you. Who knows what he is capable of or what he is planning,"**

"**Saxon,"**

"**He paid Dorian to use Roslyn to get to Hectors corpse!"**

**Selene's eyes widened**

"**How do you know that?"**

"**We found Dorian and interrogated him until he spoke up. You have to come back with me to the keep." **

"**No, I'm staying here. I am the prophecy. I have to sort this out." **

"**He's poisoned your mind! How could you join him? Have you forgotten everything he has done?" **

"**No. But as far as I recall Julian walked through the keep gates not to long ago. I can reason with him while I am here." **

**Saxon stepped back and slid his hand over his head not believing his mothers decisions**

"**I don't believe this!" he grumbled.**

"**Just because I am here, doesn't mean I have joined his side."**

"**Well it looks like it," he sighed again and calmed himself "just come back with me and we will talk it over okay?"**

"**Saxon I can't I have too much to do." **

"**You know what, fine! Believe in your lies and keep thinking you're the prophecy. At least I'll be able to reason with dad!" He growled marching for the door leaving her there. **

"**None of my children can be a prophecy." She said calmly before he slammed the door behind him. **

"**You keep telling yourself that," He said grabbing the door handle.**

"**Because your not of all bloodlines," She said just as he closed the door. She waited for a moment since the door did not click shut. It slowly swung open and he was still on the other side. **

"**What do you mean I'm not of all bloodlines?" He said with a frown. He got his curiosity from her and had to know what she meant. **

"**I'm the only one who is."**

**Saxon was now becoming really annoyed**

"**Your even starting to sound like a Vorador. I'm your son, I have the same blood as you, therefore I'm the same." **

"**Nope," she said crossing her arms "you're not human and never have been. You were born immortal, just like your siblings. I was a human and suffered the fear they have. I had to go though the deadly and painful change into the life of an immortal. Very little amount of my human self still exists, but its still there." she explained.**

**Saxon stood speechless, he had never taken the fact into account. **

"**Have you let Viktor show you the chart and explain it?"**

**He paused before answering with a sigh**

"**No."**

"**Then you should. He can read the ancient text, you cannot." **

"**I suppose." He grunted. **

"**Saxon." She sighed rolling her eyes. **

"**I don't like you being here. I don't trust Merrick." **

"**Neither. But at least I can get an inside look as to how he thinks and maybe get a few answers, or close to it at least." **

"**What should we do with Dorian?"**

"**He's your prisoner, you do what you think is right." **

"**I'll let Kain decide, it was all his idea." **

"**Kain is back?" **

"**Yeah,"**

"**Does he have means to contact you know where?" Selene didn't want to mention the Island verbally encase someone was listening in.**

"**Yes."**

"**Get him to send Duncan back. We need him and I have a surprise for him."**

"**Okay. I'm going to see dad, is there anything you want me to take or tell him?"**

**She hesitated**

"**Are… no," she lifted her head as he turned around "wait… tell him… actually no. Don't tell him you saw me at all." **

**He nodded and headed for Burwood. Merrick was quick to walk in shortly after Saxon had left**

"**All sorted?" He asked rather cheerfully. **

"**Yeah. Stubborn like his father."**

**Merrick lifted a brow**

"**Like his father?" he chuckled shaking his head from side to side "I don't think so." **

**She narrowed her eyes at him**

"**Shut up." She smirked back but her smile faded quickly and he could see the pain of the fight with Marcus return to her face. **

"**He loves you, you know," Merrick said quickly regaining her sharpened attention "when he was my host I could feel it. Someone who loves you that much will not give up. I don't think his heart would let him," he turned and headed for the door "but its his mind that stops him from ending the fight." **

**She didn't answer him, only followed. He stopped and faced her**

"**You can rest now, you need your rest for your first mission starting tomorrow." **

"**Mission?" She asked curious.**

"**Yes. We are going to do something about this weather. But I need you to see your daughters little boyfriend Phoenix first, he may know about the atmosphere apparatus seven project."**

**She lifted a brow and crossed her arms, he sighed**

"**It's a rumoured device that was built by Melciah and sits in the mountains somewhere." **

"**I figured that. But I thought maybe you were the one who was the cause of all the weather."**

"**No. I don't need to hide from the sun being in a human host. I've adapted myself anyway," he grumped "Besides, if the machinery was mine I wouldn't have you destroy it, and if I wanted you to, I would have given you the co-ordinates to where it was." **

**She was starting to wonder if some of what Saxon said was true, but she wanted to stop the cause of the bad weather, or at least see what it was.**

"**Alright, I'll talk to him tonight." Selene said keen to see Sophia again. **

"**Good, even I'm tired of the cold." **

**Selene was surprised to find Phoenix already out in the castle grounds. He seemed to be picking a small rose that had just bloomed, he knelt down with his back to her delicately avoiding the thorns. **

"**You haven't seen who maintains the gardens have you?" Selene asked giving him a fright. **

"**Ouch!" he said lifting up the flower with a thorn in his hand.**

"**Sorry." She smirked. **

"**Your back so soon. And no I haven't seen anyone which is strange. But this garden is strange as it is, I came and picked a rose from the same spot not to long ago and another one grew, even with the cold weather," He said getting to his feet. **

"**How are they?" **

"**Sleeping. I thought I'd surprise her with a rose, a bit of a reminder of outside since she can't move much anymore." **

**She smiled at him, he was the first Vorador she genuinely approved ****of as a decent being**

"**Sweet. Anyway, speaking of the cold, I need to ask you if you know anything about the ****atmosphere apparatus seven project?"**

**Phoenix scratched his head**

"**I don't know too much about it really." **

"**What do you know?"**

"**Well, it's the seventh device, the first six failed and blew up. I think my uncle Odthran designed it. Before the cold weather there was a lot of drought, so he designed and constructed the devices until they successfully worked. It was to bring rain to the land, and to help crops grow on all sides, even the humans."**

"**What happened?"**

"**Well, there are many stories as to what happened. Some say a malfunction, others say Merrick took over and raided the device and holds it still, another version is that a nest of Vorian's live in it. I'm not sure." **

"**Do you know where it is?"**

"**Not the one that works no. I remember my father and uncle taking me with them when they worked on the first device that for some reason just never worked, I know where that one is. Vaguely. I have no idea where the seventh is."**

"**Well I want to shut it down. Its getting too cold, and the land needs to be restored. Do you think you could take me to the first one?"**

"**Yeah, its in the mountains…" he then hesitated "But I don't really want to leave Sophia. The lurkers you sent are fantastic guards but…"**

"**I understand." **

"**But also in saying that, it can't get any colder or she may die." **

"**I can bring only people I trust here to look after her?" **

"**That will be good. Erika has been so wonderful to us and helping us, but I would be more comfortable with someone else as well."**

"**I was thinking Saxon." Selene suggested. **

"**That's what I hoped." **

"**Good. Lets us just hope that the first device has some indication to where the other is." **

* * *

** Lexa 26: She will be in time, but she can't for reasons I cannot say at the moment. Thankyou, I knwo not much is happening at the moment, but its sort of the calm before the storm. Next chapter will be action packed I garentee it!**

**Kryptoinian250: NZ and AUS do have a rivalry but only in sport. We are kind of like siblings, your pick fun at and argue with them but you still look after them. I personally have nothing against Austrailians, every Aussie I've met has been lovey. Im going to the gold coast and Brisbane next year and look forward to it. **

**Kinar Shadeslayer: Ah-ha you give such lovely reveiws and instructions so I posted the image (thankyou very much) and a chapter too lol, very cheeky. I told ya in chapter, but dunno if a fruitbar should eat a cookie (we call them Biscits) its kinda close to canabalisim. Just leave the cookie for the bears :)**

**Blooskyes: lol so do I and Im writing hte story. Yeah you may just see that. Damn everyone is starting to figure out twists and things, Im gonna have to work harder!  
**


	110. Ghost in the machine part 1

**A few couple of days later ****Merrick stood on the road outside the castle grounds next to Selene holding a bag**

"**Whether he hate's his parents or not, he is not to be trusted." Merrick grumbled. **

"**I trust him more then I do you," she said bluntly. **

**He twitched his nose with annoyance at both her and the cold**

"**I don't think he's going to show up anyway." Merrick continued to grumble.**

"**He's here, I think he's waiting for me to go to him." **

"**Why?"**

"**Because you're his fathers enemy and an older and much stronger Vorador. That can be a little intimidating." **

**Phoenix was waiting in the bushes down the road. He could see them from a distance through the cold morning and their breath on the cold air as they talked. He head a crack of a snapping twig behind him and turned around just in time to see a lone Vorian creeping up behind him for the kill. **

"**Shit!" he yelped and had no other choice but to leap out onto the track and make a run for Selene. **

"**See, there he goes." Selene said drawing her sword. **

"**Duck!" She yelled lifting her arm. Just as the Vorian's jaws opened to take a chunk out of Phoenix, he dove to the ground in front of Selene who thrust the sword forward into the Vorian's mouth. Not a single sound came from the creature as the sword travelled through its head and into its chest killing it instantly. Phoenix got to his feet and watched her pull the sword free letting the body fall to the ground. He stood on the other side of Selene making sure she was between Merrick and himself.**

"**Those things are really starting to become a nuisance." He said watching Selene pull out a cloth and wipe the sword clean before sliding it back into its sheath. **

"**We will deal to them soon enough, but for the moment we have bigger fish to fry," she said then lowered her brow. In the blink of an eye she had swung around and was holding her fist in front of Phoenix's face, he stepped back confused for a second until he saw the cross bolt in his hand. She opened her wings in front of him putting a barrier up to stop the Voradors from the castle shooting him. **

"**Merrick!" Selene snapped at him for him to give the signal not to fire. He glared at Phoenix who held his ground, not being intimidated. **

**Merrick turned and gave the signal letting Selene lower her wings. **

"**If anyone tries to kill him again, including you, I will burn them to death." Selene snapped angrily, she didn't blame Phoenix for not wanting to come too close to the castle. She had promised Sophia she would bring him back alive which she intended to keep.**

"**Everything you need is in here." Merrick said bitterly and handed Phoenix the bag. **

"**Thank you." Phoenix said still being polite anyway**** and took the bag. **

"**Be careful how you shut the thing down, devices like it can be very unstable if you don't do it properly." Merrick warned but Selene didn't seem to take him too seriously**

"**I'll shut it down what ever way I need." **

**Merrick huffed and headed back to the keep leaving them alone. Selene started on foot down the road with Phoenix along side**

"**Did Saxon say much?"**

"**No but he was just as surprised as you were. He seemed rather depressed though." **

"**I know, he's got some personal issues he needs to sort out, he's so much like his father its not funny." **

"**Oh, he also said to tell you that Marcus wasn't at Burwood and Kain said Duncan would be here in three days and that the boat will wait off shore until we are ready." **

"**Good. Everything is going to plan then." Selene said ignoring what he said about Marcus, she didn't know what he was up to anymore and she couldn't make sense of his actions.**

**Phoenix lead the way past Burwood and up the side opposite to the Corvinus keep. Selene had never been in this direction but she knew the mountain side had ski fields, hotels and holiday homes. With the old snow covered roads still clear, it didn't take two fast paced immortals to reach the fields.**

"**Remembering anything yet?" Selene asked walking up behind Phoenix who stared at one of the old chair lifts. **

"**Yeah I remember that sign and laughing at it when I was little," Phoenix said pointing to a pictogram of simple human figure falling off the chair lift, someone had scratched flames coming out of its backside. A large sign with caution half froze underneath covering up the rest of the writing.**

"**Childish humour," Phoenix said and looked up the top of the ski lift "The entrance is up the top somewhere."**

"**Good. We are just lucky it isn't windy or snowing. Yet," She said looking at the threatening grey sky.**

"**As soon as we get inside there is facilities for the maintenance workers that contains beds and such. If we run out of time we can crash there for the night." He suggested. **

"**Hope not. I don't want this to take too long." Selene said getting sick of the cold snow around her feet. **

"**This way," he said with a wave of his arm and lead her up the mountains next to the chair lift that was buried under so much snow that only the top of the poles stuck out leading the way like a trail of bread crumbs. **

**Reaching the top he stopped seeing the roof of station at the top**

"**The entrance was hidden behind the station," he said pointing to the snowed over area.**

"**Wait here," she said before becoming a blue colour and sank into the snow using her freezing ability.**

**Phoenix stood silently in the white fields with only the chilly wind to accompany him while waiting for Selene to return. **

"**Bloody hate mountains," he grumbled with a shiver and turned around to face away from the wind.**

"**Why?" Selene asked from in front of the station. Phoenix headed around to see her standing in front of a door where she had melted away the snow and left a wet concrete step to stand on to get inside. **

"**Because Nicholas tried to eat me last time." **

"**Yeah he's like that." She said quietly and opened the door. Leading into the dark damp station. **

"**We have to be careful. We are not alone," Selene said pointing to a dead Vorian laying face down on the station floor, freshly killed not too long ago.**

**Selene pointed to the hole in the back of the station leading thorough a tunnel of ice to a steel door. **

"**I'm guessing that's it?" she asked**

"**Yup."**

**They headed through the dripping ice tunnel careful not to slip over and reached the door. **

"**Allow me," Phoenix said grabbing the metal wheel on the door to open it for her. He turned the wheel with ease and pulled the door open**

"**That should be frozen shut." Selene whispered confirming it had to be someone with intelligence to get in over a dim-witted Vorian. **

**She drew her sword ready for anyone or thing and stepped down though the doorway onto the wet dripping metal grate.**

"**The air is warm," Phoenix said closing the door quietly behind them "and there is a hum. But that could mean only one thing." **

"**The machinery is working." Selene said aloud their thoughts. **

**They headed as quietly as they could into the lit end of the tunnel that was illuminated with green blue and yellow lights through the metal grate beneath their feet and on the ceiling. The walls were metal sheeted held signs of the old Vorador language. They came to a T in their path and looked both directions. They looked exactly the same and curved around in the same direction.**

"**Which way now?" Selene whispered. **

"**To be honest I don't remember." **

**Selene shrugged and took her gut feeling and went to the right. As they headed around the bend the humming got louder and definite sounds of working parts could be heard. They came to an open metal platform in front of a series of enormous pipes that came from the ceiling and dropped down into the darkness further then they could see. Looking around she could see lights from various levels with control panels and platforms leading to different rooms and stations. **

"**This place is huge, it goes right into the mountain." Selene said in astonishment, she felt like an ant in such a place and it seemed almost a shame to destroy a work of genius and such a mammoth structure. **

"**This is the only way," Phoenix said pointing to a cage elevator at the end of the platform.**

"**Guess that's where we are going then," Selene said stepping into the cage along with Phoenix who pushed the large green glowing button. The elevator made a loud rumble and machinery hum as it began to move upward. **

"**Well they are going to know we are here now." Selene muttered about the loud sound. **

"**Hopefully they didn't hear us over the loud machinery of the device," Phoenix said staring through the metal bars at the large pipes that you could drop a house down without it hitting the sides. He became quiet and stared into space as the elevator slowly travelled upward.**

"**She'll be fine. Saxon will take care of her." Selene reassured him knowing his thoughts were on Sophia.**

"**I know. I just don't like being away from…" He stopped and jumped away from the cage door just as a Vorian jumped onto the side of the cage. **

"**These bloody things are really starting to fuck me off!" Phoenix growled angrily. It shoved its head through the gap in the metal bars of the door and tried to bite a chunk out of his arm. He grabbed its snout and held it shut keeping its head locked inside the elevator. As the cage lifted up the track, it approached a horizontal support beam that crossed the front of the cage. **

"**Head's up!" Phoenix growled holding onto its head tightly as the cage reached the bar, it shuddered a little from the resistance of the body jammed in between the bar and cage but did not last long, the soft flesh did not match the strong metal gears. It gave a horrific choking sound and yelp before its body completely separated from its head. **

**He let the head fall to the bottom of the cage and looked over at Selene who hadn't moved a muscle. She watched him then gave a small smile, she had remained still to see what he was capable off.**** He was a good fighter and was capable of much but he was still young and needed a lot more training that could only come with age. **

"**Well done. It's hard to kill a Vorian bare handed," she said before stepping forward to kick the head with its tongue still hanging out and red poppy eyes out of the cage and into the darkness to join its body. **

**The view of the pipes finally disappeared as the cage lifted past the cement ceiling and into a new level. It came to a stop in a small control room with white ice covered windows. Slowly stepping off the elevator, they cautiously looked around the well lit room that contained various panels of buttons, monitors and switches. **

"**Is this it?" Selene asked looking at the closest switchboard. **

"**No I don't think so. I do remember the main control room had high security. This just controls the security and power to all the elevators, doors and living quarters," he turned around and looked at a panel by the door where they had entered "this room was locked. Someone who knew the code got in." **

"**Someone from Burwood?"**

"**Maybe its my uncle. He was so keen on getting this particular device to work that he's been working on it since. He did used to disappear a lot." **

"**And what would be the situation if we came across him?" **

"**I personally don't think he would attack us, he helped us leave Burwood. But I don't think he will like the idea of us destroying the device." **

"**I can understand that, but I will do what needs to be done,**** even if he tries to get in the way." **

"**I hope not." **

**Phoenix headed over to a plain door in the far corner and cautiously opened it to find the room only contained a single desk, chair and filing cabinet. On the desk a lamp remained on shinning down onto the rolled out blue prints.**

"**Selene in here!" Phoenix called her though "here are plan's, we should find the way here." **

**She lifted the blue prints but a lot of it had been scribbled over and redrawn**

"**It's a mess, we don't know what has been changed."**

**Phoenix walked over to the cabinet where he could see the lock was busted open. He opened the top draw and started sifting through the files**

"**There's two to six, but seven and one aren't here." **

"**So what is this one?"**

"**It has to be the first one," Phoenix said picking up a file off the floor. He looked at the numbered spine of the file but it was blacked out with a marker. **

"**Well this is useless. I can't read or understand any of this. We just have to keep heading in toward the main machinery and find a way to shut it down. We cant have both devices working." Selene suggested.**

"**Its possible that with both of them running is what's causing the weather. But either way, this place is a labyrinth of tunnels, workstations and machinery. If we shut it down or blow it up we might not be able to get out again. We need a map."**

**Selene sighed and rubbed her forehead looking at the prints again. **

"**Wait…" Phoenix said with a frown looking at the blackened area on the cardboard. He held it under the light of the lamp and looked closer at the ink**

"**Look you can see the original writing is a thicker shinier ink," Phoenix said pointing to the mark as Selene looked closer "****It's the first one's blue prints but is crossed out and then marked with a seven." **

"**The first one **_**is**_** the seventh." Selene said standing back.**

"**The device hidden within a device, or the original altered."**

"**Best way to hide something," she said shuffling the papers around until she made sense of something "All I can see is the main controls for the device is here. This is the only control room closest to the main system." **

"**Wait I think I've been there. The control room has a large window that shows all the working parts in the main system, and the huge propellers and pipelines up to the surface. If we shut it down or set a bomb, all we have to do is go up through the shafts or air ducts." Phoenix suggested. **

"**Though giant propellers?" Selene said lifting a brow. **

"**It's a guaranteed way out." He said with a smile.**

"**It's a guaranteed way to lose a limb or your head. Ever had a limb cut off?"**

"**No." he squirmed.**

"**Not fun. Especially when you need someone else to pick it up for you," Selene said folding up the prints and stuffing them into Phoenix's bag. **

"**The room should be pretty recognizable, we'll just have to keep searching until we find it," she said leading the way out back into the control room. They headed to another security door that had already been opened and headed down a lino floored hall. It was well lit with white light and seemed to be remarkably clean. They passed various cage doors with offices or shelves of boxes, but nothing that peaked any interest. **

"**Looks like another fork in the road," Phoenix said looking at the end of the hall. Selene came to a sudden stop and took three steps back lining up with a door. **

"**What is it?" Phoenix asked looking back. Selene smiled and grabbed the door but it was locked. She wove her fingers through the bars and gave the cage door a good yank. The metal whined and twisted but the door didn't come lose. She grumbled under her breath and tried again but again failed. The door was designed by immortals to keep immortals out. Stepping back a few steps she got some distance before running at the door and jumped into it with her foot out slamming all her weight into the barrier. Finally the door flew open sending her into the room and perfectly balanced on her feet to the door. Phoenix stepped inside behind her and saw the cabinets of weapons all locked up around them. **

**Selene's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning looking at the more traditional weapons she used to use when she was a death dealer. The armoury was clearly build not long after she was placed into hibernation. **

"**Will any of these weapons have any effects on anymore Vorian's we encounter?" Phoenix asked, he had never seen the weapons before, he was to young. **

"**Defiantly," she pointed to the grenade rack "that will defiantly separate them from their host, it may even kill the Vorador inside as well," she said with delight, he could hear the excitement in her voice and the eagerness to try it out, yet she was slowly becoming more disappointed by the second, she couldn't get the electronic panel open to unlock the barrier across the weapons.**

**Phoenix observed the desk near the door, an old coffee cup with dried up coffee and a magazine sat in front of the pushed out chair. Slinging over the corner of the back of the chair was a utility belt with a torch, keys and some other device he had never seen. He picked it up and looked at it curiously **

"**What is," before he could answer it fired barbs attached to wires that shot past Selene's face narrowly missing as she turned around. He stood stunned for a moment with wide eyes at her glaring at him.**

"**That is a taser, you stun your enemies with them," she said **** looking at the small handheld device "bazaar. This one is still fully charged. It should have lost its power by now," she said seeing the small red laser light on the front glowing. **

**The plasma panel behind her gave a few sparks and a rather sick humming sound before becoming black and opened all the barriers in the room. **

"**Huh, some security," she said seeing one of the taser barbs stuck in the screen.**

**She loaded un on as much as she could comfortably carry, then stuffed more items into Phoenix's bag on his back. He grabbed a new taser gun from the rack and clipped it to his belt.**

"**That won't kill anything." Selene said heading back into the hall.**

"**I know. But its fun, I want to try it on a Vorian. Besides, you never know when it just may come in handy." **

**Getting to the end of the hall they came to another T in their path. **

"**Should we split up?" Phoenix asked her.**

"**No. We are better off sticking together," she said taking a left this time and headed down a set of metal stairs leading into a darker passageway. **

**The machinery became louder as they headed further into the dark**

"**What's with the lights here?" Phoenix muttered.**

"**Shhhh," she didn't turn around to face him, she just headed further along the path that opened up into complete darkness. Feeling the rail he knew they were on a platform, but where it lead to he had no idea. They felt a warm air current swirling around them and vibrations from large moving parts.**

**Other then the platform, Selene couldn't see anything, not even with her keen night vision eyes, the vibration in the air made it harder to use her natural sonar. **

"**Shit." Selene whispered stopping on the platform.**

"**What?" Phoenix whispered.**

"**The rest of the plat form is gone. I cant fly or jump, I can't see the other side. It would be flying blind or one hell of a leap of faith that could end up as suicide." Selene said crouching to the floor and feeling the edge. It was twisted and sharp, clearly it had been ripped off. **

"**Back the other way huh?" Phoenix said taking a step back to let her up. Walking back to the light was easy, and they headed back toward the T section when Selene could have sworn she saw someone disappear around the corner toward the armoury direction. **

"**Did you see that?" she whispered.**

"**No."**

"**Someone's here."**

**She drew her new hand gun and slowly approached the corner and cautiously glanced around. There was no one there.**

"**Wait here," she whispered and headed down the hall toward the armoury. She darted in front of each door holding her gun high but there was nothing in each room. She ended up back in the control room that was still empty, then checked the office with the files that also sat empty. She checked the elevator that was still in the same position and started to wonder if her mind was playing a trick on her. That was until the lights flicked off. She suddenly tilted her head listening to any changes in the room, and sure enough there was a faint sound of light breathing and a heartbeat, she was not alone. What ever it was didn't like the light. **

**The room was still dimly lit by the thick frozen windows giving her some sight. With her eyes adjusting to the room she still couldn't see anyone standing anywhere. No one could hide under the control panels, and it would be a long game of cat and mouse if they were hiding behind one. The only way she could see the room was from the ceiling, then her gut turned. She hadn't checked the ceiling, a favourite place for an immortal to hide or prey on a victim. Hardly moving her body she looked up with her eyes and finally saw what looked like a dark thin twisted human like creature with abnormally long pointed fingers and toes crawling across the ceiling toward her. It crouched ready to jump on her, she lifted the gun pulled the trigger just as it let go. A roar of bullets poured out of the gun and into its body until the entire clip was empty. **

**She marched over to the switch panel next to the elevator and flicked the lights back on. She walked back over and looked at the thin twisted flesh bag of bones hissing and groaning in pain on the floor. It bleed red and black blood from the bullet wounds in white pale skin. The tips of its fingers and mouth that held fangs and broken teeth were black stained from dry blood. Its tongue rolled out of its mouth toward her like a snake and she realize that it had been an evolved Vampyre taken by a insane Vorador host, just like the Vorian's. With one eye blown out the other flicked back and forth with a yellow iris and red rings ****trying to see her. Barely alive it continued to hiss at her and reach its long fingers out scratching at her though the air, the light made it blind. She reloaded her gun and slid it back into its holster before drawing the sword and drove the crystal end into its eye socket killing both Vorador and host. **

**Cleaning the sword she slid it back in place hoping she wasn't going to encounter anymore of these creatures. Now she was beginning to see why Viktor feared the a blending of the species, it lead to the prophecy that let free the Voradors that created horrific creatures that killed everything such as the one lying at her feet. Everything now seemed so simple as a death dealer and now with one of her old style weapons a part of her once again longed for it. **

**She walked over to a switchboard and flicked all the switches to on lighting up most the device then melted them with her hand so they could not be switched back off. **

**She swiftly headed back ****and arrived back to where Phoenix was supposedly waiting for her**

"**Phoenix!" She called immediately beginning to panic not seeing him where he should be. There was no answer. **

**She ran back down to the area that had been dark which was now lit up. The platform had been torn off and lead to no where, it was a large empty cylinder shaped room that went no where in both directions but into darkness. For a moment horror filled her and she hoped he hadn't fallen or been pushed by one of the creatures, she wouldn't know what to tell her daughter after she gave her word that she would bring him back alive.**

**Bolting back the way she came she headed down the only other way he could have gone. **

"**Phoenix!" Selene called as she ran, her feet echoing on the metal floor along with her voice. Within moments distant roaring of Vorian's travelled toward her as they were now alerted to her presence. **

"**Where the hell are you?" She snapped to herself and kept going the only way he could have gone. **

**She eventually came to a security door that was sealed shut, and like the switch panel in the control room she melted it until it could no longer function and opened the door. She knew there was no way Phoenix could have come this way, but she had no where else to go and was following her gut instinct to keep going, somehow she knew he was still alive. Bolting through the door she came to another control room, but not like the one Phoenix had described. Large lit up screens showed moving machinery and valves giving readings of the machines activities. She moved quickly through the room and out the door on the other side onto a platform. It was loud and huge moving parts and what looked like a giant magnet with rotating cylinders each side moving it slowly up and down. She did not know much about machinery, but it did not take a scientist to see that it had to be a major part in how the device worked. With the parts larger then buildings, shoving a bar or stick into the gears defiantly was not an option.**

**Moving along the platform she headed over a bridge that lead between the massive moving parts. She felt like an ant in a car engine and it was intimidating, even to one with abilities like her own. **

**Finally on the other side she opened the door to another room and was grateful to close it behind her to shut out the loud noise. The room was exactly like the last control room except monitoring the machine from this side. **

"**Phoenix?" She called on the off chance but there was no verbal reply, just a scratching sound. With the lights on, Selene could see another creature like she had killed in the first control room, hiding under a table in the corner. It rubbed its grotesque face disliking the light. **

**Selene drew her guns immediately as it turned its head in her direction. It tilted its head and almost seemed to smirk not moving from its location. Her eyes widened and she threw herself to the ground and tucked her head in roll along the floor away from the door and swung around lifting her guns then open fired. It had been a trap, at least three of them were sitting on the roof above the door. **

**Their bodies fell to the ground riddled with bullets and began to convulse just like the first had done. Immediately flinging the empty guns the floor she turned and ducked just as the creature from under the desk launched into the air at her. She lifted her arm and grabbed its throat as it passed over, then swung around with it and slammed its head into the floor. Hardly deterred at all it launched its long tongue at her that she snatched with her other hand. Pulling it out as far as it would go she wound it around its neck and gave it a sudden pull choking it with its own tongue. Placing her foot on its neck to keep it in place she once again took out the sword and finished it off f****or good along with the others, then retrieved her guns from the floor. **

**Without hesitation she continued on down toward the centre of the device through the halls, until beeping alerted her attention. Starting off slow for a moment it speed up**

"**Shit!" she cursed looking down to see she had walked through a sensor on the wall behind her. She could see it was a long hall and every meter along the floor one sat activated, with little distance between the bombs they would set each other off. **

**She kept going and ran through the sensors heading toward the end. The first one finally went off firing shrapnel into the air at a deadly speed while the second burst into flames and smoke, and the third nails. They alternated and picked up speed coming up behind her as she ducked and dodged the flying metal desperately running for the end. She knew it wasn't likely that either of them would kill her, but she didn't need a severe injury at this point and being harmed at any time was not a great experience, even if she could heal some wounds in seconds.**

**Reaching the end of the hall she bolted around the corner and threw herself to the floor as a large cloud of flames roared above her catching up, but it was not the fire she was avoiding, it was the small sharp chunks of metal that took a long and painful time to dig out, especially if wedged in a bone. A sheet of metal shrapnel and nails flew into the wall behind her and she breathed a sigh of relief. But the horror still sank in, either the creatures were unfortunately smarter then the Vorian's or someone knew she was coming and set it up just for her. **

* * *

**Sorry its taken so long, Ive been addicted to my new silent hill game. I know I promise action, and this is not the whole chapter, its only half. I cut it in half so you could read some of it now then the other half when I got back from my trip. It would be mean to leave it any longer, so the second half should be posted in a week or so. So I hope everyone has a good holiday,**

**Seasons greetings!**

**-Evelyn.**

**Lexa 26:**** Could you trust any Vorador? And Selene was being awkward too. Marcus did have a few points. Roslyn is watching her brothers take delight in torchering Dorian. Lilly is on the island, but I will tell you she is coming back with Duncan soon. thanks :)  
**

**BlueSkyes: Some have figured it out or have taken a good guess. I haven't confirmed anything though. I do like it when people guess hehehe, dunno why! thanks :)**

**Kryptonian250: ...Um, hate to break it to you and I'm saying this in the nicest way possible but the British don't concider the US as siblings or friends. Blair only followed Bush cause he had no spine. So may british live here (and Im marrying one) and they really are not fond of americans. Its not the policies or actons or laws, its the attitude of people, thats all. the relationship between NZ and AUS is similar to US and Canada, except more friendly. I personally don't have any problems with americans, most New Zealanders get on fine with you guys, but we do with most because we are dopey ass idiots and never know what we are doing. Oh um... you might want to learn a little geography, 30 miles isn't very far, its the av distance between towns. NZ and AUS is 1300miles appart from each other. UK and US is (NY to London) 3500miles apart. (I can't do math either)**

**Kinar Shadeslayer: She sort of created them into her lurkers, and I will tell you they are closer to their original form. Yeah you can be one but I can't garantee if you run and jump into a shadow on the wall that your not going to hurt yourself. Well, no, no bears but, it did have weird creatures. I've cant wait to finish the rest of the chapter cause I have it all planned out hehe.  
**

* * *


	111. Ghost in the machine part II

**Aggravated and on edge after the explosion**** Selene continued through the maze of halls and doors following her gut instinct. Sighing with annoyance to not getting anywhere she leaned against the cold wall and pulled out a small canister of water to take a drink. The air had become quite stuffy and hot, she knew she had to be close to the middle of the device.**

**Swallowing the cool liquid always reminded her of her Vampyre days and how even still now, nothing was quite as satisfying as blood, the thirst would always be there. Brushing the strands of hair out of her face she closed her eyes for a moment to regain some of her energy. **

**Whit a frown she opened her eyes slowly looking ahead down the corridor in front of her, it was dark and the room on the end flickered from a broken light. Silently she walked up to the room and took a look inside. It was an absolute mess and old dried blood was splattered all over the walls. In the corner a large hole had been blown out of the floor. Slowly approaching she could smell an offensive stench wafting up into her nose. Screwing up her fine features she took a step back and rubbed the end of her nose to get rid of the smell when something down the hole caught her attention as light reflected off it. Holding her breath she grabbed a small flashlight and shone it down the hole. **

"**Bingo," She whispered and slowly progressed on climbing down the hole. Careful not to slip on the decaying flesh piled on the floor Selene cringed as she breathed shallowly to try and avoid the smell as much as possible. She stepped over the chunks of rotting flesh that was obviously someone's limbs at one point and crouched next to a mauled torso. She was quiet and cautious slowly reaching for the belt for the security card, everyone knew even the dead were not to be trusted. **

**Her slander fingers slid onto the clean card while her other hand unclipped the top of it so it came free**

"**Mind if I borrow your card," she paused and looked at the name on the card "Mr Matthias." She read and slid the card into her pocket. With access now it should be much easier moving around the levels. Looking around she could see she was in a small maintenance tunnel that ran under the control rooms, but it seemed a nest of Vorian's had made it their stockpile of food.**

**Feeling sick to her stomach she turned around to see an evolved twisted Vampyre-Vorian crawling over the piled bodies in the tunnel. She placed her hand over the handle of gun resting on her thigh ready to draw when it came into range. For a brief moment it stopped and watched her, tilting its head it gave a small smile. **

"**Come on you little bastard," she sneered a****nd took cautious step forward. **

**It lowered its head and coward in a crouch. Selene stopped and hesitated wondering if all of these creatures were aggressive, but she wasn't going to take any chances and kept her hand above her gun. **

**It started to whimper like a scorned dog and laid down, she couldn't see any injuries making her suspicious**

"**Can you talk creature?" She asked taking another cautious step closer.**

**It lifted its head a little and tilted it again, it then leaned forward sniffing the air in her direction. It was a little smaller then the average person but bigger then a child. It flared its nostrils and gave a small smile watching her take another step toward it. **

**Its smile changed to more of a smirk and at that moment Selene realized it was luring her in.**

"**You little bastard!" she said drawing her gun immediately. It hissed at her sudden reaction and darted to the side of the tunnel and onto a switch.**

**Selene had no time to react or even pull the trigger, the rotten blood covered grate disappeared beneath her, sending her into the darkness below. Cursing in her mind she hit a slimy blood covered slope forcing her to drop her gun as she slid down further into the darkness. Picking up speed and flying through the vile smelling pipe she swiped at the sides but could grab only thick slippery sludge. Lights flashed past from holes above her out of reach as the pipe twisted and turned. It became lighter and she could see she was covered in liquid bile, old water, slime, dew and she didn't want to think what else lined the walls of the pipe. On the heavy stench was a slight whiff of fresh blood that made her nose tingle but with the putrid smell made her stomach turn over rather then lust for the blood. **

**She had no choice but to move with the pipe since down was the only option on the foul hydro slide. **

"**Why with the disgusting rot!" she hissed annoyed the situation. At that moment she felt something loop around her shoulder and under her arm. Sliding at a quite a speed and being thrown from side to side of the round pipe Selene looked up to see the creature had jumped down the pipe after her, and now had its tongue out and a hold of her. This, she thought, confirms her theory on their intelligence. **

"**No you don't!" she snapped and reached onto her belt under the holster with her right hand for a small flick knife while grabbing the creatures tongue with her left. Fumbling her slimy fingers for the cool metal handle she finally got a grip only for the blade to slip out of her hand **

"**Shit!" she hissed wanting to use her powers but knew she shouldn't "bloody Merrick!" she said lifting her arm and swinging her fist into the creatures nose repetitively. Part of her training from Merrick was her to do the mission without using her abilities as much as possible to force her to stop being lazy with her natural bodily powers and wit. Something now, she was starting to curse. **

**With each blow the creature gave a spitting yelp as blood oozed from its face yet it didn't let go, it only edged its way closer to her neck ignoring the pain. Its tongue wove tighter around her shoulder and up around the back of her head so tight it was starting to cut the blood circulation in her right arm.**

**Suddenly the pipe came to an end letting them free fall down toward a metal grate above a number of other slimy dripping pipes. Selene grabbed the creatures throat with her stronger hand and twisted herself around like a cat just as the grate came rushing up beneath them. The creatures bones cracked hitting the grate at force with Selene's body weight on top o****f it, but not enough to kill it or loosen its grip. **

**She hissed loudly with frustration and head butted the creature who now had its long fingers around her shoulders pulling her in. Its mouth opened showing its rows of jiggered fangs hungrily dripping for her blood. Selene was not sure if her blood would be poisonous or not, but she wasn't going to take the chance of becoming contaminated with genes of an insane creature. She gasped as her face became red from the tight grip around her shoulders and chest making it harder to breathe and weakened her arms and grip. **

**She was surprised at how strong it was and she could feel her powers automatically try and take over but she forced them down fighting two things. The fangs were inches from her skin and the creature smiled seeing her red aggravated face so close to its own. Selene stopped her fight against it and gave a smile of her own removing her left hand puzzling the creature for only a moment as she lifted it into the air and caught a falling object in mid air without looking. The creature's eyes squinted in the dim light at the small rectangular object in her hand when it clearly saw a the blade of the knife flick up in a second. It squirmed and tired to finish its bite, Selene swung the blade between them slicing off its tongue freeing her from the creatures strongest feature. **

"**Lights out!" she hissed flipping the blade in her hand drove it into its right eye. **

**Selene stood up and stretched her shoulders free and held out her right hand just as her gun fell from the pipe above. Sliding it back into its holster she reached for her torch just as the metal grate her weight rested upon began to groan**

"**Shit!" she cursed quickly looking for a place to jump but there was none, the only way was down along with the slimy bones that surrounded her and the creatures body. **

**It was a short trip onto a cold hard surface that smashed with her weight finally delivering her into a recreation room. She lay face down feeling bones clunk along the floor as they bounced off her back falling from the hole in the ceiling. Giving a small groan she lifted her head a little and the heavy smell on the air filled her nose again, but this was not rotting decay, it was Vorian faeces and the strong scent of Lycan spray.**

"**Great," she grumbled knowing the smell very well, Lycan's in her opinion, were still filthy creatures, even dogs were cleaner. **

**Slowly she pulled herself upright and looked to her surroundings. She didn't move fast or make anymore noise then she needed to, and she didn't need to look around to know she was ****sitting in front of two Vorian's who were now awake and slowly turning toward her in a stalking manner. **

**Making no sudden movements she slowly pulled a grenade off the back of her belt and slowly reached over for chunk of something's leg. She didn't know what it was or did she care, all she knew that it was fresh and still red. **

**They fully faced her and lifted their lips baring their fangs**

"**Easy," she said shoving the grenade inside the leg "good dogs," she smiled and in a moment pulled out the pin and flung the leg to them. The larger Vorian shoved the other and caught the leg in its large dripping mouth biting down hard sealing the grenade in the flesh. Annoyed at its pack stance the smaller Vorian grabbed hold of the other end and let out a growl starting a game of tug of war. **

**Selene didn't stick around, she made for the only exit into a dark just as foul smelling tunnel and sprinted past the dim red lights toward what looked like a way out at the end. As she reached the door the explosion echoed up behind her and she knew from the yelp they wouldn't be following. **

"**Stupid animals," she grumbled heading into a split in the path. Following her nose she headed left away from the smell and continued to sprint into a brighter room leading to stairs. **

**Finally, she thought, she could get back on track, that was until a large hairy fist flew into the side of her head throwing her against the wall. Sliding to the floor she sat startled for a moment at the sheer power from the blow but quickly came round hearing a low growl. **

**Looking up into yellow eyes, Selene was somewhat alarmed and disgusted at the same time. Before her a creature stood over eight feet tall with a long tube like tongue, large Lycan like snout, and hybrid colour green stone like skin. Its eyes were yellow like the Voradors but unlike the other Vorian's it seemed to control its insanity. **

"**Oh great, you bastards are cross-breeding," Selene sneered in disgust, the cleverness of the possessed evolved vampires mixed with the brute force and over insane Vorian's made a large foul tempered powerful yet grotesque offspring. **

**It took a step closer and shoved its nose right in front of her face smelling her scent then tilted its head staring intensely at her sussing her out, it was clear it had never seen anything like her before since it had never left the device. **

**Selene knew well enough as soon as it had satisfied its curiosity she would start looking more like a tasty meal.**

"**Sorry, can't stick around," she said calmly. It reared its head and lifted its pointy ears at her sudden words giving her enough space to roll forward underneath it and got to her feet. **

**Swinging around at the same time as the creature she drew both her guns and emptied both clips. The large body jolted back only a little at the force, each bullet made a deep thud into its thick skin but did not travel any further. Each bullet retracted out of its groove and fell like rain drops and tinkled along the floor.**

**Letting the empty cases fall to the ground she refilled with the last clips she had and shoved them back into the holsters. It was pointless to waste what she had left on something they had no affect on. **

**The creature puffed up its chest with a deep breath and opened its mouth to let out a thunderous roar in her direction. If it didn't want to eat her before, she thought, it did now. **

**Like a grasshopper she flung herself up the stairs in two jumps to the top and scattered across the floor to her feet and ran as fast as she could hearing the creature not far behind. **

"**Yes!" she said with relief seeing a large metal flood door in her path ahead and used the last burst of energy she had to lengthen the distance between them to give her time to slam the door shut and swung the lock into place. The door jolted and whined with the force the creature slammed into it, but with thick metal reinforcements the creature had work to do if it wanted to get through. **

**It was clear from the metal whine coming from the door that it wouldn't hold for long and she used the time to move as fast as her energy levels would allow. Running through a damp metal passage she couldn't help but notice how cold it got the further she headed down the tunnel. She could hear every blow to the door the creature made echo behind her keeping her going. **

**The tunnel came to a long ladder heading upward at the end which she scaled in less then a minute right to the top.**

**Slowly poking her head above the end she looked into the huge room in which the ladder emerged. This room had a much quieter hum to it and there wasn't any living thing in sight. As she emerged from the hole, she could see and feel why. The room was freezing cold, making her skin tingle. It was now she was grateful of her ice ability making her immune to the cold, if she was still only fire then the room would have been a nightmare to get through.**

**Almost e****verything was covered in a white, frosty, sparkly skin and was lit by large clear pipes and tanks that contained liquids. Climbing out of the hole Selene quickly discovered the non sparkly floor wasn't non icy as she lost her footing and slipped over falling onto her backside.**

"**Ouch." She groaned sitting up. Water had somehow leaked from somewhere surrounding the hatch from which she emerged, making a small ice rink over the floor. Now at least using a tiny piece of her abilities like she had done to find the entrance was allowed, so making her feet stick to the ice to avoid any more bums up incidents. **

**Turning around to face the hatch on the other side she head the creature break through the first door. She pulled a small charge out of her pocket and hurriedly peeled off the sticky back and reached down sticking it to the inner rim. She activated the sensor and sat up just as the creature reached the bottom of the ladder. It looked up at her with angry eyes and a hungry mouth before launching itself onto the ladder. She shifted around the hatch, grabbed the lid slamming it shut and jumped on top to weigh it down before trying to seal it shut. Just as her hand came to rest on the cold metal wheel the explosive went off underneath her making the hatch lid jump. She waited for a moment listening in for the sound of the body hitting the floor. There was none.**

"**Shit!" she cursed knowing the creature was still alive and underneath her. In haste she tried to turn the wheel but she could feel a shaky resistance underneath, the creature was holding it open. With a lour roar the metal hatch twisted and she had no choice but to let go of the wheel, has soon as her hands where free, a sheer force came up from beneath her sending both the metal hatch and herself flying into the air. **

**Unlike the hatch that landed with a splash into a tank, Selene propelled herself safely up onto a metal walkway that stretched across the tanks. She immediately crouched out of sight and used the moment to rest and try and restore some energy. **

**Glancing around the beam in which she hid behind, she looked down onto the floor at the creature who tired to walk across the ice on all fours, each leg continuously slipping out from underneath it, just like a big pawed puppy. Its face was only partially blown off, there was only skin deep wounds that were already beginning to heal. It lifted its nose into the air and sniffed around looking for her, and easily found her direction in minutes. **

**Selene knew the only way now of killing it was with the sword in combat, and it would be best on the floor where she had the advantage of good footing over the creature. **

**Climbing over the rail she walked along the edge of the tank and crouched over the area where the creature sniffed unaware that she was right above it. She ****silently drew her sword and faced it downward as she rose to her feet. Stepping off the edge she fell through the air toward the creature who looked up in time with its mouth wide open thinking it was going to take a good chunk out of her but all it got was a cold metal blade that sliced easily though its mouth into its skull and out the back. **

**Standing up strait over the creatures body, Selene was surprised it took so little to kill the creature, she had expected a long fight, yet it was its own hungry open mouth that caused its own death. **

**Wiping the blood off the sword, Selene couldn't help but sigh with annoyance at how long the mission was taking, and the fact it wasn't simply a walk in then out job. Looking into the tank she saw the hatch lid on bottom shattered in pieces from the cold. Looking at the pipes running into the walls Selene's eyes finally found what she wanted on the wall next to a switchboard and large metal door at the end of the platform above the tanks. **

**Leaping like a frog back up onto the platform she moved along the metal railing over to the large map marking where the pipes went. Here she could see they all lead to the centre of the device and ran into a main pipe right under the central control room she was searching for. Even better was the fact the pipes also lead a way out. All the pipes ran in pairs connected to each other, one contained icy cold water with a freezing agent from the tank, the other was cold snowy air from out side. The pipes ran through the device that ran around the clock, keeping it a moderate running temperature. **

"**Perfect." She said with a smile now having an escape route. Using the card she found on the corpse, she quickly swiped it through the panel next to the door successfully opening it. Stepping through the door she smiled smugly, and turned back to look at the camera above the door. She narrowed her eyes looking into the small lens knowing someone was watching her by the small red light underneath and the fact the lens was slowly moving to focus in on her. **

**Her smirk slowly faded as she stared at the small lens, something rose in her gut, a strong feeling of familiarity yet a strong feeling of discomfort at the same time. She didn't know what to make of the strange feeling and pulled her eyes away, looking to the ground.****Turning her back on the camera she continued through the device following the pipes along platforms, through doors and down tunnels before coming to a large opening in the main machinery room. The pipes wove through series of large moving parts, including the lower half of the larger pipes she saw when first entering the device. Here the pipes had large clear protective barriers showing the huge rotating fans all on top of each other making a large vacuum of pressure and air. **

**Walking along the ramp Selene couldn't help but once again admire the sheer size and cleverness of the device with all its working parts moving perfectly in sync. She walked around the pipes to find the platform heading toward the main room through the machinery had been ripped off just like the last platform in the dark. Jumping through the machine parts would have to be in perfect timing but she would also have to learn the sync to keep in time and not get crushed. Even for an immortal like herself the large heavy moving metal was quite intimidating and she didn't fancy trying to recover from being flattened between oversize metal gears. **

**Looking over the edge Selene looked for another platform or the floor to make her way across and discovered an even bigger problem. Content with the hum of the machine, hundreds of Vorian's, and over insane evolved Vampyre's along with dozens of cross breeds just like she had encountered all slept in on the warm floor. It was the largest nest she had ever seen, one insane offspring was bad enough, let alone a good couple of hundred.**

"**Shit!" she cursed seeing the elevator at the very far end of the nest. She couldn't glide or fly, there was no wind current or enough room through the beams and pipes. **

"**Shit, shit, shit!" she cursed knowing that it was the only way. Who ever was watching her had made sure of it. She jumped across to the first pipe that felt cold and crawled along until she couldn't go any further, then dropped down onto a beam underneath. Squeezing through a triangular structure between the beams she grabbed a hold of the beam and swung down underneath the pipes. **

**Holding on by her hands she moved along under the beam like a monkey along a branch trying to get as far as she could before having to climb down onto the infested floor and make her way around the sleeping menaces.****She came to another pipe at waist height, silently she lifted her legs up strait and wove them over and slid her body over to the other side. Her clothes made a small sizzle sound as the hot pipe dried her slightly damp pants. Swinging down the other side her hip caught a bolt on the pipe loosening the gun holster causing it to twist around and empty the gun out of its resting place. **

**Selene gasped in panic as the gun fell toward the sleeping creatures below, she instantly kicked her leg out trying to stop it in time causing it to bounce off her knee then clanged against a metal shaft and toward her feet. She kicked her feet trying to catch it and barely caught the handle between her ankles. One of the creatures below her stirred for a moment lifting its head, yawned then placed it back down and closed its eyes. She sighed with relief and continued toward the last beam before silently lowering ****herself carefully down onto the floor. **

**The room was stuffy making it even harder to concentrate, she took a breather for a moment while picking up her gun and returning it to the holster. She stood between two large snoring offspring from which she started her silent path. Moving between the slumbering creatures was unnerving, she had to make sure she didn't step on anything, or brush up against any of them, same with her coat. **

**She took her time, some areas had more then others, but there was just so many that she couldn't take more then three steps before she was blocked by another creature she had to step over. Only metres from****elevator Selene began moving faster getting inpatient causing her to step on the tip of a Vorian's ear.**

**It woke suddenly with a yelp and sat up swiftly looking around. It did not see Selene who had ducked behind a large offspring creature and immediately it turned on the Vorian sitting next to it unaware of what was going on. The yelp and growling of the Vorian mauling another began waking the nest. Selene didn't see any point in trying to stay hidden and decided to bolt for the door ****as fast as she could go weaving in and out of the creatures while she still had the element of surprise.**

**Selene wasn't anywhere even close to the door when a Vampyre creature****lunged onto her back tackling her to the ground. Selene felt an arm weave around her throat and another heavier creature jump onto her legs. She tried to push her body up or at least roll over but a even larger offspring grabbed her wrist and started pulling. **

"**Fuck Merrick," she hissed and began to summon her powers, there was just no way it could be done without them. Just as she clenched her fist another offspring decided to join the party and attacked the Vampyre on her back, throwing it into the machinery with one single swipe. It grabbed her arm and growled at the Vorian on her legs and bared his teeth at the smaller offspring holding her other wrist. **

**Good, she thought, fight over your meal, at least that would turn them against each other. Sure enough an even larger offspring stepped forward and challenged the one holding Selene. She pulled out the sword and quickly swung it past her shoulder slicing off the creatures hand freeing her from his grip. It howled and grabbed its arm giving the other one a chance to dive forward and try to snatch her up into its claws. She lunged into the air up through the beams and into the machinery and barely made it between two large rotating metal arms without being crushed. She landed on the side of a large cog gear that was rotating into another, threatening to crush her in seconds. She pulled herself up onto the top just as it closed in then had to immediately duck as another metal arm passed over her head. Behind her she heard the less intelligent hungry creatures trying to climb through the gears and getting crushed. **

**Selene's heart pounded hard as she jumped from part to part ducking and jumping just out of a possible death. **

**However the smarter creatures below followed her along the floor just waiting for her to make a slip up. Hitting a the side of a rotating part Selene barely managed to grab the side and hold on as it slowly rotated around. She did not expect an offspring to watch the timing of the moving parts and manage to leap through the gears and land right next to her. She swung her head around and almost let go with fright, instead she let out a hollering ****cry of pain as the creature sank its teeth into her side and ripped her away from edge. It leaped through the gears carrying her in its mouth onto a platform close to the control room. Like a lion with a gazelle it dragged her in its mouth and sat down above her keeping its mouth tightly clenched. The pain was crippling and somehow had a disabling affect, its saliva stung like nettle and was almost paralyzing and she couldn't summon her powers or strength, she could only barely move. A quick memory flashed through her mind of when Merrick had almost killed her, he had an ability to render her powers and strength useless and wondered if that gift was these creatures main ability. **

**Feeling the creature let go of her s****ide it moved along to her neck and placed its jaws around her throat for the kill. **

**A loud thud suddenly stuck its head and it sat up strait with blood gushing from the side of its face, another struck its chest creating a large hole. She rolled herself over as some of her strength returned and pulled out her sword quickly finishing off the creature by removing its head. Her arm ached and she lowered the sword and grabbed her bleeding side with her free hand. It still stung and refused to heal causing her to bleed. **

"**Shit…" she gasped placing the sword on the floor and looked down at the large wound "not so bad, I've had worse," she lied to herself to keep herself going. She knew it was bad and she needed to get to a safe place to try and recover, she had no idea what the venom in the creatures bite would do to her. **

**Crawling up the walls below her more creatures started to climb over the rail toward her, holding her side she snatched up the sword and started swinging erratically slicing off limbs and heads as anything got close to her. Moving along the platform she sliced her way to the stairs and slowly made her way up to the control room. With every step her focus was deteriorating, she felt dizzy and her stomach turned, she could feel every vein in her body burn and hear her heart pound hard. **

**Once again some of the creatures started to get holes blown in them and this time she could hear the gunfire right before the creatures were struck. With every last effort she turned and bolted up the stairs and over to the locked door. Barely standing up and covered in blood she fell against the door to hold her up fumbling about for the key card when the door opened itself letting her fall into the control room. With a groan she rolled onto her back holding her side shaking with pain and blood loss. She looked up at the door and once again a camera above it with the little glowing red light. The door closed before the creatures could reach it, finally she was safe, or so she thought. Other then the horrific pain in her side she was now confused about the person on the other side of the camera. They left traps for her but helped her, unless it was Phoenix she hoped. She was confident the bleeding bite wouldn't kill her, she was more concerned if it would change her mental state of mind. She tried to breathe through the pain and fought the dizziness stopping herself from passing out to blood loss. Holding her side she rolled over onto her stomach and looked around the room. Not far along to her left another security door opened and the lights in the room flicked on summoning her over. With little energy left she dragged herself the short distance into a small infirmary. Her eyes first fell on the fridge which she immediately dragged herself over to and opened the door revealing blood pouches. Her eyes lit up and her mouth tingled and watered as her unnatural hunger and need rose inside her. Like the hungry creatures, Selene hungrily snatched up the pouches and sank her teeth into the plastic piercing it easily. Guzzling the first pack in under a minute she threw it away and grabbed another. She didn't care that it was cold, with every swallow her senses became sharper and the dizziness began to disappear. Again she dropped the empty pouch and grabbed another but not as hastily. The pain eased and only the ach and fleshy sting in her side remained. **

**Having her fill of at least five pouches, she stopped to take a look at her side. The wound was still bleeding and stubbornly refused to heal. **

"**Bastard!" she quietly groaned and awkwardly climbed to her feet leaning on the bed. **

**She made quick work of patching up the wound with tape and bandages to stop the bleeding then indulged herself in another blood pouch, when she noticed someone standing in the control room watching her from a distance. He was a tall male holding a rifle, she had never seen him before but she could tell he was immoral by his yellow eyes. He wore a guard uniform and smiled to her**

"**How are you feeling?" he asked with a friendly tone. **

"**Better." Her answer was short. His eyes glanced down at the half empty pouch in her hands and smiled. She glanced down at it and lifted a brow**

"**Better to much then not enough." She said quickly, put her manners aside and finished the pouch off. She wiped the excess blood from around her mouth away with the back of her hand that immediately absorbed through her skin. **

**He watched her walk out of the infirmary without taking her eyes off him once. Something about him was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. **

"**That's a nice weapon you got there. Got anymore?" she said admiring the firearm. **

"**No, this is the only one of its kind, made it myself. Got the range of a rife but uses slugs and has the same power as a shotgun at close range," he said glancing down at her hand protectively over her****wound then at the sword on her belt "I've been watching, and that's some weapon you got there too."**

"**I sliced the owners head off to get it," she answered coldly, she didn't know who he was or what his intentions were, but she didn't trust him. After all, he was a Vorador. **

**He scratched his chin and let out a chuckle **

"**Fair enough. Your one brave sod I can tell you that. Going through there is suicide." **

"**Where is Phoenix?" she said getting to the point. **

"**Phoenix?" he frowned **

"**Cut the shit Odthran, where is he?" She snapped.**

**His smile faded and he tilted his mouth staring intensely at her before letting out a sigh.**

"**Well, you have learnt a lot since we last met. My nephew is safe. I would never let harm come to him." **

"**Oh but you'll let me go running around a labyrinth, and get half eaten!" **

"**But I didn't let you get eaten," he said lifting the gun "I needed to see how you would do against one of those things." Odthran said pointing to one of the offspring watching through the glass window in the door. **

"**Well I'm glad I filled your amusement, but you have to tell me where the off switch and Phoenix are!" Selene growled. **

**Odthran sighed**

"**You don't get it. Its not just about the device, its them," he said pointing out the window at the hundreds of creatures mingling around. He walked over to a control panel below the window. He pulled a clear cover away from a large green button that looked like it had been added recently. He slammed his hand down on the button causing a large pipe not far from the window to lower and the doors on the bottom to unlock and swing open. Immediately all the creatures gathered below it as a whirring sound started up and in moments blood, bare bones, organs and chunks of raw flesh fell into the hungry nest. **

**Selene was horrified at what she saw**

"**Your feeding them!"**

"**We keep them here so they won't stray down the mountain and go seeking us as food." **

"**Why don't you kill them and shut everything down? Blow this whole place into oblivion?" **

**He hesitated and stepped back**

"**I can't."**

"**Why not?" **

"**You don't understand. It just cannot be done." **

"**Make me understand, tell me why." **

"**I just can't!" He yelled at her "head up the stairs, Phoenix is up there waiting for you, both of you need to leave." **

"**No! I'm going anywhere. I came to shut this bloody thing down and now blow those shit heads off the face of the planet, so that's what I'm going to do. Don't get in my way!"**

"**This device is my life work, its to help people!"**

"**Its causing bad weather, drought then massive storms, its not helping anyone!" She said marching over to the large map in the middle of the room.**

"**If you shut it down it will make it worse!" **

"**How could it get any worse? It has to stop, nature needs to take its own course!" Selene sneered and studied the map for a moment. Odthran slammed his hand onto the board knocking it over**

"**No! I won't let you!"**

"**Get out of the way!" Selene said knowing exactly where she was going, she had seen enough of the map. **

"**Even if you want to shut it down, its got to be done properly, and I cant let you do that, you have no idea what will happen!"**

"**Yes I do, those things will die!" **

"**Damn it Selene, you are not God! You have no right as to say who should live or die!" Odthran sneered quite harshly. She stopped in her path and stared at him for a second, the moment of silence seem to draw out as what he said really sank in. **

"**These creatures will massacre and kill everything,"**

"**We don't know that. The offspring show some level of normal sane intelligence. We have been doing tests, and some of them have even started to talk. Its not their fault they are like the way they are, have a little compassion." **

"**If one of them ate a small child, you tell the parents they have to have compassion and its not its fault. I've seen what compassion has done, yes it is needed in this world but there are times it should not be used," she snapped and pushed past him and headed for the door. **

"**I won't stop you now, but **_**he**_** will, I'm the only one who's been watching." **

**She stopped and looked back at him narrowing her eyes **

"**Who?"**

"**You know who," he said turning away from her and walked off.**

**Selene bolted through the door and headed down the spiralling metal stairs into the main machine room. The walls were lined with switches but she only needed a few. Moving among the pipes and wires she finally found what she was looking for. Upon a large circular station in the middle of the room held a locked metal cage with three red levers lines in a row and one larger lever above them with a stripy black and yellow handle. Above the cage was a large sign with a large red and white 'warning, authorized personal only' and a smaller black and white sign with 'emergency shutdown' underneath. Blatantly ignoring the top sign Selene began her work on removing the cage door. Underneath was a clear barrier that she easily melted with her hands in no time giving her access to the switches. **

**Still holding her side with one hand, Selene reached up and grabbed the first red handle marked 'Sector No.1' **

"**Stop!"**

**Selene jumped with fright, she had checked the room as she had entered and saw no one thinking Odthran was bluffing. She looked over her shoulder at Marcus standing with his fists clenched at his sides**

"**Marcus!" She said with a smile happy to see him. He didn't return the smile, just a cold stare**

"**What the hell are you doing?" he snapped angrily.**

"**Shutting it down. Our children are freezing cold." She said trying to reason with him and kept her hand on the lever. **

"**If the device is not shut down properly it will make a rather nasty explosion." **

"**That's what I want, have you seen those creatures?" **

"**That won't be the only thing. The explosion will creature a powerful vacuum sending its power into overdrive making a large hurricane on top of the mountain, it will suck in every storm for miles from blizzards to thunder and lightning creating one massive storm that will most likely kill everything." **

"**And you know this for sure? Or did Odthran feed you this shit so he can have his little device?" **

**Marcus' shoulders dropped and he sighed with annoyance**

"**He showed me how the device works. I saw the evidence for myself. For the sake of our children, please take your hand off the handle." He said in a softer tone. **

"**Then help me shut it down properly."**

"**If it is shut down the power will turn off and those things will get out. Odthran has a plan to fix everything just hear us out." He said calmly. From her eyes watching him intensely and a small smile appearing on the corner of her mouth he knew she was delighted that he wasn't using an angry tone.**

"**Let go of the handle, if you love me let go. I promise we will work things out. Come back with me even." **

**She smiled and let go of the handle **

"**You know I love you, I just don't understand why you didn't give me a chance before. It shouldn't take a deal to work things out." She said not bothering to hide the hurt in her voice, "I'm sorry, for what I put you through. No I will admit I'm not the best wife, or mother for that matter. I did what I felt was right to protect our children, and yes it was wrong, you had to raise Roslyn alone. But there is not a day that goes past that I don't feel regret. Or guilt. I just want everything to be back the way it was." **

**Marcus' face dropped, he could hardly remember her ever being so vocal about her affections for him.**

"**I want to make it right. I want to hear your thoughts and I want to listen." She continued but he said nothing, his eyes watched her taking it all in like a sponge.**

"**Tell me what to do Marcus, tell me what I can do to make it right again. You mean more to me then this stupid device. I need you, they may call me powerful or what ever, but I need you, you are my rock." She explained on the verge of tears, desperately waiting for him to say anything back. Finally he smiled softly with glassy eyes and his eyes glanced down at her favouring her wounded side.**

"**Come back with me," he said holding out his hand toward her. **

"**To the keep?" she said walking toward him.**

"**No, the fortress. Its my home now." **

"**But the keep is ours, our children live there," she said the paused. **

"**So you won't do anything to make it up to me?"**

"**No, its just I don't understand why you want to live in Burwood. Why can't we live in the keep? Or the island?" **

"**You don't want to come back because of what you did to Catalina," he said with a sharp tone "I will talk with Melciah, I'm sure we can clear that up." He insisted and held his hand out again. She frowned annoyed and slightly angry**

"**First of all I didn't stab her. Secondly, I still don't see why you want to live in Burwood." **

"**Oh so she stabbed herself?" **

**Selene sighed and rubbed her temple tiered, it was late at night and she didn't want to try and explain an unbelievable story**

"**Yes. It sounds ridiculous but believe me Marcus, that woman has issues!"**

"**You haven't changed. Still stubborn and refuse to change your views to consider anyone else. I'm not your rock, I'm your doormat. Your lying to me to make me see it your way." **

"**Marcus!" Selene tried to reason with him**

"**No, I don't want to hear it. You are the same now as your were then, you won't even come back with me and if I asked you any other time not to pull those levers you wouldn't listen to me, you'd just give me the whole 'I've made my decision and its for the better for our children' speech. I'm sick of it Selene." He stared to yell.**

"**Do I honestly look like I'm pulling the levers? Or have I? No! I listened to you, and I never said I wouldn't go back with you only that the stabbing incident was not what you thought!" She yelled back at him angrily "I won't pull them because you don't want me to, and I'll go back. At least I'm trying!" she said slowly lowering her tone. **

"**You can't pull the levers because of him," Phoenix said standing next to the open cage and placed his hands on the top of the three red levers. Selene and Marcus turned just as he smiled**

"**But I can," he said slamming them down then grabbed hold of the final black and yellow lever.**

"**No!" Marcus growled ****at him but it was too late, with a bit of effort Phoenix pulled the handle down. **

**The three of them stood still waiting and listening for any change in the humming of the device. The humming slowly faded and the sound of machinery winding down along with a few clanks and clunks. **

"**He fed you shit." Selene said to Marcus who stood wide eyed. Phoenix looked puzzled at their expressions**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**The place was supposed to blow if not shut down properly," Selene explained. **

"**You idiot! You've killed the lot of us!" Marcus growled and charged at Phoenix tackling him to the ground and grabbed him by the throat**

"**Marcus no!" Selene said trying to pull him off. **

"**Bloody Voradors!" Marcus yelled angrily and laid a punch into Phoenix's skull. Selene leaped onto his back and wound her arm around his neck to pull him back. **

"**Get off me!" Marcus yelled standing up trying to fling her off. Phoenix scrambled away from him and got to his feet. **

"**He's Sophia's mate, you can't kill him!" Selene hissed at Marcus not letting go. **

"**No he's bloody not! I'm not having a idiot date my daughter!" **

"**Nothing bad happened, the device is turned off, why are you so angry?" Phoenix asked puzzled. At that moment the whole room jolted with a loud bang and shook sending everyone to the floor. Selene finally let go of Marcus and landed on all fours. **

"**Those readings tell differently!" Marcus growled as the room stopped moving then pointed to the readings on the screens. All the bars were rising will up into the red zone and the alarms flicked on along with large evacuate signs. **

"**Shit!" Phoenix cursed getting to his feet only to be bowled down again as another explosion ripped through the device, violently shaking the room. **

"**It's time to get out of here!" Selene yelled trying to move along the shaking room. More explosions boomed throughout the device, machine parts broke apart and flung into pipes that burst spreading cold and hot liquids everywhere. Wires ripped apart disabling electrics to levels, smaller mechanical parts sped up until they flew apart sending heavy metal chunks flying. Selene ran for the door on the far side of the room. **

"**This way!" Selene yelled over the roar of the device as it began blowing itself apart. She knew she could no longer exit through the pipes, not with both Marcus and Phoenix. **

"**No, every decision you have made has lead us to disaster!" Marcus growled. **

"**The only other way out of here is through the nest and I'm not going back in there!"**

"**There is a way up this," Marcus started, just as he pointed to the stairs Phoenix had come down a large gear the size of a mini bus exploded through the roof and crashed into the floor. Sparks flew everywhere and the room became dim loosing half its light. It blocked their pathway up the stairs**

"**Great now we have to go this way." Selene snapped heading for the far door. Not wanting to be crushed each of them ran for the back door and high tailed it thorough the halls.**

"**Wait, what about my uncle?" Phoenix asked running behind them. **

"**He made the device, he will know a way out!" Selene yelled back to him. **

**Leaping over a cracks in the floor each of them were cautious of anything else coming through the**** roof. They reached a long platform still intact leading through one of the main fan engines marked No.3. The glass barrier was beginning to crack and the parts started to break apart. **

"**Quick!" Selene yelled running across the platform with them close behind. The large pipe holding the fans began to tip over right toward them on the platform. **

**Phoenix couldn't run as fast as Marcus and Selene, he barely made it past the edge of the pipe as it tipped over crashing through the platform that broke up like a twig. The solid metal he stood upon twisted and bowed ****just about flinging him off completely but he kept running along the chunk of platform as it tipped downward and broke off falling away. As it disappeared beneath him he leapt off the end making a desperate jump for the chunk of platform still in tact holding Marcus and Selene. He didn't clear the platform or even came within arms reach. Horror filled him as his arms stretched out and missed the metal he so desperately reached for. **

**His heart sank and he felt sick to his gut, he was going to die and would never get to see Sophia again. He was about to yell in horror when he came to a sudden jerk stop and a pull on his wrist. Looking up he saw Selene had leapt over the edge and barely caught his wrist with one hand and the ****edge with the other. **

**With little effort she flung him up onto the platform then climbed up herself. **

"**That was close!" Phoenix gasped holding his chest. **

"**We're not out of the shit yet!" Selene yelled and led the way. **

**Getting off the platform they came to a fork in their path, down one passage was a bunch of offspring running around like headless chickens and on fire, down the other numerous jagged pipes leaked coolant, water, hot air, steam and sludge making a stinking steaming mess. **

"**Death, or death?" Phoenix asked looking in both directions. **

"**You pick, but make it quick!" Marcus yelled looking back at the way they came. The passage was collapsing as the large pipe that threatened to crush them before had changed its path and had broken up and came right at them. **

"**I'll take my changes with them!" Phoenix yelled heading for the creatures. They were at least distracted with being on fire and they had a chance to slip past.**

"**Just run!" Selene yelled at Phoenix who tried to creep past. She pushed the creature out of the way then drew her sword chopping her way past any others that got in her way. The floor continued to shake violently and began to threaten to collapse in on itself as cracks started to appear. **

"**That way!" Marcus yelled pointing at the ladder in one of the side rooms. Neither of them wasted any time on their feet and headed into the room just as the right hand wall exploded with a large cloud of flames throwing all of them into the opposing wall. Selene felt her side rip with pain as she hit the floor knocking the wind out of her. She took in a sharp breath instantly clutching her side. Feeling dizzy for a moment she remained lying on her side trying to breathe through the pain. Her ears rang and she didn't hear the second explosion, she could only see Marcus and Phoenix suddenly duck down and shield their heads with their arms. Phoenix was yelling at her but she couldn't hear him over the ringing in her ears or her heartbeat. **

**Suffering this many times in her death dealing days, Selene knew it was just shock from the sudden explosion and still painfully rolled onto her stomach and slowly tried to climb to her feet. **

**Standing up strait her eyes started to clear and her hearing started to return to her. **

"**Come on!" Phoenix said weaving her arm over his shoulder and supported her body walking her to the ladder. Marcus was already at the top in the level above looking down.**

"**Hurry up!" he yelled at him then disappeared from view. Feeling her anger rise at the way Marcus growled at Phoenix made her step onto the ladder and climb it with little hassle. Reaching the top she climbed into the living quarters where Marcus was already in the hall sussing out the best way to go**

"**Don't tell him to hurry up if your not helping!" she snapped. **

"**We will argue when we get out!" Marcus snapped back and glanced at the wound in her side again**

"**What the hell happened to you? Why aren't you healing?" **

"**What do you care? Besides, I'll tell you when we get out." She grumbled and pushed past him and stumbled into the hall. Phoenix followed her until she stumbled into another infirmary.**

"**This is a dead end Selene." He said watching her. **

"**If I don't have blood I'm a dead weight," she said quickly snatching up a couple of blood pouches. **

"**We don't have time for this!" he said as yet another explosion roared from beneath them but this one was the most powerful yet, it threw them to the ground and the loudest and most horrific sound of twisting squealing metal echoed through the halls followed with silence.**

"**I don't like the sound of that," Phoenix said listening.**

"**Move! Move now!" Marcus yelled at the top of his voice grabbing Phoenix by the shirt and pulled him out of the infirmary then Selene. The whole level jolted downward then began to slowly lean. **

"**The whole section is breaking up!" Phoenix panicked, once again following Marcus and Selene who ran for the elevator at the end of the hall. Selene had one of the pouches in her mouth and sucked the blood as she ran making a mess of blood everywhere, but she didn't care, as long as she got some to drink that she needed. **

"**No!" Marcus yelled as a large chunk of a pump collected the elevator and ripped it off completely. **

"**It should still have a ladder!" Phoenix yelled. The lights flicked off and the emergency red lights kicked in giving them just enough light to see the ladder at the back of the elevator shaft. Stopping at the doors Marcus looked down to the levels below that seemed to break away and collapse beneath them but left the main frame of the elevator shaft intact. Selene reached his side coughing from accidentally inhaling a little blood instead of swallowing it. **

"**You shouldn't drink and run," he said giving her a hard whack on the back throwing her across the elevator shaft and onto the ladder. **

**Clinging onto the ladder she looked back at him and glared.**

"**I can jump myself," Phoenix insisted and leapt across and onto the ladder below Selene. The level finally made one more whine of resistance and started to break away being sucked into the mountain along with the rest of the device.**

**Marcus leapt clear of the level grabbing the cable hanging in the middle.**

"**Look out!" Selene screamed to him, he looked up just as a monitor came flying down the shaft. Marcus barely pulled his head back to miss the main impact but the corner of it still caught the side of his head almost forcing him to let go. Hanging by one hand Marcus grabbed the side of his head that oozed blood **

"**Marcus?" Selene asked down to him concerned. **

"**What do you care." He sneered quietly just like she had done but she still heard him. **

"**Just get your bloody butt off that damn cable!" she hissed and continued up the ladder. **

**The climb up the ladder was awkward, they needed to get to the top before the levels ripped away completely while dodging falling objects at the same time. Each of them were relieved to make it to the top without knocked off. Selene climbed across the shaft to the elevator cage door and pulled it open letting them into the level Selene had found the hole**

"**I know the way from here!" She said drawing her sword as she saw a couple of Vampyre creatures at the end of the hall head around the corner toward her. Marcus and Phoenix climbed onto the level behind her making them stop in their path being out numbered and turn and flee. **

"**Don't worry about them, ****we have to keep moving," Marcus said hearing another major explosion from deep within the device. **

"**The room we got the blueprints from has a window to outside, we can escape through there," she said leading the way. She headed back through the hall that was covered in shrapnel and soot from the traps**

"**Did you set this up?" Selene quickly asked walking across the twisted metal. Marcus didn't answer he just kept going until they reached the control room they were after. The windows were now dark from the night outside and blown out from the explosions. The whole room was shuddering threatening to shake violently at any point or explode. **

"**Outside!" Selene said gratefully smelling the icy fresh air. **

**Carefully climbing over the thick broken glass and barrier they were finally outside, but it was far from over. Above them the sky had a bright red glow from explosions further up the mountain and sky high flames lighting the way. **

"**Shit!" Phoenix shouted quickly as another explosion along with a large cloud of black smoke flew up in front of them. It blew the top of a vent below them exposing a large fan that was still spinning at high speed sucking everything in toward it. Phoenix quickly grabbed the window frame and Selene grabbed the concrete ledge while Marcus lost his footing and came off the ledge and landed on the ground next the large fan. Desperately he grabbed the jiggered rocks to stop from falling into the large vacuum. **

"**Hold on!" Selene said trying to reach down and grab his hand. **

"**No, don't risk it!" **

"**Fuck Merrick, I wont die if I get sucked in but you will!" **

"**Look out!" Phoenix yelled throwing himself over the ledge and held onto the same rocks and Marcus. Selene looked up just as the control room exploded into flames sending a large ball or orange and red heat out the window. **

**She ducked her head away from the intense heat that burnt the skin off her arm holding the ledge. Clenching her teeth thought he pain she knew her fire ability didn't help her because the venom from the bite in her side was still in her system not letting her transform or properly heal. **

"**Okay, maybe I will die." She hissed and grabbed a blood pouch out of her pocket and tipped it over her arm letting it form a thin layer of skin. **

**A chunk of twisted metal dropped from the sky and hit the fan bouncing off making Selene let go of the edge to avoid it striking her. She landed next to Marcus but couldn't grab the rocks because of her burnt hand. Marcus reached down and caught her charged wrist and felt the thin skin rip under his grip. Her blood oozed between his fingers making the grip slippery. She hissed loudly in pain and grabbed his leg with her other hand so he could let go of her wrist. **

"**It will be a miracle if we get out of this alive," Marcus said barely holding the weight of both Selene and himself. **

**The whole mountainside shook violently as more explosions tore apart the device, avalanches had already cleared the mountainside of snow and the head from the flames melted the small pockets of snow exposing the mountainsides pure jiggered rock skin. Machine parts, chunks of metal ramps, entire platforms, walls and what ever else got caught in the explosions were now flung high in the air and began picking up speed as they fell toward the earth. **

**Hitting the bare rock with a loud crash the metal twisted under pressure and heat, some pieces were still on fire. More smaller chunks fell onto the fan and bounced off at a faster speed dangerously flinging around the trio who kept tight in against the rock holding on for dear life.**

**Marcus looked over his shoulder at Selene barely holding on with her good arm. She looked pale and worn out and he wondered what was keeping her going. He opened his mouth to say something to her when a large chunk of platform landed into the fan. A loud crunch followed with a chewing sound twisted the fan out of its place and flung it out of place sending it rolling down the mountain side. Finally the suction was gone and they could let go. ****Marcus and Phoenix sat up and looked at Selene who cradled her arm and her side**

"**Why aren't you healing?" Marcus asked puzzled. **

"**I was bitten, the offspring venom limits your abilities. I don't know if this is permanent or not." Selene said slowly sitting up. Phoenix pulled a small tin off his belt, flicked it open and took out a tightly wound bandage**

"**Its not much, but it will help," he said pulling out the end ready to use. She lifted her wrist and let him gently wrap up her hand and forearm protecting the thin layer of skin. She would see out the corner of her eye Marcus flinching, the mate in him wanted to assist her but his stubborn anger forced him remain where he was. **

**The mountain side began to rumble again threatening to collapse**

"**We should keep moving!" Marcus grumbled climbing to his feet. Climbing around the hole where the fan once was, they began their descent down the mountain just as the ground began to shake most violently yet. **

**The very tip of the mountain collapsed as the largest of all explosions ripped through the earth blowing the largest pieces of the device out into the night. Each of them fell to the ground unable to stand on the shaking surface until it had passed. **

"**What's that noise?" Phoenix asked hearing a horrible whirring sound. Selene looked up and squinted at the sky, as soon as she realized her eyes widened **

"**Oh shit! Run!" She hollered in panic. Phoenix and Marcus could then see the fans from the largest pipes now spun in the air heading down directly for them like tractor tire down a hill only much, much larger and deadlier. **

"**Get out of the way!" Marcus yelled diving to one side, as the huge part that was larger then an apartment complex rolled up behind them with a metal grinding sound threatening to crush. Phoenix jumped in the other direction with Selene along side separating them from Marcus as the large fan rolled past with speed. **

**Another fan came flying down but this time it was in pieces, hundreds of fan blades fell toward them determined to stop them from leaving the mountain alive. Phoenix and Selene scattered about dodging each blade as it hit the ground stuck out like toothpicks in cheese. Marcus sat back in a groove in the rock face out of harms way.**

"**Get over here!" He yelled at Selene who was busy watching Phoenix, she was determined to keep her promise, even as much as fate was testing her at this point. ****Phoenix made a run for where Marcus sat only to come right into the path of heavy piston coming down the mountain side. In shock and having no time to react Phoenix froze, helpless to do anything. Just as he was ready for the metal to flatten him he felt his feet leave the ground and the huge mechanical part flew right past underneath him. Looking up he saw Selene's wide wings fully expanded out and gracefully moved with the wind. **

"**Look out for the pieces!" he yelled still in fright and a little nervous as the ground got further and further away. **

"**No shit!" she grumbled ducking and diving quickly through the air trying to head out of range but the pieces looked like they flew for miles. **

"**Please don't drop me," he muttered quietly.**

"**I've never dropped anyone."**

"**Yeah but you didn't have a bad arm then," He said starting to feel motion sick with her quick sudden movements through the air of dropping down then gliding back up as a large heavy object flew past. She saw the road to Burwood they had originally taken and instantly swooped down letting him down onto the ground.**

"**What about Marcus?" **

"**I'm going back for him. Your still in danger of being crushed so keep your eyes out. Take this," she said handing him the sword "it will take care of anything you encounter on the way back home. And if anything happens to me, I think its best with you to protect Sophia."**

**Phoenix's face lit up and he quickly took the sword**

"**Thank you, and good luck."**

**She gave a nod of appreciation**

"**Oh, Marcus will approve of you, I know he will. I do at least." She said taking to the air again and headed back toward the device. Phoenix stood still for a moment watching the sky. It was good to be alive and away from the device but he now somewhat felt responsible. Marcus and his uncle were right, the machine properly had to be shut down, but at least he killed the nest. **

**Turning away he headed along the road toward home excited to see Sophia when the mother of all explosions took out the entire mountain side that collapsed inward sucking everything in, flames and all with a large earthquake. **

"**No!" Phoenix said to himself realizing that Selene had to have reached Marcus at the same time. There was no movement on the mountain side, everything had collapsed in on itself. **

**He waited for at least twenty minutes and there was no sign of Selene or Marcus. **

"**Shit!"**

**Maybe they had returned to the keep or the castle, he thought and knew there was only one way to find out. **

* * *

** hello everyone, I hope you can see the wait was because of the length of this chapter. I think it may be one of the longest, I dunno, I just didn't want to finish it in the device. And I was my Birthday the other week so I've been lazy haha. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and their holidays**

**-Evelyn **

* * *

**Kryptonian250: People have actully swam from New Zealand to Austraila. Idiots, thats what a boat and plan are for.**

**Lexa 26: Longer wait, but longer chapter. The device is pretty much ruining hte envioment and weather, it stuffed everthing up. They have to shut it down so weather will return to normal instead of being freezing cold all the time, no food will grwo because of it so is a need. Thank you :)**

**Blooskyes: Sorry about the wait. Not quite as much gore, but lost of action :D Yeah I miss writing gore. Not too much though. Thank you **

**Silthyan: Hehe, was it what you thought? There is way more to uncover yet! Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed the trilogy. I did think of quiting at one point, but I was going through a really rough stage in my life. **

**Mife: Dead on, I did like Erika. Oh, actully it was originally going to be that and the other sprits around Selene that helped her were Erika, Kraven and her mother. But I thought it would be too much and pull away from the storyline so I cut it out. Unfortunatly no, Soren was half eaten and Kahn was cremated. There is enough characters in there as it is, people are starting to get confused. I can't answer any questions on Sophia because it will give it away, there are a couple of other people who are guessing the same thing :D He was a conman from the beginning. He was cocky around Selene then a coward in battle, a typical conman character. Thank you :) **


	112. The unseen

**Charging through the trees Saxon headed toward Merrick's castle hoping his mother would have returned.**** Daylight of the new morning was barely glowing through the thick black clouds being drawn into the mountain. Phoenix had given him a quick run down on what had happened before letting him take over a search for his parents.**

"**Merrick!" Saxon yelled walking right through the stone walls using his ability and into the castle. **

"**He is still sleeping!" Vivian snapped walking down the stairs in her new host. It was some poor brunette woman with a small scar on her neck. **

"**Is my mother here?" he snapped.**

"**No, she hasn't returned yet. It was quite some show she put on, we felt the rumbling from here, the…" she started but stopped with a pout watching him ignore her and disappear back into the wall. **

"**Rude bastard," she muttered before turning around and heading back to her room. **

**Melciah's fortress was next. Saxon made the same entry but this time had guards chasing him. He barged in on Melciah eating his breakfast**

"**Are either of my parents here?" **

**Melciah lifted his head and swallowed his mouthful.**

"**Your…" he was suddenly interrupted with a large group of guards smashing through the door finally catching up with Saxon. Melciah rose to his feet with a glare**

"**Get out!" he yelled at the guards who stumbled backwards and did the best they could to shut the broken door behind them. Saxon could clearly see Melciah was in a foul mood. **

"**Well there is no need to ask you if you know what your mother has done!" Melciah scowled and marched over to the window "Not only will the weather get worse but she's done a lot of other damage too!" he said pointing out the window. Saxon walked over and looked out at what Melciah was pointing at. Lodged in the side of the fortress was one of the huge fans from the device. Saxon could see the large scrapes out of the mountain side the fan had caused as it picked up speed before colliding with the fortress causing massive damage. **

"**I haven't even had a report on the casualties **_**yet**_**. And that's not all the damage, chunks of engine parts are everywhere. There is a large pipe that came shooting like a javelin that went through the bathroom block causing it to flood, the vibrations have caused collapsing throughout the lower fortress that will have to be sealed off again and we only finished that a month ago!"**

"**I'll take that as a 'no', they are not here." Saxon said not caring about anything else, and just like at Merrick's castle he turned away and headed for the mountain. **

"**She's gone to far this time Saxon!" Melciah yelled at him before he disappeared through the stone.**

**The groan of bending metal echoed throughout the device ruins waking Selene. Taking in a deep breath she immediately started coughing from inhaling smoke and dust that had not yet settled. Finally clearing her throat, mouth and lungs she slowly sat up. She had landed on solid rock, luckily half a beam connected to a chunk of what was the pipe system had fallen over her protecting her from everything else that collapsed into the mountain with them. **

"**Marcus?" She called, but it was only her voice that replied as an echo. **

**She had no idea where she was, and there was little light to see anything. She couldn't make out anything, everything was twisted and piled up, along with chunks of the mountain side mixed in between. **

"**Marcus?" She called louder before coughing out more dust. Her side still ached but had sealed over just like her arm had done, but they didn't hurt as much as her head and her back. She knew her head was bleeding since she could feel the warm sticky blood seeping through her shirt and hair.**

"**Marcus!" she stressed calling desperately for him. **

**Rolling onto her hands and knees she felt along the rubble and crawled toward a small beam of light from above. Slowly getting to her feet she stumbled as she squinted her eyes looking up at the light source in the distance, it was light from outside but it seemed so far away. Looking around the rubble she finally saw blood splattered in through a bent beam. **

"**Marcus!" she gasped and headed over to the drying splatter. She could tell it was Marcus' blood by the scent and from the shape of the splatter he had been laying there recently. **

"**Marcus!" she called louder thinking he had gotten up and tried to find a way out. Crawling through the beam she headed for another source of light not caring about the cuts and gouges into her hands and knees, she could see something moving and she wanted to catch up. As she arrived a part of her wished she didn't. **

**Her eyes widened and her gut sank with horror seeing an offspring creature had dragged Marcus away and was chewing off chunks of flesh.**

"**No!" Selene screamed and got to her feet. The creature turned to face her and growled at her protecting its meal. As much as Merrick had taught her not to let her emotions take over or use her powers on this mission, this was unavoidable. She began panting quickly felling her rage combine with her abilities in a beautiful harmony, combining together giving her a marvellous feeling as she ran over in her mind the many possibilities of how she was going to make the creature suffer. **

**It continued to roll its lips back and snarl at her threatening her if she came any closer. Selene let the abilities change her form, she could feel her skin shifting, her wings formed and opened up, almost everything on her body changed and slowly the creature lowered its ears and lip. Even after living a life with nothing to challenge it other then its own kind, it suddenly realize it wasn't really any match.**

**Instantly turning to flee the creature yelped as it felt claws tear the flesh off the back of its legs disabling it from running away. With both ice and fire now combining her in a new and more powerful form Selene hissed and roared loudly as she clawed at the creature so fast it couldn't heal itself. It howled and yelped as it was technically skinned alive and the muscle ripped from the bone. **

**A torn skeletal structure that barely held its organs fell to the ground with a slop just as the creature took its last breath looking up at her crimson eyes**** before choking on its own blood and became still. Selene puffed out of breath from pure rage running through her veins like fire, fuelling every movement and heartbeat. Calming her self she didn't want to face the reality of turning around to see Marcus.**

**Closing her eyes and lowering she felt the tears stream down her face, they only made it part way before freezing to her cheek. Opening her eyes she saw her own reflection in a puddle of water at her feet. Her skin now looked like cracked ice with the markings still showing as a watery turquoise colour making her blood eyes stand out. The red streaks in her hair remained but her form was now covered in blue and purple fire. The sliver and gold patterns in her wings now covered all the feathers and stood out more, and the flight feathers formed as icy blades. Her claws and series of fang****s shone silver in the dim light and dripped with black blood from the creature. Staring with shock at the her appearance she grabbed her face and stepped back changing into her normal human state. **

**With her abilities and rage lowering she felt drained and weak as the pain and hurt stabbed at her heart**** along with the blood loss she fell to her knees by Marcus' side and laid by his side feeling helpless. Facing his pale face that held no life she reached over and placed her hand on his cold still chest **

"**I'm so sorry," she uttered with her last conscious breath. **

**Time passed and she lay in the dark drifting in and out of consciousness not caring about the world around her or even the footsteps approaching her. Almost as if they were far away she could hear the voices but didn't listen to any of their words or open her eyes. **

"**I warned them both." a male voice said arrogantly. **

"**So did I, but you know them, they never bloody listen." The other male voice replied and she felt her back being nudged with a foot. **

**She heard one sigh and felt him check the back of her head**

"**I will take her, you can take him. Then it will be as it was before without you know **_**who**_** knowing." **

"**Fair enough."**

**It was followed with rustling and Selene felt her hand be pulled away from Marcus' body.**

"**That's bazaar, look at that." **

"**What?"**

"**That there."**

"**She must have done it." **

"**Possibly. But if that is true what does it mean for her?" **

"**Only she knows. When she is ready to open her eyes she will finally see it all, and when she does, she will realize she's known all her life, and just never put it together." The talking man picked her up and she felt his warm body carry her against his. **

"**It's going to get cold, really cold. I just she realizes soon." **

* * *

**Sorry about the wait, you will get more of it because I've been orginizing my wedding thats in about 3 weeks! and Is my baby girls 1st birthday. I can't believe the time has gone so fast! Sorry about the up comming wait, I will do the best I can.**

**-Evelyn **

**Silthyan****: Oh now im interested to what is was you throught would happen. Cand help it, just have a curious nature thats gotten me into trouble before. Odthran grabbed Phoenix, he knows secret passageways and things, plus he set it up that Selene would end up in the nest and not Phoenix. Yes I meant to put Marcus, so many M characters lol. Thank you :)**

**Kinar Shadeslayer: Not long, but quicker(ish). Well it was compared to last time. Wow alot of stories to muddle up, i cant even read one at a time! not good with words or gramma. Thank you :) **

**Lexa 26:**** They will do. Which ones in particular? Sophia and Phoenix? (Always fav) yeah everyone very soon because the story is turning because I'm wrapping it all up to the end now. (it may not seem like it but I am lol) Thank you :)**

**Blooskyes: Thank you! its good to have positive and constructive feedback, it makes me feel better about writing. :)**

**Kinar Shadeslayer: Yeah people have done it, but they have a cage around them to protect them. Yeah they do, have you never heard of a sea snake? They arn't posionus though. They are small and swim like an eel. Its the spiders Im not looking forward to, there is one they nickname the shade spider that hates the sun and will stand in your shadows, if you run away from it it will run after you to stay in your shadow or on the part of you that is shaded. They apparently dont bite and they are the size of your hand and bigger but people freak cause they chase them. **

**Mife:**** Lol I do play a few games and it was inspired by them. Mainly Soulreaver and Silent hill. Marcus' kids arn't near Odthran so was on alright terms with him. Mother situation is different and Selene just hates Amos, even when Selene was a death dealer in the Coven she knew Amos she hated her and they never got on. Thank you :) **


	113. Chasing warmth

**Saxon slammed the door loudly behind him as he ****marched into the lounge in a foul mood. **

"**Would you keep it down! Lilly is trying to sleep!" Kain snapped at him from the sofa. He was sprawled out and reading a book.**

"**Bloody Merrick! That bastard is quicker and slipperier then a snake!" **

"**Why?"**

"**He got mum back just after I was over there and never told me that Mum and dad are fine." **

"**Well he is a Vorador."**

"_**Well**_**, its not exactly like **_**you**_** were helping either," Saxon said flicking the book out of Kain's hand. Kain got to his feet and faced Saxon**

"**I did my job and got Duncan and Lilly from the dock, don't get shitty at me just because you failed yours." Kain growled. **

**At that moment the door swung open and a half asleep Lilly stepped into the living room.**

"**What the hell is going on?" **

**There was a moment of silence then Saxon turned away**

"**Nothing. Where is Duncan?"**

"**Why?" Lilly asked not liking Saxon's harsh tone.**

"**Because I have information for him." **

"**I'll tell him." She suggested.**

"**No, this is information **_**only**_** for him." Saxon said crossing his arms. Lilly narrowed her eyes**

"**It's about Sophia isn't it?" she scowled. Saxon sighed with annoyance**

"**I can never get a strait answer from anyone! Forget it! I'll find him myself!" Saxon growled before storming out. **

"**She's bloody done something again!" Lilly snapped before storming out the other direction. Kain rolled his eyes then picked up his book and returned to the sofa.**

**Saxon didn't need to look for Duncan since Duncan found him storming through the halls.**

"**Saxon! Did you find them?" Duncan asked since he only just got filled in on what was happening by Viktor. **

"**Sort of. They are alive but back where they started. Apart from the freezing cold weather that is getting worse, nothing has changed!" Saxon grumped. **

"**Patience, we will work something out, there is always a way." **

"**This is so bloody frustrating! It's like we are chasing our tails! Now I know how dad felt." **

"**We just have to revaluate the situation."**

"**I know," Saxon said finally calming himself "anyway, I've got news for you." **

**Pulling Duncan to the side Saxon quietly whispered to him about Erika unaware of watching eyes and listening in ears. With an undying obsession with Sophia, Rick remained crouched in the shadows around the corner in a doorway only to be spotted by Lilly who knew very well what he was doing. **

"**What are they saying?" She whispered so quietly it was mouthed. Rick jumped with fright not seeing her creep up on him and immediately denied spying**

"**Nothing!" he mouthed back and started shrugging his shoulders. **

"**Bull," she stopped hearing the whispers in the hallway stop. She peeked around the corner to see Saxon and Duncan walking away in separate directions. **

"**I know they were talking about Sophia otherwise you wouldn't be here!" she said pointing her finger at his nose pinning him up against the wall. He squirmed a little and smiled hesitantly before giving in**

"**I couldn't really hear what they were saying, I only caught bits of it." **

"**Like what?"**

"**Um I don't know, Saxon knows where she is and there was something else about your mother. I didn't hear anymore then that, you distracted me."**

**Lilly frowned**

"**Why would my father want to know where Sophia is," she paused thinking on the matter "it doesn't make any sense. But I know she's up to something." **

"**We should follow them!" Rick said with a smile.**

"**Yes, it looks like Saxon is going to take dad to them. We mustn't be seen," she looked out in the hall to see Saxon heading back with a bag stuffed full of blankets and a wearing a thick coat.**

"**Follow him, I will follow dad and tell Kain I'm stretching my legs around the keep."**

"**What about Quinn?" Rick asked a little puzzled. **

"**He's at the island with Elaine. I wasn't bringing him here,"**

"**Okay, I'll go get ready." **

"**Just don't lose sight of Saxon!" she snapped before heading back to Kain. **

**Selene slowly opened her eyes to a dim room lit by the roaring fireplace. She was in her room at Merrick's castle and laying on her side giving her a dead arm. Immediately she sat up suddenly and saw Merrick standing in the middle of the room watching her**

"**Where is it? Where is his body!" She screamed at him, immediately her skin began to glow.**

"**Stop and calm yourself. His body isn't here because he's not dead." He told her immediately to calm her. **

"**That's impossible. I was laying next to his half eaten body and there was no pulse he was dead." **

"**Yes he was. But somehow, something happened. When I got to you he was alive and his tattoo was glowing like your markings do."**

**Selene frowned**

"**But I didn't do anything, and I can't heal. I don't have that ability." **

"**Yes I know, but somehow it happened. All I can put it down to was the connection between you, the fact you are mates and the blood bond connected. Your abilities leapt across to him because of your emotional state, it seemed your affections have some control as well." **

**Selene frowned at him trying to make sense of what he was rambling on about.**

"**Love, Selene. It was your love for him that saved his life. He went back to Burwood safe and sound." **

**She swung around and grabbed her coat, pulling it on immediately.**

"**Where do you think your going?"**

"**To see him, I need to see him alive." **

"**Not yet. Besides, I don't think he is there at the moment."**

**She paused and studied his expression for a moment before tilting her head**

"**You were the one who found us… who was the other person?"**

"**That's not important," both of them were distracted as a frizzy haired woman wearing a lot of beaded necklaces that rattled together walked in holding a covered cup.**

"**It is done sir!" she said lifting the cup a little. Selene didn't take any notice of what she was holding, she just continued to do up her coat and gather her gear. **

"**You can't go yet. My scouts saw Marcus and Melciah leaving with a group not to long ago. He wont be at Burwood." **

"**Where did they go?" **

"**They are heading toward the abandoned Corvinus castle."**

**Selene's face dropped**

"**Sophia! They know where she is!" **

"**You can go only if you drink this," Merrick said pointing to the cup in the woman's hand. **

"**I don't have time for tea! I've got to get there before they do." She snapped. **

"**It's not tea. Its to help the bite in your side. It will get rid of the remaining venom in your system and it will keep you warm when you leave." The woman holding the cup explained.**

"**What is it?"**

"**A remedy I made. Its alright, I've done it for centuries and its always been a success." She said smiling. She was an attractive woman but her eyes didn't seem to want to face the same way and were a little lopsided as if she was looking at both Merrick and Selene at the same time. Selene looked down at the clear brown liquid in the cup. There was only a mouthful amount in the bottom and didn't smell to bad at all. **

"**That's it?" Selene asked taking the cup. **

"**Yes, just swallow it in one mouthful and your powers will be back to their normal healing rate." The woman said with a smile. **

**Selene shrugged and took the cup then swished the warm liquid into her mouth. Immediately she gagged and wanted to throw up.**

"**No, no swallow it!" the woman said stopping Selene from spitting it back into the cup. Selene could feel her stomach heaving and struggled to force the liquid down her throat. She screwed up her face and stuck out her tongue to try and get rid of the taste**

"**Looked delicious." Merrick said sarcastically. **

"**Shit would taste better." Selene said almost gagging again.**

"**I beg to differ," the woman said seriously. Merrick and Selene looked at her for a moment repulsed**

"**Anyway, you'll only ever need to take it once, you should be immune from their bite now." She said snatching the cup back and quickly marched out. **

"**Do you want any assistance? I can send troops with you?" Merrick asked following her out of the room.**

"**No, I'll be fine." **

**Standing in freezing winds that carried snow Saxon took a good look through the trees from under his hood before heading into the Corvinus castle with Duncan keeping up behind. As soon as they were inside he pushed the main door shut and pulled his hood back **

"**Its cold enough to freeze hell over." Saxon grumbled rubbing his hands together. **

"**Your telling me," Duncan said rubbing his nose, but he didn't care he was eager to see if what Saxon was telling him was true "So where are they?"**

**Saxon put his finger to his lips to silence Duncan and waved his hand for him to follow. **

"**This is strange coming back here." Duncan whispered.**

"**I know." Saxon whispered in return leading the way.**

**Saxon didn't lead Duncan to where Sophia was staying, rather a small room in the level above. **

**Duncan's eyes immediately scanned the room and spotted a hooded figure sitting in a chair next to the fire place. He frowned not seeing their face and hesitated**

"**Is this a trick?" he wondered if Saxon had betrayed him. Erika swung around hearing his voice and her eyes lit up from under the hood.**

"**I would never betray you." Saxon reassured Duncan with a pat on the shoulder. Duncan's heart just about leapt out of his chest as his face pulled a smile to the point it ached. **

"**Erika!" He cried in delight and ran over to her sweeping her up in his arms. **

**Outside in the freezing cold eyes watched the castle from all directions. **

"**They shouldn't see us now," Lilly said shivering "lets go." **

"**No wait!" Rick whispered and grabbed her arm before she got up.**

"**What?" She snapped at him jerking away her arm.**

"**Look!" Rick said pointing toward where the gate used to be, a large group of Voradors including Melciah and Marcus headed up to the main door. **

"**Shit! That's Melciah… and Marcus walks next to him like he was his friend. What the hell is happening?" Lilly whispered. **

"**Either way I don't think Saxon and Duncan know they are coming, we have to warn them!" Rick said getting up from his crouched position. **

"**We'll go in the back way, it's the only way they wont see us." She said following Rick through the trees and around the back of the castle.**

"**Will you know where to find them?" Melciah asked Marcus as he pushed open the front door. **

"**I have a good idea where they could be hiding, I'm sure they will be in the tunnels."**

"**I'll take no chances, we cant risk their lives, if we don't find her, the cold will kill her," Melciah said with much concern "break up into groups and search the upper levels." He ordered waving his arm "we will head into the tunnels. Lead the way Marcus." Melciah said stepping back out of Marcus' way.**

**Feeling a little uncomfortable standing in the room with Duncan and Erika kissing intensely Saxon turned around**

"**I'll wait outside." He muttered and stepped out into the hall when his sensitive ears picked up the faint voices heading through the castle.**

"**Shit!" he cursed quickly stepping back into the room "sorry to break it up but we have company!" **

"**Both of you go down and get them out of there, I'll slow who ever it is down." Duncan said before giving Erika another kiss and changed into his invisible form heading out the door. He bolted through the hall and turned into the open stairwell where Melciah and Marcus stood with a number of soldiers. Immediately both Marcus and Melciah's head perked up and looked over at Duncan's direction. **

"**Search down that corridor!" Melciah snapped pointing in Duncan's direction. Duncan stepped to the side with his back up against the wall just as the four remaining soldiers ran past, he knew it was nothing Saxon couldn't handle, it was more important to head off Marcus and Melciah.**

**Melciah turned at looked at Marcus and twitched his right eye before speaking up**

"**I'll search the other side, you wait here," he said heading in the other direction. Marcus gave a nod and crossed his arms turning back in the direction Duncan was standing. Conveniently Marcus was standing in front of the main hidden door leading down to the tunnels below. Light and silent on his feet, Duncan crept over the dusty floor and around to Marcus' side. Marcus' eyes twitched and he scanned the room before tilting his head back**

"**Why you would be here, old friend, I do not know," Marcus said turning his head in Duncan's direction. **

"**What's the point in having the ability of invisibility if immortals can sense you." Duncan said in a friendly tone to avoid confrontation with him. **

"**Why are you here Duncan?" Marcus asked the thin air in front of him annoyed that Duncan was not showing himself.**

"**I could ask you the same thing." Duncan's tone changed a little to match Marcus' hostile body language that didn't lower. **

"**Freezing cold weather approaches and we are here to take Sophia and Phoenix back to the fortress where it is warm. The cold will kill them." **

"**They are returning to the keep with us, their home, your home." **

"**They are not safe from Merrick there. Selene is his loyal soldier, she will take them to him. She is not to be trusted." **

"**You don't trust your own wife?" Duncan snapped. **

"**She's killed us all. I warned her not to throw the switches and behold what happened. It's her fault this icy death storm is arriving."**

"**I don't like your tone, and I don't like you being here. I think you are not here for Sophia or Phoenix." **

"**Who, Erika?" Marcus let out a sarcastic laugh "yes I know all about how Sophia resurrected her before they did a runner. But that's not why I'm here."**

"**Your not leaving here with them." Duncan growled, he no longer saw the point of being friendly anymore, the Marcus he was seeing now was very much the Marcus he first meet. **

"**The one thing I always admired of you old friend, is that you have the balls to take everyone on, even when you are no match!" Marcus growled and drew his sword. **

**Even if Marcus could sense him, Duncan knew he still had some advantage in his invisibility. Leaping up onto the wall he grabbed the bar holding the wall hanging covering the hidden door and threw it forward dropping it on Marcus. **

**Before Marcus could pull it free Duncan leapt onto his back bowling him to the floor and knocking the sword out of his hand. **

"**I don't want to fight you old friend, just think about what madness you are saying!" Duncan tried to reason one more time.**

"**I'm trying to save my daughter, how is that madness! You would do the same for your own daughter!" Marcus growled through the old dusty fabric. Duncan had his arms locked around Marcus' upper arms keeping him from getting up. **

"**I just find it hard to believe that you will throw your love away for a woman who you spent years trying to get and had a family with!"**

"**She betrayed me and left me for dead! She is the one who threw our love away and treated me heartlessly. She doesn't care about our children or me anymore." **

"**She left you for dead?" Duncan asked puzzled.**

"**She left me behind when the mountain collapsed in around us. She flew away and saved someone we hardly know, over her own husband. I fell into the darkness alone watching her fly away. I was crushed to the point I felt like I died. I guess a part of me did." Marcus said relaxing his body no longer fighting Duncan. **

**Immediately he felt Duncan let go and felt the fabric fall free from over his head. Duncan was now visible and stood in front of him with a forgiving look upon his face**

"**Sorry, I did not know this. I find it hard to believe yet easy because I know she is capable of careless actions without thinking."**

**Marcus nodded his head and slicked his hand through his hair brushing it off his face**

"**We are not here to hurt anyone, we are just concerned for their safety."**

"**I understand. But remember, Selene may act carelessly without thinking, but she doesn't do it intentionally to hurt anyone she loves." **

**Marcus didn't answer him, his mouth just twitched and he walked past Duncan to pick up his sword. Duncan opened his mouth to speak when a loud bang echoed through the hall.**

"**What was that?" Duncan said turning to the direction Melciah disappeared. **

"**Sounded like it came from the back of the castle, we better check it out." Marcus said running toward the sound with Duncan following behind. **

**Lilly followed Rick through the trees and behind the crumbling wall around to the back of the castle.**

"**Damn it!" Rick whispered seeing Merrick's soldiers arriving in the other direction and heading for the back entrance. **

"**If those bastards meet up inside there will be a hell of a fight," Lilly whispered watching the Voradors walking toward the door "we will have to go through the conservatory, that's the only way in that we will be unseen," she said heading back into the trees, not even bothering to check if Rick was following. **

**They reached southwest wall of the castle that was overgrown with ivy, making it harder to get through. **

"**There was a door here," Lilly grumbled still shivering from the cold.**

"**We will have to climb over the wall, the three branches will cover us from being seen," Rick said grabbing a hold of a thick ivy branch and hoisted himself up. Lilly watched the leaves bend under his feet as he climbed to the top and looked down at her**

"**Give me your hand, I'll pull you up," he said reaching down. She reached up and grabbed his hand to be lifted up in a single pull onto the top of the wall. She looked into the overgrown conservatory with a small pinch in her gut**

"**That used to be my pride and joy," she said sadly climbing onto the metal frame of the glass and steel structure. Most the glass was broken making access easy to the inside. She jumped down landing perfectly on her feet and heard the broken glass in the dirt and weeds under her feet crunch like a packet of chips being stepped upon. Rick jumped down behind her landing a lot more heavy followed with loose leaves and scattered snowflakes. **

"**We better be quiet. I think they'll be hiding in the tunnels." She said.**

"**Should we split up?"**

**She paused thinking on it for a moment**

"**No. We'll be better of together." **

**Heading inside they picked up their feet on the dusty floor moving as quick as possible with little sound and remaining in the shadows. She headed strait to the maids quarters then into the storeroom where there was a hidden trapdoor covering a ladder down into the tunnels. Quietly she opened the door and climbed down the old rusting ladder into the darkness below. Rick closed the trapdoor behind him putting them both in complete darkness. Feeling his way down the ladder he reached the bottom with a sudden stop and a gut falling sensation. **

"**Where is light when you need it," he whispered in an aggravated tone."**

"**Shhh, we are not alone." She whispered grabbing his shirt. **

**Leaning against the smoothed wall she followed it with her hand out in front of her walking toward a faint light in the distance.**

**As she slowly approached the tunnel became lighter as it reflected off the wall at the end. The tunnel curved off to the right where the light source came from. She faced Rick and put her finger to her mouth before moving across the right side of the tunnel before peering around the corner. In a well lit room she could see a familiar feminine shape with her back to her sitting on the floor facing the wall. Sophia had a blanket around her shoulders and appeared to be packing bag, Lilly couldn't see what else was in front of Sophia, all she knew was that Sophia constantly kept looking at it. **

"**I don't know what the hell you are playing at or thinking of doing, but you better not be coming back to the keep," she hissed at Sophia as she stepped out into the light. Sophia swung around and stared at Lilly with crimson red eyes. Her hair was messy and her face was pale, her eyes were tired and dark, and her teeth bared at Lilly **

"**Piss off Lilly!" she hissed "you are not welcome here!"**

"**You dare tell me what to do?" Lilly hissed back. Rick decided to keep back until the argument was over before talking to Sophia. As he stepped back he placed his back against the wall when something in the dark coming from the direction they came caught his eye. There was someone else with him in the tunnel and he could hear them breathing past Lilly and Sophia arguing. Taking a step closer Rick herd a footstep scuff on gravel, causing the argument to come to silence. **

"**Phoenix?" Sophia called sounding upset. **

**Rick felt a serge of anger rise in him as he finally saw the out line of a male figure in the dark and immediately he knew **

"**You stole my woman!" Rick growled and bolted for Phoenix who ran back the direction he came leading him away from Sophia. **

"**Who was that?" Sophia asked remaining in the one spot.**

"**Rick. But I don't care about what he's up to, where is my father and what lies are you feeding him through your brother to bring him here?" Lilly said getting angrier with each word that spat out her mouth. **

"**Why can't you just leave me the hell alone!" Sophia growled getting to her feet, but she still didn't move away from her bag or the other item that Lilly could see she wanted to turn and look at. **

"**What are you hiding?" Lilly snapped narrowing her eyes in on Sophia. **

"**Nothing. Just leave!"**

"**No, not till I find out what your up to!" Lilly said stepping forward. Sophia hissed and pulled her arms back when a set of dark brown and gold wings opened up from behind her back and spanned out. Lilly stepped back in shock for only a moment. **

"**So, you've grown wings just like your mother. I'm not surprised, you two are so alike it isn't funny. Both traitors," she hissed stepping forward again. **

"**So help me I will rip off your face if you say another word or take another step!" Sophia spat so angrily she started to growl like a dog. **

"**You've done something haven't you!" Lilly yelled, but it was not Sophia who replied, instead a small squawk came from behind Sophia and Lilly finally saw a small hand in the gap between Sophia's wing and side. Immediately she realized she was the one intruding on dangerous territory, even Phoenix would attack to kill if he returned. **

"**You're a mother…" Lilly said taking at least three steps back. To Lilly it somehow changed everything, even after what Sophia had done, being a mother herself raising a infant in a dangerous world rose compassion. **

**Sophia lowered her wings as the six week old infant began to cry. **

* * *

**Yes, I had to finally spit it out, I've been holding this chapter off for a while, and I give it to you now incase I don't get to write another one before my wedding which is on the 16th so I just may do yet because Im going to Australia for a week afterwards. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! If you liked it please review! it does make a difference on how fast I post another chapter. (well most the time anyway :p)**

**-Evelyn: **

**Kinar Shadeslayer: Thank you :) Im getting a little nervous though. lol Im aracnophobic (Sp?) and Im going to australia of all places, the spider capital of the world. Go figure. I guess I'll just have to carry around a large stick. :) **

**Lexa 26:**** Yeah I think I will miss it as well, although I have to admit there has been times im like "argh, I better go write a chapter, but I don't feel like it"... they always end up good chapters. But I really did enjoy this chapter for some reason... dunno why, but I think its because its wrapping up and I know where I'm taking it I supose. Thank you :)**

**Blooskyes: Thank you :) Is it new people or one you already know? hehehe keep you guessing. hint to get your mind working, who do you think the Voradors are after? and which ones?**

**Mife:**** I cant get anything past you (rolls eyes and laughs) some are connected yes, but through another well known character. I supose I will update the drawings and my site, dunno yet. Thank you :)****  
**


	114. Obscurity

**Lilly took another step backwards away from Sophia watching her turn around and pick up the tiny four week old infant. With loving eyes Sophia looked down at her daughters tiny face screw up as she let out a squawk.**

**"Okay, so you're a mother. You're also still a murderer!" Lilly hissed quieter.**

**"Lilly! I didn't raise you to be like that!" Erika snapped walking out from a doorway to the right of Sophia. **

**Lilly stepped back with wide eyes, her mouth dropped and her folded arms fell to her sides**

**"Mum! You're alive?" Immediately tears swelled in her eyes and she smiled with disbelief "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" **

**"I couldn't, the situation was complicated and Sophia needed me." Erika explained glancing at the infant in Sophia's arms before happily hugging her daughter.**

**"I'm your daughter, I needed you!"**

**"You had your father, we were going to tell you but your father needed to know first. I wasn't going to leave Sophia." Erika explained. **

**"She murdered you!" Lilly growled quietly.**

**"Stop it! Just stop! Can you honestly hear yourself? It was an accident and she has felt nothing but heavy guilt. She brought me back and cut the tie to make up for what she has done. She has suffered enough and does not disserve to suffer any longer so what ever problem you have with her just drop it, its over!" Erika growled back. **

**"We better get moving," Sophia said gently rocking her daughter.**

**"Yes," Erika said turning away from Lilly angry at her but put it aside as she gently took the infant from Sophia.**

**"Do you know where you are going?" Sophia asked Erika.**

**"Yes, Saxon should already be there. Are you sure you want to do this?" Erika asked.**

**Sophia looked down at her daughter again but this time with much more pain in her eyes **

**"I have no choice," Sophia said before kissing her daughter lightly on the head and taking a step back. Erika looked to Lilly still angry with her**

**"You should go back to the keep. It's not safe here." She said wanting to hug her but her anger got in the way. She then stepped back and headed the way she came with the infant but without Sophia who slumped down onto the mattress on the floor.**

"**What's going on? Why is she taking your baby?" Lilly asked.**

"**Just leave me alone," Sophia said quietly as she stared at the ground. Lilly took a step back and turned away looking in the direction Rick had disappeared.**

"**Shit, I think Rick went after Phoenix!" Lilly said turning back to face Sophia who finally looked up at her.**

"**What do you mean Rick went after Phoenix? What's Rick doing here?"**

"**He's looking for you, but he will try and kill Phoenix," Lilly had some amount of worry in her voice. Sophia immediately climbed to her feet **

"**Since when do you care?"**

"**Since now because my mother is right, I'm sorry. I want to help you and your baby; I'm guessing Phoenix is the father?" Lilly said in a remorseful filled tone.**

"**Yes and you brought Rick here! Which way did he go?" Sophia yelped.**

"**Back that way," Lilly said pointing into the darkness. Sophia bolted into the tunnel flying on her feet**

"**Sophia wait!" Lilly called running after her.**

"**Stop running!" Rick growled at Phoenix hot on his tail. Phoenix could sense Rick was an older immortal and knew he had to outwit Rick in order to keep his mate and protect his young. **

**Phoenix darted under a stone archway into a low tunnel and down crumbling stone steps and into the underground. Not able to see the low stone archway Rick slammed his forehead into the stone, lost his footing and slipped onto his back sending him feet first sliding down the steps.**

"**Stop you coward and face me!" Rick yelled hitting the bottom of the steps. Getting to his feet Rick looked around in the dimly lit caves, he had lost sight of Phoenix.**

**In the silence he lightly placed each footstep down to avoid making any sound. Narrowing his eyes to try and focus he could see he was in some sort of cavern beneath the castle and grounds. Light poured in through holes that dripped with water and clumps of snow. Keeping to the shadows Rick observed every possible way Phoenix could have gone until he grew fed up with looking. **

"**Come out and face me like a man! I challenge you for Sophia!" Rick growled angrily. **

**His shoulder blades cracked loudly as Phoenix's weight fell upon him from a shadowed ledge above. Throwing Rick to the ground Phoenix let out a hiss and drew his claws out and sinking them into Rick's skin. Rick yelped but reacted quickly flipping his upper body downwards and throwing Phoenix off his back and onto the floor.**

"**Coward!" Rick growled changing into his full hybrid form and stomped his boot fiercely onto Phoenix's chest, the sheer force cracked all the ribs making him cough with pain and lack of air. Rick knelt down and grabbed each side of his head**

"**She was mine! Leave her and run away and I will spare your life!" he hissed angrily. **

"**Forget it! She's my love and the mot..."**

**Before Phoenix could finish Rick roared in anger and lifted Phoenix's head then smashed it down onto the rock repeatedly, pulverizing his skull.**

"**Rick stop!" Lilly screamed charging out toward him, he didn't hear her and kept going, he was too full of rage. Lilly heard Sophia scream with horror as she ran up behind her and saw Phoenix with an miss shape head lying in a pool of his own blood.**

**Rick never saw Lilly come in from the side and tackle him to the floor away from Phoenix. **

**Falling to her knees beside his twitching body Sophia's face became littered with tears, she felt the thick warm blood seep through her pants and onto her knees making the reality of it all set in. **

"**Phoenix?" She asked gently brushing her fingers over his blood splattered face. His eyes stared vacantly upwards as a raspy hiss came from his throat before coughing a large splatter of blood that oozed down the side of his face. **

"**He's still alive!" Sophia said lifting her head to look at Lilly with glossy pleading eyes. **

"**Get off me!" Rick hissed confused as to why Lilly was holding him down. Instead he gained Sophia's attention **

"**You bastard!" Sophia screamed and lunged over Phoenix toward him**

"**Sophia no!" Lilly said getting in her way.**

"**Get out of my way! I'll kill him!" Sophia said focusing in on Rick.**

"**No! Look I can save Phoenix, Rick is only doing what is natural to him, but I'm sure as soon as he knows he will back off," Lilly tried to reason with her but Sophia's expression did not change "you've already been accused for murder, you don't need that again."**

**Sophia's anger filled eyes turned from Rick to Lilly**

"**He murdered my daughter's father!"**

**Rick stopped squirming under Lilly's grip and looked up at her in shock and some disbelief. He lowered his head**

"**I didn't know," he said looking away. She stopped herself from attacking him and stood back watching Phoenix's black blood splattered on Rick's skin eat away at his flesh creating little holes.**

"**Save him, just please hurry," Sophia said returning to Phoenix's side showing she was not going to do Rick any harm.**

**Lilly let go of Rick and ran to Phoenix's side looking down at him fading**

"**He's a Vorador," she said a little shocked.**

"**Just save him!" Sophia pleaded. **

**Lilly rose her hands over his head and lightly placed her finger tips on his temples. A faint hum escaped Lilly's lips as she closed her eyes and focused her mind. Warmth and light escaped her fingertips and streamed into Phoenix's skin causing his skin to glow. Sophia smiled watching the blood return into Phoenix's head as it became its normal shape. His ribs crunched as they returned to their rightful place, in moments he took in a large easy breath and opened his eyes. **

**Seeing the beautiful blond sitting over him he immediately became confused **

"**Who are you?" **

**Lilly smiled**

"**Lilly, I'm Sophia's sister-in-law," she glanced at Sophia then shrugged her shoulders "Sort of." **

**Sophia crouched by his side, he sat up slowly to greet her to be embraced with a firm hug and kiss. **

**Rick sat back bursting with jealousy watching them share affections for a moment right before his eyes. Pulling away Phoenix looked at her with concern seeing her tear filled eyes**

"**You alright? What about…"**

"**Yes, everyone is fine. I thought you were going to die." **

"**I'm fine," he turned to Lilly "thank you. I'm Phoenix, pleasure to meet you," he said holding out his hand toward Lilly. She smiled and shook his hand firmly **

"**Like wise."**

"**Lilly is Erika's daughter." Sophia explained.**

"**Oh," Phoenix smiled.**

"**Fuck the lot of you!" Rick snarled and bolted to his feet taking off into the darkness. **

"**Rick!" Lilly called after him but he was gone before she could get to her feet.**

"**Let him sort it out himself,****" Sophia said not bothering to look where he had gone "we've got other problems!" **

**Lilly and Phoenix followed her eyes to Melciah walking into the cave system. **

"**We have to move!" Sophia said Pulling Phoenix to his feet. **

"**What the hell is going on?" Lilly said following them. They tried to move out of sight but Melciah spotted them just as they disappeared around the corner. **

"**Wait!" He yelled in a worried tone, running in their direction. **

"**He's trying to take our baby," Sophia told Lilly as she ran alongside Phoenix with her hand tightly clenched in his. **

"**What? Why? That's Melciah right?" Lilly asked barely keeping up.**

"**Yeah, he's my father. We don't know why, and we don't want to," Phoenix whispered heading down into a narrow opening. **

**Crouching down they headed into a pitch black opening, hidden from sight.****Sitting silent in the dark they heard Melciah jogging through the opening **

"**Phoenix? Sophia?" He called loudly, as he passed by the small opening. His words echoed in many directions giving many possibilities to where they could possibly be hiding. His footsteps passed them by as he continued on further away until the echo's stopped.**

"**I think he's gone." Phoenix whispered.**

"**You have to tell me what happened," Lilly whispered, Sophia huddled into Phoenix and looked over at her "Sophia I want to help, but I can't if I don't know what's going on." **

**Sophia glanced up at Phoenix for a moment before looking back at Lilly**

"**It all started when I found out I was pregnant." **

* * *

** Hello, back from Aus, and just brought a new house so I've been busy. We are moving next week so there may be another wait between this chapter and the next. (Depends on how many reviews I get lol ;P)  
**

**-Evelyn.**

**Kriptonian250: Phoenix.**

**Lexa 26: Yes, was pregnant, and she's grown wings. Marcus is just mislead. Selene and Marcus are as bad as each other lol, but thankyou very much!**

**Kinar Shadeslayer: Was it you that saw the wings or thought it was wings. Depends, I don't even know what your name is. I don't know I'm sure I put a smile face on it, maybe it didn't save. Thank you hehe, that sounded like Silent hill.**

**Blooskyes:**** Lol cant get anything past you then lol. The next chap will be a flash back of what happenedon Sophia and Phoenix's side for all the 'Phoenix Sophia' fans. :) (Only you get a smile face this time because apparantly you didn't get one last time haha.)  
**


	115. The run

**Eight months earlier**

**Slowly emerging from the bathroom Sophia flopped down onto the bed. Her head spun and she felt miserable. Giving a groan and cradling her head in her hands she rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers. **

"**Another miserable day," Phoenix said cheerier then usual walking into the room, past her and over to the curtains. Pulling open the heavy fabric in one swoop, Phoenix let light pour into their room up to Sophia's feet. She didn't sit up or move in any way. **

"**Sophia?" He asked his tone changing to more concerned. She lifted her head and looked up at him. **

"**You look as miserable as the day, are you alright?"**

"**Thanks a lot. I feel like crap," she said returning her bagged eyes to her hands. **

"**Is it your back again?"**

"**I'm not sure." **

"**Your body is changing to adapt to your forming wings, maybe the stress of it is making you feel like this," he said swooping her up in his arms and lying her in the bed "sleep it off for a while. I'm going to head down to the stables, Tessa is having her foal. Do you want anything before I go? Breakfast maybe?" **

"**No, the thought of food makes me feel ill. I just want to sleep." **

"**Okay, sleep well," he said kissing her on the forehead before disappearing out the door. **

**Snuggling into the covers Sophia closed her eyes and slowly drifted off in minutes. Barely ten minutes later Catalina barged into the room carrying a box making Sophia wake with fright. **

"**Oh sorry, I thought you were with Phoenix in the stable," Catalina apologized quickly and stopped in her tracks. Immediately she saw Sophia's conditions**

"**Are you alright? You look awful." **

"**Yeah I feel it," Sophia said not bothering to sit up "Phoenix thinks it's the stress on my body from my wings." **

"**Let me take a look at your back, I brought some crème that will help your skin and feathers grow, not to mention help with any aches or pains," she said placing the box on the end of the bed then reached in and pulled out a jar full of off white contents. Sophia rolled onto her front and let Catalina pull her top up exposing her back. At this stage what looked like two long handless arms had grown right out from underneath her shoulder blades. **

"**They certainly have grown and reached the elbow point in the wing," Catalina said carefully observing the growth. **

"**I knew my mother suffered a lot of pain re-growing her wings, but I didn't know it was this bad," Sophia moaned. Catalina didn't reply, she just went strait ahead and scooped a handful of crème onto her hand and began rubbing it on Sophia's back. Sophia noted the silence and felt a little uncomfortable**

"**You really hate her don't you?" Sophia asked. **

"**You're mother?" Catalina said with a sigh "not really. Just angry at her. Don't think that I hate her or am trying to replace her, it's just nice to have sort of a daughter around." **

"**Really?" Sophia said a little shocked.**

"**Sure, you are family to us. You are our son's mate so you are our daughter too. If you ever want a girly chat I'm more then happy too." **

"**Really?" Sophia asked lifting a brow. **

"**Sure."**

**Sophia fell silent and rested her head back down feeling a little better**

"**Well, I feel much better. But speaking of girly chat," she hesitated and almost blushed "it's weird…" **

"**What is? You can tell me, I'm a woman to," Catalina said enjoying the time spent with her, she had always wanted another child, a sister for Phoenix but they were never successful. **

"**Well my **_**chest**_** sort of hurts."**

"**Oh," Catalina slowly started sit back.**

"**I can hardly see how they are linked to my wings. Could be hormones I suppose."**

"**Yes, I'm sure. Were you sick this morning?" **

**Sophia lifted her head and looked back at her**

"**Yeah, how did you know?" **

"**But you feel better now right?" **

"**Definitely."**

**Catalina stopped rubbing her back and stood up wiping her hands on a cloth, Sophia couldn't tell she was suppressing a smile. **

"**What is it?" Sophia asked looking worried.**

"**Oh, nothing sweet heart, it is your hormones; your body is just adjusting to its new state. I know exactly what will help you." Catalina said calmly. She said nothing more, walked out the room and closed the door behind her. As soon as it clicked shut she let out her smile and waved her arms around in excitement **

"_**Yes**_**!" she mouthed silently and ran up the hall as quietly as possible. **

**Charging through the halls, Catalina made Melciah leave his seat with fright as she instantly swung the door open, slamming it into the wall. Sitting with a group of other well dressed Vorador's holding various slips of paper; Melciah silently gave her a glare of disapproval that slowly changed into a questioning look due to the large smile on her face.**

"**I need to talk to you!" she said excited. **

"**Can it wait? I'm rather busy," he said still a little annoyed.**

"**No, no it can't." **

**Rolling his eyes he climbed to his feet and followed her into his private office across the hall. **

"**This is the happiest I've seen you in a long time but I'm really busy. I hope it's good," He grumbled hoping she didn't pull him away from his work because she found something she wanted, like last few times she had done this. Making sure the door was closed she walked up close to him and leaned in**

"**I'm ninety-nine percent sure Sophia is pregnant!" she said in an excited whisper. His brow lifted and a smile slowly stretched across his face**

"**That would be good, and what we are waiting for. But what makes you think she is?"**

"**She's had morning sickness for one, all the aches and you can smell her scent changing, not because of the wings either. I have a gut feeling about it, and I can just see it in her eyes." **

**He knew her gut feelings were usually always spot on**

"**Keep a close eye on her. If she is then we will finally get to start our plans." **

**She smiled**

"**We are going to be grandparents,"**

"**Yes to a half Corvinus. Our son has been busy boy, he's done his job," He smirked cheekily.**

**Phoenix returned to the room in the mid afternoon to find Sophia still in bed. She was sitting up and leaning forward with her wing stubs out and moving around. **

"**I expected to see you come down, how are you feeling?" He asked flopping onto the bed next to her and wrapped his arm around her back. **

"**I feel a bit better, your mum rubbed a crème onto my back and said she had something else to help me but then didn't come back." **

"**Probably gossiping to her friends," he said leaning in and wrapping his other arm around her middle. Slowly his lips started to caress the skin along her shoulder trailing up her neck. She let out a small seductive giggle at the sensation and leaned into him. Pulling her back down onto the bed he rolled onto of her **

"**I know how to make you feel better," he whispered, his hands quickly finding her bare skin under her top. **

"**Phoenix, get off her, you have done enough," Catalina said barging in holding a cup in her hand. Phoenix sat up looking somewhat embarrassed yet angry at her intrusion.**

"**You father wants to see you. Now." She said abruptly. Phoenix sighed with annoyance then kissed Sophia before climbing off the bed and storming angrily out the room. **

"**Sorry but we really need to talk about what you said earlier," Catalina said sitting on the bed next to Sophia who was as annoyed as Phoenix "here drink this, you should feel better afterwards," she continued ten held out the cup for her to take. **

**Now wanting to cause a scene Sophia took the cup and sipped the warm contents. Immediately her tongue and lips tingled, her mouth watered and she knew she wanted more**

"**This has blood," Sophia said. **

"**Yes, you will need it, your hybrid born. In your condition you will need a lot of it."**

"**I just wish my wings would just grow in an hour and be over and done with, and then this would all be over." **

"**Hmm I don't think so. Your wings are not what's causing all this." She said with a smile and a tilt of the head with a tone trying to give Sophia the hint. **

**Sophia frowned with a little confusion tilting her own head**

"**What are you on about?" Her face instantly fell as the penny dropped. Her hand immediately braced her abdomen**

"**You have all the symptoms honey." Catalina said with a large smile. **

**Sophia's face became pale and everything fell into place. **

"**Here use this just to make sure. I'll give you some time," Catalina said pulling a small pregnancy kit out of her pocket and placed it on the bed "this is such wonderful news, you'll be fine." Her cherry tone didn't fade as she got up and left Sophia alone. **

**Phoenix was not kept away for long and retuned looking angrier then when he left. Sophia was sitting on the side of the bed with the test strip in her hand. She turned to face him, her eyes were glassy and she was clearly upset. Holding back his anger he walked over and sat next to her**

"**I don't appreciate finding out that you are pregnant through my father, I would rather you have told me before anyone else," he said sounding somewhat hurt.**

"**No, I didn't tell him, I didn't even know!" she said quickly.**

"**What? You're saying he just told you that you were pregnant?" he said confused. **

"**No."**

"**You're not pregnant?"**

"**Yes I am," she said holding up the positive strip "Your mother guessed it, I should have realized sooner. I feel so stupid. She ran off and told your dad then came back and told me when she last came in." She explained. **

**Phoenix smiled**

"**Yeah that sounds typical of them," he said putting his arms around her again. **

"**I don't think I'm ready for this, I'm not mother material." **

"**Sure you are." He comforted her. **

"**You're pleased?"**

"**Hell yeah. I just witnessed a foal being born. It was really amazing. Gross, but amazing. Don't know if it was coincidence, but I was thinking about us doing the whole parent thing one day. Then this happens." **

"**And have foal?" she said lifting her brows.**

**He smiled at her joke**

"**You know what I mean," he said kissing her forehead as she rested her head against his chest. **

"**I suppose it's not too bad. My mother coped in worse times; I mean what's the worst that could happen? We are safe here right?" She said reassuring herself. Phoenix didn't answer, there was a feeling in his gut that wouldn't leave him alone, something wasn't right. He knew it was nothing to do with Sophia, he knew that she was faithful and that the baby was his, but something else was eating away and trying to warn him.**

"**Sure." He finally answered. **

"**It's not like I could go back to the keep anyway." **

"**You wouldn't want to; we will take very good care of you here. We will do everything that is necessary for you both, mother and child." Melciah bellowed as he walked in. He had been standing outside listening in to their conversation. **

"**Do you mind? We are having a bit of private time." Phoenix grumbled.**

"**Nonsense, this is family business, I am the Childs grandfather and the king of the Vorador's. This baby is royalty from both immortal sides, there is much ceremonies and duties for the two of you to be done before the child is born."**

"**Royalty on both sides? Mum was only named a queen by her people." Sophia said.**

"**Actually that isn't true," he said leaning in toward her with a serious expression, she could see the thousands of years of knowledge and history in his eyes and he knew precisely what he was talking about "there is a lot about your mother you don't know. And don't forget your father comes from a noble family, a lord of lands, not royalty but definite quality." He explained. **

**She sat frozen with wide eyes, she wasn't sure of his motives or quite what he was trying to say. Melciah sensed her hesitation and worry**

"**I'm just trying to say this child has good strong bloodlines. I'm very pleased. They will be fit for a throne if anything happened to Phoenix or myself." **

**Catalina entered the room along with a number of other Voradors Sophia had never seen. **

"**Now lets get started then, Phoenix you will come with me." Melciah instructed. **

"**No! Just leave us; the baby is ours we will deal with it in our way." Phoenix growled holding Sophia tighter. **

"**You have duties to do, it is our law. Being prince has its benefits and its prices; you will do as you are told. You have no choice, your mother and I had to do the same." Melciah instructed coldly. **

"**I don't recall any traditions in any history books," he snapped back.**

"**Refusal will end in an arrest." Melciah growled. **

**Phoenix looked down at Sophia who was started to become stressed and worried about what was going on. **

"**Phoenix it will be easier come along. You will see her soon," Catalina said with a warm mother's smile, "It's nothing major you have to do, just a few boring ceremonies and tasks, the rest of it is fantastic, you'll get everything you want." She explained. **

"**I want to spend time with Sophia right now, just back off!" Phoenix could feel the warning in his gut get stronger. **

"**I really didn't want to have to do this, but you have left me no choice." Melciah said waving his hand for the soldiers waiting in the all to come in. **

**Charging in like a bull at a gate, the soldiers ripped Phoenix away from Sophia and tackled him to the ground. Pinning him down, they chained his hands behind his back.**

"**We wanted to dote on you hand and foot but you are being stubborn and unreasonable over nothing!" Melciah yelled. Sophia stood up and headed for Phoenix but Melciah grabbed her by the arms stopping her**

"**Get off me! Let him go!" she screamed trying to pull out of Melciah's strong grip. She now wished she hadn't said anything to Catalina at all. **

"**Let her go!" Phoenix yelled squirming on the floor. The closest soldier kicked him in the stomach**

"**You will remain silent while under arrest!" **

**Phoenix took in a sharp breath from the powerful winding before being grabbed by the collar and dragged out of the room. **

"**Phoenix!" Sophia called after him still trying to pull away. Catalina shut the door and Melciah let her go. Voradors stood in front of the door blocking her from following. She swung around with a filthy scowl on her face aiming it right at Melciah who didn't flinch. **

"**I'm refusing your orders to, you going to arrest me?" She sneered. **

"**Of course not. You don't understand our way of life. Phoenix knows better. And I can't have a pregnant woman thrown in a cold cell, especially one who carrying my grandchild." He explained with a genuine caring tone. **

**She glanced at the window then back at Melciah who watched her eyes carefully, she instantly lifted her hand and growled but that's all that happened. She looked down at her hand that was held out in confusion. **

"**You cannot use your abilities while with child, I thought your mother would have told you that," he said crossing his arms "and don't even think about jumping out the window, it will hurt both you and the child. You can not do anything like that anymore." **

**Selene had told her but she had forgotten. Still angry she took a swing at him out of pure frustration only to have her wrist grabbed and he used his disabling ability, most older Voradors possess to stop her from moving any further. **

"**Cut it out Sophia and stop acting like a spoilt child. I would have thought you would understand. We just want the best for your child, we are not going to hurt you," he said picking her up and laying her on the bed, as soon as he let go she had control over her limbs again "I will see to it Phoenix isn't in the cell for long. I just need the both of you to calm down. Then we will explain the whole process, and you will laugh it off and wonder why you were making such a big din about it to begin with." He reasoned with her in a caring way, his tone was comforting and friendly as was his body language. He had been gentle lifting her and placing her on the bed then stepped away to pose no threat.**

"**I think both of you are still in shock from the news, and honestly, have I ever given you any reason to fear me or not trust me?" he asked. **

**She thought for a moment then lowered her head**

"**I guess not." She agreed.**

"**There. Now, finish your blood, it will be good for the both of you. I will speak with Phoenix and as soon as he has calmed I will send him up," Melciah said walking out. Catalina jogged up to the side of the bed**

"**Now, we will start the afternoon off with a warm milk and blood bath, it will be good for your skin and will fix all those aches. Then the chef will fix you a tasty dinner of what ever you want," she said chirpy and excited "I can't wait I really can't. We are going to have lots of fun, being pregnant and mother is wonderful you'll see," She continued on pottering about pulling out bottles of crèmes, blood and lotions along with the other Voradors who started setting up random things around the room. **

**Putting up with Catalina around twenty-four, seven, Sophia waited patiently without a fuss each day, waiting for Phoenix to return. Her worry grew stronger as the days turned into weeks then into months. In the beginning of her second month her worry became stress and depression and she could not keep quiet any longer. She had been forced to eat what she was told and to as she was told as a for the baby's sake excuse every time. The excuse Catalina had used about Phoenix was that separation was tradition, and the reason for it was to avoid him getting protective or possessive over her and the baby, making it safer for the other males in the fortress.**

"**Alright, time for your bath in the underground," Catalina said brining in towels. It had become a daily routine to walk down into the underground river and bath in the pools for at least an hour. Taking in a deep breath Sophia rubbed her now swollen belly and lifted her head.**

"**No." **

**Catalina rolled her eyes**

"**There are those hormones again, come on you will feel much better after a swim, you always do." She said chirpy as usual. **

"**I'm not doing anything until I see Phoenix." **

"**Don't start this again." **

"**I've had it! You've murdered him and thrown his body in a ditch for all I know!" Sophia screamed at her. **

**Catalina's smile finally faded into a scowl**

"**How dare you speak to me like that! Accusing me of murdering my own son!"**

"**Then where is he?" **

"**Doing his tasks!" **

"**Bullshit, you feed me that same crap every time and I'm not buying it this time, oh no!" **

"**Calm down and stop getting yourself so stressed!" **

"**I want to see Phoenix and I want to see him now!" Sophia screamed louder with each word reaching the top of her lungs. She went red in the face then flung a bowl of scented oil across the room. **

"**I'm sick of this shit!" She continued to scream starting to smash everything up finally letting out the anger. **

"**I miss him two, but it is what he has to do, his father had to do the same." Catalina reasoned with her. **

"**Really? How many times did you see him when **_**you**_** were pregnant then?"**

**Catalina nodded to the maid standing terrified next to the door who leaped at the chance of being released and almost slammed the door behind her. **

"**Yes I will admit I did see Melciah more then you have Phoenix, but he managed to complete all his tasks early." **

"**I don't believe you." Sophia said sitting down on the end of the bed. **

**After a moment of silence they heard heavy footsteps march up the hall and to the door. Immediately the door swung open and Melciah appeared in the doorway**

"**I heard you screaming from the other end of the hall." He said angrily. **

"**Just hormones dear, she's having a bad day." Catalina said in going back to her chirpy voice. **

"**I see," he said looking at the mess in the room "temper like your mother. Try and keep it under control for the baby's sake." He said no longer angry. **

"**I want to see Phoenix." **

"**Screaming causes unnecessary stress, stop being childish." He said ignoring what she said. **

"**I want to see Phoenix now!" she raised her voice but he still didn't acknowledge what she said. **

"**Have a swim it will relax you." He said reaching out to close the door. **

"**You know you really must love the smell of your own shit, because your head is so far up your ass you can't hear a damn thing I'm saying," she sneered. **

**He froze with a sour expression **

"**Don't push your luck," he looked to Catalina "take her for her swim." He grumbled before slamming the door shut behind him. **

"**Now there was no need for that." **

**Sophia sighed; she felt exhausted from her outburst then sat back down. ****She stretched out her now fully formed wings that were yet to grow feathers. **

"**I know it's hard, but it's for the best, you will see." Catalina said lifting her hand and placing it on Sophia shoulder. **

**Sophia's eyes watered as she tried to hold back the sadness and she looked down at Catalina's had before pushing it off her shoulder**

"**Don't touch me. I don't trust a single thing you say anymore. You are full of lies, just like every other Vorador here." Sophia said coldly, looking out from under her brow. Catalina sat back and her smile faded into hurt**

"**I'm sorry you feel that way." **

"**You should be, it's all your fault. You barged in on our life; you took over everything including our privacy. You are a complete control freak who has imprisoned me and ruined my life!" Sophia scolded her "I want to go home." **

"**This is your home!" Catalina hissed "you seriously think they will take you back?" She looked away then rose to her feet.**

**Sophia stared at the floor**

"**I wish my mother was here." She said quietly. **

"**I tried to be there for you! You will one day see what we did for you and you will thank me," she hissed at her before storming out and locked the door behind her. **

**Sophia fell to her knees and cradled her face in her hands. Tears dripped through her fingers and hit the floor, with or without Phoenix she had to leave. **

**While she finally had some time alone Sophia headed for her wardrobe and swung it open. Snatching out a bag she stuffed her clothes inside when her eyes fell upon the small box in the far corner of the wardrobe. **

**Pausing as the memory of what was inside the box ran through her mind she slowly reached down and picked it up. Pulling the lid off her eyes fell upon the scrap of fabric bundled around the knife. It was stained almost black from the dried blood that had once soaked it. Sophia needed someone, someone she could trust, someone who she loved like her mother**

"**Erika…" she said with a smile slowly growing through the tears. Selene had always told her of many stories of Erika getting out of sticky situations and had an uncanny knack at escape. **

**Her line of thought was broken when she heard the loud heavy marching footsteps heading back up the hall. Knowing Melciah was returning, she stuffed the fabric wrapped knife up her sleeve then quickly stuffed the bag she had started to pack into the bottom of the wardrobe before closing it and returning to the foot of the bed just before Melciah swung the door open a second time. Sniffing through her nose Sophia made out she was still crying and wiped the tears off her face as he stared angrily at her. She said nothing and waited for him to speak up. From his heavy breathing she could tell that he was trying to calm himself down.**

"**I'm taking you for your swim," he snapped before picking up her towel "come on. I'm not asking." **

**She wanted to go down into the caves yet still had to let on that she was reluctant and very slowly climbed to her feet.**

"**Good. Was that so hard?" He said watching her walk past him and made the right down the hall.**

**Melciah followed her close behind the whole way and from time to time he offered assistance or to carry her if it was to much of a climb down the stairs, she avoided eye contact and declined each time and took her time. He replied with a smile and insisted that the exercise was good for her anyway.**

**Before the last corner he finally spoke up about something other then offering help**

"**I have a surprise for you, you know."**

"**Really. Another boring ceremony or scented bath?" She snapped unenthusiastically. She had been going over many scenarios in her mind of how she could slip away from him and get back into the tunnels below but could not come up with anything before she reached the bottom. **

"**No, you will like this surprise." He insisted in a lighter tune. **

"**Great, now you decide what I like," she grumbled "joy." She said sarcastically. **

"**You won't be saying that in a moment," he let out a small chuckle, one she didn't like, and she immediately became alarmed. Stopping immediately she glared at him suspiciously **

"**What do you mean? What are you going to do to me?" **

**He rolled his eyes **

"**Come on, we are almost there, you will see," he said snatching her wrist so she couldn't take off. **

"**Let go!" She hissed and squirmed as he guided her down the stairs and into the pool area. **

"**Just wait," he said letting her go. He had not hurt her wrist, just had a lock that she couldn't pull out of.**

**Melciah smiled and walked over to the seat outside the small house then placed the towel down next to him. **

"**I'm not getting changed in front of you," she sneered. **

"**Heavens no, I don't expect you to. But you should change to go for a swim." **

"**You can't make me swim." **

"**True, but I'm sure he would like you to go swimming with you." Melciah said with a smirk. Sophia felt hands glide around her middle and onto her belly**

"**Guess who?" Phoenix whispered. She swung around with a huge smile plastered on her face. Without words she hugged him tightly then locked into a kiss that didn't end until Melciah cleared his throat. **

**Breaking away Sophia turned and gave him an apologetic smile which he returned with a accepting nod and grin**

"**He's completed his tasks, the two of you can be together now. It's a good test of love; separation either breaks you or makes the love stronger." He explained**

"**The tests were amazing, I had to hunt with my bare hands for one of them and I did it, it's all to prove I can father a child. I'll tell you about it tonight!" Phoenix said excited "but I still thought about you and the baby most the time," he rubbed the swell and smiled "you've gotten so big."**

"**You calling me fat?" She joked.**

"**In a good way, yeah." ****He smirked. She sighed and rested her head under his chin like she had done so many times before, it her most comfortable spot, most secure and made her feel at home. **

"**All I've wanted is you to come back, I thought you never would."**

"**I tried to complete everything as quick as I could." He felt her lean into his chest and sighed not letting him go. **

"**She's tired; I'm going to take her back to our room." Phoenix told his father sternly. **

"**I'll carry the gear." Melciah said.**

"**No, we just need this time alone. Please."**

"**Yes alright." Melciah sighed seeing how emotionally exhausted Sophia had become and remained seated by the pool. **

**Phoenix took her hand and guided her up the steps back to the fortress above. Out of earshot and sight of his father Phoenix's body language and tone immediately changed**

"**I don't want to scare you but we have to get the hell out of here and take what we can to survive," he said sternly.**

"**I knew something was up, but what are we going to do for the birth? I can't go to the keep!" Sophia began to stress. **

"**It will be okay, we will find a place to hide then I'll try and get in contact with your parents." **

**She nodded in agreement and followed him up the stairs. **

**Not another word was spoken until the top when she remembered about the knife in her sleeve.**

"**Wait… I have another idea. If we want to get out of here we will need help, someone we can trust, someone I know who can assist in the delivery." **

"**That's why I'm going to find Marcus or Selene." **

"**Its not guaranteed that we will find them and its dangerous. We need someone now and I have just the person." **

**After dozing off beside the pool Melciah finally came around with a sore neck and wonder of how long he had been out.**

"**Damn!" he snapped at himself looking at his watch, he had dozed of for at least two hours. **

**He bolted up off the seat and ran up the stairs missing every second step to be greeted with Catalina and a following maid at the very top. **

"**There you are. How are they doing?" She asked lifting a brow.**

"**I don't know, they came up here, they were returning to their room. You haven't seen them?"**

"**No, I thought they were with you," she lowered her brow and placed her hands on her hips "you lost them?" she growled.**

"**No, they should be in their room, you should have seen them."**

"**I was just there and they are not. I haven't seen them together at all." **

**His face crumpled with anger**

"**Send out the guards, I want them found now!" Melciah yelled at the maid standing behind Catalina.**

"**I'm not happy with this Oslo," Phoenix said sitting next to hi****m on a bench in the glass conservatory. Oslo was dressed in Sophia's clothes and wore a hat and a blanket up his top creating a fake baby bump so anyone walking nearby would think it was Sophia. **

"**She shouldn't go down there alone. She's been a while already."**

**Oslo shrugged then turned his eyes back to the hatch in the corner of the garden. Phoenix however noticed the guards outside running through the snow, spreading out in formation, clearly looking for them.**

"**Oh crap, they are looking for us." **

**At that moment the hatch opened up and Sophia climbed out. Relieved to see her safe and sound he ran over to her and helped her.**

"**Quick, they are coming!" Phoenix said swapping her with Oslo.**

"**It worked," Sophia said pointing to a confused looking Erika who was poking her head out of the hatch. **

"**Stay there, Oslo will help you, quick stay down!" Phoenix said shoving Oslo down the hatch with Erika, he quickly snatched the hat off him then threw it to Sophia who shoved it on just as the doors opened. Out of sight Oslo quietly shut the hatch leaving only a little gap for them to see what was going on. As the room filled with the guards Phoenix took a side step away from the hidden hatch that was covered by shrubs and pretended to pick a rose from a well pruned bush. **

"**Stay where you are!" The tallest guard yelled at them. Melciah marched in between the guards and glared at his son. **

"**Is someone attacking the fortress?" Phoenix asked. **

"**Don't lie, why are you here? You said you where going to your room." **

"**I changed my mind, I've been in that room for months I just wanted a peaceful place to relax with Phoenix," Sophia said with a fake smile "besides it reminds me of my old home in here and its really warm in here." **

"**I thought it would be nice," Phoenix said handing Sophia the rose after pulling off the thorns. She smiled genuinely and took it gracefully. **

**Melciah wasn't buying it, but he didn't make much more of the situation either, he knew where they were and that was enough for now. **

**He narrowed his eyes then twitched his nose**

"**Very well. But don't let the gardener see you picking her roses. I want to see you both in my office in half an hour to discus the next ceremony," he said giving the guards a nod to follow him as he left.**

"**He knows." Phoenix whispered to her just after the doors closed. Sophia wasn't really listening, she was brushing her finger gently over the soft crimson petals taking in the scent.**

"**You like roses?"**

"**Mum had them grown in the front garden because my grandmother always grew them. It reminds me of her, she used to bring me one if I was upset, because its what her mother did for her." **

**He smiled watching her reminisce on a happy memory**

"**If I'd known I would have brought you one sooner." **

**She smiled but then changed the subject**

"**Goodness knows what the ceremony ****is going to be, but your father is up to something. The reason I took so long was because they have made a safe way to the resurrection circle and there were people going back and forth cleaning and building. They were taking these bazaar crates down and setting up a whole lot of gear.**

"**But my father wanted it permanently sealed off, I wonder if he knows about this?"**** he said walking over to the hatch**

"**He knows, I saw his signature on an authorisation sheet taped to one of the crates."**

"**What the hell is he up to," Phoenix said pulling opening the hatch letting Erika and Oslo out "Take her up to our room, make sure no one sees her." Phoenix instructed Oslo.**** He gave a nod and waved for Erika to follow**

"**Good luck and see you soon," Erika said quickly to Sophia, following Oslo. Sophia waved to her, she didn't know how to feel, Erika took everything so well**** and she was no longer a murderer yet in her families eyes she always would be.**

"**We should go now." Phoenix said keeping one arm around her back and one hand on her belly at all times ****as they headed to the office. **

**Walking in was uncomfortable, the room was silent and Melciah sat with a stern look on his face and his arms crossed. Behind him stood five of the dodgiest looking**** old Voradors Sophia had seen, each of them looked in a foul mood and stared coldly at the two of them. **

"**You are early." Melciah grumbled.**

"**Better then late," Phoenix growled, it was aimed at the elderly Voradors for staring coldly at Sophia. He already knew they didn't approve of her in the family since she was not a full blooded Vorador.**

"**Very well. The next ceremony will be your marriage. There are a lot of traditions to be kept and many processes to go through, here is what needs to be done," he placed a piece of paper in front of each of them "you may not understand some of these Sophia, but we will be glad to explain them to you at any time." **

**Sophia didn't seem to bothered until she picked up the paper and began to read. Her face became horrified at the what was going to be done**

"**A human is sacrificed?" **

"**That's the tradition." Melciah instructed. **

"**No, I'm not doing that. I'm not full blood Vorador, what about my hybrid side?"**

"**Hybrids have no traditions." **

"**Vampyre's do, I don't want anything big, and I especially don't want someone dying on my wedding day!" Sophia argued. **

"**Dad we want to get married but not now, not like this. We just want something small." Phoenix said talking Sophia's hand. **

"**No grandchild of mine is going to be born a bastard, you both are royalty you both have duties to live up to whether you like them or not." Melciah said in a end of story tone.**

"**Now, the pre-ceremony begins with," Melciah started when he was cut off by Catalina barging in dragging Erika behind her**

"**You knew they were up to something and you where right!" She said**** throwing Erika to the floor between his desk and Sophia. **

"**Erika!" Sophia said throwing herself down to her side, she leaned over her in a protective manner and glared up at Catalina "don't touch her!" **

"**Erika? You mean she's the one you accidentally killed?" Catalina asked taking a step back.**

"**Yes. My guilt got to me and I had to do it before the baby was born, I just wanted a clear conscious. Don't take it out on her for what I've done just because I needed someone here from my family side." **

**Catalina's shoulders dropped feeling bad for what she had just done.**

"**I'm sorry, but you should have just told us we would have understood. If we knew you had the means to resurrect her we would have let you done it earlier if it meant making you feel better." **

"**I thought you said it was dangerous and would be closed off." Sophia snapped.**

"**We are aware that you know its been opened. Foundations of the fortress need to be stabilized and supported. Many rooms have been open for storage. That was one of them." Melciah explained. **

**Catalina glared at Erika then glanced at Melciah who twitched one eye, almost as if on command she put on a fake smile and marched out leaving them to it. **

"**Are you okay?" Sophia whispered. **

"**Yes, I'm fine. Talk about anger issues," Erika smirked and got to her feet. She could feel icy daggers from the eyes of the Voradors standing behind Melciah, just like they had looked at Sophia.**

"**Alright, we will leave this at it is, read over the sheets I have given you and we will meet up same time and place tomorrow." Melciah instructed. **

"**No, we told you we are not doing this, marriage is between us and no one else. Sophia agrees," Phoenix said looking to her for her to back him up. She didn't answer him she was leaning toward Erika quietly telling her something. **

"**Sophia?" He asked again. She turned and looked at him with glassy eyes**

"**Are you alright?" **

"**She's fine. She's had a lot on her plate today." Erika answered for her and lifted a brow trying to tell him.**

"**See, go and have some rest we will sort this tomorrow." Melciah insisted.**

"**We are not getting married this way!" Phoenix argued. **

"**Phoenix, she **_**really**_** wants to rest!" Erika said giving him a look from under her brow she couldn't give anymore away. Unfortunately her change in tone got Melciah's attention.**

"**Sophia?" He asked getting her attention.**

""**I'm fine, I'm really tiered and my back hurts. I missed Erika, she's been a mother to me since mine hibernated." She said quickly explaining her glassy eyes. **

"**Take her back to the room," Melciah said getting to his feet. **

"**This is not over." Phoenix growled. Sophia grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly making him flinch**

"**Yes it is, lets just go."**

"**But your not happy with this."**

"**Its fine we will talk about it later." Erika said tilting her head in annoyance eyeballing him.**

**Sophia squeezed harder and pulled him toward the door**

"**I want sleep!" she hissed.**

**Phoenix never said another word****, he glared at his father then wrapped his arm around Sophia and walked her out, leaving Melciah to speak with his cold personality deprived councilmen. As soon as the trio was out of sight and ear shot Sophia finally let out a gasp and moan clasping her belly. **

"**She's in labour your idiot," Erika said slapping Phoenix over the back of the head "I was trying to tell you without your father figuring it out!" she whispered sternly. **

**He immediately wrapped his arms around her**

"**Sorry, I didn't realize, I was angry at dad." **

"**I hate to say this, but if you want to get away, you parents cannot know your having the baby now," Erika froze seeing Odthran standing in the hall watching them "I guess that plan failed."**

"**Hello again Erika. I do believe if you want to have the baby unnoticed it would be better to have the child in a hidden place." **

**Phoenix and Sophia looked up at him surprised.**

"**I know just the place, not far from here. It will be safe." **

**They hesitated wondering whether to trust him.**

"**Catalina!" Melciah's voice called down the halls.**

"**I'm guessing he now knows, you have to move! Come on!" Odthran said waving his arm for them to follow.**

"**We have no choice," Erika said guiding them toward Odthran. **

**Catalina came running at Melciah's urgent tone with worry plastered over her face**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I can't believe I didn't see it before, Sophia's waters have broken," He said pointing to the pool of fluid on the floor where Sophia had been standing. Catalina jumped up and down on the spot in delight**

"**The baby's coming… wait a little early isn't it?"**

"**She'll need assistance, start getting everything ready, she should be in her room, keep a close watch because I think they are going to pull something." **

**Catalina didn't need to be told twice, her feet barely touched the floor when she turned and ran for their bedroom. **

**As she reached the open door and her heart sank before she even looked into the empty room**

"**No!" she ran strait back to Melciah and he already knew by the look on her face that they were not there.**

"**Sound the alarm! Find them!" He yelled angrily "I want them brought back immediately, and seal off the fortress! They are not to leave!" he yelled until he went red in the face. The Voradors around him scattered like headless chickens and fled out of his sight. **

**Within seconds the alarm echoed throughout all the halls and rooms haunting the hunted. **

"**That didn't take my brother long," Odthran sneered with annoyance and closed the door to the hidden room sealing out the noise of above. **

"**The room used to be a secret cellar, but I transformed it into a little retreat my brother doesn't know about. It's the only time I can get any peace." Odthran explained. The room was cosy and Sophia immediately felt more relaxed and a lot safer. **

"**Thank you," she said before a contraction took place.**

"**Your more then welcome. It's not a hidden fact that I don't particularly get on with my brother, I do enjoy getting under his skin from time to time, that's what brothers are for," He said with a smile to make her feel even more comfortable.**

**She smiled and sat back relaxing on the bed in the time between the contractions. **

"**I know what you mean, I love my brothers but sometimes they can be a pain in the arse," Sophia laughed. **

**His smile remained for only seconds before it changed into a more serious expression**

"**I'm not sure what you will need but I will be more then happy to fetch it for you. I need to be up above to make an appearance in the so called search or Melciah will defiantly know I had something to do with it." **

"**String, scissors, warm blanket and sheets for the baby, gloves and water." Erika instructed sternly, she didn't trust Odthran just yet.**

"**Blankets and sheets are in that cupboard over there and scissors and string are in the desk. You can get water from the bathroom over there." He lowered his brow "why do you need gloves?"**

"**I cant touch her blood, it will eat my skin," Erika said rolling her eyes. **

"**If you were resurrected from the circle it will not eat your skin. Anyone who is resurrected from there immediately becomes immune. Anything else?" **

**Erika looked a little shocked **

"**Oh, well no. That's all we need for now."**

"**Alright, I will return later on. Good luck." He said to them giving Phoenix a nod before disappearing back out the door. **

**Quietly Odthran crept through the halls out of sight until he reached his room only to find Melciah already waiting for him.**

"**What the alarm for?" Odthran grumbled. **

"**Sophia is in labour and missing, but why do I suspect you already knew that?" Melciah said with contempt toward his younger brother moving closer to intimidate him. **

"**I had my suspicions since you keep the both of them on a tight leash, neither of them could fart without you knowing. No wonder they have disappeared, you are controlling them too much."**

"**It is none of your business! You shouldn't interfere in my side of the family matters!" Melciah hissed angrily almost spitting in his brothers face.**

"**That's hypocritical. Especially coming from you, after all you interfered my side of family matters, and don't forget the situation with our father, he," Odthran never finished his sentence, it was finished for him by Melciah's fist slamming into his jaw flinging his head back with a sudden jerk throwing him off balance. Falling back with a throbbing pain in his face he fist Melciah's other fist slam into his nose to make sure he went all the way down. **

**Hitting the floor with a heavy slam Odthran clutched his face in pain just before he felt his brothers arm weave around his neck and tighten in an head lock.**

"**Don't you ever mention him again, or I'll snap your head clean off!" Melciah sneered coldly into his ear as he squeezed on his throat. **

**Black blood oozed down Odthran's face from his wounds and his skin became blue from the lack of air his brother was depriving him.**

"**I know you know where they are, and you are going to tell me!" Melciah finally let Odthran go to take a breath, he wasn't any use to him dead.**

"**I don't know!" Odthran hissed back, he wasn't going to give up easily. ****Melciah swung his foot into Odrthran's stomach and cracked three of his ribs.**

"**Stop lying, I know you know. You were never good at lying to me, I always see right through you," he grabbed Odthran by the throat and lifted him up "you are going to tell me, because I am going to beat it from you." **

**Odthran cringed over the hours of Melciah torturing him trying to get the answer and his patience was wearing thin.**

"**Cut the silence crap. If Sophia doesn't have the proper assistance both her and the baby could die, don't you understand? You are putting my grandchild's life at risk!" Melciah growled. **

**Odthran spat out a mouthful of blood then smiled**

"**Now we both know you couldn't care less about if Sophia died, as long as you get what you want, to hell with everyone else." **

"**Ignorant prick! You think you know everything, but I know you have been speaking with the enemy, and I know you are a traitor but we wouldn't want the rest of the fortress to know you are chummy with Merrick now do we?"**

**A soldier bashed loudly on the door before poking his head through**

"**I think we have found th,"**

"**Show me!" Melciah growled pushing him out of the way. The soldier lead him strait to Odthran's hidden cellar. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the bunch of keys he had taken from Odthran before beating him to a pulp. **

**After flicking through a few keys Melciah chose the largest key and poked it into the hole. Quietly he gave the key a turn to hear a satisfying click of the door unlocking. Entering alone he moved silently since there was already no sound coming from the room. Lifting a brow he took a look around at the refurnished room and it was not long before his eyes fell upon a sleeping Sophia and a small infant sleeping in her arms, both exhausted. Looking further around the room he could not see Erika or Phoenix anywhere and moved over to Sophia. Looking closer at his granddaughter he smiled lovingly**

"**You came into the world quick little one," he whispered before slowly reaching out toward the small infant. Trying not to wake Sophia he gently slid his hands under the baby and tried to lift her away only to wake Sophia. Her eyes shot open and immediately became red with anger**

"**What do you think you are doing!" she hissed trying to grab her daughter back to be shoved back down onto the bed. Melciah stepped back holding the infant gently in his arms**

"**I just want to see my grandchild, is it a boy or a girl?" **

"**Give my daughter back or else!" she hissed waking the infant. **

"**Or else what?" he scowled down at her. At that moment the infant floated out of his arms and into the protecting shadowing arms of Oslo who quickly handed the infant back to Sophia. **

"**You bastard! I will teach you for interfering!" Melciah said trying to grab Oslo who darted away leading him in the opposite direction of Sophia. **

"**You have defied me for the last time!" Melciah just managed to grab Oslo and sink his fingers into him. While Melciah was distracted Sophia slid out behind the shelving through a hidden door Phoenix had found, all she heard was Oslo screaming in pain and the last thing she saw was his shadow flesh melting off his body and strange clear bones that fell to the ground one by one. **

**Meeting Erika in the tunnel Sophia's face was littered with tears**

"**What happened?" Erika stressed**

"**Oslo is dead, it wont be long before Melciah finds this tunnel, we have to go!" **

"**Alright we have to flee with what we have, this leads to the forest, I'll take you to Phoenix but we need a place to hide." **

"**I think I know just the place," Sophia said with a brief smile.**

* * *

**Hi everyone, so sorry its taken so long, so much has happened, we have a new house, I'm expecting another little one again in Dec, my daughter has been ill, so have i and my poor husband is in hospital after having his throat fixed. So sorry if the chapter is not up to usual standard, i haven't quite been myself the last few weeks!**

**-Evelyn**

**psoims2005:Thank you! I don't usually take this long to post, but I've had alot on my plate lately and took alot longer! :)**

**Blooskyes:**** yeah I love it when Selene kicks but too. But this is for the s/p fans cause a few said they were. I think. Ive got such forgetful pregnant brain at the moment! :)  
**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA:**** lol finally the reason why! :) sorry about wait.**

**Lexa 26: Again sorry about the wait. I am so tiered and barely managed this one! thankyou :)**

**Kinar Shadeslayer:**** Happy birthday, even though that was ages ago, sorry! I got my mum a bunch of flowers this year on my birthday because now being a mum myself I know what she went through to bring me into the world. Mums are part of the birth too! I went to school with a David. My real name is Evelyn, but honestly how many Evelyn's in the world are there and how many Davids? Likelyness is if someone knows your first name its impossible to tell who you are. And people who can are already hacking shiteheads anyway. :) :) there you get two and no one else did.**

**Silthyan:**** Thankyou, :) and yeah Lilly does have a few issues, she just realizes she took them all out on Sophia when she didn't really need to. She feels she has a little bit of making up to do since she finally realizes what Sophia did was actually an acident. Interesting, dunno if I'll use it yet. Im hopeless with names, I cant even come up with a name for my own baby!**

**mife: Dont worry I haven't been writing for some time, but theres alot behind that reason. Its the point, who do you trust? and who is gonna die? a few characters cirtainly are and on all sides. Yes he is coming back :)**


	116. Hunting ground

**Lilly sat back taking the whole story in, **

"**I didn't make it any easier on you giving you no place to go," she whispered lowering her head a little and looking to the ground.**

"**That doesn't matter anymore. I just want them to be safe." **

"**Where did mum and Saxon take them?" **

"**I can't tell you, sorry." **

"**Why not? I want to help." **

"**Just away to a safe place."**

"**Saxon's taking them to the keep isn't he?" **

**Sophia looked up at her and sighed**

"**I think so, he didn't really say. I just trust him, he said he knew a safe place the Voradors don't know about, a place he says where the sun still shines, plants still grow and animals still exist. I don't know if he is lying to make me feel better but I know he wouldn't let anything bad happen." She said leaning against Phoenix, it was easy to see her eyes water and her lip fold in trying to fight the tears and emotions. Lilly watched them lower their heads and sit in silence, she couldn't even begin to imagine what it was like for them to give up their baby. **

**Gravel grinded under the weight of Rick's shoe giving him away, Lilly's head shot around and her eyes became black, she realized it was him instantly. Scrambling away from his hiding place Rick had heard everything Sophia had said and took off into the darkness.**

"**Rick!" Lilly whispered loudly trying not to gain the attention of anyone else. There was no reply from Rick, but there was from Melciah**

"**For the safety of your daughter give yourself up!" his words echoed and bounced through the caves and tunnels making it impossible to pinpoint where he was exactly. **

**Pulling her head back quickly into their small hideaway Lilly knew they couldn't stay there.**

"**We have to move, if he finds us we will be cornered." **

**Sophia looked up at her with little hope in her eyes and not much care for moving. **

"**Sophia you can still see your daughter, I know where Saxon is taking her," Lilly said grabbing Sophia's hand to try and pull her up. Sophia's face lit up immediately **

"**How do you know?" **

"**Because I'm raising Quinn there." **

**Sophia gripped Lilly's hand and pulled herself to her feet "how many people know about this place?" **

"**Not many. Now lets get out of here," Lilly whispered creeping slowly out of their hiding place. **

**Melciah was becoming annoyed with the huge amount of possibilities of where they could have hidden, wearing his patience thin. Grunting loudly he scratched the back of his head and turned around to head back the way he came.**

"**Psst!" A sharp sound ordered his attention. Observing his surroundings he finally saw in the shadows above him Rick perched on a ledge out of reach. **

"**Who are you?" Melciah snapped with a cold glare. **

"**I know where they are hiding." **

**Melciah lifted a brow but remained suspicious of Rick**

"**Really. From your tone I'm guessing you want something in return for information then?" **

**Rick nodded his head then smiled maliciously as he lifted a brow and crossed his arms arrogantly.**

"**Can you remember the way out?" Lilly asked turning to face Phoenix. **

"**Yeah this way," Phoenix said gripping Sophia's hand tightly and took lead. Quickly pacing back through narrow openings Phoenix headed back the way he was sure was right until his path was blocked. **

**With hatred in his eyes focused solely on Phoenix, Rick stood solidly with his arms by his side not moving a muscle or even blinking. **

"**For goodness sake Rick! Let it go, she doesn't love you!" Lilly hissed at him. Sophia stepped in closer to Phoenix who glared strait back at Rick**

"**It's true, just leave me alone." Sophia said. **

"**No, I served you for years, you should have been mine. I did **_**everything**_** for you, and you gave nothing back!" **

"**I always told you to leave me alone! Couldn't you get that through your thick skull?" Sophia growled back. **

"**No, you just played hard to get, we were always meant to be together." Rick smiled with a certain arrogance that sparked Sophia's caution "you like tough and rough guys and here I am putting up a fight for you."**

"**Your nuts! And your disobeying the natural laws! She already has a mate with young and its not you, so get lost!" Lilly sneered. **

"**You made a deal with Melciah didn't you?" Sophia asked following her gut feeling.**

"**Yes he did, a smart man. No body will get hurt if you just cooperate," Melciah said stepping out into view behind them trapping them in the middle of the narrow passage.**** Both Sophia and Lilly swung around to face him but Phoenix kept his focus upon Rick. **

"**Long time, no see Sophia. You hid yourself very well," Melciah said lifting a brow and tilting his head knowing he had them trapped "thanks to Rick here I now know Saxon has my granddaughter and where he is heading, my men are on their way to collect him and Erika, so just give it up and come with us before the cold kills you." **

"**I'll never go with you baby snatcher!" Sophia hissed.**

"**I really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but you give me no choice," Melciah said drawing one sword, he had given his other to Rick who now held it up with a small grin, eyes still piercing upon Phoenix.**

"**Ill take care of him!" Phoenix said taking a step toward Rick leaving Lilly and Sophia with Melciah. **

"**I'll hold him back to give you a chance to get to Saxon and mum!" Lilly whispered to Sophia before disappearing into thin air and appeared behind Melciah, slamming her fist into the back of his head.**

**Swinging around to face her she disappeared again,**

"**Teleporter!" He growled with annoyance, looking around in time to see Sophia slip away and make a run for it. He charged after her when Lilly appeared in front of him crouching and sticking her leg out tripping his legs out from under him. Falling flat on his face, Melciah took in a mouthful of gravel which he spat out before climbing to his feet. Again Lilly was gone and he had no idea where she could be. **

"**Okay, she's gone. Face me coward!" he hissed into the empty air. **

**Rick took a few steps back as Phoenix approached him, Phoenix's eyes were full of hated and his body language was stern and solid, this time ready to fight Rick. Rick wasted no more time and swung the sword through the air carelessly, giving Phoenix an opening after he had dodged the metal. Sending his knuckles into Rick's stomach, Phoenix winded him easily giving him the chance to grab the handle of the sword putting them into a struggle. **

**Rick threw his head forward using the hardest part of his skull to strike Phoenix's nose breaking it. Phoenix did not give up his grip so easily and used his elbow to push Rick's face away to stop him head butting him again. **

"**How could you join my father? Why?" **

"**He promised to make me more powerful! I'm going to be part Vorador just like Sophia!" Rick said kneeing Phoenix in the groin. Gasping with pain Phoenix dropped back and fell on his back holding himself in pain, but somehow managed a laugh**

"**He's going to make you a host you dumb shit!" he slowly got to his knees and looked up at Rick with a smile "He'd never give you what you wanted, you were a fool to believe him. He's using you just like he uses everyone else."**

**Phoenix's words angered Rick and he took another large swing at him missing him again. Phoenix rolled under Ricks arm and got to his feet bolting through a opening and into the large main cave system. Right through the middle of the system was a large chasm that ran deep into the earth and darkness below. **

**Standing on the edge of the chasm Phoenix knew his only chance was to somehow throw Rick in. **

**Rick bolted around the corner swinging the sword furiously this time catching the side of Phoenix's head with the tip of the blade making a long cut from his temple to behind his ear. Clutching his head Phoenix leapt backwards well out of reach **

"**You're the fool to take me on without a weapon!" Rick smiled knowing very well he had an advantage. **

**Phoenix's eyes looked right past Rick and he smiled looking quite relieved**

"**What makes you think I don't?" Phoenix said straitening up, Rick thought Phoenix was trying to play a trick on him when out of the air behind him Selene swooped down and dropped Viktor's sword for Phoenix **

"**Catch," she said gliding past and down through further into the cave system. **

**Phoenix caught the sword with ease and recognized it strait away, as did Rick. **

"**Now its fair fight!" Phoenix hissed lunging forward at Rick. **

**Pushing up her speed as fast as possible Selene flapped her wings and headed for an opening knowing exactly where she was going. Folding her wings in just as she reached the tight opening she flew through the passage so fast did not need her wings until she hit her primary target.**

**Lilly had become exhausted from teleporting that it was becoming harder and harder to escape Melciah's blade. **

"**If you give up now I won't kill you," Melciah offered seeing Lilly appear leaning against the wall puffing out of breath. Her eyes widened and she scrambled backwards away from him**

"**I don't think so!" she said leaping to the ground and covering her head with her arms. **

**Melciah had only started turning around when like a battering ram Selene shot out of the darkness and collected him in one swoop and slammed him into the solid rock. The force was so great it caused the cave system to shudder and loose rock and earth to fall. **

**Lilly coughed and spat from the dust cloud that surrounded her, she slowly climbed to her feet and fanned the air trying to see what had happened to Selene and Melciah. When the cloud finally cleared she was not surprised to see Selene ****have Melciah pinned down. He looked barely conscious and a lot of his body looked quite pulverized but he was still alive. **

"**Where is Sophia?" **

"**She ran off, Melciah's men are after Saxon and mum, they have the baby." **

**Selene frowned for a moment looking a little confused but it faded quick as if she suddenly understood. **

"**Help her if you can, I'll deal to him." **

**Lilly gave a nod in agreement and headed back toward the castle. She heard Phoenix and Rick clashing in combat echoing around her yet she never saw them. Finding the carved stone archway Lilly knew she was on the right track, she bolted up the steps and ran strait around the corner into Duncan and Marcus.**

"**Dad!" Lilly said in shock, she didn't expect to see him here, she thought he was with Saxon.**

"**Lilly what are you doing here? What happened?" Duncan asked worried, she was covered in dirt and had a small gash on her forehead. **

"**Melciah tried to capture us." **

"**No its not what you think, Lilly listen, its going to get cold, very, very cold," Marcus began explaining "the baby will die if she is not taken to a warm safe place." **

"**No that's not it, even Selene doesn't believe so, she attacked him." Lilly insisted. **

"**She's here now?" Marcus asked changing his tone. **

"**Well, yes. She's stopping him from going after Sophia." **

"**Take Duncan and go after her, I'll sort out the situation in the cave," Marcus instructed them before heading into the system alone. **

"**Don't bother getting up!" Selene hissed at Melciah as he came around. **

"**I thought we would meet up soon." Melciah said surprisingly calm. **

**She remained cautious of him and kept him pinned down**

"**Why do you want my granddaughter?" Selene hissed. **

"**You mean **_**our**_** granddaughter. I want to protect her from Merrick. He is not going to feed her the same prophecy bullshit he has fed you. Not to mention protect her from the cold, which is**_** your**_** doing!**

"**Maybe, but your willing to sacrifice Phoenix and Sophia so you can take her as your own!" **

"**You don't know me Selene, or anything about the hatred**** history between Merrick and I."**

"**Selene!" Marcus yelled walking angrily toward her. ****She looked up at him just before he wrapped his arm around her and picked her up holding her arms down. **

"**Marcus let go of me." She said in non aggressive tone. **

"**No, your willing to let our granddaughter die, and I can't let you do that." **

"**You fed him lies!" she hissed at Melciah as he rose to his feet. Marcus could feel her start to pull free and tightened his grip knowing she wouldn't fight him. **

"**No he sees the truth, you just cant see that Merrick is lying to you," Melciah said walking up close to her "but you will soon," he said with a gentle smile. Neither Marcus or Selene saw that he had slowly reached behind him and grabbed something off the back of his belt. **

"**And you will realize what you have done wrong," he said jolting forward. Marcus felt Selene jump, but he thought it was just with fright, he didn't realize Melciah had stabbed her with the very blade she had stabbed Catalina with. **

**Melciah knew the blade wouldn't kill her but the pain was payback enough for both stabbing his wife and slamming him into solid rock. **

"**Maybe now you'll get it through your thick skull, things are supposed to happen this way," he said twisting the metal deeper into her abdomen until it wedged between two ribs and remained stuck. **

"**That's for Catalina," He said snapping off the handle and stepped back. **

"**We need to get to Saxon to save the child. He will trust you, you need to go now, I'll break up the fight between Rick and my son." Melciah said abruptly to Marcus who still had no idea Selene had been stabbed, she made no sound or attempt to attack either of them. **

**Once Melciah had disappeared out of view Marcus let her go**

"**He just wants our grandchild to be safe and so do I. Why don't you come with me?" Marcus asked.**

**She said nothing in return she remained faced away from him and fell to her knees. She let out a gasp of pain as she dug her index finger and thumb into the wound feeling for the end of the broken blade.**

"**Selene?" He growled thinking she was ignoring him and playing a guilt trip to get his attention. **

"**You don't even have the decency to answer me, you…" he stopped as she let out a yelp and flung the blood covered blade over toward his feet. **

**It tinkled along the hard ground until it hit his boot coming to a stop. Frowning he bent down and picked up the broken blade and could see the engraved words filled with her blood. **

"_**To my love Selene, Marcus,**_**" he read the words aloud. His mouth dropped and his eyes shot up toward her. She held her abdomen tightly with her blood covered hand, but it was the her eyes that made his stomach turn. Full of disbelief and pain, her wide glassy eyes stared at him without a blink.**

"**I didn't know he did that, you used this to stab Catalina," he said holding it up. **

"**No, she stole it from me and I know you wont believe me." **

**She immediately took off into the darkness, he ran after her as far as he could go but she leapt clean over the side of the chasm and down into the depths in her mist form. **

"**Damn!" he cursed throwing the blade to the ground in anger. **

**Phoenix had well and truly had enough of Rick and was getting inpatient to cut off his head. He had driven Rick to the edge of the chasm and gripped the handle of the sword firmly, ready to made his kill. **

"**She is mine!" Rick continued to yell not giving up and lifted his sword clean into the air and swung it down at Phoenix. With all his strength Phoenix swung Viktor's sword up in defence only to slice Rick's sword in half. **

**Staring at the chopped blade in disbelief Rick looked up just in time to see Phoenix kick him in the stomach sending him over the edge. **

**Rick still didn't give in and was quick to react by grabbing Phoenix's foot and pulling him over the side with him. **

**Tumbling over the edge Phoenix lost grip of the sword to grab a hold of the side of the chasm to avoid falling to his death. **

"**Not again!" he hissed not believing his bad luck when it came to heights and falling off the side. To make it even worse, Rick was still holding onto his foot hanging onto dear life. **

**Phoenix tried kicking him in the head with his other foot but Rick managed to grab hold of a ledge and swing away out of reach. His eyes became black and he smiled at Phoenix with satisfaction in knowing he had an ability Phoenix did not.**

"**Sucks being a Vorador don't it?" He drew long claws and started scaling the rock "Part Lycan is better," he sneered and climbed up toward the top. **

"**Is that so?" Melciah said poking his head over the side looking down at them both. Rick looked up at him shocked to see him appear**

"**Rich coming from someone who bargained to become part Vorador."**

"**I didn't mean it like that!" Rick panicked. **

"**Of course you didn't," Melciah said with a smile and reached down his hand for Rick to grab. As soon as his grip in Melciah's was firm he let go of the rock and Melciah easily lifted him into the air but not over solid ground. **

"**But the thing is I have no use for you. You failed your side of the deal." **

"**No wait!" Rick said squirming desperately pleading. **

**Melciah scrunched his nose in disgust at his coward and flung him over the side like a piece of rubbish. **

**Phoenix listened to Rick scream into the depths below, it echoed throughout the system haunting the darkness. Feeling the rock begin to crumble beneath his fingers he barely managed to pull himself up and grab hold of a jiggered rock above him. **

"**This all would have been avoidable if you had just done as you were told!" Melciah said crouching down and stepping over the edge onto a small platform area. He was now in arms reach, and leant over the ledge he reached down to Phoenix's surprise. **

"**If I took your hand you will drop me over the edge!" Phoenix growled not trusting his father. **

"**You think I would kill my own son," Melciah said lifting a brow, but his hand didn't reach as far as Phoenix's hand, instead it rested on the handle of Viktor's sword "I don't think it has any powers but its still a good sword and has a reputation that no other weapon has. It will be useful," he said admiring the craftsmanship "as I said, I won't kill you. But I can let you die. You and Sophia have done your job in producing me a grandchild, that's all I needed," He said coldly and turned away from his son to climb back up onto the main path. **

"**I hate you, you will never have my daughter," Phoenix said with an icy hateful tone.**

**Melciah never even looked back or seemed to care in anyway, he just headed back the way he came and met up with Marcus coming the other way. **

"**Where are they?" Marcus's asked. Phoenix could hear them both. **

"**They both fell to their death." Melciah said in a upset tone, and Phoenix knew it was all an act . **

"**Marcus help!" Phoenix yelled to get his attention.**

"**Who's that?" Marcus asked walking quickly over to the edge he looked down to see Phoenix barely hanging on, the rock under his fingers began to crumble away "Melciah, your son is alive! Give me your hand!" Marcus said quickly climbing down onto the platform Melciah had been. Before he could reach down the rock gave way and Phoenix fell into darkness without a sound.**

"**No!" Marcus yelled with frustration. He turned and looked up at Melciah who pretended to be shocked. **

"**You…" Melciah blamed Marcus with his tone. **

"**I… I tried to grab him, but my weight must have cracked the rock. I'm so sorry." Marcus said feeling awful. **

"**You tried. That's the main thing." Melciah lied to make their friendship stronger and for Marcus to trust him even further "Come on, we have to get moving." **

**As they headed back up into the castle, Marcus never brought up Melciah stabbing Selene, he felt his failure to save Phoenix was bad enough, and that he had no right to bring any of it up. **

**Phoenix bit his tongue refusing to yell with fear, and for some reason his gut instinct told him he wasn't going to die. In the darkness that surrounded him he fell ****with his eyes clenched shut and like his gut had told him, he felt a pair of arms scoop him out of mid air and swoop back upwards. He didn't need to ask, he already knew it was Selene. **

"**Thank you," he said trusting her flight path through the darkness. **

"**Anytime." She said gliding through the wide chasm. She would have saved Rick if she could have done so, even if he was causing a lot of problems but she was too late. **

**Gaining height she flew out the top of the chasm into the cave system and out through a collapsed opening and into the daylight. She placed him down and landed gracefully on her feet before grabbing her abdomen in pain. **

"**Your hurt," Phoenix said seeing the blood on her hand. **

"**I'm fine, it has healed, its just sore." **

"**My fath… Melciah did that didn't he?" Phoenix asked angrily not wanting to recognize him as his father anymore. **

"**Yes, he was returning the blade your mother took." **

"**Catalina. They are not my parents, even you act more like a caring parent to me then they do combined," he grumped clenching his fists "at least you give a shit what happens to me, he left me for dead and said my job was done. They had me just so I could marry one of your daughters and have a child, he actually confessed that to me!" Phoenix yelled angrily and kicked the snow into the air.**

"**Calm down. It doesn't matter about them at the moment, focus on Sophia and yo****ur young. They should be more important to you right now." She told him calmly. He gave a loud frustrated sigh then lowered his shoulders**

"**Your right. But if I see Marcus again, I will tell him it was not you that stabbed Catalina. I should have known when I saw her stab herself she was going to go crazy like this and help Melciah do this to us." **

"**Don't worry about it, just let it go. That situation is over," she said and pulled her collar up to protect her neck from the wind "we should get moving, we have little time."**

**Saxon kept the small bundle of life close to his chest underneath his coat to keep her warm. Sleeping soundly and safe in his large arms she was unaware of the freezing cold wind battering her uncles face. A blizzard had settled in and made it almost impossible to see or hear anything. **

**Unable to feel his toes Saxon trudged on wanting to keep his promise. It was bad enough that he and Erika had accidentally split up,**** so he could only keep half his promise but still a promise he was determined to keep. **

**Pushing each foot through the snow Saxon's eyes squinted into the white distance to make out a tree line, at last some shelter from the storm. With a burst of hope he managed to push his speed up to a sprint and reach the still trunks of the pine trees. Emerging further under the branches acting like a canopy, he could feel the turpentine insulation keeping the area warm. Now out of the wind he could take a breath and regain feeling in his feet and face. **

**Taking a seat on a large tree root Saxon pulled his collar out and checked on his niece wrapped in her sling that wound over his shoulders holding her close to him without using his cold hands. He smiled seeing her still asleep, her ear was against his chest and soothed by his heartbeat. Satisfied with a quick sniff check to see if she needed a nappy change he lifted his head and studied his surroundings. Sighing with disappointment he knew he was in what used to be the reserve next to Merrick's castle, just before the swamp. He seriously thought he had gotten a lot further then he had, but with the icy wind blowing strongly against him, the distance he had travelled was deceiving. **

"**I know where you are going and what you are taking."**

**Saxon jumped with fright at the voice that jumped out of the trees. Moving silently through the tree trunks Merrick showed himself with his arms out and his hands empty to show no threat. **

"**I'll give you one warning to stay away Merrick." **

"**I'm not here to take the child, but that infant is Selene's grandchild and if I don't do anything to help, then I will lose her trust."**

**Saxon remained still and kept his eyes focused on Merrick**

"**I made a promise. Someone is going to be waiting for us, I can't miss them." **

"**A boat right? I knew there was activity around the old docks, but I'm yet to know where the boats go. Your mother has been very careful to keep that quiet and not utter a word about it."**

"**She can be good like that." **

"**Yes, she's a very clever woman your mother. Its hard to train her when her emotions are longing for your father." **

"**It's funny that its almost like you actually give a shit. But everyone knows Voradors are very good liars," Saxon said just to get a reaction but Merrick never bit.**

"**Yes I will admit telling a few porkies in my time and I have done some horrific things. But everyone has skeletons in there closet," Merrick turned and looked back at the direction he had come "another thing I can defiantly tell you is by the time you reach the edge of the trees and into the swamp it will be so cold your body heat will not be enough to keep the little one alive. It's just too far without the right equipment and aid. My castle is not even quarter the distance." **

**Saxon knew he was in a pickle, the temperature was dropping by the minute and did need aid, there was no point in going to the dock if his niece was dead. On the other hand he would have to trust a Vorador and go into his home. **

"**Your mother lives with us Saxon and no one will even attempt to take the infant from you."**

**Saxon sighed knowing Merrick was right, he wasn't going to make it**

"**I'll go with you if you do something for me."**

"**Considering I'm already helping you, I'm willing to help you if that proves I can be trusted, what do you need?"**

"**Erika is lost in the storm and needs to be found. She carries something very important too." **

**Merrick cringed**

"**Naturally I would say yes, but it is a bit late for Erika."**

**Saxon's eyes widened and he rose to his feet**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**My men followed your mother to the castle, however they ran into Melciah's men capturing Erika and whatever she carried." **

"**No! We have to go after them!" Saxon growled angrily, he blamed himself.**

"**We can't. They will already almost be back at the fortress by now. There was only ten of them but they are Melciah's elite, they slaughtered almost thirty of my men. They tried to save Erika but failed. Only one survived the attack and the cold to make it back and inform me. That's when a scout told me they saw a wandering figure battling through the snow I knew it had to be what they really were after." **

**Saxon bit his lip and lowered his head restraining his anger at his failure. **

"**We will get her back Saxon, and what ever she was carrying. Melciah has gone too far this time, its war! He will pay for what he has done!" Merrick said confident in himself and tilted his head back in a righteous fashion. **

"**Lets just get this one out of the cold." **

**Sophia scrambled through the cold like a headless chicken, she had lost her way and any scent of where Erika had gone. **

"**Erika!" She screamed with cold disorientation. The solo whipping of the wind around her was the only reply she received.**

"**Erika!" She screamed again. With little energy she fell to her knees, she could no longer feel a majority of her body other then throbbing chill and her eyes couldn't block out the snow anymore forcing them shut, her head felt heavy and the freezing cold made her sleepy. **

**Finally falling to her knees she laid down in the snow unable to move any further. Lying on the white bed she opened her eyes one more time and finally she saw something. It was not what she had expected, but it was still something. **

**Barely a meter from her face a frozen hand stuck clean out of the snow**

"**No!" she screamed thinking that it could possibly be Erika's. With a boost of fear and adrenalin she flung herself over to the frozen and started digging like a dog on her knees. The snow level lowered around the wrist revealing a metal gauntlet that was clearly not Erika's.**

"**What the," she gasped in confusion seeing another hand and head with a helmet, upon the side Merrick's crest. Rising to her feet she summoned the wind around her to pick up all the snow and fling it away digging up the bodies. Looking carefully amongst the dead, it was clear a majority were Merrick's men and only a couple were Melciah's. **

"**No," she whispered bending down to pick up Erika's scarf that laid partially underneath one of Melciah's dead soldiers. **

"**Sophia!" Lilly yelled running through the snow with Duncan close behind. **

"**Here!" Sophia replied.**

"**I can't see you!" Lilly yelled in return.**

"**Near the bodies!" **

**Lilly and Duncan's heart sank hearing Sophia's words thinking it was Erika and the child. Stumbling over the bodies they found Sophia standing still staring at the scarf.**

"**He has them, Melciah has them!" Sophia sobbed and shivered. **

"**Your bloody freezing lass!" Duncan said seeing her pale skin. He pulled off his coat and wrapped it around Sophia knowing she would need it more. **

"**He's a monster Duncan, he took them."**

"**They will be okay, we will get them back don't you worry. Your father will make sure she is well taken care of." He assured her now knowing the truth, Lilly had filled him in with a quick version as they moved through the snow to keep their mind off the cold.**

"**Lets get back to the keep," Lilly suggested. **

"**It's to far. The castle will be a better bet." Duncan suggested. **

**Huddling together for warmth they headed back the way they came. **

**Spotting Selene and Phoenix talking outside the cave rose Sophia's spirits causing her to run for them**

"**We should get moving, we have little time."**

**Sophia heard her mother telling Phoenix. **

"**Mum! Phoenix!" She yelled practically running into them "He has them, Melciah got them!" She sobbed utterly exhausted. **

**Phoenix was so angry he couldn't reply other then hug her back, his stomach turned as she spoke to him**

"**I just want them back, hold them in my arms again." **

"**Hold **_**them**_**?" Lilly asked a little confused. **

"**Yes," Selene paused and glanced back at Phoenix and Sophia for permission, Sophia nodded her head up and down.**

"**Sophia had twins."**

**Lilly and Duncan smiled**

"**Congratulations," Duncan said.**

"**Yes, congratulations, but I thought twins jump generations?" Lilly asked.**

"**Doesn't apply to immortals, the whole litter thing." Duncan explained. **

"**We will, but we have to go now. Its getting so cold even I can't handle it." Selene said waving her arm for them to follow.**

* * *

**A little faster on the chapter :) Everything (all secrets and things) are going to be coming out now (within next few chapters. Not long to go now!**

**-Evelyn**

**dArK-dAeMoIs-DeA: I know how you feel, Im so glad i dont have to do that anymore. Thankyou they are doing much better now.**

**Lexa 26: Yeah finally. Yeah a little quicker and there will be alot more answers!**

**Blooskyes: Yeah it was a long one and I debated wether to devide it but decided against it because there is enough chapters as there is.**

**Silthyan: Only a little better, still got bad morning sickness and no energy but that will go away by the time im 5 months. Congrads to you to, thats always such a nice feeling that someone would trust you with their children its a big thing! Cant say anything about the babies yet (Sophia's)**

**Selenegoddessofthemoon: thanks, Ive been in the mood for writing lately and i found it hard settling into the new home, so that delayed my writing.**

**Mife: thanks, Catalina is jelous of Selene and just wants to turn Marcus against her. She did actully stab herself. So she's a bit nuts.**


	117. Lost lines

**None of the group that followed Selene were happy about taking shelter in Merrick's castle, but Selene had insisted.**

**Greeting them with a warm smile Merrick marched into the foyer where they arrived shivering. **

"**Good to see you back, get warm blankets, quickly!" He ordered with a wave of his hand. He looked amongst each of them but his eyes kept shooting back to Selene and Sophia. Phoenix felt awkward as did Duncan since he had been imprisoned in these walls for so many years. **

"**Good to see you again Duncan, well good to actually**_** see**_** you in general," Merrick said bowing his head a little respectfully "I hope you can forgive my recent actions against you." **

**Duncan lifted a brow in shock of a Vorador apologizing to him. As much as he still didn't trust Merrick he knew it was a rare privilege to receive and he took it gracefully**

"**Thank you," he said with a nod of his head. **

"**Now Phoenix, everyone here knows you are no longer our enemy, so you have nothing to worry about," he smiled proud of himself "and I have some very good news for all of you," he said watching maids bring in some warm blankets and wrap them over their shoulders. **

"**Other then Melciah's dead body, nothing could be good news," Sophia said with little motivation.**

"**Well, that would be delightful to my ears and eyes as well," he looked up at Phoenix "no offence." **

"**None taken, I long to see the same thing." Phoenix grunted, he was still pretty raw. **

"**Ah, you see the man Melciah really is. He is a master of deception, but we all know that," he took a step back and waved his arm "this way, I beg to differ on the good news for you, you will see why." He lead them through the halls and up the grand stairs and into a quiet warm room lit by a large roaring fireplace and a couple of lamps in the far corner.**

"**There," Merrick pointed to the couch near the fire. Sophia's eyes lit up seeing Saxon sitting on one end of the couch bottle feeding one of her daughters. The infant was now dressed warmly in new clothes supplied by Vivian, and was content in her uncles arm feeding. **

**Sophia let out a sigh of relief and happiness, she ran over to the couch and looked down at her daughter with watering eyes.**

"**She's fine. I'm sorry but I couldn't make it, the blizzard was to hard, she would have frozen to death, Merrick found me in the woods and offered his home. I had no choice but to come here." Saxon explained handing her over to her. **

**Embracing her daughter lovingly with tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks, Sophia kissed her head gently feeling so much better that she was shaking. Phoenix looked down at his daughter and finally the anger he had for his father disappeared, what Selene had said was true, it was his daughters that mattered. **

"**Congratulations, she's a little cutie," Duncan said taking a seat. **

"**Thank you," Sophia said so grateful, she looked up Saxon with a questioning look about Erika, Saxon knew immediately and lowered his head**

"**I'm sorry, I don't know how it happened, it was just so cold. Erika had the other twin and we became separated. Like we had agreed I carried on," he said avoiding eye contact "I failed to save your daughters like I had promised." **

**She could hear it eating him away in the tone of his words. **

"**You did the best you could and we are grateful for it, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have her now." Phoenix said gratefully. Sophia smiled and nodded with agreement.**

"**At least you have one of them, and your father will watch over the other. We will get her back, it will be okay," Selene reassured Sophia placing her arms around her daughters shoulders to support her "I've had a baby taken from me so I know how you feel, if you need to talk, come to me okay?" Selene whispered in her ear. Sophia nodded still holding her daughter in her arms never wanting to let her go. **

"**Sorry, I don't mean to pull you away, but may I speak with you outside?" Merrick asked Selene. She nodded in agreement and headed out giving Saxon a pat on the shoulder on the way out **

"**You did well," she reassured him before leaving.**

**After the door had closed Duncan decided to lighten the mood**

"**So, what is her name?" **

**Sophia looked blankly up at Phoenix**

"**Well, we haven't come up with any names really, this one always had a red blanket and the other a grey."**

"**Well we should come up with one then," Lilly said delighted to help. **

"**A lot has happened in the last few hours, and I'm afraid its going to get worse," Merrick told Selene crossing his arms "but I didn't know she had twins." **

**She lowered her head and took a deep breath**

"**Yes, and having just one is not enough, I that from experience. Saxon was taken from me once when he was a child. This was just one thing I didn't want my children to go through, but no matter how hard I tried to give them a normal life or at least a happy one, I failed." **

"**Don't be so hard on yourself. We do the best we can as parents, and sometimes its all we can do. Some things are just out of our control, but I think as long as your children know you love them, you really cant go wrong." **

**Selene found the advice coming from Merrick strange since he never raised his own son, but there still seemed some truth in it. **

**Their conversation was instantly ended when a ice covered Odthran stumbled around the corner and collapsed to his knees, his arms looked frozen to his body as he clamped them tightly, his jaw chattering quickly and his breathing was rapid for warmth. **

"**How the hell did you get in here?" Merrick said jogging to his side. **

"**I had no choice," he said between the shivering, "but to flee," he tried to swallow "he was going to kill me, I tried to talk to Marcus, but I couldn't get to him. I'm in exile." **

"**Did they Erika and the baby?" Selene asked removing the blanket from her shoulders and wrapped it around his. **

"**Yes. I don't know where Erika was, but I know Marcus is taking care of the baby."**

"**Good, she's in good hands then." Selene sighed, the one thing she could always count on was that Marcus was a caring father, whether it was daughter or granddaughter, she was safe. **

"**For now," Odthran did not sound confident "I wouldn't say Marcus was safe, he will use him as a pawn against you. **_**King Melciah**_** will always get what he wants, he doesn't care who he kills or walks over, even if its his own flesh and blood."**

**Selene's eyes widened, not because of the danger Marcus was in, but she had a bazaar feeling strike her, like a memory flash, but now her own, and there was no vision. Her arms dropped to her side and she tilted her head looking into space as if she could see something they could not. **

"**Selene?" Merrick asked concerned about her sudden random behaviour. **

**She blinked a few times and then frowned rubbing her head**

"**Weird, just had a strange feeling come over me, it was almost like I was in two again and half was trying to tell me something." **

"**Perhaps its starting to come to you." Odthran suggested. **

"**What do you mean?" Selene asked a little puzzled. **

"**I think this conversation will be better in a more private and warm room." Merrick said leading the way. **

**Heading up another level they settled in a small plain looking room with little furniture but it was very warm since it was nestled near the middle of the castle. **

"**Ah glorious heat." Odthran sighed with relief quickly taking a seat on the rug in front of the fire to warm up. **

**Merrick offered the larger more comfortable chair to Selene and sat on the less luxurious couch opposite. **

"**We can't tell you to much to begin with, because we don't want it to flood into your mind to fast. So we will tell you little bits at a time and let you sort it out for yourself." Merrick explained. **

"**I don't understand what I could possibly know. I remember most things in my life, from human to Vampyre then mixed blood. And the visions I had only came from the keep in the Corvinus history. That's all I know." Selene said a little puzzled yet slightly annoyed, if they knew she wondered why didn't they tell her a long time ago.**

"**You have memories that are not yours, they are in your bloodline. It's no coincidence that you naturally became all bloodlines, you have a very special royal blood in you." **

"**That's what Melciah is after, isn't it?" She guessed.**

"**In a way, yes." Odthran answered. **

**She frowned having the strange sensation come over her again but this time it was a little more clear**

"**He was never meant to be the king of the Voradors was he?" she asked.**

**Odthran smiled and looked at Merrick with high hopes that it was working**

"**Yes that's right." Odthran answered again.**

"**Only three people know who was to be king. Do you know it was supposed to be?" Merrick asked lifting a brow with curiosity.**

**Selene lowered her brow and looked over at Odthran**

"**You, it was supposed to be you," she answered feeling strange, she had no idea how she knew. **

"**Very good." Merrick said sitting back in his chair please with himself, it was working. **

"**You have the ability to unlock the memories of the ancestors blood that is in your veins. This is very important if we are to throw Melciah off his high throne and into a grave." Odthran explained. **

**Selene still wondered if they were manipulating her mind into believing their possible lies and was still cautious**

"**You already know what I'm telling you is true, why don't you just tell me?" She asked showing her clear frustration. Merrick sighed and scratched his head**

"**How do I explain this," he tilted his mouth and finally spoke up "well, your still very young in the immortal sense, compared to say Odthran and I, even Marcus. Your brain or mind can only take so many memories, and its got to keep working. It works more constant then a human, and that eventually makes it some what fragile. Any sudden excess of information or shock to the brain can sometimes tip the balance and make you go insane. This can happen at any point in an immortal's life. Usually it's the realization that living forever is more then you can handle, you watched loved ones die and you will live alone. Immortality in that light is cruel and can cause a mental breakdown triggering the insanity. This mainly happens in immortals who were not born immortal, like yourself, and the odd born immortal." Merrick tried his best to explain.**

**Selene seemed to somewhat understand why they were cautious.**

"**So Melciah's nuts?" She asked with a smirk. **

"**No, he's just a asshole. Catalina is nuts, but he likes that so he can control her." Odthran was quick to explain. **

"**Hector was insane. You can see that by Viktor, he bit of a mean streak like his father but Viktor still has some common sense and a grip on reality." **

"**I think everyone questioned that about Viktor," she laughed. **

"**Maybe, but he was sane enough or at least smart enough to be the one who survived the centuries in control of the dominant immortal." Merrick said making his point.**

"**So, Melciah wanted the Corvinus royal blood mixed with his own?" She asked getting back to the point. **

"**Not just that, he wanted your royal blood." **

**She let out a huff in amusement**

"**I don't think so." **

"**Its true, in your human blood you are a descendant of a great royal family. Its why immortals kept a very close eye on your family for years." **

"**Sorry to inform you, but its because my family were part of a cult to kill all immortals, they were called the Hurais," she explained to them.**

"**Yes that as well, most unfortunate too considering your bloodline. You were the last descendant of a human royal bloodline until you had children, years ago the family was hidden before people of royal family's kingdom became,"**

"**Voradors." Selene cut Merrick off. **

"**Yes, your starting to tap into it." Merrick smiled. **

"**No, just a guess, I could kind of see that one coming. I did know the Voradors were once human, all the immortals bloodlines were," She said still not entirely trusting of what they were saying.**

"**If the remaining Queen and her daughter had not gone into hiding then their outcome would have been the same as ours and they would have become Voradors, and you would never have been born. We may seem powerful now but our transition into immortality was not a kind one. I have to say after all your ancestors had been through they certainly did not deserve to go through the horrific transition."**

"**I don't think I can believe this, yes it would give my father reason to become a Hurais to destroy what the people had become, but there is just no proof." Selene said denying it all. **

"**The people call you Queen and you are, both in name and blood. That's why we need you to try and see these memories in your bloodline, that is the evidence. Those memories cannot lie." Odthran added. **

**Selene shook her head from side to side not believing either of them and sat forward to get up.**

"**The evidence is there Selene just think about it, everything to you came naturally, strength and courage, the natural ability to figure things out, the family traits are all there," Merrick tired to tell her as she got to her feet.**

"**My father was no royalty," she snapped and headed for the door. Merrick stood up behind her but did not try to stop her. **

"**That's because he wasn't, and he would have never known she was." **

**Selene frozen and turned to look at him with a cold angry glare knowing he was referring to her mother.**

"**My mother? Don't you ever speak about my mother!" She hissed, it was the one death of her family she always carried with her, she was close to her mother and no matter how much time past she always missed her.**

"**She had a very detailed necklace, made of gold and silver with rubies in the links of the chain. On the front had an intricate patterns with many precious gems, but in the very middle on a gold plate about the size of a fingernail, was a small engraved shield, upon it in the four segments were a rose, a horse, a fountain and a sparrow. Your mother would have grown roses in the garden, there would have always been sparrows hanging around and she fed them often. She also would have kept a small locked metal box that your father wouldn't have known about that had the same engraved crest on it on the bottom." Odthran said staring into space, she could tell he explaining it all from memory. He looked up at her, her eyes were wide and her face was a little pale. Without a word she turned around and calmly walked back to the chair and sat back down. **

"**Okay, you have my attention. Lets just say my mother was a royal descendant. What then?" **

"**She had those things didn't she? Where are they now?" Merrick asked. **

"**I have them hidden. I remember her wearing the necklace, and the box I only knew of because I accidentally found it when I was playing hide and seek with my sister when I was very little. I hid under my parents bed and found a loose floorboard, underneath was the box. I never told anyone about it, I just took it when I buried my family." **

"**We have no interest in them, but inside the box will be the proof, your family tree leading right back to our time. This will prove to everyone you are the rightful queen of the lands, not Melciah." Merrick explained. **

"**But I thought Odthran was supposed to be king?" Selene said a little puzzled. **

"**King of the Voradors, that's it. You are supposed to be Queen of all. My family took over complete rule when your family went into hiding. Then it happened and my family became the rulers of the Voradors." Odthran explained. **

"**It would be good if you got the necklace and the box, sometimes it takes an item or an image to trigger the memories. But do it in your own time when you are ready." Merrick suggested. Selene nodded her head in agreement**

"**I still don't see totally why Melciah would want the baby, she would have more ruling power then him." Selene said trying to put the puzzle pieces together. **

**Odthran scratched his head and gave a sigh not wanting to speak up but he knew he had to.**

"**I may have a theory about what he is up to but I'm not entirely sure." **

**Merrick lifted a brow, even he had not heard about this. **

"**I'm sure he wants her blood. She has blood from him, you Selene and Marcus, all combined naturally. He will have no love for her what so ever, he will raise her and wait until she is older before taking her blood, with his own blood in her veins when he takes it, it will be accepted in his system and then he will have access to yours and Marcus' giving him not only all the memories of the centuries but any information he can use to manipulate anyone. But that's not the main problem, there is a very strong possibility he will be able to make copies of all the powers in your family including yours." Odthran told Selene. **

"**With his age that would make him more powerful then anyone, nothing would be able to stop him, not even an entire army with the equivalent of Selene's abilities." Merrick said dropping his shoulders hoping it wasn't true.**

"**It's just a theory." **

"**It can't happen, we just have to get her back as soon as possible." Selene said sitting forward in her chair and rubbed her face with her hands, she was getting tiered and wanted to sleep. **

"**Of course, the prophecy states that balance will be returned, and its proven to be you, so we will just have wait until the cold has passed before we can do anything." Merrick said confident in her. **

"**I'm going to get some sleep, I'm worn out." Selene said after having enough of more information that she didn't really want to hear. **

**Merrick nodded and watched her leave. They said in silence thinking until they knew she was well and truly gone before talking. **

"**Do you think it will work?" Merrick asked.**

"**I think it will. She should start remembering soon, then she will be confident in who she really is and take her place as queen. That confidence should give her the strength to stop Melciah at anything and the people will follow her." Odthran insisted on believing. **

"**The best thing is she will know who he is by the memories and will see though all his tricks and lies. Then he should go down like a lead brick," Merrick smirked at the very thought "Lets just hope your theory isn't true." **

"**Unfortunately there was too much evidence to prove that it was true," Odthran with a sigh now finally warm. **

"**Then now its just a matter of time." **

**Selene yawned on her way back to her room, she had just stopped in to see Sophia and was relieved to see Phoenix watching over her and the baby who were snuggled down and fast asleep. **

**Walking into her room she flicked the light on and closed the door behind her quickly locking it. Turning back around she just about leapt with fright to see one of the lurkers that she had changed standing in her room.**

"**What are you doing here? I asked the lot of you to watch over and protect Sophia and the twins!" Selene growled quietly. **

**It answered in its own language quickly with its head lowered. **

"**Melciah killed the others. I'm not surprised," she said taking off her coat threw it over the back of the chair. It shrugged and gave her a questioning look as to what to do next. **

"**I don't know. Your free. Go and do what you want." Before she could look up at it, it scampered out the room in a hurry. She sighed and turned to face the long mirror, her fingers slid over her abdomen and into the hole in her clothing where the blade had been. She could still feel Marcus' grip on her arms and quickly turned away from the memory with a hot shower and a change of clothes. **

**Sitting on the side of the bed she stretched out her wings and ruffled out all the loose feathers before pulling a bag out from under the bed and rummaging through it until she found what she was after. Sitting back in the bed she looked at the metal box and necklace upon her lap. She would have never told them she always took them where ever she stayed and they didn't need to know. **

**Studying the cold metal necklace, it was exactly as Odthran had explained and just as she had always remembered. The box however was still a puzzle to her since she could never figure out how to open it, there were no latches, no keyholes, no switches or buttons, no markings other then the engraving on the bottom. **

"**Damn ancestors and their stupid puzzles!" she grumbled and slammed it back down on her knees, when the light caught the emblem on the bottom. **

**Around each image was a hair line circle, barely visible. Using her little finger she pushed down the horse and the box made a click. Smiling to herself feeling clever she proceeded to push down the sparrow the rose then the fountain all each making a click. She waited patiently and her smile faded when another click off all the symbols clicking up back into place**

"**Damn it!" she hissed realizing it had to be a combination. There would be many possibilities and random pushing of buttons wasn't going to get her anywhere quick. **

**Scratching her forehead she sighed having no idea where to begin. She may have inherited the box and necklace but the combination that had been carried on for all those years died with her mother. **

"**What is it mum?" She muttered to herself. Out of the blue one of the large framed tapestries slid down the wall and hit the floor with an almighty smash breaking the glass before falling face down onto the floor. Leaping out of her skin and clean out of bed with fright Selene cursed and walked over to the broken frame very edgy.**

**Looking at the image she hoped to see something useful but it was just a picture of two dogs. **

"**Thanks mum," she joked to herself "no clue but you just about made me shit myself," she said leaning the frame against the wall "Ouch!" she gasped cutting her hand on a piece of glass. From a long exhausting day she healed a lot slower leaving the cut open for a little longer before sealing up. Walking over to the bed she saw the box upon the ground and reached down to pick it up when four drops of blood dripped from her hand onto the images, yet not in a normal fashion. The first drip landed on the rose, then the sparrow, the horse then last the fountain. **

**Lifting a brow she pushed the buttons in the same sequence and the blood disappeared. The box made a different winding sound before the top lifted up and made a final click, it was open. **

**Almost nervous she hesitated for a moment before lifting the lid. Beneath were many brittle papers, but most of all a leather scroll that had been well kept. It was trimmed in gold and looked as old as time, upon the ribbon that held it wound up, the crest. **

**Selene knew before opening it what she would find, and knew it would all true, there was no way the documents could be made by Merrick or Odthran. **

**Gently unwinding the ribbon she opened the scroll and studied the delicate writing.**

**The earliest form of writing was imprinted in the leather and was barely visible. At the very top the Royal crest of the old world was embossed in gold, below each name linked in a line through time right down to the last names on the list. Selene looked at her name written underneath her mothers, along side her sister and nieces. **

**She frowned wondering how she could be the last possible one in the bloodline, surely it forked off somewhere and extended under another name, but beside each name was a circle with a dash through it indicating death except for her family. **

**With a heavy heart she reached into the draw next to her bed and pulled out a pen. Cleanly yet gently she drew the symbol of death next to each of their names except for her own. Yet on a happier note she proceeded to write her own children and grandchildren underneath her own name extending the branches of the family tree a lot further then they had been for generations. **

**She let out a small laugh to herself noticing she had had the most children out of all her ancestors**

"**At least I procreated well enough," she shook her head still smiling, she had always thought she would be the single childless sister of the two of them. **

**Carefully rolling the scroll up and putting it back in its place she closed the lid and returned it to its hiding place, the necklace however she kept a hold of. Lying down in bed she stared at the family heirloom in her hand before drifting into a deep sleep.**

**Her thoughts seemed to wander aimlessly through the dark waiting for dreams or nightmares to take their place, but like she had suspected only the memories of her ancestors started to leak into her mind. **

**Like a slide show of images it started with her mother then her grandmother and so on backwards in time right back to when the royal line was known and familiar faces started to appear as humans. Slowing upon an well clothed woman with raven black hair like herself stood in the sun on a balcony looking out over the stone houses and into the distance. She had a look of concern plastered across her face until her attention was drawn to small daughter sitting on the floor playing with a hand stitched toy making her smile. **

**A knock on the door alerted her toward to door**

"**Enter." She said promptly and changed her face to a stern expression. Selene turned in her sleep as a young human Merrick walked in and gave a bow. **

"**Lord Melciah is on his way. He insists of the integration program."**

"**He knows my laws, I am not letting a horde of criminals into these lands just a build a petty army," she said angrily "we don't have the resources or the time. The people are important, we need to build the new irrigation system to make sure everyone gets water easily."**

"**I agree with you, resources spent on food, houses and systems that benefit us are the wisest options," he had a look of great concern plastered over his face "But I fear Melciah is up to no good." **

"**He wont get anywhere. His parents have decided Odthran will be best to serve next in line as my trust and right hand." **

"**I'm good friends with Odthran and he is willing to serve you well and protect your life with his own. Even he does not trust his brother." **

**Merrick fell silent and bowed his head hearing Melciah approaching the door, with a stern knocking he was granted entry and gave the same respectful bow like Merrick had done. **

"**My father sends his wishes and apologies for his absence. He is taking care of my mother." **

"**I understand, her health is fading and his duties finish in two days." She said kindly.**

"**I have more then proven myself to my father and I am sure I will serve and protect you and your family just like he has done."**

"**Your father is a wise man and I'm sure he will choose accordingly." She said carefully not to give anything away already knowing the choice was Odthran.**

"**I have no doubt. I have many ideas about the future of this kingdom that will make it great," he said walking out onto the balcony with his hands on his hips arrogantly "All while protecting you and the people of course." **

"**I think it would be best to keep your mind on your job at hand, not come up with ways**_** you**_** would run the land," she said sternly and glanced at Merrick who lifted a brow and glared at Melciah behind his back. **

"**Forgive me, I do not mean to run your lands, but I do want to protect you, that will be part of my duty. But I must speak out of line in pointing out we have no protection for our kingdom."**

"**We have plenty enough and there is good peace among the people. They are happy and we give them what they need. That is what my family has done for years, that is why we look after and rule the people. I can not expect them all to become an army for no reason and use all our precious resources on weapons and let them go hungry or homeless waiting for a war that may never happen." She said even more stern, she was starting to lose her patience. **

"**That is a very good point and I understand, but I have a plan that the people will not have to do a thing other then keep on living the lives they are now, and it will solve the exile problems, just hear me out, please." Melciah almost begged. She lifted a brow and narrowed her eyes, he was acting out of his place.**

"**My intentions are only to serve you and the people," he continued to plead. Merrick smiled at the very sight of Melciah pleading and lifted his head crossing his arms.**

**She sighed and forced a smile**

"**What kind of Queen would I be if I only listened to everyone outside the walls of my home." **

**Merrick's face dropped and he looked to his queen with a questioning expression. She ignored him and picked up her small daughter and handed her to Merrick.**

"**Take her to her nanny, she is needing her nap." **

**Merrick nodded respectfully and obeyed her order immediately. Melciah was more then thrilled with the privacy and time he had to explain her idea. **

**She walked out onto the balcony and sat on the stone bench in the sun then gestured for Melciah to sit in the seat across from her. **

"**Thank you," he said bowing again before taking a seat well after she was settled. **

"**Beautiful isn't it," she said looking down into the paved area. Each small stone had been carefully chosen and placed in intricate patterns, around a tall marble fountain that**** consisted of three women holding up a bowl from where the water flowed from at the top. They knelt upon a round engraved disc held up by five horses of a breed long gone. Around the base of the fountain sparrows were engraved in the stone, in small gardens around the patterns in the paved area stood brilliant rose plants in full bloom. **

**The water seemed extra blue and had more of a sparkle then normal water and held her attention. **

"**The fountain of life you think?" She said with a smile. **

"**I am unsure. It gives the people good health. Maybe the water comes from an underground spring with unique nutrients."**

"**That's something your father would say. I would like for new technologies to advance us even further and we will look into it right after the irrigation system from the fountain is complete." She said provoking him to speak up about his plan, he seemed to hesitate and be a little nervous. She wanted to hear his plans partly because she wanted to know how he thought and what he was up to. **

"**Well I hope my plan will come into effect too. The exiles beg at our walls to return to the kingdom, if they pledge to serve the people and become a trained army we could build a whole new area for them to live in exchange, then we will have no problem if we have an enemy,"**

"**Stop right there, you want to train murderers, rapists, thieves in killing skills and give them weapons?" she said in disbelief. **

"**Only those who want to repent for their actions." **

"**They are clever liars and had more then one chance to make up for their actions. The people voted against death and wanted mercy so they got it. They refused to act civilly so they were thrown out, and that is where they will stay." **

"**How about a camp away from the main city?"**

"**They would group together and attack us in force. The answer is no." **

"**They wouldn't, they don't have a brain amongst them, and they are to selfish, each of them would want to lead and attack the other unless one from here makes them equal."**

**She sighed nodding her head from side to side**

"**No, we have very well highly trained warriors here, that's all we need. With our technology we can protect ourselves with catapults and arrows. I understand your idea but do not have the time or money to train people we cannot trust. Its too risky." **

**He lowered his head biting his lip, she could clearly see his anger and frustration at the rejection of his idea. **

"**You had good intentions, that I understand. You are smart you will come up with other ideas. This one I do not believe will work or is safe."**

"**Catapults? We rely on devices to save us," He said almost sarcastically "a few warriors is not going to save us, neither are the outer walls. Its not enough!" **

"**Then come up with an invention that will be better. For now I don't like your tone and this session is over," she snapped getting to her feet abruptly. He immediately rose to his feet and bowed his head in respect. **

**She marched back inside then swung around and pointed to the door**

"**See to your family. Return when you have remembered your place and dropped your attitude." **

**Melciah kept his head low and bowed before leaving the room. Taking in a deep breath she calmed herself before turning back toward the door, she tipped her head looking at the heavy curtain **

"**You can come out Merrick." **

**Merrick kept his head low while stepping out**

"**I am sorry, but I feared for your safety." **

"**I am fine, and you are just nosey." **

"**I am your advice councilor and I am trustworthy," he said lifting his head. **

"**I know. But I have a new job for you over the next couple of days." **

**He smiled**

"**Anything." **

"**Follow Melciah and keep an eye on all his moves. He is too arrogant and does not realize what is really important. There is no point in protecting a kingdom if the people have died of starvation."**

"**I agree, but I do not think our defenses are as bad as he thinks." **

"**Of course, he just wants to have fame and conquer."**

**With Merrick's blood in Selene's veins the images turned and followed Merrick away from her greatroyal ancestor. Sneaky as Merrick had always been he followed Melciah back to his fathers home. Still angry he stormed in and threw his bag on the table.**

"**Quiet! Your mother is trying to rest!" an older man who was clearly his father growled as he walked out. They looked very similar yet different in many ways**

"**Sorry father, the queen wouldn't listen to me."**

"**She doesn't need to and shouldn't! She is the queen and a good one at that, that is something rare. She doesn't need you preaching to her on how to run her kingdom. I know of your plans and ideas and you underestimate her power of battle and strategy. It's not as weak and vulnerable as you think," he explained and turned away to a wooden cup with water from a pottery bowl.**

"**We will see!" Melciah grumbled quietly and clenched his fists angrily.**

"**What was that?" His father snapped turning around. He knew he said something but was unsure.**

"**How is mother?" Melciah made out like he had to repeat himself.**

"**She is having the dreams again. You should go in and see her."**

**Melciah was unaware Merrick was spying on him through the window and followed him through to his mothers room by walking around the house and listening in through the window.**

**Walking over to his mothers bedside Melciah's anger faded and he remembered how much suffering she was going through. Taking a seat he lowered his head and placed his hand gently upon hers as she slept. **

**Nothing happened or was said, he just sat there until he heard the front door close and voices from the other side. Turning his head he listened in to see if he could hear who it was but the sound was too muffled through the thick wooden door. **

**He felt his mothers hand squeeze his drawing his attention back to her. Her eyes were now open and she was watching him with a smile**

"**I thought you never come and see me," she spoke so weakly.**

"**I have been busy, I gave a proposal to the queen that she turned down." **

"**That's okay, your smart, just change it to seem more appealing or get other peoples attention and agree to it. That's how your father did it, your grandfather and his father." He gave him advice with no idea what his plans where. **

**Melciah smiled**

"**Your right," his smiled quickly faded "why wont you drink water from the fountain? It will make you feel better you know that." He pleaded.**

"**No, it can not heal what I have. I'm dying and the water will draw out my life longer, then I will suffer longer. I will let nature take its place, I know it is hard for you to understand." **

**As much as Merrick did not get on with Melciah, he sympathized for him, he didn't think anyone deserved to watch a loved one suffer like this. **

**Melciah sat and watched his mother drift off back to sleep before heading back into the kitchen. Merrick again followed him back around the house but before he looked in the window the memory jumped back to the queen standing in the kitchen with two body guards. Odthran stood next to his father with smile on his face, and the room had fallen silent as Melciah walked in. **

**With glassy eyes he forced a smile and bowed to her respectfully **

"**I wish to apologize for my actions earlier, you were right, you are our queen and much wiser." He appeared to be sincere.**

**She lifted a brow and smiled giving a nod **

"**Apology accepted, it takes a good strong soul to apologize in front of everyone and admit you are wrong." **

**Melciah smiled knowing he showed good character and was on his way to getting her trust, his mother was right, going with the tide then rather against it was much easier. **

"**Well while we are all here, I will announce that Odthran will be taking my place." His father announced. **

**She looked to Odthran who smiled and bowed with delight**

"**I will do my very best to protect you my queen." He said. **

**Melciah clenched his fists and bit his tongue so hard it bleed holding back his anger and disappointment.**

**This did not go unnoticed by his father who took him outside to talk with him privately. The memory switched back to Merrick who ducked out of sight into the bushes.**

"**You chose him?" Melciah asked still holding back his anger.**

"**I know you have proven yourself time and again, you have become a very smart man, your mother and I are proud of you," **

"**I have done **_**everything**_**! I was the one who took over when you stayed home with mother, I have done all the duties and studied! I trained in all the combat with high results!" He cut his father off.**

"**Silence yourself!" His father growled "yes you did and acted responsibly and you did very well but this position requires more. You are too head strong and think of other ideas other then protecting the royal family. Your focus has to be her safety and well being nothing more. If you want to invent or come up with laws or ideas, go into a different department, because this one is not for you. Understand?" **

**Melciah took a deep breath of frustration then nodded in agreement and followed his father back inside.**

**Jumping again back to the queen she turned to see them reenter the room. **

"**I was just thinking, you have a good creative mind, one we could defiantly use. Will you accept a place on the council?" She offered feeling bad for him, she knew how badly he wanted the job Odthran received. **

**Melciah's face lit up, this was much better then he had hoped, a council member had a lot of power and access to things in the kingdom. He bowed immediately**

"**You are so kind and I accept gratefully!" he said absolutely delighted. Both Odthran and his father appeared shocked at the high position that was given to him. **

"**Good, everything is sorted and everyone is happy. The ceremony will be in three days, your father will take your through the steps and teach you the vow," she told Odthran then turned to face Melciah "and I will see you tomorrow at the council meeting please do not be late." **

"**I will be early," he said with a large smile. **

"**Please, in my last days of duty let me walk you home." Their father insisted. **

"**I don't see why not," she said giving her guardians the nod to return home. **

**The walk back to the royal quarters was not a long one but they took their time as she knew he had questions.**

"**I've never doubted you, but I have to say was it really wise to give Melciah that high position?"**

"**How did it come to you doubting your son so much? Maybe he needs someone to believe in him?" **

"**Aria… my queen, I don't doubt him, I just know what he is like sometimes. He can act to rash, and if he has power then who knows what he is capable of."**

"**The other council members are stern strong people, they should inspire and teach him, he will be in good hands, I have faith," they reached her door "You know I never minded you calling me by my first name." **

**He bowed to her and smiled**

"**You never fail to see the good in people." **

**She smiled and unlocked the door**

"**Good night," she said before closing the door. **

**Under the queen's orders Merrick was on Melciah's tail the next day from the moment he left his house. Sure enough Melciah was early to the council meeting that was in a round room with the queen sitting above them in a marble seat as a watch. **

**Melciah took his seat and had a few stares at him, Merrick came out of the hiding place and stood next to the queen in his usual place. The meeting went off without a hitch and both Aria and Merrick were shocked at Melciah's quiet attention studying each and every councilor. **

**Out of earshot she leaned toward Merrick**

"**Wise to study everyone," She said about Melciah "easier to keep an eye on him here." She then said with a smile. **

**Merrick smiled knowing Melciah was now her pet project, but that was also dangerous.**

"**Shall I still keep an eye on him?" **

"**Yes." **

**The session finished and everyone departed, Merrick followed Melciah as he talked to some of the councilors, what he was talking about Merrick was unsure, there was too much noise to hear anything. Melciah then headed for the archives that only people with authority were aloud in making it easy for both of them to gain access. For quite a while Melciah sifted through leather scrolls and tablets before finally leaving. Hiding behind the shelves Merrick headed over to where Melciah had taken the scrolls and pulled them out to see what he was reading. He quickly scanned over the all the information and placed them back, he didn't want to loose Melciah's trail. **

**After a day of cat and mouse trying to stay out of sight, Merrick was hungry and tiered, but still reported back to Aria.**

"**You look awful." She said seeing him walk in and take a bow. **

"**He's been up to a lot."**

"**Please sit and tell me all." She gestured toward the chair. He gratefully sat down and took the food that was offered and picked a little by little so he wasn't speaking with his mouth full.**

"**I never heard what he was speaking with the councilors about but I did see some of the scrolls he was looking up, most were just family scrolls, a couple were councilor families. He then visited them, again I didn't hear what it was about but these actions seem strange." **

**She frowned as to what any of it could mean**

"**Then again they could be perfectly innocent and he's learning from the best councilors. Either way keep watching him."**

**Merrick kept watch like a hawk, yet Melciah never seemed to do anything out of the usual business. Tiered Merrick sat down under the tree outside Melciah's home hoping**** to find out anymore of what Melciah was up to when exhausted he dozed off leaning against the trunk of the tree.**

**He woke suddenly later on when Melciah slammed the door of his house closed as he headed out into the night.**

**Merrick scrambled to his feet not knowing how long he had been out, but he only now realized he should have had someone watching the house at night, who knew how many times Melciah had been snooping around in the dark.**

**Finding it easier to follow Melciah at night, Merrick had more shadow to hide but he had to be a lot more quiet.**

**Melciah moved quickly through the streets pulling up his hood to cover his head before lighting a small oil hand held torch creating a flame to see where he was going. **

**He headed to the very edge of the city before turning down a very narrow ally that eventually lead to a tunnel, Melciah moved quickly toward a hidden reinforced wooden and metal door. Using a metal key shaped like a bird he pushed it into a grove on the door and turned it to unlock the bolt on the other side. **

**Merrick moved quickly to make it to the door before it closed and locked him out. ****Shoving his fingers into the gap to avoid it clicking shut he bit his lip to avoid yelping in pain. Cautiously poking his head through the door he saw Melciah stood in the armory with his back to the door opening a chest upon the floor. Merrick slipped silently though the door and into the shadow in the far corner. Melciah swung around as the door clicked shut, he narrowed his eyes and looked around the room cautiously before heading back over to the door and opening it to look back out into the tunnel. **

**Satisfied with seeing no one he shrugged it off and closed the door before headed back over to the chest. Looking at the weaponry wrapped up in cloth neatly inside he checked that it was all there ****before closing it and dragged it along the hard stone floor over to the corner that was covered in wooden boxes and old ragged cloths. **

**With little effort he pulled away the old fabric and shifted the wooden crates out of the way to expose a rough newly made wooden hatch over a dug hole. Merrick moved through the shadows and over to the next beam to get a closer look at what Melciah was doing. **

**Lifting the wooden hatch Melciah made a clicking sound down the hole to gather someone's attention. It was followed with a scuffling and a dirty rugged man poked his head out the hole. **

**Merrick could see from the way he was dressed that he was an exile, a criminal banished from the kingdom**

"_**You betraying fiend!**_**" Merrick mouthed in shock finally having some evidence for the queen to throw Melciah out of the city to join his murdering little friends. **

"**Is everyone ready?" Melciah whispered as he tipped the chest over the side making sure the man had it before letting go. It was handed down to other men below him and through the secret tunnel.**

"**Yes, we are ready to prove our honor and be civilians once again," he whispered in return. **

"**Good, remember to clean yourself up and look presentable." **

"**Forgive me, but we are hungry, this cannot be done on an empty stomach." **

"**Of course, you think I didn't think of that?" Melciah snapped in a superior tone before standing up and walking over to a filled sack leaning against the wall. **

"**Salted meat for strength, bread and fruit for energy. That should do the lot of you." He said chucking it to the man. **

**Merrick had seen enough, he had to warn the queen before it was too late and scurried for the door only to run strait into an well dressed man looking rather confused. **

"**Sir, forgive me!" Merrick said bowing his head and standing back respectfully. **

"**Merrick? What are you doing down here? I knew I heard a noise." he asked a little annoyed. **

"**Sir Theron the queen has sent me to spy on Melciah, he has betrayed us and given the exiles food and weapons!" He stressed pointing to the direction Melciah was near the hole. The man tilted his head and marched around to where Melciah was standing with a scroll. Everything was back in place and Melciah stood looking shocked before bowing to him.**

"**Merrick here said my wife sent him to spy on you and that you are aiding the exiles?**** Is that true?"**

"**Of course not. The council wanted to know if the inventory down here was correct, they are updating all their information." Melciah didn't seem to concerned, other then being the husband of the queen he didn't have the status of king. **

"**It is not the job of a councilman to do**** inventory check, especially not at night." **

"**There is a hole under those crates that he has hidden," Merrick said heading over to the crates and started pulling them away.**

**Melciah started to flinch**

"**Nervous young councilor? Is that because Merrick's words are true?"**

"**No one will get hurt, I just have a plan to show the queen my idea. Please you're a smart man you will understand better." Melciah confessed. **

"**Do not call my wife a fool, you are well out of line and a traitor, you will be arrested! Guards!" he yelled loudly. **

**Panicking Melciah couldn't let his plan fail and quickly grabbed a short sword from the rack on the wall.**

**Merrick froze seeing him take the blade while Theron's back was turned**

"**No!" he yelled trying to warn him, Theron turned around just in time to see Melciah drive the blade into his chest killing him instantly. **

**Merrick lunged to his side as his limp body hit the ground, he placed his hands over the wound hoping there was some chance he was still alive even though he already knew he was surely dead. **

**In anger he pulled the sword out of the bleeding body and held it up to Melciah who fell back against the wall out of his reach and felt for a sword**

"**You don't want to fight me, you are no match!" He then lowered his arm and held them out in front of him with his hands out defenseless and changed his tone**

"**Don't kill me!" he yelped, just as the guards piled into the room. **

**Merrick swung to face them**

"**He's a traitor and murderer!" he yelled angrily, then realized he was the one standing above Theron covered in his blood and holding the very weapon that killed him. **

"**He's gone crazy!" Melciah yelled keeping back. **

"**Get him!" The captain yelled and the troops ran for Merrick who dropped the sword and ran for the door he had followed Melciah through. **

**Running back up the tunnel and through the ally Merrick couldn't believe what had just happened, he knew he had to get away from the guards and get to Aria before Melciah did and tell her what really happened. **

**No matter how fast Merrick ran or try to hide, word of Theron's death and the lie of Merrick's betrayal traveled fasted then his legs could carry him. **

**Running through the darkness Merrick eventually found himself lost ducking and diving out of sight of anyone until he found himself in the granary that was being transformed into a water house. Climbing into the basement of the structure he slipped and fell into a store below landing on some hard sacks of grain in the pitch black. **

"**Ouch," he groaned sitting up in the darkness. Felling around in the dark he figured out where he was and crawled over to the corner and hid under a pile of unused sacks giving him a place to hide and sleep for the night. **

**The memory switched to Aria laying in bed fast asleep until she woke suddenly sitting up with a sudden jolt, at the same time Selene woke suddenly also sitting up with a jolt.**

**Merrick stood next to her bed**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, I was just waking you fro breakfast, its late morning." **

**Selene looked out the window and it was still quite dark**

"**The bad weather has blocked out a lot of sun. All there is out there is cold and snow, nothing else." He said walking to the door. The windows had frozen over and icicles hung from the windowsills on the inside, Selene could see her breath on the air making her shudder even though she wasn't really that cold. Climbing out of her warm bed she hurriedly got dressed and headed out into the hall. Even in the hall was like a refrigerator. Heading to the centre of the castle it slowly became warmer as the boilers and fires were on full blast to keep the occupants warm. Everyone sat at a large table in a dark dining room except for Sophia who was sitting on the couch nursing her daughter.**

"**How are you both today?" she asked her.**

"**Better. We are happy we have a name for her now." **

**Selene smiled **

"**What is it?"**

"**Aria." **

**Selene's face fell and she became a ghostly white**

"**Where did you hear that name?"**

"**We liked names with A but couldn't decide, then Merrick suggested it." **

"**Really?" Selene said looking at Merrick who smiled knowing she now knew her some of her family history.**

"**You don't like it?" **

"**No, I do. It's just a common name in our family, gone through the generations." **

**Sophia smiled delighted**

"**Even better." **

**Selene ate a small breakfast without saying a word to anyone, she just continued to glance up at Merrick who was watching her each time. **

"**What are the plans for today?" Duncan asked aloud to anyone who would answer. **

"**Sit tight until the cold passes." Merrick answered.**

"**I'm going to the keep." Selene said without looking at anyone. **

"**I'm coming with you," Lilly insisted. **

"**No, I'm going alone. Only I can survive that cold with my ice abilities." **

"**Is that wise?" Merrick asked. **

"**I need to know everyone there is fine. I'm going alone no questions asked." She said disappearing into her shadow form so no one could follow.**

* * *

**Hi everyone, sorry its been so long, AS you can see the chapter was a bit on the long side and its taken me some work to pull it together and make sure I got all the facts with the characters and what had already been said in the story to match up. Ive also had some baby scares so I've had to take it easy. **

**Hope you enjoyed (if anyone is still reading) **

**-Evelyn**

**Mife: Thankyou for reveiwing, I really need positive at the moment, going through a rough patch. Rick was too selfish and sometimes life sucks. They had seen each other. Catalina is jelous of Selene and thats why she stabbed herself to frame Selene and she only said what she said to Sophia so Sophia would trust and like her. But she is nuts. Thanks again :)**

**Lexa 26: Thankyou for reviewing, It make a big difference at the moment even though I used to say it didn't. Im glad someone can see it coming together, I didn't think I did a very good job of it at all. Anyway yeah twins, and Erika had one Saxon had the other. The ememory flashes will tell you who to trust, they are not over yet. :) thanks again.**


	118. Until tomorrow, on a different morning

Carefully cradling his granddaughter in his arms Melciah carried her down the hall and up to Marcus' door

**Carefully cradling his granddaughter in his arms Melciah ****carried her down the hall and up to Marcus' door. Before he could even knock Marcus swung the door open hearing her squawk. **

"**The rumours are true!" he said in delight gratefully taking her into his arms as Melciah passed her over. **

"**Safe from the cold and in her loving grandparents arms. Pity Sophia wasn't here either but we wont give up on her just yet. The maids are making everything they will need to take care of her." **

"**I'll take care of her, I'm more then happy to." Marcus said feeling protective over her already, and had more then enough experience. **

"**Of course."**

"**How did you get her? Wasn't she with Sophia?"**

"**No, she was with that blond woman Erika. She took off after we got a hold of the baby. Serves her right for leaving the baby on the cold ground." **

**Marcus frowned no sure of believing Melciah.**

"**I highly doubt Erika would leave a baby like that." **

"**Everyone does things in the spare of the moment. We never know why, maybe trying to hide her from Merrick for a short time before diverting his soldiers."**

**Marcus didn't answer, he was more concerned with his granddaughter who was starting to become agitated. **

"**If you'd excuse me I've got some **_**business**_** to attend to with my dear brother." Melciah said a little irritated but forced a smile for Marcus before leaving, he didn't like Marcus questioning him. **

**Marcus shut the door with his foot and took her over to the bed and laid her down gently. **

"**Rather late and way past your bedtime," he said smiling and placed a cushion either side of her before tipping a basket of sheets out onto the floor and bringing it over to the bed. Placing a pillow inside he made a makeshift bassinet just before the maids arrived at the door. Taking everything they had then shoving them back out the door Marcus quickly changed her nappy and prepared her bottle. **

"**You've done that many times before," Catalina said from the doorway. She had snuck in and silently watched him. **

"**Tell me about it, I have three children, four if you count Kain." He said happily. She sighed and returned the smile**

"**I should have married a hybrid, I couldn't get Melciah to do anything. Selene must have been delighted with you." She noticed him cringe a little at Selene's name said aloud. **

"**Well I suppose. She did raise Kain alone for a while, maybe with me later on was easier." **

**His tone had changed to a more blunt, colder attitude.**

"**She didn't appreciate you and all the things you did for her. I don't blame you for being angry and leaving her, you deserve someone who doesn't treat you like shit and is so selfish" **

**Marcus narrowed his eyes at her unsure of what she was there for. **

"**She wasn't always selfish," he said picking up his granddaughter and began bottle feeding her. **

"**Sure, just like most. We were just wondering what you want to do. Are you going to live here from now on, or are you going to go back to the keep or what? What is to be done about Selene?"**

"**I don't know yet, and I don't care what she does. If I go back to the keep she will show up and I don't know what I'd say to her." He said getting very annoyed at Catalina, it was late and he didn't want to have this conversation right now. **

"**Fair enough," she went quiet leaving the subject until another time "she's so beautiful, and so little. I wanted a girl." **

"**Twins are small, Sophia was this small and looked so alike too." **

**A moments silence followed before**** Catalina sighed and stepped back toward the door. **

"**Just wanted to give you prior warning about what I mentioned, you need to think about it because Melciah is going to**** bring up about Selene tomorrow," she said closing the door behind her. **

**Fast asleep and an empty bottle, she slept silently in his arms as he said staring into space deep in thought. He p****ut the bottle down then gently placed her in his make shift basinet then climbed into his own bed to get some sleep, he knew it was going to be a long night, not because of the baby, but his thoughts would surely keep him awake. **

**The night seemed long until early morning when he had finished feeding his granddaughter once again, and he fell asleep instantly for a good four hours. Taking care of her brought memories back in his dreams of watching Sophia sleep next to Saxon on his bed after a long day. They were barely one and had already been up to mischief. Sitting on the edge of the bed he felt hands weave over his shoulders and Selene's face slide up next to his. **

"**Thank you," she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He felt a stab of guilt, remembering she had appreciated him, she just didn't say it verbally. He knew he should of expected it, it was just the way she was. The light in the dream changed and he felt her step away suddenly causing him to turn around and face her with a questioning look. She stood still with a pale face and instantly held her abdomen. Blood began to ooze through her fingers and soon became a pour then a gush onto the floor. **

"**Selene!" he called out to her in a moment of confusion, but he couldn't move toward her at all, he spun to check the twins to find they were gone. **

"**Saxon, Sophia!" he panicked then instantly woke up with a fright remembering it was just a dream. **

**Immediately he looked over into the basket to see her still sleeping safe and sound, but then his nose picked up her scent. He sat up and looked over to the chair by the bathroom door to see Selene watching both of them. **

"**I had to come through the plumbing since the window was boarded from the cold." She whispered. Her eyes were yellow as she sat in her Vorador form to keep her different immortal scent somewhat hidden to avoid any attention from the others, Marcus knew it well enough to detect it anytime. **

"**What are you doing here?" He asked without giving her eye contact. **

"**You know why." **

**He sat up and grabbed his jumper and slid it over his head. **

"**You're here early." He grumbled. **

"**No its late. I thought the same thing but there is not much light." **

"**I wonder who's fault that is." He snapped. **

"**I didn't pull that switch," she said in a calm tone, she didn't come to argue "I just want to sort things out between us and confirm to Sophia that her daughter is alright." **

"**She's with you?" **

"**Yes, and very upset, she needs her baby but I'm not going to force you to give her back. Sophia will not come here because she is scared." **

"**I'm here, she doesn't need to be scared. Besides we have to wait before either of them can reach the other, we have to wait for this cold to pass." **

"**I agree, even I wouldn't risk taking her out through th****e cold even with my abilities, but Sophia is still scared of Melciah no matter what you say." **

"**I'm not going to Merrick's castle, not after all that he has done. I still can't believe you are serving him!" he growled quietly. **

"**I am **_**not**_** serving him. I am simply investigating the past. He is accommodating my needs."**

"**I find that hard to believe. He has given you the illusion of being in charge. He manipulated you." **

"**And Melciah has manipulated you. We don't belong her****e Marcus. We should go back to the keep as soon as it is warm enough, our family can be back together, Sophia can be with her child where she belongs." Selene almost pleaded. "I have already lost one family. I don't want to loose another."**

**Down the hall Melciah sat looking as grumpy as ever with stacks of complaints on his desk about the damages to the fortress. A maid quietly slipped through the office door and approached him cautiously.**

"**My lord," she said quietly and kept her head low.**

**He looked up from under his brow with a very disapproving glare.**

"**My lord, I was delivering supplies for the baby to Lord Marcus' room, but there was voices from the other side." **

"**Then leave it at the door." He growled annoyed at her incompetence.**

"**But my lord, it was a woman's voice. I'm sure it was Selene." **

**His head shot up immediately**

"**What?" **

"**They were talking about Sophia, I can't be fully sure but it sounded like it to me."**

**Melciah bolted to his feet and charged out the door then stormed down the hall to Marcus' door. Without knocking he slammed open the door and saw Selene.**

"**How dare you come here!" he growled. Ay this point the baby was still awake and Marcus was cradling her.**

"**Piss off!" Selene scowled at him "this has nothing to do with you!"**

"**This is my fortress! And you are our enemy. Marcus has made his decision accept it and get over it. The only thing stopping me from killing you right now is Marcus so get out!" **

**She let out a small hiss at him then looked to Marcus who immediately looked away. **

"**I think you should leave," Marcus said facing his back to her.**

**Melciah smiled seeing the pain her in face as she stared at Marcus with glassy eyes in disbelief. **

"**That's it? It's just over? Our marriage means nothing?" **

"**You had already made that choice." Marcus said remaining faced away from her. **

"**Breaking my heart, I thought there was more to us. I wont need these then," she said placing her wedding rings on the end of the bed "you wont even look at me?" she asked Marcus one more time. He only looked down at his granddaughter giving her the cold shoulder. **

"**I'll let you leave. But come back and I will kill you." Melciah said with a cold smile. **

"**This isn't over," she sneered at him as she marched past. **

"**Typical, its what made you lose your family, and it will be what makes you loose your life." Melciah spoke out to her as she disappeared down the hall. **

"**See she is constantly being a problem to us, its time for you to make a decision." **

"**What do you think I just did?" Marcus said pointing to the rings on the bed.**

"**Then the decision is made that she must be rid of." **

"**Rid of? We may have split but I'm not going to kill her, this is still the mother of my children we are talking about. I don't want to turn them against me." **

**Melciah forced a smile**

"**Of course. We will think of something. We can discuss it over the feast tonight. We have to celebrate the safe arrival of our granddaughter, and give her a name."**

"**Selene said Sophia has already named her Aria." **

**Melciah's face fell and he immediately became pale**

"**Really?" **

"**It is her decision." **

"**Of course." He said feeling almost ill.**

"**I would like the maids to take care of her tonight. I didn't sleep well last night." Marcus said oblivious to Melciah's reaction. **

"**Yes, and maybe some company will help you start your new life." Melciah said suggesting as he lifted a brow then turned and walked out.**

**Heading strait to the keep Selene shivered her way into the main door and headed strait into the central living area where everyone remained in the warmth. The keep seemed to be the warmest place of them all, yet she knew it was designed to withstand the cold. **

"**Mum your back!" Roslyn said in delight "we were getting worried, its got so cold and dark and we have heard nothing from anyone, what is going on?" **

"**Just sorting things out, but we cant do anything until the cold is over but everyone is fine. I've come to see how everyone is here."**

"**Good, although Viktor and Kain are not seeing eye to eye on how the keep is run." **

"**What?" Selene said rolling her eyes. **

"**They are arguing all the time about what was to be done about you guys and stuff. I told them to just wait, but you know what they are like." Roslyn sighed. **

**Selene huffed in annoyance and headed strait to the head office where she knew they would be.**

**Viktor stood one side of the room and Kain stood the other, Selene had half way expected Michael to be there but he was absent. Each of them looked as grumpy as the other but were surprised to see her. **

"**Good your back." Kain said with relief. **

"**Deciding treachery wasn't the best path after all?" Viktor snapped. **

"**Shut up Viktor!" Selene hissed sternly at him making Kain smile "the next person who calls me a traitor is going to permanently silenced."**

**Both Kain and Viktor lifted a brow now weary of her, she was in a very foul mood. **

"**Now, neither of you belong in this office, are not a Corvinus therefore you have no rights or any power in this keep! And Saxon banned you from taking charge over previous incidents, that makes Roslyn in charge, not you or you!" She growled pointing to each of them.**

"**Now Lilly and Duncan are fine, where is Erika?" Selene asked thinking she had come here.**

"**She's not here."**

"**Shit," Selene said rubbing her temple. **

"**What happened?" Roslyn asked. **

"**Just everything is a little scrambled and people are all over the place. But nothing can be done for now. Just sit tight for now and **_**don't**_** try anything, just wait until you hear from me again, okay?" She asked Roslyn. **

"**Sure, easy done." **

"**Remember she is in charge, if that changes, there will be hell to pay." **

**Sophia yawned exhausted from this new mother duty and looked over to Phoenix who was fast asleep and just as worn out after bathing Aria. It was late afternoon and even Sophia was thinking about sleeping. **

"**You should sleep when you can," Selene said emerging out of the shadows.**

"**Your back, how did it go?" Sophia whispered to avoid waking Phoenix. **

"**That depends. Your father is taking good care of your other daughter and I told them her name is Aria, just so you have the choice over the names, and to get under Melciah's skin." **

"**So they are both named Aria? What do you mean under his skin?" **

"**Just a name from the past. Yes for now they are both named Aria," Selene said gently picking up her granddaughter and cradling her. **

"**No its okay, we came up with another name anyway. This one can be Amri."**

**Selene smiled **

"**Beautiful, but what made you decide that name? Another one of Merrick's suggestions?" **

"**No, Phoenix suggested it. Sounded nice and like Aria." **

"**Aria was a queen in times long ago. Her daughter was named Amri." **

**Sophia smiled with delight**

"**Makes it even better. Are you alright?" Sophia asked seeing that her mother was hiding things by her eyes. **

"**I'm fine. Its just a difficult time."**

"**I feel better knowing Aria is with dad but things between you two didn't go very well did it?" **

"**Not as well as I had hoped. What is worse is that Erika is missing, but I bet I know where she is." **

"**Alive I hope." Sophia said.**

"**Yes, Melciah will use her as a bargaining chip or for blackmail I'm sure."**

"**I can't wait till this is all over." **

**Selene's shoulders dropped and she lowered her head then sat next to Sophia. **

"**In all honesty, with the gift of immortality comes cruel prices. Even when this seems like its over, something else will begin. As a mother you will feel guilty sometimes for bringing a child into such a shit hole of a world, but they become the beauty of your life. I always wanted protect you and the others with everything I had and I will always worry about each of you. Even when you are all grown up. I have never ever regretted having any of you, I just wish it could have been different." **

"**I understand how you feel now," Sophia said looking at her content daughter "but if things had been different, we wouldn't be who we are and I wouldn't have meet Phoenix.**** Besides, our childhood wasn't bad, okay some things happened but I remember lots of good stuff too." **

**Selene smiled feeling a little better**

"**Get some sleep, I'll watch her," she told Sophia slowly rocking from side to side. **

**Feeling safe and trusting her daughter with her mother Sophia dozed off quickly and fell into a deep sleep. **

**Selene Listened to the her granddaughters tiny heartbeat and the icy wind blowing outside, the castle was in a state of hibernation, and other then trying to keep warm and eating, sleeping was all that was done. **

**After an hour and a half Phoenix woke to a cosy warm room. Selene had made a huge fire in the fireplace and fuelled it with her powers sending heat all through the pipes in the castle to keep everyone warm. **

**He immediately scooped up Amri in his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead before walking over to Selene. **

"**Nice and warm, thank you." **

"**Got to put my abilities to some good use." Selene whispered back. **

"**Thank you for letting her sleep, I tried not to doze off but obviously lost." **

"**With the cold its unavoidable." **

"**You should get some sleep too, you look drained." **

"**Yes, hibernating sounds good." She said walking out without saying anything else. She ran into Duncan on the way back to her room and filled him in on the trip to the keep and to inform Lilly that Kain was fine.**

**Getting back to her room she was eager to sleep, not just because she was tired but she hoped the rest of the memories would return, she was still yet to find out how the Voradors came about. **

**Immediately she could see builders had been in her room and sealed off the window just like Melciah had done making the room only a few degrees warmer, but much darker. ****Still in her clothes Selene climbed onto the bed and pulled the thick blankets over her and closed her eyes, waiting. In no time at all the visions returned. **

**Back in the large exquisite palace room Aria sat on the side of her bed slumped over. It was early morning just before the sun had risen and her face was full of sorrow with the loss of her husband. A maid in the corner sat uncomfortably not knowing what to do or say to her, her duty was to watch over Amri who was fast asleep and completely oblivious. Odthran entered with his head hung low**

"**They have brought him your highness." He said quickly. **

"**Bring him in and lay him on the table," Aria barely spoke and pointed to the large wooden table near the far window. He nodded respectfully and turned to the soldiers out the door then gave a wave for them to enter. **

**Between eight men a board with a covered body was carried in and ever so gently placed down upon the table, bowed to her and left quickly. Odthran remained as he stood next to the covered body. Aria noticed the maid shifting in her seat, squirming uncomfortable at seeing a dead body.**

"**You may leave, I can attend her if she wakes," Aria said nodding her head. With a very quick bow the maid disappeared from the room closing the door behind her. **

**Aria took in a deep breath and braced herself before giving him the nod to remove the cover. A stab of pain filled every part of her body as her eyes fell upon her murdered husbands body lying motionless and pale. Odthran had made sure the body had been dressed and cleaned in new clothes so Aria did not see the stab wound in his chest or any of the blood. **

"**Father wishes he could be here for you, but was unable," Odthran said watching her fall into her seat staring at her husband as tears littered her face without her eyes even blinking. He knelt before her and placed his hand on top of hers.**

"**I am so sorry for you great loss, I will do anything you ask of me, even if I have to look for Merrick myself." **

"**No, your ceremony to be my guard is today. I want it to go ahead, I want some normality. The guards will find him, but he will not be killed. He has the right to a trial just like everyone else." **

**At that moment Melciah walked in with his head bowed low**

"**Your highness, I'm here to give my heart in support and am so sorry for your loss," he got down on his knees still keeping his head low "I beg for your forgiveness at my failure to stop Merrick." **

**Odthran narrowed his eyes at his brother, his gut instinct told him Merrick was not to blame, but it was not his place to give his own opinion. **

"**Go prepare for the ceremony, I wish to speak with your brother alone." **

**Odthran had to bite his lip and against his wishes he bowed and left them alone. **

**Melciah finally lifted his head and looked up at Aria, he did feel some what guilty and did not look at the body on the table.**

"**Tell me what happened." She said sternly. **

"**I was in the ****armoury, and Merrick jumped out yelling and screaming at me, he wasn't himself and he was going insane. I looked like he had not slept in days. Lord Theron overheard him and came down to investigate. Merrick yelled something about being jealous of him and suddenly picked up a sword then quicker then any of us could react he," he made a dramatic pause "well, he took his life. I can assure you he did not suffer and it was quick. But I do think Merrick is a danger to you and has become obsessed with you." **

**She let out a breath and closed her eyes for a moment**

"**I am glad he did not suffer, but I never thought Merrick snap like that."**

"**Some people you never know, they hide it well."**

"**Yes, but there is just one more thing." Her tone had changed to more stern**

"**Yes your highness?"**

"**What were you doing in the armoury?"**

**A fellow councillor showed me what there was earlier that day what weapons and defence we had, just to assure me of the safety and strength of this kingdom, since I had previously mentioned to him the idea what I had given you to get me a job as a councillor. I been in the market earlier that day and brought my mother a good will stone, but I dropped it. I was simply retracing my steps and it was when I got to the armoury that's when Merrick confronted me."**

**She lifted a brow, he seemed to have a good and legitimate reason.**

"**Who was the councillor?" **

"**Councillor Crete."**

"**I will speak with him later." **

"**Please, I get the impression you don't believe me. But the guards saw Merrick with the blade in hand and covered in blood." **

"**Yes, they have told me already," she got to her feet "please leave for now, I need some time alone," she said turning her back to him, she left him on his knees denying him forgiveness. He nodded his head and exited the room quickly. **

**The vision switched to Merrick who was wearing a hood over his head and raggedy clothing, he was trying to head toward Aria's home to tell her the truth but Melciah stood outside with soldiers who guarded it well. **

"**Damn," he snapped quietly to himself only to be grabbed by the shoulders and dragged into a dark room. He heard the door slam shut and then felt a pair of hands pick him up and slam him into a chair. The figure yanked back his hood and he could see Odthran's father sanding in front of him, his face lit by a thin stream of light coming from the crack in the wooden window blinds. **

"**Please! I didn't kill him it was Melciah, I swear on my life its true!" **

"**Your saying my son did it? And that I will have to tell Ar****ia to sentence my son to exile or death?" **

"**No, but I didn't do it, I'm begging you, Aria had me spy on Melciah he's been up to things." **

"**I know," he replied with a sigh "I know he's been up to something but I don't know what. He is my son but I hate to say I don't trust him." **

"**I need to see Aria, she needs to know the truth." Merrick pleaded. **

"**I can't let you go near her, if you kill her it defeats my entire life's dedication and work, I am to protect her." **

**There was a knock on the door, he answered it letting in Odthran.**

"**What is this place, why have you brought me here?" At that point Odthran saw Merrick sitting slumped in the chair. **

"**I see." **

"**You are my best friend, I have never lied to you, I did not kill Theron! Melciah has a hatch in the armoury, he sneaking weapons and food to the exiles! Go see for yourself its under the crates on the far side!" Merrick stressed. Odthran sighed **

"**I'm arresting you and I will take you to Aria." Odthran said. **

"**And I will look for this hatch in the ground. If it is there then we will back what you say. Aria will listen to me." His father said turning and walking out. **

**Odthran tied Merrick's hands behind his back then pulled the hood back over his eyes**

"**I'll kill you if you try anything. We will go in through the passages underneath, then we will not be seen." Odthran said pulling him to his feet. Heading back out into the narrow quiet street Odthran lead him to the secret door at the back of the palace and headed into the darkness below. It did not take long to get to hall down from the room Aria sat silently with her dead husband. Opening the door Odthran pushed Merrick inside and closed the door quickly behind him. Aria's eyes lit up as soon as she saw Merrick fall to his knees and bow his head**

"**We found him, father and I. He claims it was Melciah who killed lord Theron." Odthran said standing above Merrick after giving a bow. **

"**I have a number of guards who all claim you had the sword and was covered in blood." Aria snapped. **

"**I thought I could save him, I wanted to stop the bleeding but he was already gone. I pulled out the blade to kill Melciah with it." **

**Aria sighed not knowing what to do**

"**Please I have always been loyal I would never do such a thing!" Merrick pleaded. **

**Almost as if on queue screams came from outside and the bells sounded as an alarm. Aria swung around and ran to the balcony and looked down into the city. Exiles had made ladders into the city and carried clubs and hand made weapons as they jumped down**

"**Call the guards!" Aria yelled. Odthran opened the door and started yelling at the top of his voice at everyone in the hall but remained in the room with Merrick and Aria to protect her. **

**There was a delay in time since most soldiers had to gear up, and the soldiers who were already there were outnumbered. **

**Maids entered the room to take care of Amri how had woken from the bells and Aria had ordered for her armour to be strapped on. **

"**Stay here your highness!" Odthran said watching them gear her up. **

"**See, this was all Melciah's plan, he killed Theron because Theron found out what he was up to!" Merrick told Odthran who now defiantly believed him. **

"**No, you remain here and make sure he stays here," she said pointing at Merrick. In her full armour Aria rushed down stairs and mounted her horse along with a number of other knights that surrounded her. Riding out into the city she came upon everyone standing still and staring at a large number of armoured soldiers that no one had seen before. They stood above the dead attackers and as soon as they saw her approach they laid their weapons down and got down on one knee bowing to her.**

"**Exiles?"**** She said surprised. A lot of them were young but they seemed to be disciplined and well trained. **

**Melciah came forward and stood in front of them**

"**These are the innocent children of the exiles. Some are the incriminated from small crimes, who are willing to lay down their lives for you and beg for forgiveness," he stepped closer to one of them and pulled him to his feet. He removed his helmet and pointed to his young face "he is not even old enough to grow a beard and has committed no crime. Does he not deserve the right to live with his family in this city?"**

**Aria stood shocked at the youth in a lot of them, it had never occurred to her that the exiles had children in the wild. The crowding people started to yell for the new soldiers wanting them to greet their lost family members. **

**Aria head their pleas for their loved ones, most for grandchildren they had never seen or partners long lost. **

"**All their histories have been checked and they have proven they will defend the city." Melciah explained. **

"**Take them in and check them again. If it checks out they can return to their families," Aria ordered. She got a cheer and applause of approval. **

"**Bring Melciah up to the main room, there is much to be sorted." She quietly told the closest knight who immediately grabbed his arm and lead him through the cheering people. Aria watched them phrase Melciah and reach out to touch him as he was lead back to the palace. **

**The walk back to the main room was silent apart from the boots moving against the marble floor. Merrick remained in the same position tied up with Odthran standing next to him. **

"**Get him up!" she snapped angrily. Odthran scooped Merrick and held him in place. **

**Aria placed her hands on her hips and looked back and forth between the two of them. She bit her lip holding back her anger as she thought of what to do with the two of them. **

"**I don't know what or why everything has happened the way it has in the last few hours. But you two are behind it."**

"**Your highness," Melciah started **

"**Silence!" she yelled at him causing her to go red in the face "you will not speak unless I ask you a question. The city is in a state of unrest, you scared innocent people, you humiliated me in front of that crowd and demeaned my power, there is damage done to the city walls and buildings, but most of all, **_**my husband**_** is **_**dead**_**!" she screamed until she almost lost her voice. **

"**I personally don't think either of you are capable of telling me the truth." She said lowering her voice to a normal tone. **

**Odthran bowed **

"**If I may your highness," he asked to speak. She nodded **

"**My father has gone to the armoury to look at the evidence for himself. This should determine what really happened." **

"**Very good." She looked at Melciah "As for you, I can understand now why you did what you did, but if you had come to me and told me of the young innocents in the exile lands I would have seen you idea a lot more differently," she snapped. **

"**Please, forgive me I just wanted to save them, and keep the people safe, things can be changed for the better now. I will never do anything like this ever again," he said falling to his knees almost pleading for his life, he was truly sincere. **

"**Melciah you can no longer be trusted. Therefore I am…" before she could finish her sentence a loud crashing sound boomed throughout the room and pieces of stone and rubble landed on the balcony. **

**Aria swung around and headed for the balcony but Odthran stopped her**

"**No! It's not safe, let me check your highness!" he said running in front. As he arrived another crashing sound was heard. **

"**No!" Odthran yelled standing back. At the same time a messenger bowled in and bowed his head**

"**Your highness the city is under attack, the exiles from outside the walls have come in the hundreds, they somehow got into the armoury through a underground passage, they took the weapons and have taken over the wall mounted catapults!"**

"**What about my father? He was down there investigating?" Odthran asked.**

"**I'm sorry. He had too many injuries, he came and warned us but it was still too late, he died shortly after arriving."**

**Aria immediately glared at Melciah**

"**What have you done?" **

"**This is none of my plan I swear! I would never have my father's life in danger!" He pleaded. **

**Odthran pulled out a knife and cut the ties around Merrick's wrists **

"**You told the truth." Odthran said in an apologetic tone. **

**The two soldiers who held Melciah got ready to arrest him when an shower of arrows flew through the open window and strait through the first soldiers and messengers chest killing them instantly, the other soldier let Melciah go and grabbed a crossbow off the wall to return fire. Odthran had already collected Aria and pulled her to a safe area out of view. **

"**You'll have a lot to answer for Melciah!" Merrick yelled angrily from the floor. **

"**Not now Merrick!" Odthran yelled at him shielding Aria from another blast. **

"**Amri!" Aria squawked worried about her daughter. **

"**This attack was not my doing!" Melciah yelled.**

"**Yes it is! This is all your fault! Your going to pay!" Merrick yelled angrily scrambling across the floor heading for Melciah, he tackled him to the floor and began laying punches into his face**

"**You tried to have me framed for murder!" Merrick yelled angrily, Odthran could see he was not himself. **

"**We need to get you out of here," Odthran said helping her to her feet and headed for the door to have the soldier firing the crossbow in front of them be killed suddenly by a bolt right through the eye throwing him back onto the floor. **

"**Wait a minute I will tell you when it is clear," he said leaving her there and slowly edged toward the balcony. **

**Melciah threw Merrick away from**** him and scrambled to his feet. Merrick's eyes fell on the crossbow in arms reach laying next to the dead soldier. Melciah followed his eyes and froze knowing very well what he was thinking. In a still moment they waited for the other to move, it was Merrick who lunged forward first, scooping up the crossbow and aimed it strait at Melciah who started to make a run for it. Merrick fired the bow but Melciah didn't fall to the ground, it barely skimmed past the metal back plate diverting the bolts direction by only a fraction. **

**Merrick grunted with annoyance at missing Melciah and started to wind the crossbow up again ready to fire. Melciah took this as his chance and whacked the crossbow from Merrick's hands and began punching him angrily for trying to kill him. They only stopped when they heard the heavy sound of Aria's armour clashing against the floor. **

"**No!" Odthran yelled dropping to her side. A bolt stuck clean out of her neck and blood gushed from beneath it.**

**Merrick's heart sank with absolute horror as he realised it was the bolt he fired from the crossbow. **

"**Now you are a murderer!" Melciah yelled "I never wanted her dead! She was a good queen!" Melciah screamed at Merrick slamming punches into his face. **

**Odthran leaned over Aria feeling sick**

"**I've failed you, I could run and get some fountain water if you want me too," he spoke to her. Barely alive with blood oozing from the sides of her mouth she looked at him with teary eyes knowing he wouldn't make it to the fountain and back in time. She began moving her mouth summoning him to put his ear to above her mouth. **

**He felt tears stream down his cheeks as she spoke her last words to him.**

"**I will I promise," he assured her just before her body fell limp and lifeless. **

**Odthran looked up at the two of them angrily **

"**Both of you are murderers!" he yelled before charging from the room. **

"**No, she just needs fountain water!" Melciah said running over to her body "Aria?" he called giving her shoulder a shake. **

**With broken bones in his face Merrick rolled over and blood dripped from his mouth, still staring at Aria, he couldn't believe he had killed her. **

**Melciah ran over to the balcony on the fountain side and looked down at the damage done to the city. ****He was just in time to see a large bolder flying from a catapult silently fling through the air on a collision course of the fountain **

"**No! Not the fountain!" he yelled, all he could do was watch as the bolder struck the magnificent structure right in the centre smashing it completely. **

**A loud earth shaking cracking followed brining everyone to a stand still. Deep tremors roared under the city and within seconds large cracks in the earth started from the fountain along the ground and out past the city walls. **

"**Oh no!" Melciah yelled powerless, all he could do was watch the fountain disappear into the earth "No the water!" he said stepping back but the balcony beneath him suddenly fell and the whole side of the palace tipped in toward the growing hole in the ground. Falling on his back he slid across the shiny marble and flung over the balcony rail barely hanging on before falling in to the growing hole. **

**Buildings all around began tipping over and sinking, some collapsing completely, some simply dropping down into darkness below. Merrick barely managed to hold onto a pillar in the room as the floor sloped, everything slid past him and he was more then disappointed that Melciah was still alive. **

"**Do yourself a favour Melciah," Merrick yelled over the roaring of the collapsing city "let go!" **

"**Not before you!" Melciah said pulling himself up onto the rail. Merrick held on with what strength he had and listened to the screams in the distance. He looked over at Aria's body laying bundled against the wall as it had slid across the floor. **

"**This is your fault Melciah. I'm just thankful Aria didn't live to see what you have done to her city!" **

"**You mean you murdered her so she wouldn't see it all!" Melciah said trying to climb up into the slanting doorway "Now I'm going to murder you if it's the last thing I do!"**

**Merrick saw the room around him crack and realized it was about to collapse at any second**

"**Wrong Melciah. I'm going to murder us both," he yelled letting go of the pillar just as the room tilted almost completely on its side, he fell strait for Melciah and collected him off the balcony and flung them both down into the large hungry consuming mouth of the earth. **

**Selene's visions plundered into darkness but then surprisingly returned following a young soldier in the battle near the city walls. He moved quickly across the ground watching where each step was placed to avoid falling down any cracks or crumbling holes while killing as many exiles as possible. **

"**Soldier!" he heard a voice of authority yell. He was the only city soldier in the area and turned to see Odthran hiding in a doorway holding a bundle in one hand and a sword in the other killing any exile that came close. The young soldier made his way over obeying his orders**

"**Yes sir?" **

**Odthran grabbed him and yanked him inside**

"**I have a **_**very**_** important mission for you."**

"**For me? I am merely a young soldier newly trained, I do not have expertise yet sir."**

"**None are needed other then a survival instinct and protect another, you can do that can't you?"**

"**Yes sir."**

"**Good, we don't have much time, follow me," Odthran said marching down a hall toward a large wooden door at the end of the long hall. **

"**What is your name soldier?" **

"**Marcel Corvinus sir," **

"**Ah, my father was friends with yours," Odthran said opening the large wooden door as they reached it. ****The bond of mates between Selene and Marcus had allowed her to see the memories of his ancestors. **

**Marcel saw a maid holding Amri all bundled up in a carry pack ready to go. Odthran picked up a cloak and gave it to Marcel**

"**Put this on, it should help you move out of sight and look like an exile." **

**Marcel slipped it on still unsure of what he was going to do. Odthran gently took Amri from the maid and slipped the pack on Marcel's back. **

"**Sir, this is the queen's daughter Amri!" he panicked.**

"**Yes, and you are going to get her as far away from here as possible. Here is a map, you will take her to this outpost up the mountain, a family lives there and they will take her in, its beyond the exile land. Give them this letter from me." Odthran said shoving the letter into the leather pouch on Marcel's belt "everything you will need is in the pocket in the bottom of the pack. Protect her with your life." **

"**Sir, what about the Queen?" Marcel asked.**

"**She was killed. The city is falling apart and Amri needs to be taken away to a safe place, all you have to do is get there, understood?" **

"**Very clearly sir, I will not fail." Marcel said with a sad yet brave tone in learning of the death of the queen. **

"**Good, waste no time, go now!" Odthran said pointing to a shelf that had been pulled out revealing a hidden passage. He gave Marcel a torch **

"**Just keep going strait into the woods and up past the mill, use the map from there." Odthran explained. **

**Marcel nodded in agreement and bolted down the passage with Amri looking confused and a little scared bundled on his back. Odthran stared at her looking back at him with large brown eyes, he knew immediately she was wondering where her mother was.**

**Selene's dreams began to shift quickly, it flashed of Marcel running through the trees, she could hear loud roaring noises in the distance, but he never stopped or even looked back, he got to the mill in record time before glancing at the map and took off back into the trees. The flashes quickened and the roaring faded, yet he still ran, she could hear his heavy raspy breathing, he was exhausted but he pushed forward on a slow incline up through the trees until darkness forced him to stop. **

**Sitting down he could barely breathe everything burned and Amri was starting to cry. Quickly lighting a fire he set up camp in a small cove and progressed to feeding Amri before making a bed for her to let her sleep. Sitting up and staring into the darkness of the trees he could still hear faint roaring and booms in the distance, he wondered what was happening to his people and his family. He felt regret leaving without helping to defend the city or at least help to save some of the civilians. Looking at Amri he knew his mission was important, she had lost her parents and had no idea, she slept silently sucking on her little thumb. **

**Dozing off an on Marcel kept watch of the night, until dozing off again near the dawn. **

**The sky slowly began to lighten giving little light onto the camp, but it was the ground beginning to shudder that woke him instantly. Becoming suddenly alert he scrambled to his feet and quickly packed everything up then scooped a waking Amri up into his arms and placed her in the pack. He left behind anything that wasn't important and took off through the trees as the ground vibrated.**

**Amri screamed and cried as he tried to keep his balance and keep moving over the roaring ground****, he clutched at tree roots and branches pulling himself further, he didn't know what he was running from or why he panicked like he did, it was his gut instinct to get moving. **

**The roaring behind him seemed to chase him until the horrid cracking sound caught up underneath his feet and the earth began to open up. **

"**No!" he said coming to a sudden stop, he barely grabbed a tree before falling into a opening crack right in front of him. Finally looking back he could see the city far in the distance, he was looking just in time to see what was left of it disappear deep into the ground, it opened up swallowing everything, the woods and open plains around it became sucked in and broke away, it grew further and further, and even headed toward him, he could see the mountain side he was on was beginning to crack and fall away sliding down into the large gaping hole. **

**Running along the edge of the growing crack, he reached the closest area he could find and took his chance and leapt across barely reaching the other side, he slipped and managed to grab a large tree root barely hanging onto the edge. Amri screamed until she was red in the face, she was terrified from the sudden awakening and loud roaring. **

"**Mama!" she cried.**

**Marcel felt a ping of sadness in his chest feeling so sorry for her, but it also gave him the strength to pull them up to safety knowing he had to save her. He groaned in pain, everything ached and he still had no energy and kept going pushing every step forward, he could see the grassy flat up ahead that seemed to take forever to reach just teasing him. **

**Finally reaching the soft grass he fell to his knees to start crawling with what he had left when he heard voices. **

"**Over there, quickly!" a woman's voice called. **

**Marcel felt two pairs of arms scoop him up under the arms and drag him in toward a large wooden log house. They sat him on the chair outside, it was now he realized he had reached his target. **

**The ground had slowed its vibrating and it seemed where they were was safe enough. **

"**Here," Marcel gasped with exhaustion and pulled out a letter and handed it to the large well built man standing next to him. **

**The woman took the pack of him and picked up Amri to calm her down. **

"**The girl is Amri," the man said looking up at the woman who had soothed her. **

"**I was hoping we would never have to do this task, she should have her real mother, but I am glad she is safe." **

"**Well done," the man gave Marcel a pat on the back "you served your queen well, a good honourable soldier. We will take Amri in from here, she has parents and siblings now. Unfortunately we have nothing to reward you with other then food and shelter for a while." **

"**What about the city? I have to go back and see if anyone is alive and needs help!" Marcel said.**

"**I don't think anyone survived that. I'm amazed you even scrambled out of the woods and that the chaos didn't reach us," the man said helping Marcel to his feet and pointed down the mountainside. Marcel was stunned at what he saw, for miles from the city was a large crater of rocks, earth and mashed trees, the city was completely gone, it looked like an asteroid had hit the ground. **

"**No…" he gasped falling to his knees. **

"**There is nothing we can do," the man said offering to help him up, but Marcel was to overwhelmed by exhaustion and shock and passed out onto the ground. **

**The memories ****flicked again quickly to Marcel waking up, he left the house with supplies and returned down the mountain climbing over the rubble and down to where the city had been. There was nothing, nothing but earth, everything was completely gone. Returning back to the house in despair he found the house empty, they had moved on and he had failed to ask where when he left leaving him completely alone and loosing Amri into history. They had tired to talk him into going with them because they did not feel safe on the unstable ground, but he had insisted on going back. Now like the lands beneath him, he had nothing. **

**In the deep darkness of the ground, the collapsed city sat scrambled ****with life still crawling about inside. Still alive Merrick and Melciah lay half emerged in the underground river that supplied the fountain. Unable to see in the pitch darkness the memories were hard to decipher, all Selene could figure out was the fountain water kept them alive. They split up into two groups, half believing Melciah that Merrick was a murderer, the other half living further down the caves and water following Merrick. Odthran had survived but only barely, it was Melciah who nursed him back to health and took charge over everything. Selene was unable to tell how long exactly they were living in the darkness, but they seemed to change and with the water keeping them alive, it didn't fill their hunger. They turned on each other and began feeding on the dead and weak, eating the flesh and drinking the blood, it was driving them all to insanity until Melciah began a plan to dig them all out. **

**Merrick watched and listened in to everything Melciah had done, just waiting and watching, over the years he became so cold and spiteful with nothing but hate and revenge upon his mind, yet he waited until Melciah successfully a tunnel out to the surface. It seemed many years even a century had passed when Melciah finally scratched his fingers through the surface revealing daylight that beamed into the darkness. From the years of darkness they had endured immediately their eyes and skin began to burn forcing them back into the darkness until nightfall. **

**Emerging as a new race they crawled from the earth, a birth of their species into the world and Melciah was first to stand up and take charge once again. **

"**A great city once stood here. I have lead us back into life and I will build a grand fortress to protect us all and we will live again!" he cheered proudly and arrogantly. Trusting him and following his ways the new people praised him and bowed before him hailing him king.**

**With the excitement of being free, Melciah forgot all about Merrick who he thought had maybe died since he had not heard of him in years. Merrick used this to his advantage and waited till Melciah and his followers moved into the trees to begin gathering resources before sneaking out of the hole along with his people, and fled into the trees in the opposite direction.**

**History seemed to unfold so easily, not far away Corvinus brothers began transforming ****into their immortal lives just before they spread. **

**Selene woke suddenly with a bit of a headache finally understanding and knowing the truth about how everything came about. Sitting up she expected it to be late morning again and got herself dressed. She emerged into the main castle to find almost everyone was still asleep and that it was very early. **

"**Do you need anything?" A maid asked quietly as she approached her "some breakfast maybe?" **

**Selene looked at her blankly, everything felt different now, even this woman in front of her had been an innocent civilian who suffered for years. **

"**Ma'am?" the maid asked again trying to get the spaced out Selene to answer.**

"**Um, yes. Alright." Selene finally answered. The woman smiled warmly and gave a small giggle**

"**Still half asleep I see. It is hard to wake up when it is colder and almost impossible to get out of the warm bed," she said before turning away to fetch Selene's breakfast. **

"**Wait," Selene called after her. When the woman had spoke to her for the first time Selene had not looked at the yellow eyes or the fact she was a Vorador, she was just a woman like any other species, human or immortal. Selene reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder and a flash shot through her mind of who the woman used to be, she had been a young girl when the city collapsed, she was a much older Vorador, not one that had been born in the times of Hector. **

"**You lived in the city." Selene spoke quietly. **

"**Merrick was right… You are a descendant of Aria!" the woman seen a vision of her own. She immediately bowed her head "Breakfast it is my queen!" she said excited before running to the kitchen to tell the others. **

**Selene remained standing still in a Zombie like fashion with a stupid look upon her face. **

**Everything had changed, except her situation with Marcus. She wanted to see him but knew she couldn't. She just needed air to clear her mind and headed out into the icy winds outside the castle. Stepping out onto the roof Selene looked up into the cloud thick sky, it had stopped snowing and the clouds seemed to sit still, taunting them. It was a different kind of morning, and as she had stepped out the icy wind slowed to her quiet heartbeat, she silently stared at the sky closing her eyes she felt the clouds break, giving sunlight to brace her skin, beneath the glow she felt change in the air.**

* * *

**Lexa:** **Sorry. Its hard being pregnant and taking care of a todler, I have no time or energy left in the day. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I think you are the only one left reading (thats if you read it) but I don't blame everyone getting annoyed at the time it took to post :(**


	119. Awakening queen

**Late morning and Melciah wandered back and forth in the halls pondering thoughts back and forth in his head****, planning the next few days. **

"**My lord, the wind has eased and it is snowing again, the thermometer is reading a warmer day," a tall Vorador said**** approaching him with his head lowered. **

"**The cold may leave sooner then we expected. Gather my council, we have plans to make. I'll get Marcus." He said heading off in a better mood. **

**Without knocking Melciah barged into Marcus' room giving him a fright. **

"**Shit!" Marcus said immediately pulling the covers up to his chin, he was still in bed. **

"**Sorry, it's a warmer day…" Melciah froze realizing Marcus was not alone, Marcus had pulled the covers right up off his feet, next to his was a pair of feminine feet "Sorry!" he said turning around "come and find me when you are ready," he said quickly closing the door behind him. **

**Melciah marched strait to his room where Catalina was fiddling about with her hair. He noticed one of the maids sat quietly in the room with baby Aria giving her a bottle.**

"**She had to choose Aria of all names." Melciah said still not knowing what to make of it. **

"**She's the new Aria, the other is long gone, we cannot change the past. Besides, if history didn't happen the way it would we would also be fossils. But we survived two extinctions and came back more powerful each time, we have earned our right to be here and its all thanks to you," she said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He smiled cockily at his ego being fed, then tilted his head**

"**I come with good news, Marcus is officially over Selene and with us, I caught him in bed with another woman."**

**Catalina let out a cold chuckle**

"**Delightful, he's finally seen that he is better off without that stupid cow. This is a good day," she smiled taking a seat back in front of the mirror to finish her hair, "I hope I get to see Selene's face when she finds out." **

"**Indeed." He smirked. **

"**Odthran!" Sophia called down the hall after a daydreaming Odthran. He flickered his eyes for a moment and turned around**

"**What****?" **

"**Have you seen, oh never mind there she is," Sophia said seeing her mother appear around the corner behind him. He turned around and immediately his eyes fell upon the royal necklace around her neck.**

"**Where have you been? A maid said she got you breakfast but then you disappeared, its lunchtime now." **

**Sophia's words seemed faint like they came from a distant room even though she was standing right next to him. Selene listened to her daughter yet watched Odthran's eyes study the necklace reminiscing in his mind over the years of memories. **

"**I went outside to see what the weather is doing, its defiantly warmer. I had a look around the grounds." Selene answered her.**

"**Good! Come and have some lunch with us." Sophia said wanting to plan over a meal. **

"**Sorry not right now, later. I need to talk to Odthran about a few things, then I will catch up with you." Selene insisted.**

"**Alright." Sophia was clearly**** a little disappointed but gave a smile anyway and headed back to Phoenix. **

"**Come on lets sit somewhere warm and talk, I have a few questions," Selene said gesturing to an empty room. **

**In an unused room that held very little furniture Selene immediately lit the fire with a flick of her finger to get things warmer. **

"**You want me to fetch Merrick as well?" Odthran asked.**

"**No, I just want to talk to you." **

**Odthran lifted a brow and tilted his head**

"**Then you know," he said closing the door before sitting on an old wobbly wooden chair by the fire. **

"**Yes. It all came to me in my dreams." She answered sitting opposite him. **

"**Then you know you are Queen of these lands, over all species," as he spoke his eyes fell back upon the sparkling of the necklace. Selene didn't answer, she lowered her head a little and didn't feel ready for that kind of title or responsibility. **

"**The last time I saw that necklace was when I placed it into the puzzle box for Amri. Its so good to see it remained with her descendants."**

"**Exactly, I'm only a descendant. I'm no queen. Times have changed." Selene finally answered on the subject. **

**He sighed and scratched his head, he was clearly board out of his mind and looked tired. **

"**Maybe times have changed. But if you don't accept who you are, then we have no chance of putting a stop to this battle between Melciah and Merrick," he paused for a moment "not to mention I wasted all those years hoping and wondering if Amri had lived and that she was living a good life and had children of her own. Underground I knelt by Aria's gave and felt the guilt of failing her and spent those years wondering, hoping." **

**Selene lowered her head a little, she really had no idea what he had been through, and with carrying such guilt she could understand why he never bothered to stand up against Merrick or Melciah. **

"**I'm sorry you felt that for so many years. But your hope wasn't wasted, you kept your promise in saving Amri. Where is Aria's grave?" Selene asked curious. **

"**It's in the mountains looking over what was once her kingdom. After the city collapsed I, like many others barely survived. We couldn't die but we couldn't live either. Many went insane but I spent my time digging around and recovering pieces of the city in search of Aria. I did eventually find her buried under a lot of rubble under the fountain area. I made a underground tomb and wrapped her body in fabric I could find and gave her a proper burial. When we finally escaped from under ground I built another tomb up on the mountain and moved her there. I couldn't mark who it belonged too, but it still remains there. Far as I know a cemetery was made around it, so no one would know where it is but me."**

"**What about her husband?"**

"**I placed him in there with her of course. However I did keep a few of her personal things just encase I ever did find one of her descendants. I waited and waited, and searched over the years but never found them. I packed all Aria's things away and told myself the bloodline died out. So I stopped looking and because I did, I never realized the descendant was you. That was until I saw you up in the device. That's when things started to fall into place. When you refused to pull the lever for Marcus and let your cold barriers down I saw Aria in you."**

**Selene rubbed her forehead as she absorbed more information****, it was bazaar the fact that she had been placed in the same cemetery in her tomb with Viktor while she hibernated. She vaguely remembers seeing an old tomb that had no markings but had paid no attention to it. **

"**Okay, I understand but its not like I can just parade around and say I'm queen. I don't want to do that."**

"**You don't have to, just let the people follow you. Melciah and Merrick need to see you as Aria once was, it's the**** only way."**

"**I just want Marcus back, I'll do it if it really is the resolution." **

"**It is."**

"**Well it makes more logic then a story of a prophecy." Selene said with a chuckle. Odthran didn't laugh he just looked a little uncomfortable and seemed to fall lost into his thoughts. **

"**I think I've picked your brain enough." She said leaning forward to get to her feet. **

"**Just cant wait till the cold is over, I'm getting board." He said changing the subject completely. **

**She nodded her head and rose to her feet and headed for the door**

"**I don't like to hassle you but I have just one more question." She asked. **

**He turned and looked at her with an approving expression**

"**Where did the shadow lurkers come from?" she asked just out of curiosity. **

"**I cannot fully answer that, you'd be best asking Merrick." **

**Cuddled in a large fur coat Duncan stared at the fire mesmerized by its dancing flames. Like everyone else he was board out of his brain and this was the only thing to do other then read. **

**As his eyes started to feel heavy he gave a yawn to open his eyes to Selene looking down at him. **

"**Bloody hell woman! Your trying to kill me!" Duncan said almost leaping out of his coat. **

**She grinned cheekily **

"**Stop being a fuddy-duddy," she joked and leaned back crossing her arms. **

**Duncan's brows dropped**

"**Well its nice to see you happier. Then again you can't feel the cold ay!" he said scratching his nose then paused studying her face "Wait, I know that look, what are you up to, or should I say what do you want me to do?" he said lifting a brow and crossing his arms.**

"**Well if you are so cold and clearly busy I will get someone else to help me. I would prefer it was you since you are one of my oldest and most trusted friend." **

**Both Duncan's brows lifted **

"**Sarcasm and a compliment in the same sentence… alright the jig is up what have you done with the real Selene?" Duncan said getting to his feet with a large smile on his face. **

**She sighed and rolled her eyes **

"**Come on," she gestured for him to walk with her "the war is going to get nasty when this weather clears up, and I'm sure you'll agree with me that our children and grandchildren do not need to be anywhere near here." **

"**Most defiantly. Lilly is really missing Quinn and I think she feels bad for leaving him on the island."**

"**Maybe, but she was supposed to be here in time to help Phoenix. Leaving him behind was the best choice. He's safe and is in good hands, Amy, Graham and Jennifer love taking care of him, just like they took care of me and I wasn't even a cute toddler," she said walking with Duncan along the halls "Its all the more reason for her to go back. Same with Sophia." **

"**She will not want to leave without the other twin," said Duncan scratching his cold red nose again. **

"**I know she wont. But she has to, she needs to understand that loosing one twin isn't as bad as loosing both. Or the twins loosing their mother or father for that matter. It sound horrible but I will accept being the bitch and make the decision." **

**Duncan stopped in his tracks and scratched the back of his head, his face wincing, he did not agree with Selene**

"**She's grown up Selene, you can't force her to leave without her other baby. Its cruel. If anything happened to the other twin she will hate herself for the rest of her life, not to mention you too." **

"**You think I haven't realized that?" she sighed rubbing her temple "I just cannot see any other way. I cant let Melciah kill any of them and use them against me. He knows I will do anything to save the life of my children even if that includes forfeiting my own life." **

**Duncan sighed and looked away**

"**Duncan, I would rather have her hate me for the rest of my life and have her children alive and well then any of them dying. I know Aria will be fine, Marcus would never let anything happen to her." **

**He shook his head and rubbed his eyes not knowing what to say. **

"**Only you can help me with this Duncan."**

"**I'm not going to be the bad guy, I want to help you Selene, but if I am **_**you**_** have to be the one to tell her. She's grown up, try talking to her about it instead of demanding it from her, you never know she may end up seeing it your way," Duncan suggested then watched her roll her eyes "Its worth a try Selene." **

"**It's scary how I see myself in her, she's like me and I know she'll want to stay." **

"**Just give it a try." He insisted. **

**She sighed and nodded her head agreeing with him, then turned around and headed for the door on the left quietly opening it and stepping inside.**

**Duncan waited outside for at least ten minutes before the door opened and Selene came out and ducked just as a vase flew through the air and smashed on the hall wall**** above her head. She quickly closed the door behind her and hurried over to Duncan with a half smile **

"**Well, that went a lot better then I thought. Now its up to you." **

**Duncan paused for a moment not detecting any sarcasm in her voice**

"**You can think twice before I'm going in there," He said crossing his arms and glanced at the smashed vase in pieces on the floor. Selene looked back at the pieces then turned to Duncan**

"**That wasn't aimed at me, that was at Phoenix. He agrees with me and just like I thought she does not. He said he will take Amri if she wants to stay and she doesn't agree with that either. She will go but she's still pissed at him for siding with me. I trust you can take it from here. I'll go get Kain to send message to the island to send a boat," Selene said putting on a smile and giving him a friendly tap on the arm before heading off. **

"**Great," he muttered under his breath before heading to the room. **

**Selene had only been partly honest, yes she was going to the Corvinus keep, but not for long. She left a note for Kain who barely saw her fly away from the window and into the clouds. She had so many plans in her mind she knew only to make sure they would work by giving Melciah's fortress another little visit, but this time no one would know she was there. **

**

* * *

**

**Hello to those who are still reading, I know its been a very long time. I have been unalbe to write, I now have two little ones, (I cant even remember when I last posted!) A 4 1/2 month old named Heather and also my other terror Selene who is now a terrible two. I don't even have time to scratch my head let alone write with two sprogs, even in writing this Selene is hanging off my arm screaming and making a scene. Mixed with post natal depression this all together has cripled my writing and time to write. This chapter has been sitting in my file for a long time and I thought I should at least post it and let you know. I do plan to finish the story, although I have no idea when, I hope its before I lose my sainity.**

**-Evelyn  
**


	120. Cell of all

**Gliding silently down the mountain side Selene encountered a thick fog forming from cold air coming down off the mountain meeting the warmer air that had heated from the sea. ****Hovering silently over trees Selene quickly folded in her wings and dropped down through the branches onto the ground below. **

**Taking a deep breath she focused for a moment, in seconds her ey****es became the Vorador yellow, her wings folded down and disappeared into her back. This was the only way of getting near the keep without being detected. **

**H****igh upon the cold stone walls that surrounded Fortress Burwood an older lanky man stood in full armoured uniform, staring into the thick fog that swallowed the fortress. His eyes were as cold as the air that surrounded him, he let out a snort has he rolled his top lip up against his even colder nose. Scratching his grey stubble for a moment he pulled the warmer collar up over his chin to try and keep as much of cold breeze off his skin as possible. **

**Snorting his nose again he tilted his head and checked along the wall as far as he could see. The faint shadowed outline of towers sat either side of him, barely visible, but enough to satisfy his check. **

"**Damn fog," he grunted and looked down onto the snow covered ground. Everything was white as if someone had put a sheet over his eyes, he could not even see the tree line in the few metres in front of him. **

**Footsteps crept from out of the fog making him become more alert and widen his eyes, rescanning the area before he realized ****the sound came from the wooden stairs behind him. Swinging around he saw a younger soldier appear out of the fog**

"**Where the hell have you been? Your duty started twenty minutes ago!" he scowled a the young solider.**

"**Sorry sir I was held up at the barracks with the lords new project." **

"**He also wanted the walls covered in with extra troops, this fog is like bloody pea soup!" he continued to scowl. Another soldier came up the stairs with his head lowered, he knew he was also in trouble and had over heard his fellow troop being scowled at. The older guard narrowed his eyes at the young man who lowered his head even further. **

"**Sorry sir."**

"**Get your arse over there and keep watch!" he yelled at the second soldier and waved his arm furiously in the direction of the left tower. **

"**And you, go get me a hot drink." He snapped at the remaining soldier. **

**The young soldier winced, he didn't appreciate being treated like a servant, yet following his orders, he headed back down the wood steps. **

**A quick trip to the kitchen he sculled down a drink for himself before taking back a drink for the captain. Heading back up the wet wooden steps he was careful not to spill the drink or slip, slowly making it back to the top of the wall. Looking around for his captain he could only see his fellow troop who pointed to the right tower. **

**After a thank you nod he headed into the right tower to see his captain bending over a large trunk in the corner. **

"**Sir, your hot drink." He said in a quick matter of fact tone. **

**His captain paused remaining leaning over the trunk for a moment before pointing his arm at the small table next to the door. **

**Rolling his eyes the soldier placed the drink down and stood waiting for orders. Pulling the large fabric collar over her face Selene kept her back to him and continued to buckle shut the trunk hiding the unconscious evidence inside. She knew he was still standing there by the sigh he let out waiting for his so called captain's response. **

**She lifted her arm and flicked her hand indicating for him to get out, she could no longer stall on adjusting the buckle any tighter without suspicion. **

**He let out a sigh before turning around and gratefully went out the way he came onto the main wall. **

**Standing up strait Selene pulled the fabric back down off her face and turned around. The armour was a little loose, the captain was tall but tucking in leather and fabric in the right spots made her look passable as a captain of Melciah's army. **

**Picking up the hot drink she gave a small smile at its warmth through the gloves into her fingers before gulping it down and putting it back in its place upon the table. She couldn't leave it full or the guard returning would m****ost defiantly become suspicious, not to mention it would be a waste of a good hot tea. **

**Heading out the right hand side of the tower block to avoid the other guards she disappeared into the fog by silently jumping over the side down into the Fortress grounds. **

**Landing with a crunch in the snow she looked up to see if anyone had heard her, but she couldn't seem to see anyone. With such a sheet of white blindness surrounding everything she knew immortal ears would have heard it from a distance and someone would eventually come to investigate. **

**She screwed up her nose annoyed at the shin depth of snow and how cold it was even through the metal, thick leather and cloth around her legs, this would have been so much easier and quicker if she could have become her own mist form****. **

**Not wanting to stomp through the snow she ****silently leapt into the air toward the fortress, this time landing on a cold solid wall. **

**With claws out and clinging like a spider she crawled quietly yet quickly along the placed stone pieces, nicely hidden by the mist. Eventually she came to a terrace exactly where her memory had told her. **

**Walking casually as if she were an actual guard**** on patrol, she headed for the large wood and metal doors and pushed them open. Looking inside she was greeted immediately with a hive of busy Vorador's going about their own work completely unaware of her presence. **

**Pulling her shoulders back Selene continued to casually walk among**** them. She had a rough idea of where she was going, as soon as her eyes fell upon a large hand carved wooden sign of a shield and sword hanging on a chain she knew she was going in the right direction.**

**Bingo, she thought taking a look around to see if anyone was**** yet suspicious of her. Turning back she bumped strait into Catalina**

"**Watch it!" Catalina snapped and immediate Selene lowered her head **

"**Sorry," she grunted, she was not happy about having to apologize to Catalina of all people. **

**Catalina narrowed her eyes and lifted her lip in disgust about to growl when she stopped and took a breath **

"**Naturally I'm forgiving. On your way captain," she said politely and carried on walking. **

"_**forgiving my arse,**_**" Selene mouthed under her fabric mask before following the wood carved signs. At the end of a large passageway stood a metal door with at least four guards standing outside. Their armour was different to the rest she had seen and she had no idea whether her captains uniform gained her entry or not. For a moment she thought maybe she should try another entry but it was too late, they had already seen her and she had no other option but to keep walking toward them.**

**Keeping her head high she kept her focus on them and marched confidently until she reached the door. She remained quiet and looked at them waiting. They stared back remaining silent making Selene wonder if she was finally caught. **

**She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists ready to fight or run, which ever was quicker. Her eyes focused in on the guard furthest to right who immediately became intimidated. The pause was only a second but it felt like an entire minute, she was deep in the belly of the fortress and escape would not be easy. **

**The young guard sighed and walked over to the door and pulled it open for her and the air was filled with laughter by the other three, one of which gave the young guard opening the door a playful punch on the shoulder. **

"**Good one Captain," The tall female chuckled. Selene a little confused immediately played along and smiled nodding her head before heading though the doors. **

**Seeing her eyes narrow the young guard could see she was smiling underneath her face mask. **

"**Pick on the new guy," h****e muttered under his breath, before Selene gave him a pat on the back as she walked past and headed down the stairs. **

**The doors gave a loud echoing bang as they closed shut behind her, she could still hear them faintly laughing on the other side at the younger guard and making fun of him. **

"**You don't have to open the door for them stupid!" One mocked loudly. **

**Selene was pleased that went much better then she thought, as she turned the corner and stepped down into the large armoury. Pulling the soft fabric away from her face she took a look around at the piled high weapons. She was shocked that they had also stocked modern weapons and seemed to be harnessing them with the old. Automatic firearms sat locked in lit racks, and barrels held spares. It was an odd sight to see, yet in a ****way it made sense, when the ammunition ran out, use the hand held weapons. **

**Standing in the middle of the room she looked around, again. Something just didn't seem right. For an entire fortress the weapon count was odd, and none of the guards seemed to carry the more modern weapons on them. Possibly to surprise Merrick she thought, yet there still wasn't enough for an entire army. **

"**Must be collecting them," she whispered to herself picking up a hand gun off the shelf. By quick observation she could see the weapons had been made by the humans. **

**She headed over to the bows and pulled out her knife from inside her boot and began slicing the strings to make them weak, as soon as pressure of an arrow was pulled upon it, it would snap making it useless. Moving onto the swords she began pulling them out one by one and heated them all until they began to sag and curl over becoming useless. The less functioning weapons he had would at least give Merrick's troops a fighting chance. **

**Or so she thought. When she had come to the halberds lined upon the wall her plans changed. Pulling the first away from the wall a clunk from under her feet drew her attention to the floor. Letting go of the wooden handle it stayed in place.**

"**What the hell?" she muttered looking to the other halberds along the wall and with closer observation she could see a very thin layer of dust on all but two others. Grabbing the handles she gave them a pull to hear two more clunks under her feet and a loud medal clank come from behind a metal shelf of ammunition. **

**Quickly pulling the fabric up over her face again she hurried over to the shelf and gave it a stern pull. Slowly it swung open to reveal a metal tunnel that slopped downwards. Everything underneath was modern and much like the weather device in the mountains. **

**Maybe Odthran's she thought heading silently down the tunnel. Sounds began to travel toward her and faint voices lingered with it. She came across another passage that lead off the main tunnel and had less sound giving her more cover and less chance to be seen. She was lucky enough to get past the guards but she wasn't going to try it a second time and explain what she was doing there. **

**Creeping along the wall she headed to the room at the end where**** a light flickered from. Slowly glancing around the corner she checked the room to see if anyone was in sight, to her fortune there was no one. Except for what was in the large clear tank in the middle of the room. Sedated and fully bolted down with steel collars and cuffs a large creature remained still but alive. Tubes and wires stuck out of its skin and connected to the computer monitors around the room causing the flickering lights. She walked around to the front of the tank and looked at the creatures face. She had well and truly seen one of these things before, it was one of the large cross-breed creature that she had encountered in the device. **

**She dreaded what they were doing to it or what they were going to do with it afterwards. She had hoped the explosion had killed them all, yet knowing her luck few would have survived. ****Walking over to the closest monitor that had a line flicking up and down in a random spasmodic pattern, Selene saw test subject twenty five along the bottom. The date showed the creature was taken well before the explosion and everything from its mind to its DNA was being studied. Rummaging through some files in a cabinet Selene was determined to find out any of Melciah's dirty little secrets. Heading voices become louder she ducked back beside the doorway and peered around the corner to see two Voradors wearing blue coats walk past.**

"**He should be pleased with the result of subject thirty-seven, the most obedient and loyal yet." One told the other. Selene darted back down the passage to catch up with them as they headed in the other direction. **

**Sure to keep out of sight she followed at a distance as they walked down the passage that seemed to lead further underground away from the fortress. **

"**I don't understand why forty-three isn't fusing, the structure is similar and the charge matches but it simply wont combine." One explained to the other oblivious of Selene beginning to listen in.**

"**Yes that is a pickle. But the answer may be in the genes yet." The second replied scratching his head before looking back at the clipboard his companion just handed him. **

"**Give her the diffusion serum and we will start from scratch. We can iron the problems out from there. Send for the guards to bring her to station F. I will prepare everything ready." He said before signing on the form and handing the board back to the other who gave a immediate nod and headed left down another passage way littered with doors. **

**This area seemed to be more active, Selene could hear more voices in distant rooms and a lot more movement. **

**As soon as the second Vorador had headed further down the hall she made a quick left following the first Vorador. Curiosity was in her mind at who 'She' was, something in her gut told her to follow, yet heading down further into what appeared to be large holding cells she wished she hadn't.**

**Reaching a large steel door with reinforcements,**** Selene looked both ways to check she was alone then approached the door with a metal plate engraved with the number one. Across the door someone had sprayed a large red cross which she knew wasn't a good sign yet she was still compelled to look through the large thick window into the cell. **

**Frowning she suddenly stepped back away from the door, inside sat a mangled deformed corpse that had been clearly sitting there for weeks. What disturbed her more is the large bone arms with long spines on the ends protruding from its back ****like wings without its skin or feathers. Selene didn't see its face but its hair was black like her own. The rest of the body she couldn't make out, it was just a series of lumps, bumps and claws sticking out of its leather like skin.**

"**What the hell…" she quietly asked herself, ****it seemed they were trying to create a creature like herself but much stronger. **

**Horrified by what she saw she backed up against the door behind her. Turning around she saw number two on the door and another red spray painted cross. ****Glancing at the window she saw there was no point looking in, the other side was completely covered in blood making it impossible to see anything. **

**Stepping back away from the door she looked down at all the doors before her, the passage just seemed to keep going, until it veered off to the right. Most of them had red crosses, no doubt a dead failed subject.**

"**Shit," she muttered to herself heading the same direction as the Vorador scientist, it was not until she reached door nine that there wasn't a red cross. Stepping closer to the window she glanced in to see another huddle on the floor, this time moving. This creature was just as deformed but without the wing like feature. Selene frowned as what appeared to be its grossly deformed mouth was chewing the flesh off its own leg. **

"**Soon to be a cross," she continued to mutter to herself as she kept going. She didn't bother to look in anymore windows despite the noises she heard from some, she had seen enough atrocities for a day. **

**Watching the door numbers rise as she marched, she did stop when she came to thirty-seven, the creature the scientist had mentioned.**

**Slowly glancing in the window her eyes fell upon a creature she could at least make out its features. It sat quite civilized on a stool eating out of a bowl with a spoon. With its large limbs and paws it had difficulty trying to manoeuvre the spoon from the bowl to its large mouth full of teeth. It had clearly been a cross breed from the device that had been modified and trained. Like the creature in the first cell it had large bone like arms out its back and numbers of spines out of its limbs and back. This brought dread to Selene, she realized it could mean the woman in cell forty-three could possibly be Erika.**

**Forgetting about any other cells Selene picked up her pace watching the numbers rise****. She headed around the curve and came to a metal trolley covered in a white sheet sitting in her path. It sat outside door forty-three that was wide open pouring a rectangle of light onto the passage floor. Selene slowed down and crept quietly up to the door and peeked silently into the room. **

**The scientist had his back to her slouched over a table figure slumped on the floor. She was clearly natural human from and not disfigured at all**

"**We can do this the easy way or the hard way," he said holding up shackles in one hand and a tazergun in the other. **

**The figure fully flopped down on the ground weak with no energy, not willing to put up a fight. Erika was strapped up in a leather like stray jacket, only her feet were free. Around her mouth a metal plate was strapped to avoid her biting anyone. He clipped the shackles around her ankles then another around her neck, it was then Erika spotted the figure in the doorway. The scientists eyes followed hers and he swung around before Selene could move away. **

"**Ah good a solider when I need one. I keep telling Melciah there isn't enough reinforcements down here," He said holding up the chain for Selene to take. Stepping into the room Selene grabbed the chain and waited. Looking down at Erika it was clear to see Erika didn't recognize Selene's eyes until Selene gave her a wink when the man's back was turned. **

**Like a light switching on Erika's head snapped up and her eyes widened realizing who it was. Immediately they watered happy and relieved to see her, even under the metal plate Selene could see the smile. **

**Gently Selene lifted Erika to her feet only to be snapped at**

"**Your not here to be nice! Don't get attached she's just a subject!" he growled "Now move it and bring her out here." **

**Selene walked Erika out into the hall where he had taken a syringe off the tray and was checking the amount. **

"**Right now hold her still…" he said turning around to be met with a throbbing pain in his jaw before colliding headfirst into a concrete wall knocking him out. **

**Before long the pain in his head returned and he opened his eyes. Everything was hazy, even the crimson and black dripping splotch on the bright white wall where his head had taken the blow. Groaning he suddenly realized he couldn't move his arms or his mouth, he was restrained by his very own design that Erika had worn. It all sank in as he rolled over and faced the door seeing Erika standing in her**** light green gown and his white coat giving him a sinister smile and wave as Selene slammed the door shut and pulled the lock into place. Even in Vorador liquid form he would never be able to get out, the room was sealed. He gave a muffled scream that was barely even heard by Erika or Selene. **

"**Here you want the honours?" Selene said lifting a red spray-paint can she retrieved off the bottom of the trolley. Erika took it gratefully**

"**With pleasure!" she hissed with a sinister delight and gave the can a good shake before painting a large cross on the door. Immediately his angry face slammed against the window and he glared at them, still trying to yell. **

"**I'm not here to be nice!" Erika hissed coldly before spray-painting the entire window. ****She dropped the can and took a deep breath before cupping her face in her hands. **

"**Are you alright?" Selene asked placing her hand on Erika's shoulder. **

**Erika raised her head, her eyes glassy and red**

"**You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" **

"**Everyone has been worried, no one knew where you went." **

"**Bloody Melciah! That bastard had me put here so no one would know I was here. Are Sophia's twins okay?"**

"**Well, in a way yes. Saxon made it back to us with one and Marcus has the other."**

**Erika sighed with relief **

"**Good, I've been worried sick, I thought I had failed Sophia. But I knew you would find me!"**

**Selene smirked to hide her wince, she wasn't going to confess it was purely an accident she ended up here, and the mission was to damage all Melciah's weapons not a rescue. **

"**Do you know where station F is?" Selene asked quickly changing the subject.**

"**Yes unfortunately. This way," Erika said a little hesitant "why do you want to know?" She asked leading the way. **

"**I have a few questions to ask. What did they do to you?" Selene asked keeping up with Erika.**

"**Stab me with needles and cause horrific pain. Fucked if I know what they have done to me." **

"**We'll find out soon enough." Selene said pulling the fabric back up over her face. **

"**So many cells," Erika said slowing to look into a window. **

"**You really don't want to do that," Selene said grabbing her arm and pulling her back before Erika had the chance to look "Lets just say I'm glad to see you alive." Selene said just as she walked past cell two with the blood covered window. **

"**Oh," Erika replied not wanting to know. **

**Arriving at the cross section of the passages Erika scratched her head to refresh her memory**

"**I'm sure its this way. My memory is a little hazy because they always took the time to sedate me a little with their fists until I was on the table," Erika cringed pointing to the left. **

"**Better then nothing," Selene said following Erika further into the labs.**

"**Yes here," She whispered pointing to a sign "I remember that, this way," she waved her arm leading Selene to a room on the right and over to a set of double doors. Leaning against one of the doors Erika pushed it open slowly to see if anyone was coming. Careful not to creek the door she pulled it back then opened the second door and looked the other way. **

**Selene observed the room full of equipment, everything was clean and sterile sending a shudder down her spine as it took her back to when she was held captive by the humans and used like a lab rat. **

"**Its clear but we must be quick, this area is always busy." Erika whispered.**

"**Can you see station F?" Selene asked walking up behind her ready to follow. **

"**Yes, its five doors down to the right," Erika said heading out the door and quickly jogged over to the marked door. **

"**Quick!" Selene whispered hearing someone coming already. ****Erika ducked quickly inside the doors to see the second scientist waiting by the metal bench in the middle of the room. He looked up to see her standing next to Selene**

"… **why isn't she restrained?" he gasped taking a step back. **

"**Because we want a chat!" Selene said pulling the fabric away from her face.**

"**You!" his eyes widened and he swung around to run for the control panel, before he could lift a foot to run Selene was on his back throwing him to the ground. She wove her arm around his neck, pulled him up, dragged him over to the metal bench then flung him upon it while Erika strapped him down. **

"**You cant do this!" he yelled in fear. Selene moved the large white light to above his face so he couldn't see what they were doing. **

"**Yes I can, just like you did it to me." Erika hissed. **

"**If you don't give me the information I want, we will start experimenting on you." Selene said strait forward. **

"**I don't know anything!" he coward and tried to pull free of the straps. **

"**First thing, don't lie to me. I can hear your heartbeat I know when you are lying. Secondly I know for a fact you have a developed body, not a host because you have a mark behind your ear," Selene said poking the small V shaped tattoo "So what we do to you is permanent, no crawling away." **

**Erika smiled and picked up a random syringe filled with clear fluid **

"**I don't know what it is and I don't care," Erika said holding it under the light where he could see. **

"**Please!" he said squirming away from Erika. **

"**Then you will answer my questions," Selene said coldly leaning in closer "What is Melciah trying to get you to do down here?" **

"**Just tests on DNA of all the bloodlines and immortals, just looking at strengths," he said not taking his eyes off the syringe. **

"**Why? What is he trying to create? An ultimate warrior?"**

"**Well not exactly," he said now almost shaking. Selene looked across at Erika and gave her a nod to move the syringe away a little. **

"**Not exactly?" She asked him staring back down at him. **

"**He wants genetics as an enhancement."**

"**For himself?"**

"**I'm not sure, maybe his army I don't know he never said, please don't kill me! I'm only doing my job! He'll kill me if I don't! Please!" he began to sob. **

"**Where is all the information?" Selene asked**

"**Over there, in that cabinet, Please I've told you what you want!" he continued to plead. **

"**I you never stopped when I pleaded why should I?" Erika hissed lifting the syringe and dove it at is ****eye to kill him only to have Selene snatch her wrist stopping the needle right before his eye. **

"**I'm sorry and I know you are angry, not now. Kill the right people." Selene glance down at the Vorador and Erika's eyes followed. He was now sobbing and he had wet himself. **

"**Thank you, thank you!" he turned to Erika "I'm sorry, I'm forced to do it, I'm just a scientist that's all I can't fight," He tried to explain to Erika after thanking Selene. Erika threw the syringe away and narrowed her eyes at him. Selene disappeared for a moment then returned holding up a roll of electric tape. **

"**Gag him," She said tossing it to Erika then turned away heading for the filing cabinet. **

"**Maybe he was wrong about you…" he muttered just enough for her to hear before having his mouth taped shut. She paused for a moment but never turned around.**

"**That's enough from you!" Erika snapped putting a good few layers on. Selene sifted through the files and pulled out the ones she wanted slamming them on top of the cabinet in a pile.**

"**What are you looking for now?" Erika asked a little sharp, she was somewhat annoyed at Selene stopping her from killing him. **

"**Anything to help us take down Melciah and…" Selene stopped instantly as her eyes landed on a file with a photo attached at the top. Her shoulders dropped and her eyes softened.**

"**What is it?" Erika asked. Selene handed her the file, at the top Kahn's photo was clipped on along with information of his death. **

"**You bastards!" Erika said swinging around heading back over to the scientist "You killed him!"**

**He shook his head violently from side to side and squirmed about, denying the accusation. **

"**Merrick was blamed for it. He was stuffed in a box and Melciah put Merrick's name on it. What you did whit Julian… we will never know will we?" Selene said with clear pain in her voice holding up another file with Julian's picture. **

"**You fucking bastard!" Erika screamed dropping the file and picking up the syringe off the floor. **

**This time Selene didn't stop her**

"**Make him what he creates but don't kill him." Selene hissed. **

"**With pleasure!" Erika said stabbing him in the shoulder with the syringe. He gave a muffled yell and continued to thrash himself about as Erika picked up each syringe off the tray and stabbed them all into his arm. **

"**That's enough we need to go," Selene said picking up all the files she wanted inclu****ding Kahn's file off the floor and stuffed them into a open case that sat on a worktop "We need to get you some warmer clothes, its still cold outside," Selene said looking out into the hall. Immediately her eyes fell on the lockers at the end of the hall. **

"**Quick," Selene said summoning for Erika to follow her. **

**Jogging down to the end of the hall Selene pulled open the lockers looking in the personal effects pulling out any clothing she could find before ducking into the nearby room. It was dark and hummed **

"**I cant see shit," Erika said feeling along the wall for a switch. As soon as the light clicked on Selene handed the pile over to Erika to use what ever she could. **

"**Get as much on as possible," she said before turning to look around the room. It was a small and muggy, the walls lined with power boards and circuit panels full of tiny lights. Selene studied the metal map for a minute, running her finger along the small engraved lines and past the lights. **

"**If we are here then there is an exit out to the forest not far from here."**

"**I could have told you that, it's the way they brought me in." Erika grumbled looking awkward in layers of clothes and large shoes. **

**Selene lowered her brow and huffed. **

"**You never asked," Erika added "Ready. I can lead you to it." **

**Selene sighed in annoyance and picked up the case ready to follow Erika. Flicking off the light Erika looked out into the hall to check it was clear before leading Selene back toward the cells. Back in the main passageway Erika lead Selene up a set of narrow stairs, before the top she slowed down and peeked around the corner. **

"**Odd…" She said stepping out. **

"**What?" Selene asked looking around. In the corner near the door a monitor sat next to a control panel in front of a seat that was empty. The screen was white from the fog outside, all that could be seen was a faint outline of the door. **

"**No one is here, either they are slacking off or they know we are here." Erika said heading toward the door. **

"**Wait, take these." Selene pulled a compass out of one pocket and gun out the other "This will help get you there and buy you time. I want you to go out that door and run as fast as you can and get to Merrick's castle. This case needs to make it there." Selene said then picking up the case and handing it to Erika.**

"**Your not coming?" **

"**It may be a trap, I'll hold them off for a bit to let you get away."**

**Erika nodded, she knew Selene would be fine.**

"**I shouldn't be too long. I need to investigate a couple of things if they are unaware of us." Selene explained. Selene's plans seemed odd to Erika and she wasn't going to ask. **

"**Don't let Merrick have the case. No one i****s to open it until I get back."**

**Erika nodded understanding and opened the door letting in the thick white fog, in seconds it swallowed her up as she ran for the trees. **

**Emerging out into the fog herself Selene closed the door behind her and waited silently, listening for any movement around her. She heard Erika in the distance, her trudging through the snow faded away the further she got. **

**Selene had remained behind since she was wanted more then Erika was and her DNA would be more valuable making her a better target giving Erika the chance to get away. Stepping to the side of the camera out of sight Selene stood waiting. **

**For more then ten minutes there was not a sound. Selene was beginning to wonder if a guard had made a stuff up and left his post. Waiting for another ten minutes Selene grew tiered of waiting and slowly headed for the trees. **

**She came to what was an old wood and wire farm fence, the large posts remained standing and broken wire coiled in and out of the snow. **

**Stepping over the wire Selene headed for the trees when instantly every part of her urged her to turn around, her instinct wasn't wrong, flying through the mist a figure appeared. It became larger and darker as it was heading strait at her.**

**Selene threw herself to the side barely ducking out of the way and flipped herself over back onto her feet facing the figure that dove at her. **

**Before here standing in the snow a completely covered figure stood proudly facing her. With old age style armour mixed with modern technology a perfect combat outfit covered ever inch of the body hiding their scent. Selene could not tell if it was male or female, the stature was too small for Melciah or Marcus and Selene had seen Catalina busy inside. Its mask was cold and skull like, the metal painted black. Upon their chest Melciah's crest, no matter who it was, they were an enemy to her. **

"**Who the hell are you?" Selene asked coming out of her Vorador form into her normal state. **

"**The Burwood assassin," A electronic voice came from the mask to disguise who it was underneath. **

**Selene knew she would never get told an answer she would have to find out for herself. **

"**Let me guess, you were trained and armoured especially to kill me?" Selene scowled. **

**The figure tilted its head and Selene could somehow tell they were smiling at her in a sinister fashion. **

"**Doesn't Melciah have anything better to do then come up with ways to kill me?" Selene hissed standing up strait, she was not afraid even if she could not see their face. **

"**Still so little you know," The electronic voice replied before reaching behind their back and taking firm hold of the handle of a familiar sword. **

"**Melciah gave you the sword," Selene hissed recognizing it immediately as they pulled it out into view. **

**

* * *

**

**Yes its been a while. Cant stay long but just a special thanks to 'Jean Grey aka Phoenix' for your review. After months of postnatal depression that really brought me out of a low and inspired me to write again! Thankyou so much. It took longer since I couldn't remember who had what or what character was where, so I had to read over some chapters lol. Hope you enjoyed, the stroy will go about another 5-10 chapters or so that Im keen to get done, fingers crossed I can do them soon, and hope some are still reading!**


	121. Slipping away

**Gritting her teeth becoming tired of obstacles in her path, Selene launched her self at the assassin with her claws out and her fangs bearing. **

**She knocked them down into the snow knocking the sword out of their grip. Perched on top Selene hissed and grabbed either side of the faceplate trying to get it off. **

**It wouldn't budge. A sinister laugh came from within**

"**Not that easy." **

**Selene frowned, the assassin didn't need to do anything. Selene's claws gripped around the mask began to change back into a human state**

"**What the?" Selene said about to move her hands away but the assassin snatched her wrists. Something in the metal was weakening her power and making it retract.**

**Under the armour wires were clear and she tried to grab for them but as if she was a human the assassin began to easily over power her. **

"**This time no mistakes. This time you are not superior. This time you loose." The cold edited voice sneered before snapping both her wrists by folding them right back. Selene let out a cry of pain before being thrown away from the assassin. Rolling through the snow Selene realized her wings had disappeared and her broken wrists did not heal. **

**The assassin flipped to their feet and looked down at her**

"**You think you would always be the most powerful?" It asked her. **

"**No, I just want to be with my family, I've never wanted anything more." Selene gasped in pain as she rose to her knees. **

**They remained quiet for a moment and remained still. Selene could still feel her powers, they were weak but she could still feel them there, it seemed as long as she was alive so were they even if they couldn't help her now. **

**She now understood what Merrick had meant when he was trying to teach her to rely on her own natural instinct and strength rather then her powers. **

**The assassin seemed almost effected by what she said until once again they tilted their head **

**"With who? you dead family? Your grown up and messed up kids? How about your so called husband Marcus?" **

**Selene glared at them and gritted her teeth so hard they almost cracked to hold back her anger.**

**"I'm sure he loved you. But not anymore, he's already sleeping around and inviting other women into his bed. He's so much happier without you. Hell knows how you treated him but it mustn't have been good. Let me guess, he was the one that chased you? You never gave him a break and drove him away. No you think you can **_**fix**_** everything, its always all about you. Get over yourself."**

**Selene lowered her head, she was buying time since it was all she could do. Making a crunching sound her wrist bones fused themselves back together, but it was not as painful as the harsh words**

**"I have no reason to believe you." she sneered back climbing to her feet. **

**"There goes your arrogance again," the assassin snapped before charging at Selene, grabbed her throat and flung her into one of the fence posts. Selene could barely breathe from the pain of her broken spine disabling her. Before she could come to her senses she was lifted by the throat and sat up against the post. **

**"Against many wishes I was told not to kill you. Yet," The assassin said pulling the wire out of the post and proceeded to wrap it around Selene and the post pinning to her sitting position.**

**Selene gave a final hiss as they wound the last of the wire around her chin and forehead holding her head still before ripping a piece of fabric off Selene's clothes and gagging her. Casually walking over to the sword the assassin picked it up, wiped the snow from the blade and returned to stand in front of Selene. **

**"They wanted you captured. Maybe for their stupid research I don't care, I was sent to capture and I did that but if you so happen to bleed to death before Melciah gets here, Well... such a shame." **

**In a flash Selene felt a sharp sting slash across her right wrist before walking away without a word. **

**Feeling**** the warm thick crimson liquid trickle out of the slash and down her hand she tried to cover the wound with her left hand, only her thumb would reach the cut. Better then nothing she pushed on the cut feeling another sting knowing she got the right place. The trickle slowed but it did not stop, she could still feel her life dripping into the snow. Holding it for as long as she could, slowly her face became pale and her cheeks starting to turn blue from the cold. Without her ice abilities active she was shivering and beginning to become sucked into a cold sleep making her even weaker. **

**Rolling her eyes closed she felt the dizzy sleep beginning to drift in and out, she fought it as hard as she could knowing sooner or later it would eventually win. **

**Eventually the world around her became a blur to the point she never even saw the male figure running strait past her, he didn't stop because of the perusing figure coming for him from the trees. **

"**Oh bloody hell!" Selene faintly heard a female voice yell "I don't believe I have to save your arse again!" she grumbled. Selene heard a rip of clothing before cold hands roughly bound the cut on her wrist shut. Selene wanted to open her eyes but the lids were too heavy, instead she gave out a moan to acknowledge she knew they were there and she was alive. **

"**I almost had that prick Dorian! He got free and I've been hunting him for a while, but I had to find you." She grumbled annoyed. **

**Selene finally recognized the voice and seemed somewhat shocked. Amos. **

"**Come on wakey, wakey," Amos said giving her a light slap on the cheek. Selene got her eyes half open only to have them flicker shut again. Amos rolled her eyes and let out yet another annoyed sigh before un-gagging and un-looping the wire binding her to the post. Selene flopped over into the snow as soon as she was loose. **

"**Come on…" Amos stopped and perked her head up strait like a alerted chicken, she could hear Melciah in the fog talking to someone. **

"**Shit, we have company," Amos whispered picking Selene up and hoisting her over her shoulder took off back into the trees. **

**Erika pounded on Merrick's gate out of breath when a flaming arrow landed next to her foot**

"**Hold your fire! I'm Erika Duncan's wife!" Erika screamed at them. A guard looked over the wall and down at her**

"**No passengers?" **

"**What? No. Selene just freed me and told me to come here."**

"**Yeah alright," he grumbled before a door in the middle of the gate made a clunk before opening. Annoyed Erika stepped through and headed into the castle. It was quiet, not many people were around. Merrick however had already been alerted to her presence and was heading across the entranceway and over to her. **

"**Erika?" He asked lifting a brow at the piled clothes she was wearing. **

"**The one and only. Selene said she would be here soon, she wanted to make sure we were not followed." **

"**You were the woman carrying the second twin." He asked. **

"**Yes, Selene said she is fine. And don't give me that look, I couldn't take on all Melciah's soldiers," She hissed at him as he stared blankly at her. **

"**So they captured you?" He said, his eyes then falling on the case she was carrying "What is that?"**

"**Selene's." She answered bluntly.**

"**Let me take it for you," he said holding out his hand. **

"**No she asked me to take it to her room and wait."**

"**Go get warm I can do it for you," he said now polite. **

"**No, no need. Selene told me to take it to her room and wait and that's what I'm going to do."**

"**Go see your husband, I'll take it, I insist," he said taking a step forward.**

"**Why do you want it? Its just files for Harmony as proof her parents were killed by Melciah and not you," she said holding it behind her back. Merrick's smile dropped**

"**Yes he blamed a lot on me," his tone was now cold "but I still want to see." **

**Before she could reply Duncan jogged in**

"**Erika!" he said delighted to see her again, he scooped her up in his arms and swung her around. Putting her down he saw her eyes glare at Merrick**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I think we should go to the keep, I am threatened here." She snapped. **

**Duncan looked at Merrick questioningly **

"**No she isn't, take her to Selene's room. I will talk to Selene when she gets back." Merrick changed his tone, it was better the case here then in the Corvinus keep out of his reach. **

**Duncan gave a nod and Merrick let them past to the stairs behind him. **

"**What are you upset about now?" Odthran stepped into the light.**

"**Selene has something important in the case. She's told her not to let me have it which means Selene still does not trust me."**

"**Don't take it personally, you never know it could be personal to Selene. As long as she is on the right track we shouldn't have anything to worry about."**

**Duncan sat on the large chair in Selene's room while Erika had a hot shower to warm up. He guarded the case for her as he waited, humming his own tune playing in his mind. Twitching a little he reached behind his back and grabbed hold of what was tickling him. Pulling out one of Selene's stray feathers he smiled looking at it**

"**Ah those were the days I found these everywhere," he said to himself only to spark Erika's interest.**

"**What was?" Erika asked poking her head through the door "oh," she said seeing the feather. She was dried and dressed now except for her hair that was bundled up in a towel. **

"**No sign of Selene then?" she said walking over to him.**

"**Apart from the feather, nope." He responded twirling the feather in his fingers. **

"**She shouldn't take this long." Erika began to worry.**

"**She'll be fine. I'm more worried about you, are you sure you are okay after being held prisoner?"**

"**Yes I'm fine." She replied, she did not tell him the whole truth, only that she had been kept in a cell that was it. **

"**Good. Cause I want you to go with Saxon, Phoenix, Sophia and the baby." **

"**What? Where?"**

"**On the boat. It will be here soon. Apart from the annoying fog, the cold has let up enough that its safe to take the baby to the dock to get the hell out of this shit hole. I want you to be on it."**

"**Hell no, we are back together and Selene needs our help," Erika said crossing her arms. **

"**Please, Sophia would be happier with you there and I would have piece of mind knowing you are safe. Lilly said she would go if you did too." He added at the last. Erika shook her head stubbornly**

"**No, she is going and that's that. You, Selene and I were always a team from the beginning. And its how it is going to stay." **

**Amos knew she had left footprints in the snow and kept up her speed heading for Merrick's castle. Jumping over a large rotten log onto the main road Amos could barely see the gates through the fog. **

"**Hey you stop!" the same Guard that fired at Erika yelled at her. Amos kept the limp Selene over her shoulder almost using her as a shield **

"**Open the bloody gates!" Amos screamed, she could now hear the footsteps crunching behind her. The guards attention finally turned to the figures appearing in the fog**

"**Get her!" Melciah yelled, Amos had lead them on a wild goose chase to confuse them so they didn't realize how close they were to Merrick's home, it was too late when he finally realized, arrows came pouring out of the sky toward him.**

"**Get her before she reaches the gate!" Melciah yelled, he was there now, there was no point running away. He dived and dodged the arrows, his personal assassin ran strait for Amos, the arrows bouncing off the armour. Merrick stepped out the door in the gate**

"**Quick give her to me!" he yelled with his arms out. Amos grabbed the back of Selene's shirt and flipped her over into Merrick's arms before making a quick U turn and charging head on back at the assassin. **

**Amos took them completely by surprise as just before they collided she ducked down dove under their legs and swung around grabbing their ankles. Before the assassin could react she swung her around and launched them thro****ugh the air strait into Melciah bowling him down. **

"**Shit!" Melciah yelled, but not in pain, the sword was missing from the assassin's sheath. The arrows had stopped falling and giving him the chance to sit up and see Amos holding the sword. She smiled, pulled the finger and ran off into the fog toward the gate to be let in. **

**The assassin got up and wanted to run for the castle **

"**Not now, we must leave," Melciah said, he knew he was defeated at this point.**

**Amos walked into the foyer to see Selene sitting up on the top step, Merrick stood next to her with her slashed wrist in his hand checking it. Saxon sat next to her supporting her weight and keeping her warm and Odthran stood on the stairs behind him. **

**Puffing out of breath Amos hesitated when Selene looked up at her. **

"**Give me the sword," Merrick said letting go of Selene's hand he began to raise his arm up to put his hand out when Selene grabbed his wrist pulling it back. **

"**No. She earned it and won it back." She said weakly. **

**Amos lifted her brows and dropped her mouth shocked. **

"**Selene? Your not thinking strait." Merrick insisted. **

"**I'm fine. I just need food and rest. But no time can be wasted, tomorrow we prepare." She said shakily getting to her feet. **

"**Prepare? For what?" Merrick asked. **

"**War. Leave it any longer and Melciah will be impossible to stop, I've seen what he is up to and we cannot waste anymore time," Selene said leaning on Saxon. **

"**I agree." Odthran said with a nod. **

"**It can't be done when she," Merrick started to have Odthran cut him off**

"**The Queen has given her wishes Merrick. Respect that." **

"**Good, start what you can tonight, I'm going to go lay down." She said leaning on Saxon and Odthran for support. Merrick snorted his disgust and stormed off in another direction muttering under his breath.**

"**Saxon can I speak to you for a moment?" Amos called. Saxon looked up at his mother and Odthran. **

"**I will help her," Odthran said taking the whole of Selene's weight. **

"**I'll be up in a minute," Saxon said to her before heading down to Amos. **

**Amos watched Odthran escort Selene out of view, she was still in shock from what Selene had said**

"**I thought she hadn't changed," Amos said.**

"**I think she thought the same about you." Saxon replied. **

"**Here," she said holding out the sword for him. **

"**Mum said its yours."**

"**It will be better use in your hands."**

**He smiled and took the weapon **

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes. You helped me at the keep so I owe you. Besides, I was killed once by this sword so it gives me the creeps." **

"**Fair enough," He said with a smile "Anyway go through to the lounge, get something hot to eat and rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day. I better get back to mum," He said giving her a nod and headed up the steps. **

"**Yet another battle," She sighed walking off. **


	122. Mourning Air

**The sea sat silent and the water swelled only ever so slightly, still unable to rock the large boat that drifted in the darkness of the early am hours. **

**Isaak**** stood at the bow of the ship staring into the lingering fog. Under his left arm he held his cat and gently patted as he was thinking about his situation. Slowly along the starboard side light rhythmic footsteps headed up toward him.**

**Turning around he couldn't see far, barely an outline of the ship.**** Lights along the rails and wheelhouse gave the ship light. **

**Rea appeared out of the fog**** and gave him a warm smile as she approached him**

"**Henry told me to tell you the stokehold is holding its temperature perfectly." Rea repeated the message, not sure entirely what it meant other then it was something to do with the engine.**

"**Good," he replied still half in a daydream, and then looked back out into the nothingness. **

"**You feel it too?" She asked tilting her head a little to get his attention before stepping up next to him. **

"**Yes. Something is not right. But I cannot figure what." **

"**I know what you mean. The sooner we pick them up and leave the better." **

"**That's what I don't feel good about." He replied patting the cat again making it lightly purr. **

"**You think we should turn back? We can't leave them there." She said.**

"**I know, I know. But in all my years of being captain I have always trusted my gut feeling, and that is why I'm still alive today keeping out of the snatchers grips." **

**She shrugged and lifted a brow**

"**Fair enough, w****ell if it puts your mind at ease, I'm one of the personal going ashore. I will keep an extra eye out if you want."**

**He nodded his head up and down and glanced down at the cat for a moment then at Rea**

"**It may be nothing. I don't think its danger going ashore; it could just be change in the air." **

**Rea lifted her brows and tilted her mouth**

"**Maybe, either way we better the boat into the water soon if we are to get there in time." **

**The two of them both turned and headed down to the ****midway port side where a boat sat just over the side to be winched down into the water. Two other armoured crewmen stood ready by the boat waiting for them holding lit kerosene lamps. She did not know them, but they were the French friends Selene had met at the docks. **

"**This is Oliver and Pascal. They will row the boat for you," he said ****before leaning over to grab a bundle off the deck. **

"**You will need these****" he said opening the life jacket to reveal a compass "This will get you there in the dark and well you know," he said handing her the compass first then held up the life jacket for her to put on. Her face dropped, she glanced at the two crewmen who quickly looked away.**

"**They don't have life jackets on." She snapped at Isaak. He let out a grunt and placed the cat down before stepping over to her**

"**Don't be stubborn, they swim well. I know them. Everyone other on board wears life vest, with or without limbs. My ship. My rules." Isaak explained bluntly in his Russian accent, he wasn't having anyone drown from any of his boats.**

**Swallowing her pride she slipped her arm through and let him strap it up, she knew it was nothing personal or a question of her capability, just safety. **

"**Good, I can rest easy now." He smirked held out his hand to help her into the boat.**

**She smiled and took his hand to give her balance as she climbed into the boat and carefully sat down before the crewmen climbed in. **

"**I will stand by the radio at all times. Only transmit if you really need too, we do not want to attract any possible intelligent life," Isaak said then picked up the control that hung on a cable ****and pressed down on the bottom large button.**

**An electronic hum started to fill the silence as the boat jolted before it**** slowly descended down into the darkness.**

**Isaak waited till he saw the ropes sag a little letting him know the boat had reached the water.**

**Rea watched the Pascal unhooked the boat at the bow then reached past her and unhooked the one behind her.**

"**Clear!" He called to Isaak before lifting his foot and pushing them away from the main ship. **

**Sitting down he grabbed his Oar and placed it in the Oarlock as his fellow pal did the same. **

"**Where too now ma'am?" he politely ****and smiled, she noticed a tooth missing.**

**She lifted a brow and looked down at the compass using the lamp to see. **

"**Strait ahead and the name is Rea, not ma'am toothy." **

**Oliver**** sniggered and began to row the boat.**

"**Sorry I just like to be polite to a beautiful woman such as yourself," he smiled, trying to charm her with his accent. **

**She rolled her eyes and looked down at the compass not saying anything.**

"**Would you shut up before I take out another one of your teeth!" ****Oliver snapped quietly.**

"**Just keep going" she said keeping her eyes on the compass.**

**It seemed a long time that they silently rowed in the darkness. Rea had only one lamp going on low, just bright enough to see the compass. **

"**Feels like the fog is getting thicker and it seems like we are not moving anywhere." Rea mumbled and squinted her eyes, looking into the dark fog. **

**The crewmen stopped rowing**

"**You think we should go back? It may be a good idea. I could make you dinner?"**** Pascal insisted. Oliver lifted his hand to slap Pascal when a deep water plop landed next to Pascal. **

"**What was that?" Pascal whispered looking over the boat side, the water had little ripple, he couldn't tell if it was from the boat or not. **

"**You're imagining things again." Oliver smirked just before he was struck in the back of the head with something hard.**

"**Argh! Son of a..." Oliver said grabbing the back of his head. **

"**Now who's imagining it?" Pascal laughed. **

"**Sorry!" a faint voice yelled from the distance in the darkness. **

"**Who is that?" Rea yelled. **

"**Saxon." He replied. **

"**Finally!" She said relieved to hear his voice, but she wasn't so pleased about the French friends, scuffle. **

"**You two cut it out and row toward his voice." She said brightening up her lamp and holding it up. They began to row faster this time toward the direction Saxon head yelled. **

"**Do you have light?" Rea yelled but there was no reply. Frowning, her heart started to pound and her conversation with Isaak was beginning to cross her mind.**

"**Saxon?" She called but there was still no reply. **

**She climbed to her feet and held up the lamp and looked into the darkness.**

**Without warning**** a huge beam of light shone through the darkness and into Rea's eyes giving her a fright and knocking her off balance**

"**Wow!" Rea yelped and dropped the compass into the b****oat before falling to the side toward the edge. Pascal jumped up and caught her before she fell in, he smiled but she couldn't help but stare at the hole where his tooth should be and she couldn't take him seriously and laughed. **

"**You guys alright?" Saxon called out, he sounded allot closer.**

"**Yeah, fine." She said sitting down. "But you could have bloody answered when I called you!" She growled.**

**Oliver and Pascal followed the beam of light through the fog until eventually they came across the end of the wooden dock where Saxon stood with huge port light lit by Michael's electric abilities.**

"**Sorry we were having a problem with the light, you guys are early." Saxon explained. **

"**Well we made it that's the main thing." Rea said remaining seated while Oliver and Pascal tied the boat to the dock. **

"**Everyone is here and ready." Michael said letting go of the light putting it out. **

**As Sophia emerged from the darkness holding her precious small sleeping bundle, the fog around her moved away like a large dome keeping it out. Phoenix walked along side her holding a lamp up lighting the way for everyone following behind. **

**Rea lifted her brow at the amount of people coming along the deck**

"**Um I think we have to make more than one trip!" **

"**It's okay; we have another two boats on the other side of the dock we are going to tie to this one," Selene said walking past everyone up to the front to face Rea.**

"**Hello Selene. Nice night for it isn't it?" Rea smiled and joked. **

"**Good cover at least," Selene replied and lifted her hand giving her fingers a click setting the lamps lined up on poles along the dock alight giving a fair amount of light to everyone. **

**Selene turned around and looked at everyone along the dock holding their bags and loved ones tightly. She hesitated for a moment and found it hard to swallow, with her children amongst them she knew there was the possibility she may never see them again. Their faces were tiered and glum and they looked back at her thinking the same thing about her. **

**In her mind she knew it was the best thing for them. Shaking her head a little she blinked herself out of the thoughts and took a deep breath**

"**Thank you for coming. I know you all understand why I ask you to leave this land. There is nothing left for any of us here but pain and blood soaked soil. I cannot ask you to fight my battle; I do not want you to. You will be helping me by letting me have that peace in mind that knowing you are far away and safe. I appreciate that none of you argued this point and disobeyed my wishes for you to go," she took a breath and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes "I know you are all tiered. Tiered of this place and its long cold slow grey days, but mainly because it's three in the morning," she joked making most of them smile "Now you have the chance to live in a warm safe home which you deserve and I wish you all the best." **

"**Selene? A sop? Na. We'll be seeing you again!" a tall male hybrid from the keep laughed. Everyone chuckled and Selene forced a smile before turning around to hide her pain of saying goodbye to her children, the thought of never seeing them again kept repeating over and over in her head like a broken record. **

"**All connected?" Selene asked ****Pascal who was at the back of the boat.**

"**Almost," he said double checking the knots in the rope connecting the boats. Michael sat in the second boat**** checking the rope knots and Oliver in the third. **

**Re****a leant forward and tapped Selene on the hand**

"**Are you alright?" She asked**** quietly concerned. Rea and Selene always had an unspoken warrior respect for each other and Selene knew she asked and of genuine concern, not to catch her out at a weak point.**

"**Yeah, just thinking of the battle ahead," Selene admitted a half truth.**

"**I think things will work out. In wars you never know what comes up just at the right time," Rea said with a smile as if it was a secret joke only see got. Selene frowned but let it go, not wanting to waste any time. **

"**Alright, split up into three even groups and climb in. We need two rowers each boat." Selene instructed.**

**Murmur and quiet talk sounded around the dock as they began to sort themselves out. Erika and Duncan came forward and stood next to Selene looking at their children who stalled themselves from getting into the boats. **

"**I'm sorry it came to this. I'm sorry your father isn't here either." Selene didn't know what else to say.**

"**It's okay mum, we understand," Roslyn said stepping forward and hugged her "I thought nothing could kill you,"**

**Selene let them believe it. If she didn't they wouldn't leave. ****She didn't know what else to say,**

"**I love you. I'm so proud of you and I'm sorry I was never there for you." Selene said quietly to her as she hugged her tightly. **

"**Stop apologizing I'm not angry at you, it wasn't your fault. Don't ever think it was, you'll always be my mum no matter when you came into my life, and I love you too!" Roslyn said before giving her another hug. **

**Selene gave her a kiss on the cheek**

"**Go in Rea's boat," Selene said tilting her head toward Rea. Roslyn forced a smile and lowered her head climbing in. Saxon stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Selene and lifted her completely off the ground **

"**Remember, you're a great mum, don't forget it." He said quite chirpy. **

"**Glad to see you so happy," Selene said surprised and almost laughing at her sons warm grip.**

"**That's because I know I'm going to see you again. Call it a gut feeling."**

"**Alright Hun, you can put ya mama down now," Selene said after hugging him back. **

"**Love ya mum."**

"**Love you too," she had to admit it had made her feel allot better.**

**He gave her a kiss on the cheek with a big smile then climbed into the boat. **

**Kain then came forward with Lilly and said goodbye to Selene, Erika and Duncan, before turning to Michael then climbing into the boat. Erika began to cry and hid her face in her hands to be embraced by Duncan.**

**Selene stepped forward waiting for Sophia and looked down the dock for her. Phoenix, Amri and Sophia were the last to board the boats**

"**Sophia?" she called after her. **

**Sophia had taken a few steps back away from the end of the dock her arms almost shaking holding her precious bundle.**

"**I don't know if I can do this," she sobbed and looked over her shoulder into the darkness then back at Amri in her arms. Amri had woken and was now looking up at her with her little eyes curious but focused and content seeing her mother looking down at her. **

**Selene could see Sophia's heart tearing in two as one half wanted to run back for Aria, the other wanting to stay and take Amri to safety. **

"**Come on," Phoenix said quietly and took her arm nudging her toward the boat. Selene walked over and faced her daughter**

"**I know this is hard believe me I've been though it myself. I promise you I will get Aria back to you if it's the last thing I do. Your father will give his life protecting her too, she's in safe hands, take that thought with you." Selene tried her best to make her feel better, but she knew her words were little comfort, so she leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. **

"**I need you with me,**** how do I know what to do? What will I do if you don't come back?" Sophia asked.**

"**I'm proud of you and I love you, I know you are going to make a great mother," Selene said before giving a small smile and leaned in next to Sophia's ear and whispered, "Tell you a little secret, Erika is coming with you, will that make things any better?" **

**Sophia's face lit up a little**

"**Yes it will," she whispered back. **

"**Good, you need anything, she will help you I know she will," Selene said then stepped back.**

"**Time to go, take good care of my daughter," Selene said in a normal tone giving Phoenix a pat on the shoulder, then looked at Amri "can I carry her?" **

"**Sure," Sophia said gently handing her over. **

**Selene smiled and doted over her granddaughter as Sophia headed down the dock and climbed into the boat. **

"**She looks so much like you when you where a baby," Selene said rocking her a little before kneeling down "Goodbye beautiful, don't give your mummy too much hassle," Selene kissed her on the forehead and handed her over to Sophia. **

"**Is that everyone?" Pascal asked.**

**Rea looked at Selene knowing her plan and gave her a questioning look whether or not she was still going through with it. Selene gave her a nod then looked at Pascal**

"**Not everyone, no." **

**She turned around and looked at Erika. **

**Erika's face fell and her crossed arms quickly fell to her sides**

"**What's that look for?" She snapped slowly realising what Selene was thinking. Duncan and Michael had stepped on the dock behind her to stop her from leaving.**

"**What! Oh no you don't I'm staying here to fight by your side like old times you know that!"**

"**I know, but I really need you with our children. Someone has to go. Someone has to be there for them, someone from our generation needs to be there to lead the way. You're perfect for the job and I know you're not going to go willingly. That's why we never told you."**

**Erika swung around and glared at Duncan who gave a sheepish smile.**

"**You were in on this?" **

"**Knowing your safe? Naturally. I've lost you once before and I'm not going through that again. Someone needs to be there and you are perfect, I'm sorry but she's right." Duncan explained. **

"**So you planned it?" Erika asked turning to glare at Selene. She turned in time to see Rea throw a small plastic item the size of a pen she knew what it was immediately. **

"**You were going to drug me?" **

"**Only if you didn't co-operate." **

**Erika glared at Selene and pouted her lips angry, she knew she had no choice and arguing the point to say wasn't going to get her anywhere. **

"**Fine!" Erika scorned at them all of them then turned to Duncan, "But you better return unharmed!" she said pointing at his nose then turned back to Selene again.**

"**As for **_**you**_**," Erika snarled and pointed at Selene almost touching her face. She paused a moment then snarled again**

"**The next time I see you, I'm gonna give you such a slapping woman, you aren't gonna forget it!"**

**Selene lifted a brow a little shocked at Erika's reaction, she had expected an argument not a threat. It almost made her laugh and she couldn't contain a smile.**

"**I mean it!" Erika continued as she got into the boat. Refusing to sit down as the boat was untied and pushed away from the dock Erika continued her angry rant**

"**Don't think I won't, so you can wipe that bloody grin off your face!" **

**Selene turned and glanced at Duncan who quickly looked away, he knew for a fact Erika was not kidding. **

"**She'll get over it." Selene said to Duncan but Erika heard her. **

"**No I mean it Selene! You have an appointment for an ass kicking with my foot!" **

"**I thought you were going to slap me?" Selene provoked her she noticed it distracted everyone from the overall issue of leaving them behind. **

"**Damn you Selene!" Erika yelled to the point her throat hurt and her eyes watered seeing their silhouettes become nothing but a faint glow before disappearing into a blank sheet of fog. **

"**Mum come on, sit down. You're hurting like everyone," Lilly said taking her wrist. Erika looked down at her with a tear covered cheeks**

"**It's not fair." **

"**You don't want to be here with us?" Lilly asked.**

"**Of course I do!" Erika sighed then dropped her shoulders and finally sat down "She just pisses me off sometimes. She thinks she can always boss everyone around." Erika grumbled. **

"**She only does it for the best." Lilly said. **

"**Don't tell me, I know I've heard it from her or someone else plenty of times." Erika continued to grumble and huddled on her seat.**

**Selene stood silently at the end of the dock staring into the thick darkness where it had swallowed the boats, lost in her thoughts. **

**Michael walked up to her side and looked at her**

"**I totally agree with what you have done. It's a parent's job to protect their children, and like me, you are willing to give your life for our son and the others." Michael spoke quietly. **

**Selene finally pulled her eyes away from the watery abyss and lowered her head. Immediately she remembered something she had long forgotten, the day Michael gave his life to protect Kain and herself. Her face softened immediately and she looked at him**

"**I'm sorry." She barely sp****oke loud enough for him to hear "I forgotten you had already lost you life to protect Kain." **

"**And you," Michael said placing his hand on her shoulder. **

**No one had dared to ask anything about Marcus, everyone just knew things weren't going well, even as much as she'd tried to hide it. **

**She glanced down at his hand and sighed and looked away, Michael was shocked she didn't swat his hand away from her shoulder. **

"**I'm not trying it on Selene; I just understand how you feel. I'm sorry Marcus couldn't be here for them." Michael said quickly seeing Duncan come marching up the dock toward him. As much as he got on with Duncan, he knew his loyalties still remained with Marcus and Selene.**

**Duncan stood between the two before anything escalated by Michael saying the wrong thing or Selene snapping and turning on Michael.**

"**I wonder if you can drown a Vorador?****" Duncan said changing the subject. **

**Selene frowned thinking on it for a moment, her whole posture instantly shot up and her eyes widened as if someone just hit her with a brick**

"**Water... That's it! Duncan you're a genius, let's go!" Selene said heading back across the dock.**

"**What? You mean we should drown them?" Michael asked keeping up behind her.**

"**No, you're going to drink it!" Selene said with almost excitement. **

"**Drink it?" Michael looked at Duncan puzzled, both wondering if Selene had gone insane. **

**In Burwood Marcus slept alone unaware his children were leaving. His dreams were did not give him peace either as his recurring dream haunted him again. It was almost like a memory, it was so real and so detailed, and he could almost feel the warm**** sticky blood on his hands. **

**Barely able to breathe he looked down at his crimson covered hands, turning them over his knuckles just as covered but also with bruises**** from the constant pounding. **

**Slowly lowering his hands his eyes focused through the haze and looked to the mess upon the ground. In a pool of blood a body lay face down convulsing about as the last ounce of life still remained. Not far**** away on the ground two wings lay in blood, severed clean from the spine, next to his sword marked clearly with his crest. Loose feathers float around in the light breeze and many more lay in clumped piles in the crimson pool.**

**Stepping closer he moved around the piled body that still convulsed, the many broken bones and fist marks clearly visible. By the large black and purple bruises that covered the body.**

**Falling to his knees he looked at her bruised face, her bloodshot eyes staring into space, her lip and cheeks split open from the force of his knuckles. Around her neck was two clear hand marks, he had started to strangle her but seemed to have stopped as the dream had begun. **

**Shaking he lowered his hand and placed it on the side of her head, running his fingers into her hair. Instantly the strands clung to his wet hands yet still felt soft to touch**

"**Selene?" He called her name and got no response. He didn't understand why she wasn't healing **

"**Say something please," he asked half choking, feeling horrendous guilt. She didn't respond, instead her sort raspy breaths slowed and the convulsing came to a stop. **

"**Selene!" he yelled panicking "Selene!" he yelled louder, violently shaking her.**

"**Why aren't you healing?" he yelled picking her upper body up and shook her again. **

"**She's dead. You finally finished it, it's over. She was an unnatural being in this world disrupting the balance." A cold voice came from behind him.**

**Marcus never looked up he gave into the pain and tears and lowered his head**

"**What have I done...?" **

"**What was necessary. Everything can go back to normal. Back to the way it was supposed to be."**

"**No!" he yelled angrily and dropped her spinning around to attack the person behind him only to wake suddenly jolting up right. Breathing hard he slicked his hands back through his hair relieved the nightmare was over. **

**Pausing her realized he was not alone in the room**

"**Are you alright?" Melciah asked standing in the doorway with his hand still on the doorknob.**

"**Yeah, fine. It was just a bad dream." **

"**Another one?"**

**Marcus lifted a brow, he hadn't told anyone about the dreams.**

"**I heard you throwing yourself about last night when I walked past." Melciah explained. **

"**Something like that. What time is it?"**

"**Almost four in the morning."**

**Marcus let out a moan and flopped back into the bed still tiered. **

"**I didn't come here to check on you, I came to wake you." **

"**Aria?" Marcus said sitting up concerned. **

"**She's fine. It's about Selene. The fortress is in uproar and preparing. She's declared war on us and summoning an army to attack at first light. I just thought you'd want to know." Melciah told him.**

**Marcus dropped his shoulders and closed his eyes. He didn't want to go back to bed since he didn't want to view the nightmare again. Staring into thin air he could still see her vacant lifeless eyes until Melciah spoke again snapping him out of it. **

"**You still love her don't you?"**

"**Regardless of as angry as she has made me, yes, I can't help but love her. She still manages to surprise me. When she was here last I had never seen her like that ever. So open, even in front of you, she was showing me how far she would go. She has **_**never**_** done that, **_**ever**_**. But then she gets this stubborn way about her that just pisses me off so much because she never considers me at all. It's like I'm her love only when it conveniences her." **

**Melciah's face softened, he felt sorry for Marcus**

"**I just wish sometimes I had the old Selene back, like when she was mortal and had no powers at all. She was happy and never held anything back," Marcus snapped himself out of his confessions and looked at Melciah "sorry, I didn't mean to let it out on you." He said now embarrassed.**

"**Well, what if I said I may have a way to remove her powers and leave her normal?" Melciah asked.**

"**You mean mortal?"**

"**No, she will still be able to heal herself and will live an immortal life, just have no abilities what so ever."**

"**You can do that? Why didn't you say something earlier?"**

"**Well it's not one hundred percent perfect yet. A lot of power cells in the body will replace themselves but we are close." **

"**I know Catalina wants her dead. In this war I will make you a deal. Let her live and destroy only her powers and I will help capture her." Marcus suggested. **

"**Sounds like a good fair deal. No so called prophecy and she could live a normal life with you without the pressure of being the so called ultimate being that has to 'fix' everything."**

**Marcus smiled **

"**Good, make sure all your troops know she is not to be violently attacked. They are to avoid her at all cost, even you. Leave her to me. I know for a fact she is hard to catch, but I have an idea." **

"**Agreed," Melciah said putting his hand out to shake on it. Marcus smiled and nodded his head immediately shaking on the deal. **

**

* * *

**

**Well you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you my PC blew up. Lol it did. Well it wasn't funny at the time, but thankfully my clever husband over time recovered all my files off the hard drive and built me a new PC. Now Im as keen as ever to write and finish the story! If you are still reading please let me know by review! **

**Thanks for your persistance. And no, I still can't spell and my gramma is still a problem but Im trying my best to work on it!**

**PS i did hesitate to finish this story, for a couple of reasons. I will put note that I Do NOT own The original charaters from the Underworld film, however I do own much of this story and creature/character designs. I have a sealed version and some of it was taken and re-written to fit this story from my original novel years ago. Would appreciate that you didn't rip it off thanx. **

**Oh but you can write your own fanfictions off it using the characters and story if you want. Thats different. **

**"Yes Im daft bugger lol."  
**


	123. Immune

**Selene returned to Merrick's castle looking for one man; Viktor. Charging through the main door she discovered Merrick already standing in the hall waiting for her return. **

"**Honestly, is stand around thinking all you ever do around here?" **

**He lifted his head and looked at her, her face seemed almost blank, it was hard for him to tell if she was joking or she was in a foul mood. **

"**Just waiting for you, I'm surprised that are back earlier than I expected. I was worried how you would cope with saying goodbye." **

"**Touching. Where is Viktor?" She said again with no emotion. **

"**I saw him in the armoury about an hour ago." He said as his brow lowered still trying to read her, he wondered if she had switched her emotions off completely as she said nothing more and walked away. **

**Luckily Viktor was still in the armoury, he was beginning to get on the nerve of the blacksmith by being overly picky about his weapons. **

"**It has to be perfectly balanced, inferior sword loose the fight. And you can think twice if I'm going to carry one of those!" Viktor sneered pointing at the modern gun. **

"**Viktor!" She called to him making him jump and swing around to face her. **

"**Selene," he said with a warm smile and softened his eyes in sympathy "how did it go?" **

"**Smooth. They will be on the main ship by now. So they are on their way to safety."**

"**You did the right thing, one of the hardest things, but defiantly right." He tried to assure her. **

"**I know. But when I was at the dock, something occurred to me and I need you to clarify it." She asked. **

"**Of course, I'm here to help you."**

"**Can you think back to when you killed Orlian the first time, when you brought the fortress down, you remember that?" **

"**Somewhat yes. Why?" Viktor asked. **

**Neither of them had noticed the blacksmith who stopped moving suddenly and stared at him hardly blinking.**

"**I never saw that part of your memory. While you were in the fortress did you come across an underground fountain?"**

**Viktor frowned and rubbed his chin thinking hard on it**

"**I think so. It's hard to remember there was a small room with gargoyle head with an open mouth. Water flowed from its mouth into a tiled pond like area. Why?"**

"**Did you drink it?"**

"**I bound to have swallowed it, Orlian tried to drown me. You still haven't told me why you need to know."**

"**It's the water from the fountains that makes anyone immune to the poisonous blood and acid like effects. It's what Melciah gave Marcus to drink when Merrick took host in his body."**

"**It stops them from taking host?" Viktor was making sure he heard her right. **

"**Yes, it has to be! You were immune from the blood when you left the fortress." **

"**You didn't hear this from me," the blacksmith said quietly, finally drawing in their attention. Now holding their interest he stepped forward**

"**You are right, it is the fountain water. But it has to be the water from the original fountain from the city. Rumour has it that Melciah found as many pieces of the fountain to put it back together to try and regain the healing qualities, other rumours say that if the fountain was rebuilt that it would be more powerful and would give unbelievable powers to anyone that drank it." **

"**It is just one fountain he has?" Selene asked quietly.**

"**No I think he made more, any water that comes from the underground and runs into any pool or canal, anything that is stone with an original piece from the fountain it will stop a Vorador from taking host," the blacksmith tried to explain. **

"**You just said he was trying to bring all the pieces together," Viktor snapped glaring at the blacksmith.**

"**Originally they were deliberately separated and placed into drinking fountains around the fortress and yard to aid anyone who needed it. You could tell a stone was in there because it made the water odd, a very faint sparkly blue. Plus you could also see the stone pieces they are like no stone you have ever seen, almost like marble but with the odd clear blood red swirl in it. You'll know it when you see it," he explained as he reached into his pocket for his pipe and tobacco pouch then progressed to fill the pipe by stuffing the dry leaves down with his thumb.**

"**Let me guess, the pieces in the fountains began to disappear," Selene guessed watching him with the pipe.**

"**You guessed it," he smiled and placed the pipe into his mouth then searched his pockets for a lighter "as I said, you didn't hear that from me," he said finally finding it and gave it a quick flick. **

"**Why would you help us?" Viktor asked with a little more respect.**

"**She is Aria's descendant, our true queen, why wouldn't I assist her? There are too many people around here trying to claim power and think they have the right to claim lordship when they don't. I served Aria and I will serve you."**

"**So everyone here knows I'm a descendant?" Selene asked. **

"**I think so, it spread like wild fire and now that people know, yes you have her eyes and it's easy to see. You also have her compassion for people."**

**Selene straitened up and lifted a brow, her mouth pouted and her eyes immediately became cold**

"**Seems a little hypocritical, doesn't it?" Selene snapped. **

**The blacksmith paused with a shocked look on his face **

"**What do you mean? I was always loyal to Aria now to you, no question about it." **

"**No, you lack the compassion. You preach about her compassion as if you were so loyal you follow her example. Yet here you are standing in some other poor man's body that you stole. What about compassion for him or his family?" She snared angrily.**

**His face immediately became pale and he lowered his head**

"**Well... things did change it was survival. I..." he was lost for words and instead lowered his head in shame.**

"**Thank you for your assistance but don't stand proud in loyalty and righteousness in the name of Aria when you don't even follow what she stood for," she stepped back and faced Viktor "Take the bloody gun," she said snatching it up off the table and slammed it down next to him on the workbench "I'm off on a stone search." She grumbled and stormed off. **

"**Great, now you really put her in the killing mood," Viktor said just to annoy the blacksmith.**

**The blacksmith grunted and picked up his pipe tobacco and lighter**

"**Can't leave these lying around, I had the last lot swiped." He said changing the subject; Viktor knew she had hit a nerve. **

"**She is right though, not even I allowed my coven to prey on humans and made it my mission to stop Lycans from killing them. You lot have brought them close to extinction out of your own greed."**

**The blacksmith paused after placing his items back in his pockets with a glare at Viktor, it immediately dropped into a smirk **

"**You mean like slaughtering Selene's human family to satisfy your own thirst? Or killing Aria's descendants and stealing Selene to be your own daughter? Yes Viktor we know about you. You shouldn't be righteous either, you are just as hypocritical," he said with delight as he watched Viktor's face become a cold, black hybrid eyed scorn.**

**Like the blacksmith had been to Selene, Viktor had nothing to say to him. Instead he bared his fangs then snatched the gun up off the work bench and stormed off just like Selene had done. **

**Marching thought the halls and into the main hall Selene looked for Merrick. It was hard to ask anyone anything since no one would go near her with her obvious temper flaring. **

"**Ah there you are, I've been looking for you," he then slowed down as he got closer "had a bad morning?" Odthran asked walking up to her. She narrowed her eyes and her lip pouted**

"**Why do you ask?"**

"**Well I'm trying to decide if it's either the sour face or the fact your hair is black and red flames," Odthran said in a cheerful manner to try and get a smile out of her. She didn't see the funny side at all**

"**Where is Merrick?"**

"**I don't know. But if he saw you letting your powers flow into your temper like that he wouldn't be happy." **

**Selene took a deep breath for a letting her stubbornness win, but then pushed it aside and flicked her head turning the flames back into normal hair. **

"**Where did you last see him? I need information sooner rather than later." She spoke a little more calm. **

"**Nothing I can help with?" **

"**Unless you know about the fountain pieces, then no." **

"**Ah I see. Merrick wouldn't be happy about you knowing about that either but I can help you yes. I'm guessing you want a piece?"**

"**Look, Merrick can shove his happiness where the sun doesn't shine, I don't care. I just want to know where I can get a piece."**

"**You're in luck. I have a piece." **

**Selene's stern face softened, she didn't expect him to reply with that**

"**Oh," she flicked a strand of hair out of her eyes "good. Well that makes things easier. But exactly how is it that you and Merrick failed to tell me about the fountain stone and its effects?"**

"**The stones and water are very sacred to us, you are part Vorador but we needed to trust you with such a secret. Well that was Merrick's idea anyway. You can have my piece of stone, but don't tell Merrick or Melciah that you know or that you have it," he said leading her back to his room. **

"**You said you were looking for me?" Selene asked following him into his large room. It was a mess, piles of dusty papers and books along with marked boxes lay in piles. **

"**Yes, I haven't told anyone you have to see for yourself," he said closing the door behind her. **

**She started to become wary yet interested in what he was up to**

"**Not even Merrick?" **

"**Just me, this way," he said leading her into a side room. This room was much tidier; in the middle of the room a double fireplace burned hot keeping the room warm. One side a neat desk sat staked with modern books and a laptop along with the various typical desk items. **

"**Wait here, I'll be back in a min," he said with clear excitement. **

**She gave a nod and continued to nosey around the room while he seemed to scuffle about in the next room. **

**Looking around the crimson coloured room many shelves stood silently holding Odrthran's knowledge and history of his immortal life. Collection's from sculptures to scriptures, boxes and stones. **

"**You kept everything here and not at Burwood?" Selene called out as she walked past the shelves admiring the collection. **

"**Most of it, but still allot back there. I know both of them don't like destroying our history, and that is all I collect so I don't really have to worry about it being destroyed no matter where I am." He called back his voice was muffled though the wall. **

**Her eyes scanned the metal shelf covered on odd rocks and stones; clearly he had taken them from what was the local museum. **

**One piece stuck out like a sore thumb. Just like the blacksmith had said, she would know when she saw it. **

**Smaller than the rest and hiding between a large chunk of obsidian and a piece of uncut emerald, Selene was just the right height to see a piece matching the blacksmiths description. **

**Looking to see if Odthran was back yet she smirked and quickly slid her hand into the gap and grabbed the smooth cold stone.**

**It was at least the size of a golf ball and had one corner of it engraved with what looked like part of a wing. Looking closer the swirls seemed almost like they were ruby stone, and the clear diamond. The solid colour creamy white stone seemed almost pearl with a hint of metallic orange in parts. **

**Then something occurred to her, the red stone in her family crest necklace was not ruby as she had first thought, but fine carefully chosen and cut pieces of the fountain stone.**

"**It's beautiful isn't it?" Odthran said, giving her a fright, he had come back in but she was studying the stone so intently she never heard him enter. He had even dragged a large object covered in a black sheet. **

"**Sorry," he smiled. **

**It was then she noticed he was almost completely naked apart from underwear not really covering much at all. **

"**What are you doing?" she sighed turning around to face the other way. **

"**Get undressed, I'll show you!" He said excited. **

"**What?" she said a little shocked "okay things between Marcus and I aren't that great, but I'm not looking for company from another man."**

"**What?" he said losing his chirpy volume and tone, and his face immediately dropped "No! No that's not what I meant! Here I made this for you," he swiftly pulled the black sheet off the large object revealing three suits of armour all on wood mannequins, one was in a glass case that looked like it would fall to pieces at any second. **

**Selene turned around since he held up the black sheet over himself. Her eyes widened**

"**That's Aria's armour," she said walking over to the glass case. **

"**Yes. It wasn't strong enough." He said sadly.**

"**A cross bolt is a powerful weapon," She said looking at the hole in the chainmail around the neck piece. **

"**Well, won't be making that mistake again." He said pointing to the identical new suit next to the glass case. **

"**You made it for me?"**

"**Yes, to put the shits up both Merrick and Melciah. They don't know I have the original, or even know that I found her body. It's what I meant when I said for you to get undressed, not completely undressed!" He laughed "And this is my one. The traditional, well would have been traditional armour for the guard of the queen." He said pointing to the last suit. **

"**She died before she got the chance to complete your title didn't she?"**

**He lowered his head **

"**Well I didn't really do my job did I?"**

"**You did your best. It was a freak accident that the bolt hit her."**

"**I hope to serve you better. I'm sorry for letting your family down I understand if you want to punish me or want me to retire my service."**

"**I'm not angry at that. Although there has been something I've been meaning to mention." Her words became cold. **

"**What?" He wondered what she meant. **

**She suddenly snapped punched him in the nose breaking it then another punch to the gut winding him, then kicked him in the crutch making him fall to the ground. **

"**I suddenly remembered about when we first met. When you possessed Michael and tried to get him to sleep with me, stabbed my husband and oh yeah chased my son and genetically interfered with my baby before she was born!" **

**He gasped in pain and winced before speaking**

"**I literately wasn't myself, everything was mixed, Michaels emotions, and I had other Voradors with me still present in my liquid form from being in a pool for thousands of years. But I claim full responsibility for Roslyn, we were so desperate to survive," he took in a deep breath "but I understand. Punishment accepted. Sorry." He said finally recovering from the pain.**

"**Apology accepted. I've been meaning to mention it, but it must have slipped my mind." **

"**Okay, now please try it on. I added better modern improvements and it's made of the same metal the assassin that tried to attack you wore. No more cancelling your powers, plus there is room for your wings and armour pieces," He explained desperately changing the subject "I'll take mine and get changed in the other room. I'll help you strap everything up when I get back," He said lifting his armour and mannequin up as one and carried it into the next room. **

**Selene was quick to change, it felt strange in armour just like Aria. The neck piece was much higher and Odthran had even included a helmet that he had crafted. What she liked most was the armour plates on her wings, especially on the tips of her wings. **

**He knocked on the door to see if she was ready**

"**Yeah I'm done." She yelled.**

**He came in, and stopped strait away**

"**Finally, the rightful queen in her place." He said impressed at the sight before him, he then noticed the sword lying upon the table. **

"**I thought Melciah had that?"**

"**Nope, Saxon gave it to me before we left," she picked it up and turned it around then stabbed it into the floor "I struck you to solve any quarrels I had in the past with you. A clean start, you may finish your last vow."**

**Honoured he fell to his knees and bowed before her and placed one hand on the sword handle. She placed one hand on top of his and the other on his head as he began reciting an ancient vow, in the old language he had never forgotten, he had recited it every day in front of Aria's tomb.**

**It meant little to Selene, but she knew it meant everything to him and he was willing to follow and serve her until death. **

"**Thank you" he finally said in English as he finished his speech. **

"**You welcome. Now let's get the troops moving and camped on the tree line of Burwood. This is not going to be a short battle and I want everyone there at first light but hidden."**

"**Yes your highness. But we also have to take into account Melciah may already know." **

"**Yes I know. That's why we are we are not leaving the tree line and will establish a trebuchets in the trees north of the fortress. Towers and ladders from the west, rams from the south, archers and catapults from the east. He won't know what to deal with first. Plus I want a separate group at the lab exit, Amos can lead you there. We need that sealed off even if that means blowing it off the face of the earth." she instructed as she grabbed her helmet and sword and headed for the door. **

"**Go give out the orders, I'm off to chose a horse. I'm going to ride out alone in front of the fortress. I need to spook them first and I want a chance to talk to Marcus once more."**

"**Yes your highness, before you go I have one more gift," he said holing up a steel spear, it seemed normal at first until she saw the bottom end. It had a long thin curved double blade designed for one thing**

"**When you fly you can swoop down and not need to have to go so low to either impale or slice off a head, it's all folded steel and has the weight to do major damage. With your strength is should be light as a feather, all you need is the speed," he said handing it too her. **

**She smiled with wide eyes looking happy like a child on Christmas morning getting what they really wanted. **

"**I love your way of thinking." **

**Burwood was in a state of unrest. Everyone became easily agitated and snappy waiting for what Merrick and Selene had installed for them. Constantly scouts circled the paths around the fortress waiting for any sign. **

**She sky was beginning to lighten and the stars faded into dawn. Melciah stood on the wall above the gate looking into the field, he was armed and ready and expected to see Selene fly in from the horizon or Merrick in on a horse. **

**Marcus in his own armour walked up to him**

"**Nothing yet?" Marcus asked. **

"**No. But they are up to something, I know it." **

"**You don't think it was all a trick?"**

"**No." **

**At that moment a guard approached them and bowed his head**

"**My lord! We have movement!" he said bowing his head. He looked very pale and seemed to tremble "it is a solo rider!"**

"**A scout?"**

"**No a ghost! Aria has come back to haunt us! The battle has disturbed our dead queen and she is riding to curse us for our horrible deeds!" he babbled. **

"**Bullshit, it's a trick!" Melciah said looking to the tree line.**

"**Aria?" Marcus asked confused with his granddaughter's name.**

"**Someone who died before I came king, just a strange coincidence that our granddaughter has the same name. Maybe Sophia found a history book."**

"**Is that her?" Marcus pointed to a figure riding out of the trees on a black horse. **

**Melciah grabbed his binoculars to have a closer look. There were no wings, just a cape and she wore a helmet and all he could see was the eyes that looked exactly like Aria's. For a moment he became pale, and it did seem like Aria. The horse she rode even looked the same, pure black stallion. **

**She came to a stop in the middle of the field and remained still, just waiting. **

"**What is she doing? Who is it?" Marcus asked.**

"**It has to be an impersonator. Must be Selene," Melciah said handing the binoculars to Marcus. **

"**It can't be, there are no wings and if it was her without her wings in a human state we would see her markings... there are none. And how would she know what this Aria wore?" **

"**Merrick must have a look alike," Melciah said taking back.**

"**What should we do my lord?" the guard asked.**

"**Fire an arrow. Strike her in the leg, I want to see what she will do." **

""**My lord?" the guard asked hesitating, he did not like the idea at all.**

"**It's not Aria, she is dead. She has been for thousands of years! Now do it!" He yelled. "Yes sir!" he said heading down the wooden steps and grabbed a crossbow off the wall rack. **

**Melciah raised the binoculars to watch her reaction, his eyes fell on something else "wait, how the hell did she get that?" Melciah said seeing the royal necklace around her neck sitting over top of the neck plate. It sparkled in the rising sunlight, strangely enough the sky was blue and it was a clear day.**

**The guard didn't hear him and took aim at Aria**

"**Hold!" he yelled, it was too late the guard had already pulled the trigger.**

**

* * *

**

**Yay a little sooner then usual. To my 3 readers thankyou for sticking it out. Really been in writing mood lately (lol don't mean its any good) but it'll get finished at least. Well thats if i don't have another 30 feet off the ground cable hanging situation again, hahaha. Thats another story, anyway enough of the blabber thanks again. Please if you have any questions or opinions Review! Im getting excited about the end (and Ive got to make it all fit properly lol) but a plot/ending teaser, one of the corvinus' is going to die.  
**

**-Evelyn**

**Silthyan**: **Lol Yeah I had to go back as well, quite a few too. my memory is really crap! Thanx for your review! always appreciated! :)**

**Apathetic Sorceress**: **Thankyou, I'm learning... slowly. At least I got the next chapter out quicker than usual for you :) Reviews do that haha.**

**zerowolf: ??? Michael was at the docks with Duncan and Selene. He is currently at Merricks castle preparing to fight along side Selene. **


	124. Breakdown

**Isaak had made the ship cabins quite comfortable and with Viktor's metal abilities the ship was strong, reinforced and in good condition. **

**Erika marched up and down the halls, her shoes echoed in the metal hall beginning to annoy everyone else. **

**Saxon poked his head out of his cabin door half asleep**

"**Do you need something?" he asked groggy. **

"**No, sorry," She sighed; it was easy to see how annoyed she was. **

"**Still pissed off at mum huh?" **

"**No. Well okay yes I am. But I also hate not being able to help, it's frustrating!" **

**He sighed and glanced down at his watch**

"**Has to be sunrise by now, ****meet me on the deck in five minutes. I'll get dressed and we'll get some fresh air. I have an idea you may like." **

**The cross bolt had covered too much ground before Melciah could react and imbedded through the metal plate and into her shin. It wasn't deep but still enough to bleed. She jolted at the pain making the horse jump a little but she remained in place. **

"**Get me my horse! I'm riding out to her!" Melciah yelled marching down the stone steps into the yard.**

"**This is a trap!" the electronic voice of his assassin said stepping out of the shadows. **

"**Maybe, but with Marcus with me Selene won't attack I know this for sure," he said turning around and looked up at Marcus on the wall still watching the rider. **

**A plain dressed stable hand lead a large brown horse armoured and saddled ready over to him**

"**Your horse my lord," he said with a bow.**

"**Get Marcus one. He's coming with me." He ordered.**

"**How will you get Marcus to go with you?" the assassin asked.**

"**Easy." He turned around and yelled up to Marcus**

"**Marcus, we have rumoured that it may be Sophia. Come with me. If it is then she will know with you there we mean her no harm. She doesn't need to be tangled up in this war." **

"**And you just shot her!" Marcus yelled then**** leapt off the side of the wall and into the yard "she may be back for Aria!" Marcus said angrily and snatched the reins off the stable hand as he brought out a horse. **

**Flinging himself up onto the horse he turned to the gate**

"**Open the door!" He yelled angrily, within seconds the large door groaned as it began to slide open.**

**Melciah shoved on his helmet and threw himself up onto his horse and quickly galloped after Marcus who was already heading across the field at full speed. **

**As Marcus came closer the figure reached down and tried to pull the bolt out of her leg. **

"**Are you alright?" Marcus asked slowing the horse. **

**The figure didn't answer, just grunted with annoyance as she looked past him to Melciah who rode up behind him. **

"**Who are you?" Melciah demanded as he stopped next to Marcus.**

"**I'm here to negotiate."**

**Marcus knew who it was immediately, Selene's voice was very distinctive, especially since he had heard it so often and more than others.**

"**Negotiate? You're attacking us and you want to negotiate? What exactly are you playing at?"**

"**These lands were taken from Corvinus family. As you know long ago they lived in a city ruled by the Queen Aria. Everyone perished apart from her descendant that left this land and the Corvinus remained rightfully inheriting it. You became the Vorador and returned twice killing almost everything. I know you Melciah and you will play the righteous game thinking you are superior and lay claim to these lands." She said in a matter of fact tone. **

"**Someone taught you history well. These were our lands first so yes we belong here." **

"**You do not rule these lands, Aria does."**

"**You think you are Aria? Aria is dead. Everyone knows that." **

"**Yes she is. But her descendants are not," she said tapping the necklace sitting on top of the armoured plate. **

"**So Selene, Merrick has convinced you that you are a descendant of Aria."**

"**Descendant?" Marcus muttered, now things were starting to make a little sense.  
"I am and it wasn't Merrick or Odthran who told me, it was the memories. I saw what you did Melciah. The reason everyone died is because of you and your stupid plan!"**

**Melciah let out a growl and wanted to reach for his sword.**

"**Remember our deal Melciah," Marcus reminded him before climbing off his horse and walking over to Selene's side. **

"**What deal?" she asked him.**

"**I don't want you hurt," he said before grabbing the bolt and swiftly pulled it out of her shin. **

"**I thought you didn't care about me anymore?" **

**He sighed and looked down at the bolt in his hand and his eyes fell upon the crest on the end, it suddenly occurred to him. It was the same odd unknown crested bolt that Selene had given him in her spirit form outside the human city. The same blots that sit on his keep desk, the very ones that he pulled out of Roslyn. He stuffed them into his pocket and pulled a cloth out of the pouch of his belt. **

"**Marcus, we could go, just leave here. Get Aria and take her back to Sophia."**

"**You want him back even after he's invited a number of other women to his bed so easily. I don't know if he wants you back for emotional revenge or he's just confused." Melciah added with delight. **

**She looked down at him, but he didn't look up. Instead he wiped the blood off her leg and armour plate not saying a word. She jerked her leg away**

"**Fine, it's officially over." She growled at Marcus. He couldn't see her face, she didn't give him eye contact. **

"**As for you, I am Aria's decent whether you like it or not. Here," she said throwing Melciah a small wooden box "there is your proof." She turned the horses head and gave her a gentle kick and began to ride away.**

"**I thought you wanted to negotiate?" Melciah yelled to her. **

"**I think I will enjoy it more if I just kill all of you instead. And I mean **_**all**_** of you!" she hissed looking at Marcus before galloping into the trees. **

"**Come on, we need to get back out of the opening!" Melciah yelled to Marcus who quickly mounted his horse. **

**The assassin stood in the middle of the yard with their hands crossed watching the gate open and let them back in. **

"**Well?" They asked loudly. **

"**It was Selene. She is laying claim that she is royalty as Aria's descendant," Melciah snapped getting down. **

"**She's a fool, Merrick has brainwashed her. So she's attacking us?" **

"**Yes, she wants to kill every last one of us, even Marcus here." He said looking at the plain wooden box.**

"**What the hell did you say to her? And what is that?" it said pointing at the box. **

"**Someone had to open his mouth!" Marcus growled at Melciah "now I can't get her back!" **

"**She is showing you her true colours Marcus, anyone who tries to stop her from getting her own way then becomes her prey. You needed to see it because you jumped to her side over a small wound in her leg like a dog summoned didn't you?" **

"**We made a deal, she is not to be killed. I still want that deal! She is mine, she married me, she is still my wife and without her powers she won't always get what she wants!" He growled, "I'm going to see Aria. When they start attacking, inform me!" He grumbled storming off. **

"**And we are seeing his true colours too." Melciah muttered to the assassin leading them inside. **

"**You made a deal with him that she won't be killed?" the assassin hissed. **

"**I had to for him to stay here." **

"**Selene's head is mine! You know that!" **

"**Things look like they are changing, so you never know, you just may get your opportunity. And besides, it's not my fault if something **_**accidently**_** happens to Selene on the battle field, like say... being crushed by a falling tower? Use your imagination," he grunted then threw the box onto the table.**

"**What is that?" the assassin asked a second time.**

"**Her so called proof," he said effortlessly pulling it apart letting everything fall out onto the table. It was a pile of photos and scanned copies, all of the necklace, box and family tree. Melciah looked through all the paper and images, even he couldn't doubt the box, necklace and scroll were real, he knew that it was his brother had packed for Amri. Slowly he sat down and studded the sheets of printed paper that was a scan of her family tree. **

"**This is a copy of the real scroll. Aria always had it on her and a copy was never made. It was taken with Amri and there is no way Merrick or even Odthran could have replicated it so accurately or know the order after Aria's death," he said flopping down into a chair as he now began to believe. **

"**So what? You took over and earned your place and lead our people, even you said Aria was a fool not to listen to you. If she had then none of this would ever have happened. As far as I'm concerned Selene is just as stupid as Aria." **

**He didn't reply instead he stared at the photos on the table especially the photo of a young Selene and Samantha sitting with their mother, the necklace hanging in plain sight around her mother's neck.**

**The assassin sighed with annoyance**

"**My lord, those days are gone. As much as your family was supposedly meant to be the guardian of the royal family you weren't chosen so you don't need to for fill the old tradition." They tried to talk him around. **

"**This isn't going to be easy. Allot of people will leave here if they know she is the rightful queen."**

"**Well she isn't! Her family left these lands Melciah! And left us underground in that hellhole never bothering to find us or anything of the city! We remained so it's our land! We rule, not Merrick. He killed Aria and joined Hector dooming our race again!" the assassin yelled their point and slammed their fists onto the table to get the point across. **

"**Remember your place!" he hissed. **

"**Sorry my lord, I just believe you are the rightful lord now. We have the new baby Aria as yours, and she is your ticket to power. All we have to do now is get though this war and get rid of Selene and Merrick and everything will be peaceful and your empire. If Selene kills Marcus it will be even better, then we won't have him hangi****ng over our head." They insisted. **

**He sighed and rubbed his temple before picking up the photo only to have it taken from him **

"**You will be Emperor Melciah. Great Emperor Melciah who lead the people back to life from two extinctions, and won wars against the greatest warrior Selene, that sounds right doesn't it?" **

"**Yeah it does," he said liking his ego fed "Although it does change what happens to Selene. We will disable her and remove her powers like first planed, not kill her, you understand?" **

**The assassin lowered their head with disappointment**

"**Very well."**

"**Good. We will send her to exile afterwards and all is sorted. Now we just need a way to capture her, cripple her emotionally maybe since she will not go to Marcus now," he said sitting back in his seat and crossed his fingers. **

"**Easy, she gave us the ammunition to her own destruction," the assassin said holding up the photo of Selene with her mother and sister "She is emotionally breaking down and insanity will set in, all we need now is to give her a little push over the edge." **

**Melciah smiled with eyes sinisterly looking at the photo, he knew exactly what they were thinking.**

**Selene galloped back through the trees and into camp where Odthran, Merrick and Vivian stood waiting**

"**How did it go?" Merrick asked.**

"**Fuck the lot of them!" Selene hissed. **

"**Not so good then," Vivian muttered to Merrick. **

"**You were shot!" Odthran said looking at her shin.**

"**Yes, the prick." Selene growled climbing down off the horse.**

"**Did it go in deep?" He asked following her.**

"**No, but it's not like it matters anyway I am immortal," she continued to hiss and looked around her at the troops still setting up "why the hell isn't everything ready yet?"**

"**To prepare for war takes time, you only gave us a night, we only just have light now," Merrick replied not happy with her attitude "I know your angry but remember; don't let your emotions take control!"**

"**Shut up Merrick!" Selene growled before storming off into the trees by herself. **

"**Wow, she is really shitty. Melciah must have really said something to set her off like that," Vivian smirked as she adjusted her gauntlet "Thank fuck she is on our side." **

"**If her emotions get out of control and her powers combine with it we are all fucked!" Merrick stressed. **

**Selene marched through the trees puffing from anger. She came to a stop not wanting to stray too far from the camp; she didn't know what to do with herself. Frustrated she kicked a large tree smashing it in half, tipping it over. **

**Watching it crash to the ground she flopped against another trunk and slid to the ground taking a deep breath. **

"**If a tree falls in the forest, will it make a sound? Yes, because Selene kicked it over," Duncan said slowly approaching her since no one else had. **

**She lifted her head and looked at him; her eyes were glassy yet softened seeing him. **

"**Hey." She said calmly. **

**He smiled and sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders**

"**I can't even imagine what you are going through at the moment, but I sympathize with the pain of having your kids gone and your partner somewhere else."**

**She tried to smile but she just couldn't**

"**What have I become? Just when things seem to work out, I'm beside myself and I just want to leave but I can't without Aria, I promised Sophia." **

"**Ah, well at least you're not alone****, you have me... well okay maybe it's nothing but it's the two of us again and we got through it last time, I've always stuck with you eh? It will be okay." He smiled hugging her tighter finally getting a smile out of her, he could barely see it under her helmet but it was enough.**

"**You could never be **_**nothing**_** to me Duncan, you helped me in my weakest and most venerable times of my life and as a human you even took on immortals to help me. Having you here and knowing I have my oldest best friends to help me and watch my back, it keeps me sane and strong. I'm glad you're here," she said hugging him back, all she needed at that point in time was a trusted friend to reassure her.**

**He sat frozen to the spot for a second shocked at her letting it out to him**

"**Well I'm honoured!" he said with a sniff.**

"**Are you crying?" she asked sitting back.**

"**Ah... no?" he said high pitched trying to clear his glassy eyes and got to his feet, he was clearly touched by what she said. She got up and rolled her eyes**

"**I suppose I've wasted enough time. We better go back," she said looking over his shoulder she could see Odthran walking toward her with replacement pieces of armour.**

"**Glad to see you calm. Merrick is going on and on about it, he didn't like the shock of you in Aria's style armour either," Odthran laughed as got to one knee and proceeded to repair her armour. **

"**I'll see you back at camp," Duncan smiled and headed back.**

"**How is the helmet?" ****He asked strapping up the buckles. She didn't respond, instead her helmet hit the ground next to him.**

"**Worked fine, I can see better than I thought." **

"**Good and I'm sure everything will work out, you'll be on the throne in no time back in rule of a kingdom rightfully yours." He said, doing up the last buckle. **

"**Sorry, but I don't intend to keep the throne. I don't want a kingdom of blood soaked dirt."**

"**It's your history..." he looked up at her "Oh shit." **

"**What?" she asked puzzled. **

"**Your eye," he said looking closer. Her right eye had changed permanent florescent blue and the iris had opened making the blue ring smaller than usual. **

"**Did you get struck in the head?"**

"**No," she said lifting her gauntlet to look in her reflection. **

"**Uncontrolled emotional intensity becomes uncontrollable distress; a sign in immortals is iris problems in the eyes!" He blabbered quickly. **

"**What?" she hissed getting annoyed again.**

"**Well it's an early sign of immortality insanity."**

"**You think I'm going nuts!" she screamed at him. **

"**No your highness, maybe it's just stress. I'll keep an eye on it." **

**Selene huffed and walked past him back to the camp, Merrick still stood in the same place waiting for her**

"**What did Melciah say? Did he have as much of a shock as I?" **

"**Yes but he would never admit it," Selene said not bothering to hide her eye.**

**She could see Merrick was looking at it but he didn't say anything**

"**So what's your plan from here? You do know the sun will affect the Vorador's?"**

"**I know, it won't kill you, just make you weaker. The idea is to lure them out into the sun across the field and we remain at the tree line." She turned to Odthran "hidden weaponry ready?"**

"**Yes." He answered with a nod. **

"**Good," Selene said with a smile and headed through the trees over to a group of soldiers standing next to a giant mounted canons they had just reassembled all in a row.**

"**Duncan?" she called out to him, he suddenly appeared next to her out of his invisible form.**

"**Right here," he said ready.**

"**Good, as soon as the gate is down all attention should be on us. Find a way in unseen and look for Aria. Don't go through the main gate, you will be in the line of fire. As soon as you have located her get to the roof and fire this flare gun," she said handing it over to him "I will get to you as soon as possible." **

**Duncan nodded and took the gun.**

"**Duncan you need to find her before sun fall. The trebuchets are going to fire as soon as it's dark." **

"**I can do it." He said sliding on his helmet.**

"**Be careful and avoid Marcus if you can, he will be able to sense you if you get too close."**

"**I will good luck to you too," he said with a smile then turned to his invisible state. She turned the solider holding a torch **

"**Fire!" **

**The cannons one by one exploded with sound as they fired at the front gate. The first few only bent the huge reinforced gate, after the fifth struck cracks and full warping began to appear. **

* * *

**angel-of-rain09: Thanks for the review! Good to know people are still reading.**

**Silthyan: Thanks :) well no probably no more after this one. Maybe the odd short one if I like the so called 3rd film, but Im going to go back to writing my own stories. But hey at least the posting of the last few dates has been closer then usual! :D**

**Apathetic Sorceress: Lol thanks, I can't read for very long either. Well, I don't read anyway lol but I still try. Im glad you like the story, thanks for the review :D!**

**LOL! thanks for Pointing out that I posted on the wrong story! haha. I was wondering when I would eventually do that. Pretty good since it took a couple hundred chapters before i did it :D  
**


	125. I spy

**Melciah grunted with annoyance at the loud crashing against the main gates. **

"**My lord, cracks are beginning to appear in the gate, what are your orders?" the lean captain from the walls asked as he gingerly approached him. **

**He scratched the stubble on his chin and sighed**

"**Where is my wife?"**

"**With Aria, my lord." **

"**Good. Selene wants us to run out and attack. Put the Isabelle battle plan in place. It should throw her off."**

"**Yes sir." The captain said with a bow before running back to his post to give out the order. **

**Selene watched the large solid steel cannon balls smash into the outer wall and gate and how they made the stone chip away and cripple the door but not completely blow it open. **

"**Stop!" she yelled holding up her hand creating silence. **

**Narrowing her eyes she looked at the settling dust and debris around the wall.**

"**He's reinforcing the gate from the other side," Vivian said walking up to her side. **

"**Have everything ready to fire. We will wait to see if he tries anything. He's surrounded so there will be no sneaking out any other gate, or tunnel." She said confident with her plan. **

"**You do know he will wait till dusk?" Odthran asked. **

"**I'm counting on it," Selene said with a cold smirk I want you to take over and keep watch. I need to get some rest. I've been up all night. Wake me if you see a flare go off from the fortress or before sunset," Selene said heading though the trees toward tents away from the battle zone.**

"**This one your highness," a Vorador said bowing to her and pointed to a larger tent in the middle "everything you asked for is set out for you." **

"**Thanks." Selene grunted without even looking at her and stepped inside. The Vorador's had typically overdone the tent, inside luxurious furniture and rugs had been carried and set out making a warm environment.**

**She sighed and dropped her shoulders then slowly progressed to removing her helmet and sword, placing them on the large polished dark wood table next to the bed. Unbuckling her gauntlets she slid them off along with the gloves before turning around and flopping back onto the bed, body armour and all.**

**She was reasonably comfortable and couldn't be bothered moving. Her mind dwelled on the morning and she closed her eyes feeling the tiredness and emotional drain pull her down. She needed this break, even if for five minutes. **

"**Selene?" Within ****a minute of her closing her eyes a voice called from outside the tent.**

"**What?" she snapped angrily. **

"**It's Viktor. Odthran sent me to stand guard outside your tent. Just making sure I got the right one." He explained. **

"**Whatever! Just do it quietly!" She grumbled before drifting back to sleep. **

**Exhaustion lead her into a deep sleep, Viktor standing guard did help her relax to the point even those moving noisily around outside her tent never woke her. **

**The day seemed all too quiet and everyone remained under cover away from the unexpected sunshine. Tension filled the air on both sides the suspense was taking toll on everyone's temper.**

**By late afternoon Selene was sleeping so heavily and relaxed that her powers regenerated to their full potential making her markings and skin glow. She never even noticed a figure creep into the tent and slowly approach her.**** They moved silent like a shadow then stood at her side. They raised their hand toward her neck moving ever so closely in slowly brushing their hand across her shoulder instantly waking Selene who hissed with fright and in an instinctively swung her head around and sank her teeth into their wrist.**

"**Argh!" Amos screeched trying to pull her arm free but Selene's jaws were locked tight. **

"**Selene it's me!" Amos hissed and kicked Selene in the shin to snap her out of it. **

**Selene let go and sat up watching Amos fling herself away from her clutching her wrist. Selene sat with a blood covered mouth and crimson eyes staring at her, except for the one bright blue iris that glowed from the red. **

"**Bloody hell woman I was just coming to wake you, give you a tap on the shoulder!" Amos growled. **

"**Unwise since you woke me once when I was pregnant, remember?" Selene growled back.**

"**Yeah I know, that was years ago but that's right, you're a grudge holder I should have known you hadn't changed. In Merrick's castle was just a show to make you look good." Amos grumbled then looked down at her wrist that wasn't healing at all "Damn what's in your fangs, venom?" she cringed at the bite wound that hurt badly. **

"**Pretty much, it shouldn't kill you though since you were resurrected in Burwood. I didn't mean to bite you, but you gave me a hell of a fright. Why didn't Viktor wake me?" **

"**Odthran needed him to go check on the trebuchets and no one else was willing to wake you up, now I can see why." **

"**Nothing has happened? No flares from the keep?"**

"**No and it's almost nightfall." **

"**Shit, Dunc****an should have found her by now!" Selene said strapping her gauntlets back on. **

"**There is the possibility he was caught." Amos said.**

"**I hope not, if he hasn't then he doesn't have long," Selene said grabbing her helmet and marched out of the tent walking strait into Duncan outside**

"**Duncan? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be looking for Aria!" She snapped angrily.**

"**She isn't there! I looked everywhere until I heard one of them talking to another about how they moved her away to some unit." **

"**Unit?" she asked, her face dropping **

"**Did they say a number after?" **

"**Um, I think so..."**

"**Are you sure, what was it?" She asked grabbing his arm almost shaking him.**

"**Um fifty six I think... I can't be sure sorry,"**

"**They've taken her to the labs." **

"**What about the trebuchets? They are going to be released at any minute now." Amos asked still clutching her wrist as she stepped out of the tent. **

"**It won't affect the labs, they are only aimed at the towers and mounted weapons on the fortress. The forest entry to the labs is surrounded by troops and I'm not recklessly letting anything in those labs out by blowing a hole in the wall, they need to be raided carefully by troops."**

**Selene said marching back toward the cannons where Merrick still stood staring coldly at the fortress. **

"**Where is Odthran?" Selene asked as she turned to look at a smoking tower upon the fortress wall. **

"**I said not to fire!" she growled. **

**Without looking Merrick sighed and lifted his arm pointing to a group of Vorador's a few cannons across all listening to Odthran. **

**Selene angrily stormed over and pushed through the Vorador's looking at Odthran **

"**Can't you follow orders? Or should I get someone else to take over your incompetence?"**

**He bowed his head **

"**The solider claims he had a fault with his weapon." He explained. **

**She narrowed her eyes and slowly turned around looking at each of them until her eyes fixed on one in particular. He stood near the back and she raised her hand to point at him.**

"**You, step forward!" she growled. **

**He reluctantly came forward and stood in front of her but still held his head cockily high. **

"**It was not my cannon..." before he could finish and faster than anyone had seen Selene suddenly had her sword in her hand and by her side dripping with black blood. **

**The Vorador's backed off immediately as his head bounced onto the soft dirt and his body fell limp into a diced pile. **

"**Selene..." Odthran gasped unsure of what to do, he wondered if the insanity was already starting to take effect. **

**Stepping over the body she reached down and picked the head up by the hair and held it up. **

"**I know who exactly all the spies and traitors are here, you have exactly thirty seconds to run back to your mummy before I make you trophy as well!" Selene yelled angrily at the top of her lungs for all in the forest to hear. **

**No one moved, aggravating her even further at their arrogance. She grunted with annoyance and once again swung her blade collecting another soldiers head. **

**Now holding up two heads she smirked**

"**You now have fifteen seconds!" **

**This time various Vorador's in different sectors of the army began to move, their nervous walk quickly became a full run toward the fortress, at least sixteen were counted,**

"**Let them run," Selene yelled. **

**She only stopped one by grabbing her by the scruff of the neck and throwing her into the dirt before she could get away. **

"**Please, I'm just following orders!" the soldier squealed rolling over in the dirt. **

"**Now you have new ones," Selene said throwing the heads at her "take those to Melciah and tell him our weapons are specially made to kill Vorador's immediately on contact and that you saw it for yourself." Selene sneered. The woman reluctantly picked up the heads and almost sobbing carried them back to the fortress. **

**Odthran cautiously approached Selene**

"**No more spies, now we can start," she said turning around to face all the troops who now looked terrified of her. **

"**Anyone who betrays me will have the same fate," Selene said cleaning the blood off the blade with a rag. **

"**You're killing Vorador's, how?" Odthran asked horrified. **

"**Here they are." Selene said looking past him and into the trees where a group of hybrids carried a tank with pipes taps and a tray at the front. **

"**Just there is fine, thanks." She said to them a lot more kindly.**

"**What the hell is that?" Odthran asked, as his eyes studied the contraption. **

"**How we are going to kill them all, beautiful isn't it? Not as impressive as your weather device, and it's much more simple but its impact is much more effective as you saw," She smiled looking at the small clear cylinder at the top. She reached up and pulled off the lid before reaching into her pocket to pull out the small piece of the original fountain stone and dropped it into the water inside the cylinder.**

**Odthran realized her invention strait away**

"**I never took you for an inventor and I have to say I'm impressed, you have turned what gives life to humans into something that takes it away from Vorador's," he said thinking aloud "You dipped your sword in that didn't you?" he said pointing to the clear fluid that started to poor into the tray as she turned the taps. **

"**Exactly. Once fatally hit by a weapon of any sort dipped in this, there is zero chance of healing and the liquid form Vorador dies."**

"**Selene, are you sure we need this? It will strike fear into our own troops..." he said nervous at the possibility of her completely cracking and using it on all Vorador's.**

"**Who's side are you on? I want them to die and stay dead! Like they should have done years ago! No one would be in this mess if it wasn't for Vorador's." She scowled. Odthran looked almost hurt**

"**But you are part Vorador and it's who I am, I have no right to live?"**

**Selene sighed**

"**Look, yes you have the right to live, but the way you went about it was pretty bad wasn't it? Besides, those who survive the war will have their chance to repent and surrender their abilities."**

"**How are you going to do that?"**

**She smiled coldly **

"**It's a surprise, you'll see." She turned to the hybrids "gear up! We are going into the labs!" Just as she finished giving her orders loud crashing sounds came from the fortress.**

"**There goes the trebuchets," Amos said walking up to Selene. Her arm was now bandaged and covered in a thick leather gauntlet **

"**Nice invention. Mind if I try it and come along? I am getting awfully board." She said almost delighted to see the Selene she once knew. **

"**Knock yourself out."**

**It was not the idea of a final death on his enemy that scared Odthran; it was when lost the last ounce of her sanity.**** He supervised as arrowheads, bullets, blades, swords and any other weapon they found was dipped in the tray then loaded into crates and handed out ready to be used while Selene chose her troops for lab attack. **

"**What exactly does she want us to do up here?" Merrick asked Odthran as he approached him. **

"**She wants us to keep anyone from getting out alive." **

"**Huh. I see this scares you." **

"**It doesn't scare me; it just bothers me a little. I don't know how it doesn't bother you."**

"**It just doesn't. The idea of Melciah finally dead for good is somewhat comforting." Merrick smiled. **

"**Yeah until she goes nuts and turns on us, just like Hector did to you." **

"**You are supposed to be loyal. Maybe you weren't fit for the job all along and it was supposed to be Melciah," Merrick paused seeing the cold glare on Odrthran's face and quickly moved the subject on "I don't think she will. To be honest, I think she's played on the insanity thing a bit to scare out the enemy among us and it worked. Add that with a foul mood then yeah I think I'd be like her too. She is the one in the prophecy and she will fix everything, we just need to give her a break now and then since to be realistic, it isn't her war but she was shoved in the middle of it." **

**Odthran softened his face and lifted a brow**

"**You have suddenly changed your tune, why?" **

"**Just been thinking about it since I saw her eye. Can't help but think maybe I pushed her too hard and that it's my fault."**

**Selene didn't bother talking to Odthran or Merrick, they already had their orders as far as she was concerned. Instead she took a group of hybrids dosed with the fountain water and armed with the weapon solution instead of Vorador's. Amos was her second in command, even if she didn't like her, she knew she was at lease competent, and Duncan her right hand man.**

**The Hybrids wore a mix of old style armour and modern human warfare equipment, a perfect killing balance. **

**Arriving at the lab exit Selene found her group of heavily armed Vorador's sitting hidden in camouflage suits**** in the dark waiting for any movement. **

**Crouching down she crept over to the captain keeping watch**

"**I didn't expect to see you so soon." The captain said. **

"**Aria's in there, we need to get in quick and take control without attracting t****oo much attention from the main fortress." Selene explained. **

"**Well you said you got to the labs through the armoury right?" Amos spoke up "Then tell the trebuchets to hit that area, cave it in so it blocks off any way into the lab. Plus it would be a distraction."**

"**Good idea but the armoury is deep in the keep and partly underground." Selene sighed. **

"**I know where it is. Got any explosive?" Duncan asked. **

"**I do," the captain said reaching into his metal case and pulled out a bag**

"**These are sticky bombs, or plastic explosives with a self adhesive side," he pulled a block out the size of a small brick and pointed to the features, "All you do is peel off the paper, stick to whatever you want to blow to smithereens and push this button here to arm it. A little red light will come on at the top here next to the button and it's ready." The captain explained. **

"**Easy enough, how many do you have?" Duncan asked. **

"**There are five in a bag, and that's five per detonator. If the button on the explosive isn't pushed then it will not detonate, so if you only need three, make sure the light on the other two are not on. If they are get rid of them or put them to use, as soon as the light it on its active and sensitive so don't play around with them."**

"**Okay so what if something happens and I have to abort?" **

"**Don't push the button on the detonator. These are only basic explosives; we don't have anything else so there's no fancy fail safe switch. Make sure what you put them on is exactly what you want to blow before activating them." The captain explained placing the explosive back into the bag "You shouldn't need any more than five, they pack a powerful punch. For what you want I would recommend three," he said handing the bag to him. **

"**Right, oh yes exactly how far away should I be before I detonate?"**

"**The more you use the further you go and preferably behind a solid object. The more between you and the explosive the better, if you can get back outside it should detonate from there, it will be the safest." **

"**If you blow off your arm you can grow a new one," Selene smirked giving him a pat on the back. **

"**Nice." He said before changing into his invisible state and headed back to the fortress.**

"**Now we need to get that door open without being seen." Selene grumbled looking at what is now a double re-enforced door. Amos grinned**

"**Sneaking in is what I was born to do, leave it to me." **

**

* * *

**

I've decided from here on in to do shorter chapters since I really can't get the time to do full long ones. Im also having trouble choosing how this ends, I have three senarios in my head. Please give me feedback it really helps! Again sorry for the delay!

-Evelyn x

Silthyan: Yes it is hard to remember everyone and everything, but thats my own fault! Thanks :D

2real4U: You got me motivated to finish this chapter ;)

Apathetic Sorceress: Thanks for pointing that out! first time I'd ever done it lol! And the one time in a while where I had actully posted chapters close to each other and alot thought I hadn't at all. lol silly me! Thanks for the reveiw :D


	126. Ignight

**Dust, plaster,**** tiny pieces of stone and wood fell from the ceiling and landed in Melciah's hair as the explosions in the top of the fortress violently shook everything. He sat in the hall on a large wooden bench staring into space lost in thought.**

"**She's going to bring the fortress down upon us!" Marcus said bringing Melciah out of his silent state. He looked up at Marcus who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He raked his hand through his wild hair then sighed**

"**No she won't. It will take allot to destroy this fortress. I made sure of it. First she brought the mountain down upon us and it still stood, so a few catapults ****aren't going to affect us."**

"**There's no way of toppling it? What about from the inside?" Marcus asked**** beginning to stress, he was pacing the floor in front of Melciah. **

"**She won't be able too." Melciah remained calm.**

"**What? A little arrogant don't you think? You're talking about a woman who can turn into a shadow and has a right hand man who can become invisible and you think they can't get in?" **

"**She won't bring the fortress down with you or Aria in it I know that for sure, no doubt about it. Duncan has already been and gone. Looking for Aria I guess. Of course he never found her. We have new systems to detect them, air, water, mist smoke, whatever it is they become they can't hide their life energy, or presence if you want to call it that." **

"**If Selene comes in there is no way of stopping her." ****Marcus' panicking tone was beginning to annoy Melciah.**

"**Oh**** yes there is." Melciah smirked smugly completely ignoring Marcus' stress. This made Marcus finally stop pacing and stare directly at Melciah **

"**Just remember our agreement Melciah!" **

"**You still want that? Even after she threatened to kill you?"**

"**She won't."**

"**Precisely, so it would be good if she came in, alone preferably, and all will go as planned. That is why I'm waiting for her next move. All she is doing is taking out the top visible weapons, nothing we can't afford to lose."**

**A nervous maid slowly approached them**** taking the smallest steps possible until close enough to be seen as wanting to talk. Melciah looked at her and raised his brow waiting**

"**Sir, they told me to tell you that Duncan is back and snooping around again." She finally spoke.**

"**I will deal to him." Marcus said taking a step forward to be stopped by Melciah climbing to his feet.**

"**No, we need you here for when Selene comes in." Melciah insisted. **

"**I know Duncan well and have grown so used to him I can almost see him in his invisible form. Besides if I capture him she will come looking for him." Marcus added.**

**Melciah scrunched his mouth and scratched his chin thinking on it for a second**

"**Yes, that is a good idea. You're a clever thinker just like your father." Melciah nodded to make Marcus feel more valued. **

"**I'll bring him back here. ****Where is he?" He asked the maid desperate to do something.**

"**This way sir," t****he maid pointed down the dim hall the way she came.**

"_**Get my assassin to follow. When Marcus finds Duncan, have him killed." **_**Melciah spoke telepathically into the maid's mind. As Marcus walked in front of her she looked back and nodded to him behind Marcus' back. **

**Duncan easily found the old armoury Selene had mentioned and with the attacks to the upper fortress no one was guarding it like before. **

"**Right," he whispered to himself making himself visible again and placed the sack down on the ground. He looked around and scratched his head**

"**Was it the spear thingy rack or the shelf..." Duncan muttered to himself and scratched his head**** again trying to remember which wall to place the explosive. He shrugged to himself and decided to put them on each wall anyway.**

"**Right," he said pulling the first block out the bag. He carefully peeled the strip off the back and placed the first explosive against the wall behind the halberdier rack that held the hidden levers. **

"**Damn that's sticky," he muttered, he didn't need to apply much pressure for it to stick at all. He pushed the button and the little red light immediately lit up, as did the small red light on the detonator indicating the connection was made. **

"**Brilliant," he whispered to himself pleased everything was going to plan. **

**He moved to the other end of the rack and placed another explosive on the wall and armed it. Picking up the bag he then looked around the room, double checking no one was coming ****before heading over to the ammunition shelves, activating two more explosives and placing them on the wall near the hidden door. He lifted the last explosive and looked at it**

"**Why waste it?" he smirked, he wanted to make sure the job was done, of course three were not enough. Deciding it was best in the corner he headed over and pulled the sticky strip.**

"**Duncan!" Marcus yelled from behind him walking into the room.**

**Duncan jumped with fright almost dropping the explosive, barely managing to catch it with his other hand.**

"**Marcus!" Duncan said standing up and swinging around holding the explosive behind his back. **

"**I know your here on a mission from Selene." Marcus said crossing his arms.**

**Duncan's eyes widened, as he held the explosive he realized as he caught it he had grabbed the sticky side and now it seemed to be fixed solid to his hand.**

"**Duncan?" Marcus asked wondering why Duncan was looking a little twitchy. **

"**Shit," Duncan grumbled through his teeth, with the fumbling of the explosive he wondered if he had accidently pushed the button.**

"**What?" Marcus said uncrossing his arms and took a step forward. **

"**Weapons, I'm just here to fetch weapons."**

"**Come on Duncan, we are friends you don't need to work for Selene, like a servant, she betrayed us." Marcus knew he was lying. **

"**I don't know what has got into you Marcus, but she has betrayed no one, she serves no one but herself. It's you who can't see that you are the one standing on the wrong side, even keeping your daughters baby from her. You didn't see the torment she went through having to leave without her. As for Selene I will always stick by her, no matter what. Always have and always will, ever since I stood beside her against you. Funny how it ends the way it began." Duncan said standing tall glaring at Marcus. **

**Marcus bit his lip holding his anger in, he had no come back Duncan had a point, but anger still made his eyes change. **

"**I can do freaky face to eh!" Duncan rolled his eyes back until only the whites of his eyes could be seen, then rolled in his lips to show gums and this teeth, then made a growling sound just like he had done so many years ago as a human. **

**Marcus' shoulders dropped and his face softened remembering that night in the warehouse basement.**

"**Yes, you have always been loyal to her. But I..." Marcus said, suddenly his world went black along with a throbbing pain in his head. **

**Duncan watched his unconscious body fall to the ground and land with a thud, behind him the fully armoured assassin Selene encountered stood with a blunt mace. **

"**Oh shit!" Duncan cursed immediately shifting to his invisible form. **

**The assassin made an unnatural electronic hissing sound and reached up to its helmet and pushed a disc on the side causing a clear screen to slide down front of its face. **

"**I see you!" it hissed, looking straight at him. **

"**Crap! Duncan said returning to his normal state still keeping the bomb stuck to his hand hidden behind him. **

**The assassin leapt forward and swung the mace at Duncan who barely ducked in time and rolled away. He looked down at the explosive and sure enough the little light was red. **

"**Come off you bastard!" he growled still desperately trying to pull the bomb off his hand as he crouched to the ground and rolled under a metal shelf avoiding the assassin as much as possible. **

**Smashing the shelves aside the assassin angrily tried to keep up with Duncan who duck and dove through various shelves crates and racks taking the assassin through an obstacle course. **

"**Stop prolonging your death!" it hissed getting annoyed. **

"**What is this, superglue?" Duncan growled realizing he was not going to get it off his hand without some sort of dissolvent assistance. **

"**Right!" Duncan growled picking up a metal ammunition box and threw it at the assassin. **

**It bounced off its helmet and flew behind it not affecting it at all. Duncan noticed it did however crack the screen in front of its face**

"**Bingo." Duncan said and snatched a handgun out of the pile of rubble and weapons and open fired at the assassin. Arrogantly it didn't move, confident of its armour. The bullets bounce off the metal plates until Duncan hit the screen shattering it completely. Realizing its mistake it hissed again and charged at Duncan only to lose sight of him as he vanished into thin air. **

**Selene had no doubts about Amos' abilities and for good reason, she herself never even saw how Amos got in, she only got Amos on radio that she was inside. **

"**Is there supposed to be guards?" Amos asked quietly into the radio. **

"_**There should be, and scientists too,"**_** Selene's voice returned.**

"**Can't see anything just yet, will update soon." Amos said before stuffing the walkie-talkie back onto her belt. **

**She moved without a single sound down the halls and into the offices there was not a soul to be seen. **

**Looking around in the largest office she found thin folder marked 'sections' and flipped it open to show each level of the labs, what each cell contained and where it was. Opening the file she paused hearing an echoing bang come from outside the door in the distance. Waiting she stared at the door listening for anymore sounds until she was satisfied there was nothing else she went back to the file. **

**Quickly browsing though each page only one level went above fifty-six, the same level that held Erika and unaware of this Amos silently headed down the stairs, surprised she still had not encountered anyone. **

**Slipping through the door she looked into the corridor, instead of finding any Vorador she was greeted with a putrid smell. **

"**Selene come in," Amos said grabbing her walkie-talkie.**

"_**Yeah**_**?" Selene's voice crackled back through.**

"**I hate to tell you this, but there is nothing here. Well nothing living anyway." Amos said trying not to step on the large chunks of random body parts and torn flesh laying about the blood covered floor. **

"_**What the hell do you mean?**_**" Selene screamed back. **

**Amos looked down along the cells, every door was open and held an empty cell or more dead unrecognizable flesh piles. **

"_**Amos!**_**" Selene screamed again.**

"**There is nothing here. It looks like some sort of giant Lycan went nuts in here and killed anything in the cells. There is only one cell fifty-six and its empty, nothing in it. Shit there is blood and body parts everywhere nothing human shaped that I can tell. Just a horrific smell." Amos explained as she had arrived to cell fifty-six. **

"_**Cell fifty six? Duncan said Unit, not cell. Wait... did you say giant Lycan?**_**"**

"**Yeah, claw marks on the wall are huge. This cell is the only cell or room with fifty-six on it in this place. I don't think your granddaughter is here or ever was. If Duncan said unit then it's somewhere else, these..." Amos stopped and perked her ears up swearing her just head a scuffle from a cell further down. **

"_**Amos, get the hell out of there**_**." Selene called back. **

"**What the hell is down here? What are you not telling me Selene?" Amos growled. **

"_**Just get the hell out of there so we can seal it off!**_**" Selene's voice started to crackle on the walkie-talkie as Amos slowly walked further down the hall to the source of the sound.**

**Selene sat staring at the door waiting to see any sign of movement. **

"**Should we blow the door?" The captain crouched next to Selene asked. **

"**Amos can you hear me? There are things down there, unnatural experiments you won't survive if you encounter it... Amos?" Selene yelled into her walkie-talkie but Amos did not respond, all that came across was crackling.**

"**Shit! I needed that bitch alive." **

"**Bloody hell your heavy!" Duncan grumbled as he jogged carrying an unconscious Marcus over his shoulder through the halls. He had lost sight of the assassin after they discovered the bomb stuck to his hand and hidden upon the walls. **

"**Hey you stop!" A guard yelled seeing him charge out into the ground level of the fortress. Having no time for it Duncan lifted his gun and shot the Vorador twice in the head taking him down quickly. **

**Charging up the hall Duncan looked around trying to decide which way to go only to be knocked to the ground dropping Marcus who rolled along the floor stopping at the wall.**

**Sitting up he looked up at the assassin standing above him just as Burwood troops piled in behind him**

"**Take Marcus, I will deal to this one myself!" they ordered pointing at Marcus. The troops scooped up Marcus and quickly carried him away leaving Duncan alone with the assassin. **

"**Don't even think about changing!" it hissed lifting the detonator it had swiped from Duncan so he could see it "I know you have one stuck to your hand."**

**Duncan sighed and lifted his hand showing the explosive.**

"**Have a little accident did we?"**

**Duncan climbed to his feet**

"**You could say that," he said before bolting strait at the assassin tackling them to the ground, like he assumed the assassin gave him a knee to the stomach and flipped him off and into the wall giving Duncan the opportunity to scramble for the window.**

**Screeching it was quick to follow Duncan who leapt strait through the glass and out into the back gardens of the fortress. The shattered pieces of glass tinkled on the stone path around Duncan, various pieces cut his skin and clothes but it did not stop him running into the garden.**

"**You're a pathetic excuse for an immortal!" the assassin yelled from the shattered window. **

**Duncan slowed his run and turned around looking back at them holding up the detonator.**

"**Selene will be joining you in hell shortly you fool!" It laughed and pushed the button making a small beep and immediately the little light became green. **

**Duncan smiled and lifted both his hands up revealing two empty palms and waved. **

**The assassin froze for a split second as realization kicked in, just as a small beeping sound coming from the armoured plate on its back. It turned and looked in the mirror upon the wall to see the small light on the explosive upon its back switch to green**

"**Fu..." **

**Duncan laughed just as large balls of flames instantly flew out into the air followed with a loud boom at the same time rumbling explosions vibrated from the depths below. The sudden force of air threw him meters through the air and into a potato patch near the wall. **

"**Shit, they do pack a punch! Ha!" he yelled waving his arms in the air like a champion. Pieces of flaming debris flew clearly through the dark night and fell to the ground giving an illusion of raining fire.**

**Duncan climbed back to his feet and watched as Vorador's fully engulfed in flames came stumbling out of the fortress desperate to extinguish the fire. **

"**Hey you!" a Vorador yelled running through the garden seeing Duncan.**

"**Time to go!" Duncan mumbled and switched into his invisibility. The Vorador came to a sudden halt looking around **

"**What? Where did he go?" the Vorador grumbled looking around confused. **

**Selene approached the security door of the labs alone; her boots squelched and crunched on mud and the odd pile of snow and ice that refused to melt. She swiftly removed her gauntlet and lifted her exposed hand ready to melt the control panel and open the door.**

**Just as her fingertip touched the cold metal, her sensitive ears picked up on the sudden vibration and loud explosion coming from both the distance and underground.**

**She took a step back and looked into the sky seeing the flaming debris then jumped with fright as the door to the labs suddenly whooshed open revealing Amos running strait for her as a wall of flames chased up behind her**

"**Move!" Amos yelled just as the powerful air force and flames scooped her up off her feet and flung her strait into Selene collecting her and taking them both through the air and into the trees. **

**Tumbling along the ground Selene came to a stop upside down with feet in the air and her back wedged up against a large rotten tree root. **

"**What the hell!" Selene rolling over the right way and sat up to look at Amos who was half covered in mud, her back was still on fire. **

**Flapping around Amos patted her shoulder trying to put herself out**

"**Argh! I hate fire!" She screeched.**

**Selene sighed and finally waved her hand putting out the flame. **

"**What the hell happened to you?" Selene asked frowning at Amos.**

"**My radio went flat, not my fault. Besides you could have given me a warning to the **_**thing**_** down there!" **

"**Actually I was talking about that," Selene said pointing at Amos's arms. **

**Amos looked down and saw another pair of arms right under the first pair**

"**Argh!" Amos freaked out flapping all four of her arms**

"**You bit me, what the hell did you do?" Amos said calming herself and lowered her normal arms and focused on the new pair moving them about and opening and closing her fingers.**

"**It must have brought your unique hybrid abilities out..." Selene said to be interrupted by a loud piercing roar coming from the burning labs. **

"**Shit it's still alive!" Amos gasped. **

"**Fire won't kill those things!" Selene said running back to the lab entrance. **

**The door was black and completely spat fames keeping everyone away.**

"_**Those**_**? There's more?" Amos said horrified **

"**A variety of them," Selene grunted with annoyance and turned to face the Vorador's and Hybrids who got to their feet. **

"**You! Get Viktor, tell him to get here immediately! We need to seal it off," she ordered pointing to the closest Vorador "the rest of you aim all weapons on that door, stop anything coming out!" **

"**Too late," Amos said backing away from the door.**

**Pushing through the flames a huge grotesque mutated Lycan like head appeared, sniffing its way to the fresh air. It had no skin it had clearly burnt off revealing areas of burnt skull, and rows of teeth. **

**Its head was almost the size of door and its large body stopped it from getting through. **

**Selene held her ground staring at the creature staring right back at her, almost summoning her up, no doubt as food. **

**Even though they were somewhat damaged Selene could still see the cold menacing look in the creatures eyes, a wild thirst to kill**

"**Never seen you before, you're a big bastard," Selene said taking a step back.**

**Her movement made it roar and reach forward with and claw at the sides of the door shredding the metal, making a larger hole. **

"**Run!"**


	127. Crossfire

**Marcus woke with a throbbing pain in his head slowly rubbed his temple and sat himself up trying to clear his eyes.**

"**Get up, they are moving in!" Melciah said storming into the room.  
Marcus was on the floor and looked at him a little confused**

"**You were hit by debris, knocked you out cold. Duncan took off. Guess you were right; he was planting bombs in the lower fortress to bring it down. Selene doesn't care about Aria anymore," He said roughly pulling Marcus to his feet "they are advancing on the fortress, we need to get out there." **

**Marcus angrily snatched his arm out of Melciah's grip**

"**I can do it myself!" he growled finally coming right. **

"**Good because it's time to put an end to this, once and for all." **

**Selene ran into the trees heading down hill strait for the dry riverbed. She could hear it follow her as it clumsily crashed through the trees behind her. **

**Sliding down the river bank Selene had to come to a sudden stop in surprise to find a river was now flowing and rising fast. It carried branches and even whole trees along with a few chunks of ice and snow that had rolled down off the mountain top along with the melting snow and ice. **

**The river was too wide to jump across and the creature was too close for her to jump into the air, instead she dove under a nearby bolder leaning against another making a hole. **

**Crawling through the mud she felt the creature breathe at her heels as it pushed its large head in after her**

"**Mongrel!" she hissed crawling out the other side, at this point she was in freezing water splashing to her feet. **

**Irritated the creature yanked its head back out from the hole, took in a deep breath about to roar when swinging from a tall pine tree a large Lycan flew through the darkness and onto the side of the creatures face. **

"**Nicolas!" Selene smiled pleased to see him. **

**The creature began to yelp as Nicolas' powerful claws tore the flesh to the bone and his powerful jaws broke the bones like sticks. **

**Even as the creature nipped and tried to scratch and bite Nicolas, Nicolas was too fast for him, he was completely locked onto his back and the creature's venom had no effect on Nicolas' pure bloodline and power. **

"**Selene we need to move let them fight!" Amos yelled running out of the trees.**

"**The venom doesn't affect Nicolas!" Selene said getting out of the river.**

"**Let him deal with it, we have other problems! I went back to the camp and the troops attacked the fortress, Melciah's troops have come out and it's a full on battle, I think Merrick got sick of waiting for you." **

"**Bloody hell!" Selene hissed angrily "he can't..." she stopped and turned around hearing a rumble coming from up the river. A loud metal moan echoed and earth and ice gave way to an enormous gear from the device emerged from the raging river and rolled with the water and mud down the mountain and toward the sea.**

**Even Nicolas and the creature froze still watching the partly submerged gear roll past, air pockets in the mud bubbled and hissed as it moved, the ground rumbled and once again it let out a terrifying moan that sent shudders up even Selene's spine. **

**The earth groaned at the weight and eventually gave a loud crack, causing the gear to stop further down the river. **

"**That's not good," Selene said looking at the ground. **

"**What the hell was **_**that**_**?"**

**Selene noticed Nicolas and the creature had disappeared**

"_**That**_** is history repeating itself!" Selene paused and lifted her nose sniffing the air "something is on fire, let's get back to camp." **

"**I can't see her anywhere!" Marcus yelled at Melciah from atop the fortress wall. **

"**This is not part of her attack; even I know she is not this foolish. She has to be elsewhere this is Merrick's doing." Melciah huffed looking into the raging battle below. **

"**I don't care about Merrick, I want Selene."**

"**She'll come; she'll smell the flames and hear the screams."**

**Marcus frowned at Melciah; he knew he wasn't letting him in on everything. **

"**What are you planning Melciah?" Marcus growled.**

"**We are just going to draw her in," He smiled as screams of pain roared from beneath them at the foot of the wall.**

**Marcus leaned over to see soldiers baring Melciah's mark holding large flame throwers burning everything in their path.**

"**Fire is Selene's primary power, why don't you just hand her the weapons?"**

"**No, it's a moth to the flame, see?" he pointed to tree line where Selene emerged with Amos "she will come straight for us, you'll see."**

**As if on command, Selene took to the air and flew strait for them her eyes fixed on Melciah.**

"**Here she comes!" he swung around and leapt off the wall and into the fortress grounds avoiding immediate contact. Marcus followed and landed right next to him**

"**Now what?" he said looking up at the wall to see her land on the edge, perching like a bird. **

"**Come on," Melciah said under his breath watching her intently, ready to move. **

**Her eyes became red **

"**Where is Aria!" she yelled opening her wings out ready to glide down, the smile on Melciah's face made her hesitate. **

**Unfortunately this is what he had counted on. From each side of her on the wall troops appeared with what looked like flame throwers but with larger pipes**

"**They are open, now!" Melciah yelled, the troops had already pulled their triggers spraying thick black liquid over her feathers as she used them as shields.**

"**It's tar. She isn't flying anywhere soon." Melciah said smirking at Marcus "you wanted her captured; this is how we are doing it."**

**Selene jumped off the wall and down into the yard in front of Melciah, Marcus' nose twitched at the strong smell of the black tar that covered her feathers. **

**Selene hissed with annoyance and lifted her wings taking a look at what was once her beautiful feathers, now a gunky mess. **

"**Surrender and tell your troops to go home, you won't win this war." Melciah said arrogantly. **

"**Aria is to go back to Sophia where she belongs!" she hissed back and took a step forward.**

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Melciah said lifting his arm and signalled another Vorador on the terrace above them. **

**Selene paid no attention at first and pulled out her sword ready to swing at Melciah when a feminine scream came from terrace. **

**Selene looked up mortified at what she saw**

"**No... It can't be..." she gasped dropping the sword and stared with her eyes wide open at her mother tied to a post being held up by the Vorador while another held a knife to her throat. **

**Her eyes watered and she shook her head in disbelief **

"**No this is a trick..."**

"**Selene!" Her mother screamed for her help. **

"**I can assure you it isn't. I have the resurrection circle remember." **

"**No, you need blood, you don't have it! I don't believe you!" she growled almost shaking. **

"**There is more ways than just blood. It's amazing what you can find if you rummage around in the Corvinus castle, like a single hair from when you were a Vampyre," he smiled watching her belief change "but if you don't believe me go right ahead and put your own mothers blood on your hands." **

**The Vorador holding the knife pushed it in on Isabelle's neck to the just before it was firm enough to cut the skin.**

"**Selene please it's me!"**

"**Stop..." Selene called out even if it wasn't her mother she couldn't watch anything happen to her. **

**Melciah marched forward and snatched the sword from Selene who stood stunned until he forcefully bashed the crystal end of the sword into the middle of her spine, sending her to the ground landing on her hands and knees in the mud.**

**She looked up at Marcus who stared down at her, she could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted to run to her aid but his stubborn streak froze him to the spot. **

**She looked down at the ground **

"**I'm glad our children are far away from here and not seeing this," she said hearing troops close in around her.**

"**You sent them away without telling me and I never got to say goodbye." Marcus snapped and watched the troops grab the ends of her wings and pulled them back forcing her to sit back on her knees. She let out a cry of pain at the grip of the Vorador's claws. **

"**Let her go!" Duncan shouted leading Viktor and Merrick across the wall toward them. **

"**No stop!" Selene yelled holding up her hand "he'll kill her." **

**Duncan looked over at Isabelle being held on the terrace**

"**The bastard resurrected her mother." Viktor told Duncan. **

"**Come any closer and she dies!" Melciah yelled as he walked over to Selene's side, the sword still clutched firmly in hand. He pulled the thin armour plates away from the main bone on her wing that connecting to her back.**

"**What are you doing? Remember our deal." Marcus asked him finally moving closer. **

**Melciah grabbed a fist full of Selene's hair to assure she didn't move. **

"**Of course, but part of the deal is she has her powers removed and this is the first step!" Melciah used all his strength to swing the sword down across her back slicing her wings clean away from her back before Marcus could react.**

**Selene let out a roar of pain that travelled for miles. Even the raging battle between the two Vorador sides outside the walls slowed hearing the roar. **

**The pain was unbearable causing Selene to black out and flop into the mud. **

"**Now you can take her inside." He said to Marcus who ran to her side and scooped her up. **

"**She surrendered. The war is over now leave!" Melciah yelled at the trio on the wall. **

"**This isn't over!" Merrick hissed before leading Duncan and Viktor back to the battle field. The fighting Vorador's had separated and Melciah's troops had backed away toward the keep. **

"**Return! It's almost dawn!" Merrick yelled pulling his troops back. **

**Gathering back in the trees they watched Melciah's men put out the fires at the foot of the wall before going back inside and began to once again reinforce the main gate. **

"**We can't just leave!" Duncan stressed. **

"**Of course not and Melciah knows we won't. He'll be waiting for us." **

**Marcus sat between Selene laying strapped down on a metal bench and a tray containing a number of syringes laid out perfectly in a line.**

**He stared at her; the clam breathing was her only movement. Smiling to himself, he gently brushed his hand gently over her hair with one hand while holding her left hand with the other. His thumb rubbed the smooth area on her finger where her wedding and engagement rings once sat. **

**Feeling his warm hands her eyes flickered open and she rolled her head over to look over at him.**

"**How is your back?" He asked. **

"**I can't feel it." She said still a little groggy. **

"**Good, I gave you pain killers and numbed the area," he said quietly then fell into a silence as she stared at him.**

"**I didn't know he was going to cut off your wings like that, if I had known I would have stopped him."**

"**What's done is done." **

**Marcus lifted his head hearing footsteps approaching in the hall**

"**They are coming," he said getting to his feet. **

**Selene closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious just as a Vorador entered. He was a very plain looking man that walked with a bit of a sway**

"**Is everything ready?" He droned with no emotion and then threw his clip board on the bench against the wall. **

"**Yeah." Marcus grumbled. **

"**Right, let's get this over with." Clearly he didn't want to be there, he dropped his shoulders and let out a sigh as he picked up a pair of latex gloves and pulled them on. **

**He ignored Marcus and walked over to Selene's side and unlocked the wrist brace that held her arm down before unbuckling the gauntlet, sliding it off leaving her shirt sleeve.**

"**Huh," he huffed annoyed at having to roll up her shirt sleeve leaving her left arm bare. Pushing a trolley to her side he placed her arm out on top making the veins easy access.**

**Turning around he picked up the tourniquet ready to place around her arm when he finally noticed as he looked back that she had moved slightly.**

"**She's awake, why didn't you tell me?" he asked Marcus who now stood next to the tray of syringes. **

"**Why does it matter?" **

"**Because I would have strapped her arm back down!" he grunted and reached out to grab her wrist. **

**She pulled it away and grabbed his wrist instead, her brown eyes glaring fiercely at him.**

"**Don't make things any more difficult. It's just a few painful injections, nothing you can do about it now," He continued to grunt. **

**To his surprise she smiled at him**

"**That's what you think," she said lifting a brow puzzling him for a moment, realization set in just as a silver blade suddenly appeared out from the middle of his chest. His black blood began to seep into his white lab coat only to become a normal human crimson read.**

**Shock took over his face as he now knew there was no way of taking a new host. Marcus yanked the blade out of his back and let him stumble and fall to the floor. He rolled over, blood dripping from his mouth and looked up at Marcus **

"**Traitor!" he gasped.**

"**No, I was never one of you. It was easy to fool you all because you all have the same weakness; arrogance." Marcus pulled a cloth out of his pocket and wiped the blade clean.**

"**You'll pay!" He snarled with what energy he had left.**

"**You'll never know and no one else will either. I know for a fact it's only the soldiers and main family that have back up vials in the resurrection rooms, not nobodies like you. And this," he held up the clean shiny silver blade "this is a special blade my lovely wife over there made me. Forged with fountain water." He smiled as the Vorador's face now became full of fear as death began to finally embrace him. **

**Slipping the knife back into its hiding place under the metal plate on Marcus's back, he then scooped up the small metal key off the syringe tray and began to unlock the metal binds holding her down. **

**Gently sliding his arm under her shoulders he helped her slowly sit up. The binds had been made of the same metal as the assassin's armour weakening her. **

**He kept his arms around her as she slumped against his chest as her strength slowly returned. **

"**You took allot of delight in killing him." She mumbled.**

"**I'm sick of their attitude. I want this over then we can leave together." **

"**Not without Aria." **

"**I know. I should have never let her out of my sight. Melciah is slipperier then an eel and quick to move but we will find her. Either way, I'm sure she's not in the fortress." **

**She sat herself up beginning to feel normal**

"**I know she isn't. Now that I'm inside I can sense she's not here," She said sliding off the bench and onto her feet "that means a change of plan."**

"**What are you thinking?" He smiled. **

"**Well firstly, I'm going to find Dorian, and then I will go back to camp before Viktor kills Merrick. Then I'm going to send search parties to different locations to look for Aria. But I will keep the troops at Melciah's walls to make him think that I think Aria is still here." **

"**What do you need me to do?" **

"**Just keep playing along with him. See if you can get any info on Aria."**

"**Great," he sighed annoyed "it was bad enough when you gave me the rings back and what you said at the field, I have to keep pretending to hate you but not so secretly still be in love with you. That tore me apart," he said cupping her face and making the most of being alone with her. She leaned in and kissed him, being apart and saying such things had also tore at her heart, but it was never supposed to be real. She broke away and gave a half smile**

"**As much as I want to stay I can't. We don't have much time." **

"**I know," he said quickly stealing another kiss "you get moving and I'll take care of the body." **

"**I'm going to pay a certain someone a visit before I go," she said kicking one of the metal braces that had held her down, snapping it clean off the bench. **

"**Let me guess, Dorian?" **

"**Breaking our daughter's heart first, then pretending to be my mother, he's gone too far!" she smiled at the thoughts of what she would do to him as soon as she got a hold of him. With a cloth she picked up the metal brace and placed it in her pocket.**

"**That's my love," he smiled before giving her one final kiss and watched her slip out into the hall.**

**Melciah held his head high with his usual arrogance, this time it was fuelled even more by his triumphant defeat over Selene. **

"**You're looking pleased with yourself," a council member said approaching him.**

"**Things are now going the way I need them to be. There is more work to be done, like the disposal of Merrick but nothing our new morph Dorian can't take care of." **

"**Speaking of Dorian he is in the training room awaiting your new orders."**

"**Good. He has proven quite useful, from the moment I met him years ago I knew his spineless lying abilities would come in handy." **

**The councillor smirked and continued on his way leaving Melciah to head to the training room. **

**Turning into the narrow passage down to the training room Melciah's nose began to tingle. Sniffing the air he immediately knew only the smell of blood would cause such effect**

"**What the hell!" he bolted forward and smashed open the door. His stomach turned and he already knew who was responsible for the horrific mess in front of him**

"**Selene!" He yelled, the veins in his neck pulsated and his face dark red. Her name carried through the walls and out onto the clearing where Selene had just emerged, jogging for the tree line. She was covered in blood splatters and her mouth was completely covered.**

**She looked back hearing Melciah, and smiled to herself at the thought of him seeing his plans in ruin as he looked upon what was left of Dorian. **

"**Oh crap!" Selene mumbled seeing the troops on the wall look down at her **

"**Selene look out!" Duncan yelled running out of the trees toward her, she didn't seem to be moving very fast and had a limp. **

**Surprisingly the troops did not fire and withdrew their weapons and stood back as the Burwood assassin jumped clean off the wall and down onto Selene's back kicking her to the ground. **

**Selene let out a yelp at their heels going into the stubs on her back that was once her wings. **

"**I killed you!" Duncan yelled.**

"**Not quite!" it hissed angrily.**

**Most of its armour was new apart from a few singed plates. **

"**Then I'll have to finish the job!" Duncan growled he did not expect Selene to roll to her feet and jump on him bowling him to the ground just as a bent metal beam flew over their heads missing them by barely an inch. **

**In armour to slow to react the beam collected the assassin crushing them into the wall.**

"**Get up we need to move!" Selene yelled grabbing Duncan despite the severe pain in her back. Dirt shot up next to Duncan's head from a bullet fired from the wall**

"**Shit!" Duncan said wasting no time to get up and ran for the tree line with his head down avoiding flying bullets. **

**Still affected by being held in a weaker state Selene was unable to keep up and did not have the immortal speed return yet. **

"**Duncan!" She yelled out to him just before a bullet clipped the side of her knee sending her down a small muddy slope and into boggy water. **

"**Give them some bloody cover for fuck sake!" Viktor yelled from the tree line, he had fetched troops after he had flung the beam. **

**Gunfire, arrows and anything else left that could be fired exploded from the trees exploded into the air at the wall forcing the wall troops to take cover. **

"**Selene!" Duncan realized his mistake and bolted back toward her.**

"**Duncan down!" she screamed over the roar of crossfire, the assassin had returned to its feet and held a rocket launcher. Duncan skidded to a halt just as had pulled the trigger sending a missile whirling past Selene's head and barely past Duncan who was already in mid air leaping out of the way. A blast of dirt clumps and a smoke filled the air sending Duncan even further into the air. **

"**Duncan!" Selene called among her coughs, she had lost sight of him from the large smoke and dust cloud. **

**The sky was dark grey and it was barely an hour into dawn making the day still dark. Gunfire had eased since visibility was now affected, yet it had given the troops in the trees a good cover to move forward on the field. **

"**Get moving we need to find Duncan and reach Selene!" Viktor ordered loudly becoming his metal form running straight into the thick smoke cloud when another explosion roared up in front of his face as another missile was fired. A hybrid solider fell back from the blast seeing Viktor flung strait up into the air and fall fast to the ground landing with a loud metal clunk on the ground. Viktor got up as if nothing had happened at all and continued on toward Selene. **

**Selene rolled onto her stomach and proceeded to crawl over the back scorched ground and out of the water climbing back to her feet. She hobbled quickly into the smoky cloud for cover.**

**Looking down from the wall Melciah watched once again as Selene once again slipped out of his grip.**

"**Enough of this, if you want something done, do it yourself!" he growled, he had had enough and leapt off the wall and into the field **

"**I thought you wanted her alive?" The assassin snapped jogging up behind him.**

"**No, enough of this crap! I'm going to take care of her, you are going to find Marcus and keep him distracted while Selene has an **_**accident**_**!"**

**

* * *

**

**My apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I changed it 3 times before settling on how it would go lol! I also got a part time job that is daining everything out of me so time is even tighter then I had before! Sorry i don't have time to reply to the reveiwers like I used to, but to all of you who are still reading and especially those who PM me and reveiw, thankyou so much :) ! **

**-Evelyn x  
**


	128. ABSENCE

Well I know its been a long time. Im sorry I haven't written but there's good reason. A week ago a massive earthquake rocked my city, work and home.(If you want to see news on it, look up Christchurch earthquake New Zealand) I had to run for my life like so many others, but so many didn't make it. I can still hear the sirens and screaming and see the bodies in my head. Strange really, I can write such violent things yet when faced with it, is something so different. A friend was killed and we burried him today, leaving 2 young sons. Yes this is a week ago and I haven't written in months. Originally got a job as a special effects artist for a taxidermist and did some work on the hobbit and sparticus. It was great and I began to write (the chapter still isn't finished) then the first quake at 7.1 happened (amazingly no death). I was thrown from my bed at 4 in the morning in pitch darkness and severly hurt my arms and hands. I couldn't type properly for a while. As power came back and My hands healed everyone began to put things back together, but my marrage fell appart. aftershocks rumbled everyday for months and eventully faded over a week, then the worst came last week.

I don't know how Im alive. But even though I'm officially homeless, my accountant amoung the missing so I haven't even been paid and my city litrally looks and is a warzone. No clean water little food and shit pours out of the ground. I can't leave because im not leaving my girls behind.

So if you don't mind waiting a little longer I would really appreciate that while I peice my life back together. I am happy both my girls are safe and fine.

Sorry for the wait and thankyou for your patience

-Evelyn


	129. Topple

"**What the hell is going on now?" Merrick growled hearing the explosions echo through the trees. The ground rumbled as an even larger explosion roared and sent a cloud up into the sky.**

"**That has to be Selene!" Odthran yelled and ran back toward the fortress. **

"**It's over Selene!" Melciah yelled Marching toward her.**

**She ignored him and headed straight for a tree engulfed in flames. **

"**No you don't!" he yelled as he threw himself forward and barely managed to grab her ankle sending her face first into the ground. **

**Spitting out a mouthful of charred earth Selene grunted as she reached out toward the flames but she wasn't close enough. Looking down at Melciah she scowled and hissed angrily at his firm grip around her ankle along with the cold smirk on his face.**

"**Your time is over Selene, you have lost your sanity and you need to be put down!" He snared when instantly his face fell into a look of confusion. He turned and looked at his shoulder to see a syringe protruding out of his shoulder**

"**What the..." he hissed to be suddenly dragged away into the black smoke, out of her sight. **

**Selene sat up and frowned staring into the smoke cloud, she couldn't hear Melciah over the explosions and weapon fire.**

**Behind her a sudden hissing of fire extinguishers destroyed the fire upon the trees, removing her chance of regenerating her and made things much harder to see as the powder filled the air and blew ash up from the ground.**

**Coughing from the ash, Selene was starting to feel a little light headed from the lack of oxygen which was beginning to disorientate her. Everything around looked the same black and grey, she pulled a shred of clothing away from her shoulder and wrapped it around her mouth to avoid inhaling anymore ash. **

**Screaming like banshees Melciah's soldiers finally appeared out of the smoke wielding weapons of every type, all aimed strait at her. **

**Quickly dodging the first swordsman by ducking his swings, Selene grabbed him by the wrists and snapped them down with a flick almost ripping off his hands, before snatching his swords then breaking his neck with a single snap kick to the chin.**

**Gripping the swords firmly in each hand she gave out a hiss **

"**Who wants to die first?"**

**This didn't detour them in anyway, they still ran at her with their weapons drawn, their faces masked with helmets, she could sense their rage from their intense beating hearts as they reached her, each of them taking a deadly swing at her, each after the victory and trophy of her head.**

**Still able to move a little faster Selene barely dodged the attacks as she leaned back and shifted her footing. Gracefully she moved between the blades with perfect precision, this was why Merrick had made sure she had touched up on her combat without any use of her powers. The thrill of the fight made her heart beat faster, she could feel the adrenalin pump though her veins adding to her strength as she swung her blades easily though the flesh of her attackers spraying their blood onto their comrades behind them. Grey clouds of ash swirled around her as she moved across the ground, every step perfectly placed as she edged through them one by one.**

**On each of the enemy troops shoulder was a painted stencil of red burning wings and a black skull in the centre, the rest of their armour was black. These troops had been specially trained to attack only her**

"**A special unit just for me?" she smirked as she sliced off another head "how **_**thoughtful**_**," she said sarcastically driving her blade though the eyehole of the nearest enemy. **

**She sliced and stabbed dodging each blade that swung at her as soldier after soldier charged out of the smoke hopelessly trying to kill her. Eventually they stopped coming, and she stood alone among at least fifty or more bodies, their blood still dripping from the swords hanging from her hands along her sides. **

**Breathing deeply she stood still resting for the moment, her eyes scanning the smoke for anymore movement. She could still hear the booms and fire of battle in the distance, even though it felt like her heart was beating in her ears, which was until she heard an unnatural loud crackled growl followed by the clinking sound of heavy chains clashing together.**

"**What the...?" she muttered and climbed over the bodies heading toward the growl. As she got closer she could hear chains clashing against metal and people yelling. From the cloudy obis a large shadow began to form, it was being contained by at least ten Vorador's with metal poles and chains leading to a collar around its neck. Down each chain a wire lead to a small device in each of the Vorador's grip, keeping the creature in check. **

**It was clearly one of Melciah's experiments, one of many to be created, but one of few to still live. **

"**Fuck." Selene hissed taking a step back. The creature had been armoured well and had the same painted stencil. **

"**There she is!" one of the troops yelled, signalling the others to release the creature. With multiple clicks the chains and poles fell free of the creature's large metal collar and fell to the ground, being left their by the fleeing handlers. **

**As mutated as the others had been its hideous face focused in on her and it let out a deep growl as it slowly took a step toward her.**

**Deciding not to waste any time she knew there was no reasoning with it, it would never be sane or intelligent enough to ever understand her. Instead she charged forward leaping up into the air flipping herself upside down swinging her blades down across the leather straps on its back, slicing them apart. **

**The armour fell free to the ground hitting with the soft ash and soil with a deep thud. Landing on her feet behind the creature she didn't even have time to grip her swords before the creature was on top of her knocking the swords into the ash and out of her reach. **

**Pinning her down it opened its jaws baring its rows of piercing teeth and an unspeakable horrid breath while its oversized paws pushed down on her neck. **

**Selene gasped and held her breath, more from the rotten smell and flesh falling from its mouth rather then the pressure on her neck. Lifting her legs she pushed her feet up into the creature's shoulders to relieve the pressure and give some distance between her face and its chomping jaws. It fought back and pushed its head forward; it hissed and lowered its long tongue that came slithering out like a snake. The tongue had a small mouth of its own with four small claws to clamp to her skin before drawing out her precious blood. **

"**Not bloody likely!" she hissed and grunted letting go of its wrists and grabbed the slimy tongue just before it bit onto her neck. Instead of pushing the tongue away she pulled it back above her head taking it by surprise. It screeched stepping off her neck to move with its tongue avoiding it being ripped from its ghastly mouth giving her the chance she needed to get to her feet. **

**Still with a firm grip on the tongue she pulled a knife from the back of her belt and in a flash cut the tongue clean in half. Blood sprayed like water from a hose as it howled and threw its head around and backed away from her. **

**She threw the tongue half away, disgusted she wiped her hand on her thigh to remove the saliva before reclaiming the swords from the ash. Letting out an almighty roar the creature glared at her with its mouth open, now two tongues slithered from its mouth. **

**Annoyed she flung her right sword through the air spinning like a saw once again slicing a tongue in half. The creature didn't hiss or howl this time; instead it made a gurgling sound before the tongue she just sliced grew into two.**

"**Great, just like a hydra," Selene grumbled but at the same time it gave her an idea. Throwing her second sword to the ground she reached behind her and drew out her two original Berettas and open fired on its mouth. The rhythmic thuds of the weapon firing in her hands took her back, again giving her a thrill she had missed so much. **

**Startled the creature couldn't move as each bullet tore through its mouth, tearing apart each tongue as it grew. Eventually the guns became silent and each empty clip slid out of the gun and fell into the ash. Reloading, Selene watched the creature as it threw its head about wildly as tongue after tongue began growing back, it opened its mouth to let them come through but no matter how far it stretched its jaws the tongues kept coming. It began to panic and moan in pain as more tore through, too many for its mouth to handle stretching and tearing the sides of its face apart. It pushed the jaw and skull further back tearing its face. Unable to breathe the creature now clawed at its face violently trying to rip its own tongues out until lack of blood and air eventually sent it falling lifeless to the ground. **

**Sighing and taking the quick moment of peace to catch her breath, her ears picked up movement close to her in the smoke that surrounded her. Crouching slowly down on one knee she silently picked up the sword from the ash and tried to focus on where the sound came from. With the sound of battle and fire from the battle around her disorientated her, she had no idea where or which way she was facing. In that moment a hybrid from one of Merrick's groups ran out of the cloud and ran strait past her and out of sight again, covered in blood and wide eyed. It gave her a small fright making her even wearier. **

**Slowly from the clouds of smoke like a pack of wolves homing in on prey, at least half a dozen more creatures just like the one she had killed, approached with their heads lowered and their teeth bearing. Each one was different, twisted and mutated in its own way, all horrid and foul. **

**Now Selene wished she still had her wings, her powers were restoring but they were nowhere near strong enough to take on this many creatures at one time. **

**Slowly backing up Selene glanced behind her to check there were none creeping up behind her when she saw the outline of the fortress wall. At least now she knew where she was and could make a plan of escape. **

**Upon the top of the wall Selene knew there had to be torches, or fire of some sort to help her regenerate. At this point it was the only chance she had. They drew near, waiting for the right moment to strike, backing her slowly up against the wall. **

**Waiting for the pounce Selene kept her wits making sure she knew exactly how far each one was and each step they took. Her readiness to make a quick move suddenly changed as each of their ears perked up and they looked to the wall behind her.**

**Slow to start with, numerous amounts of pebbles, small stones and rock chips began rolling up the wall defying gravity. The rolling shingle sound eventually attracted Selene's attention to let her guard down for a moment to investigate the sound. Even she became uneasy at the unnatural event and the strong sense of power that seem to rise up the wall. **

**Deep rumbling cracks tore through wall and ground shaking it violently and making both Selene and the creatures try to find their balance again. **

**Somewhat smarter than the rest the smaller creature to Selene's right decided to take its chance for its meal before the others and bolted strait at her. Without warning what seemed to be giant chunks of the fortress wall, dirt, sand and gravel slammed into the ground right on top of the creature crushing it like a bug. **

**Selene held her ground and watched as the ash cloud caused by the collision cleared she could make out a bazaar shape the stone made. The long pieces of stone joined lined up with the sand, dirt and gravel sat in a row of four along with an opposing shorter row. It was a gigantic fist. **

"**Saxon?" she mumbled in disbelief, he was the only one she could think of that could create something so large made of earth. **

**Rising from the ground I gigantic figure emerged. It was made of every type of stone, rock and earth from around, including parts of the fortress. Standing taller than the wall, but shorter than the fortress, it looked around into the cloud battle below. **

**Another creature scrambled for the trees only to be stepped on and crushed just like the other. **

"**Saxon!" Selene yelled sure it was him, when suddenly she felt something instantly brace her shoulders and the next thing she knew she was being pulled into the air. **

**Climbing higher, the flight pattern was very abnormal. Selene was jerked around as they flew up and down, then almost dropped her**

"**What the hell!" She hissed looking up though the cloud that was thinning, the face wasn't clear, Selene could only see a female shape and feather wings. Suddenly a pine tree top came towards her giving her a front full of pine needles **

"**Fuck, fly **_**up**_** you stupid son of a bitch!" Selene growled.**

"**Fuck you too, it's my first time flying!" Amos' voice hissed back. Shocked, Selene could finally see Amos' face. **

"**Don't give me **_**that**_** look, **_**you**_** are the one who bit me and made this happen!" **

"**Well fly strait! Stretch your wings out further!" Selene tried to give Amos a quick flying lesson "no tilt the back of your wing down, we want to go up above the smoke!"**

"**I'm trying!" Amos hissed unable to keep tilting her right wing down.**

"**We'll be going around in circles at this rate!" **

"**Well I can't bloody land, I can't see anything!" Amos growled really getting annoyed. **

"**Because we need to go higher!" Selene hissed. **

**Amos growled and instantly let go of Selene's shoulders letting her drop only to have her grab her ankle instead, dropping them both into a spiralling fall. **

"**I'm sick of saving your ass and you treat me like crap!" Amos yelled flapping her wings trying to balance out until she finally flew strait. Suddenly the cloud faded away and they flying strait for a cliff face**

"**Cliff, cliff, CLIFF!" Selene yelled, but Amos' inexperience was a letdown, she didn't know how to make a sharp turn and they collided with the rock face. **

**Both painfully getting body slams to the rock face, they toppled down along with loose rocks until they fell into a large dead pine tree at the bottom that caught their fall. **

**Hanging upside down and properly wedged in a V shaped thick branch Selene grumbled at the headache starting to ring through her skull as the blood rushed to her head. Amos hug the right way up, wings torn and entangled in the many thin twigs and branches, her leg clearly broken and impaled on a snapped branch. They hug in the trees a good seven metres above the ground facing each other. **

**Grunting with annoyance Selene squirmed about trying to carefully get free without falling on her already sore head.**

"**Stuck?" Amos asked.**

**Selene just glared at her. Amos sighed, the pain didn't bother her and she already knew she was stuck; she would wait until her body decided to heal itself. Selene ignored her and started to kick her legs about still trying to get free.**

"**Cut it out and rest your body. You're not getting your strength or powers back fast enough because you keep draining them." Amos said, but not in a patronizing way, it was just a stated fact. Selene sighed and rubbed her head**

"**My head really hurts!" she grumbled.**

"**And I have a bunch of pine cones wedged in my butt cheek but you don't hear me complaining." **

**Selene just scowled at her silently. Amos just stared back for about a minute before letting out another sigh**

"**We have to face the fact Selene we are both here in this situation and when it comes to this war, you need me whether you like it or not. I put aside our past and saved you a number of times."**

"**What, you want a medal or a chest to pin it on?" Selene snapped. **

"**You know I liked the human version of you Jean. She was the Selene I first met in our blood litter, my old friend and blood sister." Amos said coldly but honest. **

**Selene froze, she had long forgotten the days she was new Vampyre, Amos and she were the only females of group and they had been friends. **

"**You tried to cut my son from my stomach then tried to kill him!" Selene hissed. **

"**I was angry, and I learnt if from **_**you**_**. You forgot about me and became so aggressive. You had it so easy; Viktor gave you everything and loved you. I had to work twice as hard and got nowhere. Anything I did was never good enough, not compared to you. You were the beautiful one who everyone liked and I was the ugly no one who had to clean up everyone else's mess. I was invisible and even my biological family treated me like shit. We were sisters and were supposed to stick together," Amos said angrily, Selene could hear the hate in her voice "Maybe you were right about my brother, but at that time I had become someone so cold and so far from myself I didn't care anymore."**

"**I had my own shit to deal with, and I'm not your therapist. We didn't get on very well even as sisters or friends which is why we went our different ways. Don't blame me for your shit, if you were a doormat it was your own fault, you went as crazy as fuck and I hate you just as much as you hate me." Selene growled back.**

**Amos sneered at her and bared her teeth when a loud crack came from the branch she was sitting on. Looking down at the bark splintering the branch instantly gave way and let her free fall hitting a lower branch spinning her over into another, she snapped the rest on the way down and hit the ground with a thud, landing on her back laying motionless. **

"**Get up and get me out!" Selene hissed at her, she did not respond. She tried to wriggle free again but it was the chest plate that was wedged into the branch stopping her from coming loose. Distant booming could still be heard from the battle field, it was a loud roar of thunder that filled the sky eventually drowned it out. Slowly, one after another small droplets of rain tinkled off her armour until there was an even spread of a constant rain. **

**Selene knew Amos wasn't faking it she hated rain and would have moved. Looking down at her Selene couldn't believe she felt somewhat bad.**

"**Seriously I can't be feeling guilt," she muttered to herself yet she knew it was the mother side of her that was making her more compassionate. **

"**Damn it!" She grumbled and tried again to wriggle free, this time she had more strength, the quick rest was most beneficial. She felt the metal beginning to move, until a cracking sound much the same as Amos had, sounded from the branch below her. **

"**Oh shit," she gasped and tried to reach for another branch only to fall very much the same way as Amos had done, landing face down next to her. The ground to Selene's surprise was quite pleasantly soft, and the mounted pine needles were old and soft making it somewhat of natural pillow. Amos however had landed on a tree root. **

**Spitting out a pine needles and dirt Selene got to her hands and knees and crawled over to Amos giving her a violent shake**

"**Wake up!" Selene yelled at her and gave her a good slap across the face. Amos instantly woke and responded with a fist strait up into the air giving Selene a good sucker punch to the face. **

**Amos screeched and scrambled to her feet before Selene could shake the dizziness and pain away from her eyes. With her eyesight becoming clear she saw five shadow lurkers grabbing hold of Amos as she tried to get away.**

"**Wait!" Selene yelled stopping them in their tracks "let her go."**

**They backed away from her, stood up strait and faced Selene. **

"**These are yours?" Amos asked brushing herself off. **

"**Kind of. They were slaves. They must have thought you were attacking me." Selene explained as she turned to see hundreds of them coming from the trees. **

"**What are they?" Amos said walking through the five that grabbed her and taking a good closer look as she headed over to Selene. **

"**They were called shadow lurkers. But they seem to have changed. You look almost human." She said stepping closer to one nearby. Its long ears lifted as she approached it and it bowed its head.**

"**What is happening to you?" Selene asked. **

"**We are healing," Another said walking up to her. It had a male's voice and seemed even more human looking in the face than the others. **

"**You can talk?" Selene said shocked. **

"**Yes," it turned and looked at Amos "We were the first humans to evolve. In the underground we were the third group unwilling to be either Merrick or Melciah's people. Instead of fighting we began tunnelling and wanting a way out. We were close; we could smell the tree roots above when Melciah found us. He did not like our evolution in a way he was jealous. He knew we almost had made it out and wanted to know where. We refused. He took us to the underground fountain river and drowned us for days. The water did not let us die, but it did not let us live either. We became shadows of ourselves. When Merrick came he had become twisted and hateful. He stole a number of us and took our bones. He had this idea he could bring back Aria with them. Even when he forged the resurrection circle he became more insane and hated us for his failure. As much as the circle worked, he could not bring her back, making him unable to deal with his guilt. Some became his slaves. Others became Melciah's they used us for their war. Eventually Melciah found our tunnel out and claimed the victory for himself. Somehow we have ever since been bound to them, unable to leave, unable to die, unable to live. Selene somehow broke that controlling bond over us and we are now bound to her." It quickly explained to her. **

"**One I have every intention of breaking and freeing you but I have not yet worked out how." **

"**We have faith that you will. But now is not the time, we have been looking for you. We have found where Aria is being held."**

**Selene sighed with relief, finally some good news**

"**Where?"**

"**The Corvinus castle."**

**With a throbbing pain in his head Melciah opened his eyes hearing the loud smashing and screaming coming from all around him. Lying on his back he looked up as huge pillars of smoke poured from his fortress home. Above him Marcus stood looking down at him.**

"**Marcus! Get my soldiers! There is a breech in the wall!" he hissed. **

**Marcus only looked down at him with contempt. A small beam of light made it through the clouds and the handle of Victor's sword reflected a shinny glow gaining Melciah's attention.**

"**I'll have that back thank you!" He growled and held out his hand.**

**Marcus took a step back, it was then Melciah noticed what were two shadow lurkers standing behind him and hundreds more scaling the walls of his fortress, ripping it apart and finally able to challenge its former Vorador enslavers within. **

**Realization began to sink in**

"**You deceitful bastard!" **

"**You destroyed the world and killed off the humans!"**

"**I did not! That was Merrick!" **

"**Stop using him as a cover up!" Marcus growled and pointed the tip of the sword to Melciah's throat "Merrick will also pay for what he has done. But it was you who harvested the humans like animals wearing Merrick's symbol, it was you who tried to kill Sophia and Phoenix just so you could have the power of Aria's blood to yourself! And it was your men who fired the cross bolt's that struck my daughter!" Marcus reached into his pocket and pulled out the same bolt Selene had given him. The crest mark on the end was an O **

"**You used your brother's crest. And don't think I don't know it was you who killed Khan and Julian!" **

**Melciah sat up and sighed**

"**Partly true but there is more to it than you know. I don't want Aria's blood I want one of all blood under my influence on the throne." Melciah said smugly. **

**Marcus scowled and stared at Melciah for a moment before smirking himself**

"**It isn't you. And this is beyond you. Selene was right." Marcus said putting together pieces in his mind.**

**Melciah became angry**

"**What the hell are you on about? You have no idea what I was going to do. I would have made this the perfect empire, one it should have been years ago!" Melciah growled. **

"**There's no point in me killing you. That belongs to them," Marcus said pointing to the lurkers "Besides, you are just a puppet in a bigger scheme, one bigger then even you realize." **

**Marcus took a step back**

"**He's all yours," he said before turning around and walking away.**

**Walking up the old battered road toward the Corvinus castle brought back to many memories for Selene. She remained quiet as she lead her shadow army up to the rusted overgrown gates. Looking through the bars she examined the castle and its grounds, footprints in the shingle lead strait up to the castle door.**

"**They are here," she muttered to herself, confirming the lurkers information. **

**Weaving her fingers around the cold metal bars she gave the gate a gentle push, ripping the vines away and opening the gate with a long high pitch squeal followed with a quiet electronic beeping.**

"**What the hell?" Selene hissed looking at the bottom of the gate. Opening the gate had set off a small trigger device attached to the bottom.**

"**Shit!" She hissed thinking the gate was lined with explosives and took a quick step back.**

"**It's a remote trigger." Amos said taking a closer look. **

"**What fo..." Selene was cut off as the front door of the castle suddenly burst into flames triggering more explosions smashing out the windows and walls sending the whole castle into black smoke and flames. **

**The explosion threw them all to their backs in an instant hot wave.**

"**No!" Selene screamed as her home, history, and granddaughter burned before her. **

* * *

Sorry for my absence. Live has been hell, but Im thankfull to be alive. In the last few weeks/month Ive lived in a disaster zone which has completely changed my outlook on life and how I write. Im trying ever so desperately to continue the last story and finally get it finished without changing the way I write it. I wouldn't wish upon anyone the horrors Ive seen and the close calls Ive had, how I'm alive now is beyond me. Aftershocks are still happening and the ground keeps changing and opening, bricks, steel and concrete still fall. Makes me want to finish my story, but please be paitent, Im still dealing with traumatisation and many losses, so I am struggling to write.


	130. Beginning of the end

Selene sat on her knees watching the flames devour the castle. Tears streamed down her cheeks, she didn't know what was worse, the pain of failing her granddaughter or losing her one true home.

Amos stared at her feeling somewhat uncomfortable and a little sympathetic for Selene, reached out and tried to aid her to her feet

"Come on," Amos said in a matter of fact tone.

Selene violently snatched her arm away from Amos

"Get away from me!" she hissed and remained on the ground and watched the chunks of stones crumble and crack until they finally fell to the ground adding to the rubble like wave hitting a sandcastle. Vibrations of the falling masonry rumbled through ground into her knees and up her spine.

Once again a firm hand braced her arm trying to pull her to her feet. She swung around and was just about to hiss when she saw Marcus looking down at her. He held the same sadness in his eyes but he forced a smile

"It's our home, but not our granddaughter," he said pulling her up then comforting her with a hug. She stared at him with her bloodshot eyes for a moment and said nothing, she just waited as he turned and took a scoped sniper rifle from a hybrid soldier and handed it to her

"There," he pointed to the distance down the hill and into the suburb.

She closed her left eye and looked down the scope with her right. Within seconds she smiled seeing a trio of hooded beings carrying a small bundle heading toward the sea, sneaking from house to house.

"Those fuck-nuts are going to die," she said with a gleeful smirk as sinister thought of their death crossed her mind only to be distracted by yet another explosion from down the old road she had just walked.

"What the hell?" Marcus grumbled seeing another missile fire out of an abandoned house and into the Voradors that had been sneaking up behind them.

"Humans," Marcus said seeing mechanical device aided humans coming from the house "Odthran and Merrick are among them." He continued.

"fuck-em, they can deal with their own shit for once, I'm tired of cleaning up everyone else's mess then being blamed for it." Selene snarled.

"Alright, we will go after Aria, Amos, you take this lot," he said pointing to the shadow army and hybrids "and sort out where all those extra Voradors came from and who's side they are on." He gave the order before heading into the suburbs with Selene after the trio.

"You heard him," Amos said loudly before spotting a hybrid with a multitude of guns "hand it over bullet head," she said grabbing the biggest gun he had "now this is more like it."

"I don't see why we didn't set a trap on the gate," A hooded Catalina snapped at the hooded Burwood assassin.

"Because it wouldn't have killed her, besides we wouldn't be in this situation if you had done your job and kept Marcus in the fortress like Melciah asked," it snapped back.

"He slipped past me. If I didn't come to you, you wouldn't have known Selene was on her way, so don't you snap at me!" she snarled.

"Shut up!" it said lifting its hand for her to halt "stop!" he hissed at the woman in front carrying Aria. She paused and stared at him waiting.

"Get against the wall, we are being followed," it ordered pushing the two of them against the brick fence. It glanced around the corner and made a quick study of the surrounds. Water from the flooding river had risen over the banks and was now creeping its way through the broken desolate homes.

"They are closing in. We need to get through the bone yards quickly." It ordered and gave Catalina a small shove to get her moving. Heading along the wall they moved quickly from house to house, in-between rusted car shells and through overgrown shrubs as fast as they could, taking the shortest route.

Moving to the edge of crumbled homes they reached the flooded bone yards. Murky water had risen to their shins but it was still not deep enough to cover the high piles of bones.

Wading through the water it cautiously leads the way, careful not to lose its footing in a hole or rolling on a bone.

"This is insane," Catalina grumbled keeping close to the maid with Aria. The front assassin stopped putting up its hand again.

"There is something ahead," it sensed studying the bone piles "back tack around," he spoke quietly and turned around only to stop again, the presence was also behind them.

"Great genius, now we are surrounded," Catalina grumbled stepping up next to it.

"We must continue," it hissed.

"Face it, she caught up. It's time to take her out permanently," Catalina said pulling off her cloak revealing a suit of assassin armour that was charred and scratched. She lifted her hand to activate her helmet when her head jerked back and her eyes widened before falling backwards into the water. Lifeless with a sniper bullet hole right between the eyes, normal red blood spilt from the fatal wound confirming her death.

The assassin and maid watched as the heavy armour sank Catalina under the water, her open eyes staring up at the sky still barely visible under the water as she hit the ground. Holding Aria close to her like a shield the maid let out a whimper of fear as she backed away from the growing crimson cloud in the water.

Staring through the scope of her sniper rifle Selene watched Catalina's body sink into the water.

"Take _you_ out permanently bitch," she muttered with a smile almost evil. She lay on her stomach in a high overgrown mound of grass and out of the water.

"A little too quick I think." Marcus said crawling up next to her.

"No time to waste. The water is rising and the ground is breaking apart. I need to finish this."

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" he asked leaning in toward her to see her eyes closer. Faintly behind the earth eyes staring back at him was a hint of uncertainty.

"I love you," she said taking him by complete surprise then kissed him.

It almost scared him to hear her so verbally open; did she know something he didn't? He knew there was no point asking, when her mind was made up on something, it was impossible to change.

A large ball of flames exploding into the air broke the kiss bringing them back to the reality of their surroundings. It came from a nearby house setting what's left of it ablaze and raining flaming pieces of rubble.

"Don't forget this," he said handing over Viktor's sword. She smiled and took the sword making sure her fingers looped over his when movement of another figure approaching the assassin drew their attention back to the situation.

"Well I did not expect to see you here Saxon," The assassin said not moving away or showing any intimidation.

Saxon said nothing, he stopped in front of where Catalina's body lay and looked down at the faint pale body in the water. He smirked a little then glared up at the assassin with faint rings of crimson developing in his eyes along with cold anger.

"Here to fight your mummy's battle? Go home little boy."

"Give me Aria and we will all leave. Leave you with your kingdom," Saxon said raising his arm to indicate the chaos around them "or what is left of it. Dirt, rubble and bones, the very victims you stand on right now."

"You stand so tall and arrogant, just like your father and have the cold evil eyes of your mother but over all you have no idea of the truth or who the cold murderous fiends your parents are. They cannot leave, this all is their doing, and these bones lay here because of them they cannot leave, they have to die here and join these bones. It's their rightful place." The assassin sneered.

"I know more than you realize, you are the monster and blame everything on my mother, just like everyone else! I'm sick of seeing her suffer and clean up everyone else's mess!" Saxon growled getting louder.

"She covers up her crimes so you don't see who she really is. She's a cold hearted soulless murderer, full of nothing but hatred, violence and has a constant blood thirst. She's a putrid disease that cannot be shaken from this world, but I plan on cleaning the problem away!" It said tapping the end of its sword that hung from its side "But I almost feel sorry for you boy, you are poisoned in the mind by her, it cannot have been easy having such a heartless woman bring you into the world. Then to top it off she leaves you and your siblings for more than forty years abandoning you. What kind of mother is that?" It paused watching the anger in Saxons eyes grow "not a mother at all she has showed you a fake mother all your life hiding behind a mask, she fools everyone but not me."

Saxon didn't move or change expression, his eyes remained fixed on the assassin and at this point they were almost fully crimson except for a ring of purple around the iris. Then all of a sudden Saxon let out a small laugh

"The crazy deny they are crazy. Everyone sees her mask, but not her family. She's an amazing mother who did anything and everything for us. She loves us and I know that more than anyone else. I was kidnapped as a child and she went through unspeakable torture to find me. I'll never forget the look in her eyes as she smashed and scratched until her fingers hit the bone to save me. She rarely got angry at us, and always listened to what we had to say. She would sit and watch over us when we went to sleep! You see the cold eyes but all I ever saw was love from her. She is my mother and she shouldn't have to deal with shit like you all the time!" Saxon had got louder with every word and before the assassin realized, in a bolt of deep red flames Saxon had shot across to it and slammed his fist into the assassin face sending it high into the air and into a brick fence smashing it.

Crimson blood oozed from the gaps of the bent faceplates sparking Saxon's curiosity

"Red blood? Not black?" He muttered to himself as he approached.

The assassin coughed and spluttered before sitting up

"I'm nothing you've seen boy!" it hissed

"You bleed, that's all I need to know!" Saxon said with a cold smile, just like his mother. Before the creature could react, Saxon laid more powerful blows into its face, bending in the metal crushing it into its skull. Power poured from Saxon skin, his eyes crimson, his skin became like marble and a strange clear sparkly grey and blue flame rippled off his skin, just like his father's fury power.

"You are nothing!" Saxon yelled angrily.

"Saxon!" Selene yelled approaching but he didn't listen, instead he grabbed the assassin by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Who are you?" Saxon said grabbing a hold of the damaged blood covered faceplate and ripped it clean off. Immediately he dropped both assassin and faceplate in the water staring at the old man behind the armour, he didn't recognize him at all.

"Who the fuck are you?" Saxon growled still in his powerful form

Sitting up in the water he held his throat and spat out a mouthful of blood before clearing his airway with a loud cough.

"That is some power you have there. I have to say I'm surprised, no power or strength is supposed to be able to penetrate or damage that metal but you ripped right through it as if it was paper." He said astonished and almost completely unfazed.

"I asked you a question old man!" Saxon growled.

"His name is Andor. Yet over the last few years he's suitably been nicknamed Loki."

"You know of me then." He said standing up strait.

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to show your face." She sneered at him.

"So your visions tell you much but you still don't everything." He said arrogantly.

She rolled her eyes

"I actually really don't give a shit anymore. You want your so called kingdom, take it. We're leaving." Selene said as Marcus came up beside her.

"It's not just the land. No matter what state it's in there is something special about it. It gave us power, most of it went to you whom it shouldn't have, and it's rightfully mine!"

"Who is this prick?" Saxon asked again, he really had no idea.

"Ah the unfaithful husband and pitiful excuse for a father," Andor said with a cruel smirk only to instantly feel a smashing pain in his jaw and his head and back collide with the brick rubble once again. Saxon may have no idea but he still enjoyed laying punch into his face.

"Peculiar. Marcus must have given you some of his fury power when you were born." She muttered to herself. Saxon looked at her and smiled seeing her motherly smile and loving eyes looking up at him.

"That was sweet what you said," she said quietly to him.

"Because it's all true."

While Selene spoke to Saxon Marcus had scooped Andor and threw him to Selene and Saxon's feet.

"This is Melciah and Odthran's father. The biggest traitor and hypocrite you could ever meet. He let his wife suffer and caused her eventual death, sacrificed and used his sons like disposable puppets. He faked his death and caused the death of hundreds of innocent people. He caused the creation of the Voradors. Everything was his plan and he planted it into Melciah's head," she looked down at him sitting on his knees glaring up at her "you were supposed to be Aria's protector."

"My family were supposed to be the original rulers! Instead we got stuck with protecting _your_ weak ancestors! We deserved more, the title was rightfully mine!"

"Your family failed to prove it had the people's wellbeing as a priority, combat and warfare was too much of an interest. Our families were the oldest and noblest. The people made their choice. Not that this matters anymore, everything is long gone and it's all because of you. Congratulations Andor, once again you have sent these lands crumbling in on itself destroying everything, but this time the seas and rivers will swallow it permanently!"

"You stand so cocky, with your cheating husband and naive son, you really think you are the one? This so called prophecy?" He climbed back to his feet again "you follow a joke. I wrote that book years ago so Melciah would believe it. It's nothing but a made up bed time story." He laughed.

Saxon swung his fist once again but this time Andor caught his fist and stopped him with little effort.

"You should have stayed out of this Saxon. You don't realize how much you will make your mother suffer for you are her weakness!" He said returning a punch to the face this time throwing Saxon into the air and over into a high pile of bones.

Both Marcus and Selene's eye changed immediately with anger and lunged at Andor, only to miss as she shot through the water faster than both of them and over to Saxon to now grab him by the throat.

"Stop!" Selene screamed as Andor blocked Saxon's airway.

Screaming from the air a large prickly ball fell from the sky and landed on Andor's back forcing him to let go of Saxon and scramble to remove Erika from his back. He grabbed her arm and snapped it easily before throwing her at Selene bowling her over.

"You can have what you want, just stop! Everyone stop please!" Selene yelled again sitting up from the water to stop Andor going for Saxon again.

Andor took a step back and stared at her in interest

"A deal, between you and I. The others can leave, I will spare their lives."

Selene was beginning to see his true power; he was old with hidden abilities. She was unsure of how powerful he really was but it was clear he was not Vampyre, Lycan, Vorador or any kind of mix; somehow he had survived another way.

Nobody saw Erika's reaction coming. She stood strait up faced Selene and gave her an almightily slap across the face just about knocking her over. Selene grabbed her cheek that now contained a red hand print.

"I told you I'd give you a slap you wouldn't forget!" she hissed before marching over to the maid and quickly took Aria from her. The maid still frightened let her take Aria then ran for her life disappearing off between what was left of the houses.

"We are not leaving without Aria." Erika said holding her close.

Andor kept his eyes fixed on Selene, his eyes questioning until he finally spoke

"Fine. But Selene stays. Everyone else can leave on your little boat."

"Mum no!" Saxon pleaded.

"Do as he says!" Selene snapped at him. He could tell by her tone she wasn't going to argue.

"Go on, get your asses back on that boat like I first ordered and don't look back."

* * *

Well I doubt anyone is actully reading anymore. Understandlabe its been a year or so. Yet I'm compelled to finish for my own sense of accomplishment lol. After surviving numerous evens I have only recently got the use of my left hand back. Finding a quick painful way of getting from one floor to the floor below in a quake isn't pleasant. Constant quakes keep adding to the injury list but I feel like a cockroach, squished quite a few times but just dont die haha. It took a while to write this one but please keep in mind, %90 of this chapter was typed with ONE hand. And gramma still shite.

One chapter left and I will finish it soon.

-Evelyn


	131. End of all things

A time and place had been arranged.

Her family had finally left for the ship and she now stood knee deep in muck and water all alone staring at the hill where Andor said he would be waiting for her. He had chosen the place and she didn't argue for the sake of everyone else's lives.

"It always comes to this." Marcus spoke up behind Selene making her jump a little.

Her response was a sigh followed with her rubbing her forehead; he knew this was her way of covering the tears.

"Hey, it's not your fault," he said softly gently pushing her arm aside so she would turn and face him.

"It never ends Marcus. Even if I kill him there will be someone else. Then someone after that, and I just can't keep doing this. It has already ruined so many lives." She said quietly.

He pulled her in and hugged her tight.

"You're not going up there." He said lifting his head backwards so he could see her face.  
"Run?" She asked

"We can build a new home elsewhere."

"For how long? How long till he finds us? Or our children? And it happens all over again? More people will die. I can't do that anymore. I'm tiered Marcus, tiered of the fighting, the anger and the pain." Her voice stressed.

His face saddened and eyes lowered. All the emotional cracks over the years finally crumbled and were giving way; she was breaking.

He lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb lightly rubbing back and forth. He smiled seeing her beautiful eyes staring up at him, the look on her face could break his heart.

"The last time I saw this look in your eyes was when we first met."

She gave a half smile and almost smirked

"The bus." She said quickly thinking back.

"That was a long time ago now but I remember it like it was yesterday. I fell in love with you the very moment you looked up at me, even if your thoughts were to stab me at the time." He said with a smile. It made her smile a little.

"Then all those years of trying to woo you, even get your attention to get you to fall in love with me, but they paid off," he said with a smile.

"You never gave up," She finally smiled letting the tears fall.

"I knew you were the one," he said wiping her tears away before leaning in to kiss her tenderly.

It was mid morning when Saxon climbed the cold metal ladder up the side of the ship and onto the deck where Erika stood with Sophia who held a wrapped up bundle.

"I told you she would send you back," Sophia said holding Aria for the first time since she had handed her over "but thank you," she said almost in tears with happiness and wrapped her arm around his shoulders for a hug "you don't know what this means to me."

Looking over her shoulder Saxon saw Duncan in an upper level window, looking down at him and he was not smiling, something in his eyes gave an uneasy feeling.

"You're welcome but I had help, Erika, mum and dad did it too." Saxon continued despite seeing Duncan.

"She's back and that's the main thing, now get her inside and have some bonding time," Erika told her. Sophia never lost her smile; she just headed back to her cabin where Phoenix was waiting with Amri.

Duncan stepped out from the upper deck main entrance point and walked over to Erika's side.

"So what are you not telling me yet that my sister couldn't hear?" Saxon asked

"Issak wants to see you." Duncan told him.

The Vessel was large, it used to be a cargo ship, roughly half the length of a container ship, but enough room for a helicopter landing pad. It was also well fortified, the new work Viktor had done made it solid and able to withstand attacks and rough seas, instead of bolts holding it together Viktor had melted it and added at least three extra layers to the outer rim.

Saxon ducked through the door as he stepped into the ships bridge where Issak stood with Viktor and Michael.

"Where is Marcus?" Viktor asked

"He's coming separately, he insisted on waiting for mum. Now what is going on?"

Viktor looked to Issak

"Well we have two problems," Issak turned on the large screen above the main controls. An image with white spots and blurred areas flickered onto a dark green background along with a series of numbers along the bottom.

"This is us," Issak said pointing to the white oval shape in the middle of the screen, "just over half hour ago we picked up this on our scan," he said moving his finger along the screen to another clear white oval shape that was a little bigger.

"Another ship?" Saxon asked.

"Yes, and there is no ship that size any human we know of has. We tried calling them on radio, but there was nothing."

"Could it be an abandoned ship floating?" Duncan asked.

"I thought that at first. But the current is flowing west, the ship is heading east against the current. When it came into range it turned directly towards us, it has to be manned. And if we can see them they can see us."

"Shit, so in other words, it's not friendly, it could be Vorador?" Saxon asked.

"Yes or possibly human pirates. We have no way of knowing." Issak said.

"Human pirates would be the last of our worries. Andor threatened to kill us, if he successfully kills mum there is nothing stopping him coming after us if that is his ship. When I found him he was heading towards the sea." Saxon said trying to piece it together.

"It could have been his ride out of here." Erika suggested.

"Then it will be heavily armoured. This ship is armoured but not to take on another ship that size, however," Issak said turning back to the screen and brought up an new image "I said we have two problems, the second just maybe our aid." He said pointing to the screen.

It was covered in white puffy areas and red lines with blue numbers underneath.

"What the hell is that?" Erika said frowning.

"A storm, a very big storm that is heading straight for us. Maybe it's a cyclone. Ever since Selene destroyed the weather device its played hell on the atmosphere and the weather is so radical." Issak explained.

"How long until it gets here?" Saxon asked.

"Well, if the wind stays the same, maybe two hours. If it keeps picking up speed it will hit us and the shoreline in just over an hour I guess." Issak said a little reluctant to give the bad news.

"How would that be our aid if the other ship moves in on us?" Michael asked.

"We are a smaller and I'm sure a more powerful ship due to our unique modifications. We can move faster and be harder to detect in a storm," Issak continued to explain.

"But we can't move from here. If Selene comes for us she won't find us in that. And she can't stay on shore as the land is sinking and collapsing into the sea. She needs to be warned to what is going on." Michael said angrily.

"We can't go back on shore, Andor will send the other ship and who knows what they have on board." Viktor argued.

"We don't know that it even is his ship. Besides how long will it take for it to get here?" Michael asked.

"Well it depends. If they have dropped anchor to save on fuel it will take them a while to start up and get up to speed, if that is the case almost eighty minutes. If they are idling the engines then they will get here just on an hour. We better hope the storm will hit first, but they could have long range missiles or torpedoes for all we know so we can't rely on anything." Issak said rubbing the back of his neck, he was becoming stressed.

Saxon sighed

"We can't risk the lives of everyone on this ship. Aria is finally with Sophia and I'm not putting her back in danger. But I actually agree with Michael on the fact we can't abandon mum and leave her in the dark on this. She needs to be warned somehow." Saxon winced at mentioning Michael's name.

"One person just needs to get to Marcus and he can warn her." Duncan said.

"What about Lucian? He can move in the water easily." Michael suggested.

"No, we need him here to keep the ship balanced against the waves if the storm gets worse. He's our best defence." Issak said.

Viktor lifted his lip and scowled quietly to himself.

"I can go." Amos spoke up from the doorway, she had been secretly listening in.

"No it should be me; I know I can best Andor this time!" Saxon suggested.

"No Saxon." Erika ordered.

"I'm not a kid anymore!" He growled getting annoyed

"But you will always be her son, no matter how old you are she won't want you there you know that, why can't you understand this?" She said with a stern tone.

Saxon let out a growl of growing tired of hearing it.

Erika sighed and rubbed her temple

"Look, you're not supposed to know this but," Erika started

"Erika don't." Duncan suggested shaking his head from side to side

"When you were born you had died and the hurt in her mother's face was unspeakable pain. Your father was so distraught before he barely managed to revive you." Erika told him as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"That is the reason we keep telling you to stay back. It's frustrating I know. One day you will have a child and you will understand. When you were hurt by Hector they didn't see a failed warrior. They saw their loved son, the same as the tiny lifeless infant Marcus held."

"I died at birth?" Saxon said with eyes wide and shocked, then it occurred to him, when he laid with the harpoon in his shoulder he vacantly recalls his father saying something about not letting him die a second time.

She closed her eyes and stepping back "they will be angry for me telling you." She said pressing her index finger and thumb to the bridge of her nose, now she was in trouble with Selene if she came back, "now she's gonna slap me."

"Losing a child is the most horrific pain a parent can have," Viktor said out of his own deep thought to be cut off by Michael

"Oh that's rich coming from you!" Michael snapped sarcastically.

"Shut it, you weren't even around for your son!" Viktor growled back.

"Hey guys cut it out!" Duncan yelled, but within seconds the whole bridge was in full blown yelling argument.

"I said I will do it!" Amos yelled but no one listened "typical," She muttered and walked out slamming the door behind her. She headed out onto the upper deck; she could feel the wind had become even stronger causing her to grip the rail along the side of the ship.

"How the hell am I going to fly in this shit..." she grumbled as a fine misty rain began to travel with the wind stinging her face as it whipped past. Selene had given her a brief flying lesson but flying in gale force winds and rain was completely different.

Climbing up onto the rail she opened her wings and looked down at the waves that also grew each time they rose against the hull.

"Maybe not," she said turning to look at top of the bridge; it was a good height with plenty of railing to climb.

"That's more like it," she said grinning to herself.

The arguing inside the bridge had not ceased until the loud bang from atop the roof silenced them all

"What was that?" Erika said looking up.

"Something very small is flying all over the place heading toward the shore," Issak said squinting at the screen.

"Amos..." Saxon and Duncan both said at the same time.

Saxon leaned over to look out the window when a human crew member swung open the door on the opposite side of the cabin, smashing it into the wall causing everyone to jump. His face was pale and his eyes wide with fear

"Sir! We have a big problem!"

"What?" Issak said somewhat annoyed at his crewman's rude entrance.

"It's a... um a... a thing, just follow me!" the man stuttered, his eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of his head and he was pale. He swung around heading back out the door and down the steps.

Saxon was the first to charge after him followed by Issak, Victor and Michael close behind him.

The crewman picked up his pace to a sprint across the portside deck down to the deck level stairwell entrance of the machine room

"We don't know how it got there!" he babbled leading them down the passage that was lined with multiple pipes and wires. Their footsteps caused the metal grate they walked upon to vibrate furiously until they reached the door at the end of the long passage. Rolling the handle the crewman gave a huff when he pushed the heavy metal door open letting out the loud hum of the engine below. They followed him further down another set of stairs and though a labyrinth of hot stuffy passageways, turns, doors and stairs until they reached a tall narrow door labelled with a bright red and white 'danger: High voltage' sign.

"It's in here," the crewman said unlocking the door and continued to lead the way "watch your head!" he said loudly as he ducked under a low rail that had numerous bunched cables tied to it.

"I check down here every three days, to check the output and ports," the crewman began to explain. He stepped over a large pipe and stopped in front of a caged fence and began to jimmy the lock to get it open. The fence had another danger sign attached to it, this time in Russian. Next to the sign was a cardboard sign someone had made with a series of drawings of a stick figure being electrocuted, an equal sign then a stick figure laying dead with little crosses for eyes and a tomb stone sitting next to it.

Michael gave a small chuckle in amusement at the sign that only went noticed by Saxon.

"Don't even think about it," Saxon growled under his breath.

Michael only replied with a glare.

"Just over here," the crewman said getting the gate open. His hands were shaking and his brow covered in sweat and he pointed to the back of the large generator.

Each of them stopped in their path and stared.

"That wasn't there three days ago. And we have been to sea well over a week."

"Holly shit! Is that all..?" Michael said in disbelief.

"Yes..." Saxon answered staring at it.

Issak nodded his head looking to his crewman then gave him a pat on his shoulder

"Good work. Yes, this major fucking problem."

Andor stood arrogantly at the highest point on a bolder of the cliff face area next to a large dead tree where he had told Selene to come. It was once the foundation of a lighthouse that had been destroyed at the base, the whole body of the tall narrow structure now lay crumbling lying on its side half way down the cliff face toward the sea. Numerous rubble, twisted metal a bones and scattered rubbish lay about in the foundation clearing, in the middle an old wooden pole that stood with a T shape metal beam along the top.

Looking over the cliff into the land that crumbled away he could clearly see the path up to where he stood and still no Selene.

"Humph!" He grumbled and turned around and walked across the old cracked concrete foundation to the other side that also was a cliff. This one was much higher and stood over the sea.

His dark dull blue eyes studied the distant dark grey clouds heading towards the shore, the picked up the waves and smashed them into the rocks below. He tilted his head feeling the wind whistle past his face and armour then gave the wind a quick sniff.

Grunting with annoyance he shot his head around and spun on one foot to face Marcus standing behind him. Marcus was taller and a lot larger than Andor making it easy to stand over him.

Andor didn't budge or even flinch, he just stared Marcus in the eyes. Without even looking down he knew Marcus held Viktor's sword clutched tightly in his right hand.

Marcus lifted his lip and bared a single fang with a low growl.

"You want to die so soon?" Andor finally spoke.

Marcus growled again and his eyes transformed into their hybrid state.

"You think I fear you Marcus? Selene was foolish to send you here. She's only sentenced you to death." Andor scowled.

Marcus' skin became its dark purple, his fingers changing into black claws, his body growing larger pushing against the leather straps and metal armour making it fit tight.

Andor still didn't move. He just watched with some amusement at Marcus' alpha performance.

"Oh yes, that's right your primitive animal instincts. Protect your mate. What a savage!" Andor hissed and finally leapt back right to the rocky edge as Marcus took an instant lethal swing at him with the sword barely missing him.

Andor leaned back when the sword swung back the other way threatening to push him off the cliff. This left Marcus open for Andor to swiftly kick him in the ribs back sending him over the old foundation and disappearing down the cliff on the other side.

Andor smirked and stepped up onto the concrete foundation  
"You don't," Andor started, his sentenced finished with the taste of blood in his mouth, a throbbing in his jaw and neck and the realization he was now laying face down in the dirt.

Startled he sat up and looked around and saw he was meters from the lighthouse area in a large patch of tall dead grass. Spitting dirt and blood he turned and looked back seeing Selene standing exactly where he had been, her eyes crimson red.

Andor rose to his feet and slowly walked toward her

"You! You are nothing of Aria, you may have her eyes but you are nothing of her grace or noble blood. You are a wild mongrel mixed fucking animal!" He growled furiously

"I thought you wanted Aria dead for her crown." Selene snared back.

"She'd be ashamed to call you her descendant!"

"I've already said I don't give a shit about all that past crap! You wanted a deal so let's talk." She said calmly holding both hands out from her side, her fingers spread to show she had no weapons or meant any threat.

"You couldn't even keep your first deal, I said you _alone!_ Not you _and_ Marcus."

"I command anyone but my king." Selene said lowering her powers returning her eyes to a normal brown.

"You're cheating husband a king?" Andor laughed seeing Marcus in his normal human state walk up behind her and place his arms around her.

"He's my king. And he's not a cheat. I was the one who snuck into the fortress and spent time with him. We had a few close calls but as long as I retained my Vorador form no one could detect me. You're not the only one who can sneak around secretly plotting and setting things in motion," She happily informed him as Marcus kissed her on the neck.

Andor angrily snorted and clenched his fists watching Marcus then relaxed and smiled

"You're just a King Corvinus whore then." Andor said knowing he'd get a reaction from Marcus.

Sure enough Marcus' eyes became black and he tensed up, Selene grabbed his wrists to stop him lunging and whispered something in his ear.

"Yes calm yourself '_king_' Marcus. Let your sneaky slut lead you around by your dick. You're not a king, you just hang around waiting till this whore opens her legs and you can fuck her until she pops out another little fucked up offspring." Andor laughed knowing full well he was infuriating Marcus.

"I never took you as a person to stoop that low. You don't talk like someone who is so called _noble _with pitiful insults." Selene said still calm.

Andor's face dropped, he didn't like her appearing calm collected and better spoken than him, even if it was just in front of Marcus who now grinned.

Andor and Selene stared at each other, their eyes studying the others trying to make out what other was thinking about or planning. Only the wind and droplets of rain that bounced off the armour that each of them wore made any sound.

Finally Selene tilted her head as if she finally saw what she was looking for in him.

"You don't have anything to make a deal with. You are procrastinating until you think of something. Your plan failed, your kingdom is ash, your sons are dead and you lie and insult your way through to hide the fact you have nothing."

Andor huffed arrogantly and bit his lip, this only made her smile

"I'm right aren't I?" she said taking a step forward looking closer into his eyes "you failed."

"I never failed!" he yelled back at her.

"You didn't write the prophecy your wife did; she had visions of it on her deathbed. You didn't like the outcome. Did you finish her Andor? When she refused the healing powers because it blocked her visions? The fact she gave her life for the visions to give to Aria rather than live for you?" she said watching Andor's face slowly fall.

"Here in the end you see me choose my family over the power and it makes you jealous that your wife didn't. You hated it; slowly you began to hate her. The rage consumed you and you killed her. That wasn't enough no, you wanted Aria to pay for it since your wife gave her the book and left you with nothing but to watch your wife die."

Andor let out a low growl

"You know nothing you insolent..."

"You went in and killed her in her sleep, the mother of your two sons." Selene's voice rose to a yell as the wind picked up "You took an oath to each of the women you loved and you betrayed them both. How did you do it Andor? Poison? Strangle her in her sleep? Did she plea for her life? Or did you stab her when she wasn't looking like the fucking coward you are?" Selene began to break him down emotionally.

"I ended her suffering!" he screamed back in anger, his face red, the veins in his forehead bulging with rage.

He drew his sword and let out a roar taking a swing at Selene who jumped back.

"No!" Odthran leapt out of his hiding spot into his father's path and blocked his swing with his own sword

"How could you!" He screamed back at his father and pushed him away. Selene and Marcus backed up letting Odthran deal with his father.

"It's what she wanted! She was in pain!"

"Liar!" Odthran growled and took his turn a swing.

Their swords clashed as Odthran angrily swung furiously at his father who easily blocked each strike, they were oblivious to the shaking ground beneath them.

"Not long now," Selene said seeing a thin crack appear between her feet.

"We should run," Marcus said pulling her toward the path.

"No, I can't leave Odthran or Andor I can't risk him coming after us to the island."

"Better three to one I suppose," Marcus said holding up Viktor's sword but she didn't take it.

"You use it, you've always been a better swordsman than me, I have other toys," she said resting her hand on the grip of just one of the many guns she possessed.

He smiled

"That's my girl," he kissed her.

"Stay out of this boy!" Andor yelled at Odthran still blocking his blows.

"No! You killed mother and now you threaten my Queen who I pledged my life to protect! I'm not a traitor like you!" he yelled pouring his rage into his sword.

"Enough of this!" Andor blocked the last blow and struck Odthran in the head with his fist throwing him to the ground. Odthran slid through the dirt, his head hitting the corner of the concrete making him come to a stop.

"You knew I was alive all this time! And I know of your transgressions over the years you are no different than I, son!"

Andor yelled down at him and picked up Odthran's sword to face Marcus who charged at him in his hybrid form.

"Fucking animal!" he growled dodging Marcus stepping into Selene's clear line of sight.

One gun in each hand she squeezed the triggers and let the weapons roar with open fire spitting each empty cartridge out to the ground making a tinkling rain of metal.

With every bang Selene's heart began to race with the thrill of her automatic weapons pounding her hands and the smell of gun powder in the air.

Bullets struck Andor hammering his armour but didn't pierce it, the force jolted him about and in desperation he covered his face and head with his gauntlets to protect the only venerable part of his body.

Gun fire ceased when the clips ran empty, giving Marcus his turn to strike Andor with the sword.

Slow to recover Andor tried to dodge him again but Marcus got him clean through the shoulder instead of the heart he had aimed for.

"Argh!" Andor yelled and dropped his swords holding up his empty hands as surrender falling onto his back. Marcus kept the sword in his shoulder ramming it a little further into the ground pinning Andor in place.

"Enough on an old man!" he spluttered, cowardly and watched Selene walk up to Marcus' side after reloading her guns.

One of Selene's bullets had torn through his cheek and blown off his front bottom teeth. He lowered his hands down toward the pouch on his belt

"Hands where I can see them," Marcus snapped.

"Pretty," she said sarcastically and held her right gun up to his face aiming between the eyes. She couldn't help but notice the blade not killing him, it weakened his power, and it was his age that kept him alive, a bullet to the head would surely kill him in his weakened state.

"Stop! Please stop!" Odthran called now on his feet.

"Why?" Selene asked not taking her eyes off Andor. Her trigger finger was itchy and she was beginning to find it hard not to squeeze down.

"He's my father and the only family I have left!" Odthran pleaded.

"He murdered your mother and you still have Phoenix," she said lifting her gun a little closer and her figure tightened ever so slightly.

"I meant from my past. He didn't used to be like this, he became this from the horror of loosing family just like you did, but you changed, so can he!"

Selene angrily swung around to face him

"I didn't murder my family! Or threaten to kill someone children!" she screamed in his face.

"You murdered your son-in-laws mother, how are you going to break that to him?" Andor snared.

"Shut up!" Marcus said twisting the sword in his shoulder, Andor grunted in pain.

"You killed Catalina? How could you?" Odthran said in shock.

"She was mentally deranged. She didn't care for Phoenix or Sophia and refused to give them back Aria. I had to kill her before she killed me. I'm sorry but I can't trust him. He's not your father anymore." She said pointing the gun back at Andor.

"No, I can't let you!" Odthran came up behind her and held a knife to her throat and pulled her back.

"Bastard!" Marcus hissed taking his attention off Andor toward Odthran.

Seeing his chance Andor pulled a dagger from his sleeve and stabbed Marcus up under the base of his chest plate just above the belt pushing him away.

"Marcus!" Selene yelled.

"I'm glad you came to your senses son," Andor said grabbing his swords and climbed to his feet. The knife Odthran held had been made with the ore and water from the underground spring at Burwood, Selene could feel it tingle against her skin and she was unsure what damage it could do to her.

Marcus huffed and pulled the dagger out letting the wound heal instantly.

"See it's easy to turn on a woman you made an oath to. Now hurry up and kill her. Then we can get out of this mess."

"No, I can't do that either." He said taking the knife away from her throat and stepped away.

"You can't choose both of us!" Andor growled holding his swords up ready for any of them.

"I've had enough of this!" Selene hissed annoyed her chance of killing Andor was taken from her. She jumped flipping backwards over Odthran, snatched the knife from his grip and laid a snap punch to his temple knocking him out cold.

"Kill him!" She yelled to Marcus who did not hesitate having another go at Andor who surprisingly dropped his swords and jumped over Marcus and landed on the high rocky mound he earlier had stood on before they had arrived.

"Playtime is over, time for business!" he growled and strangely began ripping off his armour.

"Suits me fine!" Selene hissed and holstered her guns. By her feet two metal rebar rods wound out of the concrete foundation, she grabbed the end of each one and summoned up her power.

Flames rose from her back and coursed down her arms and body, and into the rods making them glow bright red. Heat waves rose above her and she pulled the rebar free, they became soft like whips ready at her command.

Andor watched her; he didn't fear her at all, now he could release his own power and challenge her properly.

"Do you like my armour Selene?" He called out pulling off his chest plate to reveal the armour underneath.

She stepped back in disgust seeing what were once her beautiful wings now made into loose leather chest armour, her feathers and bones lining his body serving as a shield.

"You sick fuck!" Marcus hissed his own body now covered in orange flames of fury.

Selene screeched loudly making both Andor and Marcus wince

"Harpy," Andor growled and unleashed his own power.

His face twisted into a dark grey mess, his snout shortening his eyes becoming a toxic green colour. Black spines grew from his arms and his skin rippled as he grew in size, his torso widening and his fingers into large claws. Along his back on each side next to where his shoulder blades would be; three small nostril like holes leaked a yellowish brown vile smelling mist, with so much power from age working and burning throughout his system, this seemed to be an outlet valve of waste and excess heat. His wing armour now fit him perfectly, even as he stood over nine feet tall.

Letting out a roar he exposed his black pointed teeth and vile mouth ready to consume them both.

This was his evolution over the years.

Selene was first to leap forward flinging the hot metal whip across his face burning open a long gash across his face followed with the second from her other hand that wrapped around his throat, sizzling at his skin.

He roared furiously has she pulled tightly then grabbed the red hot bar with his claws and yanked her closer opening his mouth wide breathing the foul yellowish brown cloud onto her face. Coughing from the putrid corrosive fumes that burnt her eyes she let go of the bar and quickly backed away dry reaching and rubbing her eyes.

"Marcus I can't see!" she hissed.

Marcus lunged up onto his back and slashed at the straps on Andor's armour to be squirted with the same foul substance from the fleshy vents.

He flung Marcus off his back and into Selene bowling her down.

"What the fuck?" Marcus coughed wildly dropping the sword and rubbed his eyes.

Andor gave a deep and slow chuckle

"Did you know this is where they hung traitors and immortals then bled them dry when the war started? Just like you hung Alexis for show," He snarled snatching up Selene by the throat taking her by surprise and lifted her into the air like she was hanging.

She wriggled about trying to break free of his grip; it somehow suppressed her strength and abilities.

"Hang? Or perhaps I should just eat you while Marcus watched? Then as he is grief stricken I will eat him, then each one of your worthless spawn one by one? That's what your kind does isn't it?"

Selene hissed and pulled her guns back out of their holsters and shot at his head.

Growling he lost his grip and dropped her. She dropped into her black mist form and floated over to Marcus who finally got his vision back

"I have an idea," she whispered to him and surrounded his body combining with his orange flames turning them purple and light blue.

Marcus smiled feeling her winding firmly around him pouring her power into his. A red ring appeared in his black eyes and white glowing markings appeared upon his skin.

"So, love lets you merge together," Andor growled charging at them.

Marcus reached up and grabbed Andor's fists and dug his feet into the ground stopping Andor in his tracks.

Locked in a power pushing contest both Marcus and Andor growled and roared at each other, Andor tried to spit the vile fumes again but Selene's mist form shielded Marcus.

Grunting Marcus pushed as hard as he could, even as he felt his footing sliding out from underneath him.

Andor grinned

"You won't win," he said instantly changing his stance stepping backward letting Marcus trip forward into a punch to the stomach throwing him back.

Marcus flipped over and landed on his feet and ran straight back at him his claws fully drawn.

Slashing and stabbing at Andor Marcus barely got a few scratches in, Andor was too fast for him and Marcus was beginning to collect a few claw marks himself. Still as the blood sprayed and Marcus did not give up. He slashed Andor's arms open, tore at his back and legs only to see them heal over. Turning to head back for the sword Marcus was collected by the ankle and thrown about like a rag doll being slammed into the concrete and rocks.

"Give up," Andor taunted him and dropped him to the ground.

Selene could feel Marcus becoming exhausted even with her power and strength being pumped into his veins.

Marcus roared and lunged back at Andor again and again, he couldn't get past him to the sword. He tried the fire and ice abilities, nothing seemed to work and now it seemed Andor was just toying with him, he kicked him easily across the clearing into a sharp rock.

"My feathers are absorbing my power and protecting him, get that armour off him," Selene whispered.

"Your dagger," he said reaching behind him into the main mass of the mist trying to feel for it.

"Oi! That is not my dagger! you can do that later. Here." She said forming the small sharp weapon in Marcus' hand.

Marcus jumped up onto the dead tree when Andor ran at him. Marcus then flipped over onto Andor's back again grabbing the strap around the back of his neck.

"Get off!" Andor yelled grabbing Marcus' arm and swung him over slamming him into the ground making it crack and vibrate. The feather armour fell free from Andor and landed at Marcus' side

"No!" Andor hissed quickly snatching the armour and stepped back. Selene came back into form underneath Marcus and threw him over to where the sword lay, giving him the chance to pick it up.

Andor could see damage on his armour wasn't fixable and angrily threw it at the ground.

Selene stood next to Marcus who now had the sword in hand taking a quick break, he was breathing heavily.

Andor seemed a little more hesitant this time to face them

"Very clever," he snapped, pouting like a child not getting his way.

"It was you who trained Alexis?" Selene asked curious, she was trying to stall Andor until Marcus got his breath back.

Andor huffed in amusement

"You're not so clever then. You act like you've got it all figured out," he started; she could see he was assessing his options as he spoke.

"I started the Hurais it was just one of my many little projects." Andor said expecting a reaction from them both; to his disappointment they never even blinked.

Marcus stood up strait and gripped the handle of the sword, Selene knew he was ready.

"You keep the eyes, I'll plug the drains," Selene whispered to Marcus hoping Andor wouldn't hear her.

Andor winced clearly missing what she had said; Marcus smiled that made him uneasy.

"Plotting are we?" he grumbled and drew his claws ready.

* * *

Hi everyone! shorter post then a year! your reviews really encouraged me to keep going. Although Ive written the last chapter at least 7 times then deleted it and rewritten it again until it fits right. I also had about 4 different ideas of how the story ends so to stop me deleting it again I rolled a dice and this was the one that is coming up. I wasn't going to post until it was finished but to let you all know Im still going and very slowly typing away Ive posted the first part of the last part. Ive had therapy on my hands so Im using them both now, but very slowly!

Thankyou so much for your well wishing and prayers, we are still slowly recovering. I'm still having trauma counselling and therapy as many are, and the pain of loosing so many loved ones is easing so things are finally turning around for the better. I now live in a small cottage by the sea so life is starting to feel a little more normal.

But the one thing I found really strange, was I started this story with an earthquake. I never imagined when I was working on the last chapters of this story a earthquake would rip apart my life. Go figure! what's the chances of that. We still get them commonly, had a 4.6 the other day, but we are used to it and don't even flinch!

anyway THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU for keeping on reading and reviewing it means ALLOT to me! (Yes despite my bed grammar and spelling (but remember NZ is British decent so some things we do actually spell different. Like the letter U being used but we wont go into that hahaha.)

LadyMarit: I was going to raise Saxon as a more dominant character but Im going to do a seperate novel based solely on him. Not sure if it will be posted on FF though! Thankyou for keeping on reading! :)

Akayukiko: Sorry for the delay! just to think once I could do a chapter a day. (My hands are somewhat damaged so I type as fast as I can go!... which isn't that fast unfortunatly!) Thanks for reading! :)

Silthyan: I hope this ending will be good enough! Im trying not to be too repetitive. I may write another odd small short story for underworld but not anymore for this one. Anyone else can feel free to write one if they want, but Ive got my other novels at home to work on. Thanks for following and reading :)

Hollysgirl: Its been a long time! Im glad you love Selene's world I created. I put the poor woman through some s**t though! Thankyou for your kind words of support, Ive seen some horror and been though things I wouldn't wish on anyone. Things that will haunt me to my dying day. But like everyone else here, you just have to learn to live with it, alot have killed themselves which is really sad. But compassion is different. When things happen elsewhere like it did in Japan or the US with the tornados, we can see the look in their eyes and just know the horrific feeling. I could maybe do a timeline I suppose... not sure how exactly but I will give it a try! Thanks again for reading and reviewing it means allot! :)

Cam: Sorry for the delay! I can't stand airports, I can understand the want to get away mentally! Thanks for the review and reading! :)

Kelsey: It was your review that got me going again and gave me the idea to post again (Even if it was only part the chapter.) Thank you for both your reviews and persisting on reading through! New Buildings and things are going up now so not so much rubble anymore, patching up the wounds. Thanks again :)


End file.
